Old Faces, New Tricks
by Angel de la Luna
Summary: [Update: 2.10.]Übersetzung der bejubelten Fic um Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Fred, George und Lee in ihren sieben Jahren in Hogwarts. Das siebte Jahr: der große Showdown und das dünne Seil zwischen Zusammenbruch und dem großen Glück. Nur wer landet wo?
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören J.K.R. und die Handlung Jagged Epiphany, mit deren Erlaubnis ich diese Fic übersetze.

Ü/N: Ich weiß, ihr alle möchtet gerne anfangen zu lesen, aber leider muss ich euch vorher noch ein wenig nerven. Also, diese Geschichte steht im Original auf Englisch und umfasst bereits an die vierzig Kapitel. Die Autorin meint, sie wird bis genau fünfzig schreiben, also habe ich noch eine Menge zu tun.

Ich musste ihre Geschichte einfach übersetzen, sie ist einfach die beste, die ich je gelesen habe. Wie einer ihrer Reviewer einmal treffend gesagt hat, bräuchte sie nur die Handlungsorte ein wenig verändern und sie hätte einen erstklassigen Bestseller! Daher hoffe ich doch mal ganz stark, dass euch die Übersetzung gefällt, obwohl natürlich so etwas nie an das Original heranreicht. Trotz alledem, viel Spaß!

* * *

**Prolog**

Es war ein sonniger Nachmittag und Alicia Spinnet schwebte auf ihrem Besen über einem Feld voller Lavendel. Der Wind wehte durch ihre rotbraunen Haare und sie atmete tief ein. Sie wollte diesen ursprünglichen Augenblick so lange genießen, wie sie konnte.

„Schatz? Wach auf, Schatz, wir sind da!"

Alicia öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Sie sah in das lächelnde Gesicht ihres Vaters. Also er war die unhöfliche Person, die sie aus ihrem perfekten Moment gerissen hatte.

„Ich will weiterschlafen", schmollte sie und packte ihren Teddybär fester.

„Wir sind bei den Weasleys. Nimm Lion mit und du kannst drinnen schlafen. Es wird wenigstens bequem sein."

„Sein Name ist Tiger, Daddy, nicht Lion. Wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen?"

„Tut mir leid, Schätzchen, ich verwechsle sie immer."

Alicia murrte und beklagte sich, als sie aus dem Auto kletterte und in Richtung Vordertür stolperte. Die zweistündige Fahrt nach Ottery St. Catchpole hatte sie verkrampft und benommen gemacht. Sie hatte stechende Schmerzen im Nacken, weil sie die ganze Zeit am Fenster gelehnt hatte.

„Bist du nicht aufgeregt? Dein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts! Ich erinnere mich noch an mein erstes Jahr...", sagte Alicias ältere Schwester Erica versonnen.

Alicia konnte sich auch daran erinnern. Sie war damals zwar nur vier Jahre alt gewesen, doch sie erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie sie durch die Mauer zum Bahnsteig 9 ¾ gegangen war, geweint und ihrer Schwester hinterher gewunken hatte.

Alicia erinnerte sich auch daran, dass Erica mit einem neuen Freund namens Charlie Weasley nach Hause gekommen war. Ihre jeweiligen Familien hatten sofort Freundschaft geschlossen. Mr. Spinnet war ein Muggel, der eine unnatürliche Begeisterung für Zauberer hatte, während Mr. Weasley wiederum ein Zauberer mit einer unnatürlichen Begeisterung für Muggel war.

Glücklicherweise oder bedauerlicherweise, je nachdem wie man es sah, hatten die Weasleys Zwillingssöhne, die genauso alt waren wie Alicia. Für ein Jahr oder so konnte Alicia Fred und George für ihre Streiche, die immer an sie gerichtet schienen, nicht ausstehen. Langsam begann sie jedoch, sie zu schätzen.

Die meisten Leute wussten es nicht, aber Alicia neigte dazu, selbst ein bisschen Unfug anzustellen. Doch es schien, als ob sie daraus herausgewachsen wäre und nun sah sie die Zwillinge nur als nervend und kindisch an.

Alicias Mutter zog die Handbremse ihres Muggel-Autos an, als ihr Vater an die Haustür klopfte. An diesem Tag war es im Haus der Weasleys lauter als sonst, daher hörte niemand das Klopfen an der Tür.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dich gehört haben", sagte Erica.

Also klopfte er diesmal lauter. Alicia presste ihr Ohr an die Tür. Da drin gab es zweifellos einen großen Tumult. Sie hämmerte mit ihrer Faust gegen die Tür. Man hörte erst donnernde Schritte, danach Mrs. Weasleys deutlich vernehmbare Rufe.

„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ihr im Haus nicht rennen sollt?"

Dem folgte das Zerbersten von Glas.

„FREDERICK!"

Die Tür flog auf um einen sommersprossigen, rothaarigen Jungen mit einem breiten Grinsen preiszugeben.

„Ups." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Eine etwas mollige, erschöpft aussehende Frau tauchte hinter Fred auf. Sie schüttelte angesichts ihres Sohnes den Kopf, zog den Zauberstab aus ihrer Schürzentasche und richtete ihn auf die zerbrochene Kristallvase zu ihren Füßen.

„_Reparo_!"

Die Scherben stiegen vom Boden auf und fügten sich zu der Form der vorher genannten Vase zusammen. Mrs. Weasley steckte ihren Zauberstab zurück in ihre Tasche.

„Es war ein Unfall", sagte Fred ernsthaft.

„Unfall oder nicht, ich musste diese Vase letzten Monat vier Mal reparieren."

„Muss noch fertig Packen." Fred flitzte davon.

„Guten Morgen, Liebes", grüßte Mrs. Weasley Alicia.

Mr. Weasley tauchte neben seiner Frau auf und fragte: „Bist du aufgeregt?"

„Ich schätze schon." Alicia zuckte mit den Achseln. Damit ging sie ins Haus und durch zum Wohnzimmer.

„Nicht allzu enthusiastisch, oder?"

„Ich glaube, sie ist nur müde", sagte ihre Mutter.

Erica folgte Alicia ins Wohnzimmer. Alicias acht Jahre alte Schwester kam hopsend und voller Energie herein. Alicia verzog das Gesicht; offensichtlich fand Jasmine es nicht minimal störend zu einer unmenschlichen Zeit geweckt zu werden und für eine zweistündige Fahrt ins Auto gesteckt zu werden.

Die drei Mädchen setzten sich zusammen auf das Sofa. Sie standen einander ziemlich nah, obwohl die kleine Jasmine einen anderen Vater hatte. Alicias Eltern waren für ein Jahr oder so getrennt gewesen und ihre Mutter hatte Jasmine bekommen, doch sie hatte nie verraten, wer der Vater war.

„Du wirst nach Gryffindor kommen", versicherte Erica Alicia.

„Hervorragend", gähnte diese. Die Zwillinge würden auch in Gryffindor sein, und das war genau das was sie brauchte.

„Willst du, dass ich deine Haare mache?"

„Ja, bitte."

Erica stand auf, um eine Bürste und Haarbänder aus ihrer Tasche zu holen.

„Ich gehe Ginny suchen", verkündete Jasmine und hüpfte aus dem Raum.

Als sie gegangen war, hörte Alicia ein jemanden die Treppe hinunterkommen. Sie hoffte, dass es nicht Fred oder George war. Sie atmete beim Anblick des großen, gut gebauten Rotschopfes auf.

„Gutem Morgen, Alicia." Charlie lächelte, als er ihr auf dem Sofa Gesellschaft leistete.

„Morgen."

„Aufgeregt?"

„Alle fragen das. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, nicht wirklich. Ich habe nur Angst, keine Freunde zu finden."

„Du wirst haufenweise Freunde haben", versicherte Charlie ihr.

„Wirst du dich jemals mit Erica vertragen?", fragte Alicia.

Charlie und Erica waren für sieben Jahre die besten Freunde gewesen, aber als Charlie sich entschied, mit Drachen in Rumänien zu arbeiten, hatten die beiden einen riesigen Streit. Erica hatte eine Arbeitsstelle mit Muggelbeziehungen im Ministerium angenommen und sie erwartete von Charlie, dasselbe zu tun.

„Nun, das hängt ganz von-" Charlie brach mitten im Satz ab.

Alicia drehte sich um und sah Erica mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck im Türrahmen stehen, die Haarbürste wie eine Waffe von sich gestreckt.

„Was willst du?", blaffte sie, als sie sich auf die andere Seite ihrer Schwester setzte.

„Ich unterhalte mich nur mit Alicia."

„Ich will zwei Zöpfe", sagte Alicia, drehte Erica den Rücken zu und sah Charlie an.

„Ich dachte, du wärst jetzt schon auf dem Weg nach Rumänien." Sie riss die Bürste wütend durch Alicias wirres Haar.

„Ich reise nicht vor nächster Woche ab, und das weißt du genau."

„Je eher, desto besser, wenn es nach mit geht."

„Sei bitte nicht so."

„Au! Du reißt mir die Haare aus!"

„Du hättest einen netten Job im Ministerium bei deinem Vater haben können, aber nein, das war nicht abenteuerlich genug für dich, also hast du dich dafür entschieden mit diesen verdammten Drachen in Rumänien spielen zu gehen." Erica zog nun die Hälfte von Alicias Haaren in einen festen, schmerzvollen Zopf.

„Ich möchte keinen langweiligen Job, bei dem ich an meinen Schreibtisch gefesselt bin."

„Aber, Charlie, warum Drachen? Warum nicht Welpen oder Schmetterlinge oder etwas das wenigstens kein Feuer speit? Drachen? Ich dachte immer, du würdest aus dieser Phase herauswachsen." Sie band den Zopf und begann mit dem Nächsten.

„Wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen? Das ist keine Phase, das ist mein Leben!"

Die Sache begann hitzig zu werden und Alicia wollte zwischen den Fronten sitzen. Gott sei Dank war Erica fast fertig.

„Schön, geh und lass dich umbringen. Ist. Mir. Egal." Sie band den letzten Zopf und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Alicia sah, dass die letzte Bemerkung Charlie verletzt hatte.

„Tut mir leid, dass du das mit ansehen musstest", sagte Charlie sanft.

„Schon okay", gähnte sie und umarmte Tiger.

„Bist du müde?"

„Ein Bisschen. Ich war gestern Nacht zu aufgeregt um zu schlafen."

„Willst du dich ein wenig in meinem Zimmer ausruhen? Ihr werdet innerhalb der nächsten Stunde noch nicht fahren und es ist viel ruhiger da oben", bot Charlie an.

„Gerne."

Alicia folgte ihm zwei Treppen hoch und in sein Zimmer. Er war am Packen, sodass überall seine Sachen herumlagen.

„Entschuldige, ist ein bisschen unordentlich. Ich werde dich wecken, bevor wir gehen."

„Danke, Charlie."

„Immer doch, Kleine." Er tätschelte ihr liebevoll den Kopf und ging dann.

Sobald ihr Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte, war sie eingeschlafen.

* * *

In der Küche half ihre Mutter Molly dabei Sandwichs vorzubereiten. 

„Ich bin sicher, dass Fred und George keine Probleme damit haben werden, Freunde zu finden", sagte Molly, als sie Erdnussbutter auf einer Scheibe Brot verteilte.

„Alicia sollte auch keine Probleme damit haben. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie ein paar Freund_innen_ findet. Sie scheint nur mit Jungen auszukommen."

„Du übertreibst sicher, Natalie", sagte Arthur von Küchentisch her, wo er mit David Spinnet Kaffee trank.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so. Ihr hättet den letzten Jungen sehen sollen, den sie mit nach Hause gebracht hat; es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn er mit einer Vorstrafe endet, bevor er dreizehn ist."

„Beruhige dich, Nat, Leesh wird Unmengen von Freundinnen haben. Wen kümmert es, wenn sie ein kleiner Wildfang ist? Wenigstens achten die Jungen auf sie", versuchte David die Bedenken seiner Frau zu zerstreuen.

Natalie klatschte ein Stück Käse zwischen zwei Scheiben Brot. Ihre Füße fühlten sich taub an. Sie war eine Krankenschwester im St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen, hatte gerade die Nachtschicht hinter sich gebracht und deshalb nur drei Stunden geschlafen. Natalie hatte es geschafft, den Tag frei zu bekommen, doch sie hatte keine Zeit sich auszuruhen. Sie und David mussten alle nach King's Cross bringen. Sie waren die Einzigen mit Muggel-Führerscheinen.

David unterrichtete Englisch an einer Muggelschule. Er war ziemlich überrascht gewesen, als er herausfand, dass Natalie eine Hexe war, aber gleichzeitig wusste er schon immer, dass sie etwas besonderes war. David war entschlossen, seine Töchter als Teil der Muggelwelt zu bewahren. Er war mit Erica nicht allzu erfolgreich gewesen, doch er hatte Natalie überzeugt, Alicia und Jasmine eine Muggelschule besuchen zu lassen, bevor sie nach Hogwarts gingen.

Sie beide bedauerten ihre einjährige Trennung wirklich. Glücklicherweise wurde die Scheidung nie ausgeführt. David behandelte Jasmine wie seine eigene Tochter; er liebte sie so sehr wie er Alicia und Erica liebte. Die Identität von Jasmines Vater war ein Geheimnis für jeden außer Natalie und so sollte es, wenn es nach ihr ging, auch bleiben.

Die vier Erwachsenen unterhielten sich weiter und bereiteten Snacks vor, bis Molly auffiel, dass es oben sehr ruhig war. Sie schickte Charlie, um dem nachzugehen.

In Charlies Zimmer träumte Alicia friedlich. Sie streifte die Spitzen des Lavendels auf ihrem Besen. Sie liebte das Fliegen und konnte ziemlich gut mit einem Quaffel umgehen. Leider war es Erstklässlern in Hogwarts nicht erlaubt, einen eigenen Besen zu besitzen.

„Mach."

„Nein, mach du."

„Dann eben zusammen."

Was machten Fred und George in ihren Träumen? Sie würden alles ruinieren! Sie wachte plötzlich auf, als die Zwillinge auf sie sprangen und sie wild zu kitzeln begannen. Was Alicia am meisten auf der Welt hasste, war gekitzelt zu werden.

„Neiin!", kreischte sie.

„Ja!" Die Zwillinge setzten ihre gnadenlose Folter fort.

„Hört auf!", kicherte sie und schlug um sich.

Sie sprangen sofort von ihr runter. „Okay."

Alicia setzte sich auf und warf einen Zopf über ihre Schulter. Fred und George hatten vorher noch nie auf sie gehört. Etwas stimmte definitiv nicht. Dann bemerkte sie es.

„Okay, wo ist Tiger?"

„Hier!" George drückte ihren geliebten Teddybär an seine Wange.

„Gib ihn zurück!" Alicia griff verzweifelt danach, bekam ihn jedoch nicht zu fassen.

„Komm und hol ihn dir!"

Alicia kannte dieses Spiel nur zu gut, aber sie war nicht in der Stimmung dafür.

„CHARLIE!", schrie sie so laut sie konnte.

Fred und George sahen einander mit identischen Ausdrücken des Entsetzens im Gesicht an.

„Hier hast du das blöde Ding zurück." George warf ihr Tiger zu.

Alicia warf ein Kissen nach ihnen. „Idioten."

Gerade als Fred das Kissen auf sie zurückschleuderte, betrat Charlie den Raum.

„Was ist hier drin los? Warum ärgert ihr zwei Alicia?"

George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie lässt sich so gut ärgern."

„Raus hier, bevor ich euch in eure identischen Hintern trete." Charlie wies auf die Tür.

„Wir sind deine Brüder, du solltest auf unserer Seite sein", schmollte Fred.

„Muss ich Mum rufen?"

„Okay, okay, wir gehen ja. Wir sind schon weg!"

Die Zwillinge gingen und Alicia seufzte. Sie wusste, sie würden es ihr irgendwie heimzahlen.

„Erica und Dad gehen jetzt zur Arbeit, wenn du Tschüss sagen möchtest", sagte Charlie zu ihr.

Alicia rieb sich die Augen und sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. Sie hatte nur eine halbe Stunde geschlafen. Sie ergriff Tiger und folgte Charlie runter ins Wohnzimmer.

Die ganze Weasley- und Spinnet-Familie war im Raum versammelt um sich zu verabschieden. Sogar der Älteste der Weasley-Nachkommenschaft, Bill, hatte es geschafft, sich vor Mittag aus dem Bett zu schleppen. Er arbeitete für Gringotts in Ägypten und hatte sich ein paar Wochen Urlaub genommen.

„Licia?" Erica öffnete die Arme für ihre kleine Schwester.

Alicia rannte in ihre Arme. Sie hatte sich geschworen nicht zu weinen. Es war so eine mädchenhafte Sache und Fred und George würden sie auf ewig hänseln.

„Hab Spaß, ich bin sicher, du wirst Hogwarts lieben", sagte Erica, drückte sie dann und küsste sie auf den Kopf.

Alicia ging dann und sagte auf Wiedersehen zu Mr. Weasley. Erica verabschiedete sich von Fred, George und Percy und ignorierte Charlie völlig.

„Freust du dich auf dein erstes Jahr?", fragte Bill, als Mr. Weasley seine Söhne verabschiedete.

„Ich denke schon."

„Geh sicher, dass du dich nicht von Fred und George korrumpieren lässt. Bleib so lange lieb und unschuldig, wie du kannst."

Alicia tat ihr Bestes, um lieb und unschuldig auszusehen, etwas, worin sie mittlerweile ziemlich gut war. „Ich werde mein Bestes tun, Bill."

„Braves Mädchen."

„Das Ministerium", rief Mr. Weasley und trat ins Feuer.

Mit einem schnellen, aufmunternden Lächeln an Alicia tat Erica dasselbe.

„Okay." Mrs. Weasley klatschte in die Hände. „Fred und George, ihr holt eure Sachen und bringt sie in Mr. Spinnets Auto. Percy, du tust deine Sachen in Mrs. Spinnets Wagen. Hopp, hopp, Jungs, bewegt euch."

Bill streckte seine Arme über seinen Kopf. „Sieht so aus, als würde ich wieder ins Bett gehen."

„Kommst du nicht?", fragte Alicia.

„Charlie und ich werde auf den Bahnsteig apparieren bevor ihr fahrt."

Alicias Mutter kam herüber. „Bist du fertig, Herzchen?" Alicia nickte ein wenig zögerlich. „Du wirst mit den Zwillingen, Ron und Daddy fahren. Ich nehme Mrs. Weasley, Percy und Ginny mit."

„Nein! Ich will nicht mit den Zwillingen fahren!", schrie Alicia sofort.

„Natürlich willst du, Schätzchen, jetzt geh und warte draußen."

Alicia wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte mit ihrer Mutter zu diskutieren, wenn diese eine ihrer Launen hatte.

„Schön."

„Gutes Mädchen. Ah, guten Morgen Bill, hast du einen schönen Urlaub?"

Alicia wandte sich von der Unterhaltung ab und beobachtete Fred und George. Sie fingen ihren Blick auf und ließen ihre identischen, niederträchtigen Grinsen aufleuchten. Alicia schluckte bei dem Gedanken an die schrecklichen Dinge, die sie ihr antun könnten.

Ihre Mutter verließ den Raum und Alicia riss nach draußen aus und stellte sich neben die Beifahrertür. Es kam nicht in Frage, dass sie auf dem Rücksitz mit Fred, George oder auch Ron eingesperrt wurde. Ron war neun Jahre alt, der jüngste Weasley-Junge, und er war in sie verknallt. Zu ihrem elften Geburtstag hatte er ihr eine Blume aus dem Garten gegeben. Sie war nur leider voll von wütenden Ameisen, eine biss Alicia in den Zeigefinger und es dauerte drei Tage, bis die Schwellung zurückgegangen war. Natürlich fanden Fred und George es zum Schreien komisch.

Alle kamen aus dem Haus und Alicia sprang auf den Beifahrersitz. Ihr Dad, Fred, George und Ron steigen ein und schließlich waren sie fertig zur Abfahrt.

Die Fahrt nach King's Cross dauerte nur etwa eine Stunde und Alicia zwang sich wach zu bleiben. Wenn sie einschlief, wäre sie ein leichtes Ziel.

„Da wären wir!", verkündete Alicias Dad endlich. Er hielt neben dem Wagen von Alicias Mum.

Es war erst halb elf, daher gab es keinen Grund zur Eile. Sie stapelten ihre Habseligkeiten auf Gepäckwägen und schlenderten hinüber zum Bahnhof. Der Gepäckwagen war für Alicia ziemlich schwer zu schieben, also gab sie ihn ihrem Dad.

Alicia ging durch den Bahnhof, als, sehr zu ihrem Kummer, Fred und George auf je einer Seite von ihr auftauchten.

„Heute ist dein Glückstag", sagte George.

„Wir haben uns entschieden, dir nichts böses anzutun."

„Erzählt mir nicht, dass Fred und George Weasley sich endlich entschieden haben, erwachsen zu werden!", sagte Alicia hoffnungsvoll.

„Nee, Mum hat uns nur gesagt, dass wir uns benehmen sollen oder sie wird uns nicht nach Hogwarts gehen lassen."

Beide begannen zu rennen und verschwanden durch die solide Mauer. Alicia hätte es besser wissen müssen. Die Weasley-Zwillinge würden niemals erwachsen werden.

„Fertig durchzugehen?", fragte Alicias Mum sie.

„Geh mit Percy", sagte ihr Dad. Er nahm die Hand seiner Frau fest in seine Eigene. Muggel konnten nur durch die Barriere, wenn sie körperlichen Kontakt mit einer Hexe oder einem Zauberer hatten. (A/N: Ich bezweifle, dass es wahr ist, aber haltet mir einfach die Treue.)

„Lass uns gehen."

Alicia nickte und ging hindurch zu Bahnsteig 9 ¾. Es war genauso, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Obwohl es noch früh war, war dort eine erhebliche Menge Hexen und Zauberer, die den Bahnsteig in Anspruch nahmen.

Alicia wandte dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Hogwarts-Express zu. Sie hatte ihn immer als riesig und abschreckend empfunden, nun war er plötzlich aufregend und voller Möglichkeiten.

„Herrlich, nicht wahr?", sagte Percy leise.

„Was? Oh, der Zug, ja, das ist das Wort. Herrlich."

Fred und George kamen fröhlich zu ihnen gesprungen. Es gab nur ein Wort, um sie zu beschreiben, wenn sie so drauf waren: hyper.

„Das ist es!" Fred hüpfte auf und ab.

„Hogwarts ist nicht nur Spaß und Spiel, wisst ihr, es ist auch eine Menge Arbeit", sagte Percy wichtig.

George verdrehte seine Augen. „Du bist so ein Spaßkiller, Percy."

„Aufgeregt, Leesh?" Fred hörte für einen Moment auf zu hopsen, um sich an sie zu wenden.

„Ein wenig, am meisten bin ich traurig und ängstlich. Werdet ihr eure Familie nicht vermissen?"

„Na ja, du kennst unsere Familie, was glaubst du?"

„Was, wenn ich nach Hogwarts komme, und niemand mich mag?" Alicia kaute ständig auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Du hast ja immer noch George und mich", sagte Fred fröhlich.

„Wow, ich fühle mich viel besser", maulte sie zynisch.

„Wir könnten vielleicht einen armen Verlierer finden, der dein Freund sein möchte", fügte George nachdenklich hinzu.

„Wenn meine Mum und mein Dad nicht jeden Moment durch diese Mauer da kommen würden, würde ich dir Eine verpassen, Weasley." Alicia wies mit ihrem Finger drohend auf George.

Sie hatte jetzt schon für eine Weile versucht ihre aggressive Ader zu bändigen, doch sie hatte null Toleranz für Fred und Georges Mist.

„Okay, beruhige dich, kein Grund sich ins Hemd zu machen", sagte George schnell. Das Letzte, was er brauchte, war ein blaues Auge an seinem ersten Tag.

„Los, setzen wir uns hin", warf Percy ein bevor sie eine Prügelei anfangen konnten und ihn verlegen machten.

Während die Erwachsenen sich mit Freunden über den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch unterhielten, begaben sich die Kinder zu einer kleinen, freien Bank. Percy und George setzten sich als Erstes, doch Percy sprang sofort wieder auf, damit Ginny und Jasmine sich setzen konnten.

Alicia blickte George erwartungsvoll an. „Was ist mit mir?"

„Was soll mit dir sein? Setz dich auf den Boden."

„Ich werde mich NICHT auf den Boden setzen. Er ist ganz dreckig."

„Seit wann bist du so eine Prinzessin geworden?"

Alicia sah dann zwei bekannte Rotschöpfe auf sie zukommen. Es waren Charlie und Bill, sie waren offensichtlich gerade erst appariert.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Bill.

„George will Alicia seinen Platz nicht überlassen", antwortete Percy.

„Ah, tut mir leid, kleiner Bruder, aber es ist ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz. Wir Kerle müssen unsere Plätze aufgeben, wenn eine Lady steht", erklärte ihm Bill.

„Aber Alicia ist keine Lady", grinste George.

„Bin ich wohl!" Sie kreuzte ihre Arme und schniefte erbost.

„Du wirst mit dieser Einstellung niemals eine Freundin kriegen", warnte Charlie.

„Gut, ich will sowieso keine Freundin. Mädchen sind nur zu einer Sache gut", sagte er.

Bill und Charlie tauschten sorgenvolle Blicke. Er war erst elf...

„Ärgern!", sagten Fred und George zusammen.

„Oh, ärgern, klar. Wir stimmen völlig zu." Charlie lächelte und schickte seinem Bruder einen verstohlenen Blick der Erleichterung.

„Verschwindest du endlich, damit ich mich hinsetzen kann?"

„Keine Chance."

„Sie kann immer noch auf deinem Schoß sitzen", schlug Bill beiläufig vor.

„Bin schon weg!"

* * *

Ü/N: Tja, das erste Kapitel. Wäre schön, wenn ich eine Reaktion von euch bekommen könnte... :lieb guck: 


	2. Unheil in Person

Disclaimer: Ich besitze nichts und beabsichtige nicht, Geld mit dieser Geschichte zu machen, also verklagt mich nicht.

Ü/N: Zu diesem Kapitel gibt es eine Author's Note, die euch vielleicht interessieren könnte, daher folgt die Übersetzung...

A/N: Ich wollte nur darauf hinweisen, dass das Alter der Personenin dieser Fic nur geschätzt ist. Ich habe versucht herauszufinden, wann Charlie gegangen ist, aber dabei ist nur eine Migräne herausgekommen, also nehmen wir einfach an, er sei in dem Jahr gegangen, bevor sie gekommen sind. Okay?

Danke für all die Reviews und Vorschläge. Ich habe sie alle in die Schilderung mit rein genommen und in diesem Kapitel werden Lee, Angelina und Oliver ihren ersten Auftritt haben. Katie kommt ein bisschen später. Ihr werdet auch herausfinden, wer wen mag. Es wird vielleicht nicht das sein, was ihr erwartet, aber es basiert nur auf ersten Eindrücken. Ich musste sozusagen daran zurückdenken, als ich elf war; alles, woran ich mich erinnere, ist jede Woche in einen anderen Typen verknallt gewesen zu sein.

Ü/N: An dieser Stelle möchte ich **Zutzi alias Susi** danken, die sich angeboten hat, die Übersetzung zu betan. Ich bin unendlich dankbar, weil man ja immer ein bisschen blind für die eigenen Fehler ist. Wenn dieses Kapitel nun um Einiges besser zu lesen ist als das Vorherige, dann gebührt der Dank ihr!

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Alicia saß neben Ginny und Jasmine und wartete. Sie hatte ihre Nägel praktisch bis zu den Fingerkuppen abgekaut und sie hatte das Gefühl, gleich hier auf dem Bahnsteig aufgeben zu wollen.

„Musst du wirklich gehen?", fragte Jasmine.

Das war eine gute Frage. Musste sie wirklich gehen? Vielleicht konnte sie wegrennen und als Geächtete im Land herumreisen...

„Licia?"

„Huh? Oh, ja, ich muss gehen. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen,ich werde zu Weihnachten zurück sein, Jas."

„Wir werden in ein paar Jahren auch nach Hogwarts gehen", sagte Ginny in einem Versuch ihre Freundin aufzumuntern.

„Ja, ich kann es kaum erwarten! Erica hat gesagt, dass es dort Geister gibt!"

Die jüngeren Mädchen begannen sich aufgeregt zu unterhalten. Der Bahnsteig war nun vollgepackt mit Leuten. Alicia sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. Nur noch 15 Minuten.

Schüler hatten begonnen, in den Zug zu steigen, also zog Alicia Ginny und Jasmine hinüber zu den Erwachsenen.

„Ich möchte jetzt in den Zug steigen", sagte Alicia zu ihren Eltern.

„Ich weiß, dass du aufgeregt bist, aber du hast noch ganz viel Zeit, Schätzchen."

„Aber ich möchte ein Abteil für mich alleine haben."

„Blödsinn.Du kannst dir eins mit Fred und George teilen."

„Mit Fred und George? In einem begrenzten Raum? Seid ihr verrückt?" Alicia schüttelte sich allein bei dem Gedanken daran.

„Sei nicht so melodramatisch, Alicia, so schlimm sind sie nicht", sagte ihre Mum.

„Ja, Leesh, so schlimm sind wir nicht." Die Zwillinge schlichen sich neben sie.

„Ihr zwei passt mir gut auf mein kleines Mädchen auf", sagte Alicias Dad zu den Jungs.

Fred legte den Arm um Alicias Schultern. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Mr. S., sie ist auch unser kleines Mädchen."

„Lass mich los." Sie schob ihn zur Seite. „Weder bin ich Irgendjemandes kleines Mädchen, noch brauche ich Aufpasser."

„Natürlich nicht, Süße", sagte ihre Mutter verständnisvoll. Sturheit und Unabhängigkeitssinn lagen in der Familie.

„Wir sehen dich in vier Monaten, kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen, Precious."

Alicia packte ihren Dad fest um die Taille. Ihre Mutter beugte sich runter und küsste sie auf den Scheitel. Alicia löste sich und wurde von der Kraft von Jasmines Umarmung fast umgeworfen.

Ihre Eltern sagten Fred und George auf Wiedersehen, während Mrs. Weasley Alicia in eine große Umarmung einpackte.

„Hab Spaß in der Schule und lass dich von Fred und George nicht auf den Arm nehmen."

„Ich werde aufpassen, dass sie es nicht tun." Percy warf sich in die Brust um autoritärer auszusehen.

Percy war in seinem dritten Jahr und hatte keine Kontrolle über die Zwillinge, aber Alicia lächelte ihn dennoch dankbar an.

Alicias Dad klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Du bist ein guter Kerl."

Alicia verdrehte ihre Augen und ging hinüber zu Bill und Charlie. Oder wie sie sie gerne nannte, ihre Beinahe-Brüder. Sie hatte keine Brüder und die beiden hatten nur eine Schwester, daher waren sie immer besonders nett zu ihr.

„Ich werde dich vielleicht bis nächstes Jahr nicht mehr sehen", sagte Bill, als er sich neben Charlie hockte.

„Ja, ich muss auch über Weihnachten arbeiten", sagte Charlie.

„Nächsten Sommer?", fragte Alicia hoffnungsvoll.

„Sieh es als Date." Bill küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Genau." Charlie küsste sie auf die andere Wange.

„Okay", kicherte sie und errötete.

„Das ist einfach krank", sagte George angewidert.

Alicia entschied sich, ihn zu ignorieren und umarmte eine weinende Ginny und einen überraschten, rosa-ohrigen Ron.

Sie kehrte zu ihren Eltern zurück. „Ich bin fertig."

„Ich helfe dir, alles in den Zug zu bringen", sagte ihr Dad.

„Ich schaffe es selbst." Sie rückte den Gepäckwagen von ihm weg und ging zum Zug.

Fred und George verabschiedeten sich von Ginny und gingen weiter zu Ron.

„Bye, Ronnielein!"

„Nennt mich nicht so."

Ron hatte ihnen immer noch nicht vergeben, dass sie seinen Teddy in eine Spinne verwandelt hatten. Er wusste allerdings nicht, dass es eigentlich Alicias Idee gewesen war.

„Wir gehen dann!" Sie winkten allen zu und schoben ihre Gepäckwagen auf den Zug zu.

„Benehmt euch!", rief Molly ihren entweichenden Rücken zu.

Alicia hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihren Gepäckwagen geradeaus zu schieben und sie konnte kaum sehen, wo sie hinlief. Sie dachte, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg war, bis es einen lauten Rums gab und ihr Gepäck sich überall verstreute.

„Oh, toll. Genau das, was ich brauche", grummelte sie und sah sich um, um nachzuschauen, was sie getroffen hatte. Ihr Herz rutschte ihr in die Hose, als sie sah, dass sie mit dem Gepäckwagen von jemand anders kollidiert war.

„Es tut mir leid, diese Teile sind echt schwer zu lenken", entschuldigte sich die Besitzerin und stapelte hastig ihr Gepäck wieder auf ihren eingedellten Gepäckwagen.

Alicia war extrem erleichtert zu sehen, dass es nur ein großes, freundlich aussehendes schwarzes Mädchen war, in das sie reingerannt war, und kein muskulöser Siebtklässler.

„Schon okay, es war auch teilweise mein Fehler." Alicia packte ihre Tasche schnell oben auf ihren Koffer.

Das Mädchen lächelte sie kurz an und ging dann davon. Alicia sah, wie Fred und George in einen nahen EisenbahnWaggon sprangen, also ging sie auf den nächsten zu. Ihren Koffer die Stufen hoch und in den Zug zu schaffen, stellte sich als schwieriger heraus, als sie angenommen hatte.

Schon bald hatte sich eine Reihe von Schülern hinter ihr geformt, die darauf warteten, in den Zug zu kommen. Sie begannen unruhig zu werden.

Alicia behielt ihren Kopf gesenkt und betete, dass niemand sie ansprechen würde. Sie konnte ihren Dad nicht mehr sehen und sie fühlte sich, als ob sie gleich weinen würde.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte eine grobe männliche Stimme.

Alicia sah schüchtern auf und versuchte so unschuldig zu lächeln, wie sie konnte. Sie fiel fast in Ohnmacht. Ein großer, gemein aussehender Junge sah auf sie nieder.

„Na, du bist aber ein süßes Ding." Er zog an einem ihrer Zöpfe. „Wie ist dein Name, kleines Mädchen?"

„Fass mich nicht an", quiekte sie.

Er zog wieder an ihrem Zopf und stellte einen Fuß auf ihren Koffer. „Wie bitte? Was hast du gesagt? Ich habe dich nicht so ganz verstanden."

„Ich glaube, sie hat dir gesagt, dass du deine schleimigen Hände von ihr lassen sollst", brachte sich eine weiche, ruhige Stimme in die Unterhaltung ein.

Alicia blickte hinauf zu ihrem Retter. Wieder fiel sie fast in Ohnmacht, aber aus einem völlig anderen Grund. Dieser andere Junge sah nicht gemein aus; tatsächlich sah er sogar ziemlich...süß aus.

„Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten", knurrte der fiese Junge.

Der niedliche Junge bewahrte einen kühlen Kopf, obwohl der andere Junge erheblich größer war als er. Alicia starrte nur mit offenem Mund und der Süße richtete seine schokoladenbraunen Augen auf sie.

„Ärgert er dich?"

Alicia nickte leidenschaftlich.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern."

Die Leute begannen, auf die zwei Jungen aufmerksam zu werden. Alicia wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich selbst ziehen, sie wollte nur ihren verdammten Koffer in den Zug kriegen und sich in einem Abteil verstecken.

„Sicherlich hast du etwas Besseres zu tun, als auf einem schutzlosen Erstklässler rumzuhacken, Flint. Vielleicht solltest du Quidditch trainieren gehen. Es könnte dir helfen, dieses Jahr besser zu spielen."

„Ich würde mich nicht so aufplustern, Wood, denk dran, dass ihr keinen Weasley mehr habt, um eure Hintern zu retten. Aber du hast Recht; ich habe etwas Besseres zu tun, also werde ich dich den Ritter in der schimmernden Rüstung spielen lassen. Wir sehen uns später, darauf kannst du dich verlassen." Flint beäugte Wood drohend, drehte sich dann um und stolzierte davon.

Die kleine Gruppe, die sich zusammengefunden hatte, zerstreute sich schnell. Wood blieb bei Alicia. Sie begutachtete einen Punkt auf ihrem Schuh, als ob es die interessanteste Sache wäre, die sie je gesehen hatte.

„Widerlicher Typ, der da. Alles klar mit dir?"

Ihre Stimme schien sie im Stich gelassen zu haben, also nickte sie und scharrte mit der Fußspitze.

„Mein Name ist Wood. Oliver Wood." Er bot ihr seine Hand an.

Oliver Wood? Sie hatte diese Namen schon mal irgendwo gehört. „Kennst du die Weasleys?"

„Jep, ich bin Percys Zimmergenosse."

„Oh, ich bin eine Bekannte der Familie. Mein Name ist Alicia Spinnet."

„So, ich treffe also endlich das kleine Spinnet-Mädchen. Ich kannte deine Schwester Erica. Sie hat die ganze Zeit von dir geredet."

Alicia errötete. Sie erinnerte sich vage daran, ihre Schwester ein- oder zweimal über Oliver Wood reden gehört zu haben. Sie hatte offensichtlich vergessen zu erwähnen, wie gut er aussah.

„Na ja, lass uns sehen, was wir mit dem Koffer tun können. Hey, Matt, komm mal her und pack mit an", rief Oliver einem blonden Jungen in der Nähe zu.

„Hi, Olly, eine neue Freundin gefunden, wie ich sehe." Er ging hinüber und spähte interessiert zu Alicia hin. „Du musst Ericas kleine Schwester sein. Ich bin Matt Hancock, einer von Ollys und Percys Zimmergenossen."

Sie nickte höflich. „Ich bin Alicia Spinnet, nett, dich kennen zu lernen."

„Du hast die Augen deiner Schwester. Es ist offensichtlich, dass ihr verwandt seid." Oliver lächelte und packte ein Ende des Koffers, während Matt das andere nahm.

Alicia nahm ihre Tasche; sie konnte sich nicht dran erinnern, dass sie so schwer gewesen war. Sie hievte sie die Stufen hoch und folgte den Jungs in das erste leere Abteil.

Matt nahm ihre Tasche und verstaute sie in der Gepäckablage über ihrem Kopf. „Bitte sehr, Ms. Spinnet."

„Tut mir leid, dass ich euch Ärger gemacht habe, Jungs."

„Schon okay", sagte Oliver.

„Du wirst den Jungs die Köpfe verdrehen, wenn du älter wirst." Matt grinste und er und Oliver gingen, um ihre Freund zu finden.

Alicia hörte, wie sich alle Zugtüren schlossen und trat zum Fenster. Sie entdeckte ihre Eltern, die ihr heftig zuwinkten. Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen auf und sie winkte zurück.

Sie konnte noch einen letzten Blick auf ihre Eltern werfen, bevor der Zug abfuhr. Sie holte tief Luft, trocknete ihre Augen und setzte sich. Sie war auf dem Weg. Vielleicht war es kein reibungsloser Beginn gewesen, aber sie hatte es geschafft.

Sie zog ihr „Standard-Buch der Zaubersprüche" aus ihrem Koffer und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Nach einer halben Stunde der Reise kam ihr erster Besucher. Der Besucher klopfte an der Abteiltür und sie wusste sofort, dass es nicht Fred oder George war, weil sie niemals klopften.

„Herein."

Das große schwarze Mädchen, mit dem sie auf dem Bahnsteig zusammengestoßen war, steckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür. „Oh, ich habe dich gefunden."

„Du hast nach mir gesucht?" Alicia schloss ihr Buch.

„Jep. Ich glaube, wir haben unsere Taschen draußen auf dem Bahnsteig vertauscht." Sie zeigte Alicia die Tasche, die sie trug.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Die hier ist definitiv nicht meine. Ich habe reingeschaut, da ist ein Teddybär drin."

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, warum sie sich plötzlich schwerer anfühlte." Alicia blickte zu der identischen Tasche in der Gepäckablage auf. „Nun, deine Tasche ist da oben und unsere Chancen, sie da alleine runter zu bekommen, stehen nicht allzu gut. Du bist also gerne eingeladen, sie hier drin zu lassen. Nur ich bin hier."

„Oh, in dem Fall, uh, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich hier mit dir hier drin bleibe? Ich kenne im Zug keinen und alle Abteile sind voll."

„Sicher." Alicias Herz pochte. Jemand wollte wirklich mit ihr zusammen sein.

„Danke", sagte das Mädchen und lächelte erleichtert. Sie duckte sich wieder zurück in den Korridor, zerrte ihren Koffer hinein und stellte ihn in die Ecke zu Alicias.

„Das ist okay. Mein Name ist übrigens Alicia Spinnet." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und hoffte, dass sie nicht zu schwitzig war.

„Ich bin Angelina Johnson, schön dich kennen zu lernen."

Alicia fühlte sich ein wenig unangenehm. Angelina war hübsch. Sie hatte zimtfarbene Haut und seidenweiches Haar, das einen dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Ton hatte. Aber ihr interessantestes Merkmal waren ihre mandelförmigen, ebenholzfarbenen Augen. Angelina war groß und kurvenreich und sah exotisch aus. Alicia fühlte sich im Vergleich dazu ziemlich unansehnlich.

Alicia war das, was als Englische Rose gelten würde. Ihr lockiges, rotbraunes Haar war eigenwillig und selbst an den besten Tagen schwer zu zähmen. Ihre Augen waren groß und rund, mit honigbrauner Iris. Sie hatte cremefarbene Haut, die zu Sommersprossen neigte, wenn sie zu lange in der Sonne blieb. Alicia hatte eine durchschnittliche Größe und sie war schlank, besaß jedoch nicht Angelinas Kurven.

„Also, dies ist auch dein erstes Jahr?", fragte Alicia.

„Ja. Ich kenne sonst niemanden im Zug."

„Ich habe hier zwei Freunde."

„Wieso bist du nicht bei ihnen?", fragte Angelina, als sie sich ihr gegenüber hinsetzte.

„Oh, sagte ich Freunde? Ich wollte Ärgernisse sagen. Fred und George sind mein ganz persönliches Ärgernis."

„Fred und George? Du hast Jungen als Freunde?" Angelinas Augen weiteten sich vor Neugier.

„Ja. Hast du ein Problem damit?" Alicia hob ihre Augenbrauen.

„Nein, nein", sagte Angelina schnell. „Es ist nur so, dass ich bei meiner Mutter und meiner älteren Schwester lebe und sie haben eine Alle-Männer-sind–Schweine-Einstellung. Ich hatte nicht viel zu tun mit dem anderen Geschlecht."

„Das ist in Ordnung, aber die Zwillinge sind Jungen, bei denen ich dir nahe lege, nichts mit ihnen zu tun zu haben."

„Warum nicht?", forschte Angelina nach.

„Nun, wie ihr älterer Bruder Charlie es formuliert, sie sind das Unheil in Person."

„Was bedeutet das?"

„Im Grunde, dass, wenn Unheil eine menschliche Form hätte, es Fred und George wären."

„Das klingt ein bisschen schrill."

„Nun, erst letzte Woche haben sie es geschafft, dass wir wegen dem Zünden eines Filibusters, der eine alte Lady dazu gebracht hat, ein Bücherregal umzustoßen, aus Flourish & Blotts rausgeworfen wurden."

„Sie haben in einem überfüllten Geschäft ein Feuerwerk gezündet?"

„Ja, und wie immer wollten sie die Schuld auf mich schieben, aber der Verkäufer hat gesehen, dass sie es gewesen waren."

Die Mädchen unterhielten sich eine Stunde lang pausenlos. Angelina erzählte Alicia über die Scheidung ihrer Eltern und wie sie mit ihrer Mutter und Schwester, die nur ein paar Jahre jünger war als Bill, lebte. Alicia erzählte Angelina über ihre eigene Familie und ihre Beziehung zu den Weasleys.

Alicia bemerkte plötzlich, dass ihre Nervosität verschwunden war. Ihre Handflächen waren nicht mehr schwitzig und ihr Magen war nicht länger flatterig. Sie hatte eine Freundin gefunden!

Um ein Uhr glitt die Abteiltür auf, um eine plumpe Hexe zu enthüllen, die einen Wagen mit lauter Ess-Sachen schob.

„Irgendwas vom Wagen, meine Lieben?"

„Nein, danke." Alicia zog ein leicht gequetschtes Sandwich aus ihrem Rucksack.

„Ich bin nicht hungrig, danke."

Sie schloss die Tür und setzte ihren Weg fort. Alicia begann, ihr Käse-Sandwich zu essen.

„Also, sind Fred und George süß?"

Alicia würgte und Angelina musste ihr auf den Rücken klopfen.

„Süß? Fred und George? Nun... ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Du bist dir nicht sicher?", echote Angelina.

„Ich habe ehrlich gesagt noch nie von ihnen auf diese Weise gedacht."

„Ich frage nicht, ob sie nett sind, ich will nur wissen, ob sie süß sind."

„In dem Fall, lass uns einfach sagen, dass sie nicht hässlich sind."

Angelina akzeptierte diese Antwort und nickte nachdenklich.

„Vertrau mir, du willst mit keinem von ihnen in Verbindung gebracht werden."

„Hast du jemals einen Freund gehabt?", fragte Angelina.

„Ja, letztes Jahr an meiner Muggelschule. Ich habe ihn nicht wirklich gemocht, aber es machte Spaß ihn meine Schultasche tragen zu lassen."

„Ich hatte noch nie einen Freund und ich habe mich nur gefragt, wie es wohl sein würde."

„Nun, mach dich nicht mit den Zwillingen zu schaffen, du kannst es weit besser treffen."

„Danke...glaube ich."

Sie plauderten für ein paar Minuten über Freunde und solche Sachen. Alicia bemerkte, dass es ziemlich gut war, sich mit einem anderen Mädchen zu verstehen. Dann sagte Angelina, dass sie hungrig wäre und ging, um den Essenswagen zu finden.

Im nächsten Waggon...

Fred und George waren in einem Abteil für sich und sie saßen mitten auf dem Boden, um zu zählen, wie viele Filibuster-Feuerwerke ihnen noch geblieben waren.

„Nur 12 übrig! Ich dachte, wir hätten mehr." Fred kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf und sah sich um für den Fall, dass sie welche vergessen hatten.

„Vielleicht hat Alicia welche genommen", schlug George vor.

„Nö, sie ist über die ganze Streiche-Sache hinweg. Wenn wir nicht aufpassen, verwandelt sie sich in einen weiteren Percy."

Gerade als George seinen Mund öffnete, um zu antworten, flog die Abteiltür auf. Ein kleiner schwarzer Junge mit Dreadlocks knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Was zur Hölle denkst du, was du tust?", fragte Fred, als George die Feuerwerke zurück in seinen Rucksack schob.

„Muss mich... verstecken", keuchte der Junge.

„Vor was verstecken?"

Der Junge antwortete nicht, bewegte sich nur zum Fenster und öffnete es.

„Was ist los?" Fred ging und öffnete die Tür und der widerwärtigste Geruch füllte das Abteil.

„Stinkbombe", schnüffelte George, „eine extra starke, langanhaltende dazu."

Der eingedrungene Junge wandte sich zu ihm hin, seine Augenbrauen neugierig hochgezogen. „Du erkennst das, nur indem du schnüffelst?"

„Jep. Hast du sie losgelassen?"

„Ich habe es in ein Abteil voll mit Mädchen geworfen. Sie haben alle angefangen zu schreien, es war brillant!"

Fred hörte eine Menge Rufe vom Korridor und schloss prompt die Tür.

„Ein Mitunruhestifter, offensichtlich. Du kannst dich hier verstecken."

„Bist du im ersten Jahr?", fragte George, als sich der Junge ihnen gegenüber hinsetzte.

„Ja, mein Name ist Lee Jordan."

„Ich bin Fred und das ist George. Ich mag deine Arbeit."

„Danke", lächelte Lee breit.

Die drei Jungen blieben für eine Stunde oder so im Abteil und tauschten Geschichten aus. Lee war ein ziemlicher Witzbold. Augenscheinlich hatten die Zwillinge eine verwandte Seele gefunden.

„Wir sollten dich Alicia vorstellen", sagte Fred aufgeregt.

„Alicia?"

„Unsere Freundin. Sie ist auch im ersten Jahr. Sie würde dich gerne kennen lernen", sagte George mit einem Grinsen, auf seinen Bruder blickend.

„Oh, ja, sie wird hocherfreut sein."

Sie verließen die Sicherheit des Abteils. Der Geruch hing noch immer in der Luft und sie steuerten auf den Waggon dahinter zu.

„So, wie ist dieses Mädchen so?", fragte Lee, während sie jedes Abteil absuchten, als sie dort entlang liefen.

„Sie hat mit uns Streiche gespielt, aber jetzt nennt sie uns oft ärgerlich und unreif", antwortete George.

„Sie ist trotzdem echt cool", fügte Fred hinzu.

Schließlich, im letzten Abteil fanden sie Alicia allein dasitzend und ein Buch lesend.

„Oh, nein, nicht ihr zwei." Sie stöhnte und knallte das Buch verärgert zu. Sie würde nie in der Lage sein, irgendetwas in dieser Situation zu lesen.

„Schau, Leeshy, wir haben einen Freund gefunden." George schubste Lee vor sie beide.

Alicia schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Du armer Kerl."

Lee lächelte und verbeugte sich tief.

„Was tust du da?" Fred sah ihn merkwürdig an.

„Wir sind in der Gegenwart eines Engels."

„Sind wir? Wo?" George sah sich verwundert um.

„Direkt vor euch!" Lee nahm Alicias Hand und küsste sie.

Die Zwillinge brachen in hysterisches Gelächter aus. Alicia blickte sie finster an und Lee starrte sie weiterhin an.

„Sie ist kein Engel!"

„Ha! Ein Engel! Der ist gut!"

„Haltet eure Klappe", grummelte Alicia in einer nicht sehr damenhaften Art.

„Du bist aber kein Engel", lachte George.

„Ich kann es sein, wenn ich es will! Ich habe nur keine Lust darauf! Jetzt hört auf zu lachen oder ich schlage euch beide!"

„Siehst du, ein Engel würde das nicht tun." Fred kämpfte darum ein ernstes Gesicht zu bewahren, schaffte es aber nicht.

„Ich habe euch gewarnt!" Alicia sprang auf und griff nach ihm, doch er tänzelte aus ihrer Reichweite.

„Engel sind nicht gewalttätig!", erinnerte George sie, als er sich hinter Lee duckte.

Alicia versuchte, um ihn herumzureichen, um George zu fassen zu kriegen, verfehlte jedoch abermals. Der arme Lee stand nur da und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Alicia erhaschte einen Blick auf sein geschocktes Gesicht und stoppte.

„Entschuldigung wegen dem hier."

„Äh, das ist okay, denke ich."

„Ich bin Alicia Spinnet."

„Lee Jordan. Ich bin unglaublich erfreut, dich kennen zu lernen."

Die Zwillinge standen hinter Lee, immer noch das merkwürdige Lachen unterdrückend.

„Ich habe auch eine Freundin gefunden", erzählte Alicia ihnen stolz.

„Natürlich hast du das."

„Ja, wir glauben dir. Aber eigentlich zählt es nicht, wenn nur du diese Freundin sehen kannst."

„Sie ist nicht nur eine Vorstellung. Sie existiert wirklich, vielen Dank auch."

„Nun, wo ist sie dann? Ich wette, sie kann es kaum abwarten, zu gehen."

Alicia war mehr als wütend, sie war nun in Rage. Die letzte Sache, die sie brauchte, war ihre Beherrschung vor Lee und Angelina zu verlieren. Sie war ein intelligentes Mädchen und sie hatte andere Wege, die Zwillinge dazu zu bringen, sich schlecht zu fühlen. Für so ein nettes Mädchen wusste sie, wie man Leute manipulierte.

„Das war nicht sehr nett, George", schmollte sie und sah auf ihre Hände.

„Ich habe es nicht so gemeint", sagte er schnell. „Ehrlich, ich habe es nicht. Wein nicht."

„Es ist okay", schniefte sie und wischte sich imaginäre Tränen weg. Schuld konnte ein starkes Gefühl sein.

„Gut gemacht, George." Fred schubste ihn, obwohl er genauso viel damit zu tun hatte.

„Bist du okay?", fragte Lee dringlich.

„Natürlich geht's mir gut. Ihr Jungen seid so leichtgläubig."

„Du hast gespielt?"

„Uh huh."

Angelina tauchte mit ein paar Kesselkuchen in der Hand im Türrahmen auf. Sie beäugte die Jungen neugierig. „Hallo?"

Die Jungen wirbelten herum und starrte mit offenen Mündern.

„Du bist Alicias Freundin?", staunte George.

„Jep und ihr müsst Fred und George sein."

Sie antworteten nicht; sie starrten nur weiter. Alicia seufzte und zog Angelina an ihnen vorbei.

„Entschuldige, sie sind einfach aufgetaucht. Ignorier sie und sie werden bald gehen."

„Das ist okay, sie können bleiben, wenn sie wollen." Angelina lächelte ein breites, freundliches Lächeln.

„Ich bin Lee Jordan."

„Hi, ich bin Angelina Johnson."

„Ich bin George", sagte Fred.

„Sei nicht dumm. Er ist Fred, nicht George", erzählte Alicia Angelina.

„Ich bin George, Leesh, du musst deinen Verstand verlieren."

„Du bist Fred. Ich kann euch Idioten schon seit sechs Jahren auseinanderhalten."

„Wie kommt es, dass wir unsere Mutter reinlegen können, aber nicht dich?", beschwerte sich George.

An diesem Punkt waren Angelina und Lee gänzlich verwirrt. So weit sie sagen konnten, waren die Zwillinge identisch bis zur letzten Sommersprosse.

„Er ist Fred und er ist George", klärte Alicia auf.

„Wie kannst du sie unterscheiden?", fragte Angelina.

„Nun, Georges Lächeln ist ein wenig schief und Fred neigt dazu, seine Haare nicht zu kämmen."

„Mein Lächeln ist nicht schief!", protestierte George.

„Ich habe mich entschieden, meine Haare nicht zu kämmen, weil es mich schneidig und maskulin aussehen lässt."

„Es lässt dich aussehen, als ob du gerade aufgewacht wärst", informierte Angelina Fred freundlich.

Fred errötete und Angelina kicherte.

„Lasst uns gehen", sagte Fred schnell und ging, Lee und George hinter sich her schleppend.

„Ich denke, ich habe ihn ein wenig beleidigt", sagte Angelina besorgt.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe ihm das ganze Jahr über dasselbe gesagt."

„Denkt ihr, ich sehe aus, als wäre ich gerade aufgewacht?", fragte Fred unsicher, als sie ihr eigenes Abteil betraten.

„Seit wann machst du dir Gedanken darüber, was ein Mädchen sagt?"

„Ich mache mir keine Gedanken darüber, George, ich möchte nur deine Meinung hören."

„Die beiden sind zwei gutaussehende Mädchen", sagte Lee hartnäckig.

„Wie ist es mit Angelina? Nun, sie ist ein Engel", sagte George.

„Ich denke, sie ist hochnäsig."

„Das aber nur, weil sie dein Haar kritisiert hat."

„Halt's Maul."

Die Jungen und Mädchen blieben für den Rest der Fahrt getrennt. Dann fuhr der Zug schließlich in den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ein und die Schüler stiegen aus.

„Ich werde wieder nervös", vertraute Alicia Angelina an.

„Ich auch."

Alicia lächelte. Wenigstens hatte sie jemanden, mit dem sie nervös sein konnte.

„Hey, Mädels, wisst ihr, wohin wir gehen müssen?" Fred und George schlossen sich ihnen auf dem Bahnsteig an.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Ers'klässler! Ers'klässler hier her!"

Die Gruppe ging hinüber zu dem unüblich großen Mann. Sie warteten darauf, dass die anderen Erstklässler sich ihnen anschlossen, dann folgten sie dem riesigen Mann einen steilen, engen Pfad entlang.

Es gab einen gemeinsamen Seufzer, als sich der Pfad zu einem See hin öffnete. Über dem See hob sich das Hogwarts-Schloss gegen den Nachthimmel ab. Es war atemberaubend, um es kurz zu sagen.

„Nich mehr als vier in'n Boot."

Alicia und Angelina folgten Fred und George in ein Boot. Wenn Alicia nicht so eingeschüchtert gewesen wäre, hätte sie diesen Zug noch mal überdacht.

„Alle bereit? VORWÄRTS!"

Die Flotte bewegte sich wie eins über den See. Alle waren still. Alle außer Fred und George. Sie flüsterten eindringlich miteinander. Alicia beobachtete sie misstrauisch, als ihre haselnussbraunen Augen den sternübersäten Himmel reflektierten.

„Köpfe runter!", befahl der riesige Mann und die Schüler duckten sich, als sie die Vorderseite der Klippen erreichten.

Alicia vergaß Fred und George und beschäftigte sich damit, sich den Kopf nicht an den Felsen zu stoßen. Die Boote wurden langsamer, als sie sich etwas näherten, das wie ein Untergrundhafen aussah.

Angelina, Alicia und George standen auf. Alicia beobachtete Fred, wie er eine Hand in den See tauchte und sie bekam ein schlechtes Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube.

Bevor sie Angelina warnen konnte, gab es einen gewaltigen Knall, der von den Felswänden wiederhallte, die sie umgaben.

Angelina kreischte und verlor ihr Gleichgewicht. Alicia sah geschockt zu, wie sie mit einem lauten Klatschen ins Wasser fiel. Alicia war nicht überrascht worden. In der Nähe der Zwillinge waren laute Geräusche zu erwarten.

Alicia rutschte an die Seite des Bootes, als Angelina wieder auftauchte.

„Was zur Hölle war das?", sprühte sie.

Fred und George starrten sie mit großen Augen an. Es hätte nicht besser klappen können, wenn sie es geplant hätten.

„Was geht da drübn vor?"

„Etwas hat gerade mein Bein berührt!" Angelinas Augen füllten sich mit Angst.

„Das war möglicherweise nur der Riesenkrake", sagte Fred munter.

„AAH! Helft mir!" Angelina platschte verzweifelt herum.

Alle drei wollten ihr wieder ins Boot helfen. Sobald sie jedoch ihr Gewicht auf die eine Seite gebracht hatten, kippte das Boot und sie alle leisteten Angelina im Wasser Gesellschaft.

* * *

Ü/N: Das erste Kapitel... Falls ihr melancholisch werden solltet, weil es nur noch neunundvierzig sind, kann ich euch trösten. Die Kapitel werden länger und länger... und noch länger. Inzwischen brauche ich anderthalb Stunden um eines dieser Horror-Dinger durchzulesen. Aber es ist ungemein spannend! Hehe.

Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Review?

**Nvella:** Na ja, wirklich schnell war das hier auch nicht gerade, aber immerhin schneller, als ich sonst bei meinen Geschichten vorankomme. Ich hoffe, dass es auch so weitergehen wird...

**Zutzi alias Susi: **Noch mal vielen Dank, dass du das Betan übernommen hast! Ja, endlich ist sie online, hat ja auch lange genug gedauert, gell? Übrigens danke für deine ausführliche Review – das mag ich. :) Ja, Alicias Mum ist eine Hexe und Jasmine ist auch so alt wie Ginny. Eigentlich brauche ich nur schreiben: Du hast in allen Punkten Recht und diese Antwort wäre viel kürzer... Hey, danke für die Medaille, ich fühle mich geehrt!

**xXPinkPantherXx: **Hier hast du das nächste Kapitel... :)

**Nirvelli:** Freut mich, dass deine Zweifel etwas zerstreut sind. Ich bin immer froh über neue Fans von den Super Six!

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell: **Meine Güte, was für ein Nick! Wo kommt der denn her? Reicht auch Nina:lol: Ich kann dir guten Gewissens schwören, dass es mit dieser Übersetzung nicht zuende geht, bis das letzte Kapitel online ist. Ich habe inzwischen gute Vorarbeit geleistet und werde es wohl sehr gut schaffen. Im Moment bin ich ein bisschen hibbelig, weil ich sehnsüchtig auf das letzte Kapitel warte, aber bis dahin übersetze ich natürlich weiter. Keine Sorge. :D


	3. Willkommen in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Ich besitze nichts und ich beabsichtige nicht, Geld hiermit zu machen, also verklagt mich nicht. Ich besitze nicht mal Matt Hancock. Ich habe seinen Namen von Neighbours gestohlen (Australische Seifenoper), weil ich nicht gut bin im Namen ausdenken.

Ü/N: An dieser Stelle, auch wenn alle sicher lieber das Kapitel lesen wollen, noch eine Neuigkeit, die euch vielleicht interessiert:

**Die Geschichte ist im englischen Original jetzt beendet! Das letzte Kapitel ist gestern hochgeladen worden!**

Um einige Leute zu beruhigen, die sich in dieser Richtung möglicherweise schon Gedanken gemacht haben: Ich habe die Autorin um Erlaubnis gebeten, auch die Fortsetzung übersetzen zu dürfen und ihr gesagt, dass ich auch gerne ihre fantastische Harry/Alicia- Story in Angriff nehmen würde. Die Antwort steht aber noch aus.

Die Verzögerung bei diesem Kapitel tut mir übrigens sehr Leid, aber wir haben einen neuen PC bekommen und hatten noch einige Probleme damit, daher bin ich sehr spät. Ich hoffe, dass das nicht wieder vorkommen wird und bitte höflichst um Verzeihung.

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Alicia traf mit einem nachhallenden Klatschen auf das eisige Wasser auf. Die Luft wurde ihr aus den Lungen gepresst und sie kämpfte, um wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Ihre durchnässten Roben zogen sie nach unten. Sie schaffte es, sich an die Oberfläche zu treten, fand sich aber unter dem umgedrehten Boot wieder. Ihr Kopf stieß auf das Holz und sie stöhnte. Sie konnte ihren Kopf gerade eben über Wasser halten, ohne an das Boot zu schlagen.

„Leesh? Bist du das?"

„George? Bist du das?"

Sie wurde langsam panisch. Sie war noch nie eine starke Schwimmerin gewesen. Nun saß sie in der Falle. Wo war David Hasselhoff, wenn man ihn brauchte?

„Schon okay, Leesh. Bleib ruhig."

„Bleib ruhig? Wenn es nicht pechschwarz wäre, würde ich dich ersäufen! Was zum Teufel habt ihr euch gedacht? Einfach so ein Filibuster loszulassen?", schimpfte Alicia.

„Es war nicht meine Idee, okay! Fred wollte sich an Angelina rächen! Jetzt musst du wirklich ruhig bleiben."

„George... mir ist kalt."

„Ich weiß. Wo bist du?"

„Gleich hier."

„Gleich wo?"

George griff in die Dunkelheit und seine Hand berührte ihr nasses Haar. Er ergriff ihren Arm.

„Das Boot sinkt. Bald wird kein Kopfraum mehr da sein. Wir müssen rausschwimmen."

„Ich kann nicht."

„Doch, du kannst. Du musst, Leesh. Ich werde dich hier nicht zurücklassen."

„George...", bat sie.

„Tief Luft holen, auf drei. Eins...zwei...drei!"

Alicia schnappte einen Mund voll Luft und George zog sie unter Wasser. Sie versuchte ihm zu folgen, so gut sie konnte, aber ihre Muskeln hatten sich verkrampft und ihre Gedanken waren umwölkt.

Endlich, nach was ihr wie Stunden erschien, brach ihr Kopf durch de Oberfläche und sie schnappte nach kostbarem Sauerstoff.

„George?" Sie sah sich um, konnte ihn aber nicht entdecken.

„Hinter dir, Leesh. Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ich bin so was von NICHT in Ordnung. Ich friere."

„Geht mir genauso. Los, schwimm zum Ufer."

„Warte, wo sind Angelina und Fred?"

„Sie sind schon an Land. Komm, lass uns gehen."

George schwamm los und Alicia folgte ihm und versuchte, seine Schwimmzüge zu imitieren. George kam weit vor ihr ans Ufer.

Leider schubste Angelina ihn wieder hinein, sobald er die Felsen hochgeklettert war. Der große Mann musste Angelina zurückhalten, damit er hinaus konnte.

„Du Idiot! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", kreischte sie.

Alicia krabbelte die Felsen hoch. Die Schülermenge beobachtete sie neugierig. Eine Träne rollte ihr die Wange hinunter. Sie würde auf ewig als das-Mädchen-das-in-den-See-fiel bekannt sein.

„Leesh? Du bist in Ordnung", seufzte Fred erleichtert.

„Nein, dank dir!", rief Angelina und schlug um sich.

„Wir müss'n gehen", sagte der große Mann mit einem subtilen Blick auf Fred und George.

Sie verstanden den stillen Hinweisund gingen schnell vor der Gruppe her. Angelina beruhigte sich und sah Alicia mitfühlend an.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, aber mir ist kalt", zitterte sie.

Der ungewöhnlich riesige, haarige Mann drapierte seinen Umhang um die Schultern der Mädchen. Langsam gingen sie zum großen Schloss. Alicia und Angelina schossen den Zwillingen völlig frostige Todesblicke zu, als die Eichentüren geöffnet wurden.

Eine strenge, schmallippige Frau blickte an ihrer Nase entlang runter auf sie.

„Was hat dich solange aufgehalten, Hagrid?"

Er nickte zu den nassen Schülern hin. „Kleiner Unfall, Professor."

„Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit uns darüber Sorgen zu machen. Wir sind hinter dem Zeitplan. Ich werde mit euch Vieren nach dem Fest sprechen. Ich bin Professor McGonagall, bitte folgt mir." Die Professorin drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte durch den Eingang.

„Oh nein, ich will nicht, dass mich jeder tropfnass sieht...", flüsterte Angelina, als sie eine Reihe bildeten.

„Ich auch nicht." Alicia schniefte und wischte sich rasch ihre Augen trocken.

Die Reihe begann sich zu bewegen und die Mädchen betraten die Große Halle.

„Wow!", rief Alicia aus, als sie hoch auf die sterngeschmückte Decke sah. All ihre Tränen waren sofort vergessen.

„Es ist so wunderschön", sagte Angelina, als sie mit Ehrfurcht auf die schwebenden Kerzen sah.

Die Schlange stoppte abrupt und Alicia lief in die Person vor ihr. Sie war sich der vielen Augen, die auf ihr ruhten, sehr bewusst und sie versuchte das Geflüster zu ignorieren. Das Letzte, was sie brauchte, war vor der ganzen Schule zu weinen.

Die Schüler beobachteten Professor McGonagall, die einen spitzen Hut auf einem dreibeinigen Stuhl platzierte. Alicia wusste, dass sie nur den Hut aufsetzen musste, doch sie hatte trotzdem Schmetterlinge im Bauch.

„Ihr werdet nun in eines der Hogwarts-Häuser eingeteilt werden."

Professor McGonagall fuhr fort, alles über die Häuser und das Gewinnen und Verlieren von Punkten zu erklären. Alicia wandte sich ab und sah auf den Tisch ganz links. Sie erkannte ihn als den Gryffindor-Tisch. Sie suchte ihn ab, bis sie Matts Blick auffing. Er lächelte und stieß Oliver an, der neben ihm saß. Oliver sah hoch und lächelte sein betörendes Lächeln.

Alicia begann über Oliver zu tagträumen (oder zu nachtträumen, wie es auch war). Sie machte sich nichts vor, sie wusste, er war zu alt für sie. Anscheinend war er auch Quidditch-verrückt. Alicia liebte Quidditch, aber sicherlich nicht in seiner ganzen Weite.

Alicias Aufmerksamkeit ruckte zurück zum Hut. Ein Riss hatte sich geöffnet und er... sang?

_Ich bin Hogwarts' Sprechender Hut,_

_Der Schlauste im ganzen Land._

_Die Gründer schufen mich vor Langem,_

_Ihnen gehe ich hiermit zur Hand._

_Sie gaben mir den wichtigsten Job,_

_Wie ihr seht, ist er sehr simpel:_

_Ihr setzt mich einfach auf euren Kopf_

_Und ich sag' euch den passenden Wimpel._

_Obwohl ich keine Augen habe, _

_Könnt ihr vor mir nichts verstecken,_

_Weil ich wie ein Buch euch lesen kann._

_In welches Haus soll ich euch stecken?_

_Werdet ihr kommen nach Gryffindor,_

_Mit den kühnen und ritterlichen Typen?_

_Wer von euch mutig und furchtlos ist,_

_wird seinen Platz hier finden._

_Doch vielleicht gehörst du nach Hufflepuff,_

_Wo die Treuen und Ehrlichen weilen._

_Wenn du sanft und freundlich bist,_

_Wirst du das Haus mit ihnen teilen._

_Wie wäre es mit Ravenclaw?_

_Ihr Lernwilligen hier, gebt Acht:_

_Gewitztheit und ein scharfer Sinn_

_Hat schon manche dorthin gebracht._

_Die ganz und gar Gerissenen_

_Schicke ich dann nach Slytherin._

_Nach einem Sieg mit jeden Mitteln_

_Steht allen Leuten dort der Sinn._

_Nun kommt nur her, ihr jungen Schüler._

_Wie ihr seht, sind noch alle gesund._

_Setzt mich einfach auf euren Kopf,_

_Zum Schlecht-Fühlen gibt es keinen Grund!_

„Wenn ich euren Namen aufrufe, kommt ihr nach vorne und setzt den Hut auf." Die strenge Professorin entrollte eine Pergamentrolle.

„Es geht los", flüsterte Angelina.

„Anderson, Meredith!"

Eine kichernde Brünette ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder. McGonagall setzte ihr den Hut auf den Kopf. Er rutschte ihr über die Augen und sie kicherte wieder.

„HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sie quietschte, hüpfte die Treppe runter und setzte sich an den jubelnden Hufflepuff-Tisch.

„Bell, Katie!"

Eine kleine Blonde stolperte zum Stuhl und ließ sich ungeschickt darauf nieder. Sobald der Hut ihren Kopf berührt hatte...

„GRYFFINDOR!"

Der Tisch brach in Jubelrufe aus und das Mädchen stolperte die Treppen runter, um sich zu ihnen zu setzen.

„Brady, Andrew!"

„HUFFLEPUFF!"

„Bulstrode, Damien!"

„SLYTHERIN!"

„Campbell, Justin!"

Alicia hatte begonnen, die Häuser der Schüler zu raten, bevor der Hut sie ausrief, und Justin sah deutlich wie ein Slytherin aus.

„SLYTHERIN!"

„Carter, Steven!"

Jemand schob sich an ihr vorbei und sie starrte auf seinen Rücken. Definitiv ein Slytherin.

„SLYTHERIN!"

Hmm. Anscheinend hatte sie ein Gespür dafür.

„Drei Slytherins nacheinander? Das kann kein gutes Zeichen sein", meinte einer der Schüler an einem Tisch in der Nähe.

„Davies, Roger!"

Er war schwierig. Offensichtlich dachte der Hut dasselbe, denn er brauchte am längsten.

„Ravenclaw!", verkündete der Hut schließlich.

Roger bewegte sich jedoch nicht.

„Sie wurden eingeteilt, Mr. Davies." Professor McGonagall nahm ihm den Hut vom Kopf und wies auf den Ravenclaw-Tisch.

„Aber es muss einen Fehler geben... aber..."

„Es gibt keinen Fehler, ich versichere Ihnen, Sie sind in Ravenclaw."

Roger fand sich schließlich mit seinem Schicksal ab und ging zu seinem Tisch, immer noch ein bisschen benommen.

„Seltsamer Typ", murmelte Alicia.

„Aber so ganz süß", beobachtete Angelina.

Rebecca Dawes wurde eine Slytherin und Violet Dawson leistete Roger in Ravenclaw Gesellschaft.

„Diggory, Cedric!"

„Wow, den nenn' ich süß!" Angelina stieß Alicia an.

Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf Oliver. „Hm, kann sein."

„HUFFLEPUFF!"

Colleen Gale war eine Slytherin und Adam Hughes wurde der dritte Ravenclaw. Bis dahin hatte es nur einen Gryffindor gegeben und die Aussichten waren trüb.

„Johns, Danny!"

Ein dünner, blonder Junge ging zum Stuhl.

„Oh nein, oh Mann, ich komm als Nächstes." Angelina zappelte nervös.

„HUFFELPUFF!", verkündete der Hut und Angelina gab ein merkwürdig quietschendes Geräusch von sich.

„Johnson, Angelina!"

„Viel Glück!", flüsterte Alicia, als sie durch die Reihe der restlichen Schüler ging.

„Entspann dich", murmelte sie sich selbst immer wieder zu.

Entspannen? Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Sie konzentrierte sich darauf nicht zu stolpern, als sie die Treppen hinaufging. Es gibt keinen Grund sich schlecht zu fühlen, hatte der Hut gesagt. Jep. Klar doch.

Angelina erzwang ein Lächeln, als McGonagall ihr den Hut auf das feuchte Haar setzte.

‚Urgh. Dein Haar ist nass', sagte eine hohe Stimme in ihrem Ohr.

‚Das ist mir klar', dachte sie wütend, als sie Fred und George am Ende der Gruppe entdeckte.

‚Du hast Temperament, das kann sowohl für als auch gegen dich arbeiten. Hmm. Du hältst dich für eine treue Freundin, nicht wahr? Aber da ist zweifellos Mut – eindeutig...'

„GRYFFINDOR!"

Angelina fühlte sich, als ob ein großes Gewicht von ihrer Brust gehoben würde. Sie wusste nicht, was sie getan hätte, wenn sie nach Slytherin gesteckt worden wäre. Sie reckte zu Alicia gewandt die Daumen, als sie sich neben das kleine, blonde Mädchen namens Katie setzte.

Nach ihr wurde Evan Jones ein Hufflepuff und dann wurde ein Name ausgerufen, den sie und Alicia wiedererkannten.

„Jordan, Lee!"

Lee tauchte aus dem hinteren Teil der Gruppe auf und grinste fröhlich, als ihm der Hut auf die Dreadlocks gesetzt wurde.

‚Unruhestifter, nicht wahr?', sagte der Hut.

Lee nickte so begeistert, dass der Hut beinahe von seinem Kopf flog.

‚Du bist zweifellos waghalsig und tief drinnen sehe ich Tapferkeit. Das ist leicht.'

„GRYFFINDOR!"

Er ließ ein lautes ‚Whoopee' hören und setzte sich den Mädchen gegenüber.

Angelina sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an und sagte trocken: „Toll."

„Hey, guck mich nicht so an. Ich war nicht mal in eurem Boot. Obwohl es ein großartiger Scherz war."

„Halt's Maul."

Charlotte Lawson und April Moon wurden eingeteilt, während der Gryffindor-Tisch Angelina befragte.

„Wie bist du in den See gefallen?", fragte der rothaarige Junge neben ihr.

„Zwei Schwachsinnige haben ein Feuerwerk gezündet und ich wurde überrascht", antwortete sie knapp.

„Fred und George?"

„Ja. Woher wusstest du das?" Angelina beäugte ihn neugierig.

„Sie sind meine Brüder."

„Oh." Angelina rückte von ihm weg, näher zu Katie.

Alicia sah auf die übrigen Erstklässler. Es waren nur noch zehn. Sie waren erst bei ‚M'. Dies war Glück im Unglück, auf der einen Seite wollte sie nicht nach vorne, auf der anderen wollte sie es hinter sich haben.

„Orlen, Michelle!"

Ein sehr kleines, rundliches und unglücklich aussehendes Mädchen ging auf den Hut zu.

„Slytherin", wisperte eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihr.

„Eindeutig."

Alicia wirbelte herum, nur um zu sehen, wie die Zwillinge unbehaglich zitterten.

„Lust, den Mantel mit uns zu teilen?", fragte Fred mit klappernden Zähnen.

„Nein." Alicia drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder um.

„SLYTHERIN!"

„Parkinson, Sydney!"

„SLYTHERIN!"

„Perks, Crystal-Jade!"

Es dauerte fast eine Minute, bis der Hut sich bei ihr entschieden hatte, doch dann setzte sie sich an den Ravenclaw-Tisch.

„Romano, Meenal!"

Oh nein, sie waren schon bei den R-Namen! Alicia beobachtete nervös, wie ein schlankes Mädchen mit rückenlangen schwarzen Haaren auf den Stuhl zuging. Sie lächelte der Professorin höflich zu, als ihr der Hut aufgesetzt wurde. Fast sofort –

„HUFFLEPUFF!"

„Spinnet, Alicia!"

Alicia machte vor Überraschung einen kleinen Hüpfer. Sie war nicht bereit. Wenn sie nur noch eine Minute hätte, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen!

„Geh schon." George stupste sie freundlich.

Sie schüttelte den großen Mantel ab, warf ihn den Jungen zu und ging so ruhig sie konnte zum Hut hinüber, der ihr Schicksal besiegeln würde. Der Hut wurde ihr aufgesetzt und er rutschte ihr über die Augen. Das war eine gute Sache, denn dann musste sie nicht die ganze Schule ansehen, die sie anstarrte.

‚Tja, du bist schwierig. Du bist zweifellos gerissen und in der Lage Manipulation einzusetzen, um an dein Ziel zu kommen – Slytherin?', sagte die Stimme nachdenklich.

Alicias Herz hämmerte und sie hatte ihre auf ihrer Lippe gekaut, bis sie rot und taub war.

‚Eindeutig nicht, zu süß. Hufflepuff? Vielleicht nicht. Du hast den Verstand einer Ravenclaw, kein Zweifel... aber da ist noch etwas anderes. Der Mut tief drinnen, der kämpft, um hervorzukommen. Gryffindor könnte dir dabei helfen. Du denkst nicht, dass du mutig genug für Gryffindor bist? Du bist zweifellos eine Mischung. Dein Herz lügt niemals.'

„GRYFFINDOR!"

Es gab einen lauten Jubel von der Menge. Besonders Fred und George. Der Hut wurde abgenommen und sie sah den Gryffindor-Tisch wild jubeln.

Sie sprang wackelig vom Stuhl und setzte sich zwischen Angelina und Percy an den Gryffindor-Tisch.

„Meinen Glückwunsch!" Er schüttelte ihre Hand, als Madeline Stephens nach Hufflepuff eingeteilt wurde.

Oliver lehnte sich über Percy und lächelte sie an „Ja, meinen Glückwunsch."

„Danke." Sie errötete und sah hinunter auf ihren leeren Teller.

„Du hast es geschafft!" Angelina legte fröhlich den Arm um sie.

Der ganze Tisch beobachtete gespannt, wie Dominic Turpin und Cordelia Tyler nach Ravenclaw eingeteilt wurden.

„Weasley, Frederick!", rief Professor McGonagall schließlich.

„Viel Spaß", sagte George, als Fred tief Luft holte und auf den Stuhl zuging.

‚Ein weiterer definitiver Unruhestifter. Egal wie sehr du es auch abstreitest, du hast einen scharfen Verstand, du solltest dich nicht schämen. Ein möglicher Ravenclaw, aber ein eindeutiger...'

„GRYFFINDOR!"

„Das war knapp!" Er stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus und ging, um sich neben Lee zu setzen.

„Weasley, George!"

George ging zum Hut mit dem Mantel immer noch um seine Schultern gelegt. Das würde ein Klacks sein. Er würde sicher mit Fred nach Gryffindor kommen.

‚Hmm. Schwierig. Du bist nicht so übermütig wie dein Bruder.'

‚Bin ich wohl!', dachte George.

‚Du empfindest Reue. Technisch gesehen ist das eine Hufflepuff-Eigenschaft.'

‚Nein!'

‚Entschlossenheit. Danach habe ich gesucht.'

„GRYFFINDOR!"

George saß dort für einen Augenblick. Hufflepuff? Das war ein bisschen unheimlich. Er dachte darüber nach, als er sich Fred und Lee anschloss.

„Gut gemacht", sagte Percy. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob er sich wirklich freute, dass sie in Gryffindor waren.

Angelina jedoch machte ihre Gefühle sehr deutlich.

„Wir sind vielleicht im selben Haus, das heißt aber nicht, dass ich euch mögen muss", sagte sie verärgert.

Der letzte Schüler, Mark Webber, wurde nach Ravenclaw gesteckt, dann stand ein alter Mann mit einem langen, silbernen Bart auf.

„Für die, die mich nicht kennen, ich bin der Schuleiter, Professor Dumbledore. Ich möchte nur unsere Neuzugänge begrüßen und den Rest von euch zu einem weiteren Jahr auf Hogwarts Willkommen heißen. Nun ohne weiteres Aufhebens auf zum Fest!"

Alicia beobachtete verblüfft, wie sich das Geschirr vor ihr mit allen möglichen Speisen füllte, die sie sich vorstellen konnte.

„Mein Name ist Katie Bell", sagte das blonde Mädchen.

„Ich bin Angelina Johnson und das ist Alicia Spinnet."

„Katie ist so ein hübscher Name, ich bin Lee. Lee Jordan.

„Äh, hi."

„Und ich bin George."

„Er ist nur dumm, er ist in Wirklichkeit Fred", erzählte Alicia ihr.

„Ich bin wirklich George."

„Fangt nicht schon wieder mit diesem Blödsinn an", seufzte Alicia.

„Es ist egal, welcher von ihnen welcher ist. Alles was du wissen musst, ist, dass sie beide Verlierer sind."

Fred starrte Angelina den Rest des Festes über finster an. Alicia wusste, dass es wenig Hoffnung gab, dass die beiden jemals Freunde wurden. Vielleicht war das ganz gut so. Es war vermutlich Zeit, dass sie ein paar Freundinnen hatte und aufhörte, so viel mit den Zwillingen rumzuhängen.

Die neuen Gryffindor-Mädchen unterhielten sich den Rest des Festes über fröhlich. Katie war ein süßer Typ von Mädchen. Sie war etwas kleiner als Alicia und hatte blondes Haar und glitzernde blaue Augen. Ihre Grübchen zeigten sich deutlich, wenn sie lächelte.

Alicia fühlte sich wieder unzulänglich. Die Jungen flüsterten und starrten Katie an. Lee schien besonders von ihr eingenommen. Alicia beschäftigte sich damit, auf ihrem Hühnchen zu kauen und zu versuchen, Oliver nicht zu oft anzusehen.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass wir im selben Haus sind", sagte Angelina.

„Ich auch."

Als die Schüler ihren Pudding aufgegessen hatten, stand Professor Dumbledore wieder auf.

„Nur ein paar Ankündigungen, bevor ihr euch ins Bett begebt. Erstklässler sollten zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass der Wald für alle Schüler verboten ist, vielleicht müssen sich ein paar der älteren Schüler ebenfalls daran erinnern. Alle Schüler, die sich für ihr Quidditchteam aufstellen lassen wollen, sollten sich bis zur zweiten Woche des Semesters bei Madam Hooch melden Nun ist alles, was noch übrig bleibt, die Schulhymne zu singen.

Wählt eure Lieblingsmelodie!" Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und machte einen kleinen Schlenker. Ein goldenes Band schlängelte sich daraus hervor und formte Wörter.

Die Schule begann zu singen, während die geschockten Erstklässler ungläubig drein sahen. Fred und George schienen die einzigen Erstklässler zu sein, die bereit waren, zu singen. Sie waren die Letzten, die aufhörten, weil sie einen langsamen Trauermarsch sangen.

„Gute Nacht, ihr alle!"

„Wie habt ihr das gemacht?", fragte Lee die Zwillinge, als sie einem Vertrauensschüler die große Marmortreppe hinauf folgten.

„Was gemacht?"

„Das gleiche Lied zusammen singen wie eben. Ich habe euch nicht mal besprechen gehört, ihr habt einfach die selbe Melodie genommen, als es anfing."

„Zwei Seelen – ein Gedanke", sagte George mit einem Achselzucken.

Er und Fred waren bekannt dafür, die selben Dinge zur gleichen Zeit zu tun und zu sagen. Es war eine Zwillingssache. Es wussten jedoch alle, dass sie Individuen waren, sogar ihre Mutter hatte aufgehört, sie gleich anzuziehen.

Alicia, Angelina und Katie liefen vor ihnen und redeten mit einer Vertrauensschülerin namens Prima.

„Ihr Mädels spielt Quidditch?"

„Ich versuche es, aber ich bin nicht sehr gut. Meine Koordination ist hoffnungslos", antwortete Katie traurig.

„Ich spiele als Jägerin. Mein Onkel Robbie Johnson spielte vor ein paar Jahren für die Wimbourner Wespen. Quidditch liegt mir sozusagen im Blut."

„Ich spiele ein bisschen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich sehr gut bin."

„Na ja, ihr solltet jetzt bald mit dem Training anfangen, weil für euch alle im nächsten Jahr ein paar offene Stellen da sein werden."

„Wir werden es nächstes Jahr versuchen", verkündete Fred.

„Wir haben nicht mit euch geredet", schnappte Angelina.

„Keinen Streit. Ihr sollt ein Team sein. Das Passwort ist Flubberstein", sagte Prima.

Das Bild einer fetten Dame, die ein rosafarbenes Kleid trug, schwang vorwärts. Alicia folgte Prima als Erste durch das Loch. Ihr war augenblicklich warm. Die anderen folgten ihnen nach drinnen und Prima breitete ihre Arme weit aus.

„Dies ist der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum."

Der Raum war rund und einladend. Er war gefüllt mit großen, weichen Sesseln, die aus rotem Samt gemacht waren. Das Feuer knisterte und warf Schatten auf die Wände. Die Atmosphäre im Raum war warm und freundlich.

„Die Treppen auf der linken Seite führen zu den Zimmern der Jungen und die auf der rechten zu den der Mädchen. Jungen dürfen nicht in das Zimmer der Mädchen und umgekehrt. Jetzt solltet ihr ins Bett gehen, denn der Unterricht beginnt morgen früh. Falls ihr irgendwelche Probleme haben solltet, sprecht einfach mit mir oder einem der anderen Vertrauensschüler. Gute Nacht."

Prima duckte sich wieder hinaus aus dem Porträtloch.

Lee rieb seine Hände aneinander und sah sich um. „Das hier ist so genial!"

„Wir sehen euch morgen früh, Jungs", lächelte Katie und ging mit Angelina direkt hinter ihr die Treppen hoch.

Die Jungen wollten gerade hochgehen, doch Alicia rief die Zwillinge zurück. Lee zuckte mit den Schultern und ging ohne sie hinauf.

„Was ist los?", fragte George.

„Du willst uns sagen wie unreif, dumm und nervig wir sind? Vielleicht willst du uns nur sagen, wie sehr du uns hasst."

„Ich hasse keinen von euch, Fred. Was ihr getan habt war ziemlich dumm, aber ich denke nicht, dass es so schlimm war, wie das eine Mal, als wir Charlies Haar geschnitten haben, als er schlief. Ich wollte nur sagen, na ja, ich bin froh, dass ihr hier seid."

Fred klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Ah. Wir sind auch froh, dass du hier bist."

„Es ist aufmunternd zwei bekannte Gesichter um sich zu haben." Sie lächelte aufrichtig.

„Auch wenn es unsere Gesichter sind?"

Alicia wandte sich zu George um. Ihre Gefühle nahmen Oberhand und sie warf ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

„Hey!", rief er überrascht.

Sie löste sich schnell von ihm. „Entschuldige."

„Wofür war das?"

„Dafür, dass du mir geholfen hast, als ich unter dem Boot gesteckt habe natürlich."

„Oh, klar. Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Alles."

„Umarme mich nie mehr", sagte George.

„Sicher, Georgie."

* * *

Ü/N: Der kleine George/Alicia Moment am Ende soll nichts bedeuten. Er fängt nicht an, sie zu mögen bis zu ihrem vierten Jahr.

Ich entschuldige mich ebenfalls für meinen bemitleidenswerten Versuch in Poesie. Ich habe versucht, mich möglichst an Jagged Epiphanys Vorlage im Englischen zu halten, was die ganze Sache dann doch unwesentlich erschwerte. Aber da alle den Inhalt ja schon mehr oder weniger kannten, hoffe ich auf Gnade.


	4. Sie ist nicht so schlimm!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, nicht einmal die Story... das ist wirklich traurig... :(

Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus 

„Kitzle niemals einen schlafenden Drachen"

Ü/N: Eigentlich wollte ich das Kapitel schon letzte Woche hochladen, aber ich hatte einfach jeden Abend bis elf nur Hausaufgaben zu tun, deshalb bin ich nicht dazu gekommen. Ich dachte immer, zwischen den Klausurenblocks wäre weniger zu tun als mittendrin, aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt. Wie auch immer, danke für eure Geduld! 

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Alicia wünschte den Zwillingen eine gute Nacht und ging nach oben. Sie klopfte an die Tür, die mit „Erstklässler" beschriftet war.

Angelina warf die Tür eine Sekunde später auf. „Oh, du bist es. Ich habe für eine Minute gedacht, es wären Fred oder George."

„Na ja, ich bin's nur." Sie sah auf den Zauberstab in Angelinas Hand. „Bitte verhex' mich nicht."

„Du weißt, dass das hier auch dein Zimmer ist, du musst nicht klopfen", sagte Katie von dem Himmelbett aus, auf dem sie lag.

„Dir gehört das mittlere Bett", sagte Angelina.

Alicia sah sich im Raum um. Er war rund und es standen drei große Himmelbetten nebeneinander. Sie erblickte ihren Koffer und ihre Tasche, die am Fußende des mittleren Bettes standen.

„Was hat der Hut zu euch gesagt?", fragte Alicia, als sie anfing, ihre Sachen auszupacken.

„Er sagte, ich hätte Temperament. Als ob ich das nicht bereits wüsste", sagte Angelina gereizt.

„Na ja, zuerst hat er Hufflepuff gesagt. Ich bin sauer geworden und er hat bemerkt, dass ich keine Blondinen-Klischees mag, also hat er mich nach Gryffindor gesteckt", sagte Katie, als sie begann, ihre Kleidung in den Schrank zu hängen.

„Was hat er zu dir gesagt? Du warst Ewigkeiten da oben!"

„Anscheinend bin ich eine Mischung. Zuerst war es Slytherin, dann Hufflepuff, dann Ravenclaw. Schließlich hat er sich für Gryffindor entschieden. Aber ich war kurz davor, nach Slytherin gesteckt zu werden." Alicia schüttelte sich allein bei dem Gedanken daran.

Angelina schenkte ihr ein ermunterndes Lächeln. „Nun, du bist jetzt in Gryffindor und das ist alles, was zählt."

„Ich glaube wirklich, wir können die besten Freunde sein", sagte Alicia ehrlich.

Katie sagte, „Das denke ich auch."

„Dito."

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Alicia davon geweckt, dass jemand an die Schlafzimmertür klopfte.

„Was ist los?", nuschelte Katie vom Bett rechts neben ihr.

„Jemand ist an der Tür." Alicia setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen.

„Sag ihnen, sie sollen weggehen", murmelte Angelina und drückte sich das Kopfkissen über den Kopf in einem Versuch, das Klopfen fernzuhalten.

Alicia krabbelte aus dem Bett und schloss die Tür auf. Fred, George und Lee stürmten in den Raum.

„Was zur blauen Hölle denkt ihr, was ihr hier macht?", fragte Alicia.

„Cooles Zimmer. Unseres ist aber größer", sagte Lee, als er sich umsah.

„Es ist okay. Aber zu mädchenhaft", fügte George hinzu, auf die Porzellan-Kinkerlitzchen anspielend, die den Ankleidetisch zierten.

„Ich nehme an, das ist dein Bett", sagte Fred und setzte sich auf Alicias unordentliches Bett. Er griff nach Tiger und legte sich auf den Rücken.

In diesem Moment setzte sich Angelina auf und starrte ihn finster an. „Ich habe gedacht, ich hätte deine Stimme gehört, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass es nur ein Alptraum war."

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen", erwiderte Fred kühl und warf Angelina Tiger an den Kopf.

Angelina blinzelte nicht einmal; sie griff den Teddy einfach direkt vor sich aus der Luft.

„Ihr Junges dürft hier nicht drin sein, ihr habt gehört, was Prima uns erzählt hat", sagte Katie leise von ihrem Bett aus.

„Junge, sind wir mit ein paar Mädchen eingesperrt worden", kommentierte Fred.

„Ich warne dich, George", grollte Angelina.

„Ich bin Fred."

„Welcher du auch immer bist!"

„Sie ist ein Morgenmuffel, nicht wahr?", flüsterte George Alicia zu.

„Das kann ich ihr nicht verübeln. Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?"

„McGonagall will uns wegen des Zwischenfalls auf dem See gestern sehen."

„Oh, ich hatte gehofft, sie würde es vergessen", stöhnte Alicia.

„Kein Glück, Leeshy", sagte Fred verständnisvoll.

„Leeshy? Das ist so süß!" Lee kniff ihr in die Wange.

Sie musste kichern, obwohl sie es nicht wollte.

„Alicia!"

„Oh, stimmt, ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass ihr geht, Jungs. Wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten im Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Schön, wir wissen, wann wir nicht erwünscht sind", beschwerte sich Fred, sprang von Bett und ging zur Tür hinaus, George und Lee hinter sich.

„Verdammt richtig!" Angelina schlug die Tür hinter ihnen zu.

„Glaubst du, wir werden Schwierigkeiten bekommen?", fragte Alicia ängstlich und niemand bestimmtes.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?" Katie setzte sich auf und fuhr mit einer Bürste durch ihre schulterlangen blonden Haare.

„Die Zwillinge haben in unserem Boot ein Filibuster-Feuerwerk hochgehen lassen und es hat Angelina überrascht. Wir haben versucht, ihr zurück ins Boot zu helfen, aber es ist umgekippt."

„Und deswegen hasst du die Zwillinge so sehr?", fragte Katie Angelina.

„Aber richtig."

„Sie sind wirklich nicht so schlimm", sagte Alicia, als sie in ihrem Kleiderschrank nach ihren Schulroben suchte.

„Das vom gleichen Mädchen, das mir geraten hat, ihnen um jeden Preis fern zu bleiben? Du hast deine Einstellung ganz schön geändert."

„Ich weiß, dass sie keine Preise für ihr gutes Verhalten gewinnen werden, aber man lernt sie zu schätzen. Man muss sich an sie gewöhnen, denke ich. Es ist nur so, dass ich letzte Nacht mit ihnen geredet habe und sie schienen etwas erwachsener geworden zu sein."

„Sie sind alle drei auch irgendwie süß", sagte Katie nachdenklich.

Angelina schenkte ihr einen Blick, der deutlich besagte: ‚Du machst Witze!'

„Süß auf eine extrem nervige Art und Weise, natürlich."

Angelina schnaubte und stürmte in das anliegende Badezimmer.

Es dauerte zehn Minuten, bis sie und Angelina fertig waren. Sie schlossen sich schließlich Fred und George im Gemeinschaftsraum an.

„Das waren _keine_ fünf Minuten", sagte Fred, als sie durch das Porträtloch kletterten.

„Wenn du nicht gleich an deinem ersten Tag rausgeworfen werden möchtest, dann rate ich dir, lieber in dieser Sekunde die Klappe zu halten", drohte Angelina.

„Warum sollte ich? Ich wette, du weißt nicht mal, wer ich bin."

„Du bist Fred. Ich habe einen Unterschied zwischen euch beiden gefunden", sagte Angelina ziemlich süffisant.

„Ich bin süßer als George?"

„Nein, du bist nerviger als George. Er scheint zu wissen, wann er den Mund halten muss, während du es einfach ablehnst, ihn überhaupt zu halten."

Alicia lächelte, als sie George leicht erröten sah.

Sie trafen Professor McGonagall in der Eingangshalle. Sie sagte nichts zu ihnen, sie sah nur streng auf die Gruppe hinab und gab ihnen ein Zeichen, ihr zu folgen.

Sie folgten ihr still durch die leeren Korridore. Die Gruppe umrundete mehrere Ecken, bis sie schließlich vor einer Tür stoppten, die mit einem Schild versehen war, auf dem ‚Stellvertretende Schulleiterin Professor M. McGonagall' stand. Es gab ein leichtes Geschubse und Geschiebe, als Fred und Angelina beide versuchten, das Büro gleichzeitig zu betreten.

Glücklicherweise bemerkte McGonagall das nicht. „Bitte setzen Sie sich."

Alicia setzte sich zwischen Fred und Angelina um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht stritten.

„Gut, ich hoffe, wir können das hier schnell regeln, damit Sie pünktlich zu ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde kommen. Würden Sie bitte alles erzählen, was gestern Abend passiert ist, Ms. Johnson?"

„Uh, nun ja, als wir uns dem Hafen näherten, habe ich mich über den Rand des Bootes gelehnt, weil ich gehört hatte, dass es einen Riesenkraken im See geben soll. Ich denke, dass ich mich ein bisschen zu weit rüber gelehnt habe, weil ich ins Wasser gefallen bin."

Alicia und die Zwillinge schnappten nach Luft. Angelina hatte gerade gelogen!

„Hagrid sagte, er hätte einen Knall gehört."

„Knall? Ich habe keinen Knall gehört. Hast du einen Knall gehört, Alicia?" Angelina wandte sich an sie.

Alicia schüttelte prompt ihren Kopf.

„Wie ist dann der Rest von Ihnen hineingefallen?"

„Sie haben versucht, mir wieder zurück ins Boot zu helfen, als es umkippte", antwortete Angelina munter.

„Genauso ist es passiert", sagte Fred bestimmt nickend.

„Schön. Das war nicht so schwer. Sie dürfen nun zum Frühstück gehen."

Die vier standen auf und gingen zur Tür

„Oh, und Ms Johnson."

„Ja, Professor?"

„Seien Sie bitte in Zukunft vorsichtiger."

„Sicher, Professor." Sie lächelte reizend und folgte ihren Mit-Gryffindors zurück zur Großen Halle.

„Du hast gelogen!", sagte Alicia zweifelnd.

„Ich habe die Wahrheit ein bisschen zurecht gebogen", sagte Angelina mit einem gleichgültigen Achselzucken.

Fred hatte nicht aufgehört, sie anzustarren, seit sie das Büro verlassen hatten. Angelina bemerkte seinen Blick und verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Danke, Angelina", sagte er ernst und lächelte im Nachhinein und etwas verspätet.

„Hebe jetzt nicht ab, Weasley. Ich habe das nicht für dich getan; ich wollte nur nicht, dass Gryffindor Punkte abgezogen werden. Versuch es aber nicht wieder. Ich werde die nächsten sieben Jahre nicht herumlaufen und deinen Arsch retten."

Angelina entdeckte Katie und marschierte zu ihr hinüber, die anderen hinter sich lassend.

Fred ergriff Alicias Arm und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Weißt du, vielleicht ist sie gar nicht so schlimm. Ein bisschen lebendig, aber damit kann ich leben."

* * *

Ü/N: Ein sehr kurzes Kapitel, besonders für Alicias Verhältnisse. Aber gut, wenigstens könnt ihr euch sicher sein, wann Nummer 4 ins Netz kommt (vorraussichtlich am Wochenende). Jetzt kann ich nur noch um Reviews bitten... 


	5. Das alte Blatt Pergament

Disclaimer: Ich besitze die Charaktere nicht aber J.K ist eine sehr nette Lady und bestimmt lässt sie sie mich für eine Weile ausleihen.

Ü/N: Ja, der große Moment! Ich liefere ein weiteres Kapitel. Ich lasse die Entschuldigungen, denn das zögert es nur noch mehr hinaus und gebe euch lieber ein paar Infos zum Kapitel.

Es passiert – wie man bereits am Titel sieht – etwas wirklich Bedeutsames... Das Kapitel spielt Ende Oktober, im nächsten Kapitel, das zeitlich im November angesiedelt ist, beginnt die Quidditch-Saison.

Zur Feier des Tages, gibt es für euch sogar ein Doppel-Update. Freut euch, dass ich so ein schlechtes Gewissen habe! Dafür hätte ich aber auch gerne für beide Kapitel einen Kommentar.

Oh, nebenbei: Die Autorin freut sich riesig über die vielen positiven Reviews, die die Übersetzung bereits bekommen hat. Den ersten Schwung habe ich ihr bereits übersetzt, die anderen möchte ich in den Ferien abarbeiten. Nur so als Motivation...

**Kapitel 4 **

Die neuen Gryffindors genossen ihre ersten zwei Monate in Hogwarts außerordentlich. Sogar Zaubertränke mit dem tyrannischen Professor Snape war erträglich, wenn sie alle zusammen waren. In der Tat waren die Sechs erheblich zusammengewachsen.

Fred und Angelina waren nicht unbedingt das, was man als beste Freunde bezeichnen würde, aber sie schienen einen gewissen Respekt und Bewunderung für einander entwickelt zu haben.

Niemand konnte leugnen, dass Fred und George das Leben in Hogwarts interessant machten. Sie hatten es bereits geschafft, achtzehn Strafarbeiten zu bekommen, was anscheinend so etwas wie ein Schulrekord war. Die Zwillinge nannten sich selbst die Prinzen der Streiche und wurden ziemlich aufgeblasen, aber Angelina war schnell dabei, sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass es kein Rekord war, auf den man stolz sein konnte, wenn man in kürzester Zeit die größte Anzahl an Strafarbeiten hatte.

Augenscheinlich stimmt Mrs. Weasley mit ihr überein, denn Heuler wurden eine Regel beim Frühstück. Typischerweise verlachten die Zwillinge es als die übliche Überreaktion ihrer Mutter.

Individuell hatten die Gryffindors ihre Begabungen alle in verschiedenen Fächern. Alicia hatte ein Talent für Verwandlung; sie war die Einzige in ihrem Jahrgang, die es geschafft hatte, ihr Streichholz schon beim ersten Versuch in eine Nadel zu verwandeln. Lee Jordan überraschte jeden mit seinen Fähigkeiten in Zauberkunst, er sagte, es helfe ihm mit seinen Streichen. Sehr zu Snapes Ärger war George außergewöhnlich gut in Zaubertränke, das hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab, Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen.

Katie hatte eine ungewöhnliche Begabung für Pflanzen, was ihr in Kräuterkunde half. Angelina war einfach brillant auf einem Besen. Aber Fred war vielleicht der Überraschendste. Er versuchte seinen Erfolg in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu verstecken und hielt daran fest, dass es schieres Glück war. Trotz seines Widerwillens wussten alle, dass er schlauer war, als er es zeigte.

Alles in allem liefen die Dinge für die neuen Schüler gut. Halloween würde in einer Woche sein und Fred und George bemerkten plötzlich, dass sie noch keine Streiche geplant hatten. Also beriefen sie in einer Nachte ein Notfalltreffen mit Lee ein, um die Angelegenheit zu besprechen.

„Was haben sie jetzt schon wieder vor?", seufzte Angelina, als sie die drei Jungen beobachtete, die um einen Tisch versammelt waren.

Alicia sah von ihrem Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei auf. „Ich vermute, dass es etwas mit Halloween zu tun hat. Sie versuchen vermutlich, sich einen Streich auszudenken."

„Wie viel brauchst du noch?", fragte Katie Alicia. Sie kämpfte sich ebenfalls durch den Aufsatz.

„Nur ein paar Zoll."

„Ich brauche immer noch dreißig Zentimeter", stöhnte Katie.

„Ich kann mich noch nicht mal konzentrieren." Angelina rieb sich müde über die Stirn. Sie hatte es noch nicht einmal halb fertig, aber es war unmöglich sich darauf zu konzentrieren, warum Emeric der Üble so beeinflussend auf die moderne Magie gewirkt hat, wenn sie wusste, dass die Jungen einen gewaltigen Streich planten.

„Denkst du, dass sie bereits angefangen haben?", fragte Katie.

„In Anbetracht dessen, dass wir es in drei Tagen abgeben müssen...nein", sagte Alicia, als sie ihr Pergamentblatt maß. Grinsend warf sie ihren Federkiel auf den Tisch und verkündete: „ Ich bin fertig!"

„Kann ich deinen Aufsatz lesen? Nur um ein paar Ideen zu bekommen. Ich verspreche, ich werde nicht abschreiben", flehte Katie.

„Wenn du mir mit den Kräuterkunde-Hausaufgaben hilfst."

„Sicher."

Alicia überließ Katie und Angelina ihrer Arbeit und ging hinüber zu den flüsternden Jungen.

„Was willst du, Spinnet?"

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob einer von euch den Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei bereits angefangen hat."

„Natürlich nicht. Warum jetzt anfangen? Er ist erst in drei Wochen fällig", sagte George.

„Es tut mir leid, deine Traumblase zum Platzen zu bringen, Liebling, aber er ist in drei Tagen fällig."

„Nenn mich nicht Liebling und Fred glaubt Binns in der heutigen Stunde sagen gehört zu haben, dass er erst in drei Wochen fällig ist."

„Nein, Liebling, ich versichere dir, es sind drei Tage", grinste Alicia.

„Hör auf, mich so zu nennen!"

„Nun, dass du es erwähnst... vielleicht hat er drei Tage gesagt", sagte Fred ängstlich.

„Fred!", riefen Lee und George.

„Ich war im Halbschlaf", sagte Fred verteidigend.

„Ich nehme an, drei Tage sind immer noch genug Zeit, um ihn zu machen", sagte George.

„Ihr dürft die Kräuterkundehausaufgaben nicht vergessen. Die sind morgen fällig. Wir müssen auch noch Wingardium Leviosa zur nächsten Stunde perfektioniert haben", sagte Alicia leichthin.

Sie starrten sie alle nur mit demselben ‚oh, scheiße' – Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Wir haben es vermasselt", sagte Lee traurig und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände.

„Ich denke, ich könnte euch mit dem Aufsatz helfen und bin vielleicht auch in der Lage, Katie zu überzeugen, euch mit Kräuterkunde zu helfen. Lee hat den Charme sie zu überzeugen, also sollte es nicht allzu schwierig werden."

„Also, was willst du für all diese Hilfe?", fragte Fred.

„Wer sagt, dass ich etwas verlange?" Alicia klimperte unschuldig mit ihren Wimpern.

„Ich und ich kenne dich schon mein halbes Leben lang, also spuck es aus."

Alicia senkte ihren Kopf und flüsterte: „Ich will bei eurem Halloweenstreich mitmachen."

„Seit wann willst du mitmachen? Ich dachte, du hast gesagt, Streiche seien nur jugendliche Schreie nach Aufmerksamkeit?"

„Nun, es ist nur ein Letzter, um es für immer aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen. Also, was habt ihr geplant?"

„Nichts", gab George zu.

„Nichts? Halloween ist in einer Woche!"

„Wir sind uns dessen bewusst. Wir haben nur ein paar Probleme, uns was auszudenken, das ist alles."

„Wo liegt das Problem? Habt ihr eine Streichblockade oder so was?", kicherte Alicia.

„Denk du dir doch was aus", sagte George herausfordernd.

„Schön, werde ich." Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zu den Mädchen zurück.

„Was war das eben?", fragte Angelina.

„Nichts Wichtiges. Katie, ich brauche einen Gefallen von dir."

Katie sagte ebenfalls zu, den Jungs zu helfen. Es kostete sie über eine Stunde, das Konzept der Pflanzenpflege zu begreifen, dann versuchte Alicia ihnen dabei zu helfen, den Aufsatz anzufangen.

„Das ist gar nicht so schwer, ehrlich. Denk dir einfach ein paar Namen aus, schmeiß sie zu ein paar zufällig ausgewählten Daten, schreib das Erste auf, das dir in den Sinn kommt und voilà, hast du einen Erste-Klasse-Aufsatz!", sagte Fred übertrieben.

„So sollt ihr es aber nicht machen", seufzte Alicia.

„Nun, Superhirn, lass uns deinen abschreiben."

„Ihr schreibt nicht bei mir ab."

„Bitte. Ich werde dein bester Freund sein", schmollte George.

„Ein weiterer Grund euch nicht abschreiben zu lassen. Jetzt fangt an zu arbeiten."

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie nicht wirklich einen Fortschritt gemacht. Fred hatte es geschafft, eine Zeile zu schreiben, George hatte seinen Namen oben auf sein Pergament geschrieben und Lee hatte ein Bild von einem Schnatz gemalt. Alicia las sich Freds eine Zeile durch und stöhnte.

„Fred, das macht noch nicht mal Sinn. Metaphorisch gesagt nahm Emeric der Üble Einfluss auf die moderne Magie, weil er viel krasses Zeug gemacht hat", las sie vom Pergament ab.

„Was ist daran falsch?", fragte Fred leicht eingeschnappt.

„Metaphorisch gesagt? Weißt du überhaupt, was das bedeutet?"

„Nein, aber es ist das einzige große Wort, das ich kenne."

„Also schreibst du es einfach auf, auch wenn es überhaupt nichts mit all dem zu tun hat?"

„Genau. Du bist schlauer, als du aussiehst, Leesh."

„Das war's, ich geb's auf, ihr Jungs seid hoffnungslose Fälle." Alicia warf ihren Federkiel hin, dann stapfte sie hoch in ihr Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Sei etwas leiser, ja?", grummelte Angelina von ihrem Bett aus.

„Sorry", flüsterte sie und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen, ohne sich auch nur die Mühe zu machen, sich umzuziehen.

Erst zwei Tage später kam Alicia die Idee für einen Streich. Es war während einer besonders schlimmen Zaubertränkestunde, dass sie ihren Geistesblitz hatte.

„Jetzt rührt den Trank um!", befahl Snape.

Alicias Partner war Fred und er hatte überhaupt nichts getan. Obwohl es sie nicht hätte überraschen sollen.

„Du hast den Mann gehört, fang an zu rühren, Leesh."

„Ich werde ihn nicht umrühren, du hast noch nichts getan, also mach du es."

„Du bist das Mädchen, du musst umrühren." Fred knuffte sie in die Seite. „Schließlich sind es die Mädchen, die die ganze Zeit kochen."

„Sexistisches Schwein!"

„Gibt es ein Problem, Ms. Spinnet!", grollte Snape.

„Nein, Professor."

„Gut, dann zwei Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor."

„Das ist deine Schuld, du sexistischer Ignorant", flüsterte Alicia, als sie den blutroten Trank umrührte.

„Ach, geh doch deinen BH verbrennen oder so was", murmelte Fred.

„Was war das, Mr. Weasley?"

„Nichts."

„Er hat über BHs geredet, Professor", sagte ein Slytherin namens Carter.

„BHs, Mr. Weasley? Solche Dinge sollten nicht besprochen werden, erst recht nicht in meinem Unterricht. Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und bitte unterlassen Sie es zukünftig, über Unterwäsche zu reden."

Fred öffnete seinen Mund, um zu antworten, aber Alicia trat ihn unter dem Tisch auf den Fuß.

„Weasley hat über Spinnets BH geredet", sagten zwei Slytherin-Mädchen namens Rebecca und Michelle hämisch schnaubend.

„Eifersüchtig, was, Orlen?", fragte Angelina leise.

„Als ob ich wollte, dass ein Weasley überhaupt mit mir spricht. Schlammblut liebender Abschaum", schnarrte Michelle.

Alicia packte Fred, um ihn davor zu bewahren, Vergeltung zu üben, aber das hielt George nicht zurück. Er packte die Schweineleber, die sie zerhacken sollte, und wirbelte herum.

„Duckt euch!"

Alicia fragte nicht nach. Sie zog Fred runter und sie landeten in einem Haufen auf dem Boden. George schleuderte die Leber auf Michelle. Es gab ein lautes Schmatzen, als sie sie direkt im Gesicht traf.

Die ganze Klasse schnappte nach Luft. Angelina und Katie kicherten still, als die Leber an Michelles Gesicht herunterglitt und mit einem Plopp auf dem Boden landete.

„Weasley!"

George zuckte zusammen. Er wusste, dass Snape ihn meinte. Snape konnte die Zwillinge nicht auseinanderhalten, also sprach er sie beide mit Weasley an.

„Tut mir leid, Professor, es war ein Reflex."

„Komm mir nicht so, Bursche! Fünfundzwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und eine Strafarbeit heute Abend! Ich muss Mr. Filch informieren, dass er heute Abend beim Reinigen der Toiletten Gesellschaft haben wird."

Mit einem Rauschen seines Umhangs verschwand Snape.

Alicia rappelte sich auf und zog Fred hoch. Michelle wimmerte und wischte sich Lebersaft aus ihren Augen. Angelina und Katie machten sich nicht länger die Mühe, ihr Kichern zu dämpfen. Sie waren völlig hysterisch und stützten sich aufeinander, um noch stehen zu können.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Weasley!" Rebecca legte einen Arm um ihre Freundin.

„Weißt du, ich habe gehört, Lebersaft soll gut für die Haut sein", sagte Alicia mit einem Kichern.

Katie grinste und fügte hinzu: „Wenn du Glück hast, könnte es was gegen diese fiesen Pickel bringen."

„Ich sollte dir deinen Schädel einschlagen, Weasley!", drohte ein anderer Slytherin namens Justin Campbell.

„Was hält dich davon ab?", sagte George rauchend vor Zorn.

„George...", warnte Alicia. Es würde zu ihrem Glück passen, wenn Snape reinkommen und ihnen noch mehr Punkte abziehen würde.

„Halt dich da raus, Alicia."

„Beruhig ihn", sagte Alicia zu Fred.

„Und lass ihn mich schlagen? Nein, danke. Aber du kannst es ruhig versuchen."

„Wir haben in dieser Stunde bereits zweiunddreißig Punkte verloren. Halt ihn auf, bevor er noch mehr Punkte verliert."

„Er will Rache, Leesh, es gibt nichts, was einen Testosteron gesteuerten Weasley stoppen kann."

Alicia musste zugeben, dass er Recht gehabt hatte. Aber es gab ein sicheres Mittel...

„Sag ihm, ich weiß einen Weg, wie wir den Slytherins alles zurückzahlen können."

Freds Augen weiteten sich und Alicia nickte und grinste. Fred ging zu seinem Bruder und flüsterte ihm das zu.

„Ein Streich?" George sah Alicia an.

Ihre Augen glitzerten spitzbübisch. „Uh huh."

„Du bist es nicht wert, Campbell." George entspannt seine Fäuste gerade bevor Snape zurückkam.

„Also, was ist der Streich?", wisperte Fred als sie weiterarbeiteten.

„Rühr den Trank um und ich erzähl es dir heute Abend."

Fred rührte, wie er noch nie zuvor gerührt hatte. Er konnte das Adrenalin durch seine Adern pumpen fühlen und der Ausdruck auf Alicias Gesicht machte ihn noch aufgeregter. Dies würde ein brillanter Streich werden!

Die Jungen hetzten Alicia den ganzen Tag, doch die war entschlossen, ihnen bis zum Abend nichts zu sagen. Schließlich, nach dem Abendessen, schmuggelten die Jungen Alicia hoch in ihren Raum.

Fred schloss schnell die Tür ab und drehte sich zu seinem Besucher um. „Raus damit, Mädchen."

„Ich liebe es, wie ihr diesen Ort dekoriert habt", sagte Alicia, als sie ein Paar blaue Satin-Boxershorts vom Boden klaubte.

„Ich dachte, du bist hier, um uns etwas über deinen Streich zu erzählen und nicht, um mit meiner Unterwäsche zu spielen", sagte Lee.

„Beruhig dich." Sie warf die Boxershorts nach ihm und tat so, als würde sie sich Schmutz von den Händen klopfen.

„Jetzt sag es oder wir kitzeln es aus dir raus!"

„Okay, behalt deine Klamotten an, George." Alicia setzte sich auf das nächste Bett und die Jungs drängten sich um sie herum. Man könnte glauben, es wäre Weihnachten oder so!

„Ich habe es noch nicht perfektioniert, aber ich finde, wir sollten die Slytherins drankriegen. Und die ganze Schule soll es mitbekommen."

„Das ist eine gute Basis, also, was hast du im Sinn?", fragte Fred.

„Ich habe gedacht, wir könnten ihnen einen Zaubertrank in den Kürbissaft beim Halloween-Fest schütten. Ein Trank, der ihnen einen Pelz wachsen lassen würde, wäre ideal."

Georges haselnussbraune Augen weiteten sich und glitzerten, als er sich die Slytherins pelzbedeckt vorstellte.

„Klingt perfekt! Aber wie kriegen wir den Trank in ihren Saft?", fragte Fred.

„Das müssen die Prinzen der Streiche rausfinden. Ich habe das Fundament gelegt und jetzt macht ihr Drei den Rest", sagte Alicia und ging zur Tür.

„Wir werden es besprechen und dir morgen sagen, was wir entschieden haben", stimmte George zu.

Fred, der vor Freude völlig außer sich war, packte Alicias Hand und verbeugte sich.

„Was machst du da?" Sie beäugte ihn merkwürdig.

„Ich gebe Euch hiermit offiziell den Namen ‚Prinzessin der Streiche'."

Alicia kicherte nur und verdrehte die Augen.

„Gute Nacht, Jungs, und denkt dran, der Aufsatz ist morgen fällig."

Sie ließ sie mit diesem fröhlichen Gedanken allein und kehrte in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal zurück, bevor Katie und Angelina misstrauisch wurden.

George lachte. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich den Tag erleben werde, an dem du Alicia eine Prinzessin nennst."

„Halt die Klappe und geh zu deiner Strafarbeit."

Am nächsten Morgen liefen die Jungs wie Zombies durch die Gegend. Sie waren bis Mitternacht aufgeblieben, um den Aufsatz fertig zu bekommen und hatten immer noch nicht rausgefunden, wie sie den Plan ausführen sollten. Sie diskutierten schließlich beim Abendessen darüber.

„Wir haben schon den Neunundzwanzigsten. Wir müssen das jetzt rauskriegen", sagte Lee drängend.

„Unsere beste Chance ist es, den Trank reinzuschütten, bevor der Saft serviert wird. Wir müssen es tun, während er noch in der Küche ist."

„Die Küche? Wo wird die sein?", fragte Fred niemand im Besonderen. Er und George hatten ein paar versteckte Gänge gefunden, als sie sich vor Filch verdrückt hatten, aber sie waren noch nicht über die Küche gestolpert.

„Hmm. Das könnte ein Problem werden."

Es schien, als ob ihr brillanter Plan auf eine Sackgasse getroffen war.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir heute Nacht auf Entdeckungstour gehen!", sagte Fred.

„Klingt wie eine gute Idee. Denkt ihr, Alicia wird mitmachen?", fragte Lee, als sich die Teller leerten und alle aufstanden.

„Ich werde sie fragen gehen", sagte George und joggte, um zu ihr aufzuschließen.

„Was gibt's, George?", fragte Angelina, dann wandte sie sich an Katie und sagte: „Ich kann sie immer besser auseinanderhalten."

„Ich muss kurz mit Alicia reden." Er riss sie zur Seite, bevor sie protestieren konnten.

Sie schob ihn weg. „Hey, kein Grund zu ziehen."

„Wir müssen die Küche finden, damit wir das Gebräu in den Saft schütten können, bevor er serviert wird. Wir wollen heute Nacht danach suchen, wenn alle im Bett sind", erklärte George leise und schnell.

„Du willst, dass ich nachts mit euch im Schloss herumwandere?"

„Uh huh. Es ist okay, wir haben es schon fünf Mal gemacht."

„Und wie viele Male seid ihr schon erwischt worden?" Alicia hob eine Augenbraue.

„Oh, schon fünf Mal."

„Genau mein Punkt, George."

„Wir werden auf dich aufpassen, ich verspreche, du wirst keinen Ärger bekommen. Wenn etwas passiert, dann sag einfach, wir hätten dich gezwungen, es zu tun."

Alicia überdachte ihre Möglichkeiten. Es war ihr Streich und sie wollte ihn zu Ende führen.

„Ich mag den Verstand verlieren, aber ich bin dabei. Um wie viel Uhr?"

„Triff uns um elf im Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Ich weiß, dass ich das bereuen werde", sagte Alicia zu sich selbst, als George davonging.

Um fünf vor elf schlüpfte Alicia aus dem Bett, schob ein paar Kissen unter die Decke und zog die Vorhänge darum zu. Sie hatte extra ihre Schulroben angelassen; sie waren schwarz und würden ihr helfen, sich im dunklen Schloss zu verstecken.

Sie schlich aus dem Raum und die Treppe hinunter. Drei dunkle Figuren standen in der Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraums. Alicia näherte sich ihnen und berührte eine leicht an der Schulter. Er sprang etwa einen Fuß hoch in die Luft.

„Meine Güte, Leesh. Könntest du das nie wieder tun?" Lee griff sich ans Herz.

„Bisschen nervös, wie?"

„Natürlich nicht, ich mag es nur nicht, wenn sich blöde Mädchen an mich ranschleichen", sagte Lee ungehalten.

„Ich bin nicht blöd!"

„Hört auf zu streiten und lasst uns das durchziehen."

„Möge die Macht mit uns sein", sagte Alicia, als sie leise aus dem Porträtloch kletterten.

„Worüber redest du schon wieder?", fragte George leise.

„Egal, ist 'ne Muggelsache."

Sie bewegten sich lautlos durch den dunklen Korridor. Sie hatten kein Ziel im Sinn, also wanderten sie für eine Weile nur herum.

„Weißt du, Leesh, wenn du Angst hast, kannst du meine Hand halten", bot Lee großzügig an.

„Nicht, nachdem du mich blöd genannt hast und außerdem habe ich keine Angst im Dunkeln. Ich liebe die Dunkelheit, sie ist behaglich."

„Alle Mädchen haben Angst im Dunkeln", beharrte Lee.

„Nicht dieses Mädchen, sie schleift uns nachts immer raus. Sie mag die Sterne und die Stille und so", sagte George.

„Aber wenn du Angst kriegst, Lee, kannst du meine Hand halten", sagte Alicia in gespielt süßem Ton.

„Zieh Leine."

„Würdet ihr alle etwas leiser sein?", fragte Fred. Eigentlich war es mehr ein Befehl als eine Frage.

Die Gruppe hörte auf zu sprechen und in der entstandenen Stille hörten sie hinter sich ein merkwürdiges Geräusch. Sie wirbelten herum und sahen ein Paar leuchtende Augen.

„Es ist Filchs verdammte Katze!"

Alicia Magen drehte sich um, als Mrs. Norris sich umdrehte und wie verrückt miauend in die entgegengesetzte Richtung rannte.

„LAUFT!", brüllte Fred.

Das brauchte er Alicia nicht zweimal zu sagen. Sie rannte hinter den Jungs den Korridor entlang. Sie bewegten sich durch ganz Hogwarts.

„Wohin führst du uns?", fragte sie Fred.

„Keine Ahnung!", erwiderte er atemlos.

Alicia war es ziemlich egal, wohin sie liefen, sie wollte nur so viel Raum wie möglich zwischen sich und Filch bringen. Sie dachte, die Dinge liefen gut, bis sie an ein abruptes Ende kamen.

„Ich weiß, dass hier irgendwo ein Geheimgang ist", sagte George und suchte verzweifelt die Wände ab.

„Er ist hinter einem Gobelin", keuchte Fred, als er die Wand abtastete.

„Ich glaube, ich hab ihn!", sagte Lee.

„Ja! Das ist er! Beeil dich, Leesh! Rein da und renn!" Fred packte Alicia und George schob sie in den Gang.

Unglücklicherweise stolperte Alicia und endete ausgestreckt im Gang. Lee eilte hinter ihr her und fiel im Gegenzug über ihr ausgestrecktes Bein.

Sie fluchten beide und kämpften, bis sie draußen vor dem Wandteppich eine Stimme hörten.

„Bleibt genau da, wo ihr seid!", bellte eine tiefe, raue Stimme.

Alicia sog erschrocken die Luft ein und Lee legte ihr schnell die Hand über den Mund.

„Guten Abend Mr. Filch, schön Sie hier zu treffen", sagte Fred fröhlich.

„Ihr zwei! Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Ich habe genug davon, dass ihr nachts im Schloss rumschleicht! Ab in mein Büro!"

„Okay, wir werden ruhig mitkommen", sagte George.

„Das ist mal eine nette Abwechslung!"

Fred und George waren froh darüber, mit Filch gehen zu können, also bewegten sie sich in Richtung seines Büros.

Alicia und Lee standen hinter dem Wandteppich versteckt und dachten, sie würden davonkommen – bis Mrs. Norris darauf starrte, ununterbrochen miauend.

„Was ist los, Süße? Riechst du noch mehr fiese Schüler?" Filch stoppte und hob seine Lampe. Mrs. Norris schnüffelte und wandte ihren Kopf zurück zum Geheimgang. Fred und George sahen sich an. George nickte und Fred zog etwas aus seiner Tasche. Es dauerte eine Sekunde aber bald erfüllte ein scheußlicher Geruch den Korridor. Es klappte. Mrs. Norris konnte Alicia und Lee nicht länger riechen und rannte schnell in die andere Richtung davon, um dem Geruch zu entkommen.

„Was zum...? Eine Stinkbombe? Du hast eine Stinkbombe hochgehen lassen? Du stinkendes Kind!" Filch packte Fred am Kragen. „Mein Büro, sofort!"

Keiner der versteckten Gryffindors hatte es gewagt zu atmen, für den Fall, dass Filch es hörte und nun schnappten sie in dem engen, muffigen Gang beide nach Luft.

„Uh oh", sagten sie gleichzeitig.

Sie krochen vorsichtig zum Gobelin und öffneten ihn ein kleines Bisschen, um hindurch spähen zu können. Alles was sie sehen konnten, war eine Lampe, die im dunklen Korridor davon hüpfte.

„Was denkst du?" Lee wandte sich zu Alicia um. Seine Augen waren geweitet und er rang immer noch nach Luft.

„Ich denke, sie sind auf dem sprichwörtlichen Fluss und ohne dem sprichwörtliche Paddel. Andererseits haben wir die Gelegenheit, zurück zum Gryffindorturm zu kommen, während Filch beschäftigt ist."

„Nun, das lief nicht ganz so wie geplant."

Indes wurden Fred und George von einem ziemlich schlecht gelaunten Filch mitgezerrt. Er murmelte sich selber etwas über jugendliche Straftäter und den besten Weg sie zu bestrafen zu, während Mrs. Norris vor ihnen herlief. Filch zog die Zwillinge in sein kleines, kärgliches Büro und befahl ihnen, sich vor dem Schreibtisch niederzulassen.

„Wo habe ich diese Formulare hingelegt?" Er durchsuchte fieberhaft einen Aktenschrank. „Aha, gefunden."

„Großartig."

„Wollt ihr mich noch wütender machen?", warnte Filch.

Fred und George lehnten sich in ihren Stühlen zurück. Sie kannten die Routine; Filch würde ihren ‚Unfug' in ein Formular schreiben und ihnen dann eine Strafarbeit geben oder in ernsten Fällen Professor McGonagall informieren.

„Name? Fred und George Weasley. Vergehen? Nachts in den Gängen rumlaufen und Stinkbomben hochgehen lassen."

George gähnte und sah sich um Raum um. Etwas sehr, sehr Interessantes stach ihm ins spitzbübische Auge. Er wandte sich zu seinem Mit-Übeltäter und seines Gesichtsausdruckes nach zu urteilen, hatte Fred es auch entdeckt.

Die Schublade war ‚beschlagnahmt und gemeingefährlich' beschriftet. Sie schien die Jungen zu rufen. Sie konnten nicht widerstehen.

Aber wie sollten sie Filch ablenken? Einer der Vorteile, Zwillinge zu sein, bestand darin, dass sie einen schnellen Blick wechseln konnten und sofort wussten, was der andere dachte. In diesem Fall sandte George seinem Bruder eine stille Nachricht: Er würde für die Ablenkung sorgen und Fred würde sich etwas aus der Schublade schnappen.

„Vorgeschlagene Strafe? Hmm. Wenn Professor Dumbledore mich nur – egal, ich werde es tun müssen."

Filch murmelte weiter zu sich selbst, als George den Stift aus einer der Stinkbomben in seiner Tasche zog. Nachdem er sicher war, dass Filch beschäftigt war, warf er sie raus in den Gang, wo Mrs. Norris patrouillierte. Die Zwillinge lauschten aufmerksam, als die Pfoten der Katze hin und zurück tappten. Plötzlich stoppte sie, dann kam sie fauchend ins Büro geschossen. Das Fell auf ihrem Rücken war aufgestellt, als sie auf den Schreibtisch sprang. Sie hasste Stinkbomben einfach.

„Was ist los, meine Liebe?"

Filch sprang auf, packte die verstörte Katze und rannte raus auf den Gang.

„Jetzt!", flüsterte George drängend.

Fred sprang los, als er Filch draußen schimpfen hörte. Er riss die Schublade auf und tauchte seine Hand hinein. Seine Augen auf der Tür ruhend, packte er die erste Sache, die er fühlte. Ein Stück Pergament.

„Beeil dich!"

Fred schob das Pergament unter seinen Umhang, kehrte zu seinem Stuhl zurück und versuchte seine Atmung zu normalisieren, bevor Filch zurückkam.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein! Noch mehr Schüler aus dem Bett! Filch kam zurück und ließ Mrs. Norris auf den Boden fallen. Glücklicherweise landen Katzen immer auf den Pfoten.

„Sie sollten sie vielleicht suchen gehen", schlug George unschuldig vor.

„Das ist eine Travestie! Noch mehr Schüler, die die Regeln nicht beachten! Freunde von euch, nehme ich an!" Er sah die Zwillingen zornig an.

Sie setzten sofort engelsgleiche Gesichter auf und zuckten mit den Achseln.

„Nun, ab ins Bett mit euch beiden. Ich muss die anderen Unruhestifter finden! Aber denkt daran, Professor McGonagall wird davon erfahren. Erwartet die Benachrichtigung zu eurer Strafarbeit in den nächsten Tagen."

Fred und George seufzten erleichtert. Bett klang jetzt sehr einladend. Hoffentlich hatten Lee und Alicia es zurück zum Gryffindorturm geschafft.

Als sie raus aus Filchs Büro waren, rannten sie zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Sie erreichten schließlich das Porträt der Fetten Dame genau dann, als Alicia und Lee es taten.

„Ihr seid okay!" Alicia packte George in eine feste, erdrückende Umarmung.

„Natürlich sind wir okay!" George versuchte sich aus ihrem Griff zu winden.

„Ich dachte, Filch würde euch rausschmeißen!"

„Nun, hat er nicht. Leesh, ehrlich, lass mich los."

„Ich hatte solche Angst! Wir haben ewig für den Rückweg gebraucht! Wir dachten, wir wären für immer im Schloss verloren!"

„Beruhig dich, Alicia. Mir geht's gut, dir geht's gut, allen geht's gut. Okay?"

„Du hast Recht, okay, ich bin ruhig." Alicia atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, während Fred und Lee die Fette Dame aufweckten.

„Was? Was ist los?"

„Wir müssen rein", erklärte Fred ihr.

„Was macht ihr schon wieder draußen um diese Zeit? Nicht seit Potter und Black!", grummelte die Fette Dame, schwang aber auf, um ihnen den Weg freizumachen.

Alicia sprang förmlich durch das Loch. Sie war so froh, wieder in der Sicherheit des Gemeinschaftsraums zu sein. Sie schüttelte sich. „Ich werde das nie wieder tun!"

„Wir haben was aus Filchs Büro mitgehen lassen", informierte Fred sie, als er das Stück Pergament unter seinem Umhang hervorzog.

Die vier Schüler drängten sich um die glühenden Scheite im Kamin.

„Es sieht ziemlich alt aus", sagte Lee.

Fred drehte es wieder und wieder um.

„Es ist leer!", sagte er ungläubig.

„Wunderbar! Ihr habt ein altes, leeres Blatt Pergament gestohlen!" Alicias Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

„Aber es war in einer Schublade, die ‚Beschlagnahmt und gemeingefährlich' beschriftet war! Es muss doch etwas tun!"

„Wenn du Pergament gebraucht hast, hätte ich dir welches geben können", sagte Alicia mit einem Gähnen.

„Lass es, Alicia", sagte George gereizt.

„Was?"

„Benutz deine Fantasie."

„Ich denke, wir sollten in unsere Zimmer, bevor uns unser Glück verlässt", schlug Lee vor.

„Das ist die beste Idee, die ich den ganzen Abend gehört habe. Gute Nacht." Alicia sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Nein, ich muss mich verbessern. Es ist so spät, dass es schon wieder früh ist. Guten Morgen, Jungs."

Glücklicherweise hatten sie an diesem Tag keinen Unterricht. Alicia schleppte sich die Treppe hoch und betrat leise ihr Zimmer.

„Kommt, lasst uns zu Bett gehen." Lee und George erhoben sich und stiegen entkräftet die Treppe hoch. Fred kniete noch immer vor dem noch nicht ganz erloschenen Feuer. Er überlegte, das Pergament hineinzuwerfen, aber er hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, dass er es noch eine Weile behalten sollte. Es steckte es ein und folgte den anderen Jungen nach oben.

* * *

Ü/N: Tja, dieses war der erste Streich und der zweite folgt sogleich. Es wird ein bisschen Alicia/Oliver geben. Entscheidet selbst, ob das positiv oder negativ ist. Aber ich bitte trotzdem noch einmal penetrant um einen Kommentar... 


	6. Die Prinzen der Streiche

Disclaimer: Alles J.K. Rowlings und Jagged Epiphanys!

Ü/N: Und hier kommt Teil Zwei! Hier wird deutlich, dass Alicia die Einzige der Jägerinnen ist, die von der Karte weiß, was ich persönlich auch gut so finde. Damit bleibt ein bisschen Witz, findet ihr nicht?

**Kapitel 5**

Es war Sonntagnachmittag und Alicia und Katie lasen die ‚Hexenwoche', während Angelina und Lee Schach spielten.

„Hi, Leute."

Percy, Oliver und Matt kamen zu ihnen herüber. Alicia sah auf und ließ die Zeitschrift fallen.

„Hi. Und, Lee – Schach matt." Angelina lächelte und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Wo sind die Zwillinge?", fragte Percy.

„Sie schlafen noch."

„Sie schlafen? Um drei Uhr nachmittags?" Oliver hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Was haben sie letzte Nacht getrieben?" Percy beäugte Lee.

„Hey, schau mich nicht so an, ich hab keine Ahnung."

„Alicia? Weißt du was?"

„Nein", krächzte sie.

„Du würdest es mir sagen, wenn sie wieder Unfug anstellen wollten, oder?"

Unerwartet kam Matt zu ihrer Rettung. „Oh, hör auf sie zu nerven, Perce."

„Entschuldige, Alicia. Ich werde die Jungs aufwecken gehen." Percy wuselte davon, leicht betreten aussehend.

„Also, kommt ihr dieses Wochenende zum Spiel?", fragte Oliver, als er sich neben Alicia auf die Couch setzte.

„Ja", quiekte sie.

Sie gab sich geistig einen Fußtritt. ‚Großartige Unterhalterin bist du. Los, Spinnet, er ist nur ein Junge. Du kannst mit Jungen umgehen. Dass er ein besonders gutaussehender Junge ist, bedeutet gar nichts...'

„Alicia?" Oliver stupste sie an.

„Huh? Oh, tut mir leid. Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob du Quidditch spielst."

„Ein wenig."

„Sie ist nur bescheiden", mischte sich eine andere Stimme in die Unterhaltung ein.

Alicia drehte sich um. Großartig. Es war George. Er würde sie sicher in Verlegenheit bringen.

„Welche Position?", fragte Oliver.

Alicia öffnete ihren Mund, um zu antworten, aber zu ihrem Unglück war George schneller.

„Du solltest dieses Mädchen mit einem Quaffel sehen. Sie ist nicht zu stoppen, ehrlich."

„Halt den Mund", sagte Alicia leise und errötete.

„Du solltest dich nicht schämen. Jäger ist eine schwere Spielposition. Na ja, wir sollten besser zum Training gehen, Prima wird sauer, wenn wir zu spät kommen."

Alle außer Alicia verabschiedeten sich von Oliver und Matt. Sie nickte nur und starrte George finster an.

Sie packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn in den hinteren Teil des Gemeinschaftsraums.

„Wieso hast du das getan?"

„Du magst ihn offensichtlich und ich dachte, ich helfe dir." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich mag ihn nicht!"

„Ich bin nicht blind."

Alicia konnte sich keine Antwort ausdenken, also steckte sie ihm einfach die Zunge raus und stampfte die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch.

„Helfen? Der blöde Idiot versucht, mein Leben zu ruinieren!", rauchte sie.

Im Gang rannte sie in sein zerzaust aussehendes Gegenstück.

„Fred? Was zur Hölle machst du hier oben?"

„Dich suchen. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Womit?", seufzte Alicia gereizt.

„Mit diesem verdammten Pergament. Es muss doch etwas machen!"

„Wie soll ich dir damit helfen können?" Alicia ging in ihr Zimmer und Fred folgte ihr.

„Na ja, du bist relativ schlau. »

„Och, danke, Freddie."

„Keine Ursache, Leeshy. Also, ich dachte, etwas könnte in unsichtbarer Tinte geschrieben sein. Ich brauche deine Hilfe mit dem Enthüllungszauber."

„Okay, ich schaue mein Schulbuch durch."

Fred legte sich auf dem Boden auf den Bauch, das Pergament vor sich. Alicia lag auf dem Rücken auf ihrem Bett.

„Okay, versuch den hier", sagte Alicia nach einer Weile. Sie gab Fred das Buch.

Er las kurz, ließ dann das Buch fallen und zog den Zauberstab hervor. Er tippte das Pergament drei Mal an und sagte: „_Aparecium_!"

Zu ihrer Enttäuschung passierte nichts. Alicia seufzte und suchte weiter nach nützlichen Sprüchen.

„Warum willst du nichts machen?" Fred schlug das Pergament wütend mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Lass es, du lässt es noch in Flammen aufgehen oder so", murmelte Alicia abwesend.

„Wenigstens wäre das etwas. Blödes Teil!" Fred versetzte dem Blatt einen scharfen Hieb.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du aufhören sollst, es zu schlagen. Zwing mich nicht dazu, zweite Vornamen zu benutzen!"

Fred wollte geraden einen geistreichen Kommentar zurückzuschießen, doch etwas Verblüffendes stoppte ihn. Worte erschienen direkt vor seinen Augen auf dem Pergament. Es war, als ob eine unsichtbare Hand darauf schreiben würde.

_Mr. Tatze muss Sie bitten, das nicht noch einmal zu tun, Sir._

„Entschuldigung", stotterte Fred.

Alicia dachte, er hätte sich bei ihr entschuldigt, also las sie weiter, sich des tätigen Pergaments nicht bewusst.

_Mr. Krone würde gerne Ihren Namen erfahren, werter Herr._

„Uh – Fred Weasley."

_Guten Tag, Mr. Weasley. Mr. Moony würde wenn möglich gerne erfahren, wie Sie an dieses Pergament gekommen sind._

„Na ja... ich habe es aus einer Schublade für gefährliche, beschlagnahmte Dinge gestohlen."

„Fred? Mit wem redest du?"

„Ich rede mit dem Pergament."

Alicia nickte gedankenversunken. „Oh, okay." Dann bemerkte sie die Abwegigkeit seines Satzes. Mit dem Pergament reden? Sie sprang von ihrem Bett und setzte sich zu ihm auf den Boden. Sie sah ehrfürchtig drein, als Worte auf dem einst leeren Pergament erschienen.

_Mr. Tatze gratuliert Ihnen und würde gerne den Namen Ihrer hübschen, kleinen Freundin erfahren._

„Ich? Mein Name ist Alicia Spinnet."

Alicia kam sich total idiotisch vor. Normalerweise sprach sie nicht mit leblosen Objekten und jetzt unterhielt sie sich mit einem alten Blatt Pergament.

_Dürfte Mr. Wurmschwanz anbringen, dass Sie heute sehr gut aussehen, Ms. Spinnet._

Hmm. Nun schien es ihr Komplimente zu machen.

_Mr. Krone möchte wissen, ob Mr. Weasley und seine Freundin vertrauenswürdig sind._

„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin, aber ja, wir sind vertrauenswürdig." Freds Augen fielen ihm vor Erwartung praktisch aus dem Kopf.

_Sagen Sie ‚Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin' und berühren Sie das Pergament mit Ihrem Zauberstab. Nun wünschen Ihnen die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone einen guten Tag und bitten Sie nur, mit dieser Kostbarkeit weise umzugehen._

Alicia und Fred glotzten, als die Schrift langsam verschwand. Dann sahen sie sich an. Alicia grinste breit und nickte.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", rezitierte Fred und berührte das Pergament mit dem Zauberstab.

Fast sofort breiteten sich Tintenlinien von dem Punkt, wo Fred das Blatt berührt hatte, darauf aus. Die Linien krochen herum wie dünne Raupen. Sie verbanden, trennten und formierten sich zu etwas, das wie die Blaupause eines Gebäudes aussah.

„Die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone, Hilfsmittel für den Magischen Tunichtgut GmbH präsentieren stolz Die Karte des Rumtreibers", las Alicia vom Kopfende des Blattes ab.

„Eine Karte?", sagte Fred leicht enttäuscht. Er hatte etwas, nun ja... Aufregenderes erwartet.

Alicia studierte sie genauer, weil kleine Punkte sich darauf bewegten. Dann schnappte sie nach Luft.

„Das ist eine Karte von Hogwarts! Schau, sie zeigt sogar Professor Dumbledores Büro!"

„Hogwarts?" Fred sah sie genauer an. Er bemerkte, dass ein Punkt, der mit Severus Snape beschriftet war, unten in den Kerkern rumlief.

„Heilige Scheiße! Das sind wir!" Alicia deutete auf den Gryffindorturm. In dem Raum, der Erstklässler Mädchen beschäftigt war, befanden sich zwei schwarze Punkte, die als Alicia Spinnet und Fred Weasley identifiziert waren.

„Ich muss George holen!" Fred kam auf die Beine, stolperte in seiner Aufregung und rappelte sich wieder auf.

Alicia beobachtete Freds Punkt, als er sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum bewegte. Eine Sekunde später sah sie, wie ein anderer Punkt, der mit George Weasley beschriftet war, sich ihm anschloss.

„Was ist so dringend, dass du mich in den Mädchenschlafsaal zerren musstest?", fragte George, als sie eintraten.

„Das!" Fred schnappte sich die Karte von Alicia.

George verdrehe die Augen. „Nicht schon wieder dieses blöde Blatt Pergament!"

„Das hier ist die Antwort auf all unsere Gebete! Das hier ist eine Karte von Hogwarts und sie zeigt sogar die Leute als Punkte darauf rumlaufen!"

Fred schob sie George unter die Nase und dieser studierte sie. Er fluchte so übel, dass Alicia ihm einen Hieb auf den Arm versetzte.

„Au. Wie habt ihr rausgefunden, wie das funktioniert?", fragte George, während er Mrs. Norris die Gänge im dritten Stock durchstreifen sah.

Fred erzählte seinem Zwillingsbruder die ganze ungewöhnliche, aber unterhaltsame Geschichte.

„Ich bin mir mit dem aber nicht ganz sicher. Erinnert ihr euch daran, was euer Dad immer sagt?", fragte Alicia unsicher.

„Macht keine Fotos von Percy unter der Dusche?"

„Nein, du Idiot. Er hat uns immer gesagt, dass wir nie etwas trauen sollten, dass eigenständig denken kann, wenn wir nicht sehen können, wo es sein Gehirn hat."

„Na ja, aber wir trauen dir trotzdem", grinste Fred frech.

„Ich habe ein Gehirn und es ist in meinem Kopf, danke dir vielmals! Hört ihr nicht auf das, was euer Dad euch sagt?"

„Er sammelt Stecker, Leesh, was glaubst du?"

„Wer sammelt Stecker?", fragte eine Stimme von der Tür her.

Das Trio wandte sich um, um Angelina, Katie und Lee in der Tür stehen zu sehen.

„Unser Dad", sagte George, als er die Karte unter seine Roben schob.

„Komm, Lee, wir müssen dir etwas zeigen." Fred packte George und zog ihn aus dem Raum. Lee folgte ihnen, mehr als nur ein bisschen verwirrt aussehend.

„Was war hier drin los?", fragte Angelina, als sie unter ihrem Bett nach versteckten Stinkbomben suchte, die die Jungs dort gelassen haben könnten.

Alicia überlegte, ob sie es ihnen sagen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen, weil es in erster Linie nicht ihr Geheimnis war, also erfand sie eine Geschichte, dass sie den Jungs mit den Hausaufgaben geholfen habe.

An jenem Abend war es beim Abendessen besonders ruhig, da das beschwerliche Trio noch immer in seinem Zimmer war. Die Mädchen kehrten zum Gryffindorturm zurück und es gab noch immer kein Zeichen von ihnen.

„Was haben sie vor?", fragte Katie, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten.

„Hinterfrag es nicht, genieß einfach den Frieden und die Ruhe", riet Angelina.

Aber sie hatte sich zu früh gefreut. Alle drei kamen die Treppe runtergehüpft. Sie lächelten die Mädchen an und gingen zum hinteren Teil des Raumes.

„Uh oh. Ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck", stöhnte Alicia.

„Welchen Gesichtsausdruck?"

„Den wir-werden-etwas-in-die-Luft-sprengen Gesichtsausdruck. Er bedeutet Ärger."

„Sie haben schon mal etwas in die Luft gesprengt?", fragte Katie mit großen, ungläubigen Augen.

„Sie haben vor einigen Jahren den Kopf von einer meiner Puppen gesprengt."

„Wie hast du es ihnen heimgezahlt?", fragte Angelina.

„Oh, ich habe George mit einer Plastikgabel in den Oberschenkel gestochen. Ich glaube, er hat die Narbe immer noch."

Katie und Angelina starrten sie nur an.

„Du hast ihn mit einer Plastikgabel gestochen?"

„Ja, wir haben uns die ganze Zeit Streiche gespielt. Aber das war, bevor ich, ihr wisst schon, erwachsen geworden bin." Alicia lächelte, als sie an die ‚guten alten Tage' dachte. Es war lustig gewesen und sehr amüsant, darauf zurückzublicken.

„Was ist das Schlimmste, was sie dir je angetan haben?", fragte Katie neugierig.

„Ich hasse Krabbelviecher, also haben sie einmal mein Bett mit Küchenschaben gefüllt. Dann war da noch das eine Mal, als wir in der Winkelgasse waren und sie einen Jungen getroffen haben, dem sie gesagt haben, dass ich auf ihn stehen würde. Der blöde Typ folgte mir überall hin und versuchte andauernd, mich zu küssen. Ich musste ihn mit einem Buch schlagen, damit er mich in Ruhe ließ."

Angelina und Katie lachten für ein paar Minuten hysterisch.

„Und was ist das Schlimmste, was du ihnen jemals angetan hast?", fragte Angelina schließlich.

„Abgesehen von George mit Besteck angreifen? Na ja, ich habe Fred einmal überzeugt, dass er fliegen würde, wenn er von seinem Dach springt. Wisst ihr, sein Haus ist mehrstöckig. Er landete in einem Blumenbeet und das fing den Fall ein wenig ab. Aber er hat sich jeden Knochen in seinem Bein gebrochen."

„Du hast wirklich eine böse Ader", sagte Angelina, während ihre Augen vor Lachen tränten.

„Was soll ich sagen? Sie bringen das Beste in mir hervor."

„Hast du sie jemals deinen Muggelfreunden vorgestellt?", fragte Katie, als sie ihre vom Lachen schmerzenden Seiten umklammerte.

„Alle meine Muggelfreunde sind Jungs. Ich hatte einmal eine Freundin, aber ich habe den Fehler gemacht, sie den Zwillingen vorzustellen. Das arme Mädchen war traumatisiert, natürlich hat sie nie wieder ein Wort mit mir gesprochen."

„Was haben sie gemacht, das so schlimm war?"

„Sie haben ihre Haare blau gefärbt und dann Percys Ratte Krätze in ihr T-Shirt gesteckt. Zu allem Überfluss war sie allergisch."

„Wie hältst du es mit ihnen aus?", fragte Angelina ernst.

„Na ja, sie sind gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber du lernst sie zu schätzen."

„Ich werde mich niemals an sie gewöhnen", meinte Angelina.

Alicia lächelte in sich hinein. Sie wagte es nicht, es Angelina zu sagen, aber sie hatte bemerkt, dass Fred sie ziemlich oft beobachtete. Es war vielleicht nichts, aber Alicia wusste, dass Fred ziemlich liebenswert sein konnte, wenn er wollte. Er würde Angelina vielleicht dazu bringen, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen.

„Glaubt ihr, es hat etwas mit ihrem Halloweenstreich zu tun?", fragte Katie, als sie die Jungs aufgeregt flüstern sah.

Alicia schnappt nach Luft. Der Streich! Die Karte würde die Küche zeigen!

„Tut mir leid, Mädels, mir ist gerade was eingefallen." Alicia erhob sich und sauste zum hinteren Teil des Raums.

„Versteck sie!", befahl Fred und George schob etwas unter seinen Umhang.

„Es ist nur Alicia", sagte Lee erleichtert.

„Könntest du hier nicht so angerannt kommen?" George legte die Karte wieder auf den Tisch und entrollte sie.

„'Tschuldige", murmelte sie und setzte sich neben ihn. „Mir ist nur gerade aufgefallen, dass wir die Küche auf der Karte finden könnten."

„Wir sind dir voraus, Kleines. Wir haben schon die sicherste Strecke ausgemacht." George führte seinen Finger über die Karte.

„George hat sogar schon mit dem Trank angefangen", sagte Fred aufgeregt. Er hüpfte auf seinem Platz und seine Augen waren groß und glänzend.

„Kann ich ihn sehen?"

„Wie könnten wir die Prinzessin der Streiche zurückweisen?"

Angelina und Katie beobachteten, wie Alicia den Jungs nach oben folgte.

„Hast du das Gefühl, dass sie uns etwas verschweigt?"

Oben beobachtete Alicia erwartungsvoll, wie George sich in seinen Schrank duckte und einen Kessel herauszerrte. Ein Geruch, der vergleichbar mit dem fauliger Eier war, erfüllte den Raum.

„Was um alles in der Welt ist das für ein Geruch?" Alicia hustete und würgte.

„Der Zaubertrank." Lee rümpfte vor Ekel seine Nase.

„Soll der so schlimm riechen?" Alicia spähte in den Kessel. Es war eine grell pinkfarbene Flüssigkeit und sie wirbelte und blubberte.

„So steht es im Buch. Aber der Gestank soll bald verschwinden. Hoffentlich sehr bald", sagte George mit einer Hand über der Nase.

„Hilfst du uns, ihn in den Saft zu schütten?", fragte Fred, als George den stinkenden Trank zurück in seinen Kleiderschrank schob.

„Ich helfe euch, die Sache zu beenden, aber es wird mein letzter Streich sein. Nach dem knappen Entkommen vor Filch habe ich beschlossen, mich in den Ruhestand zu begeben. Tut mir Leid, Jungs, aber meine Streichtage sind offiziell vorüber."

„Das ist cool, aber ich hoffe, du nimmst zur Kenntnis, dass uns das nicht davon abhalten wird, dir Streiche zu spielen."

„Na ja, George, lass dir die Narbe an deinem Bein eine bleibende Erinnerung an das sein, was letztes Mal passiert ist, als du dich mit mir angelegt hast." Sie grinste ihn an und verließ den Raum.

„Narbe? Welche Narbe?", fragte Lee.

„Sie hat mich mit einer Gabel attackiert. Ich werde jetzt duschen und versuchen, diesen Gestank loszuwerden." George verschwand im angrenzenden Bad.

„Eine Gabel?", fragte Lee Fred.

„Frag nicht."

Der Streich ging dank der Karte des Rumtreibers voran. Am späten Halloween-Nachmittag schlichen Alicia und die Jungs durch die Gänge.

„Oh, großartig, Filch kommt. Rückzug", stöhnte Fred und duckte sich hinter einen Wandteppich. Alicia folgte ihm und sie kauerten sich still zusammen und warteten darauf, dass Filch vorbei war. Nach fünf Minuten in einem schmalen Gang mit drei stinkenden Jungen eingequetscht sein, wurde sie langsam ärgerlich.

„Okay, er ist weg – nein, wartet ... er kommt zurück."

„Bitte erinnert mich daran, warum ich das hier mache", seufzte Alicia leise.

„Weil du uns liebst", flüsterte George und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.

„Geh weg von mir. Du stinkst."

Filch brauchte zehn Minuten, um sich wegzubewegen. Sie verließen endlich den Gang und setzten ihre Pilgerreise zur Küche fort. Aber als sie dort ankamen, war die Küche gar nicht da.

„Sie soll genau hier sein." Fred sah zu einem Gemälde einer Fruchtschale auf.

Lee zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na, sie muss hinter dem Bild sein."

„Glaubt ihr, wir brauchen ein Passwort?", fragte Alicia, als sie das Bild vorsichtig untersuchte.

„Vielleicht kann es etwas ... wartet eine Sekunde." George sah genauer auf die Karte. Er lachte kurz auf.

„Was steht da?" Alicia sah über seine Schulter. Sie konnte ihre Punkte vor der Küche sehen. Das Merkwürdige war, dass die Worte ‚Kitzle die Birne' in Klammern daneben erschienen waren.

„Kitzle die Birne?" George sah von der Karte zurück auf das Bild.

„Ist 'nen Versuch wert, denke ich", sagte Fred achselzuckend und fuhr mit seinem Finger über die große, grüne Birne.

Sie sahen erwartungsvoll zu, als die Birne kicherte und zitterte. Dann verwandelte sie sich plötzlich in einen großen, grünen Türknauf.

„Krass!"

„Okay, Leesh, du bleibst hier draußen und schiebst Wache, wir bringen die Leistung." George schob Alicia die Karte zu.

„Aber ich will auch mit reinkommen!", protestierte sie.

„Aber jemand muss ein Auge auf Filch behalten und wir ernennen dich", sagte Fred fröhlich, als er den Türknauf packte und zog.

„Wir brauchen nur eine Minute oder so." Dann verschwanden sie durch die Tür.

„Typisch, verdammte Jungen ... lassen das Mädchen den langweiligen Job machen ... ich sollte sie von Filch erwischen lassen ... verdammte Jungs", murmelte Alicia mörderisch, als sie im Korridor wartete.

Sie spähte runter auf die Karte in ihren Händen. Sie suchte nach einem besonderen Punkt. Da war er. Oliver Wood. Er war alleine draußen auf dem Quidditchfeld, wie üblich. Alicia lächelte.

„Fertig!"

Alicia hüpfte hoch und wirbelte im selben Moment herum. „Ist die ganze Schreierei nötig?"

„Tut uns Leid. Wir sind ein bisschen aufgeregt – unser erster größerer Streich in Hogwarts", seufzte George zufrieden.

„Der erste von vielen."

Es war ein qualvolles Warten für die vier Schüler. Die Stunden schienen dahinzukriechen, dann begab sich die Schule endlich für das Halloweenfest in die Große Halle. Sie war mit kerzenbestückten Kürbissen und orangefarbenen Luftschlangen dekoriert. Sogar lebendige Fledermäuse flatterten herum.

„Lasst uns hier sitzen, wir haben dann eine gute Sicht auf den Slytherintisch", sagte Lee.

Alicia rutschte neben ihn und George setzte sich neben sie.

„Möchtest du nicht lieber auf dieser Seite sitzen?" Angelina beäugte Alicia. Sie saß ihr gegenüber, neben Katie.

„Mir geht's gut hier, danke", sagte Alicia, während sie die Slytherins aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Sie trinken!", sagte Lee aufgeregt.

Alicia sah zu, wie mehrere Schüler, auch die Erstklässler, tiefe Züge aus ihren Kelchen nahmen. Aber nichts passierte.

„Wie lange, bis es wirkt?", flüsterte sie George zu.

„Etwa zehn Minuten. Das gibt den anderen die Chance zu trinken, bevor sie zu sprießen anfangen."

„Das war's! Ich will jetzt sofort wissen, was hier abgeht!" Angelina knallte ihre Faust auf den Tisch.

„Wir haben einen Trank in den Kürbissaft der Slytherins gekippt", flüsterte Fred ihr zu.

„Ihr habt was?", kreischten Angelina und Katie.

„Seid verdammt noch mal leiser!", zischte Lee.

„'Tschuldigung. Also, was macht der Trank?"

„Er lässt ihnen Fell wachsen."

„Fell? Das muss ich sehen!" Angelina und Katie drehten sich auf ihren Plätzen um.

Sie ignorierten ihr Essen völlig und beobachteten stattdessen die Slytherins, als sie tranken und aßen und fröhlich lachten.

„Jeden Augenblick jetzt ..."

Das erste Zeichen war ein lauter Schrei. Sie suchten den Tisch ab und sahen Michelle Orlen auf die Füße springen. Eine dicke Lage schwarzen Fells wuchs auf ihrem Gesicht.

Alle Augen in der Halle wanderten zu ihr. Sie war völlig hysterisch, als überall auf ihrem Körper Fell wuchs. Langsam begannen mehr Leute zu schreien und aufzuspringen.

„Genial!", lachte George.

„Was geht hier vor?" Dumbledore erhob sich und wandte sich zum Tisch der pelzigen Schüler.

„Ich verwandle mich in einen Hund!", jaulte Michelle.

„Verwandelt sich in einen. Sie war schon vorher einer", kicherte Alicia.

Der Streich war perfekt gelaufen. Der Slytherintisch war nahe an einem Chaos. Sie schrieen und spuckten in ihrer Panik ihr Essen und Trinken über sich.

„Wie lange hält das an?", fragte Angelina, als sie amüsiert zusah.

„Uh, ich bin mir eigentlich nicht ganz sicher", gab George zu.

„George! Du meinst, sie könnten für sechs Monate so rumlaufen?" Alicia schlug ihn auf den Arm.

„Es ist möglich, schätze ich."

„Cool." Sie nickte beipflichtend und beobachtete die Show weiter.

„Folgt mir zu den Kerkern und ich werde ein Heilmittel finden!" Snape verließ den Lehrertisch und leitete die geplagten Slytherins aus der Halle.

Der Rest der Schüler lachte und deutete auf sie, als sie aus der Halle strömten. Sie ähnelten halb verwandelten Werwölfen. Einige weinten über ihre wunderschönen Gesichter und andere fluchten.

Justin Campbell deutete auf die Gryffindor-Erstklässler, als er der Prozession von entstellten Schülern folgte. „Ich weiß, dass ihr etwas damit zu tun hattet."

„Hast du Beweise?", fragte Angelina zuckersüß.

„Nein."

„Nun ja, ich bin keine Anwältin, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du einen Fall hast."

Er sah sie finster an und folgte dann seinen pelzigen Freunden weg vom Gelächter.

Das Fest war so gut wie vorbei. Niemand war bereit, etwas zu essen, also saßen sie nur da und lachten über die Slytherins.

Katie kicherte und wandte sich wieder ihrem Abendessen zu. „Ich muss zugeben, es war ein ziemlich guter Streich."

„Die Prinzen der Streiche legen wieder los."

* * *

Ü/N: Meine Entschädigung für das lange Warten. Ich werde mich jetzt an das Kapitel machen, das es momentan für mich zu übersetzen gilt. Ich habe es in letzter Zeit vernachlässigt, aber ich nähere mich langsam aber sicher dem Ende der Geschichte.

Danach widme ich mich „Aren't Little Girls Made of Sugar and Spice?", eine wirklich fantastische Alicia-Story, die OFNT in Sachen Humor um Längen schlägt!


	7. Quidditchzeit

Disclaimer: Nichts meins! Ich übersetze nur!

Ü/N: Ich hoffe, alle hatten schöne Weihnachten! Etwas verspätet beglücke ich euch jetzt mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Und falls ihr noch Muße habt, könnte ihr den One-Shot lesen, den ich über meine internetfreien Feiertage produziert habe.

**Kapitel 6**

Es war später Samstagvormittag und die ganze Schule wartete gespannt auf den Beginn des ersten Spiels der Quidditch-Saison.

Halloween war vor drei Tagen gewesen und trotzdem lachten noch immer alle über den Streich. Die Gryffindor-Erstklässler mussten all ihre Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um ihn nicht als den ihrigen zu beanspruchen.

Das Einzige, was die Stimmung im Gryffindorhaus dämpfte, war das Wissen, dass Gryffindor die wenigsten Punkte hatte. Fred und George hatten fünfundsiebzig Punkte für ihre Mitternachtseskapaden verloren und eine Woche Strafarbeiten bekommen.

Also spielten die Gryffindors wirklich nur um Stolz.

„Oh, nein", stöhnte Angelina, als Fred sich auf den freien Sitz neben ihr setzte.

„Freut mich auch, dich zu sehen."

„Rück beiseite, Licia, ich will neben Katie sitzen", sagte Lee.

Katie verdreht ihre hübschen blauen Augen. „Verpiss dich, Jordan."

Alicia lächelte und rückte zuvorkommend einen Platz weiter. Wer war sie, dass sie sich der wahren Liebe in den Weg stellen konnte?

„Danke, Leesh. Hey, Katie, willst du mit mir gehen?", fragte Lee sie zum wohl siebten Mal.

„Verpiss dich, Jordan", wiederholte sie.

„Ich glaube, sie mag mich", flüsterte Lee Alicia zu und sie kicherte.

„Guten Morgen, Alicia", wandte sich Percy würdevoll an sie.

„Hi." Sie musste ein Lächeln ob seiner Formalität unterdrücken. Er nannte sie niemals Leesh oder

so, obwohl sie sich schon seit sechs Jahren kannten.

„Ist dieser Platz besetzt?" Er wies auf den leeren Sitz neben ihr.

„Ähm..." Alicia bemühte sich, eine Entschuldigung zu erfinden.

„Verschwinde, Percy, das ist mein Platz", sagte George, plötzlich hinter ihm auftauchend. Er schob seinen Bruder zur Seite, damit er sich hinsetzen konnte.

Percy machte laut ‚hmph' und stolzierte davon.

„Danke, George."

„Schon gut."

Alicia musste zugeben, dass sie in letzter Zeit einen Wandel in Georges Verhalten bemerkt hatte. Er war ... liebenswürdiger. Sie war sich aber sicher, dass es nur eine Phase war. Bald würde er etwas tun, um sie zu ärgern.

„Kannst du dich nicht woanders hinsetzen?", fragte Angelina Fred.

„Nö, ich mag es hier." Er streckte seinen Arm aus und legte ihn um ihre Schultern.

„Ehrlich", sagte sie und schob ihn weg, „wenn du mich noch einmal anfasst, breche ich dir die Hand."

Seine Antwort wurde von der grölenden Menge erstickt. Das Gryffindorteam war rausgekommen.

„Hier ist das Team der Gryffindors. Wood, Parker, Delaney, Quiggle, Small, Jefferson und Simon", verkündete der Schulsprecher monoton.

„Er klingt begeistert", kommentierte Lee.

Alicia achtete jedoch nicht darauf. Sie hatte Oliver entdeckt und beobachtete ihn, wie er das Feld umkreiste. Das Team der Slytherins wurde angekündigt und sie landeten nach einem kurzen Flug bei Madam Hooch. Prima und der Slytherin-Kapitän schüttelten sich die Hände und Madam Hooch blies in ihre Pfeife.

„Alicia?" George schüttelte sie aus ihrer Trance.

„Was? Hör auf damit."

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wo Matt ist. Ich kann ihn da draußen nicht sehen."

„Er ist nur Reserve-Treiber. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er lieber Reservespieler ist, als jedes Spiel zu spielen."

„Ich versuche es nächstes Jahr als Treiber. Versuchst du es als Jägerin?", fragte George, als sie die

Spieler um den Quaffel streiten sahen.

„Niemals! Ich würde es nie schaffen", sagte Alicia, allein von dem Vorschlag entsetzt.

„Du weißt sehr wohl, dass du es schaffen würdest."

„Lass es einfach, George."

„Schön, kein Grund, pampig zu werden."

„Ich bin nicht pampig", beharrte Alicia mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Bist du wohl", gab er zurück.

„Siehst du, ich wusste, du würdest es tun!"

„Was tun?"

„Gerade wenn du anfängst, dich normal zu verhalten, wirst du wieder blöd."

„Ich bin nicht blöd!"

„Halt den Mund."

Alicia wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Spiel zu und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren.

Ihre Augen wanderten immer wieder zu Oliver, als er vor den Torringen schwebte. Sie hüpfte beträchtlich in ihrem Sitz, als Lees Kopf auf ihre Schulter fiel.

„Lee!"

„Er schläft", stellte Katie fest.

Alicia verdrehte ihre Augen, entschied aber, dass es keinen Grund gab, ihn zu wecken.

Katie gähnte und reckte ihren Hals von Seite zu Seite. „Das ist langweilig."

„Ja", stimmte Fred zu. „Ich weiß nicht, was die Hälfte der Zeit vor sich geht."

„Wisst ihr, was wir brauchen? Kommentare", sagte George aufgeregt.

„Kommentare?", fragte Alicia.

„Kommentare. Und wir kennen auch genau die richtige Person dafür..."

„Wen?", fragte Angelina.

„Lee. Er beharrt immer darauf, dass er ein Quidditch-Experte ist", sagte Fred.

„Aber spielt er nicht?"

„Er hat Höhenangst", sagte George mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Habt ihr das im Flugunterricht nicht gemerkt? Er fliegt nicht besonders hoch. Ihr solltet mal sehen,

wie fest er den Besenstiel umklammert; ich dachte, er bricht ihn durch!", lachte Fred.

„Hack nicht auf ihm rum. Würdest du es gerne sehen, wenn ich den Mädchen deine Ängste verrate?", drohte Alicia.

„Erzähl!", sagte Angelina gespannt.

„Muggelmärchen erschrecken ihn zu Tode."

„So ein paar Muggelgeschichten machen dir Angst?", lachte Angelina hämisch.

„Hast du jemals welche gehört? Alte Damen mit Lebkuchenhäusern und Wölfe, die sich als Omas verkleiden." Fred schüttelte sich. „Genug um dir Albträume zu verpassen, ehrlich."

Es gab ein lautes Röhren von der Menge, als Gryffindor sein erstes Tor schoss. All das Jubeln weckte Lee.

„Was ist los? Werden wir angegriffen?" Er sah sich besorgt um.

„Gryffindor hat sein erstes Tor geschossen."

„Toll. Wie viel steht's?" Lee rieb sich die Augen.

„70 : 10", sagte Katie achselzuckend.

„Ich dachte, es stünde 50 : 10", sagte George.

„Hat Slytherin überhaupt schon getroffen?" Alicia sah verwirrt drein.

„Es ist lachhaft. Ich finde, Kommentare wären eine gute Idee. Macht es außerdem aufregender", gab Angelina zu.

„Kommentare?" Lee setzte sich plötzlich kerzengerade hin. Das war gerade so seine Spezialität.

„Vielleicht kannst du dich mal mit Professor McGonagall darüber unterhalten", schlug Alicia vor.

Seine Augen funkelten bei dem Gedanken. „Ganz meine Rede."

Die Gruppe wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Spiel zu. Das Team von Gryffindor begann, zurückzukämpfen und die Masse wurde langsam aufgeregt.

Alicia sah besorgt zu, wie Markus Flint den Quaffel packte und auf die Torstangen zuraste. Oliver blieb kühn und behielt einen kühlen Kopf, genau der Spitzenhüter, der er war. Flint wirbelte den Quaffel und die Menge wurde still. Alicia schnappte nach Luft, als Oliver seinen Arm ausstreckte und den Quaffel in Richtung des Gryffindor-Jägers Mitchell Delaney abwehrte. Die Menge explodierte. Aber die Begeisterung war von kurzer Dauer.

Einer der Slytherin-Treiber hatte gerade einen Klatscher in Olivers Richtung geschlagen. Er hatte seine Augen auf dem Spiel. Alicia sprang auf und jaulte auf, als der Klatscher Oliver in seine rechte Seite traf.

„Oh, nein!" Sie schlug ihre Hände über den Mund.

Die Gryffindor-Sucherin, Prima Parker, sprintete und hielt Oliver fest, bevor er von seinem Besen fiel. Madam Hoochs Pfeife ertönte und die Menge buhte und zischte, als der Slytherin-Treiber seine Unschuld beteuerte.

Alicia sah ängstlich zu, wie Oliver zum Boden abgesenkt wurde und auf eine schwebende Trage gelegt wurde. Professor McGonagall führte ihn zum Applaus der Slytherins aus dem Stadion.

„Ich hoffe, ihm geht's gut", sagte Alicia besorgt.

„Ja, genialer Hüter", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Die Gryffindor-Jägerin, Emma Small, wird anscheinend Wood im Tor ersetzen", verkündete der Schulsprecher.

„Sie sieht nervös aus", stellte George fest.

Alicia musste zustimmen. Emma sah kein bisschen zuversichtlich aus. Gryffindor war ohne Wood so gut wie verloren.

Das Spiel zog sich weiter in die Länge. Es stand 200 : 40 und es hatte noch immer kein Zeichen vom Schnatz gegeben.

Alicia konnte die Warterei nicht länger aushalten. „Ich werde nach Oliver sehen."

„Ich komme mit dir." George stand auf und folgte ihr.

Alicia sprintete zum Schloss und rannte den ganzen Weg zum Krankenflügel.

„Mach langsamer!", keuchte George, als Alicia an die Tür klopfte.

„Ja?" Madam Pomfrey öffnete die Tür.

„Ich bin gekommen, um Oliver Wood zu sehen", sagte Alicia mit ihrem süßesten Lächeln.

„Natürlich bist du das, Liebes", sagte sie, wissend zwinkernd.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Alicia und George traten ein.

Alicia ignorierte das Zwinkern und nickte Madam Pomfrey kurz zu. „Vielen Dank."

„Macht hier keinen Unfug. Er ist da drüben." Sie wies auf ein Bett am Ende. Es waren mehrere an der Wand aufgestellt und Oliver lag im Entferntesten. Er setzte sich sehr rasch auf, als er Alicia und George sah.

„Alicia, George! Wie läuft es mit dem Spiel?" Er stöhnte und umklammerte seine Rippen.

„Aber, aber, Wood, machen Sie sich darüber keine Sorgen, sondern trinken Sie Ihren Trank."

Madam Pomfrey nickte zu einem fies aussehenden, grünen Zaubertrank hinüber, der auf einem Tisch neben seinem Bett stand.

„Gryffindor bekommt eine Packung", informierte George ihn.

„Wie viel steht's?", fragte Oliver.

„Um 200 : 40", schätzte Alicia.

Oliver stöhnte und legte sich in sein Bett zurück.

„Was für Verletzungen hast du?", fragte George neugierig.

„Du nennst es und ich hab's gebrochen. Rippen, Oberarmknochen, Speiche, Elle. Ich glaube, ich habe mir sogar einen Finger gebrochen." Oliver hielt seinen Zeigefinger hoch, der in einem merkwürdigen Winkel auf der Hand saß.

„Du hast dir alle Knochen im Arm gebrochen? Nur von einem Klatscher?"

„Ich habe meine Knochen so oft gebrochen, dass sie ziemlich leicht brechen. Als ich das letzte Mal gezählt habe, hatte ich mir den Oberarm sieben Mal gebrochen."

„Du trinkst besser den Trank." Alicia reichte ihm das Glas und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Du bist schlimmer als Madam Pomfrey." Oliver verdrehte seine Augen. Doch er nahm den Trank und schluckte ihn schnell runter. „Uärgh, ist ein ekelhaftes Zeugs. Also, wer hat meine Position übernommen?"

„Emma Small."

„Oh, Gryffindor steckt in Schwierigkeiten. Sie ist eine großartige Jägerin, aber keine gute Hüterin." Oliver zuckte zusammen, als der Trank zu wirken begann und seine Knochen langsam wieder zusammenwuchsen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen über das Spiel, ruh dich aus", riet Alicia ihm.

„Nur weil ihre Mutter eine Krankenschwester ist, glaubt sie, dass sie eine qualifizierte Ärztin ist", erzählte George Oliver.

„Tu ich nicht." Alicia errötete. Verlass dich bei George darauf, dich in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Oliver lächelte sie von untern her an. „Ihr zwei gebt ein süßes Paar ab."

George hustete und Alicia schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf.

„Wir sind kein Paar", beharrte sie.

„Oh, Entschuldigung. Ich habe nur angenommen..."

„Ich und Alicia? Das ist lustig." George lachte, was Oliver ebenfalls zum Lachen brachte.

Alicia, wie auch immer, war überhaupt nicht amüsiert. Das Letzte, was sie brauchen konnte, war, dass alle dachten, sie wäre Georges Freundin.

* * *

Ü/N: Dieses Kapitel erklärt ein bisschen Hintergrund zur Geschichte. Es sollte Alicias zukünftige Beziehungen zu George und Oliver festmachen. Es erklärt auch Lee und sein Kommentieren.

Für das erste Jahr wird es nur noch ein weiteres Kapitel geben. Dann geht es im zweiten Jahr weiter, und George tut etwas Nettes für Alicia und sie bemerkt, dass er gar nicht so schlimm ist.

Kommentar? Danke.


	8. Das schließt das erste Jahr ab

Disclaimer: Siehe eines der vorherigen Kapitel.

A/N: Allen Lesern und Reviewern wünsche ich ein schönes und vor allem glückliches neues Jahr!

**Kapitel 7**

Das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison war irgendwie ein Umschwung. Gryffindor hatte sich 300:80 blamiert.

Es war jetzt Mitte Dezember. Alle sechs Gryffindor-Erstklässler fuhren über Weihnachten nach Hause. Angelina freute sich darauf, die Zwillinge, besonders Fred, einige Zeit nicht sehen zu müssen. Die drei Mädchen besprachen ihre Ferienpläne im Hogwarts-Express.

„Meine Familie fährt nach Spanien!", sagte Katie aufgeregt.

„Warum Spanien?"

„Mein älterer Bruder Dryden lebt da. Ich habe ihn seit mehr als zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen."

„Ich habe nie daran gedacht zu fragen, aber wie viele Geschwister hast du, Katie?", fragte Alicia.

„Ich habe drei ältere Brüder. Dryden ist der Älteste, er ist einundzwanzig. Dann Samuel, er ist neunzehn, und Tristan habt ihr ja getroffen."

„Er ist im sechsten Jahr, nicht wahr?" Alicia erinnerte sich vage daran, einen blonden Gryffindor getroffen zu haben. Katie zog es normalerweise vor, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Ja, ich muss glücklicherweise nur noch ein Jahr mit ihm verbringen."

„Dryden wird wohl mit meiner Schwester Kiana zur Schule gegangen sein. Sie ist auch einundzwanzig", sagte Angelina.

„Kann sein, ich frag ihn. Was hast du so vor?", fragte Katie Alicia.

„Nichts Aufregendes. Ich werde vielleicht ein paar Muggelbücher lesen. Mein Dad unterrichtet Englisch an einer Muggel High School. Er bringt mir Romane mit. Dank ihm lese ich mehr als die anderen in meiner Altersgruppe."

„Wirst du Fred und George in der Pause sehen?"

„Definitiv. Unsere Familien verbringen Heilig Abend zusammen; leider ist es eine Tradition. Was hast du über die Ferien vor?", fragte Alicia Angelina.

„Nicht viel. Ich werde vielleicht meinen Dad in Manchester besuchen gehen. Ich freue mich wirklich darauf, etwas Ruhe und Frieden weit weg von Fred zu haben.."

„Angie! Das tat weh!" Fred, der für die letzten Paar Sekunden im Türrahmen gestanden hatte, legte sich die Hand aufs Herz.

„Nenn mich nicht Angie."

„Wir hätten die Tür abschließen sollen", stöhnte Alicia, als Fred eintrat, dicht gefolgt von George und Lee.

Lee sah ziemlich selbstzufrieden aus. Er war nun offiziell der Kommentator in Hogwarts. Alle Schüler liebten seinen einzigartigen Enthusiasmus.

„Hey, Katie, ich habe ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich." Er lächelte sie an, als ihr Gesicht sich erhellte.

„Ein Geschenk? Für mich?"

„Mach deine Augen zu und ich gebe es dir."

Katie schloss gehorsam ihre Augen und streckte ihre Hände aus.

Lee grinste, beugte sich vor und pflanzte ihr einen Kuss mitten auf die Lippen.

„Lee!", kreischte Alicia vorwurfsvoll.

Katie riss ihre Augen auf. Ihre normalerweise ruhigen blauen Augen loderten vor Zorn. „Was zur Hölle denkst du, was du machst?"

Er grinste und warf sich in die Brust. „Brauchst mir nicht für das Geschenk zu danken."

„Du hirnloser Idiot!" Sie griff nach ihm, aber er wich aus.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten gehen, wir werden bald in King's Cross sein", sagte George, packte Lee dann hastig und zerrte ihn aus dem Abteil.

Katie knallte die Tür hinter ihnen zu, während sie Lee bei allen Namen unter der Sonne nannte. Alicia hatte einige noch nicht mal gehört. Katie war ziemlich einfallsreich bei ihren Flüchen.

„Jungs, wer braucht die schon?", sagte Angelina besänftigend, als sie ihren Arm um die kochende Blonde legte.

„Ich nicht", sagte Alicia wahrheitsgemäß. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie über ihr Verknalltsein in Oliver hinweg war. Nachdem er im ersten Spiel verletzt worden war, hatte er seine Absicht, Quidditch weiterzuspielen, ausgedrückt. Alicia dachte jetzt, dass er ein bisschen verrückt war. Nach allem können diese gebrochenen Knochen nichts Gutes sein.

„Ihr wisst, wen ich süß finde", sagte Angelina verträumt.

„Fred?", sagte Alicia ohne nachzudenken.

Na ja, wenn Blicke töten könnten.

„Nicht Fred! Cedric Diggory."

"Aus Hufflepuff?"

"Tja, das ist er. Du hast in Kräuterkunde ein paar Mal mit ihm gesprochen, Leesh. Ist er nett?", fragte Angelina in einem halb-gleichgültigen Ton.

„Er erscheint mir nett genug. Meenal Romano sagt aber, dass er echt süß ist."

„Er würde sich sowieso nie für ein Mädchen wir mich interessieren", sagte Angelina düster.

„Sag das nicht! Alle Jungs in unserem Jahr reden über dich", sagte Alicia.

„Wirklich?"

„Das ist zumindest, was Lee mir erzählt hat."

„Bitte erwähne diesen Namen nie mehr in meiner Gegenwart", grollte Katie in einer sehr un-Katie-lichen Art.

Zwanzig Minuten später rollte der Hogwarts-Express auf Gleis 9 ¾ ein. Aufgeregte Schüler, die Koffer und Rucksäcke trugen, stiegen aus. Der Bahnsteig war mit Hexen und Zauberern überfüllt, die auf ihre Kinder warteten.

Alicia sprang aus dem Zug und suchte die Menge nach ihren Eltern ab.

„Da ist meine Mum." Katie deutete auf eine kleine, blonde Frau, die ihnen wild zuwinkte. „Ich sehe euch Mädels bald."

Alicia und Angelina umarmten sie und sie ging hinüber zu ihren Eltern.

„Glaubt ihr, Katie mochte mein Geschenk?", fragte Lee.

Die zwei Mädchen drehten sich um und sahen die drei Jungs grinsen. Lee sah extrem selbstgefällig aus.

„Katie hatte Recht, du bist ein hirnloser Idiot. Ich sollte dich schlagen." Angelina tat einen Schritt vorwärts und Lee ging zwei zurück.

„Oh, schaut, da sind meine Eltern! Ich muss jetzt gehen, was für ein Pech aber auch! Man sieht sich!" Lee eilte davon. Alicia hätte wetten wollen, dass er seine Eltern überhaupt nicht gesehen hatte.

„Bye!", riefen die Zwillinge ihm nach.

„Er ist cool", erklärte Fred den Mädchen bestimmt.

„Nun, wenn ihr mich fragt, ist er nichts als ein eingebildeter Sohn einer-" Angelina stoppte abrupt. En kleines Mädchen rannte auf die vier zu.

„Alicia!", schrie das kleine Mädchen, als sie mit wehenden Pferdeschwänzen angerannt kam.

„Jasmine!"

Alicia öffnete ihre Arme für ihre kleine Schwester. Sie umarmten sich und die Zwillinge rollten mit ihren Augen, während Angelina lächelte.

Dann umarmte Jasmine überraschend auch die Zwillinge, die sie nie so sehr gemocht hatte. Alicia entdeckte ihre Eltern, die bei den Weasleys standen.

„Kommst du mit zu meinen Eltern?" Alicia sah Angelina an.

"Sicher, ich kann meine Mum nirgendwo sehen", sagte Angelina.

Jasmine rannte zurück zu den Erwachsenen und begann, zurück auf die Schüler zu deuten und voller Freude auf und ab zu hüpfen. Sie hatte ihre große Schwester offensichtlich ziemlich vermisst.

„Ich denke, sie hat dich _viel_ zu sehr vermisst", sagte Fred, als er sich die Wange rieb, wo sie ihn geküsst hatte.

„Ich finde sie reizend. Sie ist deine Halbschwester, richtig?"

„Ja, anderer Vater."

„Weißt du, wer ihr Vater ist?", fragte Angelina, als sie ihr Hab und Gut aufsammelten.

„Mum will es niemandem sagen. Sie sagt, es liegt jetzt in der Vergangenheit."

„Oh, zu schade, sie ist ein hübsches kleines Mädchen."

„Jeder scheint zu denken, Jas ist das Süßeste überhaupt; sie sollten mal versuchen, mit ihr unter einem Dach zu leben."

„Beeilt euch, ihr zwei!", rief George über seine Schulter.

„Ich schwör dir, Fred ist so ein Idiot!" Angelina schüttelte ihren Kopf, als sie den Zwillingen folgten.

„Das war George."

„Richtig. Gerade als ich gedacht hab, ich hätte es raus."

„Hi, Schatz!" Alicias Dad strubbelte ihr durchs Haar.

„Dad, nenn mich nicht so." Sie errötete leicht und sah auf ihre Schuhe.

„Wir haben dich vermisst, Süße." Ihre Mutter beugte sich runter du küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Das ist meine Freundin Angelina."

Natalie lächelte, als sie ihre Hand schüttelte. „Du bist ein Mädchen", sagte sie erfreut.

Angelina wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte, also nickte sie nur. Molly war damit fertig, ihre Söhne zu begrüßen und zu belehren und lächelte nun Angelina an.

„Angelina ist mit uns in Gryffindor", erzählte Alicia allen.

„Noch ein Gryffindor-Mädchen? Jungs, werdet ihr uns eure kleine Freundin nicht vorstellen?", fragte Molly die Zwillinge.

„Na ja, sie ist nicht wirklich unsere Freundin..."

„Frederick."

„Okay, mach dir nicht in die Hosen, Mum. Angelina, das ist meine Mum und das Kind, das dich mit rosa Ohren anstarrt, ist Ron. Ginny da drüben redet mit Jasmine. Zufrieden?"

„Das war doch gar nicht mal so schwer. Es ist schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Angelina", sagte Molly mit einem höflichen Lächeln.

„Es war sehr schön, Sie alle kennen zu lernen, aber ich sollte jetzt meine Mum suchen gehen. Ich eule dir, Licia", sagte Angelina.

Alicia ließ ihre Taschen fallen und warf ihre Arme um Angelina. Sie lösten sich langsam, beide ein wenig bedrückt aussehend.

Fred verdrehte bei dem Anblick seine Augen. „Mädchen."

„Na ja, man sieht sich bald, Leesh. Tschüss George. Fred", fügte sie als einen bitteren Nachgedanken hinzu.

Alicia winkte, als ihre Freundin in der Menge verschwand. Alicias Mum nahm ihren Koffer und sie folgten den Weasleys zurück in die Muggelwelt.

„Ich habe massenhaft Freunde gefunden!", erzählte Alicia ihrer Mum aufgeregt. „Da sind Katie, Meenal, Meredith, Charlotte, Cordelia – sie ist Australierin – und da sind Crystal-Jade und Madeline. Ich unterhalte mich auch manchmal mit Danny Johns und Cedric Diggory aus Hufflepuff."

Alicias Mutter stoppte abrupt und ließ den Koffer fallen, der mit einem dumpfen Plumpsen auf den Boden fiel.

„Natalie, alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Tut mir Leid, Mum, ich weiß, dass es Jungen sind, aber ich unterhalte mich gerne mit ihnen", entschuldigte sich Alicia. Sie wusste, dass ihre Mum sich wünschte, dass sie Freundschaft mit Mädchen schloss, aber sie verstand nicht, was an ein paar Jungs so schlimm war.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Liebes", versicherte Natalie ihrer Tochter und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihre kurzen, braune Haare.

„Lass mich das nehmen." David hob den Koffer mit einem besorgten Blick in Richtung seiner Frau auf.

„Erica sollte von der Arbeit zurück sein, sie kann es kaum abwarten, dich zu sehen."

Alicia lächelte. Es war gut, wieder bei ihrer Familie zu sein.

Weihnachten verging ziemlich ereignislos. Wie Alicia vorausgesagt hatte, sah sie die Zwillinge ziemlich viel. Alles, was Fred zu machen schien, war sich über Angelina zu beschweren. Alicia nahm an, dass er das tat, weil er sie mochte. Er bestritt es allzu heftig und jagte sie dann ums Haus.

Als sie für die letzten sechs Monate des ersten Jahres nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten, waren sie alle erfrischt und bereit, zu arbeiten. Außer im Falle der Jungen; sie waren bereit, noch mehr Ärger zu machen.

Der Rest des ersten Jahres ging vorüber, ohne dass jemand rausgeschmissen wurde. Das lag größtenteils an der Karte des Rumtreibers. Die Zwillinge und Lee konnten im Schloss herumstreifen, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Sie endeten nur mit sechsunddreißig Strafarbeiten im ersten Jahr. Sie waren nur acht davon entfernt, den Rekord von zwei vorhergehenden Hogwarts-Unruhestiftern zu brechen.

Wie vorrausgesagt gewann Slytherin den Quidditchpokal und den Hauspokal. Ohne Charlie als Sucher verlor Gryffindor in der Saison jedes Spiel und schlug nur Hufflepuff ganz knapp, wodurch sie den dritten Platz in den Hauspunkten bekamen.

Wenig hatte sich zwischen den sechs Gryffindors geändert. Katie und Lee hatten immer noch die gleiche Liebe-Hass-Beziehung und die Feindseligkeit zwischen Angelina und Fred war immer noch da. Alicia musste Friedensstifter spielen und George fand das Ganze sehr lustig.

Nach einem erfolgreichen ersten Jahr fuhren die Schüler für die Ferien nach Hause. Der erste Monat der Ferien war unglaublich erfreulich. Alicia und Angelina verbrachten ein paar Tage bei Katie und keine von ihnen sah die Jungs.

Es war erst in der letzten Ferienwoche, dass Alicia auf Fred und George treffen musste. Ihre Großmutter war krank, daher besuchten ihre Eltern sie in Middlesbrough. Die Spinnets hatten in Middlesbrough gelebt und Erica hatte sich entschieden, zurückzugehen und ein paar Freunde zu besuchen.

Alicia und Jasmine wollten ihre Großmutter eigentlich auch besuchen, aber sie war eine Muggel, deshalb konnte sie kein Flohpulver benutzen und zum Apparieren waren sie natürlich zu jung. Von einer Seite des Landes zur anderen zu reisen war nicht sonderlich reizvoll, also wurde entschieden, dass Alicia und Jasmine für eine Woche im Fuchsbau bleiben würden.

Alicia war nicht sehr erfreut über dieses Arrangement und sie beschwerte sich weiterhin, als ihre Mutter sie und Jasmine beim Fuchsbau ablieferte.

„Aber ich habe Hausaufgaben zu machen!", sagte Alicia verzweifelt, als sie mit ihrer Tasche kämpfte. Ihr Vater hatte gelacht, als er gesehen hatte, wie viel sie für eine Woche mitnahm. Alicia jedoch beharrte darauf, dass alles notwendig war.

„Na dann kannst du deine Hausaufgaben mit Fred und George machen", sagte Natalie, als sie Alicias Koffer aus dem Auto hob.

„Mum, das Wort Hausaufgaben sollte nicht mal im selben Satz erwähnt werden wie Fred und George. Ich weiß, dass du denkst, dass sie zwei Engel sind, aber Hausaufgaben ist nicht mal in ihrem Vokabular."

„Dann kannst du sie ja daran gewöhnen."

Bill kam aus dem Fuchsbau, dicht gefolgt von Charlie. „Lasst euch damit von uns helfen." Bill nahm Jasmines Tasche und Charlie nahm den Koffer.

Fred und George kamen rausgerannt. Sie standen im Türrahmen und sahen zu, wie Alicia ihr Gepäck zum Haus zerrte.

Alicia stöhnte und ließ es fallen. Sie starrte die Zwillinge böse an und wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Wird mir einer von euch helfen?"

„Nö", gaben sie unisono zurück.

„Unerträgliche Idioten", murmelte Alicia.

„Du hast zwei Arme und Beine, oder? Du kannst es selber tragen."

„Verpiss dich, Fred."

„Ich nehme das für dich." Bill nahm die Tasche mit einem scharfen Blick auf seine Brüder.

„Oh, ihr seid so nette Jungen. Echte Gentlemen", sagte Natalie, als sie den Jungs hinein folgte.

Alicia sah die Zwillinge finster an. „Ja, sie sind _Gentlemen_."

Sie brachen in identisches Grinsen aus und rasten nach oben.

„Ihr sollt im Haus nicht rennen!", rief Molly ihnen hinterher, als sie aus der Küche kam.

„Wir können euch gar nicht genug hierfür danken. Wir schulden euch wirklich was", sagte Natalie, als sie die Mädchen umarmte.

„Sie machen ja überhaupt keinen Ärger", antwortete Molly lächelnd.

„Benimm dich und verbringein gutes Jahr in der Schule, Alicia. Wir sind in einer Woche zurück, um dich abzuholen, Jasmine. Ich muss jetzt wirklich zurück", sagte Natalie entschuldigend, als sie ihre Töchter küsste und in Eile davon rauschte.

„Mum, wo sollen wir diesen Kram hinbringen?", fragte Charlie wegen dem Gepäck, das er und Bill noch immer trugen.

„Die Mädchen schlafen in Bills Zimmer und er kommt zu den Zwillingen."

„Gut." Sie nickten und verschwanden nach oben.

„Jasmine, Ginny wartet draußen im Garten auf dich."

Als sie das hörte, rannte Jasmine raus und ließ Alicia alleine zurück. Molly sah sie an und lächelte traurig. Sie sah so jung aus, wie sie dastand, ihren Teddy wie eine Sicherheitsdecke umklammernd.

„Du Arme. Jasmine und Ginny sind zu jung für dich zum Spielen und die Zwillinge sind, nun ja, sie sind die Zwillinge. Ich sag dir was, wie wär's, wenn du mir mit dem Abendessen hilfst?"

„Klar, ich bring nur eben meinen Bär hoch."

„Du bist so ein liebes Mädchen", lobte Molly.

Alicia zwang dich zu einem Lächeln und ging nach oben. Sie begann fast zu schreien, als sie die Zwillinge auf der Treppe sitzen sah. Sie hatten dort gesessen und alles mitgehört.

Fred langte herüber und kniff ihr in die Wange. „Du bist ein regelrechter Engel."

„Mach mich nicht sauer", warnte Alicia.

„Was wirst du machen?" Fred schnappte ihr Tiger weg und beäugte ihn verächtlich.

„Warum braucht ein zwölfjähriges Mädchen überhaupt einen Teddy? Nuckelst du noch an deinem Daumen?"

„Ich habe Tiger schon mein ganzes Leben lang und das weißt du! Gib ihn zurück!"

„Lass sie mal in Ruhe", unterbrach George ruhig. Er entwand seinem Bruder den Teddy und gab ihn dem geschockten Mädchen.

Alicia fiel fast rückwärts die Treppe runter. George Weasley verteidigte sie? Die Hölle war soeben zugefroren.

„Bin ich in einem Paralleluniversum gefangen?", fragte sie.

Fred, ebenso geschockt von dieser Einlage, legte seine Hand auf Georges Stirn. „Fühlst du dich gut?"

„Mir geht's gut", sagte er und schlug Freds Hand dabei weg. „Ich habe nur gedacht, dass es Zeit wird, dass du Alicia mal in Ruhe lässt."

„Was ist mit dir los, George? Du bist der Präsident des Lass-Uns-Alicia-Ärgern-Clubs."

„Zum letzten Mal, Leesh, es ist alles Okay! Ich finde nur, dass es nicht fair ist, die ganze Zeit auf dir rumzuhacken", sagte George einfach, dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und ging den Rest der Treppe hinauf.

Fred sah dem sich entfernenden Rücken seines Bruders nach, drehte sich dann zu Alicia um. Er zog beim Anblick ihres ebenso verwirrten Gesichtsausdruckes die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Hey, schau nicht mich an. Er ist dein Bruder", sagte Alicia. Sie ging ebenfalls die Treppe hoch.

Fred stand für eine Sekunde nur in Trance da. Er war immer noch verwirrt über die Szene, die er gerade erlebt hatte. Seit wann verteidigte George Alicia? Er wusste nicht, was vor sich ging, aber eines war sicher: er mochte es nicht.

* * *

Ü/N: Das war das Ende des ersten Jahres. Das zweite Jahr wird interessanter. George und Alicia werden beste Freunde und Fred ist ein bisschen muffelig deswegen. Außerdem könnt ihr euch auf eine Menge Quidditch freuen! 


	9. Alicias Schutzengel

Disclaimer: Ich verzichte auf alles.

Ü/N: Ich habe nichts zu sagen. Machen wir weiter.

**Kapitel 8**

Alicia lag auf Bills Bett und las ihr neues Standardbuch der Zaubersprüche. Sie würde am nächsten Tag wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gehen und war ziemlich froh darüber. Das zweite Jahr versprach, besser zu werden als das vorherige; das lag hauptsächlich an Georges dramatischer Änderung seiner Einstellung.

Jedes Mal, wenn Fred versuchte, Alicia einen Streich zu spielen, stoppte George ihn - Fred war mehr als sauer auf seinen Bruder.

Als George an diesem Abend unter der Dusche war, stattete Fred Alicia einen Besuch ab.

„Spinnet!", brüllte er von der Tür her.

Alicia senkte leicht ihr Buch und als sie sah, dass es Fred war, las sie weiter und ignorierte ihn.

„Ich rede mir dir, ignorier mich nicht!"

Alicia beachtete ihn nicht. Sie las gerade etwas über den Lumos-Zauber, als ihr das Buch aus der Hand gerissen wurde.

„Frederick James! Gib mir mein Buch! Ich rufe Charlie und Bill!", drohte sie.

„Möchtest du nicht lieber George rufen? Immerhin ist er dein Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung", sagte Fred verbittert.

„Du denkst, dass ich möchte, dass er mich die ganze Zeit beschützt? Ehrlich, es macht mir verdammt noch mal Angst!"

„Du hast was mit ihm gemacht! Ich weiß, dass du was gemacht hast!" Fred deutete wie wahnsinnig auf sie.

„Ich habe nichts gemacht und du weißt es!"

„Du hast ihm einen Trank oder so untergejubelt! Du warst eifersüchtig!"

„Eifersüchtig auf was? Diedeldie und Diedeldum? Ich denke nicht!" Alicia sprang auf die Füße.

„Diedel_was_? Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, aber hör auf damit, bevor ich dir etwas antun muss, was du bereuen würdest", sagte Fred, während er sichtlich die Fäuste ballte und entspannte.

„Drohst du mir, Weasley? Ich würde darüber zuerst nachdenken, du weißt, dass ich es mit dir aufnehmen kann."

„Auch wenn George nicht hier ist, um mich aufzuhalten?"

„_Gerade_ wenn George nicht da ist."

„Ich glaube, du hast ihm einen Liebestrank untergejubelt, weil du verzweifelt einen Freund haben willst!"

„Habe ich nicht! Außerdem will ich nicht verzweifelt einen Freund haben! Ich glaube aber, dass du Angelina gerne einen Liebestrank geben würdest."

Fred tickte aus und stürzte sich auf Alicia, die laut quietschte. Sie rollte sich vom Bett und versuchte wegzukommen. Er war zu schnell für sie und sie fielen schwer zu Boden.

„Nimm das zurück!"

„Niemals!"

Es war nicht gerade das, was man einen Kampf nennen würde. Sie rollten nur auf dem Boden herum. Alicia hatte zwar früher mit den Jungs gerungen, aber nun war Fred größer als sie und daher hatte sie keine andere Möglichkeit, als um sich zu schlagen und zu kratzen wie ein Mädchen.

„Du hast meinen Bruder verdorben!"; brüllte Fred, als er versuchte, Alicia zu Boden zu drücken.

Sie wand sich wütend. „Dein Bruder ist immer schon verdorben gewesen!"

Fred packte ihre Hände, um sie davon abzuhalten, ihn zu kratzen, und bohrte sein Knie in die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkel, was sie vor Schmerz aufschreien ließ.

„Warum brüllt ihr hier so rum?", fragte jemand Ungesehenes von der Tür her.

„MEIN BEIN!", schrie Alicia.

„Fred! Runter von ihr!", befahl Percy.

„Halt dich da raus!"

„Bill! Charlie! HILFE!", weinte Alicia. Im Zweifelsfall ruf die großen Brüder.

Das Geräusch von sich nähernden Schritten konnte überall im Haus gehört werden, als die ganze Familie in Bills Zimmer gerannt kam, um herauszufinden, was los war.

„Percy? Was ist – HEY! Fred!" Charlie drängte sich an Percy vorbei und zog Fred von dem angeschlagenen Mädchen.

Alicia kämpfte sich auf die Beine. Ihr Oberschenkel tat weh, aber sie hatte jetzt die Schnauze wirklich voll. Sie humpelte mordlustig auf Fred zu, der von Charlie zurückgehalten wurde.

„Whoa!" Bill erwischte sie um die Taille.

„Lass mich los! Ich bringe den besch-" Bill schlug Alicia die Hand über den Mund, als Molly und Arthur in der Tür auftauchten.

„Was in Merlins Namen geht hier vor?", schrie Molly, als sie von einem kämpfenden Kind zum anderen sah.

„Sie haben gerauft", berichtete Percy.

„Er ist verrückt!"

„Du bist hier die Verrückte!"

„Das reicht jetzt von _beiden_! Nach unten jetzt!", kommandierte Molly.

„Mein Bein", wimmerte Alicia. Sie sah Bill flehend an.

„Ich werde dich stützen." Bill legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und half ihr, aus dem Zimmer zu humpeln.

Sie marschierten hinunter und Bill half Alicia zum Sofa, wo sie sich zwischen Jasmine und Ginny setzte. George kam aus der Küche, seine Haare mit einem gelben Handtuch rubbelnd.

„Ich habe dich gesucht, Fred", sagte er, die Mörderblicke, die zwischen Alicia und seinem Zwillingsbruder ausgetauschte wurden, nicht bemerkend.

„Ich war beschäftigt", murmelte Fred.

Molly kam zu ihnen, sehr streng und ziemlich unerfreut aussehend. „Ich möchte wissen, was da eben los war."

Die ganze Familie sah zu, wie Alicia und Fred als Antwort beide zu schreien anfingen.

„Hört auf! Alicia, du zuerst."

Fred murmelte etwas, das wie „_Dummes Gör_" klang. Alicia räusperte sich verlegen. „Na ja, ich las gerade auf dem Bett, als Fred hereinkam und einen Streit mit mir anzettelte. Er hat mich zu Boden gedrückt und mir das Knie in den Oberschenkel gerammt. Ich werde morgen einen Bluterguss haben. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo sein Problem liegt."

„War das so?"

Fred zuckte dreist mit den Schultern. „So hab ich es in Erinnerung."

Alle starrten Fred überrascht und angeekelt an.

„Hey! Ich bin hier der Unschuldige in der ganzen Sache!", beharrte er.

„Ein Mädchen angreifen." Molly schüttelte traurig ihren Kopf. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich besser erzogen."

Arthur zog seinen Zauberstab und kniete sich vor Alicia. „Lass mal sehen, ob wir dein Bein ruhig stellen können, damit kein Bluterguss entsteht."

„Hallo? Ich blute hier!" Fred wies auf seinen Oberarm, der mit katzenartigen Kratzern bedeckt war.

„Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht?" George sah seinen Zwillingsbruder kopfschüttelnd an.

„Fang du nicht auch noch an!"

xxxxx

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Alicia früh von Jasmine geweckt, die auf ihr Bett sprang.

„Hogwarts, Hogwarts", sang sie fröhlich.

„Geh weg."

„Es ist Zeit zum Aufstehen! Alle anderen sind unten beim Frühstück."

„Okay, hör nur auf zu hüpfen, du machst mir Kopfweh."

Alicia krabbelte aus dem Bett und zog sich eine Jeans und ihr blaues Lieblingstop an. Sie schlurfte runter und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Morgen." Sie setzte sich zwischen Percy und Ginny und aß still ihr Frühstück. Fred starrte sie böse an, sagte aber nichts.

„Ich frage mich, wie viele Heuler ich dieses Jahr schicken muss", sagte Molly mir einem Seitenblick auf die Zwillinge.

„Weißt du, Fred und George würden gut daran tun, sich eine Scheibe von Alicia abzuschneiden. Nicht eine einzige Strafarbeit und sie war Jahrgangsbeste", sagte Percy ziemlich stolz.

„Warst du wirklich Beste?", fragte Bill.

Alicia nickte und errötete leicht. „Äh, ja."

„Das hast du gut gemacht", sagte Molly mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und einem Nicken.

„Nein, hat sie nicht, sie ist nur ein Lehrerliebling", sagte Fred bitter.

„Bin ich nicht."

„Alle Lehrer schwafeln nur davon, wie guterzogen du doch bist."

„Neben dir sieht jeder guterzogen aus", gab Alicia zurück.

„Wo sie Recht hat, kleiner Bruder", sagte Charlie mit einem vergnügten Lachen.

„Ich werde packen gehen!", verkündete Fred wütend und stampfte hoch in sein Zimmer.

„Mach dir nichts draus."

Auf Gleis neundreiviertel konnte Alicia endlich von Fred wegkommen und sich zu ein paar ihrer Hufflepuff-Freunde stellen. Sie unterhielt sich in Kräuterkunde manchmal mit Meenal, Meredith und Madeline und sie waren immer nett zu ihr.

„Wie waren deine Ferien, Alicia?"

„Meine Ferien haben toll angefangen, sich aber langsam zu einem Albtraum entwickelt. Übrigens, ihr Mädels könnt mich Leesh nennen, wenn ihr wollt. Es ist zwar nicht der ideale Spitzname, aber besser als der, den mein Dad benutzt."

(A/N: Okay, der Spitzname Leesh geht nur, wenn ihr Name Ah- lee- sha ausgesprochen wird. Aber die Ausschreibung weist darauf hin, dass er auch mehr wie Ah- lee- see- ah ausgesprochen werden kann Ü/N: Man beachte die englische Aussprache...;). Ich nehme an, dass es ersteres ist.)

„Wie nennt er dich?", fragte Meredith neugierig, als sich das Gleis zu füllen begann.

„Er nennt mich aus unerfindlichen Gründen Schatz."

„Wie süß! Ich glaube, ich nenne dich auch so", sagte Meenal.

„Oh, bitte nicht", stöhnte Alicia.

Sie standen herum und diskutierten ihre Ferien, als sich ihnen die Ravenclaw-Mädchen Charlotte, Crystal-Jade und Cordelia anschlossen. Alicia hatte nicht viel mit ihnen zu tun gehabt, aber sie erschienen ihr nett.

„Warst du in den Ferien in Australien, Cordy?", fragte Madeline.

„Ja, leider war es Winter, deshalb konnte ich nicht zum Strand gehen und die Typen abchecken."

„Viele Typen hier, die man anschauen kann." Crystal-Jade grinste und sah sich auf dem geschäftigen Gleis um.

„Ja, wie wer, CJ?"

„Wie sie." Sie nickte in Richtung einer Gruppe Jungen, die in der Nähe stand.

Alicia schnaubte, als sie bemerkte, dass sie Fred, George, Lee und einen ihrer Ravenclaw-Freunde, Adam Hughes, meinte.

„Ich würde mich an eurer Stelle nicht mit denen abplagen. Na ja, nicht mit den Zwillingen und Lee zumindest."

„Komm schon, Leesh, sie sind süß und haben dieses Bad-Boy-Image und so", sagte Meredith mit einem hinterlistigen Lächeln.

„Ich seid dann herzlich eingeladen", warf eine bekannte Stimme in.

Alicia drehte sich um und sah Angelina und Katie strahlen. Sie umarmten sie beide und fragten sie, wie schrecklich ihre Woche mit den Zwillingen war.

„Meine Woche war furchtbar!", gab Alicia zu.

Die Hufflepuff- und Ravenclaw-Mädchen musterten Angelina und Katie vorsichtig. Die Mädchen neigten nicht unbedingt dazu, Umgang mit anderen Häusern zu haben.

„Hi, ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns schon mal unterhalten haben. Ich bin Cordelia", sagte sie mit ihrem breiten, australischen Akzent.

„Hi, ich bin Angelina."

„Oh, wir wissen, wer du bist, Liebes. Du hast wirklich die Aufmerksamkeit der Ravenclaw-Jungen auf dich gezogen", sagte Charlotte, bedeutungsschwer zwinkernd.

„Ja, ganz zu schweigen von den Hufflepuff- Jungen", sagte Madeline.

Angelina sah bei diesen Neuigkeiten verlegen auf den Boden. Sie hatte wirklich nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollen.

„Mein Name ist Katie."

„Ich bin Crystal-Jade, aber bitte nennt mich CJ, es ist viel einfacher."

„Ich heiße Charlotte", sagte sie mit ihrem schottischen Akzent.

„Es ist toll, mit euch allen zu reden, aber wir sollten jetzt besser in den Zug steigen, wenn wir hoffen, ein Abteil ohne die Zwillinge zu bekommen", sagte Alicia.

Meenal winkte, als sie weggingen. „Wir sehen uns in Kräuterkunde!"

„Ich muss mich von den Weasleys verabschieden. Ihr könnt mitkommen und Bill und Charlie kennen lernen."

„Sind sie wie Fred und George?", fragte Angelina besorgt.

„Nein. Ich würde sie nicht so sehr mögen, wenn es so wäre."

„Oh, da bist du, Alicia, bereit zur Abfahrt?", fragte Molly, als die Mädchen näher kamen.

„Ja. Das ist unsere andere Freundin in Gryffindor, Katie."

„Schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Liebes. Bill und Charlie sind dort drüben. Ein schönes Jahr, Mädchen!"

Alicia umarmte Molly, Ginny, Jasmine und Ron und ging hinüber zu Bill und Charlie, die offensichtlich versuchten, die gleiche, hübsche Frau aufzureißen.

„Ich arbeite mit Drachen", sagte Charlie imponierend.

„Ist das nicht ein unglücklicher Zufall, in bin allergisch auf Drachen", sagte die Frau kurz angebunden und ging selbstgefällig davon.

„Allergisch auf Drachen?", lachte Bill, als die Ohren seines Bruders rot wurden. „Das ist der beste Korb, den ich jemals gehört habe."

„Na ja, du hast selber auch nicht viel Glück gehabt. Oh, hi, Alicia."

"Hi, Jungs. Das sind meine Freundinnen Katie und Angelina."

„Schön, euch kennen zu lernen. Wir haben von Fred eine Menge über dich gehört, Angelina. Laut ihm bist du darauf aus, sein Leben zu ruinieren", sagte Charlie mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte, nonchalant auszusehen. „Ich tue mein Bestes."

„Schön, ein Mädchen kennen zu lernen, das Fred endlich in seine Schranken verweisen kann. Keine Beleidigung, Leesh."

„Nicht als solche angesehen. Wir sollten jetzt lieber in den Zug steigen."

„Wollt ihr ein bisschen Hilfe, um euren Kram in den Zug zu bekommen?", fragte Charlie.

„Ja, bitte", antworteten sie alle drei kurz.

Bill und Charlie trugen Angelinas und Katies Gepäck und Alicia blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr eigenes selbst zu schleppen. Sie erlebte ein kleines Déjà-vu, als sie versuchte, ihren Koffer in den Zug zu hieven.

„Brauchst du ein bisschen Hilfe?"

Alicia sah auf; diesmal war es nicht Oliver, der zu ihrer Rettung kam. Es war George.

„Oh, sicher", sagte sie, etwas überrascht. Zögernd richtete sie sich auf und trat zurück.

Dieses Mal war ihr Koffer leichter, weil sie einige ihrer Schulsachen in Hogwarts lassen konnte, und George konnte ihn alleine tragen. Alicia folgte ihm in den Zug und sie kamen an Bill und Charlie vorbei, die aus einem Abteil heraustraten.

Bill und Charlie tauschten ein kleines Lächeln beim Anblick ihres unüblich ritterlichen kleinen Bruders. Sie hielten kurz an, um Alicia zum Abschied zu umarmen und verließen den Zug.

Alicia folgte George und betrat das Abteil, aus dem seine Brüder rausgekommen waren.

„Raus hier!", kreischte Angelina sofort, als sie den Rotschopf sah. Sie dachte offensichtlich, es wäre Fred. Na ja, sie hatte sie ja für zwei Monate nicht auseinanderhalten müssen.

„Schon gut, Ang, es ist George. Er trägt nur meinen Koffer für mich", erklärte Alicia schnell, bevor Angelina gewalttätig werden konnte.

„So, bittschön", sagte George, als er ihren Koffer neben die anderen beiden stellte.

Alicia nickte, während Angelina und Katie neugierig drein sahen. George fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl und er wollte gerade gehen, als Alicia ihn zurückrief.

„Ja?" Er stoppte und drehte sich augenblicklich um.

Alicia lächelte schüchtern. „Danke."

Er lächelte schelmisch zurück. „Immer gerne."

„Okay, was zur Hölle war das gerade?", wollte Angelina wissen.

„Ihr zwei seid nicht... du weißt schon.. oder?", fragte Katie vorsichtig.

„Nein! George und ich sind nicht ‚du weißt schon'! Meine Güte! Was haben die Leute im Moment nur alle? Erst werde ich beschuldigt, ihm einen Liebestrank untergejubelt zu haben und jetzt sollen wir ein Paar sein!", schimpfte Alicia, als der Hogwarts- Express aus dem Kings Cross Bahnhof ausfuhr.

„Du hast ihm einen Liebestrank untergejubelt!", kreischte Angelina.

„NEIN! Warum sollte ich das tun wollen? Fred ist nur ein Idiot!"

„Warte! Was hat Fred damit zu tun? Ich bin durcheinander", beschwerte sich Katie.

„Erlaubt mir, zu erklären." Alicia atmete tief durch und verschloss die Abteiltür, um unliebsame Störungen zu vermeiden.

Sie erzählte die ganze Geschichte von Anfang an und bezog ihren Kampf mir Fred ein, den sie bildlich Atemzug um Atemzug beschrieb. Sie schloss schließlich ihre Geschichte ab und Angelina war total zornig, während Katie geschockt war.

„Warte nur, bis ich ihn sehe", grollte Angelina mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Vergiss es einfach. Es spielt keine Rolle mehr. Keine bleibenden Schäden hinterlassen", sagte Alicia fröhlich.

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du einen Schutzengel bekommen." Katie grinste bei dem Gedanken an einen Weasley- Zwilling als irgendeine Art von Engel.

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das Ganze nur dafür da ist, um meine Verteidigung zu schwächen, sodass sie mir einen Streich spielen können", schloss Alicia nachdenklich. „Vielleicht ist es gar nicht mal so schlecht, George Weasley als Verbündeten zu haben."

Alicia wusste es zwar noch nicht, aber George würde sich im zweiten Jahr durchaus als nützlich erweisen.

* * *

Ü/N: Im nächsten Kapitel sind die Quidditch-Auswahlen. George wird Alicias Vertrauen gewinnen und Fred wird sich ziemlich darüber ärgern. 


	10. Willkommen im Team

Disclaimer: Ich besitze nichts.

Ü/N: In diesem Kapitel geht es um die langersehnten Quidditch-Auswahlspiele. Außerdem ist die Autorin ein totaler Star Wars Fan und hat ein kleines Star Wars Rätsel eingebaut. Irgendwo im Kapitel ist ein Zitat aus einem der vier Filme (zu dem Zeitpunkt, als das Kapitel geschrieben wurde, existierten erst die Episoden I und IV – VI) versteckt. Für einen Star-Wars-Fan wahrscheinlich eine Kleinigkeit. Ich musste extra nachschauen...

**Kapitel 9**

Es war Freitagnachmittag und die Schüler hatten keinen Unterricht, daher war das Quidditchfeld gefüllt mit jungen Hoffnungsvollen, die ihre Fertigkeiten in Vorbereitung für die Quidditch-Auswahlspiele in der nächsten Woche perfektionierten.

Als Erstes waren am Sonntag die Auswahlspiele für Slytherin, dann Ravenclaw am Montag und Hufflepuff am Dienstag. Gryffindor kam als Letztes am Donnerstag.

Die Gryffindor-Mädchen warfen den Quaffel im Kreis. Sie amüsierten sich gut, bis sich ihnen die völlig entspannt aussehenden Jungen näherten.

Fred fing den Quaffel ab und steckte ihn unter seinen Arm. „Es ist ein bisschen zu spät, um noch zu lernen, wie man fängt."

„Ich weiß, wie man fängt", erwiderte Angelina gereizt.

Fred warf den Quaffel so hart wie er konnte in ihre Richtung. Sie fing ihn mit Leichtigkeit aus der Luft. Sie hatte immer schon brillante Reflexe gehabt.

„Schnell denken, Frederick." Sie wirbelte den Ball zurück und er prallte von seiner Stirn ab.

„Guter Schuss", rief Cedric Diggory nahebei.

Angelina lächelte schüchtern. „Danke."

Cedric kam herüber und Angelina glättete unsicher ihr Haar.

„Du bist Angelina Johnson, nicht wahr?"

„Uh huh."

Alicia und Katie kicherten und die Jungs sahen angeekelt zu. Alicia bemerkte, dass Fred besonders beunruhigt dreinsah, sein Gesicht war so rot wie der Quaffel, den Angelina hielt.

„Wir sollten in Kräuterkunde mal zusammenarbeiten", schlug Cedric vorsichtig vor.

„Sicher", sagte Angelina und lächelte ihr kokettestes Lächeln.

„Hey, mach mal halblang, Freundchen. Angelina ist mein Mädchen", behauptete Fred, als er seinen Arm um Angelinas Taille legte.

„Tut mir leid, das habe ich nicht gewusst, ich geh dann mal." Cedric hob seine Hände und ging davon, leicht enttäuscht aussehend.

„FRED!", kreischte Angelina so laut, dass sie alle anstarrten.

„Gibt es ein Problem?" Fred verstärkte seinen Griff.

„ICH BIN NICHT DEIN MÄDCHEN!"

Angelina schubste ihn zu Boden und jagte hinter Cedric her. Lee half Fred auf.

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern und bürstete sich etwas Dreck von seinem Umhang. „Ist wohl diese Zeit im Monat."

„Wie bitte?" Katie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das war ein Witz. Ihr Mädchen nehmt euch selbst viel zu wichtig." Fred schüttelte den Kopf und ging mit Lee davon.

„Hast du es dir wegen den Auswahlspielen noch mal anders überlegt, Leesh?", fragte George.

„Nein. Nehme immer noch nicht teil. Ich bin nur hier, um Katie mit ihrer Koordination zu helfen."

„Ich würde es wirklich gerne sehen, wenn du es dir noch mal überlegen würdest. Du wärst ein echter Gewinn für das Team."

Alicias Lippen wurden schmal. Sie war das ganze Lob nicht gewohnt. „Hör auf! Hör auf mir zu schmeicheln!", platzte sie heraus.

„Wenn du es so haben möchtest", sagte George ernst.

Alicia nickte und er drehte sich um, um seinem Bruder und Lee zu folgen.

„Das war etwas harsch", sagte Katie leise.

„Ja. Ich sollte mich vielleicht bei ihm entschuldigen."

„Aber das kann warten. Im Moment brauche ich noch Hilfe mit meinem Griff."

„Klar."

Wegen all der Quidditch- Aufregung vergaß Alicia, sich bei George zu entschuldigen und er wich ihr aus. Am Abend vor den Gryffindor- Auswahlspielen war Alicia gegen elf draußen auf dem Quidditchfeld. Sie musste für Astronomie Sternkonstellationen aufzeichnen und sie zog es vor, es aus erster Hand zu machen und nicht aus einem Unterrichtsbuch wie all die anderen. Es war Vollmond und so hatte sie genug Licht.

Sie versuchte gerade, die Fische ausfindig zu machen, als sie Schritte hörte, die sich ihr näherten. Sie erstarrte. Es hatte lange genug gedauert, bis sie mit Filch und Mrs. Norris auf der Hut aus dem Schloss raus gewesen war. Sie würde ziemlichen Ärger bekommen, dass sie nicht im Bett lag.

„Was machen Sie hier draußen, Missy?"

„Oliver! Du hast mich erschreckt!"

„Entschuldige. Ich habe auch nicht unbedingt erwartet, dich hier draußen zu finden. Was hast du vor?" Er kniete sich neben sie ins taufeuchte Gras.

„Ich mache Astronomie-Hausaufgaben." Sie sah auf den Besen, den er zwischen sie gelegt hatte. „Sinnlos zu fragen, was du vorhast."

„Ich fliege gerne nachts, das hilft mir, meinen Kopf frei zu bekommen."

„Ich schätze, du hast das in letzter Zeit oft tun müssen, Mr. Quidditchkapitän", sagte Alicia lächelnd, als sie bedächtig abschätzte und dann Punkte auf ihr Pergament setzte.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, um ehrlich zu sein." Oliver zuckte mit den Schultern, als er sich neben sie ins Gras legte.

„Sicherlich wird es dir morgen klar. Du hast einen großen Job vor dir."

„Oh, es sollte nicht allzu schwierig werden. Ich habe schon ein paar Leute im Hinterkopf, die ich mag."

„Na ja, das Team auszuwählen sollte leicht sein, aber ich meinte die Weasley-Zwillinge. Es wird spaßig werden, wenn du sie unter Kontrolle zu halten versuchst."

„Das wird schon." Oliver wedelte abschätzig mit der Hand. „Was ist mit dir? George hat mir erzählt, dass du es nicht versuchst. Laut ihm bist du eine Art Quidditchwunder."

„Er übertreibt. Ich bin sicher kein ‚Quidditchwunder'. Ich spiele gerne, aber ich mag es nicht, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen", sagte Alicia etwas verzweifelt. Warum wollte keiner glauben, dass sie nicht spielen wollte? „Toll, mir fehlt irgendwo eine Konstellation."

„Hast du Lupus?" Oliver streckte sich aus und sah auf den sternübersäten Himmel.

„Lupus ist nur am Südhimmel zu sehen."

„Stimmt, ich sollte das wohl wissen. Ich sollte im Unterricht wirklich aufpassen. Mein Pergament endet immer über und über mit Quidditchspielzügen bedeckt. Sie sind nicht wirklich nützlich, wenn ich lernen muss."

„Also gibt es keine Chance, dass du jemals Schulsprecher wirst?"

„Eindeutig nicht."

„Schade. Ich denke, du würdest einen interessanten Schulsprecher abgeben."

Oliver konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Interessant? Das drückt es freundlich aus."

„Hab es! Hab den Kleinen Bär vergessen." Alicia setzte noch ein paar Punkte auf ihr Pergament und rollte es zusammen. „Ich bin jetzt fertig, also geh ich besser wieder rein."

„Darf ich dich zurückbegleiten?" Oliver sprang auf und bot ihr seine Hand an.

„Ich dachte, du müsstest deinen Kopf klären?"

„Oh, er ist im Moment ziemlich klar. Ich sollte dich zurückbringen, man weiß nie, was für gemeine Dinge im Dunkeln lauern."

„Gemeine Dinge, eh? Und der große, starke Quidditchkapitän wird mich davor beschützen?" Alicia nahm seine Hand und erlaubte sich, auf die Füße gezogen zu werden.

„Na ja, wenn du es so sagst, klingt es nicht sehr gut, aber ja, ich werde dich beschützen."

„Ich brauche keinen Beschützer", sagte sie, als sie ihr Pergament, ihre Tinte und ihren Federkiel aufsammelte.

„Ja, George hat erwähnt, dass du der unabhängige Typ bist."

„Setzt ihr euch oft zusammen und redet über mich?"

„Mindestens ein Mal täglich." Oliver lächelte, schulterte seinen Besen und ging davon.

Alicia seufzte, folgte ihm jedoch zurück zum Schloss. Letztes Jahr hätte sie sich danach gesehnt, dass Oliver mit ihr sprach, aber nun wurde sie in seiner Nähe nicht mehr nervös und hibbelig. Er war nur ein Freund... der nun mal gut aussah.

Am nächsten Tag kämpften sich die Gryffindors durch ihre Fächer. Es wurde nicht viel gearbeitet. Alle waren zu nervös. Sogar Fred und George gaben zu, etwas ängstlich zu sein, aber sie behaupteten, dass sie die neuen Gryffindor-Treiber werden würden.

Katie murmelte ständig etwas vor sich hin und Angelina war sehr still. Alicia und Lee waren die Einzigen, die nicht an Grenze zur Hysterie standen, als die Auswahlspiele um fünf begannen.

„Ich würde heute nichts bei Katie versuchen, sie würde dich in dieser Stimmung verhexen", riet Alicia Lee, als sie sich mit ihm in den Rängen hinsetzte.

„Ich werde nie mehr was bei ihr versuchen. Ich komme mit Mädchen nicht aus, die hochgradig fürsorgebedürftig sind." Lee musterte Alicia nachdenklich. „Du bist ziemlich süß."

„Spar dir den Atem, Lee Jordan."

In der Mitte des Feldes tauschten Angelina und Katie ein paar letzte Tipps aus.

„Denk dran, eine Hand auf dem Besen zu lassen, du willst doch die Kontrolle nicht verlieren", flüsterte Angelina.

Fred zwinkerte, als er und George sich zu den Mädchen gesellten. „Wir werden ein paar Klatscher in eure Richtung schicken."

„Es sind nur wenige, Treiber werden wollen", stellte Katie fest.

„Aber keinen von ihnen ist mit uns vergleichbar", sagte George zuversichtlich.

„Hey, Angie, willst einen Viel-Glück-Kuss?", bot Fred freundlicherweise an.

„Gott, nein. Ich würde eher Professor Snape küssen."

„Wir könnten das vielleicht arrangieren", bot George an.

„Ein ordentlicher Kuss würde dir gut tun", stimmte Fred zu.

„Haut ab! Ihr ruiniert meine Konzentration!", schrie Angelina sauer.

„Schön. Wir sehen euch nach den Auswahlspielen und schauen, wer es geschafft hat und wer nicht."

„Ja, wir werden sehen."

„Okay! Darf ich um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten!", rief Oliver den zwanzig Schülern zu. Alle wurden sofort still. „Danke. Also, die Positionen, die heute besetzt werden müssen, sind Sucher, zwei Jäger und zwei Treiber. Können all diejenigen, die es als Jäger versuchen möchten, bitte mit Mitchell zum südlichen Feldrand gehen. Die Treiber gehen mit Matt zum nördlichen Ende und die Sucher bleiben mit mir hier."

Die Schüler teilten sich schnell in Gruppen auf. Angelina war sehr froh darüber, Fred am anderen Ende des Feldes zu haben. Sie umklammerte ihren Sauberwisch fest, als sie, Katie und sechs andere Schüler Mitchell über das Feld folgten.

Mitchell war das einzige übriggebliebene Mitglied aus dem Team des letzten Jahres. Er war Schulsprecher und wollte nicht auch noch den zusätzlichen Druck als Quidditchkapitän. Daher fiel das Amt des Kapitäns an Oliver, der es gerne annahm.

„Okay, Jungs und Mädels, wir beginnen mal mit ein paar grundlegenden Fang- und Wurfübungen." Mitchell warf den Quaffel einer Drittklässlerin in der Nähe zu, die es schaffte, ihn mindestens um dreißig Zentimeter zu verfehlen.

„Ich komme näher", kicherte sie.

„Einer weg, sieben übrig", murmelte Mitchell für sich.

Am anderen Ende des Feldes hatte Matt Schwierigkeiten, den sieben Gryffindors seine Übungen zu erklären.

„Okay, es ist simpel, stellt euch einfach mit eurem Schläger dort hin und ich werfe euch diesen Ball zu." Matt hielt einen Muggel-Tennisball hoch. „Es ist genau wie Baseball."

„Was- ball?", fragte Fred.

„Baseball. Oh, mein Gott, sag mir nicht, dass du noch nie von Baseball gehört hast", stöhnte Matt.

„Ist das wie Fußball?", fragte George.

„Nein."

„Also ist es wie Rugby? Alicia sagt, dass es der beste Sport der Welt ist", sagte Fred, als ob er auf dem Gebiet ein Experte wäre.

„Definitiv nicht. Okay, stell dich einfach da hin, ich werfe den Ball und du haust ihn mit dem Schläger weg. Einfach genug?"

„Ich denke schon, aber was genau ist der Sinn der Sache?", wollte Fred wissen.

„Dein Ziel zu schärfen. Jetzt hör auf zu labern und fang an zu schwingen."

Fred stellte sich in Position, seinen Schläger bereit. Matt warf und Fred schwang. Der Ball flog durch die Luft.

„Guter Schuss." Matt pfiff durch die Zähne.

Ein dünner Drittklässler wimmerte und rannte davon. Der Rest der Gruppe wurde auf einmal sehr besorgt. Dieser Weasley- Typ würde schwer zu übertreffen sein.

Währenddessen führten Angelina und Katie tadellose Formationen auf. Mitchell war augenblicklich beeindruckt von ihrer Fähigkeit, zusammenzuarbeiten. Sie hatten sehr starke Arme und vortreffliche Zielgenauigkeit. Die übrigen Jungen und Mädchen taten ihr Bestes, doch sie hatten nicht die Allround- Fertigkeiten wie Angelina und Katie.

Mitchell setzte einen großen Haken neben ihre beiden Namen und rief sie alle zusammen.

„Danke, dass ihr alle aufgetaucht seid. Ihr könnt drüben bei den Torstangen warten, während ich mit Oliver rede. Es sollte nicht allzu lange dauern", informierte Mitchell sie, lächelte kurz und ging davon, um mit seinem Kapitän zu konferieren.

„Ich hoffe, ich war okay", sagte Katie ängstlich.

„Du warst super! Ich hoffe nur, dass er das eine Mal, als mir der Quaffel bei Werfen aus der Hand gerutscht ist, nicht bemerkt hat."

Zurück bei den Jungs hatte Matt keine Schwierigkeiten, die beiden Besten rauszufinden. Die Weasley-Zwillinge waren herausragend. Sie schienen zu wissen, was der andere dachte, ohne verbal kommunizieren zu müssen. Sie konnten perfekt zielen und das Spiel in einer Sekunde überblicken.

Matt hatte nie zwei Treiber gesehen, die so gut zusammenarbeiteten. Sie waren perfekt und das hieß, er konnte seine Position als Reserve-Treiber behalten. Matt umkringelte ihre Namen und rief die Gruppe zu sich.

„Danke für eure Zeit. Ich gehe nur kurz mit Oliver besprechen, aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass wir unsere Treiber gefunden haben."

„Hast du gesehen, wie er grad zu uns rübergeschaut hat?", flüsterte George Fred zu, als Matt davonging.

„Ja. Ich nehme an, wir haben's geschafft."

In der Mitte des Feldes gingen Oliver, Matt und Mitchell ihre Listen durch.

„Obwohl sie jünger sind als die anderen, denke ich, dass Angelina Johnson und Katie Bell die beste Möglichkeit sind."

„Ich sehe kein Problem darin", nickte Oliver. „Was ist mit den Treibern?"

„Es müssen Fred und George Weasley sein. Sie sind vergleichbar mit Kevin und Karl Broadmoor. Da gibt es wirklich keine Zweifel."

„Du sagst das nicht nur, damit du selbst weiterhin Reserve sein kannst?" Oliver beäugte seinen Freund misstrauisch.

„Natürlich nicht, Olly, das würde ich nie tun."

„Wirklich? Du hast es letztes Jahr gemacht."

„Na ja, dieses Mal meine ich es ernst. Sie sind um Längen besser als ich. Ehrlich."

„Glücklicherweise bin ich deiner Meinung." Oliver setzte ihre Namen unter Treiber auf die offizielle Teamliste.

„Also, was ist mit Sucher?", fragte Mitchell ängstlich.

„Du willst sagen, was ist mit deiner Freundin."

„Na ja, ja, was ist mit Rachel?"

„Ich mag den Gedanken nicht, ein Paar im Team zu haben, aber Rachel ist unsere beste Möglichkeit. Unsere einzige Möglichkeit, eigentlich. Bist du dir sicher, dass sie es wirklich machen will? Sie sah nicht sonderlich begeistert aus."

„Sie ist aufgeregt, im Inneren."

„Nun, es ist egal, wir haben keine Wahl." Oliver setzte Rachel auf die leere Sucher-Position.

„Aber kein Knutschen während des Trainings!", wandte Matt sich an den Schulsprecher, der nur mit den Augen rollte.

„Das ist es Jungs! Das neue Gryffindor-Quidditchteam!" Oliver wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Pergament.

„Hoffen wir, dass wir es dieses Jahr besser machen."

Alle Gryffindors wurden zurück zur Feldmitte gerufen. Sie standen nervös in einem Haufen.

Alicia und Lee rannten runter auf das Feld, um zu hören, was los war.

„Als Erstes möchte ich euch allen für euer Erscheinen danken. Als Zweites möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass es nicht persönlich aufgefasst werden soll, wenn ihr nicht ausgewählt werdet. Ihr wart einfach nicht richtig für die Position."

„Mit anderen Worten: Ihr wart grottig", sagte Fred laut und alle lachten verhalten.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Weasley. Okay, ich gehe die Positionen durch. Der neue Sucher ist Rachel Marsh."

Mitchell klatschte laut und ein großes Mädchen mit dunkelbraunen Haaren wurde plötzlich sehr blass und schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Sie sah überhaupt nicht froh darüber aus.

„Die beiden neuen Treiber sind Fred und George Weasley und die beiden Jäger, die mit Mitch spielen werden, sind Angelina Johnson und Katie Bell."

Angelina, Katie und Alicia quietschten laut und die Zwillinge klatschen einander inbrünstig ab. Alle anderen stöhnten und verließen das Feld.

„Der Reserve-Jäger wird morgen angesagt!", rief Oliver ihnen nach.

„Wir haben's geschafft!", quietschte Angelina wieder und umarmte Katie. Die beiden hüpften auf und ab und kicherten.

Alicia fühlte sich ausgeschlossen. George bemerkte das schnell und kam herüber.

„Weißt du, Leesh, es gibt immer noch einen Reserve-Posten", sagte er leise.

„Das bringt nichts. Ich hab's noch nicht mal ausprobiert, einer der anderen wird ihn bekommen. Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen", sagte Alicia achselzuckend und ging hinüber zu den Mädchen, um mit ihnen zu feiern. Wenigstens konnte sie sich für sie freuen.

George wollte nicht, dass sie unglücklich war. Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen.

„Glückwunsch, Fred." Oliver kam herüber und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Danke, aber ich bin George."

„Ich sollte möglicherweise lernen, euch richtig auseinander zu halten, da wir jetzt ja Teamkameraden sein werden."

„Ja. Sag mal, kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten, Käpt'n?"

„Sicher."

Während George an seinem Plan feilte, beglückwünschte Alicia die Mädchen. Katie umarmte sie fest.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du es nicht probiert hast. Sonst wäre ich nicht im Team."

„Gern geschehen, denke ich."

„Oh, Katie, das wird so was von lustig!" Angelina hüpfte auf und ab. Sie hörte allerdings schnell auf, als Fred zu ihnen kam.

„Du hast es also geschafft", war alles, was er sagte.

„Du anscheinend auch", sagte Angelina kühl.

„Dann sind wir wohl Teamkameraden. Glückwunsch", sagte Fred, ihr mutig seine Hand zum Schütteln hinhaltend.

Angelina hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue. Sie war zu glücklich, um wütend zu sein. Sie lächelte und packte seine Hand. „Dir auch Glückwunsch."

Katie sah Alicia an und kicherte.

„Cedric und Fred? Das sind Möglichkeiten", flüsterte Katie.

„Sie sollte aber besser eine Entscheidung treffen", sagte Alicia ernst.

„Wird sie", versicherte Katie ihr.

Okay, Team! Abendbrot ist in einer halben Stunde. Aber ihr könnt gerne noch eine Runde fliegen."

„Möchtest du eine Weile herumfliegen?", fragte Angelina Katie.

„Klar!"

Die beiden bestiegen ihre Besen und hoben ab, Alicia auf dem Boden zurücklassend. Fred schoss ihnen schnell hinterher. Matt, Mitchell und Rachel gingen eilig, Rachel sah noch immer sehr blass aus.

„Ich gehe mit George und Lee nach drinnen, du kannst meinen Besen benutzen, wenn du magst." Oliver bot Alicia seinen Nimbus Eintausend an.

„Danke", sagte sie dankbar. (Ü/N: Ja, klingt dumm, ist aber so... :zungerausstreck: ;P )

Oliver, George und Lee gingen davon, als sie sich im dunkler werdenden Himmel zu ihren Freunden gesellte.

„Lasst uns uns hier hinter verstecken", sagte George.

Die drei Jungs duckten sich hinter einen Stand. Sie hatten einen perfekten Blick auf die Mädchen und Fred.

„Weißt du, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Alicia überhaupt fürs Team bereit ist. Sie scheint so wenig Zuversicht zu haben und das ist grundlegend fürs Quidditch", sagte Oliver von seiner geduckten Position aus.

„Deshalb wird ihr das Reserve-sein gut tun. Es wird ihr die nötige Zuversicht geben und sie braucht nicht spielen. Guck sie nur an, sie hat's drauf", versicherte George ihm.

Oben in der Luft jagte Angelina Fred nach und Katie fragte Alicia nach der Jäger-Bewegung, die der Woollongong Shimmy genannt wurde.

„Es ist simpel"; beharrte Alicia. „Du fliegst einfach richtig schnell im Zickzack zwischen den Spielern hindurch. Und du musst vorsichtig wegen Klatschern sein."

„Kannst du mir zeigen, wie's gemacht wird?"

„Klar."

Alicia flog zurück zur Feldmitte und bereitete sich vor. Sie hatte das eine Weile nicht mehr gemacht. Fred und Angelina stoppten, um sie zu beobachten. Alicia legte sich flach auf den Besen. Sie hob ab und fing an, im Zickzack von rechts nach links zu schießen. Sie wich Fred und Angelina mit Leichtigkeit aus, machte einen Looping um Katie und drehte sich mitten in der Luft auf den Rücken, um einem imaginären Klatscher auszuweichen. Die ganze Sache machte Alicia etwas schwindelig, aber merkwürdig heiter.

„Das war so genial!", keuchte Katie. „Du musst mir das beibringen!"

„Klar."

„Ich hab ihr beigebracht, wie man das macht", sagte Fred pompös.

„Hast du nicht", lachte Angelina.

„Ja, hab ich nicht. Aber ich habe früher versucht, sie vom Besen zu schubsen."

Zurück hinter dem Stand hing Olivers Mund offen. George lächelte wissend und sogar Lee war erstaunt über ihre Flugfähigkeiten.

„Sie ist ein Naturtalent in der Luft. Auch nicht allzu schlecht mit einem Quaffel. Ein bisschen mehr Ballarbeit und sie ist bereit", formulierte George das Offensichtliche.

„Du hast nicht übertreiben", sagte Oliver.

„Also?"

„Also denke ich, dass wir unsere neue Reserve-Jägerin gefunden haben."

Die Jungs kamen hinter dem Stand hervor und stellten sich auf die Seitenlinie. Die Mädchen und Fred sahen sie und kamen herunter.

„Ich dachte, du wärst im Schloss", sagte Alicia, als sie Oliver seinen Besen gab.

„Wir haben uns entschieden, zu bleiben", sagte Lee mit einem gleichmütigen Schulterzucken.

„Ich hab dich gerade fliegen sehen. Du bist echt gut", sagte Oliver zu Alicia.

Sie errötete leicht und bemerkte langsam, was vor sich ging.

„Ihr hattet nie vor, zu gehen, oder?"

„Nein. Wie haben uns hinter dem Stand da drüben verdrückt. Glücklicherweise, oder ich hätte unsere neue Reserve-Jägerin nicht gefunden", sagte Oliver.

„Ich?", quiekte Alicia.

Oliver schüttelte ihre Hand. „Willkommen im Team."

Sie war im Team! Vielleicht war sie nur Reserve, aber sie war im Team. Sie hatte es geschafft, ohne an den Auswahlspielen teilgenommen zu haben, was sie nicht wollte. Auch wenn sie vielleicht kein Spiel spielen bräuchte, würde sie mit Angelina und Katie zum Training gehen.

„Vielen, vielen Dank!" Alicia schlang ihre Arme um Oliver.

„Schon okay, aber du musst George danken. Er hat das alles arrangiert. Er wusste, dass du den Gedanken ans formale Auswahlverfahren nicht mochtest."

Alicia ließ Oliver los und wandte sich an George. „Also warst du es?"

„Ja."

„Auch nachdem ich so schrecklich zu dir war?"

„Ja", wiederholte er.

Alicia errötete schuldbewusst, als sie sich an ihr Verhalten in letzter Zeit erinnerte. Sie umarmte ihn zögernd.

„Dankeschön."

„Uh, schon okay."

Dann, das erste Mal in seinem Leben, erwiderte er die Umarmung.

* * *

Ü/N: Im Moment sind Alicia und George (leider) nur Freunde. Im Moment. Und das Cedric/Angelina/Fred Liebes-Dreieck sollte bald interessant werden.

Jetzt ist es Zeit zum Spielen... Findet das Star Wars-Zitat! Habt ihr das Zitat gefunden? Wenn ihr glaubt, ja, dann schreibt das vollständige Zitat in eure Review und sagt mir, aus welchem Film es kommt und welcher Charakter es gesagt hat. Das nächste Kapitel wird dann allen gewidmet, die es richtig haben.


	11. Spaß mit Alraunen

Disclaimer: JK und Jagged Epiphany besitzen alles.

Ü/N: Tja, zu meinem Leidwesen muss ich bekunden, dass keiner das Rätsel aus dem letzten Kapitel lösen konnte (Ich hätte es übrigens auch nicht gekonnt...). Das Zitat ist aus "Das Imperium schlägt zurück". ‚Du könntest einen guten Kuss vertragen.' – Han Solo. Er sagt das zu Prinzessin Leia, als sie noch auf der Hoth-Basis sind.

Jetzt weiter mit Kapitel zehn.

**Kapitel 10**

Alicia klopfte laut an der Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal der Zweitklässler.

„Herein!"

Alicia trat vorsichtig ein. George saß auf seinem Bett, überall um ihn herum Pergament verstreut.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Alicia ihn neugierig.

„Keine Sorge, es sind keine Hausaufgaben oder so. Nur eine kleine Vorbereitung für unseren nächsten Streich."

„In diesem Fall will ich es gar nicht wissen."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Also, was willst du von mir?"

„Mir war langweilig. Angelina ist irgendwo mit Cedric und Katie spielt Snape explodiert mit Fred und Lee."

„Und du willst Zeit mit mir verbringen?", fragte George ungläubig.

„Ja. Ist das was Schlechtes? Ich meine, wir verbringen nie wirklich Zeit miteinander, ohne dass die anderen mit rumhängen", sagte Alicia, als sie sich behutsam auf die Ecke von Lees Bett setzte.

„Ja, stimmt wohl. Möchtest du einen Spaziergang machen?"

„Klar. Um den See?"

Alicia lächelte. Sie hatte schon fast erwartet, dass er sie ignorieren würde.

„Klingt gut."

George klaubte die Pergamentblätter auf und schob sie unter sein Kopfkissen. Die beiden gingen runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Fred, Lee und Katie sahen neugierig zu ihnen rüber.

„Was habt ihr vor?", fragte Katie.

„Einen Spaziergang machen", rief Alicia über ihre Schulter, als sie durch das Porträtloch kletterten.

„Was ist in letzter Zeit mit ihnen los?", fragte Lee Fred.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, aber es ist seltsam. Im ersten Augenblick waren es ich und George und Alicia war das Anhängsel, jetzt fühle ich mich wie das Anhängsel."

„Oohh. Armer Fred", gurrte Katie sarkastisch.

„Halt's Maul, Bell", grollte Fred, als die Karten explodierten.

Draußen am See saßen Angelina und Cedric am Ufer, warfen Steine in das glatte, samtige Wasser und beobachteten verträumt die Wellen.

„Was ist Weasleys Problem?", fragte Cedric beiläufig, obwohl er vor Neugierde fast gestorben wäre.

„Wo soll ich anfangen?" Angelina gluckste.

„Warum mag er mich nicht?"

„Keine Ahnung. Er fühlt sich vielleicht bedroht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

„Ich habe eigentlich kein Problem mit Fred, aber ich will auch nicht, dass er zwischen uns steht."

Uns? Angelina kämpfte mit dem Drang, zu kichern wir ein kleines Mädchen. Cedric hatte von ihnen als ‚uns' gesprochen. Sie hatte nichts Besonderes erwartet, als er in der Eingangshalle auf sie zugekommen war und sie gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm spazieren gehen würde.

Glücklicherweise hatte Fred sie nicht aus dem Portal schleichen sehen.

„Hey, ist er das nicht?" Cedric deutete über den See.

Angelina blinzelte. Sie erkannte das Mädchen mit den lockigen Haaren, konnte aber nicht sagen, welcher Zwilling bei ihr war.

„Nein, ich glaube, das sind Alicia und George. Alicia würde nicht mit Fred rumlaufen."

„Alicia und George? Sind sie ein Paar?"

„Nein. Zumindest glaube ich es nicht", sagte Angelina schulterzuckend.

Auf der anderen Seite des Sees hatten George und Alicia gerade Angelina und Cedric entdeckt.

„Fred wird nicht sehr erfreut sein."

„Was meinst du?", fragte Alicia.

„Fred mag Angelina."

„Tut er nicht."

„Ehrlich, tut er. Er will's mir gegenüber nicht zugeben, aber es ist offensichtlich", beharrte George.

„Aber er ist immer so gemein zu ihr", argumentierte Alicia.

„Das ist seine Art, es ihr zu zeigen."

„Indem er sie bis zur Weißglut ärgert? Das macht keinen Sinn. Nichts, was ihr Jungen tut, macht Sinn", stellte Alicia überzeugt fest.

„Na ja, für uns macht es Sinn."

Alicia seufzte. Warum mussten Jungen nur immer alles so schwierig machen? Wäre es für Fred nicht einfacher, Angelina einfach zu sagen, dass er sie mochte?

George schüttelte den Kopf. Warum mussten Mädchen nur alles immer so schwierig machen? Wenn Angelina achtsamer wäre, würde sie Freds Zeichen sehen und es würde für alle Beteiligten einfacher.

„Warum schüttelst du den Kopf?", fragte Alicia.

„Mädchen. Sie machen es immer auf die harte Tour. Warum hast du gerade geseufzt?"

„Jungs. Sie finden es so schwer, ernst zu sein. Sie machen die Dinge kompliziert, nicht Mädchen."

„Mädchen sind auch nicht gerade ernst. Schau dir nur mal an, wie viel sie kichern. Es schreckt die Jungen wirklich ab", sagte George.

„Ich denke, wir müssen wohl einfach darin übereinstimmen, das wir nicht übereinstimmen", sagte Alicia schließlich.

„Stimmt wohl."

Währenddessen konnte Angelina es nicht abwarten, mit Alicia und Katie über Cedric zu reden.

„Wir sehen uns morgen in Kräuterkunde", sagte Angelina, als sie Gras von ihrem Umhang bürstete.

„Vielleicht können wir zusammenarbeiten ."

„Würde mich freuen. Bis später."

Angelina ging um den See herum und näherte sich George und Alicia mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Nettes Date gehabt?", fragte George ätzend.

„George?" Alicia knuffte ihn leicht.

„Es war kein Date. Wo liegt dein Problem?", fragte Angelina.

„Fred."

„Was ist mit Fred? Er hat nichts damit zu tun."

„Du spannst ihn auf die Folter", sagte George einfach.

„Tue ich nicht!"

„Mit Fred flirten und dann mit Cedric durchbrennen. Das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet."

„Komm schon, George, lass es", bat Alicia.

„Nein, Leesh, ich will wissen, was hier für ein Spiel gespielt wird. Ich flirte nicht mit Fred, ich toleriere ihn kaum", spottete Angelina.

„Nun, er mag dich."

Angelina brach bei diesen Neuigkeiten augenblicklich in Gelächter aus.

„Tut er nicht."

„Tut mir leid, Ang, aber jetzt, wo George es erwähnt hat – es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er dich mag", gab Alicia zu.

„Aber er hackt andauernd auf mir rum! Er kann mich nicht mögen!"

„Das ist seine Art, seine Zuneigung zu zeigen", erklärte George.

„Aber das macht keinen Sinn!"

„Genau das habe ich auch gesagt!", rief Alicia.

„Das Entscheidende ist, dass er dich mag und du romantische Treffen mit Cedric hast."

„Also mag mich Fred Weasley? Das ist… interessant", sagte Angelina langsam.

Als das Trio zum Schloss ging, überlegte Angelina bereits, wie sie diese neue Information zu ihren Gunsten nutzen konnte. Das Leben würde auf jeden Fall unterhaltsamer werden.

Am nächsten Tag in Kräuterkunde achtete Angelina darauf, sich neben Cedric zu setzen. Fred arbeitete mit George und Alicia mit Katie. Lee saß neben Danny Johns.

Sie sprachen über Alraunen und Professor Sprout bat sie, in Vierergruppen zusammenzuarbeiten.

Die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs hatten die spannende Aufgabe, die Alraunen umzutopfen.

Fred und George schlossen sich fast augenblicklich Angelina und Cedric an.

Alicia, Katie, Lee und Danny beobachteten sie durch den Raum. Es würde zwangsläufig Ärger geben, wenn Fred und George dabei waren. Es würde niemanden überraschen, wenn sie etwas geplant hatten.

„Denkt ihr, wir sollten Angelina und Cedric warnen?", fragte Alicia leise.

„Nein. Sie würden nichts tun. Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass Cedric es nicht verdient." Lee schüttelte enttäuscht seinen Kopf. „Wie kann er es wagen, Angelina zu verführen?"

„Angelina verführen? Du machst Witze. Niemand will Angelina verführen", sagte Katie augenrollend.

„Ich bezweifle, dass Cedric Angelina verführen will", stimmte Alicia zu.

„Glaubst du? Nun, ich würde nichts dagegen haben, sie zu verführen", sagte Lee nachdenklich.

„Du arbeitest dich langsam durch jedes Mädchen im zweiten Jahr, nicht wahr? Was ist mit den anderen Jahrgängen?"

„Sehr eifersüchtig, Katie?"

„Nicht auf einen ignoranten Idioten wie dich. Aber dich bemitleiden die Mädchen", erwiderte Katie, Drachenmistdünger in einen großen Topf schiebend.

Alicia ignorierte ihr Gezänk. Sie machte sich mehr Sorgen um Angelina. Fred und George schienen Cedric beide zu hassen und das stellte keine gute Mischung dar.

„Was haben sie eigentlich gegen Ced? Er ist wirklich kein übler Kerl", sagte Danny zu Alicia, als Lee und Katie weiter Beleidigungen austauschten.

„Ich weiß. Fred scheint zu denken, dass er hinter Angelina her ist."

„Cedric scheint ziemlich von ihr angetan zu sein", gab Danny zu.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes häufte Angelina Drachenmist in den letzten ihrer vier Töpfe. Fred sah wütend zu, als Cedric ihr zu ihrer „Dünger-Technik" ein Kompliment machte.

Fred verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. „Oh, jaah, sie hat wirklich ein Händchen für Drachenmist."

„Halt die Klappe, Fred. Ich mache das hier nur, weil du dich weigerst, dir die Hände schmutzig zu machen."

„Es ist Professor Sprouts Schuld. Wenn sie uns nur Handschuhe benutzen lassen würde."

„Sie will, dass wir ein Gefühl für die Natur bekommen", sagte Cedric. Er fand, er hatte die Verpflichtung, die Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff zu verteidigen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was das mit Drachenscheiße zu tun hat", antwortete George.

„Komm schon, du bist so langsam, Angelina. Alle anderen sind schon fertig", beschwerte sich Fred, als Angelina weiter den Mist schaufelte.

„Klappe. Ich mache so schnell, wie ich kann. Ich habe nur kleine Hände."

„Dann kipp es rein." Fred schnappte den Beutel und drehte ihn um.

Der größte Teil des Mistes verfehlte den Topf um Längen und verstreute sich auf der Bank. Eine große Menge landete auch auf Cedrics Schoß.

„Fred!", sagte Angelina vorwurfsvoll.

Fred heuchelte einen Gesichtsausdruck von Schock und Unschuld. „Es war ein wirklicher Unfall."

„Für mich sah es unbeabsichtigt aus", warf George fröhlich ein.

„Natürlich denkst du, dass es unabsichtlich war", fauchte Angelina.

„Unfälle geschehen", sagte Fred, seinen Ausdruck von Unschuld aufrecht erhaltend.

„Wisch den dummen Blick aus deinem Gesicht. Ich weiß, dass du es absichtlich getan hast. Jetzt mach die Bank sauber, bevor Sprout das Chaos sieht, das du angerichtet hast", befahl Angelina.

„Schön, dann glaub mir nicht, es ist mir egal." Fred begann, den Mist in seine Hände zu kehren und ihn zurück in den Topf zu deponieren.

„Hier, lass mich dir helfen", bot Angelina Cedric an.

Cedric errötete und stammelte: „Uh, schon okay, Angelina. Äh, ich kann das selbst."

„Was ist los, Diggory? Willst du nicht, dass Angelina ihre Hände in deinem Schoß hat?"

„Ja, ich meine nein... ich weiß nicht, was ich meine", sagte Cedric plötzlich sehr nervös werdend, als er den Kompost von seiner Kleidung schob.

„Das hast du gut bewältigt. Wirklich klassisch", spottete George.

„Hört auf, alle beide!"

„Schon okay, Angie, kein Schaden getan." Cedric erzwang ein Lächeln und bürstete den letzten Rest Drachenmist von seinem Umhang.

„Oh, es ist also jetzt Angie, ja?"

„Was geht hier vor? Alle anderen sind bereit, ihre Alraunen umzutopfen", sagte Professor Sprout müde.

„Entschuldigung, aber Angelina ist schuld. Anscheinend hat sie kleine Hände."

„Sehr schön. Euer Topf ist ja jetzt voll, dann können wir anfangen." Professor Sprout ging zurück zum Lehrerpult und nahm ihre flauschigen, pinkfarbenen Ohrenschützer. „Gut! Ohrenschützer auf, Leute!"

Angelina setzte ihre Ohrenschützer sicher über ihre Ohren. Sprout gab das Signal und George packte das lila – grüne Büschel, um es aus dem Dreck zu ziehen. Die kleine Alraune zitterte und trat brutal um sich, bis sie endlich in den größeren Topf geschoben wurde.

Angelina topfte die nächste Alraune um, dann kam Fred. Angelina war sehr erleichtert, als nur noch eine übrig war. Alles lief ohne weitere ‚Unfälle' ab.

Cedric zog die letzte Alraune aus ihrem Topf. Es war eine besonders gut gediehene und er musste einen Augenblick mit ihr kämpfen. Dann passierte es: die verärgerte Baby-Alraune biss Cedric mit ihren nadelspitzen Zähnen in den Oberarm.

Cedric fluchte sehr laut. Glücklicherweise konnte es niemand hören, aber Angelina konnte ihm den F-Laut sehr gut von den Lippen ablesen. In dem Schmerzmoment ließ Cedric die Pflanze/das Baby fallen.

Es landete auf seinem Po und war für eine Sekunde geschockt. George griff nach ihm, doch es rollte sich auf alle Viere und krabbelte davon. Für eine Pflanze war es ein schneller, kleiner Lümmel.

Angelina ließ sich auf Hände und Kniefallen und sah, wie die Alraune auf die Bank neben ihnen zuhastete.

Angelina kreischte, aber natürlich hörte sie keiner ihrer Klassenkameraden. Niemand hatte bis jetzt bemerkt, dass eine Pflanze los war.

Alle bemerkten schnell, was vor sich ging, als die Alraune Merediths Knöchel streifte. Sie sah nach unten, um zu sehen, was es war und sprang dann augenblicklich auf ihre Bank. Sie quietschte und wedelte hysterisch mit den Armen.

Der Zwischenfall erlangte allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit und sie wies verzweifelt auf den Boden. Die Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors brachen in Panik aus, als sie die wandernde Alraune entdeckten. Professor Sprout brüllte um Ruhe, aber niemand hörte sie.

Die heulende Alraune krabbelte genau auf Alicia, Katie, Lee und Danny zu. Alicia kletterte auf ihren Hocker, um ihr auszuweichen. Sie war nicht sonderlich angetan von allem, was krabbelte.

Lee machte einen Hechtsprung in deren Richtung, aber sie wich ihm leicht aus. Sie wechselte schnell die Richtung und krabbelte zurück zu den Hufflepuff-Mädchen. Meenal begann, wie verrückt zu stampfen, ein Versuch, sie davon zu scheuchen. George war auf allen Vieren und kroch hinter der Pflanze her.

Die schwer zu fassende Alraune krabbelte zwischen die beiden und Meenal stampfte auf Georges Hand. Er brüllte und umklammerte vor Schmerz seine Hand. Die Klasse war ein einziges Chaos. Leute rannten umher, entweder die Alraune jagend oder auf der Flucht vor ihr.

Professor Sprout rief immer noch um Ruhe. Sie war besorgt, dass jemand ihre wertvolle Alraune verletzen könnte. Die notleidende Alraune suchte nach einem ruhigen, dunklen Ort und sie krabbelte dorthin zurück, wo sie fallen gelassen wurde.

Die Dinge erreichten Höhepunkt, als Fred und Cedric beide „MEINE!" riefen und auf die Pflanze zurannten. Sie hatten einander nicht gehört und es endete in einer schweren Kollision. Und wieder entkam die Alraune.

Es lag bald an Katie, den Tag zu retten. Sie nutzte ihr Wissen, um die heulende Alraune in ihren Rucksack zu locken. Sie wusste, dass sie einen dunklen, engen Ort zum Verstecken suchte. Sobald sie sicher in ihrem Rucksack war, zog sie die Pflanze heraus und schob sie in ihren Topf.

Alle seufzten erleichtert und nahmen ihre Ohrenschützer ab. Meredith sprang von der Bank und Alicia stieg von ihrem Hocker hinunter.

„Zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor für Miss Bells Fähigkeit, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren!" Professor Sprout wischte sich Schweiß von der Stirn.

Andrew Brady stand neben Cedric und Fred, die immer noch in einem Haufen auf dem Boden lagen. „Uh, Professor... wir haben ein kleines Problem."

„Was ist los?"

„Cedrics und Freds Ohrenschützer sind abgefallen." Evan Jones beugte sich runter und sammelte zwei Paar flauschig roter Ohrenschützer auf.

„Sie sind bewusstlos", berichtete Lee.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ü/N: Ein weiteres Kapitel fertig! Ich hoffe, Fred erscheint nicht zu gemein. Er mag Angelina nur wirklich gerne und würde alles für sie tun. Ja, sogar Drachenmist über Cedric verstreuen. Es ist auf eine verdrehte Art sogar süß. Die nächsten paar Kapitel werden sich auf die beiden konzentrieren und Alicia und George werden sich noch näher kommen.


	12. Wunderschönes Lächeln

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins. Leider.

Ü/N: Endlich Ferien! Ich weiß, dass alle inzwischen genug von meinen ewigen Entschuldigungen haben, aber was soll ich machen? Ich kann leider, leider nichts daran ändern, dass die Schule meine Freizeit auffrisst, aber es tut mir wirklich unendlich Leid. Jetzt, wo ich zwei Wochen „frei" habe (was eigentlich nur bedeutet, dass ich meine Zeit so einteilen muss, dass ich den ganzen Kram, den die Lehrer uns aufhalsen, bis zum Ende der Ferien erledigt habe), bemühe ich mich redlichst um ein paar Updates! Aber gut, weiter im Text:

In diesem Kapitel werden die Fragen geklärt, die alle (mehr oder minder) beschäftigen: Was wird Angelina tun? Fred und Cedric beide im Krankenflügel? Sollte interessant werden!

* * *

**Kapitel 11**

Angelina saß auf einem harten, unbequemen Stuhl im Krankenflügel. Ihre Hände waren in ihrem Schoß verkrampft und sie hatte noch immer Mist unter den Fingernägeln. Sie sah sicher nicht gerade am besten aus. Alles was sie brauchte, war eine schöne, heiße Dusche, um sich etwas zu erfrischen.

Aber es würde keine Dusche geben. Nicht, solange Fred bewusstlos neben ihr lag. Er war jetzt seit sechs Stunden ohnmächtig. Angelina wurde langsam unruhig. Es sollte nicht so lange dauern.

Angelina zog den Vorhang zurück, der die Betten trennte. Cedric war ebenfalls noch besinnungslos. Sie seufzte und rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Alle waren beim Abendessen, aber Madam Pomfrey hatte ihr erlaubt, bei Fred zu bleiben. Sie war für sechs stramme Stunden am gleichen Punkt gewesen.

Jeder Teil ihres Körpers war taub, doch je weniger sie darüber nachdachte, desto weniger schmerzte ihr Rücken. Angelina beobachtete, wie Freds Brust sich langsam und rhythmisch hob. Er sah so friedlich aus. Fast unschuldig.

„Unschuldig. Jaah, sicher." Angelina lachte leise für sich.

Sie konnte viele Wörter nennen, um Fred Weasley zu beschreiben, aber unschuldig war sicherlich keins davon. Sie lächelte ihn an und seufzte liebevoll. Engstirnig, arrogant... süß, charmant.

„Sicher nicht", sagte Angelina sich streng.

Sie konnte sich nicht in ihn verlieben. Nicht Fred Weasley. Es war nicht erlaubt. Er war ihr ein Dorn im Auge. Nicht mehr als ein nerviger, schmerzender Zahn.

Während sie sich weiter geistig tadelte, schien ihre Hand ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln. Bevor sie registrierte, was geschah, hatte sie Freds leblose Hand in ihre eigene genommen. Sie hob seine Hand an ihre Lippen...

„Angelina!"

Sie schrie auf und warf Freds Hand zurück aufs Bett. Ihr Herz pochte gegen ihren Brustkorb. Angelina sprang auf. Alicia, George, Katie und Lee standen in der Tür. Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie sank zurück auf den Stuhl.

„Alles klar, Angelina?" George grinste süffisant.

„Es war nicht das, wonach es aussah."

„Wirklich? Was war es dann?", fragte Lee, als sie sich um Freds Bett herum positionierten.

Angelina kämpfte, um eine glaubwürdige Ausrede zu erfinden, aber sie fand keine. Das war nicht gut.

„Ich habe an seiner Hand gerochen?", bot sie armselig an.

„Warum würdest du das tun wollen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Sei – sei einfach still."

„Lasst sie in Ruhe, Jungs. Es ist in Ordnung, wenn sie Fred mag", sagte Katie.

„Stopp, stopp, stopp! Wer hat irgendwas über ihn mögen gesagt?", reif Angelina aus.

„Warum würdest du sonst für sechs Stunden hier sitzen?"

„Weil... na ja... wisst ihr..."

„Ja", sagte Alicia.

„Na ja – ARGH! Hört auf, mich zu ärgern!"

„Es ist wirklich okay, du kannst ihn mögen, wenn du willst. Deswegen ärgern werden wir dich schon nicht... sehr", sagte George mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

„Na ja, ich mag ihn nicht. Ich gewöhne mich an seine Anwesenheit. Ehrlich, das ist alles."

„Sie ist im Verleugnungsstadium", flüsterte Lee George zu.

„Vielleicht solltest du duschen gehen und dich ein bisschen frisch machen", schlug Katie Angelina vor.

Angelina schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir geht's gut."

„Nimm's mir nicht krumm, Süße, aber du riechst nach Drachenmist", sagte Alicia freundlich.

„Na ja, ich denke, eine schnelle Dusche kann nicht schaden." Angelina stand auf und streckte ihre starren Glieder. „Aber kommt und holt mich, wenn Fred aufwacht."

„Sicher", sagte Katie.

Angelina warf einen letzten Blick über ihre Schulter auf Fred und ging dann in Richtung Gryffindorturm davon. Ihre Freunde brachen in lang unterdrücktes Gelächter aus, sobald sie weg war.

„Sie mag ihn offensichtlich!"

„Aber was ist mit Cedric? Er ist auch noch da", sagte Alicia.

„Nicht mehr lange, wenn Fred was dagegen tun kann", lachte George.

„Apropos Cedric." Katie zog den Vorhang zurück, um den Hufflepuff zu enthüllen.

Cedric war auch noch immer bewusstlos. Aber anders als Fred hatte er es geschafft, noch völlig unangetastet auszusehen. Seine Frisur saß perfekt, während Freds feuerrotes Haar in jede Richtung abstand.

„Heilige Scheiße! Wie kann er immer noch so gut aussehen, nach allem, was er durchgemacht hat?"

„Hast du es nicht gehört, Katie? Cedric ist schwul", sagte Lee in einem Bühnenflüsterton.

Alicia rollte mit den Augen. „Ist er nicht."

„Denk darüber nach, Leesh. Er ist gutaussehend, nett, sensibel und süß. Es ist einfach nicht normal, er ist eine große, alte Tunte!"

„Vor einer Weile hast du gedacht, dass er versucht, Angelina zu verführen", warf Katie ein.

„Ich habe seither meine Meinung geändert. Er ist schwul", trällerte Lee.

„Du bist so ein Trottel."

Sie diskutierten für ein paar Minuten über Cedrics Sexualität, dann begann Fred, sich zu bewegen. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah Katie über ihn gebeugt. Eigentlich waren da zwei von ihr. Er blinzelte wütend und die Doppelsichtigkeit verschwand langsam.

Alicia lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Hey, Dornröschen."

„Willkommen zurück", sagte George.

Fred sah die Gesichter an, die um ihn rum verteilt waren. Jemand fehlte. Jemand Wichtiges.

„Mein Kopf", stöhnte er.

„Ich gehe Madam Pomfrey holen." Lee eilte davon, um die Krankenschwester zu suchen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Katie.

„Wie Scheiße. Wo ist - "

Madam Pomfrey hetzte mit einem Kelch mit blutrotem Trank herein. „Endlich sind Sie wach! Hier, trinken Sie diesen Trank und in einer Stunde oder so geht es Ihnen wieder gut."

Fred kämpfte sich hoch und nahm den Trank. Er schluckte ihn schnell runter. Er hatte einen ekelhaften Nachgeschmack.

„Jetzt muss nur noch ihr Freund aufwachen", sagte Madam Pomfrey, zu dem noch immer ohnmächtigen Cedric hinüberschielend.

„Er ist nicht mein Freund", sagte Fred prompt.

Fred fühlte seinen Kopf klarer werden. Er wollte gerade nach Angelina fragen, als sie im Türrahmen auftauchte. Ihr Haar war nass und hing schlaff herunter und sie roch nach Blumen anstatt nach Mist.

„Du bist wach!"

„Tu nicht so froh darüber. Ist nett von dir, dass du dir in deinem überquellenden Terminkalender Zeit genommen hat, um mich auf einen Sprung besuchen zu kommen. Oder vielleicht bist du hier, um Cedric zu sehen."

„Fred, ich - "

„Ich meine, sogar Alicia ist hier, und wir haben uns gestritten. Du und ich mögen nicht immer miteinander zurechtkommen, aber ich habe gedacht, dass du wenigstens vorgibst, dir Gedanken zu machen. Die Welt dreht sich nicht nur um Angelina Johnson", schnappte Fred verbittert.

Angelina stand einfach mit weit offenem Mund da. Sie konnte auf keinen Fall jemanden so... so Blödes gemocht haben.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mir überhaupt die Mühe gemacht habe!" Sie wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und stampfte davon.

„Ich auch nicht!", rief Fred ihr hinterher.

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen."

„Halt die Klappe, Spinnet, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für deine Predigten", schnappte Fred.

„Schön. Dann benimm dich halt wie ein Idiot!" Alicia verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Aber mit der Einstellung wirst du Angelina nie bekommen." Alicia rauschte aus dem Raum.

„Wer hat behauptet, dass ich sie will?", wollte Fred wissen. Aber er hatte eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, wer es war. Er starrte sein identisches Gegenstück finster an.

„Jah, ich hab's ihr erzählt. Na und? Willst mich auch beleidigen? Diesmal hast du's wirklich geschafft, Fred." George schoss seinem Bruder einen enttäuschten Blick zu und jagte dann hinter Alicia her.

Fred wandte sich Katie und Lee zu, die Einzigen, die noch da waren. „Was habe ich getan?"

„Du hast es fürstlich versaut. Ich werde mal schauen, ob es Angelina gut geht."

Und so blieb nur noch Lee übrig. Er blickte Fred mitfühlend an.

„Was ist mit allen los?"

„Angelina saß für sechs Stunden neben deinem Bett, Fred. Sie hat sogar Verwandlung geschwänzt und eine Strafarbeit bekommen. Sie ist erst vor etwa zehn Minuten gegangen, um zu duschen."

„Sie war die ganze Zeit hier?"

„Sie hat sich nie von diesem Stuhl wegbewegt. Sie hat sich auch keine Sorgen um Cedric gemacht. Angelina hat sich sogar geweigert, zum Abendessen zu kommen. Ich bin kein Experte, aber ich denke, sie hat sich echt Gedanken um dich gemacht."

„Oops."

„Oops ist richtig. Du wirst um Vergebung flehen müssen."

Fred sank zurück in sein Kissen und rieb sich die Stirn. Warum hatte er nicht einfach den Mund halten können? Jetzt war er gezwungen, sich zu entschuldigen. Aber Fred mochte Entschuldigungen nicht, weil das hieß, dass er zugab, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

„Mr. Weasley braucht jetzt seine Ruhe. Er kann in einer Stunde zum Gryffindorturm zurückkehren." Madam Pomfrey scheuchte Lee aus dem Raum.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte eine Stimme hinter dem Vorhang.

„Oh, super", stöhnte Fred. Jetzt hatte er eine Stunde mit Cedric vor sich, auf die er sich freuen konnte.

Zurück in ihrem Schlafsaal beschwerte sich Angelina bei Alicia und Katie.

„Ich habe sechs Stunden meines Lebens auf diesen blöden Idioten verschwendet. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich mir sogar Sorgen um ihn gemacht habe."

„Ich dachte, du hast gesagt, dass du dir keine Sorgen um ihn gemacht hast."

Angelina ließ Katie mit einem scharfen Blick verstummen. „Ich war nur besorgt, weil er im Team ist und wir nächste Woche unser erstes Spiel haben. Es war nicht so, als ob ich wegen ihm geweint hätte oder so."

Sie motzten weiter über Fred und alle Männer im Allgemeinen. Dann, eine Stunde später, zog Angelina sich ihren Pyjama an und kroch ins Bett. Sie war erschöpft, also gingen Katie und Alicia runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um sie ein wenig schlafen zu lassen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum entdeckten die zwei Mädchen Fred, als er durch das Porträtloch hereinkletterte. George und Lee sahen vom Tisch auf, an dem sie saßen. Viele Schüler begrüßten ihn und er lächelte und winkte ein bisschen, bevor er zu Alicia und Katie hinüberkam.

„Schau, Leesh, es tut mir Leid", murmelte er.

„Wie bitte? Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Du hast mich gehört."

Alicia konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Jah, habe ich, aber ich wollte, dass du es noch mal sagst."

„Eine abgehakt", seufzte Fred und ging auf die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen zu.

„Angelina ist immer noch ein bisschen sauer, also mach nichts, um sie noch wütender zu machen", riet Katie.

„Ich versuche es sicher." Fred stieg langsam die Treppe hoch. Er erreichte die Tür und klopfte sanft.

„Wer ist da?"

„Fred."

„Geh weg."

Fred ignorierte sie und betrat den Raum. Angelina warf ihre Decke zur Seite und sprang aus dem Bett. Sie packte die nächste Sache, die sie erreichen konnte und warf sie auf Fred.

„Pass auf!" Er duckte sich und Alicias Teddybär schlug hart an die Wand.

„Welchen Teil von geh weg verstehst du nicht?"

„Ich bin gekommen, um mich zu entschuldigen."

„Ich will deine verdammte Entschuldigung nicht. Sie bedeutet mir nichts", log Angelina.

„Aber mir bedeutet sie etwas. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich den Bogen ein klitzekleines bisschen überspannt habe."

„Ein klitzekleines bisschen? Ein klitzekleines bisschen!" Angelina hob einen Schuh hoch und schleuderte ihn auf Fred.

Fred sprang gerade rechtzeitig beiseite, um dem fliegenden Turnschuh auszuweichen. Er traf die Wand mit einem dumpfen Knall.

„Okay, es war womöglich mehr als ein klitzekleines bisschen, aber der Punkt ist, dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe."

„Ha! Du hast es so gemeint!"

„Okay, vielleicht habe ich es zu dem Zeitpunkt so gemeint."

„Du kannst dich noch nicht mal richtig entschuldigen! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!", schrie Angelina.

„Ich gehe nicht, bis ich mich entschuldigt habe", beharrte Fred. Er setzte sich an den Fuß von Angelinas Bett.

„Runter von meinem Bett und raus aus meinem Zimmer!"

„Nicht bis du meine Entschuldigung akzeptierst."

Angelina seufzte schwer. Dann sah sie runter auf ihre Pyjamahosen, die hellblau mit herumschwebenden Wolken waren. Sie trug nur ein weißes Top und Fred starrte ziemlich unverhohlen.

Angelina schnappte sich Alicias Umhang von ihrem Bett und zog ihn an. „Hör auf so dumm zu glotzen!"

„Du kennst den Deal. Ich gehe nicht, bis du meine von Herzen kommende Entschuldigung angenommen hast." Fred saß mit gekreuzten Beinen auf ihrem Bett und weigerte sich, sich zu rühren.

„Du bist unglaublich nervig, weißt du."

„Jah, ich weiß. Es ist eine Gabe."

Angelina lächelte, dann bemerkte sie plötzlich, was sie tat. Ein hässlicher, finsterer Blick kehrte auf ihr hübsches Gesicht zurück.

„Du hast mich gerade angelächelt."

„Habe ich nicht", grollte Angelina.

„Ich habe ein Lächeln gesehen. Und es war auch ein sehr nettes."

„Es war kein Lächeln. Du bist wahnhaft."

„Bin ich?" Fred grinste schelmisch.

„Du irritierst mich."

„Ich glaube, wir bewegen uns im Kreis. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich all diese schrecklichen Sachen zu dir gesagt habe. Sie sind nicht wahr."

„Natürlich sind sie es verdammt noch mal nicht. Ich habe für die sechs längsten Stunden meines Lebens neben deinem Bett gesessen. Wie kannst du mich beschuldigen, dass ich mir keine Sorgen mache?"

„Tut mir leid. Aber das wirft eine Frage auf... Warum bist du für sechs Stunden an meinem Bett geblieben?"

Angelina fühlte sich ziemlich unbequem und rang mit ihren Händen. Sie wich Freds Blick aus und ging Tiger vom Boden aufklauben. Alicia würde wütend werden, wenn sie wüsste, dass Angelina ihren kostbaren Teddy durch die Gegend geworfen hätte.

„Wirst du mir keine Antwort geben?", fragte Fred.

Angelina platzierte den Bären wieder auf Alicias Bett und setzte sich Fred gegenüber. Er lächelte sie an, als wüsste er die Antwort bereits.

„Wie ich schon den anderen erzählt habe, ich gewöhne mich nur an deine Anwesenheit."

„Also hättest du auch für den größten Teil des Tages neben Lees Bett gesessen, wenn er in meiner Lage gewesen wäre?"

„Ich mag keine theoretischen Vergleiche, aber nein, ich wäre nicht bei ihm geblieben. Mach dir nicht die Mühe zu fragen, warum, weil du keine Antwort von mir bekommen wirst."

„Okay, ich lasse dich dein kleines Geheimnis bewahren. Also verzeihst du mir, dass ich ein Idiot war?"

„Ja, nehme ich an", sagte Angelina. Ein schüchternes Lächeln schlich sich langsam auf ihr Gesicht.

„Super." Fred sprang von ihrem Bett und ging durch den Raum. An der Tür hielt er an und sah zu ihr zurück. „Du hast ein wunderschönes Lächeln."

„Äh... danke, nehme ich an."

„Gern geschehen. Gute Nacht, Angelina."

* * *

Ü/N: Eines meiner liebsten Kapitel! Ich hoffe, ihr mochtet es auch! Im nächsten Kapitel wird es um das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison gehen. Sollte interessant werden. 


	13. Erster von Vielen

Disclaimer: Ich besitze gar nichts.

Ü/N: Hier mein ganz persönliches Osterei für euch! Und ihr müsst nicht mal suchen... Frohe Ostern allen meinen lieben Reviewern!

* * *

**Kapitel 12**

Am Morgen des ersten Quidditchspiels gegen Slytherin saß das Gryffindorteam zusammen an einem Ende des Haustisches beim Frühstück. Alle waren unglaublich nervös. Sogar Alicia konnte nichts essen und sie spielte noch nicht einmal.

„Iss was!", drängte Oliver.

„Ich kann nicht, es kommt mir sonst wieder hoch", stöhnte Katie.

„Ein trockenes Stück Toast ist alles, worum ich dich bitte."

„Schön, ich esse dein verdammtes Stück Toast", murmelte sie. Sie schnappte sich das Toast von Oliver und knabberte vorsichtig daran.

Angelina war ziemlich leise. Sie saß mit geschlossenen Augen zwischen Alicia und Fred. Es war fast so, als wenn sie meditieren würde. Während sie nicht hinsah, bediente Fred sich von dem Schinken auf ihrem Teller. Sein Appetit war offensichtlich nicht betroffen.

„Du wirst das gut machen", sagte Alicia mit ihrer beruhigendsten Stimme.

„Es ist sehr windig und es wird schwer, den Klatschern auf der Spur zu blieben", fasste George seine Bedenken in Worte, als er sein Würstchen wiederholt mit der Gabel piekste.

„Du wirst das gut machen", wiederholte Alicia. Sie rieb leicht seinen Rücken.

Er war von dem plötzlichen physischen Kontakt überrascht, fand ihn aber merkwürdig angenehm. Sie rieb in kreisenden Bewegungen und George schloss die Augen und versuchte, die Schmetterlinge in der Größe von Hippogreifen zu ignorieren, die in seinem Magen herumflatterten.

„Danke", sagte er leise und öffnete die Augen.

„Ich freue mich, helfen zu können, aber ich bin sicher, dass du deinen Job da draußen großartig machen wirst." Alicia ließ ihre Hand zurück in ihren Schoß fallen und lächelte verlegen.

Es war nicht so, dass sie George zuvor nie berührt hatte, aber ein so intimer Kontakt war neu für beide. Es entstand eine ungemütliche Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Willst du den Rest?" George bot ihr den Rest seines verstümmelten Frühstücks an.

„Äh, nein, danke."

„Okay, Team, lasst uns gehen!", verkündete Oliver voller Eifer.

Angelina öffnete ihre Augen und schielte runter auf ihren geleerten Teller. „Hey! Wo ist mein Schinken hin? Fred!"

Aber er war schon aus der Großen Halle gerauscht. Angelina seufzte und ging langsam mit Katie und Alicia hinaus.

Es war ein bedeckter Tag und der Wind peitschte über die Ländereien. Die Mädchen zogen ihre Umhänge fester um sich und rannten über das Gelände. Als sie das Quidditchfeld erreichten, kam das Slytherin-Quidditchteam heraus und versperrte ihnen den Weg.

„Aus dem weg, Flint!", befahl Angelina.

„Kein Grund, so bissig zu werden, Liebchen."

„Wie bitte? Wie hast du mich genannt?"

„Bitte lass es, Angelina. Wir können auf der anderen Seite reingehen", bat Alicia.

„Oh, du bist es, das kleine Mädchen vom Bahnhof. Wo ist dein Held jetzt?"

„Suchst du mich?", tönte Olivers Stimme herüber.

Die Slytherins drehten sich um, um sich Oliver und dem Rest des Gryffindorteams gegenüber wiederzufinden, das mit verschränkten Armen vor ihnen stand.

„Oh, seht nur, es ist der Champion persönlich", spie Flint verbittert aus. Aber bei ihrem Anblick zögerte er ein wenig.

„Was ist das in letzter Zeit, dass du junge Mädchen belästigst?"

„Hast du ein Problem mit mir, Wood?"

„Ha! Ob ich ein Problem mit dir habe? Was für eine Frage ist das? Natürlich habe ich ein Problem mit dir, du dummer Trottel."

Flint wurde leuchtend rot und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang. Oliver tat es ihm nach, als alle anderen Anfeuerungen schrieen. Alicia war die Einzige, die angesichts dieser Szene entsetzt war.

„Hört auf!", schrie sie.

Keiner der beiden hörte sie und sie wandte sich verzweifelt zu George um. Er verstand den Wink und trat zwischen die Quidditchkapitäne.

„Kommt schon, wir brauchen diese Ablenkung nicht."

„Jah, du hast recht. Ich mach' dich auf dem Quidditchfeld fertig, Flint." Oliver drehte sich um und ging zurück zu den Umkleideräumen.

„Das wäre ein interessanter Kampf gewesen", kommentierte Matt, als er Alicia durch die Quidditchtribünen führte.

„Du willst deinen besten Freund in einen Kampf verwickelt sehen?", fragte sie.

„Jah, er hätte es mit Flint aufnehmen können."

„Wir reden über den selben Typen, oder? Flint ist zwei Mal so groß wie Oliver", wie Alicia drauf hin.

„Vielleicht, aber Ollys Hirn ist mindestens fünf Mal größer als Flints", lachte Matt.

Lee öffnete die Tür zur Kommentatorenkabine und die Gryffindors folgten ihm. Alicia war noch nie in der Kabine gewesen und sah sich ehrfürchtig um. Es standen etwa sieben gepolsterte Stühle in einer Reihe und das Magische Megaphon lag auf dem mittleren.

„Krasse Aussicht", stellte Alicia fest.

„Einer der Vorteile, Reserve zu sein", sagte Brian, der Reserve-Hüter.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass ich dieses Jahr nicht spielen muss", kommentierte Alicia, als sie sich zwischen Lee und Matt setzte.

„Also ich bin jetzt seit drei Jahren Reserve und musste noch nie ein Spiel spielen", erzählte Matt ihr.

„Warum willst du für drei Jahre Reserve sein?"

„Ich habe mich nie richtig auf Quidditch einstellen können. Meine Eltern sind beide Muggel", erklärte er.

„Mein Dad ist auch ein Muggel! Ich habe früher Fußball gespielt, aber die Weasleys haben mir Quidditch beigebracht. Aber mein Lieblings-Muggelsport ist die Rugby-Liga."

„Liga, was? Bisschen zu hart für mich, aber ich bin ganz gut in Fußball. Vielleicht könnten wir uns mal treffen und ein bisschen kicken."

„Klar."

Matt wandte sich Brian zu und begann, das aufkommende Spiel zu diskutieren.

Lee wisperte Alicia zu: „Er hat sich gerade mit dir verabredet."

„Nein, hat er nicht. Er will nur etwas Fußball spielen", sagte Alicia, von der bloßen Vorstellung entsetzt.

„Du musst lernen, die Zeichen zu lesen, Leesh, er will dich."

„Halt den Mund. Ich bin zwölf und er ist vierzehn. Echt mal, Lee, _du_ musst die Zeichen lesen lernen."

„Schön, dann hör eben nicht auf mich." Lee grinste und beobachtete, wie Schüler auf die Tribünen kamen.

Zurück in den Umkleidekabinen lauschte das Gryffindorteam Olivers Aufmunterungsrede.

„Also, Slytherin mag größer und erfahrener sein als wir, aber ich weiß, dass wir das hier gewinnen können. Die Wetteinsätze sind gegen uns gemacht, aber die Unterlegenen können einen Aufruhr verursachen! Glaubt nur an euch selbst!", schrie Oliver.

„Tut mir Leid, Kumpel, aber das war nicht sonderlich aufmunternd", sagte George.

„Offen gesagt hab ich noch mehr Angst als vorher." Rachel stöhnte leicht.

„Es ist okay, Rach", beruhigte Mitch.

Offensichtlich war es nicht sehr beruhigend, denn Rachel schlug die Hand über ihren Mund und rannte raus.

„Großartig, unsere Sucherin kann ihren Kopf nicht aus der Toilette raushalten." Oliver ging auf und ab. Diese Kapitäns-Sache war viel schwieriger, als es aussah.

„Ich geh besser ihr Haar zurückhalten", sagte Mitchell.

„Bring sie bloß ein bisschen zur Besinnung, Mitch. Also, der Rest von euch: Ich will, dass ihr alle da raus geht und dominiert. Sie sind ein besseres Team auf dem Papier und... na ja, sie sind auch ein besseres Team in der Luft... aber ich glaube, dass wir das schaffen können."

„Entschuldige, Captain, aber du bist grottig in Aufmunterungsreden", informierte Katie ihn.

„Danke, Katie. Ich geh besser mal nach Rachel sehen."

„Seid ihr zwei bereit, uns zu beschützen?", fragte Angelina die Zwillinge.

„Wir sind schon bereit geboren." George schwang seinen Schläger und traf Katie fast am Kopf.

„Warum bin ich davon nicht beruhigt?"

„Weißt du, Angelina, ich würde besser spielen, wenn ich einen Viel-Glück-Kuss bekommen würde", deutete Fred subtil an.

„Netter Versuch, Fred", lächelte Angelina süßlich.

„Katie?"

„Verpiss dich."

„Okay. Lasst uns da raus gehen!" Oliver marschierte aus der Tür.

Mitchell folgte ihm hinaus, eine sehr blasse Rachel hinter sich herziehend. Die vier Zweitklässler gingen hinter ihnen, doch als sie die Tür erreichten, zog Angelina Fred zurück.

„Was machst du, Angelina?"

Wortlos beugte sie sich zu ihm rüber und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Fred ließ vor Überraschung seinen Schläger auf seinen Fuß fallen.

„Viel Glück", zwinkerte sie und ging hinaus.

„Heilige Scheiße", keuchte er.

Er klaubte seinen Schläger vom Boden auf und rannte hinter ihr her. Das Team wartete in einem Haufen, während das Slytherinteam angekündigt wurde.

„Angelina hat mich gerade geküsst!", offenbarte Fred seinen Teamkameraden.

„Sicher hat sie das", spöttelte George.

„Hat sie! Sag's ihnen, Angelina!"

Sie zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."

„Was meinst du? Gerade eben! Du hast mich geküsst!"

„Warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Aber - "

„Du kannst nach dem Spiel weiter fantasieren. Los geht's!" Oliver stieg hinauf in den heulenden Wind.

„Ich fantasiere nicht!", brüllte Fred.

„Tut mir leid, Fred, aber ich habe eine Bad-Girl-Image aufrecht zu erhalten und ich kann nicht einfach Jungs küssen", flüsterte Angelina und lächelte ihn dann an.

Sie hob ebenfalls ab und Fred folgte ihr, als Lee seinen Namen verkündete. Der fantastischste Moment seines Lebens war gerade passiert und er konnte es niemandem erzählen. Er seufzte und blieb mit Anstrengung auf Kurs.

Die Teams drehten eine Runde und landeten dann bei Madam Hooch. Wood und Flint schüttelten mit irritierender Kraft Hände und das Spiel begann.

Fred versuchte verzweifelt, sich auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren, aber er kriegte den Kuss nicht aus dem Kopf. Ein Klatscher sauste plötzlich an seinem Ohr vorbei und George jagte hinter ihm her.

„Fred! Pass auf!"

In der Kommentatorenkabine hatte auch Alicia Freds mangelnde Beteiligung bemerkt.

„Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit Fred. Dieser Klatscher hat ihn fast erwischt. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist er nicht bei der Sache."

„Er wacht jetzt besser bald auf, weil die Klatscher heute besonders eifrig sind", sagte Matt.

„Ihr habt vielleicht die neuen Gesichter für Gryffindor bemerkt. Da sind die identischen Gesichter von Fred und George Weasley und die sehr hübschen Gesichter von Rachel Marsh, Angelina Johnson und Katie Bell, die – wie ich hinzufügen darf – heute besonders spektakulär aussieht in - "

„Jordan!"

„Tut mir leid, Professor."

„Weasley! Konzentrier dich aufs Spiel! Katie wurde fast von einem Klatscher erwischt!" Oliver schrie den unaufmerksamen Zwilling hysterisch an. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es Fred oder George war.

Fred richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit endlich auf das Spiel, doch als er es tat, stand es schon 100 : 30 für Slytherin.

Angelina fühlte sich unglaublich schuldig und verantwortlich für Freds Zustand. Der Kuss war eine spontane Affekt-Reaktion gewesen.

Natürlich mochte sie Fred, aber Angelina war nicht der Typ für eine kurze Beziehung. Wenn Fred nicht für eine lange Beziehung geschaffen war, musste sie jemand passenderes und reiferes finden. Wie Cedric zum Beispiel.

„Angelina!"

Ihr Kopf ruckte nach links, Mitchell warf den Quaffel und dank ihrer guten Reflexe konnte sie ihn fangen.

Sie beschleunigte in Richtung Tore. Ein Ausweichen und ein Schlenker und sie sah sich dem Slytherin-Hüter gegenüber. Es hätte ein einfacher Schuss gewesen sein sollen, aber unnötig zu sagen, dass sie gedanklich nicht bei der Sache war und das Tor um mindestens ein paar Meter verfehlte.

„Angelina! Wie nennst du das?", brüllte Mitch.

Von dem Moment an traf er die Entscheidung, Angelina für den Rest des Spiels den Quaffel nicht mehr abzuspielen.

„Gryffindor könnte auch nur fünf Spieler haben! Der Treiber – ich glaube, es ist Fred – und Jägerin Johnson sind heute völlig inaktiv! Ich vermute Beziehungskrach!"

Sobald Lee das gesagt hatte, hielten Angelina und Fred mitten in der Luft an, um die Kommentatorenkabine finster anzustarren.

„Vielleicht hätte ich das nicht sagen sollen", flüsterte Lee Alicia zu, als McGonagall versuchte, ihm das Megaphon zu entreißen.

„Vielleicht", sagte Alicia.

Plötzlich senkte sich Stille über die Schülermenge. So eine Stille konnte nur Eines bedeuten.

„Es sind Marsh und Higgs! Sie scheinen den Schnatz gesehen zu haben!", rief Lee fröhlich, als er die Kontrolle über das Megaphon zurückgewann.

Jeder auf dem Feld stoppte seine aktuelle Tätigkeit, was in Angelinas und Freds Fall sowieso nichts war, um die Sucher den winzigen Goldball verfolgen zu sehen.

Die Sucher waren jetzt auf gleicher Höhe, aber Rachel begann zu beschleunigen. Also schob Higgs – der Slytherin, der er war – sie kraftvoll zur Seite. Rachel kam heftig vom Kurs ab und kollidierte mit George.

„Das war offenes Schrammen!", schrie Lee (Ü/N: Die Autorin hat das aus Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten. Ich besitze aber zu meinem Leidewesen dieses Buch _nicht_, aber in Feuerkelch wird Ellbogeneinsatz als Schrammen bezeichnet.).

Higgs schnappte den Schnatz aus der Luft und drei Viertel der Menge buhte unaufhörlich. Leider war Madam Hooch nicht mit Lee einer Meinung und sprach Slytherin den Sieg zu.

Die Spieler landeten alle und die Slytherins jubelten. Rachel und George kümmerten sich um die großen Beulen auf ihren Köpfen und Oliver war nicht sehr glücklich.

Das Gryffindorteam trottete zurück zu den Umkleideräumen und setzte sich still hin. Die Reservespieler und Lee schlossen sich ihnen an und musterten die zutiefst unglücklichen Gesichter um sich herum.

„Ihr habt euer Bestes gegeben", sagte Alicia.

„Aber manchmal ist dein Bestes nicht genug", blaffte Oliver sie an.

„Hey, sie hat überhaupt nichts getan", sagte George, um Alicia zu verteidigen.

„Ich weiß. Tut mir Leid."

„Schon okay. War es kein Schrammen, als Higgs Rachel getroffen hat?", fragte Alicia.

„Technisch gesehen nicht. Es gibt ein Schlupfloch in der Regel", sagte Oliver.

„Warte, bis ich den erwische", sagte Mitch nachdrücklich.

Rachel rieb ihren Hinterkopf. „Danke, dass du dich so darüber aufregt, Mitch, aber du weißt sehr gut, dass Higgs dich zerquetschen würde."

„Die Schrammenregel besagt eigentlich, dass der übermäßige Einsatz von Ellbogen nicht erlaubt ist, aber Higgs hat nicht seinen Ellbogen benutzt. Er hat seine Schulter eingesetzt und Schulterdrängelei ist vollkommen legal", sagte Oliver traurig.

„Die Regel sollte überarbeitet werden", sagte Matt.

„Es gibt nichts, was wir im Moment tun können. Wir müssen einfach härter trainieren. Drei Mal die Woche sollten uns in Topform bringen."

Alle stöhnten und murmelten und verließen die Umkleiden.

„Johnson! Weasley!", rief Oliver sie für eine Sekunde zurück.

„Was gibt's?"

„Schaut, ich weiß nicht, was mit euch beiden los ist, aber wenn es weiterhin euer Spiel beeinflusst, bin ich gezwungen, Matt und Alicia für euch einzusetzen."

Angelina sagte: „Nichts ist los."

„Überhaupt nichts", stimmte Fred mit einem Blick auf Angelina zu.

* * *

Ü/N: Tja, jetzt macht der Titel Sinn, oder? Der erste Kuss von vielen, die noch kommen werden.

Im nächsten Kapitel sind Ferien und Katie und Angelina besuchen Alicias Zuhause, wo der Haussegen gründlich schief hängt... Aber mehr dazu im nächsten Kapitel!


	14. Das Mysteriöse Paket

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und diese Story ist geistiges Eigentum von Jagged Epiphany.

Ü/N: Ja, es war zum Wochenende versprochen. Ich habe es leider nicht geschafft, aber Montag ist ja fast genauso gut. Aber, eine Neuigkeit:

Falls ihr euch mal wundert, warum ich _schon wieder_ so lange für ein Update brauche, dann könnt ihr seit Neuestem in meinem LJ nachsehen (findet ihr in meinem Profil unter Homepage). Ihr könnt mir dann sogar einen (motivierenden) Kommentar hinterlassen, wenn es euch zu lang wird, oder mir "motivierend" in den Hintern treten. Manchmal vergesse ich es einfach, ich gebe es zu. Also schaut rein und macht mir Feuer unterm Allerwertesten – ich bin darum nicht böse. ;)

* * *

**Kapitel 13**

Die Zweitklässlerinnen aus Gryffindor sprangen aus dem Hogwarts-Express. Dass Trio war besonders aufgeregt, weil Katie und Angelina für die nächsten paar Tage bei Alicia sein würden.

„Da sind meine Mum und mein Dad!" Alicia deutete aufgeregt auf ihre Eltern.

Die drei Mädchen rauschten rüber zu dem Paar. Angelina sah sich über ihre Schulter nach Fred oder Cedric um. Beide schienen sie zu meiden und es machte ihre Entscheidung nur noch schwerer.

„Du musst Katie sein." David hielt der kleinen Blonden seine Hand hin und sie schüttelte sie anmutig.

„Jah, ich bin Katie Bell. Ich freue mich sehr, Sie kennen zu lernen."

„Und Angelina habt ihr schon mal getroffen."

„Hallo Schätzchen. Freust du dich auf den Besuch bei uns?"

Angelina nickte nachdrücklich. Anscheinend hatte ihre Mutter einen neuen Freund. Sie hatte sich nie für die Freunde ihrer Mutter erwärmen können und war sich sicher, dass es bei diesem Kerl nicht anders war.

„Dann lasst uns gehen. Erica und Jasmine können es kaum abwarten, euch zu sehen."

Die drei Mädchen folgten den Spinnets zurück in die Muggelwelt. Angelina und Katie, die nicht viel Erfahrung mit Muggeln hatten, waren von allem fasziniert.

„Besitzen Sie ein Fernrohr?", fragte Katie, als sie ihre Reise zum Haus der Spinnets begannen.

„Ein Fernrohr? Hat man das nicht auf Schiffen gehabt?", fragte David.

„Ich glaube, sie meint einen Fernseher", kicherte Alicia.

„Oh, ja, wir besitzen ein Fernsehgerät", sagte er. Er konnte noch immer nicht verstehen, wie jemand ohne Fernseher überleben konnte.

„Ihr Mädels könnt Luke treffen!", sagte Alicia aufgeregt.

„Wer ist das?"

„Mein Nachbar. Er ist ein Muggel. Wir waren auf der selben Muggelschule, er war mein bester Freund."

„Ein Muggeljunge? Hab noch nie einen getroffen", gab Angelina zu.

„Ihr werdet in den nächsten Tagen viele Muggel treffen. Die meisten unserer Nachbarn sind Muggel, also müsst ihr Mädchen aufpassen, was ihr sagt."

„Ich glaube, wir können uns wie Muggel verhalten, Mrs. Spinnet", sagte Katie fröhlich.

„Nicht, wenn du wieder von Fernrohren anfängst. Ich werde euch ein bisschen Unterricht geben, wenn wir zuhause sind", versprach Alicia.

Für den Rest der Fahrt deutete Alicia auf verschiedene Dinge und beschrieb ihre Funktion. Sie nahm sich ganze zwanzig Minuten, um die Funktionsweise einer Ampel zu erklären.

„Da wären wir!"

Sie fuhren auf die Auffahrt und die Mädchen sprangen aufgeregt aus dem Auto. Angelina und Katie musterten das Haus der Spinnets ehrfürchtig. Es war ein bescheidenes, zweistöckiges Ziegelhaus. Für Muggelverhältnisse war nichts Besonderes daran, doch die jungen Hexen waren fasziniert.

„Was ist das Ding auf dem Dach?"

„Das ist eine Satellitenschüssel. Es ist für den Fernseher, damit wir Extra-Kanäle empfangen können", erklärte Alicia.

Beide Mädchen nickten, obwohl sie den Sinn des Dinges nicht wirklich verstanden hatten. Als sie das Haus betraten, hingen ihre Münder wortwörtlich offen.

Natalie lächelte angesichts ihrer faszinierten Gesichtsausdrücke. „Ihr beide seid offensichtlich aus alten Zaubererfamilien."

„Oh, ihr seid zuhause!" Erica steckte ihren Kopf aus der Küchentür.

„Kommt meine große Schwester kennen lernen!"

Die Mädchen ließen ihre Taschen zurück, damit David sie hochbringen konnte und traten in die Küche. Ein wunderbarer Geruch stieg ihnen in die Nasen.

„Hi." Alicia umarmte ihre große Schwester kurz.

„Willkommen zuhause, habt ihr bis jetzt ein gutes Jahr in Hogwarts?"

„Jep. Erica, das sind Angelina und Katie."

„Freut mich, euch endlich zu treffen. Ich muss zugeben, als Alicia mir erzählt hat, dass sie Freund_innen_ gefunden hatte, war ich etwas skeptisch. Offen gesagt habe ich nicht gedacht, dass sie in der Lage ist, Freund_innen_ zu finden."

„Natürlich bin ich in der Lage, Freund_innen _zu haben, aber das kommt gerade von dir. Dein bester Freund ist Charlie."

„Berichtigung, Leeshy, Charlie _war_ mein bester Freund. Er dachte offensichtlich, Drachen wären wichtiger als unsere Freundschaft." Ericas Stimme bekam einen gefährlichen Unterton, als sie sich dem gegrillten Hähnchen zuwandte.

„Kommt, wir sollten gehen, bevor sie sich über Charlies ‚Indiosynkrasien' und so (Ü/N: Eigenheiten – aber so klingt es netter, oder?) auslässt", riet Alicia.

Die Mädchen gingen nach oben und Alicia klopfte an eine Tür, die mit ‚Jasmine' beschriftet war.

„Wer ist da?"

„Alicia. Jas, mach auf."

Die Tür flog augenblicklich auf. Jasmine stürzte in einem Wirbel aus Tränen auf Alicia zu. Sie schluchzte heftig in das T-Shirt ihrer Schwester.

„Was ist los?"

Jasmine versuchte zu sprechen, aber sie war zu hysterisch. Alles, was sie konnte, war zusammenhanglos schluchzen und hicksen. „Beauxbatons... Mum... Hogwarts."

„Ich kann dich nicht verstehen, beruhig dich."

Katie wandte sich zu Angelina um und zuckte mit den Schultern. Keine hatte jüngere Geschwister, also war es für beide eine neue Situation. Sie betraten alle Jasmines überpinken Raum.

„Mum hat meinen Namen für Beauxbatons niederschreiben lassen, sie will mich nicht nach Hogwarts gehen lassen", weinte Jasmine.

„Was! Nie und nimmer! Du musst nach Hogwarts kommen!"

„Mum sagt, sie will nicht, dass ich mit irgendwem in Hogwarts assoziiere!"

„Was ist schlecht an Hogwarts?", fragte Angelina ernst.

„Ich weiß nicht, was los ist. Erica ging es gut in Hogwarts und mir geht's bisher auch gut", warf Alicia ein, das Gefühl habend, ihre Schule verteidigen zu müssen. „Mach dir keine sorgen, Mum wird sich bald wieder einkriegen. Beruhig dich nur wieder, wir sind in unserem Zimmer, wenn du uns brauchst."

Jasmine nickte, dann vergrub sie das Gesicht in ihrem Kissen. Alicia seufzte und führte die Mädchen zurück in den Flur, wo sie buchstäblich in Natalie rannten.

„Mum! Ich habe gerade mit Jas geredet. Was ist hier losgewesen? Warum willst du sie nicht nach Hogwarts gehen lassen?", wollte Alicia wütend wissen. Sie hatte sich darauf gefreut, ihre kleine Schwester bei sich in Hogwarts zu haben.

„Ich mag deinen Ton nicht. Hogwarts ist einfach nicht der Platz für sie. Jetzt werde ich das Thema nicht weiter diskutieren und schlage vor, dass du es fallen lässt."

Alicia beobachtete, wie ihre Mutter davonging. Etwas war im Busch, aber für den Augenblick musste es dabei bleiben. Sie hatte Gäste zu unterhalten.

„Entschuldigt das eben. Wir sind nicht gerade eine Musterfamilie."

„Was?"

Alicia seufzte schwer. So würden sie nie als Muggel durchgehen. Die Mädchen gingen den Flur hinab und in den letzten Raum.

„Das ist dein Zimmer?", rief Kate.

Es war ein mittelgroßer Raum mit babyblauen Wänden und Polstern mit Muggelsportlern, die sie schmückten. Es war ein scharfer Kontrast zu dem Pink und den Rüschen in Jasmines Zimmer.

„Jah, das ist es." Alicia breitete stolz ihre Arme aus.

„Na ja, es ist nicht sehr ... äh, weiblich, oder?" Angelina sah sich um.

„Das ist der Sinn der ganzen Sache."

„Richtig", sagte Katie. Tatsächlich war das einzige Zeichen dafür, dass das Zimmer einem Mädchen gehörte, der Teddybär auf dem Bett.

„Wer ist das?" Angelina deutete auf ein Poster an der Wand.

„Er? Das ist Michael Owen. Er ist ein Muggelfußballer. Ein ziemlich guter, wenn ich das so sagen darf."

„Meine Güte! Wenn alle Fußballspieler so aussehen wie er, dann muss ich ein Spiel sehen!", rief Angelina.

„Du hast aber keine Quidditch-Bilder", warf Katie ein.

„Jah. Ich würde gerne welche haben, aber ich denke, Luke und meine anderen Muggelfreunde würde die sich bewegenden Bilder etwas irritierend finden."

Sie verbrachten allein zwei Stunden oder so damit, Alicias Zimmer zu untersuchen, von ihrem CD-Player bis hin zu ihrem Computer. Dann duckte sich Alicia unter ihr Bett und zog ein Fotoalbum hervor. Sie öffnete es und Angelina und Katie spähten über ihre Schulter.

„Oh, bist das du als Baby?"

„Nein." Alicia errötete und blätterte schnell um, um weiterer Verlegenheit zu vermeiden.

„Bist du das mit den Zwillingen?", keuchte Angelina.

„Jah, wir waren etwa acht oder neuen damals. Sie setzten eine Spinne auf meinen Kopf und sagten mir, dass sie Eier in mein Hirn gelegt habe. Ich habe eine Stunde lang geweint. Dann bekam ich Kopfschmerzen vom Weinen und Fred sagte mir, dass die Eier schlüpfen würden. Ich schrie und schrie."

Katie kicherte leise. Alicia sah sie finster an und blätterte wieder um.

„Entschuldige, ich weiß, es ist nicht lustig... aber... na ja, es ist lustig", lachte Katie laut.

„Na ja, in dem Moment war es sicher nicht lustig. Oh, das bin ich mit meinem Muggelfußballteam. Wir haben für den lokalen Verein gespielt. Ich war das einzige Mädchen im Team", sagte Alicia.

Sie sahen sich die restlichen Fotos an, dann war es Zeit zum Abendessen. Die Mädchen halfen, den Tisch zu decken. Jasmine war noch immer in ihrem Zimmer und weigerte sich zu essen.

„Oh, das erinnert mich an etwas. Fred und George werden für einige Tage zu Besuch kommen", verkündete Natalie beiläufig.

Der Teller, den Angelina zum Tisch trug, entglitt ihrem Griff und zerschellte auf dem Boden. „Oh! Es tut mir so Leid!"

„Kein Grund zur Sorge." Natalie zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und deutete auf den zerbrochenen Teller. „_Reparo_!"

Die Stücke fügten sich wieder zu einem Teller zusammen und Angelina hob ihn behutsam hoch. Sie war unglaublich verlegen. Es war doch nur Fred.

„Die Zwillinge kommen zu Besuch?"

„Das habe ich gerade gesagt, Alicia. Sie bleiben für zwei Nächte, während Molly und Arthur Bill zu Weihnachten besuchen. Sie kommen morgen Nachmittag."

„Was ist mit Percy, Ron und Ginny? Wo bleiben sie?"

„Sie bleiben bei ihren Großeltern. Molly hat entschieden, dass es für die Zwillinge am besten wäre, stattdessen hierher zu kommen. Wir schulden es ihnen nach letztem Sommer."

„Das wird garantiert interessant", wisperte Katie Alicia zu.

Alicia musste zustimmen. Fred und Angelina hatten seit dem umstrittenen Kuss kaum miteinander geredet. Angelina leugnete noch immer, dass es je passiert war und Fred war sehr frustriert.

Sie aßen das Abendbrot in Stille. Alicia und Katie warfen verstohlene Blicke auf Angelina, die ziemlich mürrisch aussah.

Alicia entschuldigte sich, sobald sie sicher in ihrem Zimmer waren. „Es tut mir so Leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie kommen würden. Ehrlich."

„Es ist okay, nehme ich an. Ich habe kein Problem mit Fred. Er ist derjenige mit dem Problem. Seit diesem Kuss – oh, wartet", stammelte Angelina.

„Kuss? Oh nein... du hast nicht, oder?" Katie schnappte nach Luft.

Angelina sah verlegen auf ihre Hände.

„Du hast!" Alicias bereits große Augen weiteten sich noch mehr.

„Es war ein Unfall", murmelte sie.

„Also bist du gestolpert und mit deinen Lippen auf seinen gelandet?"

„Es war absichtlich unabsichtlich, denke ich."

„Also, wie war es?"

„Es war nett", kicherte Angelina.

„Obwohl ich nicht weiß, was du in Fred siehst, bin ich glücklich für euch zwei", sagte Alicia ernst.

„Warte mal, es war nur ein Kuss. Da ist immer noch Cedric", sagte Angelina schnell.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte zwei Typen, zwischen denen ich wählen könnte. Gott, einer würde schon reichen", seufzte Katie.

„Was ist mit Lee?"

Alicia duckte sich schnell, als Katie ein Kopfkissen nach ihr schleuderte. Alicia warf es zurück und bald war die Luft erfüllt von fliegenden Teddys, Kopfkissen und Socken. Sie schliefen nicht vor den frühen Morgenstunden ein und daher wachten sie nicht vor Mittag auf. Sie wurden schließlich von Ericas Hämmern an der Tür geweckt.

„Alicia Maree Spinnet! Steh sofort auf!"

„Hör auf zu klopfen!" Alicia kletterte aus dem Bett und trat fast auf Angelinas Kopf. Sie öffnete die Tür, gerade, als Erica erneut ihre Faust hob. Neben ihrer Schwester stand ein großer Junge mit stacheligem blonden Haar. Alicia erkannte ihn nicht und rieb sich müde die Augen.

„Was ist los?"

„Du hast Besuch." Erica nickte in Richtungen des Jungen und ging brüsk davon.

Er lächelte strahlend und sagte: „Wie läuft's so?"

Dieses Lächeln war unverwechselbar. „Luke!"

„Willkommen zurück."

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. „Ich habe dich nicht erkannt!"

„Jah, ich wollte rausfinden, ob Blonde wirklich mehr Spaß haben."

„Und das Ergebnis ist?"

„Na ja, sie reißen auf jeden Fall mehr auf."

Alicia kicherte. Er war immer noch der Alte.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich meinen Freundinnen vorzustellen. Warte hier draußen und wir ziehen uns um."

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später kamen die Mädchen raus und Luke saß geduldig im Flur. „Du hast dir Zeit gelassen. Ich erinnere mich noch an die Zeiten, in denen du nur fünf Minuten gebraucht hast, um fertig zu werden." Er knuffte Alicia.

„Na ja, die Dinge ändern sich, Süßer. Das sind Angelina und Katie, sie gehen mit mir nach Hog- aufs Internat", korrigierte Alicia sich schnell.

„Hi ihr zwei. Ihr habt auf jeden Fall Einfluss auf Alicia hier gehabt." Luke beäugte ihre Hüftjeans und ihr schwarzes Top, auf dem vorne stand ‚Magic happens!' „Ich nehme an, die Tage von Liverpool-Shirts, Trackerhosen und bloßen Füßen sind vorbei."

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, meine Hormone holen mich ein."

„'Wurde auch Zeit' ist alles, was ich dazu sagen kann. Also, spielt ihr Mädels Fußball?", fragte Luke, als sie in den Garten hinter dem Haus traten.

„Ja", sagte Katie im selben Moment, wie Angelina „Nein" sagte.

„Sie spielen etwas", warf Alicia schnell ein.

„Was ist dein Lieblingsteam, Katie?"

„Ähm... na ja - "

„Magst du Leeds nicht, Katie?"

„Oh, jah, ja, mag ich. Liebe sie. Kann gar nicht genug von ihnen kriegen", sagte Katie lächelnd.

„Wer ist dein Lieblingsspieler bei Leeds?"

„Michael Owen", sagte Katie zuversichtlich. Sie hatte sich an etwas erinnert.

Luke sah sie merkwürdig an und Alicia kam wieder zur Rettung.

„Sie meinte Harry Kewell. Sie bekommt die beiden immer durcheinander. Dummerchen."

„Jah, ich Dummerchen." Sie lachte nervös und beschloss, wegzukommen, bevor sie noch mehr Fragen beantworten musste.

Also setzten Angelina und Katie sich und sahen zu, wie Alicia und Luke einen Fußball kickten. Er hatte versucht, sie zum Spielen zu bewegen, aber sie lehnten rundweg ab.

Luke versuchte, Alicia beizubringen, den Ball zu jonglieren und Katie und Angelina diskutierten derweil über Fred und Cedric.

„Weißt du, was perfekt wäre? Eine Mischung aus beiden. Freds Persönlichkeit und Cedrics Aussehen", sagte Angelina sehnsüchtig.

„Wo ist Alicia?", ließ sich eine bekannte Stimme aus dem Haus vernehmen.

Alicia ließ den Ball zu Boden fallen. Sie rannte nach drinnen und tauchte wieder auf, Fred und George mit sich ziehend.

„Hi", grüßte George Katie und Angelina.

Fred weigerte sich, Angelina überhaupt zu bemerken. Wütend auf sie zu sein war leichter, wenn er sie nicht ansehen musste.

„Was macht er hier?", flüsterte George Alicia zu, als er Luke ansah.

Auch wenn ihr ihn nicht mögt, er ist immer noch mein Freund. Aber versuch, höflich zu sein, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für Kämpfe."

„Ich werde höflich sein."

„Dankeschön."

„Ich gehe besser nach Hause", verkündete Luke schnell. Der Anblick von Fred und George hatte seine Laune drastisch geändert. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er nie mit ihnen zurecht gekommen.

Alicia winkte, als er über den Zaun sprang, der ihre Grundstücke trennte. „Grüß deine Eltern von mir!"

„Können wir hoch in dein Zimmer gehen?", fragte Angelina leise.

George fragte: „Können wir mit?"

Alicia zögerte. Sie wollte die Zwillinge nicht ausschließen, aber sie wollte Angelina auch nicht wütend machen.

Fred warf einen Blick auf Angelina, die entschlossen von ihm wegsah. „Es ist egal, wir sind offensichtlich nicht erwünscht."

„Das stimmt nicht", beharrte sie.

„Können wir das für den Augenblick nicht einfach vergessen?"

„Klar", seufzte Angelina erleichtert.

„Alicia!"

Sie gingen rein und sahen, wie Natalie ihren Umhang anzog. David stand neben ihr, einen kleinen, samtenen Beutel in der Hand.

„Wohin geht ihr?"

„Dein Vater und ich bringen Jasmine für ein Gespräch nach Beauxbatons."

„Also ist es dir ernst mit dieser Sache?"

„Natürlich ist es mir ernst. Also, Erica musste für eine Weile zur Arbeit, aber sie sollte in ein paar Stunden zurück sein. Ich habe Marcia erzählt, dass wir weggehen, also wird sie ein Auge auf euch werfen."

„Du musstest Lukes Mum nicht sagen, ein Auge auf uns zu werfen", sagte Alicia, mit ihren braunen Augen rollend.

„Ich mache mir dann nicht so viel Gedanken darüber, euch alleine hier zu lassen. Jasmine! Komm schon!"

Das finster dreinblickende Mädchen stampfte die Treppe runter. Sie griff sich etwas Pulver und war es ins Feuer. „Beauxbatons!"

David und Natalie tauschten einen Blick, dann folgten sie ihr. Im Haus war es plötzlich ruhig.

„Also haben wir das Haus jetzt für uns", sagte Katie.

„Jah." Fred sah Georg an und lächelte.

„Nein! Denkt gar nicht erst dran! Ihr werdet mein Haus nicht in Schutt und Asche legen! Ich bin sicher, wir finden etwas Nettes und Sicheres und Sauberes, das wir tun können", sagte Alicia nachdrücklich.

„Du bist eine Spielverderberin, Leesh."

„Ich weiß, lasst uns etwas fernsehen."

Die Gruppe sah sich ein Muggelfußballspiel an. Liverpool gegen Manchester United. Sie brauchten eine Weile, bis sie die Regeln verstanden („Warum heben sie ihn nicht einfach auf?"), doch dann begannen sie, sich zu amüsieren.

„Foul! Bist du blind, Schiri? Er hat ihm fast den Kopf weggehauen!", brüllte Alicia. Sie wurde ziemlich mitgerissen und niemand saß neben ihr, weil sie viel mit ihren Armen fuchtelte.

„Hast du das gehört?", fragte George, kurz bevor das Spiel endete.

„Was gehört?", fragte Alicia abwesend.

„Wenn du aufhören würdest, David Beckham einen Idioten zu nennen, würdest du das Klopfen an der Haustür gehört haben."

„Bist du so lieb und siehst nach, wer es ist?"

„Klar." George stand auf.

„Danke-ABSEITS!"

George lächelte und ging zur Tür. Wer auch immer es gewesen war, hatte aufgegeben, aber etwas auf der Türschwelle dagelassen.

George hob das leuchtend verpackte Paket auf und trug es zu den anderen nach drinnen.

„Wer war es?", fragte Alicia, ohne ihre Augen vom Bildschirm zu wenden.

„Keine Ahnung. Hat aber das hier dagelassen."

Aber Alicia hörte ihn nicht, weil die den Schiri anbrüllte, der Manchester United gerade einen Freistoß zugesprochen hatte.

„Du Idiot! Es war eine Schwalbe! Wann du deinen Kopf aus deinem Arsch ziehen würdest, hättest du das gesehen!"

David Beckham schoss eines seiner berühmten Tore und Alicia schaltete abrupt den Fernseher aus.

„Bist du jetzt ruhig?", fragte Katie.

„Jah, also, wer war an der Tür."

„Niemand, aber das hier lag auf der Türschwelle." George gab ihr das Paket.

Alicia nahm es und untersuchte neugierig das grüne Packpapier. Eine Karte war unter die Schleife gesteckt.

„Hast du ein Geschenk erwartet oder so?", fragte Angelina.

„Nein." Sie faltete die Karte auf. Dort stand:

_An meinen wunderhübschen Liebling,_

_Du kannst nicht erfassen, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Ich will, dass du das hier als Zeichen meiner unsterblichen Liebe zu dir bekommst. Ich habe nicht aufgehört, dich zu lieben, und ich werde es niemals tun._

_Von jemandem, der dich sehr liebt._

„Das ist merkwürdig", sagte George, nachdem er es gelesen hatte.

„Ist das einer von euren blöden Streichen?"

„Nein, warum würden wir unsere Liebe zu dir proklamieren?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Fred, ich habe vor Jahren aufgegeben, eure Logik verstehen zu wollen. Ihr habt also nichts hiermit zu tun?"

„Absolut nicht."

Alicia beobachtete George genau. Sie wusste, wann er log, doch dieses Mal sagte er die Wahrheit.

„Vielleicht ist es eine Bombe", schlug Katie beiläufig vor.

„Sag das nicht!" Alicia hielt das Paket von sich weg.

„Angelina legte ihr Ohr an eine Seite. „Es tickt nicht."

„Mach's auf", drängte Fred.

„Nein, wir sollten es wohl lieber meinen Eltern überlassen."

„Es könnte für Erica sein. Von Charlie?" George zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na ja, es ist an ‚meinen wunderschönen Liebling' adressiert, also bezweifle ich es. Vielleicht hast du einen heimlichen Verehrer", zwinkerte Fred.

„Mach es auf!" Angelina schlug ihre Hände aneinander.

„Okay, aber wenn es explodiert..."

Alicia zog die Schleife auf und warf sie auf den Boden. Dann entfernte sie vorsichtig das Packpapier und gab es George.

„Komm schon, Spinnet."

„Hetz' mich nicht."

Alicia öffnete den Deckel und zog einen Berg pinkfarbenes Seidenpapier heraus, den sie ebenfalls George reichte. Sie war unglaublich erleichtert, als nichts in die Luft ging.

„Was ist es?", fragte Katie ängstlich.

„Es ist... ein Umhang?" Alicia zog den marineblauen Umhang heraus.

„Ein Umhang?", sagten die Zwillinge unisono.

Die Mädchen schnappten nach Luft, als Alicia ihn für alle sichtbar hochhielt.

„Dantini!"

„Dantini? Wie der berühmte Designer?"

„Ja!", sagten die Mädchen zusammen.

„Glaubst du, er ist echt?", fragte Angelina.

„Er ist echt!", sagte Katie, auf das Etikett spähend. Es trug das einzigartige ‚D'-Zeichen, das auf allen Dantini-Designs zu finden war.

„Die kosten ein Vermögen!", rief George.

„Wer würde dir einen Designer-Umhang schicken?"

„Er könnte aber auch nicht für mich sein." Alicia faltete den Umhang vorsichtig und legte ihn zurück in die Schachtel.

„Na ja, hat er deine Größe?"

„Alle Dantini-Arbeiten haben selbst-anpassende Größen. Ehrlich mal, wisst ihr Jungs denn gar nichts?"

„Offensichtlich nicht."

Alicia machte die Schachtel zu. Sicher, der Umhang war wunderschön, aber sie wurde das komische Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas Merkwürdiges vor sich ging.

* * *

Ü/N: Tja... jetzt fragt sich natürlich jeder, für wen dieser Umhang ist und vor allen Dingen _von_ wem? Diese Fragen werden erst in ferner Zukunft gelöst, aber grübeln kann man natürlich...

Zum Schluss noch mal der Hinweis auf mein LJ und die Bitte um einen Kommentar... :lieb guck:


	15. Ein Championteam?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum von J.K.Rowling und diese Story dasjenige von Jagged Epiphany.

Ü/N: Okay, ich weiß, dass in den letzten Tagen keine Kommentare zugelassen hat (ich hatte das Problem selber, als ich einen für die Fortsetzung von dieser Story hinterlassen wollte), aber trotz alledem bin ich ein wenig traurig über so wenig Resonanz. Ich hoffe, dass es bei diesem Kapitel anders wird.

Ein paar neue Infos über die Fortsetzung gibt es am Ende des Kapitels. In diesem Kapitel geht es um das Quidditch-Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Wir wissen ja alle, wie das Spiel leider ausgehen wird, aber immerhin kann man sich auf rosigere Zeiten freuen...

**Kapitel 14**

„Was in Merlins Namen macht ihr beiden da?", fragte Oliver.

„Fußball spielen." Alicia lächelte ihn an, als ob das völlig offensichtlich wäre.

„Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf, spielt ihr Fußball?"

„Nun, Olly, wenn du dich an das letzte Mal erinnerst, als ich dich überredet habe, ein Spiel mit mir zu machen, bist du auf den Ball getreten und hast dir als Resultat den Knöchel verdreht", sagte Matt und Oliver errötete. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er grauenvoll in Muggelsportarten.

„Das ist nicht der Punkt, das hier ist Quidditch-Training, dessen Absicht es ist, dass man Quidditch trainiert. Ich weiß, dass keiner von euch morgen spielt, aber du wirst nächstes Jahr eine vollwertige Jägerin sein, Alicia, und du musst immer noch an deinen Quaffelfähigkeiten arbeiten", hielt Oliver seinen Vortrag.

Sie nickte unterwürfig. „Ja, Oliver."

„Gib ihr mal 'ne Pause, Kumpel. Sie ist schon ein ganzes Stück besser, ich sehe keinen Sinn in weiterem Training", sagte Matt, wieder zu Alicias Verteidigung eilend.

Alicia errötete und lupfte den Quaffel mit ihrer Fußspitze hoch, sodass sie ihn fangen konnte. Sie hatte in den letzten Monaten eine Menge Zeit damit verbracht, mit Matt an ihren Quaffeltechniken zu arbeiten. Sie waren sich ziemlich nah gekommen, aber Alicia hatte nie den Mut gehabt zu fragen, ob er sie mehr mochte als rein freundschaftlich.

„Oh, du bist jetzt also ein Experte, Matt?" Oliver beäugte ihn gefährlich.

„Bleib locker. Du bist wirklich ein schwer auszuhaltender Zeitgenosse um die Zeit der Finalspiele rum."

„Bin ich nicht. Jetzt muss ich zurück zum Rest des Teams", sagte Oliver eingeschnappt.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen Oliver. Er ist nur wirklich im Stress, er ist immer so vor wichtigen Spielen", flüsterte Matt Alicia zu, als Oliver davonging.

„Er macht sich wirklich zu viel Stress. Er wird graue Haare haben, bevor er zwanzig ist." Alicia kicherte beim Gedanken an einen grauhaarigen Oliver.

„Ich denke, er könnte schon die ersten haben."

Matt und Alicia begannen, sich den Quaffel zuzuwerfen. Matt warf ihn hoch, tief, hart, sanft, lang und kurz. Alicia ließ nicht einen fallen.

„Ich glaube, das ist genug Training für heute. Soweit ich sagen kann, bist du für nächstes Jahr vorbereitet."

„Danke, Matt. Ähm, kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Sicher", sagte er, als sie sich mit dem Reserve-Hüter Brian auf die Ränge setzten, um den Rest des Training anzusehen.

„Na ja... äh, Lee Jordan scheint zu denken, dass du mich magst. Ich glaube ihm nicht oder so, aber trotzdem..."

„Oh... sieh mal, Leesh, ich mag dich, aber nur freundschaftlich. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich bei dir den falschen Eindruck erweckt habe, aber ich habe eine Muggelfreundin und du erinnerst mich an sie. Ihr Name ist Belinda und sie hat lockige rote Haare, so wie du. Deshalb verbringe ich so viel Zeit mit dir."

Alicia atmete auf. Sie war ehrlich erleichtert. Jetzt konnte sie mit ihm befreundet sein und müsste sich um nichts anderes Sorgen machen.

Auf dem Feld ließ Oliver das Team Sprintübungen machen. Sie mussten sich auf den Bauch legen, dann aufspringen und etwa fünfzig Meter sprinten.

„Ich sehe hierin keinen Sinn. Wir sind die ganze Zeit auf Besen", beschwerte sich Fred durch einen Mund voll Schlamm.

„Halt die Klappe und lass deinen Kopf unten", befahl Oliver.

„Ich hab Dreck im Mund!", sagte Katie, entsetzt davon, mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden liegen zu müssen.

„Wenn ihr eure Münder halten würdet, würde er nicht da rein kommen. Also, bei drei." Oliver marschierte an der ‚Ziellinie' entlang. „Eins... zwei... drei!"

Alle sechs sprangen auf die Beine. Katie stolperte und fiel hin, Rachel mit runterziehend.

Fred, George, Angelina und Mitchell schafften es, ins Ziel zu kommen, ohne hinzufallen. Fred war Erster, aber seine Freude war nur von kurzer Dauer.

„Das war nicht schnell genug. Ihr müsst mindestens drei Sekunden abreißen können", schnappte Oliver. „Bell! Marsh! Ich will von jeder eine Runde ums Feld!"

Sie wandten sich um und starrten ihren Kapitän an. Eine Runde ums Feld? Was er verrückt?

„Ich glaube, wir haben genug für heute", sagte Mitchell.

„Sie haben den Sprint nicht geschafft, also will ich eine Runde ums Feld von ihnen", sagte Oliver einfach.

„Das ist alles dein verdammter Fehler." Rachel sah Mitch böse an. „Komm ins Team! Wir können mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, hast du gesagt. Was für ein Haufen Bullshit das war!"

„Tut mir leid, Schatz, ich wusste nicht, dass Oliver so fanatisch werden würde."

„Fanatisch? Wohl eher tyrannisch", schnaufte George.

Oliver ignorierte Georges Kommentar und wandte sich seiner Tafel mit Taktiken zu. „Jetzt will ich ein paar Last-Minute-Spiele durchgehen, bevor wir das Training beenden. Angelina, geh Matt, Alicia und Brian holen. Das hier wird auch für sie vorteilhaft sein."

„Was immer du sagt", sagte Angelina mit einem widerwilligen Schulterzucken. Sie verstand nicht, warum auch die Reserven die Vorträge aussitzen mussten, aber sie tat, was er wollte, damit nicht auch sie seinen Zorn zu spüren bekam.

Alicia reckte ihre Arme über den Kopf, als Angelina näher kam. „Klasse. Seid ihr endlich fertig?"

„Nicht wirklich. Oliver macht jetzt mit seiner Tafel weiter. Er will, dass ihr drei auch kommt und zuhört", berichtete Angelina.

„Na ja, ich glaube, wir müssen tun, was er sagt", seufzte Brian.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee. Er lässt Katie und Rachel eine Runde ums Feld laufen, weil sie hingefallen sind", sagte Angelina, als sie mit ihren Fingern durch ihren Pferdeschwanz fuhr.

Die vier Schüler stapften zurück zur Mitte des Feldes, wo der Rest des Teams saß. Oliver ging vor ihnen auf und ab und schob seine Tafel hin und her. Alicia ließ sich neben Fred und George auf den Boden fallen. Die Sonne näherte sich im Hintergrund dem Horizont, während die Gruppe darauf wartete, dass die Mädchen zurückkamen. Katie brach vor Alicia zusammen und Rachel fiel neben Matt auf die Knie.

„Okay, jetzt können wir anfangen. Ich wollte nur eben für morgen ein paar kurze Spiele durchgehen." Oliver berührte die erste Tafel mit seinem Zauberstab und die Linien und Kreise begannen herumzuschlängeln.

Die ‚paar kurzen Spiele' waren nach fast zwei Stunden immer noch nicht beendet. Die Sonne war hinter den Horizont gesunken, aber, nicht abgeschreckt vom Mangel an Licht, hatte Oliver einfach seinen Zauberstab aufleuchten lassen und weitergemacht. Katie war eingeschlafen, sobald er angefangen hatte zu reden. Alicia war halb wach, ihr Kopf ruhte auf Georges Schulter; er legte sein Kinn behutsam auf ihren Kopf und kämpfte, um seine Augen offen zu halten.

„Komm schon, Wood, alle schlafen." Fred deutete auf seine Teamkameraden, die alle in unterschiedlichen Stadien des Wachzustandes waren.

„Jah, Rachel schnarcht sogar", wies Matt ihn drauf hin.

Oliver sah sein Team bedrohlich an. Er sandte einen lauten Knall mit seinem Zauberstab aus und alle schreckten auf. Alicia zuckte zusammen und veranlasste George dazu, sich fast auf die Zunge zu beißen. Katie murmelte nur etwas und drehte sich um. Sie hatte offensichtlich einen tiefen Schlaf.

„Was ist los?" Angelina rieb sich die Augen.

„Nun, wie es scheint, habe ich die für die letzte halbe Stunde oder so mit mir selbst geredet, daher können wir genauso gut zurück zum Schloss gehen", sagte Oliver. Er sammelte seine Tafeln auf und marschierte davon.

„Katie! Wir gehen!" Fred schüttelte sie gewaltsam.

Sie drehte sich um und versetzte ihm einen Schlag. „Was? Hör auf damit!"

„Wir haben das Abendessen verpasst", stöhnte Angelina und rieb ihren leeren Bauch.

„Keine Angst, George und ich können das richten. Ihr besorgt den Raum und wir das Essen."

„In unserem Schlafsaal, in zehn Minuten. Das ganze Team ist eingeladen", verkündete Angelina fröhlich. Normalerweise hätte sie die Jungs niemals in ihren Schlafsaal gelassen, aber ihr knurrender Magen hatte ihr Gehirn überstimmt.

Fred zwinkerte ihr zu. „Ich sehe es als Verabredung."

Die beiden flirteten wieder regelmäßig. Angelina war immer noch zwischen Fred und Cedric hin- und hergerissen. Beide hatten Qualitäten, die sie mochte. Mit Alicias und Katies Hilfe hatte sie eine Liste mit Vor- und Nachteilen von jedem aufgestellt. Es hatte nur damit geendet, dass sie noch verwirrter war.

* * *

Fast zwei Stunden später...

Das Team, Oliver ausgenommen, war noch immer im Mädchenschlafsaal der Zweitklässlerinnen. Mit vollen Mägen und müden Gliedern lagen sie herum und redeten.

„Okay, Angelina, wenn du auf einer einsamen Insel mit Snape oder Fred festsitzen würdest, wen würdest du nehmen?", fragte Alicia.

„Das ist schwer... definitiv Snape."

Alle lachten und Fred sah geschockt aus. Angelina kicherte und rollte mit den Augen.

„Nur ein Scherz. Ehrlich mal, denkst du, dass ich so dumm bin? Alicia, gleiche Frage an dich, aber dieses Mal Oliver und George."

„Oliver oder George? Also, wo Oliver so psychopatisch ist, sage ich George."

Genau in dem Moment flog die Tür auf. Oliver stand in Gryffindor-Boxershorts und einem weißen T-Shirt da. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt. Wenn er nicht im Pyjama gewesen wäre, hätte er angsteinflößend ausgesehen.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht..."

„Was macht ihr alle hier drin? Ihr solltet im Bett sein! Wir haben morgen das Finalspiel und ihr gammelt hier herum!"

„Beruhig dich, Olly. Es ist erst neun", sagte Mitch.

„Du bist Schulsprecher! Du solltest ziemlich gut wissen, dass ihr hier nicht sein dürft!"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß, aber ich war hungrig, nachdem wir wegen dir das Abendessen verpasst haben."

„Oh, jetzt ist es also mein Fehler?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt."

„Aber du hast es gemeint. Jetzt alle, die hier nicht hingehören – RAUS!" Oliver wies auf die Tür.

„Jetzt weiß ich, warum du mich statt ihm genommen hast", flüsterte George Alicia zu.

„Gute Nacht", sagte sie lächelnd.

Alle außer Angelina, Alicia, Katie und Oliver gingen. Angelina sah ihn sauer an, schnappte sich dann ihren Schlafanzug und stampfte ins Bad. Katie ging vor dem Spiegel ihre Haare kämmen.

„Denkst du, dass ich zu hart mit ihnen war?", fragte Oliver Alicia.

Sie neigte leicht ihren Kopf. „Nur ein bisschen."

„Ich will nur wirklich morgen gewinnen. Den Quidditchpokal zu gewinnen ist mein Traum, seit ich fünf war."

„Du wirst ihn möglicherweise nicht morgen bekommen, aber ich bin sicher, dass du ihn eines Tages bekommst. Es ist viel Zeit für Quidditch-Ruhm, aber vielleicht solltest du dich nicht wie ein Verrückter benehmen. Manchmal machst du mir Angst."

„Ich versuche, es für dich ein bisschen runterzuregeln, Leesh. Dann gute Nacht." Oliver schenkte ihr eins seiner berühmten Lächeln und ging davon.

„Er hat so ein tolles Lächeln", sagte Katie, die ihn im Spiegel beobachtete hatte.

„Miss Bell? Mögen Sie Oliver?"

„Genau wie jedes andere Mädchen auf der Schule." Sie lachte leise und band sich ihre Haare zum Pferdeschwanz. „Ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich ihn mag... sagen wir einfach, ich weiß ihn zu schätzen."

Alicia lächelte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Ihn schätzen? Katie entkamen manchmal seltsame Dinge.

Am nächsten Tag...

Das Gryffindorteam saß still in den Umkleiden. Die Reserven waren auch dabei.

„Ich glaube, ich werde ohnmächtig", stöhnte Rachel leise.

„Tief durchatmen", riet Oliver.

Alicia klopfte ihr beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Du schaffst das schon."

Oliver ging herum und sprach mit jedem Einzeln, um sicher zu gehen, dass se wussten, was ihre Jobs waren.

„Fred?" Oliver schielte auf einen der Zwillinge.

Er sah langsam auf. „Jah?"

„Wusste, dass ich's irgendwann schaffen würde. Bist du diesmal konzentriert?"

Fred nickten seinem Kapitän nachdrücklich zu. „Absolut konzentriert, könnte nicht konzentrierter sein. Konzentriert ist mein zweiter Vorname."

„Diese Slytherin-Treiber sind nichts gegen euch beide", sagte Matt zuversichtlich.

„Arbeitet einfach zusammen und macht dieses Zwillings-Dingsda, das ihr so gut könnt und ihr werdet dominieren", fügte Alicia hinzu.

„Angelina? Katie? Geht es euch gut?", fragte Oliver.

Katie schüttelte den Kopf, etwas blass aussehend. „Scheiße, nein."

„Es wird besser, wenn das Spiel anfängt. Ihr Jäger müsst anfangen, als Team zu arbeiten, ich will, dass ihr den Quaffel etwas mehr passt. Erinnert euch einfach an die Spiele, die wir gestern durchgegangen sind."

„Äh, sicher", sagte Katie. Sie erinnerte sich an nichts mehr nach „Also, das ist das erste Spiel..."

Oliver ging weiter, um mit Rachel und Mitchell zu sprechen, und Katie sah Angelina an. Dem Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, erinnerte auch sie sich nicht an irgendeines der Spiele. Sie kicherten nervös.

Alicia umarmte Katie und Angelina. „Viel Glück."

„Wir sehen uns nach dem Spiel." Matt winkte allen heiter zu.

Als Lee und die Reserven rausgingen, begann Oliver mit seiner üblichen Aufmunterungsrede. Dieses Mal fand er es schwer, etwas Inspirierendes zu finden. Das war sein erstes Finale als Kapitän und er war sehr nervös.

„Ein Champion-Team wird ein Team aus Champions immer schlagen", war alles, was er herausbrachte.

„Das ist so ein Klischee", sagte Angelina, mit den Augen rollend.

„Warte, also sagst du, dass wir ein Team aus Champions sind?" Fred neigte verwirrt seine Kopf.

„Nein! Wir sind ein Champion-Team!"

„Sind wir?"

„Ja! Heilige Scheiße, ihr macht es einem manchmal wirklich schwer. Ich versuche gerade, optimistisch zu sein", seufzte Oliver.

„Okay, lass mich das klarstellen. Du sagst, dass wir keine Champions sind, aber Slytherin schlagen können, ein Team, das aus Champions besteht", sagte Fred. Er hatte ein wenig Schwierigkeiten, das Konzept zu erfassen.

„Nein! Was ich zu sagen versuche, ist, dass wir ein Champion-Team haben und alles was sie haben, ich eine Bank voll Champions – wart mal..." Oliver schüttelte den Kopf, er verwirrte sich jetzt selbst.

„Ich glaube, ich bekomme Migräne", stöhnte Rachel.

„Du bist grottig in Aufmunterungsreden", informierte George seinen Kapitän.

Geschlagen warf Oliver seine Arme in die Luft und sagte: „Schön! Geht einfach da raus und versucht, nicht allzu hoch zu verlieren!"

Katie grinste anerkennend. „Das ist viel besser."

Das Team fühlte sich etwas erleichterter, als sie zum Quidditchfeld gingen. Angesichts der viel größeren und viel gemeineren Slytherins begannen sie jedoch, wieder nervös zu werden.

„Hi, hübsches kleines Ding", sagte einer der Slytherin-Treiber zu Angelina.

„Ding? Ich bin kein Ding!"

„Heb es dir fürs Feld auf", flüsterte Katie.

„Ich will ein sauberes Spiel von beiden Teams." Madam Hooch blickte scharf auf Flint, genau wie das gesamte Gryffindorteam.

Da die Formalitäten aus dem Weg waren, wurde die Pfeife geblasen und das Spiel begann mit dem Jubeln des Publikums.

„Und es ist Bell mit dem Quaffel! Sie rast das Feld runter! Sie weicht aus, rechts, links. Pass auf, da ist ein Klatscher!"

Alicia kniff fest ihre Augen zusammen, weigerte sich, zuzusehen.

„Bell weicht dem Klatscher aus, der von einem Weasley weggeschlagen wird, ich kann nicht sagen, welcher, aber es spielt ja auch keine Rolle. Bell passt zu Johnson. Sie täuscht links an und schießt dann rechts! Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor!", reif Lee aufgeregt.

Matt knuffte Alicia sanft. "Kannst wieder gucken."

Sie spähte vorsichtig durch ihre Finger. „Das war verdammt knapp."

Leider war es für die Gryffindors das letzte Mal in fünfzehn Minuten, dass sie einen Treffer erzielten. Alicia hatte wieder ihre Augen verdeckt, aber diesmal nicht, weil sie Angst hatte, sondern weil sie sich schämte.

„Slytherin trifft wieder, 70 : 10", verkündete Lee lustlos.

„Ihr Angriff ist auseinander", murmelte Alicia.

„Sie sind nicht, wie was das Wort? Synchronisiert... das ist es. Sie sind nicht synchronisiert."

„Die Sucher sind im Sturzflug!", brüllte Lee plötzlich, Alicia vor Schreck zusammenfahren lassend.

Alle Spieler blieben mitten in der Luft stehen, um den Suchern zuzusehen. Sie rasten mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit direkt auf den Boden zu. Oliver umklammerte seinen Besenstiel so fest, dass er fast brach.

„Wenn Rachel den Schnatz fängt, gewinnen wir", sagte Brian ängstlich.

„Danke, dass du für uns das Offensichtliche formuliert hast."

Angelina schwebte neben Katie, den Sucher beim Rasen zusehend.

„Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl hierbei", sagte sie besorgt.

In der Kommentatorenkabine bekamen langsam alle dasselbe komische Gefühl.

„Es ist ein Wronski-Bluff!", kreischte Alicia.

„Zieh hoch, Rachel!", brüllte Mitch im selben Augenblick.

Rachel war jedoch zu weit weg. Als der Slytherin-Sucher den Boden streifte, schlug Rachel mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf die Erde auf. Sie rollte weiter und blieb dann regungslos auf dem Rücken liegen.

„Die Gryffindor-Sucherin ist am Boden!" Lee sprang von seinem Sitz, genau wie alle anderen im Stadion.

„RACHEL!"

Das gesamte Gryffindorteam stürzte auf sie zu. Mitch war natürlich der Erste. Er sprang ein paar Fuß über dem Boden vom Besen.

„Rach! Sag was!" Er kniete sich neben sie und packte ihre Hand.

„Autsch", stöhnte sie.

„Hast du dir was gebrochen?", fragte Oliver.

„Alles, glaube ich."

„Slytherin gewinnt", sagte Lee, während das Team noch immer auf dem Boden war.

„Was?" Oliver sah auf, um das Slytherinteam jubeln zu sehen, als ihr Sucher die Hand in die Luft warf, den Schnatz fest in der Faust.

„Slytherin gewinnt den Pokal 220 : 10", sagte Lee ziemlich monoton.

„Aber wir waren alle auf dem Boden! Es zählt nicht!", brüllte Oliver Madam Hooch an.

„Sie haben keine offizielle Auszeit genommen, Wood, Sie kennen die Regeln. Das Spiel ist beendet und die Entscheidung kann nicht geändert werden", argumentierte sie.

„Komm schon, Oliver." Angelina packte ihren geschockten Kapitän am Arm und zog ihn weg.

Das ganze Gryffindorteam außer Rachel und Mitch stand Seite an Seite da und beobachtete, wie das Slytherinteam den Pokal über seine Köpfe hielt. Oliver stand da, die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und seine Lippen fest aufeinandergepresst.

„Ich bin sicher, dass wir nächstes Jahr besser sein werden", flüsterte Alicia ihm zu.

„Ich hoffe es wirklich", erwiderte er.

* * *

A/N: Im nächsten Kapitel fängt das dritte Jahr an. Das wird sicher interessanter als das zweite, weil nun ja auch Harry dabei sein wird und Alicia endlich fest im Hausteam von Gryffindor spielt.

Gut, zu den Infos über ‚Castles in the Air': Bisher hat die Fortsetzung von ‚Old Faces' vier Kapitel, das nächste wird in Deutschland, genauer gesagt, Berlin, spielen. Alicia hat mir erzählt, dass sie das so gewählt hat, weil ‚Faces' so beliebt bei Deutschen war, es ist also eine Art Dankeschön.

Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mir zeitweise ernsthaft überlege, ob sich die Übersetzung der Fortsetzung überhaupt lohnt, wenn schon ‚Faces' so wenig Resonanz bekommt. Es ist eine Heidenarbeit, die mir sehr, sehr viel Spaß macht, aber natürlich rückt auch mein Abi näher. An dieser Stelle möchte ich KitKat2006 von Herzen danken, dass sie mir angeboten hat, mir Arbeit bei der Übersetzung abzunehmen! Ich denke darüber nach. ;)

Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ein paar der Schwarzleser sich in Zukunft ein Herz fassen und den Review-Knopf da unten drücken. Es ist wirklich traurig zu sehen, dass man so viel Herzblut in eine Geschichte legt und nur die Treuesten es zu würdigen wissen. Vielleicht ist es ein Ansporn, dass die Story besser wird. Auf jeden Fall.


	16. Hier kommen Harry und Princess

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling (...vielleicht habt ihr von ihr gehört?) und die Story Jagged Epiphany.

Ü/N: Ich möchte an dieser Stelle all den lieben Leuten danken, die mir zum letzten Kapitel Kommentare hinterlassen haben und ganz besonders den lieben Vieren (die Angesprochenen werden gleich wissen, dass sie gemeint sind), die mich dazu ermuntert haben, auch die Fortsetzung zu übersetzen.

Ich denke, das werde ich auch tun. Allein die Wenigen, die hier Rewievs hinterlassen, sind es wert, dass man für sie so etwas tut. Allerherzlichsten Dank an **Maia May**, **KitKat2006**, **Jean nin asar ahi smabell** und **Zutzi alias Susi**. Dieses Kapitel ist für euch.

**Kapitel 15**

„Alicia!", rief Oliver über den Bahnsteig von Gleis 9¾.

Das rothaarige Mädchen wirbelte herum. Sie winkte und arbeitete sich dann zu ihm durch. „Oh, hi, Oliver. Guten Sommer gehabt?"

„Angenehm genug. Wie war deiner?"

„Klasse! Ich habe viel mit George Quidditch trainiert, ich glaube, ich bin jetzt viel besser mit dem Quaffel. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir dieses Jahr gewinnen können."

„Wenigstens du bist optimistisch. Na ja, da ist Matt, ich gehe besser. Ich rede später mit dir."

„Okay."

Gerade als Oliver ging, kamen Angelina und Katie herübergerannt.

„Wo seid ihr beiden gewesen? Wir wollten uns vor zehn Minuten da drüben treffen." Alicia tippte auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Entschuldige. Lee hat uns seine Tarantel gezeigt", erklärte Angelina.

„Lee hat eine Tarantel?" Alicia schnappte nach Luft. Sie hatte sie gerade wegen ihrer Unpünktlichkeit ausschimpfen wollen, aber... eine Tarantel.

„Jah, er hat sie anscheinend zu Weihnachten bekommen."

„Er kommt damit besser nicht in meine Nähe." Alicia schüttelte sich unwillkürlich. Allein schon der Gedanke an das haarige, kleine Tier rief Unwohlsein bei ihr hervor.

„Wir haben ihm gesagt, dass du keine Spinnen magst", versicherte Katie ihr.

„Warum zur Hölle habt ihr ihm das gesagt? Jetzt wird er sie garantiert in meine Nähe schleppen!" Alicia begann panisch zu werden.

Angelina verdrehte die Augen. „Bei Merlin, jetzt beruhig dich doch mal, manchmal überreagierst du wirklich."

„Tu ich nicht! Ich meine, allein schon der Gedanke lässt mich – ich mache es schon wieder, nicht wahr?"

„Jep. Komm, lass uns in den Zug steigen."

Sie versuchten gerade, ihre Koffer in den Zug zu wuchten, als Cedric und ein paar seiner Hufflepuff-Freunde ihnen zu Hilfe kamen.

„Danke", sagten sie.

„Kein Problem. Hey, Angie, ich habe die Fotos von meiner Party da", sagte Cedric.

„Angie?", flüsterte Alicia Katie zu.

„Schau mich nicht so an", sagte diese mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Cool, ich komme mit und schau sie mir an. Mädels, ich bin bald zurück." Angelina winkte, dann ging sie mit Cedric und seinen Freunden davon.

Alicia zog einen Schmollmund und verschränkte ihre Arme. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch zu der Party gehen können."

Cedric hatte in den Ferien seinen Geburtstag gefeiert und alle drei Mädchen waren eingeladen gewesen. Alicias Mutter hatte sich jedoch geweigert, Alicia gehen zu lassen, daher waren nur Angelina und Katie da gewesen.

„Wie ich dir immer wieder sage, hast du nicht viel verpasst. Cedric hat sowieso jeden außer Angelina ignoriert. Ich wette, dass alle Bilder von ihr sind."

„Ich wäre trotzdem gerne gegangen."

„Na ja, es wäre schön gewesen, jemanden zu haben, mit dem man gelangweilt sein konnte. Ich glaube, es geht los", sagte Katie, aus dem Fenster spähend.

Alicia winkte ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater. Jasmine stand neben ihnen, herzergreifend schluchzend. Es war jetzt offiziell: Sie würde nach Beauxbatons gehen. Das Resultat daraus war, dass sie nicht mehr mit ihren Eltern sprach.

Der Hogwarts-Express fuhr an und die Mädchen setzten sich. Die Stille wurde vom Schreien und Flügelschlagen von Alicias neuer Eule durchbrochen.

„Hast du dir schon einen Namen für ihn ausgedacht?", fragte Katie, als sie ihren Finger durch die Käfigstangen steckte, um ihn zu streicheln.

„Jah, er heißt jetzt Joey."

„Süßer Name."

„George hat ihn vorgeschlagen", sagte Alicia.

„Hey, wo sind eigentlich die Zwillinge?"

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

* * *

Währenddessen, weiter hinten im Zug, stellten sich Fred und George gerade Harry vor.

„Harry, haben wir uns eigentlich schon vorgestellt? Fred und George Weasley. Und das hier ist Ron, unser Bruder. Bis später dann", sagte Fred.

„Tschau", erwiderten die Jungs. Ron schien erleichtert, dass sie gingen.

George schob die Abteiltür zu und die Zwillinge gingen weiter zur Mitte des Zuges, um Lee und die Mädchen zu finden.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, Harry Potter in Hogwarts", sagte Fred etwas atemlos.

„Ich wusste, dass er etwa in Rons Alter sein musste, aber ich dachte nicht, dass er nach Hogwarts kommt. Ich dachte, eine dieser selbstherrlichen Schulen würde ihn schnappen."

„Na ja, ich glaube, wir können Dumbledore dafür danken. Keine andere Schule kann von sich behaupten, dass ihr Schulleiter der größte Zauberer unserer Zeit ist. Hey, denkst du, dass Harry nach Gryffindor kommt?"

„Ich hoffe es. Glaubst du, dass wir einen guten Eindruck gemacht haben?", fragte George, als sie begannen, die Abteile abzusuchen.

„Natürlich haben wir das."

Sie gingen den Zug entlang, Abteiltüren öffnend und den darin Sitzenden verkündend, dass sie den berühmten Harry Potter getroffen hatten. Schließlich entdeckten sie Lee vor einem Abteil stehend. Er versuchte, rein zu kommen, aber etwas drückte ihn zurück.

„Was ist los, Lee?"

„Deine irre Freundin will mich nicht ins Abteil lassen!", beschwerte sich Lee bei George.

„Meine irre Freundin?"

Die Zwillinge spähten um Lee herum, um Alicia vor ihm stehen zu sehen, die sich weigerte, ihn rein zu lassen, während Katie im Hintergrund kicherte.

„Oh, _die_ irre Freundin. Leesh, lass ihn einfach rein", sagte George schmeichelnd.

„Ich erlaube nicht, dass dieses DING hier drin ist!"

„Oh, komm schon, es ist nur Lee."

Alicia wies auf die Schachtel in Lees Hand. „Du weißt, dass ich die Spinne meinte!"

Lee umarmte die Schachtel schützend. „Hey, nenn sie nicht ‚Ding', du wirst ihre Gefühle verletzen."

„Haben Spinnen überhaupt Ohren?", kicherte Katie im Hintergrund.

„Ihre Gefühle sind mir egal, ich will sie nur nicht in meiner Nähe haben!"

„Ihr Name ist Princess!"

Alle wurden still, dann brachen sie in Gelächter aus. Wer ohne einen Gehirnschaden würde seine Tarantel Princess nennen?

„Du hast deine Spinne Princess genannt?", schnaubte Fred.

„Ja", sagte Lee kurz.

„Konntest du dir keinen gruseligeren Namen ausdenken?", fragte George.

„Einen gruseligen Mädchennamen? Kennt ihr einen?"

„Wie wäre es mit Alicia?"

„Halt die Klappe, Fred."

„Warum hast du dir dann keine männliche geholt?", fragte Katie hinter Alicia.

„Weil Weibchen größer sind." Lee verdrehte die Augen, als wenn er erwartete, dass das jeder wissen müsse.

„Das ist so schlimm wie Katie, als sie ihre Eule Sparkles genannt hat", seufzte Fred.

„Lass Sparkles da raus!"

„Lass mich rein! Ich verspreche auch, sie in ihrer Schachtel zu lassen." Lee setzte sein unschuldigstes Gesicht auf und schenkte ihr eines seiner Lächeln.

Alicia trat zurück, um die Jungs reinzulassen. „Schön. Aber in der Sekunde, in der ich das Ding draußen sehe, mache ich Joeys Käfig auf. Er mag Spinnen", drohte sie.

„Joey? Du gibst deinen Haustieren merkwürdige Namen", sagte Fred leichthin.

„Ich meine, mich daran zu erinnern, dass du im zarten Alter von neun drei Frösche besaßt, Frederick. Wie waren noch mal ihre Namen?", grinste Alicia.

„Gertrude, Franklin und Fred Jr.", antwortete George für ihn.

„Fred Jr.! Der ist gut!", lachte Lee.

„Er ist besser als Princess! Hey, wo ist Angelina?", fragte Fred.

„Bei Cedric. Du hast jetzt erst gemerkt, dass sie nicht hier ist? Man, bist du ein Blitzmerker heute."

„Na ja, ich war etwas abgelenkt, weißt du."

„Was habt ihr jetzt schon wieder gemacht?", seufzte Alicia.

„Nichts. Ratet mal, wen wir gerade im Zug getroffen haben!", sagte George aufgeregt, nicht in der Lage, es noch länger für sich zu behalten.

„Den Weihnachtsmann?"

„Nein, im Ernst, jemand Berühmtes."

„Die Queen?", riet Alicia.

„Ist das die alte Muggeldame mit der Krone, die immer so komisch winkt?", fragte Fred.

„Jah."

„Dann nein, nicht sie."

„Noch berühmter als die Queen", sagte George.

„Der Papst?"

„Wer?"

„Wirklich alter Mann mit komischem Hut und Stock?"

„Oh, jah, nicht den. Definitiv keinen Muggel."

„Celestina Warbeck?", fragte Lee hoffnungsvoll.

„NEIN! Ihr Leute seid so hoffnungslose Fälle! Harry Potter! Wir haben gerade Harry Potter getroffen! Er kommt nach Hogwarts!"

„DER Harry Potter?", quietschte Katie.

„Jah! Wir haben seine Narbe und alles gesehen!"

„Der Junge, der Du-weißt-schon-wen aufgehalten hat?", fragte Alicia.

„Natürlich! Bist du dir sicher, dass du kein Muggel bist?", kreischte Katie.

„Beruhig dich! Ich bin vielleicht kein Experte auf dem Gebiet, mein Dad wollte mich dem nicht aussetzen. Aber wisst ihr, was meine erste Erinnerung ist?"

„Als du mich kennen gelernt hast?", lächelte Fred reizend.

„Ich hab meine erste Erinnerung gesagt, nicht meine schlimmste", erwiderte Alicia spitz. „Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich mit etwa Vier mit meinen Eltern auf einer Halloween Party war, als urplötzlich Leute aus dem Nichts heraus auftauchten und etwas über Du-weißt-schon-wen und die Potters riefen. Meine Mutter weinte so sehr, dass ich auch anfing zu weinen. Dann kamen die Nachrichten, dass etwas mit Du-weißt-schon-wem passiert wäre.

Anscheinend hatte der kleine Junge der Potters, Gott sei ihm gnädig, Du-weißt-schon-wen irgendwie besiegt. Keiner wusste wie oder warum, aber sie jubelten. Ich habe so was noch nie gesehen! Es war das totale Chaos! Alle schrieen und jubelten, als die Nachricht verkündet wurde.

Ich wusste nicht, was los war, aber meine Eltern waren glücklicher als je zuvor und sie redeten darüber, Erica nach Hogwarts gehen zu lassen. Es gab eine ganze Woche Partys und Feten."

„Was für eine wunderbare erste Erinnerung", sagte Katie mit feuchten Augen.

„Meine erste Erinnerung ist, wie Fred Bananenbrei nach mir geworfen hat", sagte George traurig.

„Ich denke, dass ich mich daran erinnere, wie mich mein Bruder Dryden fallen gelassen hat", sagte Katie nachdenklich.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass du als Baby auf dem Kopf gelandet bist", schnaubte Fred hämisch.

„Nicht auf meinen Kopf, du Trottel!"

„Wer ist ein Trottel?" Angelina tauchte im Türrahmen auf. Sie erblickte Fred und lächelte. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

„Auch schön, dich zu sehen."

„Ooh! Fotos!" Alicia schnappte sich den Stapel Bilder aus Angelinas Hand und setzte sich ans Fenster. (So weit weg von Lee und Princess wie nur irgend möglich.)

„Fotos wovon?" George spähte neugierig über ihre Schulter.

„Cedrics Party. Die, wo ich nicht hingehen durfte."

„Oh, ja." George nickte. Alicia hatte sich ständig bei ihm über die ‚Ungerechtigkeit' der ganzen Sache beschwert.

Fred sah auf das Bild ganz oben. Es war eines von Cedric und Angelina, lachend und Kuchen essend.

„Du hast mir nicht erzählt, dass du zu Diggorys Party gegangen bist", sagte Fred, ein bisschen verletzt, dass er immer der Letzte war, der so was rausfand.

Angelina hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ich das musste."

„Na ja, nett vom ihm, mich einzuladen. Warum _hat_ er mich nicht eingeladen?", fragte sich Fred laut.

„Ich rate nur mal so, aber ich denke, dass es etwas damit zu tun hat, dass du ihm Drachenmist in den Schoß fallen lassen hast", sagte Lee abwesend, als er durch die Löcher in das Innere seiner Kiste spähte.

Fred hob seine Nase in die Luft. „ Es ist nicht sehr reif, einen Groll zu hegen."

„Was für ein süßes Bild!", gurrte Alicia.

Fred wollte das Foto packen, aber Alicia war zu schnell für ihn. Er würde das Bild mit Sicherheit nicht mögen. Cedric hatte seinen Arm um Angelina gelegt und sie kicherte und flatterte überschwänglich mit den Lidern.

Fred streckte ruhig seine Hand aus. „Gib es mir, Spinnet."

„Gib es ihm nicht", sagte Angelina schnell, als sie merkte, was für ein Foto es war.

Alicia sah zwischen ihnen hin und her und schluckte.

„Zeig mal", flüsterte George.

„Hier, bitte." Sie hielt es ihm hin, sodass er es sehen konnte, Fred jedoch nicht.

„Hässlich. Du wirst es nicht mögen, Fred", warnte George ihn.

„Gib es mir."

„Bitte, Alicia, gib es ihm nicht", bettelte Angelina.

Jetzt hatte Lee sogar seine Schachtel gesenkt, um die Szene beobachten zu können. Katie sah ängstlich zu, als Fred und Angelina Alicia böse anstarrten.

„Ähm... wie wäre es, wenn ich es einfach behalten würde?", schlug Alicia leise vor.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du es mir gibst, bevor ich gezwungen bin, es dir abzunehmen?"

„Es gibt keinen Grund, ihr zu drohen", sagte George zu seinem Bruder.

„Das Foto hat nichts mit dir zu tun, Fred." Angelina wandte sich ihm zu und die beiden sahen sich böse an.

„Das hat es zur Hölle noch mal wohl!"

Alicia seufzte erleichtert. Sie war einfach froh, die Aufmerksamkeit für eine Weile von sich weg zu haben.

„Oh-oh", stöhnte Lee leise.

„Was?", fragte Katie, die einzige, die ihn gehört hatte.

„Princess ist entwischt", flüsterte Lee, als er ihr die leere Schachtel zeigte.

„Wie konnte das Ding nur entwischen?", zischte Katie.

„Sie ist sehr schlau", sagte Lee stolz.

„Wenn sie so schlau ist, dann hätte sie die verdammte Schachtel nie verlassen. Alicia wird nicht zögern, sie zu zerquetschen", sagte Katie knapp.

Lee war geschockt von der Vorstellung. „Schnell, dann lass sie uns finden."

„Sie kann nicht allzu weit weg sein." Katie spähte im Abteil herum. Es schien nicht viele Plätze zu geben, in denen sich eine große Tarantel verstecken konnte.

„Du würdest überrascht sein. Sie sucht einen ruhigen, dunklen Patz", flüsterte Lee.

„Sag nur keinem, dass die Spinne entwischt ist, oder Alicia wird ausrasten." Katie kniete sich auf den Boden und sah unter den Sitzen nach.

„Wo bist du?", flüsterte Lee als er unbemerkt zwischen Fred und Angelina herumkrabbelte.

„Äh, Katie, was machst du da?" George sah auf sie runter.

„Nichts." Sie lächelte ihn an, als ob es völlig normal wäre, auf dem Boden rumzukriechen. „Und du?"

„Im Moment frage ich mich, warum du und Lee auf dem Boden herumkrabbelt."

„Ja, also... äh, weißt du", stammelte Katie.

„Katie hat einen Ohrring verloren!", reif Lee.

Alicia beäugte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Neugier. „Katie hat keine Ohrlöcher."

„Habe ich Ohrring gesagt? Ich meinte Ring. Ja, sie hat ihren Ring verloren. Ich helfe ihr suchen."

„Wirklich? Ich helfe euch auch", sagte Alicia.

„Nein! Bleib du einfach da sitzen und schau dir mit George den Rest der Fotos an, wir finden ihn", sagte Katie schnell.

„Wenn du meinst." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder den Fotos zu. Sie wollte sowieso nicht wirklich auf dem Boden rumkriechen.

„Warum willst du mir das Bild nicht zeigen? Bist du nackt oder was?", brüllte Fred.

„Natürlich bin ich nicht nackt! Du brauchst es einfach nicht zu sehen! Es geht dich nichts an!", brüllte Angelina zurück.

Sie stritten weiter, alles um sich herum vergessend. George und Alicia konzentrierten sich froh auf die Fotos. Lee spähte durch Freds Beine, um mit Katie zu reden.

„Das war verdammt knapp."

„Ohrring? Hast du nie bemerkt, dass ich keine Ohrlöcher habe?", fragte Katie flüsternd.

„Wenn ich dich ansehe, konzentriere ich mich nicht auf deine Ohren!"

„Perverser!", stieß Katie hervor.

„Na ja, du hast gefragt. Lass uns einfach Princess finden, bevor Alicia es rausfindet."

„Fein, aber wenn ich dich jemals wieder erwische, wenn du mich anstarrst, dann sorge ich dafür, dass du niemals Kinder haben wirst", drohte Katie.

Zehn Minuten später hatten sie immer noch nichts gefunden. Alicia und George waren mit den Fotos durch und hatten darauf bestanden, ihnen suchen zu helfen. Angelina hatte Fred das Bild gezeigt und jetzt stritten sie lauter als je zuvor.

„Schau mal, Lee, die Tür ist offen. Sie ist wahrscheinlich da raus", flüsterte Katie und wies auf die Tür, die gerade weit genug offen stand, um Princess Durchlass zu bieten.

„Du hast Recht", stimmte Lee traurig zu.

„Oh, seht nur! Hab meinen Ring gefunden!", verkündete Katie fröhlich.

„Klasse. Jetzt kann ich vom Boden hoch." Alicia strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht, stand auf und wischte den Staub von ihrer Jeans.

Angelina sah neugierig auf sie runter. „Was habt ihr eigentlich alle auf dem Boden gemacht?"

„Ich habe meinen Ring verloren, aber jetzt habe ich ihn wieder, also ist alles in Ordnung", sagte Katie gut gelaunt.

„Oh, okay."

„Hey, Angie. Fred und George haben Harry Potter im Zug getroffen!", informierte Alicia sie aufgeregt.

Alle sechs setzten sich. Fred weit weg von Angelina und Alicia weit weg von Lee und seiner (leeren) Kiste.

„Harry Potter? Armer Junge. Erst musste er sich mit Du-weißt-schon-wem rumschlagen und jetzt auch noch mit diesen beiden Trotteln."

„Das nehme ich dir übel!", rief Fred aus.

„Das sollst du auch", sagte Angelina eisig.

„Ist Harry denn niedlich?", fragte Katie.

Fred und George starrten sie nur an, als ob sie verrückt war.

„Wie sollen wir das wissen? Ich muss aber zugeben, dass er nicht so ist, wie ich es erwartet habe. Ziemlich dürr für einen Helden, wenn ihr mich fragt", sagt George ernst.

„Hast du erwartet, dass er groß und muskelbepackt wäre, oder wie?"

„Nicht wirklich, aber er sieht einfach wie ein ganz normales Kind aus, abgesehen von der Narbe natürlich", sagte Fred.

„Na ja, jeder scheint zu vergessen, dass er ein ganz normales Kind ist." Alicia schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie konnte den Harry-Potter–Hype nicht so ganz verstehen.

„Wer war denn dein Idol, als du jünger warst?", fragte Katie Alicia.

„Ein Fußballspieler namens Diego Maradona. Die Hand Gottes war absolut abgefahren."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, von wem du redest, also nicke und lächle ich einfach."

„Hattest du denn keine Angst vor Du-weißt-schon-wem, als du jünger warst?", fragte Angelina.

„Ein bisschen, denke ich. Aber ich habe nie das Ausmaß dessen verstanden, was er getan hatte. Ich hatte mehr Angst vor dem Sänger Boy George, den meine Mutter so mochte. Er erschien realer als Du-weißt-schon-wer. Ich habe von Ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, immer als Märchenbösewicht gedacht."

„Ich werde Muggelkunde nehmen, einfach nur, damit ich einmal weiß, worüber ihr redet", sagte Katie verzweifelt.

„Hey, wo wir gerade von Muggeln sprechen... Angelina, ich habe ein Bild von Michael Owen für dich." Alicia nahm ihren offenen Rucksack vom Boden.

Lee und Katie sahen sich plötzlich an. Ein ruhiger, dunkler Ort...

„Halt!", brüllten sie gleichzeitig.

Aber es war zu spät. Alicia steckte ihre Hand in die Tasche. Sie tastete eine Weile herum, dann schrie sie auf. Ein schwarzes, haariges Etwas raste ihren Arm hoch und auf ihren Kopf.

„LEE JORDAN!", schrie sie so laut, dass der ganze Waggon sie hörte.

„Princess!" Lee klatschte fröhlich in die Hände.

* * *

Ü/N: Dieses Kapitel hatte laut Autorin keinen besonderen Sinn, sondern war einfach nur zur Auflockerung gedacht. Aber jetzt ist Harry endlich da und das Quidditchteam kann sich auf bessere Zeiten freuen... Noch zwei Kapitel, dann kommt endlich wieder etwas Romanze hinzu. Also bleibt dran! 


	17. Zurück in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und diese Story gehört Jagged Epiphany.

Ü/N: Dieses Kapitel widme ich KitKat2006, die heute Geburtstag hat und die es wirklich sehr verdient hat, dass sie es bekommt. Also, sie lebe hoch! Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag!

**Kapitel 16**

Die Schüler saßen alle in der Großen Halle und warteten darauf, dass die Auswahlzeremonie begann. Alicia saß zwischen Angelina und Katie und den Jungs gegenüber. Sie starrte Lee die ganze Zeit böse an und weigerte sich, mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut! Was willst du noch, dass ich tue?", sagte Lee in völliger Verzweiflung.

Alicia verengte nur ihre Augen und sah finster drein. Sie brauchte keine Worte, um ihre Gefühle auszudrücken.

„Hier kommen sie", unterbrach Angelina.

Die ängstlichen Erstklässler kamen hinter Professor McGonagall herein. Sie alle sahen sich staunend in der Halle um.

„Haben wir vor unserer Zeremonie auch so nervös ausgesehen?", fragte sich Fred.

„Ich persönlich habe nass ausgesehen", schnappte Angelina.

„Da ist Ron!" George deutete auf seinen Bruder.

„Harry ist neben ihm", verkündete Fred aufgeregt.

Alicia reckte ihren Hals, nur um einen pausbäckigen Jungen mit einer Kröte zu sehen. „Ich dachte, ihr hättet gesagt, er wäre dürr?"

„Nicht er! Auf der anderen Seite!"

Alicia stand auf, um besser zu sehen. Sie sah den Jungen mit dem strubbeligen Haar und runden Brillengläsern in Ehrfrucht umhergucken. Sie musste zugeben, dass er nicht unbedingt wie ein Held aussah.

„Euer Bruder sieht grauenerfüllt aus", sagte Katie.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er mit einem Troll kämpfen muss", sagte Fred stolz.

„Das ist einfach absolut gemein", putzte Angelina ihn runter.

„Na ja, es ist seine Schuld, dass er so leichtgläubig ist."

Die Schüler wurden ruhig, als der Sprechende Hut zu singen begann.

‚_Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,_

_mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut._

_Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,_

_und ist's nicht wahr, so fress ich mich, du meine Güte!_

_Alle Zylinder und schicken Kappen_

_sind gegen mich nur Jammerlappen!_

_Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid_

_und bin für jeden Schädel bereit._

_Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,_

_wohin ihr gehört – denn ich bin schlau._

_Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindors, sagt euer alter Hut,_

_denn dort regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut._

_In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,_

_man hilft dem andern, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu._

_Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam und auch weise,_

_dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise._

_In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,_

_doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden._

_Nun los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut,_

_habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!_'

„Wenn ich euch aufrufe, setzt ihr den Hut auf und nehmt auf dem Stuhl Platz, damit euer Haus bestimmt werden kann", sagte McGonagall. „Abbott, Hannah!"

„Hufflepuff, jede Wette", sagte Angelina.

„HUFFLEPUFF!", reif der Hut.

Die Mädchen sagten weiter die Häuser der Schüler voraus. Sie rieten sie so weit alle richtig. Es war eigentlich ziemlich einfach zu sagen.

„Potter, Harry!"

Alle schnappten nach Luft und einige Schüler standen auf, um einen besseren Blick auf den Jungen werfen zu können. Harry ging nervös zu Professor McGonagall. Sie setzte den Hut auf seinen Kopf und er rutschte ihm über die Augen.

„Was glaubt ihr?", fragte George die Mädchen.

„Keine Ahnung", gab Alicia zu.

„Er ist schwierig", stimmte Angelina zu.

„Na ja, seine Eltern waren in Gryffindor. Sein Vater James war Quidditchkapitän und Jäger für Gryffindor, als er hier war, und seine Mutter, Lily, war Jahresbeste. Er wird wahrscheinlich auch in Gryffindor sein. Oder vielleicht in Ravenclaw", sann Katie.

Sie starrten sie nur alle seltsam an.

„Ein bekennender Harry Potter-Fan, was?", grinste Fred, extrem amüsiert von Katies plötzlicher ‚Teen Fan'-Einstellung.

Sie errötete unmerklich. „Ein bisschen."

„Wie süß!", kicherte Alicia.

„GRYFFINDOR!", rief der Sprechende Hut laut.

Der Gryffindortisch brach in Jubel, Pfiffe und Geklatsche aus. Alle sprangen auf die Füße.

„Wir haben Potter! Wir haben Potter!", brüllten Fred und George immer wieder.

Katie sprang aufgeregt auf und ab und Harry kam an den Tisch. Er setzte sich neben Percy und alle beugten sich vor, um seine Hand zu schütteln und ihn willkommen zu heißen.

Alicia knuffte Katie. „Geh und sag ihm Hallo", ermutigte sie.

„Ich kann das nicht tun!" Katie wurde ziemlich blass und ihre blauen Augen weiteten sich dramatisch.

„Katie liebt Harry! Vielleicht kannst du ihn um ein Autogramm bitten", sang Lee.

„Du könntest ihn bitten, deinen Bauch zu signieren", schlug George mit einem Grinsen vor.

„Heilige Scheiße! Ich bin kein wahnhafter Stalker oder so! Ich erinnere mich nur daran, wie mir meine Mutter Gute-Nacht-Geschichten über ihn erzählt hat. Das ist alles! Ehrlich mal, _ihr_ seid die Wahnsinnigen", sagte Katie augenrollend angesichts ihrer Freunde.

„Denkt ihr, dass er Quidditch spielt?"

„Er hat bei Muggeln gelebt, seit er ein Baby war, Fred, was glaubst du?"

„Weasley, Ronald!", rief Professor McGonagall, bevor Fred Katie etwas Gemeines erwidern konnte.

„Er sieht etwas grün aus", stellte Alicia fest.

„Wenigstens ist er nicht nass." Angelina schoss Fred einen vernichtenden Seitenblick zu.

„Ist heute der Ärgern-wir-Fred-Tag, oder was?", fragte er.

„Jeder Tag ist in meiner Welt ein Ärgern-wir-Fred-Tag", sagte Angelina einfach.

„GRYFFINDOR!"

Ein extrem erleichtert aussehender Ron ließ sich neben Harry am Tisch nieder. Sobald der letzte Schüler zugeteilt war, brachte McGonagall den Hut und den Hocker weg. Dumbledore stand auf, um seine traditionelle Rede zum Schuljahresbeginn zu halten.

„Willkommen!" Seine Stimme hallte von den Wänden wieder und sofort wurden alle Schüler ruhig. „Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Bevor wir mit unserem Bankett beginnen, möchte ich ein paar Worte sagen. Und hier sind sie: Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek!

Danke sehr!"

Er setzte sich wieder hin und Alicia klatschte genau wie alle anderen. Sie lächelte; Dumbledore war wirklich eine Klasse für sich.

Das Essen erschien und jeder tat sich auf, an was er rankam. Die Schüler begannen, fröhlich ihre Ferien zu diskutieren.

„Wie war denn dein Sommer, Alicia?", fragte Lee freundlich.

„Nett und spinnenfrei", erwiderte sie leichthin.

„Sie hat jeden Tag mit George verbracht", informierte Fred alle, als er Pommes auf seinen Teller lud.

„Und? Hast du ein Problem damit?", fragte George gereizt.

„Überhaupt nicht, aber ich dachte, du würdest ein bisschen Zeit mit mir verbringen wollen, da du ja mein Zwillingsbruder bist und so." Fred zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre es etwas, das ihm gerade durch den Kopf gegangen wäre.

Die Wahrheit war, dass er die ganze Zeit darüber nachgedacht hatte. Er wurde von seinem eigenen Zwilling gemieden, und das wegen eines Mädchens! George musste immer erst mit Alicia beratschlagen, bevor er zustimmte, etwas mit Fred zu tun. Die beiden Jungen stritten selten, aber ihre Beziehung war bis zum Bruchpunkt strapaziert.

„Wir leben zusammen, Fred! Ich denke, wir verbringen ziemlich viel Zeit miteinander. Vielleicht bevorzuge ich manchmal die Gesellschaft von anderen Leuten, es gibt keinen Grund, so überzureagieren", sagte George als er sein Stück Roastbeef gewaltsam mit seiner Gabel aufspießte.

Niemand sagte etwas. Angelina ärgerte Fred noch nicht mal. Sie wusste, dass der Kommentar ihn schon genug verletzt hatte. Alicia studierte hartnäckig ihren Salat. Das Letzte, was sie wollte, war, zwischen Fred und George zu kommen.

George hatte den Kommentar sofort bereut. Er mochte es einfach, Zeit mit Alicia zu verbringen, was nicht bedeutete, dass er es nicht mochte, welche mit Fred zu verbringen. George hatte sein ganzes Leben mit Fred verbracht und er dachte lediglich, dass es Zeit war auszubrechen.

Fred schob trübsinnig das Essen auf seinem Teller herum. Er wollte sich nicht mit George streiten; er wollte ihn nur dazu bringen, es sich zweimal zu überlegen, so viel Zeit mit Alicia zu verbringen.

Spinnet. Alles war ihre verdammte Schuld! Warum konnte sie sich nicht einfach zurückziehen, dachte Fred verbittert.

Fred war nicht daran gewöhnt, der Außenseiter zu sein. Er war immer Georges bester Freund gewesen, sein Ebenbürtiger. Da war natürlich Lee, aber die Zwillinge waren beide beste Freunde von ihm, so dass niemand ausgeschlossen war. Außerdem war Lee genau wie sie, ein gleichgesinnter Unruhestifter.

Alicia war nicht mehr wie sie. Sie hatte die Streiche für Schulbücher aufgegeben. Alicia und George konnten unmöglich beste Freunde sein! Es war irrational! Dennoch wusste Fred tief drinnen, dass George eine rechtschaffene Seite hatte, die zu der überaus artigen Spinnet hingezogen wurde.

Tatsächlich passten Fred und George nicht so perfekt zueinander wie alle immer dachten. George hinterfragte immer, ob sie mit ihren Streichen dieses Mal nicht zu weit gegangen wären. Das alarmierte Fred. Ehrlich mal, wer hatte jemals von einem Unruhestifter mit Gewissen gehört? George ging sogar so weit, dass er Streiche veränderte, sodass niemand verletzt wurde.

Fred hatte bemerkt, dass sein Bruder das in letzter Zeit öfters tat. Es war natürlich Alicias Einfluss. Bald würde George darüber reden, in Percys Fußstapfen zu treten. Fred hatte eine jähe Vision von George, wie er sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen polierte.

Ich werde das nicht passieren lassen, dachte er rigoros.

„Also... was denkt ihr, was unter Quirrells Turban steckt?", sagte Lee vorsichtig.

Alle schienen erleichtert, das Thema zu wechseln. Sie begannen, die lustigsten Hypothesen über den Sinn des Turbans des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste aufzustellen.

„Er sieht schrecklich aus, passt nicht mal zu seinem Umhang", sagte Katie, offensichtlich entsetzt von seinem Sinn für Mode.

„Vielleicht hatte er ein Missgeschick, als er versuchte, sein Haar zu färben. Womöglich ist sein Haar darunter grell grün oder so", schlug Angelina vor.

„Nee, ich wette, er ist voller Knoblauch", sagten Fred und George gleichzeitig.

Sie sahen sich vorsichtig an. George lächelte leicht und sah dann weg.

„Ihr habt wahrscheinlich Recht", stimmte Alicia zu. Sie lächelte, einfach froh, dass alles wieder normal zwischen den Zwillingen schien.

Wenigstens für den Augenblick, dachte sie, denn sie wusste, dass es noch nicht gänzlich beigelegt war.

Sie unterhielten sich während des Desserts fröhlich, dann leerten sich ihre Teller und Dumbledore erhob sich wieder.

„Ähm – jetzt, da wir alle gefüttert und gewässert sind, nur noch ein paar Worte. Ich habe in paar Mitteilungen zum Schuljahresbeginn. Die Erstklässler sollten beachten, dass der Wald auf unseren Ländereien für alle Schüler verboten ist. Und einigen von den älteren Schülern möchte ich nahe legen, sich daran zu erinnern." Dumbledore ließ seine Augen zu Fred und George rüber wandern.

Beide setzten identische, unschuldige Lächeln auf, die niemanden täuschten. Sie hatten sich nur drei oder vier Mal in den Wald gewagt, weil sie neugierig waren.

„Außerdem hat mich Mr. Filch, der Hausmeister, gebeten, euch daran zu erinnern, dass in den Pausen auf den Gängen nicht gezaubert werden darf."

„Er ist nur sauer darüber, dass wir Mrs. Norris mal in einen Kaktus verwandelt haben", murmelte George.

Fred grinste boshaft. „Und er wusste noch nicht mal, dass wir sie in einen Pfirsich verwandeln wollten, damit wir sie den Slytherins zum Mittagessen servieren können."

„Die Quidditch-Auswahl findet in der zweiten Woche des Schuljahrs statt. Alle, die gerne in den Hausmannschaften spielen wollen, mögen sich an Madam Hooch wenden."

Alicia stöhnte leicht, sie hatte Quidditch total vergessen. Dieses Jahr würde sie im Team sein. Natürlich hatte sie pausenlos trainiert und war wirklich darauf vorbeireitet, aber sie war immer noch immens nervös.

„Und schließlich muss ich euch mitteilen, dass in diesem Jahr das Betreten des Korridors im dritten Stock, der in den rechten Flügel führt, allen verboten ist, die nicht einen sehr schmerzhaften Tod sterben wollen."

Eine Leute lachten und Lee wandte sich Fred und George zu, die beide ein bekanntes Leuchten in ihren Augen hatten.

„Schauen wir mal nach?", fragte er.

„Aber klar!", riefen beide aus.

Sie sangen die Schulhymne, Fred und George zur Melodie eines Trauermarsches, wie es Tradition geworden war, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.

Die Drittklässler nahmen ein paar ‚Abkürzungen und schafften es, vor allen anderen anzukommen. Keiner von ihnen wusste jedoch das Passwort.

„Caput Draconis", sagte eine Vertrauensschülerin, als sie an ihnen vorbeihastete.

„Es tut gut, wieder zurück zu sein", seufzte Katie, als sie den oh-so-bekannten Gemeinschaftsraum betraten.

Alle froh zurück zu sein, gingen sie ins Bett. Am nächsten Morgen war ihre Laune jedoch leicht gedämpft. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie zusätzlichen Unterricht hatten, war ihnen plötzlich gedämmert. Die sechs hatten letzten Jahr ihren Unterricht gewählt und seitdem keinen zweiten Gedanken an ihn verschwendet.

Unten beim Frühstück reichte Percy ihnen ihre Stundenpläne. Alicia studierte ihren missmutig. Verwandlung, Alte Runen und dann Doppelstunde Zauberkunst nach dem Mittagessen.

„Du hast Alte Runen mit mir und Lee!", erzählte George Alicia fröhlich.

„Wenigstens das ist etwas, worauf ich mich freuen kann", schmollte sie.

„Arithmantik!", sagte Katie aufgeregt. Sie war immer gut mit Zahlen gewesen.

„Ich auch", sagte Angelina.

„Ich habe auch Arithmantik genommen."

„Du machst Arithmantik?", fragte Angelina Fred ungläubig.

„Na ja, Zahlen machen mehr Sinn als altes Gekrakel", sagte er, leicht verlegen aussehend.

„Hey Mädels!" Meenal winkte vom Hufflepufftisch. Sie kam herüber und setzte sich mit Meredith und Madeline zu ihnen an den Gryffindortisch.

„Welches neue Fach habt ihr heute?", fragte Katie sie.

„Mere und ich machen Alte Runen", antwortete Meenal.

„Und ich Arithmantik", sagte Madeline.

„Wir gehen besser unsere Sachen holen, wir sehen uns später im Unterricht." Meredith stand auf und die anderen folgten ihr aus der Großen Halle.

„Schau mal, da sind euer Bruder und Harry." Lee deutete auf die Tür, als der große Rotschopf und der kleinere, dunkelhaarige Junge die Große Halle betraten.

„Zeig nicht mit dem Finger auf sie! Das ist unhöflich!", schalt Katie.

„Soll ich sie hierher rufen?" Lee grinste Katie an.

„Wage es nicht", schnarrte sie.

„Ron, Kumpel! Hierher!"

Ron sah sich um und entdeckte dann den wild winkenden Lee. Er bahnte sich mit Harry einen Weg zu ihnen und Katie setzte sich plötzlich viel gerader auf.

„Hi, Harry! Erinnerst du dich an uns?", grüßte Fred ihn wie einen alten Freund.

Harry nickte. Wie könnte er das vergessen?

„Gefällt dir Hogwarts bisher?", fragte George Harry.

„Es ist noch ziemlich neu, aber ich habe Spaß."

„Fein, ignoriert mich einfach", seufzte Ron. „Ich bin euer Bruder, aber macht euch gar nicht die Mühe, mich zu fragen, wie es mir geht."

„Ron, warum stellst du uns nicht deinem Freund vor?", schlug Alicia vor.

„Na gut", stöhnte Ron. „Harry, das sind Alicia, Angelina und Katie. Sie sind die Jägerinnen von Gryffindor."

„Jägerinnen?", fragte Harry.

„Du weißt noch nichts über Jäger?", sagte Katie, etwas enttäuscht aussehend.

„Äh, nein. Sollte ich denn?"

„Wir spielen im Quidditchteam von Gryffindor", erklärte Alicia.

Harry nickte. Natürlich, er hätte wissen müssen, dass es etwas mit Quidditch zu tun hatte.

„Ich bin Lee Jordan, weithin als der beste Quidditchkommentator angesehen, den Hogwarts je hatte." Lee warf sich beeindruckend in die Brust.

„Du bist der einzige Quidditchkommentator, den Hogwarts je hatte", wies Angelina ihn freundlicherweise drauf hin.

„Das ist absolut nicht der Punkt, Ms. Johnson."

„Ein Affe könnte besser kommentieren als du", erwiderte Angelina.

„Bietest du an, zu kommentieren?"

„Nennst du mich einen Affen?"

Während sie kabbelten, gingen Ron und Harry schnell weg.

„Tut mir leid wegen denen. Meine Brüder und ihre Freunde sind merkwürdig", sagte Ron zu Harry.

„Merkwürdig, aber nett", stimmte er zu.

* * *

Ü/N: Ich finde, Rons letzte Aussage trifft es wirklich. :zwinker: Na ja, würdet ihr einen Kommentar hinterlassen? Ich betone noch einmal ausdrücklich, dass die Reviews für die Autorin übersetzt werden und sie sich immer riesig darüber freut!

Dicker Schmatzer an KitKat2006, ich denk an dich!


	18. Perfektion Wird Überbewertet

Disclaimer: Harry gehört J.K. Rowling und die Story ist geistiges Eigentum von Jagges Epiphany.

Ü/N: Die Auszüge aus dem Lied „Me and my Shadow" stammen aus dem Original. Alicia meinte, dass sie sehr gut beschrieben, wie die Leute Fred und George sehen und da kann ich ihr nur zustimmen. Sie haben ansonsten keine Funktion.

An dieser Stelle möchte ich Meike noch einmal zur Hochzeit gratulieren! Ich kann nur immer wieder sagen, dass ich euch alles Glück auf Erden wünsche! Dieses Kapitel ist _in memories__ of_ diesem wichtigen Tag für dich!

**Kapitel 17**

* * *

‚Me and my Shadow.' – Robbie Williams und Jonathon Wilkes 

_Like the wallpaper sticks to the wall__  
Like the seashore clings to the sea  
Like you'll never get rid of your shadow  
You'll never get rid of me_

_Let all the others fight and fuss  
Whatever happens, we've got us._

_We're closer than pages that stick in a book  
We're closer than ripples that flow in a brook  
Wherever you find him, you'll find me, just look  
Closer than a miser or the bloodhounds to Liza_

_Me and my shadow  
We're closer than smog to all of L.A.  
We're closer than Ricky confessing he's gay  
Not a soul can bust this team in two  
We stick together like glue_

_And now to repeat what I said at the start  
They'll need a large crowbar to break us apart  
We're alone but far from blue

* * *

_

An jenem Freitag lernten Alicia, Fred und Katie in Muggelkunde alles über wichtige Erfindungen in der Muggelgeschichte.

„Wer hat noch mal das Telefon erfunden?", fragte Katie Alicia.

„Alexander Graham Bell."

Fred runzelte konzentriert die Stirn und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich dachte, er hätte die Glühbirne erfunden."

„Das war Thomas Edison."

Katie warf frustriert ihren Federkiel hin. „Das ist blöd."

„Warum hast du überhaupt Muggelkunde gewählt?", fragte Alicia.

„Na ja, Tristan hat mir erzählt, dass die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen verrückt ist."

„Verrückt? Ich habe gehört, dass sie ein bisschen exzentrisch ist, aber verrückt klingt etwas hart."

„Ich möchte wissen, wie es den anderen ergeht", grübelte Fred.

Oben im Wahrsagen-Turm.

„Ich glaube, es ist eine Banane", sagte Angelina, als sie auf ihre Teeblätter schielte.

„Eine Banane ist noch nicht mal im Buch aufgelistet", informierte Lee sie.

„Vielleicht ist es ein Besen." Sie drehte die Untertasse ein paar Mal, aber es sah immer noch wie ein großer Klumpen Nichts aus.

„Also, ein Besen bedeutet, dass du großes Unglück haben wirst."

„Okay. Es könnte aber auch ein Zauberstab sein."

„Ein Zauberstab bedeutet, dass du dich schwer verletzen wirst", sagte Lee lachend.

„Heilige Scheiße. Gibt es denn gar keine positive Bedeutung?" Angelina spähte ins Buch.

Lee überflog die Seite. „Na ja, eine Blume bedeutet, dass du dich bald verlieben wirst."

„Gut genug für mich. Es ist eine Blume. Gib mir mal deine Untertasse."

Am nächsten Tisch arbeitete George mit Meredith. Sie versuchte, in seinen Teeblättern zu lesen, hatte jedoch nicht viel Erfolg.

„Für mich sieht es wie ein Elefant aus", seufzte sie.

„Aber das kann nicht sein! Ich will nicht durchfallen!"

„Schau mal, da ist der Rüssel." Meredith wies auf einen nicht vom Rest zu unterscheidenden Klumpen.

George bohrte seinen Finger in die nassen Teeblätter und hinterließ ein großes Loch. „Da hätten wir's. Kein Elefant mehr."

„Du hast geschummelt!"

In jenem Moment kam Professor Trelawney hinüber, um ihre Arbeit zu überprüfen. Sie sah auf Georges verschandelte Teeblätter und schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.

„Meine Lieben, Sie müssen das hier ernst nehmen. Erst gestern habe ich meine Gabe benutzt, um den Einbruch bei Gringotts vorherzusehen."

„Warum haben Sie es dann niemandem erzählt?", fragte Charlotte von einem nahen Tisch.

„Wir dürfen nicht in das Schicksal eingreifen. Wenn es passieren muss, wird es passieren", sagte Trelawney neblig.

„Klingt für mich wie eine Menge Schwachsinn", flüsterte Lee Angelina zu.

„Vielleicht hätte ich Muggelkunde nehmen sollen", sagte sie.

Wieder in Muggelkunde.

„Wie war noch gleich sein Name?"

„Galileo Galilei", antwortete Alicia.

„Was für ein bescheuerter Name", beschwerte sich Katie.

„Schaut ihn euch an", sagte Fred, ein finsterer Blick überschattete sein Gesicht.

„Schaut euch wen an? Galileo?", fragte Alicia.

„Nein. Den verdammten Diggory."

„Wir hätten es wissen sollen." Katie verdrehte ihre Augen und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

„Schaut ihn euch an, sitzt da, als ob sich die Welt alleine um ihn drehen würde."

Alicia runzelte die Stirn. Cedric saß einfach neben Meenal und arbeitete. Er achtete noch nicht mal auf jemand sonst im Klassenraum. Alicia wagte es jedoch nicht, gegenüber Fred etwas zu sagen.

„Das war es für heute! Ich möchte, dass ihr alle einen kurzen Aufsatz über eine Muggelperson, die einen wichtigen Beitrag zum Muggelleben geliefert hat, für mich schreibt."

Die Schüler stöhnten und gingen dann aus dem Klassenraum. Alicia, Fred und Katie machten sich auf in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

„Über wen schreibst du deinen Aufsatz?", fragte Katie Alicia.

„Albert Einstein."

„Richtig. Der Typ, der keine Bürste besaß. Also, was denkst du, Leesh, über wen soll ich schreiben?"

„Wie wäre es mir Sir Isaac Newton?", schlug sie vor.

„Was hat er denn so Besonderes gemacht?", fragte Katie.

„Ihm ist ein Apfel auf den Kopf gefallen."

„Und was hat das gebracht?"

„Er hat die Schwerkraft entdeckt", erklärte Alicia.

„Oh, dann nehme ich ihn vielleicht. Was ist mit dir, Fred?"

Er wandte sich ihnen nach einem kurzen Moment zu. „Häh?"

„Passt du überhaupt auf?" Alicia verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Nicht wirklich", gab Fred zu.

„Denkst du an Angelina?", grinste Katie.

„Nein! Warum sollte ich an sie denken! Sie liebt offensichtlich Diggory. Ich weiß aber nicht, was er hat, das ich nicht habe."

„Er ist groß, dunkelhaarig und gutaussehend", seufzte Katie.

„Und vergiss klug und süß nicht", fügte Alicia hinzu.

„Außerdem hat er einen tollen Hintern. Ganz zu schweigen von seinen Augen und - "

„Ist ja gut! Ich habe verdammt noch mal verstanden!"

„Er ist perfekt", sagten beide Mädchen mit anerkennendem Kichern.

„Perfektion wird überbewertet", schnappte Fred.

Eine Stunde später.

Der Großteil der Drittklässler hatte sich auf dem Quidditchfeld zusammengefunden. Sie hatten entschieden, ihre erste Woche zurück in Hogwarts mit einem schönen Quidditchspiel an ihrem freien Freitagnachmittag zu feiern. Fred und George hatten sich selbst als Kapitäne gewählt und wählten nun ihre Mannschaften.

„Ich nehme Alicia", sagte George sofort.

„Typisch", murmelte Fred. Er beäugte seine Klassenkameraden sorgsam.

„Cedric!", kicherte plötzlich jemand.

Angelina und Cedric hingen am Ende der Gruppe, miteinander flüsternd. Cedric hatte sogar die Nerven, seinen Arm um ihre Schultern zu legen. Fred sah sie finster an.

„Ich nehme Angelina."

Ihr Kopf fuhr hoch, gerade als sie Cedric küssen wollte. „Wie bitte?"

„Hör zu. Ich habe gesagt, ich wähle dich", wiederholte Fred zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch.

„Ist ja gut, kein Grund, gleich so sauer zu sein."

Sie ließ Cedric widerwillig stehen und stellte sich neben Fred. George wählte dann Katie.

„Nimm Cedric", flüsterte Angelina Fred zu.

„Ich will keine Loser in meinem Team."

„Er ist kein Loser! Er ist ein klasse Sucher."

„Er ist ein Schönling und Feigling. Ich nehme Adam."

Fred weigerte sich, Cedric zu wählen und so wählte George ihn als letzten Spieler.

„Du bist eifersüchtig", formulierte Angelina das Offensichtliche.

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig! Du denkst nur zu hoch von dir selbst. Du magst die meisten Typen um den kleinen Finger gewickelt haben, aber nicht mich. Ich finde dich überhaupt nicht toll, daher bin ich auch nicht eifersüchtig auf Diggory. Jetzt konzentrier dich auf das Spiel, Johnson." Ohne ein weiteres Wort stieg Fred auf seinen Besen und hob ab.

„Du findest mich nicht gut?" Angelina zog ihre Augenbrauen skeptisch in die Höhe. Sie stieß sich ab und schwebte für eine Sekunde neben ihm.

„Nein. Ist das für dich so schwer zu glauben?"

„Absolut nicht. Ich dachte nur - "

„Dann hast du eben falsch gedacht", schnappte Fred, dann spurtete er schnell davon.

Angelina hing kurz in der Luft, als sie rauszufinden versuchte, was los war. Vielleicht hatte sie Freds Verknalltsein als gegeben genommen. Nicht, dass es was bedeutete. Was war es schon Großes, wenn er sie nicht mehr mochte?

Es war wahrscheinlich besser so, dachte Angelina. Sie versuchte weiter, sich davon zu überzeugen, als die Bälle freigegeben wurden und das Spiel begann.

Das Spiel war ziemlich ausgeglichen. Die Spannung zwischen Fred und Cedric war jedoch die ganze Zeit spürbar. An einem Punkt, ziemlich zu Ende des Spiels, saß Cedric auf seinem Besen und hielt nach dem Schnatz Ausschau, als Fred einen Klatscher direkt auf ihn zudonnerte.

„Cedric! Pass auf!", kreischte Angelina.

Cedric wandte sich um und entdeckte den schwarzen Ball, der direkt auf ihn zuschoss. Er schaffte es, sich mitten in der Luft auf den Rücken zu drehen und der Klatscher verfehlte ihn knapp.

„Angelina", brüllte Fred frustriert. „Man sagt dem Gegner nicht, er solle ‚aufpassen'!"

„Halt die Klappe! Du kannst den Klatscher nicht einfach grundlos auf ihn loslassen! Katie hatte den Quaffel, du hättest auf sie zielen sollen!"

„Also hätte ich lieber deine Freundin treffen sollen? Das ist wirklich nett!" Fred schwang seinen Schläger auf einen herankommenden Klatscher.

Ihr Streit wurde unterbrochen, als Cedric plötzlich über das Feld losspurtete. Die gegnerische Sucherin, Meenal, raste hinter ihm her, aber sie war zu langsam. Cedric schloss seine Faust um den kleinen Ball.

Georges Team jubelte und johlte. Alicia klatschte bei Katie und ihrem Mit-Jäger Danny ab.

Alle landeten und schüttelten Hände und lachten. Außer Fred natürlich. Er stapfte über das Feld davon. Angelina rannte hinter ihm her und packte ihn am Arm, um ihn aufzuhalten.

„Was zum Teufel ist mit dir los?", fragte sie

„Nichts. Solltest du nicht mit Cedric knutschen oder so?", schnappte Fred.

„Was ist dein Problem mit Cedric? Wenn du nicht eifersüchtig bist, was ist es dann?" Sie zog flehend an seinem Arm.

„Ich mag ihn einfach nicht! Jetzt lass mich verdammt noch mal los!"

„Aber warum hasst du ihn? Bitte, sag mir, was er dir getan hat, dass du ihn hasst."

„Ich meine es ernst. Lass mich los." Fred schob sie weg und stapfte weiter.

Tränen stiegen in Angelinas Augen auf, aber sie blinzelte sie weg. Sie ging zurück zu den anderen und versuchte, nicht an Fred zu denken.

„Wo geht er hin?", fragte George.

„Er ist nur schlecht drauf, weil er verloren hat", sagte Angelina.

„Ich denke, dass ich ihm nachgehen sollte, schauen, ob ich ihn beruhigen kann oder so", seufzte George.

„Viel Glück dabei", murmelte Angelina düster.

George ging und die anderen blieben noch eine Weile dort. Dann machten sie sich langsam auf den Weg zum Schloss. Als sie die Eingangstreppe erreichten, fanden sie George alleine dort sitzen, den Kopf in den Händen geborgen.

„George? Ich dachte, du wärst Fred nachgegangen?", sagte Charlotte, ihn neugierig beäugend.

George sah bei der Nennung seines Namens auf. Blut sickerte von seiner Lippe.

„Was ist passiert?", fragten alle, nach Luft schnappend.

„Ich habe versucht, mit Fred zu reden und er hat mich geschlagen. Mein eigener Bruder hat mich geschlagen." George schüttelte noch leicht benommen den Kopf, offensichtlich immer noch am Versuchen, es selbst zu fassen.

„Du solltest zu Madam Pomfrey gehen. Du siehst nicht so gut aus", sagte Cordelia.

George ignorierte sie und murmelte weiter vor sich hin, „Mein eigener Bruder. Warum?"

„Es wird schon wieder. Komm, lass uns zu Madam Pomfrey gehen", schlug Alicia vor, als sie ihn auf die Beine zog.

„Ich kann nicht zu Madam Pomfrey. Sie wird wissen wollen, wer mich geschlagen hat und ich kann Fred nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen", sagte George, als er Alicia erlaubte, ihn durch die Eichentüren zu führen.

„Er hat dich geschlagen! Er verdient es, bestraft zu werden!" Angelina ballte ihre Fäuste.

„Willst du, dass Gryffindor Punkte verliert?", fragte George sie.

„Natürlich nicht, aber - "

„Kein aber. Keiner von euch darf es den Lehrern gegenüber erwähnen."

Alle stimmten zu, nichts darüber zu sagen. Die Gryffindors trennten sich von den anderen und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich denke, dieses Mal ist Fred zu weit gegangen", sagte Alicia, als sich das Porträtloch öffnete.

„Lass ihn uns in unser Zimmer bringen", sagte Katie, als jeder Kopf im Gemeinschaftsraum sich in ihre Richtung wandte.

Ein Flüstern entflammte bei den Schülern. Alicia bemerkte, wie eine Erstklässlerin namens Hermine ihren Kopf missbilligend schüttelte. Die Mädchen gingen mit George und Lee hoch in ihr Zimmer. Fred war nirgendwo zu sehen und sie nahmen an, dass er in seinem eigenen Schlafsaal war.

„Komm mit ins Bad und ich mach das eben sauber." Alicia zog George mit sich, bevor er sich sträuben konnte.

„Wirklich, das ist nicht so schlimm", seufzte George, als er sich auf den Rand der Badewanne setzte.

„Dein Zwillingsbruder hat dich ohne jeden Grund geschlagen. Ich denke, das ist bedingt schlimm", sagte Alicia, als sie seine Lippe mit einem nassen Handtuch abtupfte.

„Fred hat einfach die Nerven verloren."

„Hör auf zu reden."

„Ist er okay?" Lee steckte seinen Kopf ins Bad.

„Mir geht's gut", beharrte George, als er seine Augen angesichts der Besorgnis seines Freundes verdrehte.

Alicia kniff ihm liebevoll in die Wange. „Jah, er wird's überleben."

„Danke, Leesh." George rieb sich verlegen die Wange.

„Gern geschehen. Aber bist du dir sicher, dass du in Ordnung bist? Ich weiß, dass es dir körperlich gut geht, aber wie ist es gefühlsmäßig?" Alicia sah ihn umsichtig an.

„Ich werde keinen Nervenzusammenbruch kriegen, wenn du das meinst."

„Ich meine es ernst. Ich weiß, dass Fred dich vorher noch nie absichtlich geschlagen hat."

„Sieh mal, danke für deine Besorgnis, aber mir geht es wirklich gut", beharrte George ein weiteres Mal.

Alicia umarmte ihn rasch, dann spülte sie das Handtuch aus. George fuhr mit dem Finger über seine Lippe.

„Die wird schwellen", stöhnte er.

„Wenn du Glück hast, finde ich vielleicht einen Spruch."

Sie kamen aus dem Bad und fanden Lee und Katie alleine in der Mitte des Zimmers vor. Angelina war nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Sie ist zu Fred gegangen, nicht wahr?", stöhnte Alicia.

„Jep."

„Lasst uns nur hoffen, dass er sich wieder beruhigt hat; für ihr beider Heil." George fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durch sein zerzaustes Haar.

Währenddessen unten.

Angelina marschierte entschlossen auf Freds Zimmer zu. Sie drückte die Tür auf ohne zu klopfen. Halb erwartend, dass Fred sich auf sie stürzte, spähte sie durch den leeren Raum. Fred war nicht da, aber er war es offensichtlich gewesen. Sein zerknitterter, handgestrickter Pullover war achtlos auf sein ungemachtes Bett geworfen worden.

Angelina fühlte, wie ihre Wut dahinfloss und seufzte, dann setzte sie sich mit gekreuzten Beinen auf sein Bett. Sie nahm den abgelegten Pullover in die Hand und sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

Langsam hob Angelina den Pullover an ihr Gesicht. Sie atmete tief ein und ein Geruch füllte ihre Nase, der unverwechselbar Fred war. Sie strich sich mit dem Pullover über die Wange; er war weich und warm und merkwürdig tröstend.

„Oh, Fred, warum hast du das getan?", fragte sie niemanden.

„Weißt du, Selbstgespräche sind das erste Zeichen von Verrücktheit, Johnson", sagte eine amüsierte Stimme.

Fred kam aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer. Angelina schrie auf und ließ schnell den Pullover fallen. Sie versuchte, von seinem Bett zu klettern, doch ihr Fuß blieb ihm Bettlaken hängen und es endete damit, dass sie von seinem Bett fiel und schwer auf dem Boden landete.

Fred kreuzte die Arme und sah amüsiert zu, wie Angelina sich auf die Füße kämpfte. Das Bettlaken zurück aufs Bett werfend, wischte sie sich eine Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht. Sie rang mit den Händen und fixierte ihre Füße.

„Wirst du mir sagen, warum du an meinen Klamotten gerochen hast?"

„Ich habe an gar nichts gerochen. Warum hast du dich im Bad verstreckt?", konterte Angelina.

„Ich habe mich nicht versteckt. Das hier ist mein Zimmer und das letzte Mal, als ich es nachgeprüft habe, durfte ich das Bad benutzen, wann ich wollte."

„Warum hast du deinen Bruder geschlagen?"

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du das fragen würdest." Fred setzte sich auf Lees Bett.

„Wirst du mir dann die Frage beantworten?"

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was das mit dir zu tun hat."

Angelina setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf Georges Bett. „Na ja, offensichtlich hast du ein Problem mit mir und du lässt es an deinem Zwillingsbruder aus. Das ist nicht fair."

„Ich wollte ihn nicht schlagen. Ich habe einfach die Kontrolle verloren. Du scheinst diesen Effekt auf mich zu haben. Ich weiß nicht, wie genau du es eigentlich machst, aber du machst mich verrückt."

„Ich mache dich verrückt?" Angelina hob ihre Augenbrauen.

„Absolut irre. Ich versuche, dich zu hassen, aber es hält nie lange an. Ich mag dich, Angelina. Ich mag dich sogar sehr."

Diese einfachen Worte hatten einen unerwarteten Effekt auf Angelina. Bevor sie wusste, was sie tat, hatte sie sich erhoben.

„Das war alles, was ich hören musste. Du hättest das von Anfang an einfach sagen können und es hätte alles viel einfacher gemacht."

„Ich weiß, aber für mich ist es nicht gerade das Einfachste der Welt." Wegen ihrer plötzlichen Nähe errötete Fred leicht.

Angelina lächelte ihn liebevoll an, dann küsste sie ihn. Fred war zuerst überrascht, überwand es aber schnell und legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken. Er drückte sie näher um den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Alicia, George, Lee und Katie gingen die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch. Sie erwarteten, in Freds Zimmer den Dritten Weltkrieg zu hören, doch die Tür war offen und kein Geräusch war von drinnen zu hören.

„Glaubt ihr, dass sie ihn k.o. gehauen hat?", wisperte Katie, als sie sich dem Raum näherten.

Alicia steckte zuerst ihren Kopf hinein. Als sie das Paar küssen sah, stolperte sie überrascht zurück.

„Mein Fuß!", japste Lee.

„Iiih!" Alicia bedeckte ihre Augen.

„Was ist los?" Katie schob sich an den geschockten Jungs vorbei, um zu sehen, was vor sich ging.

Als sie den Aufruhr an der Tür hörten, löste sich das Paar widerwillig voneinander. Angelina grinste Katie verlegen an. Fred reckte einfach in George und Lees Richtung die Daumen in die Luft.

„Ich wünschte so sehr, ich hätte das nicht gesehen", stöhnte Alicia.

Fred verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich dann wieder Angelina zu. Er gab ihr noch einen sanften Kuss, zog sich zurück und starrte sie an.

„Was ist mit Cedric?", fragte er.

„Cedric wer?" Angelina lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Fred stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus und umarmte sie fest. Als er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergrub, konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen. Er hatte gerade das hübscheste Mädchen im Jahrgang geküsst und dieses Mal würde er es jedem erzählen können.

Sie lösten sich voneinander, als ihre Freunde den Raum betraten. Fred erinnerte sich daran, dass er noch eine Entschuldigung zu machen hatte. Er stand auf und öffnete den Mund, aber George hob die Hand.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung. Du musst es nicht sagen, ich weiß, dass es dir Leid tut und dass du es nicht so gemeint hast. Tu mir nur einen Gefallen und mach es nicht wieder."

Fred lächelte dankbar. Er mochte es nicht, sich zu entschuldigen. „Danke und ich werde es nicht wieder tun."

„Was ist mit Cedric?", fragte Alicia Angelina.

„Jah, er ist perfekt", fügte Katie hinzu.

„Perfektion wird überbewertet", sagten Fred und Angelina gleichzeitig.

* * *

Ü/N: Auch wenn ich dadurch in einem schlechteren Licht dastehe, gebe ich zu, dass ich dieses Kapitel nicht absichtlich wegen deiner Hochzeit heute ins Internet gestellt habe, Meike. Okay, deswegen ins Internet gestellt habe ich es schon, aber es ist purer Zufall, dass gerade dieses hier als nächstes dran war. 

Es passt aber irgendwie, oder? Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du den letzten Satz als Leitspruch für die ‚schlechten Zeiten' nimmst, sollten sie es wagen, irgendwann mal den Kopf durch die Tür zu stecken... Dicker, fetter Kuss! Ich denke an dich!


	19. Sie haben einen Sucher gefunden!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und diese Story das von Jagged Epiphany.

Ü/N: Es tut mir (wieder einmal) sehr Leid wegen der langen Wartezeit. Ich denke, ich habe mich ziemlich gedankenlos über mein schlechtes Gewissen hinweggesetzt... Letztendlich denke ich, habe ich es wohl verdient, dass man eine umgekehrte Exponentialkurve zeichnen könnte, wenn man die Anzahl der Kommentare zu jedem Kapitel in ein Diagramm verpacken würde.

Ich gebe die Hoffnung trotzdem nicht auf...

**Kapitel 18**

Das Gryffindor-Quidditchteam hatte am späten Mittwochabend ein Treffen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie diskutierten über die Kandidaten für den Sucherposten.

„Ich habe ein paar Notizen zu den in Frage kommenden Möglichkeiten gemacht." Oliver schob einen großen Stapel über den Tisch und alle stöhnten.

„Ein paar?" Katie beäugte den Stapel.

Alicia nahm die Erste und las sie. Ihr Mund klappte auf. Oliver war wirklich in die Tiefe gegangen. Alles von ihren Essgewohnheiten bis zu ihrer Freundeszahl.

„Du hast sie verfolgt!" Sie schnappte nach Luft.

Oliver verschränkte entrüstet die Arme vor Brust. „Habe ich gar nicht. Ich habe sie lediglich observiert."

„Ich denke, sie werden das anders sehen." Fred beugte sich über Angelina, um die Liste der Schüler zu lesen.

Zwei Stunden später hatte das Team es geschafft, jede Person auf der Liste zu eliminieren. Jetzt lagen ihre Möglichkeiten bei null.

„Ich hatte fünfundzwanzig Leute auf dieser Liste und wir haben es geschafft, sie alle zu eliminieren!", rief Oliver aus, frustriert mit der Hand durch sein Haar fahrend.

Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie passten einfach nicht."

„Ich bin müde." Fred rieb sich die Augen und streckte sich, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen.

Katie gähnte. „Ich auch."

„Ihr könnt eigentlich auch ins Bett gehen. Ich bleibe noch etwas länger auf und schaue mal, ob ich mir sonst noch jemanden vorstellen kann. Es muss jemanden geben, den wir vergessen haben." Oliver blinzelte ein paar Mal, um seine Augen offen zu halten.

„Geht klar. Bis morgen, Captain." George salutierte müde und schleppte sich müde die Treppe hoch.

Sie gingen alle nach oben, aber Alicia blieb zurück und sah zu, wie Oliver darum kämpfte wach zu bleiben.

„Ich dachte, du gehst ins Bett", sagte er, ohne die Augen vom Pergament zu nehmen.

„Tue ich und du auch. Komm schon, mach morgen früh weiter."

„Wir brauchen einen neuen Sucher."

„Und du brauchst deinen Schlaf", argumentierte sie.

„Mir geht es gut, Leesh."

Sie schnappte das Pergament aus seiner Hand. „Du bist ein schrecklicher Lügner, Oliver."

„Gib es zurück!", verlangte er.

„Nein. Du brauchst uns zuliebe etwas Ruhe. Du bist während der letzten paar Tage schlichtweg unausstehlich gewesen. Du bist ständig mürrisch und blaffst jeden an."

Oliver wollte zurückbrüllen, stoppte aber abrupt. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er morgens einen Erstklässler angebrüllt hatte, weil er auf dem Gang in ihn gerannt war. Vielleicht war er etwas mürrisch gewesen.

„Sieh mal, wir machen uns alle Sorgen um dich. Wir denken, du stehst zu sehr unter Stress."

„Und wer ist wir?" Oliver hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Der Rest des Teams, Lee, Matt, Percy, fast jeder in Gryffindor", antwortete Alicia mit einem vagen Schulterzucken.

„Wenn sie sich solche Sorgen machen, warum sitzt du dann hier alleine und hältst mir eine Standpauke?"

Alicia zögerte und Oliver lächelte selbstgefällig. Alicia hatte nicht direkt gelogen. Alle _machten_ sich Sorgen um ihn, aber sie wollten nicht unbedingt mit ihm darüber reden, weil er ihnen wahrscheinlich ihre Köpfe abreißen würde.

„Also machen sie sich Sorgen um mich, aber wollen sie ihre Hände nicht mit meinen Problemen schmutzig machen." Oliver nickte in düsterer Genugtuung, als Alicia zusammenzuckte.

„Dann mach es nicht für sie. Mach es für mich. Bitte."

„Fein", seufzte Oliver.

„Danke. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du vor Ende des Jahres ausbrennst. Wir werden bald einen Sucher finden", versicherte Alicia ihm, als sie beide aufstanden.

„Versprichst du's?"

Sie lächelte ein optimistisches Lächeln. „Ich verspreche es."

„Gute Nacht", flüsterte er, als sie ihre unterschiedlichen Wege gingen.

Am nächsten Morgen.

Oliver verschlief das Frühstück und war gezwungen, zu seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde des Tages zu rennen. Er schwankte in seinen Geschichte der Zauberei-Klassenraum, gerade als Professor Binns durch die Tafel glitt.

„Hast es ganz schön knapp geschnitten, was, Wood?", sagte Matt, als Oliver neben ihn auf seinen Platz glitt.

„Ich mag es, gefährlich zu leben", sagte er sarkastisch, als er seinen Federkiel und etwas Pergament hervorholte.

Matt schielte auf sein zerzaustes Haar und geschwollenen Augen. „Mein Gott, du siehst schrecklich aus."

„Danke", murmelte er.

Professor Binns fing an zu reden und Oliver sank vornüber auf den Tisch. Er schlief die gesamte Stunde durch.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich eingeschlafen bin." Oliver rieb sich genervt die Augen, als er mit Matt den Raum verließen.

„Du hast gesabbert und geschnarcht", informierte Matt ihn.

„Habe ich nicht, oder?"

„Hey, Elisa!", rief Matt einem in der Nähe stehenden, dunkelhaarigen Mädchen zu, das in ihrem Jahrgang war.

„Was willst du, Hancock?", fragte sie gereizt.

„Hat Oliver im Unterricht geschnarcht?"

„Ich konnte dich im vorderen Teil des Klassenraums hören, Schätzchen", erklärte sie ihm, dann eilte sie davon.

„Einfach toll. Ich muss mir deine Notizen ausleihen, Matt", sagte Oliver, als er versuchte, sein Haar glatt zu bekommen. Er hatte nicht viel Erfolg.

„Notizen?" Matt sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Vergiss es. Ich hol sie mir von Percy. Wenigstens er passt im Unterricht auf."

„Sagt unser Dornröschen hier?" Matt wieherte.

„Halt die Klappe."

Oliver schaffte es kaum, während Verwandlung seine Augen offen zu halten. Beim Mittagessen entschied er, ein kurzes Nickerchen zu machen, um sich wieder zu beleben. Leider verschlief er die erste Hälfte von Kräuterkunde und Matt wurde geschickt, um ihn zu wecken.

Jetzt saß Oliver in Zauberkunst. Er war entschlossen, seine Augen offen zu halten. Oliver hörte Professor Flitwick zu, der über irgendeinen komplexen Zauber quiekte, und machte zusammenhanglose Notizen auf seinem Pergament.

Gegen Ende der Stunde starrte Oliver ausdruckslos den Zauberkunst-Lehrer an, als Professor McGonagall ihren Kopf ins Klassenzimmer steckte. Oliver zeigte kein Interesse und starrte weiter ins Leere.

Matt knuffte ihn hart. „Olly!"

„Was?"

„Verdammter Idiot. McGonagall will dich sehen."

„Oh, richtig. Du hast mich nicht in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gebracht, oder?" Oliver beäugte Matt misstrauisch, als er aufstand.

„Nein. Na ja, zumindest nicht in letzter Zeit."

Oliver fragte sich, was sie von ihm wollen könnte, als er den Raum verließ. Professor McGonagall stand mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen da, ein sicheres Zeichen, dass sie angespannt war. Neben ihr stand – Harry Potter?

„Folgt mir, ihr beiden." McGonagall drehte sich auf dem Absatz auf und marschierte den Korridor entlang.

Oliver und Harry folgten ihr schweigend. Harry sah leicht ängstlich aus, bemerkte Oliver. Sie wurden zu einem Klassenraum gelotst, in dem Peeves sich amüsierte, indem er wüste Wörter an die Tafel schrieb.

Professor McGonagall scheuchte ihn weg, dann knallte sie die Tür zu und wandte sie wieder den verwirrten Jungen zu.

„Potter, dies ist Oliver Wood. Wood, ich haben einen Sucher für Sie gefunden."

Oliver bekam vor Schock fast einen Herzinfarkt. Das hatte er ganz sicher nicht erwartet. Er fragte sich für eine Sekunde, ob das Ganze nicht ein großer Scherz war. Aber nein, Professor McGonagall wollte fast so sehr wie er selbst, dass Gryffindor gewann. Ein großes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Meinen Sie das ernst, Professor?"

„Vollkommen ernst", erwiderte sie prompt. „Der Junge ist ein Naturtalent. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. War das Ihr erstes Mal auf einem Besen, Potter?"

Harry, noch immer völlig ratlos aussehend, nickte langsam. Er sah verwirrt von der Professorin zu Oliver.

„Er hat dieses Ding aufgefangen nach einem Fall aus zwanzig Metern", erzählte McGonagall Oliver, eine kleine Spur Aufregung in ihrer Stimme. „Hat sich nicht einmal einen Kratzer geholt. Nicht mal Charlie Weasley hätte das geschafft."

Olivers Augen funkelten. All seine Müdigkeit war vergessen, als ein großer Stein von seinem Herzen fiel. Er hatte einen Sucher. Einen Sucher, der sogar besser war als Charlie Weasley!

„Jemals ein Quidditchspiel gesehen, Potter?", fragte Oliver eifrig.

Harry sah ihn nur verständnislos an. Er sah offensichtlich immer noch ziemlich verwirrt aus.

„Wood ist Kapitän der Mannschaft von Gryffindor", erklärte McGonagall kurz.

„Außerdem hat er genau die richtige Statur für einen Sucher", sagte Oliver als er sein neuestes Teammitglied abschätzend betrachtete. „Leicht, schnell, wie müssen ihm einen anständigen Besen verschaffen, Professor, einen Nimbus Zweitausend oder einen Sauberwisch Sieben, würde ich sagen."

„Ich werde mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen und zusehen, dass wir die Regeln für die Erstklässler etwas zurechtbiegen können. Weiß Gott, wir brauchen eine bessere Mannschaft als letztes Jahr. _Platt gemacht_ von Slytherin in dem letzten Spiel – ich konnte Severus Snape wochenlang nicht in die Augen sehen..."

Oliver spürte Schmetterlinge in seinem Magen herumflattern. Ein echter Sucher! Jetzt würden sie den Pokal mit Sicherheit gewinnen.

„Ich möchte hören, dass Sie hart trainieren werden, Potter, oder ich könnte mir das mit der Bestrafung noch einmal überlegen."

Oliver begann bereits, gedanklich Spiele durchzugehen. Mit einem wirklich begabten Sucher könnte er den Jägerinnen viel mehr Freiheiten geben.

„Ihr Vater wäre stolz auf Sie. Er war selbst ein exzellenter Quidditch-Spieler."

Professor McGonagall gab ihnen die Erlaubnis, den Rest des Unterrichts ausfallen zu lassen und sie blieben im Raum und unterhielten sich.

Um fünf gingen Oliver und Harry endlich zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Oliver sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um, konnte aber keinen seiner fünf Teammitglieder entdecken. Er ging sicher, dass Percy nicht in der Nähe war, dann raste er die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hoch.

Alicia saß auf ihrem Bett, ein Verwandlungsschulbuch lesend, und Angelina saß hinter ihr und flocht ihr Haar, während Katie unter der Dusche stand.

Plötzlich kam Oliver ins Zimmer gehüpft. Er sprang auf Alicias Bett und sie sah kurz zu ihm auf.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich muss bis morgen dieses Kapitel gelesen haben sonst kriegt McGonagall Einen zuviel", sagte sie bedauernd.

„Mach dir darüber jetzt keine Sorgen. Ich habe großartige Neuigkeiten."

„Da bin ich mir sicher, aber ich muss lesen. Sag es mir später."

Oliver seufzte, er hasste es, ignoriert zu werden. Er entriss ihr das Schulbuch und warf es durch den Raum. Es schlug mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden auf.

„Oliver!", kreischte Alicia wütend.

„Halt den Mund und hör mir zu. Du auch, Angelina."

„Ich auch?" Angelina spähte um Alicias Kopf herum.

„Das hier ist besser gut", sagte Alicia, gereizt ihre Arme kreuzend.

„Es ist sogar besser als gut." Oliver strahlte. „Ich habe einen neuen Sucher gefunden!"

„Was?" Angelina zog an Alicias Haar.

„AU! Angelina!"

„Du hast einen neuen Sucher, ohne dich vorher mit dem Team zu beraten? Was, wenn wir die Person hassen?"

„Beruhige dich, Angelina. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr ihn alle mögen werdet."

„Du hättest uns fragen sollen!" Angelina war offensichtlich nicht bereit, sich zu beruhigen.

„Warum brüllt ihr so?" Katie kam aus dem Bad, nur ein Handtuch tragend.

Sie entdeckte Oliver und fluchte laut, dann flitzte sie zurück ins Bad. Man konnte sie durch die geschlossene Tür immer noch fluchen hören.

„Eine kleine Warnung wäre nett gewesen!", schrie sie.

Falls Oliver geschockt davon war, dass er Katie im Handtuch gesehen hatte, dann zeigte er es nicht. „Wollt ihr denn gar nicht wissen, wer er ist?"

„Doch", sagte Alicia gespannt. Sie war leicht verärgert, da ihr Buch durch den Raum geworfen und sie am Haar gezogen worden war.

„Harry Potter!"

Angelina ließ die Spange fallen und Alicia hörte auf, ihren Kopf zu reiben. Katie hörte sogar auf zu fluchen. Im Zimmer war es totenstill, dann steckte Katie ihren Kopf herein. „Hast du gerade Harry Potter gesagt?"

„Der einzig Wahre. McGonagall sagt, dass er ein Naturtalent auf dem Besen ist. Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen und er scheint wirklich scharf drauf zu sein."

„Harry Potter in unserem Team?", fragte Angelina ungläubig.

„Jep. Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass ihr ihn mögen würdet. Ich möchte aber, dass es ein Geheimnis bleibt, also könnt ihr es niemandem sagen. Besonders du, Katie."

„Was meinst du, besonders ich? Ich kann ein Geheimnis bewahren!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir sorgen dafür, dass sie es nicht erzählt." Angelina schoss Katie einen Blick zu und Katie starrte finster zurück. „Auch wenn das bedeutet, dass wir sie knebeln müssen."

„Na ja, ich muss es jetzt Fred und George sagen gehen."

„Wir kommen auch mit." Alicia stand auf, ihr Lesen für den Moment völlig vergessen.

„Wartet auf mich!", rief Katie drängend vom Bad.

-.-.-.-.

Am nächsten Abend diskutierte das Gryffindor-Quidditchteam über ihr neuestes Mitglied. Sie saßen in einem Kreis auf dem Quidditchfeld.

„Also, wie gut ist er?", fragte Fred.

Oliver zuckte mit den Schultern. Er mochte es nicht, zugeben zu müssen, dass er nur McGonagalls Wort hatte. „Ich denke, das werde ich um sieben herausfinden."

„Er ist Harry Potter. Natürlich ist er gut im Quidditch", sagte Katie nachdrücklich.

„Er ist aber nur ein Erstklässler", wies Angelina drauf hin. Sie zweifelte immer noch ein bisschen an Harrys Fähigkeiten.

„Erstklässler oder nicht, McGonagall ist sehr zuversichtlich, was ihn angeht, und ich vertraue auf ihr Urteilsvermögen", sagte Oliver.

Alicia stand auf und wischte Gras von ihren Jeans. „Es ist bereits halb sieben. Wir gehen besser rein."

„Ich muss die Bälle von Madam Hooch holen!" Oliver bekam Panik.

„Es ist noch viel Zeit", sagte Katie mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln.

Er ignorierte sie und joggte davon. Der Rest des Teams machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss, über ihren besessenen Kapitän lachend.

-.-.-.-.-.

Eine Woche später schloss sich Harry für seine erste Trainingsstunde der Mannschaft an. Alle hatten sich in den Umkleideräumen versammelt und warteten auf seine Ankunft. Katie strich ständig ihre Roben glatt.

„Ehrlich, jeder würde glauben, dass du jemand Adliges erwartest", sagte George, amüsiert von ihrem ständigen Herausputzen.

„Ich will gut aussehen. Ist daran etwas auszusetzen?" Sie sah ihn gefährlich an.

Er flatterte mit den Augenlidern in Richtung der aufgebrachten Blondine. „Aber du siehst immer gut aus."

„Verdammt richtig", grollte sie.

Harry kam durch die Tür gerannt und die Unterhaltung erstarb. Harry starrte sie an und das Team starrte zurück. Er sah unglaublich verlegen aus, als er sich von älteren Schülern umgeben sah, die er nicht kannte.

Alicia brach endlich die Stille. „Hi." Sie lächelte ihn an und Harry entspannte sich ein wenig.

Er lächelte ein bisschen schüchtern zurück. „Hi."

„Alles klar, Harry?" Fred sprang an seine Seite und legte seinen Arm um dessen Schultern.

„Jah", sagte er leise.

„Glänzend. Du hast bereits alle kennen gelernt, aber ich werde deine Erinnerung ein wenig auffrischen."

Fred wies auf Oliver und George. „Dir ist offensichtlich unser Champion-Hüter und Kapitän Oliver Wood wohl bekannt. Natürlich erinnerst du dich an meinen teuflisch gutaussehenden Mit-Treiber George."

„Teuflisch gutaussehend, verglichen mit was?", schnaubte Angelina.

„Ah. Das bringt uns zu unseren süßen Jägerinnen. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell und Alicia Spinnet. Die meiste Zeit sind sie ziemlich freundlich."

„Wir sind immer freundlich zu Leuten, die es verdienen", sagte Angelina spitz.

„Sagst du, dass ich deine Freundschaft nicht verdiene?"

„Hmm. Du bist nicht so dumm wie du aussiehst!"

Harry sah sich vorsichtig um, als das Paar sich weiter anbrüllte. Der Rest des Teams war an ihre Streitereien gewöhnt, also ignorierten sie es wie üblich.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen denen. Du wirst dich bald daran gewöhnt haben", sagte Katie freundlich zu Harry.

„Also streiten sie oft?", fragte er.

„Ständig", antwortete Alicia ihm.

„Aber sie küssen und vertragen sich immer wieder", versicherte George ihm.

Die kleine Vorstellung war vorbei, das Team machte sich auf den Weg zum Feld. Harry trug stolz seinen Nimbus. In der Mitte des Feldes bewunderte das Team den Besen und Angelina ging rüber zu Oliver, der auf der Seitenlinie stand und sein Team beobachtete.

Sie stellte sich neben ihn. „Ein Nimbus Zweitausend? Bist du dir sicher, dass der Kleine mit einem Nimbus umgehen kann?"

„Er kann damit umgehen."

„Solange er während der Spiele nicht runter fällt. Aber es ist ein schneller Besen, kann der mit dem Tempo umgehen?"

„Warum gehst du nicht hin und findest es selbst heraus?", schlug Oliver vor.

„Na dann, gut." Sie schulterte aufsässig ihren Besen und marschierte über das Feld.

Oliver lächelte leise. Konnte er mit dem Tempo umgehen? Er hatte keine Zweifel, dass Harry Potter fürs Fliegen geboren. Alles, was noch offen stand, war Angelina davon zu überzeugen.

„Hey, Potter, warum zeigst du uns nicht deinen Kram", brüllte Angelina, als sie sich näherte.

Harry schluckte und sah leicht verängstigt aus.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte Katie mir einem kleinen, leisen Lachen.

„Sie ist nicht so angsteinflößend, wie sie aussieht", fügte Angelina hinzu.

„Das ist diskutierbar", murmelte Fred und Alicia zischte ihm ein „Schhh" zu.

„Sie will dich vielleicht nur zu einem Rennen herausfordern oder so."

„Ein Rennen? Wie ein Lauf-Rennen?" Harry sah zu Katie auf, seine strahlend grünen Augen weit und fragend.

Sie kicherte liebevoll. „Nein, Dummchen. Auf euren Besen!"

Harry fühlte sich jetzt noch schlechter. Nach all dem Training, das er durch das Flüchten vor Dudley hatte, hätte er lieber ein Lauf-Rennen gehabt. Angelina flog viel länger als er.

„Ist das irgendeine Art von Mutprobe? Was passiert, wenn ich verliere?", fragte Harry, als Angelina in der Nähe stoppte und ihn scharf ansah.

„Es ist keine Mutprobe", sagte Alicia freundlich und lächelte.

„Aber wenn du verlierst, wird sie es dich vielleicht niemals vergessen lassen", sagte George.

„Komm schon, Potter! Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag!" Angelina stieg auf ihren Besen.

All seinen Mut zusammen nehmend packte Harry fest seinen Nimbus und schloss sich Angelina an. Er stieg wackelig auf seinen Besen. Auch wenn Alicia gesagt hatte, dass es keine Mutprobe war, fühlte es sich so an.

„Eine Runde um das Feld", sagte Angelina. Es war mehr ein Befehl als ein Vorschlag.

„Okay", krächzte Harry unbehaglich.

„Zählt für uns vor!"

„Auf drei! Eins – zwei – drei!", rief George.

Angelina stieß sich schneller ab als Harry, aber als sie erst mal in der Luft waren, holte er schnell auf. Er legte sich flach auf den Besen und zog mit ihr gleich.

Fred pfiff leise. „Seht ihn euch an. Er bringt sie an ihr Limit."

Angelina war bei weitem die Schnellste von ihnen und sie hatte sich immer mit ihrer Fähigkeit, alle abzuhängen, gebrüstet. Gerade jetzt strengte sie sich an, um mit Harry mithalten zu können. Verirrte Haarsträhnen hefteten sich auf ihre schweißüberzogene Stirn und mit einem Seitenblick bemerkte sie, dass Harry noch nicht einmal schwitzte. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend drängte sie ihren Besen voran.

Etwa bei der Markierung der halben Wegstrecke zog Harry davon. Angelina sah erstaunt zu, als er vor ihr dahinschoss.

„Na ja, scheiß drauf", wisperte sie sich selbst zu.

Sie beendeten ihre Runde und schlossen sich den anderen in der Mitte des Feldes an. Harry landete zuerst und Angelina folgte Sekunden später. Harry bekam viele Klapse auf den Rücken und er errötete von all dem Lob. Angelina sah zu, immer noch versuchend, ihre Atmung zu beruhigen. Sie wischte ihre schwitzigen Handflächen an der Seite ihrer Roben ab, dann bot sie dem überraschten Erstklässler ihre Hand an.

„Willkommen im Team, Harry." Angelina schüttelte ihm fest die Hand.

„Danke", seufzte er erleichtert.

Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzulächeln. Oh ja, der Quidditchpokal würde dieses Jahr ihrer sein.

„Komm, wir bringen dir ein paar Manöver bei." Fred und der Rest des Teams stiegen auf ihre Besen und stießen sich ab.

Als Angelina zusah, schloss sich Harry ihnen schnell an. Oliver kam herüber, die große hölzerne Kiste tragend, die die Bälle enthielt. Er machte keinen Versuch, das große Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu verbergen.

„Wie lautet das Urteil?", fragte er Angelina beiläufig.

Sie sah auf und sah, wie Alicia Harry beibrachte, sich in der Luft zu rollen. Er machte gleich beim ersten Versuch eine perfekte Rolle.

„Ich denke, er packt es", sagte sie mit einem lockeren Schulterzucken.

-

Ü/N: Im nächsten Kapitel geht es um Halloween, yay! Das ist immer einen Lacher wert. Außerdem bitte ich – wie üblich – um einen Kommentar. Ich bin ein einsames Wesen mit wenig sozialen Kontakten (haha) und würde mich wirklich sehr über eine Resonanz freuen!


	20. Ignoranz ist Glückseligkeit

Disclaimer: Viele Leute besitzen Harry Potter, aber leider bin ich keiner von ihnen.

Ü/N: Als Entschädigung ein weiteres Kapitel gleich hinterher...

**Kapitel 19**

Alicia, Angelina und Katie betraten die Große Halle für das Halloween-Fest. Die Halle war bis ins Detail dekoriert, wie an jedem Halloween.

Alicia schnitt eine Grimasse, als sie hoch zu den Fledermäusen sah, die über ihrem Kopf flatterten. „Böse kleine Aasgeier."

„Du magst keine Fledermäuse?", riet Katie.

„Die Regel ist, dass ich nichts mag, das kleiner ist als eine Katze."

„Mädels!"

Die Jägerinnen drehten sich um und sahen Matt verzweifelt winken. Sie bemerkten, dass Oliver in Gedanken versunken hinter ihm ging. Tatsächlich war der Gryffindor-Kapitän wie im Schlaf umhergelaufen, seit Harry ins Team aufgenommen worden war.

„Guten Abend, Jungs", grüßte Katie sie.

„Was ist so gut daran?", blaffte Matt.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?" Angelina beäugte ihn neugierig.

„Ich schwöre, wenn ich noch ein Wort mehr über Wronski-Bluffs, Porskoff-Täuschungen oder irgendetwas, das mit Quidditch zu tun hat, höre, denke ich, dass mein Kopf explodieren wird", stöhnte er.

Die Mädchen kicherten und wandten sich Oliver zu. Es schien, als hätte er nicht einmal gehört, wie sich sein Freund über ihn beschwert hatte, er starrte auf die kreisenden Fledermäuse und murmelte etwas über Aerodynamik und so.

„Mach mal einen Punkt. Es kann nicht so schlimm sein", argumentierte Alicia.

„Glaubst du wirklich? Dann setz du dich neben ihn!" Matt packte ihren Oberarm und schubste sie auf Oliver.

„Hey!" Oliver löste seinen Blick von der Decke/dem Himmel, als jemand in ihn krachte.

„Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Alicia schnell.

„Oh, du bist es nur." Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach oben.

Sie verschränkte ihre Arme. Vielleicht hatte Matt Recht. „Auch schön dich zu sehen."

„Hi", fügte er verspätet hinzu.

„Komm, Weltraumpilot, du versperrst den Weg." Sie packte seufzend seinen Arm und zog ihn zum Gryffindortisch.

Alicia setzte sich zwischen Matt und Oliver. Angelina war auf der anderen Seite von Matt und sie begannen eine Unterhaltung über das Wetter. Es war nicht das aufregendste Thema, aber es hatte nichts mit Quidditch zu tun und Matt war dankbar dafür.

„Hast du jemals auf die Art geachtet, wie Fledermäuse fliegen?", fragte Oliver Alicia ernst.

„Äh, nein, sollte ich?"

Er wandte ihr endlich seine Augen zu und schenkte ihr ein Grinsen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu, wie vor ihnen das Essen auf den goldenen Tellern erschien.

„Ich habe etwas nachgedacht..."

„Soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen?", zog Alicia ihn auf, als sie Salat auf ihren Teller häufte.

„Süß. Wirklich süß. Aber mal im Ernst, hast du schon mal vom Parkin's Pincer-Trick gehört?"

Sie sagte: „Ich erinnere mich daran, mal kurz den Namen gehört zu haben, aber ich kenne den eigentlichen Trick nicht."

„Dann zeig ich ihn dir." Oliver spießte ein Stück geröstete Kartoffel auf und setzte es in die Mitte seines Tellers. „Das hier ist der gegnerische Jäger."

„Der gegnerische Jäger ist eine Kartoffel?", fragte sie, kaum in der Lage, ihr Lächeln zu verstecken.

Oliver warf ihr einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. „In diesem Fall, ja."

„Okay, sorry. Mach weiter." Alicia wedelte mit ihrer Hand und er räusperte sich ungeduldig.

„Dann haben wir Katie, die von links kommt." Oliver platzierte einen Rosenkohl auf seinem Teller, um sie darzustellen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Katie der Gedanke gefällt, ein Rosenkohl zu sein", sagte Alicia kichernd.

„Na ja, Katie hat hier nichts zu sagen. Okay, dann haben wir dich von der rechten Seite kommend." Er mopste ein Stück Tomate von ihrem Teller.

„Hey! Ich bin keine Tomate!"

„Es hat mit deinem Haar zu tun", sagte er einfach.

„Mein Haar ist rostfarben, nicht hellrot!", sagte sie entrüstet.

„Tomaten mag ich am liebsten." Er lächelte das patentierte Lächeln, das Unschuld ausstrahlte.

Alicia, wie jedes andere weibliche Wesen auf dem Planeten an ihrer Stelle es auch getan hätte, gab nach. „Na ja, in dem Fall darfst du weitermachen."

„Gut. Also, Angelina kommt durch die Mitte, direkt auf die Kartoff – ich meine den gegnerischen Jäger zu." Oliver setzte einen kleinen Lakritzzauberstab auf den Teller, um seine letzte Jägerin darzustellen, dann studierte er sein Meisterwerk. „Hoffentlich ist der Jäger eingeschüchtert genug und lässt den Quaffel fallen, genau in deine wartenden Arme."

„Ich mag es." Alicia nickte, dann neigte sie den Kopf und sah genauer auf seinen Teller. „Sag mal, ich finde, dass diese Kartoffel ziemlich nach Flint aussieht."

Ihr Lachen wurde unterbrochen, als Professor Quirrell in die Halle platzte. Er sah völlig grauenerfüllt aus, was nicht wirklich unüblich für ihn war. Alle wurden still, als sie den alarmierten Mann Professor Dumbledore erreichen sahen und ihn keuchen hörten: „Troll – in den Kerkern – dachte, Sie sollten es wissen."

Dann wurde er einfach ohnmächtig. Die Schüler schnappten nach Luft und begannen, auf die Füße zu kommen. Oliver und Alicia tauschten einen Blick. Sie hatten genug über Trolle in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gelernt, dass sie wussten, dass sie nicht unbedingt die freundlichsten Kreaturen waren.

Oliver packte ihre Hand und riss sie auf die Beine. „Komm schon!"

Alicia hatte sich immer vorgestellt, dass Trolle unter Brücken lebten, wie sie es in Muggelmärchen taten. Genau wie der, der sich weigerte, die Ziegen die Brücke überqueren zu lassen. Aber dann erinnerte sie sich schnell daran, dass das hier kein Märchen war.

„Oliver! Du tust mir weh!" Sie versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu entwinden, doch er hielt sie fest.

„Komm schon! Okay, ich habe nicht sonderlich im Unterricht aufgepasst, aber ich weiß, dass Trolle nicht unbedingt etwas sind, dem du begegnen möchtest!" Oliver zog sie am Arm und zerrte sie in die Flut von panischen Schülern, die versuchten, die Große Halle zu verlassen.

Der Schülerstrom kam abrupt zum Halten, als Dumbledore ein paar laute, purpurrote Knallfrösche von der Spitze seines Zauberstabes aussandte.

„Vertrauensschüler", rief er in die Halle, „bringt eure Häuser sofort zurück in die Schlafsäle!"

„Du hast den Mann gehört. Lass uns gehen." Oliver zog sie weiter hinter sich her, wenn auch ein bisschen sanfter als vorher.

Sie hatten gerade die Marmortreppe erreicht, als jemand Alicias andere Hand packte und heftig daran zog. Ihr Arm kugelte durch die Misslichkeit, in zwei verschiedene Richtungen gezogen zu werden, fast aus. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und sah George, der drängend versuchte, sie zum Anhalten zu bringen.

„Warum um alles in der Welt hältst du an?", fragte Oliver, als er spürte, wie Alicia Widerstand leistete. Er drehte sich um und sah George an der anderen Hand ziehen.

„Was zur Hölle versucht ihr beide da? Meine Arme auszureißen?", schrie sie und entriss ihre Hände ihren Griffen.

„Tut mir Leid, Leesh. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass es dir gut geht", sagte George entschuldigend.

Sie wurde ein wenig weicher, als er seine Besorgnis äußerte. „Mir geht es gut."

„Gut. Dann komm. Die anderen warten auf dich. Wir nehmen ein paar Abkürzungen, um schneller da zu sein."

„Ich gehe mit Oliver zurück. Es ist schon in Ordnung. Ich sehe euch dann im Gemeinschaftsraum."

George sah für eine Sekunde verwirrt aus. „Aber unser Weg ist schneller."

„Sieh mal, ich gehe mit Oliver, du gehst besser zu den anderen, bevor sie ohne dich losgehen."

„Aber was ist, wenn der Troll aus den Kerkern kommt?" George sah extrem besorgt aus.

„Dann werden wir schnell rennen. Bis nachher", rief Alicia George zu, als sich Massen von Schülern zwischen sie drängten.

Oliver packte wieder ihre Hand und zog sie die Marmortreppe hoch. Er sah ständig zurück auf sie uns lächelte komisch.

„Er ist zu beschützerisch, wenn du mich fragst."

„Wer? George? Er ist nicht zu beschützerisch", beharrte sie.

„Bist du blind? Er sah aus, als wenn er dich über die Schulter werfen und mit dir wegrennen würde." Oliver schaffte es nicht, sein Lächeln zu verbergen, als er sprach. „Ritter in glänzender Rüstung, ich sag's dir."

Alicia sah böse drein, den Drang verspürend, George zu verteidigen. „Oh, lass ihn in Ruhe."

Oliver wandte sich zu ihr und hob seine Augenbrauen. Alicia stolperte auf den Treppen, weil sie ihn ansah und nicht darauf achtete, wo sie lang lief.

„Wofür war denn der Blick?", fragte sie und versuchte, den unangenehmen Unterton aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

„Welcher Blick?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Du weißt verdammt gut, über welchen Blick ich rede! Den, den du gerade drauf hattest! Der heißt, dass du etwas weißt, was ich nicht weiß."

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon du redest. Ich glaube, du halluzinierst wegen Nahrungsmangel", tat er schnell ab.

„Hör auf, meine Hand zu quetschen! Du wirst mir die Finger brechen!", protestierte sie, als sie das Ende der Treppen erreichten.

„Harry!" Oliver ignorierte sie und hielt an, genau wie alle anderen.

„Was ist mit ihm?" Alicia krachte in seinen Rücken und wurde geschoben, als alle anderen sich um sie drängten.

„Ich muss ihn finden und sehen, ob er in Ordnung ist!"

„Oliver Wood! Es wird ihm gut gehen! Wir müssen zum Gemeinschaftsraum! JETZT!"

„Du kannst den Rest des Weges alleine gehen. Ich kann keinen Sucher verlieren, den ich gerade erst gefunden habe!"

Alicia piekte ihn in die Schulter und wies auf die Menge. „Sieh mal, da ist Percy mit den Erstklässlern!"

Oliver stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um sie besser sehen zu können. Doch Harry war nirgends zu entdecken.

„Er ist nicht bei ihnen!", sagte Oliver, Panik in seiner Stimme aufwallend.

„Und Ron auch nicht", bemerkte Alicia. Wenn die beiden sich von der Gruppe getrennt hätten, um den Troll suchen zu gehen in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn töten könnten...

„Wo zur Hölle ist er?", fragte Oliver.

„Er könnte schon wieder im Gryffindorturm sein oder vielleicht nimmt er einen anderen Weg", schlug Alicia vor.

„Jah, vielleicht. Aber er könnte auch in Gefahr sein."

Sie waren jetzt am Fuß der Treppe allein. Alle anderen waren schon lange weg. Sie hatten Glück, dass die Lehrer alle in den Kerkern waren.

„Er ist der Junge, der lebt, ihm wird's gut gehen."

„Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass er nicht der ‚Junge, der Lebte, Aber Dann Von Einem Troll Gegessen Wurde, Weil Er Größenwahn Hatte' wird." Mit diesen Worten joggte Oliver einen verlassenen Korridor entlang.

„Hätte mit George gehen sollen", seufzte Alicia und jagte hinter ihm her.

-

„Was hält sie so lange auf?", fragte George zum zehnten Mal in genauso vielen Minuten. Alle anderen beendeten fröhlich das Fest, aber er hatte keinen Hunger.

„Alicia geht's gut. Sie ist bei Oliver", versicherte Katie ihm noch einmal.

„Es sollte nicht so lange dauern, hierher zu kommen."

„Hör auf, Stress zu machen, es ist nur Alicia", sagte Fred gereizt.

„Halt die Klappe", sagten Katie und Angelina gleichzeitig.

George ignorierte einfach den Kommentar seines Zwillings. „Ich weiß noch nicht mal, warum sie überhaupt mit Oliver gegangen ist."

„Eifersüchtig auf den gutaussehenden Quidditch-Kapitän?", zog ihn Angelina auf.

„Nein! Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, als Freund."

„Ich bezweifle, dass du dir so viele Sorgen machen würdest, wenn ich es wäre und nicht sie", sagte Lee ernst.

„Ich bin zu müde, um das mit euch zu diskutieren. Wenn Alicia zurückkommt, sagt ihr, dass ich in meinem Zimmer bin", sagte George müde. Er drehte sich um und schleppte sich die Treppe hoch.

„Ich denke, dass George Alicia mehr mag, als er zugibt", sagte Katie, sobald er außer Hörweite war.

„Ich hoffe, dass du falsch liegst", sagte Fred ernst.

„Warum? Ich finde, dass sie ein gutes Paar wären", sagte Angelina nachdenklich.

„Es ist schlimm genug, dass sie beste Freunde sind. Sie verbringen schon so zu viel Zeit miteinander."

„Alicia will nicht zwischen dich und George kommen. Wie auch immer, es ist unfair, dass es dir erlaubt ist, eine Freundin zu haben, aber ihm nicht."

Bevor Fred Katie antworten konnte, ging das Porträtloch auf und Oliver und Alicia betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wo seid ihr zwei gewesen?", fragte Percy.

„Knutschen in einem leeren Klassenraum", erwiderte Oliver prompt.

Percy hatte beinahe einen Herzanfalls. Er starrte sie mit offenem Mund an und fing dann an zu stottern.

„Er macht nur Spaß", sagte Alicia Percy, als sie an ihm vorbeistrich.

„Das wusste ich", sagte Percy nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Ihr habt euch Zeit gelassen", sagte Lee, als Alicia zu ihnen kam.

„Ich weiß. Hey – wo ist George?"

„Oben in seinem Zimmer", antwortete Angelina.

„Okay. Danke. Ich erzähl's euch später", rief sie über ihre Schulter, als sie zur Treppe ging, während Percy Oliver auszählte.

„Knutschen in einem leeren Klassenzimmer – das ist keine schlechte Idee." Lee zwinkerte Katie vielsagend zu.

„Keine Chance, Jordan."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du kannst einen Typen nicht für den Versuch verurteilen."

-

„George?", kam eine Stimme leise von der Tür her.

George setzte sich so schnell auf, dass ihm schwindlig wurde.

„Entspann dich! Mir geht's gut." Alicia betrat den Raum und sah ihn besorgt an.

Er rieb sich frustriert das Gesicht und streckte sich dann wieder auf dem Rücken aus. Das Bett senkte sich leicht, als Alicia sich setzte.

„Was hat euch so lange aufgehalten?", fragte er endlich.

„Oliver hat entschieden, einen kleinen Umweg zu machen", erwiderte sie beiläufig.

„_Was?_ Da ist ein Troll im Schloss los und er macht mit dir einen Umweg?", brüllte George. Er fand es schwer, seine Wut noch länger zu verstecken. Sein Kopf dröhnte schmerzhaft.

„Er hat mich nirgendwo mithingeschleppt. Ich bin ihn aus freiem Willem gefolgt. Er wollte eigentlich sogar, dass ich hierher zurückgehe, aber ich bin ihm hinterhergejagt." Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben ihn, ruhig aussehend. Zu ruhig für jemanden, der gerade von einem Troll hätte gefressen werden können. „Sieh mal, ich schätze deine Besorgnis wirklich, aber ich bin ein großes Mädchen. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

George nickte leicht, zu viel Bewegung ließ seinen Kopf in Protest pochen.

„Kopfschmerzen?"

Wieder ein kleines Nicken.

„Schlaf ein bisschen und morgen geht's dir besser." Alicia beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn leicht auf die Schläfe.

Die sanfte Berührung verursachte bei ihm Gänsehaut. Sie lächelte und ging dann, die Tür hinter sich schließend. George lag da, hellwach. Er würde auf keinen Fall jetzt schlafen können.

Alicia hatte ihn noch niemals so geküsst. So vertraut und sanft. Er starrte für ein paar Minuten auf die geschlossene Tür, seine Gefühle in Aufruhr, dann rollte er sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen.

-

Zu Olivers großer Erleichterung war Harry nicht verletzt und als das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison näher rückte, summte das ganze Schloss vor Aufregung.

Am Morgen des Spiels fühlte sich Alicia krank. Ihr Magen schlug Saltos. Sie saß vor dem Feuer, als alle anderen zum Frühstück gingen.

„Geht's dir gut?"

Alicia sah zu Oliver auf und schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. „Ich bin ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen nervös."

„Ein paar Schmetterlinge im Bauch?"

Sie kicherte leise und bemerkte, dass es sich gut anfühlte, sich zu entspannen. „Eigentlich mehr als ein paar. Ich glaube, ich habe eine ganze Schmetterlingsfarm da drin."

„Du wirst das packen. Komm, lass uns zum Frühstück runtergehen."

Etwas mehr als eine Stunde später verließ das Gryffindorteam die Umkleideräume. Alicia fühlte sich zugegebenermaßen mulmig. Als sie zum Feld marschierten, stolperte sie ein paar Mal über ihre unkooperativen Füße. George musste sie stützen, damit sie sich nicht den Hals brach.

„Ich glaube, ich übergebe mich. Oder falle in Ohnmacht. Vielleicht beides. Wahrscheinlich zur selben Zeit", sagte Alicia, ihr Stimme zitternd.

Harry sah sie verwirrt an. George lächelte einfach ruhig.

„Ihr geht's gut."

„Nein, geht's mir nicht!"

„Ihr geht's gut, vertrau mir."

Harry, immer noch extrem verstört aussehend, beeilte sich, zu Oliver aufzuschließen und etwas Raum zwischen sich und Alicia zu bringen.

„Beruhige dich. Du hast Harry zu Tode geängstigt", wisperte George ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, was Oliver mir gesagt hat. Ich glaube, ich erinnere mich nicht mal mehr daran, wie man fliegt!" Alicias Augen weiteten sich alarmiert.

„Mir ging es vor meinem ersten Spiel genauso", sagte er mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln.

„Oh Mann, da wären wir", stöhnte sie leicht, als sie das Feld zu den tumultartigen Jubelrufen von drei Vierteln der Menge überquerten. Das Buhen der Slytherins wurde komplett übertönt.

Die beiden Teams stellten sich voreinander auf. Alle Augen des Slytherinteams lagen auf dem neuen Sucher von Gryffindor. Dann wanderten langsam alle Blicke zu Alicia. Ihr gegnerischer Jäger, Adrian Pucey, fletschte die Zähne und Alicia warf ihm ihren verachtendsten Blick zu. Es würde mehr als einen fiesen Slytherin brauchen, um sie einzuschüchtern. Eher etwa wie Hunderte von schreienden Schülern.

Alicia hatte es nie gemocht, im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Zu wissen, dass die Leute sie beobachteten, machte sie unsicher und nervös. Sie war immer froh gewesen, im Hintergrund zu sein und niemandes Blick auf sich zu ziehen. Jetzt war sie ins Rampenlicht gezwungen worden und all ihre Fehler wurden zur Schau gestellt.

Alicias Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf den Boden gelenkt, als Madam Hooch in ihre Pfeife blies. Sie bestieg ihren Besen und stieß sich etwas wacklig ab.

„Und Angelina Johnson von Gryffindor übernimmt sofort den Quaffel – was für eine glänzende Jägerin dieses Mädchen ist, und außerdem auffallend hübsch - "

Professor McGonagall unterbrach Lee hastig. Sogar von dieser Entfernung konnte Alicia den finsteren Ausdruck auf Angelinas Gesicht sehen. Alicia vertiefte sich ins Spiel, als sie sich in Position brachte, um den Pass von Angelina entgegenzunehmen.

„Und haut dort oben mächtig rein in den Ball, jetzt ein sauberer Pass zu Alicia Spinnet, eine gute Entdeckung von Oliver Wood, letztes Jahr noch auf der Reservebank."

Alicia konnte nicht anders als lächeln. Lee hatte versprochen, etwas Ermutigendes über sie zu sagen. Sie begann, sich besser zu fühlen, als sie einen Pass in Angelinas Richtung schickte. Doch der Quaffel wurde von Flint abgefangen.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Alicia leise. Ihr erster Fehler. Der Pass hätte schärfer sein können.

Entschlossen, ihren Fehler wieder gut zu machen, flog Alicia neben Pucey her, um sicher zu gehen, dass Flint niemanden hatte, an den er abgeben konnte. Angelina versuchte, ihm den Quaffel abzunehmen, war jedoch nicht erfolgreich.

„Verzieh dich, Rotschopf", grollte Pucey, als sie aneinander stießen.

„Mein Name ist nicht Rotschopf!", sagte Alicia durch zusammengebissene Zähne hindurch.

Glücklicherweise legte Oliver eine glänzende Parade hin und der Quaffel wurde in Katies Richtung abgewehrt. Sofort in der Offensive machten die Jägerinnen kehrt und rasten in die andere Richtung davon. Alicias Drehung war ein bisschen langsam, daher ging der Quaffel an Pucey, als Katie von einem Klatscher getroffen wurde.

Boshaft grinsend schoss er genau auf Alicia zu. Sie duckte sich und er rauschte über ihren Kopf hinweg. Katie und Angelina verfolgten ihn schon, als Alicia endlich hinter ihm herjagte. Ein Klatscher kam von links angeflogen und veranlasste Pucey dazu, den Quaffel fallen zu lassen. Ein schneller Seitenblick sagte ihr, dass er von Fred kam.

Angelina schnappte sich den fallen gelassenen Quaffel und verstaute ihn fest unter ihrem Arm. Alicia blieb auf Augenhöhe mit ihr und versuchte, Flint zu beschäftigen. Der Slytherin-Jäger flog dicht hinter Alicia her und ignorierte Angelina.

Angelina wich einem Klatscher aus, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre, dann machte sie sich zum Schuss bereit. Bletchley tauchte ab und verfehlte die rote Rakete völlig.

„TOR FÜR GRYFFINDOR!", rief Lee fröhlich.

Alicia lächelte leise über Flints Dummheit. Oliver hatte ihr immer gesagt, dass der wichtigste Spieler im Spiel derjenige mit dem Quaffel in der Hand war. Flints Entscheidung, sich auf Alicia zu konzentrieren und nicht Angelina anzugreifen, hatte ihr erlaubt zu treffen.

Das Team hatte jedoch nicht viel Zeit zum Jubeln, Slytherin hatte wieder den Ball. Die drei Jägerinnen von Gryffindor kämpften, um den Quaffel zurückzugewinnen. Sie verfielen nicht in defensives Spielen. Wood hatte darauf bestanden, dass die beste Art der Verteidigung der Angriff war.

Leider war es dieses Mal nicht der Fall. Pucey raste an den Gryffindor-Spielern vorbei und wich ein paar Klatschern aus.

„War das der Schnatz?", sagte Lee.

Alicia hielt mitten in der Luft an und ihr Kopf schoss herum, um Harry zuzusehen. Er sah sich verzweifelt um, dann ging er plötzlich in einen Sturzflug. Der Slytherin-Sucher war genau hinter ihm, aber Harry war viel zu schnell für ihn.

„Pass auf!" George spurtete auf Alicia zu und schlug einen Klatscher weg.

„Danke."

„Das ist mein Job. Nur, weil du dich nicht mehr bewegst, heißt das nicht, dass die Klatscher es auch tun", sagte er, als er neben ihr schwebte.

Harry zog gerade langsam von Higgs weg, als Flint plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Er blockte den jungen Sucher absichtlich ab und veranlasste ihn dazu, vom Kurs wegzutrudeln.

„Foul!", schrie das ganze Team zusammen.

Madam Hooch rügte Flint und sprach Gryffindor einen Strafstoß zu. Angelina nahm den Quaffel von Madam Hooch entgegen und hielt ihn Katie hin.

„Gib ihn Alicia!", brüllte Oliver von seinem Platz vor den Torstangen.

„Ich kann den Schuss nicht übernehmen!", keuchte sie entsetzt, als der Quaffel in ihre Richtung geworfen wurde.

„Du bist die beste Strafstoß-Schießerin von uns dreien", argumentierte Angelina.

„Nein, bin ich nicht!"

„Doch, bist du, jetzt mach den verdammten Strafstoß!", kreischte Katie.

Alicia packte den Quaffel fest. Sie hatte nur eine siebzigprozentige Erfolgsrate gegen Oliver. Aber Bletchley war niemals so gut wie er. Genau, das hier konnte sie mit Leichtigkeit.

Alicia versuchte, sich verzweifelt daran zu erinnern, was Oliver ihr über Bletchley erzählt hatte. Er war gut im Halten auf der rechten Seite – oder war es links? Nein, es war rechts. Definitiv rechts.

Das hieß, dass Alicia auf den Ring schießen musste, der auf ihrer Rechten war. Das war kein sehr ermutigender Gedanke. Als Rechtshänder fand sie es wegen des Winkels immer leichter, auf den linken Ring zu werfen. All ihre Entschlossenheit zusammennehmend hob sie ihren Arm, Quaffel hoch in der Luft. Der Hüter beobachtete sie genau. Alicia ließ ihre Augen kurz zum linken Ring wandern. Bletchley fiel drauf rein und als Alicia schließlich den Quaffel warf, warf er sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Alicia hatte es geschafft, dem Quaffel eine nette Kurve zu verpassen und er segelte durch den Ring. Die Menge explodierte und Alicia atmete erleichtert die Luft aus, von der sie nicht mal bemerkt hatte, dass sie sie angehalten hatte. Sie hatte gerade ihr allererstes Tor geschossen.

Doch keine Zeit zum Ausruhen, Gryffindor hatte noch immer den Quaffel. Sie flog hinter Katie her und wartete auf den Rückpass, von dem sie wusste, dass er kommen würde. Und wie erwartet ließ Katie den Quaffel fallen, ohne sich überhaupt die Mühe zu machen, zurück zu blicken. Sie wusste, dass Alicia oder Angelina da wären, um ihn aufzufangen.

Alicia steckte ihn sicher unter ihren Arm und begann, sich durch das Slytherinteam zu schlängeln. Die Jäger griffen sie an und sie schaffte es gerade eben, Flint auszuweichen, doch sobald sie daran vorbei war, gab sie an Angelina zu ihrer Rechten ab. Diese machte dann Anstalten, zu Katie zu passen, musste aber mitten in der Luft stoppen, um einem Klatscher auszuweichen.

Flint nahm die Gelegenheit wahr, schnappte sich den Quaffel von Angelina und raste in Richtung Oliver davon. Völlig überrascht verpassten Katie und Alicia ihn und ein Klatscher von George schaffte es nicht, ihn zu stoppen. Flint schoss und der Quaffel streifte Olivers Fingerspitzen, doch er konnte ihn nicht halten.

Alicia verfluchte sich leise selbst, nicht schnell genug gewesen zu sein, als die Menge plötzlich still wurde. Sie nahm sofort an, dass wieder der Schnatz gesehen worden war.

„Was tut er da, verdammt noch mal?", fragte Fred.

Alicia folgte seinem Blick zu Harry. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als sie sah, wie er versuchte, die Kontrolle über seinen fehlgeleiteten Nimbus zurückzugewinnen. Sein Griff wurde schwächer, als er wild unter ihm buckelte.

„Geht ihm helfen!", brüllte Angelina.

Fred und George näherten sich Harry vorsichtig, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie zu nahe an den Besen kamen, trug er ich höher. Nicht willens, ihn noch weiter außer Reichweite zu drängen, schwebten sie unter ihm.

„Was ist mit ihm los?", fragte Oliver, als er zu den Mädchen kam. Er sah extrem blass aus.

„Es ist nicht Harry. Es ist sein Besen. Irgendetwas stimmt damit nicht", sagte Katie angespannt.

„Er ist besessen", sagte Alicia düster.

Flint hatte jetzt fünf Tore geschossen, aber niemand achtete wirklich darauf. Nicht, wenn Harry Potter nur noch durch einen Fingernagel auf dem Besen gehalten wurde. Harry wurde wild umhergeschleudert und die Zwillinge kreisten unter ihm, offensichtlich in der Hoffnung, ihn fangen zu können, falls er fiele.

Dann plötzlich hörte der Nimbus auf, seinen Reiter abwerfen zu wollen und Harry schien die Kontrolle wiederzuerlangen. Er raste plötzlich auf den Boden zu. Der Rest der Schule sah verwirrt zu, wie Harry seine Hand über den Mund schlug. Er landete auf allen Vieren auf dem Feld, dann hustete er.

„Was zum - "

Alicia blinzelte. Da konnte es keinen Irrtum geben. Harry hatte den Goldenen Schnatz fest in seiner Faust.

„Ich hab den Schnatz!", rief er stolz und schwenkte den winzigen goldenen Ball über seinem Kopf.

Madam Hooch blies in ihre Pfeife, signalisierte das Ende des Spiels. Die Schüler waren alle ein bisschen überrascht, aber sie begannen zu jubeln. Das Gryffindorteam landete und schloss sich Harry an.

„Du hast es geschafft!" Angelina packte Harry um den Hals.

„Jah, ich glaub, das hab ich." Er sah auf den Schnatz in seiner Hand, einen verträumten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Lass ihn los, Ang, du erwürgst das Kind." Fred zog sie von dem verwirrten Jungen.

„Guter Fang, Potter, ein wenig unorthodox, aber trotzdem ziemlich wirkungsvoll." George zerzauste sein ohnehin schon verstrubbeltes Haar, dann drehte er sich um, nur um Alicia in seine Arme springend zu finden.

„Wir haben gewonnen! Und ich bin noch nicht mal vom Besen gefallen!", quietschte sie, als sie ihn fest umarmte.

„Du hast klasse gespielt. Praktisch Ringe um Pucey geflogen", wisperte George ihr ins Ohr.

„Hast du meinen Strafstoß gesehen? Ich war so nervös!" Sie lehnte sich etwas zurück und starrte ihn an, ihre Augen groß und glänzend.

Er konnte nicht anders als lächeln. „Jah, ich hab ihn gesehen."

Sie lächelte zurück. „Ha! Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass wir gewonnen haben!"

George schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. Dann küsste sie ihn impulsiv und hart auf den Mund. George hatte noch nicht mal Zeit, den Kuss zu erwidern, bevor Alicia abrupt die Berührung unterbrach.

„Oh! Tut mir Leid!" Sie errötete und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Äh – das ist – in Ordnung?", stammelte George. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich einfach gehen lassen. Oh! Da ist Oliver!"

George sah zu, wie Alicia in Olivers Arme rannte. Er bemerkte, dass sie _ihn_ nicht küsste.

Nicht, dass es ihn kümmerte oder so.

-

Ü/N: Ich denke, es war deutlich: George fängt jetzt an, Alicia zu mögen, will es aber vor sich selbst nicht zugeben. Alicia jedoch hat keine Ahnung von seinen neuen Gefühlen. Kleiner Hinweis auf den Titel des Kapitels.

Aber wirklich niedlich, oder?


	21. Verboten Verknallt

Disclaimer: Alles Gute gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich bin nicht sie. Solange ich nicht ein bisschen Vielsafttrank und eine Strähne ihres Haares in die Finger bekomme. Oder ein Haar von Alicia...

Ü/N: Meine Güte, über den ganzen Schulstress hätte ich doch diese Fic beinahe vergessen! Bei mir ist momentan alles ein bisschen durcheinander, weil meine Mutter sich einen Bänderriss zugezogen hat und jetzt zwei Wochen kein Auto fahren darf. Daher muss ich jetzt meinen Bruder rumkutschieren, dabei bin ich mitten im Klausurenblock. Noch neun Wochen bis zum Vorabi...

Aber gut, genug von der Mitleidstour. Machen wir lieber weiter mit...

**Kapitel 20**

Über Weihnachten dachte George ständig an Alicias Kuss. Er dachte, dass es ihm helfen würde, sich seiner Gefühle klar zu werden, wenn er an Weihnachten Zeit ohne sie verbrachte, aber als sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, war er nur noch verwirrter.

Alicia verhielt sich völlig normal, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Ihr war der Kuss offensichtlich egal, warum also nicht auch George? Er machte sich noch selbst mit seinen widersprüchlichen Gefühlen verrückt.

Schließlich, eines Morgens nach den Osterferien, entschied George, dass er mit Alicia darüber sprechen würde. Im Geiste durchgehend, was er zu ihr sagen würde, ging er runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, nur um ihn in völliger Aufruhr zu finden.

„George!", rief Katie über die Menge von Gryffindors.

„Was ist los?", fragte er, als er sich ihr und Angelina anschloss. Hinter ihm stolperten Fred und Lee immer noch halb schlafend die Treppen runter.

„Warum all die Aufregung?", sagte Fred groggy, als er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb.

„Wir sind uns noch nicht ganz sicher. Alicia und Oliver sind heute Morgen schon früh laufen gegangen und dabei sind sie am Stundenglas mit den Hauspunkten vorbei-"

„Warte mal. Alicia ist mit Oliver laufen gegangen? Seit wann läuft sie mit Oliver? Ich könnte mit ihr laufen, wenn sie sich nur die Mühe gemacht hätte, mich zu fragen, ich meine, ich kann-"

Angelina schoss George einen finsteren Blick zu und er entschied, dass es an der Zeit war, mit dem Reden aufzuhören. „Ähem – wie ich sagte, bevor ich so rüde unterbrochen wurde, sind sie an den Stundengläsern mit den Hauspunkten vorbeigekommen und Gryffindor ist plötzlich Letzter! Anscheinend haben wir über Nacht einhundertundfünfzig Punkte verloren."

„Ihr drei habt damit nichts zu tun, oder?" Katie verschränkte ihre Arme und sah die drei Jungs prüfend an.

„Wir haben wirklich keine Ahnung, was passiert ist, Schatz."

„Nenn mich nicht Schatz, Jordan."

„Wir haben letzte Nacht tief und fest geschlafen. Seid ihr sicher, dass wir Punkte verloren haben? Vielleicht ist es nur ein Irrtum", sagte Fred hoffnungsvoll.

„Das wollen Percy und Alicia rausfinden. Lasst uns nur hoffen, dass es ein Irrtum ist", sagte Angelina ernst.

„Weasley!"

George zuckte vor Überraschung zusammen und stieß sich sein Schienbein an einem kleinen Tisch. „Mann, Wood! Könntest du dich nicht so an mich ranschleichen!"

„Ich will wissen, ob ihr irgendwas mit diesem ganzen Punkte-Fiasko zu tun habt."

„Meine Güte, sobald es hier irgendeine Art von Ärger gibt, nehmen alle an, wir waren es. Wirklich, ich glaube, ich sollte beleidigt sein." Fred schmollte, als ob er tödlich beleidigt wäre.

Ein Murmeln ging durch die Menge von verwirrten Schülern und die Gruppe bemerkte, dass Alicia zurückgekommen war. Sie stoppte, als sie bemerkte, dass alle von ihr erwarteten, dass sie etwas sagte.

„Percy redet noch mit McGonagall, aber sie hat uns versichert, dass das Ganze kein Fehler war. Drei Gryffindors wurden gestern Nacht auf den Gängen erwischt."

Jeder Blick wanderte zu Fred, George und Lee. Fred warf frustriert seine Hände in die Luft. „Wir waren es nicht!"

„Wer war es dann, Leesh?", fragte Oliver.

„Neville Longbottom, Hermine Granger und – Harry Potter", sagte Alicia langsam und zögernd.

Alle schnappten nach Luft und Angelina fluchte. Bevor irgendjemand Fragen stellen konnte, tauchte Percy auf und scheuchte sie nach unten zum Frühstück.

„Wart mal, wer ist Neville?", fragte Fred, als sie sich an den Gryffindortisch setzten.

„Typ mit der Kröte."

„Oh, genau. Und Hermine?"

Alicia verdrehte die Augen. „Du solltest wirklich mehr auf deine Hauskameraden achten. Hermine ist das Mädchen mit dem buschigen braunen Haar."

„Häh?"

„Die andauernd die Nase in einem Buch hat. Die, von der du meinst, dass sie zu sehr wie Percy ist", sagte Angelina hilfreich.

„Oh, _die_ Hermine!"

„Aber warum würde sie die Regeln brechen?", fragte Lee.

„Das ist die Millionen-Galleonen-Frage."

„Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von ihr", sagte Fred in einer unheimlichen Personifikation Percys.

„Aber ihr brecht andauernd die Regeln", wies Katie sie freundlicherweise drauf hin.

George stieß mit seiner Gabel nach ihr. „Hey, es ist nur ein Regelbruch, wenn du erwischt wirst."

„Ist Ron nicht mit Potter befreundet? Frage mich, warum er nicht in Schwierigkeiten steckt", sann Lee.

„Jah, sie sind befreundet. Als Weasley sollte er nichts gegen ein bisschen Nachtwanderung haben. Aber warum ist er nicht auch mitgegangen?", fragte Fred sich laut.

„Er war gestern im Krankenflügel", antwortete Alicia ihm.

„Echt?", sagte Fred und George gleichzeitig.

„Er ist euer kleiner Bruder und ihr bemerkt noch nicht mal, dass er nicht da ist. Ihr seid so liebevolle, aufmerksame Brüder", sagte Angelina sarkastisch.

„Wir können nicht die ganze Zeit auf ihn aufpassen", protestierte George.

„Woher weißt du, dass er da war, Spinnet?"

„Ich musste in den Krankenflügel und hab ihn gesehen."

„Bist du krank?", fragte George leicht alarmiert.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und ihre Locken kräuselten sich. „Oliver musste dorthin, weil er sich einen Muskel im Arm gezerrt hatte und ich habe ihm angeboten, mitzukommen."

„Oh", murmelte George. _Tut mir Leid, dass ich gefragt habe._

„Was fehlt ihm?"

„Seine Hand war entzündet. Er sagt, es war ein Hundebiss, der außer Kontrolle geraten ist. Ich hoffe, dass ich niemals einen Hund treffe, der deine Hand grün werden lassen kann."

„Dann glaubst du ihm nicht?", fragte Lee.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, nicht willens zu spekulieren. „Ich weiß nicht."

„Ich hoffe, er sagt nicht die Wahrheit. Wenigstens etwas, worauf wir stolz sein können", sagte Fred mit einem erfreuten Lächeln.

-

In den nächsten Tagen begann sich die Situation wieder etwas zu entspannen. Harry war immer noch ziemlich unbeliebt, aber die Gryffindors arbeiteten daran, ihre Punkte zurückzubekommen. Oliver besonders.

An jenem Abend setzte sich Alicia zu ihm an den Tisch, wo er Quidditchspiele durchging. Der Tisch war über und über mit Pergament bedeckt und Oliver sah ziemlich übel gelaunt aus.

„Macht's Spaß, Captain?" Alicia grinste, als sie sich neben ihn setzte.

„Sehr. Oh, du wirst nie erraten, was heute passiert ist", sagte er.

„Hmm. Kann das vielleicht irgendwas mit Quidditch zutun haben?"

„War da ein Hauch einer Beleidigung?"

„Natürlich nicht, Schätzchen", versicherte ihm Alicia mit einem Zwinkern.

„Gut, also, Harry hat heute versucht, aus dem Team zurückzutreten."

„_Zurücktreten_? Warum zur Hölle würde er das tun wollen?"

„Er scheint zu denken, dass wir ihn alle hassen und aus dem Team haben wollen", erwiderte Oliver.

„Der Ärmste. Ich hoffe, du hast das aufgeklärt. Er kann nicht rumlaufen und denken, dass wir ihn alle hassen! Hast du mit ihm darüber gesprochen? Ich bin sicher, dass er gerade jetzt jemanden zum Reden bräuchte."

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er nicht zurücktreten soll, aber das ist alles. Ich bin nicht seine verdammte Mutter", sagte Oliver. Er mochte die Richtung nicht, in der das Gespräch verlief.

„Ich weiß, aber du bist das Nächste zu einem großen Bruder, das er hat", argumentierte Alicia.

„Dann bist du für ihn wie eine große Schwester. Red du mit ihm", konterte er.

„Ich bin schon für Jasmine eine große Schwester, danke. Du bist genau wie er ein Einzelkind. Es wäre gut für dich, ein paar Worte mit Harry zu wechseln, ihm vielleicht ein bisschen Hilfe anzubieten", schlug sie unschuldig vor.

„Ich kann Quidditch, Leesh, keinen Gefühlskram." Er rieb sich verlegen den Nacken, als sie ihn prüfend ansah. „Ich kann keine Gefühlsduselei. Du bist da die Expertin."

Alicia lächelte leicht. „Ich ziehe es vor, davon als zuhören und hilfreiche Ratschläge geben zu reden."

„Was immer es ist, du bist darin gut. Nicht ich."

„Du bist zu streng mit dir selbst, Oliver. Ich glaube, dass mehr in dir steckt als Quidditch."

„Siehst du, du machst es schon wieder."

-

Leider gewann Gryffindor dieses Jahr nicht den Quidditch-Pokal. Harry war während des letzten Spiels im Krankenflügel gewesen. Weil sie keinen Reserve-Sucher auf der Liste hatten, mussten sie ohne einen spielen. Nach dem Spiel hatten die Slytherins sie fröhlich informiert, dass es Gryffindors schlimmste Niederlage seit dreihundert Jahren war.

„Unsere Namen werden im Buch der Rekorde stehen, das ist wenigstens etwas", hatte Fred mürrisch festgestellt.

Oliver war die ganze Zeit Trübsal blasend durch die Gegend gelaufen und beim Abschlussbankett beschwerte er sich immer noch. Alicia saß zwischen ihm und George, als Harry die Große Halle betrat und sich mit Ron und Hermine hinsetzte.

„Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum er nicht mit ein paar Verletzungen spielen konnte", kommentierte Oliver.

„Er war besinnungslos. Ich wage zu sagen, dass er ein paar Mal vom Besen gefallen wäre, wenn er gespielt hätte", erwiderte George scharf.

„Komm schon, Olly, er hatte eine absolut legitime Entschuldigung. Es passiert ja nicht jeden Tag, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer Unsterblichkeit gewinnen will", sagte Alicia, Georges nicht so freundliche Antwort ignorierend.

„Hätte er den Dunklen Lord nicht _nach_ dem Quidditchspiel bekämpfen können?" Er legte sein Kinn mürrisch auf seine Fäuste.

Alicia lächelte und lehnte den Kopf an Olivers Schulter. George blickte finster drein und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Professor Dumbledore unterbrach ihn. Die Gryffindors hörten niedergeschlagen zu, als Dumbledore die Punkte verlas. Gryffindor war Letzter. Slytherin war dank ihrem Sieg beim Quidditch Erster.

Alicias Kopf fuhr hoch, als Dumbledore verkündete, dass er noch ein paar letzte Punkte zu vergeben hatte. Die Halle war völlig still, als er Ron, Hermine und dann Harry Punkte verlieh.

„Wie stehen wir jetzt?", fragte Oliver drängend.

„Ähm." Alicia versuchte verzweifelt, die Zahlen in ihrem Kopf zu addieren.

Fred war schneller als sie. „Wir sind gleichauf mit Slytherin!"

Alle starrten ihn an und er errötete und sah auf seinen Teller. Er hatte immer versucht, seine Begabung mit Zahlen zu verbergen.

„Nur noch einen einzigen Punkt!" Oliver packte Alicias Hand.

George sah das. Nicht ausgestochen sein wollend, packte er fest ihre andere Hand. Sie drückte beide Hände und hielt die Luft an.

_Komm schon, nur noch einen lumpigen Punkt!_ Sie schloss die Augen.

„...deshalb vergebe ich zehn Punkte an Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Der Gryffindortisch explodierte. Alle sprangen auf die Füße und schrieen und jubelten. Angelina küsste Fred zu dessen großer Überraschung. Katie umarmte sogar Lee. Oliver hüpfte auf und ab und schwenkte seine Arme in der Luft. Er war offensichtlich froh, dass das schockierende Quidditchspiel sie nicht den Hauspokal gekostete hatte.

Alicia wandte sich zu George und umarmte ihn fest. George drückte sie fest an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar.

_Ihr Haar riecht so gut_, bemerkte er abwesend.

Er erstarrte. War es überhaupt normal, an dem Haar seiner besten Freundin zu riechen? George hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht so war.

Alicia entwandt sich seines Griffes und sah zu ihm auf. „Geht's dir gut? Du sieht ein bisschen komisch aus."

George schüttelte den Kopf und erzwang ein Lächeln. Alicia lächelte strahlend zurück. Plötzlich bemerkte George, wie er ihr Lächeln und sogar ihre Augen bewunderte.

_So groß und braun_, dachte er sehnsüchtig. Warum hatte er all das nicht früher bemerkt?

Von diesem Moment an wusste George, dass er in Alicia Spinnet verknallt war.

-

Ü/N: George hat es endlich vor sich selbst zugegeben. Wurde auch Zeit, gell?

Hm, ich habe gerade den letzten Absatz des Kapitel gelesen und muss zugeben, dass mein Stil wohl nicht der beste ist. Ich kann euch aber beruhigen und sagen, dass sich das ändern wird. Haltet noch ein wenig durch... (Kommentar bitte :lieb guck:)


	22. Schlechte Omen

Disclaimer: Ich besitze nix. Traurig, aber wahr.

Ü/N: Mit diesem Kapitel beginnt ihr viertes Jahr (Harrys zweites). Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, um dieses Kapitel hoch zu laden, aber unser PC war kaputt und die Firma, die uns den Mechaniker schicken sollte, hat ziemlich lange gebraucht.

Also: Entschuldigt bitte, aber es war höhere Gewalt. Ich bin unschuldig, bitte erschießt mich nicht!

**Kapitel 21**

„Aber ich will da nicht hin!"

„Komm schon, George. Sei nicht so ein Idiot", argumentierte Fred.

Fred, George und Lee waren eines Abend während der Sommerferien im Garten des Fuchsbaus. Fred und Lee versuchen George zu überzeugen, mit ihnen zu Katies Haus zu kommen. Lee hatte von Katies älterem Bruder rausbekommen, dass Angelina und Alicia bei ihnen waren.

„Warum willst du nicht hin? Hast du dich mit Alicia gestritten?", fragte Lee, als er einen Gnom wegkickte, der ihn ins Fußgelenk piekte.

George weigerte sich zu antworten und Fred runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast dich mit ihr gestritten, nicht wahr? Du hast die ganzen Ferien noch nicht mit ihr gesprochen. Normalerweise lässt du sie nie alleine. Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts. Lass es einfach. Ich denke einfach nicht, dass wir es riskieren sollten, schon wieder das fliegende Auto zu benutzen. Unser Glück wird irgendwann vorbei sein. Du und Lee könnt ohne mich gehen, ich decke euch."

„George! Wir sind wie diese Muggeltypen. Du weißt schon, die mit den Schwertern und den Strumpfhosen."

„Die Drei Musketiere?", seufzte George.

„Jah, die! Wir müssen das zusammen machen. Komm schon, du musst noch nicht mal mit Spinnet reden", bat Fred seinen Bruder.

George stöhnte und rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Er wusste, dass Fred und Lee nicht aufgeben würden, bis er zugestimmt hatte, mit ihnen zu gehen.

„Du musst Alicia noch nicht mal angucken, wenn du nicht willst", fügte Lee hilfreich hinzu.

„Wenn es nur so einfach wäre", murmelte George trocken.

„Super! Los geht's!" Fred packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

Zwei Stunden später.

Für die Reise, die mindestens fünf Stunden gedauert hätte, hatten sie noch nicht mal die Hälfte der Zeit gebraucht, weil Fred quer über das Land flog. Katie lebte in Brighton, an der Küste.

„Das da ist ihr Haus!" Lee wies aus dem Fenster.

George drehte sich auf dem Beifahrersitz um, um Lee anzustarren. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Theoretisch ist das Stalking", informierte Fred ihn freundlicherweise.

„Ich stalke nicht! Ich habe aus Alicias Adressbuch herausgefunden, wo sie wohnt."

„Oh, das ist viel besser!", sagte George gereizt.

„Ich bin in ihr Zimmer gegangen, weil ich ihre Hilfe bei einer Wahrsagenhausaufgabe brauchte. Es ist nicht so, als ob ich absichtlich in ihr Zimmer gegangen wäre, um nach dem Buch zu suchen. Es lag einfach offen auf ihrem Bett", erklärte Lee schulterzuckend.

Fred begann, ihn zu tadeln, dass er nicht im Zimmer rumgeschnüffelt hatte, während die Mädchen nicht da waren. George schaltete jedoch ab. Während der ganzen Reise hatte er sich für den Moment gestählt, in dem er Alicia sehen würde. Es war nicht ein Tag vergangen, an dem er nicht an sie gedacht hatte. Einmal hatte er sogar von ihr geträumt. Das hatte ihn in der folgenden Nacht wachgehalten, für den Fall, dass es ein wiederkehrender Traum war.

Irgendwie hatte George es seit dem Ende des dritten Jahres geschafft, es zu vermeiden, Alicia sehen zu müssen. Sie hatten Briefe ausgetauscht, aber nicht mehr. Es war jedoch nicht einfach gewesen. Alicia hatte ihn sehen wollen. Zuerst hatte George erwogen ihr zu erzählen, dass er eine hochansteckende Krankheit hatte, dann aber eingesehen, dass sich Alicia nur Sorgen machen und mit seiner Mutter reden würde.

Bisher hatte er es geschafft, glaubwürdige Ausreden zu erfinden. Diese gingen ihm jedoch schnell aus, sodass dieses improvisierte Treffen vielleicht ein versteckter Segen war.

Wenngleich auch ein wirklich wirkungsvoller Segen.

„Welches ist ihr Zimmer?", fragte Fred die offensichtlichste Frage, als der Ford Anglia über dem zweistöckigen Haus schwebte.

„Keine Ahnung", gab Lee zu.

„Na ja, dann war's das. Wir können nicht einfach an die Fenster klopfen. Was, wenn wir aus Versehen an das Fenster ihrer Eltern klopfen? Dann wären wir wirklich in Schwierigkeiten. Ich denke, dass wir auch genauso gut wieder nach Hause können." George heuchelte Enttäuschung, während sein Herz einen Satz machte.

„Ich bin nicht so weit gefahren, nur um wieder umzukehren. Es sollte nicht so schwer zu finden sein", sagte Fred.

Unter Georges ständigen Protesten umkreiste Fred das Haus. Das Zimmer an der Vorderseite schien ihren Eltern zu gehören, daher mieden sie diesen Bereich. Sie kamen an einem Zimmer mit rot-goldenen Vorhängen vorbei. Lee rief aus, dass es Katies Zimmer sein müsse. Daraufhin machte George ihn freundlich darauf aufmerksam, dass es auch ihrem älteren Bruder Tristan gehören könnte, da er ebenfalls in Gryffindor gewesen war.

Das nächste Zimmer hatte pinkfarbene Vorhänge. Lee jubelte und Fred grinste. „Ich bezweifle, dass dieses Zimmer Tristan gehört."

-

„Ehrlich, wen würdest du eher knutschen: Snape oder Flint?", fragte Katie Angelina.

„Ich weigere mich, darauf zu antworten!"

„Sie würde lieber Fred knutschen", lächelte Alicia und rollte sich auf den Bauch.

Angelina, die neben ihr auf dem Boden lag, piekte sie in die Rippen. „Und, wen würdest du eher knutschen: Fred oder Snape?"

„Kein Kommentar."

„Was ist mit George und Snape?", grinste Katie.

Alicia sah finster zu ihr auf. „Wieder kein Kommentar."

„Was? Im Ernst, das kann doch nicht so schwer sein!"

„George zu küssen wäre wie – ich weiß nicht, meinen Bruder zu küssen oder so. Zu seltsam." Alicia schüttelte ihren Kopf, völlig vergessend, dass sie ihn geküsst _hatte_.

Angelina seufzte. „Wie ist unsere Unterhaltung über Quidditchteams zu Jungs gewandert?"

„Katie hat angefangen."

„Hab ich nicht!" Sie schleuderte ein Kissen an Alicias Kopf.

Alicia wollte das Kissen gerade zurückwerfen, als sie ein Klopfen am Fenster hörten. Die Mädchen erstarrten. Katie drehte sich sofort zu den Käfigen um, die an der Wand aufgereiht standen. Sparkles, Joey und Aphrodite schliefen.

„Wer würde um Mitternacht einen Brief schicken?" Katie runzelte die Stirn. Sie machte die Vorhänge auf.

„Alles klar, Katie?" Lee lächelte breit.

„LEE!"

Alicia und Angelina standen sofort auf. Tatsächlich winkte Lee ihnen heiter zu. Dann bemerkten die drei Mädchen das Auto. Angelina ließ eine Flut von Kraftausdrücken hören, die Alicia nach Luft schnappen ließ.

„Froh, uns zu sehen?", grinste Fred von hinter dem Lenkrad.

„Ihr drei seid völlig verrückt!", zischte Katie.

„Wie wär's mit einer kleinen Spazierfahrt?"

„Klar", sagte Katie prompt.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Alicia. „Wer ist jetzt die Verrückte? Dieses Auto bricht sicher ein paar Gesetze."

„Eigentlich tut es das nicht", meldete sich George das erste Mal zu Wort. „Dad hat dafür gesorgt."

„Illegal oder nicht, es ist gefährlich." Alicia kreuzte aufsässig die Arme vor der Brust.

„Schön. Dann bleib hier." Fred zuckte nachlässig mit den Schultern und wandte sich an Angelina und Katie. „Ich dachte, wir könnten an den Strand fahren."

„Zum Strand?", fragte Alicia leise.

„Jah, aber natürlich ist es für Ms. Spinnet viel zu gefährlich", spottete Fred. Dass er sie sein halbes Leben lang kannte, hatte seine Vorteile. Er wusste, dass sie einem Trip zum Strand nicht widerstehen konnte.

„Ich bin seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr am Strand gewesen", sagte sie nachdenklich zu sich selbst, als Angelina und Katie ihre Umhänge über die Schlafanzüge zogen.

„Komm schon, Leesh", seufzte Angelina ungeduldig. „Du kannst den Rest deines Lebens eine anständige Bürgerin sein. Leb für den Augenblick."

George musste ein Stöhnen zurückhalten, als ein verträumtes Lächeln Alicias Züge erhellte. Angelina und Katie kletterten zu Lee auf den Rücksitz, während Alicia ihren eigenen Umhang holte.

„Oh, sieht so aus, als ob du mit George auf dem Vordersitz fest hängst."

George spürte den jähen Drang, Lee ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Stattdessen lächelte er Alicia an und sie zwinkerte zurück. Sein Magen machte als Antwort einen Satz und er wünschte, seine Mutter hätte ihn beim Abendessen nicht zu einem dritten Nachschlag überreden können.

„Ich bin sicher, dass Georgie und ich das schon hinkriegen."

Als sie hereinkletterte, starrte Fred seinen Bruder an. Sie schienen sicher nicht zerstritten. In der Tat schien Alicia sich vielmehr so freundlich wie immer zu verhalten.

Es war definitiv etwas faul. Vielleicht war es die Intuition eines Zwillingsbruders, aber Fred wusste, dass George etwas störte.

Die Sechs blieben für etwa eine Stunde am Strand, der auf den Englischen Kanal hinausging, bevor Fred und George bemerkten, dass sie zurück nach Hause mussten, wenn sie sich reinschleichen wollten, bevor ihre Mutter herausbekam, dass sie nicht da waren. Auf dem Rückweg hatten George und Alicia ihre erste private Unterhaltung.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich die letzten paar Wochen so viel zu tun hatte", sagte George leise, so dass man es über die Unterhaltung, die die anderen führten, nicht hören konnte.

„Schon in Ordnung", sagte sie, ehrlich lächelnd. Sie saß halb auf ihm, aber merkwürdigerweise fand George das nicht unangenehm.

„Was hast du denn so gemacht?"

„Oh, ich habe Oliver ein paar Mal gesehen."

„Ihn gesehen? Wie in an ihm auf der Straße vorbeigelaufen?", schlug George vor.

„Nicht ganz. Ich habe ihn ein paar Mal zuhause besucht und letzte Woche war er bei mir zuhause."

„Ein paar Mal?", fragte George und versuchte, ruhig zu klingen.

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern, nicht auf seinem Unbehagen herumreitend. „Fünf oder sechs Mal."

George verwandelte sein überraschtes Keuchen in ein Husten. _Fünf oder sechs?!_ Das war mehr als ein paar!

„Wieso?", sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Wieso was?"

„Wieso verbringst du so viel Zeit mit Oliver?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Du warst beschäftigt, Angelina war bei ihrem Vater und bei Katie waren ihre Großeltern zu Besuch, also hatte ich nicht viel Auswahl. Ich wollte nur nicht länger als nötig zuhause rumhängen. Jasmine und meine Eltern streiten sich ständig. Sie zieht diese ganze ‚Du bist nicht mein echter Vater'-Routine ab und es trifft ihn wirklich."

George fühlte sich plötzlich schuldig. Wie konnte er nur an sich selbst denken, während Alicia eine harte Zeit hatte? Oliver war für sie da gewesen, während er sich in seinem Zimmer versteckt hatte.

„Tut mir Leid, ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass die Dinge bei dir zuhause so schlecht stehen", bot er schwach an.

„Vergiss es", beharrte Alicia, ablehnend mit ihrer Hand wedelnd. „Ich weiß, dass du mir geholfen hättest, wenn du es könntest. Aber ich hatte Spaß mit Oliver. Er ist eigentlich sogar relativ normal, wenn er kein tyrannischer Quidditchkapitän ist."

„Relativ", murmelte George. Alicia stieß gegen ihn, als sie sich Katies Haus näherten.

„Wusstest du, dass Olivers zweiter Vorname Alexander ist? Ist das nicht süß?"

„Großartig", stimmte er missmutig zu.

„Na ja, ich denke, ich sehe dich dann im Hogwarts-Express", sagte Alicia heiter, seinen Ton als Erschöpfung interpretierend.

„Denke ich."

Sie umarmte ihn und verabschiedete sich dann von Lee und Fred. Sie kletterte nach Katie durch das Fenster und drehte sich dann um, um Fred anzulächeln.

„Ich habe dich in einem Stück nach Hause gekriegt", sagte er.

„Das ist nicht weit von einem Wunder entfernt, wenn man deinen Fahrstil bedenkt", witzelte Alicia.

„Ich lasse dich hiermit wissen, dass ich ein ausgezeichneter Fahrer bin!"

„Ich glaube dir, Fred. Na ja, wir sehen uns ja in ein paar Wochen." Sie und die Mädchen winkten, als sie davonfuhren, dann machten sie das Fenster zu.

- - - - -

Beim Festessen zum Jahresbeginn erzählten Fred und George den Mädchen von ihren Abenteuern mit Harry.

„ – dann ist er in der Nokturngasse gelandet. Mum wollte uns gerade nach ihm suchen lassen, als wir ihn mit Hagrid sahen."

„Die Nokturngasse?" Oliver wurde bleich. „Das ist kein Ort für Harry."

„Weil er unser Star-Sucher ist?", fragte George ihn über den Tisch hinweg.

„Na ja, das, und wegen der Tatsache, dass er nur ein Kind ist. Sucher oder nicht, er hätte überhaupt nicht dort sein dürfen. Ich bin froh, dass Hagrid ihn gefunden hat, bevor ihm irgendwas passiert ist", erwiderte Oliver ernst.

Alicia legte ihm die Hand auf den Oberarm. „Deine Besorgnis ist süß."

George verengte die Augen. Was war mit _seiner_ Besorgnis? Er hatte sich auch um Harry Sorgen gemacht. Teufel noch mal, er hatte ihn sogar vor diesen grauenvollen Muggeln gerettet!

„Wenn ich an dieses Jahr denke, habe ich ein gutes Gefühl. Unsere Pechsträhne liegt hinter uns. Du-weißt-schon-wer kann nicht zwei Jahre hintereinander versuchen, Harry umzubringen. Dieses Jahr wird nichts Merkwürdiges passieren."

Offensichtlich hatte er sich zu früh gefreut. Angelina bemerkte plötzlich, dass Harry und Ron nicht am Gryffindortisch saßen. Sogar Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie waren. Oliver sprang um ein Haar von seinem Stuhl auf, doch Alicia zog ihn wieder runter.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine logische Erklärung dafür gibt."

Katie wurde unterbrochen, als die Erstklässler eintraten. Die ganze Zeremonie hindurch versuchte Oliver mindestens ein Dutzend Mal, seinen Platz zu verlassen. Wenn Alicia ihn nicht zurückgehalten hätte, wäre er Harrys Namen brüllend und wie ein Verrückter mit den Armen schlackernd aus der Großen Halle gerannt.

Ginny war die Letzte, die zugeteilt wurde und alle jubelten, als sie an den Gryffindortisch kam. Angelina spähte neugierig den Tisch hinunter auf den Rotschopf.

„Wie ist Ginny so?", fragte sie Alicia, nachdem Dumbledore sich gesetzt hatte und das Essen aufgetaucht war.

„Süßes Kind", antwortete diese durch einen Mund voll Kartoffelsalat.

„Wirklich? Tja, dann kommt sie offensichtlich nicht nach ihren vier Brüdern", sagte Angelina und warf den Zwillingen einen vernichten Blick zu.

„Das haben wir gehört", sagten diese gemeinsam.

„Das war auch meine Absicht."

-

Natürlich hielt die Normalität, die Oliver vorhergesagt hatte, nicht lange an. Am nächsten Morgen beschwerten Fred und George sich immer noch über Harrys und Rons Ankunft. Sie beschwerten sich die ganze Verwandlungsstunde lang und langsam nervten sie alle.

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm, dass sie das Auto ohne euch geflogen sind?", seufzte Katie auf dem Weg zum Verteidigungsklassenzimmer.

Der identische Ausdruck tiefer Beleidigung auf den Gesichtern der Zwillinge beantwortete die Frage. Sie betraten den Klassenraum und stöhnten simultan auf. Lockhart stand hinter dem Lehrertisch, sich selbst in einem Handspiegel betrachtend, und sah genauso nervig wie immer aus. Fred und George hatten ihren Freunden von dem Zwischenfall bei Flourish und Blotts erzählt und sie hatten schon von ein paar Sechstklässlern erfahren, dass er unterrichten würde. Ihr Bericht war nicht gerade schmeichelhaft gewesen.

„Warum seid ihr zu spät?", fragte er, ohne den Blick vom Spiegel zu nehmen.

Fred öffnete den Mund, um einen sarkastischen Kommentar zu machen, doch Alicia schnitt ihm schnell das Wort ab. „Tut uns Leid, Professor, wir waren gerade in der Bücherei und haben ‚Trips mit Trollen' gelesen und hatten so viel Spaß, dass wir die Zeit vergessen haben. Als wir gemerkt haben, dass wir jetzt Unterricht mit Ihnen haben, sind wir so schnell wie möglich hergerannt."

Er legte endlich seinen Spiegel weg und wedelte sie zu ihren Plätzen. „Natürlich, das hätte ich wissen müssen. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor."

„Ist dir klar, dass du gerade zehn Punkte für eine Lüge bekommen hast?", flüsterte Lee.

„Ehrlich mal, ich hätte gedacht, Professor Dumbledore hätte mehr Verstand, als uns einen selbstverliebten Idioten wie ihn vorzusetzen", sagte sie grob. Normalerweise respektierte Alicia ihre Professoren, doch dieser Typ konnte nicht mal mehr einer Kartoffel etwas beibringen.

„Ich bin euer neuer Verteidigungslehrer! Mein Name ist Gilderoy Lockhart, zweifellos habt ihr schon von mir gehört." Er ließ wie auf Stichwort ein strahlendes Lächeln aufblitzen.

Alicia schüttelte als Antwort den Kopf. Das erste Mal, dass sie wirklich von ihm gehört hatte, war in Freds und Georges Bericht von den Geschehnissen bei Flourish und Blotts.

„Obwohl das unsere erste gemeinsame Stunde ist, habe ich aufregende Neuigkeiten!", verkündete Lockhart, als alle sich hinsetzten. „Wir werden eine Wanderung im Wald machen!"

Schockierte Stille war die Antwort darauf.

„Offensichtlich weicht Ihre Vorstellung von Aufregung von unserer ab", kommentierte Angelina.

„Warum würden wir in den Wald gehen wollen?", wollte Fred wissen.

„Wir werden nach den Kornischen Wichteln suchen, die ich heute Nachmittag meinen Zweitklässlern zeigen will! Ihr müsst keine Angst haben; ich kann jede Kreatur abwehren, auf die wir im Wald treffen könnten. Solange wir nicht zu weit reingehen, werdet ihr alle in Sicherheit sein."

Sie tauschten skeptische Blicke. Grummelnd folgten sie dem blonden Professor durchs Schloss.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber ich vermisse Quirrell", sagte George, als sie dem aufgedrehten Mann durch die Bäume folgten.

Katie langte nach einem Ast, der ihr im Weg hing. „Ich auch. Trotz all seiner Fehler hat er nie versucht, sich mit uns in einem Wald zu verlaufen."

„Aber immerhin ist es gar nicht so schlimm, draußen zu sein", kommentierte Fred.

„Lasst uns Paare bilden! Du und du-" Lockhart wies auf Katie und Lee und wies nach rechts. „- ihr geht nach Osten."

„Das ist Westen", informierte Lee ihn. Lockhart tat so, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört und scheuchte sie davon.

„Alicia und ich gehen nach Norden", bot George hastig an. Das war die Gelegenheit, Alicia alleine zu erwischen. Oliver würde sie hier nicht mit einem seiner Lächeln ablenken, die sie so gern mochte.

„Gut so." Schließlich wandte er sich um und musterte Angelina und Fred. „Vielleicht solltest du auch mit den beiden gehen, mein Junge."

„Ich würde lieber mit Angelina gehen", sagte er.

„Ich werde mit ihr gehen", erwiderte Lockhart fest.

„Komm schon, Fred." Alicia zerrte ihn weg, bevor er etwas Dämliches tun konnte, zum Beispiel den Professor anspringen.

„Wer denkt er, dass er ist!? Warum sollte Angelina mit ihm gehen wollen?", tobte Fred.

George kochte ebenfalls innerlich. So viel dazu, mit Alicia alleine zu sein. Blöder Lockhart.

Sollten wir ihm nicht sagen, dass die Kornischen Wichtel hauptsächlich in Cornwall zu finden sind und nicht so weit nach Norden auswandern?", formulierte Alicia das Offensichtliche.

„Tja, wenn man die Tatsache bedenkt, dass sie _Kornische_ Wichtel und nicht Schottische Wichtel heißen, hätte ich gedacht, dass sogar Lockhart das rausfindet."

„Also, was machen wir dann?", fragte sie die Zwillinge.

„Rumsitzen", schlug George vor und setzte sich unter einen großen Baum.

Währendessen...

„Wir werden am Waldrand patrouillieren", sagte Lockhart zu einer sehr missgelaunten Angelina.

Sie schnaubte nur. Sie hatte bereits den Verdacht gehabt, dass er zu viel Schiss haben würde, um wirklich in den Wald zu gehen.

„Warum konnte ich nicht mit Fred gehen?"

„Ich wollte eigentlich mit Ihnen reden. Ich weiß, dass wir uns gerade erst kennen gelernt haben, aber ich konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie Sie mich ansehen", sagte Lockhart.

„Wie bitte?"

„Im Klassenraum haben Sie mich angestarrt, meine Liebe. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, mich nicht anzustarren, aber Sie müssen daran denken, dass ich viel zu alt für Sie bin. Ich denke, es ist für alle am besten, wenn Sie über mich hinwegkommen. Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach sein wird, aber Sie müssen es versuchen."

Angelina klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Sie war völlig sprachlos.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, verlegen zu sein. Das passiert andauernd. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich jemanden in Ihrem Alter suchen. Ich finde ihre Gefühle für mich natürlich trotzdem schmeichelhaft", versicherte er ihr höflich.

Angelina öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, doch kein Laut kam heraus. Dieser Typ war doch total durchgedreht!

Plötzlich, trotz Olivers Optimismus, bekam Angelina das Gefühl, dass es ein grauenvolles Jahr werden würde.

-

Ü/N:lol: Tja, irgendwie hat Angelina ja Recht, nicht wahr? Okay, das nächste Kapitel wird nicht so lange auf sich warten lassen. Sollte ich es doch vergessen, dann beschwert euch einfach... manchmal vergesse ich das Hochladen vor Schulstress einfach.


	23. Herzbruch Vermeiden

Disclaimer: Ich besitze die Charaktere nicht und ich mache hiermit sicher kein Geld, weil ich nur die arme Übersetzerin bin.

Ü/N: In der englischen Fassung dieser Story ist endlich das lang erwartete Kapitel da, das in Deutschland spielt! Meike (KitKat2006), ihr Mann und ich kommen auch darin vor. Ich muss sagen, das hat mich sehr amüsiert.

Aber gut, das hat ja nicht direkt was mit diesem Kapitel zu tun, also höre ich jetzt auf zu reden und lasse euch lesen. Oh, und wie wär's mit einem Kommentar? Wir kommen dann wohl auf jeden Fall über die Hundert...!

**Kapitel 22**

„George?", sagte Alicia leise.

Er wachte abrupt auf. Es musste so gegen Mitternacht sein und Alicia war über ihn gebeugt.

„Was tust du da?", fragte er heiser.

„Sag nichts, Liebling." Sie legte ihren Finger auf seine Lippen. „Ich konnte nicht länger von dir getrennt sein. Ich will dich, George."

Seine Augen fielen ihm vor Überraschung fast aus dem Kopf. Seine unerwiderte Liebe wurde docherwidert! Alicia nahm ihren Finger weg und ersetzte ihn mit ihren Lippen. Für einen Augenblick war George wie erstarrt, dann zog er sie ohne groß zu überlegen auf sich.

„Du kannst nicht glauben, wie sehr ich das hier will", seufzte er, als sie seinen Hals mit kleinen Küssen bedeckte.

Plötzlich hielt sie inne und stemmte sich hoch auf ihre Ellbogen, um ihn anzusehen. „George?"

„Was? Was ist los, Leesh?"

„George?", wiederholte sie. Dann bemerkte George, dass ihre Stimme viel zu tief war. Es war gar nicht mehr ihre Stimme.

Diesmal wachte er wirklich auf. Oliver Wood schüttelte ihn und befahl ihm aufzustehen. Fred stolperte durch den Raum und verfluchte seinen Quidditch-Kapitän.

„Endlich! Ich habe seit fünf Minuten versucht, dich aufzuwecken!"

„Warum zum Teufel?", murmelte George, nicht in der Lage, seine Traumbilder zu vergessen.

„Training", verkündete Oliver fröhlich.

„Training?!", wollte George wissen.

„Seid leiser!", beschwerte sich Lee.

„Keins der anderen Teams trainiert bereits", erklärte er knapp.

„Ja, weil ihre Kapitäne keine durchgedrehten Irren sind", schnauzte Fred.

„Ich tue einfach so, als ob du nichts gesagt hättest, Fred. Und du stehst auf, George, ich erwarte euch unten auf dem Feld in einer Viertelstunde." Oliver wandte sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes aus dem Raum.

„Durchgedrehter Idiot", murmelte George. Langsam rollte er sich aus dem Bett und ging direkt ins Bad, um eine sehr schnelle, sehr kalte Dusche zu nehmen.

* * *

„Während die Jägerinnen dann die Porskoff-Täuschung ausführen, will ich, dass die Treiber einen Klatscher-Rückschlag vornehmen. Währenddessen wird Harry..."

Alicia seufzte und schloss die Augen. Olivers Stimme rückte in den Hintergrund und alles, was sie hören konnte, war Freds Schnarchen in ihrem Ohr. Sein Kopf fiel auf ihre Schulter und überrascht schlug sie die Augen auf. Angelina lächelte sie an, als Alicia wieder die Augen zumachte, zu müde, um Fred wegzuschieben. Unbeirrt von der Unaufmerksamkeit seiner Teamkameraden fuhr Oliver fort, seine Tafeln zu erklären.

George versuchte die ganze Zeit, nicht an Alicia zu denken. Zum Beispiel nicht daran, wie warm sie neben ihm war.

Besonders nicht daran.

Als Oliver _endlich_ fertig war, gingen sie hinaus aufs Feld. George gratulierte sich selbst dazu, dass er ganze zwanzig Minuten nicht an Alicia gedacht hatte. Er hatte noch nicht mal daran gedacht, wie besonders gut sie an diesem Morgen aussah. Oder wie weich und schimmernd ihr Haar war. Oder wie ihre Augen –

_Verdammt!_

Alle Gedanken an sie wurden schließlich aus seinem Kopf vertrieben, als Oliver Stress machte. Nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber dieses Mal schien er zu denken, dass das Slytherinteam jemanden geschickt hatte, um sie auszuspionieren.

Harry erklärte verzweifelt, dass der Junge in Gryffindor war. Dann entdeckte George eine Gruppe Schüler in den eindeutig grünen Roben von Slytherin.

„Und die Slytherins brauchen keinen Spion, Oliver."

„Wieso?" Oliver sah George gereizt an.

„Weil sie selbst hier sind", wies er freundlich drauf hin.

Die Reaktion kam sofort. Oliver flippte aus. Fred, George und Harry eilten ihm nach. Als Oliver Flint anwies, das Feld zu verlassen, schlossen sich die Jägerinnen ihren Teamkameraden an.

Worte wurden von den beiden gegnerischen Teams gewechselt, aber die wirkliche Überraschung kam auf, als Draco Malfoy als neuer Sucher vorgestellt wurde.

Alicia beäugte den Jungen vorsichtig. Er lächelte verächtlich zurück. Alicia spürte, wie George sich neben ihr anspannte. Sie hatte genug über die Malfoys gehört, um zu wissen, dass sie Ärger bedeuteten.

Sie musterte sein blasses, spitzes Gesicht, um einen Eindruck von ihm zu bekommen. Er schien Ärger machen zu wollen, ohne selbst darin verwickelt zu werden. Ob ihn das wirklich so böse machte, wie Fred, George, Harry, Ron und – na ja, alle anderen in Gryffindor behaupteten, darüber war Alicia sich noch nicht sicher.

Und dann das pièce de résistance. Sieben brandneue Nimbus Zweitausendeins. Angelina schnappte nach Luft und Alicia spürte, wie ein schweres Gefühl des Neids auf ihren Magen drückte.

„Ich glaube, er schlägt den alten Zweitausender um Längen. Und was die alten Sauberwischs angeht", Flint sah die Zwillinge hämisch schnaubend an, „damit könnt ihr den Boden wischen."

Fred grunzte und ballte die Fäuste. George machte einen Schritt nach vorn, doch Alicia packte ihn am Umhang und hielt ihn davon ab, auf Flint loszugehen und ihn k.o. zu schlagen, was er ganz offensichtlich im Sinn hatte. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wolle Fred genau das tun, aber dann wurden sie vom Auftauchen Ron und Hermines abgelenkt.

Sie waren genauso geschockt darüber, dass Draco es ins Slytherinteam geschafft hatte. Dann bemerkten sie die Besen und Hermine verstand plötzlich.

„Gut, nicht wahr?", sagte Malfoy süffisant. „Aber vielleicht schaffen es die Gryffindors ja, ein wenig Gold aufzutreiben und sich ebenfalls neue Besen zuzulegen. Ihr könntet eure Sauberwischs Fünf verscheuern, vielleicht hat ein Museum Interesse dran."

Die Weasley-Jungen wurden alle glühend rot, als die Slytherins lachten, schnaubten und johlten. Alicia zog fester an Georges Umhang, zwang ihn, dazubleiben.

Angelina wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber zur allgemeinen Überraschung war Hermine schneller. „Zumindest musste sich keiner von den Gryffindors in das Team _einkaufen_. _Die_ sind nämlich nur wegen ihres Könnens reingekommen."

„Wow", murmelte Fred.

„Keiner hat dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt, du dreckiges kleines Schlammblut", schnarrte Malfoy.

Alicia vergaß, George festzuhalten und er warf sich auf Malfoy. „Wie kannst du es wagen!", kreischte sie über das Chaos hinweg, das aus diesem einen Kommentar entstanden war.

Flint schützte Malfoy vor den Zwillingen und Alicia rauchte vor Zorn. Selbst halbblütig, hasste sie den Gedanken, dass die ‚Reinheit' des Blutes dazu verwendet wurde, die Person zu definieren. Schnell hatte sich ihre Meinung gewandelt. Dieser Malfoy _war_ böse.

* * *

Gegen Halloween hatte George bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt gelernt, mit seiner Verliebtheit in Alicia umzugehen. Wenn er mit ihr zusammen unterwegs war, dachte er weniger über sie nach und es war wie in alten Zeiten. Leider weitete sich das nicht auf seine Träume aus. Sie wurden noch schlimmer.

Beim Festessen an Halloween verkündete Alicia etwas, bei dem George sich an seinem Pudding verschluckte.

„Georgie, du brauchst eine Freundin", sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Nein, brauche ich nicht", sagte er schnell.

„Doch, brauchst du", beharrte Alicia.

„So sehr ich auch hasse, es zugeben zu müssen, aber Spinnet hat Recht. Du brauchst ein Mädchen." Fred mischte sich in die Unterhaltung ein und einmal war er nicht auf der Seite seines Bruders.

„Wie wäre es mit Meredith aus Hufflepuff?", schlug Angelina vor.

Katie sah nachdenklich aus, dann sagte sie: „Crystal-Jade?"

„Was ist mit dieser Blonden? Charlotte?", mischte auch Lee sich ein.

„Nein. Cordelia würde perfekt zu George passen", sagte Alicia, als würde er nicht direkt ihr gegenüber sitzen.

„Cordelia? Ist sie diese langbeinige Brünette in Ravenclaw?" Lee runzelte die Stirn.

„Jep", bestätigte Katie.

„Sie ist heiß", warf Fred ein.

Angelina starrte ihn mit gefährlich blitzenden Augen an. „Pardon?"

„Heiß auf eine absolut unattraktive und abstoßende Art natürlich."

„Leute, ich brauche keine Freundin. Wenn ich eine wollte, würde ich sie mir sowieso selbst aussuchen."

„Soll keine Beleidigung sein, George, aber ich habe ein paar von deinen Aufreiß-Sprüchen gehört und na ja, sie sind nicht sehr effektiv", sagte Katie sanft.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, wie man Mädchen aufreißt, danke sehr!", erwiderte er defensiv.

„Warum hast du dann keine Freundin?"

„Weil ich keine Freundin will!", rief er ein bisschen zu laut.

Ginny sah ihren Bruder über den Tisch hinweg an und schüttelte verlegen ihren Kopf. Lee schnaubte nur in seinen Kürbissaft.

„Ich weiß, was du sagen wirst, Lee Jordan, und ich bin _nicht_ schwul!"

Das zog die Aufmerksamkeit aller ziemlich effektiv an. Lavender Brown flüsterte Parvati Patil etwas zu und sie kicherte.

„Und ich bin auch nicht bisexuell!"

Alicia lächelte leise. Er brauchte _dringend_ eine Freundin. Glücklicherweise hatte Cordelia keinen Freund.

* * *

„Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee. Kuppler spielen endet immer in einem Desaster", wisperte Lee.

„Es ist zu spät, um auszusteigen, Jordan", zischte Alicia.

Sie waren in Alte Runen, ein paar Tage später, und es hatte gerade eine Aufforderung gegeben, in Paaren zu arbeiten. Alicia hatte sich sofort zu Lee gesetzt und subtil vorgeschlagen, dass George mit Cordelia arbeiten sollte.

„Sicher, ich habe noch nie mit einem Weasley-Zwilling gearbeitet", sagte Cordelia eifrig. Sie lächelte breit und hakte sich bei ihm unter.

George warf Lee einen bittenden Blick zu, doch der grinste nur und zwinkerte ermutigend. Cordelia zerrte ihn durch den Raum, hin zum letzten freien Tisch. Sie zog ihr Alte Runen-Buch hervor, während George nur missmutig auf einen Fleck an der Wand starrte.

„Was hältst du von Mrs. Norris? Merkwürdige Katze, oder?", sagte Cordelia affektiert in ihrem starken australischen Akzent.

„Huh?" Er richtete verspätet seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie.

„Bist du wach?"

„Teilweise."

Sie schob ihm ein Stück Pergament unter die Nase. „Dann fang an und mal ein paar Runen."

Während sie mit dem Buch arbeitete, malte er faul ein paar Kritzeleien, die Alte Runen darstellen sollten. Sie sahen jedoch wie Kritzeleien aus.

„Fertig." George schob das Pergament zurück über den Tisch ohne sie anzusehen. Er hatte Angst, dass er sie hübsch finden und dann auch beunruhigende Träume über sie bekommen würde.

Zufrieden, dass er die Hälfte seiner Arbeit bewerkstelligt hatte, lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und blickte quer durch den Raum zu der Stelle, wo Alicia und Lee arbeiteten und lachten. Georges Blick verfinsterte sich. Lee saß viel zu nah bei ihr. _Er könnte sich genauso gut auf ihren Schoß setzen_, dachte er bitter.

„George?", sagte Cordelia sanft, sie hatte ihn in den letzten paar Minuten beobachtet.

„Was?", schnauzte er unbeabsichtigt.

„Darf ich dir mal einen kleinen Rat geben?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, verärgert, dass er unterbrochen wurde. „Es ist ein freies Land."

„Wenn du dein Herz auf der Zunge trägst, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass es bricht."

Das errang seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er konzentrierte sich plötzlich auf sie. Verdammt. Sie war hübsch. „Was meinst du?"

„Deine Gefühle für Alicia." Sie beugte sie vor, um leise unter dem Schutz der verschiedenen Unterhaltungen im Raum zu sprechen.

„Ich habe keine Gefühle für sie!", platzte er heraus.

„Dann hast du also Lee angestarrt?"

„Nein! Ich habe niemanden angestarrt!"

„Schön. Ich habe nur versucht, dir einen Rat zu geben, aber wenn du ihn nicht willst, dann auch gut"

George seufzte. Wenn sie es schon wusste, dann brauchte er es auch nicht mehr abzustreiten. Er konnte genauso gut Vorteile aus der Situation ziehen.

„Du hast was über Herzen und Zungen gesagt?"

Cordelia lächelte wissend. „Mach es nicht so offensichtlich. So forderst du den Herzbruch geradezu heraus."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es _so_ offensichtlich ist", sagte er ungehalten.

„Na ja, ich habe es bemerkt, nicht wahr? Ich bin überrascht, dass Alicia noch nichts davon mitbekommen hat. Wenn du sie weiter so anzüglich ansiehst, dann wirst du dir ein verletztes Ego und ziemlich wahrscheinlich eine Ohrfeige einhandeln."

„Alicia würde mir niemals eine runterhauen", sagte er herablassend.

Cordelia grinste breit. „Würde sie, wenn sie wüsste, dass du sie in Gedanken ausgezogen hast."

„Ich habe sie nicht in Gedanken ausgezogen!", protestierte George laut. Ein Slytherin am Nebentisch warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und grummelte etwas über bekloppte Gryffindors.

„Wie auch immer", sagte sie schnell, ihre Hände abwehrend hebend. „Was ich sagen wollte, ist, dass du versuchen solltest, ein paar Hinweise einzubringen und subtil vorzugehen."

George zuckte zusammen. „Das klingt kompliziert."

„Nicht, wenn du es richtig machst. Ich schlage nur ab und zu eine Umarmung oder ein Kompliment vor. Sogar jemand, der so unbeirrbar ist wie Alicia, wird es irgendwann mitbekommen."

„Irgendwann? Was, wenn ich bis dahin nicht warten kann?"

„Dann such dir eine Ablenkung." Cordelia warf ihr langes braunes Haar über die Schulter.

„Eine Ablenkung? Weißt du, Alicia hat versucht, uns zu verkuppeln."

„Das habe ich mir fast gedacht. Obwohl ich liebend gerne dein Ablenkung wäre, George, ich habe eine vorrangige Verabredung mit jemandem", sagte sie schüchtern, ihre hellgrünen Augen funkelten.

„Wirklich?" George versteckte seine Enttäuschung sorgsam. „Mit wem?"

„Lee."

George fiel fast vom Stuhl. „Lee Jordan?"

„The one and only", sagte sie.

George lachte. Es würde ihm ähnlich sehen, sie jetzt um ein Date zu bitten und Alicias Plan zu ruinieren. „Magst du ihn?"

„Ich denke, ich werde es Samstag herausfinden. Er hat mich nach Hogsmeade eingeladen. Er will mir sogar ein Butterbier spendieren."

„Mach dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen. Er wird wahrscheinlich sein ganzes Geld für Stinkbomben ausgeben." George lächelte, als die Klingel zum Stundenende ertönte.

„Ich werde daran denken. Viel Glück, dass dir dein Herz nicht gebrochen wird und so. Wir sehen uns, George." Cordelia schob ihr Buch in ihre Tasche und verließ den Raum mit den anderen Schülern.

Alicia und Lee kamen herüber, um mit George zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu gehen. Alicia sah gespannt aus, Lee jedoch blickte ein wenig ängstlich drein.

Alicia strahlte ihn an. „Ihr scheint gut miteinander auszukommen."

George zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern. „Sie ist ziemlich nett, denke ich."

„Hast du sie um ein Date gebeten?"

George warf einen Seitenblick auf einen plötzlich sehr fahrigen Lee. „Nein, anscheinend war jemand schneller als ich."

„Oh, schaut nur mal auf die Uhr, wir beeilen uns besser." Lee hielt Alicia seine Armbanduhr unter die Nase und tippte darauf. „Du weißt, wie Professor Kesselbrand ist, wenn wir zu spät kommen."

„Seit wann interessierst du dich dafür, ob wir zu spät kommen oder nicht?"

„Seit jetzt, George. Kommt, lasst uns aufhören zu reden, dann können wir schneller laufen." Lee hüpfte praktisch auf den Fußballen herum.

Alicia ignorierte ihn. „Mit wem geht sie denn aus?"

„Ich denke, dass Lee dir das wohl selbst sagen sollte."

„Lee?" Sie wandte sich zu ihm um und er senkte den Blick. Alicia keuchte. „Das hast du nicht!"

„Na ja, nachdem du über sie geredet hast und so, da konnte ich nicht anders."

„Du hättest mir das sagen können, _bevor_ ich versucht habe, sie mit George zu verkuppeln!" Sie schlug mit ihrem Buch für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe nach ihm und George lachte nur.

* * *

Ü/N: Ich entschuldige mich für das uninteressante Kapitel. Es ist wirklich nur ein Auftakt für das nächste. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr euch alle freuen werdet, zu hören, dass das nächste Kapitel am Valentinstag spielen wird. George entscheidet sich dazu, Alicia ein Valentinsgruß zu schicken, macht aber im letzten Moment einen Rückzieher. Fred übernimmt es dann, einen im Namen seines Bruders zu schreiben. Wie ihr euch sicher denken könnt, folgt darauf pures Chaos. 


	24. Alles Liebe zum Valentinstag!

Disclaimer: Ich besitze so Einiges aber leider nicht die Charaktere dieser Geschichte und auch nicht den Plot.

Ü/N: Der Anfang des Kapitels spielt am Tag vor dem ersten Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin. Der Valentinstag kommt etwas später.

**Wichtige Ü/N am Ende des Kapitels!**

**Kapitel 23**

Immer, wenn Alicia sich umdrehte, flüsterten die Leute über die Kammer des Schreckens. Sie ignorierte es, wie jede vernünftige Person es machen würde. Der Gedanke, dass Salazar Slytherin eine versteckte Kammer in Hogwarts einbaut hatte, war bestenfalls lächerlich. Oder wenigstens sagte Alicia sich das.

Den größten Teil der Zeit konnte sie es vergessen, doch Fred und Lee halfen dabei nicht gerade, wenn sie es alle fünf Minuten erwähnten.

„Was glaubt ihr, was in der Kammer haust?", fragte Lee.

„Es gibt keine Kammer", sagte Alicia ungefähr zum hundersten Mal.

„Nicht schon wieder", seufzte George.

Lee ignorierte beide und fuhr nachdenklich fort. „Vielleicht ist es eine Chimäre. Oder ein Mantikor! Wäre das nicht krass?"

„Nicht wirklich", sagte Alicia mit einem unschönen finsteren Blick.

Gerade völlig begeistert von der Vorstellung, ignorierte Lee sie noch immer. „Er könnte hinter jeder Ecke lauern. Er wartet nur darauf, anzugreifen."

Bei seinem Stichwort sprang Fred hinter der Ecke hervor, der sie sich näherten. Alicia kreischte und ließ ihre Bücher fallen. Lee prustete los und die Art, auf die George die Luft einsog und einen Meter hoch in die Luft sprang, ließ darauf schließen, dass er nicht eingeweiht gewesen war.

„Fred!", rüffelte Angelina scharf.

„Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen!" Fred wischte sich Freudentränen aus den Augen.

„Das ist nicht lustig", sagte George zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch, als er sich hinkniete, um Alicia mit ihren Büchern zu helfen.

Fred lachte leise und hob eines ihrer Bücher auf. „Tut mir Leid, Leesh, ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen."

Sie riss ihm das Buch aus der Hand und fügte es zu ihrem Stapel hinzu. „Lass mich in Ruhe."

„Beruhig dich, Spinnet. Nur ein kleiner Scherz. Weißt du noch, was Humor und Lachen bedeutet?"

Alicia ordnete ihre Bücher und stand wieder auf. Das Feuer in ihren Augen ließ Fred einen Schritt zurück machen. „Du kannst dir deinen gottverdammten Humor und dein scheiß Lachen sonst wohin stecken!"

Alle schnappten nach Luft und Alicia wandte sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes davon. George rief ihr hinterher, doch sie ignorierte ihn.

„Whoa. Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Fred, bestürzt angesichts Alicias uncharakteristischen Kommentars.

„Idiot." Angelina versetzte ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

„Jetzt hast du es geschafft", fügte Katie hinzu, den Kopf schüttelnd.

„Was ist so schlimm? Sie glaubt ja noch nicht mal daran, dass die Kammer existiert!" Fred rieb sich den Hinterkopf und warf Angelina einen bösen Blick zu.

„Bist du blind?", fragte George ungehalten. „Jeder kann sehen, dass es nur gespielt ist. Sie hat Angst."

„Wohl eher eine Psychose", murmelte Lee.

„Angst? Aber sie hat doch gesagt - "

„Es spielt keine Rolle, was sie sagt!" Katie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Sie ist schlau. Sie spürt die Anspannung in der Schule. Die Lehrer sind wachsam. Obwohl sie behauptet, dass die Kammer nicht existiert, weiß sie, dass es stimmt und sie weiß auch, dass das Monster darin hinter ihr und Schülern wie ihr her ist."

„Sie hat Angst und ihr habt es gerade noch zehn Mal schlimmer gemacht", erklärte George knapp.

„Whoops", sagten Fred und Lee leise.

„Whoops, allerdings."

„Ich hätte merken sollen, dass was im Busch war, als du darauf bestanden hast, den langen Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu nehmen", seufzte Angelina.

* * *

Alicia rannte den Rest des Weges zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Sie wollte der Fetten Dame gerade das Passwort sagen, als das Porträt plötzlich aufschwang. Sie stolperte überrascht zurück und ließ zum zweiten Mal in ebenso vielen Minuten ihre Bücher fallen.

„Alicia? Alles klar mit dir?"

Sie bückte sich wieder, um ihre Bücher aufzulesen. „Mir geht's gut Oliver. Du hast mich nur erschreckt."

„Hier, lass mich dir damit helfen." Er kniete vor ihr nieder.

„Ich kann die paar Bücher sehr gut alleine aufheben", schnappte sie gereizt.

„Was ist los?"

„Gar nichts!", sagte sie. Aber sie musste es zu laut gesagt haben, denn Oliver nahm ihr Kinn in die Hand und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. Was auch immer er in ihren Augen sah, ließ ihn die Stirn runzeln.

„Ist es die Kammer des Schreckens?"

„Es gibt keine Kammer!"

„Natürlich gibt es die nicht. Du brauchst vor alledem keine Angst zu haben", sagte er beruhigend. Das machte Alicia nur noch wütender.

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich Angst habe?"

„Niemand, Leesh." Er brachte sein Gesicht näher an ihres und sein Atem strich warm über ihr Gesicht. „Entspann dich."

„Ich bin entspannt", wisperte sie, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, warum sie überhaupt wisperte. Niemand war in der Nähe.

Oliver lächelte leicht und strich ihr übers Haar. „Du bist angespannter als ein Flitzebogen. Kammer oder nicht, du bist in Sicherheit. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert, Alicia."

Seine Lippen waren nur Millimeter von ihren entfernt und Alicia konnte nur knapp den plötzlichen Drang unterdrücken, ihn bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit zu küssen. „Ich – ich muss in mein Zimmer", stammelte sie.

„Klar", sagte Oliver, ohne sich zu bewegen.

Beide blieben wie erstarrt an ihrer Stelle. In Alicias Kopf drehte sich alles. Teils von der Nähe und teils von dem herrlichen Aftershave, das Oliver trug.

„Oliver."

„Du gehst ja gar nicht", sagte er.

„Oliver – du hast mein Verwandlungsbuch." Sie wies auf seine Hand, die ihr Buch in einem so festen Griff umklammert hatte, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Oh. Das hab ich. Tut mir Leid." Er gab es ihr und errötete leicht.

Alicia erhob sich auf wabbeligen Beinen, die sie kaum tragen wollten. In einer plötzlichen Eingebung beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, dann eilte sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor sie etwas anderes Blödes tat.

Oliver kniete noch immer vorm Porträtloch, als Fred, George, Lee, Angelina und Katie zurückkehrten. 

„Was machst du da, Oliver?", fragte George ihn misstrauisch.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht", gab er mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln zu.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte Katie.

„Das weiß ich auch nicht."

Bevor einer von ihnen antworten konnte, stolperte er ziellos durch den Korridor davon, vergessend, warum er überhaupt den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte.

„Verrückt, ich sag's ja", lamentierte Fred.

* * *

Alicia und Oliver hatten aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht viel Zeit, über den Augenblick nachzudenken, den sie unzweifelhaft geteilt hatten. Oliver war ziemlich sauer über den fiesen Klatscher-Zwischenfall und befragte jeden nach seinem Aufenthaltsort zu der Zeit.

Alicia beschäftigte sich mit der zweiten Attacke, die in der Nacht des Spieles geschah. Es wurde schwerer, die Existenz der Kammer zu bestreiten, also weigerte sie sich, überhaupt darüber zu reden. Angelina und Katie hatten versucht, sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, doch sie ging einfach in die Bücherei, um zu lernen.

Sie fand jedoch auch in der Bücherei keine Ruhe. Eine handvoll Slytherins hatten sich um einen Tisch versammelt. Alicia versuchte, zu verschwinden ohne entdeckt zu werden, doch sie sahen sie.

„Wenn das nicht unser liebstes kleines Halbblut ist", schnaubte Flint spöttisch.

„Solltest du dich nicht in deinem Zimmer verstecken? Du willst doch nicht, dass das Monster dich so ganz alleine im Schloss rumlaufend findet", sagte das Mädchen links neben Flint.

„Meine Mutter ist eine Hexe", protestierte Alicia schwach.

„Denkst du, dass dich das retten wird, Spinnet?" Adrian Pucey lachte kalt.

„Das Monster jagt nur Muggelgeborene", stammelte sie als Antwort und wich gegen ein Bücherregal zurück.

„Falsch, der Erbe Slytherins ist hinter jedem Schüler mit Muggelblut her und ich fürchte, dass _du_ auch damit gemeint bis. Noch nicht mal die Katze des Squibs war sicher. Was macht dich so besonders?", fügte Bletchley seinen eigenen Kommentar hinzu.

„Nuh – ni – ich meine, nichts."

„Deine Mutter mag eine Hexe sein, aber sie ist nur ein armseliges Abbild einer solchen und sie verdient, was sie für die Heirat mit einem dreckigen Muggel bekommt", schnarrte Flint, seine glänzenden, trollähnlichen Augen schmal.

An diesem Punkt hatte Alicia so viel eingesteckt, wie sie aushalten konnte. Sie kratzte all den Gryffindor-Mut zusammen, den sie besaß (wobei sie bemerkte, dass das nicht viel war) und schnarrte zurück. „Überraschenderweise ist es mir egal, was du von meiner Familie hältst, Flint. Aber wenn du so viel Zeit für das Quidditchtraining aufwenden würdest, wie du dafür verschwendest, ein prätentiöses Arschloch zu sein, würdest du vielleicht sogar irgendwann ein Spiel gewinnen."

„Wie hast du mich genannt!?", platzte er heraus, als seine Hauskameraden genauso verwirrt aussahen wie er selbst.

„Ein prätentiöses Arschloch. Schlag es irgendwann im Wörterbuch nach."

Alicia ging, bevor einer von ihnen verstand, was sie gesagt hatte und sich entschied, sie zu verhexen.

Nach den Ereignissen beim Duellierclub und der Doppelattacke auf Nick und Justin entschied Alicia, dass sie über Weihnachten nach Hause fahren würde. Katie, Lee und Angelina blieben mit den Weasleys in Hogwarts. Daher saß Alicia alleine im Abteil, als eine Gruppe Ravenclaws aus verschiedenen Jahrgängen reinplatzte.

„Das ist sie!" Einer wies auf die überrumpelte Jägerin.

„Wie bitte?" Alicia sah über die Seiten ihres Magazins.

„Du bist Alicia Spinnet!"

„Ähm, ja, bin ich."

„Du spielst Quidditch mit Harry Potter, oder?", fragte ein kleiner, sehniger Junge.

Alicia machte ihr Magazin zu und sah ihre Besucher neugierig an. „Ja, stimmt. Warum?"

„Stimmt es, dass er der Erbe Slytherins ist?", fragte ein nervöses, blondes Mädchen aufgeregt.

Alicia schnaubte verächtlich. Einige Leute waren so naiv. „Natürlich nicht! Strengt mal eure Grauen Zellen an. Wie kann der Junge Der Lebt der Erbe Slytherins sein?"

„Er kann Parsel."

Alicia öffnete ihren Mund, um ein Argument vorzubringen, doch ihr Kiefer schnappte zu, als sie bemerkte, dass sie gar kein Argument dagegen hatte. Sie war da gewesen, als Harry mit der Schlange gesprochen hatte. Die Dinge standen schlecht für ihn.

„Hast du irgendeinen Beweis, dass er _nicht_ der Erbe Slytherins ist?", fragte eine Drittklässlerin süffisant.

„Hast du irgendeinen Beweis, dass er der Erbe ist?", gab Alicia patzig zurück.

Die Mädchen starrten sich mit gefährlich blitzenden Augen an, bis eine andere Ravenclaw, die Alicia als Cho Chang erkannte, einschritt und ihre Freundin beruhigte.

„Wir behaupten nicht, dass er der Erbe ist", fügte der Junge rechts neben Cho hastig hinzu. „Bitte sag Harry nichts hierüber."

Alicia verschränkte gereizt ihre Arme. „Warum nicht? Habt ihr Angst, dass er sein Monster auf euch ansetzt?"

Der Junge errötete und sah zu Boden. Er entschied richtig, dass es Zeit zu gehen war.

„Du bist aber halbblütig", sagte Lisa Turpin.

„Und?"

„Na ja, hast du keine Angst vor Harry – du weißt schon – falls er der Erbe ist?"

„Angst vor Harry? Harry ist harmlos!" Alicia warf frustriert die Arme in die Luft.

„Du hast doch gesehen, wie er die Schlange anwies, Justin anzugreifen", protestierte Mandy Brocklehurst. Alicia hatte das Gefühl, dass sie leicht reizbar war, wenn es um den Hufflepuff-Jungen ging.

„Bist du auch Parselmund?", wollte Alicia wissen.

„Nein!"

„Wie kannst du dann wissen, was er zu der Schlange gesagt hat?"

„Ich – es – na ja", stammelte Mandy.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Wenn es euch also nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne weiterlesen." Sie scheuchte sie aus dem Abteil, nur um Oliver im Korridor vorzufinden.

Die Ravenclaws gingen, über Alicias Verleugnung der Tatsachen murmelnd, und die beiden Gryffindors starrten sich an.

„Wie lange hast du hier schon gestanden?", fragte Alicia, als ihr die Stille zu viel wurde.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, irritierend ruhig aussehend. „Eine Weile."

„Wolltest du mit mir über etwas reden?"

„Nichts Bestimmtes. Ich bin nur vorbeigekommen und habe deine Stimme gehört. Dachte, ich schau mal nach, ob es dir gut geht."

„Mir geht's gut. Warum auch nicht?", sagte sie, dann fügte sie schnell hinzu, „Und wage es nicht, die Kammer zu erwähnen!"

„Ich würde nicht im Traum dran denken. Wie auch immer, ich sehe, dass du alles unter Kontrolle hast", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, das zeigte, dass er alles gehört hatte, was sie den Schülern gesagt hatte.

Alicia lächelte zurück, dann bemerkte sie, was sie tat und ihr Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Stirnrunzeln. Sie würde sich nicht auf sein unbedeutendes Flirten einlassen. Sie hatte Besseres zu tun als eine lange unterdrückte Verknalltheit wieder aufleben zu lassen.

„Ich würde jetzt gerne weiterlesen", sagte sie knapp.

Oliver bekam den Wink nicht mit. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich mich einen Augenblick zu dir setze? Ich werde mucksmäuschenstill sein. Versprochen."

„Was ist mit deinen Freunden?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Alles, was sie machen, ist über Percy und seine Freundin zu lachen."

„Percy hat eine Freundin?!"

„Whoops. Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe."

„Auf gar keinen Fall, Oliver." Alicia packte ihn beim Arm und zerrte ihn in ihr Abteil und schloss die Tür mit einem Klacken.

„Es sollte ein Geheimnis bleiben. Ich hätte es dir nicht sagen sollen", sagte Oliver abwehrend, als er sich müde übers Gesicht rieb.

„Jetzt ist es zu spät, Wood. Wer ist sie? Kenne ich sie? Ist es Cassandra? Was ist mit Diana? Ooooh! Ich wette, es ist Trish!"

„Keine von ihnen", murmelte er abwehrend.

Alicia wurde weiß. „Er geht nicht mit einer Professorin aus, oder?"

Oliver starb fast vor Schock. „Nein! Natürlich nicht! Das ist einfach – unvorstellbar! Das ist es, unvorstellbar!"

„Wer ist es dann?", wollte sie wissen.

„Penelope Clearwater", antwortete Oliver geschlagen.

„_Wer_?"

„Fünfte Klasse, Ravenclaw, Vertrauensschülerin."

„Sie war doch nicht etwas gerade hier drin, oder?"

„Nein, sie hat langes lockiges Haar. Du wirst sie vorher schon mal gesehen haben. Anscheinend sind sie in den Ferien zusammengekommen", sagte er, als er sich ihr gegenüber hinsetzte.

„Die Zwillinge haben erzählt, dass er sich merkwürdig benommen hat. Da muss man aber sagen, dass sie immer etwas Schlechtes über Percy zu sagen haben."

„Du darfst es keinem erzählen. Besonders nicht Fred und George. Percy würde mich auf ewig hassen. Sag es _niemandem_."

„Meine Lippen sind versiegelt", versprach Alicia.

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass du George alles erzählst", sagte er und schaffte es nicht, die Neugier aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Nicht alles", erwiderte sie schüchtern.

Oliver errötete leicht angesichts ihres Tones. „Dann kein Wort zu niemandem?"

„Du hast mein Wort."

„Vielen Dank, Alicia."

Ein angenehmes Beben lief durch ihren Körper, als er ihren Namen sagte. Sie fing sich jedoch, bevor sie zu einer Pfütze zu seinen Füßen zerfloss. Warum sollte es von Bedeutung sein, wie er ihren Namen aussprach? Nur weil er von seiner Zunge rollte und so perfekt und natürlich klang.

_Du befindest dich auf gefährlichem Terrain, Spinnet_, erinnerte Alicia sich selbst im Stillen, als Oliver sie mit abwägendem Blick betrachtete.

Sie erwog, ihn aus dem Abteil zu werfen, entschied aber, dass es ziemlich unerhört wäre, da sie ja diejenige gewesen war, die ihn reingezerrt hatte. Ihn zu ignorieren war viel vernünftiger. Sie hob ihre Zeitschrift und last weiter.

Oliver starrte sie weiter an, während sie die selbe Zeile immer und immer wieder las. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie sehen, wie er den Mund öffnete und dann zögerte. Er wollte etwas sagen, was Alicia nicht mögen würde. Sie rutschte unter seinem Blick unbehaglich hin und her.

_Stich ihm die Augen aus. Das wird ihn lehren, dich nicht so anzustarren._

„Alicia?"

Sie sah ihn vorsichtig an, ihr Puls an ihrem Hals hämmernd. „Hmm."

„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

_Oh-oh! Das ist nicht gut! Schnell, sag nein!_

„Sicher, schieß los."

„Na ja, ich habe mich gefragt ob du – ich meine, nur wenn du magst, aber du musst nicht." Er zögerte und Alicia nickte ihm zu, ihn drängend es hinter sich zu bringen. „WürdestdumirmitmeinenZauberkunsthausaufgabenhelfen?", verkündete er in einem Atemzug.

Alicia seufzte in einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Erleichterung. Hausaufgaben. Klar.

* * *

Alicia hatte sehr schöne Weihnachten, frei von schrecklichen Kammern und hormongesteuerten Quidditchkapitänen. Sie nahm dies als Zeichen, dass das neue Jahr viel erfreulicher werden würde.

Zufälligerweise begann es auch erfreulich. Sie schaffte es, Oliver auszuweichen und mit ihm nur beim Training zu reden. Alicia wusste, dass Oliver sie nicht um ihre Hilfe bei seinen Hausaufgaben hatte bitten wollen. Oliver wusste auch, dass sie das wusste. Je weniger Kontakt sie hatten, desto besser für sie beide.

Für George entwickelten sich die Dinge jedoch nicht so erfreulich. Besser gesagt war es ein Albtraum. Die Schwierigkeiten begannen erst so richtig am 14. Februar.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los?!", fragte Fred, als er sich herzförmiges Konfetti aus dem Haar bürstete.

„Es ist Valentinstag", kicherte Katie.

„Das habe ich bemerkt, aber warum ist alles pink?", fragte er.

Das war eine gute Frage. Valentinstag kam und ging normalerweise ohne großes Aufheben. Für den Großteil der Schüler (zumeist den männlichen Teil) war es ein Tag wie jeder andere.

„Dieses ganze Pink macht mir Kopfschmerzen", stöhnte Lee und massierte sich die Schläfen.

„Wie soll ich das hier bitte essen?" George sah auf sein Konfetti-verziertes Essen runter und sein Magen grummelte.

Angelina, Katie und Alicia flüsterten und kicherten über irgendetwas, während Lockhart seine ‚Liebesboten' vorstellte. Die Jungen murmelten rebellische Worte und spießten den Lehrer für Dunkle Künste mit Blicken auf.

„Ist das nicht aufregend!", schwärmte Angelina, als alle die Große Halle ziemlich schnell verließen.

„Nein", antworteten die Zwillinge und Lee sofort.

„Ich finde es schön", sagte Alicia leise.

Kurz vorm Mittagessen hatten die Gryffindor-Viertklässler eine Freistunde, weil Professor Sprout sich um die Alraunen kümmern musste. George saß alleine oben im Schlafsaal und versuchte, einen Valentinsgruß an Alicia zu schreiben. Es lief nicht sehr gut.

Er würde es anonym unterschreiben. Auf diesem Wege konnte er seine Gefühle für sie zum Ausdruck bringen, ohne dass sie herausfand, von wem es kam. Es war ein perfekter Plan. Bis auf den Teil, in dem es um das eigentliche Schreiben ging.

Er machte sich gerade ein paar Notizen zu Dingen an ihr, die er aufnehmen wollte, als Fred und Lee hereinkamen. Fred schmiss sich verärgert auf sein Bett.

„Das ist verdammt noch mal lächerlich! Ihr werdet nicht glauben, wie viele Valentinsgrüße Angelina schon bekommen hat! Ich bin ihr den ganzen Morgen hinterhergelaufen, um jeden Typen abzuschrecken, der denkt, dass er eine Chance bei _meinem_ Mädchen hat." Er erhob sich vom Bett und begann im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. „Das ist alles die Schuld von diesem verdammten Lockhart. Bekloppter Idiot."

„Jah", stimmte George schnell zu, „bekloppter Idiot."

Verstohlen faltete er das Blatt Pergament, auf dem er geschrieben hatte. Er hätte es jedoch besser wissen sollen. Nichts entging dem geübten Auge von Lee Jordan.

„Was ist das?"

„Was ist was?"

„Das Blatt Pergament, dass du verstecken willst."

Er erzwang ein Lächeln. „Oh, das. Das ist nichts."

Fred lachte, nicht ein bisschen getäuscht. „Das ist ein Valentinsgruß. Also, für wen ist er?"

„Niemand."

„Du hast an Niemanden geschrieben?"

„Nein. Ich meine, es ist an niemand Besonderes", log George.

„Sie muss was Besonderes sein, wenn du ihr einen Valentinsgruß schreibst", erwiderte Lee.

„Es ist noch nicht mal ein richtiger Valentinsgruß. Ich _wollte_ ihn schicken, aber ich habe gerade meine Meinung geändert."

Fred verdrehte die Augen und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. „_Accio Pergament_!"

George fluchte und machte einen vergeblichen Hechtsprung, als es durch den Raum segelte, direkt in die wartende Hand seines Bruders.

„Na, dann lasst uns mal rausfinden, wer unser mysteriöses Mädchen ist, nicht wahr?" Fred steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg und faltete das wertvolle Pergament auf.

„Gib es zurück!", brüllte George, wütend, dass sein Geheimnis offenbart werden würde.

„Das ist interessant", kommentierte Lee, während er über Freds Schulter spähte. „Jemand mit roten Haaren?"

„Das ist echt interessant, Lee", stimmte Fred zu.

„Viele Leute haben rote Haare. Du hast rote Haare", sagte George und wies auf seinen Bruder.

„Du schreibst _mir_ einen Valentinsgruß?"

„Nein! Ich versuche nur euch darauf hinzuweisen, dass es nicht für die ist, von der ihr denkt, dass es für sie sei!"

„Woher weißt du, an wen wir denken?"

„Gib es einfach zurück!"

„Sieh mal, Fred, da steht, dass sie lockige rote Haare hat und braune Augen", las Lee vor.

Fred grinste seinen gepeinigten Zwillingsbruder wie verrückt an. „Und sie spielt Quidditch."

„Hmm. Das hört sich schrecklich vertraut an", grübelte Lee.

„Sag mal, Alicia hat lockige rote Haare und sie spielt Quidditch! Sind ihre Augen braun?"

„Ja, Fred, ich glaube, das sind sie."

„Haltet die Klappe!"

Fred faltete das Pergament sorgfältig und gab es George zurück. „Also Alicia, hm? Wann ist das passiert?"

„Es ist nicht für Alicia!" George stürmte aus dem Raum, die Tür hinter sich zuknallend.

„Ich glaube, dieses Mal ist er ganz schön angepisst von uns", stellte Lee fest.

„Ich tendiere stark dazu, dir Recht zu geben. Glücklicherweise weiß ich die perfekte Antwort, wie wir es wieder gutmachen können." Fred rieb sich die Hände und Lee konnte ein Glitzern in seinen Augen entdecken.

* * *

Für den Rest der Freistunde war George mysteriöserweise unauffindbar. Fred und Lee fanden ihn schließlich beim Mittagessen. Die Mädchen waren noch nicht da, daher versuchte Fred, alles wieder gutzumachen.

„Es tut uns Leid wegen vorhin", entschuldigte er sich heiter.

George ignorierte ihn und schob seinen Kartoffelsalat auf dem Teller herum.

„Wir haben es aber in Ordnung gebracht", fügte Lee hilfreich hinzu.

Das interessierte George nun doch. „Es wieder in Ordnung gebracht? Wie?"

„Na ja, wir haben es selbst übernommen - " Fred stockte, als er plötzlich Angelina mit Katie und Alicia an ihrer Seite eintreten sah. Ein Liebesbote/Zwerg näherte sich ihr bedeutungsschwer. „Nicht noch so ein verdammtes Teil! Entschuldigt mich für einen Augenblick, Gentlemen. Ich muss mich mal mit einem Zwerg über den Valentinstag unterhalten."

Fred ging und George wandte sich an Lee. „Ihr habt was selbst übernommen?"

„Wir haben in deinem Namen einen Valentinsgruß an Alicia geschrieben!"

„In meinem Namen?!"

„Jep. Wir haben bemerkt, dass du Schwierigkeiten hattest, deine Gefühle auszudrücken, also haben wir sie für dich niedergeschrieben", sagte Lee fröhlich.

George fiel fast vom Stuhl. „Wie könnt ihr wissen, was ich für sie empfinde?"

„Wir haben größtenteils geraten."

„Gib mir sofort den Valentinsgruß." Er streckte die Hand raus und versuchte einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren.

„Kann nicht."

„Was meinst du, du kannst nicht?", grollte George.

„Ich hab ihn nicht", erwiderte er, beiläufig mit den Schultern zuckend. „Wir haben es auf dem Weg hierher einem vorbeikommenden Zwerg gegeben. Alicia sollte ihn bald bekommen."

George erwürgte seinen Freund beinahe an Ort und Stelle. Dafür war jedoch keine Zeit. Er musste den Valentinsgruß zurückbekommen, bevor er Alicia erreichte.

Er beäugte ihn mit stechenden Blicken. „Welchem Zwerg habt ihr es gegeben?"

„Einem mit Flügeln."

„Sie haben alle Flügel, du Idiot!"

„George? Was ist los?"

Alicia setzte sich neben ihn. Er wandte sich ihr zu und versuchte ruhig auszusehen. Sie sah ziemlich besorgt aus. Mit einem Mal bemerkte George, dass er noch nicht mal ansatzweise dazu bereit war, seine Gefühle öffentlich zu machen.

„Ich muss gehen", erklärte er hastig, sprang auf und stolperte beinahe mehrere Male in seiner Eile aus der großen Halle zu kommen.

Er zögerte in der Eingangshalle. Beim Frühstück hatte er nur ein Dutzend Zwerge gezählt. Ein Dutzend erschien nicht allzu schlimm. Dann fiel ihm jedoch auf, dass sie wortwörtlich _überall_ im Schloss sein konnten.

George rannte durch die Gänge ihm ersten Stock. Er rannte, als ob sein Leben davon abhinge. Auf die eine oder andere Art tat es das auch.

Dann traf er auf den ersten Zwerg.

„Oy! Du! Liebesboten-Zwerg-Dings!", brüllte er drängend.

Der Zwerg seufzte. „Noch eine bescheuerte Nachricht?"

„Nein. Ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob du vielleicht einen Valentinsgruß an Alicia Spinnet dabei hast."

Der Zwerg sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Vielleicht. Was willst du damit?"

„Ich brauche ihn jetzt."

„Bist du Alicia Spinnet?"

„Natürlich nicht!"

„Dann kannst du ihn nicht haben." Der Zwerg wandte sich zum Gehen und George bekam Panik.

„Hey!" George packte seinen Flügel und riss ihn zurück. „Du verstehst nicht! Ich _brauche_ den Valentinsgruß jetzt!"

„Vorsichtig mit den Flügeln, Kindchen! Ich kann den Valentinsgruß nur dem Empfänger geben."

„Gib ihn mir!" Er ergriff die kleine Tasche, die über der Schulter des Zwerges hing und versuchte sie zu öffnen.

„Lass los, du Quatschkopf!" Der Zwerg trat ihn hart vors Schienbein.

„Hey! Das tat weh!" George fiel auf die Knie und ein wilder Zerr-Krieg entbrannte zwischen ihnen.

„Blöder Mensch", grunzte der Zwerg und zog George seine Harfe über den Kopf.

Er ließ die Tasche los, um sich den schmerzenden Kopf zu reiben. „Au! Das wird eine Beule geben!"

„Und wo das herkommt, gibt's noch viel mehr", schnarrte der mörderische Zwerg, drohend seine Harfe schwingend.

George machte einen verzweifelten Hechtsprung, landete aber der Länge nach auf dem Gesicht, als der Zwerg außer Reichweite tänzelte. Er stöhnte und hob seinen Kopf ein Stückchen.

„Das sollte dir eine Lehre sein", sagte der Zwerg entschieden, zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit. Er straffte seine Flügel und stolzierte davon, leise murmelnd, „Sie bezahlen mir nicht genug für diesen Job."

Sobald er um die Ecke war, drehte George sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Er war gerade von einem als Liebesboten verkleideten Zwerg verdroschen worden. Die Dinge konnten nicht schlimmer kommen.

„George?"

„Ich nehme alles zurück", seufzte er und kämpfte darum, sich aufzusetzen. Percy stand mit einer entschieden nicht fröhlichen Miene vor ihm.

„Warum liegst du mitten im Gang auf dem Boden herum?"

„Mir war nach einem Schläfchen."

„Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für deine Scherze!", ermahnte Percy.

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich Scherze mache?" George rollte sich auf die Füße und betastete vorsichtig die wachsende Beule auf seinem Kopf.

„Das Mittagessen ist in einer Minute oder so zuende. Ich schlage vor, dass du dich zu deiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde begibst." Er schob seine Brille hoch auf den Nasenrücken und schniefte. „Erst Ron, der sich in ein Mädchenklo schleicht und dann du Nickerchen machend mitten auf den Gängen. Was kommt als Nächstes?"

George überließ seinen Bruder seinen Gedanken zu dieser Frage und eilte zurück zur Großen Halle. Vielleicht gab es noch eine Chance, den Valentinsgruß abzufangen.

„Ich bin ein Weasley-Zwilling", sagte er sich. „Kein Zwerg haut mich übers Ohr! Zeit für Runde zwei."

Leider schaffte er es erst zurück, als die Klingel schellte. Der Schülerstrom, der aus der Halle drang, warf ihn fast um. Dann hörte er es in der Ferne.

„Spinnet! Alicia Spinnet! Hab hier einen Valentinsgruß für Alicia Spinnet!"

Es kam aus der Großen Halle und soweit er wusste, war Alicia noch immer da drin. Mit neuer Kraft kämpfte George gegen die Masse der Schüler an. Er schubste Leute beiseite und schob sich wahllos durch sie durch.

Doch es war zu spät. Jemand hatte dem Zwerg Alicia gezeigt und nun war dieser auf dem Weg zum Gryffindortisch. George würde nicht rechtzeitig kommen, selbst wenn er sprintete.

Was er brauchte, war eine Ablenkung. Aber wo sollte er eine finden? Er durchsuchte verzweifelt seine Taschen und fand genau das, was er suchte. Er zog das Filibuster heraus und sah sich in der leerer werdenden Halle um.

Da! Auf dem Ravenclawtisch! George tauchte das Feuerwerk in die Karaffe mit Kürbissaft und warf es in die Richtung, in der Alicia und die anderen am Gryffindortisch im Gehen begriffen waren. Es landete mit einem Klatschen direkt in einer Schüssel Kartoffelsalat, die vor ihnen stand.

George schnitt eine Grimasse. Fred hatte ihn entdeckt. Er blickte von der Schüssel auf seinen Bruder, als er langsam verstand, was vor sich ging. Fred brüllte eine Warnung, aber es war ein bisschen zu spät.

Das Feuerwerk explodierte und badete jeden innerhalb eines Fünf-Meter-Radius mit Kartoffelsalat. Zu Georges Erleichterung auch den fiesen Zwerg.

„George!", bellte Fred, als er sich den Kram aus den Augen wischte.

Alle drehten sich um, um ihn anzusehen. Sogar die Lehrer, die alle aufgesprungen waren, sahen ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Der Blick, den Angelina ihm zuwarf, als sie Kartoffelstücke aus ihrem Haar zog, war einfach mörderisch.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte der Zwerg seine Botschaft völlig vergessen. „Das war's! Ich kündige!" Er nahm sich die Flügel ab und warf sie zusammen mit seiner Harfe und seiner Tasche auf den Boden. Professor Lockhart versuchte, mit ihm zu verhandeln, doch er warf einfach eine handvoll Kartoffeln auf den Professor und stürmte davon.

George seufzte erleichtert. Als Professor McGonagall sich mit ihrer üblichen, dünnlippigen Miene näherte, fiel ihm auf, dass er wahrscheinlich einen Monat lang Strafarbeit bekommen würde. Angelina würde ihm außerdem einigen schweren körperlichen Schaden zufügen.

Alicia sah ihn mit einem fragenden, doch auch amüsierten Blick an. Sie hatte angenommen, dass der Zwerg zu Angelina wollte und wusste noch immer nichts von Georges Verknalltheit.

Jep. Es war das alles wert gewesen.

* * *

Ü/N: Also, ich persönlich finde dieses Kapitel lustig und wirklich gut geschrieben. Dafür gibt es doch Kommentare, oder?

**Achtung!**

Leider muss ich an dieser Stelle verkünden, dass ich vorerst nur einer meiner Geschichten weiterführen kann (hauptsächlich wegen Schulstress... ich mache in vier Monaten Abitur) und das wird diese Übersetzung sein. Jetzt geht es mir aber darum, dass ich gerne wissen würde, ob mehr Leute sich wünschen, dass Tempora mutantur et nos mutamur in illis (meine Lily/James-Fic) oder Omnia vincit amor (meine Alicia/George-Fic) weitergeführt wird. Ich werde auch Author's Notes in diesen Geschichten hoch laden. Falls jemand von denjenigen, die das hier lesen, eine Stimme abgeben möchte, möge er/sie mir bitte eine Review bei der Geschichte hinterlassen, die er/sie vorzieht.

Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit! Wer einen Kommentar hinterlässt, kriegt einen Cyber-Keks (und meine unendliche Dankbarkeit)!


	25. Ihr Skelett wird für immer in der Kammer

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören jemand anderem. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr wisst, wem.

Ü/N: Nein, ihr habt keine Wahnvorstellungen! _Das ist wirklich ein Update_! Hurra! Das ist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk...

Der Beginn dieses Kapitel spielt nachdem das Quidditchspiel gegen Hufflepuff abgeblasen wird. Hermine und Penelope sind versteinert worden und McGonagall hat gerade ihre Ankündigung im Gemeinschaftsraum gemacht.

* * *

**Kapitel 24**

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war in Aufruhr. Lee hatte gerade vorgeschlagen, dass alle Slytherins ‚rausgeworfen werden'. Im Stillen hatte Alicia sich gesagt, dass keine Slytherins angegriffen worden waren, weil sie alle reinblütig waren, aber das würde sie Lee nicht sagen, während er in der jetzigen Laune war.

Oliver ging es sogar noch schlimmer.

„Sie können die Quidditch-Saison nicht abbrechen!"

„Sie können und sie haben es, Schätzchen. Da gibt es nichts, was wir tun können", seufzte Katie missmutig.

„Warum die Quidditch-Saison abbrechen? Es ist ja nicht so, als ob das Monster mitten im Spiel angreifen würde!", tobte Oliver weiter und bemerkte die Leute nicht, die versuchten, ihn zu beruhigen.

Schließlich griff Angelina ein. Sie beugte sich über Katie, packte Olivers Ohr und verdrehte es. „Hör mal, Oliver, sie haben die Quidditch-Saison abgebrochen und es gibt nichts, was wir dagegen tun können. Du solltest dir eigentlich auch keine Sorgen um Quidditch machen. Was, wenn sie die Schule schließen? Wir würden nach Beauxbatons oder sogar Durmstrang geschickt. Würde dir das gefallen?"

„Nein", sagte er kleinlaut.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Jetzt reiß dich zusammen", befahl Angelina und ließ sein inzwischen rotes Ohr los.

Alicia lauschte nur mit halbem Ohr den Unterhaltungen um sie herum. Alle waren besorgt. Der Großteil von ihnen hatte keinen Grund, vor dem Monster Angst zu haben. Es war nicht hinter ihnen her.

Quer durch den Raum hatte sich eine Gruppe Erst- und Zweitklässler zu einer Traube zusammengefunden. Alicia fiel auf, dass sie alle entweder muggelgeboren oder halbblütig waren. Sie wollten das zusammen durchstehen. Alicia persönlich dachte, dass das kein sonderlich effektiver Plan war. In einer Herde wie dieser waren sie ein noch leichteres Ziel.

Die Unterhaltungen brachten sie nur an den Rand des Wahnsinns, daher ging sie hinüber zu dem Pulk, um mit ihnen zu reden. Nach einer kurzen, ermunternden Unterhaltung, stieg sie die Treppe hoch. Als sie am Schlafsaal der Erstklässler vorbeiging, hörte sie das deutliche und unverwechselbare Geräusch einer weinenden Person.

Sie klopfte sanft. „Hallo?"

„Lasst mich in Ruhe", war die geschluchzte Antwort.

„Ginny?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, betrat Alicia den Raum. Ginny hatte sich auf einem der Betten zusammengerollt. Ihr rotes Haar hing ihr ins bleiche Gesicht und ein kleines Buch lag neben ihr. Es war relativ klein und dünn und es sah ziemlich alt und schäbig aus. Alicia wusste, dass Ginny viele ihrer Bücher aus zweiter Hand hatte und dachte sich nichts dabei.

Ginny schniefte und wischte sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Alicia?"

„Mit dir alles in Ordnung, Gin?"

„Stimmt es, dass sie die Schule vielleicht schließen?"

„Die Möglichkeit besteht wohl, denke ich. Ich würde mir keine Sorgen machen, wenn ich du wäre; Dumbledore wird das alles regeln. Wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich ist, wird gefangen und lebenslang nach Askaban geschickt werden."

Das ließ Ginny nur noch heftiger schluchzen. Alicia legte das Buch beiseite und setzte sich neben das verzweifelte Mädchen. Sie hatte sie noch nie so außer sich gesehen. Die grauenerfüllten Schluchzer machten ihr mehr Angst als das Monster.

„Es wird alles gut, Ginny", sagte sie, als sie ihr beruhigend den Rücken rieb. „Die Alraunen sind fast ausgewachsen! Hermine wird bald wiederbelebt werden."

Alicia blieb noch eine Weile länger bei ihr, bis sie – völlig erschöpft vom Weinen – in einen unruhigen Schlaf hinüberglitt. Sie nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um das alte Buch zu untersuchen. Aber es war leer und ziemlich langweilig, also legte sie es auf Ginnys Nachttisch und schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Raum.

Das Geräusch lauter Unterhaltungen schwebte die Treppe herauf und Alicia hatte keine Lust, sich zu den anderen zu gesellen, daher ging sie hoch in ihr Zimmer und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Die Dinge liefen aus dem Ruder. Wenn sie Hogwarts schlössen, würde alles vorbei sein und sie würden auf eine der anderen großen europäischen Schulen geschickt werden.

Alicia wollte auf keinen Fall nach Durmstrang gehen, mit seinem Ruf der Wertschätzung der Dunklen Künste, weder fand sie die Aussicht auf Beauxbatons besonders ansprechend. Jasmine hatte ihr an Weihnachten alles darüber erzählt und es klang viel zu hochmütig und edel. Berühmtheiten und bekannte Quidditch-Spieler schickten ihre Kinder dorthin. Sogar der Zaubereiminister ließ seine Tochter dort schulen.

Sie blinzelte die Tränen weg, die zu fallen drohten, als sie daran dachte Hogwarts verlassen zu müssen, den Ort, der ihr zweites Zuhause war. Bevor sie zusammenbrach, klopfte es an der Tür. Es waren wahrscheinlich George oder Angelina oder Katie, die sich fragten, wo sie gewesen war.

„Herein!", rief sie ihrem Besucher zu.

Es war weder Angelina noch Katie noch George.

„Lee? Fred?"

„Alles klar, Leesh?"

„Mir geht's gut", antwortete sie zögernd, sie misstrauisch beäugend. „Was wollt ihr?"

„Kann sich ein Mann nicht um seine Freundin sorgen?" Lee trat ein und gab vor, von ihrer Annahme, dass er Ärger verursachen wollte, beleidigt zu sein.

„Ihr habt euch Sorgen um mich gemacht?"

„Jah, wir haben ziemliche Schuldgefühle, weil wir dir letztens solche Angst gemacht haben", sagte Fred.

Alicia setzte sich auf und beobachtete sie neugierig. Die beiden hatten sich in ihrer Gegenwart seit einiger Zeit ziemlich merkwürdig verhalten. Im Augenblick war sie nicht in der Stimmung für einen blöden Streich, daher befahl sie ihnen zu gehen.

„Och, Leeshy. Wir haben nur versucht freundlich zu sein."

„Seit wann wart ihr je freundlich zu mir?"

„Das ist unser Neujahrs-Vorsatz", sagte Lee fröhlich.

„Es ist April", wies Alicia sie drauf hin, als sie Fred ein Elfenschmuckstück aus der Hand schnappte. „Hört auf meine Sachen zu betatschen und lasst mich in Ruhe."

„Wir wissen was, was du nicht weißt", sang Fred.

„Ist mir egal. Haut ab."

„Schön." Lee zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich mit Fred auf den Weg hinaus. Schon halb in der Tür rief er leichthin zurück, „Ich denke mal, dass du nicht wissen willst, wer auf dich steht."

„Richtig geraten, ich will es n- halt! Kommt sofort zurück!", befahl sie.

Wie Honigkuchenpferde grinsend drehten sie sich beide um und legten spottend ihre Köpfe schief. „Aber du hast doch gesagt, wir sollten abhauen."

„Es ist das Vorrecht eines Mädchens, ihre Meinung zu ändern. Jetzt kommt schon rein." Sie zerrte sie beide zurück ins Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu.

Lee grinste in seiner üblichen, hinreißenden Art. „Wir haben uns gedacht, dass das deine Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde."

„Was war das mit jemand steht auf mich?"

„Wir haben nur geheime Informationen darüber, dass ein bestimmter Gryffindor-Typ ein Auge auf dich geworfen hat." Fred zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern. „Nichts Aufregendes, ehrlich."

Alicia gaffte ihn an. Er musste Witze machen! Nichts Aufregendes? Niemand stand jemals auf sie! Es waren immer Angelina oder Katie. Es musste ein Trick sein. „Ihr verarscht mich."

„Tun wir nicht!", sagte Lee entrüstet.

„Das würden wir nie tun", fügte Fred hinzu. Alicia schnaubte. „Dich aufzuziehen und dich bis zur Weißglut zu ärgern ist eine Sache, aber bei so einer Sache würden wir dich nie bescheißen."

Alicia sah etwas sehr Seltsames in seinen Augen. Etwas, das nicht ganz zu passen schien, wie ein Cricket-Spieler in einer Rugbymannschaft. Sie brauchte einen Moment bis sie bemerkte, dass es Aufrichtigkeit war.

„Okay, ihr sagt die Wahrheit. Also, wer ist es?"

„Können wir nicht sagen."

„Lee!"

„Mach dir nicht ins Hemd, Schätzchen. Wir haben versprochen, dass wir dir nichts sagen."

Alicia schmollte. Wie konnten sie es wagen, ihr derart Hoffnungen zu machen? Plötzlich traf sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag und sie quietschte leise.

_Oliver!_

Ihr Herz begann zu pochen. Er musste es sein! Kein anderer Junge verschwendete auch nur einen Blick an sie. Oliver Wood stand auf sie, Alicia Spinnet! Einer der heißesten Typen der Schule.

„Geht es dir gut?" Fred sah sie an.

„Oh, ja, ziemlich gut", erwiderte Alicia atemlos und bemerkte, dass sie für einen Augenblick bleich geworden war. Jetzt färbten sich ihre Wangen verräterisch. Sie musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, als die Jungs einen verstohlenen Blick wechselten. „Der mysteriöse Junge spielt im Gryffindor-Quidditchteam, nicht wahr?"

Fred erhielt sein Pokerface aufrecht, doch Lees Augen weiteten sich dramatisch. Das war all die Bestätigung, die sie gebraucht hatte. „Keine Sorge, ich werde ihm nicht sagen, dass ihr es verraten habt."

„Aber-"

„Ich weiß, wer es ist. Ich hatte diese Vermutung schon für eine ganze Weile, aber ihr habt es mir gerade bestätigt. Danke."

„Aber-"

„Wiedersehen, Jungs. Das war ein äußerst informativer Besuch."

Sie scheuchte die geschockten Jungen aus dem Raum. „Aber-", setzte Lee wieder an. Alicia machte die Tür direkt vor seiner Nase zu.

„Oh oh", murmelte Fred immer und immer wieder, als sie die Treppen runterstiegen, sich durch den überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum schlängelten und zurück in ihren (glücklicherweise) leeren Schlafsaal gingen.

„Denkst du, dass sie es wirklich weiß?", fragte Lee ängstlich.

„Keine Ahnung", gab Fred zu. „Es gibt nicht viel mögliche Auswahl im Team."

„Vielleicht denkt sie, es ist Oliver. Oder sogar Harry."

„Lass uns hoffen. George bringt uns um, Mann." Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch sein feuerrotes Haar und sah sich auf der Suche nach Inspiration im Raum um.

„Das war deine Idee! Er sollte _dich_ umbringen!" Lee wies auf seinen Freund.

„Du hast es mit deinen bescheuerten Augen verraten! Nebenbei, ich bin sein Zwillingsbruder. Er wird _dich_ umbringen!"

Sie waren für mehrere Minuten still. Lee seufzte und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. „Wen wollen wir täuschen? Er bringt uns beide um."

„Vielleicht blufft Alicia. Du weißt schon, sie wartet, bis wir in die Falle tappen", sagte Fred nachdenklich.

Lee setzte sich interessiert auf. Er hatte den merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen. „Jah, vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber was machen wir?"

„Erst mal tun wir so, als wenn nichts passiert wäre."

„Aber was, wenn sie weiß, dass wir es wissen?"

„Dann wissen wir, dass sie weiß, dass wir es wissen."

Lee runzelte die Stirn. „Häh?"

„Dann jedoch – sie mag vielleicht wissen, dass wir wissen, dass sie weiß, dass wir es wissen."

„Worüber redest du?"

„Ich weiß nicht!" Fred warf frustriert seine Arme in die Luft. „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen."

Nach vielem Nachdenken entschied Alicia sich dazu, schüchtern zu spielen. Hinter Oliver herzukriechen wie ein verträumter Groupie würde ihm nur Angst machen. Cool und subtil war der Trick. Ihn dazu zu bringen, den ersten Schritt zu machen, sollte einfach genug sein.

„Wie geht's dir, Captain?", fragte sie sanft.

Es war drei Tage vor den Prüfungen und Oliver hatte versucht, im Gemeinschaftsraum zu lernen, doch er hatte es aufgegeben. Es war momentan einfach zu schwer, sich auf den Schulkram zu konzentrieren.

„Gut", antwortete er ihr automatisch.

„Gut? Du bist in letzter Zeit wie ein verlorener Welpe herumgelaufen, Oliver."

„Was soll ich machen?", fragte er.

Alicia zuckte zusammen. Jah, mach ihn wütend. Das wird helfen.

„Wir hätten den Pokal gewonnen, weißt du."

„Das ist kein großer Trost, Alicia."

„Es tut mir Leid."

„Es tut mir auch Leid. Ich wollte es nicht an dir auslassen." Er schenkte ihr ein entschuldigendes, halbes Lächeln.

Jeder Zeitpunkt war genauso gut wie jetzt. „Oliver, denkst du, dass ich mit dir reden könnte?"

„Schieß los."

„Ich hatte gedacht, irgendwo, wo wir etwas ungestörter sind", sagte sie unsicher.

„Ungestört?"

„Ja", sagte Alicia, als sie sich im überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum umsah. Warum musste er es so verdammt schwer machen?

„Sicher, ich denke nicht, dass jemand oben in meinem Schlafsaal ist."

Sie nickte. Mit wackeligen Beinen stand sie auf und folgte Oliver die Treppen hoch. Sie waren schon halb oben, als sich das Porträtloch öffnete und ein langer Strom von Gryffindors eintrat. Sie hielten auf der Treppe inne und sahen hinunter. George, Fred und Lee waren die Letzten, die hereinkamen.

„Was ist los?", rief jemand.

„Keine Ahnung. Wir waren bei einer Strafarbeit mit Flitwick, als eine Ankündigung gemacht wurde", antwortete Fred.

„Alle Schüler wurden zurück in ihre Häuser geschickt und die Lehrer sollten ins Lehrerzimmer", fügte Dean Thomas hinzu.

Oliver sah auf Alicia hinunter. „Du denkst doch nicht-"

Sie stöhnte. „Nicht noch ein Angriff."

Langsam, fast zögernd, kamen sie wieder runter, um sich zu ihren besorgten Hauskameraden zu gesellen. Alicia und Oliver gingen zu den anderen in eine Ecke, wo sie sich flüsternd unterhielten.

„Vielleicht haben sie das Monster gefangen."

„Nein." George schüttelte den Kopf. „McGonagall klang wirklich besorgt. Es muss eine neue Attacke sein."

Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas, aber im Stillen waren sie sich einig. Unbewusst sahen sich alle nach ihren Freunden um.

Das Porträt öffnete sich erneut und McGonagall trat ein. Alle Blicke wandten sich ihr zu. Sie war offensichtlich sehr besorgt über etwas und ihre normalerweise so ruhige Stimme zitterte unkontrolliert.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid Ihnen sagen zu müssen, dass dies das Ende von Hogwarts ist. Ich muss Sie alle bitten, Ihre Sachen sofort zu packen. Der Hogwarts-Express wird Sie morgen früh gleich nach Hause bringen."

Die Schüler keuchten gemeinsam entsetzt auf. Alicia fühlte sich auf einmal schrecklich. Sicherlich konnten die Dinge nicht noch schlimmer werden.

Sie konnten es doch.

„Sie müssen verstehen, dass eine Schülerin von dem Monster in die Kammer entführt worden ist. Wir haben keine andere Wahl, als die Schule zu schließen."

„Aber wer, Professor? Wer wurde in die Kammer entführt?"

„Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

Für den Rest ihres Lebens würde Alicia den Ausdruck auf Georges Gesicht nie vergessen. Angst griff wie eine eiskalte Hand nach ihrem Herzen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er sich fühlte.

„Ich fürchte, wir können nicht viel tun", sagte McGonagall mit feuchten Augen. Sie schenkte den Weasleys einen letzten, mitfühlenden Blick, dann stolperte sie hinaus.

Niemand sagte ein Wort. Die unnatürliche Stille hallte im Turm wider, als alle die Erkenntnis überkam. Ginny war verloren.

„Fred?", sagte Angelina drängend.

Er wandte sich ihr zu, doch seine Augen starrten ins Leere. „Ginny?"

„Komm und setz dich", sagte Alicia sanft und ergriff Georges Arm, um ihn zu einem Sessel zu geleiten. Eine Zweitklässlerin sprang auf und George ließ sich schwer nieder. Alicia setzte sich auf die Armlehne und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wie konnte das passieren?", fragte er wie betäubt.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihr gut geht", sagte Angelina nicht sehr überzeugend.

Das Porträt öffnete sich erneut und alle drehten sich hoffnungsvoll um. Es waren nur Ron und Harry.

„Ron-"

„Wir wissen es", sagte Harry.

Sie kamen hinüber zu Fred und George und alle ließen ihnen etwas Raum. „Ich bin gleich dort drüben, wenn du irgendwas brauchst." Alicia strich ihm ein letztes Mal beruhigend über die Hand, dann ging sie zu Angelina, Katie, Lee und Oliver.

„Das ist schrecklich", sagte Katie. Sie zitterte, eine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinunter.

Lee legte ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern. „Es wird alles gut."

„Es macht ja noch nicht mal Sinn. Ginny ist reinblütig so weit man zurückblicken kann", sagte Alicia.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war allmählich leerer geworden, da die Schüler hoch gingen um mit dem Packen anzufangen. Einige jüngere Schüler waren noch da, weil sie nicht wussten, was sie tun sollten. Nach ein paar Worten von Alicia und Angelina gingen auch diese hoch.

„Wir können genauso gut anfangen", seufzte Angelina.

„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich mit euch komme?", fragte Oliver. „Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass Percy alleine sein möchte."

„Klar. Möchtest du auch mit, Lee?"

„Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht."

„Gesellschaft wird uns gut tun", sagte Katie, mit einem gezwungenen, wässrigen Lächeln.

Die Fünf gingen mit schweren Schritten die Treppen hoch und in den Schlafsaal. Die Mädchen begannen, ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen, während Lee und Oliver sich auf die Betten setzten.

„Was denkt ihr, was mit uns passiert?", fragte Lee schließlich.

Alicia sah von ihren gefalteten Umhängen auf. „Sie müssen die Schülerschaft aufteilen. Die eine Hälfte wird nach Beauxbatons und die andere Hälfte nach Durmstrang gehen. Anders geht es nicht."

„Ich wette, wir enden mit den Slytherins in Durmstrang." Angelina schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken und entschied, dass sie auf keinen Fall nach Durmstrang gehen würde.

„Wenigstens sind wir zusammen", sagte Katie.

„Ich hasse es, nichts tun zu können", sagte Oliver leidenschaftlich.

Alicia knallte ihren Koffer zu, dann wandte sie sich ihm zu. „Wir können Ginny vielleicht nicht helfen, aber wir können alles organisieren, während die Vertrauensschüler bei der Notfallsitzung sind. Ich werde sicher gehen, dass es allen gut geht. Willst du mit, Olly?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte, „Es ist besser als rumzusitzen und nichts zu tun." Er folgte ihr aus dem Raum.

Im Flur trafen sie eine Vertrauensschülerin, die zurückgeblieben war um sicherzugehen, dass alle packten. Sie sah ziemlich gestresst aus und war froh über die Hilfe. Alicia und Oliver wurden hinunter in den Schlafsaal der Erstklässlerinnen geschickt.

Die beiden waren dort für über eine Stunde drin. Die Mädchen waren geschockt und nicht wirklich in der Stimmung zum Packen. Mit ein bisschen Aufmunterung der älteren Schüler schafften sie es dann doch. Ginnys Sachen blieben unangetastet. Alicia dachte, dass es besser wäre, wenn jemand aus der Familie sich darum kümmern würde.

Die Mädchen hatten eine Menge Fragen und Alicia und Oliver taten ihr Bestes, so viele wie möglich davon zu beantworten. Schließlich kam eine Vertrauensschülerin um sie abzulösen und die Mädchen umarmten sie zum Abschied, sehr zu Olivers Überraschung.

„Fühlst du dich etwas besser?", fragte sie ihn, als sie zurück zu ihrem Zimmer gingen.

„Ja, eigentlich schon", gab er zu. „Es ist nur schade, dass so etwas passiere muss, bevor ich ein paar der jüngeren Schüler kennen lerne."

„Ich wusste, dass dir auch an anderen Dingen als Quidditch was liegt."

Seine Antwort wurde von Angelina unterbrochen, die auf sie zugerast kam. „Merlin sei Dank! Ich kann nicht länger warten. Ich muss nach Fred sehen. Komm mit, Leesh."

Bevor sie antworten konnte, wurde sie die Treppe runtergezerrt. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war jetzt etwa halbvoll, doch die Jungs waren nirgendwo zu sehen. „Sie werden in ihren Schlafsaal gegangen sein."

Angelina zog sie die andere Treppe hinauf und klopfte an ihre Tür. Sie wurde fast sofort aufgerissen. Freds hoffnungsvolles Gesicht blickte ihnen entgegen und verdunkelte sich dann wieder.

„Es tut mir Leid, Liebling", sagte Angelina sanft.

„Ich dachte ihr wärt – schon gut..." Seine Stimme verlor sich, dann trat er zurück um sie einzulassen.

„Wo ist George?", fragte Alicia, als sie ihn im Zimmer nicht sah.

„In der Dusche. Gab es Neuigkeiten?"

„Nein. Tut mir Leid."

„Mum und Dad sollten bald hier sein. Percy sagte, dass sie nach Hogsmeade apparieren würden."

„Wie geht es Ron?", fragte Alicia.

„Er nimmt es schwerer als alle anderen von uns, denke ich. Er war Ginny näher. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mir die Zeit genommen-" Seine Stimme brach und er wandte sich ab.

Als sie sah, dass er verlegen war, rieb sich Alicia ihre eigenen Augen mit dem Ärmel ihres Pullovers und setzte sich auf Georges Bett, während Angelina ihn tröstete. George kam fünf Minuten später aus dem Bad. Sein feuchtes Haar war ungekämmt und er trug kein T-Shirt.

„Alicia?" Er hielt inne, als er sie auf seinem Bett sah. Er erholte sich jedoch schnell von dem Schock und sagte, „Was machst du hier? Ist was passiert?"

„Nein, immer noch nichts. Angelina und ich sind nur gekommen um sicher zu gehen, dass es euch beiden gut geht."

Er schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln, dass Alicia fast das Herz brach. „Mir ging's schon mal besser."

„Oh, George!" Sie sprang vom Bett auf um ihn zu umarmen. Für eine Sekunde schob er sie fast weg. Langsam nahm er die angebotene Umarmung an und vergrub sein Gesicht ihn ihrem Haar. So hielt sie ihn für mehrere Minuten, bis er sich von ihr löste, ein wenig verlegen aussehend.

„Ich helfe euch beim Packen", bot sich Angelina an.

„Ich werde nur mal eben nach Ron sehen. In einer Minute bin ich wieder da." Alicia eilte aus dem Raum und George fühlte sich plötzlich sehr einsam.

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist", flüsterte Fred, als Angelina ihm beim Aufsammeln seiner Schulbücher half.

Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Was für eine Freundin wäre ich, wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre?"

„Ich schätze es trotzdem."

„Denkst du, dass wir Mum und Dad sehen können?", fragte sich George laut.

„Ich bezweifle es."

Alicia kehrte zurück, ziemlich verwirrt aussehend. „Geht es ihm gut?", fragte Fred, besorgt von dem Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Er und Harry sind nicht in ihrem Zimmer."

„Was meinst du?"

„Genau das, was ich gesagt habe. Sie sind nicht in ihrem Zimmer. Neville, Dean und Seamus sagen, dass sie überhaupt nicht oben gewesen sind."

„Wo zum Teufel können sie dann stecken?"

* * *

Ü/N: Ich finde es immer wieder merkwürdig, die Geschehnisse aus einer anderen Perspektive zu sehen. Macht es auch nicht gerade angenehmer, oder?

Aber trotz dieses eher unfröhlichen Kapitels wünsche ich euch allen Frohe Weihnachten und ein gutes neues Jahr 2007! Kommentare im Gegenzug?


	26. Ende des Vierten Jahres

Disclaimer: Ich beanspruche die Charaktere nicht für mich. Alles gehört J.K. und Jagged Epiphany.

Ü/N: Tja, die Ferien sind vorbei und der Schulstress hat mich wieder. Noch dreizehn Wochen bis zu den Abschlussprüfungen (Ich bin nicht paranoid oder so...). Wenn es soweit ist, dann drückt mir bitte die Daumen!

Ich habe die Übersetzung zu OFNT jetzt endgültig fertig. Falls ich es irgendwann vergessen sollte, ein Update zu machen (das kann sehr gut passieren, nehmt es mir bitte nicht übel), dann sagt Bescheid. Der Grund ist dann einfach pures menschliches Versagen...

Aber genug erst mal. Weiter mit...

* * *

**Kapitel 25**

Es war etwa zwei Uhr morgens. Die Mädchen lagen in ihren Betten und versuchten zu schlafen, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass dies leichter gesagt war als getan. Alle fühlten sich schrecklich wegen Ginny. Doch sie fühlten sich fast genauso schlecht wegen der Vorstellung, Hogwarts in ein paar Stunden verlassen zu müssen.

Plötzlich gab es in der Dunkelheit einen lauten Knall und alle drei kreischten und setzten sich auf. Jemand hatte die Tür mit solch einem Schwung geöffnet, dass sie gegen die Wand gekracht war. Eine dunkle Figur zeichnete sich schemenhaft im Türrahmen ab. Katie schrie und Alicia wimmerte und zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch. Ihr erster Gedanke war natürlich, dass der Erbe Slytherins herumlief.

„_Lumos_!" Angelina, ein gutes Stück ruhiger als die anderen beiden, entzündete ihren Zauberstab und deutete mit dem Lichtstrahl auf den Eindringling.

„LEE!"

„Natürlich bin ich es!" Er hüpfte in den Raum und es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er mehr als nur ein bisschen aufgedreht war. Katie warf ihm etwas wenig Schmeichelhaftes an den Kopf, doch er ignorierte es und sprang auf ihr Bett.

„Zeit zum Aufstehen, Katie-Baby!", sagte er zwischen Hüpfern. Katie warf ihre Hände über den Kopf und stöhnte.

Alicia und Angelina tauschten einen Blick. „Bist du verdammt noch mal irre? Es ist zwei Uhr morgens!"

„Das ist mir klar", sagte er laut. Angelina schüttelte den Kopf und machte ein paar Kerzen an.

„Okay, was ist los, Lee?"

„Ginny lebt und sie werden die Schule nicht schließen!"

„WAS!", riefen die Mädchen.

„Es ist wahr! Mr. Weasley ist gerade gekommen und hat die Zwillinge und Percy abgeholt und in den Krankenflügel gebracht! Das Monster ist tot!"

„Das hättest du auch gleich sagen können." Katie sah ihn böse an. „Ohne die Hüpferei", fügte sie hinzu.

Lee sprang von ihrem Bett und küsste sie so schnell auf die Lippen, dass sie noch nicht mal Zeit hatte zu reagieren. Er hüpfte auf Alicias Bett, doch sie schob ihm ein Kissen ins Gesicht.

„Wart mal kurz – wie um Himmels Willen hat Ginny das Monster getötet?" Angelina runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte Recht. Ginny war nur ein kleines Mädchen und selbst mit Gryffindor-Mut kam man nicht so weit.

„Hat sie nicht. Harry war es."

„Harry?!"

„Da sind sie also letzte Nacht hin."

„Der Ärmste!", sagte Katie und sah dabei mitgenommen aus. „Stellt euch mal vor, zwei Jahre hintereinander fast umgebracht zu werden."

„Wenigstens haben ihm seine Eltern ein Vermögen hinterlassen. Er wird es brauchen, um die Rechnungen von seinem Psychiater zu bezahlen", sagte Angelina.

„Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen darum, was Oliver sagen wird, wenn er herausfindet, dass er seinen Starsucher fast _schon_ wieder verloren hätte", sagte Alicia. Sie bemerkte, dass sie das erste Mal seit Stunden lächelte.

„Kommt! Wir schmeißen eine Party um das zu feiern!", verkündete Lee freudig.

„Lass uns wenigstens Zeit zum Anziehen."

„Keine Zeit!"

Also gingen die Vier in Pyjamas runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Hälfte des Hauses war schon auf und immer mehr kamen die Treppen runter. Wilde Gerüchte schwirrten herum, wie Harry Ginny aus den Klauen des bösen Monsters gerettet hatte und es mit seinen eigenen Händen getötet hatte.

Ob es so überhaupt geschehen war oder nicht, machte keinen Unterschied. Harry war ein Held. Wieder einmal.

Unten summte die Große Halle vor Aufregung. Alicia saß zwischen Oliver und Angelina und lauschte aufmerksam, als Ron aufgekratzt die Geschichte erzählte. Sie konnte nicht anders als ihn zu unterbrechen, als sie etwas Beunruhigendes bemerkte.

„Hast du gesagt, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer in einem alten Tagebuch war, das Ginny hatte?"

Harry nickte. Alicia erblasste und schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn.

„Was ist los?", fragte Angelina mit dem Mund voll Eiscreme.

„Ginny hat vorhin geweint und ich bin zu ihr gegangen und – Oh Gott – ich habe Riddles Tagebuch angefasst!"

„Keine Sorge. Solange du nichts reingeschrieben hast, konnte er dir nichts anhaben", sagte Harry beruhigend.

„Ich weiß, aber trotzdem." Sie spähte hinunter auf ihre Hände, als würde sie erwarten, dass sie grün werden und abfallen würden.

„Fred!" Angelina sprang plötzlich auf, wobei sie Alicia trat und sie aus ihrer Erstarrung löste.

Die Zwillinge waren mit Percy zurückgekehrt und die jetzt unversteinerten Leute kamen hinter ihnen nach. Alicia bemerkte, dass Percy ziemlich oft Blicke auf Penelope warf.

„Ginny geht's gut!", verkündete Fred fröhlich, als er Angelina umarmte. George zog Alicia in seine Arme und sie kicherte freudig.

* * *

Der Rest des Schuljahres lief perfekt. Ohne Prüfungen in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war es natürlich so, als ob die Ferien früher begonnen hätten. Aber genau wie jede Ferien war es im nächsten Augenblick vorbei und sie waren zurück Zuhause. 

Alicias Sommer war wirklich nicht besser als der letzte. Alle stritten. Jasmine war immer noch sauer auf ihre Eltern und sie redete Alicias Vater nur noch mit David an. Natürlich verletzte ihn das, da er das Mädchen aufgezogen hatte und wie sein eigenes Kind liebte. Daher wurde er wütend auf Alicias Mutter, weil sie ihm nicht sagen wollte, warum Jasmine nicht nach Hogwarts gehen konnte. Und Erica war im Urlaub in Paris, daher war Alicia ziemlich alleine.

Sie verbrachte eine Menge Zeit in ihrem Zimmer, doch das half nichts, weil das Zimmer ihrer Eltern neben ihrem eigenen lag und sie sie streiten hören konnte.

„Warum kann Jasmine nicht nach Hogwarts gehen?", fragte David wütend.

„Sie ist _meine_ Tochter, also treffe ich die Entscheidungen!"

„Ihr Vater ist in Hogwarts, nicht wahr?"

„Vergiss es einfach!"

„Warum sonst sollte sie dort nicht hingehen dürfen? Es ist einer der Lehrer, nicht wahr?"

„Ich muss deine Fragen nicht beantworten!"

Die Stimme ihres Vater wurde so leise, dass Alicia ihn nicht länger verstehen konnte, daher presste sie ihr Ohr gegen die Wand. „- Oder vielleicht dieser Snape? Ist er es?"

Jetzt wünschte sie sich, dass sie nichts gehört hätte. Ihre Mutter antwortete nicht und Alicia schloss fest die Augen. Eine Tür knallte zu und die Wand erzitterte.

Alicia taumelte zurück zu ihrem Bett. Sie legte sie auf den Rücken und starrte für lange Zeit an die Decke. Snape? Es machte keinen Sinn! Wie konnte die hübsche, niedliche Jasmine seine Tochter sein? Und darüber hinaus, wie konnte ihr Mutter auch nur daran denken - ?

Sie legte ihre Hände über die Augen. Besser nicht darüber nachdenken. Gefährliches Terrain.

Aber – Snape? Ihre Mutter war womöglich irgendwann mal mit ihm zur Schule gegangen, obwohl sie älter war. Sie war jedoch eine Gryffindor gewesen. Sicher hätte sie sich nicht mit einem Slytherin abgegeben. Und doch, es waren schon merkwürdigere Dinge passiert.

„Ich bin sicher, dass es eine absolut vernünftige Erklärung gibt", murmelte Alicia der Decke zu. Nur weil sie nichts gesagt hatte, als Snape erwähnt wurde, hieß das nicht automatisch, dass er derjenige war.

_Aber sie hat auch nicht nein gesagt._

Jasmine sah noch nicht mal wie Snape aus! Ihre Haare waren dunkelbraun (und nicht fettig) und ihre Augen waren hellblau. Ihre Nase war gerade und sie hatte ein breites, fröhliches Lächeln.

Tief im Innern wusste Alicia, dass das Aussehen ihrer Halbschwester kein Beweis war. Kinder musste nicht notwendigerweise die Haar- oder Augenfarbe ihrer Eltern haben. Oft war es eine Mischung.

Aber das brachte sie wieder an ihren Ausgangspunkt zurück.

„All diese Spekulationen machen mir Kopfschmerzen", stöhnte sie und rollte sich vom Bett.

Im Haus war es totenstill als sie die Treppen hinunterging. Das war in letzter Zeit selten gewesen und so fragte sie sich, ob sich alle vertragen hatten. Ihr Vater saß alleine am Küchentisch und las die Muggelzeitung. „Wo sind alle?", fragte sie ihn.

„Deine Mutter bleibt für eine Weile bei deiner Großmutter. Sie hat Jasmine mitgenommen", antwortete er ohne aufzusehen.

Alicia beschloss, ihren Vater seinem Trübsal zu überlassen und ging etwas Fernsehen gucken. Sie hatte den Apparat gerade angemacht, als Leute aus dem Kamin kamen. Erst Ginny und Ron, dann Fred und George. Sie keuchte, als sie etwas Ruß einatmete.

„Entschuldigung deswegen." George wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab und der Ruß flog zurück in den Kamin.

„Schon okay. Was macht ihr alle hier?"

„Du scheinst dich ja wirklich zu freuen uns zu sehen", sagte Fred und gab vor, verletzt zu sein.

„Eigentlich könnte euer Timing nicht besser sein. Ich könnte eine Ablenkung gebrauchen", sagte Alicia dankbar.

„Wo ist Jasmine?", fragte Ginny.

„Nicht hier. Sie ist mit Mum zu meiner Großmutter gefahren. Mum und Dad haben sich gestritten, also ist es vielleicht besser, wenn sie sich etwas Zeit nehmen um sich zu beruhigen. Erica kommt erst nächste Woche aus Paris zurück."

„Du kannst gerne solange bei uns bleiben", bot George an, seine Finger hinter dem Rücken gekreuzt.

„Danke für das Angebot, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich Dad im Moment alleine lassen sollte. Mum wird sowieso nach Hause kommen, wenn sie genug von meinen Großeltern hat. Das sollte nicht allzu lange dauern", erwiderte sie.

„Ich habe also doch Stimmen gehört." Sie drehten sich um und sahen David Spinnet im Türrahmen stehen. Alle begrüßten ihn ziemlich schuldbewusst. „Auch schön, euch Weasleys mal zu sehen. Es tut mir Leid, dass Jasmine nicht hier ist, Ginny."

„Schon okay. Ich werde sie sicher später noch sehen."

„Natürlich. Na ja, wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet, ich muss noch ein paar Arbeiten von meiner Klasse benoten."

Er ging hoch und Alicia wandte sich wieder den vier Rothaarigen zu. „Also ist Ginny hergekommen um Jasmine zu besuchen und ihr drei habt gedacht, ihr begleitet sie?"

„Die drei folgen mir überall hin. Es wird langsam verdammt nervig, ehrlich."

Die Jungs erröteten und rangen um Worte. „Wir sind auch gekommen um dich zu besuchen", beharrte George.

„Ron auch?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

„Mir war langweilig", sagte er verlegen.

„Hast du nichts von Harry gehört?"

„Ich habe letzte Woche eines dieser blöden Muggelteile benutzt um ihn anzurufen."

„Ein Telefon?"

„Jah. Aber es hat nicht geklappt. Ich glaube, ich habe einfach nicht laut genug gebrüllt." Ron kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf.

„Du hast gebrüllt?", fragte Alicia und versuchte nicht zu kichern.

Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich, wie soll er mich sonst hören?"

„Natürlich. Wie dumm von mir", sagte sie spöttelnd. „Was ist mit Hermine?"

Ron wurde rot bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens und die Zwillinge lachten. Ginny seufzte nur.

„Was ist passiert?" Alicia sah von einem zum anderen.

„Ich habe einen Brief von ihr bekommen", antwortete Ron leise.

„Und womit war er unterschrieben?", drängte Fred ihn weiter.

„Alles Liebe von Hermine", murmelte er.

„Oh, wie süß!"

„_Es ist nicht süß!_"

George klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Komm schon, Ronnielein, wir machen nur Spaß."

„Wenn wir bleiben, dann gucke ich Gernsehen." Er stampfte davon und setzte sich vor dem Fernseher in einen Sessel.

„Wie ist es dir so ergangen?", fragte George, als er und Fred Alicia in die Küche folgten.

„Gut, abgesehen von den ganzen Streitereien. Und dir?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ganz gut", sagte er beiläufig, als Fred auf der Suche nach Essen die Schränkte durchsuchte. „Ich dachte, wir könnten ein bisschen mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, als Wiedergutmachung für die letzten Ferien sozusagen."

„Das wäre fantastisch." Sie lächelte und er grinste zurück.

Fred beobachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel.

* * *

Leider hatte das Schicksal andere Dinge für George vorgesehen. Er konnte kaum Zeit mit Alicia verbringen, weil er mit seiner Familie nach Ägypten fuhr, nachdem sie den Galleonen-Gewinn gemacht hatten. Glücklichweise verbrachte Alicia in diesen Ferien keine Zeit mit Oliver, daher konnte George ruhig schlafen. 

Alicias Mutter kehrte am selben Tag zurück wie Erica und die Familie war wieder vereint. Den größten Teil der Zeit verbrachten sie in unangenehmer Stille, die Alicia noch schlimmer fand als die ständigen Streitereien. Sie konnte dem jedoch oft entkommen, um Luke nebenan zu besuchen und sie verbrachte sogar ein paar Nächte bei Angelina.

Erica hatte beschlossen, dass es Zeit wäre, auszuziehen, also ging Alicia ein paar mal mit ihr los, um sich Wohnungen anzusehen. Es war ziemlich frustrierend zu sehen, dass die einzige halbvernünftige Wohnung, die sie sich leisten konnte, ein kleines Einzimmerappartement war.

„Es wird schon reichen, bis ich genug Geld für eine richtige Wohnung zusammen habe", sagte Erica ihren Eltern.

„Unterschreib nicht, bis ich mir den Ort nicht angesehen haben", sagte David fest.

„Schön. Ich nehme dich morgen mit, damit du es dir ansehen kannst. Willst du auch mit, Mum?"

Natalie warf einen Blick auf ihren Mann und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gehe mit Jas und Leesh in die Winkelgasse."

Alicia erzwang ein Lächeln. Das würde ja lustig werden.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie früh geweckt und die drei gingen um neun los. Während ihre Mutter die Bücher kaufen ging, zerrte Alicia Jasmine in Qualität für Quidditch. Jasmine mochte Quidditch nicht allzu sehr. Eigentlich war Alicia die Einzige aus der Familie, die es mochte.

Jasmine sah sich gelangweilt um, als Alicia den Feuerblitz von allen möglichen Seiten betrachtete. Sie trat zurück um ihn zu bewundern, als sie in jemand Bekanntes rannte.

„Harry!"

„Oh, hi, Alicia", grüßte er sie. „Siehst du dir auch den Feuerblitz an?"

„Jah. Er ist einzigartig. Weißt du, wie viel er kostet?"

„Ich habe zu viel Angst zu fragen", gab er zu.

„Alicia! Können wir jetzt gehen?", fragte Jasmine. Sie kam herüber und entdeckte Harry. Sie hielt inne und starrte ihn an. Harry starrte zurück.

„Jasmine, das ist Harry Potter. Harry, das ist meine kleine Schwester Jasmine. Sie ist genauso alt wie Ginny."

„Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen", sagte er höflich.

„Ebenfalls." Jasmine starrte ihn weiter neugierig an, was ihn leicht erröten ließ. „Ich habe gehört, dass du Ginny gerettet hast. Das war echt mutig."

Harry zuckte ungemütlich mit den Schultern. „Es war keine große Sache."

„Komm schon, Jas, lass den Jungen in Ruhe." Alicia zerrte sie weg. „Wir sehen uns in der Schule, Harry!", rief sie über die Schulter.

Er winkte den Mädchen verwirrt zu, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel. Jasmine fing an zu kichern, als sie vor Flourish und Blotts warteten. „Er ist lustig. Und auch irgendwie süß. Ich kann verstehen, warum Ginny ihn mag."

„Denk gar nicht erst dran", warnte Alicia.

„Keine Sorge, Schwesterherz. Harry Potter ist nicht mein Typ. Meinetwegen kann Ginny ihn haben", sagte Jasmine beiläufig.

Alicia stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Ein weiteres Mitglied im Harry Potter Fan-Club war etwas, was die Welt nicht brauchte. Ginny, Colin und die Maulende Myrte waren genug.

* * *

Ü/N: Es interessiert wahrscheinlich jeden hier brennend, wer Jasmines Vater ist (mich eingeschlossen). Leider wird Alicia das erst im Sequel auflösen, also stellt euch schon mal auf eine lange Wartezeit ein. Aber ein paar Hinweise darauf gibt es ja, also spekuliert ruhig! 

(Wer es nicht mitbekommen hat: Das war ein versteckter Hinweis darauf, dass ich gerne ein paar Kommentare hätte... Bitte, _bitte_!)

Noch mal ein dezenter, schleichwerberischer Hinweis: Bei meinen eigenen (lies: von mir selbst erdachten und nicht nur übersetzten) Geschichten ‚_Tempora mutantur et nos mutamur in illis_' und ‚_Omnia vincit amor_' laufen noch immer Abstimmungen darüber, welche nach der Übersetzung fortgesetzt wird. Wenn also jemand noch nicht abgestimmt hat, aber es gerne tun möchte, der ist herzlich dazu aufgefordert.


	27. Dementoren, Abzeichen und Treffen, oh je

Disclaimer: Alles J.K. Rowlings und Jagged Epiphanys. Ich mach hier nur die Übersetzung.

Ü/N: An dieser Stelle große Entschuldigung, aber auch ein großes Dankeschön. Eigentlich sogar zwei Dankeschöns! Eins geht an Susi, meine wieder-Betaleserin und ein weiteres an Mondfee, die mir mit einer PM in den Hintern getreten hat! Ich weiß, die Wirkung kam nicht so prompt, wie ich und wahrscheinlich auch du gehofft hast, aber ich hatte erst so viel mit der Schule zu tun und dann wurde ich auch noch krank, sodass ich zusätzlich noch Stoff nacharbeiten musste...

Ich setze jetzt einen Termin für das nächste Update: 19.02.2007

**Kapitel 26**

Als Alicia Gleis Neundreiviertel betrat, spuckte der Hogwarts-Express als Begrüßung eine Rauchwolke aus und sie lächelte. Sie hatte ein gutes Gefühl in diesem Jahr. Tief im Innern wusste sie, dass es Olivers letztes Jahr war, doch sie hatte das in ihren Hinterkopf verbannt. Quer über den Bahnsteig hinweg sah sie ihn lebhaft mit Matt reden. Sie musste nicht von seinen Lippen lesen können, um zu wissen, dass er über Quidditch redete. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich über die Ferien einen revolutionären Plan ausgedacht.

Irgendwo gegen Ende des Zuges steckte Katie ihren Blondschopf aus einem Fenster und winkte Alicia zu. Aufgeregt zerrte sie ihr Gepäck zu Angelinas und Katies Abteil. Die drei umarmten sich und dann sprangen sie wieder aus dem Zug, um sich von ihren Familien zu verabschieden.

Alicia sagte auf Wiedersehen zu ihrem Vater und Erica. Ihre Mutter hatte nicht kommen können, weil sie zur Arbeit gerufen worden war. Im Stillen war Alicia froh. Das Letzte, was sie wollte, war, dass ihre Eltern mitten auf dem Bahnsteig eine Szene machten.

„Wir sehen uns zu Weihnachten, wenn du beschließt, dass du es aushalten kannst", sagte ihr Dad mit wenig Hoffnung. Alicia wusste, dass er es gerne hätte, wenn sie in den Ferien nach Hause käme. Jetzt wo Erica ausgezogen war, waren nur noch ihre Eltern zuhause.

„Ich werde sehen, was so los ist", versprach sie und umarmte ihn fest, bevor sie zu ihrer großen Schwester weiterging. „Grüß Charlie von mir."

„Leesh, ich habe es dir schon tausendmal gesagt! Ich habe keine Zeit, um Charlies Einladung zu akzeptieren! Ich habe zu viel Arbeit im Ministerium", seufzte sie.

Alicia verdrehte die Augen. „Hast du nicht. Du willst ihn bloß nicht sehen."

„Auf jeden Fall ist es nicht deine Sache", schnüffelte sie.

„Du willst ihn nicht sehen, weil du ihn liiiebst!", stichelte Alicia.

„Sei nicht dumm, Alicia. Rein in den Zug, bevor ich dich verhexe."

„Bye bye!" Sie schlenderte davon. Dann hielt sie inne und rief über ihre Schulter zurück: „Gib Charlie einen Kuss von mir, wenn du ihn siehst!"

Ericas Wangen röteten sich und sie drehte sich zu ihrem Vater um. „Hast du gehört, was sie gerade gesagt hat!?"

David hob nur die Hände. „Ich werde mich nicht dazwischenstellen. Ich hänge an meinem Leben, vielen Dank."

„Ich liebe Charlie nicht, weißt du."

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass du es tust."

„Na ja, ich sage es dir nur, damit du dir gar nicht erst die Mühe machst, das zu denken. Ich habe ihn seit Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen und-"

Die Stimme ihrer Schwester verklang, als Alicia zurück in den Zug stieg. Katie und Angelina saßen bereits im Abteil und redeten über die neuesten Infos über Sirius Black. Alicia schlüpfte zwischen ihnen durch und begann, in ihrem Rucksack rumzukramen.

Als der Zug anfuhr, setzte sie sich neben Angelina und versuchte, sich in die Unterhaltung einzuschleichen ohne irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Leider warf Katie ihr einen Blick zu.

„Meine Mum sagt, dass es nicht-" Plötzlich hielt sie inne und starrte Alicia an, ihre blauen Augen unglaublich groß. „Was ist das!?"

„Was ist was?" Alicia errötete unangenehm. Angelina wandte sich zu ihr um und schnappte nach Luft. Sie beugte sich vor, um einen besseren Blickwinkel zu haben.

„Das ist ein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen!"

Alicia blickte auf das schimmernde Abzeichen hinunter, das an ihr Gryffindor-Shirt gesteckt war. Beide Mädchen starrten sie an und sie zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern. „Ich habe es vor zwei Wochen herausgefunden. Es ist keine große Sache."

„Es _ist_ eine große Sache!", sagte Katie. „Oooh! Wissen es die Jungs schon?"

„Nein."

Angelina klatschte in die Hände. „Kann ich es ihnen sagen? Lass mich es ihnen sagen, Leesh! Bitte!"

„Nein! Ich sollte es ihnen sagen!", beharrte Katie.

„Keine Chance, Bell! Ich darf es ihnen sagen! Ich kann es kaum erwarten ihre Gesichter zu sehen, wenn sie herausfinden, dass sie eine Vertrauensschülerin ist!"

Beide Mädchen brüllten vor Lachen und Alicia rückte verlegen das Abzeichen zurecht. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie es nicht bemerken würden."

„Hallo?!" Angelina wedelte mit der Hand vorm Gesicht ihrer Freundin herum. „Das Ding ist an deine _Brust_ gesteckt! Sie werden es bemerken, ob sie wollen oder nicht."

„Glaubt ihr, dass sie sauer sein werden?", fragte Alicia leise.

Die Mädchen tauschten einen Blick, doch bevor sie antworten konnten, klopfte es an der Tür und Oliver steckte seinen Kopf herein.

Er platzte herein und rieb sich eifrig die Hände. „Ah! Hier seid ihr drei! Meine Lieblings-Jägerinnen!"

„Wir sind deine einzigen Jägerinnen, Wood", sagte Alicia milde.

Er lächelte nur. „Wie war euer Sommer? Habt ihr gesehen – Merlin! Du bist eine Vertrauensschülerin!"

Angelina warf Alicia einen ‚Ich hab's dir ja gesagt' - Blick zu. Sie stöhnte und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

„Das ist genial, Leesh, wirklich. Du wirst eine fantastische Vertrauensschülerin sein", versicherte er ihr und berührte ihre Schulter. Sie sah auf und lächelte schwach.

„Das ist mein Mädchen." Er zwinkerte und Alicia fiel fast vom Sitz, doch sie schaffte es, sich zusammenzureißen, als er sich neben Katie setzte und die neue Strategie erläuterte, die er sich ausgedacht hatte.

Er hatte kaum begonnen, als die Tür aufging und die Zwillinge hereinkamen, dicht gefolgt von Lee. Fred Begrüßte Angelina mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und als sie sich voneinander lösten, lächelte sie spitzbübisch. „Rate mal, wer Vertrauensschülerin ist!"

Er drehte sich zu Katie um, die mit dem Daumen auf Alicia wies, welche in ihrer Ecke schrumpfte. Die Jungs fluchten gemeinsam und starrten sie offen an.

„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?", wollte George wissen.

„Ich wollte dich nicht belästigen, während du in Ägypten warst", log Alicia.

„Eine _Vertrauensschülerin_?" Lee hob eine Hand an die Stirn und setzte sich schwer.

„Du bist wie ein weiblicher Percy!", spie Fred aus.

„Nein, das bin ich verdammt noch mal nicht!" Alicia stand auf, plötzlich wütend. „Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin und da ist nichts, was du dagegen tun kannst!"

Fred starrte sie böse an, dann zog er eine Stinkbombe aus der Tasche und hielt sie ihr unter die Nase. „Wirst du mir jetzt Punkte abziehen, Spinnet?"

„Das Schuljahr hat noch nicht angefangen."

Ihre Antwort überraschte Fred ein wenig und er runzelte die Stirn. Doch er erholte sich schnell, Weasley-Zwilling der er war. „Solltest du nicht mit deinen _Freunden_ im Vertrauensschülerabteil sitzen?"

„Es gibt keine Regel, die besagt, dass ich hier nicht sitzen darf." Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. Die anderen sahen besorgt zu. „Wenn du ein Problem damit hast, dass ich hier drin bin, dann schlage ich vor, dass du gehst, weil ich nämlich nirgendwohin gehe!"

„Ich denke, das reicht", sagte Angelina fest. Die beiden setzten sich in verschiedene Ecken des Abteils und Stille senkte sich über sie.

„Also – was ist mit diesem Sirius Black-Kram?", sagte Katie nervös.

Glücklicherweise entwickelte sich eine Unterhaltung und Alicia konnte ihren mörderischen Gedanken nachgehen. Fred überlegte, ob sie ihm wirklich Punkte abziehen würde, während George aus dem Fenster starrte. Alicia war Vertrauensschülerin. Er stand auf eine Vertrauensschülerin.

Ein Weasley-Zwilling und eine Vertrauensschülerin? Ziemlich unwahrscheinlich.

Während die anderen redeten, flüsterte Oliver Alicia zu. „Geht's dir gut?"

„Deine Besorgnis ist süß, aber mir geht es hervorragend. Du vergisst, dass ich Fred schon den größten Teil meines Leben kenne. Ich weiß, wie er ist. Es kratzt mich nicht", erwiderte sie.

„Na ja, wenn er dir weiterhin Schwierigkeiten macht, lass es mich wissen."

Sie lachte leise. „Und was willst du dann tun?"

„Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, habe ich noch gar nicht so weit gedacht. Ich werde mir irgendwann was ausdenken."

„Keine Chance, Olly. Ich komme mit ihm klar."

Als die Hexe mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen kam, hatten alle die Unstimmigkeiten vergessen und führten eine hitzige Diskussion über Quidditch.

„Alles, was ich sage, ist, dass sie die Foulregeln noch mal überdenken sollten, bevor nächstes Jahr die Weltmeisterschaft stattfindet", sagte Angelina.

„Das Überdenken würde nur Schwierigkeiten bringen", beharrte Oliver.

„Übrigens, es würde zu lange dauern, sich alle siebenhundert Fouls anzusehen", sagte Lee, den Mund voll mit Kürbispastete.

„Dann sollten sie sich nur die unklaren ansehen", erwiderte Angelina gereizt.

George und Fred saßen in einer Ecke und aßen Bertie Botts Bohnen jeglicher Geschmacksrichtung und lauschten ihrer Debatte. George würgte plötzlich und spuckte eine gekaute Bohne in seine Hand.

„Ich dachte, es wäre Schokolade", erklärte er Alicia, die ihm gegenüber saß. „Stellte sich aber heraus, dass es Dreck war."

Alicia lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf, als er sie aus dem Fenster warf. Sie war niemals mutig genug gewesen, die Bohnen zu essen. Besonders nicht seit George über die nach Popel schmeckende gestolpert war, als sie noch jünger waren.

„Willst du, 'Licia?" Fred hielt ihr eine rosa Bohne entgegen. Sie schluckte eine gemeine Antwort runter und schüttelte einfach ihren Kopf. „Es ist Erdbeere. Ich schwöre es."

Alle hatten inne gehalten, um zuzusehen, sie fürchteten einen neuerlichen Streit. Alicia streckte ihre Hand aus und Fred ließ die Bohne in ihre Hand fallen. Sie begutachtete sie genau und bemerkte, dass an einer Ecke ein Stückchen abgenagt war. Wenigstens war sie nicht giftig.

Die beiden hatten ihr früher immer die nach Erdbeere schmeckenden gegeben, doch sie hatten das seit Ewigkeiten nicht getan. Sie beäugte Fred vorsichtig. „Es schmeckt nicht nach Gehirn oder so?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und steckte sich die Bohne in den Mund. Sie kaute versuchsweise und war erleichtert, dass es wirklich Erdbeere war. Alicia bemerkte, dass das wohl das Nächste an einer Entschuldigung war, das Fred jemals Zustande bringen würde, also dankte sie ihm. Alle entspannten sich.

Gegen Spätnachmittag hatte es heftig zu regnen begonnen und die Gruppe war in ermattete Stille verfallen. Katie war sogar eingeschlafen, ihr Kopf auf Lees Schulter. Unnötig zu sagen, dass Lee äußerst zufrieden war mit sich selbst. Der Zug war weiter Richtung Norden gefahren und Alicia bemerkte, dass sie mit dem Kopf am Fenster einnickte. Regen machte sie immer schläfrig.

Sie wollte gerade dem Gefühl nachgeben, als der Zug langsamer wurde. Alle stöhnten und streckten ihre verspannten Glieder. Alicia sah auf ihre Armbanduhr, dann spähte sie aus dem Fenster. Die hellen Lichter von Hogsmeade waren selbst in der Ferne nicht zu sehen.

„Eigentlich können wir noch nicht da sein." Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum halten wir dann an?"

Der Hogwarts-Express kam mit einem Ruck zum Stillstand und Alicias Rucksack flog aus dem Gepäcknetz und traf Angelina am Kopf.

„Whoops." Sie lächelte entschuldigend, als Angelina sich den Kopf rieb und Fred lachte. Sie hob ihre Tasche von Angelina und warf sie zurück ins Netz. Bevor sie sich wieder hinsetzen konnte, gingen alle Lampen aus.

Alicia taumelte überrascht zurück und trat auf Lees ausgestreckten Fuß. Er jaulte auf, was Katie aufschrecken ließ und sie begann, hysterisch zu schreien. Alicia stolperte und fiel über den Fuß von jemand anderem. Glücklicherweise landete sie auf irgendjemandes Schoß. Es klang sehr danach, als ob dieser jemand Oliver wäre.

„Gut gefangen", flüsterte sie nervös.

„Alicia? Alles klar?", fragte George dringlich.

„Mir geht's gut! Ich bin auf Oliver gelandet!", reif sie über Katies Schreie hinweg.

„Katie! Entspann dich! Die Lampen sind aus irgendeinem Grund ausgegangen und – hey! Pass auf deine Ellbogen auf!", keuchte Lee.

Als ihre Augen sich langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, konnte Alicia gerade die Silhouetten ihrer Freunde ausmachen. Alle standen auf und wollten zur Tür. Doch es war ein wirrer Haufen.

„Okay!", brüllte Angelina. „Wessen verdammte Hand war das?"

„Das könnte meine gewesen sein", sagte George kleinlaut.

„Jemand steht auf meinem Umhang!" Es gab ein lautes Ratschen und Fred fluchte.

Alicia zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und ließ ihn aufleuchten. Alle erstarrten. Erst dann bemerkte Alicia, dass sie immer noch auf Oliver saß. „Äh, bleibt alle hier. Ich gehe und finde raus, was los ist. Ich werde mehr Glück damit haben, das herauszufinden." Sie tippte sich auf das Vertrauensschulerzeichen.

Sie glitt von Olivers Schoß und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Sie wollte gerade in den Gang hinaustreten, als ein hohes Kreischen zu hören war und jemand ins Abteil geeilt kam. Alicia und der Eindringling fielen in einem verschlungenen Haufen zu Boden. Angelina hob Alicias Zauberstab auf, als er über den Boden rollte, und richteten den Lichtschein auf sie.

„MALFOY!"

Alicia zog ihren Arm unter dem Slytherin hervor und kämpfte sich auf die Füße. Malfoy ergriff ihren Umhang und zog sich hoch. Selbst in dem schwachen Licht war der Ausdruck des Entsetzens auf seinem Gesicht unverkennbar.

„Was? Was ist los?", wollte Alicia wissen.

Er zog an ihren Roben. „Er wollte mich kriegen!"

Den Drang, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, unterdrückend, sprach Alicia dieses Mal ein bisschen freundlicher. „Wer wollte dich kriegen? Sag's mir, Malfoy!"

Er kam nicht zu einer Antwort. Im Türrahmen erschien eine große, vermummte Gestalt und drehte ihr Gesicht von einer Seite zur anderen, als sie die Insassen des Abteils überblickte. Die Schüler schnappten nach Luft und traten von der Tür zurück. Die Gestalt holte rasselnd Atem und Malfoy stammelte unzusammenhängende Worte.

Eine eisige Kältewelle schwappte über Alicia hinweg und sie bemerkte kaum, wie Malfoy sie schubste und sie vorwärts taumelte, kaum einen Meter vor der Gestalt stoppend. Es war, als ob eine kalte Hand in ihre Brust griff und ihr Herz umklammerte. Ihre Sicht verschwamm und sie fiel auf die Knie.

Dann wurde sie gewahr, dass sie zwei starke Arme zurückzerrten. Sie rang nach Luft und warme Arme legten sich schützend um sie. Als sie aufsah, war die mysteriöse Gestalt verschwunden und Malfoy huschte schnell hinaus.

Die Lichter flackerten wieder an und der Zug fuhr wieder los.

„Diese blöde, dreckige Ratte!", brüllte jemand. Alicia dachte, dass es vielleicht Angelina gewesen war.

„Habt ihr gesehen, wie er sie geschubst hat!?", rief George wütend.

„Gut, dass du sie gepackt hast, Oliver", fügte Fred hinzu.

Alicia drehte sich etwas und fand sich selbst in Olivers Armen liegend wieder. Es war ihr zu bequem, als dass sie sich hätte bewegen wollen, daher lehnte sie sich einfach gegen seine Brust.

„Alles klar mit dir?", fragte Katie ängstlich.

„Ich denke schon."

„Was war es überhaupt?", fragte sich Angelina.

„Ein Dementor", sagte Lee leise.

Alle starrten ihn an. „Bist du sicher?"

„Natürlich. Was sollte es sonst sein? Ich wette, er hat nach Black gesucht."

„Sirius Black- im Hogwarts-Express?" Katie überlief ein Zittern.

„Es ist kalt", murmelte Alicia.

Oliver legte seine Arm fest um sie. „Jetzt ist ja alles gut."

George drehte ihnen schnell den Rücken zu und wandte sich an Lee. „Gibt es kein Gegenmittel oder so was?"

„Schokolade."

„Hast irgendjemand Schokolade?"

Alle durchsuchten ihre Rucksäcke und Taschen. Es gab nicht ein einziges Stück Schokolade im Abteil.

„Ich habe ein halb zerquetschtes Erdnussbuttersandwich", bot Fred netterweise an.

„Äh, nein, danke. Ich fühle mich eh schon besser."

George half ihr auf die Füße und sie dankte Oliver schüchtern. „Ich würde doch nicht zulassen, dass ein Dementor eine meiner Star-Jägerinnen bekommt", sagte er beiläufig.

Alicia verdrehte angesichts seiner Bescheidenheit die Augen. „Du bist genauso schlimm wie Harry."

George runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich wieder hin. Der Vergleich mit Harry war absolut unangebracht. Harry war Du-weißt-schon-wem jetzt schon drei Mal gegenüber getreten und er hatte überlebt. Alles, was Oliver getan hatte, war Alicia vom Dementor wegzuziehen. Daran war nichts besonders Heldenhaftes. George hätte ohne zu zögern dasselbe getan. Es war einfach reines Glück, dass Oliver in der Lage gewesen war, sie zu packen.

Einfach reines Glück.

* * *

Nach dem Festessen brachten Alicia und ein Vertrauensschüler namens Jamie aus dem sechsten Jahr die Erstklässler hoch in den Gryffindorturm und erzählten ihnen das Übliche. Dann machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zu einem Vertrauensschülertreffen.

„Ich habe schon eine Menge Erstklässler gesehen, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich jemals so ängstliche gesehen habe", sagte Jamie, als sie in Richtung der Bücherei gingen.

„Na ja, einen Dementor in dein Abteil platzen zu haben, klingt nicht wirklich nach einem freundlichen Willkommengruß."

„Ich habe gehört, dass Harry in Ohnmacht gefallen ist, als einer in sein Abteil gekommen ist."

Alicia nickte. Sie hatte das auch gehört. Sie hatte nicht für eine Sekunde daran gezweifelt. „Armer Junge. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es für ihn dieses Jahr ein bisschen leichter wird."

„Ich würde mir keine Sorgen um ihn machen. Du solltest eher darüber nachdenken, wie du dieses Jahr überleben willst", sagte er mysteriös.

„Was soll das bitte heißen?"

„Wirst du schon sehen."

Und das tat sie.

„Ich will sichergehen, dass die Schüler nicht einmal daran _denken_, die Regeln zu brechen! Diejenigen, _die_ sie brechen, werden angemessen bestraft!"

Alicia starrte Percy einfach nur an. Er redete seit einer halben Stunde. Er hatte nur aufgehört, als Professor Dumbledore reinkam, um sie über die Dementoren und andere, generelle Dinge zu informieren. Sobald der Schulleiter gegangen war, schwadronierte er weiter.

„Ich will, dass jeder versteht, was mit ihm geschieht, wenn er die Regeln bricht. Wenn wir einige Schüler als Beispiele heranziehen müssen, werden wir das tun!"

Alicia stützte ihr Kinn auf die Handfläche. Wenn sie die Augen genau richtig zusammenkniff, hatte Percy Ähnlichkeit mit Hitler. Interessant. Sie war versucht, den Arm zum Gruß zu heben, entschied sich aber dagegen.

„Zur Vorbereitung für das nächste Treffen möchte ich, dass ihr die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände auswendig lernt." Er und die Schulsprecherin verteilten dicke Pergamentstapel.

„Das ist ein Scherz!", flüsterte Meenal, einer der Hufflepuff-Vertrauensschüler aus ihrem Jahrgang. „Da stehen über vierhundert Gegenstände drauf!"

Alicia blätterte durch die Seiten und verspürte den Wunsch, sich mit ihrem Abzeichen zu erstechen. Zwischen Hausaufgaben und Quidditch würde sie kein Leben mehr haben.

„Überprüft regelmäßig die Schwarzen Bretter eurer Häuser, ansonsten treffen wir uns jeden Donnerstag nach dem Abendessen."

Alicia räusperte sich schüchtern. „Äh, Perce- ich meine, Percy. Ähm – Sir?" Wie zum Teufel sollte sie ihn nennen? Eure Exzellenz?

Er ignorierte ihr Gestammel und raschelte laut mit seinem Stapel bedeutungslosem Papiers. „Was gibt es, Spinnet?"

„Äh, es ist nur so, dass ich Donnerstagabend Quidditchtraining habe."

„Na, dann musst du eine Entscheidung treffen. Was ist dir wichtiger?"

Alicia gab vor einen Augenblick zu überlegen, dann strahlte sie und klimperte mit den Wimpern. „Natürlich das Treffen."

„Gut zu wissen, dass du die richtigen Prioritäten hast." Percy stand auf, sehr selbstzufrieden aussehend, als ob er für Alicias Entscheidung verantwortlich wäre oder so. „Der Rest von euch kann sich gerne eine Scheibe von ihr abschneiden."

Alicia wickelte sich eine Locke um den Finger und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie war die Verkörperung der Unschuld und Percy lächelte sie an, wie ein Professor seinen Musterschüler anlächeln würde. Sie seufzte laut und schmalzig und sah auf die schimmernde Tischplatte. „Ich denke, ich werde Oliver einfach sagen müssen, dass ich stattdessen zu den Treffen komme. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es versteht."

Das Lächeln verschwand; Percy ließ das Pergament in seinen Armen fallen. Er wusste sehr gut, dass Oliver ausflippen würde, wenn er herausfand, dass Alicia wegen seiner Treffen nicht zum Training kommen würde. Eine Sache, die er auf jeden Fall umgehen wollte, ob er nun Schulsprecher war oder nicht, war Oliver Woods Zorn. „Andererseits wollen wir natürlich nicht, dass du dein Quidditchtraining verpasst. Lasst uns also den Termin einfach auf Dienstagabend verlegen."

Alicia half ihm, sein Pergament aufzusammeln. „Ich will wirklich keine Umstände machen."

Er lächelte schwach. „Keine Umstände."

„Danke!", sagte sie fröhlich und gab ihm seine zerknitterten Papiere.

Percy erklärte das Treffen zittrig für beendet und Alicia schritt zusammen mit Meenal schnellen Schrittes aus dem Raum.

„Wie zum Teufel hast du das gemacht?"

„Was gemacht?"

„Ihn einfach so die Zeit des Treffens ändern lassen!"

„Oh, das. Das ist nur ein alter Trick." Alicia zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern. „Ich habe das aber schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gemacht. Ich bin froh, dass es noch immer klappt."

„Das ist genial! Du musst mir irgendwann mal beibringen, wie man das macht!", bat Meenal.

„Oh nein, Schätzchen. So ein angeborenes Talent kann man nicht erlernen", gab sie affektiert zurück.

Meenal lachte nur. „Ich sollte dir wirklich Punkte dafür abziehen, dass du den Schulsprecher manipuliert hast. Vielleicht als abschreckendes Beispiel?"

Alicia öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, doch jemand unterbrach sie.

„Spinnet!" Percy kam schnell auf sie zu, mit dem Arm winkend. „Ich bin froh, dass ich dich eingeholt habe. Ich hatte gehofft, noch kurz ein Wort mit dir wechseln zu können."

„Viel Glück." Meenal grinste und drehte sich um, um sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs zu machen.

„Klar." Alicia lächelte zögernd, als Percy sich ihr anschloss.

Einen Moment lang gingen sie still nebeneinander her, bis Percy schließlich sprach. „Du bist ein ehrgeiziges Mädchen?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Ja, du bist ehrgeizig", antwortete er für sie.

„Ähm. Okay. Ich denke, dann bin ich es."

„Du bist mit Fred und George Weasley befreundet?"

„Natürlich bin ich das. Das weißt du, Percy." Sie beäugte ihn verwirrt. Er sprach von ihnen, als ob sie völlig Fremde wären.

„Du verstehst, dass du ihnen keinen Sonderbehandlung gewähren kannst?"

„Ich weiß das. Percy, was soll das?"

Er rückte seine Brille zurecht, sodass sie noch höher auf seiner Nase saß, antwortete aber nicht. Alicia konnte sich noch daran erinnern, wie Fred und George seine Brille verzaubert hatten, so dass sie an seinem Gesicht klebte. Sie erinnerte sich auch noch daran, dass sie mit gerade zehn Jahren all seine Kleidung mit Juckpulver bestäubt hatten. Der arme Percy hatte sich in Unterwäsche im Garten herumgerollt, wie irre kratzend.

Die Erinnerung ließ sie kichern und Percy sah sie verwundert an. „Ist etwas lustig?"

„Nein, nein. Red weiter."

„Das mag vielleicht ein Schock für dich sein, aber ich denke, dass Fred und George verbotene Gegenstände besitzen."

Alicia keuchte in gespieltem Entsetzen auf und schlug sich die Hand über den Mund.

„Ich fürchte ja", sagte er mit einem schweren Nicken. „Darum möchte ich, dass du mir hilfst. Du bist ihnen sehr nahe, also dachte ich, dass du einfach alle Gegenstände aufschreibst, die du bei ihnen siehst."

Diesmal schnappte Alicia wirklich nach Luft. „Du willst, dass ich die Zwillinge ausspioniere?"

„Nicht direkt ausspionieren, nur ein Auge auf sie haben und es mir dann berichten."

„Das ist Spionieren!" Alicia verschränkte ihre Arme. „Das mache ich nicht."

„Sei vernünftig-"

„Nein."

„Es wird ja nur für eine Weile sein-"

„Nein."

„Denk wenigstens mal darüber nach."

„Niemals. Keine Chance." Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und entfernte sich schleunigst von ihm. Als sie bei der Fetten Dame ankam, war sie mehr als nur ein bisschen sauer. „Fortuna Major."

Das Porträt schwang träge auf, um sie einzulassen. Sie stampfte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei sie sich in etwas reingesteigert hatte. Ein Viertklässler-Pärchen knutsche vor dem Feuer und Alicia ging in eine Psychopathen-Vertrauensschüler-Rolle über. Die beiden konnten nicht schnell genug aus dem Zimmer kommen.

Das Portrait öffnete sich wieder und Alicia raste nach oben, um Percy auszuweichen. Angelina und Katie waren noch immer auf und lasen eine Quidditch-Zeitschrift. Beide beäugten Alicia neugierig, als diese die Tür zuknallte und fluchte.

Angelina kicherte. „Mieser Tag, Schätzchen?"

Alicia ignorierte sie und schleuderte die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände durch den Raum. Sie kramte ihren Schlafanzug aus ihrer Tasche hervor, dann stürmte sie ins Bad.

„Ich frage mich, was sie so aufgeregt hat", sagte Katie leichthin.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war Alicia noch immer ‚so aufgeregt'. Sie verschlief das Frühstück und hatte sich gerade angezogen, als Angelina und Katie zurückkehrten.

„Warum habt ihr mich nicht geweckt?", fragte sie wütend.

„Wir dachten, dass du den Schlaf brauchst."

„Ich entscheide, wann ich Schlaf brauche!"

„Entspann dich", beruhigte Katie sie. „Hier hast du einen Stundenplan."

Alicia schnappte ihn ihr ziemlich rüde aus der Hand und studierte ihn. „Oh, verdammt toll! Zuerst eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke!"

Angelina tauschte einen Blick mit Katie. „Leesh, bist du dir sicher, dass alles klar ist?"

„Mir geht's gut", schnappte sie. „Lasst uns endlich gehen."

Sie griffen ihre Taschen und gingen runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf halbem Weg zum Klassenraum fiel Alicia ein, dass sie ihr Vertrauensschülerabzeichen vergessen hatte und so musste sie zurück, während die anderen sich auf den Weg in die Kerker machten. Daher kam Alicia zu spät.

„Ich hätte Besseres von einer Vertrauensschülerin erwartet", schnaubte Snape.

Natürlich zog er Gryffindor Punkte ab und Alicia schoss ihm böse Blicke zu. Als er ihnen die Zutaten für einen neuen Zaubertrank vorstellte, konnte sie die Bilder von Jasmine, die ihr im Kopf herumlungerten, nicht unterdrücken. Vielleicht hasste Snape sie deswegen so sehr. Andererseits hasste er alle Gryffindors. Vielleicht war das die Schuld ihrer Mutter.

„Alles klar mit dir?", flüsterte George, als Snape ihnen gerade den Rücken zuwandte.

„Haben Angelina und Katie getratscht?", zischte sie.

George sah verwirrt aus und schüttelte leise den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest. Aber du hast schon die ganze Stunde Snape angestarrt und noch nichts geschrieben."

Sie sah hinunter auf ihr blankes Pergament. „Oh", war alles, was sie herausbekam.

Die Dinge wurden noch schlimmer, als sie den Zaubertrank herstellen musste. Snape teilte Alicia absichtlich einem besonders fiesen Slytherin zu, der andauernd ‚aus Versehen' ihren Hintern berührte.

Als es das vierte Mal passierte, sah sie von der Rattenniere auf, die sie gerade schnitt, und hielt ihm das Messer unter die Nase. „Mach das noch _einmal_ und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du niemals Kinder haben wirst."

„So redet aber keine Vertrauensschülerin", sagte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

Sie verengte die Augen und er brachte sich auf der anderen Seite des Kessels in Sicherheit, sodass er außerhalb ihrer Reichweite war.

Das Einzige, was sie aufmunterte, war die Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste an diesem Nachmittag. Auf ihre Bitte hin hatte Professor Lupin ihnen eine Extra-Stunde über Dementoren gegeben. Auf dem Weg nach draußen dankten ihm alle ernst.

„Es wurde auch mal Zeit, dass wir einen vernünftigen Lehrer in Verteidigung bekommen", kommentierte Angelina, während sie zum Gryffindorturm zurückkehrten. Sie hatte noch immer Alpträume über Lockhart.

„Hoffentlich geht Lupin nicht, so wie der Rest von denen", fügte Katie hinzu.

* * *

Ü/N: Endlich das fünfte Jahr! Ich liebe GvA und daher liebe ich die Kapitel über dieses Jahr ganz besonders, einfach deswegen... Na ja, und weil die Autorin super ist, aber ihr wisst schon, was ich meine.

Ich würde mich wirklich sehr über einen Kommentar freuen, besonders von den Schwarzlesern. Fühlt euch angesprochen.


	28. Ein ereigenisreiches Halloween

Disclaimer: Besitze nix. Verklagt nix.

Ü/N: Beinahe hätte ich den festgelegten Termin fürs Update verpennt. Am Wochenende war Goldene Hochzeit meiner Großeltern und jetzt leide ich unter Schlafmangel und sollte eigentlich lernen, und nicht mit kleinen Augen im am PC sein. Na ja, bis eben habe ich ja auch noch Recherche gemacht, also fallen ein paar Minuten mehr oder weniger auch nicht auf.

Nächstes Update: 05.03.2007 (dann ist der Klausurenblock endlich vorbei!)

Okay, dieses Kapitel spielt an Halloween. Am Ende findet dann auch noch das Quidditchspiel gegen Hufflepuff statt.

* * *

**Kapitel 27**

George wickelte seinen Umhang fester um sich, als der Wind auffrischte. Alicia tat dasselbe, während die beiden zurück nach Hogwarts gingen. Es war noch früh, doch Alicia hatte darauf bestanden zurückzugehen und George hatte angeboten mit ihr zu kommen.

„Du musst nicht mit mir mitkommen", sagte sie.

„Es macht mir nichts aus." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und steckte seine Hand in eine Tasche. „Ich habe dir etwas vom Honigtopf mitgebracht." Er gab ihr eine Tafel Schokolade.

Sie grinste und sein Herz machte einen Satz. „Woher wusstest du das?"

„Du bist in letzter Zeit so deprimiert gewesen. Sogar Fred hat es gemerkt und du weißt ja, wie ignorant er normalerweise ist. Ich weiß außerdem, dass Mädchen Schokolade essen, wenn sie traurig sind."

„Ich bin beeindruckt."

Sie beschleunigten ihre Schritte um einiges, als sie an den das Tor bewachenden Dementoren vorbeikamen. Alicia war sich nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt kälter wurde, als sie näher kamen, da sie schon fror. Nur für den Fall wickelte sie eine Ecke der Schokolade aus und brach zwei Stückchen ab.

„Mach auf", befahl sie George. Er gehorchte und sie warf ein Stück in seinen Mund, dann eins in ihren eigenen.

„Manke", murmelte er durch die Schokolade.

Als sie zum Gryffindorturm zurückkehrten, hatten sie die Schokolade aufgegessen und Alicia fühlte sich viel besser. Sie spielten eine Partie Snape Explodiert mit einem sehr missmutigen Harry, dann setzten sie sich vor das Feuer.

„Willst du mir sagen, warum du nicht dein übliches, fröhliches Selbst warst?", fragte George, während Alicia sich die Knie an die Brust zog und ihre Arme darum legte.

„Ich wüsste noch nicht mal, wo ich anfangen sollte. Fanatische Quidditch-Kapitäne, sadistische Lehrer, Nazi-Schulsprecher."

Er verengte die Augen. „Macht Percy dir das Leben schwer?"

„Nicht absichtlich. Du weißt ja, wie er ist", seufzte sie. „Aber es ist ja nicht nur er. Die Lehrer beharren darauf uns auf die ZAGs vorzubereiten, indem sie uns massenweise Hausaufgaben aufgeben. Zwischen Vertrauensschülertreffen und Quidditchtraining habe ich kaum Zeit sie alle zu machen."

„Kann ich helfen?", fragte George hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich bezweifle es", sagte sie, leicht den Kopf schüttelnd. „Aber trotzdem danke."

Georges Herz fühlte sich an, als wenn es zu einer Brezel geformt würde. Alicia war traurig und er konnte nichts tun, um es besser zu machen. Alles was er wollte, war, sie wieder glücklich zu machen. Sie einfach wieder lächeln zu sehen.

Das Porträtloch öffnete sich und zerzauste Gryffindors strömten herein. Katie kam zu ihnen zum Feuer und begann herzhaft zu niesen.

„Sieht so aus, als könntest du eine Dosis Aufpäppeltrank gebrauchen, Katie-Baby", sagte Lee.

„Nenn – hatschi – mich nicht so, Jordan!" Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, dann nieste sie wieder. Das nahm die Wirkung ihres Blicks und alle lachten. Außer Oliver.

„Er hat Recht, Bell. Ich will keine kranke Jägerin", sagte er streng. „Du gehst vor dem Fest besser zu Madam Pomfrey."

„Oliver!"

„Kein Aber. Los, geh schon."

Lee lächelte charmant. „Ich komme mit."

„Das ist alles deine Schuld." Katie nieste wieder, als sie ihm nach draußen folgte.

* * *

Alicia aß während des Festes kaum etwas. Nach all der Schokolade fühlte sie sich nicht besonders hungrig. George versuchte sie zum Essen zu bewegen, indem er sie kitzelte und ihr Essen in den Mund warf, während sie lachte. Aber es war nicht sehr effektiv, da sie es einfach wieder auf seinen Teller spuckte. Dennoch freute sie sich über die übliche Einlage der Geister.

Während die Jungs zurückblieben um Stinkbomben auf vorbeikommende Slytherins zu werfen, machten sich die drei Mädchen auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Doch sie kamen nie beim Gemeinschaftsraum an. Nervöse Erst- und Zweitklässler versperrten den Korridor.

„Eine Vertrauensschülerin!", quiekte einer von ihnen, als sie Alicia näherkommen sahen.

„Die Fette Dame!", rief ein anderer.

Alicia kämpfte sich durch sie durch und stoppte, als sie das zerstörte Porträt sah. Die Leinwand war rücksichtslos zerschlitzt worden.

„Wo ist die Fette Dame?", fragte Katie.

Alicia sah sich um, als würde sie erwarten diese den Korridor entlang spazieren zu sehen. Aber natürlich tat sie das nicht. Immer mehr Schüler erschienen und der Korridor wurde immer überfüllter.

„Du bist Vertrauensschülerin!" Angelina stieß Alicia den Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Tu was!"

Sie rieb sich die Seite und zischte, „Und was?"

„Wedele mit deinem Abzeichen rum und bring die Leute dazu ein Stück zurückzutreten", sagte Katie als eine unhöfliche Gruppe Sechstklässler sich ihren Weg durch die Menge schubsten und sie gegen die Wand drückten.

„Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin und kein Bulle!", protestierte Alicia.

Glücklicherweise hörten sie eine bekannte Stimme. Alicia war nie glücklicher darüber gewesen Percy zu sehen. Er schob sich wichtigtuerisch durch die Schüler, dann blieb er genau wie Alicia stehen. Er erfasste die Situation, dann befahl er jemandem Dumbledore zu holen.

Percy rieb sich das Kinn und beäugte das leere Porträt. „Oh Mann."

Dumbledore tauchte mit McGonagall, Lupin und Snape im Schlepptau auf und die Masse teilte sich, um sie durchzulassen. Genau wie Percy begriff er sofort, was vor sich ging. Alicia errötete, als sie merkte, dass sie einfach nur das Porträt angegafft hatte.

„Da werdet ihr kein Glück haben!"

Alle sahen auf und erblickten Peeves, der mit seinem üblichen, boshaften Grinsen über ihrer Köpfen schwebte. Percy verschränkte die Arme und sah ärgerlich zu ihm hoch. Er hatte den Poltergeist immer gehasst und dachte nicht, dass es sinnvoll war mit ihm zu reden.

„Übles Temperament hat er, dieser Sirius Black."

Alicia keuchte, aber es wurde von all dem kollektiven Keuchen, das durch den Korridor hallte, übertönt. Die Lehrer berieten sich schnell, dann gab McGonagall ihnen Anweisung zurück in die Große Halle zu gehen. Percy war wieder ganz der Schulsprecher und wedelte mit den Armen. „Geht weiter! Hier gibt es nichts mehr zu sehen! Los jetzt!"

Angelina schüttelte den Kopf über ihn und die Mädchen folgten den Schülern nach unten. Auf dem Weg trafen sie die Jungs, die sich neugierig umsahen.

Fred runzelte ob der verwirrten Schüler die Stirn. „Einige Kinder haben was davon gemurmelt, dass Sirius Black die Fette Dame umgebracht hat. Was ist passiert?"

„Anscheinend hat Black versucht in den Turm zu kommen, aber sie wollte ihn nicht reinlassen, deshalb ist er wütend geworden und hat ihr Porträt in Streifen geschlitzt", antwortete Angelina und umklammerte fest seine Hand.

„Das sagt zumindest Peeves", warf Percy leichthin ein.

„Oh, komm", sagte Katie, zittrig aussehend. „Wer sonst wäre verrückt genug ein Porträt anzugreifen?"

Percy antwortete nicht. Er eilte nur an ihnen vorbei, um ein paar trödelnde Viertklässler anzutreiben.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Lee.

„Runter in die Große Halle."

„Was glaubt ihr, warum wollte Black überhaupt in den Turm?", sagte George nachdenklich.

Das war eine sehr gute Frage. Ein heftiges Schaudern lief Alicia die Wirbelsäule hinunter, als sie sich vorstellte, wie Black nachts durch ihren Schlafsaal schlich. Das war kein angenehmer Gedanke.

„Glaubt ihr, dass er noch im Schloss ist?", fragte Katie und sah sich ängstlich über die Schulter.

„Was, wenn er sich irgendwo versteckt und – nur darauf wartet, dass wir zu Bett gehen?", sagte Lee mit schauriger Stimme.

George piekte Katie in den Rücken und sie schrie und hüpfte in Lees Arme. Als sie bemerkte, dass es nur George gewesen war, schlug sie beide so lange, bis sie vor ihr herlaufen mussten, um schwerere Körperverletzung zu vermeiden.

„Blöde Idioten!" Katie pustete sich das Haar aus den Augen.

Alicia konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen und Katies Gesicht verzerrte sich, als hätte sie gerade in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Äh, ich geh besser Percy suchen und schau nach, was jetzt los ist." Alicia hastete davon, bevor auch sie ein Opfer Katies Zornes werden konnte.

Die Gryffindors warteten in der Halle, bis die anderen Häuser zu ihnen stießen. Professor Dumbledore sagte ihnen, dass sie die Nacht in der Großen Halle verbringen müssten. Er räumte die Tische beiseite und beschwor Schlafsäcke herauf, dann ging er.

„Okay! Vertrauensschüler hierher!", rief Percy durch die Halle.

Alicia ging zögerlich zu ihm und den anderen Vertrauensschülern. Percy verteilte Befehle. Die Slytherins bekamen die Anweisung, den Eingang zu bewachen und Alicia sollte in der Halle patrouillieren um sicher zu gehen, dass alle schliefen. Das war nicht gerade ihre Vorstellung von einem angenehmen Auftrag. Besonders nicht, da sie in die Ecke geschoben wurde, wo Malfoy mit seinen beiden Bodyguards stand.

Sie kickte drei Schlafsäcke in ihre Richtung. „Rein in eure Schlafsäcke. In ein paar Minuten geht das Licht aus."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte in den Schlafsack kriechen, aber ich kann wirklich nicht – du weißt schon, mein Arm und so", sagte Malfoy mit einer übertriebenen Grimasse.

Alicia stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Das ist mir egal. Du kriechst jetzt sofort in deinen Schlafsack."

„Du wirst mir helfen müssen", wimmerte er.

„Ich werde dich auf keinen Fall anfassen!"

„Dann kann ich eben nicht schlafen."

Alicia atmete tief durch. „Okay, Malfoy, wie du willst. Ich werde Percy rüberschicken. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dir _liebend_ gerne in deinen Schlafsack helfen wird."

„Auf keinen Fall! Kein Weasley wird mich jemals anfassen!", sagte er eisern. Dann grinste er bösartig. „Man weiß ja nie, Armut könnte ansteckend sein."

Alicia wandte sich um und ging davon, bevor sie Malfoy vor Hunderten Zeugen schlug. Dieses Mal hatte sie wirklich genug. Sie würde Percys Befehlen nicht Folge leisten. Und sie würde nicht spuren, wenn Oliver es von ihr verlangte.

Sich entschlossen und rebellisch fühlend stolzierte sie zurück an die Stelle, wo ihre Freunde in ihren Schlafsäcken lagen. Sie war die letzten drei Nächte bis Mitternacht aufgeblieben und hatte versucht, ihre Hausaufgaben fertig zu bekommen. Jetzt hatte sie eine Entschuldigung, um etwas Schlaf zu bekommen, und sie würde sie nutzen.

„Ich dachte, du hättest Vertrauensschüler-Kram zu tun", sagte Lee, als sie ihm seinen Schlafsack aus der Hand riss und ihn sich zu Füßen hinwarf.

„Habe ich auch."

Alle starrten sie einfach nur an. Angelina sprach als Erste. „Warum bist du dann hier?", fragte sie sanft.

„Ich bin zu müde um noch mit Slytherins zu diskutieren", antwortete sie einfach. Ihre Freunde starrten sie weiter an, als sie ihr Vertrauensschülerabzeichen abnahm und es George gab. „Wenn Adolf vorbeikommt, weil er mich sucht, sagt ihm einfach, dass ich mir frei nehme. Wenn er mich aufweckt, bin ich nicht für meine Reaktion verantwortlich."

George starrte Alicia einfach nur an, als sie in den Schlafsack kroch. Dann sah er auf das schimmernde Abzeichen in seiner Hand. Fred warf Angelina einen fragenden Blick zu, doch sie konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Selbst sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum Alicia sich so merkwürdig benahm.

Sie entschieden, dass sie sie am besten gewähren ließen, gruppierten ihre Schlafsäcke um sie herum und legten sich hin. Während die anderen darüber spekulierten, wie Black ins Schloss gelangt war, blickte George hinauf zum sternübersäten Himmel. Seine Augen fielen langsam zu und er hoffte, dass er Alicia nicht aus Versehen im Schlaf berührte.

„Spinnet!"

George riss die Augen auf. Percy starrte auf ihn runter. Er sah nicht sehr fröhlich aus. „Was glaubt sie eigentlich, was sie da tut?"

„Sprich leiser!", zischte George und setzte sich auf. „Alicia schläft."

„Das sehe ich! Weck sie auf!"

„Und lass mir meine Augen auskratzen? Nein, danke."

„Fein, dann wecke ich sie eben auf", grummelte Percy.

„Nein, das machst du nicht. Lass sie schlafen. Glaub mir, sie braucht es", sagte George wissend.

„Und _ich_ brauche Hilfe mit den Erstklässlern. Die Lampen werden gleich ausgehen und sie haben Angst, dass Black noch immer herumschleicht."

George sah hinunter auf Alicia. Sie schlief tief und fest und er glaubte nicht, dass er sie hätte wecken können, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. „Okay, ich komme und helfe dir." Ohne auf Percys Antwort zu warten kroch er aus seinem Schlafsack und gähnte.

„Seit wann bietest du irgendwem deine Hilfe an?", sagte Percy misstrauisch.

„Seit jetzt."

Percy nickte zustimmend. „Ich bin froh, dass Alicia einen guten Einfluss auf dich hat." Er sah einen Moment lang hinunter auf das schlafende Mädchen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Obwohl du sicher einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie hast."

George lächelte und steckte sich Alicias Abzeichen an die Brust. „Los, lass uns mit ein bisschen Autorität glänzen."

* * *

Alicia fand nie heraus, dass George ihren Posten übernommen hatte. Percy sprach nie von dem Vorfall, weil es offensichtlich ziemlich bedenklich war, jemanden Vertrauensschüler spielen zu lassen, also wusste Alicia nicht, dass George bis zwei Uhr morgens auf gewesen war und Erstklässler beruhigt hatte.

Alicia bemerkte jedoch, dass sie überreagiert hatte und tat in den nächsten Tagen ihr Bestes eine gute Vertrauensschülerin zu sein. Sie zog sogar einer Gryffindor Punkte ab, weil sie sie mit einem Filibuster erwischt hatte. Sie tat sogar ihr Möglichstes um alle Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und all ihre Lehrer (bis auf Snape) waren sehr erfreut.

Die Dinge liefen gerade wieder rund, als Oliver ihnen erzählte, dass sie nicht gegen Slytherin spielen würden. Als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, war Professor Lupin in ihrer nächsten VgddK-Stunde nicht da und gerade dann war es eine Doppelstunde. Die Gryffindors mussten sich mit Snape herumschlagen, der sich die ganze Zeit über Lupins anscheinenden Mangel an Lehrfähigkeiten beschwerte. Allen, die widersprachen, wurden Punkte abgezogen. Man musste wohl nicht erwähnen, dass eine Menge Punkte in dieser Stunde verloren wurden.

Am Morgen des Spiels erwachten die Jägerinnen vom Regen, der an ihr Fenster trommelte. Das Wetter schien zu Alicias Stimmung zu passen, als sie sich auf ihren Bauch rollte und ihr Gesicht im Kissen vergrub. Alles, was sie wollte, war weiterzuschlafen, doch sie wusste, dass Oliver reinkommen und sie persönlich aus dem Bett zerren würde, wenn sie nicht aufstand.

Sie spürte, wie jemand an ihrem Pferdeschwanz zog, dann hörte sie Angelinas fröhliche Stimme. „Zeit zum Aufstehen! Wir haben ein paar Dachse zu zerquetschen."

Alicia stöhnte und stieg aus dem Bett. Angelina war an Spieltagen immer so. Die drei zogen sich an und gingen runter zum Frühstück. Sie trafen Oliver, Fred und George im Gemeinschaftsraum. Oliver sah aus, als würde er am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs stehen.

Später, auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld, packte er plötzlich Alicias Arm. „Du erinnerst dich doch noch daran, was ich dir über die Hufflepuff-Jäger erzählt habe?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte es ihr etwa tausend Mal gesagt. „Ihr Lieblingsspielzug ist der Rückpass."

„Korrekt. Und was ist die einzige Möglichkeit einen Rückpass abzufangen?"

„Auf gleicher Höhe bleiben und den Gegenspieler nicht aus den Augen lassen", zitierte sie. Sie betraten die Umkleidekabinen und Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass bei diesem Wetter irgendwelche Spielzüge effektiv sein würden. Der Quaffel wird immer vom Kurs geblasen werden. Wir werden einfach improvisieren müssen."

Oliver nickte langsam, als er merkte, das sie Recht hatte. Die Spielzüge müssten verworfen werden und das Team würde einfach irgendwas aus dem Ärmel schütteln müssen. Er wusste noch nicht mal, ob sie das schaffen konnten. Sie waren normalerweise so synchronisiert und geordnet.

Als der Zeitpunkt für seine traditionelle Rede gekommen war, konnte Oliver nicht mal sprechen. Tausend Gedanken rasten ihm durch den Kopf, aber nicht einer kam aus seinem Mund. Es gab nichts, was er seinem Team sagen konnte. Er führte sie einfach hinaus aufs Feld.

„Das ist irre!", sagte Katie durch heftig klappernde Zähne. Alle waren innerhalb von Sekunden durchnässt und die Sicht war auf ein paar Meter begrenzt.

„Ich werde einen Kessel voll Aufpäppeltrank brauchen, wenn das hier vorbei ist!", beschwerte sich George.

Cedric und Oliver schüttelten sich die Hände, dann blies Madam Hooch in ihre Pfeife. Alicia stieß sich so kräftig ab, wie sie es auf dem schlammigen Boden konnte. Sobald sie in der Luft war, wurde sie nach rechts geweht und stieß mit Fred zusammen. „Pass auf, Leesh! Versuch dein Gewicht gleichmäßig auf den Besen zu verteilen!", riet er ihr.

Alicia versuchte es und bemerkte, dass sie nicht so heftig abgetrieben wurde. Sie flog ein bisschen höher und spähte durch den Regen. Hufflepuff war in Quaffelbesitz. Wenigstens war der Quaffel leuchtend rot und ziemlich leicht auszumachen. Sie beneidete Harry um nichts in der Welt.

Jamison, der einzig männliche Jäger im Hufflepuffteam, versuchte einen Rückpass auf Kinrad, doch dieser wurde vom Kurs geweht. Alicia bemerkte, dass der Quaffel genau auf sie zuflog. Überrascht griff sie danach, doch er glitt ihr aus den Fingern wie ein Stück Seife. Withers fing ihn auf und schoss ihn schwach in Richtung Oliver. Er fing ihn natürlich leicht, bellte Alicia aber wütend an, „Was machst du? Konzentriere dich!"

„Er ist glitschig!"

Oliver brüllte etwas zurück, doch seine Worte wurden vom Wind davongetragen. Angelina war jetzt in Quaffelbesitz, daher folgte Alicia ihr bis zum Ende des Feldes. Sie stoppte kurz vor dem Torraum, damit Angelina schießen konnte.

„Gryffindor trifft!", rief Lee. Das war alles, was Alicia bisher von seinen Kommentaren gehört hatte.

Das Spiel ging in der selben, verwirrenden Weise weiter. Die Gryffindor-Jägerinnen taten ihr Bestes, während es voranschritt. Die Drei hatten wenig Signale um anzuzeigen, was sie zu tun gedachten, denn zwinkern und nicken war nicht sonderlich hilfreich, also mussten sie raten. Es war nur gut, dass sie einander so gut kannten.

Alicia schoss in gerade ihr zweites Tor in diesem Spiel. Bisher war es das fünfte Tor für Gryffindor. „Gryffindor trifft wieder! Ich glaube – wartet – oh – jep – das war ein Tor!"

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. Sogar Lee Jordan, der Quidditchkommentator par excellence, hatte Schwierigkeiten. Blitze zuckten und Alicia bemerkte, dass alle zu Boden flogen. Oliver hatte um eine sehr benötigte Auszeit gebeten. Alicia drängte sich zwischen George und Fred und hoffte, dass sie etwas Wärme finden würde. Oliver sagte Harry den Stand. Alicia erblasste bei dem Gedanken daran, bis in die Nacht zu spielen. Sie wünschte, sie wüsste einen Weg um es leichter für Harry zu machen.

Hermine kam mit einem Wasserabweisungszauber zu ihrer Rettung. Alicia rieb sich die Arme um ihren Kreislauf wieder anzukurbeln. Es würde nichts bringen, wenn ihre Arme zu taub wären um einen Quaffel zu fangen. Vielleicht hatte Hermine auch dafür einen Zauber. Wie sie sie kannte, war das wahrscheinlich. Aber Alicia bekam nie die Gelegenheit zu fragen. Oliver befahl sie wieder zurück in die Luft.

„Lass uns einen Falkenkopf versuchen, sobald wir den Quaffel wieder bekommen!", rief Katie, als sie anflogen.

„Wir sind in deiner Nähe, Bell!"

Die drei kämpften um den Quaffelbesitz, bis Alicia den Ball irgendwann von Jamison stahl. Angelina und Katie nahmen sofort hinter ihr Position ein und sie strebten auf die Hufflepufftore zu. Einer der Treiber schlug einen Klatscher auf Alicia, doch sie duckte sich und die gegnerischen Jäger zerstreuten sich beim Anblick der drei Mädchen, die entschlossen auf sie zukamen. Angelina und Katie fielen leicht zurück, sodass sie nicht im Torraum erwischt wurden, während Alicia schoss.

Alicia kam niemals dazu zu schießen. Sie hob ihren Arm in dem Moment, wo das Stadion still wurde. Sie zögerte und die Hüterin von Hufflepuff schrie auf und deutete auf etwas. Alicia stoppte mitten in der Luft und drehte sich um. Sie ließ den Quaffel fallen, als sie sah, was die Ablenkung verursacht hatte.

Dementoren. Mindestens hundert von ihnen.

Alles schien in Zeitlupe abzulaufen. Ein gelber Fleck zischte vorbei und Alicia sah, wie Harry vom Besen fiel.

„HARRY! NEIIIIN!", kreischte sie nutzlos. Er war ohnmächtig, noch bevor er den Boden berührte. Sie kreiste tiefer und sah, wie Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab auf die Dementoren richtete. Etwas Silbriges schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs und die Dementoren drehten ab, als einer davon schwebte.

Alicia ging in einen steilen Sturzflug und knallte fast auf den Boden. Sie sprang vom Besen und Matsch spritzte unter ihren Füßen auf. Sie rannte auf Harry zu. Dumbledore hatte ihn gerade auf eine Trage gezaubert und beugte sich über ihn.

„Ist er okay?", keuchte Alicia.

„Es wird ihm gut gehen."

Alle stießen schnell zu ihr und Dumbledore sagte, dass er Harry in den Krankenflügel bringen würde und dass das Team auch kommen dürfe. Fred, Angelina, Katie und George folgten ihm alle aus dem Stadion. Alicia bemerkte plötzlich, dass Oliver nicht dabei war.

Sie wischte sich das Wasser aus den Augen und sah sich um. Er stand abseits und stützte sich auf seinen Besen. „Oliver!"

„Ist Harry in Ordnung?"

„Er ist okay. Obwohl ich nicht weiß wie – er so tief fallen konnte. Komm schon, lass uns zu ihm gehen." Alicia zerrte an seinem Arm.

„Wir haben verloren", sagte Oliver ungläubig.

„Was?"

„Diggory hat den Schnatz gefangen, nachdem Harry gefallen ist."

Alicia wirbelte herum. Sie war so mit Harry beschäftig gewesen, dass sie es nicht gemerkt hatte. Sie entdeckte Cedric, der mit Madam Hooch stritt. Er hatte den Schnatz fest in seiner Faust. Sie drehte sich zurück zu Oliver. „Wir können immer noch gewinnen", versicherte sie ihm.

„Vielleicht", sagte er, offensichtlich nicht überzeugt. „Ich gehe duschen." Bevor sie ihn aufhalten konnte, ging er davon.

„Oliver!", schrie Alicia ihm verzweifelt nach. Er drehte sich nicht um. Sie seufzte und wischte sich ein paar Strähnen ihres nassen Haares aus den Augen.

Für eine Sekunde stand sie nur da und sah sich um. Cedric bat noch immer um ein Wiederholungsspiel, als sie zurück zum Schloss sprintete. Sie rutschte und stolperte im Matsch, als sie durch die Schülermenge rannte. Sie arbeitete sich mit Ellbogen durch sie hindurch und folgte der Schlammspur hoch zum Krankenflügel. Alle warteten im Gang.

„Wo ist Oliver?", fragte Angelina.

„Er ist duschen. Wie geht's Harry?"

„Madam Pomfrey ist bei ihm", sagte Ron. Hermine neben ihm schluchzte und er tätschelte ihr verlegen die Schultern.

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass er sich nicht das Genick gebrochen hat", sagte Katie.

Die Tür ging auf und Professor Dumbledore lächelte sie an. „Ich kann Ihnen erfreut mitteilen, dass es Harry gut geht. Er ist noch immer ohnmächtig, aber Sie können jetzt zu ihm rein."

Schlammbespritzt und tropfnass gingen sie alle in den Raum und Dumbledore ging um die anderen Gryffindors über Harrys Zustand informieren. Ron und Hermine setzten sich auf die eine Seite von Harrys Bett, George und Lee auf die andere. Alicia setzte sich auf Georges Knie und spähte zu Harry hin.

„Glaubt ihr, dass die Dementoren jetzt weggeschickt werden?", fragte Angelina.

Hermine schniefte und wischte sich die Augen. „Dumbledore war richtig sauer."

Alle sahen Harry an und wurden leise. Professor Flitwick kam herein und gab Hermine eine Tasche. „Ich habe ihn bei der Peitschenden Weide gefunden." Hermine runzelte die Stirn und spähte in die Tasche. Sie keuchte auf. „Harrys Besen!"

Sie zeigte ihnen, was von Harrys Nimbus übrig war. Sie alle stöhnten. Harry würde am Boden zerstört sein. Der kleine Professor Flitwick nickte todernst, als ob er ihre Gedanken lesen könnte, dann entschuldigte er sich.

„Wenigstens können wir dankbar sein, dass Harry noch ganz ist", sagte George, als er den Arm um Alicias Taille legte.

„Ein Glück, dass der Boden so durchweicht war", sagte Ron.

„Ich dachte, er ist tot", gab Angelina zu.

„Und nicht mal die Brille ist hin", bemerkte Alicia.

Katie zitterte auf ihrem Stuhl. „Das war das Fürchterlichste, das ich je im Leben gesehen habe."

Alicia nickte zustimmend. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Katie Harrys Fall oder die hundert Dementoren meinte. Beides war schrecklich gewesen.

„Harry!" Fred trat schnell neben Georges Stuhl. „Wie geht's dir?"

Harry sah für eine Sekunde verwirrt aus, dann schien er sich zu erinnern. „Was ist passiert?" Er setzte sich auf, ihrer Meinung nach viel zu schnell.

„Du bist abgestürzt", antwortete Fred. „Müssen wohl – ungefähr – fünfzehn Meter gewesen sein."

Alicia versuchte vergeblich ihr Zittern unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Wir dachten, du seiest tot."

„Aber das Spiel. Was ist damit? Wird es wiederholt?"

Alle wichen seinem Blick aus und er verstand. „Wir haben – _verloren_?"

„Diggory hat den Schnatz gefangen", bestätigte George. „Kurz nach deinem Absturz. Er hatte nicht gesehen, was passiert war. Als er sich umsah und dich auf dem Boden liegen sah, wollte er seinen Fang für ungültig erklären und ein Wiederholungsspiel ansetzen lassen. Aber im Grunde haben sie verdient gewonnen ... selbst Wood gibt es zu."

„Wo ist Wood?" Harry sah sich um.

„Noch unter der Dusche", sagte Fred. „Wir glauben, er versucht sich zu ertränken."

Alicias Magen verkrampfte sich. Oliver war doch nicht so blöd, natürlich nicht. Trotzdem – es würde nicht schaden nachzusehen, ob er in Ordnung war.

Fred packte Harrys Schulter und schüttelte ihn. „Komm schon, Harry, du hast doch sonst immer den Schnatz geschnappt."

„Einmal musste er dir ja durch die Lappen gehen."

„Es ist noch nicht vorbei", fügte Fred hinzu. „Wir haben hundert Punkte verloren, na und? Wenn Hufflepuff gegen Ravenclaw verliert und wir Ravenclaw und Slytherin schlagen - "

„Hufflepuff muss mit mindestens zweihundert Punkten Rückstand verlieren."

„Aber wenn sie Ravenclaw schlagen - ", sagte Ron.

„Unmöglich, Ravenclaw ist zu gut", sagte Angelina mit einem entschiedenen Kopfschütteln. „Aber wenn Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff verliert..."

„Das hängt alles vom Punktekonto ab – jedenfalls braucht es immer hundert Punkte Rückstand - ", meinte Alicia.

Die Gruppe ging jedes mögliche Szenario durch. Sie hatten wirklich noch immer eine gute Chance auf den Pokal. Ron schlug sogar vor Malfoy vom Besen zu hauen. „Ich würde gerne mal sehen, wie _er_ einen Fünfzehn-Meter-Sturz überlebt."

Madam Pomfrey kam um sie wegzuscheuchen und Fred versprach, dass sie später wiederkommen würden um Harry zu besuchen. Sie ließen ihn mit Ron und Hermine alleine und waren überrascht, als sie Lee im Korridor vorfanden, neben ihm einen auf und ab laufenden Cedric.

„Was willst du denn hier?", fragte Fred laut. Alicia schloss schnell die Tür, damit Harry nichts mitbekam.

Cedric ignorierte ihn und wandte sich an Angelina. „Geht's ihm gut?"

Angelina lächelte leicht und öffnete ihren Mund. Fred warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und sie machte ihn wieder zu. George verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was interessiert dich das?"

„Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass er nicht verletzt ist. Ein Absturz wie dieser..."

„Ihm geht's gut", antwortete Alicia. „Aber er ist ein wenig enttäuscht, dass wir verloren haben."

„Alicia!"

Sie verdrehte ihre braunen Augen. „Ehrlich mal, bei der Menge an Testosteron, die hier rumfliegt -"

„Du hättest es ihm nicht sagen dürfen!", beharrte Fred.

„Warum nicht? Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte Cedric ihn vom Besen geschubst."

„Lasst uns gehen", unterbrach Katie.

„Danke", rief Cedric ihnen hinterher.

„Halt die Klappe", schnauzte George.

„Lee, hast du Oliver gesehen?", fragte Alicia, als sie in Richtung Gryffindorturm gingen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er schon reingekommen ist."

„Wirklich?" Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn. Sie wusste, dass er auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte, aber sie konnte nicht anders als sich Sorgen zu machen. „Ich denke, ich sollte mal nachsehen, ob er in Ordnung ist."

„Dann nimm die hier mit, es regnet immer noch." Lee gab ihr seinen Regenschirm und ließ seinen Umhang von den Schultern gleiten.

„Vielen, vielen Dank", sagte Alicia dankbar und zog seinen warmen Umhang über ihren schlammbespritzten Quidditchumhang. „Ich bin in ein paar Minuten zurück."

-.-.-

Ü/N: Tja, damit ist wohl klar, was im nächsten Kapitel passiert. Reviews wären trotzdem lieb. :)


	29. Gefährliche Liebschaft

Disclaimer: J.K. besitzt Harry Potter und alles, was damit zu tun hat und diese Geschichte gehört der wundervollen Jagged Epiphany.

Ü/N: Vor diesem Kapitel steht im englischen Original eine Warnung, die ich gerne mit ins Deutsche übernehme. Und zwar Folgendes: Wenn ihr die Vorstellung von Oliver/Alicia nicht mögt, dann solltet ihr etwaige Szenen dessen Inhalts überspringen. Andererseits habe ich es auch gelesen, auch wenn ich nicht unbedingt der größte Fan davon bin. ;P Aber gut, ihr seid gewarnt. Und keine Flames... ::böser Blick::

Nächstes Update: 18.03.07

* * *

**Kapitel 28**

Alicia öffnete Lees rotgoldenen Regenschirm und eilte über die nassen Ländereien. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Windstoß kam, kroch der Regen unter den großen Regenschirm, daher wurde sie trotzdem nass. Sie fing an zu joggen, während sie das Wetter, die Dementoren, Malfoy, Oliver – so ziemlich alles verfluchte, was ihr in den Sinn kam.

Es gab einen lauten Donnerhall, als Alicia das Stadium erreichte. Sie schloss den Regenschirm und schüttelte einen Teil des Wassers davon ab. Sie klopfte zuerst an der Tür zu den Umkleideräumen. „Oliver? Bist du hier drin?"

Keine Antwort. Sie drückte die Tür auf und trat ein. Das einzige Geräusch war das Tropfen von Wasser in Wasser. Olivers Quidditchuniform lag in einem knautschigen Haufen auf dem Boden. Seine Tasche war noch immer offen auf der Bank, also konnte er nicht weit sein.

Alicia rief ihn noch einmal und sah dann in den Duschkabinen nach. Kein Quidditchcaptain. Sie verließ die Umkleideräume und stand für einen Augenblick im Tunnel zum Feld. „Wo zum Teufel ist er?"

Sie wanderte zum Ende des Tunnels und dort war er. Durch die Regenfäden konnte sie gerade eben eine einsame Figur in der Mitte des Feldes erkennen. Alicia fummelte den Regenschirm wieder auf und raste aus dem Tunnel. Frischer Matsch spritze auf ihre Uniform und ihre Schuhe wurden bei jedem Schritt in den Schlamm gesogen.

„Oliver!"

Er drehte sich langsam um und schenkte ihr ein leeres Lächeln. „Hi."

„Sag ja nicht ‚_hi'_ zu mir, Oliver Wood!", brüllte Alicia. „Es regnet in Strömen und du stehst mittendrin! Bist du _komplett verrückt_ geworden?!"

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wischte sich etwas Wasser aus den Augen. Irgendwas daran, wie er traurig und nass vor ihr stand, ließ Alicias Herz dahinschmelzen. „Deine Lippen werden blau. Ich bringe dich rein, damit du eine warme Dusche kriegst."

„Ich hatte schon eine", sagte er leise.

„Na ja, dann kriegst du halt noch eine. Komm schon, willst du eine Lungenentzündung bekommen? Das würde uns wirklich die Chancen auf den Pokal versauen."

„Wir werden den Pokal nicht gewinnen, Alicia."

„_Komm_ schon!" Sie packte seinen Arm und zog ihn unter den Regenschirm. Oliver schüttelte den Kopf und kämpfte sich von ihr frei. Er begann davonzugehen und Alicia seufzte und eilte ihm hinterher. „Würdest du bitte unter den Regenschirm kommen!"

„Ich bin schon tropfnass. Was bringt das?"

„Du bist ein verrückter Trottel, Oliver. Das weißt du, oder?"

„Ja, dessen bin ich mir bewusst."

Alicia seufzte wieder und stupste ihn in den Rücken um ihn anzutreiben. Ewigkeiten später, so kam es ihr vor, erreichten sie den relativen Schutz des Tunnels. Oliver blieb stehen und Alicia schloss den Schirm wieder.

„Du solltest zurück ins Schloss gehen", sagte er. „Deine Freunde fragen sich wahrscheinlich, wo du bist."

„Sie können auf sich selbst aufpassen. Ich gehe nirgendwohin, bis du nicht geduscht hast." Alicia lächelte und schnipste ihm einen Tropfen Wasser von der Nase.

„Ich will wirklich nicht duschen."

„Du hast keine Wahl. Jetzt geh schon", sagte sie fest und piekte ihn mit der Spitze des Regenschirms.

Er sah eine Sekunde lang aus, als wollte er sie herausfordern, dann fielen seine Schultern niedergeschlagen in sich zusammen. Er stöhnte und öffnete zögerlich dir Tür zu den Umkleiden. Alicia trat direkt hinter ihm ein und lehnte den tropfnassen Regenschirm an die Wand. „Gut. Hast du noch andere trockene Klamotten?"

„Nein."

„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass das zu viel zu hoffen gewagt war. Na dann gut. Schuhe und Socken aus."

„Wie bitte?"

„Zieh deine Schuhe und Socken aus", wiederholte sie langsam.

Oliver warf ihr nur einen komischen Blick zu, dann setzte er sich hin und zog sich seine matschigen Turnschuhe und die nassen Socken aus. „Ich brauche _wirklich_ nicht noch eine Dusche."

„Die brauchst du verdammt noch mal doch. Du bist so blass wie die Maulende Myrte und-" Sie legte eine Hand an seine Wange. „-du bist eiskalt."

„Alles was ich will, ist mich zu einem Ball zusammenzurollen", murmelte er deprimiert.

Alicias Herz brach bei diesem Satz fast. „Oh, Oliver, so schlimm ist es nicht."

„Ist es doch."

Sie seufzte und zog ihn wieder auf die Füße. „Wir können noch gewinnen! Die anderen und ich haben es durchdacht, als wir Harry besucht haben. Wir haben noch immer gute Chancen."

„Ich weiß das, aber wenn die Dementoren nächstes Spiel wiederkommen..."

Alicia hatte noch nicht mal daran gedacht. Oliver nickte bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck selbstzufrieden. „Aber das würden sie nicht wagen. Dumbledore würde ausflippen."

Oliver bezweifelte, dass sie noch lange auf den Schulleiter hören würden. Er entschied jedoch, das nicht zu sagen. „Geht es Harry gut?"

„Er ist nicht verletzt, was ein kleines Wunder ist, aber er gibt sich selbst die Schuld an der Niederlage. Der Arme, es war seine erste. Es ist einfacher für uns, weil wir es gewohnt sind. Er wird in ein paar Tagen wieder auf dem Damm sein", fügte sie hinzu. „Aber du solltest ihm vielleicht sagen, dass du ihm nicht die Schuld gibst."

„Werde ich", versprach er.

„Okay, Captain." Alicia griff nach dem Saum seines marineblauen Strickpullovers.

Er schob ihre Hände weg, beunruhigt aussehend. „Alicia! Was machst du da?!"

„Ganz ruhig. Ich wollte dir nur den Pullover ausziehen."

Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Wie bitte? Du wolltest mir _nur_ meinen Pullover ausziehen?"

„Du duschst nicht damit, oder?", fragte sie entnervt und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich will einen Trockenspruch daran ausprobieren."

„Schön, aber ich kann mir meine Sachen auch selbst ausziehen." Damit zog er sich den Pullover über den Kopf und reichte ihn ihr recht linkisch.

„Danke. Jetzt gehe schön heiß duschen und ich warte hier draußen auf dich." Alicia schob ihn zu einer der Duschkabinen, ging zurück zur Mädchenseite der Umkleidekabinen und zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche. Sie breitete den Pullover auf einer Bank aus und kratze sich am Kopf. Sie murmelte etwas, von dem sie dachte, dass es ein Trockenspruch war, und berührte das Kleidungsstück mit ihrem Zauberstab.

Es wurde zwar nicht trockener, aber dafür grell pink. „Oops", sagte Alicia, als sie zusammenzuckte. Sie versuchte es zwar, aber sie konnte ihren Zauber nicht rückgängig machen. Er würde wahrscheinlich sowieso in ein paar Stunden nachlassen. Hoffentlich.

Alicia nahm den pinkfarbenen Pullover und ging zurück auf die andere Seite der Umkleiden. Als sie an Olivers Duschkabine vorbeiging, merkte sie, dass die Tür sperrangelweit offen stand. Sie schrie auf und klatschte eine Hand über ihre Augen. „Was ist los?! Du kannst nicht mit einer offenen Tür duschen!"

Es kam keine Antwort, aber Alicia konnte noch immer das laufende Wasser hören. „Oliver? Alles klar mir dir?"

„Nicht direkt", kam die Antwort.

„Okay, ich komme rein. Du bist doch nicht – du weißt schon – nackt oder so?"

„Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich bin komplett angezogen."

„Ich bin nicht enttäuscht, du egoistischer Idiot", schnauzte Alicia. Doch ihre erhitzten Wangen verrieten etwas anderes. Sie versteckte den pinkfarbenen Pullover ganz unten in seiner Tasche und steckte dann vorsichtig den Kopf in seine Duschkabine. Oliver saß in einer Ecke, seine Knie ans Kinn gezogen. Er war gerade außer Reichweite des Wasserstrahls. „Was machst du da?", fragte sie, leicht beunruhigt von seinem Verhalten.

„Denkst du, dass es ein Zeichen ist, Leesh?", fragte er, ihre Frage ignorierend.

„Was redest du da?"

„Vielleicht ist es ein schlechtes Omen."

„Du glaubst nicht an Omen. Das hast du mir selbst erzählt."

„Vielleicht passiert es deshalb. Vielleicht sollte ich an Omen glauben." Er runzelte die Stirn, offenbar tief in Gedanken. Oliver Wood war von Natur aus definitiv nicht grüblerisch, aber die Ereignisse der letzten Jahre hatten ihn dazu getrieben. Alicia war jetzt mehr als nur besorgt. Sie war außer sich vor Sorge.

„Oliver! Sag mir, was los ist!"

„Es muss ein Zeichen sein. Ich soll im Quidditch einfach nicht erfolgreich sein. Ich werde niemals in der Profi-Liga spielen und ich werde ganz sicher nicht für Schottland spielen."

„Das ist verrückt." Alicia schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du lebst und liebst Quidditch. Du könntest niemals etwas anderes machen."

„Vielleicht könnte ich Buchhalter werden. Ich kann ganz gut rechnen. Oder Lehrer", sagte er nachdenklich.

Dann seufzte er tief. „Nur, dass ich nichts außer Quidditch kann. Wen will ich überzeugen? Ich werde wahrscheinlich mit Percy im Ministerium enden."

„Rede nicht so! Ehrlich, du machst aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten. Du musst optimistisch sein. Das Team braucht dich!", sagte Alicia leidenschaftlich. Sie fühlte sich wie einer von diesen Muggel-Motivationstrainern.

„Ihr braucht mich?"

Sie nickte. „Das Team braucht dich."

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Was ist mit mir?"

„Brauchst du mich?" Er sah ihr aufmerksam in die Augen. Alicia blinzelte überrascht. „Ich sagte, brauchst du mich?", wiederholte Oliver.

„Ich habe dich auch beim ersten Mal gehört", sagte sie etwas laut. „Hier geht es nicht um mich. Das Team."

„Das Team?", sagte er mit einem dunklen Lachen. „Wenn sie mich so sehr brauchen, warum sind sie dann nicht hier? Kannst du mir das beantworten, Alicia?"

Natürlich konnte sie es nicht. Sie hatte sich selbst in eine verbale Sackgasse manövriert. Alicia stöhnte und massierte ihre Schläfen. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich kann nicht für sie sprechen, Oliver."

„Aber du bist gekommen", sagte er sanft.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht", sagte Alicia unbequem. Sie bemerkte plötzlich, dass sie zitterte. Und sie wusste, dass es mehr mit Olivers schokoladenbraunen Augen als mit dem Wetter zu tun hatte.

„Warum?"

„Was ist das hier? Ein verdammtes Verhör?", schrie sie. Ihre Stimme hallte durch die Umkleidekabinen.

„Das hat dich geärgert", stellte Oliver beiläufig fest.

„Jah, na ja, blöde Fragen haben nun mal diesen Effekt auf mich."

„Wie auch immer, ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist", sagte er ernst.

„Ich auch."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Keine Ahnung", gab sie mit einem Grinsen zu. „Es ist mir rausgerutscht. Fertig mit dem Schwelgen in Selbstmitleid auf dem Boden der Dusche?"

„Ich nehme an." Oliver fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar, sodass es hoch stand. „Ich denke, ich habe etwas überreagiert."

„Keine Argumente von meiner Seite." Alicia stand auf und bot ihm ihre Hand an. Oliver zögerte, dann nahm er sie sanft in seine. „Du bist noch immer kalt."

„Dann ziehe ich einfach meinen Pullover an."

„Oh, äh, vielleicht solltest du das nicht tun." Alicia erbleichte, als sie sich an den vermurksten Trockenzauber erinnerte. Alle Vorsicht in den Winsch schießend, versetzte sie Oliver einen leichten Stoß, sodass er unter dem Strahl warmen Wassers stand. Er keuchte und spuckte überrascht und besprühte dabei Alicias Gesicht mit Wasser.

„Wofür war das?!"

Sie lächelte so unschuldig wie sie konnte. „Unfall."

„Ein Scheißdreck war es!" Er trat auf sie zu und sah ihr mit seinem durchdringenden Blick in die Augen. Alicias Herz begann so laut gegen ihre Rippen zu hämmern, dass sie sicher war, dass Oliver es über das Rauschen des Wassers hören würde. Für einen Augenblick standen sie Nase an Nase da und Alicia konnte nicht anders als starren, als er sich einen Tropfen Wasser aus dem Mundwinkel leckte. Sie zog in Erwägung ihm zu sagen, dass er zurücktreten solle, als er seine Hände um ihre Taille gleiten ließ.

„Was machst du da?", keuchte sie.

Oliver hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. Er drehte die Hähne hinter ihrem Rücken. „Ich mache das Wasser aus. Was hast du gedacht, dass ich tue?"

In diesem Moment wünschte sich Alicia nichts sehnlicher als sich ein Loch zu graben, in dem sie sich verstecken konnte. Natürlich machte er das Wasser aus. Es war naiv von ihr anderes anzunehmen. Das war Oliver, Himmel noch mal! Sie benahm sich wie eines seiner Tussi-Groupies.

„Oder vielleicht wäre die Frage angemessener, was du mich lieber tun sehen würdest?", sagte er vorsichtig.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", flüsterte Alicia. Er war ihr noch immer viel zu nahe. Sein Atem war warm auf ihrer Wange und sie fand es schwer sich auf etwas anderes als seine Lippen zu konzentrieren.

„Oh, du weißt ganz genau, wovon ich rede", sagte er zuversichtlich. Das machte Alicia im Stillen rasend. Erst vor einem Augenblick hatte er auf dem Boden der Dusche gesessen und von Omen und dem Ministerium gemurmelt und jetzt war er so verdammt selbstsicher.

Sie verengte ihre hellbraunen Augen zu Schlitzen. „Könntest du mir etwas Platz zum Atmen geben?"

„Sicher." Er ging zwei Schritte zurück und breitete die Arme aus. „Atme ruhig."

„Danke", sagte sie scharf und rückte ihren Pferdeschwanz zurecht. „Ich gehe jetzt zurück ins Schloss. Ich möchte vor dem Abendessen noch duschen."

„Abendessen gibt es erst in ein paar Stunden."

„Na ja, ich möchte sehr ausgiebig duschen", erwiderte Alicia knapp. „Ich sehe dich dann oben in der Schule."

Sie hatte erst einen Schritt getan, als Olivers Arm hervorschoss und ihr den Ausgang versperrte. Er lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand und Alicia trat wieder zurück. „Was hast du vor, Wood?"

„Ich will schon seit einer Weile etwas tun", sagte er abgelenkt, als er wieder auf sie zutrat.

Alicias Magen schlug einen Purzelbaum und sie schluckte. „Und? Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

Oliver zog in Erwägung zu antworten, doch entschied dann schnell, dass Taten mehr sagten als Worte. Er legte ihr eine kalte Hand an die Wange und sie sog scharf die Luft ein, als sich seine Lippen auf ihre legten. Ein elektrischer Stoß lief durch ihren Körper, als seine weichen, warmen Lippen über ihre strichen. Es war nicht mehr als eine sanfte Liebkosung, doch es wirkte trotzdem. Olivers Hand glitt zu ihrem Nacken und er zog sich ein Stück zurück. Er lächelte und Alicia stand nur mit offenem Mund da.

„Ich wollte das schon seit so langer Zeit tun", erklärte er leise. „Erinnerst du dich, wie wir uns auf Gleis neundreiviertel kennen gelernt haben?"

Alicia gab ein merkwürdig krächzendes Geräusch von sich. Sie räusperte sich und setzte noch einmal an. „Natürlich erinnere ich mich, du hast mich vor Flint gerettet."

„Na ja, damals warst du süß."

Alicias Knie wackelten gefährlich. „Du warst ein dreizehnjähriger Junge. Alles, was zwei Beine hatte und weiblich war, hätte für dich anziehend ausgesehen."

„Vielleicht schon, aber du hattest irgendwas an dir. Damals konnte ich es ignorieren, aber dann wurdest du älter und du bist noch immer dieses niedliche, süße Mädchen. Ich habe meine Gefühle ignoriert so lange ich konnte, ich habe es wirklich versucht-"

„Halt den Mund", unterbrach Alicia plötzlich.

„Wie bitte?" Oliver zog seine Hand zurück und sah unglaublich verletzt aus. „Ich schütte dir hier mein Herz aus und du-"

„Halt den Mund und küss' mich noch mal", befahl sie.

Olivers Augen wurden groß vor Überraschung. Er konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Er dachte, er wäre ein toter Mann. „Also, heißt das, dass es nicht nur einseitig ist?"

„Küss' mich noch mal und ich kann es dir sagen."

Er brauchte keine weiteren Ermunterungen mehr. Dieses Mal verschlossen seine Lippen ihren Mund leidenschaftlich und sie antwortete, indem sie ihm ihre Arme um den Hals schlang. Obwohl keiner von ihnen viel Erfahrung hatte, bewegten sich ihre Münder automatisch und sie machten einfach mit. Alicia lächelte in den Kuss, als sie fühlte, wie Olivers Hände fest ihre Hüften packten.

Als Zungen ins Spiel kamen, war Alicia erfreut, dass sein Mund genauso süß und warm war, wie sie sich ihn vorgestellt hatte. Was sie überraschte, war, wie gut er eigentlich küsste. Sie versprach, eine Dankesnotiz an das Mädchen zu schreiben, das ihm beigebracht hatte, wie man seine Zunge so benutzte. Andererseits, vergiss die Notiz, sie würde einen ganzen Obstkorb schicken. Den größten, den sie finden konnte.

Der Kuss wurde eindringlicher, als sie mit ihren Fingern durch sein feuchtes Haar fuhr. Oliver trat einen Schritt vor und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Alicia stöhnte und nahm all ihre Kräfte zusammen, während Oliver seinen Körper gegen ihren presste. Sie ließ ihre Hände zu seiner Brust hinuntergleiten und schob ihn mit all ihrer Kraft von sich. Kalt erwischt stolperte er zurück und seine Füße rutschten auf den nassen Fliesen weg. Er konnte sich gerade noch an der Wand abstützen, bevor er auf dem Hintern landete.

Oliver starrte Alicia an, versuchte, seinen Atem zu normalisieren. „Ich hätte dich nicht küssen sollen. Es tut mir Leid", entschuldigte er sich verzweifelt. Er konnte nur noch daran denken, wie er ihre Freundschaft durch seine fehlgeleiteten Hormone zerstört hatte.

„Nein", sagte sie schnell und beruhigend. „Du hast mich gegen den Wasserhahn gedrückt", erklärte sie, während sie sich den unteren Teil des Rückens rieb.

„Oh", murmelte er und kam sich ziemlich blöd vor. „Tut mir Leid."

„Ist schon gut", log Alicia. Sie würde einen schrecklichen Bluterguss bekommen. Aber im Moment schien das ein recht kleiner Preis für einen Kuss wie diesen.

Die beiden standen in unangenehmen Schweigen da. Alicia glättete eine Falte in ihrem Umhang, obwohl das sinnlos was, da dieser sowieso mit Schlamm bedeckt war. Oliver musterte gründlich seine Hände. Er sprach als Erster. „Also – was machen wir jetzt?"

„Das fragst du mich?", sagte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf dem erhitzen Gesicht. „Du hast bisher die Zügel in der Hand gehabt."

„Ich habe gar nicht so weit gedacht", gab er zu. „Ich hatte erwartet, dass du mich ohrfeigst oder so."

„Würde es helfen, wenn ich es täte?"

„Möglicherweise." Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste diese sanft. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn wir es erst mal für uns behalten?"

Alicia schaffte es, leicht den Kopf zu schütteln. Es war schwer sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren. Besonders, wenn Oliver ihre Hand hielt. Er könnte sie um sonst was gebeten haben und sie hätte nicht die Geistesgegenwart besessen, es abzulehnen. Daher zog er sie einfach in seine Arme und legte sein Kinn auf ihren Scheitel. Alicia atmete tief ein. Er roch nach Regen.

„Du riechst gut", sagte sie vage.

Er lachte leise und das Geräusch hallte in seiner Brust nach. „Du riechst nach schlammbedecktem Schweiß."

„Alicia!"

Die Stimme echote durch den Tunnel draußen und Alicia zuckte zusammen, wodurch Oliver sich fast auf die Zunge biss. Sie hatte die Stimme sofort erkannt. „Es ist George!", zischte sie.

„Oh nein." Oliver ließ sie schnell los. Er brachte hastig seine Frisur und sein T-Shirt in Ordnung. „Wie sehe ich aus?"

„Nass", antwortete Alicia knapp. Sie wischte sich mit der Hand über den Mund und zog ihren Pferdeschwanz fester. „Wie sehe ich aus?"

„Als wenn du gerade den besten Kuss deines Lebens bekommen hättest."

„Wunderbar", stöhnte sie. „George wird es eine Meile gegen den Wind riechen."

„Benimm dich einfach normal", wies er sie an.

„In der selben Duschkabine herumzuhängen ist nicht normal", bemerkte sie.

Oliver packte sie hastig am Arm und zerrte sie hinaus in den Umkleideraum. Er manövrierte sie zu einer Bank. „Setze dich hin und versuche ganz normal auszusehen."

Er verschwand wieder in den Duschen und schloss die Tür. Alicia hörte näher kommende Schritte, daher presste sie die Beine zusammen und legte die Hände in den Schoß. Sicher, das würde schuldbewusst aussehen, dachte sie bitter. Sie schlug die Beine übereinander und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Nein, das sah defensiv aus.

Es machte sowieso nichts. George würde in ihr wie in einem Buch lesen. Sie wünschte sich, er würde sie nicht so gut kennen. Die Tür schlug auf. „Licia? Bist du hier drin?"

Das war nicht George. Es war Katie. Sie musste auch mitgekommen sein! Mit ihr in der Nähe würde George vielleicht nichts merken.

„Gott sei Dank", flüsterte Alicia. „Ich bin hier!", rief sie ihnen zu.

Katie kam um die Ecke, hinter ihr George mit einem tropfnassen Regenschirm. Beide waren sauber und warm angezogen, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr. Katie lächelte und George runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum hast du so lange gebraucht?", fragte Katie.

„Wo ist Wood?", fragte George, sah sich um und entdeckte dessen Tasche und Uniform.

Alicia blieb die Antwort erspart, denn er kam aus den Duschräumen. „Ich bin hier", sagte er fröhlich. Ein bisschen zu fröhlich.

„Warum sind deine Klamotten nass?" Georges Stimme war neugierig, hart an der Grenze zu misstrauisch. Oliver hatte sich keine Entschuldigung dafür ausgedacht. Er konnte unter Druck nicht denken und druckste herum.

Glücklichweise kam Alicia ihm zu Hilfe. „Er war ein blöder Trottel und hat sich selbst für die Niederlage beschuldigt und so, daher hab ich ihn raus in den Regen geschickt, damit er wieder zu sich kommen konnte. Kaltes Wasser bewirkt Wunder."

George sah zwischen den beiden hin und her und Oliver nickte bestätigend. George zuckte mit den Schultern und begann wieder desinteressiert zu gucken. Alicia und Oliver atmeten wieder normal.

„Niemand ist schuld", sagte Katie. „Nicht du und ganz sicher nicht Harry."

„Können wir das später besprechen?", sagte Alicia. Das Letzte, was sie jetzt brauchte, war, dass Oliver wieder eine seiner Launen bekam.

„Gute Idee", stimmte George sofort zu. „Helft ihr uns, den anderen ihre Ausrüstung mitzubringen?"

„Klar."

Also sammelten die Vier das Hab und Gut ihrer Teammitglieder auf, dazu ihre eigenen Sachen. Alicia zwängte sich mit George unter einen Regenschirm und sie trabten zurück zum Schloss. Der Regen ließ nach und die Sonne blinzelte sogar hier und da durch die Wolken. Sie musste an den Kuss denken, als sie ihren Freunden hoch zum Turm folgte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was er für sie und Oliver bedeutete, aber sie würde ihn nie vergessen. Ihr erster richtiger Kuss. Und das auch noch in einer Dusche.

Sie kicherte leise und George warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu. „Was ist so lustig?"

„Nichts."

George war etwas enttäuscht, dass sie offensichtlich etwas vor ihm verheimlichte. Aber wenigstens war sie wieder fröhlich. Sie winkte den beiden Jungs kurz zu, als sie mit Katie nach oben ging. Oliver winkte zurück und hüpfte dann praktisch die Treppen hoch. Er ließ Harrys Sachen in dessen Schlafsaal, dann ging er weiter zu seinem eigenen.

Seine Zimmerkameraden sahen ihn zögerlich an, als er seine Tasche auf sein Bett fallen ließ und mit dem Auspacken begann. Er pfiff vor sich hin, als er seine Strategietafel unter sein Bett schob. Matt und Percy tauschten einen neugierigen Blick. Oliver bemerkte ihn nicht, er ging in Gedanken noch einmal den Kuss durch.

Es war ein perfekter Moment gewesen. Und erst jetzt merkte er, was es wirklich bedeutete. Sie konnten auf keinen Fall eine Beziehung haben. Fred und George hätten ihren großen Tag. Oliver predigte ständig, dass Fred und Angelinas Beziehung störte und jetzt, wo die Dinge genau andersrum standen, tat er dasselbe.

Er warf seine Handschuhe in eine Schublade. Er würde so bald wie möglich mit Alicia reden. Es war sinnlos, einfach eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Wenn sie ebenfalls dachte, dass eine Beziehung zu schwierig wäre, dann-

Halt – warum war sein Pullover pink?

* * *

Ü/N: Tja, das war es. Es war wirklich nicht _zu_ zuckersüß, wie die Autorin ja auch selbst sagte. Sie hatte ihre Gründe dafür: Teils, weil viele einfach auf G/A warten und teils, weil die Beziehung zwischen den beiden einfach nicht so ist. Hoffentlich hat es euch dennoch gefallen, auch wenn ihr keine Fans von O/A seid. Lasst euch aber nicht vom Reviewen abhalten. ;) 


	30. Die Nachwirkungen

Disclaimer: Schön, schön, ich besitze weder Harry Potter noch diese Geschichte, es ist eine Übersetzung... kapiert:)

Ü/N: Ich weiß, dass ich gesagt hatte, dass das neue Kapitel am 18. da sein würde. Allerdings muss ich auch sagen, dass ich kein sonderlich schlechtes Gewissen für den größten Teil der Leser habe, denn von denjenigen etwa 69 Leuten, die das Kapitel anscheinend gelesen haben, haben sich **drei** dazu herabgelassen, einen Kommentar zu schreiben.

Ich bin enttäuscht, weil ich wirklich finde, dass die Autorin mehr Anerkennung verdient hat. Vielen Dank an Meike, Mondfee und Alya – Sara.

In diesem Kapitel werden Alicia und Oliver über ihre Beziehung reden. Es wird keine Knutscherei werden, daher sollten es wohl alle lesen können – sagt zumindest Jagged Epiphany. Außerdem werden die Weihnachtsferien mit drin sein.

Nächstes Update: 02.04.07

**Kapitel 29**

Alicia saß am See und beobachtete, wie die Tentakeln des Riesenkraken über die Oberfläche des schimmernden Wassers glitten. Der Großteil der Schule war in Hogsmeade, Butterbier trinken und bei der Feier des Halbjahresendes Spaß haben. Ein eiskalter Wind wehte und Alicia zitterte. Sie hatte ihren Umhang nicht finden können, also hatte sie nur ihren dünnen Gryffindor-Pullover an. Na ja, wenigstens schneite es nicht.

Sie wartete jetzt seit fast zehn Minuten auf Oliver. Er hatte ihr am Abend vorher eine Notiz in ihre Verwandlungshausaufgaben gesteckt. Anscheinend wollte er ‚reden'. Das erste Mal, wo ihnen Privatsphäre sicher war, war das Hogsmeade-Wochenende.

„Sollte ich mir Sorgen machen?", fragte sich Alicia. „Er hat mich seit dem... Vorfall kaum angeschaut. Was, wenn ich schlecht küsse?"

„Mit wem redest du?" Alicia zuckte zusammen. Oliver lächelte und setzte sich neben sie. „Leicht zu erschrecken heute, was?"

„Das kannst du mir nicht ankreiden. Du hättest Sirius Black sein können oder ein Dementor oder schlimmer... Percy." Sie schauderte.

„Ich bin's nur. Tut mir Leid, ich habe zum Rausschleichen eine Weile gebraucht. Also, mit wem _hast_ du geredet?"

„Neptun."

Oliver runzelte die Stirn. „Wie der römische Gott?"

„Nein. Wie der Riesenkrake."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass er einen Namen hat", sagte Oliver, milde überrascht aussehend.

„Ich habe ihn selbst so genannt", sagte Alicia. Oliver lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du ein Problem damit?"

„Nein, es ist nur merkwürdig", sagte Oliver und versuchte seine Belustigung zu verbergen, scheiterte aber kläglich. „Du redest mit dem Kraken."

„Der Krake hat einen Namen", sagte sie knapp. Dann legte sie ihre Arme und die Knie, um ein wenig Wärme zu halten. „Du hast mich hierher bestellt, um über Neptun zu reden?", schnauzte sie.

„Nein. Ich will über uns reden."

Alicias Herz machte einen Satz. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass es bereits ein ‚uns' gab. Das musste ein gutes Zeichen sein. „Was ist mit uns?", fragte sie so beiläufig wie nur menschenmöglich.

Oliver kreuzte seine Beine, dann pflückte er einen Grashalm auf Höhe seines Knies. Er sah aus, als würde er seine Worte sorgsam abwägen. Nach einer Sekunde merkte er, dass es keinen leichten Weg gab, es zu sagen. „Wir haben die Linie überschritten."

Alicia schnaubte bei seiner Wortwahl. „Süßer, wir sind in einem _Hechtsprung_ über die Linie." Sie sah den resignierten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und fuhr schnell fort: „Aber du musst wissen, dass wir nicht zurück können."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte er. „Also, was machst du, wenn du nicht zurück kannst?"

Alicia blinzelte Tränen weg. Er würde sie sanft fallen lassen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund um ihm zu sagen, dass er sich nicht die Mühe machen brauchte, doch er hob die Hand. „Lass mich antworten. Wenn du nicht zurück kannst, Leesh, dann bleibst du entweder, wo du bist, oder du gehst weiter. Wir wissen beide, dass wir uns nicht aus dem Weg gehen können, also können wir nicht bleiben wo wir sind..." Er wurde leiser.

„Dann müssen wir weitergehen", beendete Alicia langsam und kämpfte darum, diesen Gedanken mit ihrem schwirrenden Kopf zu erfassen.

„Korrekt." Oliver rückte ein wenig näher. Sein Herz hämmerte und seine Handflächen waren verschwitzt. Das einzige Mal, wo er sonst nervös war, war am Morgen eines Spiels. Aber Quidditch war etwas, was er verstand, während das Ausdrücken seiner Gefühle völlig neu und verwirrend war.

Alicia fragte: „Also, was ist der nächste logische Schritt nach Knutschen in der Dusche?"

„Knutschen am See", antwortete er ohne zu zögern.

„Ah, ich mag deine Logik, Wood." Alicia lächelte ihr bestes verführerisches Lächeln. Es schien zu wirken, denn Oliver beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie. Als sie von seiner warmen Umarmung umfangen wurde, rasten Alicias Gedanken. Was würden Angelina und Katie sagen? Was würde George sagen?

Darüber hinaus, was würde Percy sagen?

Oliver musste ihr Lächeln gespürt haben, denn er zog sich ein Stück zurück. „Was ist los?"

„Nichts", versicherte sie ihm. „Ich habe nur an Percy gedacht."

Olivers Augenbrauen verschwanden unter seinem Haar. „Du hast an _Percy_ gedacht, während wir uns geküsst haben? Alicia, das ist... beunruhigend."

„Nicht _so_! Ich habe mir nur seine Reaktion vorgestellt, wenn er herausfindet, dass wir zusammen sind. Ich bin sicher, dass er einen Grund findet, es zu missbilligen."

An diesem Punkt sah Oliver nervös aus. Er zog sich zurück und Alicia fühlte sich merkwürdig einsam. Er zog willkürlich Grashalme aus dem Boden und balancierte sie auf seinem Knie. Alicia war an der Grenze zu einer Panikattacke. Sie hatte offensichtlich etwas Falsches gesagt. Warum hatte sie nicht ihren Mund gehalten?

„Darüber wollte ich auch mit dir reden", sagte Oliver, ohne sie anzusehen. Er hörte ihre klappernden Zähne, daher ließ er sich sofort den Umhang von den Schultern rutschen und legte ihn um ihre Schultern.

„Danke", murmelte sie halbherzig. Sie versuchte noch immer zu verstehen, was sie gesagt haben könnte, um seine Stimmung so schnell in den Keller zu befördern.

„Ich denke, dass wir das hier für eine Weile geheim halten sollten", platzte Oliver plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung heraus.

Alicia hörte auf an ihren Nägeln zu knabbern und starrte ihn an. „Ein Geheimnis, so wie wenn man es keinem sagt?"

„Das definiert üblicherweise ein Geheimnis", erwiderte er trocken.

„Warum sollten wir es geheim halten?", fragte sie laut. „Bin ich dir peinlich oder so?"

„Natürlich nicht! Das ist lächerlich!" Er wandte sich plötzlich zu ihr um und ergriff ihren Oberarm. „Denk mal einen Augenblick darüber nach. Ich bin der Gryffindor-Quidditchcaptain und du bist meine Jägerin."

„Und? Es gibt keine Regel, die so was verbietet. Glaube mir, ich weiß es, Percy hat mich schon siebenmal gezwungen die Schulregeln zu lesen."

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht durch die Regeln verboten ist! Aber stell dir nur mal vor, wie viel Aufregung das gibt. Ich würde der Bevorzugung beschuldigt werden und alle würden denken du wärst nur im Team, weil ich auf dich stehe!"

Alicia hatte plötzlich einen beunruhigenden Gedanken. „Bin ich _deshalb_ im Team?"

„Komm schon, Licia, du weißt es besser. Du bist im Team, weil du eine exzellente Jägerin bist", sagte Oliver fest, keinen Platz für Argumente lassend. „Aber andere werden das nicht so sehen. Mit den Slytherins, die das Feuer schön schüren werden, kann das ganz schnell aus dem Ruder geraten. Du musst mir glauben, dass ich dich nur vor Gerüchten und Verleumdung beschützen will."

Alicia warf sich fast in seine Arme. Stattdessen gab sie sich damit zufrieden, seine Hand zu ergreifen. Er wollte sie _beschützen_. Das änderte alles. Alicia gefiel die Idee, einen Ritter in strahlender Rüstung zu haben. „Okay, wir halten es geheim."

„Fantastisch", lächelte er und pflanzte einen kleinen Kuss auf ihre Schläfe. „Es ist eisig hier draußen. Wie wär's, wenn wir reingehen?"

„Die Bücherei sollte wie ausgestorben sein. Wollen wir dahin?", fragte Alicia in der Hoffnung, noch etwas Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu können. Wenn sie ihre Beziehung wirklich geheim halten wollten, dann wäre jeder Moment alleine wertvoll.

„Sicher", sagte er, entzog seine Hand ihrem Griff und wischte das Gras von seinen Knien. „Ich will sowieso nach ein paar Quidditchbüchern suchen."

Alicia lachte, als er ihr auf die Füße half. „Warum überrascht mich das nicht?"

Die beiden schlenderten für ein paar Stunden durch die leeren Gänge der Bibliothek. Oliver verließ sie mit einem Arm voll Bücher. Das Schloss füllte sich langsam wieder, als sie zurück zum Gryffindorturm gingen. Olivers Bücherstapel wackelte, als die Menge um sie herumströmte. Alicia schaffte es eben noch ein besonders dickes Buch zu ergreifen, kurz bevor er es fallen ließ.

Er blies sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Danke."

„Kein Problem. Weißt du, ich habe immer gedacht, du hättest jedes einzelne Quidditchbuch in der Bücherei gelesen", gab Alicia zu.

Oliver wandte sich ihr zu und grinste. „Hab ich auch. Jedes drei mal."

Sie kicherte. „Du brauchst ein Leben."

„Ich habe ein Leben", erwiderte er entrüstet. „Es ist nur eben ein sehr langweiliges und sinnloses Leben."

„Warte nur, bis du aus Hogwarts raus bist. Du wirst in Null Komma nichts das ausschweifende Leben eines professionellen Quidditchspielers führen."

„Das ausschweifende Leben?"

„Liest du nie Boulevardzeitungen?", sagte sie. „Hinter Quidditch steckt mehr, als man so erkennen kann. Hinter der Kulisse geht es nur um heiße Affären, Drogenskandale, uneheliche Kinder..."

„Du machst mir Angst", sagte Oliver ernst.

„Sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll, Baby. Du kannst davor nicht davonlaufen", zog Alicia ihn auf.

„Alles, was ich will, ist Quidditch spielen. Ist das zuviel verlangt?"

„In diesen Zeiten schon. Heutzutage geht es nur ums Geld. Sponsoring, Werbung, Interviews, Partnerschaften..."

„Sei still. Du machst das absichtlich, um mir Angst einzujagen", sagte Oliver, als er sie mit dem Ellbogen knuffte.

Alicia lachte nur, als sie einer windzerzausten Gruppe Viertklässlern in den Gemeinschaftsraum folgten. Mit einem kleinen Zwinkern legte Alicia das Buch zurück auf Olivers Stapel und sprang die Treppe hoch. Angelina und Katie saßen zusammen auf Alicias Bett, als sie hereinkam.

„Geht's dir besser, Süße?"

Alicia lächelte Katie an und nickte. Sie hatte ihnen erzählt, sie würde unter dem Wetterumschwung leiden, sodass sie sie nicht fragten, warum sie zurückblieb. Zuerst hatte Alicia ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, dass sie sie angelogen hatte, aber es war nur eine kleine Notlüge. Nichts Ernstes.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte Angelina ohne von ihrer Quidditchzeitschrift aufzusehen.

„Alleine in der Bücherei. Ich habe etwas gelesen. Nichts Aufregendes."

Angelina schaffte es endlich ihre Augen von der Zeitschrift zu lösen. Alicia strich sich unschuldig eine Haarsträhne hinter die Ohren, als Angelina sie stirnrunzelnd ansah.

„Wessen Umhang trägst du da?", fragte sie.

_Oh, Mist_.

"Das ist meiner, Dummerchen", sagte Alicia mit einem nervösen Kichern.

„Nein, ist er nicht", sagte Angelina einfach. „Ich habe mir deinen heute ausgeliehen, weil meiner dreckig ist. Er hängt neben der Tür."

Alicia drehte sich um und siehe da, ihr Umhang hing am gewohnten Platz. Sie gab vor überrascht zu sein. „Ah, du hast Recht."

„Wessen Umhang ist es dann?", sprang Katie bei.

_Doppelter Mist_.

„Georges."

„Wirklich? Ich könnte schwören, dass George seinen Umhang heute in Hogsmeade getragen hat", sagte Angelina nachdenklich. Das angedeutete Lächeln auf ihren Lippen ließ Alicia unruhig werden. Etwas war im Busch.

„Er hat zwei. Wenn ihr dann eure Fragerei beendet habt, würde ich George gerne den Umhang noch vor dem Abendessen zurückgeben", sagte Alicia brüsk.

Katie kaschierte ein Kichern. Alicia sah sie nur böse an. „Was ist so lustig?"

„Er teilt sich die Klamotten mit dir", antwortete sie fröhlich. „Ich finde, das ist süß. Denkst du nicht, Angelina?"

„Absolut verehrenswert", antwortete sie. „Das ist ein Zeichen von wahrer Hingabe."

„'Wahre Hingabe'?", echote Alicia verwirrt. „Ich denke, dass ihr Mädels heute zu viel Butterbier hattet. Ich sehe euch dann beim Abendessen."

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stolzierte aus dem Raum. Katie wandte sich zu ihrer Freundin um, einen besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Ich denke, sie ist sauer auf uns."

Angelina lächelte ihr ermutigend zu. „Keine Sorge, das wird schon wieder."

Katie nickte vage. „Denkst du, was Fred uns heute erzählt, ist wahr? Über George und Alicia, meine ich."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", gab sie zu. „Ich ziehe es vor zu denken, dass ich – so als eine ihrer besten Freunde – etwas davon mitbekommen hätte."

„Aber Fred kennt George besser als irgendjemand sonst und er hat es bemerkt. Ich habe nur gedacht, dass Alicia es uns erzählt hätte, wenn etwas los gewesen wäre."

„Das habe ich auch gedacht, aber in letzter Zeit ist sie etwas seltsam..."

Währenddessen stapfte Alicia die Treppe der Jungen hinauf. Sie hatte durch den überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum schleichen müssen, aber Fred und Georges Freudenfeuerwerke hatten eine gute Ablenkung gebracht. Sie hielt vor Olivers Zimmer, seinen Umhang unter ihrem Arm. Alicia klopfte kurz und die Tür flog fast sofort auf.

Es war Percy. „Was ist los? Gibt es einen Notfall? Ist es Zeit, Plan Evak durchzuführen?"

Alicia warf ihm einen müden Blick zu. „Nichts ist los. Wir müssen die Schule nicht evakuieren."

„Oh", sagte Percy, sich einen Millimeter oder so entspannend. „Weswegen wolltest du mich dann sehen?"

„Ich wollte eigentlich nicht zu dir."

Matt lachte im Hintergrund als Percy rot wurde. „Perce denkt, dass jeder, der an die Tür kommt, mit ihm reden will."

„Ich denke das sicherlich nicht!", stammelte der Schulsprecher.

„Schon gut. Ich wollte kurz mit Oliver reden."

Es gab ein plötzliches, schlurfendes Geräusch im Zimmer und Oliver erschien leicht zerzaust aussehend hinter Percy. Er spähte misstrauisch um sie herum. „Was für eine nette Überraschung, Alicia. Warum kommst du nicht rein?"

„Technisch gesehen ist das nicht erlaubt", unterbrach Percy in seiner autoritären Stimme. „Muss ich euch an Regel Sieben, Abschnitt Dreizehn erinnern?"

Alicia verdrehte dramatisch ihre Augen und schlüpfte an ihm vorbei. Oliver knallte schnell die Tür zu, als er Schritte hörte. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?", fragte er zittrig.

Alicia schoss ihm einen bösen Blick und warf ihm den Umhang an den Kopf. „Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass ich den noch anhatte?! Ich musste mir irgendwas aus den Fingern saugen und ich lüge meine besten Freundinnen nicht gerne an."

Oliver stöhnte, als seine Zimmernachbarn unverhohlen interessiert zusahen. Sogar Percy hatte mit seiner Predigt aufgehört, um zu gaffen. Die vier Jungen, mit denen Oliver sich das Zimmer teilte, wussten, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte Matt nach einer ausgedehnten Stille.

„Nichts", sagte Oliver schnell. „Alicia, wir reden da später drüber."

„Ich will jetzt darüber reden!"

„Sprich leiser!", zischte er.

„Was ist los?", fragte Percy.

Oliver fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare. Alicia, sich merkwürdig rebellisch und rachsüchtig fühlend, sagte, „Oliver und ich haben in der Dusche rumgeknutscht."

Percy gab ein seltsam gurgelndes Geräusch von sich. Matt lachte und klopfte Oliver auf die Schulter. Die anderen beiden starrten nur verblüfft daher. Rosa Flecken erschienen auf seinem Gesicht, als Percy nach Worten suchte. „Aber... ihr könnt nicht ... nicht in der Dusche... ich bin sicher, dass es dagegen eine Regel gibt... vielleicht muss ich eine aufstellen..."

Oliver sah unfassbar verlegen aus und Alicia begann sich schuldig zu fühlen. „Es tut mir Leid, ich habe nicht nachgedacht-"

„Keine Sorge", sagte er abwesend. „Du gehst besser."

Sie überlegte, ob sie ihm einen Abschiedskuss geben sollte, dachte dann aber, dass Percys Kopf bei dem Anblick explodieren würde. Sie gab sich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln zufrieden.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alicia hatte auf der Zugfahrt nach Hause am nächsten Tag keine Gelegenheit mit Oliver zu reden. Er steckte seinen Kopf kurz in das Abteil, das sie sich mit den anderen teilte. Das Lächeln, das er ihr zuwarf, versicherte Alicia, dass er nicht böse war.

Auf Bahnsteig neundreiviertel war Alicia überrascht, dass Jasmine zusammen mit ihren Eltern wartete. Sie stand ein Stück von ihnen entfernt und sah mürrisch aus. Ihr hübsches Gesicht wurde von einem Lächeln erhellt, als sie Alicia sah.

„Jas! Ich dachte, du würdest über Weihnachten in Beauxbatons bleiben!", rief Alicia, als sie ihre kleine Schwester umarmte.

„Ich wollte es eigentlich, aber Mum und David bestanden darauf, dass ich heimkomme."

Alicia zuckte ob der Betonung, die sie auf den Namen ‚David' legte, unwillkürlich zusammen. Jasmine hatte ihn immer Dad genannt. Sie seufzte. „Es ist Weihnachten, kannst du ihn nicht Dad nennen?"

„Ich habe Mum bereits gesagt, dass ich ihn nur Dad nennen werde, wenn sie mich nach Hogwarts gehen lässt."

„Das ist Erpressung."

„Ich weiß."

Alicia entschied, dass sie es lieber dabei beließ. Die beiden Mädchen kehrten zu ihren Eltern zurück und Alicia umarmte sie beide, wobei sie bemerkte, dass ihr Vater ziemlich angespannt aussah.

„Hast du ein schönes Schuljahr?", fragte ihre Mutter.

„Jep."

„Das freut mich." Sie lächelte aufrichtig. „Lasst uns nach Hause gehen."

„Warum haben sie dich dazu gezwungen zu kommen?", fragte Alicia ihre Schwester leise, als sie sich ihren Weg über den überfüllten Bahnsteig bahnten.

„Anscheinend wegen irgendeiner Familienangelegenheit. Obwohl ich nicht verstehe, was das mit mir zu tun hat."

„Jasmine, du weißt sehr wohl, dass du eine Spinnet bist", erinnerte Alicia sie, als sie ihren Eltern zurück in die Muggelwelt folgten.

„Ich habe meinen Namen geändert", sagte Jasmine beiläufig, sich eine Strähne braunen Haares über die Schulter werfend.

„Du hast _was_?!"

„Ich heiße jetzt Jasmine Miller."

Alicia rang nach Luft und lief fast gegen einen Laternenpfahl. Miller war der Mädchenname ihrer Mutter. Ein ungewohnter Zorn stieg in Alicia auf. Wenn Jasmine wirklich ihren Nachnamen geändert hatte, dann würde das ihrem Vater das Herz brechen.

„Das kannst du Dad nicht antun!", sagte Alicia vehement. Glücklicherweise verursachte die Muggelmenge genug Lärm, dass ihre Eltern nichts hörten.

„David ist nicht mein echter Vater. Warum sollte ich seinen Namen tragen?"

„Weil er dich wie seine Tochter aufgezogen hat! Oder bedeutet dir das gar nichts?"

„Du verstehst es nicht!", schrie Jasmine. „Du weißt, wer _dein_ Vater ist! Du weißt nicht, wie es ist, wenn du nicht weißt, wer du bist."

Alicia entdeckte Tränen in den Winkeln von Jasmines hellen Augen und ihr Zorn verflog. „Ich weiß, wer du bist. Du bist Jasmine Spinnet. Meine kleine Schwester."

„Ich wünschte nur, ich wüsste, wer mein wirklicher Vater ist", seufzte das jüngere Mädchen.

Alicia konnte nichts erwidern, da sie das Auto erreicht hatten und ihre Eltern sie neugierig ansahen. Dann verstand Alicia die Verwicklungen dieser ‚Familienangelegenheit'.

Es würde eine Scheidung geben.

Das musste es sein. Obwohl Alicia es noch nicht zugeben wollte. Sie kletterte zu Jasmine auf den Rücksitz.

„Mum, was hat es mit dieser Familienangelegenheit auf sich?"

„Das wirst du schon früh genug herausfinden. Wir fahren zu Ericas Wohnung", antwortete Natalie. Sie und David tauschten einen unlesbaren Blick und Alicias Magen verknotete sich.

Die Fahrt zur Wohnung war still. Alicia war tief in Gedanken versunken. Als sie ankamen, hatte Alicia die Entscheidung getroffen, dass es nicht passieren würde, solange sie etwas dagegen tun konnte. Sie würde treten, schreien und weinen, wenn es sein musste, aber ihre Eltern würden sich nicht noch einmal trennen.

Jasmine musste etwa dasselbe gedacht haben, denn sie folgte ihrer Schwester nach oben und blinzelte Tränen weg. Wenn sie sich trennten, wäre es ihre Schuld, egal was sie sagten. Sie war geboren worden, als sie das erste Mal getrennt waren, also würde dieses Mal wer weiß was passieren.

„Licia! Wie ist Hogwarts?" Erica riss erwartungsvoll die Tür auf.

Alicia zuckte vor Schreck zurück. Wie konnte sie so fröhlich sein, wenn ihre Eltern sich scheiden lassen wollten? Alicia schluckte den Klumpen in ihrem Hals hinunter und lächelte. „Alles super. Abgesehen von dieser ganzen Black-Sache natürlich."

„Das Ministeriums hat alles unter Kontrolle", versicherte Erica ihnen. Sie scheuchte ihre Familie rein und sie setzten sich in angespannter Stille um den Küchentisch.

„Also", sagte Alicia zu ihren Eltern, „was ist die Familienangelegenheit?"

Beiden schüttelten gleichzeitig stumm ihre Köpfe und Alicia war verwirrt.

Erica sprach als Erste. „Alicia, Jasmine... ich bin verlobt."


	31. Weihnachten im Fuchsbau

Disclaimer: Mir gehört an dieser Story nichts, weil es nur eine Übersetzung ist...

Ü/N: Pünktliches Update! Ich hätte es beinahe vergessen und habe mich gerade noch rechtzeitig daran erinnert, dass ich noch nachschauen wollte, zu wann ich den Termin gesetzt habe. Dieses Mal schreibe ich es gleich in den Kalender. ::lol::

Ich habe mich über die ganzen Vorschläge bezüglich Ericas Verlobtem gefreut. Die meisten von euch haben zumindest mit Alicia und Jasmine übereingestimmt, wie ihr gleich seht. Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel und schon jetzt frohe Ostern!

**Nächstes Update: 16.4.07**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kapitel 30**

Das erste Gefühl, das über Alicia hereinbrach, war Erleichterung. Ihre Eltern würden sich nicht scheiden lassen, also müsste sie keinen Wutanfall bekommen! Dann folgte sofort Aufregung. Ihre große Schwester würde heiraten.

„Charlie!", quietschen Alicia und Jasmine gleichzeitig.

Erica hatte beinahe einen Herzanfall. „Charlie? Ihr glaubt, ich würde _Charlie_ heiraten? Ich habe euch eine Million Mal gesagt-"

Jasmine runzelte die Stirn. „Wer ist es dann?"

„Brian."

Stille.

„Wer zum Teufel ist Brian?", fragte Alicia laut.

„Er arbeitet in meiner Abteilung im Ministerium. Er ist derjenige, mit dem ich nach Paris gefahren bin."

„Ich dachte, das wäre eine Dienstreise gewesen?"

„War es auch." Erica errötete leicht.

„Also habt ihr euch entschieden zusammenzukommen und euch zu verloben?" Alicia kreuzte verärgert die Arme vor der Brust, ihre Meinung klar stellend.

„Wir sind schon seit Längerem zusammen", erwiderte sie knapp. „Er hat mir letzte Woche einen Antrag gemacht und ich habe Ja gesagt."

Jasmine lief um den Tisch herum, um ihre Schwester zu umarmen, doch Alicia blieb wo sie war. Sie wandte sich ihren Eltern zu, die es offensichtlich bereits wussten. „Mum, Dad, ihr befürwortet das?"

„Natürlich befürworten wir das", antwortete David schnell. „Brian ist ein sehr organisierter junger Mann. Deine Mutter und ich haben ihn letzte Woche kennen gelernt und er hat seine Prioritäten wirklich sehr gut gesetzt."

Alicia schnaubte. „Also, mit anderen Worten, er ist langweilig?"

„Alicia!", rügten ihre Eltern und Geschwister scharf.

„Er arbeitet im _Ministerium_!"

„Das macht ihn nicht automatisch langweilig", sagte Erica fest. „Nebenbei, es ist nichts Falsches daran, sicher und zuverlässig zu leben."

„Mit sicher und zuverlässig meinst du langweilig."

„Du bist eine unmögliche kleine Göre, Alicia Spinnet!"

Alicia hob nur leicht das Kinn und wandte sich ab. Erica sprang auf die Füße und stampfte in ihr Schlafzimmer. David und Natalie tauschten einen Blick, während Jasmine abwartend zusah, froh, einmal nicht die Quelle des Unheils zu sein.

„Geh und entschuldige dich bei deiner Schwester", befahl David. Er hatte Alicia seit Jahren nicht mehr zurechtweisen müssen und es fühlte sich seltsam an.

„Nein."

Jasmine konnte ihre Belustigung kaum verbergen, als Davids Lippen schmaler wurden und sein Gesicht roter. Alicia ignorierte ihn weiterhin betont und starrte auf einen Punkt an der Decke. Natalie entschied einzugreifen, bevor die Dinge aus dem Ruder liefen.

„Alicia, das war wirklich nicht angebracht. Es ist nicht fair, Brian zu beurteilen, bevor du ihn überhaupt kennen gelernt hast", sagte sie sanft.

„Ich will ihn nicht treffen."

„Du hast keine Wahl, Kleines. Er kommt mit uns über Weihnachten in den Fuchsbau. Ich habe Molly schon gesagt, dass wir einen Gast mitbringen werden."

Alicias Kopf ruckte herum. „Aber er kann nicht kommen! Das ist eine Spinnet und Weasley Tradition!"

„Vielleicht sollte ich dann wegbleiben", warf Jasmine ein.

„Du bist still", sagte David scharf.

„Du kannst mir nicht sagen, was ich zu tun habe! Du bist nicht mein-"

„Genug, Jasmine!", brüllte Natalie, jeden, sogar sich selbst, mit ihrem plötzlichen Ärger überraschend. „Ich habe wirklich genug von deiner Einstellung gegenüber deinem Vater. Ich weiß, dass es nur ein Trick ist, um mich dazu zu bringen, dir zu sagen, wer dein biologischer Vater ist, aber ich sage dir, dass es nicht klappen wird!"

„Ich müsste das nicht tun, wenn du mir einfach sagen würdest, wer er ist!" Jasmine knallte ihre Fäuste auf den Tisch.

Alicia war leicht verärgert, dass die Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr ihr galt. Die Jüngsten bekamen immer die Aufmerksamkeit. Warum musste sie das verachtete mittlere Kind sein?

„Du willst etwas über deinen biologischen Vater wissen? Hör mir gut zu, Jasmine. Als dein biologischer Vater herausfand, dass ich schwanger war, hat er mir gesagt, dass er nichts mit dir zu tun haben wollte. Er hat gesagt, dass er sein eigenes Leben hätte und du kein Teil davon wärst."

„Das ist nicht wahr", sagte Jasmine mit Tränen in ihren blauen Augen.

„Warum sollte ich dich anlügen? Er hat mich rausgeworfen und David hat mich aus reiner Herzensgüte wieder aufgenommen. _Er_ ist dein Vater, deshalb will ich nicht weiter hierüber reden", beendete Natalie das Thema endgültig.

Jasmine blinzelte und eine einsame Träne rollte ihre Wange hinunter. Natalie griff nach ihrer Hand, doch sie sprang zurück und floh aus der Wohnung. Alicia rannte hinter ihr her, ohne auch nur einen Blick zurück auf ihre Eltern zu werfen. Als die Mädchen weg waren, starrte sich das Paar einfach nur an.

„Sie war noch nicht bereit das zu hören", sagte Natalie leise. Sie hatte nicht so harsch sein wollen, aber sie hatte die Wahrheit über Jasmines Vater so lange zurückgehalten, dass es am Ende einfach aus ihr herausgeplatzt war. Jetzt dachte Jasmine, dass ihr Vater ein schrecklicher Mann war. Er hatte sie in seinem Leben aus mehreren Gründen nicht gewollt, aber er war kein schlechter Mann. Nur stolz und stur.

Natalie ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken und David griff nach ihrer Schulter. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Schatz, ich werde mit Leesh und Jas reden. Du bleibst hier und versicherst Erica, dass ihre kleine Schwester ihren Verlobten nicht windelweich prügeln wird."

Sie sah auf und lächelte schwach. „Danke, dass ich den harten Job kriege."

Ihr Mann lächelte zurück und küsste sie auf den Scheitel. Sie ging nach Erica sehen und er ging hinunter. Die beiden Mädchen standen neben dem Auto und Jasmine weinte noch immer, während Alicia versuchte sie zu trösten.

„Warum wollte er mich nicht?", schluchzte Jasmine, als David näher kam.

„Er ist offensichtlich ein Idiot", erwiderte Alicia bestärkend.

„Ich muss deiner Schwester da zustimmen", sagte er. Die Mädchen drehten sich zu ihm um. Alicia blickte finster drein und Jasmine weinte nur noch heftiger. „Sieh mich nicht so an, Alicia. Und Jasmine, du musst bedenken, dass dein richtiger Vater offensichtlich ein sehr erfülltes Leben hatte."

„Wenn er kein Kind gewollt hat, dann hätte er eben vorsichtiger sein müssen!"

„Ich stimme dir da voll und ganz zu, Kleines, aber was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Nur wette ich, dass er es bereut, dass er dich hat gehen lassen."

Jasmine wischte sich die Augen mit ihrem Ärmel. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so gemein zu dir war, Daddy."

Alicia verdrehte die Augen und schnaubte laut. Daddy? Mal ehrlich...

„Schon gut, Jas." David lächelte und umarmte sie.

„Schon gut?" Alicia stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Nach allem, was du und Mum durchmachen musstet? Plötzlich ist sie das liebe Kind und ihr verzeiht ihr einfach?"

„Ich glaube, das hat sie von dir."

Alicia errötete und sah auf ihre Füße. Ihr Vater zog sie ebenfalls in die Umarmung. Als Natalie zu ihnen stieß, lachten und redeten sie fröhlich.

„Ist Erica sauer auf mich?", fragte Alicia, als sie heimfuhren. Sie wohnten nur zehn Minuten entfernt.

„Ich denke, dass sie morgen drüber hinweg sein wird. Ich würde dir aber raten, sie nicht wieder auf diese Weise zu ärgern. Ich weiß, dass du Charlie sehr magst, aber es ist Ericas Leben. Sie kann heiraten, wen sie möchte."

„Ich werde kein Wort gegen wie-auch-immer-er-heißt sagen", versprach Alicia. Sie wusste etwas, das der Rest der Familie offensichtlich nicht wusste.

Auf der Zugfahrt mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach Hause hatten Fred und George sie darüber informiert, dass Charlie in letzter Minute entschieden hatte, doch über Weihnachten nach Hause zu kommen. Das hieß, dass er am Weihnachtsessen teilnehmen würde. Alicia konnte sich einfach zurücklehnen und Charlie Erica das ausreden lassen.

In den Tagen vor dem Essen trafen Alicia und Erica eine Abmachung. Wenn Erica Brian in Alicias Gegenwart nicht erwähnte, würde sie ihn keinen arroganten Pinkel nennen. Glücklicherweise hatte niemand etwas über Charlies Überraschungsbesuch erfahren, also schien alles zu klappen.

Heilig Abend war gekommen und Alicia war angespannt und nervös. Was, wenn Charlie nicht da wäre? Sie glättete ihren Rock und schwankte in ihren Absatzschuhen zum Haus. Jetzt, wo sie älter war, machte es ihr nichts aus Röcke zu tragen, aber Absätze waren noch immer unsicherer Boden. Wortwörtlich, dachte Alicia, als sie sich an einem Grasbüschel beinah den Knöchel verdrehte. Sobald sie die Tür erreicht hatte, streifte sie die Schuhe ab und klopfte.

„Alicia, du kannst nicht einfach barfuß herumlaufen", seufzte ihre Mutter.

„Siehst du doch."

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und die Unterhaltung erstarb. Wie Alicia gehofft hatte, war es Charlie, der dahinter stand.

„Hi, alle zusammen." Er warf ihnen das, was Alicia gerne das ‚Weasley-Grinsen' nannte, zu. Alicia warf sich auf ihn und er lachte. „So sehr kannst du mich gar nicht vermisst haben, Kleine."

Sie ließ ihn los, als er sich verstohlen nach Erica umsah. Ihre Eltern und Jasmine standen wie erstarrt im Türrahmen. Sie alle wussten um die Verwicklungen, die es mit seiner Gegenwart geben würde. Natalie erholte sich als erste und erzwang ein Lächeln. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du zu Besuch gekommen bist, Charlie."

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und scheuchte sie ins Haus. „Es war wirklich in letzter Minute. Sie wissen schon, Heimweh und all das. Aber ich dachte, Alicia hätte Ihnen davon erzählt, wo die Zwillinge ihr gesagt hatten, dass ich kommen würde."

„Nein", sagte David, wandte sich zu Alicia um und hob die Augenbrauen. „Sie hat es nicht erwähnt."

„Hab ich nicht? Hmm, muss mir entfallen sein."

Bevor sie irgendjemand anschreien konnte, schlüpfte Alicia tiefer ins Haus, wo sie vom Rest der Weasleys begrüßt wurde, abgesehen von Bill, Fred und Ron. Molly bereitete das Essen vor, während Arthur den Tisch deckte. George und Ginny lagen vor dem Kamin und spielten eine laute Partie Schach, während Percy sie entweder zur Ruhe ermahnte oder las.

Ginny entdeckte Jasmine und sprang sofort auf, um sie die Treppe raufzuzerren und sicherlich über einen grünäugigen Sucher zu reden. Alicia legte sich auf Ginnys freigewordenem Platz auf den Bauch. „Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich für sie spiele?", fragte sie George.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass er direkt in ihr Top sehen konnte, so wie sie lag. Fröhliche Weihnachten, in der Tat.

Charlie schlenderte zu ihnen herüber, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben und eine fröhliche Melodie pfeifend. Für einen Augenblick lief er herum, dann setzte er sich und gab Interesse an ihrem Schachspiel vor. Alicia wartete geduldig, dann fragte er mit übertriebener Beiläufigkeit, „Und, Alicia, wo hast du deine große Schwester?"

„Sie sollte bald hier sein."

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern, als ob es ihn nicht kümmern würde. Das Spiel ging weiter (Alicia gewann dank der fehlenden Konzentration ihres Gegners) und Charlie pfiff weiter.

„Musst du das tun, Charlie?" Percy spähte über den Rücken seines Buches. Charlie pfiff noch lauter und Percy wollte gerade in sein Zimmer stürmen, als er Alicia entdeckte und ihr einen nachdenklichen Blick zuwarf. „Sag, wo ist dieser mysteriöse Gast, den ihr mitbringen solltet?"

„Erica bringt ihn mit."

Diese vier Worte hatten einen sofortigen Effekt auf Charlie. Er erstarrte, die Lippen gespitzt, die Augen groß. „Ihn?"

„Jep."

„Wer ist er denn?", fragte George und schaffte es endlich ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgend so ein Ministeriumsstreber."

Charlie schien mit dieser Antwort ziemlich zufrieden zu sein. „Ist er ein Freund von ihr oder so?"

„Sag ich nicht."

„Alicia..."

„Sie wird bald hier sein und du kannst sie selbst fragen", erwiderte sie fest.

„Erica hätte es mir gesagt, wenn sie einen Freund gehabt hätte. Er ist also ein Freund von ihr. Richtig, Alicia?"

Sie lächelte nur süß und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Lippen sind versiegelt."

„Oh, komm schon!"

„Georgie, wo ist Fred?"

George ignorierte seinen Bruder. „Er ist oben, Trübsal blasen."

„Hatte er einen Streit mit Angelina?"

„Ignoriert mich nicht-"

„Sie hatten einen _Riesen_streit. Es war so schlimm, dass sie sich getrennt haben."

Alicia quiekte überrascht und Percy murmelte etwas über rücksichtlose Leute und stampfte nach oben. „Sie haben sich getrennt?! Es kann auf keinen Fall so schlimm gewesen sein. Angelina hätte es mir erzählt."

„Na ja, laut Fred war es eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, die Angelina wegen nichts angefangen hat. Die Dinge sind aus dem Ruder gelaufen und sie hat ihn abserviert und Fred hat noch nicht mal versucht zu protestieren", sagte George. „Es ist erst diesen Spätvormittag passiert, also bekommst du vielleicht morgen eine Eule von Angelina."

„Sie können sich doch nicht einfach so trennen! Besonders nicht nach all dem, was sie durchgemacht haben!", rief Alicia verzweifelt. „Ich denke, ich sollte mit Fred reden."

Charlie und George schüttelten beide die Köpfe. „Keine gute Idee, Kleine", sagte Charlie schnell. „Ich bezweifle, dass er in der Stimmung für weibliche Gesellschaft ist."

„Er hat Recht, Leesh. Fred wollte noch nicht mal Ginny und Mum ins Zimmer lassen, als sie nach ihm sehen wollten."

Da sie Freds Temperament nur zu gut kannte, entschied Alicia, dass sie sich am besten von ihm fern halten würde. Sie wandten sich wieder dem Schachspiel zu, das bereits um ihre Aufmerksamkeit buhlte und das Spiel ging weiter. Charlie begann zu summen und Alicia wurde so gereizt, dass sie schon drauf und dran war, ihm von Brian zu erzählen. Bevor sie jedoch die Gelegenheit hatte, ertönte ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür.

Charlie sprang sofort auf und beendete das Spiel äußerst effektiv, in dem er in seiner Eile ein halbes Dutzend wütende Schachfiguren umstieß. Alicia und George waren direkt hinter ihm, als er die Tür aufriss. Alicia starrte ihre großen Schwester und deren Verlobten über Charlies Schulter hinweg an. Brian lächelte erfreut und hielt eine Flasche teuer aussehenden Wein in der Hand. Erica sah weniger erfreut aus. Sie fluchte und trat einen Schritt zurück, wobei sie beinahe über Alicias liegengebliebene Schuhe stolperte.

„Frohe Weihnachten!", sagte Brian eifrig, ohne die Anspannung zu bemerken.

Alle ignorierten ihn. Erica fand schnell ihr Gleichgewicht wieder und starrte Charlie finster an. „Du... was denkst du, was du hier tust? Du kannst nicht hier sein!"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du wolltest mich nicht besuchen, also habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich einfach dich besuche."

„Eine kleine Warnung wäre nett gewesen."

„Ich wollte dich überraschen."

Erica verschränkte wütend ihre Arme. „Ich hasse Überraschungen und das weißt du."

„Jeder braucht ein paar Überraschungen in seinem Leben", verbesserte Charlie sie.

Das Lächeln war aus Brians Gesicht gewichen. Er hatte endlich bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Erica, was ist hier los?"

Erica drehte sich zu ihm um und zuckte leicht zusammen, so als ob sie erst jetzt daran dachte, dass er auch noch dabei war. „Oh, es tut mir Leid! Wie unhöflich von mir. Brian, das ist Charlie Weasley. Charlie, das ist Brian Nightingale." Die beiden Männer nickten sich zu, machten aber keine Anstalten, einander die Hände zu schütteln. Erica lächelte unheilsverkündend. „Brian ist mein Verlobter."

Alicia konnte Charlies Gesicht nicht sehen, aber sie war sich sicher, dass es einen geschockten Ausdruck zeigte. Erica grinste hämisch. „Überraschung, Charlie."

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte Natalie hinter George. Alicia drehte sich um und sah alle anderen dicht gedrängt im Flur stehen. Jasmine hüpfte auf und ab, um einen Blick auf Brian zu erhaschen.

„Sch!", zischte Alicia. „Jetzt kommt gerade der gute Teil!"

„Du bist verlobt?", fragte Charlie, seine Ungläubigkeit deutlich in seiner Stimme und seiner Gestik spürbar.

„Genau." Erica streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, sodass er den großen Diamantring an ihrem Finger sehen konnte. Der Ring schimmerte und glitzerte fröhlich. Er war offensichtlich mit einem Glitzer-Zauber belegt worden. Alicia persönlich fand ihn protzig und geschmacklos. Sie hatte das leise Gefühl, dass Erica dasselbe dachte, jedoch zu stolz war, es zu zeigen.

„Mann, das Ding ist wahrscheinlich mehr wert als unser Haus", flüsterte George.

Charlie war nicht so beeindruckt. „Er ist ein bisschen protzig, findest du nicht?"

„Ich denke nicht", sagte Brian steif. „Er hat ein kleines Vermögen gekostet. Aber ich finde, dass Erica es wert ist. Denkst du nicht auch, Charles?"

„Ich heiße Charlie und ich denke nicht, dass es nötig ist, Erica in Geld zu bemessen."

Alicia war an dieser Stelle äußerst zufrieden mit sich selbst. Erica schien sich ihres Verlobten mit jeder Sekunde weniger sicher zu werden. Charlie kam eindeutig als die bessere Wahl herüber.

„Charlie! Sei nicht so unhöflich! Lass sie ins Haus!", befahl Molly. Charlie trat beiseite und alle machten Platz, sodass das Paar eintreten konnte.

Als er Alicia entdeckte, lächelte Brian plötzlich wieder breit. Alicia runzelte die Stirn. Er sah gar nicht so schlecht aus, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er sah nett aus. Von einem rein ästhetischen Standpunkt aus, natürlich. Sie war noch immer für Charlie.

„Du musst Jasmine sein."

„Nein. Ich bin Alicia."

„Ah, natürlich bist du das. Erica hat mir eine Menge von dir erzählt." Brian ergriff ihre Hand und machte eine große Szene aus dem folgenden Handkuss. Alicia machte dann eine große Szene daraus, wie sie ihre Hand am Rock abwischte.

Leicht irritiert ging Brian zu Natalie und David, um diese zu begrüßen. David schüttelte ihm die Hand, als wäre er ein alter Freund, den er jahrelang nicht gesehen hatte. Jasmine stellte sich vor und Brian küsste auch ihre Hand. Sie kicherte erfreut.

„Ich danke Ihnen, dass ich mit Ihnen und Ihrer Familie zu Abend essen darf, Mrs. Weasley." Brian überreichte ihr die Flasche Wein und ließ ihr dieselbe Behandlung angedeihen, die auch schon Alicia und Jasmine erfahren durften.

Molly errötete. „Das ist doch kein Problem, mein Lieber. Danke für den Wein."

„Gern geschehen. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich angemessen gekleidet bin. Erica hat mir gesagt, dass es eine Tradition wäre, zwanglose Muggelkleidung zu tragen."

Alicia musterte ihn kritisch. Er trug schwarze Anzughosen, die Falten abzustoßen schienen, und ein ebenso glattes, langärmeliges, weißes Hemd mit einer grünen Seidenkrawatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihr Spiegelbild in seinen glänzenden, schwarzen Schuhe hätte sehen können, wenn sie nur genau hingeschaut hätte. Er hatte dunkelbraune Augen und schwarze Haare, die perfekt saßen. Ihr zukünftiger Schwager sah alles andere als zwanglos aus.

Er war ziemlich das Gegenteil von Charlie. Dieser hatte sich für ein Paar alte Jeans und ein blaues T-Shirt mit dem Bild eines Schnatzes entschieden. Sein Haar schien keine Art von Ordnung zu kennen und er war, wie Alicia, barfuss.

„Du siehst gut aus", versicherte Erica ihm, Charlie einen abschätzenden Blick zuwerfend. Sie sah nicht allzu enttäuscht aus, dachte Alicia.

„Das Essen ist fertig", verkündete Molly. Sie bemerkte plötzlich, wie unordentlich das Haus war. Dieser Brian lebte offensichtlich sehr gut und war wahrscheinlich aus einer dieser reichen Zaubererfamilien. Eine dieser Familien mit zwanzig Hauselfen.

„George, geh und hol Fred und Percy", sagte Arthur.

„Ich komme mit", bot Alicia an. Sie folgte George die Treppe rauf und klopfte an Percys Tür, während George versuchte, Fred aus dem Zimmer zu locken.

„Herein!"

Sie öffnete die Tür und betrat Percys zwanghaft ordentliches Zimmer. Percy selbst saß am Schreibtisch und las. Alicia schlenderte dorthin und nahm das Bild von Penelope in die Hand.

„Wie hast du es geschafft, Perce?"

„Was geschafft?", fragte er, das Buch schließend.

„Deine Beziehung mit Penelope geheim zu halten."

„Hat das etwas mit Oliver und dir zu tun?"

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern und stellte das Bild wieder ab. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich es kann. Ich will es allen sagen."

Percy richtete den Rahmen, bis er einen perfekten Fünfundvierziggradwinkel bildete. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, welchen Rat ich dir geben kann, Alicia. Aber du musst wissen, dass meine Beziehung zu Penelope etwas Ernstes ist."

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Willst du andeuten, dass es Oliver und mir nicht ernst ist?"

Percy rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Es ist nur so, dass Penny und ich erwachsener waren."

„Was hat Erwachsensein damit zu tun? Habt ihr euch jemals in der Dusche geküsst? Nein? Ich denke nicht. Erzähl mir nichts über Ernsthaftigkeit und Erwachsensein."

Percy seufzte. „Es gibt keinen Grund in die Defensive zu gehen. Wie auch immer, was machst du hier drinnen? Abgesehen davon, mir unangemessene Fragen zu stellen und meine Sachen anzufassen, meine ich."

„Das Essen ist fertig", erwiderte sie einfach und verließ sein Zimmer, die Hände noch immer auf den Hüften.

Als sie runterkam, saßen bereits alle am Tisch. Ihr Blick wanderte über den überfüllten Tisch. Ein Stuhl neben Charlie und ein anderer gegenüber, neben Brian. Die Weasleys und Spinnets beobachteten sie alle verstohlen aus ihren Augenwinkeln. Alicia schien die Stühle beiläufig zu mustern, bevor sie schließlich jenen neben Charlie wählte.

Dieser rüde Hinweis ging nicht an den anderen vorbei. George grinste hämisch von seinem Platz am anderen Ende des Tisches, während ein sehr mürrisch aussehender Fred die Szene verwirrt beobachtete. Erica warf ihrer Schwester einen warnenden Blick zu und Brians Wangen röteten sich leicht. Percy setzte sich schließlich auch und alle begannen sich die Teller aufzufüllen.

Für eine Minute herrschte Schweigen. Brian war der Erste, der sprach, als er Charlie eine Platte mit Fleisch anbot.

„Möchtest du etwas Truthahn, Charlie?"

„Ich bin Vegetarier."

Brian hob eine Augenbraue. „Wirklich? Ich dachte, Vegetarismus sei in den Sechzigern aus der Mode gekommen."

„Es ist kein Hippie-Fimmel. Es war meine eigene, moralische Entscheidung. Moral ist dir bekannt, oder?"

Erica stürzte ihr Glas Wein in zwei Schlucken herunter und Alicia sah begeistert zu, ihr Essen ignorierend. George flüsterte seinem Zwilling eindringlich ins Ohr, offensichtlich erklärte er ihm die Situation. Brian sah schrecklich beleidigt aus und David entschied einzugreifen.

„Das Hühnchen ist wunderbar, Molly. Was für Gewürze hast du benutzt?"

„Gar keine."

„Oh."

_Guter Versuch, Dad._

Brian lud mehr Fleisch auf seinen Teller, als eine Person auf einmal zu essen hoffen konnte. Charlie hatte etwa acht gebackene Kartoffeln auf seinem Teller, dazu eine halbe Schüssel Salat. Alicia wusste, dass Charlie Kartoffeln noch nicht mal mochte, aber es war offensichtlich eine Sache des Prinzips.

Dieses Mal versuchte Molly, ein Gespräch zu eröffnen. „Also, Brian, warst du höher oder tiefer als Erica in Hogwarts?"

„Ich bin eigentlich gar nicht nach Hogwarts gegangen. Ich finde, dass öffentliche Schulen Verbrecher und soziale Außenseiter hervorbringen."

Es gab ein ersticktes Lachen und alle drehten sich zu George um. „Entschuldigung, Sie haben mich nur für eine Sekunde an Snape erinnert."

„Oder Filch", fügte Fred hinzu.

Alicia war die einzige, die lachte. Brian hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung, wer Snape und Filch waren, aber er hatte den Wink trotzdem verstanden. Alle aßen für eine Weile in Stille, Charlie laut seinem Salat mampfend, Brian sein Fleisch wie ein Kamel kauend.

„Habt ihr beide schon ein Datum für die Hochzeit festgelegt?", fragte Arthur.

„Wir haben an irgendwann im Frühling gedacht", antwortete Brian.

„Eigentlich hatte ich eher an den Sommer gedacht. Dann wären alle von der Schule zuhause", sagte Erica.

„Wo wird die Trauung sein?", fragte Jasmine.

Brian sagte: „In der Kirche", im selben Moment, als Erica „Im Garten", sagte.

„Ich habe die Vorstellung von einer Gartenhochzeit immer gemocht", sagte Charlie nachdenklich. Erica errötete und goss sich noch etwas Wein ein.

„Also, Alicia, Erica hat mir erzählt, dass du Quidditch spielst?", sagte Brian und gab vor, sich dafür zu interessieren.

„Ja."

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich kein großer Fan davon bin. Ich habe den Sinn nie verstanden."

„Es ist Sport", sagte Charlie knapp. „Es braucht keinen Sinn."

„Ist Sport nicht nur eine Gelegenheit, wie ein Höhlenmensch Testosteron zu versprühen?", erwiderte Brian scharf.

„Ich bin kein Höhlenmensch!", schrie Alicia entrüstet. „Und ich versprühe _kein_ Testosteron!"

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass du es tust."

„Hast du wohl!"

Erica war den Tränen nah, als David sagte: „Das ist genug, Alicia. Brian wollte dich nicht beleidigen."

Alicia war sich nicht wirklich sicher darüber, aber sie hielt trotzdem den Mund.

„Wann gehst du zurück nach Rumänien, Charlie?", fragte Natalie nach einer ausgedehnten Stille.

„Na ja, ich wollte eigentlich für ein paar Tage bleiben und ein paar alte Freunde besuchen, aber ich verschwinde vielleicht schon morgen Abend."

Erica wusste, dass sie einer dieser ‚alten Freunde' war. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, dass er den ganzen Weg gekommen war, um sie zu sehen, nur um sie plötzlich verlobt vor sich stehen zu sehen.

„Charlie arbeitet in Rumänien mit Drachen", informierte Alicia Brian stolz.

„Drachen?"

„Genau", sagte Charlie, ein Hauch von Herausforderung in seiner Stimme.

„Mein kleiner Bruder ist von Drachen fasziniert", sagte Brian leichthin. „Er ist zehn."

„Meine Arbeit mit Drachen ist äußerst wichtig. Wir bieten eine Zufluchtstätte für verwaiste oder verletzte Drachen."

„Das ist wundervoll. Ich habe schon nach Angeboten gesucht, Drachen selektiv zu schlachten. Alles, wofür sie gut sind, sind schließlich ihre Körperteile."

Charlie ließ sein Besteck mit einem Klappern auf den Teller fallen. Alicia fühlte sich mit der Situation plötzlich gar nicht mehr wohl. Charlie war sehr empfindlich, wenn es um Drachen ging. Er entschied sich jedoch für die moralisch höher stehende Option und stürmte davon anstatt Rache zu üben.

„Charlie!", rief Erica ihm nach. Brian sah sie geschockt an, aber sie sah ihn nur aufgebracht an. „Warum hast du das zu ihm gesagt? Du hattest kein Recht dazu!"

„Wie bitte?"

Erica musste gemerkt haben, dass sie gerade den Mann verteidigt hatte, den sie nicht lieben sollte, denn sie sprang auf und floh aus dem Raum. Die Vordertür knallte zu und Brian entschuldigte sich, dankte Molly noch einmal und ging ebenfalls.

„Ich denke, dass es ganz gut gelaufen ist", kommentierte George. Arthur warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu und er sah hinunter auf seinen Teller.

„Arroganter Idiot", sagte Alicia vehement, ihr Fleisch erstechend. Sie erwartete eine Zurechtweisung, aber niemand kümmerte sich darum.

Sie dachten offenbar dasselbe.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ü/N: Da kann ich George und Alicia nur zustimmen. Brian war wirklich ziemlich mies. Gut, dass wir ihn los sind.


	32. Herzbruch in Sicht

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K. Rowling und Jagged Epiphany. Ich bin hier nur ein kleines Licht.

Ü/N: Okay, Leute. Es wird euch nicht gefallen, aber das hier ist das gefürchtete Kapitel. George wird über Alicia und Oliver herausfinden und ich will das eigentlich nicht übersetzen, aber gut. Es muss wohl sein. Na ja, wenigstens taucht Sirius kurz auf...

**Kapitel 31**

Nach dem Desaster an Heiligabend kehrte Charlie nach Rumänien zurück und Erica und Brian redeten nicht miteinander. Es gab wenig Hoffnung für ihre Beziehung. Erica kümmerte es jedoch herzlich wenig. Sie machte sich mehr Sorgen um Charlie. Egal was sie für ihn empfand, er war noch immer ihr Freund. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn verletzt hatte, aber ihr Stolz hielt sie davon ab, nach Rumänien zu eilen und sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen.

Alicia dachte nicht mehr so gut über ihr Eingreifen. Alle waren unglücklich und Erica schien nicht näher dran zu sein, ihre Liebe für Charlie zu gestehen. Alicia begann sogar daran zu zweifeln, dass sie Charlie überhaupt liebte. Vielleicht waren die beiden doch nur Freunde.

Sie war froh, endlich zurück in Hogwarts zu sein. Die Fahrt dorthin war jedoch nicht ganz so angenehm, wie sie sich gewünscht hatte. Angelina und Fred hatten sich offiziell getrennt. Zuerst war sie zu den Jungen ins Abteil gegangen.

„Mädchen sind so dumm", sagte Fred leidenschaftlich.

„Was du mir schon fünfundzwanzig Mal erklärt hast", seufzte Alicia. „Wirst du mir jetzt sagen, was passiert ist, oder nicht?"

„Warum? Du wirst nur Angelinas Partei ergreifen!"

„Erzähl es ihr einfach", stöhnte George und rieb sich über die Stirn. Er hatte sich die Beschwerden seines Zwillings anhören müssen, seit sie sich getrennt hatten. Offen gesagt hatte er genug davon.

„Na ja, auf dem Weg mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach Hause haben Angelina und ich uns über Weihnachtsgeschenke unterhalten und sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie nichts haben will. Also habe ich sie an Heilig Abend besucht und sie hat mir ein Geschenk gegeben, aber ich hatte keins für sie."

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, Fred."

„Woher sollte ich wissen, dass sie ein Geschenk haben wollte?"

„Ehrlich, du hättest ihr etwas besorgen sollen, egal was sie dir erzählt hat. Es zeigt, dass sie dir wichtig ist."

„Sie ist mir wichtig, ich habe ihr doch zugehört!", beharrte Fred.

„Du hättest ihr trotzdem etwas besorgen sollen. Dann hätte sie gesagt, ‚Fred! Das hättest du nicht machen müssen! Du bist so ein Schatz! Gib mir einen Kuss!'"

Fred warf Alicia einen unbeeindruckten Blick zu und sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich versuche nur zu helfen."

„Wie auch immer, danach hat sie verlangt, dass ich ihr das Geschenk zurückgebe, weil ich es nicht verdiene. Ich wollte es nicht und sie wurde zickig."

„_Deswegen_ habt ihr euch getrennt?", rief Alicia ungläubig aus.

„Nein. Alles war in Ordnung, bis sie Cedric erwähnte. Sie sagte, und ich zitiere, ‚Cedric würde so etwas nie tun. _Er_ ist aufmerksam!'" Fred verengte die Augen. „Soweit es mich angeht, kann er sie haben."

Alicia sagte nichts. Sie wusste, dass Cedric für Fred noch immer ein wunder Punkt war. Offensichtlich war Angelina genauso schlimm wie Fred. Alicia hatte das Gefühl, dass sie wieder zusammenkommen würden, nachdem sich alles etwas beruhigt hatte.

Alicia verabschiedete sich eher zurückhaltend von Lee und den Zwillingen und ging zurück zu dem Abteil, das sie sich mit Angelina und Katie teilte. Sie kam jedoch nie dorthin. Auf halbem Weg wurde sie in ein anderes Abteil gezerrt.

„AU!" Sie rieb sich den Oberarm.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Oliver verlegen.

Alicias Herz hüpfte in ihren Hals. Seine Zimmernachbarn ignorierend, sprang sie ihn an. Die beiden küssten sich für ganze zwei Minuten, ohne nach Luft zu schnappen. Dann zuckten sie schließlich auseinander, als Percy sich räusperte.

„Das ist wirklich etwas unangemessen", sagte er.

„Was ist mit dem Mal, wo ich dich mit Penelope in der Besenkammer erwischt habe?" Oliver hob die Brauen.

Percy wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

„Hattest du schöne Weihnachten?", fragte Alicia, als Oliver sie für ein wenig Privatsphäre in eine Ecke zog.

„Fantastisch. Ich habe mir ein paar neue Übungen für des Team ausgedacht", strahlte er. Alicia liebte es, wie seine Augen glitzerten, wenn er über Quidditch redete. „Wie war dein Weihnachten?"

„Ereignisreich. Ich habe übrigens dein Paket bekommen. Die Zuckerfederkiele waren wunderbar."

„Ich bin froh, dass du sie mochtest. Kannst du eine Weile hier bleiben?"

„Ich würde wirklich gern, aber ich sollte wahrscheinlich zurück zu den Mädels, bevor sie nach mir suchen."

„Okay, dann reden wir heute Abend."

Alicia beugte sich vor, um ihm einen Abschiedskuss zu geben, doch dann merkte sie, dass alle seine Zimmerkameraden zusahen. Sie errötete und eilte aus dem Abteil.

Als Alicia sich ihrem Abteil näherte, hörte sie Angelina brüllen. In letzter Zeit schien sie das öfter zu tun.

„Endlich! Warum hast du so lange gebraucht?!", fragte Angelina laut, als Alicia eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Ich nehme an, _er_ hat dich aufgehalten. Rücksichtsloser Idiot. Er denkt, dass es immer nur um ihn geht. Ich hoffe, er fühlt sich schuldig. Fühlt er sich schuldig, Leesh? Bereut er es wenigstens, ein Idiot zu sein? Spuck es aus, Leesh!"

Alicia starrte sie nur an. „Beruhig dich, du Verrückte! Eins zur Zeit, bitte."

„Er hat dich korrumpiert. Das hätte ich mir denken können." Angelina verschränkte die Arme und beäugte Alicia misstrauisch. „Wir müssen dich von der Gehirnwäsche befreien. Katie, du lässt sie erstarren, während ich ein paar Seile heraufbeschwöre." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab heraus, den Katie ihr prompt aus der Hand riss.

„Alicia hat Recht, du bist verdammt noch mal verrückt!"

„Oh nein! Dich hat er auch erwischt!", keuchte sie.

„Warum atmest du nicht ein paar Mal tief durch, Süße", besänftigte Alicia sie in ihrer ‚Ich-Rede-Mit-Einer-Verrückten'-Stimme. „Klingt tief durchatmen nicht wie ein großer Spaß?"

„Was hat Fred gesagt? Ist er niedergeschlagen? Will er sich entschuldigen?"

Alicia setzte sich neben sie und seufzte. „Willst du die Wahrheit?"

„Natürlich."

„Na ja, Fred schien nicht allzu besorgt deswegen. Er war eher wütend als traurig."

„Bist du sicher?" Angelina sah skeptisch aus. „Er versteckt seine Emotionen ziemlich gut. Ich wette, du hast es falsch interpretiert."

Alicia schüttelte bestimmt ihren Kopf. „Ich kenne Fred fast so gut wie du. Ehrlich, er kümmerte sich nicht ein winziges Bisschen darum, dass es vorbei war. Er hat mir gesagt, dass du Cedric erwähnt hast."

„Und?" Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du weißt, wie er wird, wenn jemand Cedric auch nur beiläufig erwähnt. Er sagte, dass Cedric dich gerne haben kann, soweit es ihn angeht."

„Das hat er _echt_ gesagt?" Katies Augen weiteten sich.

Alicia nickte traurig. „So ziemlich."

Angelina starrte nachdenklich auf ihre Hände, dann erhob sie sich plötzlich und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Sie stand dort vor ihren Freundinnen, ihr Antlitz Trotz ausstrahlend. „Das war's. Ich habe genug von ihnen!"

„Von wem?" Katie sah sich um.

„Jungs!" Sie warf die Hände in die Luft. „Männer, Typen... jedem mit einem Y-Chromosom! Ich habe genug von ihnen allen! Ich werde Nonne. Kommt schon! Wer macht mit?!"

Alicia und Katie tauschten einen Blick. „Ang, Katie und ich müssen wirklich anfangen, deinen Kaffeekonsum zu kontrollieren."

* * *

In der Nacht bevor das Halbjahr anfing, trafen sich Alicia und Oliver draußen auf dem Quidditchfeld. Es ging gegen Mitternacht und sie lagen nebeneinander auf dem Gras und starrten hoch in den Sternenhimmel. Sie waren seit einer Stunde dort draußen, genossen einfach die Anwesenheit des anderen und versuchten, ihre eigenen Sternbilder zu erfinden.

„Schau mal, ich kann einen Quaffel sehen." Oliver deutete auf eine Sternansammlung direkt über ihnen.

„Das ist ein ziemlich spitzer Quaffel, Süßer", sagte sie, auf die besagten Sterne spähend. „Ich finde, es sieht mehr wie ein umgedrehtes Herz aus."

„So könnte man es wohl auch sehen."

Alicia kicherte. „Ich liebe die Art, auf die du sogar das abwegigste Thema wieder auf Quidditch lenken kannst. Es ist süß."

Er wandte den Kopf um sie ansehen zu können und lächelte. „Was soll ich sagen? Hey, habe ich dir erzählt, dass ich vorhin mit Harry geredet habe?"

„Ja. In der Sekunde, in der ich dich gesehen habe."

„Und habe ich dir vom Feuerblitz erzählt?"

„Du hast etwas davon gemurmelt, aber du warst so außer dir, dass ich es nicht verstanden habe. Harry hat also einen Feuerblitz?"

Oliver setzte sich plötzlich auf. „Nein! Das ist das verdammte Problem! Er hat einen zu Weihnachten bekommen, aber McGonagall hat ihn konfisziert."

Alicia schnappte nach Luft und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. „Warum sollte sie ihn konfiszieren? Will sie nicht, dass wir gewinnen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht! Aber anscheinend denkt sie, dass der Besen verhext ist oder so ein Quatsch."

„_Verhext_! Wer würde Harrys Besen verhexen?"

„Er hat etwas davon erwähnt, dass Sirius Black hinter ihm her ist", sagte Oliver, unwirsch mit der Hand wedelnd. „Aber der Punkt ist, dass sie-"

„Whoa!" Alicia sprang auf die Füße. „Black ist hinter Harry her?!"

Er nickte. „Das habe ich gesagt."

„Oh mein Gott! Oliver, du weißt, was das bedeutet!"

Oliver legte den Kopf schief und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das bedeutet, dass Harry einen neuen Besen braucht?"

„Nein, du Idiot! Wenn Black hinter Harry her ist, dann muss er hier noch irgendwo sein!", kreischte sie.

„Und..."

„Und wir sitzen um Mitternacht mitten auf dem Quidditchfeld! Black könnte sonst wo sein! Ernsthaft", sagte sie und ergriff seine Hand. „Wir müssen wieder reingehen."

„Entspann dich, es wird nichts passieren", beruhigte er sie. „Aber wenn es dir dann besser geht, können wir wieder rein."

Oliver rollte sich langsam auf die Füße und Alicia hüpfte auf ihren Fußballen. „Komm schon!" Sie zog ihn drängend über das Quidditchfeld.

„Komm runter, Leesh. Du tust mir weh", beschwerte er sich, als sie sich dem Tunnel näherten.

Alicia blieb plötzlich stehen und Oliver lief in sie. Er stöhnte. „Was ist jetzt wieder?"

„Sch! Kannst du das hören?" Sie nickte zum dunklen Tunnel. „Irgendwas ist da drin."

Oliver beugte sich ein Stück vor und da war es. Eine Art schleppendes, tappendes Geräusch. Es klang sicher nicht nach Schritten. „Was ist das wohl?"

„Es könnte sonst was sein", flüsterte Alicia zurück. „Alle möglichen Geschöpfe leben im Wald. Halt dich bereit, nur für den Fall." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und Oliver tat es ihr gleich.

„Was, wenn es ein Werwolf ist oder so?", fragte er panisch. Sich nachts rauszuschleichen klang auf einmal gar nicht mehr so attraktiv.

„Kann nicht sein. Es ist kein Vollmond. Es könnte aber etwas genauso Gemeines sein. Kennst du irgendwelche nützlichen Zaubersprüche?"

„Ich kann ein Streichholz in eine Nadel verwandeln. Hilft das?"

„Nein. Keine Sorge, ich kenne den Impedimenta-Fluch... glaube ich."

Die beiden versteiften sich, als das Geräusch näher kam und ein sich bewegender Schatten in den Tiefen des Tunnels sichtbar wurde. Das Geräusch stoppte abrupt und wurde durch ein tiefes, gutturales Knurren ersetzt. Alicia wimmerte und sah sich nach einem anderen Ausweg um. Es gab einen zweiten Tunnel auf der anderen Seite des Feldes, aber sie würden nie rechtzeitig dort hinkommen.

„Lass mich das machen", sagte Oliver mutig und trat vor Alicia. Sie war gerührt von der Geste, aber nicht sehr beruhigt.

Das drohende Knurren wurde drängender und ihr Angreifer wurde sichtbar...

„Es ist... ein Hund", sagte Oliver, sichtlich erleichtert. Alicia trat um ihn herum. Es war ein haariger, verwahrlost aussehender Hund. Er war überraschend groß und entblößte seinen scharfen, weißen Zähne.

Alicia senkte ihren Zauberstab und sprach mit einer zitternden Stimme. „Netter Hund. Braver Hund."

Der Hund schnarrte und Alicia trat zurück. Oliver tat es ihr gleich und flüsterte: „Ich denke nicht, dass er das mochte."

„Ich denke, ich weiß, was er vielleicht mögen könnte." Sie steckte ihre Hand in die Tasche, ohne die Augen vom Hund zu nehmen. Sie zog ein paar eingewickelte Kesselkuchen hervor, die sie vom Abendessen zurückbehalten hatte. Der Hund hörte auf zu knurren, um neugierig zu schnüffeln. Er mochte offensichtlich, was er roch, denn er ließ sich nieder und schlug hoffnungsvoll mit dem Schwanz, seine rosa Zunge rollte hervor und Alicia atmete erleichtert aus.

„Er ist männlich", informierte sie Oliver.

„Woher weißt du das?"

Sie grinste und streckte einen Kesselkuchen raus. „Er denkt mit dem Magen."

„Im Namen aller Männer leugne ich das."

„Hier, Hundchen." Alicia kniete sich hin. Er sah für einen Moment skeptisch aus, dann trottete er vorsichtig näher. Er beschnüffelte die beiden Schüler ausgiebig, bevor er sie für sicher zu scheinen hielt.

„Sei vorsichtig, er hat vielleicht die Tollwut", warnte Oliver sie, als der Hund den Kuchen aus Alicias Hand fraß.

„Du hast keine Tollwut, oder, Süßer?", gurrte Alicia.

Der Hund leckte ihr die Hand und sie kicherte. Oliver verdrehte die Augen. „Was ist das nur mit Mädchen und Hunden? Erst vor einer Minute wolltest du unbedingt rein und jetzt fütterst du einen streunenden Hund."

„Das arme Ding hat wahrscheinlich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gegessen", erwiderte sie, als er den letzten Rest Kuchen aufleckte und sie ihm über den Kopf streichelte.

„Können wir jetzt gehen?"

„Sicher." Alicia wischte sich ihre Hand an ihrem Umhang ab, um sie von Hundesabber zu befreien und stand auf. „Lass uns zurückgehen. Wir sollten uns jetzt keine Sorgen um Vertrauensschülerpatrouillen machen müssen. Bye, Hundchen."

„Ich hoffe, dass du weißt, dass er dich nicht versteht", sagte Oliver, als sie den Tunnel hinunter gingen.

„Hey, ich habe schon gehört, wie du mit Quaffels geredet hast."

Sie legten den Rest des Weges zur Eingangstür des Schlosses in Stille zurück. Leise öffneten sie diese einen Spalt und spähten in die leere Eingangshalle. Erleichtert, dass Flint nicht herumschlich, traten sie ein.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du dir um nichts Sorgen machen musst. Ich wette, dass Black schon lange weg ist", flüsterte Oliver, als sie auf Zehenspitzen die Marmortreppe hinaufschlichen.

* * *

(Ü/N: An dieser Stelle warnt die Autorin vor dem kommenden Herzbruch, also bereitet euch darauf vor, denkt aber dran, dass am Ende alles gut wird... )

Der Tag fing gut an. Sehr gut sogar. Die Sonne schien hell am azurblauen Himmel und Vögel zwitscherten, als die Schule sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld machte. Ravenclaw spielte gegen Slytherin und wenn Slytherin gewann, hätte Gryffindor noch immer eine Chance, es ins Finale zu schaffen.

George ging neben Alicia und alles war so, wie es sein sollte. Bis...

„Würdest du aufhören mich anzusehen!", brüllte Angelina.

„Ich habe dich nicht anschaut! Du bist in mein Sichtfeld gelaufen! Es ist _dein_ Fehler!", brüllte Fred zurück.

„Hört auf zu streiten!", befahl Lee. „Es wird wirklich nervig. Könnt ihr euch nicht einfach küssen und wieder vertragen?"

„Niemals!", schrieen sie gleichzeitig und verschränkten ihre Arme.

„Wenigstens stimmen sie in einer Sache überein", flüsterte Alicia George zu.

Er konnte nur lächeln, als sein Magen einen Rückwärtssalto hinlegte. Alicia hatte in letzter Zeit wirklich gute Laune gehabt und die Menge an Lächeln und zärtlichen Gesten, die sie ihm zuteil werden ließ, musste irgendein Zeichen sein. Es musste einfach so sein.

Die Gruppe betrat das Stadium und ging hinauf zu den Ständen. Alicia setzte sich zwischen George und Oliver, ihren Gryffindor-Schal um den Hals. Oliver hielt ein professionell aussehendes Clipboard in der Hand, um sich während des Spiels Notizen machen zu können, und er murmelte vor sich hin, während die Spieler auf das Feld kamen.

„Ich hasse es, das sagen zu müssen, aber Malfoy sieht ein bisschen besser in der Luft aus als letztes Jahr", kommentierte er.

„Immer noch nicht so gut wie Harry", warf Alicia ein.

„Er wird nie _so_ gut sein."

Um es kurz zu machen: Slytherin gewann knapp. Die Torserie am Anfang des Spiels rettete sie am Ende. Es war das erste Mal, dass die Gryffindors eigentlich ganz glücklich darüber waren, dass Slytherin gewonnen hatte. Sie waren immer noch im Rennen um den Quidditchpokal, doch Oliver weigerte sich zu feiern.

„Oh, komm schon, Olly!", rief Alicia, als sie zurück zum Schloss hüpften. „Wir sind immer noch drin!"

„Wie heißt es noch? Man soll den Abend nicht loben oder so?"

„Man soll den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben?", schlug Fred vor.

„Genau. Schaut, wir haben noch eine Menge zu tun, bevor wir bereit sind", sagte Oliver streng. „Wo das jetzt raus ist, werden wir anfangen, fünf Abende die Woche zu trainieren."

„Verpiss dich doch!", brüllte Angelina.

„Wie soll ich da noch die Zeit finden, meine Hausaufgaben zu machen?", wollte Fred wissen.

„Du machst deine Hausaufgaben doch gar nicht", warf Angelina abfällig ein.

Fred streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Okay, wie soll ich dann Zeit finden, Angelina Streiche zu spielen?"

Angelinas dunkle Augen glommen auf und Oliver unterbrach sie schnell. „Wollt ihr den Pokal gewinnen oder nicht?"

„Natürlich wollen wir das!", antwortete Alicia für sie alle. Alle nickten zustimmend und vergaßen die nebensächlichen kleinen Differenzen. Sie würden den Pokal gewinnen.

„Ich denke, dass eine Party immer noch angebracht ist." George warf Fred einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu und dieser nickte. Die beiden gingen davon und Angelina blickte ihnen finster nach.

„Wir sind sie los, würde ich sagen."

* * *

Die Party war vielleicht nicht so wild und groß, wie sie gewesen wäre, wenn Gryffindor gewonnen hätte, aber es gab eine Menge Butterbier und Süßigkeiten, um sich zu amüsieren. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war vollgestopft mit glücklichen Schülern. Alle lachte und diskutierten Gryffindors Chancen. Alle, außer eine Schülerin.

Alicia griff zwei Butterbierflaschen und trug sie zu einem Tisch im hinteren Teil des Raumes. Hermine war über ein riesiges Buch gebeugt. Ihre Mitschüler sprangen aufgeregt um sie herum, doch sie sah noch nicht einmal auf.

„Hi Hermine", sagte Alicia höflich, als sie einen Stuhl neben dem Mädchen heranzog.

Sie wandte vorsichtig den Kopf, dann schien sie einen Seufzer der Erleichterung auszustoßen. „Oh, hi Alicia."

„Sicher kannst du bei all dem Lärm gar nicht lernen."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich tu mein bestes", sagte sie leise.

„Na ja, hier, ich habe mir gedacht, dass du etwas zu trinken brauchen könntest." Alicia reichte ihr ein Butterbier und sie lächelte dankbar.

„Danke."

„Warum versteckst du dich in der Ecke? Solltest du nicht mit Ron und Harry feiern?"

„Sie hassen mich", antwortete das Mädchen einfach.

„Warum um Himmels willen sollten sie dich hassen?"

„Ich bin diejenige, die für die Konfiszierung des Feuerblitzes verantwortlich ist", sagte sie leise. Alicia musste sich näher zu ihr beugen, um sie zu verstehen. „Ich habe gedacht, Bl - na ja, ich habe gedacht, dass etwas mit dem Besen nicht stimmte."

„Du hast gedacht, Black hätte ihn verhext", sagte Alicia wissend.

„Woher weißt du, dass er hinter Harry her ist?", fragte Hermine, einen leicht anklagenden Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Harry hat es Oliver erzählt und der hat es mir gesagt. Keine Sorge, ich werde es niemandem erzählen. Und Oliver hat es wahrscheinlich schon vergessen", sagte sie, liebevoll lächelnd. „Wie auch immer, mein Punkt ist, dass Harry und Ron dich nicht hassen. Ich denke nicht, dass sie es könnten. Aber du weißt ja, wie Jungs sind, wenn es um Besen geht; es ist wie eine Erweiterung ihrer Männlichkeit. Gib ihnen ein paar Tage. Wenn sie dann noch nicht drüber hinweg sind, werde ich es Angelina gegenüber erwähnen, während sie noch immer in Männer-sind-Schweine-Laune ist."

Hermine schenkte ihr den Ansatz eines Lächelns und nippte an ihrem Butterbier. Die beiden saßen für eine Weile da und beobachteten ihre enthusiastischen Hausmitglieder. Oliver schlenderte beiläufig hinüber und zog Alicia von Hermine weg.

„Lass uns feiern gehen", flüsterte er.

„Ich feiere doch", sagte sie. Sie hielt ihre Flasche hoch. „Schau, Butterbier und alles."

„Ich meinte privat feiern."

„Oh! Das hättest du gleich sagen sollen." Alicia sah sich nach Angelina und Katie um. „Okay, mein Zimmer ist leer."

Das Paar schlich sich unbemerkt nach oben...

Es war etwa fünfzehn Minuten später, dass George entschied, dass er Alicia konfrontieren würde. Er hatte schon den ganzen Tag darüber nachgedacht und jetzt war es Zeit. Alicia hatte gute Laune und so wäre es weniger wahrscheinlich, dass sie ihn ohrfeigen würde. Aber wo war sie?

Katie und Angelina unterhielten sich mit Harry und Ron, aber Alicia war nirgends zu sehen. Sie musste also in ihrem Zimmer sein. Allein. Umso besser, dachte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Als Fred und Lee abgelenkt waren, sauste er die Treppen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hoch. Er erreichte die Tür und stand einfach nur da und starrte an das Schild, das den Raum als den der Fünftklässlerinnen auswies. Es war Zeit, den Moment zu nutzen. Die Gelegenheit zu ergreifen. Den Hippogreif beim-

Na ja, die Aussage war klar. Die lahmen Klischees und seinen verknoteten Magen beiseite schiebend, riss George die Tür auf.

Aber – natürlich – war Alicia nicht allein. Weit davon entfernt. Georges Magen senkte sich auf ungefähr Kniehöhe.

Was zur Hölle tat Oliver auf ihr? Abgesehen davon, sie halb ohnmächtig zu knutschen. George sah ein Stück nackten Bauches aufblitzen, als Oliver sich leicht bewegte. Das war zuviel.

Er wollte nicht glauben, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte, stolperte zurück und trat auf Hermines blöde Katze. Krummbein kreischte entrüstet.

Das alarmierte die beiden im Zimmer. Oliver rollte von Alicia runter... und damit runter vom Bett. George hätte es amüsant gefunden, wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen. Oliver landete mit einem lauten Plumpsen auf dem Rücken. Alicia kreischte und rutschte zur Bettkante.

„Oh! Bist du okay?!"

Er setzte sich langsam auf und rieb sich das Steißbein. „Ich denke schon."

Dann wandte Alicia ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Türrahmen zu. Krummbein war in einem Gewirr von rotem Fell verschwunden. George hatte sich nicht bewegt. „Oh nein."

„George! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?!", wollte Oliver wissen. „Komm rein und mach die Tür zu, bevor jemand anderes hoch kommt."

Zorn kochte in George hoch, als er den Befehl hörte. „Sag mir nicht, was ich tun soll."

Alicia erhob sich vom Bett, als Oliver aufstand. Bevor er antworten konnte, ging sie ruhig zur Tür hinüber und zog George sanft rein, dann schloss sie die Tür und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss.

„Was ist mit dir los?" Oliver rieb sich müde mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Man geht doch nicht einfach in ein Zimmer ohne zu klopfen!"

Georges Gesicht lief rot an und Alicia ergriff Olivers Arm. „Brüll ihn nicht an, okay? Es ist nicht seine Schuld."

George für den Augenblick ignorierend, wandte sich Oliver Alicia zu und zischte durch seine Zähne: „Ich dachte, du hättest die Tür abgeschlossen."

„Ich dachte, _du_ hättest es getan!"

„Was ist hier los?", fragte George mit einer zittrigen Stimme, die nicht wie seine eigene klang.

Alicia und Oliver tauschten einen fragenden Blick. Oliver sah nicht gerade erfreut über die Konfrontation aus. Er antwortete nicht, also musste Alicia es tun. „Wir haben gefeiert?", bot sie schwach an.

George hasste es, angelogen zu werden. Er verschränkte seine Arme und starrte sie nieder. „Wirklich? Das ist ja interessant", sagte er grüblerisch. „Wenn wir beide ‚feiern', endet es normalerweise nicht damit, dass ich meine Hand unter deinem Shirt habe. Ich nehme an, dass ich wohl etwas falsch mache."

„Georgie..."

„Nein", sagte er scharf. „Nenn mich nicht Georgie. Ich will die Wahrheit."

Alicia sah Oliver hilfesuchend an, doch er hielt dicht. Er wollte anscheinend nichts über sie sagen. Alicia fühlte sich plötzlich ein wenig rachsüchtig. „Oliver und ich sind mehr als nur Freunde."

„Alicia!"

„Ich kann ihn doch nicht anlügen, Oliver!"

George war leichenblass geworden. Er hatte von dem Moment an, als er sie gesehen hatte, gewusst, was los war, doch es aus Alicias Mund zu hören, machte es noch realer.

Und noch schmerzhafter.

„Aber ihr könnt nicht zusammen sein!", unterbrach er ihren Streit.

„Was?" Alicia schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Ihr... ihr... ihr könnt nicht!"

„George, das macht keinen Sinn."

Plötzlich machte es Klick bei Oliver. Er nickte leicht. Warum hatte er es nicht schon eher gesehen?

„Ich verstehe."

George schluckte hart. Also wusste Oliver es. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis er es Alicia sagte?

Währenddessen tappte sie noch immer völlig im Dunkeln. Und sie mochte es nicht. „Würde mir bitte einer erklären, was hier los ist?"

George schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Bevor einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, schloss er die Tür auf und rannte raus, während er sie hinter sich wieder zuknallte.

„Okay, worum ging es hier gerade?", frage Alicia.

Oliver öffnete den Mund, dann schloss er ihn wieder. „Männersache."

Alicia verdrehte die Augen. „Typisch."

* * *

George war durch den Gemeinschaftraum und hoch in sein Zimmer gestürmt, ohne einmal Halt zu machen. Er wollte im Moment keine Leute um sich haben. Besonders keine glücklichen Leute mit ihrem Gelächter und ihrem Lächeln. Es machte ihn krank.

Sobald er in seinem Zimmer war, schloss er die Tür ab und ging rastlos auf und ab. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Alles war so schnell passiert, dass sein Gehirn es noch verarbeiten musste.

Alicia und Oliver. Zusammen. Und das nicht auf eine platonische Art und Weise.

George war noch nicht einmal mehr wütend. Nicht mal traurig oder enttäuscht. Er war taub. Wenigstens Wut wäre etwas gewesen. Diese Leere war die Hölle.

Er hatte plötzlich das Bild von ihnen in dieser unmissverständlichen Position vor Augen. Er schloss sie, doch es war immer noch da. Auf ewig in seinem inneren Auge eingebrannt. Die Leere wurde durch Schmerz ersetzt. George hatte immer gedacht, dass Herzbruch nur ein Element der Bildsprache war, doch es fühlte sich buchstäblich so an, als wenn kalte Hände sein Herz entzwei gebrochen hätten.

Nun, vielleicht war das ein wenig melodramatisch. Aber er fühlte einen dumpfen Schmerz in seiner Brust, den er einfach nicht ignorieren konnte. Sie hätte genauso gut sein Herz herausreißen und darauf herumtrampeln können. Dieses Gefühl war der Leere noch weniger vorzuziehen. Wenn das die Hölle gewesen war, dann war dies jetzt der Ort darunter.

Doch die wahrscheinlich überraschendste Sache war, dass er weder Alicia noch Oliver dafür beschuldigte. Wenn er Oliver hassen würde, hätte es die Dinge einfacher gemacht, aber er konnte ihn nicht dafür beschuldigen, dass er das getan hatte, was er selbst nicht konnte. Alicia würde nicht einfach rumsitzen und darauf warten, dass er es endlich mal auf die Reihe bekommen würde.

Auftritt Oliver Wood.

Kein Wunder, dass Alicia in letzter Zeit so gute Laune gehabt hatte. Aber wie lange lief das jetzt? Und außerdem, wieso hatte Alicia ihm nichts erzählt? Hätte er als ihr sogenannter bester Freund nicht wenigstens das verdient?

George war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er zusammenzuckte, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er sagte demjenigen, er solle weggehen und nahm sein Auf- und Abgehen wieder auf. Sein Besucher weigerte sich zu gehen. Es war vielleicht Alicia, um sich zu entschuldigen und nicht zu beantwortende Fragen zu stellen. Er entschied, dass er ihr genauso gut sagen könnte, dass es ihm gut ging. Obwohl das nicht stimmte.

Er öffnete die Tür und erzwang ein Lächeln. „Oliver?"

Oliver stand einfach nur da und sah für einen Moment verlegen aus. „Äh, Alicia wollte kommen, aber ich habe sie überzeugt, dass es dir gut geht. Ich wollte nur wissen... Ich weiß nicht, was ich wollte."

„Du hast sowieso recht, mir geht's gut."

Oliver starrte auf seine Schuhe. „Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich dich nicht anbrüllen wollte und so."

„Vergiss es", sagte George fest. Die beiden standen in unangenehmer Stille da. So viele Dinge schwebten ungesagt zwischen ihnen, bis Oliver herausplatzte.

„Du willst sie."

„Ich _will_, dass sie glücklich ist", beharrte George. „Sie will dich und das macht sie glücklich, also bin ich glücklich. Alle sind glücklich. Ich sehe hier kein Problem."

„Ich trete beiseite", sagte Oliver galant, die Verleugnung des anderen ignorierend.

„Nein!" George stampfte in plötzlicher Frustration mit dem Fuß auf. „Du darfst so was nicht sagen! Alicia verdient jemanden, der um sie kämpfen würde und der sie nicht wie ein Stück Fleisch weiterreichen würde. _Du_ musst sie wollen."

„Das tue ich."

„Gut. Dann geh und mach sie glücklich."

George schloss seinem Captain die Tür vor der Nase, dann rollte er sich auf seinem Bett zusammen.

* * *

Ü/N: Tja, hässlicher ging es kaum.

Wie auch immer, mein Leben ist gerade stressig, weil ich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mitten im Abi stecke. Am Samstag habe ich Englisch geschrieben, ist auch ganz gut gelaufen, und am kommenden Freitag ist Geschichte. Dann am Samstag Bio und letztendlich noch mündlich Deutsch, aber wann die ist, weiß ich noch nicht.

Ich wollte auch nur kurz das Kapitel hochstellen und gehe jetzt wieder lernen. Falls noch jemand, der das hier liest, gerade in irgendwelchem Prüfungsstress ist, dann wünsche ich viel Glück!

Kommentare zur Aufmunterung?


	33. Süße Sechzehn

Disclaimer: Ich besitze an dieser wundervollen Geschichte leider gar nichts.

Ü/N: Es tut mir unendlich Leid, dass es mit dem Update so lange gedauert hat. Ich bin zwar jetzt durch mit dem Abi, arbeite aber nun als Aushilfe in einem Restaurant. Im Moment muss ich fünf Tage die Woche hin, gerade auch über Mittag, und danach bin ich immer völlig fertig, sodass ich nichts mehr auf die Reihe kriege. Noch einmal Entschuldigung!

Aber... Nächstes Update: 22.05.07

Gut, in diesem Kapitel gibt es einen Sprung zum Spiel gegen Ravenclaw, aber die Situation hat sich noch nicht geändert.

* * *

**Kapitel 32**

Um Merlins Willen. Konnten sie sich noch auffälliger benehmen? Oliver war so subtil wie ein Hippogreif beim Balztanz.

„Hier, Spinnet, dein Griff ist nicht richtig."

Oh, bitte. Alicias Griff war perfekt.

„Danke, Wood." Alicia lächelte, als Oliver mit seiner Hand über ihre glitt.

George umklammerte seinen eigenen Besen so fest, dass er fast durchbrach. Es war _so_ verdammt offensichtlich, dass die beiden eine Affäre hatten. Warum merkte es sonst keiner?

Na ja, da war zuerst einmal der Feuerblitz. Katie scharwenzelte immer noch um Harry und seinen neuen Besen herum. Dann waren da Angelina und Fred. Sie stritten sich wie üblich über etwas Sinnloses. Also war George der Einzige, der diese ekelerregenden Zwischenspiele mitbekam. Und er bekam noch eine _Menge_ mehr als das mit.

Irgendwie war George in die ganze bescheuerte Situation reingezogen worden. Laut Alicia und Oliver würden die Leute bald zwei und zwei zusammenzählen, wenn sie immer zur selben Zeit abwesend waren. Da wurde George nützlich. Das Paar konnte allen erzählen, dass sie mit George lernen gehen würden und niemand würde auf krumme Gedanken kommen, wenn sie alle drei zusammen waren. Also begleitete George sie zu ihren romantischen Treffen und saß in einer Ecke, während sie knutschten.

Es war grauenvoll. George sagte sich jedes Mal, dass es das letzte Mal wäre, doch Alicia bat, bettelte, schmeichelte oder redete ihm Schuldgefühle ein. Sie tat alles, was notwendig war und George gab fast sofort nach. Aber nächstes Mal würde er nicht mitspielen. Nein. Nicht wieder.

„Das war ein super Training!", rief Alicia, als das Team, Harry ausgenommen, zum Schloss zurück ging. George warf ihr nur einen Seitenblick zu. Ihr Gesicht war rosa vor Erregung und ihr Pferdeschwanz saß schief. Sie hatte in seinen Augen nie schöner ausgesehen,

„Morgen haben wir eine echte Chance", fügte Angelina hinzu. „Ravenclaw wird nicht wissen, wie ihnen geschieht."

„Werdet bloß nicht überheblich", erwiderte Oliver.

* * *

Aber Oliver brauchte sich keine Sorgen machen. Ravenclaw wusste nicht, wie ihnen geschah. Doch als die ‚Dementoren' auftauchten, fiel Alicia vor Überraschung beinahe vom Besen.

„Soviel dazu, dass sie nicht auftauchen würden!", brüllte Angelina, als sie an Fred vorbeischoss.

„Was zur Hölle macht Potter da?!", wollte Oliver wissen, als sein Star-Sucher die Hand in den Ausschnitt seiner Uniform schob und seinen Zauberstab hervorzog. Da Harry am Ravenclaw-Ende war und Oliver die Torpfosten bewachte, Angelina und Fred in der Nähe, konnte er nicht hören, was Harry sagte.

Alicia, George und Katie waren direkt in Harry Nähe, als er „_Expecto Patronum!_" brüllte.

Alicia kannte den Spruch nicht, daher kreischte sie auf, als etwas großes, weißes aus der Spitze von Harrys Zauberstab hervorbrach. Sie sah zu, wie das große, weiße Etwas die ‚Dementoren' traf und sie zu Boden warf. Sie war so abgelenkt von dieser Darbietung, dass sie nicht sah, wie Harry den Schnatz fing.

„Er hat's geschafft!", quietschte Katie in ihr Ohr und sauste rüber, um den Jungen in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. George und Alicia schossen ebenfalls auf ihren Sucher zu.

„Du hast es geschafft!" George klopfte Harry so fest auf den Rücken, dass ihm fast die Brille von der Nase rutschte.

„Ich wusste, dass du es schaffen würdest!" Alicia küsste seine eine Wange, während Katie die andere küsste.

„Das ist mein Junge!" Oliver stieß wiederholt die Faust in die Luft. Angelina packte Harry unsanft am Kopf und pflanzte einen Kuss auf seine Schläfe.

Das ganze Team war eine verknotete, rote Masse, als sie es endlich schafften zu landen. Die Gryffindor-Schüler kamen auf das Feld gerannt und als niemand hinsah, gab Alicia Oliver einen impulsiven Glückwunsch-Kuss.

Doch sie waren nicht die Einzigen, die Zuneigung zeigten. Angelina war Fred in die Arme gesprungen, bevor sie sich daran erinnerte, dass sie ihn hasste. Und Katie küsste Lee mehr als einmal auf die Wange. Obwohl sie später versuchte, alles abzustreiten.

* * *

Die Party, die auf das Spiel folgte, dauerte eine Ewigkeit. Gegen Mitternacht war Alicia in einem Sessel eingeschlafen. Sie hatte sich wie eine Katze zusammengerollt und George zog seinen Umhang aus und deckte sie damit zu. Oliver war nirgends zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich war er oben in seinem Zimmer, um sich ein paar neue Spielzüge auszudenken.

Er hatte seine Freundin mitten auf einer Party alleine gelassen. Glücklicherweise war George vorbeigekommen. Er setzte sich wie ein hartnäckiger Bodyguard auf den Boden neben ihrem Sessel, während die Feiernden herumliefen. Neville Longbottom setzte sich einmal aus Versehen fast auf sie, was ein sehr abruptes Wecken gewesen wäre, wenn George ihn nicht weggescheucht hätte. Also schlief Alicia friedlich weiter und George nippte nur an seinem Butterbier und beobachtete seinen Zwillingsbruder, wie er mit jedem weiblichen Wesen im Raum flirtete. Er versuchte es sogar bei Katie, während diese direkt neben Angelina saß.

„Du siehst heute Abend gut aus, Katie-Bär", sagte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

Angelina verdrehte die Augen. „Oh, komm, als ob das funktionieren würde."

„Sie hat Recht, Süßer", informierte Katie in freundlich. „Ich würde nie mit dem Ex von meiner besten Freundin ausgehen."

„Die blöden Mädchen und ihre blöden Regeln", murmelte Fred, dann stapfte er hinüber zu George. „Was machst du hier so alleine?"

„Ich bin nicht alleine." Er wies mit dem Daumen auf das schlafende Mädchen.

„Sie ist bestimmt der Mittelpunkt der Party. Sag mal, Alicia sieht auch nicht allzu schlecht aus. Denkst du, dass sie etwas dagegen haben würde, mit dem Ex ihrer besten Freundin auszugehen?"

„Verzieh dich", erwiderte George beiläufig.

„Was ist los? Willst du sie selbst haben, oder was?" Fred wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen.

„Verzieh dich einfach."

„Ein bisschen empfindlich, wenn es um sie geht, was, Kumpel?"

George sah ihn finster an. „Sie ist meine Freundin, du Idiot. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Okay?"

„Was immer du sagst. Wie wär's, wenn wir Spinnet fallen lassen und ein paar lebhafte Mädchen suchen gehen?"

„Nein, danke. Ich denke, ich bleibe besser hier und passe auf, dass niemand sie ärgert."

Fred verdrehte die Augen, hielt aber den Mund. Nur Freunde? George verleugnete seine wahren Gefühle offensichtlich. Es gab jedoch keinen Grund, über die Sache zu streiten, also hüpfte er davon, um etwas Aufregenderes zu finden.

George gähnte laut. Es sah nicht so aus, als ob die Party bald enden würde und er war müde. Er warf einen Blick auf Alicia und seufzte. Warum musste er Wache halten, während Oliver sich in seinem Zimmer entspannte? Warum sollte er auf Olivers Freundin aufpassen, wenn dieser die ganze Zuneigung bekam?

Weil Alicia vor allem anderen seine Freundin war. Sie waren schon befreundet gewesen, bevor Oliver gekommen war, warum sollte also diese Einmischung irgendetwas ändern? George trank einen Schluck Butterbier und wünschte sich plötzlich, dass er und Fred die alkoholische Variante gekauft hätten.

„Hi", sagte eine kleine, weibliche Stimme hinter ihm. Er drehte sich langsam um und wusste sofort, dass es nicht Alicia war. Es war eine Sechstklässlerin, die er vage kannte. „Du bist George, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte nur und sie nahm es als Einladung, sich neben ihn zu setzten. „Du hast heute wirklich gut gespielt."

„Danke, äh-" Oh, Mann, wie war noch ihr Name? Es war irgendwas wie Mary oder Maria oder Marjorie.

„Samantha."

„Richtig. Entschuldige."

„Keine Sorge, George."

Für ein paar Minuten sagte er nichts, doch Samantha ging nicht. Sie rückte nur noch näher. Sie hätte genauso gut auf seinem Schoß sitzen können. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie darauf wartete, dass er irgendeinen Vorstoß machte und ein Teil von ihm wollte genau das einfach tun. Er legte seine Hand auf ihr Knie, dann bewegte Alicia sich im Schlaf und er riss sie zurück, als wenn er sich verbrannt hätte.

„Was ist los?", wollte Samantha wissen. Sie spähte um ihn herum und sah das schlafende Mädchen. „Oh, ich sehe schon. Das hättest du auch gleich sagen können."

„Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst", erklärte George hastig. Doch es war zu spät. Samantha kräuselte die Lippen, dann schlenderte sie davon, um jemand anderes zum Flirten zu finden.

George stöhnte frustriert. Alicia ruinierte sein Leben! Er konnte noch nicht mal daran denken, mit einem anderen Mädchen zusammen zu sein. Sie beanspruchte jeden einzelnen seiner Gedanken und Träume...

„George?"

„Schön, dass du zu uns stößt." Er lächelte, als Alicia sich streckte.

„Wo ist Oliver?"

„Oben in seinem Zimmer, glaube ich", antwortete er. _Nachlässiger Trottel_, fügte er im Stillen hinzu. „Du bist eingeschlafen und da habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich besser in der Nähe bleibe und sicher gehe, dass dich niemand aufweckt."

„Das ist lieb von dir."

_Das ist es, verdammt._ „Oh, nicht der Rede wert."

„Du bist bei dieser ganzen Oliver-Sache so großartig gewesen. Sag mal, ich wollte dich vorhin noch fragen, ob du morgen Abend mit Oliver und mir zum Astronomie-Turm kommen würdest?"

Da war es. Zeit, seine Entschlossenheit zu testen. George atmete tief ein, dann sagte er ruhig: „Nein."

Alicia sah überrascht aus. „Wie bitte?"

„Nie und nimmer", erwiderte George fest. „Macht es das etwas klarer?"

„Aber – du – es ist nicht-", stammelte Alicia zusammenhanglos.

„Du nimmst mich als gegeben an und ich habe es satt."

Alicia schüttelte seinen Umhang ab und setzte sich auf. Zuerst war sie verwirrt, dann dämmerte es ihr und sie lächelte wissend. „Du bist eifersüchtig, weil ich so viel Zeit mit Oliver verbringe."

Eifersüchtig? Gut, das war's. Kein Mr. Nice-Guy mehr.

„Weißt du was, Alicia?" Er trank sein Butterbier aus, dann stand er auf und sah zu ihr runter. „Es ist mir wirklich egal. Du kannst so viel Zeit mit Oliver verbringen, wie du willst, zieh nur mich nicht mehr da mit rein. Such dir einen neuen Trottel, ich kündige nämlich."

Mit diesen Worten schnappte er sich seinen Umhang und erklomm die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen ohne zurückzublicken. Alicia saß für eine Minute oder so wie erstarrt da, bevor sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten und sie in ihr eigenes Zimmer hoch rauschte. Die drohenden Tränen zurückblinzelnd zog sie ihren Pyjama an, schlüpfte ins Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu, sodass Angelina und Katie denken würden, dass sie schlief.

Warum hatte George so grob reagiert? Es machte keinen Sinn! Er sollte doch glücklich für sie sein, doch anscheinend war es das genaue Gegenteil. In dem wirren Chaos, das ihre Beziehung mit Oliver darstellte, war George der einzige, auf den sie sich verlassen konnte. Sie hätte so gerne mit den Mädels darüber geredet, aber das war verboten, also wandte sie sich ganz natürlich an George.

Und jetzt hatte er sie verlassen. Vielleicht hatte er aber Recht. Wenn sie ihn mit Oliver verglich, bedeutet George ihr genauso viel – wenn nicht sogar mehr, also war es nicht fair von ihr, von ihm zu erwarten, immer da zu sein und als Alibi einzuspringen. Sie nahm ihn _wirklich_ als gegeben hin.

Sie war etwas verwirrt, als sie bemerkte, dass sie ohne es zu merken geweint hatte. Sie wischte sich die Augen mit der Ecke ihres Kopfkissenbezugs trocken und versuchte, mit dem Schniefen aufzuhören, als Angelina und Katie hochkamen. Die Party endete anscheinend allmählich und alle trotteten ins Bett.

Angelina und Katie setzten sich auf ihre Betten und unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, hauptsächlich über Freds bescheuertes Verhalten, dann gingen sie endlich ins Bett. Alicia lauschte ihren gleichmäßigen Atemzügen und starrte an den Baldachin, während sie versuchte, logisch zu denken. Alles war ein Durcheinander...

Dann hörte sie einen Schrei. Eigentlich das Echo eines Schreies. Es hallte durch den Gryffindorturm und kam offensichtlich aus einem der Jungenschlafsäle. Angelina und Katie stöhnten und murmelten im Schlaf und Alicia hörte, wie sie aus dem Raum stolperten, die Tür hinter sich auflassend.

Als Vertrauensschülerin hätte sie vermutlich runter gehen sollen, um die Lage zu klären, doch sie konnte sich nicht dazu aufraffen. Es war vermutlich sowieso nichts. Ein Erstklässler hatte wahrscheinlich zu viele Süßigkeiten gegessen oder Neville hatte wieder einen Alptraum, in dem Snape seine Großmutter heiratete. So oder so würde Percy sich darum kümmern.

Sie lag im Bett und wartete darauf, dass die Mädels grummelnd und fluchend zurückkamen. Doch das taten sie nicht. Mehr und mehr Leute wachten auf und gingen runter. Offensichtlich _war_ etwas passiert. Sie spitzte die Ohren, um etwas von der Unterhaltung aufzuschnappen, die draußen vor der Tür zu hören war.

Der Aufruhr war zu groß und alles, was sie aufschnappte, war, dass die Namen Weasley und Black wiederholt erwähnt wurden. Dann das Wort, dass ihr Herz für eine Sekunde aussetzen ließ. Angegriffen.

Weasley. Black. Angegriffen.

Sie fuhr senkrecht hoch und riss die Bettdecke von sich. Ohne sich auch nur einen Morgenmantel überzuziehen, rannte sie aus dem Zimmer und schloss sich dem Strom von Mädchen auf der Treppe an. Sie standen alle in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und flüsterten miteinander. Alicia versuchte, sich so schnell wie möglich einen Weg durch die Menge zu bahnen.

Wenn George etwas zugestoßen war, würde sie sich das niemals verzeihen. _Niemals._

„Oh, aus dem Weg, verdammt noch mal!", brüllte sie. „Steht nicht einfach rum! Aus dem Weg! Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin! WEG DA!"

Die meisten Mädchen sprangen aus dem Weg, als sie sich durchkämpfte, doch Alicia schaffte es, eine Zweitklässlerin umzulaufen. Sie sprang die letzten drei Stufen hinunter und sah sich hastig im Gemeinschaftsraum um.

_Oh, Gott, wo war er?_

Sie bemerkte, dass die meisten Schüler sich um einen Tisch drängten. George musste irgendwo in der Mitte des Ganzen sein. Alicia begann, sich ihren Weg frei zu treten und zu boxen.

_Bitte lass ihn unverletzt sein._

„George!"

Bevor er aufblicken konnte, hatte Alicia sich auf ihn geworfen. Sie hatte ihre Arme fest um seinen Hals geschlungen und ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter vergraben. Alle im näheren Umfeld starrten sie an.

„Alicia?", fragte George mit zitternder Stimme, mehr als nur ein wenig alarmiert von ihrem Verhalten.

„Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, als ich gehört habe, was passiert ist!", schluchzte sie. Sie hob den Kopf und legte die Hände an seine flammend roten Wangen. „Es tut mir alles so Leid. Ich werde dich nie wieder als gegeben hinnehmen, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du nicht stirbst. Versprich mir das, George."

„Ähm, okay... sicher."

„Hat Black dich verletzt? Oh mein armer George", gurrte sie, als er noch mehr errötete. Alle beobachteten sie neugierig und Fred bewegte sich gefährlich nahe an der Kante zur Hysterie.

„Leesh, Black hat mich nicht angegriffen. Es war _Ron_", erklärte er schnell. „Mir geht es hervorragend."

Alicias Hände rutschen zurück an ihre Seite und sie begann ebenfalls zu erröten. „Ron, sagst du?"

„Black hat _mich_ fast umgebracht, nicht George!" Ron verschränkte ungehalten die Arme vor der Brust. Er war fast gestorben und George bekam all die Umarmungen. Verdammt typisch.

„Es ist schön, dass dir zumindest etwas an mir liegt", sagte George verlegen. Alicia warf sich nicht jeden Tag an seine Brust, aber es wäre viel angenehmer für ihn gewesen, wenn sie keine Zuschauer gehabt hätten. Und wenn ein Mörder nicht gerade versucht hätte, seinen Bruder zu erstechen, natürlich.

„Ich bin nur froh, dass es allen gut geht", sagte Alicia diplomatisch, als sie Oliver in der Schülermenge entdeckte. Sie betete, dass er es gerade nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie sie sich zur Lachnummer gemacht hatte.

„Also, was ist passiert?", fragte sie, als alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Ron zuwandten.

„Black hat irgendwie die Passwörter in die Hände bekommen und er hat Rons Vorhänge mit einem Messer aufgeschlitzt", antwortete Fred, die Aufregung in seiner Stimme war kaum unterdrückt. Er wollte natürlich nicht, dass sein Bruder ermordet wurde, aber er liebte einen guten Notfall ab und zu. Das brachte das Blut in Wallung.

„Ein Messer?!", quietschte Alicia.

Während die Lehrer das Schloss absuchten, gab Ron eine dramatische Erzählung seiner knapp entronnenen Todesgefahr zum Besten. Fred sah verwirrt auf die vielen Mädchen, die seinen Bruder umringten. Angelina saß auf einer Seite, Lavender Brown auf der anderen. Alicia und Katie waren unter den anderen Mädchen, die vor ihm hockten. Wenn Fred gewusst hätte, dass es nur ein abruptes Wecken durch einen flüchtigen Mordverurteilten brauchte, um so gut bei Mädchen anzukommen, hätte er es schon vor Jahren versucht.

* * *

Nach Blacks neuestem Eindringen war Hogwarts zu einer wahren Festung geworden. Jede mögliche Maßnahme wurde ergriffen, um ihn dieses Mal draußen zu halten. Und Alicias Leben wurde immer komplizierter. Es war gegen Ende der Osterferien und sie konnte wegen der verschärften Sicherheitsmaßnahmen des Quidditchtrainings und der allabendlichen Notfallsitzungen der Vertrauensschüler, die Percy einberief, um sinnlose Übungen und Pläne einzuüben, falls Black wieder ins Schloss kam, kaum Zeit alleine mit Oliver verbringen.

„Spinnet", sagte Percy während einem dieser Treffen, „würdest du einen Namen für unseren neuen Plan vorschlagen?"

_Wie wäre es mit Operation Beschissene Verschwendung meiner Zeit._

Sie tippte sich nachdenklich ans Kinn. „Operation Höchste Sicherheit?"

„Perfekt", sagte er wichtigtuerisch. „Operation Höchste Sicherheit wird sofort ausgeführt. Ihr alle seid verpflichtet, _alles_ zu berichten! Wir müssen auch den Patrouillenplan aktualisieren. Außerdem werdet ihr alle eine Trillerpfeife bei euch tragen, in die im Notfall geblasen wird."

Alicia stöhnte. Sie würde auf keinen Fall mit einer Pfeife herumlaufen. Fred zog sie auch so schon genug auf. Glücklicherweise gefiel auch sonst keinem die Idee.

„Wenn wir Black auf einem Gang begegnen, wird es ihn kaum davon abhalten, uns zu erstechen, wenn wir in eine Pfeife pusten. Er würde wahrscheinlich umso fester zustechen", sagte ein älterer Slytherin düster.

Alicia schüttelte sich, doch Percy sah darin kein Problem. „Die Idee ist doch, dass man damit die anderen über seine Position informiert."

„Und in der Zwischenzeit werden wir erstochen?"

„Opfer müssen gebracht werden", sagte der Schulsprecher ernst. Alle schüttelten die Köpfe, doch er schien es nicht zu bemerkten. „Nun zum nächsten Punkt. Wir alle wissen, dass das Quidditch-Finale zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin näher rückt..."

Das rief eine Reihe von Pfiffen und Jubelrufen hervor. Einige Leute klopften Alicia auf die Schulter und gratulierten ihr, während die Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler über ihre Chancen nur höhnisch lachten. Percy konnte sie erst wieder zur Ordnung rufen, als er in seine Pfeife blies.

„Das ist genug", sagte er streng. „Ich habe besseres von euch erwartet. Wie ich bereits sagte, liegt es an uns, ein Auge für Kämpfe offen zu halten, die zweifellos zwischen den konkurrierenden Häusern ausbrechen werden. Diesen Schülern wird sofort ein Verweis erteilt und in extremen Fällen werden sie zu Professor Dumbledores Büro eskortiert. Ist das klar?"

Alle murmelten leise. „Gut. Die Versammlung ist damit geschlossen."

Sobald Percy das Treffen geschlossen hatte, sprintete Alicia zum Quidditchfeld, wo der Rest des Teams auf sie wartet. Oliver warf ihr einen Blick zu, weil sie zu spät war, sagte aber nichts. Er gab ihnen sofort ein paar Anweisungen, die mit vollendeter Leichtigkeit ausgeführt wurden.

Danach zerrte er sein Team zurück in die Umkleiden und ging zu dem über, was er ihnen schon die ganze Woche gesagt hatte.

„Mehr als 200 Punkte! Das bedeutet, dass alle ihren Teil perfekt spielen müssen, oder es nützt alles nichts. Das bedeutet, dass wir uns auf euch verlassen müssen, Mädchen."

„Auf uns?", quiekte Katie. Wenn sie die Verantwortung für das Spiel hätte tragen wollen, wäre sie Sucher geworden.

Oliver hockte sich vor seine Jägerinnen. „Wir wissen alle, dass Harry keine Schwierigkeiten haben wird, Malfoy den Schnatz wegzuschnappen, also hängt alles davon ab, wie schnell ihr Mädels die Tore schießen könnt. Wir wollen das Spiel beenden, bevor sie einen von uns mit schmutzigen Tricks vom Platz bekommen. Ihr drei müsst so schnell wie ihr könnt mehr als fünfzig Punkte machen.

Je länger ihr braucht, desto eher werden ihre Jäger an mir vorbei kommen. Und das Spiel wird Fred und George schnell auspowern, also je länger ihr braucht, desto weniger werden sie euch beschützen können. Versteht ihr, was ich von euch verlange?"

Alle drei nickten stumm. Alicia vermutete, dass diese Rede teils dazu angelegt war, einen Teil des Drucks von Harry zu nehmen, doch zum Großteil war es wahr. Alle mussten ihren Teil spielen, wenn Gryffindor den Pokal gewinnen wollte und es fing alles bei Alicia, Angelina und Katie an. Wenn sie versagten, dann war es vorbei.

Das schwere Gewicht der Verantwortung lastete auf ihren Schultern, als sie den Jungs später hoch zum Schloss folgten. Katie war den Tränen nahe.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das schaffe", flüsterte sie ihren besten Freundinnen zu. „Es ist zu viel Druck. Ich bin nicht daran gewöhnt, so schnell Punkte zu machen."

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um die Punkte", gab Angelina zu. „Wenn wir nicht mehr als fünfzig machen, dann können wir nicht gewinnen, also macht es Sinn, dass die Slytherins uns als Ziel nehmen."

Katie stöhnte. Daran hatte sie nicht gedacht. „Was machen wir nur?"

„Wir können nicht viel tun", seufzte Angelina. Natürlich hatte sie keine Angst, doch wenn die Slytherins ihnen mehr Aufmerksamkeit als sonst zukommen lassen würden, wäre es schwer, Tore zu schießen. Doch sie hatte keine Angst. Das sagte sie sich zumindest.

„Was denkst du, was sollten wir tun, Leesh?", fragte Katie. Alicia starrte ins Leere. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht zugehört.

„Hallo?" Angelina wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor ihrem Gesicht rum. „Bist du wach?"

Alicia schnappte aus ihren Grübeleien und nickte. Sie hatte über Oliver nachgedacht. Am nächsten Tag war ihr Geburtstag und er hatte ihn noch nicht erwähnt. Vielleicht hatte er ihn vergessen...

* * *

Alicia fuhr mit einer Bürste durch ihre Haare. Jetzt war sie also sechzehn. Es fühlte sich nicht besonders anders an. Sie legte die Bürste weg und setzte sich auf ihr Bett, das mit Geschenken bedeckt war. Sechs Eulen waren hereingeflogen, als Katie das Fenster heute morgen geöffnet hatte.

Sie fragte sich, wo die Mädels hin waren, als die Tür aufflog. „Happy Birthday!"

Alicia fiel vor Überraschung fast vom Bett. Angelina, Katie, Fred, George und Lee kamen alle mit Essen in den Händen ins Zimmer.

„Wir haben dir Frühstück gebracht!", verkündete Katie fröhlich.

„Ihr seid ja so lieb!", sprudelte es aus Alicia hervor, als die anderen die Teller auf dem Boden abstellten. Sie sprang aus dem Bett und umarmte und küsste jeden.

„Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich, aber das bekommst du später", flüsterte George in ihr Ohr, als sie ihn umarmte. Seit dem Vorfall nach dem Quidditchspiel gegen Ravenclaw war er viel netter zu ihr und sie erwähnte Oliver nicht mehr so oft ihm gegenüber. Die Dinge standen jetzt viel besser zwischen ihnen. Und das brachte George dazu, sie nur noch mehr zu wollen.

Alicia lächelte dankbar und setzte sich hin, um zu essen. Es war ein wundervolles Geburtstagsgeschenk, doch sie wünschte sich trotzdem, dass Oliver da wäre. Hoffentlich hatte er es nicht vergessen.

„Mach deine Geschenke auf!", drängte Lee sie.

Alicia nahm sich ein Päckchen. „Das ist von meiner Gran, wisst ihr, die Muggel? Sie schickt die Sachen immer zu mir nach Hause und meine Eltern senden es dann hierher weiter."

Fred gähnte. „Ich wette, es ist etwas Langweiliges."

Alicia schob das Seidenpapier beiseite und schnappte nach Luft. Es war pink und spitzenartig, was auch immer es war.

„Deine Gran hat dir _Dessous_ gekauft?!", rief Lee.

„Jetzt musst du die aber vorführen", sagte George.

„Auf keinen Fall. Das hier wird für immer in den Tiefen meines Kleiderschranks verschwinden", sagte Alicia fest.

Alle blieben noch da, um zu sehen, was in den anderen Geschenken zum Vorschein kommen würde. Die Jungs hofften auf noch mehr Dessous, doch glücklicherweise waren Alicias andere Verwandte nicht so exzentrisch wie ihre Großmutter. Sobald sie mit dem Auspacken fertig war, verschwanden die anderen. Außer George.

Die beiden saßen eine Weile schweigend da, bevor Alicia herausplatzte: „Glaubst du, dass er es vergessen hat?"

George musste nicht fragen, wer ‚er' war. Sie sah ernsthaft besorgt aus, also versicherte er ihr, dass er es nicht vergessen hatte, doch sie sah noch immer nicht überzeugt aus.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen darum. Schau, ich werde dir dein Geschenk holen, okay?"

Sie nickte und erzwang ein Lächeln. George eilte aus dem Zimmer. Oliver _hatte_ es vergessen. Das war sicher. Also hatte George zwei Möglichkeiten.

Er konnte mit Oliver reden gehen und es richtig stellen oder er konnte ignorant sein und den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen. Das würde die Beziehung wohl so ziemlich beenden und es würde sicher Alicias Herz brechen. George saß in der Falle. Der leicht rachsüchtige Teil in ihm sagte ihm, dass Alicia es verdient hatte, doch der Rest von ihm konnte es einfach nicht tun.

Er konnte sich auf keinen Fall zurücklehnen und zusehen, wie Alicia verletzt wurde, wenn es in seiner Macht stand, etwas dagegen zu tun. Resigniert angesichts des Gedankens, dass er auf ewig allein sein würde, sah George sich im Gemeinschaftsraum nach Oliver um. Er saß wie vorhersehbar in einer Ecke, umgeben von Quidditchbüchern.

„Du steckst in Schwierigkeiten, Kumpel."

Oliver sah langsam auf. „Was?"

„Heute ist Alicias Geburtstag", zischte George. „Sie ist oben und weiß, dass du es vergessen hast. Sollte sie weinen, werde ich sehr wütend werden."

„_Heute_ ist ihr Geburtstag?!", rief Oliver. „Ich dachte, er wäre erst nächsten Monat! Ich _bin_ in Schwierigkeiten! Ich habe kein Geschenk oder so."

„Das habe ich mir bereits gedacht", seufzte George. „Los, komm mit."

Oliver zögerte. „Du wirst mich nicht verhexen, oder?"

„Nicht heute. Ich habe etwas, was du Alicia geben kannst."

Also folgte ein äußerst neugieriger Oliver George hoch in dessen Zimmer und wartete geduldig, als er unter seinem Bett rumwühlte. Als er wieder hochkam, war sein Haar staubbedeckt und er hielt eine hellblaue Schachtel in der Hand. Er drückte sie Oliver wortlos in die Hand.

„Was ist das?", fragte der Empfänger vorsichtig, halb erwartend, dass es explodierte.

„Das habe ich am letzten Hogsmeade-Wochenende für Alicia gekauft. Du wirst sehen, was es ist, wenn sie es aufmacht. Los, geh schon", scheuchte George ihn.

„Aber... das hier ist dein Geschenk für Alicia. Ich kann es ihr nicht schenken."

„Du musst", sagte er ruhig. „Sie wird es lieben, mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen."

„Was wirst du ihr dann geben?"

„Ich werde etwas finden."

Oliver wand sich ungemütlich. „Ich finde das nicht richtig."

„_Willst_ du, dass ich dich verhexe? Ich kenne da ein paar gute Sprüche..."

„Nein, nein, schon gut", sagte er schnell. „Vielen Dank. Du hättest das wirklich nicht tun müssen."

„Vergiss es."

Oliver warf ihm einen letzten, dankbaren Blick zu, dann eilte er aus dem Zimmer. Er war wirklich verwirrt. George mochte Alicia offensichtlich, doch es machte für ihn keinen Sinn, dass er so nett zu ihrem Freund war. Dass er soweit ging, seinem Rivalen zu helfen, sagte eine Menge über seinen Charakter aus. Und es zeigte zumindest, wie viel ihm an Alicia lag.

Oliver schlüpfte die Mädchentreppen hoch und hielt vor Alicias Zimmer. Er sah auf die Schachtel in seiner Hand. Sie war schwer, aber das war auch schon alles, was er dazu sagen konnte. Doch er vertraute George, dass er etwas Schönes für Alicia besorgen würde. Er klopfte und die Tür flog sofort auf.

„Oliver!" Sie zerrte ihn grob hinein. „Ich wusste, dass du es nicht vergessen hast!"

„Natürlich habe ich das nicht", sagte er mit einem charmanten Lächeln. „Hier, bitte."

„Ein Geschenk!"

Oliver sah angespannt zu, wie sie die Lasche aufzog und laut keuchte. „Es ist wunderschön!"

‚Es' war ein kristallener Quaffel, der ungefähr die Größe eines Baseballs hatte. Alicia zog ihn aus der Box und hielt ihn ins Licht. Er war sogar graviert. Dort stand:

Alicia Spinnet Süße Sechzehn 

Oliver konnte nur darauf starren. Er musste ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Und George hatte kaum Geld, mit dem er um sich schmeißen konnte. Alicia bewunderte ihn von jedem möglichen Winkel und er musste zugeben, dass es schön war, sie so glücklich zu sehen. „Ich bin froh, dass du ihn magst."

„Dass ich ihn mag? Ich _liebe_ ihn!"

* * *

Ü/N: Oh, Mann. Man fragt sich wirklich, warum Alicia Oliver genommen hat, wenn sie George hätte haben können... Hoffentlich wird sie irgendwann herausfinden, was George alles für sie getan hat. Anscheinend hat sie ja ein paar Zweifel.

Trotz meiner Verspätung: Ich würde mich über Kommentare sehr, sehr freuen!


	34. QuidditchFinale

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, alles J.K. Rowlings und Jagged Epiphanys.

Ü/N: Argh, ich bin schon wieder einen Tag zu spät mit dem Update. Es tut mir Leid, gestern war es einfach so stressig, dass ich sogar zu spät zu meiner abendlichen Verabredung gekommen bin. Ich versuche, dass das nicht wieder vorkommt.

Tja, an dieser Stelle erklärt die Autorin im englischen Original, dass sie herausgefunden hat, dass Katie ein Jahr jünger ist als Alicia und Angelina, doch ändern wollte sie ihre ja schon ziemlich lange Story nicht. Verständlich. Also ist sie leicht AU, was aber sicher niemanden stört.

Hier haben wir also das Quidditch-Finale und für alle A/F-Fans gibt es hier ein wenig was zu freuen, auch wenn sie noch nicht wieder zusammen kommen. Und Oliver küsst Fred, worauf man sich auch freuen kann. ;)

Nächstes Update (hoffentlich): 29.05.07

* * *

**Kapitel 33**

„Ich gehe wieder ins Bett", wimmerte Katie und versuchte sich umzudrehen und wieder aus der Großen Halle zu laufen.

„Auf keinen Fall, Bell!" Oliver packte sie am Arm und führte sie zum Gryffindortisch.

Die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws jubelten mit den Gryffindors und erstickten somit das drängende Buhen vom Slytherintisch. Jemand vom Ravenclawtisch rief „Los, Alicia!" und sie fiel fast in Ohnmacht. Die Leute sollten für Harry jubeln, nicht für sie.

„Wink deinen bewundernden Fans zu!" George nahm ihr Handgelenk und wedelte mit ihrer Hand in der Luft herum.

„George! Hör _auf_!" Sie errötete und riss ihren Arm aus seinem Griff. „Du bist verdammt noch mal verrückt, weißt du das eigentlich? Wir stehen kurz davor, das wichtigste Quidditchspiel unseres Lebens zu spielen, und du lachst und machst Scherze! Es ist nicht... natürlich!"

„Leesh, ich habe genauso viel Angst wie du", gab er zu. „Ich habe mir nur gedacht, dass ich genauso gut in all der Aufmerksamkeit baden könnte. Oh, hallo!", rief er einer kleinen Hufflepuff zu, die er noch nicht mal kannte.

Alicia verdrehte die Augen, konnte aber ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen lächelte sie und es war erleichternd. Für eine halbe Sekunde vergaß sie, dass sie die Hoffnungen des Großteils der Schule trug. Na ja, eine halbe Sekunde des Vergessens war besser als nichts.

Sie rutschte auf ihren Platz zwischen Katie und George und sah sich das Essen an. Sie konnte jetzt auf keinen Fall etwas runterkriegen. George musste ihre Gedanken gelesen haben, denn er begann, Obst auf ihren Teller zu laden.

Sie umklammerte ihren Magen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann unmöglich etwas essen."

„Sei nicht so ein Baby", sagte George brüsk. „Ein bisschen Obst wird dich nicht umbringen. Was ist mit Grapefruit? Die magst du doch."

„Nicht mehr."

„Du hast sie gestern beim Frühstück noch gegessen", sagte er.

„Seit wann beobachtest du mich beim Essen? Führst du Tagebuch über meine Essgewohnheiten oder was?"

„Ja, das ist Tatsache. Komm schon, mach den Mund auf." Er piekste sie in die Rippen.

„Oh, wage es ja nicht!", warnte sie ihn.

Er blinzelte unschuldig. „Was denn?"

„Ich weiß, was du denkst, George Weasley."

Die beiden merkten nicht, dass Oliver sie über den Tisch hinweg beobachtete. Er hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und war offensichtlich in Gedanken versunken. Alle nahmen an, er würde über das Spiel nachdenken, also ließen sie ihn in Ruhe. Aber dieses Mal dachte er ausnahmsweise nicht an Quidditch.

„Ich denke, du kennst mich einfach zu gut." George lächelte und begann, Alicia gnadenlos zu kitzeln.

„Nicht! Hör auf!" Sie kicherte und beugte sich vornüber. Als ihr Mund offen war, warf er ein Stück Grapefruit hinein, dann schlug er ihr eine Hand davor, sodass sie es nicht wieder ausspucken konnte.

„Kaue", befahl er.

„Lass mich los, du Idiot!", sagte sie, als sie gegen ihn kämpfte.

Doch es klang wie „Lamillodjot!"

„Nicht bis du nicht gekaut und geschluckt hast."

Da sie wusste, dass er es ernst meinte, stöhnte sie, dann kaute und schluckte sie gehorsam. Sie öffnete ihren Mund um ihm zu zeigen, dass es alles weg war. „Zufrieden?"

„Absolut." George nickte, dann begann er mit seinem eigenen Frühstück. Er lächelte vor sich hin. Oliver würde sie nie so zum Lachen bringen. George – 1, Oliver – 0.

* * *

„Ihr wisst noch, worüber wir geredet haben?", wandte Oliver sich an das Team. „Wenn wir alle zusammenarbeiten, können wir das hier gewinnen. Wir werden alle unseren Teil spielen." 

„Aber wir haben den größten Teil, richtig?"

Alle starrten Angelina an. Sie hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben so nervös ausgesehen. Sie war immer diejenige, die cool blieb. Katie sah gelassen aus, doch Angelina sah ziemlich krank aus. Oliver konnte nur ungemütlich mit den Schultern zucken.

„Na ja, Harry kann den Schnatz nicht fangen, bis wir mit mehr als fünfzig führen, also... ich nehme an, dass man sagen könnte, dass ihr den größten Teil tragen müsst."

„Großartig", murmelte sie schwach. Bevor jemand sie ermutigen konnte, sprang sie auf und floh in das Bad der Mädchen.

„Ich rede mit ihr", bot Katie an.

„Brauchst du nicht." Fred zog sie zurück. „Ich mach das schon."

„Ich denke nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist", sagte Alicia zögernd. Das Letzte, was sie jetzt brauchten, war ein Streit.

„Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen mit deinem hübschen kleinen Kopf, Knöpfchen. Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle." Er warf ihr ein zuversichtliches Lächeln zu, dann folgte er Angelinas Schritten.

Angelina hörte nicht, wie Fred hereinkam. Sie war über das Waschbecken gebeugt und spritzte sich Wasser ins Gesicht, als er eintrat und sich leise hinter sie stellte. Er bewunderte einen Moment die Ansicht, wie sie vornüber gebeugt vor ihm stand, bevor er sprach.

„Alles klar?"

Angelina zuckte ungewollt zusammen. Sie richtete sich auf und entdeckte ihn im Spiegel. „Mir geht's gut. Was willst du?"

„Ich hänge oft ohne ersichtlichen Grund in Mädchenklos rum."

„Das bezweifle ich nicht." Sie rieb sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Umhangs übers Gesicht, dann drehte sie sich um. „Du solltest besser zurück zum Team gehen."

„Noch nicht. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass es keinen Grund für dich gibt, Angst zu haben."

Sobald die Worte aus seinem Mund waren, bereute er sie auch schon.

„Angst?! Ich habe keine Angst! Du bist ein Idiot, verschwinde!"

„Okay, entspann dich", sagte er beruhigend und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Ich bin immer hinter dir. Denk daran, Angelina. Egal, was da draußen passieren sollte-"

„Was?", sagte sie drängend. „Was glaubst du, wird da draußen passieren?"

„Nichts, ich meinte das hypothetisch. Ich werde da draußen auf dich aufpassen. Wenn Flint dich auch nur mit seinem Atem streift, werde ich seinen Kopf als Klatscher benutzen."

„Das ist sehr männlich von dir", bemerkte sie süß.

Er zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern. „Ich beschütze gerne das, was mein ist."

Angelina hob eine Augenbraue. „Dein? Wer sagt denn, dass ich dein bin?"

„Komm schon, Angel." Fred ergriff bittend ihre Hände. „Ich mag dich und du magst mich. Wo liegt das Problem?"

„Du hast unsere Beziehung nie ernst genommen."

„Doch, habe ich!"

„Nein, hast du nicht, Fred. Es tut mir Leid, aber mit deinem jungenhaften Charme kommst du nicht weiter. Du musst irgendwann einmal erwachsen werden. Wenn das passiert, bin ich willens, dir noch eine Chance zu geben", sagte sie. Sie lächelte und zog sanft ihre Hände weg. „Bis dahin schlage ich vor, dass wir einander etwas Raum geben."

Fred biss sich auf die Zunge. Er wollte bitten und betteln. Sich vor ihr auf die Knie werfen. _Alles_ tun, um sie zurückzubekommen. Doch das wäre nicht sehr erwachsen. Wenn sie Reife wollte, dann würde sie die bekommen.

Er nickte seelenruhig. „Ja, Raum ist womöglich das beste."

Angelinas Augen weiteten sich in leichtem Schock. Sie hatte wenigstens etwas Protest erwartet. Konnte das ein neuer Fred sein? Und außerdem, _wollte_ sie überhaupt einen neuen Fred? Trotz allem war es der unreife, Spaß liebende Fred, der ihre Aufmerksamkeit anfangs erlangt hatte.

Alicia steckte ihren Kopf zur Tür rein und lächelt erleichtert, als sie sah, dass sich ihre Freunde nicht stritten. „Wir gehen jetzt raus."

„Alles klar, lasst uns ein paar Schlangen niedermetzeln!" Fred stieß seine Faust in die Luft.

Alicia und Angelina tauschten ein Grinsen. Der Weasley-Zwilling-Enthusiasmus war wirklich ansteckend. Fred legte seine Arme um die beiden Mädchen und zog sie zum Team zurück.

* * *

Es würde als das schmutzigste Quidditchspiel eingehen, das je in Hogwarts gespielt worden war. Als das Gryffindorteam raus lief, hatten sie keine Ahnung, was sie erwarten würde. Alicia folgte Oliver raus aufs Feld und wurde von der Gewalt des Jubels fast umgeworfen. Die Tribünen erzitterten und die Menge bäumte sich auf wie eine wütende See. 

Es war genug, um jemandes Knie zu Wackelpudding zu machen, doch für Alicia war es noch schlimmer. Sie war schon normalerweise nicht gerne im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit, doch diese Ovationen ließen sie über ihre eigenen Füße stolpern.

George schloss zu ihr auf und brüllte in ihr Ohr, um über das Röhren der Menge gehört zu werden. „Slytherins können Angst riechen."

Sie nickte stumm und versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen. Einschüchterung war das Einzige, was die Slytherins über das Gryffindorteam hob und als die Teams sich gegenüber traten, sah Alicia Montague in die Augen, bis dieser zusammenzuckte und wegsah. Oliver schüttelte Flint die Hand und Alicia bestieg ihren Besen mit einem leichten Flattern der Zufriedenheit. Sie hatte die erste Runde gewonnen.

Madam Hoochs Pfiff zeriss die Luft und Alicia war eine der wenigen, die ihn überhaupt gehört hatten. Sie hatte einen perfekten Start und konnte sich den Quaffel aus der Luft schnappen und steckte ihn unter den Arm. Die Slytherins fingen sich gut und sie konnte Flint und Montague hinter sich spüren. Sie rollte sich herum und flog in wildem Zickzack über das Feld in dem Versuch, sie abzuschütteln, während sie sich nach Angelina und Katie umsah.

Die Tore der Slytherins glitzerten und lockten, als sie sich ihnen in Höchstgeschwindigkeit näherte. Sie konzentrierte sich so fest auf sie, dass sie Warrington nicht kommen sah. Er tauchte auf dem Nichts auf und schlug ihr den Quaffel weg. Sie fluchte und riss ihren Besen in einem engen Kreis herum und jagte hinter ihm her.

Sie hätte sich gar nicht darum kümmern brauchen. Sie hörte Lees aufgeregte Kommentare über die brüllende Menge hinweg.

„WUMM! George Weasley hat da schön mit dem Klatscher gearbeitet."

Angelina ergriff den freien Quaffel wie ein Greifvogel und raste wieder über das Feld zurück, bevor Alicia auch nur blinzeln konnte. Sie flog hinter Angelina her und versuchte, ein wenig von der Aufmerksamkeit von ihrer Freundin auf sich zu lenken. Es schien zu klappen, denn Angelina hatte einen unbehinderten Weg zu den Toren. Sie schlug den Hüter mit Leichtigkeit.

Alicia jubelte und streckte einem Slytherin-Treiber in ihrer Nähe die Zunge raus. So weit so gut. Die Slytherins hatte noch kein schmutziges Spiel versucht und sie mussten nur noch fünf Tore mehr schießen. Doch natürlich hatte sie sich zu früh gefreut.

Flint war in Angelina reingerast und nur ihre schnellen Reflexe hielten sie davon ab, auf den Boden zuzurauschen. Flint behauptete, dass er sie nicht gesehen hatte, doch Alicia konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und brüllte: „Du erzählst doch nur Scheiße und das weißt du auch! Du hast sie absichtlich getroffen!"

Flint schoss ihr nur ein böses Lächeln zu. Er hörte jedoch auf zu lächeln, als seine Nase auf seinen Besenstiel schlug. Alicia hörte von Ferne ein Krachen, doch sie wusste nicht, ob es Flints Besen oder seine Nase war. Hoffentlich Letzteres. Madam Hooch sprach beiden Seiten Strafstöße zu und Fred protestierte. Angelina musste rüberfliegen und ihn beruhigen, bevor er noch etwas Dummes tat. Na ja, _noch_ etwas Dummes.

Alicia sollte den Strafstoß übernehmen. Sie war darin anscheinend am besten. Sie fühlte sich jedoch nicht mehr so, als würde es stimmen. Die Menge wurde so leise, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören. Alicia bemerkte, dass sie das Gebrüll dieser Stille vorzog. Es war so still, dass sie ihr Herz gegen ihre Rippen hämmern hörte.

Während sie versuchte, sich nicht das enttäuschte Stöhnen vorzustellen, wenn sie danebenschoss, umklammerte sie den Quaffel und starrte auf die Torpfosten. Visualisieren. Das war der Trick.

„Alicia, du machst es!"

Alicia lächelte und machte sich eine mentale Notiz, Lee nachher dafür zu danken, dass er diese grausige Stille gebrochen hatte. Sie brachte ihren Besen in Position, dann schoss sie auf die Tore zu. Der Hüter schoss früh in die Tiefe und alles, was Alicia tun musste, war zielen und werfen. Der Quaffel segelte durch den mittleren Ring und Alicia wurde von Angelina und Katie in eine Umarmung gezogen.

„Du hast es geschafft! Nur noch vier!", brüllte Angelina, als sie sich an Alicia klammerte.

„Aber nur, wenn Oliver hält", erinnerte Katie sie.

„Er wird ihn halten", sagte Alicia fest. „Er muss einfach."

„JA! ICH KANN'S NICHT GLAUBEN! ER HAT IHN GEHALTEN!"

„Ich liebe diesen Kerl!", seufzte Angelina und schoss davon, um den Quaffel zu schnappen, den Oliver so geschickt geblockt hatte.

Montague stahl fast sofort den Quaffel und Katie holte ihn zurück, als er an ihr vorbeiflog. Sie war auf dem Weg zu den Torstangen und hätte sicher getroffen, als Montague zu ihr aufschloss und sie am Kopf packte. Alicias Herz war ihr in den Mund gehüpft, als Katie sich gerade noch am Besen festklammern konnte.

„DAS WAR ABSICHT!"

Lee war gerechtfertigt wütend und Katie konnte nicht anders, als ein wenig zufrieden zu sein, dass jemand für sie einstand. Sie übernahm den Strafstoß und schoss ihr drittes Tor.

„Nur noch drei!", rief Angelina glücklich.

Alicia wollte gerade antworten, als Harry an ihr vorbeischoss. Die drei Jägerinnen starrten ihm geschockt hinterher. Oliver sah jedoch aus, als würde er ein Aneurysma kriegen.

Harry raste auf die Torstangen der Slytherins zu und der Rest des Teams schrie ihn an. „WAS MACHST DU DA?!"

„Das war's", sagte Angelina traurig. „Das arme Kind hat den Verstand verloren. Ich nehme an, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit."

„Oh nein!" Alicia schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Alle waren gestoppt um zuzusehen, wie die Treiber auf den Star-Sucher losgingen.

„Er wird zerquetscht werden", keuchte Katie.

Doch Harry wurde nicht zerquetscht. In der letzten Sekunde riss er den Feuerblitz hoch und die beiden Treiber kollidierten. Die Menge explodierte wieder und das Spiel ging weiter.

Angelina war im Ballbesitz und Flint war direkt neben ihr. Lee schlug vor, dass Angelina ihm das Auge ausstechen sollte und ein durchtriebenes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie dachte offensichtlich darüber nach, als Flint ihr den Quaffel entriss und auf Oliver zuflog.

Alicia jagte wütend hinter ihm her, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Flint schoss ein Tor und ihre Schultern sackten zusammen. Jetzt mussten sie noch vier Tore schießen. Gerade, als die Dinge besser wurden...

Sie hatte jedoch keine Zeit, darüber zu grübeln. Alicia fand sich plötzlich mit dem Quaffel in der Hand und sie schoss sofort auf die Slytherin-Tore zu. Angelina und Katie machten sich für den Falkenkopf-Angriff bereit. Das war ihr Lieblingsspielzug und sie beherrschten ihn bis zur Perfektion. Die Slytherins wussten dies, also nahmen sie ihr schmutziges Spiel wieder auf. Bole schlug Alicia mit seinem Schläger auf den Oberarm.

Sie ließ den Quaffel fallen und umklammerte ihren Arm. Er war nicht gebrochen, doch es tat verdammt weh. „AAH! DU GOTTVERDAMM-"

„Ich dachte, sie wäre ein Klatscher." Bole blinzelte unschuldig. So unschuldig, wie ein Slytherin eben aussehen konnte.

George raste vor Wut. Während Angelina und Katie sich um Alicia kümmerten, flog er zu Bole hinüber. „Hör mal, Kumpel. Wenn du sie jemals wieder verletzt, bring ich dich um. Verstanden?"

„Beschützt du das Halbblut? Nicht sehr überraschend, Muggelliebhaber", grollte Bole.

George stieß ihm prompt den Ellbogen ins Gesicht. Leider sah Flint es.

„Madam Hooch! Foul! Unprovozierte Attacke auf meinen Treiber! Madam Hooooooch!"

„Oh, halten Sie den Mund, Flint!", keifte Madam Hooch.

„Das Wiesel hat meinem Treiber den Ellbogen ins Gesicht gestoßen, Miss! Es war unprovoziert! Ich habe es gesehen!", beharrte Flint.

„Ich zeige dir gleich mal unprovoziert!" George schwang drohend seinen Schläger.

„Schon gut, George", beruhigte Alicia. „Mir geht's gut. Lass sie nicht noch einen unnötigen Strafstoß bekommen. Komm schon, George, Angelina übernimmt den Strafstoß."

„Alles klar, Spinnet?", rief Oliver von seiner Position vor den Toren.

„Kein bleibender Schaden entstanden!", versicherte Alicia ihm, als sie ihren Arm bewegte, um wieder ein wenig Gefühl hineinzubekommen.

„Dafür wird er bezahlen", schwor George.

„Es ist doch gut. Du musst ihm nichts antun", sagte sie fest.

George schmollte wie ein Kind, dem ein besonderes Vergnügen verweigert wurde. „Nicht mal ein klitzekleiner Streich?"

„Nein."

„Du bist eine Spielverderberin."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm rüber und wuschelte durch sein feuerrotes Haar. „Aber ich schätze den Gedanken."

Angelina verwandelte den Strafstoß und Oliver hielt ein weiteres Mal, also stand es vierzig – zehn. Ein Gefühl der Dringlichkeit ergriff die Jägerinnen und sie hoben den Einsatz an, sehr zu der Verzweiflung der Slytherins.

„Porskoff-Täuschung!", befahl Angelina.

Das war wahrscheinlich der schwierigste Spielzug für Jäger und sogar die Gryffindor-Mädchen hatten oft Schwierigkeiten damit. Alicia war gerade im Ballbesitz, als Angelina rief, also musste sie den schweren Part übernehmen. Sie war sich sicher, dass Angelina das so geplant hatte.

Wie auch immer, sie flog direkt auf die Slytherin-Torringe zu, Angelina auf ihrer Linken. Sie sah absichtlich über ihre Schulter, um zu sehen, ob Angelina da war, dann täuschte sie einen Pass vor. Die Slytherin-Jäger fielen darauf rein und sie tauchten ab, um den angeblichen Pass abzufangen. Alicia ließ den Quaffel fallen und betete, dass Katie irgendwo unter ihr war.

Katie fing den Quaffel und wich den geschockten Gegnern aus, um das fünfte Tor zu schießen. Marcus Flint war wütend auf sein Team, weil es auf die Finte hereingefallen war, obwohl er der Erste gewesen war, der in Angelinas Richtung gerast war. Die Mädchen jubelten, dass sie eine Porskoff-Täuschung wie aus dem Bilderbuch hingelegt hatten, und Fred und George zogen Kreise um sie, die Slytherins herausfordernd, irgendwas zu unternehmen.

Sie machten sich jedoch nicht die Mühe, einen schmutzigen Spielzug bei den Jägerinnen zu versuchen, während Fred und George wachsam waren. Stattdessen attackierten sie Oliver.

„NEIN!", schrie Alicia, als Oliver mitten in der Luft herumrollte und sich gerade noch an seinem Besen festhalten konnte.

Sie war so schnell an seiner Seite, dass er für einen Augenblick dachte, sie wäre appariert. Der Rest des Teams kam schnell zu ihr, während Madam Hooch die Slytherins ausschimpfte.

„Atme einfach tief durch", drängte Alicia, als Oliver seine Mitte umklammerte.

Katie hielt zwei Finger hoch. „Wie viele Finger halte ich hoch?"

„Oh, um Himmels _Willen_", grollte George hinter ihr. „Er wurde in den Magen getroffen, nicht am Kopf, Katie."

Sie warf ihm nur über die Schulter einen finsteren Blick zu. „Man kann nie zu vorsichtig sein, _George_."

Angelina übernahm den Strafstoß, während die anderen sich um Oliver kümmerten und das Spiel ging weiter, sobald er wieder richtig atmen konnte. Alicia konnte ihre Wut kaum unterdrücken, also entschied sie, sie zu kanalisieren. Sie brauchten nur noch ein Tor!

Ein gut gezielter Klatscher, Freds Arbeit, schlug Warrington den Quaffel aus dem schleimigen Griff und sie übernahm. Sie flog zielgerichtet und schnell und nahm keine Notiz von den Slytherins, die versuchten, sie zu blocken. Angelina und Katie flogen neben ihr her, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und so sah sich Alicia plötzlich dem Hüter gegenüber.

Sie schoss auf den rechten Ring zu. Der Quaffel raste wie eine rote Rakete hindurch und der Hüter hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance.

„Du hast es geschafft!" Angelina riss sie fast vom Besen, so fest umarmte sie sie.

„Nein, _wir_ haben es geschafft!", korrigierte Alicia sie, als Katie sich in die Umarmung warf.

Das Spiel ging natürlich weiter, doch mit weniger Elan. Alle behielten ein Auge auf Harry und Malfoy und sie hielten jedes Mal inne, wenn einer von ihnen sich mehr als ein paar Meter bewegte. Das Spiel stoppte wortwörtlich, als Harry bei der Verfolgung des Schnatzes in die Höhe schoss.

Angelina drückte die Daumen. „Oh, komm schon, Harry."

Harry streckte die Hand aus und jeder in der Menge hielt den Atem an. Alicia war sich sicher, dass ihr Herz für ein paar Sekunden ausgesetzte hatte. Gerade, als es schien, dass das Spiel zuende war, vollführte Malfoy eine Taktik, die als eine der vorsätzlich boshaftesten in die Geschichte Hogwarts eingehen würde. Er sah den Pokal durch ihre Finger gleiten, also warf er sich vor und packte Harrys Feuerblitz.

Angelina fluchte so farbenfroh und laut, dass sie sogar die Zwillinge in Verlegenheit gebracht hätte, wenn sie nahe genug gewesen wären, um sie zu hören. Doch sie wurden von Montague, Warrington und Flint zurückgehalten. Alicia kochte noch immer vor Wut, als Madam Hooch ihr den Quaffel reichte.

Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, als sie sich bereit machte, den Strafstoß zu übernehmen. Sie versuchte zu visualisieren, wie der Quaffel durch den Ring segelte, doch ein Bild von Malfoy, wie er Harrys Besen packte, störte ihre Konzentration. Sie schoss um einiges vorbei, doch niemanden kümmerte es wirklich.

Nach diesem niederträchtigen Foul drehte sich der Spieß um und das Slytherinteam kam in Fahrt. Ihre Strähne hielt an, als Montague Oliver schlug.

Katie runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Normalerweise kann Oliver Montague platt machen."

Alicia nickte. Sie hatte es auch bemerkt. Oliver kämpfte ein bisschen. „Ich denke, dass die Klatscher ihn ganz schön erwischt haben."

„Wir müssen das hier jetzt beenden", sagte Angelina fest. Sie flog davon, um den Quaffel zu holen.

„Hast du auch das Gefühl, dass sie etwas Verrücktes tun wird?", fragte Katie besorgt.

„Jep."

Sie tauschten einen wissenden Blick. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, sie zu stoppen, also konnten sie ihr auch genauso gut helfen, während sie auf ihrem verrückten Feldzug war. Angelina hatte bereits den Quaffel übernommen und näherte sich den Torstangen der Slytherins.

„Oh nein!"

„Was?!", wollte Alicia wissen.

„SCHAU!"

Alicia schaute. Sie brachte ein mitleiderregendes Quietschen hervor, als jedes Mitglied des Slytherinteams, mit Ausnahme von Malfoy, auf Angelina zuflog. Ihre Gedanken erstarrten und sie sah sich verzweifelt um. Fred und George waren noch weiter weg als sie und Katie.

In dem Moment erschien ein Retter in der Gestalt von Harry. Er war nicht mehr als ein scharlachroter Schatten, als er auf Angelina zuschoss. Das Slytherinteam zerstreute sich alarmiert und Angelina hatte freie Bahn vor den Toren. Sie traf und ihr Vorsprung lag wieder bei sechzig Punkten.

Das Team hatte kaum Zeit, das zu registrieren, als Malfoy in einen Sturzflug überging. Harry war immer noch auf dem Rückweg und es schien nicht so, als würde er es schaffen.

„Oh, das ist alles meine Schuld! Wenn ich nicht so _blöd_ gewesen wäre, hätte er mich nicht retten müssen! Ich koste uns dieses Spiel!", brüllte Angelina sich selbst an und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Wie man sich vorstellen kann, ist es nicht einfach, einen Besen freihändig und mit geschlossenen Augen zu reiten, daher knallte sie in Alicia.

Katie wies aufgeregt auf die Sucher. „Schaut! Er holt auf!"

Angelina spähte vorsichtig durch ihre Finger. Sie keuchte; Harry und Malfoy waren nun gleichauf. Natürlich, sie hatte vergessen, dass Harry den besten Besen der Welt hatte. Die Mädchen griffen sich an den Händen, als die beiden Sucher sich anrempelten. Harry schaffte es, Malfoys Arm beiseite zu stoßen und den Schnatz zu fangen, der den Pokal bedeutete.

Für den Rest ihres Lebens würden die Mädchen diesen Moment nie vergessen. Der Moment, in dem sie den Quidditchpokal gewannen. Alicia hatte gedacht, dass der Jubel, den sie beim Betreten des Feldes bekommen hatten, bedeutend gewesen wäre, doch das war nichts gegen das hier. Katie und Angelina schrieen etwas, doch sie wurden komplett von der Menge übertönt.

Harry hielt den Schnatz in die Luft und Oliver raste rüber zu ihm, um ihn fest zu umarmen. Die Mädchen flogen zu ihnen rüber und schlossen sich dem Durcheinander gleich nach Fred und George an.

Alicia konnte endlich hören, was Katie und Angelina schrieen. „Wir haben den Pokal!" Glücklich stimmte sie in den Gesang mit ein, als das ganze Team in einem großen Wirrwarr zu Boden sank.

„Ich liebe euch!", rief Oliver immer und immer wieder.

„Ich wusste, dass du es schaffen würdest!" Angelina packte Harry und riss seinen Arm in die Luft.

„Na ja, ohne euch Mädels hätte ich nichts geschafft." Er errötete tief, als sie ihn alle auf die Wange küssten.

Die Menge kam aufs Feld gerannt und Harry wurde mitgerissen. Oliver wandte sich an seine Jägerinnen.

„Ihr drei! Diese Porskoff-Täuschung!", rief er, völlig sprachlos.

Die Mädchen umarmten ihren schluchzenden Captain, als alle um sie herum drängten und ihnen mit Schlägen auf den Rücken gratulierten. Sie konnten sich gerade von Oliver freikämpfen, als Fred und George zu ihnen stießen.

„Meine Treiber!", strahlte Oliver.

Die Zwillinge lächelten nur und Oliver packte Fred und platzierte einen Kuss mitten auf dessen Mund. Fred starrte ihn nur an, als Oliver davon geschwemmt und dann von der Menge verschluckt wurde.

Fred fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Mund und spuckte wieder und wieder aus. „Dieser Kerl ist verdammt noch mal verrückt! Das war _widerwärtig_!"

„Wirklich?" Alicia grinste. „Ich fand es eigentlich lustig."

„Total lustig", stimmte Katie zu.

„Jetzt knutsch noch George und alle meine Fantasien werden Wirklichkeit geworden sein", sagte Angelina kichernd.

Fred sah sie finster an. „Wie schön, dass ihr Mädels euch über die Tatsache amüsieren könnt, dass ich für mein Leben traumatisiert bin."

„Komm schon, wir werden den Pokal bekommen!" George wies auf die Tribünen, wo Dumbledore den schimmernden Quidditchpokal hochhielt.

Oliver und Harry wurden auf den Schultern der Menge getragen und Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Andere Länder, andere Sitten, nehme ich an."

Er bückte sich und steckte seinen Kopf zwischen Angelinas Knie hindurch. „Fred, was zur Hölle machst du da?!"

„Entspann dich, Süße." Er ergriff ihre Hände, um sie zu stabilisieren, dann richtete er sich auf und sie saß auf seinen Schultern. „Siehst du. Das war doch gar nicht so schlimm."

Die Menge jubelte, als sie sie sahen und Angelina breitete ihre Arme aus, als wenn sie sie alle umarmen wollte. Alicia lächelte nur zu ihrer Freundin hoch.

„Darf ich meinen Kopf zwischen deine Beine stecken?"

Sie drehte sich mit einem belustigten Grinsen zu George um. „Wie bitte?"

Er wurde feuerrot und zupfte verlegen an seinem Haar. „Äh – ich meine, würdest du, ähm-"

„Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst, und es ist in Ordnung."

George folgte dem Beispiel seines Bruders ein wenig zögernder. Fred fand es vielleicht leicht, seinen Kopf zwischen die Beine eines Mädchens zu stecken, doch George war nicht so direkt. Er richtete sich auf und die Menge jubelte wieder. Alicia lächelte nur schüchtern.

Katie war jetzt die einzige Jägerin, die noch auf dem Boden war und ehrlich gesagt fühlte sie sich etwas ausgeschlossen.

„Erlaube mir", flüsterte jemand in ihr Ohr.

„Lee!" Sie drehte sich um und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Er hob sie auf seine Schultern und folgte den Zwillingen zu den Tribünen.

* * *

„Er ist so glänzend!" 

„Ich weiß", seufzte Angelina ehrerbietig.

Es war etwa eine Woche nach dem Finale und Angelina, Alicia und Katie waren in der Bücherei, wie sie mit ein paar Freunden aus den anderen Häusern zu lernen versuchten. Angelina zeigte ihnen die Miniatur des Pokals, die sie bekommen hatten. Er wurde im Gryffindorteam rumgereicht, bevor er für alle sichtbar im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgestellt werden würde. Oliver hatte ihn an diesem Morgen zögernd an die Jägerinnen weitergereicht, die ihn mit zur Bücherei genommen hatten.

„Ich habe gehört, dass die Party hinterher riesig gewesen sein soll", kommentierte Cordelia aus Ravenclaw neidisch.

„Sie war die Riesigste überhaupt", sagte Alicia mit einem Grinsen, endlich ihr Lernen aufgebend. Man konnte sich nur schwer konzentrieren, wenn man in einem andauernden Stadium der Euphorie war.

„Ich nehme an, dass Wood glücklich ist", sagte Meenal, als sie ihr Spiegelbild im Pokal überprüfte.

„Das ist untertrieben", sagte Katie lachen. „Er läuft immer noch durch die Gänge und umarmt völlig Fremde."

Alicia ergriff die Gelegenheit um etwas zu fragen, was sie schon immer wissen wollten. Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl auf zwei Beine zurück und setzte ihre Füße auf die Kante des Tisches. Am besten sollte sie absolut gelassen aussehen. „Wo wir gerade von Wood sprechen... äh, was haltet ihr eigentlich von ihm?"

Meredith runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe immer gedacht, dass er ein bisschen verrückt ist."

Alicia nickte. Da konnte man nichts gegen sagen. Madeline aus Hufflepuff äußerte als Nächste ihre Meinung. „Ich habe drei Worte für euch. Sex. On. Legs."

Nun. So etwas hatte Alicia nicht erwartet. Ihre Füße rutschten ab und ihr Stuhl fiel nach hinten, wodurch sie ebenfalls auf dem Boden landete. Sie starrte für eine Sekunde hoch an die Decke. Warum sollte es sie kümmern, wenn Madeline dachte, dass ihr geheimer Freund ein wandelnder Sexgott war?

„Alles klar, Leesh?" Katie hielt ihr die Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Mir geht's gut", murmelte sie und errötete. „Bin nur abgerutscht."

„Wie auch immer, ihr könnt mir nicht weismachen, dass ihr nie so über Oliver gedacht habt. Ihr seid seit Jahren im selben Quidditchteam wie er. Ihr könnt mir nicht erzählen, dass ihr nie versucht habt, in die Duschen zu schleichen, während er drin ist."

Alicia warf Madeline einen bösen Blick zu. „Das wäre unmoralisch."

„Ich hab's gemacht."

„Katie!"

„Es war nur einmal", sagte sie verteidigend. „Und außerdem waren die Jungs schon alle weg."

„Ich hab's zwei Mal gemacht", sagte Angelina beiläufig.

„Nicht du auch noch!?", quietschte Alicia. All diese Mädchen, die versuchten, einen Blick auf ihren Freund in der Dusche zu werfen, waren mehr als ärgerlich.

Angelina warf ihr einen seltsamen Blick zu, als ob das Hineinschleichen in die Jungendusche etwas völlig Normales wäre. „Ich habe nichts gesehen. Das erste Mal waren alle drin. Fred wollte mich zu ihnen einladen, aber ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll die Klappe halten. Das zweite Mal war Anfang dieses Jahres. Nur Harry war drin. Ich habe den armen Kerl ganz schön erschreckt."

Alicia erinnerte sich an ihr kurzes Zusammentreffen mit Oliver in der Dusche, doch sie dachte sich, dass es besser wäre, es nicht zu erwähnen.

* * *

Ü/N: Tja, so viel zum Quidditch-Finale. In einem der nächsten Kapitel wird es um Erica und Charlie gehen und es wird ein relativ wichtiges Kapitel werden. Verpasst es nicht! 


	35. Schaut! Ein Songfic Kapitel

Disclaimer: Ich besitze nichts! Ich bin ja so arm!

Ü/N: Dieses Kapitel ist ein Songfic-Kapitel. Die Zitate, die sich die Autorin rausgesucht hat, sind aus verschiedenen Liedern, die am Ende aufgezählt werden, sollte jemand neugierig sein.

Ich wollte nur mal erwähnen, dass dieses Update tatsächlich pünktlich da ist!

Nächstes Update: 10. Juni 2007

* * *

**Kapitel 34**

George wanderte Trübsal blasend im Gryffindorturm herum. Die Dinge wurden immer schlimmer. Alicia und Oliver meinten es anscheinend ernster miteinander. Falls er je eine kleine Chance bei ihr gehabt hatte, war diese lang vorbei.

„Katie, weißt du, wo Alicia ist?"

Katie sah von ihrem Buch auf. „Sicher, sie ist in die Bücherei gegangen, um etwas für Zaubertränke nachzuschlagen. Sie ist total besorgt, weil sie denkt, dass sie nur ein A in den ZAGs bekommen wird. Stimmt irgendwas nicht, George?"

Er erzwang ein Lächeln. „Nein. Wie kommst du darauf?"

Katie war nicht überzeugt, doch sie entschied, nicht weiter zu bohren. Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu und George machte sich auf den Weg zur Bücherei.

Als er durch die Gänge eilte, betete George, dass Alicia nicht mit Oliver zusammen war. Es musste das jetzt durchziehen. Wenn Alicia mit Oliver zusammenbleiben wollte, dann war's das. Er musste ihr nur seine Gefühle klar machen. Er drückte die schweren Holztüren auf, die zur Bücherei führten, die er so selten – wenn überhaupt – besuchte. George rauschte an Hermine und Madam Pince vorbei und ging auf die Tische im hinteren Teil zu.

Alicia saß dort alleine an einem Tisch. George atmete mit einem erleichterten Seufzer aus. Er stand hinter einem Bücherregal, das ihm eine perfekte, ungehinderte sich auf sie erlaubte, während sie arbeitete. Er stand wie verzaubert da, als sie ihren Federkiel zwischen den Fingern drehte und das offene Buch vor sich studierte.

_I keep tryin' to find my way_

_But all I know is I'm lost without_

_I keep trying to face the day_

_I'm lost without you_

Das Sonnenlicht strömte durch ein Fenster hinter ihr und fing sich in ihren schimmernden Locken. Es verlieh ihr ein fast ätherisches Aussehen. George stand wie angewurzelt da. Jetzt, wo er sie sah, konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen, sie zu stören, nicht, wenn sie so perfekt aussah.

_And I wish I could have just one more chance_

_And I wish that I could be your pillar of strength_

_And I pray that you will see that what I'm sayin' is true_

_'Cause I, I wish for you_

Alicia murmelte vor sich hin und schob wütend das Buch beiseite. George lächelte, hauptsächlich, weil er wusste, wie sehr sie Zaubertränke hasse, aber auch, weil sie wirklich süß aussah, wenn sie wütend war. Er seufzte und das Lächeln verblasste. Warum musste er sich auch in seine beste Freundin verlieben?

_Baby can't you see_

_There's nothing else for me to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to do_

_But now there's nowhere to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm out of my head_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

Vielleicht hätte sich alles anders entwickelt, wenn Oliver nicht gewesen wäre. George verstand immer noch nicht, warum sie sich so von Oliver angezogen fühlte. So weit er sehen konnte, war der Quidditchcaptain ein besessener Trottel, der wirklich kein Zeug zum Freund hatte. Alicia verdiente einen hingebungsvollen Freund, der alles für sie tun würde.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._

_I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do._

_I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cos_

_I'm counting on a new beginning_

_A reason for living. A deeper meaning._

Alicia stand auf und ging zu einem Bücherregal. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und fuhr mit dem Finger die Buchrücken entlang. Sie fand, was sie suchte in der Reihe darüber, kam aber nicht ran. Sie streckte sich, dann stampfte sie frustriert mit dem Fuß auf. George wollte ihr gerade helfen, als ein älterer Hufflepuff erschien und ihr das Buch runterholte. Alicia lächelte dankbar und der Junge zwinkerte, dann schlenderte er davon

_Looking back on when we first met_

_I cannot escape and I cannot forget baby_

_You're the one, you still turn me on_

_You can make me whole again_

Kichernd kehrte Alicia an ihren Tisch zurück und öffnete das Buch. George beobachtete still, wie sie arbeitete. Sie summte vor sich hin und trug ein verträumtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, von dem George sich vorstellte, dass es für ihn wäre.

_A__nd through it all she offers me protection_

_A lot of love and affection_

_Whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall_

_Wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call she won't forsake me_

_I'm loving angels instead_

George wollte ihre gute Laune nicht zerstören, doch er wusste, dass er mit ihr reden musste. Er kratzte gerade seinen Mut zusammen, als Oliver aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Der Captain sah sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihnen niemand zusah, dann legte er die Hand auf Alicias Schulter. Sie begrüßte ihn und er kniete sich neben sie und wisperte etwas in ihr Ohr. Alicias Augen weiteten sich. Oliver gab ihr einen winzigen Kuss auf die Wange, dann ging er.

_Does he whisper your name?_

_Can he love you like this?_

_Does he love you the way that I love you baby?_

Alicia sammelte schnell ihre Pergament auf und brachte die Bücher zum Regal zurück. Mit einem leichten Federn im Gang kam sie auf Georges Versteck zu. Er wusste, dass sie an ihm vorbei müsste, um die Bücherei zu verlassen, also schnappte er sich ein Buch und schlug irgendeine Seite auf.

„George! Was machst du denn hier drin?!"

Er sah auf und versuchte, überrascht auszusehen. „Oh, hi. Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass du hier bist. Mir war langweilig, also habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich ruhig ein bisschen lesen könnte."

„Was liest du denn?", fragte sie.

George hielt das Buch hoch, sodass sie das Cover lesen konnte. Alicia begann zu lachen und George runzelte die Stirn. Er entdeckte schnell, was so lustig war. Er hatte _Hilfreiche Haartipps für junge Hexen_ ‚gelesen'. Von allen Büchern in der Bibliothek musste er das erwischen.

Alicia kniff ihn in die Wange. „Na ja, wie es dir passt, Süßer."

„Hast du kurz eine Minute Zeit? Ich muss mit dir über... etwas reden", stammelte George. Dann trat er sich innerlich dafür, etwas so bescheuert formulieren zu können.

„Etwas, hm? Na ja, ich würde wirklich gerne noch bleiben und mich unterhalten, aber ich bin auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld, wo ich mich mit Oliver treffe. Er hat eine Überraschung für mich", erzählte sie ihm aufgeregt.

„Oh, schon okay. Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst." George wedelte schwach mit der Hand.

Alicia sah ihn plötzlich besorgt an. „Bist du dir sicher? Wenn es wichtig ist, wird Oliver sicher nichts dagegen haben zu warten."

„Geh schon und amüsier dich. Es kann warten."

Alicia legte den Kopf schief. „Geht es dir gut? Du siehst... seltsam aus." Sie drückte ihre Hand gegen seine Stirn.

„Warum denkt jeder, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmt?", wollte George wissen.

„In letzter Zeit bist du einfach nicht du selbst gewesen."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na ja, zum Beispiel bist du in deiner Freizeit in der Bibliothek und darüber hinaus bist du etwas abwesend gewesen. George, du kannst mir alles sagen."

„Ich weiß", sagte er sanft. Alicia war so glücklich. Ein Gefühls-Durcheinander war jetzt das Letzte, was sie brauchte. „Mir geht's gut, wirklich. Mir ging's eigentlich nie besser."

„Bist du dir sicher? Dann gehe ich besser. Ich will nicht zu spät zu meiner Überraschung kommen. Bis später, George." Sie rauschte an ihm vorbei und verschwand hinter der Ecke.

_If I were you I would notice me_

_If I were you I would wait for me_

_If I were you I would easily hold me_

_And say, it's all gonna be ok._

„Ja", flüsterte er. „Später."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alicia hüpfte praktisch den ganzen Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, konnte sie über das übliche Gemurmel zwei bekannte Stimmen hören. Angelina und Fred standen im hinteren Teil des Raumes und stritten sich.

Katie saß neben Lee auf dem Boden. Die beiden sahen dem Streit ruhig zu, als würden sie es zu ihrer Unterhaltung tun. Alicia bemerkte einen Stapel Silbermünzen vor ihnen. Vergessend, dass sie Oliver in ein paar Minuten treffen solle, kniete Alicia sich neben Katie.

„Worum geht es diesmal?", fragte sie, als Angelina vor kaum unterdrückter Wut zitterte.

„Na ja, Nathan aus dem sechsten Jahr hat sich an Angelina rangemacht und Fred hat ihm gesagt, dass er sie in Ruhe lassen soll, natürlich nur nicht so freundlich. Nathan wollte nicht weggehen, also hat Fred gedroht, ihn zu verhexen. Ich denke, du kannst dir ausmalen, wie es von da an weiterging", antwortete Katie, ohne wegzusehen.

„Wofür ist das Geld?"

„Ich wette mit Katie um fünf Sickel, dass Angelina ihn ohrfeigt", sagte Lee strahlend.

„Ihr wettet darauf?", keuchte Angelina.

„Willst du auch?"

„Ich habe kein Geld hier", sagte sie bedauernd.

„Oh, übrigens, hat George dich in der Bücherei gefunden?"

„Gefunden?"

„Ja, er hat mir vorhin gefragt, wo du wärst. Hast du ihn gesehen?"

Alicia runzelte die Stirn, verwirrt von dieser neuen Geschichte. „Er war in der Bücherei... aber..."

Katie ignorierte den Streit für einen Moment und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Aber was?"

„Egal." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Mist, ich muss weg. Wir sehen uns dann später. Lee, Angelina wird Fred nicht ohrfeigen und Katie weiß das. Du hast gerade fünf Sickel zum Fenster rausgeworfen."

Katie lächelte und schnappte sich die Münzen. „Manchmal ist es einfach zu leicht."

Alicia duckte sich zwischen ihren kabbelnden Freunden hindurch und rannte die Treppe hoch. Sie ließ Federkiel und Pergament auf ihr Bett fallen, dann eilte sie ins Bad, um sich frisch zu machen.

Abwesend fuhr sie sich durch ihre widerspenstigen Locken. Laut Katie war George in der Bücherei gewesen, um speziell nach ihr zu suchen. George sagte, er wäre nur _zufällig_ da gewesen. Einer von ihnen log und Alicia hatte das Gefühl, dass es George war.

Warum würde er sie aber anlügen?

Sie schob den Gedanken fort, als sie die Treppen wieder runtersauste. Der Streit hatte ohne Blutvergießen geendet und die Gegner waren in verschiedene Ecken des Raumes gegangen. Katie und Lee saßen noch immer in der Mitte. Katie freute sich diebisch und Lee verlangte sein Geld zurück.

Alicia ignorierte sie alle und schlüpfte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Sie lief durch Gänge, die größtenteils von niemandem benutzt wurden. Ihre Absätze klackerten laut in der Stille, als sie zu ihrer geheimen Verabredung ging.

Zu Anfang war das rumschleichen noch lustig und aufregend gewesen. Jetzt war es nur noch nervig. Das Adrenalin pumpte nicht länger durch ihre Adern, als Alicia durch das Schloss schlich, Lehrern und Schülern ausweichend.

_'Cause I only have one second, this minute, today_

_I can't press rewind and turn it back and call it now_

_And so this moment, I just have to sing out loud_

_And say I love I like and breathe in now_

„Es ist Zeit, es ihm zu sagen", diskutierte Alicia mit sich selbst, als sie die Ländereien überquerte. „Genug ist genug."

Oliver hatte das Quidditchfeld reserviert, damit sie nicht gestört wurden. Zu Alicias Belustigung saß er genau in der Mitte des Feldes auf einer roten Picknick-Decke. Das Essen, das er offenbar extra vorbereitet hatte, war darum verteilt.

Als sie näher kam, stand er auf und breitete seine Arme aus, um das Essen einzufassen. „Ist es in Ihrem Sinne, Miss Spinnet?"

„Das hast du für mich gemacht?", fragte sie.

„Natürlich." Er zog sie in seinen Willkommenskuss.

Alicia löste sich und starrte in seine tiefen, braunen Augen. „Und ich dachte schon, dass du keine romantische Ader in dir hast."

„Ich kann romantisch sein, wenn ich will." Er zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. Seine rationale Einstellung war von diesem Mädchen völlig zerfressen worden. Nie hätte er ein Picknick auf dem Quidditchfeld in Erwägung gezogen. Das Feld war für Quidditch da und für nichts anderes.

Jetzt waren die Grenzen verschoben. Alles, was er für richtig gehalten hatte, war von Alicia durcheinander gebracht worden. Allein ihre Gegenwart ließ ihn alles hinterfragen. Es machte ihn beschwingt, obwohl es ihn manchmal erschreckte.

_I'll be there with you_

_Whatever you do_

_With all of my heart I promise you_

_And I'll be there with you_

_Just know that it's true_

_With all of my heart I'm there for you_

„Oliver, hörst du mir zu?"

Er hatte noch nicht einmal gemerkt, dass sie mit ihm geredet hatte. „Tut mir Leid, was hast du gesagt?"

„Dieses Rumschleichen macht mich krank. Ich will allen von uns erzählen und es öffentlich machen", sagte sie vorsichtig, wissend, wie seine Reaktion ausfallen würde.

„Wir werden es ihnen sagen. Nur nicht jetzt. Schon bald. Ich verspreche es." Er lächelte.

Oliver lächelte und Alicia schmolz dahin. So war es immer. Sie nickte und erwiderte das Lächeln, dann setzte sie sich zwischen das Essen.

_You've got a way with words_

_You get me smiling even when it hurts_

_There's no way to measure what your love is worth_

_I can't believe the way you get through to me_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Angelina kochte vor Wut. Fred hatte gerade Nathan weggescheucht und sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass er sie gerade um ein Date bitten wollte. Sobald Nathan aus dem Raum geflohen war, hatte Angelina sich auf Fred gestürzt.

„Was zur Hölle denkst du, was du tust?"

„Dieser Typ ist ein Trottel", sagte er einfach.

„Weil er mich mag?", zischte sie.

„Nein, weil er dachte, dass er eine Chance bei dir hat."

_You were amazing We did amazing things_

_And I wouldn't change it_

_We were amazing things_

„Er hatte eine Chance bei mir! Zumindest bis du _deine_ Nase in _meine_ Angelegenheiten gesteckt hast!"

„Du warst sogar an ihm interessiert? Dein Standard sinkt, Angie."

Sie verzog unschön das Gesicht. „Ich finde eher, dass er sich hebt."

„Ich habe dich beschützt. Er ist bekannt dafür, dass er seine Freundinnen wie Scheiße behandelt", erklärte Fred.

„Klingt genau wie du. Seit wann liegt dir etwas an mir?"

_I'm not, not sure_

_Not too sure how it feels_

_To handle every day_

_And I miss you love_

„Natürlich liegt mir etwas an dir", beharrte er ziemlich wenig überzeugend.

„Wirklich? Du hast dich nie darum gekümmert, es mir zu zeigen, also verzeih mir, wenn ich dir jetzt nicht glaube." Angelina verschränkte die Arme, als Alicia sich zwischen ihnen durchquetschte.

„Ich – na ja, es... es ist schwer", stammelte Fred.

„Es sollte nicht schwer sein! Drei Worte. Das ist alles."

_I'm never gonna say goodbye_

_Cos I never wanna see you cry_

_I swore to you my love would remain_

_And I swear it all over again and I_

_I'm never gonna treat you bad_

_Cos I never wanna see you sad_

_I swore to share your joy and your pain_

_And I'd swear it all over again_

Fred öffnete den Mund, dann schloss er ihn wieder. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte es noch einmal. Sein Mund schnappte zum letzten Mal zu und er sah auf seine Füße.

„Ich weiß nicht mal, warum es mich noch kümmert!", bellte Angelina. Sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen, doch er ergriff ihren Arm.

_Maybe I didn't know how to show it_

_Maybe I didn't know what to say_

_This time I won't disguise_

_The we can build our lives_

_And we can be as one_

„Bitte, Angelina…"

„Lass mich los und lass mich mit dem Rest meines Lebens alleine." Sie riss ihren Arm aus seinem Griff und stürmte davon.

Fred sah zu, wie sie davon ging und fluchte. Warum musste nur alles so kompliziert sein? Er wusste, was er sagen wollte, aber es wirklich zu sagen, darin lag das Problem.

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

Fred vermisste Angelina mehr, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Er hasste es, sie verletzt zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er der Grund für ihre Schmerzen war. Sie verdiente etwas besseres.

_As my soul heals the shame_

_I will grow through this pain_

_Lord I'm doin' all I can_

_To be a better man_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ü/N: Hier ist die Liste der Lieder in der Reihenfolge, wie sie aufgetaucht sind:

**Lost without you** – Delta Goodrem

**Wishes** – Human Nature

**Hopelessly devoted** – Olivia Newton John

**Truly, madly, deeply** – Savage Garden

**Whole Again** – Atomic Kitten

**Angels** – Robbie Williams

**Whisper your name** – Human Nature

**If I were you** – Kasey Chambers

**Breathe in now** – George

**Be there with you** – Human Nature

**You got a way** – Shania Twain

**Amazing **– Alex Lloyd

**Miss you love** – Silverchair

**Swear it again** – Westlife

**If you come back** – Blue

**I knew I loved you** – Savage Garden

**Better man** – Robbie Williams

'Go' und 'Submit Review' sind alte Freunde, nur haben sie sich aus den Augen verloren - bitte helft ihnen, wieder zusammenzufinden...


	36. Saucy Little Secret

Disclaimer: Mir gehört noch immer nichts.

Ü/N: Argh, ich habe schon wieder das Update verpennt! Tausend Dank an Mondfee, die mich immer daran erinnert! Du bist die Beste! Das Problem war mal wieder: Stress. Ich habe am Samstag bis vier Uhr morgens gearbeitet, weil wir eine Hochzeit im Gasthaus hatten und ich bis zum Ende bleiben musste - und dann natürlich noch aufräumen. Na ja, der Sonntag war dementsprechend verpeilt für mich, wir haben noch meine Oma im Krankenhaus besucht und irgendwie ging nichts. Gestern habe ich mich dann stundenlang nach Unis umgeschaut und na ja - heute kommt dann endlich das Update. Nochmal großes Dankeschön an Mondfee! Irgendwann kriegst du einen Oneshot von mir als Dankgeschenk - hast du einen speziellen Wunsch?

Manch einer wird sich womöglich wundern, warum der Titel zu diesem Kapitel in Englisch steht. Das hat den Grund, dass ich einfach fand, dass man das nicht passend übersetzen kann. Darüber hinaus hat eine meiner Freundinnen ein wunderschönes Lied mit diesem Titel geschrieben, daher finde ich es durchaus gerechtfertigt, es so zu lassen. :)

Okay, versuchen wir es noch mal... Nächstes Update: 20.06.07

**Kapitel 35**

„Was für ein Jahr!", seufzte Katie, als sie sich in einen Sitz fallen ließ.

Der Hogwarts-Express stieß einen Abschiedspfiff aus und fuhr dann aus dem Bahnhof von Hogsmeade aus. Die Schüler starrten still aus dem Fenster, als sie Hogwarts ein weiteres Mal verließen.

„Die ZAGs waren der schlimmste Teil des Jahres", stöhnte Fred. „Mum wird uns häuten, wenn sie herausfindet, wie wir abgeschnitten haben."

„_So_ schlecht könnt ihr doch gar nicht gewesen sein", argumentierte Angelina.

„Vielleicht nicht, aber schau mal, an wen wir rankommen müssen. Bill, Charlie und Percy machen es einem nicht direkt leicht", sagte George.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr über ZAGs nachdenken könnt, während Sirius Black frei herumläuft." Alicia schüttelte sich. „Wenn ich nur daran denke, dass er im Schloss war! Ich würde gerne wissen, wie er entkommen ist, das riecht doch nach Hilfe."

„Black ist doch jetzt längst über alle Berge." Katie wedelte das Thema ab. „Aber was ist mit Lupin? Er war der beste Verteidigungs-Lehrer, den wir je hatten, gar nicht zu sprechen vom niedlichsten. Na und wenn er ein Werwolf ist?"

„Na und?!", wollte Lee wissen, die Augen weit. „Bist du irre?!"

„Nach Quirrell und Lockhart hätte ich nichts gegen einen Werwolf", sagte Angelina mit einem Schulterzucken und einem Lächeln. „Und es hat nichts geschadet, dass er niedlich war."

„Typisch Mädchen", sagte Fred angeekelt. „Es kümmert sie nicht, dass er jeden Monat zu einem menschenfressenden Monster wird, solange er niedlich ist. Das ist doch weibliche Logik."

Die Jägerinnen starrten ihn nur finster an, während George und Lee zustimmend nickten. Der Zug setzte seine Reise nach Süden fort und die Sonne schien durch das Fenster, was die Laune der Insassen hob.

„Auf der anderen Seite", sagte Alicia nachdenklich, „war es ein ziemlich gutes Jahr. Wir haben den Quidditchpokal gewonnen."

„Und wir haben den Hauspokal gewonnen", fügte George hinzu.

Angelina grinste. „Und, natürlich, Oliver hat Fred geküsst."

„Oh, ja", sagte Katie, als sie ein Kichern zu unterdrücken versuchte. „Das war das Highlight meines Jahres."

Ihr Mädels müsst das wirklich schrecklich amüsant finden." Fred sah finster drein und weigerte sich für den Rest der Reise, mit ihnen zu reden.

* * *

„Dad hatte einen Anfall, als er es herausgefunden hat."

Alicia zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte das erwartet. Erica fuhr sie von King's Cross nach Hause und erzählte ihr, was alles passiert war.

„Dass Sirius Black entwischt ist, war schon schlimm genug", sagte Erica. „Als er dann rausfand, dass dein Lehrer ein Werwolf ist, wollte er sich ins Auto setzen und den ganzen Weg nach Hogwarts fahren, um dich zu holen."

Alicia schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Er wollte noch Hogwarts _fahren_?!"

„Oh ja, er war schon halb im Wagen, als Mum es endlich schaffte, ihm etwas Verstand einzureden. Sie hat ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass Muggels Hogwarts nicht finden könnten und so ist sein Plan in der Sackgasse gelandet."

„Und haben sie sich gestritten oder so?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ich denke nicht, aber ich bin nicht mehr allzu oft bei ihnen. Soweit ich sehen konnte, geht es zwischen ihnen ganz gut, aber der richtige Test kommt morgen auf sie zu, wenn Jasmine nach Hause kommt. Obwohl", sagte Erica langsam und zögernd, „es gab einen kleinen Aufruhr vor ein paar Tagen."

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Alicia wissen.

Erica sah plötzlich ein wenig schuldig aus. „Vielleicht sollte ich es dir nicht sagen." Sie hielt ihre Augen auf die Straße gerichtet, also griff Alicia zu ihr rüber und zwickte sie in den Arm. Sie schnappte nach Luft. „Lass das. Ich hasse es, wenn du das machst!"

„Dann sag mir, was passiert ist!"

Erica seufzte resigniert. „Na ja, wenn du es wirklich wissen _musst_-"

„Ich muss."

„- Dad und ich waren bei Mum, als sie einen Brief von Jasmines Vater erhielt."

Alicia keuchte. „Was zur Hölle will der denn?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich Besuchsrechte oder so", erwiderte Erica mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Was hat Mum gemacht?"

„Das Pergament angezündet."

„Gut. Was ist mit Dad? War er sauer?"

„Nicht sichtbar zumindest. Er weiß, dass er den Kerl – wer auch immer er ist – nicht davon abhalten kann, mit Mum zu korrespondieren, also bleibt er ziemlich ruhig. Noch mehr Fragen, Naseweis?"

„Nur noch eine", sagte Alicia, ein schelmisches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Wie geht's Brian?"

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Was ist passiert, als du ihm gesagt hast, dass du ihn nicht heiraten kannst? Hat er geweint? Ich wette, er hat wie ein Baby geheult."

„Zu deiner Information, er hat es wie ein Mann genommen."

„Und was ist mit Charlie? Ich wette, er war glücklich, als du es ihm gesagt hast."

„Ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt."

„Du meinst, dass Charlie denkt, dass du immer noch mit diesem Pinkel verlobt bist?"

„Der Pinkel hat einen Namen", sagte Erica scharf. „Und soweit ich weiß, weiß Charlie nicht, dass die Verlobung aufgelöst wurde."

„Was ist mit Mrs. Weasley?", fragte Alicia. „Wenn sie es weiß, dann wird sie es ihm sagen. Oder Mr. Weasley? Weiß er es?"

„Niemand sonst weiß es! Jesus, Alicia, was hast du denn von mir erwartet? Hätte ich etwa eine ganze Seite im Tagepropheten reservieren und es der ganzen Welt verkünden sollen?"

„Das wäre ein Anfang gewesen."

„Das ist das absolut letzte Mal, dass ich mich freiwillig melde, dich abzuholen", grollte Erica. „Nächstes Mal kannst du meinetwegen laufen."

„Schon gut", sagte Alicia hastig. „Aber wenn es einen Unterschied macht, kannst du Charlie die Sache mit dem Pinkel persönlich sagen."

„Was soll das heißen?" Erica wandte sich zu ihr um und fuhr fast auf ein anderes Auto auf, als sie nicht auf die Straße achtete.

„Er kommt für die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft nach Hause."

„Weltmeisterschaft?"

„Du kennst doch Quidditch, das Spiel mit den Besen und den komischen Bällen? Ich spiele es ab und zu. Na ja, sie haben da diesen Wettkampf-"

„Du musst nicht gleich so besserwisserisch sein. Ich weiß, was die Weltmeisterschaft ist. Ich – ich habe nur nicht gemerkt, dass sie jetzt ist."

„Sie fängt am Wochenende an", sagte Alicia, ihrer älteren Schwester einen ungläubigen Blick zuwerfen. „Lebst du auf dem Mond oder was?"

„Ich interessiere mich nur nicht für Quidditch. Sag mir nur, wann Charlie kommt."

„Damit du rübersausen und ihn besuchen kannst?"

„Nein. Damit ich das Land verlassen kann", erwiderte Erica ruhig.

„Was zur Hölle ist mit dir los?! Charlie liebt dich!"

„Ich weiß. Er hat es mir mal gesagt."

Das ließ Alicia nach Luft schnappen. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass er schon so weit gegangen war. „Aber wann hat er es dir gesagt? Darüber hinaus, warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?"

„Aus dem selben Grund, aus dem ich es dir auch jetzt nicht sagen werde. Es geht dich nichts an!"

„Oh, bitte, Erica!", bettelte Alicia. „Hast du ihm gesagt, dass du ihn auch liebst?"

„Wieso denkst du, dass ich ihn liebe?", wollte sie wissen.

„Das fühle ich einfach."

„Oh, du hast wohl kaum Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet, Alicia Spinnet. Du siehst ja noch nicht mal, was direkt vor deiner Nase ist!"

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Vielleicht solltest du mal ein wenig über deine Situation nachdenken, bevor du anfängst, mich zu belehren."

„_Meine_ Situation?!", rief Alicia. Was für eine verdammte Situation? Sie war in keiner Situation!

„Ja." Erica fuhr in den Hof der Spinnets und zog die Handbremse so fest an, dass sie fast abbrach. „Jetzt raus mit dir. Beeil dich."

Alicia schnaubte missgelaunt und holte ihre Sachen aus dem Auto. Erica setzte zurück und fuhr davon, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort an ihre Schwester zu richten.

* * *

Alicia entschied, dass, wenn Erica nicht reden wollte, sie halt Charlie befragen müsste, doch sie wusste noch immer nicht, wann er ankommen würden. Als George eines Nachmittags bei ihr war, fragte sie ihn.

„Wann kommt Charlie denn an?"

„Irgendwann die nächsten Tage", antwortete er klagend. Er lag auf ihrem Bett, während sie auf der Suche nach irgendetwas ihren Kleiderschrank durchwühlte. „Warum das plötzliche Interesse an Charlie? Stehst du auf ihn oder was?"

„Er ist ein bisschen alt für mich."

„Das beantwortet aber nicht meine Frage", sagte George, als er böse zu einem Muggelposter an Alicias Decke hinaufstarrte. Er wusste zwar nicht, wer Orlando Bloom war, aber er mochte sein Aussehen nicht.

Alicia warf ihm über ihre Schulter einen Blick zu, ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. „Nein, ich stehe nicht auf deinen Bruder. Zufrieden?"

_Nein_, dachte er. „Ja", antwortete er stattdessen. „Was suchst du überhaupt?"

„Meinen Rock. Weißt du, diesen Jeansrock. Ich kann ihn nirgends finden. Jasmine würde besser daran tun, ihn nicht geklaut zu haben."

„Ein Rock, hm? Date mit Oliver?"

„Jep. Ah! Hab das blöde Teil gefunden. Drehst du dich um, während ich mich umziehe?"

George rollte sich auf die Seite. „Wo geht er mit dir hin?"

„Endspiel der Weltmeisterschaft", kam die gedämpfte Antwort.

Er schnaubte abfällig. „Und da sagt man, die Romantik wäre tot."

„George", warnte sie.

„Was? Komm schon, Leesh, du musst zugeben, dass ein Quidditchspiel nicht unbedingt die romantischste Umgebung für ein Date ist."

Sie ignorierte seinen Kommentar. „Wir werden mit all den anderen Spielern in der Puddlemere-Loge sitzen. Es wird einfach brillant werden."

George konnte nur knapp ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Er hatte für den Rest seines Lebens genug von Oliver und Puddlemere gehört. Er und Fred waren mit Oliver und den Mädchen zu ein paar der Weltmeisterschafts-Spiele gegangen, als eine Art Verabschiedung für ihren Captain. Oliver hatte nur aufgehört darüber zu reden, wie wunderbar Puddlemere war, um Schottland zuzujubeln.

„George?"

„Jah?"

„Magst du das Top?"

„Ja", sagte er, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Es passt zu deinen Augen."

„Das Top ist weiß."

„Genau. Es passt zu dem weißen Teil deiner Augen."

„Heute bist du besonders wenig hilfreich. Was ist los?"

„Nichts", erwiderte er automatisch.

„Schön. Dann sag mir eben nicht, was los ist. Ist mir doch egal." Alicia ging ums Bett herum, damit George ihr Outfit sehen konnte. „Was denkst du?"

Sie drehte sich um sich selbst und er blinzelte. „Rock ist ein bisschen kurz."

Alicia grinste nur. „Ich denke nicht, dass Oliver sich beschweren wird."

George verdrehte die Augen. „Ich dachte, du würdest mit Angelina und Katie zum Finale gehen? Was hast du ihnen erzählt?"

„Dass ich mit Erica gehen würde, weil sie vom Ministerium richtig gute Plätze bekommen hat."

„Also lügst du sie an. Wie nett."

„Ich fühle mich schon schuldig genug, auch ohne dass du es noch schlimmer machst."

George setzte sich auf und beobachtete Alicia, wie sie ihr Spiegelbild studierte. „Du magst es, oder?"

„Der Rock ist nett, aber ich denke, das Top-"

„Nein, nicht dein Outfit. Ich rede von Oliver. Du magst es, mit ihm herumzuschleichen. Ich hab's vorher nie gemerkt, aber du magst es wirklich."

„Tu ich nicht."

„Tust du wohl! Du bist gerne sein kleines Geheimnis."

„Ich bin nicht Olivers kleines Irgendwas. Außerdem mag ich es gar nicht, herumzuschleichen und meine besten Freunde anzulügen. Ich hasse es."

„Lügnerin", murmelte George leise.

* * *

Alicia war noch nie bei einer Weltmeisterschaft gewesen. Als sie mit Oliver und seinen Eltern durch die Zeltreihen ging, konnte sie nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Sie kamen an der Anhäufung von Irland-Fans vorbei und Alicia entdeckte Rons Freund Seamus inmitten all dem Grün. Dann gingen sie durch die Zeltreihen der Bulgarien-Fans.

Poster von Viktor Krum schielten sie von allen Seiten an. Oliver packte Alicias Hand in einer ungewöhnlichen öffentlichen Zuschaustellung seiner Zuneigung. „Ist das nicht genial?"

Alicia sah ihn liebevoll an. Seine Augen leuchteten und das letzte Mal, als sie ihn so glücklich gesehen hatte, hatte er den Quidditchpokal in den Händen gehalten. Sie nickte fieberhaft. „Es ist wundervoll. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, heute Abend deine Teamkollegen zu treffen."

„Da wären wir!", verkündete Olivers Vater glücklich. Er war fast genauso aufgeregt wie Oliver. Na ja, fast.

Alicia half Mr. und Mrs. Wood beim Aufbauen der Zelte. Oliver war viel zu zappelig, um eine große Hilfe zu sein. Wenn er einen Hering halb im Boden hatte, ließ er ihn plötzlich liegen und lief wie ein hyperaktiver Welpe herum.

„Oh, schau mal, da ist Harry!" Oliver sprang plötzlich auf. Er ließ den Hammer fallen, der er in der Hand gehalten hatten, und dieser verfehlte nur knapp seinen Fuß. „Harry! Hier rüber, Kumpel!"

Alicia seufzte, hob den vergessenen Hammer auf und ging zur Rückseite des Zeltes, um den letzten Hering in den Boden zu schlagen, während Oliver Harry seinen Eltern vorstellte. Sie schob sich gerade das Haar aus ihr schweißbedeckten Stirn, als Oliver zurückkam.

„Bereit zum Team im offiziellen Puddlemere-Zelt zu gehen?", fragte er, dann ergriff er ihren Arm ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten und zerrte sie zur Vorderseite des Zeltes.

„Ich bin fertig." Alicia musste seine Finger von ihrem Oberarm lösen, bevor ihre Blutzirkulation unterbrach. „Danke für deine Hilfe mit dem Zelt", sagte sie sarkastisch.

Er strahlte auf sie runter. „Kein Problem."

„Oh, wirklich mal."

„Mum, Dad, Leesh und ich, wir gehen jetzt", verkündete Oliver, auf seinen Fußballen hüpfend.

„Alles klar, Schatz." Seine Mutter lächelte sie an. „Genießt das Spiel."

„Ich bin immer noch für Bulgarien."

Oliver schüttelte angesichts dieses Kommentars seines Vaters den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall. Irland hat das bessere Team."

„Ja, wir werden es ja sehen."

„Na ja, komm!" Oliver zog an Alicias Arm und sie hatte kaum Zeit, sich von Mr. und Mrs. Wood zu verabschieden, bevor sie durch das Camp gezogen wurde.

„Lauf ein bisschen langsamer, Oliver! Du wirst mir noch meinen Arm ausrenken!"

„Entschuldige", sagte er und ging ein winziges bisschen langsamer. „Ich bin nur ein wenig aufgeregt."

„Aufgeregt, sagst du? Wirklich? Das hatte ich gar nicht gemerkt."

Oliver legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich. „Das ist wirklich süß, Alicia."

Sie lächelte vor sich hin und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Ich bin nur ein wenig nervös", gab sie zu. „Die ganzen Frauen werden viel älter sein als ich. Ich werde nichts mit ihnen gemeinsam haben."

„Sie sind wirklich nette Leute und ich bin mir sicher, dass du sie lieben wirst. Sei einfach du selbst."

_Die berühmten letzten Worte_, dachte sie.

„Da ist es!" Oliver wies plötzlich auf ein marineblaues Zelt, das mit goldenem Rohrkolbenschilf geschmückt war. Es sah so aus, als würden nur vier Leute darin Platz finden, doch Alicia wusste, dass man die Größe von Zaubererzelten nicht unterschätzen durfte.

Sie hatte Recht. Das Innere des Zeltes stand in keinem Verhältnis zum Äußeren. Es war wie eine Villa. Die Wände waren marineblau mit goldenen Verzierungen und die Einrichtung war edel und größtenteils antik. Ein großer, mit Kerzen bestückter Kronleuchter hing im Foyer. Alles glitzerte so!

Alicia fühlte sich ziemlich fehl am Platz und zupfte nervös an ihrem Jeansrock herum. Oliver merkte es jedoch nicht und zog sie die Halle entlang. Sie öffnete sich in einen großen, verschwenderisch gestalteten Raum. Überall standen Chaiselongues und Sofas. Frauen saßen dort mit Champagnerflöten in den Händen, während ihre Männer in der Nähe der Bar standen.

„Es ist wunderschön", hauchte Alicia.

Oliver küsste sie auf den Scheitel. „Geh und misch dich unters Volk." Er gab ihr einen aufmunternden Schubs in Richtung einer Gruppe von anspruchsvoll und gelangweilt wirkenden Frauen.

Oliver ging rüber zu seinen Freunden und ließ Alicia völlig alleine stehen. Sie stellte sich an die Seite und sah sich um. Hier drin waren etwa zwei Dutzend Frauen, alle verteilt auf Grüppchen von fünf oder sechs. Oliver wurde von einer Gruppe junger Männer willkommen geheißen und würdigte Alicia keines Blickes mehr.

„Äh, könnte ich ein Glas Champagner kriegen?"

Alicia sah vom Teppich auf. Eine sehr hübsche Blondine in einem knappen roten Kleid sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. Alicia errötete tief und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ähm, eigentlich bediene ich hier nicht. Ich bin mit meinem Freund hier. Na ja, nicht hier, weil er dort drüben steht und mich ignoriert, aber ich bin mit ihm hergekommen und-"

„Oh, tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich die Frau und musterte Alicia genauer. Sie schien sie akzeptabel oder zumindest tolerierbar zu finden, denn sie hielt ihr eine perfekt manikürte Hand hin. „Mein Name ist Brandi, mit i."

„Mein Name ist Alicia." Sie ergriff vorsichtig die dargebotene Hand. „Äh, Alicia mit c."

„Du musst neu sein, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich schon mal gesehen zu haben."

„Jah, mein Freund ist gerade ins Reserve-Team aufgenommen worden." Alicia wies durch den Raum. „Er trägt einen blauen Strickpullover und Khakihosen."

Brandi kicherte. „Süße, sie tragen alle Khakihosen und blaue Pullover. Die Jungs wissen nicht so viel über Muggelkleidung."

„Richtig."

„Vergiss es einfach. Komm, lass uns etwas zu trinken holen."

Bevor Alicia protestieren konnte, hatte ihre neue Bekannte ihre Hand ergriffen und sie durch den Raum geführt. Brandi und Alicia setzten sich auf ein schwarzes Ledersofa und eine Frau mit einem Tablett kam zu ihnen.

„Das wird auch Zeit!", seufzte Brandi dramatisch. Sie schnappte sich ein Glas Champagner und reichte es Alicia.

„Äh, ich bin erst sechzehn", sagte Alicia zweifelnd, als sie auf das Glas starrte.

„Erst sechzehn!? In diesem Fall geben wir dir besser zwei!" Brandi drückte ihr noch ein Glas in die linke Hand. Die Blondine nahm noch ein Glas für sich selbst und entließ dann die Kellnerin.

„Na, trink ruhig, Süße."

Alicia trank einen Schluck aus dem Glas in ihrer rechten Hand. Doch sie musste zu schnell getrunken haben, denn die Bläschen stiegen ihr in die Nase und ließen sie husten und prusten. Ihre Augen tränten schrecklich und sie konnte sich schon direkt vorstellen, wie alle sie anstarrten.

„Hier", sagte Brandi, nahm ihr die Gläser ab und stellte sie auf ein Kaffeetischchen. „Vielleicht solltest du bei Butterbier bleiben."

Alicia errötete und nickte. „Das klingt wie eine gute Idee."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", versicherte Brandi ihr. „Bleib bei mir und es wird schon alles, Schätzchen. Wie auch immer, mein Verlobter ist hier der Sucher, Nathan Furner. Ich habe mal für Gladrags gemodelt. Wie ist denn deine Geschichte?"

„Na ja, ich gehe nach Hogwarts."

„Oh", war alles, was Brandi sagte. Mehr konnte man ja auch kaum sagen.

Alicia bemerkte, dass sie dieser Sache absolut nicht gewachsen war. Brandi war sehr hübsch und Alicia versuchte, sie nicht anzustarren, doch sie war das erste Model, das sie je getroffen hatte. Und auf _keinen Fall_ waren ihre Brüste echt.

„Magst du sie?" Alicia starb fast vor Verlegenheit, als Brandi sie beim Starren erwischte.

„Äh..."

„Sie sind falsch", flüsterte Brandi verschwörerisch, obwohl Alicia sich ziemlich sicher war, dass alle wussten, dass sie nicht echt waren. Sie versuchte trotzdem, höflich überrascht auszusehen. „Nathan hat sie mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Sie sind einfach toll, weil sie nie nachgemacht werden müssen. Es ist dieses fantastische Muggelzeug, das Silikorn heißt."

Alicia nickte vorsichtig und machte sich noch nicht mal die Mühe, sie zu korrigieren. Sie war noch dankbarer, dass Oliver ihr zum Geburtstag nur einen Kristall-Quaffel geschenkt hatte.

„Sie fühlen sich auch total authentisch an. Möchtest du sie anfassen?"

Alicias Mund klappte auf. Das war einfach nur beunruhigend. „Äh, nein, danke."

„Oh, na ja, es sieht nicht so aus, als ob du es mal brauchen würdest", sagte Brandi schulterzuckend. Alicia verschränkte schnell ihre Arme vor der Brust. Brandi stürzte ihren Champagner herunter, dann stand sie auf und zog Alicia mit sich. „Ich werde dich den Mädels vorstellen!"

Alicia versuchte verzweifelt, aufgeregt auszusehen, doch sie wollte eigentlich nicht noch mehr Frauen wie Brandi treffen. Sie folgte ihr stumm und versuchte dabei verstohlen, die Entfernung zum nächsten Ausgang abzuschätzen.

„Mädels!", quietschte Brandi plötzlich, was Alicia zusammenzucken ließ.

Die Gruppe gelangweilter und anspruchsvoller Frauen wandte sich den beiden Neuankömmlingen zu und lächelte höflich. Brandi ging durch die Gruppe und eine Menge Luftküsse wurden ausgetauscht.

„Das hier ist Alicia, unser neuester Zuwachs!" Die Frauen sahen sie alle an und einige tauschten verärgerte Blicke. Brandi schien das nicht zu bemerken. Sie wies auf jede der Frauen. „Alicia, das sind Jenice, Indigo, Marybeth und Teanna."

Alicia nickte höflich. „Nett, Sie alle kennen zu lernen." Sie alle murmelten etwas ähnliches, dann ignorierten sie Alicia wieder komplett.

Als Brandi den neuesten Klatsch mit den Frauen austauschte, versuchte Alicia verzweifelt, sich ihre Namen zu merken. Warum mussten sie eigentlich solche bescheuerten Namen haben?

„Und mit wem bist du hier, Schätzchen?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Alicia bemerkte, dass eine der Frauen mit ihr redete. Die mit der blassen Haut und dem schimmernden braunen Haar. Sie schien die Älteste und die ‚Anführerin' der Gruppe zu sein. Marybeth? Oder war es Jernice? „Äh, mein Freund ist gerade ins Reserve-Team aufgenommen worden. Er ist der neue Hüter."

„Hüter?", fragte die dunkelhäutige Frau, von der Alicia annahm, dass sie Teanna war. „Tragen die nicht die Schläger?"

Alicia verdrehte fast die Augen. Diese Frauen gingen mit Quidditchspielern aus, wussten aber nichts über das Spiel. „Nein, die Treiber haben die Schläger. Der Hüter hält die Bälle davon ab, durch die Ringe zu gehen."

„Ich dachte, das würde der Stopper machen?", sagte die Asiatin mit den sanften schwarzen Locken. Sie trug eine Kette, auf deren Anhänger ‚Indigo' stand. Alicia dachte bei sich, dass es nützlich wäre, wenn sie alle solche Namensschildchen trügen.

„Nein, der Hüter verhindert Tore."

„Und was macht dann der Stopper?"

Alicia atmete tief durch und versuchte, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. „Na ja, Stopper ist eigentlich keine Position beim Quidditch."

„Was du nicht sagst! Das ist hochinteressant, oder, Jernice?"

Die Frau rechts von ihr schaute von ihren Fingernägeln auf. „Äußerst spannend, Liebes", sagte sie, dann wandte sie sich wieder ihren Nägel zu.

Die ältere Frau, die anscheinend Marybeth war, sah Alicia ungeduldig an. „Schätzchen, mit all diesen Fachausdrücken können wir nichts anfangen. Zeig ihn uns."

„Okay." Alicia sah sich nach Oliver und machte ihn schließlich in der Nähe des Kamins aus, wo er mit einem älteren Mann redete. „Er steht drüben am Kamin. Der, der mit dem fetten, alten Kerl redet."

Niemand sagte etwas und Alicia bemerkte, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Marybeth spitzte die Lippen. „Der fette, alte Kerl ist der Trainer und mein Mann."

Alicia erbleichte. Woher hätte sie das wissen sollen? Der Typ war etwa doppelt so alt wie Marybeth und ungefähr drei mal so breit. Wenigstens erklärte das, warum Marybeth die Gruppe anführte. „Äh – ich wollte nicht – ähm, tut mir Leid."

Marybeth wedelte anmutig mit der Hand, die mit schweren Ringen besetzt war. „Keine Sorge, Süße, das gibt nur Falten. Ich sage Richie schon seit Jahren, dass er eine Diät machen soll. Dein Freund ist also der, der mit ihm redet?"

„Ja." Alicia musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht noch ein „Ma'am" hinzuzusetzen.

„Ist der nicht derjenige, von dem du denkst, dass er gut im Bett sein könnte?", fragte Teanna.

„Weißt du, ich glaube, das ist er."

Alicia ballte ihre Hände im Schoß zu Fäusten. Warum wollten alle Leute plötzlich mit ihrem Freund ins Bett hüpfen?!

„Du hast ja so ein Glück!", rief Indigo. „Was würde ich nicht für so einen geben!"

„Und", sagte Marybeth, „_ist_ er gut im Bett?"

Alicia wusste nicht, wie sie darauf antworten sollte. „Na ja, wir haben noch nicht – ähm, ich habe noch nicht… na ja, Sie wissen schon."

„Du hast noch nicht?"

„Nein."

„Wie alt bist du, Schätzchen?"

„Ich bin sechzehn."

Indigo schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Sechzehn?"

Teanne legte Alicia eine Hand auf den Arm. „Manche Mädchen sind einfach Spätzünder, Süße."

„Spät? Was-", begann Alicia.

Jernice sah wieder von ihren Nägeln auf. „Deswegen musst du dich nicht schämen, Alana."

„Mein Name ist nicht-"

„Jernice hat Recht." Brandi nickte mitfühlend. „Ich habe es bisher niemandem erzählt... aber – aber ich habe meine Jungfräulichkeit erst mit sechzehneinhalb verloren."

Marybeth fand das anscheinend außergewöhnlich. „Das hätte ich nie gedacht! Die Zeiten haben sich geändert."

Alicia fühlte, wie sich eine große Migräne anbahnte, allein schon davon, dass sie diesen Frauen zuhörte. Seit wann war es merkwürdig, sechzehn und noch immer Jungfrau zu sein? Diese Frauen waren so _absolut_ verrückt. Sie musste weg, bevor ihr Kopf explodierte. „Ich werde... da rüber gehen... um, äh – mir was zu trinken zu holen! Ja, was zu trinken."

Die verrückten Frauen merken noch nicht mal, wie sie ging. Indigo erzählte ihnen gerade über ihre achtzehnjährige Nichte, die noch immer Jungfrau war. Oh, wie schrecklich!

Alicia ging so schnell weg, wie sie konnte. Als sie endlich in sicherer Entfernung von ihnen war, sackte sie gegen die Wand und versuchte, ihren Atem zu beruhigen. Die Uhr über dem Kamin sagte ihr, dass es noch immer sieben Stunden bis zum Finale waren. Wie um Himmels Willen sollte sie sieben weitere Stunden überleben!? Sie versuchte verzweifelt, Olivers Aufmerksamkeit durch den Raum hinweg zu erlangen. Sie brauchte fast zehn Minuten, doch dann entdeckte er sie endlich und winkte aufgeregt. Er verabschiedete sich vom Coach, der sehr dankbar aussah, dass Oliver aufgehört hatte zu reden, und kam zu ihr rüber.

„Hast du Spaß?" Er grinste breit, als er ihr raus in die Halle folgte. „Ich habe dich mit der Frau des Trainers und ihren Freundinnen gesehen. Diese Frauen werden hier sehr respektiert. Ich bin froh, dass du so schnell Freunde gefunden hast."

„Sie sind nicht meine Freunde, Oliver!", bellte Alicia. All ihre unterdrückten Emotionen sprudelten aus ihr hervor. „Diese Frauen machen mir eine Scheißangst! Ich kann doch wohl eine verdammte Jungfrau sein, wenn ich will! Und ihr Mann _ist_ fett und alt! Und sie kennen noch nicht mal die Quidditch-Positionen, Oliver! Stopper, um Merlins Willen! Und Brandi! Brandi mit i weil es absolut gewöhnlich ist, ein y wie jeder andere auch zu benutzen! Sie wollte, dass ich ihre Brüste anfasse! Ihre _Brüste_!"

„Und, hast du?", fragte Oliver, plötzlich viel interessierter an der Unterhaltung.

„Oliver!", kreischte sie und schlug ihn auf den Arm.

„Ich habe ja nur _gefragt_! Deshalb musst du ja nicht gleich gewalttätig werden." Oliver rieb sich den Arm und sah sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihnen niemand zuhörte. „Entspann dich, bald gibt es Mittag."

Alicia war aber immer noch nicht fertig.

„Wenn mich noch _einmal_ jemand Süße, Liebes oder Schätzchen nennt... oh, und du hättest sie keuchen hören sollen, als ich ihnen gesagt habe, dass ich noch Jungfrau bin! Als ob mich das zu einem Freak machen würde! Ich denke, dass ich einfach einen Keuschheitsschwur ablege, nur um sie zu entsetzen. Sag mir, klingt mein Name irgendwie wie Alana? Nein. Sie sind völlig unterschiedlich!"

„Alicia-"

„Und du hättest Marybeth über dich reden hören sollen! Sie will natürlich mit dir ins Bett. Alle wollen es, verdammt noch mal!"

„Was?"

„Schön, sie kann einfach warten, bis sie an der Reihe ist, genau wie alle anderen, denn _ich_ war zuerst hier. Die blöde Marybeth kann sich eine blöde Karte kaufen und sich ans Ende der blöden Schlange bewegen. Sie kriegt dich nicht in ihre Krallen, bis ich mit dir fertig bin! Und du hättest hören sollen-"

Oliver brachte sie schließlich zum Schweigen, indem er ihr eine Hand über den Mund schlug. „Das reicht! Du musst mit diesem irren Gerede aufhören."

Alicia war mehr als nur entrüstet. _Sie_ war also irre?

„Ich werde meine Hand wegnehmen, aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du dich wieder normal benimmst." Alicia nickte stumm und Oliver nahm seine Hand weg. Er lächelte ihr erleichtert zu. „Das ist besser. Also, hattest du Spaß?"

„Hast du überhaupt auch nur _ein_ Wort von dem gehört, was ich gerade gesagt habe?!", zischte Alicia und kämpfte um einen Rest an Beherrschung.

Oliver zuckte zusammen. Er hatte etwas über Brüste, ins Bett steigen und ein vagen Bezug zu Jungfräulichkeit mitbekommen, aber das war's dann auch. Doch das würde Alicia wahrscheinlich nicht gerne hören wollen. „Du hast so schnell geredet", sagte er entschuldigend. „Könntest du es in einem Satz zusammenfassen? Vorzugsweise ohne zu brüllen, zu fluchen oder mich zu schlagen."

„Ich hasse diese Leute!"

„Ah. Also hast du dich nicht mit den Frauen verstanden. Die Spieler sind viel netter. Beim Mittagessen werde ich dich ihnen vorstellen. Du musst dir über nichts Sorgen machen, Süße."

„Oliver!"

„_Was denn jetzt schon wieder_!?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alicia war dank Olivers Versicherung, dass die Spieler nicht irre waren, mit großen Hoffnungen zum Mittagessen gegangen. Glücklicherweise hatte er Recht damit, dass sie nicht irre waren. Unglücklicherweise hatte er vergessen zu erwähnen, dass sie eingebildet, rachsüchtig, herablassend, selbstgerecht und einfach schrecklich waren.

Sogar Alicias Lieblingsjägerin der Liga stellte sich als Zicke heraus. Alicia hatte sie um ein Autogramm gebeten und die Frau hatte ihr einfach ins Gesicht gelacht.

„Wie kann sie es wagen?", murmelte Alicia durch zusammengebissene Zähne, als sie beim Mittag saßen. Sie und Oliver waren mit den anderen Niemanden ans Ende des Tisches verfrachtet worden. „Es war nur ein Autogramm. Und als ich ihr erzählt habe, dass ich auch Jägerin bin, hat sie mir einen schmutzigen Blick zu geworfen, als ob ich etwas wäre, das sie von ihrem Schuh gekratzt hat! Ich dachte, du hast gesagt, dass diese Leute nett wären?"

Oliver sah schuldbewusst von seinem Gourmet-Salat auf. „Normalerweise sind sie es auch. Ich denke, du hast heute einfach einen schlechten Tag erwischt."

„Einen schlechten Tag? Heute ist das Finale der Weltmeisterschaft? Wer kann denn da schlechte Laune haben?" Alicia warf ihrem Salat einen bösen Blick zu. „Das ist kein Gourmet-Salat. Alles, was sie gemacht haben, war seltsame Blätter von Bäumen zu pflücken, sie auf einen Teller zu werfen und es exotisch zu nennen. Ich wette, wenn ich rausgehen würde, würde ich den Großteil dieses Grünzeugs in der Nähe des Zeltplatzes finden. Schau mal, das Zeug hier sieht verdächtig nach Gras aus."

„Danke, dass du meinen Appetit ruiniert hat." Oliver schob seinen Teller weg. „Ich wünschte, du würdest aufhören, dich zu beschweren."

„Weißt du, was mich am meisten ärgert?"

„Nein, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du es mir sagen wirst."

Sie ignorierte seinen Kommentar. „Überall gibt es Kinder, die diese Leute bewundern. Kinder auf der ganzen Welt schauen zu ihnen auf und wollen genau wie sie sein. Sie tun das, ohne zu wissen, dass ihre geliebten Spieler nichts anderes als kleinliche, selbstverliebte Idioten sind. Ich habe nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber Quidditch-Spieler sind das Letzte. Sie sind es wirklich."

„Nicht alle", argumentierte Oliver. „Das hier ist nur eine kleine Minderheit. Ich bezweifle, dass Viktor Krum so ist."

„Krum kann kaum Englisch, er zählt nicht. Das Problem ist, dass es ihnen zu Kopf steigt. Sie bekommen einfach so viel Aufmerksamkeit und Lob, dass sie anfangen zu denken, dass sie wirklich etwas Besseres sind."

„Das ist ziemlich pessimistisch, Alicia. Bin ich eingebildet? Verdiene ich das Lob, das ich bekomme, nicht?", fragte Oliver. Sie öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, doch er schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Was ist mit Harry? Er bekommt mehr Aufmerksamkeit als alle an diesem Tisch zusammen. Ist er etwas ein arroganter Idiot?"

„Er ist nur ein Kind."

„Aber wenn er älter ist, denkst du, dass er dann genau so enden wird, wie einer der Spieler hier? Denkst du, dass ich so enden werde?"

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. „Was willst du, dass ich sage, Oliver? Dass ich einfach mit diesen Leuten rumlaufen kann, ohne etwas über ihr Verhalten zu sagen?"

Oliver seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich will. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

Für den Rest des Essens schwieg das Paar. Nach dem ‚Gourmet'-Salat gab es eine Lasagne, die angeblich direkt aus Rom importiert worden war. Sie schmeckte genauso wie die, die Alicias Mum aus der Packung machte. Danach kam ein Dessert, das aus Pfirsichen in Vanillesoße bestand. Die Pfirsiche kamen aus der Dose und die Soße war noch nicht mal frisch.

„Das war ein wunderbares Mittagessen!", hörte Alicia Brandi sagen, als sie alle das Esszimmer verließen.

„Das stimmt, Schätzchen", stimmte Marybeth zu. „Schade nur, dass das Dessert so kalorienreich war. Ich werde morgen zwanzig zusätzliche Minuten Yoga machen müssen. Ganz zu schweigen von einer Doppelstunde mit meinem Trainer."

Alicia verdrehte die Augen und ergriff Olivers Hand. „Komm, bevor die heißen Hexen aufholen."

„Schh. Jemand könnte dich hören."

„Tz. Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen. Schau mal, da ist ein leeres Sofa."

„Leesh, ich wollte mit ein paar der Jungs über das Spiel reden."

„Na ja, du kannst dich mit mir darüber unterhalten. Oder ich könnte mit dir kommen. Auf keinen Fall wirst du mich hier wieder alleine lassen."

„Schön. Aber nur für eine Stunde oder so."

Das Paar setzte sich und hatte eine angenehme, aber hitzige Diskussion über das aufkommende Spiel. Sie lachten und scherzten und ignorierten effektiv alle um sie herum. Das heißt, bis jemand sie unterbrach.

„Wood. Genau der, den ich gesucht hatte."

Sie sahen auf, um einen Mann in den späten Zwanzigern zu entdecken. Alicia erkannte ihn als den Hüter von Puddlemere. Oliver stand auf, als wenn er von einem Mitglied der königlichen Familie angesprochen worden war.

„Damien! Wie schön dich zu sehen!" Oliver schüttelte begeistert seine Hand. Alicia war überrascht, dass er sich nicht hinkniete und versuchte, Damiens Hand zu küssen.

„Klar." Damien zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sag, wer ist deine kleine Freundin?"

„Das ist meine kleine feste Freundin. Ich meine, meine feste Freundin. Ja."

„Und wie heißt sie?", fragte Damien, als wenn Alicia gar nicht da wäre.

Oliver sah für eine Sekunde an die Decke. „Ähm..."

„Alicia?", bot sie von ihrem Platz aus an.

„Ja. Das wollte ich gerade sagen. Sie heißt Alicia."

„Schön." Damien nickte. Ihm war es offensichtlich egal, aber er hielt sich streng an die Etikette. „Na ja, ich gehe rum und nehme Wetten an. Was sagst du, Wood?"

Oliver fischte schnell in seiner Tasche herum und zog eine handvoll Galleonen hervor. „Setz mein Geld auf Irland."

„Irland?" Damien unterdrückte ein Grinsen. „Ich hoffe, dass du weißt, dass du dein Geld wegschmeißt. Krum ist in Topform."

„Aber ein Spieler macht noch kein Team", sagte Oliver vorsichtig, als ob er hoffte, dass Damien ihm zustimmte.

Das tat er natürlich nicht. „Stimmt es nicht, dass dein kleines Quidditchteam nicht gewinnen konnte, bevor du Harry Potter gekriegt hast?"

Alicia war entrüstet. Niemand beleidigte ihr Team. „Harry war nur das fehlende Puzzlestück. Er konnte den Schnatz nicht fangen, wenn der Rest des Teams ihm nicht half."

„Und was weißt du davon, Puppe?"

„Ich bin Jägerin in Olivers _kleinem_ Quidditchteam. Und jeder weiß, dass Quidditch ein Teamsport ist."

Damien lachte leise und sah wieder auf Oliver. „Da hast du dir ja eine Feurige geangelt. Du solltest nur sichergehen, dass du dich nicht verbrennst. Sie haben eine Tendenz dazu."

„Alicia ist gut. Sie hat aber recht. Ich würde mein Geld gerne bei Irland behalten."

„Sicher, es ist ja dein rausgeschmissenes Geld." Damien tat Olivers Münzen in einen klingelnden Beutel, den er trug. „Wir sehen uns dann wohl beim Training, Wood. Du solltest vielleicht noch ein bisschen an deinem Doppelacht-Looping arbeiten. Lass dich nur nicht entmutigen, nur wenig Leute können ihn so perfekt wie ich. Bis später."

Oliver setzte sich wieder und atmete tief durch. Alicia starrte Damien hinterher. „Wovon hat der geredet? Du _kannst_ einen perfekten Doppelacht-Looping. Ich habe das doch schon tausendmal gesehen."

Oliver sah verlegen auf seine Hände. „Ich will nicht gleich alle meine Karten aufdecken."

„Das hier ist Quidditch, nicht Poker! Du kannst nicht alle denken lassen, dass du ein lausiger Spieler bist. Du kannst Damien definitiv nicht so herablassend mit dir reden lassen. Du bist besser als er!"

„Das weiß ich doch alles, Alicia. Ich stehe am unteren Ende der Nahrungskette; ich kann nicht einfach rumlaufen und die natürliche Ordnung der Dinge durcheinanderbringen. Damien ist der Top-Hüter, also muss ich seine Dominanz akzeptieren."

„Du meinst, du musst verscheißen?"

„Wenn es das erfordert", erwiderte Oliver ernst.

„Ich verstehe das nicht." Alicia schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Wie kannst du mit diesem Müll fertig werden?"

„Ich habe keine Wahl, wenn ich ein Top-Spieler sein möchte.

Das traf Alicia hart. Oliver hatte keine Wahl. Hatte sie als seine Freundin dann auch keine Wahl?

„Du wirst Teil dieser Welt werden, nicht wahr?"

„Ja." Oliver sah auf seine Hände und wusste, dass es ein Problem dabei gab. Alicia gehörte nicht hierher.

Alicia blickte auf die Oberflächlichkeit um sie herum. „Äh, ich denke, ich werde ein bisschen spazieren gehen."

„Okay. Aber geh sicher, dass du zurück bist, bevor das Spiel anfängt."

Alicia nickte, dann ging sie davon.

* * *

Alicia wanderte für eine Stunde durch den Zeltplatz, bevor sie auf Lee traf. Er war mit seinem Vater da und er ließ sie für eine Weile bei ihnen bleiben.

„Warum bist du nicht bei Katie und Angelina?", fragte Lee, als sie sich mit ihm und seinem Vater vor das Zelt setzte.

Alicia grinste. „Ich konnte es nicht mehr aushalten, dass Katie mir andauernd gesagt hat, wie süß du bist."

„Ha, schön wär's. Ehrlich mal, habt ihr euch gestritten oder so?"

„Nein, nein. Nichts in der Art. Ich wollte nur einen Spaziergang machen."

„Hast du schon Mittag gegessen, Alicia?", fragte Lees Vater.

Alicias Magen grummelte bei dem Gedanken an richtiges Essen. „Nicht direkt."

„Na ja, wir haben ein paar verbrannte Würstchen. Dad hat sie zu lange über dem Feuer gelassen."

„Hey, wenn du mir geholfen hättest, anstatt diese Hexe im Zelt nebenan anzubaggern, dann wäre das sicher nicht passiert."

Lee versuchte, reumütig auszusehen, doch er schaffte es nicht wirklich. „Wenn du keine verbrannten Würstchen möchtest, dann haben wir auch noch zermanschte Sandwichs, die meine Mutter auf den Boden von meiner Tasche gelegt hat."

„Ein zermanschtes Sandwich klingt himmlisch."

„Dann komm."

Alicia folgte ihm ins Zelt. Sie war sehr froh, dass es ziemlich klein und vollgestopft war. Die Spüle war vollgestellt mit schmutzigem Geschirr und die Betten waren ungemacht. Alicia entdeckte auch noch ein paar Unterhosen über einer Stuhllehne.

Alicia seufzte zufrieden. „Angebrannte Würstchen, zermanschte Sandwichs und verstreute Unterwäsche. Oh, ich liebe dich, Lee."

Er hörte auf, in seinem Rucksack rumzuwühlen und starrte sie an. „Das ist mir aber neu."

„Jep. Du bist genau meine Art von Leuten." Alicia umarmte seinen Arm so fest sie konnte.

„Deine Art von Leuten? Das macht keinen Sinn. Geht's dir gut?"

„Mir geht's besser als gut. Ich weiß jetzt, wohin ich gehöre."

„Da bin ich aber froh für dich. Bist du dir sicher, dass du dir in letzter Zeit nicht deinen Kopf angehauen hast?"

„Ganz sicher. Aber ich muss leider das Sandwich auslassen. Danke für die Hilfe." Alicia küsste ihn schnell auf die Wange, dann raste sie aus dem Zelt.

„Jederzeit", sagte Lee, ziemlich selbstzufrieden, dass er helfen konnte, ohne es überhaupt zu versuchen.

* * *

Alicia legte während des Spiels ihr bestes Verhalten an den Tag. Glücklicherweise saß Oliver mit ihr bei den anderen Frauen im hinteren Teil der Loge und diskutierte mit ihnen über ihre Frisuren und Nägel.

Alicia genoss das Spiel unglaublich. Es war viel besser, als es nur über Radio zu hören. Mit Oliver da zu sein, war besser als alles, was sie sich hätte vorstellen können. Sie konnte sonst kaum Zeit mit ihm verbringen, also wünschte sie sich, dass das Spiel für immer andauern würde.

Oliver sprang von seinem Sitz auf, als Krum den Schnatz fing, das Spiel beendete und Irland somit gewinnen ließ. „Ich wusste es!", rief Oliver.

Alle um sie herum sahen ihn nur mit einem Blick an, den man sich für überreagierende Teenager aufhebt. Keiner von ihnen war während des Spiels sehr gesprächig gewesen; sie zogen es vor, Kritik hinter vorgehaltener Hand auszuüben. Alicia hätte sie zu gerne darauf hingewiesen, dass keiner von ihnen Quidditch für ihr Land spielte und sie somit die Letzten wären, die urteilen durften. Doch anstatt Ärger heraufzubeschwören, hielt Alicia ihre Zunge im Zaum wie ein braves Mädchen und sah sich das Spiel an.

Sogar als sie Oliver aus dem Stadion folgte, hielt sie sich zurück, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er Recht gehabt hatte und Damien nicht. Oliver verabschiedete sich von seinen Teamkollegen und Alicia versuchte zu vermeiden, noch einmal mit ihnen reden zu müssen.

„Hat es dir Spaß gemacht?", fragte Oliver, als sie sich ihren Weg durch die Menge bahnten, um ihr Zelt zu finden.

„Das Spiel hat mir Spaß gemacht, aber davor überhaupt nichts."

„Alicia, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun kann, damit es angenehmer für dich wird."

Alicia verstand seine Hilflosigkeit. „Ich habe eine Lösung."

„Schlägst du gerade vor, was ich denke, das du vorschlägst?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Du wirst eines Tages ein großartiger Quidditch-Spieler sein, aber ich weiß, dass du nie wie diese Leute wirst. Das Problem ist, dass du immer von solchen Leuten umgeben sein wirst und ich denke nicht, dass ich das aushalten könnte."

„Und was bedeutet das für unsere Zukunft?"

Alicia antwortete nicht, bis sie zum Zelt zurückgekehrt und hineingegangen waren. Olivers Eltern waren noch nicht zurück, also hatten sie noch ein paar Minuten zum Reden. Sie wollte es fast nicht sagen, doch sie wusste, dass es sein musste. „Oliver, ich denke wirklich nicht, dass wir eine Zukunft haben."

Oliver seufzte, als wenn er das erwartet hätte. „Ich weiß. Ich bin zum selben Schluss gekommen, während du spazieren warst."

Alicia setzte sich auf Olivers Bett und winkte ihn neben sich. „Ich wünschte, es gäbe einen anderen Weg, aber ich will dir nicht im Weg sein."

„Und ich will nicht, dass du so was wieder durchmachen musst. Ich denke, wir sollten es nicht herausfordern."

Alicia nickte. Es machte Sinn, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie es mögen musste. Sie war wirklich gerne mit Oliver zusammen, aber wenn sie keine Zukunft hatten, dann war sie willens, sich der Realität zu stellen. „Es scheint mir trotzdem wie eine Verschwendung."

„Jah, es ist schade." Er legte seinen Arm um sie und küsste ihren Scheitel. „Aber ich werde immer für dich da sein."

„Ich weiß, deshalb wirst du auch nie ein blöder Trottel, so wie Damien."

Olivers Eltern kamen herein und damit war die Unterhaltung beendet. Es war nicht viel später in der Nacht, da verstand Alicia erst richtig, was sie getan hatten. Kein kleines Geheimnis mehr. Kein Anlügen ihrer Freunde mehr. Und auch kein Oliver knutschen mehr.

Das war definitiv ein Nachteil.

Sie lag wach und fragte sich, ob sie nicht doch das Falsche getan hatte. Das bedeutete, dass sie wach war, als der Aufruhr begann. Alicia ergriff als Erste impulsartig ihren Zauberstab, sprang aus dem Bett und rannte vors Zelt. Ein verschlafener und zerzauster Oliver stand schnell neben ihr, eine Jacke anziehend, als er rausstolperte. Seine Eltern kamen einen Moment später.

„Was ist los?", fragte Olivers Mutter besorgt, als sie den Arm ihres Mannes umklammerte.

„Oliver und ich werden losgehen und nachsehen", sagte Olivers Vater sofort.

„Nicht ohne mich", beharrte Alicia.

„Ich werde meine Jungs nicht alleine losgehen lassen."

Also gingen alle vier los, um herauszufinden, was der Aufruhr zu bedeuten hatte. Alicia erwartete nur etwas Unwichtiges, wie ein paar betrunkene Irland-Fans, die aus Versehen ein Zelt angezündet hatten. Sie hatte definitiv keine Todesser erwartet, die eine Muggelfamilie folterten.

Die grausame Prozession ging direkt an ihnen vorbei und Alicia zitterte vor mühsam unterdrückter Wut. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben schon eine Menge widerwärtiger Dinge gesehen, doch eine Gruppe maskierter Selbstjustiz Übender, die unschuldige Muggel demütigten und in Angst und Schrecken versetzten, war das Verachtenswerteste, das sie je gesehen hatte.

Oliver und seine Eltern waren ebenfalls in Rage, doch für Alicia war es persönlicher. Sie konnte fast ihren eigenen Vater mit den anderen hilflosen Muggeln über den Köpfen der Todesser schweben sehen. Sie tat einen törichten Schritt vorwärts, als wenn sie erwartete, alleine all diese Todesser stoppen zu können. Ihr Torheit blieb nicht unbemerkt und ein Todesser hielt inne und starrte sie an.

Es war schlimmer, als einem Dementor gegenüber zu stehen. Alicias Knie zitterten und der Todesser starrte sie aus den Tiefen seiner Kapuze an. Sie hatte den unsinnigen Eindruck, dass er ihr Muggelblut riechen würde. Vielleicht konnte er es, sie wusste es nicht.

„Leesh!", brüllte Oliver und riss sie brutal zurück. „Willst du sterben, oder was? Du von allen hier solltest doch gerade nicht versuchen, dich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen."

„Wir _müssen_ etwas tun!"

„Alicia?", brüllte jemand hinter ihr.

Sie erstarrte. Kannte der Todesser ihren Namen? Vielleicht konnten sie auch Gedankenlesen. Doch die Stimme kam ihr vage bekannt vor.

Sie wirbelte herum. „Charlie?"

„Was machst du denn hier!?", bellte er. Bill war hinter ihm und versuchte, dem Ministerium zu helfen, die Kontrolle über die Situation zu bekommen. „Du solltest definitiv nicht hier in der Nähe sein. Lauf zum Wald. Fred und George bringen die anderen dahin. Geh!"

Oliver zog seine Jacke aus und warf sie ihr zu. „Er hat Recht. Ich bleibe und helfe. Geh schon!"

„Aber-"

„Kein Aber!", sagten Charlie und Oliver gleichzeitig.

Alicia gab es auf und drehte sich um, um der Mehrheit der Menge auf ihrer Flucht in den Wald zu folgen. Wenn sie George fand, dann würde alles gut werden. Sie mochte den Gedanken, alleine durch den Wald zu rennen, nicht besonders.

Sie war gerade fünfzig Meter in den Wald gelaufen, als sie über irgendeinen Auswuchs stolperte und hinfiel. Der Auswuchs stellte sich als jemandes Bein heraus.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Alicia verzweifelt, als sie zu der wimmernden Person zurückkrabbelte. Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab aufleuchten und richtete das Licht auf die Person. Sie wusste nicht, wen sie erwartet hatte, aber sicher nicht...

„Damien?", keuchte sie und sprang auf.

Er sah flehentlich zu ihr auf. „Sind sie weg? Ist es schon sicher?"

Alicia hatte gerade das Zweitekelhafteste ihres Lebens gesehen. „Sie sind einfach unglaublich! Oliver ist da draußen und riskiert sein Leben, während der große Puddlemere-Hüter in der Dunkelheit kauert. Er ist eintausendmal besser, als du es je sein wirst!"

Er versuchte, ihr Bein zu ergreifen, doch sie trat seine Hand weg und lief tiefer in den Wald hinein. Es war nur eine Minute später, dann traf sie auf eine kleine Gruppe Kinder, die weinend auf einer Lichtung standen. Keines der Kinder war älter als zehn und Alicia hatte Schwierigkeiten, sie zu beruhigen.

„Mummy hat uns gesagt, dass wir wegrennen sollen, aber wir haben uns verlaufen!", schluchzte ein Junge.

„Schon gut. Das Ministerium hat alles unter Kontrolle. Folgt mir."

Alicia führte die fünf Kinder tiefer in den Wald hinein. Sie dachte, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg waren, doch dann wurden die Bäume plötzlich von einem grünen Licht erleuchtet. Sie stoppte abrupt und sah auf. Sie und die Kinder quietschten. Natürlich kannten die Kinder die Bedeutung des Dunklen Mals nicht, doch der Anblick einer Schlange, die aus einem Totenschädel kommt, war genug, um jeden zu erschrecken.

„Falsche Richtung", sagte Alicia leise. Sie sah sich um. Unruhe stiftende Todesser hinter ihnen und das Dunkle Mal vor ihnen. „Wir gehen nach links."

Die Kinder brauchten ein wenig Ermunterung, bevor sie wieder losrannten, doch sie merkten schnell, dass sie nicht am selben Platz bleiben konnte. Als sie schließlich nicht mehr rennen konnte, brach Alicia zwischen den aus dem Boden hervorlugenden Wurzeln eines großen Baumes zusammen. Sie hockte sich dort mit den schluchzenden Kindern hin und es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, doch es waren nur fünfzehn Minuten.

Das Dunkle Mal glitzerte noch immer am Himmel, doch es war leise geworden. „Alles klar, ich denke, es ist jetzt sicher am Zeltplatz", sagte Alicia zu den Kindern. Sie sahen mit großen Augen zu ihr auf. Sie würden wohl nicht protestieren. Sie hievte eines der kleinsten Kinder auf ihren Rücken und hob ein anderes in ihre Arme.

Sie marschierte los und kam aus dem Wald, um zu sehen, dass die Todesser weg waren und Leute herumrannten und ihre Freunde und Familie suchten. Sie war auf dem Weg zu Olivers Zelt, als sie ihn auf sich zurennen sah. Er sah erschüttert, aber glücklicherweise unverletzt aus.

„Man, du warst ja fleißig", kommentierte er, als er auf ihre neuen Freunde sah.

„Keine blöden Kommentare", seufzte sie, ziemlich verärgert und einfach nur reif fürs Bett. „Hilf mir einfach, sie zurück zu ihren Eltern zu kriegen."

* * *

Nach dem Fiasko bei der Weltmeisterschaft, weigerte sich Alicias Vater, sie aus dem Haus zu lassen. Sie verstand, dass er sich nur sorgen um sie machte, aber sie war nicht gerne zuhause eingesperrt. Besonders, weil es ihr viel Zeit gab, über ihre beendete Beziehung nachzudenken. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr dachte sie, dass es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war, sie zu beenden. Sie war erst ein paar Tage von Oliver weg und vermisste ihn schon.

Sie musste wirklich mit jemandem reden.

„Dad, ich gehe zu den Weasleys."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, wie-"

„Ja, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, aber ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass im Fuchsbau irgendwelche Todesser sind."

Nachdem sie erfolgreich die Ängste ihres Vaters zerstreut hatte, benutzte sie ein wenig Flohpulver, um zum Fuchsbau zu kommen. Ginny und Hermine spielten gerade Koboldstein, als sie aus dem rußigen Kamin trat.

„Hi, Alicia."

„Hi, Mädels. Ist George in der Nähe?"

„Er ist oben in seinem Zimmer", antwortete Ginny und tauschte einen verstohlenen Blick mit Hermine.

Alicia blinzelte ein paar lästige Tränen weg und raste die Treppen hoch. Sie blieb vor der Tür zum Zimmer der Zwillinge stehen und klopfte. Sie wartete für eine Sekunde, weil von drinnen plötzlich Lärm ertönte. An diesem Punkt rannen ihre Tränen schon ungehindert. Sie öffnete die Tür und sah, wie Fred etwas hinter seinem Rücken versteckte, während George gerade etwas unter seinem Bett versteckte.

„Entspann dich, es ist nur Alicia", sagte Fred, eine handvoll grell verpackter Süßigkeiten hinter seinem Rücken hervorbringend.

George schlug sich seinen Kopf an, als er hastig unter dem Bett hervor kam. „Alicia?"

Die beiden bemerkten ihre Tränen. George sah besorgt aus, Fred nur verwirrt. „Was ist los?"

„Es ist vorbei", sagte sie einfach.

„Was ist?", wollte George wissen.

Alicia warf einen Blick auf Fred. „Das kleine Geheimnis."

„Oh", sagte George.

„Das _was_?", rief Fred. Er mochte es nicht, ausgeschlossen zu sein.

„Ich fühle mich schrecklich."

„Es wird schon wieder", versicherte George ihr. Sie lächelte ihm schwach zu und warf sich in seine Arme.

„Es ist einfach vorbei. Einfach so", murmelte sie in seine Schulter.

„Oh, das ist... schrecklich", sagte George mit so viel Aufrichtigkeit, wie er aufbringen konnte, was nicht allzu viel war.

Fred stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und fragte laut: „_Was_ ist schrecklich?"

* * *

Ü/N: Meine Güte, was für ein langes Kapitel. Ich habe eine halbe Ewigkeit gebraucht, um das zu übersetzen... Na ja. Im nächsten Kapitel geht es übrigens um Erica, Alicias ältere Schwester, und Charlie. Seid gespannt! 


	37. Sei verdammt, Charlie Weasley!

Disclaimer: Mensch, ich bin wirklich arm dran, denn an dieser Story gehört mir überhaupt nichts.

Ü/N: Es war nur ein Tag dieses Mal! Wieder Dank an Mondfee, die mich mit einer PN daran erinnert hat, dass ich hochladen wollte - auch wenn ich es gestern aufgrund Zeitmangels nicht geschafft habe. Ich versuche mal, das nächste Update am 27.06.2007 zu machen, auch wenn ich vielleicht etwas angeschwipst sein werde (Chaotentag der Abiturienten!). Am 29. habe ich Abi-Entlassung und dann werde ich endgültig und offiziell aus der Schule raus sein.

Hier also das versprochene Erica/Charlie-Kapitel. Wenn ihr mich fragt, wurde das aber auch langsam mal Zeit. ;)

**Kapitel 36**

Erica Spinnet war glücklich mit ihrem Single-Leben. Glücklich mit sich selbst. Glücklich damit, jede Nacht alleine ins Bett zu gehen. Es störte sie nicht, dass sie an einem Samstagabend zuhause saß und Papierkram erledigte. Das sagte sie sich zumindest.

Die Trennung von Brian hatte ihre Vorteile. Sie wusste noch nicht mal mehr, warum sie überhaupt etwas mit ihm angefangen hatte. Ein Teil von ihr wusste, dass sie einsam war, doch der andere Teil wusste, dass sie gehofft hatte, dass eine Beziehung mit Brian sie nicht länger an Charlie denken ließ. Doch natürlich war es nicht so einfach.

Erica dachte ständig an Charlie. Sogar jetzt, als sie etwas Papierkram zu erledigen versuchte. Schließlich entschied sie, dass sie genauso gut Abendbrot machen könnte. Das würde sie von Charlie ablenken.

Oder nicht.

Charlie war so ein großartiger Koch. Er machte die besten Spaghetti Bolognese der Welt. Er hatte Erica das Rezept gegeben, doch sie bekam es nie so gut hin. Plötzlich tauchte ein schreckliches Bild von Charlie vor ihrem inneren Augen auf, wie er für eine hübsche, kleine Rumänin kochte.

Erica knallte die Tür ihres Küchenschranks zu und riss eine andere auf. Sie wühlte gerade ganz hinten herum, als jemand an ihrer Tür klopfte. Sie zuckte überrascht zusammen und stieß sich den Kopf am Boden des Regals darüber.

Ausgiebig fluchend schwankte sie zur Tür und fummelte sie auf. Sie hatte ihren Vermieter oder einen ihrer Arbeitskollegen erwartet.

Doch sicher nicht Charlie Weasley.

Aber er konnte es nicht sein. Die Weltmeisterschaft war vorbei, also hätte er wieder in Rumänien sein sollen. Sie musste sich den Kopf härter angestoßen haben, als sie gedacht hatte. Erica rieb sich kräftig die Augen, doch Charlie stand noch immer da, etwas angesäuert aussehend.

„Erica?"

Sie träumte. Musste einfach. Sie würde jede Minute aufwachen und sich in der Küche auf dem Boden wiederfinden, eine große Beule am Kopf. Jeeeeeeede Minute jetzt.

„Alles klar mit dir?", fragte Traum-Charlie drängend.

„Ich habe mir meinen Kopf angehauen und jetzt bin ich bewusstlos auf dem Küchenboden. Wie geht es dir?" Ericas Sicht verschwamm und ihre Knie knickten ein.

Charlie sprang vor, um sie aufzufangen. „Vorsichtig. Du bist schrecklich blass. Komm, du solltest dich hinsetzten."

Erica murmelte etwas darüber, dass sie sich nicht setzten müsse, doch er schenkte dem keine Aufmerksamkeit. Ihr Kopf bekann zu pochen, also ließ sie ihn gewähren, als er sie zum Sofa führte.

„Charlie-"

„Entspann dich, ich werde dir ein Glas Wasser holen."

Charlie eilte in die Küche und Erica schnappte nach Luft. Vor einer Minute hatte sie noch in der Küche gestanden, wo sie ihr Abendessen kochen wollte, und jetzt holte Charlie ihr ein Glas Wasser. Die Macht Des Schicksals spielte ihr einen schrecklichen Streich. Wie sollte sie Charlie aus dem Kopf bekommen, wenn er vor ihr stand und dabei auch noch so gut aussah...

Sie unterbrach diesen Gedanken schnell. Das war kein sonderliche produktives Denken. Egal, wie verlockend es auch war, sie würde nur Schwierigkeiten davon bekommen.

„Hier, bitte." Charlie reichte ihr das Glas Wasser und beobachtete sie genau. „Los, trink es."

„Ich brauche es nicht."

„Sag nicht immer absichtlich das Gegenteil von dem, was ich möchte."

„Das tue ich doch gar – oh, scheiß drauf." Sie wollte nicht mit ihm streiten. Erica rieb sich den Kopf, dann schüttete sie das Wasser hinunter. Es half absolut nichts gegen das konstante Pochen.

„Achte auf deine Wortwahl", sagte Charlie, als er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog. Er richtete ihn auf die sichtbare Beule auf ihrem Kopf und murmelte einen simplen Heilzauber.

Eine wohltuende Kühle breitete sich in Ericas Kopf aus. Ein Schauer überlief sie, als die Magie den Schmerz minderte und die Beule langsam verschwand. Abgesehen davon, dass er ein hervorragender Koch war, war Charlie außerdem sehr gut bei Heilzaubern. Bei seiner Arbeit war das durchaus nützlich.

„Danke", sagte Erica sanft.

„Kein Problem." Er nahm ihr das Glas ab und ging zurück in die Küche.

Erica sah im mit einem Ausdruck kompletter Verzweiflung hinterher. Das Pochen in ihrem Kopf war von eine Pochen in ihrer Brust ersetzt worden. „Charlie, was machst du hier?"

Er schlenderte mit den Händen in den Taschen wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er gab vor, sie nicht gehört zu haben. „Ist eine nette Wohnung. Wie hoch ist die Miete?"

„Ignorier mich nicht."

„Okay", sagte Charlie mit einem Seufzer. Er setzte sich neben sie aufs Sofa. „Ich werde einfach den Small Talk überspringen."

„Mach das bitte", erwiderte Erica und rutsche zur Seite, um etwas Raum zwischen sie zu bringen.

„Ich habe viel über uns nachgedacht", begann er langsam. Erica vermied es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und zupfte an einem Fussel auf ihrem Ärmel herum. „Ich will unsere Freundschaft wirklich nicht wegwerfen, nur weil ich nicht mit deinem Verlobten klar komme."

Erica sah ihn überrascht an. „Charlie, ich bin nicht-"

Er unterbrach sie schnell. „Nein. Sag nichts, bis ich fertig bin, sonst werde ich das nie sagen können. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass mir etwas an dir liegt und wenn du Brian heiraten willst, werde ich versuchen, glücklich für dich zu sein. Ich werde nicht lügen und dir sagen, dass ich Brian mag, dafür kennst du mich zu gut. Aber um deinetwillen werde ich ihn tolerieren und mein bestes tun, um mich anständig zu benehmen. Es tut mir Leid, wie ich mich an Weichnachten verhalten habe. Ich will dich nur nicht verlieren."

Ericas Augen weiteten sich. Ihr Herz hämmerte so heftig gegen ihre Brust, dass sie dachte, dass es ihre Rippen durchbrechen würde. Niemand hatte jemals etwas so liebes und ernstes zu ihr gesagt. Seit diesem Tag auf Gleis 9 ¾ war sie so schrecklich zu ihm gewesen...

Sie hatten gerade ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts hinter sich gebracht und Charlie war drauf und dran gewesen, nach Rumänien zu gehen. Erica war offensichtlich traurig, doch sie wusste, dass in Kontakt bleiben würden. Sie hatten sich gerade verabschiedet, als Charlie die Bombe platzen ließ. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Erice erinnerte sich an jede Einzelheit. Der Ton seiner Stimme, seine leuchtenden Augen, sogar die Art wie er dastand, mit den Händen in den Taschen.

Charlie hatte sie darum gebeten, mit ihm nach Rumänien zu kommen. Erica hatte einfach nur gedacht, dass er verrückt war. Er war zu jung, um etwas über Liebe zu wissen! Es war bestenfalls irrwitzig. Deshalb hatten sie auch diesen großen Streit gehabt.

„Erica?", fragte Charlie angespannt und riss sie aus ihrem Ausflug auf der Straße der Erinnerungen. „Bitte sag etwas."

„Liebst du mich noch immer?"

Charlie lief auf die bekannte Weasley-Art feuerrot an. „Ich – du kannst mich das nicht fragen! Es ist nicht fair!"

„Tust du. Du hast es damals und du tust es auch heute noch."

Er sprang von seinem Platz auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Ich denke, ich sollte gehen. Ja. Ich sollte gehen. Sofort."

„Warum? Schämst du dich dafür, dass du mich liebst?", fragte Erica ruhig.

„Nein! Ich muss gehen, weil diese Unterhaltung in eine völlig falsche Richtung geht. Verstehst du? _Eine völlig falsche Richtung_."

Erica atmete tief durch. „Charlie, ich habe mit Brian Schluss gemacht."

Er erstarrte und sein Mund stand offen. „Was?"

„Die Verlobung ist gelöst", wiederholte sie. Er sah immer noch skeptisch aus, also hielt sie ihre Hand hoch. „Siehst du? Kein Ring."

„Aber-"

„Ich war blöd, okay? Ich hätte mich niemals mit ihm einlassen sollen. Kurz nach Weihnachten habe ich ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht heiraten kann."

„Warum?"

„Wegen dir."

„Mir?", quiekte Charlie, seine Stimme eine Oktave höher als üblich.

„Ich wusste einfach, dass ich Brian nach allem, was er dir angetan hat, nicht heiraten konnte. Ich könnte nie jemanden heiraten, der nicht mit einem meiner besten Freunde auskommt. Wenn du also nicht gewesen wärst, würde ich jetzt meine Hochzeit planen."

Charlie sah auf, als wenn er einen Geist gesehen hätte. „Was ich gerade gesagt habe... ich muss wie ein totaler Trottel geklungen haben. Oh, Gott."

Erica bemerkte, wie seine Ohren sich rosa färbten, als stand sie auf, um ihn zu beruhigen. „Du hast nicht wie ein Trottel geklungen, Charlie. Nicht mal annähernd. Es war das Liebste, was jemals jemand zu mir gesagt hat."

Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und starrte tief in ihre braunen Augen. „Ich würde solche Dinge jeden Tag sagen, wenn ich die Chance dazu hätte."

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Erica und fühlte sich plötzlich, als wenn nicht genug Sauerstoff im Zimmer wäre. Er roch so warm und erdig wie der Fuchsbau.

Sie kratzte gerade genug Mut zusammen, ihn zu küssen, als er plötzlich zurücktrat. „Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich wieder nach Rumänien gehe, sobald die Schule am Montag losgeht. Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge klären, bevor ich im November zurückkomme."

Erica biss sich auf die Lippe und sagte nichts.

Charlie nickte geschäftsmäßig und ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung Tür. „Ich denke, ich gehe besser wieder nach Hause. Mum wird bald das Essen fertig haben."

„Du musst nicht gehen", bot Erica an.

„Oh, ich würde nie länger bleiben, als ich willkommen bin", erwiderte er schüchtern.

Erica biss fast ihre Lippe durch. Seine Hand lag auf dem Türknauf. Er musste ihn nur drehen, dann wäre er fort. Wahrscheinlich für immer.

„Na ja, auf Wiedersehen, Erica."

_Sei verdammt, Charlie Weasley._

Erica stöhnte nur. „Du wirst mich dazu zwingen, es zu sagen, oder?"

„Darauf kannst du wetten."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Also gut. „Bitte geh nicht, Charlie, ich will, dass du bleibst."

Er grinste und kam zu ihr zurück. „Siehst du, das war doch gar nicht so schwer."

„Du wärst überrascht." Sie lächelte zurück.

„Ich dachte eine Sekunde lang, dass du mich da stehen lassen würdest."

„Das hätte ich auch fast getan", gab sie zu. „Ich habe Angst, Charlie."

„Wir müssen nichts tun, für das du dich nicht bereit fühlst."

„Oh, ich will es doch, aber ich weiß, dass du wieder zurück nach Rumänien gehen musst und das macht mich verrückt."

„Wenn du mich darum bittest, dass ich zurück nach England komme, dann werde ich das auch tun", sagte er ernsthaft. „Du musst mich nur darum bitten."

Erica schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Das könnte ich nie tun. Ich weiß, wie sehr du deine Arbeit liebst. Es wäre nicht fair für uns beide, wenn du zurückkommen würdest."

„Vielleicht sollten wir dann lieber nichts tun, was wir bereuen würden", schlug Charlie langsam vor.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es bei dir aussieht, aber ich plane, nichts davon zu bereuen."

Sie sprang ihn an wie ein Kätzchen, das auf ein Wollknäuel springt. Ihre Lippen fanden seine so leicht, dass jeder gedacht hätte, dass sie es schon hundert Mal zuvor getan hatten. Es war so natürlich und einfach.

Erica fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch sein feuerrotes Haar, das sie so sehr liebte. Seine großen Händen fanden schnell zu ihrer Taille und zogen sie grob an ihn. Sie stöhnte angesichts des plötzlichen Körperkontakts und zerrte an seinem T-Shirt, das sie so offensichtlich daran hinderte, ihn zu berühren.

Charlie zog sich plötzlich zurück, seine Lippen rot und nass. „Bist du dir sicher?"

„Du fragst zu viel", tadelte sie, als sie ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog und es beiseite warf. „Daran müssen wir noch arbeiten."

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte er und legte seine Lippen auf ihren Hals. Sie glitt mit ihren Händen über seine Schultern und runter zu seinem Bizeps. Seinen eigenen Hände hoben sie mit Leichtigkeit hoch und automatisch schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften.

Erica legte ihren Kopf schief, damit er besser an ihren Hals kam und sagte, „Ich liebe dich, Charlie."

Er hinterließ eine Spur kleiner Küsse auf ihrem Ohr flüsterte als Antwort, „Ich liebe dich auch."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Erica früh auf, genau wie es ihrer Routine entsprach. Es war jedoch nicht normal für sie, noch einen weiteren warmen Körper in ihrem Bett zu finden. Sie drehte sich um und fand Charlie auf dem Bauch liegend vor, noch immer fest schlafend. Grinsend platzierte sie Küsse auf seinem Hals, seinem Rücken und seinen Schultern, bis er sich endlich bewegte.

„Hi", flüsterte er heiser und drehte sich auf den Rücken.

„Selber hi."

„Wie viel Uhr haben wir?"

„Sieben."

„Sieben?!", grollte er und rieb sich die Augen. „Wer, der noch ganz richtig im Kopf ist, steht sonntags um Sieben auf?"

„Ich lasse dich wissen, dass ich _jeden_ Morgen um punkt Sieben aufwache."

„Manchmal bist du ein verrücktes kleines Ding."

„Bin ich nicht", erwiderte sie eingeschnappt und stand auf, um etwas zum Anziehen zu suchen. „Außerdem will ich heute noch einkaufen und deshalb früh los."

Charlie hatte seinen Augen geschlossen und war schon wieder am Einschlafen. „Einkaufen? Klingt toll."

„Ja. Ich muss meine Umhänge aus der Reinigung holen, noch ein bisschen Pergament kaufen, Eulenfutter für Tiffany besorgen und ich glaube, mir geht die Milch aus." Sie zog einen schwarzen Rock und einen blauen Rollkragenpullover an, dann bürstete sie ihr Haar. „Oh, und ich muss bei Flourish und Blotts vorbei und ein Rumänisch-Wörterbuch besorgen."

Charlies noch vom Schlaf gelähmtes Gehirn brauchte fast eine Minute, um das zu verarbeiten. „Wozu brauchst du ein Rumänisch-Wörterbuch?"

„Wenn ich in Rumänien leben werde, habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich doch genauso gut die Sprache lernen kann. Willst du mit in die Winkelgasse kommen?"

Diesmal brauchte Charlie nicht so lange, um den Satz zu verarbeiten. Er setzte sich auf und ergriff ihren Arm. „Warte mal. Was hast du gerade über Rumänien gesagt?"

„Du solltest besser zuhören. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dort wohnen werde. Also, hättest du gerne Frühstück?"

„In Rumänien wohnen?", echote er. „Seit wann?"

„Seit letzter Nacht. Ich wusste, dass ich niemals ohne dich leben könnte", antwortete Erica einfach. „Ich mag den Gedanken nicht, meine Freunde und Familie zu verlassen, aber ich habe wohl keine Wahl. Ich will mehr als alles in der Welt mit dir zusammen sein."

Charlie lehnte sich zurück, völlig geschockt und verwirrt. „Aber was ist mit deinem Job?"

„Der ist sowieso scheiße. Die meisten meiner Arbeitskollegen sind Trottel und mein Chef ist ein frauenfeindlicher Scheißkerl. Mir macht es nichts aus zu kündigen."

„Das kannst du nicht. Ich würde mich schrecklich fühlen, wenn ich dich dazu bringen würde, dein ganzes Leben hinter dir zu lassen und mit mir zu kommen."

Sie beugte sich runter und küsste ihn auf den Scheitel. „Ich denke nicht, dass es ein so schlechter Handel ist."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ü/N: Ein wirklich süßes Kapitel und eine ganz willkommene Abwechslung. Im nächsten Teil geht es wieder um unsere wohlbekannten Hauptcharaktere, denn das sechste Schuljahr fängt an.


	38. In Vino Veritas

Disclaimer: Es ist ja nicht mehr überraschend, ich besitze nichts.

Ü/N: Schon wieder einen Tag zu spät und schon wieder Dank an Mondfee. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es sehr viel besser mit den Updates wird, wenn ich endlich mit dem Abi-Kram fertig bin. Das spannt mich einfach zu sehr ein. Morgen ist Abiturientenentlassung und dann ist nächste Woche noch mal Stress mit Geburtstagen und Konzert und Abiball und dann fliegen am Montag, den 9., meine beiden besten Freundinnen für ein Jahr nach Neuseeland. Danach sollte ich weniger zu tun haben.

Nächstes Update: Mittwoch, 4. Juli. (Mit der Bitte an Mondfee, mich daran zu erinnern...)

Heute ist ein glücklicher Tag, denn endlich, endlich kommt eins von meinen Lieblingskapiteln. Der Titel sollte einen guten Hinweis darauf geben, was hier passiert!

**Kapitel 37**

George hatte gedacht, dass die Dinge für ihn besser werden würden, nachdem Oliver und Alicia sich getrennt hatten. Na ja, die andauernde Eifersucht und das Gefühl der Ungenügendheit war letztendlich doch nicht verschwunden. Es war nur so, dass Alicia ins andere Extrem gefallen war und sich wortwörtlich an ihn klammerte.

Um es noch schlimmer zu machen, begann sie an den merkwürdigsten Stellen zu weinen – wie Harry und Ron herausgefunden hatten. Bei einem ihrer vielen Besuche des Fuchsbaus nach der Weltmeisterschaft machte Harry einen anscheinend harmlosen Kommentar über Quidditch. Alicia brach sofort in Tränen aus und rannte hoch, um George zu finden.

„Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?", fragte Harry, total verwirrt.

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete Ron prompt. „Du hast ihr nur gesagt, dass du dich auf Quidditch freuen würdest."

„Was ist dann mit ihr los?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist ein Mädchen. Wann ist denn mal nichts mit ihr?"

Hermine starrte ihn finster an und Ginny schlug ihn mit einem Kissen.

Lee war genauso verwirrt, als er im Hogwarts-Express einen ähnlich unschuldigen Kommentar machte. Eigentlich konnte er ihn noch nicht mal beenden. Er wollte das Team gerade etwas über Quidditch fragen, als ihn jemand unterbrach.

„Und, denkt ihr, dass ihr dieses Jahr eine Chance habt, den Qui-"

Es gab ein lautes Keuchen und alle drehten sich zu Alicia um. Sie saß am Fenster und hatte noch nicht viel gesagt, seit sie in den Zug gestiegen waren. Jetzt schluchzte sie in ihre Hände.

„Oh, super", murmelte George. Er ging vor ihr in die Knie. „Ist schon gut, Leesh. Lee meinte es nicht so."

„Was meinen?", wollte der wissen. „Ich wollte doch nur was über Qu-"

„Nein!", unterbrach George ihn schnell. „Sag das Wort nicht. Sie wird sonst nie aufhören!"

Alicia schluchzte noch einmal qualvoll auf, dann stand sie auf und rannte aus dem Abteil. Ihre Freunden starrten ihr völlig Überfahren hinterher. George seufzte und eilte hinter ihr her.

Für eine ganze Weile sagte niemand war. Dann ergriff Lee das Wort. „Was zur Hölle hatte das zu bedeuten?"

Fred schüttelte verbittert den Kopf. „Keiner von ihnen will es mir sagen. Sie hat das die ganze letzte Woche lang gemacht. Ich hab schon zu viel Schiss, überhaupt mit ihr zu reden."

Katie runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Ich frage mich, was passiert ist."

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" Fred schnaubte. „Das Mädchen hat seinen verdammten Verstand verloren! Ich habe schon immer gedacht, dass sie merkwürdig ist, aber diesmal hat sie's endgültig geschafft."

„Ich sollte eigentlich ihre beste Freundin sein!", sagte Angelina hitzig. „Warum kann George sagen, was los ist, aber nicht mir?"

„Was denkst du denn, wie ich mich fühle?", konterte Fred. „George ist mein Zwillingsbruder und er will noch nicht mal _mir_ sagen, was los ist! Alicia will uns auseinanderbringen."

„Das ist doch lächerlich", sagte Lee fest. „Verrückt oder nicht, das würde sie nie tun."

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein? Sie war jeden Tag bei uns zu Hause und sie will George nicht in Ruhe lassen. Sie folgt ihm überall hin und hängt sich an seinen Arm."

„Ich finde es niedlich. Es wird auch langsam Zeit, dass sie zusammenkommen. Glaub mir, wenn du ihnen in die Quere kommst, wirst du es nur noch schlimmer machen", sagte Katie hilfreich.

Während Angelina rebellisch vor sich hin murmelte, verschränkte Fred drohend die Arme vor der Brust. „Dann verletzt sie ihn besser nicht."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wie es so schön heißt, kommt ein Unglück selten allein. Und das kam in den ersten Wochen zurück in Hogwarts über die Gryffindor-Sechstklässler. In einer drastischen Änderung ihrer Laune, wurde Alicia wieder ihr übliches, fröhliches Selbst, während ihre Freunde vor sich hin brüteten und die Welt im allgemeinen die Welt verfluchten.

Mit Angelina war es am Schlimmsten. An den meisten Abenden konnte man sie vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab gehen sehen. Ab und zu hielt sie an und klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände. Ihre Freunde sahen dann höflich auf und sie erklärte ihnen ihren neuesten Plan.

„Ich werde mit ausgesuchten Worten einen Brief an Dumbledore schreiben!", verkündete sie etwa zwei Wochen nach der Absage des Quidditchwettkampfes. „Das wird seine Meinung ändern!"

Fred schnaubte skeptisch. „Genauso, wie als du ihm durch die Schule gefolgt bist und versucht hast, in sein Büro zu kommen?"

„Na ja, das war nicht allzu gut geplant", gab Angelina zu. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn im Gang gesehen habe, bin ich hinter ihm her, aber wenn ich ihm um eine Kurve gefolgt bin, war er verschwunden. Es war gespenstisch. Ich bin aber fast in sein Büro gekommen. Wenn mich dieser Wasserspeier nur durchgelassen hätte."

„Und als er sich nicht bewegen wollte, hast du versucht, ihn zu verhexen?", sagte Katie kichernd.

Angelina schnüffelte nur leichthin. „Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass er die Sprüche abweist?"

„Jah, erklär das mal dem armen Erstklässler, der getroffen wurde, als deine Hexerei zurückgeprallt ist."

Angelina schoss George einen ätzenden Blick zu. „Ich sage euch doch, sein Haar ist schon wieder nachgewachsen! Außerdem würde Dumbledore keinen Brief von einer besorgten Schülerin ignorieren. Vielleicht könnte ich auch andere Leute dazu bringen, ihn zu unterzeichnen! Eine Bittschrift würde er definitiv nicht ignorieren!"

Alicia hatte eine plötzlich Vision, wie Angelina verängstigte Schüler in den Gängen dazu drängte, ihre Unterschrift unter den Brief zu setzen. Als Vertrauensschülerin fühlte sie sich dazu genötigt, den Schülern das Trauma einer Zwangseinwirkung durch Angelina zu ersparen.

„Angie", sagte sie süß. Angelina ignorierte sie gekonnt; sie war immer noch sauer, dass Alicia sie nicht eingeweiht hatte. Alicia ließ sich jedoch nicht beeindrucken. „Warum machst du nicht einfach beim Turnier mit? Dann wirst du doch alt genug sein. Ich denke, du wärst der perfekte Schul-Champion."

Angelina runzelte die Stirn, als ob ihr der Gedanke nie gekommen wäre. Eigentlich war er ihr auch nie gekommen. Seit dem Eröffnungsfest zu Jahresbeginn war sie so beschäftigt gewesen mit dem Gedanken an kein Quidditch, dass sie eine Teilnahme am Turnier nie in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Doch je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto besser klang es. Angelina Johnson: Hogwarts-Champion.

Angelina warf sich in die Brust und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Alles, was ihr noch fehlte, war ein wehendes Cape und sie hätte Superman in Verlegenheit gebracht. „Du hast Recht, Licia. Ich wäre der perfekte Champion für Hogwarts. Ich gehe mal lieber und informiere mich über das Turnier."

„Ich liebe ihre Bescheidenheit", sagte Fred und starrte ihr nachdenklich hinterher.

„Das ist nicht das Einzige, was du an ihr liebst", sagte Lee leise.

Katie kicherte und Alicia lächelte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Fred warf ihnen allen einen finsteren Blick zu. „Ich danke euch von tiefstem Herzen, dass ihr wegen meinem Satz keine Andeutungen über Angelina und mich macht."

„Wegen meines Satzes", korrigierte Alicia automatisch.

„Oh, halt den Mund."

Ohne von seinem Buch über Alterungstränke aufzusehen, sagte George, „Blaff sie nicht an."

Fred grollte und sah jeden Zentimeter wie ein verachtender Bruder aus. Zeit, George von ihr wegzukriegen, bevor er auch noch anfing, die Grammatik anderer Leute zu korrigieren. „Wir würden gerne noch etwas bleiben und diese wundervolle Unterhaltung fortsetzen, aber George muss mit mir _wegen__einem neuen__Plan_ hoch gehen."

„Wegen eines neuen Plans", sagte Alicia, unschuldig lächelnd.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Die Dinge wurden besser für Angelina, als sie all ihre Freizeit damit verbrachte, über das Trimagische Turnier nachzulesen und sich Notizen über nützliche Sprüche zu machen. Leider konnte dasselbe nicht für Fred und George gesagt werden.

Ludo Bagman weigerte sich noch immer, sie wahrzunehmen und ihnen ihre Gewinne zu geben. Sie hatten fast alles versucht, doch er ignorierte sie. Am Abend bevor die Delegationen von Beauxbatons und Durmstrang eintreffen sollten, saßen die Zwillinge in ihrem Zimmer und versuchten, einen Brief an Bagman zu schreiben. Doch es lief nicht sehr gut.

„Irregeführt wird zusammengeschrieben", sagte George und wies auf das Wort.

Fred sah misstrauisch zu ihm auf. „Hat Spinnet dir das gesagt?"

„Natürlich nicht."

Fred blieb unüberzeugt, korrigierte es aber. Er hielt den Brief hoch und starrte darauf. Er sah ehrlich nicht allzu beeindruckend aus. Bagman würde wahrscheinlich lachen und ihn in kleine Fetzen reißen.

„Scheiße", sagte die Zwillinge gleichzeitig.

„Weißt du", sagte George beiläufig. „Alicia ist ziemlich gut in diesen Dingen. Ich wette, sie könnte uns einen fantastischen Brief schrieben."

„Nein!", bellte Fred. „Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass das hier eine Sache zwischen uns beiden ist. Du kannst es Spinnet nicht sagen, weil sie das nichts angeht."

„Aber jeder weiß doch, das etwas los ist. Alicia fragt mich andauernd danach. Kann ich es ihr nicht einfach sagen? Sie könnte uns vielleicht helfen."

Freds Ohren wurden rot vor Wut, was George dazu veranlasste, aufzustehen und zurückzuweichen. Fred stand ebenfalls auf und ballte die Fäuste. „Wenn du es Spinnet sagst, wird sie es Angelina sagen und die wird es Katie erzählen. Wenn Katie es weiß, wird auch bald die ganze Schule davon gehört haben."

„Wenn ich Alicia darum bitte, es geheim zu halten, dann wird sie es auch machen. Sie kann das ziemlich gut", sagte George, an Oliver denkend.

„Warum bestehst du darauf, _sie_ da reinzubringen?", wollte Fred wissen.

„Warum bestehst du darauf, es geheim zu halten?", schoss George zurück. „Können wir es nicht wenigstens Lee sagen? Er wird schon sauer."

Fred sah auf seine Füße. Er schloss Lee nicht gerne aus. Normalerweise erzählten sie ihm alles. „Ich denke nur, dass wir es selbst ausarbeiten sollten. Alleine."

„Warum?"

„Weil du mein Zwillingsbruder bist und du immer nur bei anderen Leuten bist und ich das nicht mag!", platzte Fred schließlich heraus.

Das hatte George nicht erwartet. Er musste ein Lächeln zurückhalten. Fred war eifersüchtig! George stritt sich nicht gerne, also erwähnte er es nicht. Er lächelte und hielt seinem Bruder die Hand hin. „Ich werde nicht mehr so viel Zeit mit Alicia verbringen, wenn du aufhörst, Angelina den ganzen Tag schöne Augen zu machen. Deal?"

„Ich mache ihr keine schönen Augen!", sagte Fred sofort. George hob die Augenbrauen und Fred seufzte. „Okay, ich versuche, es nicht die ganze Zeit zu machen. Ich kann dir aber nichts versprechen."

„Das gilt auch für mich", sagte George. Sie schüttelten sich die Hände. „Ich finde, wir sollten bei unseren Scherzartikeln immer noch mit Lee zusammenarbeiten."

„Natürlich", stimmte Fred zu. „Na ja, komm, lass es uns noch mal mit diesem Brief versuchen."

Also verbrachten die beiden die ganze Nacht damit, den Brief neu zu schreiben und am Ende war er immer noch nicht besser. Fred war fast versucht, George Alicia fragen zu lassen. Am nächsten Tag war der Brief jedoch über die Ankunft der anderen Schüler vergessen.

Während des Willkommsfestes saß George zwischen Alicia und Fred und beobachtete die Schüler aus Beauxbatons interessiert. Besonders das blonde Mädchen, das gerade mit Ron gesprochen hat. Alicia bemerkte, wie er und Fred sie anstarrten und kicherte.

„Das ist Fleur Delacour", informierte sie sie. „Jasmine hat mir von ihr in ihrem Brief erzählt, den sie geschickt hat, nachdem bei ihnen die Nachricht vom Turnier verkündet worden war. Anscheinend ist Fleur ihre größte Hoffnung. Jasmine betet sie praktisch an. Sie glaubt sogar, Fleur hätte sie einmal ‚hübsches, kleines Mädchen' genannt."

Lee, Katie und Angelina wandten sich alle um, um einen Blick auf sie zu werfen. Katie und Angelina drehten sich wieder um, doch Lee nicht. Er und die Zwillinge starrten sie weiter an und ignorierten ihr abkühlendes Essen.

„Ich verspüre den plötzlichen Drang nach Beauxbatons überzuwechseln", sagte Fred mit mehr als nur einer Andeutung von Bewunderung in seiner Stimme.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du auf ihren Typ stehst", sagte Angelina beiläufig.

„Den absolut wunderschönen Typ?"

Angelina sah ihn finster an. „Idiot."

Fred hob die Brauen und schaffte es endlich, seinen Blick von Fleur zu wenden. „Eifersüchtig?"

Angelina versteifte sich. „Nein! Warum auch? Du spielst nicht in ihrer Liga, Weasley."

„Glaubst du das wirklich?"

An diesem Punkt hatten auch George und Lee ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem eigenen Tisch zugewandt. Dass einer von Angelina und Freds berühmten Streitereien folgte, war sogar noch interessanter als die hübsche Französin.

„Natürlich. Sie würde dich nicht mal eines zweiten Blickes würdigen. Du kannst jetzt genauso gut aufhören, solange du noch vorne liegst."

„Und was ist mit dir? Ich hab doch gesehen, wie du Viktor Krum angesehen hast, also erzähl mir nichts über nicht in meiner Liga!", erwiderte Fred hitzig.

„Du denkst also nicht, dass ich attraktiv genug bin, um Krum zu interessieren?"

„Nein", log Fred. „Warum würde Krum sich mit dir begnügen, wenn ihm schon genug Mädchen zu Füßen legen?"

„Ich wette, ich könnte ihn dazu kriegen, mit mir auszugehen, wenn ich es versuchte. Ich werde es machen, nur damit du siehst, dass du falsch liegst", sagte Angelina leidenschaftlich.

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schön."

„Schön."

„Gut."

„Fein."

„Okay."

Alicia beobachtete die Unterhaltung, wandte dabei den Kopf vom einen zum anderen wie ein Zuschauer bei einem Tennisspiel. Angelina und Fred wandten sich beide gleichzeitig wieder ihrem Essen zu. Alicia musste sich abwenden, damit sie ihr breites Lächeln nicht sahen. Ihr Grad der Verleugnung war manchmal wirklich komisch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Was glaubt ihr, wie hat er das gemacht?", fragte Lee.

Der Feuerkelch hatte gerade die Schulchampions erwählt und er ging mit Fred und George durch Hogsmeade. Nach der überraschenden Verkündung von Harry als viertem Champion hatten die Gryffindor-Schüler sich sofort darauf geeinigt, dass das gefeiert werden musste. Die drei Sechstklässler hatten die Arme voll Süßigkeiten und Butterbier und waren auf dem Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie zum Teufel er es geschafft hat, aber ich wünschte, er hätte es uns gesagt. Es muss etwas ziemlich Ausgefuchstes gewesen sein, wenn er damit an dieser verdammten Alterslinie vorbeigekommen ist", sagte George, sein Kinn reiben, als er sich an den Bart erinnerte, der dort gewachsen war, als er und Fred versucht hatten, die Linie auszutricksen.

Fred passte nicht auf. Er war immer noch besorgt wegen Angelina und ihrem Schwur, Krum dazu zu bringen, mit ihr auszugehen. Fred bezweifelte nicht, dass sie es schaffen könnte, wenn sie es wollte. Warum hatte er seinen Mund nicht gehalten? Was er brauchte, war etwas, um sich aufzumuntern. Er hatte da auch schon was im Sinn.

„Hey, warum holen wir nicht ein bisschen was, um die Party interessanter zu machen?"

George und Lee tauschten einen besorgten Blick. „Wie was?", fragte George vorsichtig.

„Nur etwas zu trinken."

„Wir haben schon Butterbier und wir können noch etwas Kürbissaft aus der Küche besorgen", sagte Lee.

„Ich hatte da eigentlich an etwas mit ein bisschen mehr Kick gedacht", sagte Fred mit durchtrieben glitzernden Augen.

„Du willst Alkohol besorgen?!", zischte George und sah sich nach ungebetenen Zuhörern um.

„Nur ein bisschen alkoholisches Butterbier. Nichts besonderes. Was ist daran so schlimm?"

Lee starrte Fred ungläubig an. „Was daran _schlimm_ ist? Du meinst, abgesehen davon, dass es _illegal_ ist?!"

„Es ist egal, Madam Rosmerta würde uns sowieso keins geben." George schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

Daran hatte Fred schon gedacht. „Wir werden zum Eberkopf gehen und um sicher zu gehen werden wir uns das Bier von jemandem kaufen lassen."

„Das ist noch immer illegal."

„Kommt schon, das wird lustig. Außerdem werden wir nur sechs Flaschen besorgen, sodass jeder von uns und den Mädchen eine kriegt. Das ist kaum genug, um uns wirklich betrunken zu machen."

„Ich mag die Idee immer noch nicht", sagte George düster. Wenn Fred sich aber etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, gab es keine Chance, ihn davon abzubringen. Er seufzte und folgte seinem Bruder zum Eberkopf.

Sie fanden einen verzweifelt aussehenden Mann vor dem Pub, der in seinen Taschen nach Geld suchte. Fred bot dem Mann einen Sickel an, wenn er ihnen das Butterbier kaufte und er willigte ein. George erwartete halb, dass der Mann ihr Geld nehmen und damit verschwinden würde. Doch anscheinend hatten sie den einzigen ehrlichen Betrunkenen auf der nördlichen Erdhalbkugel gefunden und so kehrte er ein paar Minuten später mit sechs Flaschen alkoholischem Butterbier zurück.

„Prost, Kumpel", sagte Fred breit grinsend und nahm die Flaschen entgegen.

„Ich habe keine gutes Gefühl bei der Sache", murmelte George, als sie auf dem Weg durch den Tunnel zurück zum Schloss waren.

„Du hast einfach zu viel Zeit mit Alicia verbracht", sagte Fred geringschätzig. „Ihr beide müsst alles ein bisschen leichter nehmen. Ich glaube noch nicht mal, dass besonders viel Feuerwhisky in dem Butterbier ist. Es ist definitiv nicht genug, dass man von einer Flasche betrunken wird."

„Ich weiß", sagte George gereizt. „Ich habe nur das Gefühl, dass etwas passieren wird. Wir brechen hier das _Gesetz_, Fred. Das Schicksal wird kommen und uns in den Arsch beißen."

„Du klingst wie die verdammte Trelawney. Halt die Klappe, mach den Rücken der Hexe auf und halt nach Filch Ausschau. Wenn wir erwischt werden, werden wir sicher rausgeworfen."

Bei diesem Kommentar kletterte George die Rampe hoch, öffnete den Rücken der Hexe ein kleines Stück und spähte hinaus, während er nach Schritten lauschte. Im Gang war es still, also öffnete er den Buckel ganz und kletterte hinaus. Die Jungs schafften schnell alle Waren heraus und eilten zurück zum Gryffindorturm.

Als sie endlich beim Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, waren sie froh zu sehen, dass Harry noch nicht zurück war. Obwohl eine alte Hexe, die sich das Porträt der Fetten Dame mit dieser teilte, sagte, dass er auf dem Weg war.

„Lass das Zeug nicht aus den Augen", flüstere Lee und nickte zum alkoholischen Butterbier, das Fred trug.

Fred warf ihm einen geringschätzigen Blick zu. Als ob er seine Augen davon lassen würde. Er war nicht so blöd. Die Leute kamen, um sich Süßigkeiten und Butterbier zu holen, doch Fred ging sicher, dass keiner von ihnen ihre Sonderware anrührte. Als er hörte, wie sich das Porträtloch öffnete und alle jubelten, setzte er das Butterbier auf einem Tisch ab und ging, um Harry zu befragen.

Das Butterbier war für ein paar Minuten vergessen, während alle um Harry herumdrängten, um ihm zu gratulieren und zu fragen, wie er es gemacht hatte. Alicia, nicht in der Stimmung zum Feiern, saß verlassen in den Raum starrend da. Es war so wie die Partys, die sie immer nach den Quidditch-Siegen hatten. Wie die Partys, bei denen Oliver immer da war.

Sie würde ihn auf keinen Fall jemals vergessen können. Sie könnte sich genauso gut dem Gedanken stellen, dass alles in Hogwarts sie an Oliver erinnerte. Sogar ohne Quidditch konnte sie nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken. Was machte er in diesem Moment? Vermisste er sie? Bereute ihr ihre Trennung?

Alicia dachte über die letzte Frage nach, als ihre Augen auf ein Sechserpack Butterpier fiel. Nur, dass es nicht wie Butterbier aussah. Das Etikett war ein anderes. Sie zog es näher und musterte die Flasche.

_Willst du nicht auch manchmal loslassen? Müde von deinem normalen Leben? Überwinde deine Hemmschwellen! Probier unsere besondere Mischung aus Odgen's Old Firewhisky und Butterbier. Genieß die glatte Süße des Butterbiers zusammen mit der Erregung, die nur Odgen's bringen kann. Denk dran, nach Alkoholgenuss nicht apparieren._

Alicia starrte weiter auf das Etikett. Es hätte sie genauso gut persönlich ansprechen können. Sie war definitiv müde von ihrem normalen Leben. Vielleicht _sollte_ sie einfach loslassen. Nur für eine Nacht. Wenn sie Oliver auch nur für ein paar Stunden vergessen würde, wäre es das wert. Alles wäre besser als diese qualvolle Reue und Sehnsucht, die sie empfand.

Sie wollte gerade eine der Flaschen nehmen, als Fred rübergerannt kam und sich hastig umsah. Sein Blick fiel auf Alicia und er seufzte erleichtert. Er hatte schon gedacht, er hätte es verloren. George und Lee hätten ihn erwürgt.

„Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass _du_ es hast", sagte er und schnappte er das Butterbier weg. „Hast du irgendein blödes Radar, das dir sagt, wenn irgendwo eine Regel gebrochen wird?"

Alicia, die ihre Chance auf Freiheit entgleiten sah, sah ihn hochnasig an. „Das ist nicht nur gegen die Regeln. Du brichst das Gesetz. Ich sollte es Dumbledore sagen, dass du Alkohol in die Schule geschmuggelt hast."

„Ah, aber das würdest du nicht tun", sagte Fred und Selbstgefälligkeit tropfte förmlich von seiner Stimme. „Wenn du zu Dumbledore rennst, wirst du George ebenfalls in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Ganz zu schweigen von Lee. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht wollen würdest."

Alicia musste zugeben, dass er sie da erwischt hatte. So oder so wollte sie aber das Butterbier. „Dann sollte ich es wenigstens konfiszieren", sagte sie ein wenig hoffnungsvoll.

„Eher nicht."

„Ein jüngerer Schüler könnte es in die Finger kriegen", sagte sie ruhig und drückte unterm Tisch die Daumen, damit Fred es nicht sah.

Er verdrehte nur die Augen. „Mach dir bloß nicht in deine hochwohlgeborenen Hosen. Ich werden dieses Zeug den ganzen Abend nicht aus den Augen lassen." Damit stürmte er davon, den Alkohol sicher unter seinem Arm.

Alicia knallte ihre Faust auf den Tisch. Jetzt, wo sie die Idee gehabt hatte, wollte sie dieses Butterbier haben. Sie verdiente es, eine Auszeit von ihrem Leben zu nehmen. Ihre Sorgen zu ertränken und so. Sie würde dieses Butterbier von Fred bekommen und wenn es das Letzte wäre, was sie tat.

Während Alicia fleißig Pläne schmiedete, nahm Fred die Flaschen mit zu den gemütlichen Sesseln vor dem Feuer, wo Katie und Angelina sich gedämpft unterhielten. Sobald sie Fred näherkommen sahen, lächelte Katie, entschuldigte sich und ging davon, um George und Lee zu finden. Fred nahm ihren verlassenen neben Angelina ein und stellte das Butterbier sicher neben seine Füße.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass du nicht als Schulchampion ausgesucht wurdest", sagte er zögernd.

„Es ist mir egal." Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich nehme an, dass Harry und Cedric den Job besser machen werden, als ich es getan hätte."

„Ich denke, dass du ein fantastischer Champion gewesen wärst."

Angelina antwortete nicht. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig. Fred tat sein Bestes. Das Wenigste, was sie tun konnte, war den Gefallen zu erwidern. „Nur dass du es weißt, ich habe nie geplant, Krum nach einem Date zu fragen."

„Hast du nicht?", fragte er, sie mit großen, hoffnungsvollen Augen ansehend. „Aber du hast mir gesagt, dass du auf ihn stehen würdest!"

Angelina schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du deine selektive Erinnerung noch mal abrufst, dann wirst du merken, dass ich nie gesagt habe, dass ich auf ihn stehe. Du hast das für mich entschieden. Ich meine, er ist ein fantastischer Quidditch-Spieler und so, aber ich hab es lieber, wenn meine Kerle _nicht_ wie Riesenvögel aussehen."

Fred hoffte fieberhaft, dass er nicht irgendeinem Tier mit Federn ähnelte. „Weißt du, ich denke eigentlich nicht, dass Fleur so hübsch ist", sagte er einlenkend.

Angelina grinste ihn an. „Doch, tust du."

Man konnte sich bei Angelina darauf verlassen, dass sie wusste, wann er log. „Na ja, aber ich würde nicht mit ihr ausgehen."

„Doch, würdest du", sagte sie einfach. Fred knirschte frustriert mit den Zähnen und sie fuhr fort. „Schau, es macht keinen Unterschied für mich, ob du auf diese Tussi stehst. Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ja, aber es-"

„Kein Aber", unterbrach sie ihn schnell. „Du kannst tun, was du willst und ich auch."

Fred wollte sie anbrüllen, vielleicht sogar ein wenig Verstand in sie schütteln. Aber vor allem wollte er ihr sagen, dass er nichts ohne sie machen wollte. Er konnte das nicht machen. Sie wollte Reife und eine Szene würde ihm nicht helfen. Er würde den Beherrschten spielen müssen.

„Schön", sagte er feierlich. „Wir machen das auf deine Art."

Wären Fred und Angelina nicht so in ihre Unterhaltung vertief gewesen, hätten sie vielleicht gemerkt, dass Alicia bei ihnen herumschlich. Na ja, sie versuchte es zumindest. Sie war kein großer Schleicher. Sie stolperte andauern über irgendwelche Dinge und lief in Leute. Sie schubste Dennis Creevey fast in einen Tisch.

Als sie endlich am Sofa ankam, auf dem Fred und Angelina saßen, betrachtete sie beiläufig ihre Fingernägel. Alicia wusste, dass nichts Fred mehr als zehn Minuten ablenken konnte. Außer Angelina natürlich. Alicia hatte ihren Weg gefunden. Sie ließ sich auf alle Viere fallen und krabbelte vorsichtig zu Freds Seite des Sofas. Einige Leute sahen sie komisch an, doch sie war so auf das Butterbier konzentriert, dass sie es gar nicht merkte.

Während Fred und Angelina sich weiter unterhielten, duckte Alicia sich um die Ecke des Sofas und entdeckte das Butterbier direkt neben Freds Fuß. Langsam streckte sie eine Hand danach aus und begann, es wegzuziehen. Als Fred seinen Fuß bewegte, quietschte sie fast laut. In jenem Moment strich sie MI5-Spion von ihrer Liste möglicher späterer Berufe.

Alicia schaffte es endlich, das Butterbier zu bekommen und musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht im Siegestaumel zu jubeln. Sie krabbelte um das Sofa herum und drückte sich den Sechserpack an die Brust.

„Bis dann, Oliver", wisperte sie. So unauffällig wie möglich ging sie in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums, um ihre Beute zu genießen...

Es dauerte etwa fünfzehn Minuten bis Fred die Augen lange genug von Angelina wenden konnte, um zu entdecken, dass das wertvolle Butterbier verschwunden war. Einfach so! Er war sicher, dass es vor Kurzem noch da gewesen war. George und Lee würden ihn umbringen! Ganz zu schweigen von Alicia. Er würde ihr es nicht sagen, er würde noch nicht mal seinem Bruder und Lee erzählen, dass sie es wusste.

Fred stand auf und sah sich im Raum um, dann blickte er Angelina wieder an. „Tut mir Leid, Angelina, ich muss George und Lee finden. Es ist eine Art Notfall."

„Was ist los?", fragte sie automatisch.

„Nichts, mit dem wir nicht fertig werden", sagte er mit falscher Fröhlichkeit.

Das täuschte Angelina nicht für eine Sekunde. „Steckst du in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was rede ich da? Natürlich steckst du in Schwierigkeiten. Ich werde das anders formulieren. Steckst du in mehr Schwierigkeiten als üblich?"

„Wie ich schon sagte, nichts, mit dem wir nicht fertig werden. Trotzdem danke, dass du dir Sorgen machst."

„Das war keine Besorgnis, es war nur Neugierde", sagte Angelina nicht sehr überzeugend. Teufel noch mal, sie überzeugte noch nicht mal sich selbst.

Fred grinste, dann eilte er davon, um George und Lee zu finden. Man brauchte wohl nicht noch extra zu betonen, dass sie nicht gerade glücklich waren, als er sie schließlich fand.

„Du hast _was_?!", rief Lee.

George ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken. „Ich wusste, das so etwas passieren würde", murmelte er.

„Schau, so schlimm ist das nicht. Wir müssen es nur finden und von wem auch immer zurückholen, bevor sie es trinken", sagte Fred.

„Leichter gesagt als getan." Lee sah auf die feiernden Schüler. „Es könnte überall sein."

„Na ja, wir wissen, dass es irgendjemand hier drin haben muss. Lee, du bleibst bei den Treppen und passt auf, dass es niemand mit ins Zimmer nimmt. George und ich werden rumgehen und ein bisschen die Gegend inspizieren. Wir werden es zurückbekommen."

George war nicht so optimistisch wie sein Bruder. Er war schon durch den gesamten Gemeinschaftraum gelaufen und hatte es noch nirgends gesehen. Es waren zwanzig Minuten vergangen, seit Fred gemerkt hatte, dass das Butterbier weg war, wer auch immer es hatte, hatte bis jetzt wahrscheinlich schon alles getrunken. Er hoffte nur, dass der Dieb nett genug gewesen war, zu teilen. Sechs Flaschen Feuerwhisky mit Butterbier waren genug, um jemanden betrunken zu machen, besonders einen Teenager, der nicht an Alkohol gewöhnt war.

Als er zurück zu den Treppen lief, um sich mit Fred und Lee zu treffen, entdeckte er Alicia in einer Ecke am Tisch sitzend, ihren Rücken zum Raum. Ihre Schultern waren zusammengesackt und George hoffte, dass sie nicht weinte. Er hatte langsam die Nase voll davon. Nachdem er mit den anderen geredet hatte, würde ihr zu ihr gehen und nachsehen, ob es ihr gut ging.

„Irgendwas gefunden?", fragte Fred hoffnungsvoll, als er George näherkommen sah. Sein Zwilling schüttelte trostlos den Kopf.

Lee fluchte leise. „Sechs Flaschen Butterbier können nicht einfach so verschwinden!"

„Jemand muss sie schon getrunken haben. Hast du jemanden gesehen, der dir betrunken erschien, George?"

George schnaubte und wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung der ausgelassenen Gryffindors. „Meinst du abgesehen von allen? Es wird ungefähr so einfach, wie eine Nadel im Heuhaufen zu finden."

„Dann fangen wir lieber an." Fred rieb sich die Hände. „Lasst uns alle rumgehen. Befragt jeden Verdächtigen. Wenn ihr jemanden findet, der auch nur das kleinste Bisschen betrunken ist, nehmt ihn mit. Das Letzte, was wir brauchen, ist, dass die Vertrauensschüler davon Wind bekommen. Sie werden wissen, dass wir es sein müssen, die es gekauft haben."

George seufzte. So viel zu einer tollen Party. Er hatte beinahe eine halbe Stunde damit verbracht, die Augen nach Betrunkenen offen zu halten. Er war vor einer Weile an Alicias Ecke vorbeigekommen und hatte sie dort fröhlich mit ein paar Siebtklässlern reden sehen. Wenigstens war sie nicht allein.

Er befragte gerade Neville Longbottom dazu, warum er über einen Stuhl gestolpert war, als jemand an seiner Robe zog. Er hörte eine leise Stimme sagen, „Mr. George?"

Nur eine Person nannte ihn Mr. George. „Was ist los, Colin? Ich bin gerade beschäftigt. Egal, was es ist, ich verspreche, dass ich es nicht war."

„Ich denke, dass Sie sich das lieber ansehen sollten", wisperte er verschwörerisch.

„Was ist los?"

„Ihre Freundin."

George runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe keine Freundin, Colin."

Colin legte den Kopf schief. „Sie spielt Quidditch mit Harry Potter."

„Alicia Spinnet?", riet George. Colin sah ihn verständnislos an. „Das Mädchen mit dem lockigen Haar?"

„Das ist sie!"

Bei Colin konnte man sich darauf verlassen, sie nur durch ihre Assoziation zu Harry zu kennen. „Was ist mit ihr?"

„Ich denke, Sie sollten sich das selbst ansehen."

Also folgte George dem kleinen Creevey-Jungen durch die Menge. Sein Herz hämmerte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ihr etwas passiert sein könnte. Und das alles nur wegen dieses blöden Alkohols!

„Da ist sie." Colin wies auf die Ecke und quietschte erschrocken, dann huschte er davon, als wenn er Angst hätte.

George schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Warum sollte Colin Angst haben? George fand es schnell heraus. Zuerst erkannte er Alicia nicht. Sie sah immer noch normal aus, doch sie saß auf dem Schoß von irgendeinem Kerl und George hatte sie das noch nie tun sehen. Ein Dutzend Gedanken rasten gleichzeitig durch seinen Kopf.

Vielsafttrank vielleicht? Oder vielleicht hatte Alicia eine Zwillingsschwester, die sie nie erwähnt hatte. Natürlich könnte es auch einfach ihr neuer Freund sein. Sein Magen verknotete sich, als er näher kam und lauschte.

Alicia redete laut, was sie normalerweise nie tat. Sie erzählte außerdem einen Witz, was sie normalerweise nicht tat. „Also geht der Priester in eine Bar und der Barmann sagt, warum das lange Gesicht?" Alicia kicherte und der Siebtklässler starrte sie nur an. „Wart mal, ich glaube, ich habe da was verwechselt." Alicia biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie versuchte, sich an den Witz zu erinnern.

„Lass dir Zeit, Süße", sagte der Typ, auf dem sie saß, mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

George konnte sehen, warum sie sich Zeit lassen sollte. Seine Hand auf ihrem Knie rutschte langsam unter ihren genau der Regellänge entsprechenden Schulrock. Freund oder nicht, George wusste, dass sie das nicht wollen würde. Er wartete darauf, dass Alicia ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasste oder zumindest protestierte, doch sie tat nichts dergleichen. Sie schien noch nicht mal zu merken, was er tat. Dafür konnte es nur eine Erklärung geben. Es traf George wie ein Güterzug.

Alicia Spinnet war betrunken.

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden, marschierte er zu ihr hin und versuchte sie wegzuzerren, indem an ihrem Arm zog, doch der Typ hatte seine Arme fest um ihre Taille geschlungen. Alicia hörte auf zu versuchen, sich an den Witz zu erinnern und sah überrascht auf. „Hey! Es ist mein Georgie! Hi, Georgie!"

„Was machst du hier?", zischte er und versuchte noch immer, sie wegzuzerren.

„Georgie, ich möchte dir meine neuen Freunde vorstellen! Leute, das ist mein Georgie."

„Lass sie los", schnarrte George.

„Entspann dich, Kumpel, ich bin bereit, sie zu teilen. Warte, bis du dran bist."

„Teilen ist gut", sagte Alicia mit einem zustimmenden Nicken.

„Siehst du, _sie_ hat kein Problem damit." Alicias neuer ‚Freund' verstärkte seinen Griff.

„Sie weiß nicht, was sie sagt. Wenn du sie nicht loslässt, mach ich euer Leben zur Hölle", schwor George.

Die Siebtklässler lachten zweifelnd. „Und wie stellst du dir das vor, Weasley?"

„Ihr werdet nie wieder irgendwas Essen können, ohne euch zu fragen, was ich reingemischt habe. Es sollte nicht allzu schwer sein, den Hauselfen diesen speziellen Auftrag zukommen zu lassen. Sie helfen gerne."

Die älteren Schülern tauschten verstohlene Blicke und stimmten schließlich zu. „Hier, dann nimm sie. Uns ist es egal."

George ergriff Alicia und stellte sie schützend hinter seinen Rücken. „Erwähnt das hier irgendwem gegenüber und ich werde einen Schrumpf-Zauber auf eure Unterwäsche legen."

Sie zuckten alle zusammen und nickten schnell. Alicia winkte, als George versuchte, sie wegzuführen. „Tschaui!", rief sie.

George schubste sie ein Stück vor und sie fiel ungraziös auf ihr Hinterteil. „Uups", war alles, was sie dazu sagte, als George ihr wieder hoch half. Er nahm sie mit zu einem leeren Teil des Gemeinschaftsraums.

„Okay, wie viel von diesem Butterbier hast du getrunken?", fragte er in einem lauten Flüsterton.

„Eins oder zwei... oder sechs?"

„Alicia! Wie konntest du sie _alle_ trinken?!"

„Eigentlich ziemlich leicht. Alles, was ich tun musste, war sie aufmachen, dann-"

„Aber warum?"

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern, nicht einmal, sondern zweimal. Dann noch mal. „Ich wollte Oliver vergessen." Sie zuckte noch einmal mit den Schultern, nur zum Spaß.

George legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. „Hör auf damit. Wieso hast du gedacht, dass der Alkohol dich Oliver vergessen lassen würde?"

„Das hat die Flasche gesagt."

George blinzelte. „Die Flasche hat mit dir geredet?"

Alicia kicherte. „Nein, Dummerchen, das stand auf dem Etikett. Da stand, ich könnte mein normales Leben loslassen. Da stand auch, ich könnte meine Hemmungen überwinden. Ist das nicht raffiniert?"

Na ja, sie hatte ihre Hemmungen definitiv aus dem Fenster geworfen, dachte George. „Das ist ja toll, Leesh. Ich denke, das Beste wäre jetzt, dich hoch in dein Zimmer zu bringen, damit du das hier ausschlafen kannst."

„Ich bin nicht müde", informierte Alicia ihn leichthin. „Ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn ich nicht müde bin."

„Ich könnte dir einen Trank machen oder dir-"

„Schau! Da sind Fred und Lee!"

„Nein! Mach das... nicht", endete George schwach, als Alicia die beiden Jungs herüberwinkte. „Benimm dich nur nicht betrunken. Sag am besten gar nichts. Lass mich das machen."

„Hast du irgendwas gefunden?", fragte Fred, Alicia einen wachsamen Blick zuwerfend. Sie lächelte ihn nur breit an.

„Nichts. Sieh mal, wir können genauso gut aufgeben. Es ist weg, also lass uns einfach nicht mehr davon reden."

Fred sah ihn verwirrt an. Lee schaute währenddessen Alicia näher an. „Geht's dir gut? Du siehst ein bisschen erhitzt aus."

Zum Glück erinnerte sie sich an Georges Befehl, daher lächelte und nickte Alicia nur. Lee und Fred waren immer noch ein wenig misstrauisch, doch angesichts ihres merkwürdigen Verhaltens in letzter Zeit, dachten sie nicht weiter darüber nach. Sie gingen bald davon, um Angelina und Katie zu finden. George seufzte erleichtert-

„Okay, Krise abgewendet. Lass uns dich hoch und ins Bett bringen."

„Das klingt lustig." Alicia kicherte (sie schien das ziemlich häufig zu tun) und versuchte zu zwinkern. Leider bekam sie nicht heraus, wie man nur ein Auge schloss, also blinzelte sie ihn einfach ein paar Mal an.

Sich fragend, was er nur getan haben konnte, um das hier zu verdienen, sah George sich im Raum nach einem sicheren Weg zurück zu den Mädchentreppen um. An je weniger Leuten sie vorbei müssten, desto besser. Er wurde unterbrochen, als Alicia die Arme um ihn warf und ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals vergrub.

„Was ist jetzt los?", stöhnte er.

„Ich dachte, dass du eine Umarmung gebrauchen könntest. Du hast nicht sehr glücklich ausgesehen", sagte sie in sein Ohr.

„Und ich frage mich, wie das wohl kommt?" Trotzdem erwiderte die Umarmung. „Alicia, was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Du weißt es besser als jeder andere, dass Alkohol keine – hey! Hast du gerade an meinem Ohrläppchen geleckt? Lass das!"

Er schob sie weg und sie hatte die Nerven, ihm die Zunge rauszustrecken. „Weshalb hast du das getan?", bellte er, seine Stimme höher als normal.

„Du hast ein leckenswertes Ohr."

Georges Antwort blieb ihm im Halse stecken. So verführerisch es auch klang, er wollte keine Unterhaltung darüber anfangen, welcher seiner Körperteile am ‚leckenswertesten' war. Er rieb mit seinem Ärmel über sein Ohrläppchen und sah sie streng an. „Du kannst nicht einfach jemandes Ohr lecken. Zumindest nicht ohne Erlaubnis."

„George, darf ich an deinem Ohr lecken?", fragte sie kokett.

„Nein! Das war's. Komm." Er ignorierte, wie sich sein Gesicht rötete, ergriff fest ihre Hand und zog sie nicht allzu freundlich zur Treppe. „Hoch mit dir", drängte er sie. „Ich bin direkt hinter dir."

Mit ein paar kleineren Zwischenfällen schaffte Alicia es nach oben. George folgte ihr und achtete darauf, dass er die verzauberte sechste Stufe übersprang, die ihn wieder hinunterrutschen lassen würde. Die Gründer waren vielleicht nicht die vertrauensseligsten Leute gewesen, doch sie hatten es auch nicht für nötig zu halten, alle Stufen zu verzaubern. Fred, George und Lee hatten schnell gelernt, wie sie den Zauber umgehen konnten, doch sie behielten es klugerweise für sich.

Alicia fummelte die Tür auf und zog George mit sich hinein. Sie trat die Tür zu und schloss sie ab, dann lehnte sie sich dagegen. Ihre Augen hatten einen vorhersehbaren Glanz. „So. Jetzt sind wir allein. Was jetzt?"

George antwortete nicht. Er schluckte und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er versuchte herauszufinden, warum er schwitzte. Es musste Angst sein. „Äh..." war alles, was er schließlich herausbrachte.

Alicia ging auf ihn zu. „Ich glaube, du hast etwas von Bett gesagt?"

Oh, gütiger Gott. George wich zurück, bis er gegen einen der Pfosten ihres Bettes stieß. Das schien ihn aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen. „Sieh mal, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, aber du bist wirklich betrunken. Vielleicht ein andermal?"

„Ich bin nicht betrunken. Ich bin nur ein tisschen beschbibst." Sie runzelte die Stirn und legte die Kopf schief. Das klang nicht richtig. „Ich bin ein wisschen schwebipst..."

„Ein bisschen beschwipst?", half George aus.

„Das ist es. Siehst du, mir geht's gut."

„Ich denke, es wäre wirklich besser, wenn du das hier ausschlafen würdest", sagte er fest. „Allein, heißt das. Ich werde in meinem eigenen Bett schlafen", fügte er schnell hinzu.

Sie missachtete seinen Vorschlag mit einem gespielt schamhaften Lächeln. Sie ging auf ihn zu, bis sich ihre Nasen berührten. „Komm schon, George. Warum sollten wir es leugnen? Du bist ein Mädchen und ich bin ein Junge."

George leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. „Äh, ich denke, dass du meinst, dass du ein Mädchen bist und ich ein Junge bin."

Alicia sah runter auf ihre Brust. „Oh. Richtig. Und du bist ein Junge?"

„Als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe."

„Soll ich noch mal nachsehen?"

George packte ihre flinken Hände und hielt sie fest. „Du hast deinen verdammten Verstand verloren", sagte er langsam und deutlich.

Alicia schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben. Sie starrte ihn an, als würde sie ihn zum ersten Mal sehen. „Wann bist du so gutaussehend geworden?"

„Ich war schon immer gutaussehend", erwiderte er nüchtern. „_Du_ wolltest es nur nicht merken."

„Ich merke es jetzt."

„Das zählt nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Machst du Witze?", keuchte George. „Du bist betrunkener als mein Onkel Albert an Weihnachten!"

Alicia kicherte. „Ich mag deinen Onkel Albert. Er nennt mich Löckchen."

„Er nennt dich nur Löckchen, weil er sich nicht an deinen Namen erinnern kann. Das hat der Alkohol im angetan. Willst du so enden wie er?"

„Wie? Fett und glatzköpfig?"

George seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand aufgewühlt durchs Haar. „Was mache ich bloß mit dir?"

„Ich wüsste da ein paar Dinge", sagte Alicia und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Lass das!" George kämpfte sich frei und flüchtete auf die andere Seite des Raumes.

„Ich will, dass du mir hilfst, Oliver zu vergessen", beschwor sie ihn. Sie begann, wieder auf ihn zuzugehen.

„Stop! Ich kann dir auch von hier helfen."

„Ich bin einsam!"

„Und du bist betrunken!", konterte er. „Ich wette, du kannst noch nicht mal gerade laufen."

„Kann ich wohl!" Alicia streckte ihre Arme aus, um die Balance zu halten, dann ging sie los. Bei jedem Schritt lehnte sie sich zu sehr zu einer Seite und stolperte. George lachte und sie sah ihn finster an. „Das ist nicht meine Schuld. Der Raum hat sich bewegt."

„Stell dich einfach der Tatsache. Du willst mich nur, weil du betrunken bist."

„Das ist nicht wahr!", beharrte sie. „Ich hatte einmal einen Traum über dich. Du hast Lederhosen getragen und wir waren am Strand."

„Leder am Strand?"

„Na ja, du hast sie nicht allzu lange angehabt", gab sie freimütig zu. „Hast du jemals Die Blaue Lagune gesehen?"

Georges Gehirn war etwas fünf Schritte zurück. Seit wann hatte Alicia Träume über ihn, in denen er in Lederhosen auftauchte? „Äh, die blaue was?"

„Das ist ein Muggelfilm. Junge und Mädchen stranden auf einer wunderschönen Tropeninsel und entdecken ihre Sexualität. Ich hatte einen Traum, dass wir-"

George war durch den Raum gerannt und hatte seine Hand über ihren Mund geschlagen. Er hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben schneller bewegt. „Nicht _ein_ Wort mehr! Ich will es _wirklich_ nicht wissen!"

Alicia lächelte hinter seiner Hand und legte ihre eigenen Hände auf seine Taille. Seine Augen weiteten sich, doch er sagte nichts. Langsam ließ sie ihre Finger unter den Saum seines T-Shirts gleiten. „Das ist vielleicht keine gute Idee", sagte George mit recht wenig Überzeugung.

Seine Haut war so heiß, dass sein Rücken fast verbrannte, als ihre kalten Finger ihn berührten. Sie wanderten eine Ewigkeit lang herum. Als sie sich zu seinem Bauch bewegten, schnappte er nach Luft und wollte sich zurückziehen. Alicia hakte schnell einen Finger in eine der Gürtelschlaufen an seiner Hose, um ihn zu stoppen.

„Entspann dich", gurrte sie, „alles wird gut."

George versuchte, ihre Hand wegzuziehen, doch sie spannte ihren Finger fester. „Entspannen? Ich bin außer mir vor Panik! Du musst mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass das hier auf _so_ vielen Ebenen falsch ist!"

„Es ist aber auch auf so vielen Ebenen richtig", sagte Alicia. Ziemlich hellsichtig für eine Betrunkene.

„Du denkst nicht logisch! Lass meine Hose los, du... du schmutzige Hosen-Grabscherin!"

Alicia kicherte wieder. George begann es wirklich zu hassen. Er wollte gerade wieder schimpfen, als sie von einem Klopfen unterbrochen wurden. „Alicia? Bist du da drin?", rief Angelina.

George hatte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt. Typischerweise kicherte Alicia nur. „Sag ja", flüsterte George.

„Jah, bin hier!"

Stille, dann, „Bist mit jemandem da drin? Mit einem männlichen Jemanden?"

„Jah!"

George schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. Natürlich fragte Angelina, „Wer ist es?"

Alicia sah George hilfesuchend an. Er versuchte verzweifelt, sich irgendwas auszudenken. Wenn Angelina herausfand, dass er alleine mit Alicia war und diese betrunken, dann würde sie ihm bei lebendigem Leibe rösten. Dann würde Alicia auf ewig von Fred und Lee aufgezogen werden. Wenn Angelina und Katie also rausfanden, wer den Alkohol reingeschleppt hatte, könnten die drei gleich das Land verlassen.

„Alicia?"

Alicia suchte nach einer Antwort. „Oh, du weißt du schon. Äh, der Typ mit... äh, den Haaren und den Augen!"

„Das macht die Auswahl natürlich geringer! Sieh mal, die Party geht langsam zuende. Katie und ich können dir noch eine Stunde geben."

Während sie abgelenkt war, konnte George ihren Finger von seiner Gürtelschlaufe lösen und sich auf die andere Seite von Katies Bett flüchten. Alicia verabschiedete sich von Angelina, dann wandte sie sich wieder ihm zu. „Also, du hast sie gehört. Wir haben nur noch etwa eine Stunde, also fangen wir besser an." Sie zog sich ihre Schulroben aus und warf sie durch den Raum.

„Ich werde gar nichts mit dir anfangen! Du wirst in deinem Bett schlafen – alleine – und schöne Träume über Regenbögen und Einhörner haben! Kein Leder oder Strand erlaubt!"

Alicia verschränkte wütend die Arme. „Du denkst immer noch, ich wäre zu betrunken."

„Ich _weiß_, dass du zu betrunken bist."

„Also ich wette, dass ich nüchtern genug bin, um eine Handstand zu machen", sagte sie überzeugt. „Ich werde einen machen, nur um dir zu zeigen, wie unbetrunken ich bin!"

Georges Magen sank auf Kniehöhe. „NEIN! STOP! Du trägst einen ROCK!"

Es war zu spät. Alicia war schon kopfüber an der Wand. George schloss so wie er konnte die Augen, doch er sah noch etwas rote Spitze aufblitzen. Er biss sich auf die Innenseite der Wange, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Rot war seine Lieblingsfarbe! Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er gesagt, dass Alicia rote Unterhosen trug, nur um ihn zu ärgern.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich es kann!", verkündete sie triumphierend. „George! Du guckst ja gar nicht!"

„Natürlich gucke ich nicht!"

Alicia jubelte sich weiter selbst zu. George hyperventilierte jedoch fast. Er hatte die Unterhose seiner besten Freundin gesehen. Das konnte nicht gut sein. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er dafür in die Hölle kommen würde. Abgesehen von roter Spitze hatte er eine Menge glatte, porzellanfarbene Haut gesehen. Na ja, sie sah zumindest glatt aus. Vielleicht konnte er sie nur kurz berü – Nein!

Gott würde ihn so was von quälen. Das hätte eines der Gebote sein sollen. _Du sollst nicht ansehen deiner besten Freundin Unterhosen wenn sie berauscht ist._

Oder so etwas ähnliches.

„GEORGE!"

Plötzlich merkte er, dass Alicia ihn in den letzten Sekunden gerufen hatte. „Was denn jetzt!?"

„Ich sitze fest!"

George schrie fast vor Verzweiflung. „_Du sitzt fest_?! Wie kannst du festsitzen?"

„Du musst mir helfen! Sonst falle ich auf meinen Kopf!"

An diesem Punkt dachte George, dass das vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee wäre. Er konnte ihr auf keinen Fall helfen. Helfen würden Körperkontakt erfordern. Was zu unangemessenen Gedankengängen und eine Menge Qualen führen würde. „Du willst mich unbedingt umbringen, nicht wahr? Das ist dein Plan, oder? George zur Verzweiflung treiben, bis er ein Aneurysma hat?"

„Beeil dich! Meine Arme werden lahm und ich werde mir noch den Hals brechen!"

„Hör mal, drück dich einfach von der Wand ab", sagte er verzweifelt.

„Kann ich nicht! Ich werde mir den Kopf anbrechen, wenn ich versuchen, runterzukommen! Ich denke nicht, dass ich es richtig gemacht habe!"

Wieder klang es wie keine schlechte Idee. „Schau mal, ich werde einfach runtergehen und jemanden zu Hilfe holen, der einen Uterus hat."

„Bis dahin halte ich nicht aus! Ich brauche dich jetzt! Bitte, George!"

George öffnete fast alarmiert die Augen. „Sei leiser! Wenn dich jemand so schreien hört, dann wird er den falschen Eindruck bekommen", zischte er dringlich.

„George! OH, GEORGE!"

„Hör auf! Ich werde dir runterhelfen, wenn du versprichst, das _nie wieder_ zu tun!"

„Ich verspreche es! Ich verspreche es! Hilfe!"

George öffnete langsam die Augen und sah betont auf den Boden. „Ich werde bis in alle Ewigkeit in der Hölle schmoren", wiederholte er immer und immer wieder, als er vorsichtig zu Alicia rüberging. „Okay. H-halt einfach deine Beine geschlossen."

„Beeil dich", wimmerte sie.

George wusste, dass er sie ansehen musste, um ihr runter zu helfen. Er atmete tief durch und hob den Blick. Sein Gesicht brannte vor Verlegenheit, doch er schaffte es, nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Er musste jedoch heftig husten, bevor er reden konnte.

„Okay. Ahem. Ja. Okay. Ich werde meinen Arm um deine Taille legen. Lehn dich einfach langsam dagegen."

Alicia war offenbar nicht in der Stimmung, langsam zu machen. Sie drückte sich und der Wand ab und George, zitternd und aufgewühlt, war nicht darauf vorbereitet, ihr ganzes Gewicht zu tragen. Er streckte reflexartig die Hand aus und ergriff ihren Oberschenkel, um sie zu stützen. Na ja. Das beantwortete die Frage, ob ihre Haut glatt war. Sie war auch warm und weich.

„George?"

„Oh! Ja. Jetzt lauf einfach ein Stück auf deinen Händen, ich halte dich", sagte er, seine Stimme mehr als angespannt. Sie tat vorsichtig wie geheißen. „Das ist genug. Jetzt wirst du dir den Kopf nicht anschlagen."

„Ich will nicht vornüber fallen. Dreh mich andersrum", befahl sie.

George fand nicht, dass sie in der Position war, Forderungen zu stellen, doch wenn es bedeutete, dass er eher aufhören konnte, sie zu berühren, dann würde er darauf eingehen. „Dann dreh deine Hände, du willst doch nicht, dass du dir die Handgelenke brichst. Ich lasse dich langsam runter, okay?"

Er nahm seine Hand von ihrem Oberschenkel, um seinen Arm in ihre Kniekehlen zu legen. Er begann sie langsam herunterzulassen. „Meine Arme werden verdreht!", sagte sie drängend. Sie begann zu wackeln, also nahm George schnell seinen Arm von ihrer Taille und legte ihn um ihre Schultern, gerade als ihre Arme nachgaben.

Die Muskeln auf seinem Brustkorb und in seinen Armen spannten sich, als er ihr ganzes Gewicht trug. Er sank in die Knie, als sie die Arme um seinen Hals warf und ihn fest umarmte. „Mein Held!"

„Kein Problem", sagte er, als Schweiß über sein Gesicht lief.

„Oh, du bist so stark!", stieß sie hervor und küsste seine Wange.

Er ließ sie sofort los, doch sie ließ seinen Hals nicht los. Er versuchte sie wegzuschieben, doch sie drehte sich nur um und schlang ihm die Beine um die Hüften. Er stand auf, in der Hoffnung, dass sie dann runterfallen würde, doch sie verstärkte nur die Umklammerung.

„Lass mich los!", grollte er und versuchte weiter, sie wegzuschieben.

„Ich hätte es lieber, wenn du _mit_ mir ‚loslassen' würdest", flüsterte sie mit rauchiger Stimme.

George hörte mit dem Versuch auf, sie loszuwerden und presste die Hände auf die Ohren. „Sag nicht solche Dinge!"

„Kann ich dir sagen, wie süß du bist, wenn du erregt bist?"

George drückte seine Hände noch fester auf die Ohren. Er konnte sie immer noch hören! „Nein! Und ich bin nicht erregt!"

Alicia bewegte auf eine sehr entnervende Art die Hüften. „Oh, das sehe ich anders."

Das war's. George versuchte, sie abzuschütteln, doch sie hatte ihre Knöchel hinter seinem Rücken gekreuzt und weigerte sich, sich zu bewegen. Sie bewegte noch immer die Hüften. Hiernach würde er eine gute Therapie brauchen.

„Okay, du wolltest es so." Er marschierte rüber zum Bett und begann, sie zu kitzeln. Alicia kreischte und ließ ihn los. Sie fiel aufs Bett und lag wie erstarrt darauf.

„George?"

„Ich gehe! Es ist mir egal, wenn du mit jedem Typen in Gryffindor schläfst. Ich muss hier raus bevor ich völlig den Verstand verliere!"

Alicia starrte ihn nur durch einen Alkoholnebel hindurch an. Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann ging er zur Tür. Er hielt kurz an, um ihren Umhang aufzuheben. Es würde nicht allzu gut aussehen, wenn überall Kleidung herumläge. Er hängte den Umhang an einen Haken neben der Tür. Er wusste, dass er einfach hätte gehen sollen, doch er musste sich einfach noch einmal umdrehen.

Alicia lag noch immer auf ihrem Bett. Sie hatte sich zu einem Ball zusammengerollt und schluchzte herzerweichend in ihre Hände. Er sollte wirklich nachsehen, ob sie okay war. Nur fragen, dann gehen.

„Was ist los?", fragte er leise, als er zu ihr zurückging.

Sie sah mit großen, feuchten Augen zu ihm auf. „Ich dachte, du wärst schon weg."

„Na ja, ich bin noch hier. Was ist los?"

„Ich habe getrunken, um Oliver zu vergessen, doch es hat nicht geklappt. Ich erinnere mich an jedes Wort, das er je zu mir gesagt hat und alles, was er je getan hat. Es will einfach nicht weggehen."

George kniete sich neben ihr Bett und strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Es wird irgendwann weggehen. Du musst dir nur Zeit geben."

Alicia lächelte ihn wässrig an. „Ich weiß, dass es gehen wird. Es – es tut nur weh."

George fühlte, wie sich seine Brust schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Was sollte er dazu sagen? Er merkte, dass er nichts sagen konnte, also stand er wieder auf und legte sich neben sie. Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und sie vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Brust. Sie blieben für etwa fünf Minuten nur so liegen. George nahm an, dass sie eingeschlafen war, also versuchte er, sich sanft zurückzuziehen.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn bittend an. „Nein. Bitte, geh nicht. Du bist der Einzige, dem etwas an mir liegt."

„Das stimmt nicht und das weißt du auch."

„Na ja, Angelina und Fred hassen mich definitiv."

„Oh, sie hassen dich nicht. Angelina ist nur genervt, dass du Geheimnisse vor ihr hast. Sie wird darüber hinwegkommen. Fred ist nur... er ist einfach Fred. Ich verspreche, dass dich keiner von ihnen hasst."

Alicia legte ihre Hand auf Georges Wange und beugte sich vor, bis ihre Lippen nur noch ein kleines Stück voneinander entfernt waren. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir hilft, Oliver zu vergessen."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte es."

„Du kannst es noch immer."

Sie schloss die Lücke und küsste ihn sanft, aber bestimmt, dann löste sie sich. George fühlte seine Abwehr wortwörtlich zerbröckeln. Er hatte nie wirklich eine Chance gehabt, nicht, nachdem sie an seinem Ohr geleckt hatte. Sie hatte Löcher in seine Schutzbarrieren gestochen, bis sie schließlich wie die Mauer zusammengebrochen waren.

Er packte eine Handvoll ihrer Haare und zog ihre Lippen wieder auf seine. Er würde sterben, wenn er sie nicht wieder küsste. Außerdem würde er sowieso schon in der Hölle landen. Was konnte ein kleiner Kuss da schon schaden?

Der ‚kleine' Kuss wurde bald ein großer Kuss und George konnte noch immer den Geschmack des Butterbiers in ihrem Mund schmecken. Sie zu küssen war genauso, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie war genau an den richtigen Stellen süß und warm und weich. Ihre Hände waren beunruhigend, sie hielten nie inne. Seine Haare, seine Schulter, seine Brust, sein Bauch...

Sie löste sich plötzlich und kicherte. „Gütiger Gott. Wo warst du nur mein ganzes Leben?"

George antwortete nicht. Reden war zu ablenkend. Außerdem verschwendete es wertvolle Zeit zum Küssen. Er zog sie wieder runter und küsste ihr Kinn. Er ließ seine Lippen langsam ihren Hals hinabwandern. Alicia vergrub die Hände in seinem Haar, als er mit der Zunge über ihre Halsschlagader fuhr. Sie schloss die Augen und warf den Kopf zurück, damit er besser rankam.

„Oliver."

Georges lustumwölktes Gehirn brauchte eine Weile, um den Namen zu registrieren. Als er verstand, was sie gesagt hatte, hörte er abrupt auf, sie zu küssen. Alicia stöhnte protestierend und zog an seinem Haar. Er rollte sie beide herum, sodass er oben lag und starrte auf sie runter.

„Was ist los?", fragte Alicia und rieb in einer sehr ablenkenden Art über seinen Nacken.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Ich habe dich gefragt, was los ist."

„Davor!"

Alicia bemerkte langsam, was für einen schrecklichen Fehler sie gemacht hatte. „Ich sagte George."

George schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast mich Oliver genannt."

„Nein, habe ich nicht!", beharrte sie und versuchte, ihn wieder zu küssen.

„Leesh, du hast seinen Namen praktisch gestöhnt", sagte er sanft. Er hätte es wirklich besser wissen müssen. Er zog ihre Hände weg und rollte sich von ihr herunter. Sie griff verzweifelt nach ihm, doch er stellte sich neben ihr Bett und strich seinen Umhang glatt.

„Geh nicht!", bat sie. Sie kämpfte sich auf die Knie. „Ich hab es nicht so gemeint!"

„Oh, ich denke schon, dass du es so gemeint hast. Das ist das Problem."

Alicia krabbelte zur Kante des Bettes und George trat zurück, sodass er außerhalb ihrer Reichweite war. „Bitte. Ich meinte doch George. Oliver. George. Das klingt so ähnlich."

„Das klingt überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Es war falsch von mir, dich zu küssen. Ich muss gehen."

„Nein!" Sie wollte wieder nach ihm greifen, schätzte aber die Entfernung falsch ein und fiel dabei vom Bett. Sie landete mit einem Krachen auf dem Boden, das George zusammenzucken ließ. „Autsch", stöhnte sie.

„Irgendwas gebrochen?"

Alicia setzte sich sehr langsam auf. „Ooh. Ich glaube, ich habe mir den Kopf gebrochen."

George half ihr auf die Füße und setzte sie auf ihr Bett. „Dein Kopf ist nicht gebrochen. Das ist nur der Alkohol."

„Es fühlt sich an, als ob mein Gehirn aus meinen Ohren läuft." Sie presste die Hände auf die Ohren, um sicher zu gehen, dass das nicht passierte. „Ich fühle mich gar nicht gut."

„Geh ins Bett und du wirst dich morgen früh besser fühlen", riet er ihr. „Ich muss in mein Zimmer, bevor Angelina und Katie wieder hochkommen."

Alicia seufzte und legte sich hin. „Es tut mir Leid, George."

Sie sah so hübsch aus mit ihren erröteten Wangen und ihren roten, geschwollenen Lippen. George wusste, dass er noch einen Kuss brauchte. Es war vielleicht der letzte, den er ihr je geben würde. Er beugte sich über sie und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Es war ein süßer letzter Kuss.

„Du küsst richtig gut", sagte sie, als er aufstand.

Er grinste. „Du auch. Bis morgen früh."

George zog leise die Vorhänge um ihr Bett zu und ging auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Zimmer. Er lief die Treppe runter, wobei er die verzauberte sechste Stufe ausließ, und sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Es war schon nach Mitternacht, doch noch immer waren etwa ein Dutzend Schüler wach. Er entdeckte Fred, Lee, Angelina und Katie, die am erlöschenden Feuer saßen.

Sie hatten eine intensive Diskussion über irgendwas, also konnte er in sein Zimmer hoch schleichen, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Als er in sein Zimmer kam, ließ er sich voll bekleidet aufs Bett fallen und starrte an den Baldachin über sich. Als Fred und Lee etwa fünfzehn Minuten später hoch kamen, gab er vor zu schnarchen, damit sie ihm keine Fragen stellten. Nachdem sie eingeschlafen waren, starrte er weiter.

Der Morgen kam nach Georges Geschmack viel zu schnell. Er hatte stundenlang einfach vor sich hingestarrt, bis er endlich eingedöst war. Er hatte einen unruhigen Traum gehabt, in dem er mit Alicia in der blauen Lagune schwamm, der ihn wieder aufschrecken ließ. Seitdem war er wach gewesen. Er stolperte mit Fred und Lee zum Frühstück und versuchte, ihre hartnäckigen Fragen zu ignorieren.

„Wo warst du die ganze Nacht?"

„Ich habe euch doch gesagt, ich war in unserem Zimmer."

„Wir haben nachgesehen, aber es war leer", sagte Lee.

„Na ja, ich habe Ron mal besucht."

„Für wie lange?"

„Ich weiß nicht!", blaffte George gereizt. „Ich schaue ja nicht ständig auf die Uhr."

„Angelina glaubt, dass Alicia letzte Nacht mit einem Typen im Zimmer war. Sie hat eine Menge Kichern und Flüstern gehört", sagte Lee beiläufig. Zu beiläufig.

George verengte die Augen, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum auf die Mädchen warteten. „Also hat Alicia einen Jungen im Zimmer gehabt. Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Na ja, du bist der Letzte, mit dem wir sie gesehen haben."

„Ich hoffe, ihr wollt nicht andeuten, dass ich letzte Nacht bei Alicia war."

„So was würden wir nie andeuten!", antwortete Fred, beleidigt dreinschauend. „Wir haben nur gedacht, dass du vielleicht wissen könntest, wer bei ihr war."

George glaubte seinem Bruder nicht eine Sekunde. Sie wussten alle, dass er bei Alicia gewesen war. Na ja, sollten sie doch denken, was sie wollten. „Ich weiß nicht, wer bei ihr war und ich möchte lieber nicht darüber reden."

Angelina und Katie kamen in dem Augenblick die Treppen runter. Alicia war nicht bei ihnen. Die beiden lächelten George an und knufften sich in die Seiten.

„Wo ist Alicia?"

„Sie ist noch im Bett. Sie sagt, dass es ihr nicht gut geht", erwiderte Katie. Sie warf George einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

„Sie muss eine harte Nacht gehabt haben."

George verdrehte die Augen. Er würde sich dem hier auf keinen Fall jetzt aussetzen. Er fühlte sich nicht bereit für scheinheilige Kommentare und Andeutungen. „Geht ihr ohne mich. Ich sehe mal nach Alicia."

Die vier Gryffindors tauschten wissende Blicke, sagten aber nichts. Sie kletterten aus dem Porträtloch und George stieg langsam die Treppe hoch. Er war unglaublich nervös. Würde Alicia ihn ohrfeigen oder küssen?"

Er klopfte an die Tür und wartete geduldig. „Nicht so laut", kam ein Stöhnen von drinnen.

„Entschuldige. Ich bin's, George. Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Ich denke schon."

Ich denke schon? Das klang nicht sehr enthusiastisch. George öffnete die Tür und trat vorsichtig ein. Sie warf nichts nach ihm, was ein gutes Zeichen sein musste. Er ging rüber zu ihrem Bett. Sie lag auf der Seite, noch immer in ihrer Schuluniform von Abend vorher.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte er.

„Als wenn mein Kopf gleich explodieren wird." Sie lächelte schwach. Ein Lächeln war gut. Sie würde ihn sicher nicht anbrüllen wollen, wenn sie lächelte.

George setzte sich auf die Kante ihres Bettes und starrte auf seine Hände. Er würde sie nie wieder so sehen können wie früher. Er hatte ihr Unterhose gesehen, um Merlins Willen!

„George", sagte sie leise. Er hielt die Luft an. „Du wirst es vielleicht nicht glauben, aber ich habe mich letzte Nacht betrunken."

„Äh, das weiß ich."

Alicia verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Oh nein. Ich habe doch nichts Peinliches getan, oder? Ich werden mich selbst nicht mehr ertragen können, wenn ich das getan habe. Ich werde meinen Namen in Conchita ändern, nach Mexiko ziehen und mein Leben lang Sombreros an Touristen verkaufen."

George starrte sie nur an, ein Mahlstrom von Gefühlen wirbelte in ihm. Sie erinnerte sich nicht! Wie konnte sie sich nicht erinnern? War er so leicht zu vergessen? „Du erinnerst dich an _gar nichts_?"

Sie spähte durch ihre Finger. „Ich erinnere mich daran, das Butterbier von Fred geklaut zu haben und es mit in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums genommen zu haben. Das ist alles. Warum? Habe ich mich vor allen zum Affen gemacht? Ich werde sicher rausgeworfen!"

Alicia sah so zerknirscht aus, dass George ihr beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm legte. „Niemand außer mir weiß, dass du betrunken warst. Sobald ich wusste, was los war, habe ich dich hier hoch gebracht."

Sie seufzte tief und erleichtert. „Gott sei Dank. Ich bin so froh, dass du bei mir warst und nicht so ein fieser Typ, der die Situation ausgenutzt hätte. Ich habe doch trotzdem nichts Peinliches getan, oder?"

George zog eine Grimasse. Er hätte die Situation fast ausgenutzt! Er erzwang ein Lachen. „Etwas Peinliches? Du meinst, wie einen Handstand im Rock oder so?"

Alicia zog zweifelnd ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Sogar ich bin nicht _so_ doof."

„Du hast recht", stimmte er mit einem liebevollen Lächeln zu. „Wenn es dir dann besser geht, dann kann ich dir sagen, dass du ohnmächtig auf dem Bett zusammengebrochen bist, sobald ich dich hier raufgeschafft hatte. Du hast nichts Peinlicheres getan, als zu schnarchen und auf dein Kissen zu sabbern."

Alicia war sprachlos vor Erleichterung. Sie küsste die Innenseite von Georges Hand. „Danke, dass du dich darum gekümmert hast, dass es mir gut geht. Ich habe meine Lektion über Alkohol definitiv gelernt."

„Kein Problem und ich bin froh, dass du etwas daraus gelernt hast."

George ging runter zum Frühstück und Alicia schlief ihren Kater aus. Es war vielleicht am besten für sie, dass sie sich an nichts erinnert. Sie konnte sowieso kein Spanisch. Für den Moment musste George sich einfach mit dem Gedanken trösten, dass sie fand, dass er gut küssen konnte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ü/N: Ein wirklich bittersüßes Kapitel... Ich glaube, ich habe die Hälfte der Zeit immer nur gelacht oder geseufzt. Und wie steht ihr dazu?


	39. Angelinas Angst und Katies Krise

Disclaimer: Ich übersetze diese Geschichte nur, also gehört nichts davon mir.

Ü/N: Auch wenn es schon spät abends ist, habe ich es doch geschafft, das Kapitel am festgesetzten Tag hochzuladen. Ich hatte heute noch einen ungeplanten Chorauftritt, daher kommt das Update erst so spät. Aber besser, als wenn ich es vergessen hätte. Die nächsten Tage wäre ich sicher nich dazu gekommen, etwas hochzuladen.

Gut, nächstes Update: 11. Juli 2007

**Kapitel 38**

„Kommt und seht euch das an!"

Alicia und Katie sahen von ihren Aufsätzen für Zaubereigeschichte auf. Eine sehr aufgewühlte Angelina tappte mit dem Fuß und rang die Hände. Mehr als nur ein bisschen neugierig folgten Alicia und Katie Angelina aus der Bibliothek und durch die Eingangshalle.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Katie schließlich.

„Raus. Kommt schon!", drängte sie, die Mädchen an den Händen packend und sie zur Tür ziehend.

„Was sollen wir uns ansehen?" Alicia sah sich auf den Ländereien um, entdeckte aber nichts, das Angelina Drängeln erklären würde.

„Da links. NEIN! Schaut nicht hin!", zischte Angelina.

„Aber du hast doch gesagt-"

„Macht es nicht so auffällig!"

Alicia warf sich wie beiläufig das Haar über die Schulter und sah sich dabei um. Fred, George und Lee redeten mit ein paar Mädchen aus Beauxbatons. Die Mädchen kicherten und flirteten ziemlich offensichtlich. Die Jungs schienen das nicht besonders schlimm zu finden.

„Die versuchen, uns unsere Jungs wegzuschnappen!", sagte Angelina wütend. „Das können wir denen doch nicht durchgehen lassen!"

„Unsere Jungs?", fragte Katie.

„Schau dir doch mal die Brünette an, wie sie sich an Lee ranmacht!"

Katie sah ihre beste Freundin finster an. „Warum sollte mich das kümmern? Lee kann flirten, mit wem er will. Übrigens ist Fred doch gar nicht mehr dein Freund, also hast du auch keinen besonderen Anspruch auf ihn."

„Er mag vielleicht nicht mein Freund sein, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich ihn mir von irgendeiner ausländischen Tussi unter der Nase wegschnappen lasse."

„Was genau hast du vor?", fragte Alicia ängstlich.

Angelina grinste auf eine Art und Weise, die Katie und Alicia schlucken ließ. „Ich werde sie nur warnen. Das ist alles."

Alicia tauschte einen zweifelnden Blick mit Katie. Sie sah wieder auf die Schülerinnen, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie die Zwillinge und Lee weggingen. Sie seufzte erleichtert. „Es sieht so aus, als wenn die Jungs gegangen wären. Ich denke, dann besteht kein Grund mehr, Ärger zu machen", sagte Alicia hoffnungsvoll.

Angelina hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen. Bevor Alicia oder Katie etwas sagen konnte, marschierte sie auf die Beauxbatons zu. Sie beiden eilten hinter ihrer Freundin her und versuchten, es ihr auszureden.

„Was, wenn sie kein Englisch sprechen?", sagte Katie verzweifelt.

Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du kannst doch ein bisschen Französisch, oder, Alicia?"

„Nur das bisschen, das Jasmine mir beigebracht hat", erwiderte sie unsicher.

„Welche Sätze kannst du?"

„Mein Name ist Alicia und ich lebe in England. Ich mag deine Schuhe."

„Das ist alles?"

Alicia seufzte. „Wo ist die nächste Toilette? Und, könnte ich bitte die Butter haben."

„Die Butter haben?", wiederholte Katie zweifelnd. „Ich bezweifle, dass das viel helfen wird."

„Ich habe doch letztes Jahr nur ein wenig gelernt, damit ich ein bisschen mit Jasmines Freunden reden konnte. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass ich es brauchen würde, um mich mit Leuten zu streiten!"

Angelina blieb unbeeindruckt. „Egal. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich mich auch mit Gesten verständlich machen kann."

Die Beauxbatons sahen misstrauisch zu, wie die Hogwarts-Schüler näher kamen. Sie konnten anscheinend die Feinseligkeit spüren, die von Angelina ausging, denn sie verschränkten ihre Arme und verengten die Augen.

„Sprecht ihr Englisch?", wollte Angelina ohne Einleitung wissen.

„Natürlich", sagte das blonde Mädchen kühl.

„Gut. Ich will, dass ihr eure Finger von Fred Weasley lasst."

„Wem?"

„Der Typ, mit dem ihr gerade geredet habt. Der Rotschopf."

„Da waren zwei mit roten Haaren", warf die Brünette ungehalten ein.

„Er ist der, mit dem F auf dem Pullover", sagte Angelina.

Blondie lächelte gelassen. „Ah. Er ist sehr niedlich."

„Er ist außerdem sehr _mein_."

„Uh-oh", murmelte Katie so, dass nur Alicia sie hören konnte.

„Na ja, jetzt wissen sie es ja!", sagte Alicia mit falsche Fröhlichkeit. „Lass uns wieder reingehen, damit Katie und ich unsere Aufsätze für Binns fertig schreiben können."

Die Mädchen waren jedoch noch nicht fertig. Blondie runzelte die Stirn und sagte unschuldig, „Er hat nicht erwähnt, dass er eine Freundin hat. Ich frage mich, warum?"

„Na ja, eigentlich bin ich nicht seine Freundin. _Eigentlich_ ist er solo, aber-"

„Dann kannst du ihm auch nicht sagen, was er tun und lassen kann", unterbrach die Brünette sie rüde.

Angelina sah sie finster an und die Mädchen begannen, sich schnell auf Französisch zu unterhalten. Sie kicherten unverhohlen und warfen Angelina fiese Seitenblicke zu.

Angelina flüsterte, „Alicia, was sagen die da?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Sie sprechen zu schnell", erwiderte sie leise. „Oh. Äh... ich glaube, sie haben dich gerade Kartoffel genannt."

„_Kartoffel_? Bist du sicher?", fragte Katie skeptisch.

„Nein!", antwortete Alicia und errötete. „Ich habe euch doch gesagt, sie sprechen zu schnell!"

Angelina straffte die Schultern. „Hört mal, Fred ist solo, aber er ist nicht zu haben. Versteht ihr?"

„Oh, wir verstehen."

„Ja. Du willst ihn, aber Fred will dich nicht. Wir verstehen sehr gut."

Angelina ballte die Fäuste und Katie entschied, dass es Zeit war, einzuschreiten. „Es hat Spaß gemacht, mit euch zu reden, aber wir müssen jetzt wieder rein. Wir hoffen, dass ihr eure Zeit in Hogwarts genießt! Arrividerci!"

Alicia verdrehte die Augen, als sie einen von Angelinas Armen ergriff. „Sie meinte au revoir."

„Au revoir!", korrigierte Katie fröhlich.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig!", protestierte Angelina, als ihre Freundinnen sie von den kichernden Französinnen wegzogen. „Hört auf! Ich wollte ihnen noch nur meine Meinung sagen!"

„Ich denke, es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn du sie für dich behalten würdest. Es könnte ganz nützlich sein", sagte Alicia trocken.

Angelinas Protest ebbte langsam ab, als sie zurück in die Bücherei gezerrt wurde. Die Mädchen drückten sie auf einen Stuhl und setzten sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch. Katie und Alicia starrten sie unverhohlen an, bis Angelina gereizt fragte, „Was seht ihr mich so an, verdammt?"

„Was ist mit dir los?", fragte Alicia, sie weiter neugierig anstarrend.

„Ja, warum bist du plötzlich so besitzergreifend?", fügte Katie hinzu,

„Seid nicht dumm! Ich bin nicht besitzergreifend!"

„Mir dünkt, die Lady protestiert zu viel."

Angelina und Katie starrten Alicia nur verwirrt an und diese murmelte etwas über ihren Vater, der wollte, dass sie Shakespeare liest. Katie schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich an Angelina. „Seit wann kümmert es dich, mit wem Fred redet?"

Angelina sah runter auf den Tisch und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Alicia und Katie beugten sich vor und baten sie, es zu wiederzuholen. Sie seufzte und sagte, „Weihnachtsball."

„Was ist das?", fragte Katie und wandte sich hilfesuchend an Alicia. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Es ist genau das, wonach es klingt", sagte Angelina. „Der Weihnachtsball ist ein Ball, der an Weihnachten abgehalten wird."

„Ein Ball?", echote Alicia. „Aber wir hatten noch nie einen Ball in Hogwarts."

„Der Weihnachtsball ist ein traditionelles Element des Trimagischen Turniers. Ich bin darauf gestoßen, als ich über da Turnier nachgelesen habe."

„Okay", sagte Alicia langsam. „Also willst du mit Fred zum Ball gehen?"

Angelina zögerte. „_Wollen_ ist nicht gerade das Wort, das ich benutzen würde..."

„Sehnen?", schlug Katie vor. „Sehnst du dich danach, mit Fred hinzugehen?"

„Halt die Klappe."

„Nein, ich glaube, sie verlangt danach. Kat, sie Angelina nicht so aus, als verlangte sie danach, mit Fred hinzugehen?"

Angelina ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken, als ihre angeblich besten Freunde sich über sie lustig machten. Sie ließ ihnen einen Augenblick Zeit, ihre Belustigung auszuleben, bevor sie wieder aufsah. Beide unterdrückten ein Kichern. „Wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen müsst, ich empfinde keine Abneigung dagegen, mit Fred zum Ball zu gehen."

Alicia lächelte freundlich. „Wir sind deine Freunde, Angie, du kannst uns sagen, wie du dich wirklich fühlst."

Angelina beäugte sie beide. Alicias große braune Augen waren sanft und ermutigend. Katies blaue Augen waren erwartungsvoll, doch noch immer glitzerte es spitzbübisch in den saphirfarbenen Tiefen. Angelina seufzte. Die beiden würden sie nicht in Ruhe lassen, bis sie eine Art Zugeständnis gemacht hatte, also könnte sie es auch gleich hinter ich bringen.

„Okay, ich stehe auf Fred", sagte Angelina. „Was ist daran so falsch?"

„Oh, daran ist nichts falsch", versichte Alicia ihr schnell. „Es ist nur... na ja, ihr zwei streitet euch so oft."

„Und du genießt es, diese Streitereien heraufzubeschwören", fügte Katie hinzu.

„Das ist alles ein Teil des Spiels!", erklärte Angelina mit einem erschöpften Seufzer.

„Des Spiels?"

Angelina nickte. „Ihr beide versteht das nicht, weil ihr nie einen richtigen Freund gehabt habt."

Alicia öffnete ihren Mund, dann schloss sie ihn langsam wieder. Katie hob die Augenbrauen. „Wenn das sogenannte _Spiel_ beinhaltet, dass man vorgibt, jemanden zu hassen, auf den man steht, dann habe ich keine große Lust zu spielen", sagte sie leichthin.

„Du machst es doch schon mit Lee", sagte Angelina in sachlichem Ton.

„Tu ich nicht!", war Katies automatische Antwort.

Angelina glaubte das nicht eine Sekunde. Katie mit ihrem finsteren Gesicht alleine lassend, wandte sie sich an ihre andere Freundin. „Alicia hat die Regeln des Spiel gebrochen, indem sie mit dem Typen befreundet ist, auf den sie steht."

„Ich habe _was_?"

„Oh, tu nur nicht so, als ob du es nicht wüsstest."

„Ich _weiß_ es nicht!", beharrte Alicia.

„Hey, hat das Spiel eine Anleitung?", fragte Katie, ein wenig ängstlich dreinschauend. „Ich denke, ich werde sie brauchen."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Angelina ließ Alicia und Katie versprechen, dass sie niemanden in den Wahnsinn treiben würden, indem sie den Weihnachtsball erwähnten. Lasst es sie mit allen anderen herausfinden, hatte Angelina beharrt. Das hielt Alicia jedoch nicht davon ab, Panik zu geraten.

„Ich kann mir niemanden vorstellen, mit dem ich dahin gehen könnte. Ich kann noch nicht mal tanzen!", rief sie. „Ich glaube, ich muss über Weihnachten nach Hause gehen."

Angelina unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Warum musste sie ihre Gefühle für Fred eingestehen, wenn Alicia ihre für George für sich behalten konnte? Um einen Streit zu vermeiden, wandte Angelina sich an Katie, die leise vor sich hin summend ihre Zehnägel lackierte. Sie hatte den Weihnachtsball noch nicht einmal erwähnt.

„Was ist mit dir, Katie?"

„Lee wird mich fragen", sagte sie mit einem sorglosen Schulterzucken.

„Und was wirst du ihm sagen?", fragte Alicia neugierig, ihr eigenes Unglück für einen Moment vergessend.

Katie sah von ihren Zehnägeln auf. Sie errötete leicht, als sie die Blicke ihrer Freundinnen erwiderte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Was denkt ihr denn, was ich sagen sollte?"

Alicia und Angelina setzten sich zu Katie aufs Bett. „Magst du Lee wirklich?", fragte Angelina.

Katie zögerte und wandte sich wieder ihren Zehnägeln zu. „Was denkt ihr beide von ihm?"

„Er ist Lee", erwiderte Alicia. Sie hatte ihn nie wirklich auf eine andere Art gesehen. Zumindest nicht oft.

„Angelina?"

„Was ich denke, spielt keine Rolle", sagte Angelina diplomatisch.

Katie wollte ein Nein als Antwort nicht gelten lassen. „Bitte! Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich tun soll! Sag mir wenigstens, ob du denkst, dass er süß ist", bat sie.

„Das wird dir wirklich nicht helfen, Katie, du musst-"

„Natürlich ist er süß!", unterbrach Alicia. „Er muss nur lächeln und schön seufzen alle Mädchen in der näheren Umgebung."

„Leesh, du bist keine Hilfe", zischte Angelina durch die Zähne. „Hör mal, du musst das für dich selbst rausfinden, Katie. Entweder willst du mit Lee hingehen oder nicht. Wir können dir nicht sagen, was du tun sollst."

„Nicht mal ein Hinweis?"

„So verrückt sie auch ist", sagte Alicia, „ich denke, Angelina hat Recht. Du solltest wirklich tun, was _du_ willst, nicht was wir wollen."

Katie verengte die Augen. „Ihr beide seid die am wenigsten hilfsbereiten Freunde auf der Welt. Irgendwann werde ich mir einfach neue beste Freunde suchen. Hilfsbereite beste Freunde."

„Wir lieben dich auch."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Die Mädchen wurden durch die erste Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers für eine Weile von ihren Vorbereitungen für den Weihnachtsball abgelenkt. Zum ersten Mal seit der Feuerkelch die Namen der Champions ausgegeben hatte, war Angelina froh, dass ihrer nicht dabei gewesen war.

„Er wird sterben", murmelte Katie wieder und wieder, als Harry gegen den Drachen antrat.

Bei Alicia war es noch schlimmer, sie konnte noch nicht mal zusehen. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, sobald die Aufgabe begonnen hatte. Lee lieferte ihr einen laufenden Privatkommentar und sie wand sich und quietschte vor Angst. Sobald Harry wieder auf sicherem Boden war, beharrte sie darauf, dass sie immer an ihn geglaubt hatte.

„Ich bin froh, dass Cedric nicht verletzt wurde", verkündete Angelina beiläufig, als die Gruppe auf dem Weg zu Charlie war.

Fred gab vor, sie nicht gehört zu haben. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass sie ihn zu provozieren und in einen Streit zu verwickeln versuchte. Er weigerte sich, anzubeißen und Angelina gab auf, ein bisschen genervt von dem Mangel an Reaktion. Wenn sie Reife wollte, dann würde sie sie auch bekommen.

Als sie näher kamen, entdeckte Charlie sie und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. Er joggte auf sie zu und seine Arme öffneten sich, um Fred und George zu umarmen. Das nahmen sie zumindest an. Alicia schnappte nach Luft, als Charlie sie in eine feste Umarmung verpackte. Er hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie herum. Dann ließ Charlie sie so schnell wieder los, dass sie rücklings in George reinstolperte.

„Es ist so toll, dich zu sehen!", sagte Charlie zu ihr, während er die anderen fünf komplett ignorierte.

„Äh, auch schön, dich zu sehen", erwiderte Alicia, immer noch versuchend, ihr Gleichgewicht und ihre Fassung wiederzugewinnen. Sie konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, das einige Mädchen in der Nähe ihr böse Blicke zuwarfen. Sie errötete und packte Georges Arm, falls Charlie sie wieder umarmen wollte.

Er versuchte es jedoch nicht noch einmal. Er grinste aber und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wie läuft's in der Schule? Ich wette, du verdrehst allen Jungs die Köpfe. Du hast so hübsche Augen. Hast du schon einen Freund?"

Alicia wandte sich hilfesuchend an George. Dieser starrte seinen Bruder nur misstrauisch an. Er zog Alicia instinktiv näher an seine Seite. Sie schaffte es, eine Antwort zu stammeln, die nicht wirklich einen Sinn ergab, doch Charlie lächelte nur und sagte, „Das ist ja super zu hören!"

Fred tippte seinem Bruder auf die Schulter, um seine Aufmerksamkeit von Alicia abzulenken. „Hi, ich bin Fred, dein Bruder. Erinnerst du dich an mich?"

Charlie würdigte ihn kaum eines Blickes. „Du bist schwer zu vergessen, Fred. Wie auch immer, ich muss zurück zu den Drachen. Genieß den Rest des Schuljahres, Alicia."

„Was ist mit George und mir?", brüllte Fred Charlie hinterher, als dieser davon joggte. Sie alle starrten ihm hinterher.

„Also", sagte Angelina, „euer Bruder trinkt wohl viel Alkohol?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Die Ablenkung durch die erste Aufgabe legte sich schnell, besonders, als der Weihnachtsball offiziell verkündet wurde. Sie saßen in Zauberkunst und als Professor Flitwick die Tradition des Balles zu erklären begann, wurde er bald von den aufgeregt schnatternden Gryffindors und Ravenclaws übertönt.

Fred, der zufällig neben Angelina saß, sagte, „Ein Ball, hm?"

„Scheint so", erwiderte neutral. Sie starrte weiter geradeaus, konnte aber aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie er sie ansah.

„Das erklärt, warum wir die Festumhänge brauchen."

„Ja."

„Du wirst mit Cedric gehen, nehme ich an?", fragte Fred.

„Und du wirst mit deiner kleinen französischen Schlampe gehen?"

„Ich habe keine kleine französische Schlampe. Aber es gibt ein Mädchen, mit dem ich gerne gehen möchte."

Angelina konnte nicht anders, als sich zu ihm hinzudrehen. Sie versuchte, ihren Gesichtsausdruck frei von Emotionen zu halten. „Oh ja. Ist sie hübsch?"

„Einfach wunderschön."

Angelinas Auge zuckte krampfhaft. „Und sie mag dich auch."

„So scheint es jedenfalls."

„Wo liegt dann das Problem? Warum seid ihr nicht schon zusammen?", fragte sie steif.

„Ah, sie hat ein Problem damit, Leute an sich ranzulassen. Immer, wenn ich denke, dass ich es geschafft habe, schubst sie mich wieder weg. Es ist schrecklich frustrierend." Fred lächelte, als es ihr dämmerte.

Angelina drehte sich weg, sobald sie merkte, dass er über sie sprach. Sie seufzte und sagte leise, „Na ja, vielleicht hat dieses Mädchen einen Grund dafür, dich wegzuschubsen. Vielleicht kann sie nicht anders. Vielleicht weiß sie oft gar nicht, dass sie es tut."

„Das sind viele Vielleicht." Fred stand auf, als der Rest des Kurses begann, den Raum zu verlassen. „Ich denke, dass ich einfach den Grund dafür finden muss, warum sie mich wegschubst, und es dann ändern. Ich werde sie nicht aufgeben."

Fred ging mit den anderen, doch Angelina blieb auf ihrem Platz. „Ich bin sicher, dass sie das zu schätzen weiß", sagte sie leise.

Bei Lee und Katie lief es nicht besser. Drei Tage, nachdem der Ball verkündet worden war, fand Lee Katie alleine in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums. Sie war dabei, eine Zaubertränke-Hausaufgabe zu beenden, hatte damit aber nicht allzu viel Glück.

„Hi, Katie. Hast du einen schönen Tag?"

„Nein. Snape ist ein Sadist. Was willst du, Lee?"

Er zögerte nur minimal. „Willst du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehen? Wenn du nicht schon mit jemandem hingehst. Ich meine, wenn du schon zu einem anderen Typen ja gesagt hast, dann ist das okay."

„Niemand hat mich bisher gefragt", erwiderte Katie unsicher. Sie sagte aber nichts weiter. Sie wusste nicht, _was_ sie sagen sollte.

„Also?", fragte Lee freundlich nach.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

Lee sah aus, als wenn sie eine fremde Sprache gesprochen hätte. „Was zum Teufel soll das heißen?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Du weißt nicht?", wiederholte er langsam.

„Ich – ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden", sagte Katie verlegen.

„Na ja, ich nehme das als nein." Lee stand auf und erzwang ein Lächeln. „Wir sehen uns, Katie."

Er ging davon und Katie stöhnte, während sie den Kopf in die Hände fallen ließ. Sie vergaß über ihre Sorgen, die ihre Gedanken beherrschten, sogar Snapes Aufsatz. Wenn sie mit Lee hinging, wäre er dann offiziell ihr Freund? Wäre das überhaupt so schlecht?

Katie war sich sicher, dass Lee sie in einer Woche oder so noch einmal fragen würde. Hoffentlich würde sie dann eine Antwort für ihn haben.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Die Antwort zu finden fiel Katie nicht leicht. Ihre Vorhersage, dass Lee sie noch einmal fragen würde, schien sich nicht zu bewahrheiten, denn nach mehr als einer Woche hatte er den Ball immer noch nicht erwähnt. Er hatte eigentlich kaum mit ihr gesprochen. Sie hatte sich zuerst nicht viele Gedanken darum gemacht. Er war wahrscheinlich ein bisschen verlegen. Deshalb waren fast zwei Wochen vergangen, bevor sie anfing, sich ehrlich Sorgen zu machen.

Angelina hatte selbst Probleme, also ging Katie zu Alicia, um sich einen Rat zu holen. Alicia war ebenfalls abgelenkt, aber sie schaffte es irgendwann, Lees Schweigen zu erklären.

„Ich danke wirklich, dass ich gerne mit ihm gehen würde. Wenn er mich doch nur noch mal fragen würde!", sagte Katie, ein Hauch von Verzweiflung in der Stimme.

Alicia sah plötzlich auf. „Wart mal, reden wir hier von Lee?"

„JA! Er hat mich immer noch nicht wieder zum Ball gebeten!"

„Oh." Alicia nickte ernst und ergriff Katies Hand. „Es tut mir Leid, Süße, ich wollte es dir schon eher sagen. Es scheint, als ob Lee ein anderes Mädchen zum Ball bittet."

Katies Mund klappte auf. „Du machst Witze, oder?"

„Leider nicht", sagte Alicia entschuldigend. „Er hat es gestern mir gegenüber erwähnt."

„Wer ist sie?", wollte Katie wissen.

„Ihr Name ist Maria Constanza und sie ist eine Fünftklässlerin aus Hufflepuff. Lee hat mir gesagt, dass er sie heute während ihrer Nachhilfestunde in der Bücherei fragen will."

„Heute?"

„Jah, eigentlich genau jetzt."

Katie hatte sich wochenlang, sogar monatelang über Lee den Kopf zerbrochen, aber in diesem Moment wusste sie, was sie wollte. Allein der Gedanke an Lee mit einem anderen Mädchen ließ sie körperliche Qualen erdulden. Sie würde mit Lee hingehen.

„Katie?", sagte Alicia angespannt. „Geht's dir gut? Du siehst etwas komisch aus."

Ohne zu antworten, drehte Katie sich um und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde sie es zur Bibliothek schaffen, bevor Lee dieses andere Mädchen zum Ball bitten würde. Sie wollte noch nicht mal daran denken, was passieren würde, wenn sie zu spät war.

Als Katie schließlich in der Bücherei ankam, nachdem sie auf dem Weg dahin mehrere Erstklässler umgerannt hatte, sah sie sich nach allen Mädchen um. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wer Maria Constanza war, also sah sie einfach alle Mädchen finster an, falls sie eine von ihnen sein sollte.

Katie ging zum hinteren Teil der Bücherei. Sie drückte die Daumen, dann spähte sie um ein Bücherregal. Lee saß an einem Tisch…

Allein!

Katie seufzte erleichtert. Für eine Sekunde beobachtete sie ihn dabei, wie er in einem großen, staubigen Buch blätterte. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte sie schon monatelang an ihn als potenziellen Freund gedacht. Ironischerweise hatte sie nur eine Sekunde gebraucht, um zu merken, dass er ihrs sein musste, und nur ihrs.

Sie fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das Haar, dann trat sie hinter dem Bücherregal hervor.

Er sah überrascht auf. „Katie? Was machst du hier?"

Sie sah über die Schulter, um sicher zu gehen, dass wie-war-ihr-Name-noch nicht kam. „Ich will mit die über etwas reden."

Lee hielt verteidigend die Hände hoch. „Was es auch ist, ich war's nicht." Er zögerte. „Na ja, es sei denn, ich war es doch. In dem Fall tut es mit Leid und ich werde es nie wieder tun."

„Es geht nicht um so was. Ich dachte nur, dass ich dich wissen lassen sollte, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe."

„Bezüglich was?"

„Dir. Ich habe bei dir einen Fehler gemacht", sagte Katie. Lee starrte sie an, als sie auf ihn zutrat. Sie setzte sich direkt vor ihm auf die Kante des Tisches. „Ich will mit dir zum Weihnachtsball gehen."

„Mit mir?" Er starrte weiter zu ihr auf, während sie zurücklächelte. „Du hast doch letztes Mal, als ich dich gefragt habe, nein gesagt."

„Da war ich verwirrt. Ich wusste nicht, was ich wollte, aber jetzt weiß ich es. Ich will dich, Lee."

Bei dieser Neuigkeit legte Lee eine Hand über die Augen. „Oh, Merlin. Du hast ein ziemlich schlechtes Timing. Katie, ich habe gerade Maria Constanza zum Ball gebeten und sie hat ja gesagt."

Katie stammelte und sah sich um. „Aber – es ist doch… wo ist sie denn?"

„Sie wollte ein Buch holen. Maria hat mir in den letzten Wochen mit Kräuterkunde geholfen", sagte Lee, die Hand noch immer über den Augen.

Wut und Eifersucht verknoteten sich in Katies Magen. „Ich habe dir doch immer mit Kräuterkunde geholfen!"

Lee sah zu ihr auf. „Ich weiß, aber du hast dich immer darüber beschwert. Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass du es nicht magst, Zeit mit mir zu verbringen."

„Das stimmt nicht!"

„Jetzt ist es ein bisschen spät, um mir das zu sagen. Hast du erwartet, dass ich für immer auf dich warte?"

Katie errötete und ließ den Kopf hängen. Das war genau das, was sie erwartet hatte. Nicht nur war es unglaublich dumm von ihr gewesen, sondern auch schrecklich selbstsüchtig. Lee verdiente ein nettes Mädchen, das ihn gut behandeln würde und nicht mit seinen Gefühlen herumspielte. Offensichtlich traf das nicht auf sie zu.

„Ich denke, ich gehe besser. Deine Freundin wird jede Sekunde zurück sein und ich will nicht, das s sie den falschen Eindruck bekommt."

Lee öffnete den Mund, um zu erklären, doch Katie sprintete davon, bevor er auch nur eine Silbe sagen konnte. Sie rannte den ganzen Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Als sie in ihr Zimmer kam, kroch sie ins Bett und ignorierte Alicias Fragen.

Mit dem Gedanken vor Augen, Lee sehen zu müssen, täuschte Katie Krankheit vor und verließ ihr Bett drei Tage lang nur selten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ü/N: Im nächsten Kapitel wird Oliver eine kleine Rolle spielen und wir werden sehen, wie Alicia und George auf den Weihnachtsball reagieren. Es geht auf den Weihnachtsball zu!


	40. Bruchpunkt

Disclaimer: Ihr wisst es ja inzwischen schon.

Ü/N: Für Mondfee. :)

Nächstes Update: 19.07.07

**Kapitel 39**

_Alicia, _

_Wie geht es dir so? Ich habe gehört, dass es dieses Jahr keinen Quidditch-Wettbewerb geben wird. Ich bin froh, dass ich letztes Jahr meinen Abschluss gemacht habe. Ich wäre definitiv nicht damit zurechtgekommen. Wie geht es den anderen? Sind Fred und Angelina schon wieder zusammen?_

_Falls es dich beschäftigt haben sollte, das professionelle Quidditchspielen tut mir gut. Ich lerne eine Menge und mein Können verbessert sich bereits. Puddlemere ist ein fantastischer Club und ich habe massenhaft Spaß._

_Ich vermisse euch alle. Deshalb schreibe ich dir auch. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir uns während eures nächsten Besuches in Hogsmeade auf ein paar Butterbier in den Drei Besen treffen könnten. Wenn du weißt, wann das ist, lass es mich wissen. Ich werde eine Teamkollegin mitbringen. Sie würde euch wirklich gerne kennen lernen._

_Ich hoffe, ich sehe euch bald,_

_Oliver._

Alicia las es noch einmal. Sie hoffte, dass sie sich verlesen hatte. Nein. Da stand es in dunkelblauer Tinte. _Sie würde euch wirklich gerne kennen lernen._ Sie? Oliver brachte eine _sie_ mit?

Alicia schob den Brief wieder in ihre Tasche und erhob sich vom Gras. Sie warf den Rest ihres Sandwichs für den Riesenkraken in den See. Nur schwer das Bedürfnis nach einem Sprint unterdrückend, eilte sie zurück zum Schloss und durch das Eingangsportal. Als wenn es nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, dass sie ein Date für den Weihnachtsball finden musste, musste sie sich jetzt auch noch Gedanken über…

„Au!" Alicia schrie auf, als sie schwer mit jemandem zusammenstieß, der um die Ecke kam.

Dieser jemand packte sie am Arm, um sie vom Fallen abzuhalten. „Alles okay?"

Alicia zog wütend ihren Arm weg. „Kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du hingehst?"

„Entschuldige."

Alicia errötete, als sie merkte, dass sie in einen großen, gutaussehenden Jungen reingelaufen war. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein dunkles Haar und musterte sie. „Du bist Alicia Spinnet."

Alicia sah ihn überrascht an. _Scheiße_. Sollte sie etwa seinen Namen wissen? Sie hatte ihn vielleicht mal gesehen, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass sie seinen Namen wusste. Er bemerkte ihr Unwohlsein und lächelte sie leichthin an. „Keine Sorge, wir haben uns nie getroffen. Ich habe dich Quidditch spielen sehen. Du bist richtig gut."

„Oh… danke."

„Mein Name ist Daniel Ridley." Er hielt ihr die Hand hin und Alicia schüttelte sie zögernd. „Ich bin ein Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw."

„Nett doch kennen zu lernen", sagte sie vorsichtig. Die Art, wie er sie ansah, ließ sie ein wenig verlegen werden.

„Das klingt jetzt vielleicht aufdringlich, aber hast du schon ein Date für den Weihnachtsball?"

Alicia Herz begann zu klopfen. Ein süßer Junge wollte sie zum Ball bitten! „Äh, nein, ich habe kein Date."

„Würdest du mich zum Ball begleiten?", fragte Daniel.

Alicia Verstand kämpfte darum aufzuschließen. Sie kannte diesen Typen kaum! Doch er war eigentlich ziemlich süß. Ach, zur Hölle. Es war ja nicht so, als wenn sie viel Auswahl hätte. „Sicher, ich würde gerne mit dir zum Ball gehen."

„Super! Wir treffen uns dann um acht in der Eingangshalle, ja?"

Alicia schaffte es endlich zu lächeln. „Sicher. Bis dann."

Wie in Trance schwebte sie zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Sie war gerade noch rechtzeitig, um sich ihre Tasche zu schnappen und zu Zaubertränke zu rennen. Sie war so abgelenkt von ihrem neuen Glück, dass sie vergaß, eine Zutat in ihren Trank zu tun. Snape brüllte sie an und zog Gryffindor zehn Punkte ab, doch sie bemerkte es kaum.

Sie hatte ein Date! Sie konnte es kaum abwarten, bis die anderen es herausfanden. George würde so glücklich für sie sein!

Leider schaffte sie es nicht, vor oder sogar nach dem Abendessen mit George zu reden. Er und Fred waren mit einem neuen geheimen Projekt beschäftigt. Sie entschied, dass sie lieber nicht wissen wollte, was sie vorhatten. Später am Abend hatte sie die Chance, mit Angelina zu reden.

„Was ist mit Katie los?", fragte Angelina, als sie sich in ein Paar Sessel vor dem Feuer setzten.

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, es hat etwas mit Lee zu tun. Er hat gestern ein anderes Mädchen zum Weihnachtsball gebeten. Ich glaube, sie täuscht ihre Krankheit vor, damit sie ihn nicht sehen muss."

„Die Ärmste", sagte Angelina ernst.

„Was ist mit dir?", hakte Alicia mit einem Grinsen nach. „Hat Fred dich schon gefragt?"

Angelina schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf ihre Hände. „Nein, aber es ist egal", log sie. „Und bei dir?"

Alicia kicherte schüchtern. „Ein Ravenclaw hat mich vorhin gefragt und ich habe ja gesagt."

Angelina keuchte. „Das ist fantastisch! Ist er süß?"

„Jah. Er scheint richtig nett. Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich eine gute Quidditchspielern bin."

„Du bist die erste von den Gryffindor-Jägerinnen, die ein Date hat", sagte Angelina.

Alicia hatte gar nicht darüber nachgedacht. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie vor Angelina und Katie ein Date finden würde.

„Aber es müssen dich doch schon ein paar gefragt haben", sagte Alicia.

„Na ja, ich bin gestern viermal gefragt worden", gab Angelina zu. Alicia starrte sie nur an und sie lachte. „Entspann dich. Derselbe komische Typ hat mich viermal gefragt. Er hat mich einfach nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Es war gruselig."

„Das klingt grausig", sagte Alicia mitfühlend. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin mir sicher, dass Fred dich bald fragen wird."

„Wenn er das nicht bald macht, dann gehe ich gar nicht. Ich denke nicht, dass ich es aushalten könnte, ihn mit einer anderen tanzen zu sehen."

Alicia tätschelte ihr beruhigend den Arm. „Du und Katie könnt immer noch eure eigene kleine Party an Weihnachten machen. Ich werde-"

„Hey! Angelina!"

Beide drehten sich um und sahen Fred und George mit Harry, Ron und Hermine am Tisch sitzen. George zwinkerte Alicia klammheimlich zu. Sie grinste zurück, sofort wissend, was es hieß.

„Was gibt's?", rief Angelina zurück. Alicia bemerkte, dass sie im Schoß die Hände rang.

„Willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen?", fragte Fred ohne eine Spur von Verlegenheit, obwohl ihnen Dutzende neugierig zusahen.

Angelina gab vor, darüber nachzudenken. „Na gut."

Fred wandte sich wieder Harry und Ron zu. Angelina wandte sich wieder Alicia zu. Das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht sagte alles. Alicia würde diesen Ausdruck von Erleichterung und Freude nie vergessen.

„Ich hab's dir doch gesagt."

„Es sieht so aus, als ob ich doch noch auf den Ball gehen würde", sagte Angelina, ohne dass das Grinsen aus ihrem Gesicht wich. „Weißt du, ich habe mir keine Sorgen gemacht. Ich wusste, dass er mich irgendwann fragen würde."

Alicia hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen. Angelina fing an zu kichern und Alicia stimmte bald mit ein.

Alicia hatte den Rest der Woche keine Gelegenheit mit George zu reden. Er arbeitete noch immer an diesem hochgeheimen Projekt und Snape hatte ihnen einen Aufsatz aufgebrummt, der am letzten Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien fällig war. Alicia versuchte laufend, Daniel beim Essen zu entdecken, doch er schien nie da zu sein.

Am Sonntagabend saß sie im Gemeinschaftsraum und schrieb eine Antwort an Oliver. Sie war fast fertig mit den Brief, als George zu ihr kam. Er stand auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und wartete erwartungsvoll darauf, dass sie aufsah. Sie setzte ihren Namen mit einem Schnörkel unter den Text und lächelte zu ihm hoch.

„Alles klar, Leesh?", fragte er.

„Fantastisch", antwortete sie fröhlich, als sie den Brief aufrollte und ein Gummiband darumwickelte.

„Das ist klasse. Hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich mich setze?"

Alicia runzelte die Stirn. Seit wann fragte George sie, ob er sich zu ihr setzen konnte? „Natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen."

„Danke", sagte er steif. Er zog den Stuhl gegenüber hervor und setzte sich hin. „An wen ist denn der Brief?"

„Oliver."

„Oh. Was will er denn?"

Sogar Alicia konnte den eisigen Unterton nicht überhören. „Ich habe am Dienstag einen Brief von ihm bekommen. Er sagt, dass er uns alle am nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende treffen wird. Er will eine von seinen Teamkolleginnen mitbringen. Eine Frau."

„Seine neue Freundin?", hakte George nach.

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht. Er hat sich nicht genauer ausgedrückt."

George beäugte sie neugierig. „Du hast dich einverstanden erklärt, diese Frau zu treffen?"

„Erst wollte ich da nicht… jetzt scheint es egal, ob er eine Freundin hat oder nicht. Er lebt sein Leben weiter und ich ebenfalls", sagte Alicia stolz.

„Lebst dein Leben weiter?", wiederholte George langsam. „Was bedeutet das?"

Sie beugte sich über den Tisch und flüsterte, „Ich habe ein Date für den Weihnachtsball."

Von George kam keine Antwort wie „Das ist toll!" oder „Glückwunsch!". Seine Nasenflügel bebten und seine Ohren liefen rot an. „_Was_?"

„Ich habe ein Date", wiederholte sie, ihre Verwirrung deutlich in der Stimme zu hören. „Sein Name ist Daniel und er ist in Ravenclaw. Er hat mich am Dienstag gefragt. Stimmt irgendwas nicht?"

„Ob etwas nicht _stimmt_?", brüllte George. „Alles stimmt nicht! Es ist nicht fair!"

„George, sei leiser, es starren schon alle", zischte Alicia.

Das ließ ihn nur noch lauter brüllen. „Es ist mir egal! Wirklich! Lass doch jeden wissen, wie komplett bescheuert du bist!"

Alicias Mund klappte auf. Sie war also bescheuert? Da sollte noch mal einer was von dramatischen Stimmungsumschwüngen sagen. Irgendwas beschäftigte George wirklich.

„Oh, schau mich doch nicht so an", schnarrte er. Er stand auf und sah finster auf sie runter. „Mach die Augen auf, Alicia! Setz die Puzzleteile in deinem hübschen kleinen Kopf zusammen!"

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich anbrüllt", sagte Alicia leise, sich immer noch der vielen Blicke bewusst.

„Und ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich ignoriert und als gegeben hinnimmt!" Er trat einen Stuhl aus dem Weg, sodass dieser lärmend durch den mucksmäuschenstillen Gemeinschaftsraum flog. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust, weil ich nämlich nicht mehr da sein werde, um dir zu helfen, die Scherben einzusammeln."

George stürmte die Jungentreppe hoch. Alicia wollte sich nur noch unter dem Tisch verstecken. Sie wollte gerade in ihr Zimmer fliehen, als sie von einem wütenden Fred in die Ecke gedrängt wurde.

„Was hast du ihm angetan?", wollte Fred wissen.

„Nichts!", rief Alicia.

Fred verengte misstrauisch die Augen. „Du hast nein gesagt, oder?"

„Nein zu was?"

Fred seufzte ungeduldig. „Nein dazu, mit ihm zum Weihnachtsball zu gehen!"

„Das ist doch verrückt", stöhnte Alicia. Sie stand auf und umklammerte Olivers Brief fest in der Hand. „George hat mich nicht zum Ball gebeten. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ein Date habe und er ist einfach ausgerastet. Es ist nicht meine Schuld!"

„Wie konntest du ihm das antun?"

Alicia schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, war Angelina auf dem Weg zu ihnen. „Hör mal, ich habe keine Ahnung, was hier los ist. Wenn es mir jemand erklären könnte, wäre ich dankbar."

Fred schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wie George schon gesagt hat, setz die Puzzleteile in deinem hübschen kleinen Kopf selbst zusammen."

„Okay, das ist genug", unterbrach Angelina. Sie ergriff Alicias Arm und sah auf die Gryffindors, die sie mit großen Augen anstarrten. „Die Show ist vorbei, Leute. Kümmert euch wieder um euren eigenen Kram."

„Danke", sagte Alicia, als sie Angelina nach oben folgte.

„Kein Problem. Bist du okay?"

„Nein. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was los ist. Du etwa?"

Angelina zögerte, dann öffnete sie die Tür. „Vielleicht solltest du tun, was Fred und George dir geraten haben. Denk einfach drüber nach."

Das Problem war, dass Alicia keine Ahnung hatte, was ‚es' war. Sie legte sich voll bekleidet auf ihr Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Sie begann, noch einmal abzurufen, was gerade passiert war.

George hatte mit ihr aus irgendeinem Grund zum Weihnachtsball gehen wollen. Vielleicht hatte er Schwierigkeiten, ein Date zu finden. Nein. Das machte keinen Sinn. George würde damit keine Schwierigkeiten haben.

Vielleicht dachte er, dass sie nicht in der Lage war, ein Date zu finden. Das musste es sein. George wollte ihr ein Mitleids-Date anbieten. Aber warum war er dann wütend geworden? Das Puzzlestück passte nicht, egal wie sehr sie sich darum bemühte, es hineinzuquetschen.

Eine weitere Erklärung blitzte in ihren Gedanken auf. Was, wenn George mit ihr zum Ball gehen wollte, und zwar als… mehr als nur Freunde? Es schien unwahrscheinlich, aber es erklärte eine Menge. Zum Beispiel Georges Nervosität. Ganz zu schweigen von seiner Wut, als sie Daniel erwähnte.

Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Sinn machte es. George war ein bisschen in sie verknallt. Tief drinnen wusste sie, dass sie vielleicht auch in ihn verknallt war. Es war jedoch belanglos. Sie waren beste Freunde und Alicia war definitiv nicht darauf vorbereitet, das für ein bisschen dummes Verknalltsein zu opfern, was sowieso nicht mehr als ein paar Monate vorhalten würde.

Wenn sie George mied, würde er irgendwann darüber hinweg kommen. George konnte jedes Mädchen haben. Er würde ihr auf keinen Fall sein ganzes Herz geschenkt haben.

xxxxx

George hatte sich noch nie im Leben schlimmer gefühlt. Am nächsten Morgen hatte Alicia ihm beim Frühstück einen merkwürdigen Blick zugeworfen. Sobald er diesen aufgefangen hatte, errötete sie und sah runter auf ihr Toast.

Konnte sie es schließlich herausgefunden haben? Wusste sie, dass er sie schon seit Jahren wollte? Es schien egal. Er hatte sie angebrüllt, sie vor Dutzenden in Verlegenheit gebracht. Er zuckte zusammen, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er sie bescheuert genannt hatte.

Es war sicher nicht die Art, auf die er sie auf seine Gefühle hatte stoßen wollen. Sobald sie diesen Ravenclaw-Kerl erwähnt hatte… na ja, irgendwas hatte einfach Klick gemacht. Oliver war gerade fort und George dachte, dass er endlich eine Chance hätte. Als er gehört hatte, dass jemand anderes im zuvor gekommen war, war seine Wut wie aus einem Vulkan ausgebrochen.

Abgesehen davon, dass er sich Gedanken um seine Beziehung zu Alicia machte, hatte er noch immer kein Date für den Weihnachtsball. Nicht, dass er mit jemand anderem gehen wollte. Er versuchte, sich da rauszuwinden, aber Fred beharrte darauf, dass er hinging, weil Bagman ebenfalls kommen sollte. Wenn er gehen musste, dann wollte er nicht alleine gehen.

Drei Tage vor dem Ball schlich George die Mädchentreppe hinauf. Er klopfte an die Tür zum Schlafsaal der Sechstklässlerinnen. Er wusste, dass Angelina und Alicia mit ein paar Freundinnen aus anderen Häusern in der Bibliothek waren und klatschten. Wie er erwartet hatte, öffnete Katie die Tür.

„Hi, Katie."

Sie sah ihn finster an. „Alicia ist nicht hier. Geh weg."

„Ich wollte nicht zu Alicia. Ich wollte dich was fragen."

Katie verdrehte die Augen und ließ ihn rein. „Das ist besser wichtig, George. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für Besuch."

George nickte mitfühlend. „Ich habe gehört, was mit dir und Lee ist."

Katie ging zurück zu ihrem Bett und setzte sich mit einem aussichtslosen Seufzer hin. „Und ich habe gehört, was mit dir und Alicia ist. Ich hatte angenommen, du wolltest dich bei ihr entschuldigen."

„Eigentlich nicht", sagte George. „Außerdem habe ich nichts getan, wofür ich mich entschuldigen müsste."

Katie dachte das anscheinend nicht, doch um den Frieden zu bewahren, sagte sie nichts dazu. „Was wolltest du mich fragen?"

„Willst du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehen?"

„Du machst Witze!" Katie lachte düster. „Ich kann Lee noch nicht einmal gegenübertreten, wie könnte ich es da aushalten, ihn mit _ihr_ zu sehen?"

„Es wird für mich auch nicht gerade toll. Ich denke nur, dass wir Lee und Alicia zeigen sollten, dass wir es auch ohne sie aushalten."

„Aushalten?", wiederholte Katie ungläubig. „Ich habe mein Zimmer seit dem Vorfall in der Bücherei kaum verlassen? Das nennst du aushalten?"

George sah sie mit großen, bittenden Augen an. „Bitte, Katie. So schlimm wird das nicht werden. Ich werde da sein, um dir zu helfen, das durchzustehen."

„Ich weiß nicht…"

„Hey, ich wette, du siehst in deinem Festumhang fantastisch aus", sagte George spielerisch.

„Das stimmt." Katie zwirbelte eine Strähne blonden Haares um ihren Finger. Ihr neuer Festumhang war wunderschön. Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass er ein kleines Vermögen gekostet hatte. „Schön. Ich werde mit dir zum Ball gehen."

„Klasse!"

„Ich hoffe, ich werde das hier nicht bereuen."

George warf ihr einen Luftkuss zu, dann ging er. Er fühlte sich jetzt, wo er ein Date hatte, um einiges besser. Er würde nicht wie ein Verlierer aussehen, der kein Date kriegen konnte und, wenn er Glück hatte, würde er es sogar schaffen, Alicia eifersüchtig zu machen.

George war beim Abendessen immer noch in ziemlich guter Stimmung. Als sie die Große Halle verließen, überlegte er sogar, Alicia kurz zuzulächeln. Das hieß, bis sie plötzlich ihre Verabredung für den Weihnachtsball in der Eingangshalle entdeckte.

„Da ist er!", verkündete sie aufgeregt. Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, rannte sie zu ihm.

George beobachtete, wie sie sich dem großen, dunkelhaarigen Ravenclaw näherte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was an ihm so besonders war. Seine Haare waren zu lang und seine Augen standen zu eng. Bedeutete das nicht, dass er ein Krimineller war oder so?

Angelina tauchte plötzlich an Georges Seite auf. Sie umklammerte seinen Arm und fragte, „Ist das ihr Date?"

„Ja. Und wenn es dir nichts ausmachen würde, könntest du meinen Arm-"

„Ich kenne ihn!", rief Angelina und verstärkte ihren Griff.

„Glückwunsch. Lass mich bitte los."

„Du verstehst nicht!" Angelina zog ihn drängend von der Menge weg. „Das ist der selbe Kerl, der mich am selben Tag vier Mal zum Ball gebeten hat!"

„Und?", sagte George und wurde ziemlich schnell genervt, dass er überhaupt an Alicias Date denken musste. „Vielleicht hat er es ja mit Jägerinnen. Er wäre ja nicht der Erste."

„Nein. Ich denke nicht, dass es das ist. Er erschien mir komisch."

„Komisch auf welche Art?"

Angelina sah sich um und senkte die Stimme. „Na ja, ich bin vielleicht paranoid, aber ich glaube, dass er mir gefolgt ist. Er ist an den merkwürdigsten Orten aufgetaucht. Außerdem wollte er kein Nein akzeptieren. Am Ende musste ich drohen, ihn zu verhexen."

George beobachteten die beiden über Angelinas Schultern. Sie unterhielten sich fröhlich und ignorierten alle um sie rum. Sie sahen wie ein gänzlich normales Paar aus. „Ehrlich mal, ich kann da kein Problem erkennen, Angelina. Er ist nicht der erste Typ, der auf dich steht."

„Ich weiß, aber der ist anders! Der hat eine böse Ausstrahlung!"

„Schau mal, ich weiß nicht, warum du mir das erzählst."

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Alicia. Du solltest das auch. Sieh mich nicht so an, George Weasley! Ob es nun ein blödes Argument ist, oder nicht, dir liegt etwas an ihr. Sie vertraut diesem Typen und sie könnte deswegen verletzt werden. Ich weiß nicht, ob du das willst."

„Ich will da nicht mit reingezogen werden", sagte George fest. „Ich habe meine schimmernde Rüstung offiziell an den Nagel gehängt."

Angelinas Augen blitzten auf und sie packte George am Kragen. „Sperr mal deine Lauscher auf, Weasley. Ob du es nun magst oder nicht, du wirst rausfinden, was dieser Typ vorhat. Folg ihm, rede mit seinen Freunden. Scheißegal."

„Und was dann? Alicia wird es gar nicht schätzen, wenn ich ihr sage, dass ihr geliebtes Date ein Psychopath ist."

Angelina ließ seinen Umhang los und strich ihn entschuldigend glatt. „Ich werde es ihr sagen. Du musst mir nur ein bisschen Munition liefern."

George seufzte resigniert. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das mache."

Angelina lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Oh, ich denke, das weißt du. Aus dem selben Grund, aus dem du vorher schon auf sie aufgepasst hast. Es ist der selbe Grund, aus dem du auch zukünftig auf sie aufpassen wirst."

George wollte es in dem Moment nicht zugeben, aber sie hatte Recht. Die beiden gingen zurück zum Gryffindorturm. George hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie er die Munition bekommen sollte, die Angelina haben wollte.

xxxxx

George Weasley konnte eine Menge Dinge. Er konnte einen Klatscher von einem Ende des Quidditchfeldes zum anderen schlagen. Er konnte strategisch Streiche planen und sie perfekt ausführen. Er konnte außerdem das Alphabet rülpsen.

Etwas, das er nicht tun konnte, war Alicias Date zu bespitzeln. Ihn zu finden war das erste Problem. Am Tag, nachdem Angelina ihm die Aufgabe gestellte hatte, entdeckte George sein Zielobjekt in der Menge, die die Große Halle nach dem Mittagessen verließ. George folgte ihm durchs Schloss und in die Bibliothek.

„Typisch Ravenclaw", murmelte er leise.

Angelina hatte ihn informiert, dass der Name von Alicias Date Daniel Ridley und er ein Siebtklässler war. George gab vor, nach einem Buch zu suchen, während er Ridley aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete. Der Ravenclaw hatte einen Stapel Bücher vor sich. Es sah so aus, als wollte er für eine Weile bleiben.

George ergriff nach dem Zufallsprinzip ein paar Bücher und suchte einen Tisch in Hörweite von Daniel aus. Er musste zugeben, dass Daniel normal erschien – auch wenn er während der Weihnachtsferien in der Bücherei arbeitete.

Zwei Stunden später war George ein paar Mal fast eingeschlafen. Fred würde sich langsam fragen, wo er steckte. Diese Munitionsfindungsmission wurde jede Minute bescheuerter. Dieser Typ war sauberer als der Fuchsbau nach einem der Putzanfälle seiner Mutter.

George wollte gerade aufgeben und Angelina suchen, als ein Mädchen zu Daniel trat.

„Hi, Mark!", sagte das Mädchen enthusiastisch.

Zu Georges Überraschung sah Daniel auf und lächelte. Er sagte „Hi, Mel!"

George starrte Daniel an. Es war gar nicht Daniel! Er war der falschen Person gefolgt. Jetzt, wo er genauer hinsah, entdeckte er, dass dieser Typ etwas hellere Haare hatte und etwas kleiner war. Er hatte gerade zwei Stunden damit verschwendet, die falsche Person zu beobachten!

„Scheiß doch auf alles."

Nach diesem schrecklichen falschen Start entschied er, dass er Angelina sagen würde, dass er es nicht tun konnte. Sie würden während des Balls einfach ein Auge auf Alicia haben müssen. Nicht, dass sie es verdient hätte, natürlich nicht. Es wäre ihr eigener Fehler, wenn Daniel sich als Verrückter herausstellte.

George war auf seinem Weg zum Gryffindorturm, als sich ihm eine goldene Gelegenheit bot. Vor ihm stand eine Gruppe von vier oder fünf männlichen Schülern. George schenkte ihnen nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit, bis er ein Stückchen von ihrer Unterhaltung aufschnappte.

„Und, mit wem gehst du zum Weihnachtsball, Daniel?"

„Jah, Ridley, ich habe gehört, dass du dein Versprechen nicht gehalten hast."

George blieb abrupt stehen. Er war es! Der echte Daniel Ridley! Er unterhielt sich auch noch über den Weihnachtball. Er hatte wirklich Schwein. George beschleunigte sein Tempo, um die Gruppe im Auge behalten zu können, als sie um eine Ecke gingen.

Er spähte vorsichtig darum. Drei Mitglieder der Gruppe betraten gerade ein Jungenklo. Daniel war einer von ihnen. Eine perfekte Gelegenheit sie zu belauschen wurde George auf einem Silbertablett präsentiert.

Er zählte bis fünfzig, dann folgte er den Ravenclaws in die Toilette. Zwei Slytherins wuschen ihre Hände und beschwerten sich über das Trimagische Turnier. Drei Kabinen waren besetzt und George schlüpfte in die vierte. Er verschloss die Tür und versuchte, nicht zu laut zu atmen.

„Potter hatte Glück, dass er den Drachen besiegt hat. Es war pures Glück, das sag ich dir."

„Ich hätte es besser gemacht. Lass uns hoffen, dass die zweite Aufgabe ihn erledigt."

George verdrehte die Augen. Die Tür quietschte auf und die Stimmen wurden leiser. Ein Chorus von Toilettenspülungen ließ George die Daumen drücken. _Bitte lass sie etwas Nützliches sagen._

„Mit wem gehst du zum Ball, Rick?"

„Cara Templeton. Was ist mit dir, Dan? Ich habe gehört, du schuldest uns eine Galleone?"

„Nein. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich vor unserem Abschluss mit ihr Knutschen würde. Ich habe immer noch eine Menge Zeit."

„Das wird nicht passieren, Kumpel. Ich habe gehört, dass Angelina Johnson mit einem von diesen Weasley-Zwillingen hingeht."

„Mit welchem?"

„Ist da überhaupt ein Unterschied zwischen ihnen?"

An dieser Stelle gab es Gelächter. George biss die Zähne zusammen und lauschte weiter.

„Wenn Johnson mit einem Weasley geht, mit wem gehst du dann?"

„Alicia Spinnet."

„Der Rotschopf?"

„Jah. Ich werde vielleicht sogar rausfinden, ob sie ein echter Rotschopf ist."

Eine Menge ununterscheidbares männliches Grunzen folgte auf diesen Kommentar. George platzte fast mit gezogenem Zauberstab aus der Kabine. Er wollte aber noch mehr hören. Die Unterhaltung wurde immer fesselnder.

„Warum gehst du mit Spinnet, wenn du in Wirklichkeit Johnson willst?"

„Bist du sicher, dass du ein Ravenclaw bist? Denk mal nach, wenn ich mit Alicia ausgehe, bin ich näher an Angelina. Sie wird sehen, was für ein toller Freund ich bin und in meine Arme fallen. Sie wird es bereuen mit einen Korb gegen zu haben und darauf brennen, es wieder gutzumachen. Ich lasse Alicia fallen und ihr Jungs werdet _mir_ jeder eine Galleone schulden."

Georges Magen sank auf Höhe seiner Zehen. Diesem Typ lag überhaupt nichts an Alicia. Er wollte sie nur benutzen, um an Angelina ranzukommen. Dann würde er Angelina benutzen, um eine Wette zu gewinnen. George konnte es kaum abwarten, ihre Reaktion zu sehen, wenn er ihr das erzählte.

xxxxx

„EINE WETTE!", explodierte Angelina.

„Jep."

„Er hat eine Wette laufen, die _mich_ beinhaltet?"

„Jep."

„Ooh. Warte nur, bis ich den sehe", grollte sie.

„Vielleicht solltest du es zuerst Alicia erzählen", schlug George vor. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie es nicht so gut finden wird, wenn du ihrem Date ein blaues Auge verpasst."

„Ich werde ihm mehr als nur ein blaues Auge verpassen, aber du hast Recht. Sie ist oben und probiert Frisuren aus, also werde ich jetzt gleich mit ihr reden. George, egal was du tust, erzähl es nicht Fred. Das Letzte, was ich brauche, ist, dass er von der Schule geworfen wird."

„Meine Lippen sind versiegelt."

Angelina stand auf und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Danke, dass du das gemacht hast. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Alicia es schätzen wird."

Das konnte George nur hoffen.

Alicia war in keiner guten Stimmung. Sie sah auf das Bild im Buch und dann auf ihr Spiegelbild. Ihr Haar sah kein bisschen so aus wie das des Mädchens auf dem Bild. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was sie falsch gemacht hatte. Sie war genau den Anweisungen des Buches gefolgt.

Alicia wollte es gerade noch mal versuchen, als Angelina eintrat, ziemlich bedrückt aussehend. Alicia ließ ihren Zauberstab fallen und rannte zu ihrer Freundin. „Was ist los? Ist jemand verletzt?"

„Allen geht es gut", versicherte Angelina ihr schnell. „Ich muss dir was sagen."

„Okay", sagte Alicia zögernd. Sie erlaubte Angelina, sie zurück zu ihrem Bett zu bringen. „Es geht besser nicht darum, was mit George passiert ist, weil ich dir schon-"

„Nein. Es geht um Daniel."

Alicia runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Erinnerst du dich, wie ich dir von dem Typen erzählt habe, der mich an einem Tag viermal zum Ball gebeten hat?", fragte Angelina. Alicia nickte mehr als nur ein bisschen verwirrt. „Dieser Typ war Daniel. Ich habe es nicht gewusst, bis ich gestern gesehen habe, wie du mit ihm gesprochen hast."

„Aber – ich verstehe nicht."

„Da ist noch mehr…"

Alicia wurde immer verwirrter, als Angelina ihr von der Wette erzählte. Sie weigerte sich, ihr zu glauben. „Das ist lächerlich", sagte sie Angelina immer und immer wieder.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass es die Wahrheit ist."

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn er so besessen von dir ist, wie hast du es dann geschafft, dass du ihn belauschen konntest, wie er all das sagt? Sicherlich hätte er dich irgendwann bemerkt."

„Na ja, hat er nicht."

„Ich bezweifle auch, dass er darüber in der Öffentlichkeit reden würde. Tut mir Leid, aber das glaube ich nicht."

Angelina schwieg für einen Moment. Dann atmete sie tief ein. „Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass das passieren würde. Schau mal, ich war nicht diejenige, die gehört hat, wie Daniel das gesagt hat. George hat es im Jungenklo gehört. Daniel wusste nicht, dass er da war."

Ein langsames Lächeln schlich sich auf Alicias Gesicht. „Ah, ich sehe schon, was hier gespielt wird. Ich hatte so was von George erwartet, nicht von dir."

„Es ist wahr!", beharrte Angelina.

Alicia nickte gönnerhaft. „Klar, George ist also zufällig zur selben Zeit im selben Jungenklo wie Daniel, wo er sich gerade entschieden hat, seinen Freunden von uns zu erzählen. Das ist ein merkwürdiger Zufall."

„Es war kein Zufall, Alicia. George ist Daniel gefolgt."

Alicia sprang zornig auf die Füße. „Warum ist er meinem Date gefolgt?!"

„Er wollte dir doch nur helfen."

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, ihn um Hilfe gebeten zu haben!"

Angelina stand ebenfalls auf. Sie versuchte, Alicia am Arm zu ergreifen, um sie zu beruhigen. Alicia sprang weg und marschierte zur Tür.

„Alicia! Er hat dir einen Gefallen getan, indem er dich gewarnt hat!"

„Das ist alles eine schreckliche Lüge! Daniel würde solche Dinge nie sagen!" Alicia stampfte die Treppe runter, Angelina direkt hinter sich. „Es ist offensichtlich, dass George noch immer mit mir zum Ball gehen wird und er nimmt es Kauf, Daniel in Verruf zu bringen, um zu bekommen, was er will."

Am Ende der Treppe sah Alicia sich um Raum um. George war nirgends zu sehen, also marschierte sie zur gegenüberliegenden Treppe. Angelina versuchte sie aufzuhalten. „Was denkst du, was du da tust?"

„Ich werde George sagen, dass er seine Zeit verschwendet. Lass mich los!"

„Alicia, du benimmst dich blödsinnig!"

Alicia schob sie weg und rannte die Treppe hoch. Ohne zu klopfen platzte sie in Georges Zimmer. Er saß mit seinem Bruder und Lee in der Mitte des Raumes auf dem Boden. Sie taten augenscheinlich etwas Verbotenes, denn Lee warf sich auf den Stapel Pergament, der zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet war.

„George, halt dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus!"

Fred war der Erste, der aufsprang. „Hey, du kannst hier nicht einfach reinplatzen und meinem-"

Angelina brachte Fred mit einem Blick über Alicias Schulter zum Schweigen. George schien nicht sehr überrascht von dem Überfall und das machte Alicia nur noch wütender. Er stand ruhig auf und ging auf sie zu.

„Ich dachte, ich würde dir einen Gefallen tun, indem ich dich wissen lasse, dass dein wunderbares Date ein kompletter Trottel ist."

Alicia stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und lachte hämisch. „Ich weiß, dass das alles eine Lüge ist. Du willst, dass ich mit dir statt mit ihm zum Ball gehe. Das wird nicht passieren. Selbst wenn du der letzte Junge in Hogwarts wärst."

George reagierte nicht sichtbar auf ihre Beleidigung. „Ist das so? Wenn ich so verzweifelt mit dir gehen will, warum gehe ich dann mit Katie?"

„_Katie_?", riefen Alicia und Lee im selben Moment.

„Jah. Hat sie es nicht erwähnt? Muss ihr wohl entfallen sein."

Alicia schwankte immer noch von der Enthüllung, dass er mit Katie ging. Sie erholte sich jedoch schnell und blieb bei ihrer Meinung. „Ich glaube es immer noch nicht. Du willst dich bei mir revanchieren, weil ich mit einem anderen gehe."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich so tief gesunken bin?"

„Ich wollte dir nichts unterstellen. Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass dein Plan nicht funktioniert hat. Ich gehe noch immer mit Daniel und wir werden eine Menge Spaß haben."

George zuckte halbherzig mit den Schultern.

„Ich könnte nach dem Ball Daniels Freundin werden, also kommst du besser über dieses dumme Verknalltsein hinweg."

„Du denkst, das ist es? Ein bisschen dummes Verknalltsein?"

Alicia war für einen Moment überrascht. „Was kann es denn sonst sein?"

George antwortete nicht. „Vertraust du Daniel wirklich mehr als mir? Jemandem, den du seit ein paar Tagen kennst mehr als deinem besten Freund seit vielen Jahren? Ich glaube, du musst eine Entscheidung treffen."

Alicia starrte George für ein kurzen Moment an, dann drehte sie sich um und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen, als sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum flog. In der Sicherheit ihres Zimmers sackte sie gegen die Wand und stieß einen erstickten Schluchzer aus.

Sie war losgegangen, um George anzubrüllen, doch sie war diejenige, die am Ende weinte und verwirrt war. Das Leben war nicht fair.

* * *

Ü/N: Ein wirklich unschönes Kapitel. Ich hätte es am liebsten umgeschrieben. Oder Alicia erwürgt. Oder erstochen. Oder erschossen. Oder sonst was, damit sie sich nicht so grauenvoll kurzsichtig und herablassend verhält. 

Andererseits gibt es jetzt was, worauf man sich freuen kann, denn als nächstes geht es um den Weihnachtsball und natürlich Alicias Entscheidung. Die Autorin hat den Ball in drei Kapitel aufgeteilt und deshalb kommt keiner der Charaktere dabei zu kurz, glücklicherweise!

Für das nächste Kapitel könnt ihr euch auf einen Flashback einstellen, denn wir werden erfahren, wie Alicia die Zwillinge kennen gelernt hat.


	41. Frühe Streiche und Weihnachtsball Teil 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört JKR und diese Geschichte ist das geistige Eigentum von Jagged Epiphany.

Ü/N: Ich war heute im Kino und habe OotP zum zweiten Mal gesehen und ich muss sagen, es ist wirklich der beste Film bisher. Wenn ihr ihn schon gesehen habt, würde ich gerne wissen, was ihr davon gehalten habt, was eure Lieblingszenen waren oder auch die, die ihr gar nicht mochtet und so weiter!

Das, worauf ihr alle gewartet habt, ist endlich eingetroffen! Alicia muss eine Entscheidung treffen...

Nächstes Update: 26.07.07  


* * *

**Kapitel 40**

Alicia war nie gut darin gewesen, Entscheidungen zu treffen. Toast oder Cornflakes zum Frühstück? Haare offen oder im Zopf? Den Quaffel zu Angelina oder Katie passen?

George oder Daniel glauben?

Es war eine dieser Entscheidungen, wo sie ihrem Herzen oder ihrem Verstand folgen musste. Alicia hasste solche Entscheidungen. Ihre erste Reaktion war immer, nach ihrem Verstand zu gehen. Der wusste schon, was er tat, oder? Ihr Herz war sentimental und närrisch. Es wusste nichts über das wahre Leben.

Alicias Herz wollte George glauben. Immerhin kannte sie ihn schon seit zwölf Jahren. Ihr Kopf sagte ihr jedoch, dass George sie vielleicht nicht länger als normale Freundin sah. Das würde ihm einen Grund geben, eine Geschichte über Daniel zu erfinden.

Wie sie es auch drehte und wendete, es wäre keine klare Entscheidung. Wenn sie Georges Geschichte glaubte, war dass dann eine Art Erwiderung seiner Zuneigung? Wenn das der Fall war, dann wollte sie ihm keine Hoffnungen machen. Alicia wollte ihre Freundschaft nicht für etwas Kurzzeitiges opfern. Egal, wie gutaussehend, humorvoll und lieb George war. Es konnte nicht passieren.

Bald musste eine Entscheidung getroffen sein. Morgen war Heilig Abend.

Eine Stunde nach dem Vorfall in Georges Zimmer kehrte Angelina zurück. Alicia hatte schon von einiger Zeit aufgehört zu weinen und kämpfte nun mit den Neuigkeiten.

„Alles okay mit dir?", fragte Angelina vorsichtig.

„Ja."

„Du bist nicht böse auf mich?"

„Nein. Du hast mich davor gewarnt, da hoch zu gehen. Ich habe nicht auf dich gehört, also ist es meine Schuld."

Angelina setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. „Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", gab Alicia seufzend zu. „Ang, wie hast du dich zwischen Cedric und Fred entschieden?"

„Da gab es nicht viel zu entscheiden. Ich denke, ich wusste es einfach irgendwie. Glaubst du wirklich, dass George bei so etwas lügen würde?"

„Nein... aber-"

„Kein Aber. Du kennst George besser als sonst jemand – außer Fred – also weißt du, dass er das nicht tun würde. Ihr habt eine starke Beziehung zueinander. Daniel hat kaum etwas mit deinem Leben zu tun, George schon."

„Ich weiß das doch alles. Es macht es trotzdem nicht klarer", sagte Alicia entnervt.

„Na ja, lass es mich anders ausdrücken. Erinnerst du dich an das Erste, das Daniel je zu dir gesagt hat?"

„Huh? Was hat das mit allem zu tun?", fragte Alicia stirnrunzelnd.

„Beantworte einfach die Frage", wies Angelina sie an.

Alicia warf ihrer Freundin einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, gehorchte aber. „Na ja, ich glaube, er hat Hallo gesagt. Obwohl, vielleicht hat er auch Hi gesagt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Und wo war das?"

„Im Schloss. Im zweiten Stock... oder vielleicht war es der dritte Stock. Wohin geht das, Angelina?"

„Das wirst du schon sehen", erwiderte sie rätselhaft. „Was ist mit George? An wie viel kannst du dich von eurem ersten Treffen erinnern?"

Alicia starrte Angelina an. Es dämmerte ihr langsam. „Alles. Ich kann mich an alles erinnern."

Angelina grinste selbstzufrieden und beugte sich eifrig zu ihr. „Erzähl's mir."

Alicia atmete tief ein. „Na ja, es war Ericas erstes Jahr in Hogwarts und sie kam über Weihnachten nach Hause. Ich war erst vier..."

FLASHBACK

Gleis neundreiviertel war gepackt mit Familien, die aufgeregt die Ankunft des Hogwarts-Express erwarteten. Es schien, als ob die meisten Schüler über Weihnachten nach Hause kamen. Alicia umklammerte die Hand ihrer Mutter fester. Sie war eigentlich sehr froh, dass Erica nach Hause kam. Ihre Eltern schienen sich immer nur anzubrüllen. Baby Jasmine und ihr anhaltendes Schreien halfen auch nicht.

Alicia freute sich schon wochenlang auf diesen Tag. Bevor die Familie nach King's Cross gekommen war, hatten sie einen wunderschönen Tag in London verbracht. Alicia durfte sogar ihr brandneues Kleid tragen.

Ihr Vater hatte ihr vor dem Bahnhof ein Eis gekauft. Alicia leckte nun müßig daran, während sie durch die aufgeregte Menge geführt wurde. Ihre hüpfenden Locken waren in Rattenschwänze gebunden und sie war an jenem Tag die Verkörperung der Niedlichkeit.

Alicias Eltern brachte sie an das Ende des Gleises, wo weniger Leute standen. Ihr Vater setzte sie auf eine Bank und kniete sich vor sie.

„Ich will, dass du auf dieser Bank sitzen bleibst, Alicia. Beweg dich hier nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis weg. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Alicia nickte deutlich. „Ja, Daddy."

„Gutes Mädchen." Ihr Vater stand auf und strich ihr über den Kopf. „Pass auf, dass du dir dein neues Kleid nicht mit Eis voll kleckerst."

Alicia nickte wieder. Ihre Mutter seufzte und setzte Jasmine auf der Hüfte ab. „Ich weiß sowieso nicht, warum du ihr das Eis überhaupt gekauft hast."

„Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass sie eins bekommt, wenn sie sich benimmt", antwortete ihr Vater steif.

„Du hättest ihr nicht so was Schmieriges kaufen sollen."

Alicias Vater bekam diesen Blick. Es war der Blick, der Alicia immer in ihr Zimmer rennen ließ. Er bedeutete, dass sie sich streiten würden.

„Ich denke, wir haben beide Dinge getan, die wir nicht hätten tun sollen", deutete ihr Vater an und sah betont auf Jasmine.

„Da haben wir es wieder! Du bringst es jeden Tag pünktlich wie ein Uhrwerk wieder auf den Tisch. Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach noch sagen? Ich habe mich schon x-mal entschuldigt!"

„Ich will, dass du mich meine jüngste Tochter belohnen lässt, ohne deinen Senf dazuzugeben."

Alicia sah aufmerksam zu, wie ihre Mutter Jasmine an die Brust drückte. „Sag so was nicht, um mich zu übertrumpfen! Du hast gesagt, dass du Jasmine wie deine eigene Tochter behandeln würdest."

„Das mag sein, aber wir wissen doch alle, dass sie nicht von mir ist."

Alicia verstand nicht wirklich, worum es in dem Streit ging. Sie wusste jedoch, dass es etwas mit der Zeit zu tun hatte, als ihr Daddy mit Erica weggegangen war. Er war zurückgekommen, kurz bevor Jasmine geboren wurden. Alicia erinnerte sich kaum an diese Zeit, doch sie wusste, dass es keine schöne Zeit für ihre Familie gewesen war.

Verspätet bemerkten ihre Eltern, dass Alicia zusah. Sie erzwangen beide ein Lächeln und traten eine paar Meter beiseite, um dort ihren Streit fortzusetzen. Alicia wandte sich wieder ihrem Eis zu. Nach einer Weile stellte sich eine Gruppen Hexen und Zauberer zwischen Alicia und ihre Eltern. Sie blieb auf der Bank sitzen, wie es ihr gesagt worden war.

Das Gleis füllte sich weiter und die Zeit verging. Alicia begann sich zu fragen, ob der Hogwarts-Express überhaupt noch ankommen würde. Sie war fast mit ihrem Eis fertig, als sie begann, ihr hübsches Kleid zu bewundern. Es war pink und hatte um den Saum herum kleine weiße Blumen. Es hatte sogar eine weiße Schleife am Rücken. Es war das hübscheste Kleid, das sie je besessen hatte.

„Kann ich mal an deinem Eis lecken?"

Alicia zuckte zusammen. Jemand hatte sich neben sie gesetzt, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte. Sie wandte sich langsam um und sah einen Jungen mit flammend rotem Haar und neugierigen Augen. Er sah hoffnungsvoll auf ihr Eis.

„Bitte?"

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf, zu schüchtern, um etwas zu sagen. Sie hatte noch nie mit einem Jungen in ihrem Alter gesprochen. Außerdem hatten ihre Eltern ihr alles über die Gefahr, die von Fremden ausging, erzählt. Leider war dieser Junge hartnäckig.

„Vanille ist meine Lieblingssorte", informierte er Alicia.

Alicia geriet langsam in Panik, als der Junge näher rutschte. Sie sah sich nach ihren Eltern um, doch sie waren nirgends zu sehen. Sicherlich würde es ihrem Vater nichts ausmachen, wenn sie unter diesen Umständen die Bank verließ. Ohne den Jungen anzusehen, glitt Alicia von der Bank und rannte weg.

Sie rannte von ihren Eltern weg und entdeckte eine Bank, auf der noch ein Platz frei war. Jemand mit einem Pullover mit Kapuze saß an einem Ende der Bank, also setzte Alicia sich ans andere Ende. Sie sah vorsichtig in die Richtung von der sie gekommen war und hielt nach dem komischen Jungen Ausschau. Es standen zu viele Leute im Weg...

„Hallo. Wie heißt du?"

Alicia drehte sich um. Vor Überraschung ließ sie fast ihr Eis fallen. Für einen Moment blieb sie stumm, dann quietschte sie. Der gleich Junge saß neben ihr. Er grinste sie an und nahm seine Kapuze ab. Das rote Haar war unverkennbar.

Alicia starrte in unverhohlener Faszination an. „Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Was gemacht?", fragte der Junge.

„Du warst gerade noch auf der anderen Bank", erklärte Alicia atemlos. Sie streckte gespannt einen Finger aus und piekte ihn in die Wange.

„Hey!"

Alicia war durch und durch perplex. Der Junge konnte auf keinen Fall schneller als sie zu der Bank gekommen sein. „Du bist echt. Wie bist du so schnell hierher gekommen?"

Der Junge legte verwirrt den Kopf schief. „Wovon redest du?"

„Drüben auf der andern Bank", sagte Alicia langsam und begann sich zu fragen, ob Jungs wirklich so doof waren. „Erinnerst du dich? Du wolltest etwas von meinem Eis und ich bin weggerannt."

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich nicht. Ich mag kein Vanille-Eis. Außerdem will ich keine Mädchenkeime kriegen."

„Ich habe keine Keime!"

„Alle Mädchen haben Keime."

Alicia verengte die Augen. „Jungs sind doof und stinken", gab sie zurück.

„Nein, sind wir nicht", sagte eine Stimme auf Alicias anderer Seite.

Alicia wandte sich um und sah den exakt selben Jungen neben sich stehen. Es gab zwei von ihnen! Der, der stand, lächelte und griff nach ihrem Eis. Alicia keuchte und zuckte zurück, wobei ihr die klebrige Eiswaffel aus der Hand rutschte. Sie sah geschockt zu, als sie an ihrem Kleid runterrutschte.

„Uups", sagten die Jungen.

„Mein hübsches Kleid!", kreischte Alicia. Sie stand auf und das Eis landete mit einem sanften Plopp auf dem Boden. Sie setzte sich wieder, ihre Unterlippe zitterte gefährlich.

„Jetzt guck nur, was du schon wieder gemacht hast, George."

„Ich war das nicht!"

„Du warst derjenige, der sie erschreckt hat."

„Du hast ihr gesagt, dass sie Keime hat, _Fred_."

Alicia hatte währenddessen entschieden, dass beide gleichermaßen zu beschuldigen waren. „Wartet, bis meine Mummy und Daddy rausfinden, was ihr getan habt!"

Die Jungs tauschten einen schnellen Blick. „Wir machen dein Kleid sauber", sagte der zu ihrer Rechten.

„Jah", fügte der andere hinzu. „Verrat uns nur nicht."

Alicia schniefte hoffnungslos. „Wie wollt ihr es saubermachen?"

Der Junge, der ihr Eis gemocht hatte, musterte sie kritisch. Er streckte einen Finger aus und fuhr damit an ihrem ruinierten Kleid hinunter. Dann leckte er das Eis von seinem Finger. Er wiederholte das noch dreimal.

Alicia sah bei den ersten beiden Malen entsetzt zu. Beim dritten Mal begann sie laut zu schluchzen. Große Tränen rollte ihre Wangen hinunter und sie schniefte und gurgelte. Die Leute begannen schon zu gucken. Die identischen Jungen waren wieder alarmiert.

„Warum macht sie das?", fragte einer.

„Weil sie ein Mädchen ist", erwiderte der andere sachlich.

Alicia sah sie böse an und rieb sich mit der Hand über die nassen Augen. „Blöde Jungs. Jetzt habe ich Eis und Jungenspucke auf meinem Kleid!"

„Warum hast du Spucke auf ihr Kleid getan, George?"

„Das wollte ich nicht! Ich habe versucht, das Eis mit meinem Finger wegzukriegen!"

„Jungenspucke geht nicht weg", informierte sie ihn scharf. „Ich werde das jetzt meinen Eltern sagen."

„Nein! Warte!"

„Geh nicht… äh, Eis-Kleid-Mädchen."

Alicia streckte dem Jungen, dessen Spucke nun die Vorderseite ihres Kleides zierte, die Zuge raus. „Ich heiße nicht ‚Eis-Kleid-Mädchen'. Ich heiße Alicia Spinnet."

Der Junge mit dem Kapuzenpullover lachte. „Das ist ein komischer Name."

Alicia hatte jetzt von diesen Jungen so viel ertragen, wie sie aushalten konnte. Sie ballte die Fäuste und sprang auf die Beine. „Seid ruhig oder ich hau euch ganz doll auf den Kopf."

Der Eis-Liebhaber lächelte sie an. „Du benimmst dich gar nicht wie ein Mädchen, Alicia Spinnet."

„Sagst du etwa, dass ich kein Mädchen bin?"

„Nein", sagte er schnell. „Aber wenn du uns beide haust, dann können wir dein Kleid nicht saubermachen."

„Dann beeilt ihr euch besser und macht es sauber", sagte Alicia ängstlich und sah auf die Menge. „Ich denke, der Zug wird bald da sein."

Der Kapuzen-Junge sah auf die große Uhr und verzog konzentriert das Gesicht. „Es ist halb nach viertel vor Neun. Das heißt, dass wir noch viel Zeit haben. Folg mir." Er marschierte davon und Alicia und der Eis-Liebhaber eilten hinterher.

„Kann er wirklich die Uhr lesen?"

„Natürlich kann er das."

Alicia sah den Jungen stirnrunzelnd an. „Wie kommt es, dass ihr gleich ausseht?"

„Wir sind was Besonderes", antwortete ernst. „Wir haben sogar Kräfte. Ich kann Gedanken lesen."

„Dann mach mal", forderte Alicia ihn heraus.

„Na ja, jetzt denkst du gerade, dass ich keine Gedanken lesen kann", sagte er stolz.

Das dachte sie _wirklich_! Alicias Augen weiteten sich bewundernd. „Wow."

„Hab's dir doch gesagt. Komm schon, wir beeilen uns besser."

Der Junge ergriff ihre Hand und zusammen rannten sie hinter dem anderen Rotschopf her. Sie folgten ihm bis zu einer dunklen Nische. Alicia rang nach Atem, während die Jungen miteinander flüsterten.

„Wir wissen, wie wir dein Kleid sauber kriegen", verkündeten sie gleichzeitig.

Alicia seufzte erleichtert. „Gut. Wie wollt ihr da machen?"

„Mit Magie, natürlich."

„Wir gehen los und holen den Zauberstab von unserem Dad. Er wird es gar nicht merken."

Alicia schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf. „Ihr könnt nicht zaubern! Ihr seid nur Kinder wie ich!"

„Können wir wohl! Erst gestern haben wir fast die Katze angezündet", sagte einer von ihnen selbstzufrieden.

„Das ist grauenvoll!", keuchte Alicia.

„Es war ihre Schuld."

Alicia mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass diese komischen Jungen in ihrer Nähe zauberten, besonders nicht an ihr rumzauberten. Sie sah runter auf ihr ruiniertes Kleid und fühlte Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen. „Meine Eltern werden richtig wütend sein. Ich hoffe, mein Daddy geht nicht wieder fort."

„Oh, sie macht es schon wieder", sagte Kapuzen-Junge mit einem Stöhnen.

„Warum sollte dein Daddy fortgehen, weil du dein Kleid schmutzig gemacht hast?", fragte der andere neugierig.

„Das ist das letzte Mal passiert, als er richtig wütend war", erwiderte Alicia traurig. „Er hat meine große Schwester genommen und sie sind für eine richtig lange Zeit nicht zurückgekommen."

Der nette Junge schlug sie plötzlich auf den Arm. Es sollte aufmunternd sein, doch Alicia quiekte vor Schmerz. Er grinste sie an. „Das wird schon. Dein Daddy wird nicht gehen, weil er nie erfahren wird, dass du dein Kleid schmutzig gemacht hast."

„Ich will nicht angezündet werden!", sagte Alicia drängend.

„Das wirst du nicht. Wir lassen es einen Erwachsenen machen."

„Aber wir werden Schwierigkeiten kriegen, George!"

„Nein, werden wir nicht. Wir müssen nur einen nett aussehenden Erwachsenen suchen und ihm sagen, dass unsere Freunden ihr Eis aus der Hand gerutscht ist. Kannst du noch mal anfangen zu weinen?"

Die letzte Frage war an Alicia gerichtet. Sie blinzelte verwirrt. „Mit Absicht weinen? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das machen soll. Es… es passiert einfach so."

Einer der Jungen, den Alicia den gemeinen Jungen nannte, bestand prompt darauf, sie zum Weinen zu bringen. Er streckte die Hand aus und kniff sie in den Oberarm. Alicia weinte nicht. Sie ließ ihn aber aufschreien, indem sie ihn gegen das Schienbein kickte.

„Tu einfach, als wenn du weinen würdest. Mach ein trauriges Gesicht und eine Menge Lärm", wies der nette Junge sie an, ohne viel Interesse an der Gesundheit seines Doppelgängers zu zeigen.

„Okay. Ich versuche es." Alicia verzog gehorsam ihr Gesicht und begann laut zu schluchzen.

„Gut. Lass uns jemanden suchen. Fred, du bleibst hier."

Alicia wurde plötzlich weggezogen und durch die Menge geführt. Sie gab noch immer vor zu weinen, als der Junge sie zu einer älteren Hexe führte, die auf einer Bank saß und strickte.

„Entschuldigen Sie?", sagte er lieb und höflich.

Durch ihre zusammengekniffenen Augen sah Alicia, dass die Hexe ihre Stricknadeln losließ, die auch ohne ihre Führung weiterklickerten. Sie senkte ihre dicke Brille und spähte zu den Kindern hinunter. „Ja, mein Lieben?"

„Ich heiße George und das ist meine Freundin Alicia. Wir wollen wissen, ob sie uns helfen könnten. Sehen sie, meine Freundin hat ihr Eis auf ihr Kleid fallen lassen." Die Lady sah auf Alicia und er fuhr fort, „Es war ein wunderschönes Kleid. Sie es schrecklich traurig und klebrig, Ma'am. Könnten sie vielleicht etwas Magie gebrauchen, um es sauberzumachen? Ich will nicht, dass sie Ärger mit ihren Eltern bekommt."

Alicia schluchzte extra laut und ließ traurig den Kopf hängen. „Ich sehe darin kein Problem, meine Lieben. Es ist ein sehr hübsches Kleid", sagte die Lady mit einem Lächeln. Sie griff in ihre Handtasche und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor.

Es dauerte nur einen Wimpernschlag und Alicias Kleid war wieder wie neu. Sie grinste die Lady breit an. „Vielen, vielen Dank", sagte sie leise.

„Kein Problem für so liebe Kinder."

Alicia und der Junge hüpften davon, noch immer Hände halten. Sie hielten an, als sie weit genug von der Lady weg waren. Sie fingen gleichzeitig an zu kichern.

„Das hat Spaß gemacht!", rief Alicia atemlos.

„Jah. Du bist echt gut im Vorgeben, dass du weinst."

Alicia hörte abrupt auf zu kichern. Sie hatte plötzlich gemerkt, dass sie diesen Jungen nie wiedersehen würde. Es ließ sie ein bisschen traurig werden. „Wirst du irgendwann zu diesem Ort zurückkommen?"

„Wahrscheinlich. Wirst du zurückkommen?"

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Ich werde nach dir Ausschau halten", schwor der Junge.

Alicia wollte ihm dafür danken, dass er ihr geholfen hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie es jedoch nicht über sich bringen. Stattdessen begnügte sie sich mit, „Jungs stinken nicht wirklich."

Der Junge sah für eine Sekunde nachdenklich aus. „Na ja, Mädchen haben trotzdem Keime", sagte er. Alicia sah ihn finster an und er musterte sie. „Aber du siehst nicht sehr keimreich aus."

Alicia versuchte gerade herauszufinden, ob das gut war, als eine Ansage über das Gleis schallte und sie überrascht zusammenzuckte. „Achtung, bitte. Der Hogwarts-Express wird in etwa einer Minute einfahren. Bleiben Sie bitte hinter der Sicherheitslinie."

Beide Kinder sahen entsetzt drein. „Ich muss zurück zu meinem Daddy", sagte Alicia schnell. Sie warf dem Jungen eine letzten, langen Blick zu, dann drehte sie sich um rannte weg.

Zurück auf ihrer Bank setzte Alicia sich und faltete die Hände im Schoß. Sie baumelte unschuldig mit den Beinen und wartete. Nicht mehr als zehn Sekunden später kamen ihre Eltern auf sie zugeeilt. Alicia schluckte.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass sie noch da sein wird, Natalie."

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass sie nicht da sein wird, David", erwiderte Alicias Mutter mit einem müden Seufzer. Sie streckte Alicia eine Hand hin. „Es tut uns Leid, dass wir dich hier gelassen haben, Alicia. Wir haben uns mit ein paar Bekannten unterhalten und die Zeit vergessen. Komm schon, Schätzchen, Erica wird bald ankommen. Lass uns nach ihr Ausschau halten."

Alicia lächelte süß und nahm die Hand ihrer Mutter. Es gab ein leises Grollen, als der Express im Bahnhof einfuhr. Er stieß eine Rauchwolke aus, als die Vertrauensschüler die Zugtüren öffneten. Die Schüler sprangen in Schüben hinaus.

Alicia wartete geduldig zwischen ihren Eltern. Sie konnte die Aufregung in der Luft fühlen. Offensichtlich fühlte Jasmine sie auch, denn sie beugte sich enthusiastisch vor und zog an Alicias Haaren. Alicia quietschte und ihr Vater musste Jasmines dicke, kleine Hand entwirren.

„Jasmine ist ja _so_ groß geworden!", kreischte eine Stimme in der Menge.

Alicia war die erste, die die winkende Erica entdeckte. Sie war auch die erste, die bei ihr war. Alicia warf sich auf ihre große Schwester. Der Rest der Familie war direkt hinter ihr. Es war eine äußerst fröhliche Wiedervereinigung; sogar Alicias Eltern umarmten sich einmal.

„Hogwarts ist fantastisch! Es gibt Geister und sprechende Bilder und einen Riesen namens Hagrid", sagte Erica, kaum einmal luftholend. „Ich bin in Gryffindor, genau wie Mum früher. Es ist das beste Haus von allen. Oh! Ihr müsst meinen neuen Freund kennen lernen. Er steht hier drüben. Kommt schon!"

Alicia folgte Erica schüchtern, als sie auf eine Gruppe rothaariger Leute zuging. Das rote Haar erinnerte Alicia an die identischen Jungen und sie fühlte sich ein bisschen traurig.

„Charlie! Ich habe meine Familie mitgebracht, damit du sie kennen lernen kannst!"

Ein großer, sommersprossiger Junger drehte sich um. Er lächelte, als er Erica sah. „Hi. Ich stelle dich erst meiner Familie vor. Sie können es kaum abwarten, dich kennen zu lernen."

Alicia versteckte sich hinter dem Bein ihres Vaters, als Ericas Freund seine Familie vorstellte. Es gab eine Menge von ihnen, obwohl zwei von ihnen gerade nicht da waren. Alicia versuchte gar nicht erst, sich alle Namen zu merken. Dann stellte Erica ihre eigene Familie vor und alle schüttelten die Hände und nickten einander zu.

Die Mutter von Ericas Freund beugte sich runter und ergriff Alicias Hand. „Hallo, Alicia. Wie alt bist du, Liebes?"

Alicia hielt vier Finger hoch, zu schüchtern zum Sprechen. Alicia Vater zog sie hinter seinem Bein hervor und sagte. „Sie wird im April fünf."

„Genau wie meine beiden Zwillingssöhne! Was für ein wunderbarer Zufall! Oh, wo sind sie nur wieder? Fred? George?"

Alicia erstarrte. Diese Namen klangen irgendwie bekannt...

„Du bist das!", sagte die identischen Jungen, als sie rübergerannt kamen.

Alicia konnte sie nur anstarren, als ihre Eltern sie genau musterten. „Kennst du diese Jungs?", fragte ihr Vater.

„Natürlich tut sie da", antwortete einer der Junge (der gemeine, wie Alicia feststellte) für sie. „Wir waren bei ihr, als sie ihr Eis auf ihr Kleid hat fallen lassen."

Alicias Vater zog interessiert die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ist das so? Alicia, hast du vielleicht vergessen, uns etwas zu sagen?"

ENDE FLASHBACK

Alicia lächelte bei der Erinnerung. „Meine Eltern haben mich das Kleid sechs Monate lang nicht tragen lassen. Das war offiziell das erste Mal, dass Fred und George mich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht haben. Und es war sicherlich nicht das letzte Mal."

Angelina, die während der ganzen Geschichte gekichert hatte, trocknete ihre Augen und schüttelte bedauernd ihren Kopf. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte Fred schon gekannt, als ich vier war. Vielleicht würden wir uns dann nicht so oft streiten."

„Ihr würdet trotzdem noch streiten", sagte Alicia mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ihr habt beide dominante Persönlichkeiten. Ihr werdet euch immer streiten, bis einer von euch lernt, ein bisschen nachgiebiger zu sein."

„Dominante Persönlichkeiten?", wiederholte Angelina nachdenklich. „So habe ich das noch nie gesehen."

„Natürlich hast du das nicht. Du ziehst es vor, Fred die Schuld an allem zu geben."

„Hey, es geht hier um dich, nicht um meine nicht funktionierende Beziehung", erinnerte Angelina sie. „Was wirst du tun?"

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das einzige, was ich machen kann."

xxxxx

Am nächsten Tag suchte Alicia Daniel und sagte ihm, dass sie nicht mit ihm zum Ball gehen würde. Natürlich war er nicht sehr glücklich darüber. Alicia hatte nicht geplant, die Wette zu erwähnen, doch er wurde so zornig, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte. Zu ihrer Überraschung stritt er es noch nicht mal ab.

Er wollte jedoch wissen, wie sie es herausgefunden hatte. Alicia würde ganz sicher nicht den Finger auf George zeigen, also schwieg sie. Das machte Daniel noch wütender.

Bevor die Situation noch schlimmer werden konnte, machte Alicia einen schnellen Rückzug. Daniel verlangte, dass sie stehen blieb, doch sie ignorierte ihn und ging weiter. Äußerlich erschien sie ruhig, doch innerlich war sie in Aufruhr. Aus irgendeinem dummen Grund war sie sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie das Richtige tat.

Alicia war am Tag vorm Weihnachtsball ohne Verabredung. Sie würde so kurzfristig auf keinen Fall einen Partner finden. Und sie würde auf keinen Fall alleine gehen. Sie würde also im Gryffindorturm mit den Erst-, Zweit- und Drittklässlern Trübsal blasen. Angelina und Katie würden sicherlich protestieren, doch Alicia schwor sich, dass sie standhaft bleiben würde.

Als sie zurück in ihr Zimmer kam, war sie glücklicherweise allein. Die Mädels waren anscheinend noch nicht von draußen zurück. Sie waren mit den Jungs dort um Schneemänner zu bauen. Alicia dachte darüber nach, ob sie sich zu ihnen gesellen sollte, doch dann entschied sie sich schnell dagegen. Sie konnte George nicht gegenübertreten, nach allem was sie zu ihm gesagt und ihm angetan hatte. Sich dumm und einsam fühlend, setzte Alicia sich auf ihr Bett und blätterte durch den Tagespropheten.

Das Englische Quidditchteam hatte seine Aufstellung für das jährliche Spiel gegen Australien am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag bekannt gegeben... Der Zaubereiminister hatte ein paar Babies geküsst... Celestina Warbeck war in einem zwielichtigen Hotel zusammen mit einem jüngeren Mann erwischt worden... irgendeine alte Lady versuchte, ihren Knuddelmuff zu verkaufen.

Viel Glück dabei, dachte Alicia. Es gab offensichtlich wenig Neuigkeiten an Heilig Abend. Als sie gerade mit dem Lesen aufhören wollte, erweckte etwas sehr Interessantes ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als sie las. Sie hatte es gerade aus der Zeitung gerissen, als Angelina und Katie zurückkehrten. Alicia wollte nicht, dass sie sahen, was sie tat, also schob die das kleine Stück Papier schnell unter ihr Kissen.

„Ihr Mädel seht durchgefroren aus", kommentierte sie beiläufig.

„Hast du es Daniel schon gesagt?", wollte Angelina wissen, ohne sie auch nur zu begrüßen.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich das tun würde?", fragte Alicia neugierig. Sicher war sie nicht so leicht durchschaubar.

„Wie du diese Geschichte erzählt hast... na ja, ich wusste, dass du Georges Seite ergreifen würdest. Es war nicht allzu schwer rauszufinden."

Anscheinend _war_ sie so durchschaubar. „Du hast es nicht George gegenüber erwähnt, oder?"

Angelina schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur Katie. Wir wollten es George erzählen, aber Katie hat gedacht, du könntest austicken. Wir wollten dem armen Jungen keine Hoffnungen machen."

„Ich bin nicht ausgetickt", sagte Alicia scharf, Katie einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwerfend. „Ich hab's ihm eben erst gesagt."

Beide Mädchen zogen ihre feuchten Umhänge aus und sprangen auf ihr Bett. „Was ist passiert?"

„Nicht viel. Er wurde wütend und ich bin weggegangen", erwiderte Alicia einfach.

Angelina setzte den Ausdruck auf, den Alicia ihr Business-Gesicht nannte. „Okay. Als erstes müssen wir dir ein Date besorgen."

„Das ist nicht nötig. Ich werde nicht zum Ball gehen."

Alicia brüstete sich für den Ansturm. Er kam nicht. Was sie stattdessen bekam, war eine große Überraschung. „Dann gehe ich auch nicht", verkündete Angelina ruhig und ernsthaft.

„Und ich ebenfalls nicht", fügte Katie hinzu.

„Hört auf euch lächerlich zu machen", befahl Alicia. „Ihr werdet beide ohne mich gehen."

„Nein. Katie und ich haben schon entschieden, dass entweder alle von uns gehen, oder keine."

„Aber du hast so darauf gebrannt, dass Fred dich fragt!", rief Alicia. Sie war völlig überfahren, dass ihre besten Freunde es geschafft hatten, sie auszutricksen. Sie wandte sich beschwörend an Katie. „Und du verdienst es, zu gehen, nach allem, was mit Lee passiert ist."

„Du bist wichtiger."

Tief im Innern, unter ihrer Wut, war Alicia berührt. „Ihr würdet die Zwillinge wirklich ohne Verabredung dastehen lassen, nur wegen mir?"

„Hast du sie in letzter Zeit mal beobachtet, Leesh? Die meisten Mädchen würden sich ihre linken Arme abschneiden um mit einem von den Weasley-Zwillingen zum Ball zu gehen."

Okay, da hatte Angelina Recht. Sie nicht lange ohne Verabredung dastehen. „Ich werde es euch trotzdem nicht tun lassen."

„Die Alternative ist, dass du mit George zum Ball gehst und ich alleine gehe", sagte Katie.

Alicia schüttelte ihren Kopf, noch bevor sie den Satz beendet hatte. „Versuch es gar nicht erst. Er will nicht mit Daniel gehen, aber das bedeutet nicht automatisch, dass ich mit George gehen möchte."

„Dann sieht es wohl so aus, als wenn wir drei morgen Abend einen Mädchenabend machen würden."

„Ihr beide seid einfach böse." Alicia starrte sie finster an, doch sie blieben stur. Sie wusste, dass es keinen Weg gab, sie umzustimmen. „Schön, dann geh ich halt zu diesem blöden Ball."

Katie grinste. „Das ist unser Mädchen. Jetzt müssen wir dir nur noch ein Date finden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass noch jemand übrig ist."

„Ich will kein Last Minute-Date. Ich werde alleine gehen", sagte Alicia fest. „Ich will auch, dass keine von euch George erzählt, was ich getan habe. Ihr müsst mir versprechen, dass ihr es ihm nicht sagt."

„Ich verspreche es."

„Ich auch", sagte Angelina nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens.

Alicia vertraute den beiden, also kümmerte es sie nicht, als sie runtergingen. Sie begann, mit Frisuren und Make-up zu experimentieren. Ohne dass Alicia es wusste, tricksten ihre besten Freundinnen sie schon wieder aus.

Unten hatten sich Angelina und Katie zu Fred, George und Lee vor das Feuer gesetzt. Für eine Minute redete niemand. Es war Lee, der irgendwann fragte, wo Alicia war.

„Oben", antwortete Katie, ohne Lee anzusehen. Sie hatte es sogar geschafft, ihn den ganzen Tag nicht anzusehen.

„Übrigens, Fred, Alicia geht nicht mit diesem Daniel-Typen zum Ball", sagte Angelina.

„_Was_?!", kreischten vier Stimmen.

„Du hast mich verstanden, Fred."

Katie war völlig entsetzt. „Angelina! Du hast _versprochen_, dass du es nicht sagst!"

„Ich habe versprochen, es George nicht zu erzählen", sagte sie selbstzufrieden. „Ich sage es Fred. Also breche ich mein Versprechen nicht."

„Du hast den Verstand verloren", schlussfolgerte Fred.

Katie schüttelte den Kopf, leicht beeindruckt von dieser einfachen Hinterlist. „Alicia wird dich umbringen, wenn sie herausfindet, was du getan hast."

„Nein, wird sie nicht", ließ George sich vernehmen. „Niemand wird es erwähnen."

xxxxx

Am Weihnachtsmorgen wachten die Mädchen früh auf. Es gab viele ‚oohs' und ‚aahs', als sie ihre unzähligen Geschenke auspacken. Alicia war froh mit dem, was sie bekommen hatte, konnte aber nicht umhin zu bemerkten, dass sie nichts von George erhalten hatte. Sie hatte ihm sogar einen Gutschein von Zonko's geschenkt.

Alicia hatte es als Friedensangebot gesehen. Vielleicht war es kein äußerst einfallsreiches Friedensangebot. Aber sie machte zumindest den Versuch... anders als George.

„Was machen wir bis zum Ball?", fragte Katie.

„Ich glätte mein Haar und das dauert ungefähr eine Stunde", sagte Alicia, immer noch rumwühlend, falls George ihr doch etwas gegeben hatte.

„Gesichtsmasken und Maniküre?", schlug Angelina vor.

„Klingt fantastisch."

Es war beschlossen. Während die Jungs den Großteil des Tages draußen verbrachten, blieben die Jägerinnen in ihrem Zimmer. Angelina ging runter, um ihnen etwas zum Frühstück und zu Mittag zu holen, doch das war das einzige Mal, das eine von ihnen wegging. Der Tag verging in einem Wirbel aus Gesichtspeelings, Nagellack und Gekicher.

Es war etwa fünfzehn Minuten bevor der Ball beginnen sollte und die Mädchen waren fast fertig. Katie legte gerade letzte Hand an Alicias Haar und Make-up. Ihr dunkelrotes Haar war geglättet und die langen, weichen Strähnen gingen bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens.

Alicia trug nicht viel Make-up, doch das bisschen, das Katie aufgetragen hatte, war genau richtig. Ihr Festumhang war moosgrün, sodass ihr Haar noch roter erschien. Sobald Katie fertig war, stand sie auf und die Mädchen beäugten sich gegenseitig.

Katie trug einen Umhang, der zu ihren himmelblauen Augen passte. Ihr goldblondes Haar war zur Hälfte mit silbernen Stäbchen festgemacht. Alicia hatte ihre Freundin nie hübsche gesehen. Es war eine Schande, dass sie nicht mit Lee gehen würde. Wenigstens, dachte Alicia, hätte George das hübsche Date, das er verdiente.

Angelina sah mit dunkelrotem Umhang, an dessen Säumen goldene Verzierungen prangten, einfach umwerfend aus. Angelina war völlig Gryffindor. Ihr Haar war zu einem unordentlichen Knoten gebunden und wie zufällig hingen einzelne Strähnen ihr in Gesicht und Nacken. Fred würde sprachlos sein, wenn er sie sah.

„Lasst uns den Jungs einen Schock verpassen."

Angelina packte Alicia und Katie an den Händen und zog sie aus dem Raum. Alicias Knie wackelten drohend, als sie hinter ihren besten Freundinnen die Treppe hinunterstieg. Beide schienen absolut gelassen.

Nicht, dass das überraschend war. Beide hatten gutaussehende Dates, also mussten sie sich über nichts Sorgen machen. Alicia hingegen hatte kein Date, ob gutaussehend oder anders. Es würde eine lange Nacht.

Katie wies durch den Raum. „Da sind sie."

Der Raum summte vor aufgeregten Schülern, die sich zu Paaren zusammenfanden. Alicia konnte Fred, George und Lee in der entgegengesetzten Ecke ausmachen. George saß in einem Sessel, Fred auf der Armlehne. Lee ging vor ihnen auf und ab. Sie sahen alle ziemlich nervös aus.

„Wir können sie genauso gut erlösen", sagte Angelina freundlich.

„Ich denke, ich bleibe hier und-"

Alicia konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden. Angelina und Katie ergriffen ihre Arme und zogen sie zu den Jungs rüber. Sie redeten miteinander und hörten nicht, wie die Mädchen näher kamen.

„Sie waren den ganzen Tag da oben."

„Ich weiß. Was glaubst du, was die da gemacht haben?"

„Es ist vielleicht das beste, es nicht zu wissen. Das Wissen um den Prozess dahin wird vielleicht das Ergebnis für uns ruinieren."

Angelina grinste. „Ist das so, Fred?"

Er sprang überrascht auf, wobei er eine Lampe umstieß und seinen Bruder mit der selben, schlaksigen Bewegung auf den Fuß trat. Lee hörte auf, hin und her zu gehen, und George stand ebenfalls auf. Freds Ohren zeigten seine Verlegenheit als erstes. Dann musterte er Angelina und sein ganzes Gesicht wurde rot.

Angelina stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, ihn herausfordernd, einen dummen Kommentar zu machen. „Du siehst wunderschön aus", war die unerwartete Antwort. Alicia musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht zu kichern.

„Oh... danke. Du siehst auch gut aus."

Alicia musste zugeben, dass Angelina Recht hatte. Fred hatte sich sogar die große Mühe gemacht, sein Haar zu kämmen. Sein Umhang war schwarz, leicht fadenscheinig und ohne Verzierungen. Er war offensichtlich weitergereicht, dem Aussehen nach wahrscheinlich von Percy. Trotz alledem hatte Fred etwas Spitzbübisches an sich, das Alicia bewunderte.

Ein paar Schritte hinter Fred stand George. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich und sie suchte nach einem Flackern von Wohlwollen oder Sehsucht. Es war nicht da. Sein Blick war stet und distanziert. George wandte sich als nächstes an Angelina und sah sie auf dieselbe Weise an. Als er zu Katie kam, war es anders. Er lächelte und sagte ihr, dass sie wirklich hübsch aussah.

Etwas Ähnliches wie Eifersucht raste durch Alicias Adern. Es war natürlich keine echte Eifersucht. Sie hatte keinen Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein, weil sie keinerlei Wunsch verspürte, an Katies Stelle zu sein. Absolut keinen.

„Ihr sehr alle fantastisch aus", sagte Lee diplomatisch. Er zwinkerte Alicia aufmunternd zu.

„Wir gehen besser auch los", sagte Fred, als sich der Gemeinschaftsraum langsam leerte. Er bot Angelina den Arm an, den sie froh nahm.

George tat dasselbe bei Katie und sie folgten dem anderen Paar. Alicia fühlte sich einsam und dumm, als sie hinter ihnen herging. Auf dem Weg zum Portraitloch entdeckte sie Ginny Weasley, die ihre Hand in Neville Longbottoms Armbeuge legte. Sogar Neville hatte ein Date gefunden. Alicia musste fast weinen.

„Dürfte ich Sie in die Eingangshalle geleiten?"

Lee war gerade hinter ihr aus dem Porträtloch geklettert und bot ihr seinen Arm an. Sie nickte dankbar und ließ ihren Arm unter seinem durchgleiten. Angelina und Fred lächelten bei dem Anblick, Katie und George nicht.

„Bereit?", fragte Fred.

„So bereit, wie ich jemals sein werde", antwortete Alicia mutig.

Alicia und Lee gingen hinter George und Katie. Alicia beobachtete sie, wie sie miteinander lachten und scherzten. Sie gingen ziemlich nah nebeneinander für Leute, die nur Freunde sein sollten.

„Lass dich nicht ärgern", flüsterte Lee in ihr Ohr.

„Ich lasse mich nicht ärgern. Ich hoffe, du lässt dich nicht ärgern."

„Tue ich nicht."

„Super. Wir stimmen darin überein, dass es keinen von uns ärgert."

Lee lächelte sie an und sie beschleunigten ihren Schritt. Am Kopf der Marmortreppe hatten die Gryffindors einen guten Blick auf die versammelten Schüler. Die meisten sahen den Paaren zu, die die Treppe hinunterstiegen. Alicia bemerkte außerdem, dass viele mit vorgehaltenen Händen flüsterten. Sie war plötzlich sehr froh, dass sie mit Lee die Treppe runterging und nicht alleine.

„Ich hoffe, dein Date ist nicht sauer", murmelte Alicia, als sie sich zu ihren Mitschülern gesellten.

„Wird sie nicht", versicherte er ihr, ein mysteriöses Glitzern in seinen Augen.

Alicia warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu, entschied aber, dass sie ihn besser später fragen würde. „Na ja, du gehst sie besser suchen. Danke, dass du mich runter begleitet hast. Reservierst du mir einen Tanz?"

„Definitiv." Er küsste ihre Hand, dann war er verschwunden.

Alicia war wieder allein. Sie stand hinter zwei Paaren und sah zu, wie sich die Champions mit ihren Partnern an die Seite stellten. Alle anderen fanden sich zusammen und traten ein. An diesem Punkt wäre Alicia fast weggerannt. Doch es hätte nicht geklappt, denn sie wurde von der aufgeregten Menge davongetragen.

Die fünf sicherten sich eine Tisch weiter vorne. Nach einem Moment setzte Ron sich mit seinem Date zu ihnen, dicht gefolgt von Neville und Ginny.

„Wo ist Lee?", fragte Angelina, verwirrt dreinschauend.

„Er ist bei wie-sie-auch-heißt", antwortete George. „Ich denke, dass es höflicher wäre."

Katie schnaubte unhöflich. „Das ist Blödsinn. Wir sollten alle zusammen sein. Jetzt ist der Abend völlig ruiniert."

George legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie beruhigte sich langsam. Alicia wollte nicht zusehen, wie sie ‚freundlich' zueinander waren; glücklicherweise lenkte Fred sie ab.

„Wo ist dein Date, Leesh? Du weißt schon, Derrick oder wie er heißt."

„Sein Name ist Damien", sagte George von der anderen Seite des Tisches.

„Eigentlich", erwiderte Fred, „klingt Dane bekannt..."

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass sein Name Daniel ist", blaffte Alicia. „Er ist nicht hier, weil er nicht mehr mein Date ist."

„Oh, das ist schade", sagte Fred unaufrichtig.

Alicia beobachtete George aus dem Augenwinkel. Keine Reaktion, nicht mal ein Lächeln oder ein erleichterter Seufzer. Es gab nur zwei mögliche Erklärungen für den Mangel an Reaktion. Entweder war alles, was er gesagt hatte, nur Müll, oder...

„Angelina!", explodierte Alicia. „Du hast es verraten!"

Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Na ja, ich habe es vielleicht Fred erzählt. Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass andere Leute lauschen?"

Alicia war schrecklich verlegen. Sogar die jüngeren Schüler sahen den Ereignissen mit offensichtlicher Faszination zu. Sie stand wütend auf. „Das war's. Ich gehe wieder hoch."

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich", sagte Angelina und packte ihr Handgelenk, sodass sie nicht weg konnte. „Setz dich. Die Champions kommen rein."

Alicia setzte sich zögernd wieder hin und klatschte zusammen mit allen anderen. Als sie alle saßen, wusste Alicia, dass sie keine Chance auf Flucht hatte. Wenigstens nicht, bis das Tanzen begann. Sobald das anfing, wäre sie hier raus.

„Was wirst du zu Abend essen?", fragte Angelina und versuchte offenbar, sie in eine Unterhaltung zu verwickeln.

„Ich rede nicht mit dir." Alicia verschränkte die Arme und wandte sich an Ron, der auf ihrer anderen Seite saß. „Hallo, Ron. Amüsierst du dich bisher?"

„Ungefähr so sehr wie du", erwiderte er mürrisch.

„Schön. Sag mal, ist das nicht Hermine da drüben mit Krum?"

„Jah", kam die muffelige Antwort.

„Sie sieht wirklich hübsch aus, oder?", bohrte Alicia weiter.

Ron grunzte unverständlich und gab vor, völlig fasziniert von seiner Speisekarte zu sein. Soviel dazu, dachte Alicia mit einem Seufzer. Auf ihrer anderen Seite unterhielten sich Fred und Angelina leise, genau wie George und Katie gegenüber.

Neville beglückte eine gelangweilt aussehende Ginny mit endlosen Geschichten über seine Kröte. Arme Ginny. Ron brütete vor sich hin und murmelte leise etwas von Feinden, Verrätern und bulgarischen Aasgeiern. Sein Date, eine der Patil-Zwillinge starrte George an. Alicia folgte ihrem bewundernden Blick und dachte bei sich, dass sie das Mädchen verstehen konnte.

George trug einen dunkelblauen Umhang, der zweifellos einst einem seiner Brüder gehört hatte. Wie Fred trug er es außerordentlich gut. Georges Haar war ein bisschen unordentlicher, aber es stand ihm so viel besser. Ja, Alicia konnte das Patil-Mädchen wirklich verstehen.

Sie sollte jedoch zukünftig besser aufpassen, wohin ihre Blicke wanderten. Alicia dachte gerade darüber nach, wie sie ‚aus Versehen' einen Rosenkohl auf das Mädchen werfen könnte, als die Leute anfingen, ihr Essen zu bestellen.

Das Essen war lustig und köstlich, wie es bei Feierlichkeiten in Hogwarts üblich war. Ihre Freunde versuchten sie immer wieder in Gespräche zu verwickeln, doch Alicia blieb stur. Das Abendessen ließ sie sich ein bisschen besser fühlen. Leider verflog das Gefühl. Sobald die Teller geleert waren, bat Dumbledore alle, aufzustehen und er ließ die Tische verschwinden, damit Platz für eine Tanzfläche war.

Alicia sah den Champion etwa zehn Sekunden zu, dann floh sie in die relative Sicherheit ihres Tisches. Sie war nicht die einzige, die sich setzte. Etwa drei Dutzend anderer Schüler waren an den Tischen verteilt. Die meisten waren Durmstrangs und Slytherins, die dachten, dass sie über solchen frivolen Dingen standen.

Alicia entschied, dass sie drei Lieder aussitzen würde, dann würde sie gehen. Wenn sie vorsichtig war, konnte sie zum Gryffindorturm fliehen, bevor jemand bemerkte, dass sie weg war.

Aber es sah spaßig aus, gab Alicia zu, als sie den Tänzern zusah. Alle schienen Spaß zu haben. Na ja, außer Ginny, die am Ende des Abends sicher wunde Füße haben würde. Es sah so wunderbar aus, dass Alicia in Erwägung zog, mit dem Beauxbatons zu tanzen, der sie während des dritten Liedes fragte.

Am Ende lehnte sie höflich ab. Wenn sie gehen wollte, dann müsste sie es jetzt tun. Der enttäuschte Ausländer ging weg und Alicia stand auf. Wenn sie es korrekt berechnet hatte, müsste sie es zum Ende der Halle schaffen, wenn das Lied zuende war.

Alicia bahnte sich langsam und übervorsichtig einen Weg zum Ende der Halle. Sie wechselte zwischen angeblich nach jemandem Suchen und die Dekoration Bewundern hin und her. Niemand schenkte ihr einen zweiten Blick. Das Lied endete und alle wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Schwestern des Schicksals zu. Na ja, _fast_ alle.

„Nicht so schnell, Spinnet."

Alicia hatte fast einen Herzinfarkt. Wütend, dass sie erwischt worden war, stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf und wirbelte herum. „Hau ab, Lee. Ich gehe."

„Nicht, bis du mit mir getanzt hast."

Alicia sah ihre Chance auf Flucht dahinschmelzen. Sie hatte jedoch _gesagt_, dass sie mit Lee tanzen würde. „Oh, okay. Dann komm."

„Wunderbar."

„Nur ein Tanz", sagte sie bestimmt.

Lee nahm ihre Hand und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Er führte sie genau zur Mitte, wo Fred und Angelina tanzten. George und Katie waren nirgends zu sehen.

„Ich bin froh, dass du uns endlich Gesellschaft leistest", kommentierte Fred, als er Angelina von sich wegwirbelte und sie dann wieder zurückzog.

„Jemand muss dir ja zeigen, wie das geht", sagte Lee scherzend.

Alicia musste sich einfach fragen, wohin George und Katie verschwunden waren. Wahrscheinlich waren sie in einer dunklen Ecke Knutschen, sagte eine grausame Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf. Bevor sie jedoch länger darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde sie in Lees Arme gezogen. Zwei überschwängliche Lieder lang wurde sie gedreht, herumgewirbelt, hochgehoben und hinuntergebeugt.

Während all dem vergaß sie ihre Probleme und kicherte und quietschte, als Fred und Lee versuchten, einander zu übertrumpfen. Das nächste Lied war langsamer und Alicia und Angelina waren dankbar.

„Ich fühle mich wie ein Kreisel", sagte Angelina, als sie sich gegen Fred lehnte, damit sie nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor. „Ich glaube, ich muss mich hinsetzen, bevor ich hinfalle."

Fred nickte zustimmend. „Ich muss mich kurz um was kümmern. Ich bringe dir ein Butterbier."

„Ich glaube, ich brauche auch etwas zu Trinken." Alicia presste die Hand an ihre warme Stirn und lächelte Lee an. „Danke für die Tänze." Sie drehte sich um, um Fred und Angelina von der Tanzfläche zu folgen.

„Nur noch einen", bat er, ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie drängend zurück

Alicia bemerkte den schmerzlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Das Tanzen lenkte ihn von Katie ab. Sie erklärte sich zu einem weiteren Tanz bereit und Lee legte eine Hand auf ihre Taille. Alicia nahm seine andere Hand und warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Lee, was ist los? Wo ist dein Date?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete er mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken.

„Sag mir, was passiert ist, Lee."

„Ich denke, dass kann ich jetzt wohl. Es macht sowieso keinen Unterschied mehr."

Während sie sich langsam auf der Stelle drehten, erzählt er ihr alles. Alicia lauschte ihm hingerissen. Am Ende schnappt sie aufgeregt nach Luft. „Du musst Katie alles erzählen, was du mir gerade gesagt hast!"

„Es ist zu spät", sagte er trostlos.

„Es ist nie zu spät!"

Bevor Lee protestierend seinen Mund öffnen konnte, zerrte Alicia ihn durch den Irrgarten tanzender Paare. Sie entdeckte Angelina, die alleine an einem Tisch saß, und schwenkt auf sie zu. „Hast du Katie gesehen?", fragte sie drängend.

Angelina sah stirnrunzelnd zu ihr auf. „Sie hat gesagt, sie würde sich nicht gut fühlen und brächte etwas frische Luft. Sie ist vor einer Minute rausgerannt. Ich wollte gerade hinterher. Was ist los?"

Alicia wandte sich wieder an Lee. „Hier hast du deine Chance! Es ist kalt draußen, nimm deinen Umhang und erzähl ihr alles!"

Lee sah noch immer sehr unsicher aus. „Bist du sicher? Was, wenn sie wirklich krank ist?"

„Ist sie nicht. Sie hat gesehen, wie du beim ersten Lied mit deinem Date getanzt hast", informierte Angelina ihn. „Du solltest besser hinter ihr her."

Lee gab nach. „Okay. Ich hole meinen Umhang und bring ihn ihr."

„Viel Glück!", rief Alicia hinter ihm her, als er davoneilte. Sie ließ sich neben Angelina auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Redest du immer noch nicht mit mir?", fragte sie Alicia.

„Ich bin drüber hinweg. Aber warum hast du es ihm gesagt?"

„Ich fand, dass er es wissen sollte, Leesh. Denkst du nicht, dass er das Recht dazu hat?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich denke. Ich bin bei allem verwirrt", gab Alicia zu.

„Am Ende wird schon alles gut", sagte Angelina ermutigend. Sie umarmte Alicia, dann sah sie sich um. „Wo zur Hölle ist Fred mit meinem Butterbier? Ich sterbe gleich vor Durst."

„Ist doch egal. Ich hole uns was", bot Alicia an. Angelina lächelte dankbar und umarmte sie wieder.

„Meine Güte, zwei Umarmungen in nur dreißig Sekunden. Du musst ja eine _Menge_ Spaß haben."

„Habe ich auch."

Alicia hatte Angelina seit Langem nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen. Sie war ehrlich froh, dass es für Angelina endlich besser lief. Leider half ihr das bei ihrer eigenen Situation überhaupt nicht. Alicia bahnte sich einen Weg zum Tisch mit den Erfrischungen am anderen Ende der Halle.

Es war ziemlich voll, doch sie schaffte es, sich zwei Butterbiere zu schnappen und rauszukommen. Zurück am Tisch blieb sie abrupt stehen und runzelte die Stirn. Angelina war verschwunden. Sie stellte die Flaschen auf den Tisch und sah sich um. Sie brauchte nicht lange, um Angelina mit Fred auf der Tanzfläche zu entdecken.

Alicia verdrehte die Augen. So viel zu vor Durst sterben. Na ja, warum sollte sie das gute Butterbier verschwenden? Sie wollte sich gerade wieder auf ihren Stuhl setzen, als sie ein Stück gefaltetes Pergament darauf liegen sah. Sie sah sich um, falls jemand es aus Versehen dort liegen gelassen hatte. Am Tisch nebenan knutschte ein Paar, doch Alicia wagte es nicht, sie zu unterbrechen.

Alicia nahm das Pergament und faltete es auf. Es standen nur zwei Worte darauf. _Verzeih mir_. Sie erkannt die Handschrift sofort. Ihr Herz begann zu klopfen, als sie sich zu den tanzenden Paaren umdrehte. Sein Haar war wie ein Leuchtsignal. George tanzte am äußeren Ende der Menge mit seiner Schwester.

Alicia wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass das Lied endete. Als es soweit war, ging Ginny nur zögernd zurück zu Neville. Alicia eilte zu George, bevor er sich eine neue Partnerin suchen konnte. Er schenkte ihr ein angespanntes Lächeln, als sie näher kam. „Hast du meine kleine Nachricht bekommen?", fragte er.

„Ja."

„Vergibst du mir?"

„Natürlich!" Alicia warf ihre Arme um ihn und umarmte ihn fest. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich einen Lügner genannt habe. Das war so falsch von mir. Ich hätte dir glauben sollen, egal, was du momentan für mich empfindest."

„Vergiss es", sagte George und strich ihr beruhigend übers Haar.

Alicia lehnte sich ein Stück zurück und sah ihn an. „Stimmt es wirklich?"

„Es stimmt, aber ich habe entschieden, dass ich es unserer Freundschaft nicht in die Quere kommen lasse. Wir werden für immer Freunde sein."

Alicia fühlte, wie ihr eine leichte Röte in die Wangen stieg, als sie sagte, „Was, wenn ich meine Meinung geändert habe? Was, wenn ich denke, dass es einen Versucht wert wäre? Es könnte Spaß machen."

„Könnte es", stimme George sanft zu.

Alicia starrte für einen Augenblick in seine dunkelgrünen Augen. Sein Blick flackerte ein paar Mal zu ihren Lippen, aber er bewegte sich nicht. Alicia konnte seine Zögerlichkeit verstehen, also übernahm sie die Initiative. Sie legte ihre Hände um seine Wangen und beugte sich vor, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Das war alles, was George an Ermutigung brauchte.

Alicia hatte Oliver oft genug geküsst, um zu wissen, was ein guter Kuss brauchte. Sie hatte gedacht, dass er sanft und süß sein musste. Georges Kuss war das genaue Gegenteil. Er war besitzergreifend, leidenschaftlich und hart. Er war an der Grenze zum Schmerzhaften. Seine Finger gruben sich in ihre Hüften, pressten sie an seinen Körper.

George löste sich abrupt und sah sie etwas beschämt an. „Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass es so wird."

„Das war genial", sagte Alicia, die Augen erstaunt geweitet. „Mach das gerne wieder."

„Oh, deswegen brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Das hier ist einfach fantastisch", kommentierte er. Er hielt sie noch immer fest, als erwartete er, dass sie sich wie eine Wolke Rauch auflöste. „Bist du dir sicher hiermit?"

„Nach so einem Kuss gibt es kein Zurück."

Der Ausdruck auf Georges Gesicht war unverwechselbar. Er war ekstatisch. Er legte seine Arme um sie und umarmte sie. „Du siehst übrigens wunderschön aus."

„Danke", erwiderte sie etwas abgelenkt. Im Moment war sie mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt, wie warm und fest er war. Er war definitiv nicht länger der kleine Junge, der etwas von ihrem Eis hatte haben wollen.

„Ich habe es dir vorhin nicht gesagt, weil ich dich nicht verlegen oder wütend machen wollte. Ich habe auch gedacht, dass es nicht sehr höflich wäre, der besten Freundin meiner Partnerin vor ihren Augen Komplimente zu machen."

Alicia machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch. Ehrlich gesagt hörte sie gar nicht wirklich, was er sagte. Er roch einfach so wunderbar! Und seine Schultern... wann waren sie so breit geworden?

„Du hast wahrscheinlich gemerkt, dass ich dir heute Morgen kein Weihnachtsgeschenk gegeben habe. Ich habe es in meiner Tasche."

_Das_ erweckte Alicias Aufmerksamkeit. „Wirklich? Wann bekomme ich es?"

„Wenn du mir noch einen Kuss gegeben hast."

„Klingt fair."

Alicia packte eine Handvoll seines weichen roten Haares und zog ihn für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich hinunter. Er war genauso überwältigend wie der erste. Mitten im Kuss endete das laufende Lied und alle um sie herum klatschten.

„Sucht euch ein Zimmer", sagte eine bekannte Stimme.

Als das Paar sich voneinander löste, standen Fred und Angelina neben ihnen. Beide strahlten. Angelina zwinkerte Alicia wissend zu.

„Ein Zimmer?", wiederholte George. „Das ist eine super Idee, Fred. Komm, Leesh."

George warf seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und zusammen verließen sie die Große Halle. Alicia wollte wissen, wohin sie gingen und George erwähnte einen Klassenraum im ersten Stock. Sobald sie dort waren, sollte Alicia sich auf den Lehrertisch setzen und ihre Hände ausstrecken.

„Jetzt schließ die Augen", wies er sie an.

Alicias Magen hüpfte, als sie tat, was er ihr sagte. Einen Augenblick später fiel etwas Kleines, Hartes und Kaltes in ihre Hand. Sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen und... hörte für eine Sekunde auf zu atmen.

„Oh mein Gott, George", sagte sie mit schwacher, zitternder Stimme. „Ist das... _echtes_ Gold?"

„Ja. Magst du es?"

Alicia starrte immer noch ungläubig auf das Goldarmkettchen. „Es muss teuer gewesen sein?"

George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist egal. Ich habe bei der Weltmeisterschaft ein bisschen Geld gewonnen. Na ja, ich habe es eigentlich noch nicht, aber daran arbeite ich. Ich habe mir Geld von Bill und Charlie geliehen. Ich werde es ihnen zurückgeben, sobald ich meinen Gewinn habe. Bitte sag mir, dass du es magst."

Die Ängstlichkeit in seiner Stimme ließ Alicias Herz einschnüren. „Oh, ich liebe es. Es ist wunderschön. Ich kann es nur nicht annehmen. Es ist zu viel."

„Nicht, wenn wir zusammen sind", sagte er angespannt. „Sind wir zusammen?"

„Wenn du es möchtest", antwortete Alicia. Er gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss und bot an, ihr das Armband anzulegen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich kann es trotzdem nicht annehmen. Ich verstehe, dass du in mich verknallt bist, aber du musst mir deswegen nicht so was schenken."

„Ich habe es nicht für dich gekauft, weil ich in dich verknallt bin. Es ist mehr als das."

„Mehr?" Alicia begann sich zu fragen, wo sie sich wieder hinmanövriert hatte. Wie viel mehr konnte da noch sein?

„Alicia, ich liebe dich. Ich bin _in_ dich verliebt."

Die Zeit schien für eine Ewigkeit stillzustehen. Alicia wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Zuerst dachte sie, dass es ein Scherz war. George sah jedoch viel zu ernst aus. So viele Fragen rasten durch ihren Kopf. Alles, was sie herausbrachte, war, „Was?"

George strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es passiert ist. Ich habe es endlich als das erkannt, was es war, als ich dich und Oliver zusammen gesehen habe. Vorher war es nur Verknalltheit."

Alicia hatte noch nie so viele außergewöhnliche Dinge an einem Tag erlebt. Es war viel zu viel, um damit fertig zu werden. „Nimm das Armband zurück, George."

„Es ist jetzt deins", sagte er stur.

„Ich gehe zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Ich bin müde und muss über ein paar Dinge nachdenken. Bitte, nimm es zurück", bat sie sanft, ihre Hand ausstreckend.

„Ich werde es nicht zurücknehmen." George schloss ihre Hand um das Armband, dann küsste er ihre Finger. „Es wird immer deins sein. Egal, was passiert."

Als sie bemerkte, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab, steckte Alicia das Armband in ihre Tasche und glitt vom Tisch. „Wir sehen uns morgen."

„Okay."

Es war definitiv nicht okay. George sah krank aus vor Sorge. Alicia konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn so leiden zu sehen. „Es gibt keinen Grund, so besorgt zu gucken. Ich denke, dass du hinreißend und perfekt bist."

Es war nicht so monumental wie Ich liebe dich, aber er entspannte sich trotzdem. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und ließ ihn im leeren Klassenraum allein. Der Ball war noch immer in vollem Gange und es schien, als würde er noch Stunden weitergehen. Alicia war emotional so ausgelaugt, dass sie zurück zum Gryffindorturm trottete, ohne Angelina oder Katie zu erzählen, was passiert war.

Alicia bekam ein paar neugierige Blicke von den Erst-, Zweit- und Drittklässlern, die im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Neuigkeiten vom Ball warteten. Sie fragten jedoch nichts und Alicia war froh. Alles, was sie wollte, war Ruhe und Frieden.

Für einen Augenblick fürchtete sie, Katie wäre zurück zu ihrem Zimmer gegangen. Als sie jedoch die Tür öffnete, war es völlig leer. Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und seufzte. Da sollte noch mal jemand was von einem verrückten Tag erzählen. Morgens hatte sie gedacht, George würde sie hassen, nur um abends herauszufinden, dass er in sie verliebt war. Oder sich zumindest eingeredet hatte, dass er in sie verliebt war.

Alicia war sie nicht ganz sicher, was es war. Sie nahm das Armband aus der Tasche und wog es in ihrer rechten Hand. Sie steckte die linke Hand unters Kopfkissen und zog die Ecke des Tagespropheten hervor, die sie vorhin rausgerissen hatte. Sie sah auf die beiden Dinge in ihrer Hand. Und wieder musste sie eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung treffen,

Obwohl schmerzlich, war diese Entscheidung viel einfacher zu treffen. Alicia würde mit George zusammen sein und ihn glücklich machen. Und gleichzeitig würde sie tun, was am besten für sie selbst wäre. Sie legte das Armband auf ihr Kissen und beugte sich unters Bett, um einen Federkiel, Tinte und einen Bogen ihres besten Pergamentes hervorzuholen.

Irgendwann würde Alicia George alles erzählen müssen. Bis dahin würde sie es genießen. Sie lächelte vor sich hin, als sie sich vorstellte, George wieder zu küssen. Sie war vielleicht nicht in ihn verliebt, aber sie verbrachte sehr gerne Zeit mit ihm.

Alicia straffte die Schultern und begann zu schreiben.

* * *

Ü/N: Tja, das war das Kapitel, auf das wohl alle gewartet haben. Der Anfang vom Ende. Die drängendsten Fragen sind jetzt wohl, wie es mit George und Alicia weitergeht und was Alicia da überhaupt schreibt. Aber das muss noch etwas warten, denn in den nächsten Kapiteln werden wir erst mal sehen, wie es den anderen Vieren ergangen ist. Im nächsten Kapitel wird es um Lee und Katie gehen und man wird erfahren, was Lee Alicia denn so Wichtiges beim Ball erzählt hat, dass sie ganz aus dem Häuschen war.

Noch mal eine Erinnerung: Eure Meinung zum fünften Potter-Film?


	42. Weihnachtsball, Teil 2

Disclaimer: Ich besitze nichts, verdiene (leider) auch kein Geld hiermit und mache das eigentlich nur für euch alle... obwohl meine Englisch-Noten profitieren.

Ü/N: Wie versprochen geht es hier um Lee und Katie. Das Kapitel beginnt kurz bevor Katie Angelina erzählt, dass es ihr nicht gut geht.

Nächstes Update: 03.08.07

* * *

**Kapitel 41**

Blöder Lee. Blödes Date von ihm.

Katie seufzte und drehte sich zur Tanzfläche um, um nach Lee zu suchen. Alles war schief gelaufen. Sie hätte nicht mit George zum Ball gehen sollen und Lee hätte definitiv nicht mit seiner Hufflepuff-Nachhilfelehrerin gehen sollen. Sie musste in ihrem vorherigen Leben etwas wirklich Schreckliches getan haben, um so eine hoffnungslose Situation zu verdienen.

„Bist du okay?", fragte Angelina über den Tisch hinweg.

„Lee tanzt mit Alicia."

„Ich weiß. Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Katie. Bist du okay?"

Katie runzelte die Stirn und sah ihren Freunden beim Tanzen zu. „Glaubst du, dass er sie anbaggern will, jetzt wo George aus dem Weg ist?"

„Nein! Du bist albern."

„Ich bin realistisch", erwiderte Katie fest. „Wir wissen alle, dass Lee gerne flirtet. Ist es wirklich so schwer zu glauben, dass er mit Alicia flirten würde?"

„Ja, ist es. Zuerst mal hat Lee seine eigene Verabredung, Katie. Ich bin mir auch sicher, dass George ausflippen würde, wenn er auch nur das geringste Interesse gegenüber Alicia zeigen würde. Du denkst nicht logisch."

„Wo _ist_ eigentlich Lees Date? Ich habe sie seit dem ersten Lied nicht mehr mit Lee gesehen."

„Du hast sie gesehen?", fragte Angelina. „Wie sieht sie aus?"

„Sie ist dieser dunkle und exotische Mittelmeer-Typ. Sie sieht genauso aus, wie ich nicht aussehe", antwortete Katie düster.

„Ich verstehe es nicht! Warum hast du nicht einfach Ja gesagt, als Lee dich gefragt hat?"

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber ich habe es geschafft, alles zu ruinieren. Ich denke nicht, dass ich Lee überhaupt verdiene. Er braucht jemanden, der Zeit mit ihm verbringt und ihn gut behandelt. Ich habe das nicht gemacht."

„Oh, Katie, das kannst du immer noch gerade biegen."

Katie verdrehte ihre Augen. „Jah, ich muss nur Zuversicht haben und nicht aufgeben. Blah, blah, blah."

„Blah, blah, blah?", wiederholte Angelina. „Katie, was ist-"

„Nichts ist los", sagte sie schnell und stand stöhnend auf. „Die Luft hier ist zu stickig. Ich gehe raus und schnappe etwas frische Luft, bevor ich mich noch übergebe."

„Ich komme mit."

„Nein. Du musst hier auf die Zwillinge warten. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie glauben, dass wir sie alleine gelassen haben."

Angelina sah über ihre Schultern, dann zurück auf Katie. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie jede Minute zurück sind. Sobald sie wieder da sind, komme ich raus und hole dich."

„Schön", sagte Katie mit wenig Enthusiasmus.

Angelinas besorgten Blick ignorierend, eilte Katie zu den Türen der Großen Halle. Alle tanzten und lachten und waren allgemein fröhlich. Katie war nicht in der Stimmung für Fröhlichkeit. Sie wollte nur allein sein und sich in ihrer Dummheit suhlen.

Als sie die Eingangstreppe des Schlosses hinunterlief, begann sie zu weinen, ohne zu wissen, warum. Über allem schien dieses alldurchdringende Gefühl der Endgültigkeit zu hängen. Sie und Lee hatten nur noch ein Jahr in der Schule. Hatte sie ihn sich in letzter Zeit wirklich durch die Finger gleiten lassen?

Katie unterdrückte ein Aufschluchzen und rannte an ein paar knutschenden Paaren vorbei. Sie lief einen gewundenen Weg entlang und fand sich bei der Wasserfontäne wieder. Ein halbes Dutzend Bänke waren darum aufgestellt und sie brach auf der nächsten zusammen. Sie weinte eine Weile und begann, sich etwas besser zu fühlen.

Angelina oder George würden auf jeden Fall bald nach ihr sehen kommen. Katie wischte sich hastig die Augen trocken, wobei sie ihr Make-up verschmierte. Ein eisiger Wind blies, der Katies Haar durcheinander wirbelte und sie zittern ließ. Verdammter Winter. Wenn sie noch länger draußen bliebe, würde sie festfrieren.

Sie würde einsam sterben und am nächsten Morgen gefunden werden. Lee wäre wahrscheinlich froh darüber. Er würde einen Blick auf ihre grausige Frisur und ihr Make-up werfen und froh sein, das hübsche Kräuterkunde-Mädchen genommen zu haben. Sie würden in den Sonnenuntergang hüpfen und Katie würde ein Ausstellungsstück für ein Museum werden.

„Gott, ich verliere schon den Verstand."

Der Klang von sich nähernden Schritten gebot ihren wirren Gedanken Einhalt. Die Schritte waren zu schwer, um Angelinas zu sein. Katie wollte sich auch nicht mit George herumschlagen. Vielleicht konnte sie einfach so tun, als wäre sie erstarrt...

„Du siehst aus, als wäre dir ein bisschen kalt", sagte eine wohlbekannte Stimme.

Katie schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und erstickte fast an der Luft. Es war Lee! Lee war gekommen, um nach ihr zu sehen. Der großartige Lee. Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als sie sich an ihre unordentliche Erscheinung erinnerte. Sie warf die Arme um den Kopf.

„Katie?"

„Du darfst mich nicht sehen! Geh weg!"

Es gab eine Pause, dann wurde ein Umhang über ihre Schultern gelegt. „Wenn du das willst. Du kannst mir meinen Umhang morgen zurückgeben. Wir sehen uns."

Katie zuckte zusammen. Er klang so verbittert und verletzt. „Warte! Du musst nicht gehen. Du... du darfst mich nur nicht ansehen."

„Was? Bist du okay? Du weißt schon, zurechnungsfähig und so?"

Katie zog ihre Knie an die Brust und Lees Umhang über den Kopf. „Im Moment bin ich Borderliner, Lee. Was machst du hier draußen?"

Sie hörte, wie er seufzte und herumkam, um sich neben sie auf die Bank zu setzen. „Wir müssen reden."

„Nein, wir müssen nicht reden. Die Situation erscheint mir ziemlich eindeutig."

„Ich schulde dir eine Erklärung", beharrte Lee. „Aber ich würde dich gerne sehen, wenn ich mit dir rede."

Katie hielt den Umhang sicherheitshalber fest. „Wenn du wirklich mit mir reden willst, dann musst du es schon so tun."

„Du bist absolut verrückt, Katie Bell."

„Schau, fang einfach an zu reden, damit wir damit durchkommen. Ich will ins Bett und ich bin sicher, dass du es kaum erwarten kannst, zu wie-auch-immer-sie-heißt zurückzukommen."

„Sie heißt Maria. Eigentlich will ich mit dir über sie reden."

„Lass mich raten", sagte Kati trocken. „Sie bekommt euer Kind und ihr brennt nach Costa Rica durch. Ihr baut eine Lama-Farm auf und schlaft zweimal am Tag miteinander."

„_Lamas_?", rief Lee und Katie zuckte zusammen. „Das war's. Nimm den Umhang runter und sieh mir in die Augen."

Ein grimmiges Gerangel entbrannte, bei dem Katies Haare und Make-up noch mehr litten. Der Umhang rutschte ihr langsam aus der Hand, bis Lee schließlich grollte und einmal kräftig daran zog. Eine schwache Katie wurde direkt in Lees Arme gezogen. Er fiel rücklings auf die Bank, Katie auf ihm.

„Jetzt sieh nur, was du gemacht hast", keuchte Katie, eine Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht wischend.

Lee sagte nichts. Er packte sie einfach und küsste sie. Katie erwiderte den Kuss für einen Augenblick, völlig vergessend, dass ihre Dates drinnen auf sie warteten. Er küsste so wunderbar süß. Katie musste sich einfach fragen, ob er Maria je so geküsst hatte.

_Maria_!

Katie zog plötzlich den Kopf zurück und versuchte, wegzukommen. Lee hielt sie fest und versuchte, sie wieder zu küssen.

„Ich zerstöre hier eine Familie! Lass mich los!"

„Katie", stöhnte er und hielt sie fester.

„Ich werde nicht auf deinem Teil der Seite sein, Lee Jordan! Ich habe immer noch meinen Stolz. Wenigstens größtenteils. Lass. Mich. Los!"

Katie kämpfte wieder. Lee reagierte darauf, indem er seinen Griff verstärkte. Sie wand sich und drückte gegen ihn. Sie dachte, dass sie fast frei war, als Lee ihr einen kräftigen Klaps auf den Hintern verpasste. Das erweckte sofort ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Katie hörte lange genug auf, gegen ihn anzukämpfen, um ihn zu ohrfeigen. „Das ist sexuelle Belästigung!"

„Au! Ich wollte doch nur, dass du aufhört, dich so zu winden!"

„Dann lass mich einfach los!"

„Wenn ich dich loslasse, dann gehst du."

Katie starrte finster auf ihn hinunter. „Da hast du verdammt Recht."

„Ich muss mir dir reden. Bleib für einen Moment still", bat Lee.

„Warum sollte ich irgendwas von dem tun, was du sagst?"

„Wenn du nicht aufhörst, dich zu bewegen, dann haben wir ein Problem."

„Was meinst du mit _wir_?"

Lee seufzte und bewegte leicht sein Bein. Katie sah für einen Moment verwirrt aus, dann dämmerte es ihr. Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Lee ließ sie los und sie rollte von ihm runter. Sie setzte sich benommen auf den Boden und starrte zu ihm hoch.

„Ist das wegen mir?", fragte sie sanft.

„Ja", antwortete Lee sehr verlegen.

Katie wurde feuerrot und hob ihre kalten Hände an ihre heißen Wangen. „Es tut mir Leid, Lee. Das wollte ich nicht. Es war ein Unfall... wir müssen es nicht deiner Freundin erzählen."

Lee setzte sich auf und schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. „Das wollte ich dir die ganze Zeit sagen! Maria ist nicht meine Freundin!"

„Ist sie nicht? Aber ich dachte-"

„Angelina hat mir erzählt, dass du während des ersten Liedes gesehen hast, wie wir zusammen getanzt haben."

Katie blickte finster drein und verschränkte die Arme. „Angelina hat eine große Klappe."

„Hör mir jetzt gut zu, Katie. Maria hat seit dem zweiten Lied mit einem anderen Typen getanzt", sagte Lee langsam und deutlich.

Katie war in einer Sekunde auf den Beinen. „Sie hat dich wegen eines anderen verlassen? Das kann sie nicht machen! Du bist..." Sie hielt inne und sah ihn an.

„Ich bin was?", hakte er nach.

Katie schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn klar zu kriegen. „Du bist Lee Jordan. Du bist außerdem ein Freund von mir und niemand kommt damit davon, wenn er meine Freunde verletzt."

„Mir geht's gut."

Katie krempelte die langen Ärmel ihres Umhangs hoch. „Du bist zu nett. Ich werde es ihr schon zeigen. Angelina und Alicia werden mir helfen, wenn ich ihnen sage, was sie getan hat."

Lee streckte die Hand aus und packte sie am Handgelenk. „Maria hat mir nichts angetan. Unser Plan war, dass sie mit diesem Typen zusammenkommt."

„Plan? Lee, was ist los?"

Er zog sie zu sich und sagte ihr, sie solle sich hinsetzen. Sie kam dem nach und er legte ihr seinen Umhang um die Schultern, dann atmete er tief ein. „Ich war ziemlich am Boden zerstört, als du gesagt hast, dass du nicht mit mir zum Ball gehen würdest. Ich schwöre, dass du die erste Person warst, die mir in den Sinn kam, als Flitwick den Ball ankündigte. Ich wollte mit niemand anderem gehen."

„Aber das bist du", sagte Katie.

„Das bin ich", stimmte er zu. Aber es war nicht so, wie du dachtest. Als du nicht mit mir gehen wolltest, dachte ich, dass ich einfach nicht hingehen sollte. Alles änderte sich, als meine Kräuterkunde-Tutorin mir von ihrer Situation erzählt hat. Es stellte sich heraus, dass ihr Freund nicht mit ihr hingehen wollte, weil er dachte, es wäre zu verpflichtend. Ich hatte sofort eine Idee.

Ich habe Maria gesagt, dass ich mit ihr zum Ball gehen würde, um ihren Freund eifersüchtig zu machen. Nach ein bisschen Überredung hat sie auch zugestimmt. Wir haben unsere Sache so gut gemacht, dass ihr Freund sich am Ende des ersten Liedes entschuldigte und vor ihr auf die Knie fiel. Ich bin nicht mit ihr gegangen, weil ich sie mehr mag als dich. Ich habe nur einer normalen Freundin geholfen."

„Einer normalen Freundin?", sagte Katie zögernd.

„Ja. Ich wäre viel lieber mit dir gegangen, aber offensichtlich wolltest du nicht mit mir gehen. Ich wollte dir von Maria erzählen, aber du bist mir immer ausgewichen. Dann habe ich das mit George herausgefunden und es schien sinnlos."

Katies Augenbrauen zogen sich verwirrt zusammen. „Warum wäre es sinnlos gewesen, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen?"

Lee zuckte ungemütlich mit den Schultern. „Weil George ein Weasley-Zwilling ist und ich... kein Weasley-Zwilling bin. Ich bin nur ein Handlanger. Ich kann noch nicht mal Quidditch spielen, weil ich zu viel Angst habe, auf einen Besen zu steigen."

„Blöder Arsch", sagte Katie lächelnd.

„Wie bitte?"

„Du hast mich verstanden. Du hast ernsthaft gedacht, dass ich lieber mit George als mit dir gehen wollte? Er gehört zu Alicia, ob sie es nun merkt oder nicht. Ich denke, dass er immer ihrs sein wird, auch wenn sie ihn nicht wollen würde. Außerdem", sagte Katie, senkte ihre Stimme und rutschte näher zu ihm, „stehe ich nicht so auf rote Haare. Dreadlocks dagegen..."

„Flirtest du mit mir?"

„Vielleicht."

„Gut. Warum hast du dann Nein gesagt, als ich dich zum Ball gebeten habe?"

„Ich habe nicht Nein gesagt. Ich habe gesagt, ich wüsste nicht", stellte Katie klar.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest mir nur freundlich einen Korb verpassen."

„So war das nicht. Ich war ehrlich durcheinander. Ich dachte, ich müsste dich auf Armlänge fern halten, so wie Angelina und Alicia es bei Fred und George tun. Sie schienen so viel mehr über Jungs zu wissen als ich. Immerhin hatte Alicia es geschafft, dass George sich in sie verliebt, und das ganz, ohne dass sie es je versucht hatte. Angelina hat mir auch alles von diesem Spiel erzählt, wo ich vorgeben musste, dich nicht zu mögen. Es war ziemlich schwer, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich nicht aufhören konnte, an dich zu denken."

„Okay, lass mich das klar stellen", sagte Lee langsam. „Du hast Angelina und Alicia als deine Mentoren adoptiert. Dieselbe Alicia, die zwei Jahr gebraucht hat, um überhaupt zu merken, dass George sie mochte. Dieselbe Angelina, hinter der zwei der bestaussehendesten Typen der Schule her waren und die es geschafft hat, mit keinem davon zu enden."

Katie errötete und senkte den Blick. „Es scheint blöd, wenn du es so ausdrückst. Vielleicht hätte ich tun sollen, was ich wirklich wollte."

„Es hätte uns eine Menge Ärger erspart."

„Es tut mir alles so Leid. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe. Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geohrfeigt habe. Verzeihst du mir?" Katie stellte sich vor ihn, klimperte mit den Wimpern und zog einen Schmollmund.

Lee nahm ihre Hand zwischen seine eigenen. „Ich biete dir einen Deal an. Ich verzeihe dir, wenn du mir verzeihst, dass ich dich sexuell belästigt habe und ein blöder Arsch bin."

Lee grinste sein berüchtigtes Honigkuchenpferd-Grinsen und stand auf. Katie warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem warmen Hals. Sie hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass sie sich an diesen perfekten Moment für den Rest ihres Lebens erinnern würde. Es wäre einer dieser Momente, den sie abrufen konnte, wenn sie traurig, krank oder einsam war. Es wäre etwas, das man Greifen konnte, wenn die Dinge nicht gut liefen.

Im selben Moment hoffte Katie, dass es für Lee genauso wäre. Sie konnte sie für sie zusammen sogar eine Zukunft vorstellen. Sogar weit hergeholte Dinge wie Heirat und Familie schienen möglich. Sie umarmte Lee, bis sie ihn würgte. Glücklicherweise schien es ihm nichts auszumachen.

„Sollen wir reingehen und ein bisschen tanzen?", fragte Lee.

„Will nicht loslassen", sagte Katie hartnäckig.

„Oh. Es ist nur so, dass es schrecklich kalt hier draußen ist und du meinen Umhang hast."

Katie umfasste sein Gesicht und küsste ihn von tiefstem Herzen. Sie spürte seine warme Haut auf ihrer, also glitt sie mit ihren Händen zu seinen Schultern und ließ ihn sie küssen, bis sie beide außer Atem waren. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schultern und seufzte zufrieden.

„Ich muss mein Haar und Make-up machen, wenn wir wieder reingehen."

„Du könntest es einfach so lassen und würdest trotzdem noch wunderschön aussehen", sagte Lee.

„Netter Versuch, aber das wird nicht passieren. Ich verspreche dir, dass wir tanzen, sobald ich fertig bin. Lass uns gehen."

Zusammen gingen sie zurück zum Schloss und steigen gerade die Vordertreppe hinauf, als sie auf Angelina und Fred trafen. Sie bemerkten, dass sie Hand in Hand gingen und aussahen, als hätten sie eine Menge Spaß.

„Alles geklärt?", fragte Angelina.

„Alles super", antwortete Lee mit einem stolzen Lächeln. „Wohin wollt ihr beide?"

„Raus", war alles, was Fred sagte.

„Wir gehen wieder rein. Bis später."

„Bis dann!", konnte Angelina noch rufen, als Fred sie die Stufen runterzerrte.

„Was denkst du, wo sie hin wollen?", fragte Lee, als er und Katie zur Tanzfläche zurückkehrten.

Katie legte ihre Arme um Lee und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich denke, wir müssen einfach warten, bis wir es erfahren."

* * *

Ü/N: Genau wie ihr auch... Das nächste Kapitel wird also der letzte Teil des Weihnachtsballs sein. Ihr werdet etwas über Angelinas Familie erfahren und ihr Verhalten sollte etwas mehr Sinn machen. In diesem Kapitel gab es übrigens einige Hinweise auf das Sequel, an dem die Autorin arbeitet. Von jetzt an, sagt sie, wird sie die Handlung darauf vorbereiten, also könnt ihr weiterhin nach solchen Sachen Ausschau halten.

Das wirft jetzt natürlich die Frage auf, ob ich das Sequel ebenfalls übersetzen werde. Ich denke, wenn das der allgemeine Wunsch sein sollte, werde ich das machen. Mir macht das Übersetzen sehr viel Spaß, besonders natürlich, weil die Autorin wirklich großartig ist und zu Recht eine Menge Bewunderung bekommt. Das englische Original ist natürlich nicht zu schlagen, aber ich finde, dass die Übersetzung eine gute Art ist, vielleicht mal ein paar Leute an das Pairing Alicia/George ranzuführen, wofür es einfach kaum Autoren im Deutschen gibt. Leider eine traurige Tatsache.


	43. Weihnachtsball, Teil 3

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Ich bin arm. Habt Mitleid und schenkt mir ein paar Reviews.

Ü/N: Hallo ihr Lieben! Ein pünktliches Update – revolutionär! An sich würde ich euch ja gar nicht mit diesen Zeilen belästigen, aber es gibt was Wichtiges zu sagen: Ich fahre am Sonntag für zwei Wochen in den Urlaub und daher wird es in dieser Zeit **kein Update** geben. Ich hoffe, der Grund ist plausibel genug.

Daher, nächstes Update (frühestens): 22.08.07

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem dritten Teil vom Weihnachtsball!

* * *

**Kapitel 42**

„Au! Das war das achte Mal!", sagte Angelina, auf einem Bein hüpfend und finstere Blicke auf ihren Tanzpartner schießend.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich bin ein bisschen nervös, weil sie uns noch immer zusehen."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du sie ignorieren sollst. Ich tanze mit dir, weil ich es will."

„Es ist kein Mitleidstanz?", fragte ihr Partner angespannt.

„Natürlich nicht, Neville."

Der Junge errötete und sah auf seine Füße. Angelina blickte über seine Schulter und starrte die Gruppe Slytherins, die ihr zusahen, finster an. Montague hatte anscheinend Flints verlassenen Posten als Führer der Gruppe eingenommen. Er und Malfoy rissen laut Witze. Angelina wusste sehr wohl, was da los war. Vor einer Woche etwa hatte Montague sie zum Ball gebeten und sie hatte ihm nicht gerade ins Gesicht gelacht.

Es war so demütigend, dass sie es niemandem gegenüber erwähnte. Besonders nicht gegenüber Fred. Wie auch immer, Montague war auf Rache aus. Nicht sehr eingeschüchtert, begann Angelina eine Unterhaltung mit Neville.

„Also, Neville, du magst Ginny?"

„Äh, ich weiß nicht. Sie hat eine Menge Brüder. Eine Menge _großer_ Brüder", antwortete Neville zittrig.

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen wegen denen", sagte Angelina abschätzend. „Abgesehen von ihrem Temperament sind diese Weasley-Jungen alle große Weicheier."

Neville sah sehr zweifelnd aus und Angelina lächelte nur. Ihr Lächeln verblasste jedoch, als sie sah, dass Montague auf sie zukam. Sie versuchte vorsichtig, Neville wegzulenken, ohne ihn zu alarmieren. Kein Glück.

„Ich übernehme ab hier", sagte Montague grob.

Neville quiekte überrascht und ängstlich. Angelina schaffte es gerade noch, zurückzutreten und ihre Zehen zu retten. „Ich denke nicht, dass Neville mit dir tanzen will", erwiderte sie.

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht gemeint habe. Verschwinde, Longbottom. Lass mal einen richtigen Mann ran."

Angelina lachte laut und hörte erst auf, als Montague sich räusperte. „Oh, tut mir Leid. Ich dachte, ich hätte gehört, wie du gesagt hast, dass du ein richtiger Mann wärst."

Montague verschränkte bedrohlich dir Arme. „Das habe ich auch gesagt. Gib mir eine Chance und ich werde es dir beweisen."

Angelina hörte auf mit Neville zu tanzen und wandte sich Montague zu. Neville versuchte zu verschwinden, doch Angelina packte ihn und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. „Meiner Erfahrung nach denken richtige Männer nicht, dass sie ihre Männlichkeit beweisen müssen. Wie mein Freund Neville hier. Stimmt doch, oder, Nev?"

„Ähm..."

„Natürlich", antwortete Angelina für ihn. „Jetzt, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich gerne wieder mit meinem männlichen Partner tanzen."

In typischer Slytherin-Art weigerte sich Montague, nachzugeben. „Eigentlich habe ich etwas dagegen, Johnson. Ich habe etwas dagegen, dass du lieber mit Longbottom als mit mir tanzt. Ich habe auch etwas dagegen, dass du Weasel mir vorgezogen hast."

Ohne dass Angelina es merkte, hatten Fred und Ginny aufgehört zu tanzen, standen hinter ihr und lauschten. Sie stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte und seufzte. „Ich habe dir eine Chance gegeben zu gehen, Montague. Du hättest die Grenze nicht übertreten sollen, indem du Fred ins Spiel bringst. Du kannst über mich sagen, was du willst, aber lass ihn da raus, okay?"

„Ich hoffe nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dir alles kaufen könnte, was du willst", sagte Montague als letzte Hoffnung.

„Du könntest mir Dinge _kaufen_? Ehrlich mal. Es ist egal, wie viel Geld du hast. Und es ist egal, wie viel Geld Fred nicht hat. Weißt du, Fred hat das, was zählt."

„Aber es... du machst einen Fehler, Johnson", sagte Montague wenig überzeugend. Er hatte Fred entdeckt und entschieden, dass er einen verlorenen Kampf kämpfte. „Wenn du wieder zu dir kommst, weißt du, wo du mich findest."

Angelina rümpfte angewiderte die Nase. „Ja, nimm aber lieber kein Gift drauf, Montague. Ich gehe jetzt, um mein hinreißendes Date zu finden."

Montague warf ihr einen düsteren Blick zu, dann drehte er sich um, stolzierte zurück zu seiner Gruppe von Spießgesellen und Neville begann wieder zu atmen. Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte dem Jungen zu. „Ein ziemlich ungemütlicher Geselle, oder?"

„Ja", quiekte Neville.

„Na ja, das Lied ist endlich vorbei. Lass uns unsere Dates suchen."

Als Angelina sich umdrehte, lief sie direkt in Fred hinein. Sie schnappte nach Luft und seine Arme legten sich auf die ihr so bekannte Art um sie. „Ich denke, du hast mich gefunden."

Angelina trat einen Schritt zurück, leicht verlegen aussehend. „Weißt du, manche Leute finden es unhöflich zu lauschen."

Fred winkte seiner Schwester und Neville zum Abschied zu, ergriff Angelinas Hand und zog sie zu einem leeren Tisch. „Es war wirklich nett von dir, dass du mit Neville getanzte hast", sagte er, als er einen Stuhl für sie heranzog. „Und es war nett von dir, diese Dinge über mich zu sagen."

„Bist du überrascht, dass ich auch nette Sachen machen kann?", fragte Angelina, als Fred sich neben sie setzte.

„Kein Stück. Ich weiß sehr wohl, was du kannst. Ich denke nicht, dass du es den Großteil der Zeit überhaupt merkst, aber ich weiß, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht. Ich weiß, dass du Angst davor hast, was passiert, wenn du mich zu nah an dich ranlässt. Du denkst, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren wird."

„Das wird auch passieren. Das hier ist kein Märchen, Fred. Schlimme Dinge passieren nun mal im echten Leben. Schlimme Dinge, über die du keine Macht hast..."

Fred nickte zustimmend und drückte ihre Hand. „Wenn sie passieren, dann werden wir sie zusammen durchstehen. So wird man mit schlimmen Zeiten fertig. Indem man zusammenhält; und nicht, indem man die Leute wegschubst."

Angelina starrte auf die Tischdecke. Fred kannte sie viel besser, als sie angenommen hatte. Sie sah wieder auf, nur um zu bemerken, wie er sie auf eine Weise ansah, die in ihr Hitze aufwallen ließ. Es war genau ein Jahr und einen Tag her, seit sie sich getrennt hatten und sie hatten sich den ganzen Abend noch nicht geküsst.

Sich dringlich vorbeugend sagte Angelina, „Bitte, Fred, ich muss dich küssen, bevor ich in Flammen aufgehe."

Fred grinste. „Na, das wollen wir nicht. Schließ die Augen und ich küsse dich."

Angelina schloss gehorsam die Augen. Ihre Lippen begannen vor Erwartung zu zittern. Die Erwartung stieg. Und stieg weiter. Sie wollte gerade die Augen öffnen, als sie fühlte, wie er sie auf die Wange küsste. Sie wartete eine Sekunde, dann flogen ihre Augenlider auf. „Das _war's_? Wie nennst du das?"

„Das war ein Kuss, Dummerchen. War er nach deinem Geschmack nicht lang genug?"

„Das war kein richtiger Kuss. Fred..."

Er ignorierte ihren bittenden Blick. „Ich liebe dieses Lied. Lass uns tanzen."

Angelina öffnete und schloss den Mund, nicht der Lage, auch nur ein vernünftiges Wort rauszubringen. Seit wann wollte Fred sie nicht mehr küssen? Wortlos folgte sie ihm zurück auf die Tanzfläche. Es war ein langsames Lied, als legte Fred seine Hände auf Angelinas Taille. Sie starrte ihn nur an.

„Stimmt was nicht, Angel?"

„Du genießt es, mich zu bestrafen, oder?"

„Genießen ist vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort. Ich räche mich nur ein bisschen."

Angelina zog einen Schmollmund und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Du bist grausam."

„_Ich_ bin grausam? Du warst doch diejenige, die mich ein Jahr lang gefoltert hat. Du warst immer genau vor meiner Nase, aber gerade außer Reichweite. Es hat mich verdammt noch mal fast umgebracht."

„Armer Fred. Soll ich mich entschuldigen?"

„Das kommt drauf an. Hast du deine Lektion gelernt?"

„Definitiv", sagte Angelina.

Fred schien mit ihr einer Meinung zu sein, denn er zog Angelina an sich. Sie verstärkte ihren Griff um seinen Nacken und schloss die Augen. Sie waren nur Zentimeter von einem Kuss entfernt, als jemand von hinten in Fred reinlief. Freds Wangenknochen kollidierte mit Angelinas Mund und sie zuckte zurück und fluchte.

Fred böse anstarrend, sagte Angelina, „Warum hast du das gemacht? Du hättest doch einfach sagen können, dass du mich nicht küssen willst!"

„Das war ich nicht! Jemand ist in mich reingelaufen!" Fred wirbelte gerade noch rechtzeitig herum, um zu sehen, wie ein selbstzufrieden aussehender Montague in der Menge verschwand. „Okay. Das war's."

Angelina packte ihn schnell am Arm. „Lass es. Das ist es nicht wert, dass unser Abend ruiniert wird."

Nach einem Augenblick wütenden Nachdenkens, nickte Fred und entspannte sich. „Er kriegt das später zurück. Bist du okay?"

„Du hast einen harten Wangenknochen", erwiderte sich und rieb sich sanft über den Mund. „Aber kein Schaden entstanden. Nur um sicher zu gehen, sollten wir vielleicht an einen etwas privateren Ort gehen."

„Privat?", echote Fred.

„Jah. Damit wir reden können und so?"

„Und... so?"

„Ja! Bist du plötzlich schwerhörig? Du musst du einen Ort wissen, wo wir hingehen können."

Fred biss sich auf die Lippe und ging die Liste möglicher Orte durch. Sie würde wahrscheinlich nicht in einen staubigen, alten Klassenraum wollen. Oder einen Rosenbusch. Was _würde_ sie wollen?

Angelina beobachtete ihn genau, ungeduldig mit den Fuß tappend. „Komm schon, Fred, du kennst das Gelände hier doch wie deine Westentasche."

Plötzlich wusste er es. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie aus der Großen Halle. „Ich kenne den perfekten Ort."

Angelina folgte ihm für einen Augenblick selbstzufrieden. Sie vertraute darauf, dass Fred wusste, was er tat. Ihre Neugier gewann jedoch die Oberhand, als Fred auf die Schlosstüren zuging. „Wir gehen raus? Es ist Winter!"

„Vertrau mir einfach."

Als sie die Treppe hinuntereilten, trafen sie auf Katie und Lee. Die Mädchen tauschten einen kurzen Blick und wussten, dass bei der jeweils anderen alles gut lief.

Zu Freds Glück fragte Angelina, „Alles geklärt?"

„Alles super", antwortete Lee mit seinem wohlbekannten Lächeln. „Wohin wollt ihr beide?"

„Raus", war alles, was Fred sagen wollte.

„Wir gehen wieder rein. Bis später."

„Bis dann!", konnte Angelina noch rufen, als Fred sie die Treppe hinunterzerrte.

„Liegt das an mir oder sah Katie wirklich aus, als hätte sie ihren Kopf in einen Windkanal gehalten?", fragte Fred.

Angelina kicherte. „Lass das arme Mädchen. Komm schon, sag mir, wo wir hingehen."

„Wir gehen dorthin, wo seit langer Zeit keiner mehr gewesen ist", sagte er geheimnisvoll.

„Wag es ja nicht, mich in den Verbotenen Wald zu schleppen", sagte Angelina, sowohl bei dem Gedanken als auch vor Kälte zitternd.

„Wir gehen nicht in den Wald... obwohl das eine glänzende Idee ist." Fred hielt plötzlich an und wies mit dem Finger über die dunklen, frostigen Ländereien. „Wir gehen dahin."

Im Mondlicht konnte Angelina gerade noch die flatternden Fahnen des Quidditchstadions ausmachen. Fred hatte es geschafft, den passendsten Ort in ganz Hogwarts zu finden.

„Gefällt dir die Idee?", fragte er ein wenig hoffnungsvoll.

„Es scheint, als hättest du nicht nur ein hübsches Gesicht." Sie küsste seine Hand, dann sah sie über die schneebedeckten Ländereien. „Es gibt nur ein kleines Problem. Auf dem weg wurde nicht schneegeschippt und ich werde auf keinen Fall mit diesen Absätzen durch den Schnee stapfen. Ich habe mich so daran gewöhnt, zehn Zehen zu haben."

„Hmm. Daran habe ich nicht gedacht." Fred sah nachdenklich von Angelinas Füßen auf den Schnee vor ihnen. „Ich denke, dass ich deine Schuhe in etwas Passenderes verwandeln könnte. Aber denk dran, ich bin nicht sonderlich gut in Verwandlung."

„Ich auch nicht. Außerdem habe diese Schuhe ein Vermögen gekostet. Ich will sie nicht ruinieren."

Fred stieß mit der Spitze seiner aus dem Leim gehenden Schuhe in den Schnee. „Ich denke, es war wohl doch keine so gute Idee. Ist egal. Mir ist es egal, wenn wir aufgeben und wieder reingehen."

„Mir ist es verdammt noch mal nicht egal. Ich bin nicht gerade in der Stimmung dazu, dich mit anderen Leuten zu Teilen", sagte Angelina fest. Sie machte dann Anstalten, ihre Schuhe auszuziehen.

Fred lächelte triumphierend und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Angelina reichte ihm ihre Schuhe und bedeckte besorgt ihre Augen mit den Händen. Sie hörte Fred einen vage bekannten Zauberspruch sagen.

„Okay, du kannst jetzt gucken."

Angelina senkte ihre Hände. Glücklicherweise hatten sich ihre Pumps in schwere, robuste Schneestiefel verwandelt. Leider hatten diese Stiefel die Farbe von Erbrochenem.

Angelina nahm sie ihm ab und besah sie sich von allen Seiten. „Elegant."

„Ich habe dich gewarnt, dass ich nicht sehr gut bin."

„Ich nehme an, dass es egal ist, wie sie aussehen, solange sie ihre Arbeit tun", seufzte Angelina. Sie zog die Stiefel an, die ein bisschen groß, aber erstaunlich bequem waren.

„Lass uns gehen. Wir müssen zurück sein, bevor sie um Mitternacht die Türen schließen."

Angelina sah auf die Uhr. Wunderbar. Sie hatten noch etwa drei Stunden für sich. Es schien nicht lange nach einem Jahr Trennung, aber fürs Erste musste es reichen. Sie hob den Saum ihres Umhangs und rannte durch den Schnee. Fred tat es ihr nach und musste sich beeilen, um zu ihr aufzuschließen.

Sie rannten fast den ganzen Weg um die Wette. Fred war knapp in Führung, als Angelinas Schuhe plötzlich wieder in ihre Ausgangsform zurückkehrten. Ihre Füße versanken plötzlich im Schnee, Angelina schrie und sprang auf Freds Rücken. Er lachte und nahm sie für die letzten hundert Meter Huckepack.

„Meine Füße sind eiskalt und jetzt sind auch noch meine Schuhe nass!", beschwerte sich Angelina, als sie von Freds Rücken glitt. Ihre Schuhe machten ein hässliches Quietschgeräusch und Fred lacht noch lauter. Angelina stieß ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Das ist nicht lustig! Ich könnte Frostbeulen kriegen!"

Fred versuchte, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, als er das Torschloss mit dem Zauberstab berührte und das Passwort des letzten Jahres sagte. Glücklicherweise hatten sie es noch nicht geändert und das Tor schwang mit einem Stöhnen auf.

Angelina eilte über die Schwelle und atmete tief und zufrieden durch. „Gott, wie ich diesen Ort vermisst habe. Lass uns unsere Trainingsumhänge aus den Umkleiden holen, damit uns warm bleibt, während wir oben auf den Tribünen sitzen."

„Ich hatte da was anderes im Sinn", sagte Fred heiser hinter ihr.

Angelina wusste genau, was er im Sinn hatte. Sie lächelte und drehte sich langsam um. Sobald sie das tat, packte Fred ihre Arme und schob sie zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen eine Mauer stieß. Er presste sie mit seinem Körper dagegen, während er ihre Arme um seinen Nacken legte. Angelina vergrub automatisch die Finger in seinem Haar und zog ihn hungrig zu sich runter.

Nach einem Jahr trafen sich ihre Lippen endlich für einen leidenschaftlichen, aber ziemlich nassen Kuss. Obwohl er chaotisch war, fand Angelina, dass es der perfekteste Kuss war, den sie je bekommen hatte. Wenn Fred auch nur einen klaren Gedanken hätte fassen können, wäre er zum selben Schluss gekommen.

Fred war jedoch damit beschäftigt, Angelina einen Kuss zu geben, den sie nie vergessen würde. Er war entschlossen, ihr zu zeigen, dass er alles war, was sie je brauchen würde. Er wollte, dass sie wusste, dass sie nirgendwo anders danach suchen musste.

Fred zog sich zurück und atmete tief durch, bevor er sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals vergrub. Angelina seufzte zufrieden und schlang ihre Arme fest um ihn. „Du bist so fantastisch darin, Fred. Du hast seit mir ein paar andere Mädchen geküsst, oder?"

„Ein- oder zweimal."

„Wen?"

„Als wenn ich dir das sagen würde. Du würdest sie verhexen."

„Und? Ich teile halt nicht gerne. Genau wie du, kann man wohl sagen."

Fred hörte auf sie zu küssen und sah sie an. „Wovon redest du?"

„Ich rede von George."

Fred trat defensiv zurück und ließ Angelina mit einem Gefühl der Verlassenheit zurück. „Was ist mit George?"

„Komm schon. Du hast ein Lächeln aufgesetzt und Witze darüber gerissen, aber ich wusste doch, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Du willst deinen Bruder nicht mit Alicia teilen."

Fred trat noch weiter zurück. Er hatte diesen trotzigen Blick, den Angelina so gut kannte. „Er ist mein _Zwillings_bruder. Wir haben eine besondere Geschwisterbeziehung, weißt du."

„Entspann dich. Ich will dich doch nicht angreifen. Ich dachte nur, dass du vielleicht darüber reden möchtest."

„Nein, mir geht's gut. Lass uns unsere Umhänge holen, damit wir hoch zu den Tribünen können."

Fred ging auf die Umkleiden zu und ließ Angelina müde mit den Augen rollend zurück. Sie folgte ihm und wartete draußen auf ihn. Er kam schließlich mit vier Umhängen zurück. Wortlos reichte er ihr zwei davon und ging wieder davon.

„Du kannst mit mir darüber reden. Ich verspreche, dass ich niemandem davon erzähle, wenn du es nicht willst", beharrte Angelina.

Fred blieb stur, als er sie zu den Gryffindortribünen führte. „Es gibt da nichts zu reden."

„Ich glaube, da gibt es eine Menge zu reden."

„Es ist mein Problem und ich werde selbst damit fertig", sagte Fred fest. Er hielt an einer Bank ungefähr in der Mitte der Tribüne an und begann, den Schnee mit der Hand hinunterzufegen.

Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern und zog den Quidditchumhang darüber. „Schön. Dann sei ein Idiot."

Fred warf ihr kurz einen finsteren Blick zu, bevor er sich hinsetzte. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und sie starrten schweigend runter aufs Feld. Es sah wunderschön aus, schneebedeckt und in Mondlicht gebadet. Angelina zitterte und legte sich Katies Umhang über die Beine.

Angelina fühlte sich ziemlich bescheuert, wie sie dasaß, ohne Fred zu berühren. Sie rutschte näher und legte sich seinen Arm um die Schultern. „Mir ist immer noch kalt. Ich hoffe, das macht dir nichts aus", sagte sie.

„Natürlich macht mir das nicht aus." Er zog sie noch näher und sie legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Sie verfielen wieder in Schweigen. Schweigend dazusitzen war nicht gerade quälend, aber Angelina wollte unbedingt etwas sagen. Sie biss sich jedoch auf die Zunge, weil sie wusste, dass Fred sich irgendwann öffnen würde. Also wartete sie ziemlich ungeduldig.

Endlich sagte Fred, „Findest du es nicht auch komisch?"

Angelina versuchte, nicht laut zu jubeln. „Was soll ich komisch finden?"

„Diese ganze George und Alicia-Sache."

„Was ist daran komisch?", fragte Angelina ruhig. Wenn sie daraus eine große Sache machen würde, würde er sich gleich wieder verschließen.

„Der Zeitpunkt. Findest du nicht, dass es plötzlich kam?"

„_Plötzlich_? George mochte sie seit Jahren!"

„Das weiß ich", sagte Fred gereizt. „Ich rede von _ihr_. Sie war jahrelang völlig ahnungslos und jetzt kann sie kaum noch die Augen von ihm nehmen? Das passt einfach nicht."

Angelina wandte leicht den Kopf und küsste seinen Hals. „Du bist einfach niedlich, wenn du so beschützerisch und eifersüchtig wirst."

Fred zog plötzlich seinen Arm zurück und rutschte von Angelina weg. Er verschränkte wütend die Arme und starrte auf das leere Feld. „Ich versuche nicht, niedlich zu sein. Ich mache mir Sorgen um meinen Bruder."

Angelina drehte sich auf der Bank um, sodass sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Es tut mir Leid, Fred. Ich weiß, dass du ehrlich besorgt bist. Ich verspreche, dass ich nie wieder sage, dass du niedlich bist. Bitte rede weiter."

„Mir ist nicht mehr danach."

„Komm schon", drängte sie sanft. „Bitte rede mit mir, Fred."

Er ignorierte sie und starrte weiter in die Ferne. Angelina rutschte auf der Bank entlang und beugte sich vor, um ihre Lippen auf sein Ohr zu pressen. Sie lehnte sich ein Stück zurück und er reagierte nicht sichtbar darauf. Angelina versuchte es wieder, ging aber dieses Mal sicher, dass ihr ganzer Körper an ihn gepresst war. Fred, der seine Grenze erreicht hatte, drehte sich um und fing ihre Lippen mit seinen ein.

Angelina stöhnte und erwiderte den Kuss inbrünstig, wodurch er fast von der Bank fiel. Er beendete den Kuss als Erster. „Du schummelst", sagte er atemlos.

Sie fuhr mit dem Daumen über seine Unterlippe und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Für irgendwas muss ich meine weiblichen Reize ja einsetzen."

„Flittchen."

„Danke." Angelina fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein Haar, kämmte es aus seinem Gesicht. „Fang an zu reden. Ich will wissen, warum du dir solche Sorgen um George machst."

„Ich bin drei Minuten älter als er; es ist meine Aufgabe, auf ihn aufzupassen", sagte er ernst.

Angelina lächelte und konnte sich nur knapp davon abhalten, ihm zu sagen, wie süß er war. „Okay, aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum du dir Sorgen um ihn machst."

Fred seufzte und sah Angelina in die Augen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du es gemerkt hast, aber wir Weasleys haben die Angewohnheit, unsere Herzen auf der Zunge zu tragen. Charlie bei Erica. Ron bei Hermine und Ginny bei Harry. Ich gebe zu, dass es bei mir und dir genauso ist. Das Problem ist nur, dass George der Schlimmste von uns allen ist. Er hat sich selbst verletzlich gemacht und kann sich schon mal auf einen tiefen Fall vorbereiten. Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn er Alicia heute Nacht sagt, dass er sie liebt."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass er so weit gehen würde?"

„Absolut. George wird seine Karten auf den Tisch legen und sich für einen Korb öffnen."

„Aber Alicia hat ihn nicht zurückgewiesen", sagte Angelina.

„Deshalb mache ich mir ja Sorgen. Sie wollte mit einem völlig Fremden zum Weihnachtsball gehen, bevor das daneben ging. Warum will sie plötzlich George?"

„Weil er wunderbar ist?"

„Abgesehen davon."

„Schau mal, ich habe nur eine Sekunde gebraucht, um zu entscheiden, dass ich dich und nicht Cedric will. Sagst du etwa, dass die Entscheidung falsch war, nur weil ich sie schnell getroffen habe?"

„Nein, du bist anders."

„Es kann sein, dass man nur eine Sekunde braucht, um zu merken, dass man zu jemandem gehört. Du musst deine Probleme mit Alicia klären. Sie könnte irgendwann deine Schwägerin werden."

Fred blickte finster drein. „Ich habe keine Probleme mit ihr. _Sie_ hat Probleme mit mir. Ich will nur nicht, dass sie ihn verletzt."

Angelina piekte ihn in die Rippen. „Um Merlins Willen! Was glaubst du, was sie ihm antun wird? Ihn verführen, ihm seine Unschuld rauben, sein Herz brechen und sich dann einen Neuen suchen?"

Fred sah weg und schüttelte sich heftig. „Mach darüber bitte keine Witze!"

Angelina ergriff sein Kinn und zwang ihn, sie wieder anzusehen. „Hör mir zu. Falls George kein Mönch wird und nach Tibet zieht, wird er Freundinnen haben. Ihm wird auch irgendwann in seinem Leben das Herz gebrochen werden. Du kannst es nicht vorhersagen und es dann verhindern. Alles, was du tun kannst, ist ihm zu helfen, damit fertig zu werden."

Sie strich ihm mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. „Eine sehr schlaue Person hat mir mal gesagt, dass man mit schlimmen Zeiten fertig wird, indem man zusammenhält."

Fred schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. „Ich hasse es, wenn meine eigenen Worte gegen mich verwendet werden."

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?"

„Ja. Ich mag es, so mit dir zu reden. Ich habe es vermisst."

Angelina bemerkte, dass sie es auch mochte. Es war schön, ein ernstes, erwachsenes Gespräch mit jemandem zu führen, der nicht Alicia oder Katie war. „Lass uns etwas versprechen. Lass uns versprechen, dass wir, egal was zwischen uns passiert, immer füreinander da sein werden."

„Egal, was passier?"

„Ich sage nicht, dass wir uns wieder trennen werden, aber wenn etwas passiert, dann möchte ich, dass wir immer noch Freunde bleiben. Wenn einer von uns in Schwierigkeiten gerät, will ich, dass wir zueinander gehen können."

Fred zögerte. Es schien wie ein sehr seltsames Versprechen. „Es bedeutet dir sehr viel, oder?"

Angelina nickte, ohne wirklich zu wissen, warum es ihr so wichtig war. Sie wusste nur, dass sie nicht wieder mit Fred streiten wollte. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und wartete ängstlich.

„Was du auch willst, Angel", sagte er und schüttelte sanft ihre Hand. „Ich verspreche, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde."

„Danke", flüsterte sie.

Fred sah sie einen Moment lang an, dann wurde sein Blick sehr ernst. Er setzte sich genau wie sie rittlings auf die Bank. Er rutschte vor, bis sich ihre Knie berührten und beugte sich vor, ihre Hände zwischen ihnen auf der Bank. „Ich will nicht mehr über George und Alicia reden", sagte er leise.

Angelina lächelte schelmisch und traf ihn in der Mitte. „Und, was willst du?"

„Ich will über _dich_ reden."

Natürlich hatte Angelina nicht das im Sinn gehabt. Sie zuckte zurück wie ein Gummiband und sah sehr verlegen aus. „Oh, du willst nicht über mich reden. Glaub mir, ich bin nicht sehr interessant."

„Ich sehe das anders. Die Tatsache, dass du nicht über dich reden willst, macht dich sogar unglaublich interessant. Du kannst mit deiner Familie anfangen. Du erwähnst sie kaum."

„Meine Familie ist nicht wie deine. Sie ist total langweilig. Lass uns zurück ins Schloss gehen."

Fred griff rüber und legte seine Hände fest auf ihre Knie. „Du gehst nirgendwo hin, bis du nicht mit mir geredet hast. _Sharing is caring_, Angelina."

„Ich fühle mich nicht wohl dabei."

„Denkst du etwa, ich hätte mich dabei wohl gefühlt, als wir über George geredet haben? Du hast mich dazu gezwungen und ich habe mich nachher besser gefühlt. Jetzt erwidere ich nur den Gefallen."

Angelina warf ihrem lächelnden Gegenüber einen bösen Blick zu. „Was willst du wissen?"

„Du kannst mit deinen Eltern anfangen. Warum haben sie sich scheiden lassen?"

„Weil sie sich hassen. Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich."

„Okay. Wie alt warst du, als das passierte?"

„Ich war sieben."

„Wie hast du dich gefühlt?"

Angelina schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist nicht mein Psychiater. Nächste Frage."

„Tut mir Leid. Wie alt ist deine Schwester?"

„Kiana ist zwanzig. Sie war in der Schule drei Jahre über Bill. Als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich dich kennen würden, hat sie ewig davon erzählt, wie heiß Bill in der Schule war. Sie wollte nicht mehr die Klappe halten", sagte Angelina, die Augen bei der Erinnerung verdrehend.

„Bill scheint so einen Effekt auf das andere Geschlecht zu haben", erklärte Fred. „Hat Kiana einen Freund?"

„Soweit ich weiß hat sie eine bald so, bald so-Sache mit einem Typ namens Michael. Er ist ganz nett. Ich weiß manchmal wirklich nicht, wie er es mit meiner Schwester aushält."

Fred kreuzte auf der Bank die Beine und rückte Georges Umhang auf seinem Schoß zurecht. Er war froh, dass Angelina ein bisschen lockerer wurde. „Lebt sie immer noch mit dir uns deiner Mum?"

„Nicht mehr. Anfang des Jahres ist sie zu ihrer besten Freundin gezogen. Sie arbeiten beide im The Unicorn's Garden, das ist ein Edelrestaurant in Liverpool."

„Da. Das war doch gar noch so schwer, oder?"

Angelina spielte mit ihren Händen und wiegte sich hin und her. „Ich denke, da ist noch was, das ich dir erzählen möchte. Es ist nur... na ja, ich habe es noch niemandem erzählt."

„Was ist los?", wollte Fred wissen, plötzlich besorgt, dass sie sich in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte.

„Es ist meine Mutter."

„Ist sie krank? Was ist mit ihr, Angelina?"

„Meine Mutter will... wieder heiraten."

Fred starrte sie nur an. „Das _war's_? Ich dachte, es wäre etwas richtig Schlimmes."

„Es ist richtig schlimm! Ich will keinen Stiefvater."

„Es könnte ganz nett sein", ermutigte Fred sie.

„Er ist ein sechzigjähriger Muggel mit einer Menge Geld, der zwei erwachsene Söhne hat, die im Ausland leben. Es wird definitiv nicht ganz nett."

„Aber deine Mutter ist glücklich", sagte Fred und versuchte verzweifelt, eine gute Seite zu finden.

„Sie ist glücklich, weil er reich ist. Ich weiß, dass sie ihn nicht liebt."

„Du bist zu zynisch. Wann ist denn der große Tag?"

Angelina sah kurz auf. „Dritter Juli. Mum sagt, dass ich meine Freunde einladen kann, aber ich habe es den Mädels gegenüber noch nicht erwähnt. Ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass sie nicht kommen wollen würden."

„Natürlich wollen sie das. Mädchen lieben Hochzeiten."

„Blödes Klischee."

„Freu dich!", drängte Fred mit einem Grinsen. „Du wirst ein hübsches Kleid tragen."

„So wirst du mich nicht aufheitern können, Frederick. Außerdem hast du noch nicht mal das Schlimmste gehört."

„Was könnte noch schlimmer als eine Hochzeit sein? Es ist einfach grausig, wenn zwei Leute sich ihre unsterbliche Liebe gestehen."

Angelinas nächste Nachricht war so schlimm, dass sie noch nicht mal den Ansatz eines Lächelns zustande brachte. „Ich werde nächstes Jahr einen Halbbruder oder eine Halbschwester kriegen."

Fred konnte den ungewollten Ausdruck des Ekels nicht zurückhalten. „Deine Mutter ist schwanger?"

„Nein. Das wäre das ultimative Übel. Die Freundin meines Vaters ist schwanger. Er ist fünfzig und sie ist dreißig."

„Na ja, das ist nett", kommentierte Fred und erzwang ein Lächeln. „Ich wette, du freust dich schon."

„Die Wette würdest du verlieren, denn allein schon der Gedanke bringt mich auf die Palme", sagte Angelina. „Mein Dad ist zu alt, um noch ein Kind zu erziehen. Genau wie meine Mutter zu alt dazu ist, noch einmal zu heiraten. Sie sind beide in der Midlife Crisis."

Fred nickte wissend. „Mein Dad hatte das auch mal. Er wollte sich ein Tattoo von einem Drachen auf den Rücken stechen lassen und ist zu so einem Muggelladen in London gegangen. Er ist ohnmächtig geworden, sobald er die Nadel gesehen har. Hat sich stattdessen ein neues Paar Socken gekauft."

Trotz ihrer vielen Sorgen fing Angelina an zu lachen. Der Gedanke an den gutmütigen Mr. Weasley, der sich ein Drachen-Tattoo machen lassen wollte, war einfach zu viel. Nach einer Weile Gelächter, wurde sie jedoch wieder ernst. „Ich wünschte, du würdest mich nicht zum Lachen bringen, wenn ich schlecht gelaunt zu sein versuche."

„Na ja, wenigstens weißt du, dass es alles nicht so schlimm ist."

„Ich denke, das ist es wirklich nicht, aber es hat meine Zuversicht in die Liebe nicht gerade erneuert. Ich habe immer noch Schwierigkeiten zu glauben, dass Wahre Liebe wirklich existiert."

Fred sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Komm schon, Angelina. Wenn du sagst, dass Wahre Liebe nicht existiert, dann ist das so, als wenn du sagst, dass der Mond nicht existiert. Alles, was du tun musst, ist in den Himmel hinaufzusehen."

Angelina sah hinauf. Der Mond verschwand hinter ein paar Wolken und ließ das Paar im Dunkeln sitzen. „Ich weiß, dass sie irgendwo existiert, ich habe sie nur nie gesehen. Es ist in etwa so wie bei... bei einem Schnabeltier. Wahre Liebe ist wie ein Schnabeltier."

„Ein was?", fragte Fred, beugte sich vor und presste eine Hand auf ihre Stirn. „Bist du dir sicher, dass dein Gehirn nicht eingefroren ist?"

„Ja", schnappte sie und schob seine Hand weg. „Ein Schnabeltier ist eines dieser komischen Tiere aus Australien. Man kann sie in Zoos sehen, aber nur selten in der Wildnis. So ist Liebe für mich."

„Liebe ist wie ein Schnabeltier?", wiederholte Fred nachdenklich. „Es hat nicht ganz die Stimmung eines Shakespeare-Sonnets."

Angelina hatte nie Muggelkunde gehabt und somit keine Ahnung, wer Shakespeare war. Sie warf Fred einen scharfen Blick zu. „Hör auf mich zu verwirren. Mein Punkt ist, dass ich nie wahre Liebe bei meinen Eltern gesehen habe. Ich kann davon in Büchern lesen und von anderen Leuten davon hören, aber es ist nicht dasselbe. Ich muss sie mit eigenen Augen sehen."

Fred nickte, als wenn er ihre Logik verstünde, was er nicht tat. „Okay. Wenn ich dir jetzt also sagen würde, dass ich dich liebe, würdest du mir glauben?"

„Wirst du das zu mir sagen?", fragte Angelina, während ihr Herz doppelt so schnell klopfte.

„Wenn ich es wollte, dann werde ich es jetzt ganz sicher nicht mehr machen, wo du die Liebe mit einem komischen Tier verglichen hast."

„Du kannst es trotzdem sagen", beharrte Angelina.

„Nein, ich finde, der Moment wurde ruiniert", erwiderte Fred abschätzig. „Ich werde von der Liebe nie wieder so denken können. Ich werde ein abgestumpfter, kettenrauchender Weiberheld werden und nach Paris ziehen müssen. Ich werde exzessiv Croissants essen und Frauen verfluchen."

„Sei nicht albern, Fred. Sag es einfach!"

„Ich will nicht mehr. Ich werde es wahrscheinlich nie sagen können."

„_Fred_!", kreischte sie und stürzte sich auf ihn.

Er lachte und wehrte sie mit Leichtigkeit ab. „Für jemanden, der nicht an Liebe glaubt, willst du aber ganz unbedingt, dass ich es zu dir sage."

„Du bist so nervig! Wenn du es sagen wirst, dann mach-"

Fred brachte sie mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen. Angelina erwiderte den Kuss und verlor völlig den Faden. Wie konnte sie auf jemanden sauer sein, der so gut küsste?

Fred lehnte sich ein Stück zurück und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange. „Angelina, ich muss dir etwas sagen."

„Ja", drängte Angelina, kaum noch in der Lage, ruhig zu bleiben. „Sag es, Fred."

„Angelina... es fängt an zu schneien."

Angelinas Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos. „Das ist nicht witzig."

„Du musst lernen, einen Witz zu ertragen, Angel", sagte er und zog sie von der Bank hoch.

„Ich weiß manchmal wirklich nicht, warum ich mich mit dir abgebe."

„Dann lass mich deine Erinnerung auffrischen."

Fred schlang einen Arm und ihre Taille und zog sie an sich. Sie keuchte bei der Berührung auf und küsste ihn sofort. Seine Hände fuhren federleicht über ihren Körper, als seine Zunge leicht in ihren Mund eindrang. Sobald sie ihren Mund ganz öffnete, beendete er den Kuss.

Angelina hielt ihn fest und vergrub das Gesicht an seinem Hals, damit er nicht sehen konnte, wie sehr er Einfluss auf sie hatte. Ein einziger Kuss ließ sie Wachs in seinen Händen werden. Sie hasste es, dass er ihr das antun konnte.

Fred entschied, dass er keinen Kommentar dazu machen würde, wie sie in seinen Armen zitterte. „Ich denke, deshalb gibst du dich mit mir ab."

Angelina machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch und umarmte ihn fester. Er versuchte sanft, sie von sich zu lösen, doch sie weigerte sich, loszulassen. „Wir schneien noch ein", erinnerte er sie.

Sie ließ ihn endlich los und sah auf ihre Uhr. „Wir müssen in einer halben Stunde zurück sein."

„Lass uns nur hoffen, dass es nicht noch stärker beginnt zu schneien. Wir sollten die Quidditchumhänge zurückbringen und besser gehen."

Die beiden stiegen Hand in Hand von der Tribüne runter. Sie kamen nur langsam voran, weil Angelina besonders darauf achtete, auf den vereisten Stufen nicht auszurutschen. Am Ende der Treppe wischte Fred ihr den Schnee von den Schultern, während sie durch sein Haar wuschelte, um noch ungeschmolzene Schneeflocken zu entfernen.

„Ich habe zehn Minuten gebraucht, um mein Haar perfekt hinzubekommen und du ruinierst es in einer Sekunde wieder", kommentierte Fred.

„So sieht es besser aus. Glatt und ordentlich steht dir nicht."

Fred nahm wieder ihre Hand und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu den Umkleiden. „Ich stimme dir völlig zu. Ich habe das auch nur gemacht, weil ich dachte, dass es das ist, was du willst."

„Ich dachte auch, dass ich dich geändert haben will", gab Angelina zu. „Als ich dann genauer darüber nachgedacht habe, habe ich gemerkt, das es genau das Gegenteil von dem wäre, was ich wollte."

„Ich wäre für dich wie Cedric geworden."

„Ich weiß. Ich habe eine Weile gebraucht, bis ich gemerkt habe, dass ich dich so wollte, wie du warst. Wenn du plötzlich ganz reif und höflich geworden wärst, wärst du nicht mehr Fred Weasley. Ich hätte nicht versuchen sollen, dich zu ändern."

Fred seufzte erleichtert. „Merlin sei Dank. Ich denke nicht, dass ich diese Sache mit der Höflichkeit lange durchgehalten hätte."

Angelina lächelte ihn an und öffnete die Tür zu den Umkleiden. Sie sah sich um und wünschte, dass sie wieder Quidditch spielen könnten. Sie ging zum Gryffindor-Schrank und hängte ihren und Katies Umhang hinein. Sie waren ein bisschen nass, aber das würde schnell trocknen.

„Fred, warum erzählst du George nicht, was du mir heute Abend erzählt hast?"

„Weil er mich schlägt, wenn ich auch nur ein Wort gegen Alicia sage."

„Er würde dich nicht schlagen."

Fred hängte seinen und Georges Umhang zurück und schloss die Schranktür. „Er würde es tun. Erinnerst du dich an das eine Mal, als ich ihn geschlagen haben?"

„Jah, du warst sauer, weil du mich mit Cedric gesehen hast. Das war der Tag, an dem wir zusammengekommen sind."

„Ich habe George an dem Tag geschlagen, weil ich wusste, dass er die einzige Person auf der Welt ist, die nicht zurückschlagen oder ewig sauer sein würde."

Angelina hatte nie so darüber gedacht. Es machte auf eigenartige Weise Sinn. „Ich denke trotzdem, dass du mit ihm reden solltest."

Fred wandte sich mit einem spitzbübischen Glitzern in den Augen zu ihr um. „Ich habe eine bessere Idee. Ich denke, ich werde mit Alicia darüber reden."

„Nein! Wage es ja nicht, sie zu ärgern! Sie weiß, was sie tut und braucht dich nicht, um es ihr zu sagen."

„Ich werde nur mit ihr reden. Wir haben jetzt ja ein gemeinsames Interesse. Alles, was ich will, ist sie warnen", sagte Fred.

„Du wirst sie zum Weinen bringen."

„Komm schon, sie ist einer meiner ältesten Freunde. Wir werden nur eine nette, kleine Unterhaltung führen."

„Ich möchte nicht herausfinden müssen, dass du Alicia belästigt hast. Du magst vielleicht wieder mein Freund sein, aber ich werde dir trotzdem in den Arsch treten."

„Ich bin froh, das zu hören", erwiderte Fred und lächelte sie liebevoll an. „Lass uns zurück ins Schloss gehen, bevor sie uns ausschließen.

Er legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und zusammen öffneten sie die Türen der Umkleiden. Sie wurden von einem Wirbel aus Schnee überschwemmt. Der eisige Wind wehte ihnen heftig ins Gesicht.

„Mach sie zu!", kreischte Angelina und warf sich die Arme schützend über den Kopf.

Fred knallte die Türen zu und lehnte sich gegen sie. „Na ja. Das ist eine ganz neue Entwicklung."

„Wie konnte es so schnell so schlimm werden?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich denke nicht, dass wir für eine Weile nirgendwo hingehen werden."

„Aber sie werden bald die Türen schließen!", rief Angelina. „Ich will in meinem schönen, warmen Bett sein!"

„Wir müssen einfach das Beste aus dem machen, was wir hier haben. Das wird wie eine lustige Übernachtung", sagte Fred fröhlich.

„Eine Übernachtung mit dir in einem Quidditchumkleideraum? Das ist nicht gerade meine Vorstellung von Spaß."

Angelina setzte sich auf eine Bank und ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken. Fred setzte sich ebenfalls und legte einen Arm um sie. „Es wird schon. Ich beschwöre uns ein Bett herauf."

„Ich schlafe nicht mit dir in einem Bett. Und ich schlafe auch in nichts, was du heraufbeschwört. Es verschwindet vermutlich nach einer Stunde."

Fred seufzte und sah sich um. „Dann schlafen wir auf dem Boden. Ich schlafe in einer Ecke und du kannst in der anderen schlafen, wenn du magst."

„Der Boden ist aus Beton", sagte Angelina düster. „Alicia und Katie werden krank vor Sorge sein, wenn ich nicht auftauche."

Fred ging rüber zum Gryffindorspind und zog alle Umhänge raus. „Katie weiß, dass du bei mir bist. Alles ist okay. Ich lege dir ein paar Umhänge hin, auf denen du schlafen kannst."

„Ich bin müde und meine Füße sind kalt", beschwerte sie sich, während sie ihre Schuhe auszog und ihr Haar aufmachte.

Fred nahm auch alle Slytherinumhänge aus dem Spind. Er warf sie vor Angelina auf einen Haufen. „Leg dich darauf. Ich nehme an, für etwas müssen sie ja gut sein."

„Du bist wunderbar, Fred."

„Ich weiß, und jetzt mach, was ich dir gesagt habe."

Angelina gähnte und machte es sich auf dem Haufen grüner Umhänge bequem. Fred ließ die Gryffindorumhänge auf sie fallen und sie lächelte zu ihm hoch. „Danke."

„Gern geschehen. Ist es bequem?"

„Nicht besonders", sagte sie. „ Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn du zu mir kommst."

„Wirklich?"

„Solange du versprichst, dich zu benehmen."

Fred grinste und zog seine Schuhe aus. „Versprochen."

Angelina rutschte rüber und Fred legte sich neben sie. Er rutschte hin und her, bis er relativ bequem lag. Er war mehr als nur ein bisschen überrascht, als Angelina eine Hand auf seine Brust legte und sich an ihn kuschelte.

„Warum sind wir immer diejenigen, die in so blöde Situationen geraten?", fragte sie schläfrig.

„Meinst du das eine Mal, wo du wegen mir in den See gefallen bist? Oder als ich vom Schrei der Alraune ohnmächtig geworden bin?"

„Jah. Gute, alte Zeiten..."

„Schläfst du etwa ein?", fragte Fred sie.

„Jep."

„Soll ich es dir sagen?"

Angelina musste nicht fragen, was ‚es' war. Sie bewegte leicht ihren Kopf, sodass sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Du musst es mir nicht sagen, denn ich weiß es schon. Willst du, dass ich es sage?"

„Mir reicht das Wissen auch."

Angelina gähnte wieder. „Gut. Dann bis morgen früh."

Xxxxx

„Ich wette mit dir um einen Sickel, dass sie da drin sind."

„Ich werde nicht mit dir wetten, George Weasley. Außerdem hat Angelina mehr Verstand, als dass sie die Nacht in den Quidditchumkleiden verbringt."

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher, aber vielleicht hatten sie keine Wahl wegen des Sturms, der gestern Abend getobt hat."

Alicia benutzte das alte Passwort, um das Tor zum Quidditchstadion zu öffnen. George schob es auf und scheuchte sie hindurch. Er hatte sie angestarrt, seit sie in seinem Zimmer aufgetaucht war und verlangt hatte, dass er ihr half, Angelina zu suchen. Keiner von ihnen hatte die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht erwähnt.

„Du trägst dein Armband nicht", bemerkte er leise.

Alicia rieb sich verlegen übers Handgelenk und beschleunigte ihre Schritte in Richtung Umkleide. „Jah, na ja, es ist zu teuer und ich habe Angst, dass ich es verliere. Du kannst es wiederhaben, wenn du willst."

„Zum letzten Mal, ich habe gesagt, du darfst es behalten. Sieh es als Zeichen unserer Freundschaft."

Alicia stoppte kurz vor der Umkleide abrupt. „Wann ist es ein Zeichen unserer Freundschaft geworden? Hast du deine Meinung wegen mir so schnell geändert?"

„Nein", sagte George schnell. „Ich dachte, _du_ hättest das."

„Habe ich gesagt, dass ich meine Meinung geändert habe?", fragte Alicia und warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu.

„Nein, aber du hast mich heute Morgen nicht geküsst", sagte er, errötete und sah zu Boden.

„Oh, will der arme kleine Georgie einen Kuss haben?", gurrte Alicia.

„Nicht jetzt, wo du mich ‚armer kleiner Georgie' genannt hast. Du kannst dich verziehen, Spinnet."

Alicia kicherte und kniff ihn in die Wange. „Hör mal, ich muss mich erst an diese ganze Sache gewöhnen. Ich werde eine Weile brauchen, bis ich aufhören kann, von dir als meinem besten Freund zu denken."

„Klingt für mich wie eine Ausrede", sagte George.

„Ist es nicht", versicherte Alicia ihm.

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und öffnete leise die Tür zur Umkleide. Sie beiden steckten vorsichtig die Köpfe rein. Alicia schnappte beim Anblick ihrer besten Freundin, die sich in den Armen von Fred Weasley zusammengerollt hatte, nach Luft.

George war weniger schockiert von den Bild. Er lachte stattdessen. „Mann, ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Kamera!"

* * *

Ü/N: Ein wirklich süßes Kapitel! Fred hat eine ganz andere (und wirklich liebenswerte) Seite gezeigt und endlich hat man mal was über Angelina erfahren. Andererseits bin ich sehr froh, dass das Kapitel hinter mir liegt, denn das folgende ist eins meiner Liebsten! Darin wird es um das Mittagessen mit Oliver und seiner mysteriösen Freundin gehen, was doch schon sehr vielversprechend klingt!

Denkt dran: Die nächsten zwei Wochen **kein Update**!


	44. Es beginnt sich zu entwirren

**Was schreibt Angel de la Luna als nächstes?**

_ Als nächstes schreibe ich eine Geschichte..._

_... in der **Alastor Moody** der einzige Mann auf der Welt ist, der sich traut, **Minerva McGonagall** 'Minnie' zu nennen._

_... in der **Bartemius Crouch sr.** sein öffentliches Image pflegt und darüber vergisst, warum er seine Frau damals geheiratet hat._

_... in der ein **Schatten** Wahrheiten auf den Tisch bringt, die jeder kennt, doch keiner wahrhaben will._

_... in der **Regulus Black** sich im Stillen darüber amüsiert, dass sein Bruder ihn als dämlich und feige bezeichnet, nur weil er trotz seiner Intelligenz die Meinung ihrer Eltern teilt._

_**Diese Personen scheinen auf den ersten Blick nicht viel gemeinsam zu haben, aber...**_

_**... sie alle kämpfen im selben Krieg...**_

_**... auf verschiedenen Seiten.**_

Neugierig geworden? Gut, gut. ;-) Dann fügt den Account "Die Rumtreiberinnen" (unter meinen Favorite Authors zu finden) zu eurem Alert hinzu, denn diese Geschichte dreht sich nicht nur um diese fünf Charaktere, sondern um alle möglichen anderen - darunter Snape, die Potters, Sirius u.v.m. -, die von verschiedenen großartigen Fanfic-Autoren geschrieben werden. Es wird die beste Geschichte des ersten Krieges schlechthin. Glaubt mir. Ich habe die Plotbunnies gesehen! ;-)

Und wer sich nicht dafür interessiert: Auf dem Account werden auch bald Oneshots mit großer Bandbreite zu sehen sein - da ist für jeden was dabei. Von Romantik über Dramatik und Humor bis zu Action, von Todessern über Auroren bis hin zu Phönix-Mitgliedern und Pairings, die vom Canon-Standard bis zu euren wildesten Träumen reichen. Ein Blick darauf wird sich schon bald lohnen!

* * *

Disclaimer: Das Übliche – Harry Potter gehört JKR und die Story der wunderbaren Jagged Epiphany! Ein Hurra für sie!

Ü/N: Hiermit melde ich mich aus dem Urlaub zurück! Ich denke, bei der Länge dieses Updates wird sich keiner über die zwei Wochen Wartezeit beschweren...

Jaaaaa, das lang erwartete Kapitel: Mittag mit Oliver! Ein wirklich tolles Kapitel, mehr will ich dazu nicht sagen.

* * *

**Kapitel 43**

„Blöd, blöd, blöd!"

„Was macht sie da?"

„Ich glaube, sie redet mit ihrem Haar."

„Warum?"

„Warum macht Alicia sonst irgendwas?"

„Ich nehme an, weil es ihr erstes richtiges Date mit George ist und sie gut für ihn aussehen will."

„Ich kann jedes Wort hören!", rief Alicia durch das Zimmer.

„Super, dann kannst du uns ja sagen, warum du mit deinem Haar sprichst", sagte Katie.

„Weil es nicht das tun will, was ich möchte!"

„Entspann dich", sagte Angelina beruhigend. „Katie und ich sind fertig, also helfen wir dir."

Die beiden Mädchen tauschten einen verwirrten Blick und gingen rüber, um ihrer gestressten Freundin zu helfen. Alicia saß nur da, kaute an ihren Fingernägeln und wackelte unruhig mit den Füßen, während die beiden an ihrem Haar herumwerkelten.

„Okay, was zur Hölle ist los?", fragte Angelina schließlich.

„Ist es wegen George?", fragte Katie.

„Es ist nicht George, es ist..."

„Was dann?"

Alicia zögerte und sah ihre Freundinnen im Spiegel an. „Es ist wegen _ihm_ und..."

„Und was?", wollte Katie wissen.

„Und ich habe ihn nicht mehr gesehen seit..."

„Verdammt, Alicia! Beende mal einen Satz!"

Alicia seufzte und schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen. Es war Zeit, es ihnen zu sagen. „Ich denke, ihr solltet euch besser hinsetzen."

„Du bist schwanger!", kreischte Katie sofort.

Angelina verdrehte die Augen. „Wo hast du denn die Idee her?" Sie wandte sich schnell an Alicia. „Bist du doch nicht, oder?"

„Nein! Setzt euch auf mein Bett und hört zu."

Angelina und Katie setzten sich auf ihr Bett, wie es ihnen gesagt wurde. Hunderte schrecklicher Bilder rasten durch ihre überaktiven Fantasien.

_Alicia hörte mit der Schule auf._

_Alicia betrog George._

_Alicia war in Fred/Lee verliebt._

_Alicia war Du-weißt-schon-wer in Verkleidung._

_Alicia wanderte nach Mexiko aus, um eine Lama-Farm mit Colin Creevey aufzubauen._

Der letzte war Katies Gedanke.

„Seht mal, ich weiß, dass ihr beide sauer auf mich sein werdet, weil ich euch angelogen habe, aber ihr müsst mich anhören." Alicia atmete tief durch. „Ich- ich habe Angst, Oliver zu treffen."

„Oliver? Warum?"

„Weil ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen habe, seit wir uns bei der Weltmeisterschaft getrennt haben."

Alicia beobachtete ihre Freunde erwartungsvoll. Angelina starrte wortlos auf eine Stelle des Teppichs. Katie sprach als Erste.

„Ähm, hast du gerade gesagt, dass du-"

„Ja."

„Mit-"

„Ja."

„Aber du-"

„Ich weiß. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch damals nichts erzählt habe."

„Und weiß-"

„Jah. George weiß davon."

„Oh."

Ein Außenstehender hätte es vielleicht schwierig gefunden, der Unterhaltung zu folgen, doch die Jägerinnen kannten einander gut genug, um die Gedankengänge der anderen vorherzusagen. Für sie machte es Sinn.

Angelina schaffte es schließlich, Alicias besorgten Blick zu erwidern. „Du hast es uns nie erzählt? Wir sind deine besten Freundinnen!"

„Ich weiß, Ang, es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte es euch ja die ganze Zeit sagen, aber Oliver hat darauf bestanden, es aus irgendeinem blöden Grund geheim zu halten."

„Aber du hattest keine Probleme damit, es George zu sagen", sagte Katie und sah aus, als wenn sie betrogen worden war.

„Ich habe es George nicht erzählt. Er hat es aus Versehen herausgefunden", erklärte Alicia hastig. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid."

„Entschuldigungen machen die Vergangenheit auch nicht ungeschehen", schnappte Angelina. „Da du offensichtlich denkst, dass du mir keine Geheimnisse anvertrauen kannst, werde ich bis auf Weiteres nicht mehr mit dir reden."

Angelina stand auf und stampfte durch den Raum. Sie stellte sich mir verschränkten Armen in eine Ecke und wandte den anderen beiden den Rücken zu. Katie warf einen Blick auf Alicia, dann ging sie zu Angelina, um sich ihrem stillen Protest anzuschließen.

Alicia stöhnte. Warum mussten diese beiden die Dinge nur immer so schwierig machen? Sie drehte sich zurück zum Spiegel und legte letzte Hand an ihre Haare.

Sie stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus und sagte, „Oh, na ja. Da ihr ja nicht mit mir redet, wollt ihr sicher auch nicht alle Details über Oliver und mich wissen."

Alicia sah, wie Katie sich halb umdrehte, bevor Angelina ihren Arm ergriff. „Fall nicht drauf rein, Katie", sagte sie laut. „Sie versucht, eine ihrer schlauen, kleinen Manipulationen bei uns einzusetzen. Ich wusste schon immer, dass sie in Slytherin hätte sein sollen."

Alicia lächelte und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Sie blätterte müßig durch ein Quidditchmagazin und wartete.

„Ich will die Details wissen!", sagte Katie und schmollte wie ein Kind, dem man eine Leckerei vorenthielt.

„Sei stark, Katie! Ich bin mir sicher, dass es noch nicht mal wirklich interessant ist. Ich wette, sie haben nur rumgesessen und sich über Quidditch unterhalten."

„Hmm. Wo wir gerade von Quidditch reden... all das Extra-Training, das Oliver immer gemacht hat, hat sich wirklich bezahlt gemacht. Wenn ihr wisst, was ich meine", fügte sie vielsagend hinzu.

„Hör auf", befahl Angelina.

„Habe ich erwähnt, dass unser erster Kuss in einer Dusche war?"

Am Ende brauchte es nicht mehr als das. Angelina und Katie gaben im selben Moment nach. Sie vergaßen ihren Ärger und rannten zu Alicia.

„Hast du gesagt, er war in einer Dusche?"

„Warst du nackt?"

„Viel wichtiger, war _Oliver_ nackt?"

„Ich dachte, ihr würdest nicht mit mir reden", sagte Alicia.

„Wir fangen morgen damit an", sagte Angelina und warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Wir wollen uns in fünf Minuten mit den Jungs zum Frühstück treffen, also fang endlich an zu reden!"

„Jah", stimmte Katie zu, „du kannst damit anfangen, warum du nackt mit Oliver in einer Dusche warst."

„Keiner von uns war nackt, ihr Schweine. Setzt euch und hört zu, damit ich noch damit fertig werde."

xxxxx

Unten wurden Fred, George und Lee langsam ungeduldig.

„Was denkt ihr, was machen die da oben?"

„Offensichtlich reden sie darüber, was für wunderbare Freunde wir sind", antwortete Fred.

George starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Das Frühstück hat vor zehn Minuten angefangen. Jemand sollte hochgehen."

„Ich nicht", sagte Fred. „Ich werde wahrscheinlich nur angebrüllt, wenn ich da hoch gehe. Mach du es, George."

George starrte aus dem Fenster.

Lee warf ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf. „Wach auf, du Idiot! Fred hat dir gerade gesagt, dass du hoch gehen und die Mädchen holen sollst."

„Oh. Klar", sagte George und erwachte endlich aus seiner Trance.

Er war immer noch nicht ganz bei sich, als er die Mädchentreppe hochstieg. Fred musste durch den Gemeinschaftsraum brüllen, um ihn daran zu erinnern, nicht auf die verzauberte Stufe zu treten. Die meisten der Gryffindor-Mädchen waren bereits gegangen, aber die paar, die noch da waren, warfen George überraschte Blicke zu. Er bemerkte sie kaum.

Er klopfte schnell an Alicias Tür und trat dann ohne abzuwarten ein. Die drei Mädchen saßen kichernd zusammen auf einem Bett und hörten sofort auf, als sie George sahen. Die Blicke, die sie ihm zuwarfen, waren leicht schuldbewusst.

„George! Was ist los?", fragte Alicia und sprang auf die Füße. Sie sah am schuldbewusstesten aus.

„Das Frühstück hat schon vor zehn Minuten angefangen und wir warten noch immer unten auf euch", erwiderte George und warf seiner Freundin einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Okay. Ihr beide könnt schon mal vorgehen, George und ich kommen nach", sagte Alicia zu ihren Freundinnen.

Angelina nickte und ergriff auf dem Weg nach draußen Katies Arm. Alicia mied Georges Blick, zog sich ihre Jacke an und griff nach ihrer Handtasche.

„Du siehst wirklich gut aus", kommentierte George, als sie noch schnell einen Blick in den Spiegel warf.

Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Danke."

„Gern geschehen. Also, worüber wolltest du unter vier Augen mit mir reden?", fragte George, wissend, dass das der Grund dafür war, dass sie ihn zurückgehalten hatte.

„Ich dachte, dass du wissen solltest, dass ich den Mädels gerade von Oliver und mir erzählt habe. Sie wissen alles."

Georges Kiefermuskeln spannten sich bei der Erwähnung von Oliver an. Er hatte versucht, den ehemaligen Gryffindor-Captain zu vergessen, seit Alicia den Brief erhalten hatte. „Ich wette, du fühlst dich erleichtert", sagte George mit erzwungener Munterkeit.

„Ich fühle mich ein bisschen besser", gab Alicia zu. Sie trat auf George zu und beobachtete ihn genau. „Ich würden mich sogar noch besser fühlen, wenn ich wüsste, dass es dir nichts ausmacht, Oliver heute zu treffen."

George hielt absichtlich seine wahren Gefühle über Oliver zurück. Es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. „Ich würde den Tag lieber mit dir alleine verbringen. Wir sind seit dem Weihnachtsball nicht mehr alleine gewesen. Es ist fast so, als wärst du mir ausgewichen. Ich weiß, dass ich seit Ende des dritten Jahres Zeit hatte, mich daran zu gewöhnen, aber es scheint so, als wenn du es noch nicht mal ändern möchtest."

„Hat dir jemals jemand gesagt, dass du ein ernsthaftes Paranoia-Problem hast?"

„Es tut mir Leid, Leesh, aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun."

„Versuch nur, dich zu entspannen. Wenn ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein wollte, dann hätte ich es dir von vornherein gesagt. Es ist aber nun mal so, dass ich gerne mit dir zusammen bin. Ich verbringe auch gerne Zeit mit dir und küsse dich gerne. Ich küsse dich sogar _besonders_ gerne."

Als Alicia beschwichtigend zu ihm hoch lächelte, begann George langsam, sich zu entspannen. Alicia Spinnet küsste ihn gerne. Plötzlich erschien Oliver gar nicht mehr so sehr wie eine Hürde oder ein Rivale. „Ich habe dir zwei Wochen Zeit gelassen, dich daran zu gewöhnen, meine Freundin zu sein, also müssen wir langsam in der Lage sein, Zeit alleine zu verbringen."

„Ich sage dir was, wenn du dich beim Mittag benimmst, werden wir den Rest des Tages alleine verbringen."

„Wir werden ganz alleine sein?"

„Ganz allein", bekräftigte Alicia. „Wir machen alles, was du willst."

„Alles?"

„Jep." Alicia sah George grinsen und fügte schnell hinzu, „Natürlich innerhalb vernünftiger Grenzen."

„Natürlich", sagte George, immer noch grinsend.

„Haben wir einen Deal?"

„Auf jeden Fall."

„Super", sagte Alicia und band sich ihren Gryffindor-Schal um den Hals. „Lass uns gehen, bevor das Frühstück zuende ist."

„Hey, nicht so schnell, Missy." George packte ihre Hand und zog sie sanft an sich. „Du hast mir immer noch keinen Guten-Morgen-Kuss gegeben."

Alicia legte ihre Hand auf seine Taille und küsste ihn sanft. Obwohl sie es erst ein paar Mal gemacht hatte, küsste Alicia George unglaublich gerne. Er war ein Naturtalent darin und in der Geste lag eine Natürlichkeit, die sie mit Oliver nie erlebt hatte. Es war fast so, als hätten sie und George sich schon vorher geküsst.

„Zufrieden?", fragte Alicia, als sie zurücktrat.

„Nein", antwortete George ehrlich.

„Na ja, das muss aber reichen, weil ich nämlich richtig Hunger habe."

Die beiden eilten runter zur Großen Halle und kamen dort an, als die ersten gerade gingen, um zu Filch zum Tor zu gehen. Sie hatten gerade noch genug Zeit, um sich ein paar Muffins und ein bisschen Toast für unterwegs zu holen.

„Schöner Tag heute, oder, Alicia?"

Alicia sah Fred mit misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen an, als sie das Schulgelände verließen. Er lächelte breit, genau wie eine Katze, die die sprichwörtliche Sahne geschleckt hatte. Lee neben ihm trug einen ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau.

„Ihr habt es ihnen erzählt!", warf sie Angelina und Katie aufgebracht vor.

„Wir konnten nicht anders!", rief Katie verteidigend.

Angelina nickte heftig und zustimmend. „Es ist so eine aufregende Geschichte, Leesh."

„Also ist alles wahr?", fragte Fred. „Sogar das mit der Dusche?"

George blieb abrupt stehen und wandte sich zu Alicia um, die ein paar Schritte hinter ihm ging. „Was hat es mit der Dusche auf sich?"

„Ich dachte, er wüsste es", sagte Angelina angespannt angesichts der steigenden Spannungen.

„Ich habe ihm nicht alles erzählt", erklärte Alicia seufzend. „Es gab ein paar Dinge, die er einfach nicht wissen brauchte."

„Hör auf, über mich zu reden, als wäre ich nicht hier und erzähl mir von dieser Dusche."

„Es ist keine große Sache, George."

„Ist es wohl, wenn du dachtest, du müsstest es vor mir geheim halten."

„Okay. Lass uns da rüber gehen und ich erzähle dir alles darüber." Alicia ergriff Georges Arm und winkte ihre Freunde davon.

George löste ihre Finger von seinem Bizeps und versuchte, wegzukommen. „Schau mal, wenn du mir sagen wirst, dass du deine Jungfräulichkeit in einer Dusche an Oliver Wood verloren hast, dann will ich es nicht hören."

Alicia machte ein angewidertes Geräusch und verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist genauso schlimm wie die Mädels. Ich habe meine Jungfräulichkeit _nicht_ in einer Dusche an Oliver verloren, oder auch sonst irgendwo. Wir haben uns zum ersten Mal geküsst, als wir beide – voll bekleidet – in derselben Duschkabine standen."

„Das war's?"

„Das _war's_! Ehrlich mal, ich war gerade mal fünfzehn, als das passiert ist. Denkst du wirklich, dass ich blöd genug gewesen wäre, weiter zu gehen?"

„Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen", sagte George.

„Ich will keinen eifersüchtigen Freund, okay? Wenn du weiterhin bei jedem Bisschen so überreagierst, dann solltest du vielleicht besser nicht mit zum Mittagessen kommen."

„Ich werde mich mehr anstrengen", schwor George sofort. „Ich werde nicht mehr eifersüchtig, paranoid oder unsicher sein."

Alicia lächelte ihn an, als sich ihr Bauch mit Schmetterlingen füllte. Etwas Merkwürdiges passierte mit ihr. Plötzlich hatte sie Macht über jemanden. In diesem Moment bemerkte sie, dass sie George alles tun lassen könnte, was sie von ihn wollte. Wie man so schön sagt, hatte sie ihn um den kleinen Finger gewickelt.

„Bist du wütend auf mich?", fragte George besorgt.

Alicia wog ihre Möglichkeiten ab. Wenn sie Ja sagte, würde George womöglich auf die Knie fallen und ihre Füße küssen. So interessant der Gedanke auch war, merkte Alicia doch, dass sie George so was nicht antun konnte.

Es wäre einfach nicht richtig, seine Gefühle zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen. Alicia musste dieses Mantra vier mal still wiederholen, bis sie Georges Hand ergreifen und ihn auf die Wange küssen konnte. „Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich. Du bist zu niedlich."

George sah unglaublich erleichtert aus. „Ich bin froh, dass meine Niedlichkeit endlich zu etwas Nutze ist. Möchtest du mich zu Zonko's begeleiten?"

„Sicher."

George und Alicia trafen die anderen bei Zonko's, wo der nachweihnachtliche Verkauf in vollem Gange war. Die Jungs wurden ziemlich albern und wollten den Laden für die nächste Stunde nicht verlassen. Während ihre Freunde ihre Vorräte auffüllten, gingen die Mädchen zu Besenknecht und zum Honigtopf. Die ganze Zeit, in der sie alleine unterwegs waren, stellten Angelina und Katie Frage um Frage zu Oliver, die Alicia gewissenhaft beantwortete.

Als sich der Morgen langsam dem Ende zuneigte, warf Alicia immer wieder nervöse Blicke auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Wir sollen Oliver in einer Viertelstunde draußen vor den Drei Besen treffen", informierte Alicia ihre Freundinnen. „Ihr holt besser die Jungs, Angelina."

„Wir treffen uns bei Qualität für Quidditch!", rief Katie Angelina hinterher, als diese sich auf den Weg zu Zonko's machte.

Alicia folgte Katie still zum Quidditch-Geschäft und schlenderte lustlos herum. Qualität für Quidditch war Alicias Lieblingsgeschäft in Hogsmeade, doch heute konnte sie sich nicht dafür begeistern. Katie bemerkte, wie sie direkt an einer Auslage von brandneuem Jäger-Zubehör vorbeilief und wusste, dass definitiv etwas nicht stimmte.

„Weißt du, wir könnten Oliver einfach sagen, dass es dir nicht gut geht und du könntest zurück zum Schloss gehen und bräuchtest ihn nicht treffen", bot Katie an.

„Nein, ich denke, ich muss ihn sehen", sagte Alicia und schüttelte ruckartig den Kopf. „Ich will nur die Frau nicht sehen, die er mitbringt. Was, wenn sie seine Freundin ist?"

„Ist das überhaupt wichtig? Du hast jetzt George", sagte Katie.

„Ich weiß."

„Heilige Scheiße, was willst du mehr?"

Alicia antwortete nicht, sondern drehte sich um, um ein Paar Handgelenkschoner zu betrachten. Katie runzelte die Stirn, entschied aber, das Thema nicht weiter zu verfolgen. Wenn Alicia sich rätselhaft und verschlossen verhalten wollte, wäre die Unterhaltung sinnlos.

„Da kommen sie", verkündete Alicia und deutete aus dem Fenster.

Angelina kam mit den Zwillingen und Lee zurück, die alle Einkauftüten trugen. Alicia hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass die nächsten paar Tage besonders unangenehm für die Erstklässler sein würden, die die Jungs so gerne als Versuchskaninchen einsetzten.

Als George den Laden betrat, ging er sofort zu Alicia zur Handschuhauslage. Er stellte sich in respektvollem Schweigen neben sie, als sie nach einem Paar neuer Handschuhe suchte. Sobald sie ihre Größe gefunden hatte, drehte sie sich zu George um und nahm seine Hand.

„Zeit, Oliver zu treffen", sagte sie beiläufig. „Ich frage mich, wie es ihm geht."

George fragte sich dasselbe. Er persönlich hoffte ja, dass Oliver zugenommen, eine Glatze bekommen und seine Vorderzähne verloren hatte. Das würde die Restgefühle, die Alicia noch für ihn hegte, auslöschen.

„Ich bin sicher, dass es ihm gut geht", sagte George und verbannte das Bild von einem fetten, kahlen, zahnlosen Oliver aus seinen Gedanken.

„Na ja, ich hoffe, seine Teamkollegin ist normal. Ich habe bei der Weltmeisterschaft ein paar wirklich schräge Frauen getroffen."

„Wie schräg?", fragte Lee hinter Alicia, was sie zusammenzucken ließ.

Alicia spähte über ihre Schulter und bemerkte, dass vier Augenpaare sie erwartungsvoll anstarrten. „Stellt euch Snape mit Diadem und Glitzer-Hotpants vor und nehmt das dann hoch fünf. Diese Frauen waren Borderliner. Die Freundin vom Puddlemere-Sucher war die Schlimmste."

„Brandi Fox?", fragten Fred, George und Lee gleichzeitig.

„Woher kennt ihr die?", wollte Alicia wissen.

George zuckte ein wenig ungemütlich mit den Schultern. „Wir haben sie in ein paar Zeitschriften gesehen und so."

„Wirklich? Über was für Zeitschriften reden wir hier?", fragte Angelina kühl. „Quidditch Europa? Die Hexenwoche? Vielleicht den Klitterer?"

„Nicht ganz", antwortet Lee und legte seinen Arm um Katie, als sie anfing zu kichern.

Angelina kniff die Augen zusammen. „Das habe ich mir gedacht."

Fred hob verteidigend die Hände. „Die Zeitschrift gehörte Bill. Wir haben sie nur wegen der Artikel gelesen."

„Natürlich habt ihr das", sagte Alicia zweifelnd.

„Alicia wollte uns was über verrückte Quidditch-Ladies erzählen", unterbrach George schnell, um das Thema zu wechseln, bevor er in Schwierigkeiten geriet.

„Genau. Ich werden euch die ganze, grausige Geschichte ein andermal erzählen, aber der Preis für Verrücktheit geht an eure Freundin Brandi. Sie hat mich sogar darum gebeten, ihre Brüste anzufassen."

Es gab ein lautes Krachen, als Fred rückwärts in eine Auslage von Second Hand-Besen stolperte. Einer nach dem anderen fielen die Besen wie Dominos um, bis sie alle auf dem niedergestreckten Weasley-Zwilling lagen. Die anderen brachen in lautes Gelächter aus, als er versuchte, die Besen wegzuschieben.

„Hast du sie angefasst?", fragte Fred und kämpfte sich hoch, da ihm niemand zu Hilfe kam.

Alicia verdrehte in Richtung Angelina und Katie die Augen. „Ja, habe ich. Dann haben wir eine Kissenschlacht in Unterwäsche gemacht."

Freds Augen weiteten sich für eine Sekunde, dann begriff er, dass sie einen Witz gemacht hatte. „Das war unnötig rachsüchtig."

„Rachsüchtig: ja. Unnötig: nein", sagte Angelina und trat ein paar Besen von ihrem Freund.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich deine Fantasien ruinieren musste", entschuldigte Alicia sich unaufrichtig. „Du solltest lieber dieses Chaos aufräumen. Ich gehe jetzt meine Handschuhe bezahlen und dann werde ich Oliver treffen."

George sagte, „Ich komme mit dir."

Irgendwie hatte Alicia nicht bezweifelt, dass er das tun würde. Mit ihrer Begleitung dicht neben ihr, bezahlte Alicia für ihre neuen Handschuhe und trat wieder hinaus auf die Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade. George nahm ihr die Handschuhe ab und steckte sie in seine Zonko-Tüte, damit sie sie nicht tragen brauchte. Der Schnee war zu Matschpfützen geschmolzen, denen Alicia und George auswichen, als sie sich auf den Weg zu den Drei Besen machten.

„Da ist er", sagte Alicia leise, als sie um eine Ecke gingen.

George brauchte eine Sekunde länger, um ihn in der Menge zu entdecken. Ein paar Mädchen traten beiseite und da war er. Zu Georges Enttäuschung war er nicht fett oder kahl.

„Er sieht... gesund aus", kommentierte Alicia, ihre Stimme leicht rau.

George begann wieder, sich leicht unsicher zu fühlen, also nahm er Alicias Hand und hielt sie fest in seiner eigenen. Er hatte vor, Oliver ihre Beziehung von vornherein deutlich zu machen.

„Er ist allein. Wo ist sie? Siehst du sie, George? Vielleicht konnte sie nicht kommen. Oder vielleicht haben sie sich getrennt. Kannst du sie schon sehen?", sprudelte Alicia, anscheinend nicht bemerkend, dass George ihre Hand genommen hatte.

Oliver drehte sich um und entdeckte sie. Er winkte und lächelte breit. Offensichtlich hatte er keinen seiner Zähne verloren. Er schien tatsächlich sogar noch mehr leuchtend weißer Zähne zu haben als früher.

Alicia winkte zurück und ging schneller, einen weniger begeisterten George mit sich ziehend. Alicia arbeitete sich mit Ellbogeneinsatz einen Weg durch die Menge, bis sie Oliver erreichte. Sie hielt direkt vor ihm an und das ungewöhnliche Trio teilte einen schrecklichen Moment der Verlegenheit.

Niemand sprach. Niemand bewegte sich. George starrte Alicia an, die auf ihre Schuhe starrte. Oliver sah ein bisschen verwirrt aus, als er auf ihre verschlungenen Finger starrte. Als Alicia ihre plötzliche Schüchternheit überwand, gab sie Oliver eine mühsame, einarmige Umarmung. George wollte ihre Hand nicht loslassen, was es etwas schwierig machte.

„Es ist wirklich toll, dich zu sehen, Alicia", sagte Oliver, als er sie auf die Wange küsste.

George zog Alicia wieder an seine Seite und legte ihr besitzergreifend einen Arm um die Taille. Wieder schien Alicia die Geste kaum zu bemerkten. „Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen. Du siehst gut aus."

„Du auch." Oliver warf einen Blick auf George, dann sah er wieder Alicia an. „Seid ihr zwei - ?"

„Jep", antwortete George schnell und fest. „Sie ist meine Freundin und ich bin ihr Freund. Wir sind jetzt zusammen. Freund und Freundin."

Oliver lächelte und zuckte mit seinen breiten Schultern. „Na ja, ich wusste, dass es irgendwann passieren würde. Ich bin wirklich froh für euch beide. Wenn zwei Menschen füreinander bestimmt sind, dann seid es ihr zwei."

„Danke, das ist wirklich lieb von dir."

„Ich meine es ernst." Oliver wandte sich an George und fügte hinzu, „Geh nur sicher, dass du auf sie aufpasst."

Georges Haltung schaltete von selbstzufrieden auf defensiv. „Was soll das heißen? Willst du etwa andeuten, dass ich nicht auf sie aufpasse?"

„Er wollte nichts damit andeuten", beschwichtigte Alicia. „Lass es einfach stecken."

Oliver schien von Georges Reaktion ein bisschen verblüfft. „Äh, alles, was ich sagen wollte, war, dass du auf sie aufpassen solltest. Sie braucht nicht noch einen nachlässigen Freund, der sie als gegeben hinnimmt."

„Also glaubst du jetzt, dass du weißt, was Alicia braucht?"

„Nein. Glaubst du das?", fragte Oliver, der begann, Georges Einstellung zu verabscheuen.

„Hört auf, so albern zu sein", befahl Alicia. „Ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Und zu deiner Information, Oliver, George achtet sehr gut auf mich. Außerdem hat Oliver dich nicht angegriffen, George."

„Wenn du das sagst", murmelte George, offensichtlich nicht überzeugt.

„Wir haben schon hierüber geredet", erinnerte Alicia ihn leise.

Oliver hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Dunkle Wolken im Paradies?"

„Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram", blaffte George.

„Uns geht's gut. Alles ist gut. War niemals besser."

Oliver ließ das Thema fallen, aber Alicia wusste, dass er sie nachher unter vier Augen noch einmal darauf ansprechen würde. „Wo verstecken sich die anderen?", fragte er.

„Sie sind noch bei Qualität für Quidditch und räumen eine Besenauslage auf, die Fred umgestoßen hat."

„Sollte ich fragen, warum er sie umgestoßen hat?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht."

Alicia teilte ein Lächeln mit Oliver, während George sie mit Adleraugen beobachtete. „Wo ist deine Freundin, Oliver?", fragte George und hoffte, ihn ein bisschen aus der Bahn zu werfen.

„Freundin?", wiederholte Oliver und sah ziemlich verwirrt aus. „Welche Freundin?"

„Die, die du mitbringen wolltest", sagte Alicia und sah ihn unter ihren Wimpern hervor an.

„Oh, sie. Nein, das habt ihr falsch verstanden. Kathryn ist nur eine Jägerin in meinem Team."

George unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. So viel dazu, Oliver auf diese Weise loszuwerden. „Aber du stehst auf sie, oder? Deshalb hast du sie doch mitgebracht?"

Oliver warf George einen Blick zu, der halb verwirrt und halb neugierig war. „Ich stehe überhaupt nicht auf sie. Kathryn wollte eigentlich mit, damit sie Alicia, Angelina und Katie kennen lernen kann, weil ich ihr immer erzähle, wie fantastisch sie sind. Außerdem ist sie mit dem Sohn des Trainers zusammen."

„Also hast du überhaupt keine Freundin?", fragte Alicia.

„Dafür bin ich zu beschäftigt gewesen", wies Oliver die Frage zurück.

„Komm schon, du musst doch jemanden im Auge haben", drängte George.

„Niemand ist mir so aufgefallen wie damals Alicia." Oliver zwinkerte Alicia kurz zu und sie errötete.

„Hör auf mit meiner Freundin zu flirten, Wood", gab George zurück und versuchte, seine Stimme ruhig und beiläufig zu halten.

„Tut mir Leid. Macht der Gewohnheit, denke ich."

Um ihre Verlegenheit zu verbergen, sah sich Alicia über die Schulter nach den anderen um. Ihre Begleiter benahmen sich merkwürdig. Zwischen dem Süßholz raspelnden Oliver und George, der seine Finger in ihre Hüfte grub, verspürte sie den Drang, ins Schloss zurückzurennen und sich in ihrem Bett zu verkriechen. Glücklicherweise kamen ihre _normalen_ Freunde näher.

„Sie kommen endlich."

George und Oliver seufzten erleichtert. „Ich hole Kathryn besser aus dem Honigtopf. Bin in einer Minute zurück", versprach Oliver.

Alicia sah ihm nach, dann drehte sie sich zu George um. Sie legte eine Hand an seine Wange und sagte, „Wenn du deinen Kiefer nicht ein wenig entspannst, werden deine Zähne durchbrechen."

„Und ich wette, dass du es nicht mal merken würdest. Ich könnte stundenlang zahnlos herumlaufen, ohne dass mich zur Kenntnis nimmst."

„Oh, schmoll nicht, Georgie. Du musst nur noch ein paar Stunden aushalten, dann gehöre ich ganz dir." Alicia nahm sanft seinen Arm von ihrer Taille. „Und ich verspreche, dass ich nicht wegrenne, wenn du mich loslässt."

„Ich würde dich trotzdem lieber festhalten", sagte George.

Alicia nahm seine Hand. „Okay, aber zerquetsch mir nicht die Finger."

„Ich werde mich bemühen."

„Also, wo ist dein Schatzi hin?", fragte Fred, Alicia in den Rücken pieksend, als er hinter sie trat.

„Er ist _nicht_ mein Schatzi."

„Sag so was bloß nicht vor Oliver", fügte George streng hinzu. „Weißt du was, erwähn es gar nicht erst."

„_Erwähn es gar nicht erst_?", wiederholte Fred, entsetzt und betrogen dreinblickend. „Ich habe ein Jahr des Verspottens verpasst. Das kann ich nicht länger zulassen."

„Wenn dir was an mir liegt, dann vergisst du es schnell." George warf seinem Bruder einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, von dem er wusste, dass er wirken würde.

„Schön", gab Fred nach, „aber ich schreibe ihm einen Brief, sobald wir zurück sind."

„Ein Brief wird nicht schaden", stimmte George zu.

Alicia war da ganz und gar anderer Meinung, aber sie konnte sich nicht mehr dazu äußern, denn Oliver war gerade aus dem Honigtopf getreten. „Wo ist seine Freundin?", fragte Katie.

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Muss wohl noch im Honigtopf sein. Wie auch immer, bevor ihr gekommen seid, hat er uns gesagt, dass sie Kathryn heißt und dass sie nicht seine Freundin ist."

„Er _steht_ nicht mal auf sie", informierte George sie feierlich.

Niemand war sich sicher, ob das jetzt gut oder schlecht war. Angelina lächelte fast, zögerte dann aber und sah ihre Freundin fragend an. „Warte mal, sollten wir darüber jetzt glücklich oder traurig sein?"

„Ihr könnt denken, was immer ihr wollt", sagte Alicia. „Mir persönlich ist es egal."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Fred und beäugte sie mit ungewöhnlichem Scharfsinn.

„Ich bin mir sicher, aber danke der Nachfrage, Frederick."

Oliver, der gerade in Hörweite gekommen war, grinste seinen ehemaligen Treiber an. „Sie benutzt den vollen Namen. Was hast du dieses Mal getan?"

„Er ist nur sein übliches, nerviges Selbst."

„Na ja, es ist gut zu wissen, dass sich manche Dinge nicht ändern."

„Und andere schon." Angelina legte ihren Arm um Freds Taille und Olivers Augen weiteten sich.

„Vergiss uns nicht", warf Lee ein und nahm Katies Hand.

„Ihr alle auch?"

Fred sagte, „Jah, uns war ohne Quidditch so langweilig und da haben wir uns gedacht, dass wir genauso gut ein bisschen Knutschen könnten, um die Zeit rum zu bekommen."

Oliver runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass ihr trotzdem trainieren würdet, um euch auf nächstes Jahr vorzubereiten. Küssen macht vielleicht Spaß, aber damit gewinnt ihr nicht den Pokal."

Es war Angelina, die die Bombe schließlich platzen ließ. Sie ließ sich nicht gerne von ihrem ehemaligen Kapitän tadeln. „Ich denke nicht, dass das stimmen muss. Letztes Jahr hast du es doch auch geschafft, den Pokal zu gewinnen _und_ ein paar Küsse einzubauen."

Oliver warf Alicia einen Blick zu und seufzte. „Ich denke, das bedeutet, dass du es ihnen erzählt hast?"

Alicia wollte antworten, doch George war schneller. „Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft erwartet, dass sie diese dumme Geschichte ewig geheim hält, oder?"

Oliver schüttelte den Kopf und sagte, „Natürlich nicht, ich bin nur überrascht, dass Fred noch keine Kommentare gemacht hat."

Fred, der ziemlich angespannt ausgesehen hatte, konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. „Meinst du einen Kommentar über die privaten Quidditchstunden, die ihr beide hattet? Willst du einen Kommentar darüber, wie Alicia dir gezeigt hat, wie man mit Quaffels umgeht und wie du ihr die beste Art gezeigt hast, einen Besenstiel zu polieren?"

„_Fred_!", kreischte Alicia und wurde rosa und äußerst nervös.

„Sei nicht so vulgär", rüffelte Angelina ihn, während sie im Stillen ein Kichern unterdrückte.

„Na ja, bist du es jetzt endlich losgeworden?", fragte Oliver.

Fred nickte zufrieden. „Für den Augenblick."

„Gut. Kathryn kommt nämlich und ich hätte es lieber, wenn niemand zweideutige Witze machen würde. Ich habe ihr Ewigkeiten lang versichert, dass ihr normal seid."

Alicia wirbelte herum und reckte den Hals, um einen Blick auf die mysteriöse Frau werfen zu können. Durch die bekannten Gesichter der Hogwarts-Schüler kam eine unbekannte Person auf sie zu. Alicia war plötzlich sehr froh, dass Kathryn schon vergeben war. Sie war viel zu hübsch um nicht Olivers Interesse zu erwecken. Und natürlich war Oliver mehr als gutaussehend genug, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zu lenken.

Obwohl Oliver nicht erwähnt hatte, wie alt sie war, überlegte Alicia, dass sie mindestens einundzwanzig sein musste. Sie sah durchtrainiert aus und war ungefähr so groß wie Angelina. Ihr schulterlanges Haar war an den Wurzeln schwarz und wurde zu den Spitzen hin immer heller, bis es fast blond war.

Oliver winkte sie heran und sie trat lächelnd zu der Gruppe. Alicia sah, dass ihre Augen genauso vielfarbig wie ihre Haare waren. Sie waren von einem hellen, eisfarbenen Blau mit einem marinefarbenen Ring um die Iris. Dieser Effekt ließ Alicia ihre eigenen langweiligen, braunen Augen und ihr nerviges, lockiges Haar hassen.

„Leute, das ist meine Teamkollegin Kathryn."

Fred schob Lee mit dem Ellbogen aus dem Weg und streckte ihr seine Hand hin. „Hallo, mein Name ist Fred Weasley, aber du kannst mich Fred nennen. Aber wenn du magst, kann du mich natürlich auch Fred Weasley nennen. Nenn mich, wie du willst. Oder pfeif einfach in meine Richtung."

Kathryn sah verdutzt und sogar ein wenig ängstlich aus. Angelina packte Freds Pullover und zog ihn zurück an ihre Seite. „Es tut mir so Leid. Er ist nicht ganz richtig im Kopf. Er wurde als Baby fallen gelassen... mehrmals."

Kathryn lächelte schüchtern und sah in die Runde. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch habe warten lassen, aber es ist schon so lange her, seit ich zuletzt im Honigtopf war. Ich musste meinen Schokoladenvorrat auffüllen."

„Meine Freundin liebt die Schokolade aus dem Honigtopf auch", sagte George fröhlich.

Kathryn wandte sich zu dem Paar um und lächelte ein hübsches Lächeln. „Wenn er Fred ist, dann musst du George sein und damit wäre deine Freundin Alicia."

„Jah, ich bin Alicia und er ist George. Wir sind alle froh, dass du mit uns zu Mittag essen kannst", sagte Alicia pflichtbewusst.

Kathryn schüttelte ihre Hand und Alicia fand es immer schwieriger, sie nicht zu mögen. „Danke, dass ihr mich mitkommen lasst. Ich freue mich schon so lange darauf, euch endlich kennen zu lernen. Oliver redet ununterbrochen darüber, was für ein fantastisches Team er in Hogwarts hatte. Er hat schon alle im Club mit einer genausten Wiedergabe eures Pokalspiels unterhalten."

„Das klingt ganz wie unser Oliver", kicherte Katie.

„Wenn ihr damit fertig seid, auf mir rumzuhacken, dann sollten wir vielleicht reingehen, bevor alle Tische weg sind."

„Oh, du weißt doch, dass wir dich lieben, Oliver", sagte Angelina und schlug ihm auf den Rücken.

„Einige mehr als andere", murmelte Fred und warf Alicia einen hinterlistigen Blick zu.

Kathryn drehte sich fragend zu ihm um, doch er lächelte sie nur an. Oliver scheuchte Kathryn in die Drei Besen und warf Fred über seine Schulter einen warnenden Blick zu. Fred zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern, dann schrie er auf, als Alicia unter dem Arm kniff.

„Au! Wofür zur Hölle war das denn?"

„Du weißt, wofür zur Hölle das war, du verdammter Idiot. Hör auf, Ärger zu machen und halt den Mund."

Fred rieb den empfindlichen Fleck unter seinem Arm und sah finster drein. „Halt deine Freundin an der Leine, George."

Alicia sah aus, als würde sie ihn wieder kneifen wollen, also legte George einen Arm um sie und zog sie in den lauten Pub. Sie fanden einen runden Tisch in einer hinteren Ecke. George zog für Alicia einen Stuhl heran, dann setzte er sich neben sie. Als alle sich geschäftig niederließen, rückte George seinen Stuhl näher an Alicias.

Als Alicia sich bewegte, stießen ihre Knie aneinander und sie seufzte schwer. „Du musst nicht so dicht neben mir sitzen."

„Tut mir Leid, Liebling." George rückte etwa einen halben Zentimeter weg. „Möchtest du ein Butterbier?"

„Eigentlich würde ich lieber einen Apfelsaft trinken." Alicia hatte seit ihrem katastrophalen Experiment mit Alkohol kein Butterbier mehr trinken können.

Madam Rosmerta kam zu ihnen und nahm ihre Bestellungen auf.

„Ich bezahle alles, Alicia", bot George an.

„Nein, ich bezahle selbst." Alicia wollte hinzufügen, dass George wirklich nicht so mit dem Geld um sich werfen sollte, besonders, seit er ihr das Goldarmband gekauft hatte, aber sie wollte ihn vor Oliver nicht beleidigen.

George wollte kein Nein als Antwort durchgehen lassen. „Bitte lass mich das machen. Das hier ist ja so in etwa unser erstes Date."

Oliver schnaubte von gegenüber. „Scheint mir kein sehr romantisches Date", kommentierte er und sah sich am Tisch um, um das zu unterstreichen.

„Das ist ziemlich heuchlerisch, wo du doch früher gedacht hast, dass es nett wäre, Alicia mit zu einem Quidditchspiel zu nehmen und sie dann mit einer Gruppe völlig Fremder stehen zu lassen."

Kathryn, die schweigend zugehört hatte, meldete sich plötzlich zu Wort. „Warte mal eine Sekunde, du warst mit Alicia zusammen?"

Oliver nickte. „Alicia und ich hatten was miteinander, als ich noch auf der Schule war."

„Wir hatten was? Ich dachte, es wäre eine Beziehung gewesen", sagte Alicia scharf.

„Viel Beziehung war da nicht."

„Und wessen Schuld war das deiner Meinung nach?"

„Größtenteils meine", gab Oliver unter Alicias prüfendem Blick zu.

„Also bist du das mysteriöse Mädchen!", rief Kathryn.

„Oh, so mysteriös ist sie gar nicht", sagte Oliver trocken.

„Redet ihr über mich?", fragte Alicia, verwirrt dreinblickend.

„Ja, du bist das Mädchen aus dem Interview. Oder nicht, Oliver?"

„Die Getränke kommen", war alles, was er sagte.

Die Ankunft der Getränke und die Bestellung des Mittagessens brachten eine kurze Ablenkung mit sich, doch Alicia wollte noch immer wissen, was los war. Sobald Madam Rosmerta gegangen war, trank Alicia einen Schluck von ihrem Saft und sagte, „Okay, was hat es mit diesem Interview auf sich?"

„Hat Oliver dir das nicht erzählt?"

„Sei leise und trink deinen Kürbissaft, Kathryn", sagte Oliver angespannt.

Kathryn ignorierte ihn. „Oliver hier wurde von der Teen Witch interviewt. Er ist deren ‚Nächstes Großes Ding' für Januar."

Fred, George und Lee prusteten los bei dem Gedanken an ihren Ex-Quidditchcaptain, der in einer Zeitschrift für junge Hexen vorgestellt wurde. Alicia, Angelina und Katie sahen nur geschockt aus.

„Es war nicht meine Idee!", beharrte Oliver defensiv. „Die Publicity-Abteilung bei Puddlemere hat das organisiert und ich hatte keine Wahl."

„Ich werde mir eine Ausgabe kaufen, sobald wir mit dem Mittag durch sind", schwor Katie.

„Brauchst du nicht, ich habe eine Ausgabe mitgebracht." Kathryn griff in ihre Handtasche und zog eine glänzende Zeitschrift hervor.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du das nicht mitbringen sollst", zischte Oliver, als er danach griff.

Kathryn war jedoch zu schnell für ihn: die Zeitschrift segelte über den Tisch. Angelina griff sie mit Leichtigkeit aus der Luft und begann, sie durchzublättern.

„Es ist auf Seite dreiundzwanzig."

„Kathryn!"

„Entspann dich, es ist ein total harmloses Interview."

Oliver vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen, als Alicia und Angelina zu lesen begannen. Es war ziemlich harmloser Kram.

_Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe? Wer ist dein Lieblingsmitglied der Schwestern des Schicksals? Was ist deine Vorstellung vom perfekten Date? Boxershorts oder Unterhosen?_

Angelina hob die Augenbrauen. „Unterhosen, hm? Ich habe mich das auch immer gefragt."

„Ich hatte dich mir immer mehr als Boxershorts-Träger vorgestellt, Oliver", sagte Katie nachdenklich.

„Oh, also hast du dir Oliver in seiner Unterwäsche vorgestellt?", fragte Lee seine Freundin.

„Wer nicht?", unterbrach Angelina. Alicia schnappte sich die Zeitschrift und las weiter.

„Ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass ich ihn mir nie in Unterwäsche vorgestellt habe."

„Halt die Klappe, Fred, das war eine rhetorische Frage. Und wenigstens sehen wir uns keine perversen Zeitschriften an."

„Wir haben nur die Artikel gelesen!"

Alicia ignorierte ihre Freunde, als sie einen weiteren ihrer merkwürdigen Streits begannen. Gleich nachdem Angelina zu lesen aufgehört hatte, wurde der Artikel persönlich. Ein unangenehmes Gewicht setzte sich in Alicias Magen, als sie weiterlas.

_F: WO HATTEST DU DEINEN ERSTEN KUSS?_

_A: In Hogwarts. __Ich glaube, es war in einem Korridor. Ich kann mich nicht genau daran erinnern, aber es war sehr unschuldig._

Olivers erster Kuss war mit Alicia in der Dusche gewesen. Er war auch kaum unschuldig gewesen. Alicia sah auf zu Oliver, doch er bedeckte noch immer sein Gesicht mit Händen. Alicia wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Interview zu, das noch schlimmer wurde.

_Q: UND WEN HAST DU DAMALS GEKÜSST?_

_A: Nur ein Mädchen, dass ich aus der Schule kannte. Sie war niemand besonderes._

_Q: WART IHR EIN PAAR?_

_A: Wir waren eine Weile zusammen, aber es hat nicht lange gehalten._

_Q: WARUM HAST DU DICH VON IHR GETRENNT?_

_A: Sie musste ein paar Dinge regeln. Sie hatte Bindungsängste und so. Ich habe versucht, sie zu unterstützen, aber ich konnte irgendwann nichts mehr tun._

_Q: ICH KANN NICHT GLAUBEN, DASS IRGENDEIN MÄDCHEN BEI DIR BINDUNGSÄNGSTE HABEN KÖNNTE. KANNST DU UNS IHREN NAMEN VERRATEN?_

_A: Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich mich nicht mal mehr an ihren Namen erinnern._

_Q: BIST DU JETZT SINGLE?_

_A: Ja, bin ich._

_Da habt ihr es, Mädels. Dieser heiße Quidditch-Star ist immer noch zu haben. Ihr habt es zuerst bei __**Teen Witch**__ gelesen!_

Alicia blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor sie wieder zu Oliver hochsah. Er hatte endlich seine Hände gesenkt und spähte sie über seine Fingerspitzen hinweg an. An seinen Augen konnte Alicia schon sehen, dass er sie verlegen, schuldbewusst und entschuldigend ansah. Sie versuchte verzweifelt, ruhig zu bleiben und keine Szene zu machen.

Die anderen stritten sich noch immer darüber, ob es schlimmer war, sich halb nackte Männer vorzustellen oder sich halb nackte Frauen anzusehen. Angelina und Katie hatten Kathryn in die Diskussion hineingezogen und es schien, als würden sie locker gewinnen.

Wenigstens nahm Alicia an, dass sie gewannen. Ihr Bewusstsein registrierte nichts außer der Tatsache, dass Oliver nicht dachte, dass sie besonders oder wichtig genug war, um einen Einfluss auf sein Leben gehabt zu haben. Er machte eine große Sache daraus, wie sehr ihm angeblich an ihr läge, aber es war offensichtlich nur eine Farce. Sie war nicht mehr als eine kurzweilige Ablenkung vom Quidditch gewesen.

„Was ist los?"

Alicia drehte sich zu ihrem Freund um. Ihr Freund, dem wirklich etwas an ihr lag. Ihr Freund, der sie vielleicht sogar liebte. Er sah so besorgt aus.

„Alicia?"

Sie ließ die Zeitschrift zu Boden fallen. Es war egal, dass sie Oliver egal war. Sie bedeutete George etwas und das war so viel mehr wert.

Unter Olivers Blicken warf Alicia sich an Georges Hals. Sie kroch fast in seinen Schoß, um ihm den leidenschaftlichsten Kuss zu geben, den sie zustande brachte. George stöhnte, als sie sich halb auf ihn setzte und ihre Zunge in seinen Mund schob.

Dieser Aufruhr ließ Angelina mitten in ihrer Tirade innehalten, was sonst kaum zu schaffen war. Die Unterhaltung verebbte und alle Augen richteten sich auf George und Alicia. Fred machte Würgegeräusche. „Jetzt habe ich wirklich meinen Appetit verloren."

„Tut euch keinen Zwang an", spöttelte Angelina.

George erkämpfte sich die Kontrolle und schaffte es, Alicia zurück auf ihren Stuhl zu schieben und seine Lippen von ihren zu lösen. „Was war das denn?", fragte er und hielt sie vorsichtshalber fest, falls sie wieder versuchen sollte, sich auf ihn zu stürzen.

„Ich hatte einfach Lust dich zu küssen. Willst du dich beschweren?"

„Gott, nein. Es wäre nur vielleicht besser, wenn du warten würdest, bis wir allein sind."

Fred warf seine Hand in die Luft. „Genau meine Meinung!"

Alicia grinste ziemlich frech und fuhr sich betont mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Sie schoss Oliver über den Tisch einen brennenden Blick zu. Er starrte sie mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an.

„Ooh, mein Appetit ist gerade zurückgekehrt", verkündete Fred.

Madam Rosmerta stellte vor jedem von ihnen einen dampfenden Teller mit köstlich aussehendem Essen ab. Alicia nahm ihren Schal ab und legte ihn über die Lehne von Georges Stuhl. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und starrte sie durchdringend an.

„Alles klar, George?", fragte Alicia und warf ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu.

„Ich denke schon", erwiderte er unsicher.

Wie man sich bereits denken konnte, verlief die Unterhaltung während des Essens nur sehr zäh. Kontroverse Themen wurden aus Angst vor einem unangenehmen Streit vermieden, daher war das, was übrig blieb, nicht sehr breit gefächert. Es fing bei Quidditch an und lief dann weiter bis zum Trimagischen Turnier.

Das Turnier führte zum unausweichlichen Thema ‚Viktor Krum und Hermine Granger'. Das rief fast eine Auseinandersetzung hervor, weil Fred überzeugt war, dass sie Ron mochte, während Angelina darauf beharrte, dass sie Harry mochte. Es wurde schlimmer, als Katie sich einmischte und ihre felsenfeste Überzeugung darlegte, dass Harry ein mönchsgleiches Leben führen und überhaupt keine Beziehungen mit Frauen haben würde. Lee beschuldigte Katie daraufhin, auf Harry zu stehen.

Es war Oliver, der die Unterhaltung schließlich zurück zum Quidditch lenkte. „Hey, habe ich erwähnt, dass wir nächste Woche gegen die Holyhead Harpies spielen?"

„Du hast es erst _vier_ Mal erwähnt", murmelte George so leise, dass nur Alicia ihn hörte.

„Hast du etwas gesagt?", fragte Oliver höflich.

„Nur, dass die Harpies die Lieblingsmannschaft meiner Freundin sind."

Kathryn sah bei dieser Aussage auf. „Ich nehme an, dass du dann gerne für sie spielen würdest, wenn du deinen Abschluss hast, Alicia."

„Ähm..."

„Ich kenne da ein paar Leute. Ich könnte ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen", bot Kathryn freundlich an.

„Danke, aber das wird nicht nötig sein", sagte Alicia verlegen, als alle sie ansahen.

„Alicia will nach der Schule kein Quidditch spielen. Sie will Journalistin werden", erklärte Oliver.

„Wirklich? Hast du schon mal von John Huntly gehört? Kurz vor Weihnachten hat er-"

„Ich bin sicher, dass Angelina es sehr schätzen würde, wenn du sie bei den Harpies erwähnst", unterbrach Alicia.

„Wow. Würdest du das für mich tun? Es wäre so wunderbar, wenn du ihnen meine Statistiken übermitteln könntest. Oh, könntest du einen Scout dazu bringen, nächstes Jahr zu einem Spiel zu kommen?", sprudelte es aus Angelina hervor.

„Mein Freund kennt einen der Scouts ganz gut. Ich könnte ihn überreden, mal mit ihr zu sprechen."

„Das wäre fantastisch! Übrigens, habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass deine Haare wunderschön sind?"

„Äh, nein."

„Das wollte ich aber. Sie sind wunderschön", sagte Angelina und strahlte ihre neue beste Freundin an.

Der Rest des Mittagessens verlief so ziemlich auf dieselbe Weise. George warf Alicia merkwürdige Blicke zu, die sie mit einem Lächeln beantwortete. Oliver wollte Alicia noch nicht mal in die Augen sehen und Angelina sagte Kathryn andauernd, wie wunderschön ihre Haare/Augen/Fingernägel/Klamotten seien. Schließlich, als die Situation eine neue Spitze der Merkwürdigkeit erreichte, sagte Kathryn, dass sie sich mit ihrem Freund treffen müsse und nicht länger bleiben könne.

„Es war wundervoll, dich kennen zu lernen", sagte Angelina und umklammerte draußen vor den Drei Besen Kathryns Hand.

Kathryn rettete sanft ihre Hand und lächelte alle an. „Es war wirklich toll, euch mal zu treffen. Ich hoffe, dass ich euch irgendwann mal spielen sehe."

„Gehst du auch schon?", fragte Alicia Oliver.

Er warf ihr einen schnellen Blick zu. „Ich wollte noch eine halbe Stunde bleiben. Ich denke, da gibt es noch etwas, was ich klären muss. Lass mich nur Kathryn von der Hauptstraße wegbringen, ich bin gleich zurück."

Alicia wusste, dass er sich unter vier Augen mit ihr unterhalten wollte, also nickt sie leicht. Alle verabschiedeten sich von Kathryn (Angelina umarmte sie) und sahen zu, wie sie mit Oliver davonging.

„Was für eine wunderbare Frau. War sie nicht wunderbar? Und auch so hübsch", sagte Angelina, sobald sie in der Menge verschwunden waren.

„Angel, du kannst jetzt mit der Arschkriecherei aufhören. Sie ist ja nicht mal hier", sagte Fred.

„Das war keine Arschkriecherei!"

„Wirklich? Du hast kaum mit ihr gesprochen, bevor sie erwähnt hat, dass sie einen Scout der Harpies kennt."

„Und was ist mit dir? Du hast ihr doch praktisch in den Schoß gesabbert!"

George zog Alicia ein Stück beiseite und flüsterte ihr aufgeregt ins Ohr. „Jetzt, wo der Tag ganz uns gehört, dachte ich, dass wir irgendwohin gehen könnten, wo weniger Menschen sind."

Alicia sah unruhig umher. „Ich habe meinen Schal im Pub vergessen. Ich gehe ihn besser holen."

„Warte hier, ich gehe schnell."

Alicia lächelte dankbar. Sobald er jedoch weg war, verschwand das Lächeln. Sie freute sich überhaupt nicht darauf, ihm zu sagen, dass er noch eine Weile warten müsste. Während George weg war, sah Alicia zu, wie ihre Freunde sich darüber stritten, wer wegen Kathryn mehr gesabbert hatte. Offensichtlich war es Angelina gewesen.

„Ich habe ihn", sagte George und tat seinen Schal in seine Zonko-Tüte, als er aus den Drei Besen kam. Er sagte Alicia nichts von dem anderen Teil, das er mitgenommen hatte. „Bist du fertig?"

„Aber Oliver kommt noch zurück."

„Er kann mit den anderen rumhängen", sagte George. „Du hast versprochen, dass wir nach dem Mittagessen Zeit alleine miteinander verbringen."

„Ich weiß, dass ich das gesagt habe, aber Oliver will mit mir sprechen", sagte Alicia unruhig.

„Dann komme ich mit."

Irgendwie wusste Alicia, dass er das sagen würde. Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er will mit mir unter vier Augen sprechen."

„Ach ja? Ich frage mich, worüber er reden will, ohne dass ich dabei bin?"

„Du machst es schon wieder", warnte Alicia.

Georges Gesicht wurde rot, angefangen bei seinen Ohren. „Ich lasse mir einiges von dir gefallen, Alicia. Ich habe vorgegeben, es nicht zu bemerken, als du dich für Oliver schick gemacht hast. Ich habe es ignoriert, als ihr beide geflirtet habt. Ich habe auch nicht ein Wort gesagt, als du mich benutzt hast, um ihn eifersüchtig zu machen."

„Wovon redest du? Ich habe das alles nicht gemacht!"

„Belüg dich nicht selbst", sagte er bitter. „Du hast mich wirklich ans Ende meiner Geduld gebracht, Alicia."

An diesem Zeitpunkt hatten sie schon eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Besonders Fred beobachtete sie mit der Unauffälligkeit eines hungrigen Aasgeiers. „Was ist zwischen euch beiden los?", wollte er wissen.

„Halt dich da raus, Fred." George wandte sich wieder an Alicia. „Und, hast du was zu sagen?"

Alicia richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. „Ja, ich habe verdammt noch mal was zu sagen. Zum ersten bist du derjenige, der sich selbst belügt. Zweitens hast du mich heute auch ans Ende meiner Geduld gebracht. Du wolltest mich nicht loslassen und hast mich elf Mal als ‚deine Freundin' bezeichnet! Ich haben einen Namen und eine von deiner eigenen getrennte Identität!"

„Getrennt? So willst du es also haben?"

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte, sich zu fassen. „Es ist offensichtlich das, was du willst."

Georges Lippen verzogen sich zu einer Grimasse. „Schön. Ich gehe zurück zum Schloss. Genieß deine Zeit mit Wood."

George stürmte davon, Freds Versuche, ihn zurückzuhalten, ignorierend. Alicia sah ihm nach, dann drehte sie sich um, um Freds anklagendem Blick zu begegnen. „Wag es ja nicht, auch nur ein einziges Wort zu sagen", blaffte sie.

Fred blieb unbeeindruckt und wütend. Gerade, als er etwas sagen wollte, schlug Angelina ihm die Hand über den Mund. „Vergiss es. Sie müssen es selbst klären."

„Das war ja ein Auftritt", sagte eine bekannte Stimme hinter Alicia.

Sie drehte sich um und sah Oliver finster an. „Argh, nicht du auch noch. Verpisst euch doch alle und kümmert euch um euren eigenen Kram."

Alicia drängte sich an Oliver vorbei und marschierte in Richtung Heulender Hütte. Sie setzte sich auf eine Bank, die vor dem alten Haus stand. Sie verbarg den Kopf in ihren Händen und nur Sekunden später hörte sie Schritte. „Welchen Teil von verpiss dich hast du nicht verstanden, Oliver?"

„Oh, tu nicht so überdramatisch." Er setzte sich neben sie und rieb die kalten Hände aneinander. „Wenn du wirklich hättest alleine sein wollen, dass wärst du zu einem weniger auffälligen Ort gegangen. Du kommst immer zu dieser Bank, um die Heulende Hütte anzusehen, weil du hofft, herauszufinden, was dort spukt."

„Das ist einfach toll, Oliver. Du hast dich nie um meine Gewohnheiten geschert, als wir noch zusammen waren und jetzt bist du plötzlich ein Experte."

„George scheint sich ziemlich um dich zu scheren."

„Ich will nicht mit dir über ihn reden", blaffte Alicia.

„Na ja, einen Versuch war es wert. Worüber würdest du dann gerne reden?"

Alicia schwieg für einen Moment. Ihre Wut war jetzt, wo sie von George weg war, ein wenig verraucht. Sie lehnte sich zurück und sah hinauf zum bedeckten Himmel. „Was glaubst du, was hat Kathryn wirklich von uns gedacht?"

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie euch alle für ziemlich verrückt gehalten hat."

„Das ist super."

„Verrückt auf eine harmlose, Professor-Trelawney-Art, natürlich. Sicher nicht meuchelmörderisch verrückt wie Sirius Black."

„Das ist beruhigend."

Oliver seufzte. „So viel Spaß dieser Small Talk auch macht, ich möchte dir die Sache mit dem Interview erklären."

„Darüber will ich auch nicht reden."

„Aber ich, also halt die Klappe und hör zu."

„Dann sollte es aber besser gut werden", schnaubte Alicia, verschränkte die Arme und sah weiter hoch zum Himmel.

„Ich hoffe, dass du gemerkt hast, dass alles, was ich gesagt habe, nur Scheiße war. Die PR-Leute von Puddlemere haben mir gesagt, was ich denen erzählen sollte."

„Sicher."

„Komm schon, Alicia. Für eine angehende Journalistin bist du ziemlich naiv, was die Welt angeht. Ich musste mich in dem Interview so präsentieren, um die Mädchen bei Laune zu halten. Denkst du, dass sie sich für mich interessieren würden, wenn ich verheiratet wäre und drei Kinder hätte?"

Alicia musste widerwillig zugeben, dass er Recht hatte. Die Medien konnte Leute erstaunlich leicht manipulieren. Es konnte mit etwas so Kleinem wie einem Gerücht oder einem falsch interpretierten Zitat beginnen. Indem sie einen neuen Charakter für Oliver schufen, versicherten sich die PR-Leute Olivers andauernder Popularität innerhalb einer bestimmten Bevölkerungsschicht.

„Schön. Ich glaube dir."

Oliver sagte, „Aber du warst doch offensichtlich sauer, also werde ich sie bitten, mich noch einmal zu interviewen, sobald ich nach Hause komme."

„Sei nicht blöd. Mir ist egal, was im Interview über mich gesagt oder nicht gesagt wird."

„Dann bist du sauer wegen George?"

Bei der Erwähnung seines Namens, kochte Alicias Wut wieder hoch. „Natürlich bin ich sauer wegen George. Er benimmt sich wie ein Idiot. Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm los ist."

„Das weißt du nicht?", fragte Oliver und sah ein wenig überrascht aus.

Alicia beugte sich vor und runzelte die Stirn. „Nein. _Sollte_ ich es wissen?"

„Wie lange seid ihr zusammen?"

„Zwei Wochen", antwortete Alicia.

„Das ist nicht allzu lange. Ich nehme an, dass du noch nicht viel Zeit gehabt hast, darüber nachzudenken..."

„Über _was_ nachzudenken? Sag mir, was ich wissen sollte!", befahl sie frustriert.

„Hat George dir je erzählt, seit wann er dich schon mag?"

Alicia musste kurz darüber nachdenken. „Na ja, heute morgen hat er etwas von Ende dritten Jahres erwähnt... aber solange kann das noch nicht sein."

„Ich glaube, dass du ziemlich bald herausfinden wirst, dass es schon so lange geht. Also, in welchen Jahr warst du, als wir zusammengekommen sind?"

„Du weißt, dass ich im fünften Jahr war. Das beantwortet aber nicht meine Frage, Oliver", stöhnte Alicia.

„Ich wiederhole es für dich. Hör gut zu", wies Oliver sie an, langsam und deutlich sprechend. „George mag dich schon seit dem dritten Schuljahr und wir sind im fünften Schuljahr zusammengekommen. Was sagt dir das?"

Alicia hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, worauf er hinauswollte. „Das sagt mir, dass du ein totaler Hornochse bist und ich dich hasse. Ich weiß nicht, was zur Hölle los ist und langsam kriege ich Gehirnverknotungen davon!"

Oliver fluchte und packte grob ihren Kopf. Er zwang sie, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. „Wenn George dich schon seit dem dritten Jahr mag, dann muss er dich auch im fünften Jahr noch gemocht haben. Nicke, wenn du verstehst."

Alicia nickte gehorsam. Oliver nickte zurück. „Okay. Ein Fortschritt. Jetzt sag mir, wer uns in deinem Zimmer mitten im Kuss erwischt hat."

„George!", quiekte sie.

„Und wer war der Einzige, der von uns wusste und daher alles hätte ruinieren können?"

„George."

„Aber er hat es niemandem erzählt. Zu wem bist du gegangen, wenn du über mich reden wolltest?"

„Oh Gott."

„Ich glaube, langsam dämmert es. Und wer hat uns auf unsere geheimen Knutschausflüge begleitet?"

„Oh _Gott_."

„Hat es endlich geklickt?", fragte Oliver und ließ ihren Kopf los.

„Oh Gott."

„Das hast du bereits gesagt."

Alicia kämpfte darum, das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. „Es ist schlimmer als du denkst. Er sagt, dass er mich schon geliebt hat, als ich mit dir zusammen war. Ich glaube, ich werde gleich ohnmächtig. Oh Gott."

„Hör auf, das zu sagen."

„Ich kann nicht. Das ist eine Katastrophe."

„Da ist noch mehr", informierte Oliver sie reuevoll.

„_Mehr_? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mehr ertragen kann. Oh-"

„Sag es nicht. Sag gar nichts, während ich es erkläre. Die ganze Wahrheit ist, dass ich wusste, dass George dich mochte, als wir zusammen waren. Ich wusste nichts von diesem Liebes-Kram, aber ich habe an dem Tag, als er das über uns herausgefunden hat, gemerkt, dass er dich wollte."

Alicia boxte Oliver auf den Arm. „Bastard! Du wusstest, was er durchgemacht hat und hast nichts getan? Ich sollte dir die Nase brechen!"

„Hey, ich brauche den Arm noch fürs Quidditch und ich mag meine Nase so wie sie ist. Nur, damit das klar ist, ich _habe_ versucht, die Dinge zu klären, als ich zu Georges Zimmer gegangen bin, nachdem er uns erwischt hatte. Ich wollte beiseite treten, aber George wurde wütend und wollte mich das nicht tun lassen. Er hat seine Gefühle gar nicht beachtet; er wollte nur sicher sein, dass du glücklich bist."

„Das hat er für mich getan?"

„Das ist nicht alles, Licia. Erinnerst du dich an deinen sechzehnten Geburtstag?", fragte Oliver, immer noch die Stelle reibend, wo sie ihn getroffen hatte.

„Ja", antwortete Alicia. „Du hast mir diesen wunderschönen Kristallquaffel geschenkt. Ich habe ihn immer neben meinem Bett stehen."

„Was hat George dir geschenkt?"

Alicia rümpfte nachdenklich die Nase. „Ähm, Pfefferminzkröten. Wieso?"

Sehr peinlich berührt aussehend, sagte Oliver, „Ich habe deinen Geburtstag damals vergessen und hatte kein Geschenk für dich."

„Idiot." Alicia boxte den anderen Arm.

„Au! Ich war schon total darauf vorbereitet, mich bei dir zu entschuldigen und auf den Knien rumzurutschen, aber George wollte das nicht. Er hat gesagt, dass du sauer sein würdest, dass ich es vergessen hätte, also hat er mir sein Geschenk gegeben. Er war derjenige, der dir den gravierten Quaffel gekauft hat."

Alicia brach angesichts dieser Enthüllung fast in Tränen aus. Sie hat tagelang nur darüber geredet, wie süß das doch von Oliver gewesen wäre. George hatte nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt.

„Alles klar?"

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, damit sie nicht mehr zitterte. Jede Unze Wut war dahin, nur um von stechender Reue und Schmerz ersetzt zu werden. Wie hatte sie so unsensibel, undankbar und blind sein können?

„Da waren vielleicht noch andere Zwischenfälle, von denen ich nichts weiß, aber so lange ich dich kenne, habe ich gesehen, wie George sich die Beine ausgerissen hat, um dich glücklich zu machen."

„Ich will nichts mehr hören", krächzte sie, während eine einzelne Träne ihre Wange hinabrollte.

Oliver rang nervös mit den Händen. „Oh nein. Ich wollte dich nicht zum Weinen bringen. Bitte weine nicht."

Alicia beugte sich vor und legte ihre Stirn auf ihre Knie und ließ ein paar mehr Tränen ihre Bahn brechen. Oliver legte verlegen seinen Arm um sie, doch Alicia stieß ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen und sprang auf. „Du hättest mir sagen sollen, was los ist, egal, was George gesagt hat!"

Oliver umklammerte seine Seite und sah sie böse an. „Es war nicht meine Angelegenheit. George hätte dir jederzeit seine wahren Gefühle offenbaren können, also habe ich gedacht, dass er einen Grund dafür hatte, so lange zu warten. Ich wollte mich nicht einmischen."

„Aber jetzt mischst du dich ein! Wo ist da der Unterschied?"

„Jetzt greife ich ein, weil ich nicht will, dass du einen großen Fehler machst. George braucht dich und ich habe das Gefühl, dass du ihn auch brauchst. Heute Morgen habe ich versucht, ihn zu testen."

„George muss nicht getestet werden, du herablassender Arsch. Er ist ein zehnmal besserer Freund als du es je warst!"

„Hey, beruhig dich, ja?" Oliver stand auf und streckte ihr die Hände entgegen, als wenn sie ein sich sträubendes Pferd wäre anstatt einer wütenden Jugendlichen. „George hat mir mal gesagt, dass du einen Freund verdienst, der für dich kämpfen und alles für dich tun würde. Ich habe versucht mit dir zu flirten, um zu sehen, was er tun würde."

„Er ist überhaupt nicht aggressiv geworden", sagte Alicia langsam. „Er hat nicht für mich gekämpft."

„Genau. Er wusste, dass du sauer sein würdest, wenn er eine Auseinandersetzung mit mir anfangen würde. Er hat genauso reagiert, wie ich es erwartet hatte. George würde alles für dich tun."

Alicia griff sich an den Hals und schloss die Augen. „Ich fühle mich scheußlich."

„Ich denke, du solltest das klären, bevor es noch schlimmer wird. Geh mit George reden", drängte Oliver.

„George ist nie lange sauer auf mich gewesen. Er ist wahrscheinlich schon auf dem Weg hierher. Er wird jede Minute hier sein."

„Wird er das?"

Alicias Magen verknotete sich. „Du glaubst nicht, dass er zu mir kommen wird?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Er ist schon eine lange Zeit hinter dir her. Vielleicht solltest du zur Abwechslung mal jagen."

„Okay. Jah. Sicher. Das kann ich."

„Immerhin bist du Jägerin", sagte Oliver mit einem trockenen Lächeln.

„Ich werde sofort losgehen und das wieder in Ordnung bringen!"

Alicia drehte sich um und rannte fünf Schritte, dann hielt abrupt an. Sie rannte zurück und kam direkt vor Oliver schlitternd zum Stehen. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich angebrüllt, beleidigt und geschlagen habe und so."

Oliver zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. „Schon okay. Ich habe es wahrscheinlich verdient."

„Hast du, aber du hast es wieder gutgemacht." Alicia umarmte ihn schnell und quetschte dabei seine Rippen. „Ich werde dich wissen lassen, was passiert. Tschüß, Oliver!"

Alicia rannte, wie sie nie zuvor im Leben gerannt war. Nicht, dass sie jemals viel gerannt wäre. Sie sprintete die Hauptstraße hinunter, vorbei an ihren verdutzten Freunden und platschte in zahllose schlammige Pfützen. Die kalte Luft brannte auf ihrem Gesicht und ließ ihre Ohren rot werden, sodass sie sich wünschte, einen Schal zu haben.

Alicia rannte über die Ländereien und in die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts. Sie hielt inne, Luft in ihre schreienden Lungen saugend, und sah sich um. George konnte wortwörtlich sonst wo im Schloss sein. Alicia musste scharf nachdenken. Wenn er noch immer wütend war, würde er seine Ruhe haben wollen. Das bedeutete, dass er irgendwohin gehen würde, wo niemand ihn vermuten würde.

Wie sie George kannte, würde er jedoch das genaue Gegenteil tun und an einen absolut offensichtlichen Ort gehen. Alicia entschied, dass sie zuerst zum am wenigsten naheliegendsten Ort gehen würde und wenn er nicht da wäre, würde sie zum naheliegendsten Ort gehen. Wenn er nicht da wäre, würde sie einfach weitersuchen, bis sie ihn finden würde... selbst wenn es den ganzen Tag dauern würde.

Die Bücherei schien ihr der Ort zu sein, den George am ehesten nicht aufsuchen würde, also machte sie sich auf den Weg dorthin. Das Schloss war fast leer, daher rannte sie ohne Verzögerung bis sie die Türen der Bibliothek erreichte. Drinnen war fast niemand und Alicia schlich auf Zehenspitzen an Madam Pince und den Reihen staubiger Bücher vorbei.

Ungefähr ein Dutzend Schüler saßen im Hauptraum verteilt, aber George war keiner davon. Alicia stöhnte enttäuscht und wurde von einem kleinen Ravenclaw zur Ruhe ermahnt. Sie lächelte entschuldigend und ging weiter, um in den privaten Lernecken nachzusehen, in denen besonders gewissenhafte Schüler alleine in kleinen Räumen lernen konnten.

Beim Gehen in den die Räume spähend, eilte Alicia die Reihe der Ecken entlang. Sie waren alle leer bis auf zwei. In der etwa fünften Ecke war eine schlafende Ravenclaw mit einer Ausgabe des Klitterer auf dem Buch. Alicia ging schnell weiter.

Sie hatte schon fast aufgegeben, als sie den letzten Raum erreichte. Sie spähte durch das kleine Fenster in der Tür und sah, dass ihre Jagd ein Ende hatte. Alicia hatte George gleich am ersten Ort gefunden, den sie in Erwägung gezogen hatte.

Alicia griff nach der Türklinke, ohne zu wissen, was sie sagen würde, wenn sie eintrat. Sie hielt kurz inne, um ihren Mut zusammenzukratzen, und nachdem sie gescheitert war, riss sie die Tür auf. „George? Ich bin's."

Sie bekam von ihm keine Reaktion oder Kenntnisnahme. Er blieb unbewegt sitzen, über den Tisch gebeugt, den Rücken zu ihr.

„George? Ich bin's, Alicia."

„Ich weiß, wer du bist."

Na ja, das war wenigstens etwas. „Kannst du dich bitte umdrehen? Ich mag es nicht, mit deinem Hinterkopf zu reden."

„Aquamarin ist in."

Alicia blinzelte. Hatte sie etwas nicht mitbekommen? „Wovon redest du?"

„Anscheinend ist Magenta out und Aquamarin ist in. Was genau _ist_ Aquamarin?"

„Es ist eine dunkle, grün-blaue Farbe", sagte Alicia und fühlte sich plötzlich wie Alice im Wunderland, die mit dem Hutmacher zu diskutieren versuchte.

„Oh. Ich habe nichts, was Aquamarin ist... oder auch Magenta."

„Woher kommt der Kram?"

Ohne sich umzudrehen, hielt George eine Ausgabe der Teen Witch hoch. Es war dieselbe Ausgabe, die Olivers Interview enthielt.

„Du hast sie aus den Drei Besen mitgenommen, als du meinen Schal geholt hast."

„Ja, habe ich", erwiderte er ungerührt. „Ist eigentlich ganz interessant. Besonders Seite dreiundzwanzig."

Alicia stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und versuchte, nicht wieder loszuheulen. „Ich bin nicht hergekommen, um über diesen Müll zu reden."

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht." George griff in seine Zonko-Tüte und zog ihren Schal und ihre neuen Quidditchhandschuhe hervor. Er warf sie aufs Geratewohl über seine Schulter. „Da, bitte. Jetzt kannst du abhauen und zurück zu Oliver gehen."

Alicia machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, ihre Sachen aufzufangen. „Ich habe schon mit Oliver gesprochen, jetzt muss ich mit dir reden."

„Du brauchst mit mir nicht diesen ‚Es liegt nicht an dir, es liegt an mir'-Kram abzuziehen. Du willst Oliver mehr als mich."

Alicia fiel neben Georges Stuhl auf die Knie und ergriff verzweifelt seinen Arm. „Oliver könnte mir nicht weniger egal sein. Ich will sicher sein, dass mit dir alles klar ist."

George sah ihr endlich in die Augen. Alicia hatte ihn nie so unglücklich gesehen. „Warum liegt dir plötzlich etwas an mir? Heute Mittag hast du ihm doch noch viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt", sagte er verdrießlich.

„Wenn ich das getan habe, dann wollte ich das nicht und es tut mir wirklich Leid. Du solltest für mich an erster Stelle stehen."

George wandte sich wieder der Zeitschrift vor sich zu und ignorierte sie. Alicia schnappte sich das Heft vom Tisch und warf es in Richtung Tür. „Ich will, dass du mir zuhörst, George. Oliver hat mir heute geholfen, eine Menge wichtiger Dinge zu bemerken."

„Und welche Dinge waren das?"

„Er hat mir geholfen, die Opfer, die du für mich gebracht hast, endlich zu schätzen", sagte sie und hielt kurz inne, um seine Hand zu küssen. „Ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich weiß, wie schlimm es wirklich war, aber es kann nicht angenehm für dich gewesen sein, mich mit Oliver zu sehen."

George starrte auf ihre Hände, die fest seinen Oberarm umklammerten. „Es war grausam, aber damals erschien es mir nicht so. Ich dachte, dass ich für uns beide das beste tun würde."

Alicia schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. „Du dachtest, dass es das beste für mich wäre. Ich würde wetten, dass du getan hast, was du getan hast, ohne deine eigenen Bedürfnisse zu bedenken. Ich wünschte, du _hättest_ es für dich selbst getan, dann würde ich mich nicht so schrecklich fühlen bei dem Gedanken daran, was ich dich habe durchmachen lassen."

„Ich habe überlebt."

„Aber nur knapp, so wie es klingt", erwiderte sie zittrig. „Oliver hat mir erzählt, wie du nicht zulassen wolltest, dass er sich von mir trennt oder mir kein Geburtstagsgeschenk gibt. Ich habe geweint und Oliver ein paar mal geschlagen, als ich es herausgefunden habe."

Die Anspannung war langsam verschwunden, als sie geredet hatte. George legte seine Hand über Alicias und sie fühlte endlich, dass alles gut werden würde. „Ich erwarte nicht viel von dir, Alicia, aber ein wenig Anerkennung ab und zu wäre nett."

„Du wirst deine Anerkennung jeden einzigen Tag bekommen", schwor sie schnell. „Jeden Tag werde ich dir sagen, ‚George Weasley, du bist zu wundervoll, selbstlos und perfekt für mich und ich verdiene dich nicht.' Wie klingt das?"

„Das klingt schon ganz gut."

Alicia grinste und küsste noch einmal seine Hand. „Ich werde auch Oliver nie wieder vor dir erwähnen. Nein, ich werde sogar andere Typen im Allgemeinen nicht mehr erwähnen. Soweit ich weiß, bist du die einzige männliche Person auf diesem Planeten."

„Das klingt doch vielversprechend", sagte George und benahm sich endlich mehr wie er selbst.

„Bist du dir _sicher_, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte Alicia ängstlich.

„Es tut mir nur Leid, dass ich so wütend auf dich geworden bin. Es tut mir auch Leid, dass ich dich ‚meine Freundin' anstatt bei deinem Namen genannt habe."

Alicia kicherte. „Ich denke, es ist viel erbärmlicher, dass ich gezählt habe, wie oft du mich so genannt hast."

„Scheint fast, als wären wir beide besessene Loser", sagte George und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange.

„Dann sind wir wohl füreinander gemacht."

„Steh auf, Leesh, ich kann dich nicht küssen, wenn du auf dem Boden kniest."

Alicia runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass sie die ganze Zeit auf ihren Knien gewesen war. Wie kam es, dass sie diejenige auf ihren Knien war, kriechend, bittend und sich verzweifelt an George klammernd? An jenem Morgen war sie noch so sicher gewesen, dass sie die Kontrolle hatte und George dazu bringen konnte, auf die Knie zu fallen und um Verzeihung zu flehen. Es war, als wenn jemand einen Schalter umgelegt hatte.

Benommen und verwirrt kämpfte Alicia sich auf die Füße und wurde von George in eine drängende Umarmung gezogen. „Ich wollte sowieso nach Hogsmeade zurückkommen und mich bei dir entschuldigen. Nachdem ich Olivers Interview gelesen hatte, habe ich verstanden, warum du mit ihm reden wolltest."

Alicia war zu beschäftigt mit ihren eigenen Gedanken, um zu antworten. Was genau passierte mit ihr? Konnte sie sich womöglich in George _verlieben_? Das war nicht Teil ihres Plans! Das würde sogar den ganzen Plan ruinieren.

George ergriff sanft ihr Kinn. „Geht's dir gut? Du siehst ein bisschen blass aus."

Alicia schreckte aus ihrer benommenen Starre. „Oh, es ist – ich bin den ganzen Weg von der Heulenden Hütte hierher gerannt. In einer Minute geht's mit wieder gut."

George schob sie rückwärts zum Tisch und drückte sie auf die Kante. „Bist du auf dem Weg in jede einzelne Pfütze gesprungen?", fragte er und deutete auf den Saum ihrer Jeans, der sich mit schmutzig braunem Wasser vollgesogen hatte.

„Ich hatte es zu eilig, um den Pfützen auszuweichen", seufzte sie schwer.

George nickte mitfühlend und stupste ihre Knie auseinander, sodass er sich zwischen ihre Beine stellen und sie umarmen konnte. „Na ja, jetzt kannst du dich entspannen, weil ich nicht mehr sauer auf dich bin."

Alicia legte zufrieden ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Und du musst dir keine Sorgen wegen Oliver machen. Er und ich sind Geschichte."

„Geschichte? Wie geschichtlich denn?"

Alicia lehnte sich gerade weit genug zurück, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Hmm. Wie wäre es mit der Schlacht von Waterloo?"

„Nie davon gehört."

„Ich werde dir irgendwann mal das Lied dazu singen. Wie wäre es mit der Magna Charta?"

„Keine Ahnung. Du musst dir schon was Besseres einfallen lassen."

„Okay." Alicia dachte für einen Moment scharf nach, dann lächelte sie fies. „Das letzte Mal, dass Snape Sex hatte. Ist das historisch genug für dich?"

George fiel die Kinnlade hinunter, dann lachte er. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du gerade einen Lehrer beleidigt hast."

Alicia rümpfte angewidert ihre Nase. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich gerade die Worte Snape und Sex in einem Satz genannt habe."

„Ich glaube, ich habe langsam einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich."

„Du hast definitiv einen schlechten Einfluss. Ich weiß, dass Küssen in der Bibliothek strengstens untersagt ist."

„Wir küssen uns doch gar nicht", formulierte er das Offensichtliche.

„Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen."

Alicia schlang ein Bein um sein Hüfte, um ihn näher zu ziehen und er beugte seinen Kopf, um sie ausgiebig zu küssen. Als Vertrauensschülerin wusste Alicia, dass sie und George beide Strafarbeiten bekommen und Punkte verlieren könnten, wenn sie erwischt würden, wie sie Absatz fünfzehn der Anstößige Handlungen-Rubrik verletzten. Doch George ließ seine Hand in Alicias Jacke gleiten und eine Strafarbeit und ein paar verlorene Hauspunkte erschienen nicht mehr so wichtig.

Alicia strich über seinen Nacken, was er, wie sie schnell entdeckte, mochte und gab sanft seine Lippen frei. „Das war perfekt", wisperte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Jah, es ist viel besser, wenn du es nicht machst, um Oliver eifersüchtig zu machen, nicht wahr?"

„Schau mal, ich habe das nicht gemacht, um Oliver eifersüchtig zu machen. Ich wollte ihm zeigen, dass ich jemand Besseren gefunden habe, der solche Küsse verdient."

George löste sich von ihr und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor ihr. „Du hast das wirklich nur deswegen gemacht?"

„Das verspreche ich dir. Du hast auch gedacht, dass ich mich für Oliver so angezogen habe, was überhaupt nicht stimmt. Ich wollte für dich gut aussehen. Ja, ich war schon nervös, weil ich ihn wiedersehen würde, aber nur weil ich dachte, dass er mich entweder hasst oder wieder mit mir zusammenkommen will."

„Scheint fast so, als hätte ich wieder überreagiert", seufzte George. Er legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß und sagte, „Es tut mir Leid."

Alicia fuhr beruhigend mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar. „Es ist okay, Süßer. Heute gab es sowieso schon zu viele Entschuldigungen. Können wir es nicht einfach begraben und vergessen, dass es jemals passiert ist?"

„Hervorragende Idee. Was wollen wir für den Rest des Tages tun?"

„Na ja, ich muss meine Fingernägel lackieren, meine Haare waschen und ein paar Hausaufgaben machen. Dann werde ich mich mit Roger Davies im Besenschrank im zweiten Stock treffen."

„Ha ha, Alicia. Mach nur so weiter und ich werde Oliver vielleicht einfach das Feld überlassen."

„Es war einfach zu verlockend", kicherte sie und rieb über seinen Rücken und seine Schultern. „Wir können tun, was du willst."

„Na ja, ich bin zu erschöpft um noch wieder den ganzen Weg zurück nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Sich mit dir zu streiten macht müde." George hob den Kopf und massierte seine Schläfe. „Da ist irgendwas Hartes in deiner Tasche, das ziemlich weh tut. Kannst du es rausholen?"

Alicia lächelte gehorsam. „Sicher." Sie wühlte in ihrer Tasche und zog etwas hervor, das George nach Luft schnappen ließ.

„Hey, das ist das Armband, das ich dir gegeben habe!"

Alicia täuschte Überraschung vor. „Das ist es wirklich!"

„Ich hoffe, dass du nicht wieder versuchen willst, es mir zurückzugeben."

„Nein, mir ist klar, dass du es nicht zurücknehmen wirst. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich es immer in meiner Tasche habe, seit du es mir gegeben hast. Es ist zu besonders für mich, um es am Arm zu tragen und ich weiß, dass die Leute fragen würden, woher ich es habe. Du wirst vielleicht anderer Meinung sein, aber ich finde, dass das Armband etwas nur für uns sein sollte."

„Hast du es wirklich jeden Tag in deiner Tasche?", fragte George ungläubig.

„Jeden Tag", bestätigte sie. „Ich mag die Vorstellung, dass nur ich weiß, dass es da ist. Es ist unser Geheimnis", fügte sie flüsternd hinzu.

„Kann es unser kleines Geheimnis sein?"

Alicia grinste, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass er sie immer Olivers kleines Geheimnis genannt hatte. „Aber sicher. Immer, wenn du eine deiner lächerlichen Panikattacken bekommst und dich fragst, wie ich wirklich fühle, kannst du in meiner Tasche nach dem Armband fühlen."

„Die Idee mag ich."

Irgendwann entschied George, dass er noch für ungefähr eine Stunde mit ihr in der Bibliothek bleiben wollte. In dieser Zeit redeten, lachten und scherzten miteinander, genau wie sie es getan hatten, als sie nur Freunde gewesen waren. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass sie jetzt ab und zu innehielten, um sich zu küssen.

Bald würden alle aus Hogsmeade zurückkommen. Alicia wollte vor dem Abendessen noch aus ihren schmutzigen Jeans und Schuhen raus, also bot George ihr an, sie zurück zum Gryffindorturm zu bringen. Leider bekam das Paar unterwegs ein paar Schwierigkeiten.

Es begann damit, dass George entschied, Alicias Angebot von vorhin anzunehmen. „Ich fühle mich ein bisschen unsicher", sagte er und schob seine Hand in die Hintertasche ihrer Jeans.

„Da habe ich das Armband aber nicht, George."

„Ich weiß."

„Du hast wirklich Glück, dass ich so gute Laune habe."

„Ach ja?", grinste George. „Was wäre denn passiert, wenn du schlechte Laune gehabt hättest?"

„So was wie das hier."

Alicia zog Georges Hand aus ihrer Tasche und drehte ihm den Arm auf den Rücken. Er fluchte und sie presste ihn an die Wand. „Das wäre passiert, wenn du anmaßend genug gewesen wärst, mich zu begrapschen, wenn ich schlechte Laune habe."

„Aha", murmelte George, seine Wange an die Wand gedrückt. „Äh – wo hast du das gelernt?"

„Hab ich in einem Film gesehen", antwortete sie lässig und ließ ihn sanft los. „Ich habe dich doch nicht verletzt, oder?"

„Nur meinen Stolz, meine Würde und meine Männlichkeit."

„Oh, wenn es nur das ist..."

Alicia lächelte und küsste ihn, ihn immer noch an der Wand festhaltend. In jenem Moment hörte sie ein Geräusch, bei dem sie fast ihre Zunge verschluckte. Oder war es Georges Zunge?

„Ahem."

Alicia sprang zurück, als wenn sie getadelt worden wäre. Sie drehte langsam den Kopf und sah Professor McGonagall wütend auf sie niederstarren.

„Was denken Sie, was sie da tun, Miss Spinnet?"

„Es war meine Schuld", sagte George schnell.

„Galanter Versuch, Mr. Weasley, aber ich habe sehr wohl gesehen, wer wen gegen die Wand gepresst hatte. Ich möchte, dass Sie beide mir zu meinem Büro folgen."

Alicia errötete und sah auf ihre Füße. George trat neben sie und sagte, „Es war meine Schuld, Professor. Es hat alles damit angefangen, dass ich meine Hand in ihre Jeans gesteckt habe."

McGonagall schürzte die Lippen. „Sie haben Ihre Hand in ihre Jeans gesteckt?"

Alicia stöhnte, als George sich verbessern wollte. „Ihre Tasche! Ich wollte sagen, dass ich meine Hand in ihre Tasche gesteckt habe. Die Tasche ihrer Jeans. Ich habe meine Hand natürlich nicht in ihre Jeans gesteckt, weil das sehr falsch wäre. Sehr, _sehr_ falsch. Ich würde meine Hand nie in ihre Jeans stecken, es sei denn, sie bittet mich darum."

McGonagall hob ihre Augenbrauen und George fing an, sich durch eine weitere Verbesserung zu stammeln. Alicia konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Grube, die er ihnen grub, tiefer und tiefer wurde. Sie legte ruhig eine Hand über Georges Mund und sagte, „Wir kommen mit Ihnen, Professor McGonagall."

„Ich bin froh, dass wenigstens einer von Ihnen genug Verstand hat, um zu wissen, wann man besser aufhört zu reden. Kommen Sie."

Alicia und George gingen schweigend hinter der unerfreuten Lehrerin her. Alicia verspürte den Drang, sich umzudrehen und zu flüchten. Das würde nur ihrer Situation wahrscheinlich nicht weiterhelfen.

„Hinein mit Ihnen", sagte Professor McGonagall und scheuchte Alicia in ihre Büro. George wollte ihr folgen, doch McGonagall hob die Hand, um ihn aufzuhalten. „Ich fürchte, dass Sie draußen warten müssen, Weasley. Ich möchte unter vier Augen mit Alicia sprechen."

George zögerte. McGonagall hatte sie Alicia genannt, also musste es wichtig sein. Er musste sicher gehen, dass sie wegen ihm keine Schwierigkeiten bekam. „Alicia würde es nichts ausmachen, wenn ich mit reinkäme."

„Er hat Recht, es würde mir nichts ausmachen", sagte Alicia und sah verzweifelt auf George.

„_Mir_ würde es etwas ausmachen." McGonagalls Aussage beendete die Unterhaltung äußerst effektiv. Sie trat in ihr Büro und schloss die Tür vor Georges Nase.

George presste sofort sein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte angestrengt. Er fiel fast hin, als McGonagall die Tür wieder öffnete. „Sie brauchen gar nicht erst versuchen zu lauschen, denn mein Büro ist durch und durch schallgeschützt. Setzen Sie sich und warten Sie oder kehren Sie zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zurück."

Sie verschwand wieder in ihrem Büro. George, dem sie erfolgreich einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hatte, glitt an der Wand zu Boden und setzte sich neben die Tür. Er stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und beschäftigte sich damit, eine Art kleines Abhörgerät zu entwickeln, das unter der Tür hindurch und damit am Schallschutz vorbei geschoben werden konnte.

Im Büro ließ Alicia sich nervös gegenüber der Verwandlungslehrerin nieder. Professor McGonagall seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen, Alicia."

„Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, Professor. Ich habe mich für eine Minute gehen lassen. Bitten geben Sie George keine Strafarbeit wegen etwas, das ich getan habe. Anders als er sagt, war es nämlich meine Schuld."

„Als Vertrauensschülerin hatte ich von Ihnen erwartet, zu wissen, dass Fraternisieren dieser Art in den Gängen verboten ist."

„Ich weiß, dass es verboten ist. Es ist Regel zwölf in der Rubrik ‚Anstößige Handlungen'", sagte Alicia. „Ziehen Sie mir Punkte ab oder geben Sie mir eine Strafarbeit, aber ziehen Sie bitte George da nicht mit rein."

„All diese ritterliche Aufopferung macht mich ganz krank", sagte McGonagall matt. „Sie können sich freuen, denn ich lasse Sie und Mr. Weasley mit einer Warnung davonkommen. Aber erwarten Sie nicht von mir, dass ich beim nächsten Mal so nachsichtig bin."

„Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben", versicherte Alicia ihr schnell. Sie lächelte erleichtert und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen. „Danke, Professor."

„Bleiben Sie sitzen, Miss Spinnet", befahl McGonagall. „Da ist noch eine wichtige Angelegenheit, die ich mit Ihnen besprechen möchte."

„Eine wichtige Angelegenheit?", echote Alicia zittrig.

„Ja", erwiderte sie knapp. „Wie es üblich ist, haben meine Kollegen und ich bereits damit begonnen, über die potenziellen neuen Schulsprecher zu diskutieren. Wie Sie wissen, müssen alle Mitglieder des Lehrkörpers bis Ende Juni Ihre Wahl treffen. Ich habe mich ein wenig umgehört und den Tendenzen nach sind Sie und Meenal Romano die einzigen möglichen Nachfolger für den Schülersprecherinnenposten."

Alicia machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihre Überraschung zu verbergen. „Ich? Die glauben, _ich_ sollte Schulsprecherin sein?"

„Ich glaube, dass die Mehrheit gerne Ihnen den Posten geben würde, doch es ist ein kleines Problem aufgetreten. Einer meiner Kollegen hat uns freundlicherweise darauf hingewiesen, dass Sie eine enge Beziehung zu Fred und George Weasley haben."

Alicia konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, mit den Augen zu rollen. „Lassen Sie mich raten, dieser Kollege ist nicht zufällig Professor Snape?"

„Es bringt nicht, jemanden zu beschuldigen... aber Sie haben Recht. Mein geschätzter Kollege – wie wir ihn fortan nennen sollten – fährt schwere Geschütze gegen Sie auf. Ich fürchte, dass er bereits Anhänger findet. Ich stehe absolut hinter Ihnen, Alicia, aber ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, um das Blatt wenden zu können."

„Was sollte ich dafür tun?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Sie dürfen nicht länger so eng mit Fred und George Weasley befreundet sein."

„Wie bitte?"

„Mein geschätzter Kollege denkt, dass Sie sie wegen ihrer Freundschaft mit Streichen davonkommen lassen. Es klingt grausam, aber ich fürchte, dass mein geschätzter Kollege eine wahre Aussage gemacht hat. Aufgrund Ihrer engen Beziehung zu den Zwillingen könnte man annehmen, dass sie eine Menge der Überlegungen zu ihrer Streichen selbst sehen."

Alicia zuckte ungemütlich mit den Schultern. „Ab und zu sehe ich vielleicht mal hier und da was."

„Und trotzdem berichten Sie es nicht. Warum?"

„Ich – es..."

„Schulsprecherin einer so angesehen Schule wie Hogwarts zu sein ist keine kleine Sache. Es beeindruckt die Arbeitgeber und beschafft ihnen einen sofortigen Vorteil." McGonagall lehnte sich ein Stück vor und schlug leicht mit ihren Fingern auf den Tisch, um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen. „Der Nachteil ist, dass Sie ein Opfer bringen müssen, um Schulsprecherin zu werden."

„Ich muss George aufgeben?", fragte Alicia, ihre Stimme klein und verletzlich.

McGonagall nickte ernst. „Und Fred. Sie müssen sich sofort von beiden fern halten. Wenn Sie das tun, wird Ihnen das die Position sichern."

Alicia schnappte nach Luft und sah sich im Raum nach irgendetwas um, das ihr aus dieser grauenhaften Situation helfen könnte. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Professor."

„Die einzige andere Alternative ist, dass Sie weiterhin mit den Weasleys befreundet bleiben, ihre Streiche jedoch berichten und sie entsprechend bestrafen."

Alicia hasste die Idee vom ersten Moment an. George würde verletzt sein und Fred... sie wollte nicht mal darüber nachdenken, was Fred ihr antun würde. Es war hoffnungslos. Einerseits erschien es ihr gar nicht mal so schlimm, nie mehr mit Fred zu sprechen, wenn man bedachte, wie absolut idiotisch er sich in der letzten Zeit aufgeführt hatte. Andererseits könnte sie niemals aufgeben, was sie mit George hatte.

„Ich werde es nicht tun, Professor", sagte Alicia fest. „Ich werde keine wichtige Freundschaft aufgeben, nur um Schulsprecherin zu werden."

„Ich habe mir bereits gedacht, dass Sie ablehnen würden", gab McGonagall zu. „Und ich habe gewusst, dass nicht der Hauch einer Chance besteht, als ich sie eben mit Weasley gesehen habe."

„Trotzdem vielen Dank, dass sie mir die Möglichkeit angeboten haben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Meenal eine wundervolle Schulsprecherin wird."

„Das hoffe ich. Kann ich darauf vertrauen, dass Sie dieses Gespräch gegenüber niemandem erwähnen werden?"

„Natürlich."

„Gut. Dann ist da noch eine weitere Sache, die ich erwähnen muss, bevor Sie gehen."

„Ja?"

„Haben Sie schon einmal von John Huntly gehört?"

„Ja, das habe ich."

„Ich nehme an, dass Sie bereits ihren Brief abgeschickt haben?"

„Ja, Miss, aber ich werde die Antwort erst in ein paar Monaten erhalten."

„Wenn Sie nach Hogsmeade müssen, um sie zu treffen, dann kommen Sie wegen der Erlaubnis einfach zu mir."

„Denken Sie, dass ich so weit komme?", fragte Alicia nervös.

Professor McGonagall nickte und lächelte ihr zu. „Ich glaube fest, dass Sie es schaffen, Alicia. Sie können jetzt gehen."

Alicia stand auf und bemerkte, dass ihre Knie ein wenig zitterten. „Danke für alles, Professor McGonagall."

„Sehr gern geschehen." Alicia lächelte und ging zur Tür. Gerade, als sie die Hand nach dem Griff ausstreckte, sprach die ältere Lehrerin erneut. „Falls es für Sie einen Unterschied macht: Ich glaube, Sie haben die richtige Entscheidung getroffen."

Alicia nickte dankbar und öffnete die Tür. Sie fand sich sofort in einer Umarmung von George wieder. „Was ist passiert? Hast du Ärger bekommen?", fragte er drängend.

„Nein. Alles in Ordnung, George. Sie hat uns nur eine Warnung verpasst."

„Eine Warnung? Aber du warst Ewigkeiten da drin."

Alicia zuckte nichtssagend mit den Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. „Sie wollte nur mit mir über die UTZe reden. Sie sagt, dass ich bereits anfangen sollte, mich vorzubereiten."

George stöhnte. „Ich will noch nicht mal an UTZe denken."

Alicia lächelte vor sich hin und nahm seine Hand, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum machten. Sie brauchte ihm nicht zu erzählen, was sie getan hatte. Wenn es ihm erlaubt war, Opfer zu bringen, dann war es ihr genauso erlaubt. Es war nur zufällig passiert, dass sie für ihn das Oberste aller Opfer gebracht hatte.

Alicia stolperte fast über eine Treppenstufe, als sie das bemerkte. Sie hatte eine goldene Gelegenheit aufgegeben, nur damit George sich nicht aufregte. Dann wieder hatte sie es auch für sich selbst gemacht. Wenn George glücklich war, war auch sie glücklich.

Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sich etwas zwischen ihr und George verschoben hatte. Sie hatte es nicht kommen sehen. Wenn sie es vorausgesehen hätte, hätte sie es aufgehalten, bevor es ihren Plan ruiniert hätte. Alles würde wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammenstürzen, wenn sie nicht schnell herausfand, was eigentlich los war.

Alicia träumte den ganzen Weg bis zum Porträt der Fetten Dame vor sich hin. George nannte das Passwort und schob sie hinein. Erst als sie fast auf die Nase fiel, kam sie wieder zu sich. Es schien, als seien alle aus Hogsmeade zurück und versammelten sich vor den Abendessen noch einmal im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Alicia schlüpfte mit Leichtigkeit durch die Menge und hielt am Fuß der Treppe zu den Mädchentreppen inne. George war – nicht überraschend – direkt hinter ihr.

„Du kannst die anderen suchen, während ich mich umziehe. Ich bin in etwa einer Minute wieder unten." Alicia wandte sich um und wollte hochgehen, doch George ergriff ihren Arm.

„Warte mal. Ich muss noch was sagen." Er zog sie zurück zu sich. „Ich weiß, dass ich es schon einmal gesagt habe, aber du musst es wissen. Alicia, ich liebe dich."

Alicia sagte eine Weile gar nichts. Obwohl sie es jetzt schon zwei Mal von ihm gehört hatte, war es dieses Mal viel tiefgreifender. Sie wusste, warum es anders war.

„Ich glaube dir, George." Sie küsste ihn schnell auf die Wange, dann drehte sie sich um und rannte die Treppen hoch.

Ü/N: Was für ein ewig langes Kapitel. Ich habe ziemlich lange gebraucht, um das zu übersetzen, wie man sich sicher denken kann. Es ist etwa dreißig Seiten in Word und ich denke nicht, dass das bei den letzten paar Kapiteln noch anders wird. Es wird sich aber wohl keiner beschweren...

**DER COUNTDOWN HAT BEGONNEN...**

**... NOCH SECHS KAPITEL.**


	45. Auf Cedric Diggory

Disclaimer: An dieser wunderbaren Geschichte gehört mir nichts. Mein Dank geht an Jagged Epiphany.

Ü/N: **Gute Nachrichten!** Nachdem ich nun ja schon lange nichts mehr von Autorin Jagged Epiphay (aka Alicia) gehört hatte, habe ich gestern endliche ein E-Mail bekommen. Sie lebt noch, hat eine Schreibpause gemacht und wollte eigentlich wieder damit anfangen, aber das Leben hat ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Positiv ist aber, dass sie vorhat, „Castles in the Air" (die Fortsetzung hierzu) weiterzuschreiben und die Leser nicht nach 5 Kapiteln hängen zu lassen.

Mein **Profil **ist wieder auf den **neuesten Stand **gebracht - dort könnt ihr ab jetzt nachlesen, wann das _nächste Update_ kommt (vielleicht die schnellere Variante) und zudem den _Titel des nächsten Kapitels_ erfahren. Außerdem kommen dorthin die Neuigkeiten über mein Vorankommen bei der Übersetzung von Castles und dazu meine zukünftigen Projekte. Blicke sind erwünscht. :-)

Nur zur allgemeinen Information, damit niemand verwirrt ist: Das Kapitel beginnt ein **paar Monate nach dem Ende des letzten**. Außerdem an dieser Stelle eine **winzige Warnung**: Wie man am Titel schon sehen kann, geht es hier um den Tod eines Charakters. Falls irgendjemand das nicht mögen sollte, empfiehlt die Autorin, den zweiten Teil des Kapitels zu überspringen.

Nächstes Update: 4.9.07

* * *

**Kapitel 44**

Reden.

Es war so ein harmloses Wort. Normalerweise redete Alicia gerne mit den Leuten, die sie ansprachen. Normalerweise hätte sie Spaß an einer angeregten Unterhaltung mit einem alten Freund. Normalerweise hätte sie nicht versucht, abzuhauen, wenn besagter Freund sie ansprechen wollte.

Seit Monaten wusste Alicia, dass es kommen würde. Fred hatte versucht, sie zu erwischen, seit sie offiziell Georges Freundin war, doch sie war schlau genug gewesen, ihm auszuweichen. Wenn sie zum Beispiel zufällig allein gelassen wurden, dachte sie sich schnell eine Ausrede aus und floh in die Sicherheit ihres Zimmers.

Als das Ende des Schuljahres immer näher kam, konnte Alicia langsam ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels sehen. Über den Sommer wäre sie ihn los. Am Morgen der letzten Trimagischen Aufgabe, entdeckte sie, dass das Licht am Ende des Tunnels ein auf sie zurasender Zug gewesen war.

Alicia war auf dem Weg zur Eulerei, um ihrer Eule einen Brief zu bringen, als sie angepöbelt wurde. Er sprang hinter einer Rüstung hervor, was sie aufschreien und zurückzucken ließ.

„Ein bisschen nervös, Spinnet?"

„Geh mir aus dem Weg, Fred."

Fred grinste teuflisch. „Aber ich will doch nur mit dir reden. Sicher hast du keine Angst davor, mit mir zu reden."

Ehrlich gesagt, _hatte_ Alicia ein wenig Angst davor, mit ihm zu reden. „Natürlich habe ich keine Angst. Ich bin nur gerade beschäftigt."

„An wen ist der Brief?", fragte Fred und deutete auf die Pergamentrolle in ihrer Hand.

Alicia umklammerte das Pergament fester. „Das geht dich nichts an."

„Oh, das sehe ich anders. Was dich etwas angeht, geht George etwas an, wodurch es natürlich auch mich etwas angeht. An wen ist der Brief?", wiederholte er.

„Ich habe keine Zeit für deine Idiotie." Alicia warf ihr Haar hochmütig über die Schultern und versuchte, an ihm vorbeizukommen, doch er packte ihr Handgelenk.

„Das würde ich nicht machen, wenn ich du wäre", zischte Alicia. „Wenn du mich nicht loslässt, werde ich George sagen, was du mir antun wolltest. Ich glaube nicht, dass er das schätzen wird."

„Geh doch und sag's ihm", sagte Fred, ohne seinen Griff zu lockern. „Ich werde einfach abstreiten, dass jemals etwas derartiges passiert ist. Und was glaubst du wohl, wem er glauben wird? Seinem einzigen Zwillingsbruder oder irgendeinem Mädchen?"

„Ich bin nicht nur irgendein Mädchen. Er liebt mich nämlich."

Fred fragte sofort, „Liebst du ihn?"

„Lass mich los", blaffte sie und versuchte, sich loszureißen.

„Ich will nur mit dir reden."

Er riss sie zurück, was sie vor Schmerz aufschreien ließ. „Au! Du tust mir weh, Fred!"

Fred ließ schnell ihr Handgelenk los und warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Geht es dir gut? Ich schwöre, es war aus Versehen."

Die schmerzverzerrte Maske verschwand aus Alicias Gesicht und wurde durch ein zufriedenes Lächeln ersetzt. „Mir geht es fantastisch."

Als er bemerkte, dass er reingelegt worden war, verfluchte Fred seine eigene Leichtgläubigkeit. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich darauf reingefallen bin."

„Du fällst schon darauf rein, seit wir vier waren", sagte Alicia selbstzufrieden.

„Du bist wirklich nicht so niedlich, wie du immer vorgibst."

Alicia zuckte geringschätzig mit den Schultern. „Und du bist nicht so hart im Nehmen, wie du immer vorgibst."

„Touché."

Sie standen sich im Gang gegenüber, keiner sagte etwas oder bewegte sich. Es war eine Pattsituation. Alicia seufzte. „Das ist doch dämlich. Wenn du mich vernünftig ansprechen und mich nicht misshandeln würdest, würde ich vielleicht in Erwägung ziehen, mit dir zu reden."

„Nur fair. Redest du mit mir?"

„Wie heißt das Zauberwort?", neckte sie.

Fred verengte die Augen. „Du treibst es zu weit, Spinnet."

„Okay. Ich werde mit dir reden, aber ich habe das Recht, die Unterhaltung jederzeit zu beenden und ich muss keine Fragen beantworten, die ich nicht beantworten will."

„Aber das...", begann Fred. Er unterbrach sich jedoch, als Alicia ihre Augenbrauen hob. „Oh, scheiß drauf. Dann machen wir es eben auf deine Art."

„Gut. Schieß los."

„Nicht hier draußen. Ein Stück weiter ist ein Klassenraum."

„Du erwartest von mir, dass ich freiwillig mit dir in einen leeren Klassenraum gehe?", fragte Alicia.

Fred ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie zum Klassenzimmer. „Bauchpinsle dich nicht selbst, Schätzchen, du bist nicht mein Typ."

„Und was ist dann dein Typ?"

„Angelina Johnson", antwortete er sofort und schob sie in den Klassenraum.

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du das sagen würdest." Alicia setzte sich auf den Lehrertisch und wartete.

Fred begann, rastlos vor ihr auf und ab zu gehen. „Ich muss wissen, was deine Absichten gegenüber meinem Bruder sind."

„Meine _Absichten_?", echote Alicia. „Wir sind nicht im 19. Jahrhundert."

„Okay. Warum bist du mit ihm zusammen?"

„Na ja, er küsst gut und er hat einen tollen Hintern. Warum sollte ich sonst mit ihm ausgehen?"

„Glaubst du etwa, das hier wäre ein Scherz, Spinnet?"

Alicia grinste süffisant. „Ja, da ist eine Spur Lächerlichkeit an dieser Unterhaltung. Und du kannst jetzt aufhören, mich Spinnet zu nennen."

Fred hielt direkt vor ihr an und verschränkte die Arme. „Sieh mal, je eher du meine Fragen beantwortete, desto eher können wir beide gehen. Muss ich die Frage noch einmal wiederholen?"

„Nein", seufzte Alicia. „Ich gehe mit deinem Bruder aus, weil ich ihn mag."

„Du hast mögen gesagt, nicht lieben", stellte Fred fest.

„Ja, genau das habe ich gesagt. Deine Auffassungsgabe ist wahrlich erstaunlich", spottete Alicia.

„Also liebst du George nicht?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt."

„Also liebst du ihn?"

„Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt."

„Oh, um Himmels Willen!"

„Ich liebe George nicht auf dieselbe Weise, wie er mich liebt", erklärte Alicia. „Ich liebe ihn, wie ich meine Familie und Angelina und Katie liebe."

Fred verdrehte die Augen und lachte ein herablassendes Lachen. „Ich _liebe_ dich, aber ich bin nicht in dich _verliebt_. Das ist nur ein dummes Klischee."

„Es interessiert mich nicht sonderlich, ob du mir glaubst oder nicht, aber es ist die Wahrheit."

„Okay", stimmte Fred mit einem Nicken zu. „Lass uns so tun, als würde ich dir für den Moment glauben. Du musst doch irgendwas in dieser Beziehung bekommen. Ich meine, da muss doch etwas für dich drin sein, sonst würdest du deine Zeit nicht damit verschwenden."

„George macht mich glücklich. Was brauche ich mehr?"

„Er kann dich nicht mit teuren Geschenken überschütten, weißt du."

„Das ist mir durchaus klar", sagte Alicia. Das Armband in ihrer Tasche fühlte sich plötzlich schwer an. Sie hegte die Vermutung, dass Fred nichts von Georges extravagantem Geschenk wusste. „Ich will sowieso nicht mit teuren Geschenken überschüttet werden."

„Gut."

„Schau mal, ich muss zur Eulerei und dann treffe ich mich mit George." Alicia glitt vom Tisch, den Brief noch immer in der Hand. „Ich werde dir jetzt die Fakten verraten und du kannst dann davon denken, was du willst. Erstens liegt mir wirklich sehr viel an George. Ich bin vielleicht nicht in ihn verliebt, aber ich würde alles tun, um ihn glücklich zu machen."

„Ich denke, das muss fürs Erste genügen", sagte Fred. „Weiter."

„Außerdem werde ich deinen Bruder nicht verletzen, Fred. Wir wollen ihn beide glücklich sehen, also könnte man daraus schließen, dass wir auf derselben Seite sein sollten."

„Wer hat denn jemals gesagt, dass wir auf verschiedenen Seiten stehen? Ich passe nur auf George auf. Das hat nicht wirklich was mir unserer Freundschaft zu tun."

„Oder dem Mangel daran", warf Alicia ein.

Fred legte unschuldig den Kopf schief. „Wir sind keine Freunde?"

„Tu nicht so, als hättest du es nicht bemerkt. Wir sind keine guten Freunde mehr gewesen, seit George und ich beste Freunde geworden sind. Du fühlst dich offensichtlich von mir bedroht."

„Nicht gerade. Sogar du kannst das, was George und ich schon unser ganzes Leben teilen, nicht bedrohen", sagte Fred zuversichtlich. „Aber ich denke, dass ich nicht mag, wie viel Einfluss du auf ihn hast. Eines Tages wirst du ihn noch in Schwierigkeiten bringen."

Alicia lachte zweifelnd. „Ich einen Weasley-Zwilling in Schwierigkeiten bringen? Ich bin hier die Vertrauensschülerin!"

„Bring ihn nur nicht vom rechten Weg ab", erwiderte Fred streng.

„Das werde ich nicht tun", schwor Alicia schnell, obwohl sie nicht genau wusste, was er von ihr erwartete. Fred schien jedoch ehrlich besorgt zu sein, deshalb war das Mindeste, das sie tun konnte, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Wirst du George von dieser Unterhaltung erzählen?", fragte Fred und sah ein wenig besorgt aus.

„Von mir wird er nichts darüber hören."

„Gut. Dann denke ich, dass wir wohl fertig sind."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du mich nicht noch ein bisschen befragen willst? Vielleicht könntest du eine Lampe heraufbeschwören und mir damit ins Gesicht leuchten", schlug Alicia vor.

„Jetzt bin ich definitiv fertig."

Alicia lächelte vor sich hin, während sie zur Tür ging. So schlimm war es letztendlich gar nicht gewesen. Eines Tages würden sie vielleicht wieder echte Freunde werden. Alicia wollte Fred gerade sagen, dass seine Besorgnis um George wundervoll war, als er sich plötzlich auf sie stürzte.

Wenn Alicia eines Tages ein Buch schreiben sollte, würde nur ein Thema dafür in Frage kommen. Sie würde ihr imaginäres Buch _Wie ich es überlebt habe mit den Weasley-Zwillingen aufzuwachsen_. Im ersten Kapitel würde sie die zehn wichtigsten Überlebensregeln aufstellen. Diese würden ungefähr so aussehen:

Lass niemals in deinem Misstrauen nach und denke, dass sie unschuldig sind.

Verrate ihnen niemals deine größte Angst, wenn du dich nicht damit konfrontiert sehen willst.

Unter keinen Umständen darfst du von ihnen Essbares annehmen.

Wende ihnen nie länger als ein paar Sekunden den Rücken zu.

Wenn sie dich darum bitten, ihnen mit einem ‚Schulprojekt' zu ‚helfen', sei gewarnt, dass sie dich eigentlich als Versuchskaninchen für ein gefährliches Experiment haben wollen.

Wenn die beiden ungewöhnlich still sind, verlasse sofort die nähere Umgebung und schau dich nicht um.

Wenn du das Pech hast, ihren Zorn auf dich zu ziehen, dann verlasse so schnell wie möglich das Land und ändere deinen Namen.

Wenn einen von ihnen dir sagt, dass deine Haare wirklich gut aussehen, bedeutet das üblicherweise, dass sie etwas schreckliches damit angestellt haben, ohne dass du es gemerkt hast.

Bei Fred und George Weasley gibt es so etwas wie ‚teile und herrsche' nicht.

IMMER WACHSAM!

Als Alicia den Klassenraum verlassen wollte, brach sie Regel eins, vier und zehn. Fred, immer auf eine gute Gelegenheit reagierend, schnappte sich Alicias Brief, als er sich leise hinter sie geschlichen hatte. Er brüllte triumphierend und sie kreischte vor Wut.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Fred! Gib ihn zurück!"

„Warum regst du dich so auf, wenn es nichts ist?", fragte Fred, als er gut gelaunt das Band entfernte.

„Weil es _mein_ privater Brief ist! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich zugelassen habe, dass du ihn dir einfach schnappst."

„Du bist nicht die Einzige mit ein paar Assen im Ärmel. Du willst ihn gar nicht zurückerobern? Ah, du verlierst dein Temperament." Fred entrollte das Pergament und lächelte Alicia an. „Lass uns doch mal sehen, was wir hier haben."

Alicia verschränkte die Arme und sah genervt zu, wie Fred den Brief las. Seine Augen wurden schmaler und er drehte ihn um, doch die Rückseite war leer. „Das ist ein Brief an deine Mutter", sagte er matt.

„Ich weiß, was das ist, weil ich komischerweise selbst geschrieben habe", blaffte Alicia und riss ihm das Pergament aus der Hand. „Du hättest zuhören sollen, als ich dir gesagt habe, dass es nichts mit George zu tun hat."

„Ich dachte, du würdest lügen", erklärte Fred zögernd.

„Tja, ich bin keine Lügnerin. Du bist jedoch ein verdammter Idiot und ich schlage vor, dass du dich nächstes Mal einfach um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmerst."

„Ich wollte nicht... es war nicht – du weißt schon. Oh, scheiße!"

„Das war ein ziemlich jämmerlicher Versuch einer Entschuldigung, sogar für deinen Standard."

Alicia ging, bevor Fred die Gelegenheit hatte, sich durch einen weiteren Versuch zu stottern. Sie machte sich so schnell sie konnte auf den Weg zur Eulerei. Sie brauchte fast eine Minute, um ihre Eule Joey zu fingen. Schließlich entdeckte er sie zuerst und schwebte hinab, um auf ihrer Schulter zu landen.

„Ich möchte, dass du diesen Brief nach Hause zu meiner Mum bringst." Alicia band den Brief sanft an Joeys ausgestrecktes Bein. Sie sah sich um, dann zog sie schnell eine weitere Rolle Pergament unter ihrem Umhang hervor. „Dieser geht an Mr. John Huntlys Büro. Du solltest den vielleicht zuerst wegbringen, es liegt nämlich auf dem Weg nach Oxford."

Alicia band den zweiten Brief an Joeys anderes Bein, damit er kein Übergewicht auf einer Seite bekam. Die Eule rieb liebevoll ihren Kopf an ihrer Wange, dann flog sie los. Alicia sah ihm nach, bis er nur noch ein kleiner Punkt war.

Okay, vielleicht hatte sie Fred eben nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt, doch als sie sich auf den Weg zum Nordturm machte, blieb Alicia fest davon überzeugt, dass sie nicht direkt gelogen hatte. Technisch gesehen _hatte_ der Brief in ihrer Hand nichts mit George zu tun gehabt. Der Brief in ihrem Umhang jedoch, na ja... sie würde sich damit befassen, wenn es so weit war.

Vor dem Wahrsageklassenzimmer traf Alicia Lee. Fred war nirgends zu sehen, also nahm Alicia an, dass er irgendwo schmollte.

„Bist du bereit für die Muggelkunde-Prüfung?", fragte Alicia Lee, während sie auf George, Angelina und Katie warteten.

„Ich denke schon", erwiderte er unsicher. „Auf welches große Oberhaupt wirst du deinen Schwerpunkt setzen?"

„Napoleon Bonaparte. Wen hast du genommen?"

„Diesen Winston Churchill-Typen. Fred denkt, dass er Hugh Hefner nehmen wird."

„Tja, Fred traue ich zu, dass er den Gründer des Playboy nimmt. Verdammter Idiot."

Die ersten Schüler kamen die Leiter hinunter. Alicia bemerkte, dass sie alle ziemlich zufrieden aussahen, was nach einer Prüfung eher ungewöhnlich war. Katie kam als erste ihrer Freunde, gefolgt von Angelina, dann George.

„Wie war's?", fragte Lee, als sie die Wendeltreppe runtergingen.

„Kinderleicht", antwortete Angelina fröhlich.

„Jah, ich wünschte, die Zaubertränke-Prüfung wäre so leicht gewesen", fügte Katie hinzu.

George begrüßte Alicia mit einem Kuss, den sie genauso begeistert erwiderte. „Wann fängt deine Prüfung an?", fragte er und nahm ihre Hand, während sie den anderen zurück zum Gryffindorturm folgten.

„In einer halben Stunde."

„Und was willst du in dieser halben Stunde tun?"

Alicia warf ihm einen matten Seitenblick zu. „Ich werde natürlich lernen. Du kannst machen, was du willst."

„Gut, ich setze mich zu dir, während du lernst", sagte George und grinste sie breit an.

„Nein, wirst du nicht. Du wirst mich nur ablenken."

„Mit meinem verboten guten Aussehen?"

„Und deinem unablässigen Gerede. Ich werde überhaupt nichts schaffen können."

George stöhnte, als sie durch das Porträtloch krabbelten. „Es ist doch nur Muggelkunde. Du kennst das doch sowieso alles von vorne bis hinten."

„Es ist nicht so leicht, wie es schein", tadelte sie leicht. „Ich muss mir eine Menge merken."

„Und ich wette, dass du es schon kannst."

Alicia _konnte_ alles schon, aber das war nicht der Punkt. „Ich will nur noch schnell ein bisschen Wiederholen. Ich verspreche dir, dass wir uns nach der Prüfung sehen."

„Das ist viel zu lange hin", beschwerte sich George. „Komm schon, es ist fast schon Sommer und wir werden uns nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen können. Du wirst mich vermissen und bereuen, dass du nicht mehr Zeit mit mir verbracht hast, als du die Gelegenheit dazu hattest."

„Ich werde dich überhaupt nicht vermissen", sagte Alicia leichthin, als sie die Treppe erklomm. „Ehrlich gesagt finde ich dich nervig."

George folgte ihr. „Wirklich?"

„Ja. Du bist ganz schön pflegebedürftig, Weasley."

„Ach, ist das so?"

„Außerdem kennst du kein Nein als Antwort."

„Also wirst du mich reinlassen?", fragte er, als sie vor ihrer Zimmertür anhielten.

„Das wäre nicht sehr schlau von mir als Frau, oder? Du könntest die Situation ausnutzen."

„Jah, sicher. Das letzte Mal, als wir alleine in deinem Zimmer waren, warst du diejenige, die sich auf mich gestürzt und mich aufs Bett gezerrt hat."

„Dich aufs Bett gezerrt? Wann zum Teufel habe ich das je gemacht?", wollte Alicia wissen, verwirrt, weil sie sich sicher war, nie so etwas getan zu haben.

Georges Gesicht zeigte für einen Moment einen panischen Ausdruck. „Oh, es war ein – ein Traum, den ich mal hatte. Jah. Ein echt toller Traum. Ich habe das für eine Sekunde verwechselt. Was bin ich doch manchmal doof."

Alicia durchschaute ihn jedoch. Da war definitiv mehr dran, aber trotz allem war sie sich sicher, dass sie nie mit George in ihrem Zimmer nie mehr als geredet und ihn ein- oder zweimal geküsst hatte. Sie waren sicher nie zusammen auf ihrem Bett gewesen.

„Du kannst reinkommen, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du leise bist, während ich lerne."

„Ich verspreche es bei meiner Ehre als Oberunruhestifter der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

„Was immer du sagst." Alicia öffnete die Tür und ließ ihn rein. „Nicht ein Wort, verstanden?"

Seine Lippen fest zusammengepresst hob George die Daumen. Er machte es sich auf ihrem Bett bequem und lächelte unschuldig. Alicia nahm sich ihr Muggelkunde-Buch und setzte sich zu ihm.

Alicia fing mit dem Kapitel über Muggel-Kino an. Sie wusste eine Menge über Muggelfilme, aber es schadete nie, es noch einmal durchzugehen. Sie las gerade etwas über Stummfilme, als sie bemerkte, dass George sie durchdringend anstarrte.

„Hör auf mich anzusehen. Das ist sogar noch nerviger als Gerede."

„Denkst du manchmal über etwas nach, Leesh?"

Alicia seufzte und sah von ihrem Buch auf. „Ich denke andauernd, vielleicht solltest du es öfter mal versuchen."

„Ich meine nicht Denken im Allgemeinen. Ich meine die Zukunft. Denkst du manchmal über die Zukunft nach?", fragte George.

„Wie du siehst, denke ich schon an UTZe. Ich werde im Sommer mit dem Lernen anfangen. Du solltest dich auch vorbereiten, damit du-"

„Ich rede nicht über dämliche Prüfungen. Ich rede von Heirat und so."

Alicia verschluckte sich fast an der Luft. „Ich bin siebzehn, warum sollte ich über Heirat nachdenken wollen? Ich hoffe, dass du nicht an Heirat denkst", sagte sie und fühlte sich ziemlich ungemütlich bei dem Thema.

„Ich denke an eine Menge Dinge. Auch Hochzeit und Babys."

„_Babys_?", wiederholte Alicia, völlig bestürzt über ihr neues Gesprächsthema.

„Babys können wirklich toll sein", erwiderte George ruhig. „Magst du keine Babys?"

„Ich weiß – ich denke, sie sind okay. Ich weiß nicht."

„Du redest nicht gerne darüber", stellte er fest.

„Ich will wissen, _warum_ wir hierüber reden. Wie kommst du darauf? Normalerweise will man mit siebzehn nicht heiraten und Kinder kriegen", sagte sie verzweifelt.

George grinste selbstzufrieden, als er sah, dass er einen Nerv getroffen hatte. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, etwas darüber gesagt zu haben, jetzt schon eine Familie gründen zu wollen. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich darüber _nachdenke_. Ist das verboten oder so?"

„Wir sind einfach zu jung, um uns über solche Sachen Gedanken zu machen. Tut mir Leid, aber ich werde noch lange warten, bis ich heiraten oder Kinder kriegen will."

„Warum entschuldigst du dich bei mir? Ich kann mich auch nicht daran erinnern, gesagt zu haben, dass ich mit _dir_ Kinder haben will", sagte George und warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu.

Alicia wurde knallrot. „Ich habe – ich dachte..."

„Ist das deine süße Art, mir zu sagen, dass du Kinder mit mir haben willst, Alicia?"

„Das meinte ich nicht und das weißt du auch."

George grinste verschlagen und sie rutschte nervös hin und her. „Schau mal, Süße, ich setze dich auf die Liste aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen. Vor dir sind bereits fünf andere Mädchen und, um fair zu bleiben, sie haben mir schon vor dir gesagt, dass sie ein Kind von mir wollen. Eines Tages bist du sicher auch dran."

„Halt die Klappe. Du drehst mir meine eigenen Worte im Mund um."

„Ich setze dich auch auf die Hochzeitsliste. Auf der bist du dann Nummer elf." George tätschelte Alicias Knie, während sie wortlos ihren Mund öffnete und wieder schloss. „Wenn du mir nur eher gesagt hättest, dass du mich heiraten willst, dann wärst du weiter oben. Ich bin ein begehrter Mann, Leesh."

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich dich heiraten will!", beharrte Alicia, die von Sekunde zu Sekunde ärgerlicher wurde. „Du hast mit dieser lächerlichen Unterhaltung angefangen."

George zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. „Schön. Wenn du dich nicht siehst, wie du mich heiratest, wer ist dann der Glückliche?"

„Niemand!"

„Also bedeutet das, dass du nicht für immer mit mir zusammen bleiben willst?"

Alicia kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. „Das ist eine gemeine Falle."

„Es ist eine einfache Frage."

Alicias vergessenes Buch glitt von ihrem Schoß zu Boden, als sie sich auf George stürzte und ihn anklagend den Zeigefinger in die Rippen stieß. „Diese ganzen Fragen waren doch nur dazu gedacht, mich dazu zu bringen, mich in Schwierigkeiten zu reden."

„Bist du sauer auf mich?", fragte George.

„Ja."

„Wunderbar", war die unerwartete Antwort.

„Was?", konnte Alicia gerade noch fragen, bevor sie angegriffen wurde.

George packte ihre Schultern und drückte sie zurück aufs Bett. Er rollte sich auf sie, sodass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte, dann fing er ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf ein.

„Oh, um Himmels Willen, geh runter von mir", stöhnte sie und wand sich vergebens unter ihm

„Jetzt hab ich dich, schlaues Mädchen", sagte George triumphierend.

„Ich muss lernen!"

„Du bist wirklich heiß, wenn du wütend bist. Dein Gesicht wird ganz rosa und deine Nasenflügel zittern leicht. Du kneifst du Augen zusammen und knirschst mit den Zähnen. Dich wütend zu machen, macht Spaß."

„Jetzt ist es also ein Spiel? Du kannst mich nicht einfach so auf die Palme bringen. Es ist unehrenhaft und..." Alicias Stimme verebbte, als George sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals vergrub.

„Und?", fragte George, seine Stimme tief und gedämpft.

„Und es ist – es ist grausam, das ist es. Hör auf damit!", keuchte sie, als er ihr Schlüsselbein küsste.

Überraschenderweise hörte George auf. „Besser so?"

Alicia blinzelte zu ihm hoch. Es war ganz sicher nicht besser. „Warum zur Hölle hast du aufgehört?"

„Weil du gesagt hast, dass ich es tun soll. Ich respektiere deine Wünsche."

„Du hast dir wirklich einen beschissenen Zeitpunkt für deine Noblesse ausgesucht. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du aufhörst. Küss mich einfach, George."

„Wo soll ich dich küssen?", fragte er aalglatt. „Am Ellbogen? Vielleicht am Fußknöchel?"

„Ich hasse dich. Ehrlich. Mehr, als ich jemals jemanden in meinem Leben gehasst habe."

George verbarg ein Lächeln und rollte sich von ihr runter. „Ich verspüre den Drang zu lernen. Du nicht? Ich sollte jetzt gehen und anfangen, mich auf meine UTZe vorzubereiten."

Alicia setzte sich abrupt auf, ihr Gesicht frustriert verzogen. „Ich warne dich, George."

„Ich sehe, dass ich dich von deinem wichtigen Lernen abhalte, also gehe ich besser."

„Wenn du jetzt gehst, dann werde ich nie wieder ein Wort mit dir reden", drohte sie fieberhaft.

George hob ihr Muggelkundebuch vom Boden auf und ließ es in ihren Schoß fallen. „Viel Glück bei der Prüfung. Ich sehe dich dann beim Abendessen."

„George!", rief Alicia, als er auf die Tür zuging.

„Lieb dich", sagte er locker, dann riss er die Tür auf und ging.

Alicia ließ sich rücklings auf ihr Bett fallen und starrte hoch an den Baldachin ihres Bettes. Wie sollte sie sich auf Muggelkunde konzentrieren, jetzt, wo George sie wie einen Bogen gespannt hatte? Sie wusste, dass es seine Art des Tadels dafür war, dass sie ihn während der Abschlussprüfungen ignoriert hatte. Das Problem war nur, dass es für ihn immer leichter wurde, sie zu manipulieren.

In letzter Zeit brauchte er sie nur ansehen und sie schmolz dahin. Es sollte doch andersrum sein. Alicia sollte führen und George folgen. Wenn sie sich nicht bald zusammenriss, würde ihr sorgsam ausgearbeiteter Plan eine Zeitverschwendung gewesen sein.

Fred lag falsch. George war derjenige, der _sie_ vom rechten Weg abbrachte.

Regel Nummer elf: Wenn du deine Geistesgesundheit schätzt, gehe nie mit einem Weasley-Zwilling aus.

Xxxxx

Nach dem Essen an jenem Abend ging die ganze Schule raus zum Quidditchfeld. Was in der letzten Trimagischen Aufgabe dran kam, wurde deutlich, als die Schüler den neu gewachsenen Irrgarten sahen.

„Harry wird es da drin nicht leicht haben", kommentierte Fred, als sich auf den Rängen zwischen Angelina und Katie setzte.

„Denkt ihr, dass er damit klarkommen wird?", fragte Katie ängstlich.

„Das schafft er schon", versicherte Lee ihr schnell. „Er ist doch der Junge Der Überlebte und so."

Auf Angelinas anderer Seite, versuchte George, Alicia in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Sie war schon während dem Abendessen sehr kurz angebunden gewesen und jetzt weigerte sie sich völlig, ihn wahrzunehmen.

„Was denkst du, wer gewinnt?"

Ohne ihn anzusehen, sagte sie. „Rede nicht mit dir."

„Wegen dem, was ich vorhin gemacht habe? Ich habe doch nur Spaß gemacht. Ein bisschen gutmütiges Necken, mehr nicht."

„Mir kam es gar nicht so gutmütig vor", sagte Alicia trocken.

„Es tut mir Leid. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du es dir so zu Herzen nimmst, hätte ich es nicht getan. Aber denkst du nicht, dass wir über-"

„Sch. Es fängt an", zischte Alicia und unterbrach ihn.

George war noch nicht mit ihr fertig. Er wartete geduldig, bis Bagman seine Pfeife blies, um den Start der Aufgabe anzuzeigen. Harry und Cedric betraten den Irrgarten und George wandte sich sofort an Alicia.

„Okay, warum hast du dir das, was ich getan habe, so zu Herzen genommen?"

Alicia biss sich nervös auf die Lippe. Wie sollte sie ihm sagen, dass sie sich Sorgen machte, dass er sie dazu brachte, die Kontrolle zu verlieren? Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass sie langsam, aber sicher die Kontrolle über ihre Gefühle und ihren Körper verlor.

Schlussendlich entschied sie, dass sie dem Thema einfach ausweichen würde. „Ich denke, dass Harry gewinnen wird. Oder vielleicht Cedric; er hat doch ein bisschen mehr Erfahrung."

George seufzte schwer, während er Krum zusah, wie dieser den Irrgarten betrat. „Es war doch um Einiges leichter, als ich noch heimlich auf dich stand und nicht mit dir reden musste."

„Tja, niemand hat gesagt, dass es einfach werden würde."

„Es dauert jetzt schon sechs Monate und es hat noch immer nicht richtig Klick gemacht. Irgendwas stimmt mit uns nicht."

Alicia stimmte ihm im Stillen zu. Sie sagte jedoch nichts, weil es George offensichtlich eine Menge bedeutete. Ihre Beziehung hatte sich festgefahren und keiner von ihnen wusste, was sie tun sollten. Alicia hatte den Verdacht, dass George sich selbst die Schuld daran gab.

„Es wird bald klicken", versprach sie. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie dieses Klicken aussehen sollte, aber es musste bald passieren. Ihre Beziehung würde zugrunde gehen, wenn sie sich nicht zusammenrissen.

Was die Situation noch schlimmer machte, war, dass Lee und Katies Beziehung sich wunderbar entwickelte. Sie waren immer zusammen und schafften es trotzdem, sich in der Gegenwart des anderen wohl zu fühlen. Sogar Fred und Angelina stritten sich weniger und küssten sich mehr. Logisch gesehen sollten George und Alicia einen Vorteil haben, weil sie sich besser kannten.

„Vielleicht ist das das Problem", sagte Alicia, ihren Gedanken aussprechend.

„Was?"

„Vielleicht kennen wir uns zu gut. Du weißt genau, was du tun musst, um mich wütend zu machen und ich weiß, wie ich dich eifersüchtig machen kann. Das kann nicht gut sein."

„Also würde es besser zwischen uns laufen, wenn wir einander überhaupt nicht kennen würden?", fragte George zweifelnd.

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich war nie mit einem Fremden zusammen."

„War es denn genauso mit Oliver?"

„Ich denke schon", antwortete sie zögernd. „Es schien nur nicht wichtig zu sein, dass nicht alles perfekt war."

„Du denkst, dass ich überreagiere", sagte George geradeheraus. „Du denkst, dass ich mich schon wieder komisch und unsicher benehme."

„Du solltest wirklich aufhören, mir irgendwelche Worte in den Mund zu legen."

George fuhr sich müde mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Schön. Lassen wir es für den Augenblick, aber wir reden später noch mal darüber."

Alicia fürchtete sich jetzt schon vor der Unterhaltung. Sie würden sich immer nur im Kreis bewegen und frustriert werden. Sie dachte langsam, dass eine Zweck-Beziehung einfach zu viel Arbeit war.

xxxxx

Die letzte Trimagische Aufgabe schleppte sich voran. Es war frustrierend, weil niemand wusste, was eigentlich innerhalb des Irrgartens passierte. Bagman schlug die Zeit tot, indem er dem Publikum erzählte, welche Gefahren den Champions begegnen würden.

„Jetzt bin ich richtig froh, dass ich nicht als Schul-Champion ausgewählt wurde", sagte Angelina, als sie von dem Irrwicht, den Knallrümpfigen Kröter, der Sphinx und der Riesenspinne hörte.

„Ich sage es nicht gern, aber Cedric hat einen eindeutigen Vorteil. Potter ist gut, aber nicht _so_ gut", sagte Lee.

„Unterschätze Harry nicht", warnte Fred. Er lächelte schief, weil er und George alles über Harry und Rons frühere Abenteuer wussten. Harry war in seinem Leben schon einer Menge interessanter Dinge begegnet.

Neben George gähnte Alicia zum fünften Mal in ebenso vielen Minuten. Sie rieb ihre Augen und warf einen Blick auf George. „Was denkst du, wie viel länger wird es noch dauern?"

„Keine Ahnung. Bist du müde?"

Sie nickte leicht und lächelte verlegen. „Ich bin in den letzten Nächten lange aufgeblieben, um zu lernen."

George legte den Arm um sie und sie legte dankbar den Kopf an seine Schulter. „Mein dummer kleiner Bücherwurm."

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich heute sauer geworden bin", entschuldigte sie sich leise.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so sitzen gelassen habe. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich bleiben und dich küssen wollte, bis du nicht mehr wusstest, wo oben und unten ist."

„Ich denke, das wirst du mir morgen mal zeigen müssen." Alicia seufzte zufrieden und kuschelte sich näher an ihn. „Weckst du mich auf, wenn etwas Spannendes passiert?"

„Sicher." George küsste sie liebevoll auf den Scheitel, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den dunklen Schatten des Irrgartens zu.

George versuchte jetzt schon seit einer Weile, ihre Beziehung deutlicher zu machen. Meistens schien es, als würde Alicia ihn immer noch wie ihren besten Freund behandeln. Sogar in ihrer jetzigen Position verriet nichts, dass sie mehr als enge Freunde waren. Die Leute mussten jedoch nur einen Blick auf Lee und Katie werfen und sie wussten sofort, dass sie ein Paar waren.

Der Großteil der Schüler dachte immer noch, dass George und Alicia nur befreundet waren. Das Problem war, dass sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht wie ein Paar verhielten. Wenn George absolut ehrlich war, dann genoss er, dass er mit Alicia zusammen war, nicht so sehr, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Alicia bewegte sich leicht und George sah, dass sie eine Hand auf sein Bein gelegt hatte. Sie lag zu hoch, um eine rein freundschaftliche Geste zu sein. Sie hatte es instinktiv gemacht und schien sich damit wohl zu fühlen. Es war ein weiterer Widerspruch, den George auf seine wachsende Liste setzen konnte.

„Sie muss einen wirklich guten Traum haben", kicherte Angelina, ebenfalls auf Alicias Hand blickend. „Du solltest aber aufpassen, dass ihre Hand nicht noch höher wandert."

„Vergiss nicht, dass wir hier über Alicia reden. Sie hat wahrscheinlich einen echt heißen Traum über die Verwandlungsprüfung."

„Ich bin immer noch wach und kann jedes Wort hören", murmelte Alicia schläfrig.

George erwartete, dass sie wieder wütend wurde oder zumindest erröten und ihre Hand wegnehmen würde. Doch keins von beidem geschah. Angelina sah ihn an und hob die Augebrauen. Sogar sie wusste, dass Alicia normalerweise nicht so offen war.

„Jemand ist in Schwierigkeiten", unterbrach Katie plötzlich. „Es ist Harry. Ich weiß, dass es Harry ist. Das ist grauenhaft."

Alicia riss ihren Kopf von Georges Schulter, während er auf die roten Funken starrte, die über dem Irrgarten schwebten. „Man kann überhaupt nicht wissen, wer es ist", argumentierte George. „Es könnte jeder sein, Katie."

„Hoffentlich Cedric", murmelte Fred erbittert.

Professor McGonagall war am nächsten an den Funken dran, also eilte sie in den Irrgarten. Sie war noch gar nicht lange drin, als noch mehr rote Funken auftauchten. Hagrid betrat den Irrgarten ebenfalls.

Alicia sprang auf, genau wie viele andere Zuschauer. „Die Funken kommen von der Stelle, wo McGonagall gerade reingekommen ist. Denkt ihr, dass ihr etwas passiert ist?"

„Setz dich und hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen. In einer Minute wissen wir es." George zog sie wieder runter.

„Das ist doch bescheuert. Ich kann überhaupt nicht sehen, was passiert", beschwerte sich Katie.

„Omnigläser!", rief Angelina und steckte die Hand in die Tasche.

George bemerkte, dass Angelina nicht die Einzige war, die Omnigläser von der Weltmeisterschaft hervorzog. Angelina stand auf und fummelte an ihrem Exemplar herum. Einen kurzen Moment später keuchte sie und packte Freds Schulter.

„Hagrid ist gerade mit Fleur auf dem Arm aus dem Irrgarten gekommen. Sie ist ohnmächtig!"

Alicia sprang wieder auf die Füße. „Ich sollte helfen gehen. Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin. Ich könnte wirklich helfen."

„Und was zum Teufel willst du tun? Du wärst nur im Weg. Setz dich." George zog sie wieder runter und hielt sie fest.

Angelina reichte das Omniglas herum, damit alle die Wiederholung von Fleurs Rettung sehen konnten. George hatte gerade das Omniglas, als die Menge wieder zu raunen begann. Er richtete es auf den Eingang des Irrgartens und sah, wie McGonagall wieder auftauchte, Krum vor sich schwebend. Er war auch ohnmächtig.

Obwohl es wahrscheinlich nicht sehr sportlich war, begannen die Hogwarts-Schüler zu jubeln. Dass Fleur und Krum ausgeschaltet waren, bedeutete, dass Hogwarts der Sieg sicher war. Es war nicht länger wichtig, ob Harry oder Cedric gewann.

„Wir haben gewonnen! Sie sind aus dem Irrgarten raus, also können sie nicht gewinnen!", schrie Katie und sprang genau wie alle anderen auf und ab.

„Denkst du, dass du lange genug aufbleiben kannst, um die Party noch zu erleben?", fragte George seine Freundin über den Jubel hinweg.

„Ich könnte es vielleicht noch eine Stunde aushalten, bis ich umfalle. Wirst du bei mir bleiben, falls ich einschlafe?"

„Sicher, Kleine", erwiderte George. Er küsste sie auf die Wange, dann drehte er sich um, um bei seinem Bruder einzuschlagen.

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch darauf warten, dass Potter oder Diggory den Pokal schnappen", sagte Bagman aufgeregt. „Sobald einer von ihnen ihn berührt, wird sich das Podest in die Lüfte heben und wir werden unseren Gewinner sehen können. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, Freunde."

„Das ist genial. Es wird auch Zeit, dass Harry mal was Gutes passiert. Sogar Cedric verdient den Sieg. Oh, ich weiß nicht mehr, für wen ich sein soll", zerbrach Alicia sich den Kopf.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass keiner von ihnen verletzt wird", sagte Angelina diplomatisch.

„Wir haben doch keine roten Funken mehr gesehen, oder? Es geht ihnen gut."

Trotz seines optimistischen Kommentars, rang George in seinem Schoß nervös die Hände. Die Hogwarts-Champions brauchten schrecklich lange, bis sie in der Mitte des Irrgartens ankamen. Vielleicht war etwas schief gelaufen.

Alicia nahm eine seiner Hände, um ihn vom Rumfummeln abzuhalten und sagte, „Kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Natürlich."

„Es geht um das, worüber wir vorhin geredet haben. Du weißt schon, Heirat und so?"

„Schieß los."

Alicia sah hinunter in ihren Schoß. „Bin ich es – ich meine, bin ich diejenige?"

„Diejenige was?", fragte George, obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er wusste, wovon sie redete.

„Bin ich diejenige, von der du dir vorstellst, sie zu heiraten?", fragte sie zögerlich.

„Nein", antwortete George prompt und ohne Gewissensbisse.

Alicias Gesicht zeigte Schock und Verlegenheit. „Oh. Okay."

„Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass wir zu jung für so was sind. Ich denke vielleicht ab und zu mal über Heirat nach, aber ich denke dabei nicht an jemand bestimmtes. Bist du enttäuscht?"

„Natürlich nicht. Du denkst zu hoch von dir selbst", sagte Alicia und hob die Nase.

„Aber wir könnten immer noch üben, wie man Babys macht, oder?", fragte George und schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille.

„Ich habe es dir doch gesagt. Ich will keinen Sex vor der Ehe." Alicia grinste und schob ihn weg. „Bist du enttäuscht?"

George zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. „_Du_ denkst zu hoch von dir. Ich kann ihn von jedem Mädchen haben."

„Glückwunsch. Dann geh doch. Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten."

George packte Alicia und küsste sie, während ihre Klassenkameraden um sie herum feierten. Sie waren so in den Kuss versunken, dass sie gar nicht mitbekamen, wie der Jubel abebbte.

Angelina zog an Georges Haar, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Wenn ihr fertig geknutscht habt, würdet ihr vielleicht gerne sehen, wer der Sieger ist."

Alicia quietschte und löste ihre Lippen von Georges. George stöhnte und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren weichen Locken. _Er_ hatte noch nicht fertig geknutscht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er drei ganze Monate ohne sie überleben sollte. Ein Zelt in ihrem Vorgarten aufzuschlagen, erschien ihm immer anziehender.

„Sieh mal, George! Jemand hat den Pokal gepackt", flüsterte sie eindringlich, als sich eine erwartungsvolle Stille über die Menge senkte. „Hör auf, an meinem Haar zu riechen und sieh dir an, was passiert."

Widerwillig wandte George seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Irrgarten zu. Es war zu dunkel, um deutlich zu sehen, was vor sich ging. Aber in der Mitte des Irrgartens passierte eindeutig etwas. Das mysteriöse Moment ging vorbei und es gab eine laute Fanfare, die alle zusammenzucken ließ.

„Ich freue mich, Ihnen den Sieger des Trimagischen Turniers präsentieren zu können!", rief Bagman, während alle wieder zu jubeln begannen. „_Lumos_!"

Das Podium, das über dem Irrgarten schwebte, war plötzlich in Licht getaucht. Nach und nach wurde das Jubeln durch verwirrtes Gemurmel ersetzt. Das Podium war leer. Kein Champion. Kein Trimagischer Pokal.

„Da stimmt etwas nicht", sagte Alicia und reckte den Hals, um zu sehen, wie die Lehrer reagierten. „Da stimmt _definitiv_ etwas nicht. Seht euch die Lehrer an."

Katie schnappte sich Angelinas Omniglas aus deren Hand und stellte sich auf ihren Sitz. Sie packte Lees Schulter, um sich abzustützen, während sie ihren Blick auf die chaotische Szene vor dem Irrgarten richtete. „Sie gehen alle in den Irrgarten, sogar Dumbledore. Langsam habe ich ein echt mieses Gefühl..."

„Kein Grund zur Sorge, Freunde", meldete sich Bagman zu Wort, obwohl seine Stimme irgendwie gepresst klang. „Wir scheinen nur vorübergehend unsere Champions verloren zu haben. Das wird nicht lange dauern."

„Leute verschwinden nicht einfach so", murmelte Alicia, runzelte die Stirn und biss sich auf die Lippe.

George erkannte den Blick sofort. „Nein", sagte er bestimmt. „Bleib, wo du bist."

„Ich bin in einer Minute zurück!", rief sie und sauste schon die Treppen runter.

„Alicia Maree Spinnet!", brüllte George und raste hinter ihr her. „Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst es lassen!"

„Ich will nur sichergehen, dass sie meine Hilfe nicht brauchen."

„Dann komme ich mit dir. Mach langsamer!"

Doch Alicia machte nicht langsamer und die beiden eilten die Treppen runter. Andere Schüler sammelten sich schon an den Ecken des Quidditchfeldes. George folgte Alicia dorthin, wo Professor McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey um Fleur und Krum rumwirbelten.

„Ich bin hier, um zu helfen, Professor", sagte Alicia triumphierend, um Atem ringend.

„Sie können den anderen Vertrauensschülern dabei helfen, die Schüler vom Feld fern zu halten", antwortete Professor McGonagall abwesend, während sie hinüber auf den Irrgarten blickte. „Nein, warten Sie. Ich möchte, dass Sie hier bei Krum und Delacour bleiben und sicher gehen, dass ihnen nichts passiert. Madam Pomfrey und ich müssen in den Irrgarten."

„Was muss ich mit ihnen machen?", fragte Alicia und sah besorgt runter auf die ohnmächtigen Ausländer.

„Gar nichts", antwortete Madam Pomfrey fest. „Sie sollten bald aufwachen. Wenn sie aufwachen, müssen Sie sie beruhigen und sicher gehen, dass sie diesen Ort nicht verlassen."

„Okay." Alicia sah zurück zu George und er wusste, dass sie ihren Impuls zu helfen schon wieder bereute.

„Kommen Sie, Poppy", sagte McGonagall grimmig, als sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog. Madam Pomfrey ergriff ihre Tasche mit den Medikamenten und die beiden Frauen eilten in den Irrgarten.

„Super Idee, Alicia, jetzt sitzen wir hier als Babysitter für diese beiden fest", sagte George.

Alicia kniete sich zwischen die Patienten und sah zu George auf. „Dann geh zurück zu deinem Platz. Ich schaffe das schon alleine."

„Ich lasse dich nicht mit den beiden alleine. Wenn sie aufwachen, werden sie sicher nicht besonders glücklich darüber sein, dass sie das Turnier verloren haben." George hockte sich vor sie und musterte die beiden Champions neben ihm. „Denkst du, dass wir noch Zeit haben, etwas auf ihre Gesichter zu malen, bevor sie aufwachen?"

Alicia schubste ihn und er landete auf dem Hintern. „Das hier ist eine ernste Lage, du Idiot. McGonagall hätte Madam Pomfrey nicht mit in den Irrgarten genommen, wenn es nicht absolut notwendig gewesen wäre."

„Komm schon, Leesh, du weißt doch, wie Lehrer sind", sagte George. „Sie überreagieren bei allem. Der Zauber, der auf den Pokal gelegt war, ist wahrscheinlich nur falsch gelaufen und Harry oder Cedric sind einfach vom Podium geflogen, bevor es aufstieg."

„Vielleicht", stimmte Alicia widerwillig zu. „Aber es ist genauso gut möglich, dass Harry von einem Knallrümpfigen Kröter gefressen wurde, als er gerade den Pokal berührte. Oder die Spinne könnte Cedric angegriffen haben, als er ihn gerade gepackt hatte. Er könnte kopfüber in einem Netz hängen, während wir uns unterhalten."

George verdrehte die Augen. „Du hast eine zu blühende Fantasie. Als nächstes wirst du noch sagen, dass sie von feindseligen Außerirdischen oder selbstmörderischen Leprechans entführt wurden."

„Oder von plündernden Zwergen", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.

„Von desillusionierten Hauselfen."

„Von wütenden Hobbits", kicherte Alicia.

Krum bewegte sich und George und Alicia krochen an seine Seite. Der Star-Sucher öffnete langsam die Augen und blinzelte zu den Fremden hoch. Er begann, in einer fremden Sprache zu plappern und versuchte, sich aufzusetzen.

„Sprichst du Bulgarisch?", fragte Alicia George.

„Sieht es so _aus_, als würde ich Bulgarisch sprechen?"

Alicia legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Krums Schulter. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Leg dich wieder hin und ruh dich aus. Du bist in der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

„Ich weiß, wo ich bin", blaffte Krum. „Lass mich los. Sie müssen gewarnt werden. Das Turnier muss gestoppt werden."

„Dafür ist es ein bisschen spät. Jemand hat bereits den Pokal geschnappt", informierte George ihn.

„Leg dich hin und entspann dich", sagte Alicia und verstärkte ihren Griff auf seine Schulter.

„Ihr versteht nicht! Es besteht eine große Gefahr! Lass mich los, du blödes, kleines Mädchen", grollte Krum und schubste Alicia grob von sich.

„Das war nicht sehr schlau von dir, Kumpel", sagte George. Er legte seinen Arm über Krums Hals und zwang ihn zurück in die Waagerechte. „Wo ist diese Gefahr, von der du gesprochen hast?"

„Sei vorsichtig, George, verletz ihn nicht", sagte Alicia ängstlich.

Dann sagte Krum etwas, das George und Alicia aufkeuchen ließ. „Potter hat mich geschockt. Ich muss ihn finden."

„Harry hat dich geschockt?", fragte George und konnte es kaum glauben.

Krum nickte steif. Alicia riss ihren Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn genau zwischen seine Augen. „Beweg dich keinen Millimeter", sagte sie fest.

„Was machst du da?", zischte George.

„Harry würde ihn nur schocken, wenn er dafür einen wirklich guten Grund hätte", erklärte Alicia, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde die Augen von Krum zu wenden.

„Guter Punkt." George verstärkte den Druck seines Arms. „Was wolltest du mit Harry machen? Zweifellos etwas, das du in der Schule gelernt hast. Ein bisschen Todesser-Einmaleins? Wie werde ich ein böser Arsch?"

„Nichts", röchelte Krum, als die Luft aus seiner Luftröhre gepresst wurde. „Diggory... ich war... Cruciatus, aber..."

Ohne zu zögern zog George seinen Zauberstab. „Du hast den Cruciatus-Fluch gegen Cedric gerichtet?", wollte er wissen.

„Unter Imperius", würgte Krum hervor.

„Oh, das ist wirklich schlimm", stöhnte Alicia. „Was sollen wir nur tun, George?"

„Erst mal lassen wir Krum nicht aus den Augen. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass es keine gute Idee war, Durmstrangs in die Schule zu lassen. Wir hätten ja gleich Du-weißt-schon-wen zur Teeparty einladen können."

Alicias Zauberstab begann zu zittern und Schweiß lief ihr übers Gesicht. „Aber was, wenn er die Wahrheit sagt? Was, wenn jemand den Imperius-Fluch gegen ihn gerichtet hat?"

George ließ ein bisschen mit dem Druck auf Krums Hals nach. „Okay, wer hat dir den Fluch aufgehalst."

„Ein Mann."

„Danke, das verringert die Zahl der Verdächtigen auf die Hälfte der Weltbevölkerung."

„Komm schon, das geht doch besser. War er jung oder alt?", fragte Alicia. „Klein? Groß? Dick? Dünn?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Krum wieder frustriert. „Ich habe nur seine Stimme in meinem Kopf gehört."

„Hast du auch Fleur etwas angetan?"

„Ich habe die Französin nicht gesehen, als wir im Irrgarten waren. Ich muss mit jemandem reden!"

„Viktor!", brüllte jemand.

George drehte sich um und sah Karkaroff mit Professor Snape im Schlepptau auf sie zukommen. Beide waren außer sich vor Wut.

„Was glauben Sie, was Sie hier machen?", wollte Snape ohne Einleitung wissen.

George und Alicia begannen gleichzeitig, laut zu erklären. Es war ein Durcheinander von Wörtern, aber Snape und Karkaroff konnten das Wichtigste verstehen. Snape packte beide Gryffindors am Arm und zog sie auf die Füße.

„Sie werden beide zu Ihren Plätzen zurückkehren und dies gegenüber niemandem erwähnen", wies Snape sie an, seine Stimme so kalt und scharf wie eine Messerschneide.

George wollte diskutieren. Snape steckte wahrscheinlich in der ganzen Sache mit drin und hatte kein Recht, sie wegzuschicken. George hatte noch nicht mal den Mund geöffnet, als Alicia dem Zaubertränkelehrer höflich zunickte und sagte, „Ja, Sir, wir gehen sofort."

Snape hatte offensichtlich mehr Widerspruch erwartet, denn er beäugte sie misstrauisch. „Ich weiß nicht genau, was Mr. Krum Ihnen erzählt hat, aber ich will nicht, dass Sie Gerüchte verbreiten und eine schulweite Panik auslösen. Mir ist klar, dass es sehr viel von zwei Gryffindors verlangt ist, nicht zu tratschen, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass ein Rauswurf nicht außer Frage stehen würde. Gehen Sie mir aus den Augen."

George ballte die Fäuste, während seine Freundin folgsam lächelte. Sie war wieder schneller als er, indem sie seinen Arm ergriff und ihre Nägel darin versenkte. George merkte, wie er weggezogen wurde. Alicia führte ihn zurück zu der wachsenden Schülermenge, wo sie anhielt und sich zu im umdrehte.

„Ich hasse es, wenn du mir so zuvor kommst. Ich wollte Snape nur sagen, dass er kein Recht hat, McGonagalls Anweisungen zu übergehen", sagte George und log damit wie gedruckt. Er hatte Snape noch eine ganze Menge mehr sagen wollen.

„Du hättest unseren Rauswurf perfekt gemacht", sagte Alicia. „Ich habe uns nur aus der Schusslinie geholt."

„Schusslinie? Snape labert doch nur rum."

Alicia sah sich vorsichtig um und senkte ihre Stimme. „Ich rede nicht von Snape. Etwas Schlimmes geht hier vor sich und ich denke nicht, dass wir ganz vorne stehen sollten, wenn es uns trifft."

„Du denkst also, dass Krum die Wahrheit gesagt hat?"

„Warum würde er bei so etwas Wichtigem lügen?"

„Äh, weil er von Durmstrang ist. Chaos zu schaffen ist wahrscheinlich sein Lieblingshobby."

„Es ist egal, wer den Ärger macht. Der Punkt ist, dass Etwas nicht stimmt. Wir sollten gehen und die anderen warnen."

„Aber Snape hat uns befohlen, es niemandem zu sagen", sagte George.

„Seit wann hörst du denn auf Snape?"

„Du hast Recht. Lass uns gehen."

George nahm ihre Hand und sie arbeiteten sich durch die Menge. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ein paar bekannte Gesichter sahen. Bill sah sie zuerst und winkte sie heran. George wurde sofort von seiner Mutter in eine Umarmung gezogen.

„Oh, George, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Liebling? Was ist los? Hast du Harry gesehen? Wo ist Fred?"

„Eine Frage zur Zeit, Mum", sagte George und versuchte, sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien.

„Wie geht es Viktor?", fragte Hermine ängstlich.

Ron ließ ein angewidertes Geräusch hören. „Was ist mit Harry? Hast du vergessen, dass er dein Freund war, bevor Viktor aufgetaucht ist?"

„Halt die Klappe, Ron", blaffte sie als Antwort.

Alicia setzte eine ernste Miene auf und räusperte sich. „Krum geht es gut, Hermine. Genau wie George, Mrs. Weasley. Er hat mir bei einer Sache geholfen, die ich für Professor McGonagall erledigen sollte. Leider bin ich mir nicht sicher, was mit Harry los ist, weil noch niemand wieder aus dem Irrgarten zurück ist."

„Und Fred ist mit den anderen oben auf den Rängen", fügte George hinzu und lächelte seine Mutter, die ziemlich durch den Wind war, an. „Ich bin sicher, dass es allen gut geht, aber es wäre wahrscheinlich besser, wenn ihr hier bleiben würdet."

„Hier bleiben? Ich will für Harry da sein, wenn er aus dem Irrgarten kommt. Armer Junge. Er ist sowieso viel zu jung, um am Turnier teilzunehmen."

„Ich weiß, Mum, tu mir nur den Gefallen und halt dich vom Gewusel fern. Es ist besser für euch, wenn ihr hier bleibt."

„Warum? Stimmt etwas nicht, George?", fragte Bill und beäugte seinen Bruder scharf.

George wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Alicia, dann sagte er, „Uh, wir sind nicht sicher, was hier los ist. Vorsicht ist nur besser als Nachsicht."

„Wir rühren uns nicht von der Stelle", versprach Mrs. Weasley. Sie küsste George kurz auf die Wange. „Geh und such deinen Bruder und sag ihm, dass ich ihn lieb habe."

George wischte sich über die Wange und nickte. „Wir sehen uns nächste Woche am Gleis Neundreiviertel, Mum. Tschüß, Bill."

Alicia war bereits losgegangen, daher musste George laufen, um sie einzuholen. Sie eilten die Treppe hoch, während alle anderen Schüler hinunter wollten. Oben auf ihren Sitzen wollten Fred, Angelina, Lee und Katie auch gerade losgehen.

„Setzt euch wieder hin", sagte Alicia. „Wir werden nicht wieder runtergehen."

„Aber alle anderen gehen auch", meinte Lee. „Warum dürfen wir nicht?"

„Wir gehen in einer Minute, wir müssen euch nur erst was erzählen", sagte Lee.

„Was ist los?"

„Wartet eine Sekunde", sagte Alicia und sah sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand in Hörweite war. Glücklicherweise waren alle anderen in ihrer Nähe schon gegangen.

Alicia erzählte die Geschichte, während George ab und zu etwas hinzufügte. Natürlich reagierte Fred genau wie George und bestand darauf, dass Krum lügen musste. Katie bekam Panik und Lee konnte sie kaum davon abhalten, ins Schloss zurück zu fliehen.

„Die Unverzeihlichen Flüche", sagte Angelina leise.

„Alle außer einer", erinnerte Katie sie zittrig. „Nur noch der letzte, dann sind sie komplett. Nur noch Avada Kedavra."

„Das ist hohe Magie, Katie."

„Alicia hat Recht, das könnte definitiv kein Schüler. Der Todesfluch ist wirklich hohe Magie", sagte George und fragte sich, wie er plötzlich zur Stimme der Vernunft geworden war.

„Du-weißt-schon-wer kann ihn."

Alle starrten Fred an, ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Alicia zitterte und schlang die Arme um sich. George legte ihr einen Arm um die Taille und entschied, dass es Zeit war, die Spekulationen zu beenden. „Lasst uns runtergehen und schauen, was wirklich passiert. Es besteht immer noch die Chance, dass Krum lügt."

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten um Katie zu überzeugen, doch kurz darauf waren die Gryffindors auf dem Weg hinunter aufs Quidditchfeld. Fast die halbe Schule hatte sich am Rand verteilt, deshalb konnte man unmöglich sehen, was in der Nähe des Irrgartens vor sich ging. Sie waren gerade mal ein paar Minuten unten, als eine Welle der Aufregung durch die Menge schwappte.

„Oh, das ist doch sinnlos", verkündete Angelina, nachdem sie durch auf- und abspringen vergeblich versucht hatte, etwas zu sehen. „Heb mich hoch, Fred."

Mit ein bisschen Hilfe von Lee balancierte Angelina einen Augenblick später auf Freds Schultern. Sie holte wieder ihr Omniglas heraus und richtete es auf den Eingang des Irrgartens. „Sie kommen alle wieder aus dem Irrgarten!"

„Kannst du Harry oder Cedric sehen?", fragte Alicia.

„Keinen von beiden", antwortete Angelina nach einem Augenblick des Suchens. „Sie sind nicht raus aus dem Irrgarten und die Lehrer sehen alle besorgt aus."

„Ich wusste es", stöhnte Katie mitleidsvoll. „Ihnen ist etwas zugestoßen."

Ernst halfen George und Lee Angelina von Freds Schultern. Die Schüler vor ihnen verloren die Geduld und schlenderten davon, sodass die Sechs näher rücken konnten. Langsam wurden ein paar Minuten zu zehn, dann zu fünfzehn.

George stützte Alicia, wenn sie schläfrig wankte. Er überlegte, ob er sie zurück zum Schluss bringen sollte, als es endlich geschah. Das bekannte, aber unerwartete Geräusch eines auftauchenden Portschlüssels hallte durch das Stadion.

„Er ist da drüben!" Angelina wies mit dem Finger auf die rechte Seite des Irrgartens.

Die meisten der anderen Schüler hatten sich ins Gras gelegt oder gesetzt, doch die Gryffindors waren stehen geblieben, deshalb waren sie einige der ersten, die in diese Richtung losrannten. Angelina und Fred führten sie an und rasten auf die dunklen, fernen Umrisse zu.

Dumbledore war noch schneller als sie und kniete dort nieder.

„Es ist Harry! Ich kann eindeutig Harry sehen!", verkündete Fred fröhlich.

Die Identitäten der beiden Ankömmlinge wurden bestätigt, als sie näher kamen. George zog Alicia hinter sich her, sagte ihr, dass Harry und Cedric beide aus dem Irrgarten raus waren. Die Sechs hielten ein paar Meter von Harry und Cedric entfernt an, respektierend, dass Dumbledore sie untersuchen musste.

„Schau, du hast doch völlig umsonst aufgeregt", sagte Lee zu Katie.

„Was ist mit Cedric?", fragte Angelina leise.

Er lag neben Harry und niemand hatte ihn bisher groß beachtet. Plötzlich flammten überall Fragen auf. Angelina wiederholte ihre eigene Frage zögerlich, als wenn sie die Antwort nicht wirklich wissen wollte.

„Er ist bewusstlos", antwortete George, obwohl seine Innerein sich verknoteten.

Letztendlich erfuhren sie es direkt vom Zaubereiminister. Cedric war tot. Nicht bewusstlos. Nicht schlafend. Tot.

„Oh", keuchte Katie, unfähig, etwas anderes zu sagen.

Angelina tat etwas, das sie nur zweimal im Leben tun sollte. Sie fiel in Ohnmacht.

„Fang sie auf", sagte George schnell und griff nach Angelina.

Fred konnte sie gerade noch davon abhalten, auf den Boden aufzuschlagen. Er lag unter ihr, konnte sich nicht bewegen oder einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Tränen liefen Alicia über die Wangen, während sie hilflos Cedrics Körper anstarrte.

Anscheinend konnte nur George klar denken. Er wusste, dass irgendwer bald auf Angelina und Fred treten würde. „Nimm ihre Arme, Lee."

Lee hörte auf, Cedric anzustarren und sah verwirrt zu George auf. „Was?"

„Du musst mir helfen, Angelina hier raus zu schaffen. Nimm ihre Arme", wiederholte er.

Lee ergriff Angelina unter den Achseln und George nahm ihre Beine. Sie hoben sie sanft von Fred und rückten langsam durch die Menge. Fred legte seine Arme um Alicia und Katie und zog sie von der grauenvollen Szene weg.

Die Panik griff schnell um sich und überall schrieen, weinten und rannten Leute. Es gab keinen sicheren Ort, um Angelina abzusetzen.

„Zurück ins Schloss", sagte Fred und nahm Angelina selbst auf die Arme.

Die Jungs wechselten sich mit dem Tragen ab, während Alicia und Katie sich aneinander klammerten und durch die Dunkelheit stolperten. Die Türen des Schlosses waren geöffnet worden, um den siegreichen Champion zu empfangen. Niemand hatte erwartet, dass es einen toten Champion geben würde.

Lee setzte Angelina mitten in der Eingangshalle ab. Fred tätschelte leicht ihr Gesicht und rief immer wieder erfolglos ihren Namen.

„Krankenflügel", sagte Alicia, während sie sich ihr Gesicht mit dem Ärmel wischte.

„Ist leer", erinnerte George sie. Er legte ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern und fügte hinzu, „Außerdem denke ich, dass alle heute Abend etwas abgelenkt sein werden. Vielleicht hilft ein bisschen kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht."

Fred zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und wandte eine simple Beschwörungsformel an. Leider konnte er sich nicht richtig konzentrieren und beschwor nur ein leeres Glas herauf. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte es noch einmal. Dieses Mal dachte er an das Wasser, vergaß aber das Glas. Wasser ergoss sich auf den Boden.

„Ich mache es." George beschwor ruhig ein Glas kaltes Wasser herauf, das er Fred reichte.

„Tut mir Leid, Angel." Fred goss ihr etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und sah angespannt zu, wie sie keuchte und nach Luft schnappte.

Fred und Katie halfen ihr, sich aufzusetzen und ließen sie den Rest des Wassers trinken. Fred wischte ihr nasses Gesicht mit seinem Ärmel trocken und schob ihr das feuchte Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Geht es dir gut, Angelina?"

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie und sah sich verwirrt um.

Alicia entwich ein Schluchzer und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in Georges Schulter. Die Erinnerung kam langsam zurück und Angelina versuchte, aufzustehen.

„Ist es wahr?", fragte sie. Niemand sagte etwas, deshalb hob sie die Stimme. „_Ist es wahr_?"

„Ja", antwortete Fred zögernd. „Du bist ohnmächtig geworden und wir haben dich hierher gebracht. Sobald du dich dafür bereit fühlst, gehen wir zurück zum Gryffindorturm."

Angelina war außer sich und versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen, während Fred sie zurückhielt. „Ich will ihn sehen", sagte sie verzweifelt. „Lass mich los, Fred!"

Fred versuchte unwillkürlich, Angelina zu umarmen. „Du kannst nichts mehr für ihn tun."

Angelina wollte das nicht akzeptieren und kämpfte weiter gegen Freds Griff an. Er wusste nicht genau, was er tun sollte, weil er sie nie so hysterisch gesehen hatte. Sie fing an zu weinen, als sie merkte, dass Fred sie nicht zu Cedric lassen würde.

„Uh, vielleicht solltet ihr lieber zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und mir das hier überlassen. Ich bringe sie mit, sobald sie sich ein bisschen beruhigt hat", sagte Fred, als Angelina auf dem Boden zusammenbrach und laut schluchzte.

„Er hat Recht, Angelina würde nicht wollen, dass wir sie so sehen."

Niemand wollte wirklich gehen, doch Katies Logik gewann. Alle wussten, dass Angelina verlegen sein würde, wenn sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und merkte, wie sie sich verhalten hatte.

Fred sah seinen Freunden nach, dann legte er beruhigend eine Hand auf den Rücken seiner Freundin. „Wir sollten woanders hingehen, bevor alle zurückkommen."

Angelina sah auf das offene Portal, als wenn sie erwartete, dass die Leute hindurcheilen würden. Sie zog eine alarmierte Grimasse und kam so schnell sie konnte auf die Füße. Der nächste, leere Raum war die Große Halle, daher machte Angelina sich auf den Weg dahin.

Fred verdrehte die Augen angesichts seiner sturen Freundin. „Hey! Ich habe ‚wir' gesagt, Angelina! Das bedeutet, dass wir beiden zusammen gehen!"

Angelina ignorierte ihn und riss die Tür zur Großen Halle auf. Fred folgte ihr hinein, dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Angelina ging direkt auf den Hufflepuff-Tisch zu und setzte sich in die Mitte.

„Ich habe ihn hier oft sitzen sehen, manchmal war Cho bei ihm. Oh, die arme Cho."

Fred setzte sich neben sie, nicht sicher, ob er etwas sagen sollte oder nicht. Angelina legte den Kopf auf die abgenutzte Oberfläche und legte unsicher den Arm um sie. „Alles wird gut", sagte er wenig überzeugend. Sogar er selbst glaubte sich nicht.

„Ich will allein sein, Fred."

Fred zog schnell seinen Arm zurück und faltete die Hände im Schoß. „Okay, ich bleibe einfach still hier sitzen. Ich werde dich nicht ansprechen oder berührend. Denkst du, das ist in Ordnung?"

Angelina sagte nicht ja, aber sie befahl ihm auch nicht zu gehen, also nahm Fred an, dass es in Ordnung wäre. Ihre Schultern begannen zu zittern, während sie weinte und Fred musste sich buchstäblich auf seine Hände setzte, damit er nicht versucht war, sie zu trösten. Er schätzte es, dass sie es loswerden musste, bevor sie wieder sie selbst sein konnte.

Nach fünf langen Minuten des Weinens, beruhigte sie sich schließlich. Sie hob langsam den Kopf und sah in seine besorgten Augen. „Warum, Fred?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Angel." Fred durchsuchte seine Taschen nach einem Taschentuch. Da er keins fand, wischte er ihr die letzten Tränen so gut es ging von den Wangen.

„Es ist nicht fair", fuhr Angelina fort. „Es hätte nicht er sein sollen. Cedric war so... gut."

„Er war der Beste", stimmte Fred zu.

„Ich hätte netter zu ihm sein sollen. Ich hätte mit ihm befreundet sein können, nachdem ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich nicht seine Freundin sein will. Gott, ich kann mich noch an den Tag erinnern. Er war enttäuscht, aber er hat meine Entscheidung respektiert. Ich hätte sanfter sein sollen."

„Hey, du hast keinen Grund, dich schuldig zu fühlen. Egal, was passiert ist, Cedric ist darüber hinweg gekommen. Er hatte Cho, also war er am Ende nicht wirklich allein."

Wieder rollten Tränen über Angelinas Wangen und Fred machte sich Sorgen, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. „Das Schlimmste ist, dass ich leicht an Chos Stelle hätte sein können."

„Du hättest Cedrics Freundin sein können?"

„Nein. Du hättest sterben können. Du hättest derjenige sein können, der mitten auf dem Quidditchfeld liegt. Du hättest derjenige sein können, der nicht atmete und sich nicht bewegte, während sich alle um ihn drängten."

Angelina brach in heftige Schluchzer aus und ein Klumpen formte sich in Freds Hals. Sie machte sich in einer Zeit wie dieser Sorgen um _ihn_? Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie so viel Angst hatte, ihn zu verlieren. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihn wirklich liebte, traf Fred mit voller Wucht und er packte sie.

„Komm her, Angelina." Sie krabbelte auf seinen Schoß, um ihm so nahe wie möglich zu sein. Er legte fest die Arme um sie. „Weine nicht wegen mir. Ich bin hier bei dir."

„Geh nie weg", flüsterte Angelina.

xxxxx

Ein paar Stockwerke über Fred und Angelina versuchte George, Alicia zu beruhigen. Sie hatte zu weinen aufgehört, rannte aber jetzt panisch durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Jemand muss mit den Erstklässlern reden. Die Armen sind sicher völlig verstört. Sollte ich ihnen sagen, dass Cedric nicht gelitten hat? Was, wenn es nicht so war? Oh, das wäre schrecklich."

„Wenn du dich nicht setzt und tief durchatmest, werde ich dir die Ganzkörperklammer auf den Hals hetzen", drohte George.

„Ich habe keine Zeit zu atmen", sagte Alicia und wedelte wegwerfend mit der Hand. „Wenn Percy hier wäre, wüsste er genau, was zu tun ist. Ich denke, ich sollte mich fragen, was Percy tun würde, wenn er in meiner Lage wäre."

„Perce würde wahrscheinlich hoch zu seinem Bett rennen und sich unter der Decke verstecken. Schau mal, ich denke wirklich, dass du dich entspannen solltest. Wenn alle zurückkommen, kannst du rasend werden, aber jetzt ist es sinnlos, Energie zu verschwenden, wenn niemand da ist."

Alicia hielt endlich an und drehte sich zu George um. „Du hast Recht. Du hast immer Recht."

„Lass uns zu Lee und Katie gehen", schlug er sanft vor.

Alicia nickte und erlaubte ihm, sie zu einem Sofa vor dem Feuer zu führen. Lee saß still auf dem Sofa und Katie war vor ihm auf dem Boden. George setzte sich zwischen Lee und Alicia.

„Wie konnte so etwas nur passieren?", fragte Lee, ohne sich an jemand im Besonderen zu wenden.

„Warum Cedric und nicht Harry?", fragte Katie.

„Ich frage mich, wie es Cho geht", sagte Alicia bedauernd.

Alle murmelten mitfühlend, aber waren insgeheim froh, dass sie nicht an ihrer Stelle waren. Niemand sprach und den Gryffindors rasten Millionen von Gedanken durch den Kopf, während sie in den leeren Kamin starrten. In der Stille hörten sie, wie sich ihre Hausmitglieder näherten, bevor sie sie sahen.

Das Porträtloch öffnete sich und Schüler in verschiedenen Stadien des Schocks strömten herein. Viele weinten und noch mehr stellten Fragen. McGonagall kam hinter ihnen hinein und sie war so blass wie nie zuvor.

„Ich muss draußen mit allen Gryffindor-Vertrauensschülern sprechen", sagte die stellvertretende Schulleiterin angespannt.

Alicia sprang auf die Füße und war die Erste, die durch das Porträtloch schlüpfte. Nicht einer ging hoch in die Schlafsäle und der Gemeinschaftsraum war erfüllt vom Gesumm unterdrückter Schluchzer und leisen Unterhaltungen. Nach einer kurzen Suche fand George Ginny und war froh zu sehen, dass sie ruhig geblieben war und jüngere Schüler tröstete.

Als Alicia zurückkehrte, war sie durch und durch im Vertrauensschüler-Programm. Sie fing an, jüngere Vertrauensschüler anzublaffen und alle nach Jahrgängen zu ordnen. Während sich alle zu den anderen Schülern aus ihrem Jahrgang durchkämpften, ging Alicia zu George und zog ihn von seinem bequemen Platz hoch.

„Du, mein lieber Georgie, hast eine ganz besondere Aufgabe."

„Ich?"

„Ja. Die Schulsprecher haben alle Siebtklässler-Vertrauensschüler zu einem Notfalltreffen mitgenommen, deshalb bin ich jetzt die älteste Gryffindor-Vertrauensschülerin. McGonagall will, dass ich alle Namen auf der offiziellen Liste abhake, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand fehlt."

„Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?", fragte George.

„Während ich die Namen abhake, musst du einen Kessel Schlaftrank brauen. McGonagall hat besonders betont, dass sie möchte, dass du es machst." Alicia zog ein ausgebeultes Säckchen aus der Tasche und reichte es ihm. „McGonagall sagt, hier ist alles drin, was du brauchst. Der Trank soll nur für Leute sein, die ihn wirklich brauchen und braucht nicht sehr stark sein. Nur stark genug, um sie für ungefähr fünf Stunden schlafen zu lassen."

George nickte kurz und ging hoch in sein Zimmer. Er konnte Alicia ohne Probleme alleine lassen, denn sie ging völlig in ihrer Aufgabe auf. Die Ereignisse der letzten Stunde würden ihr nicht in den Sinn kommen. George verdrängte den Gedanken ebenfalls und begann zu arbeiten.

Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, an Cedric oder etwas anderes zu denken, wenn er Zutaten abwog und hinzufügte. Wenn er einen Fehler machte, könnten die Schüler für fünf Tage und nicht für fünf Stunden schlafen.

Zehn Minuten später rührte George einen perfekt gebrauten Schlaftrank um. Er hatte genau die richtige Farbe und Beschaffenheit und sogar Snape hätte nichts Schlechtes daran finden können. Er schien fast zu schade zum Trinken. Gerade als George den Kessel hochhob, ging die Tür auf und Fred und Angelina kamen herein.

Angelina schien wieder normal zu sein, obwohl man bei genauerem Hinsehen Tränenspuren entdecken konnte. Sie hielt ihr Kinn hoch und rauschte durchs Zimmer, ohne George auch nur eines zweiten Blickes zu würdigen.

„Sie wird heute Nacht hier bleiben", sagte Fred leise, während Angelina kurz sein Bett inspizierte.

„Okay, dann bleibe ich im Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Gute Idee. Was ist das?", fragte Fred und spähte in den Kessel.

„Der Schlaftrank, von dem McGonagall wollte, dass ich ihn braue", antwortete George ziemlich stolz.

„Tja, du bist halt der Zaubertränke-Star. Denkst du, dass ich ein bisschen davon für Angelina haben könnte? Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie ihn brauchen wird."

„Schläft du wirklich so?", fragte Angelina ungläubig, als sie eine schmutzige Socke unter Freds Kissen hervorzog.

„Hey, ich habe nie gesagt, dass das hier ein Fünf-Sterne-Hotel ist."

George reichte seinem Bruder einen halben Kelch voll Zaubertrank und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Viel Glück, Kumpel."

George trug seine wertvolle Fracht vorsichtig nach unten und beobachtete, wie Alicia sich durch die Menge bewegte, um die am meisten traumatisierten Schüler zu finden. Sie hatte es wie die Notaufnahme eines Krankenhauses organisiert. Weinende Schüler waren in einer Ecke. Stille Schüler waren in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke. Wütende Schüler waren dazwischen.

Alicia fing an, die verzweifeltesten Schüler zu George zu schicken, dann arbeitete sie sich herunter. Bald kratzte George über den Kesselboden und der Gemeinschaftsraum war halb leer. Die meisten seiner Hausmitglieder kehrten in ihren Zimmer zurück, doch noch immer blieben andere unten und trösteten sich gegenseitig.

Alicia raste wie eine Glucke herum, die ihre Küken beschützen wollte. Sie umarmte, verteilte Taschentücher, beschwichtigte Sorgen und beruhigte so gut sie konnte.

„Du warst heute so was wie Super-Vertrauensschüler", kommentierte George, als die Siebtklässler zurück waren und die Organisation übernahmen.

Alicia lächelte zu ihm auf, ihre Augen rot und matt. „Du warst auch richtig super. Du warst ruhiger als jeder von uns und hast einen dringend benötigten Trank gebraut. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich."

„Danke." George legte seinen Arm um Alicia und führte sie zur Mädchentreppe. „Du hast deinen Job erledigt und jetzt ist es Zeit fürs Bett."

„Schlafenszeit", stimmte Alicia glücklich zu. „Kommst du mit?"

„Ich bringe dich in dein Zimmer, um sicherzugehen, dass du nicht mitten auf der Treppe einschläfst."

„Nein. Ich will, dass du heute Nacht mit mir schläfst."

George stolperte über eine Stufe. „Ich denke, das solltest anders formulieren, Alicia."

„Warum? Ich meine es ernst. Ich will, dass du heute Nacht mit mir schläfst." Alicia stöhnte, als sie merkte, was sie gesagt hatte. „Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall, George Weasley. Als ich schlafen gesagt habe, habe ich _schlafen_ gemeint."

„Nein. Jah. Das habe ich mir gedacht. Ich wollte nur sichergehen."

„Angelina wird nicht da sein und ich bezweifle auch, dass Katie Lee alleine lässt. Ich will wirklich nicht alleine sein." Alicia öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und blieb erwartungsvoll auf der Schwelle stehen.

„Ich denke, dass ich in Angelinas Bett schlafen kann."

„Wo läge da der Sinn? In meinem Bett ist genug Platz für zwei."

George fühlte, wie sein Gesicht warm wurde. „Oh, vielleicht wäre das keine gute Idee. Ich, äh, würde deinen Teddy eifersüchtig machen."

„Ich schlafe schon seit Jahren nicht mehr mit meinem Teddy im Arm", sagte Alicia. Ihre Augen wurden feucht und sie blinzelte heftig. „Bitte, mach es für mich, George."

„Fang nicht wieder an zu weinen", sagte George schnell. „Ich will nur wissen, warum. Ist es, weil Angelina und Katie bei ihren Freunden sind? Oder ist es, weil ich dein bester Freund bin?"

„Es hat nichts mit jemand anderes zu tun. Ich will heute Nacht bei meinem Freund sein. Mein bester Freund würde nicht reichen. George, ich brauche meinen Freund. Das ist ein großer Unterschied."

Für eine Sekunde konnte George es nicht glauben. Sie ließ ihn endlich herein. Er hatte so lange darauf gewartet, dass sie ihn als ihren Freund sehen würde und es war endlich soweit. Er fühlte sich an, als wäre eine große Last von seiner Brust gehoben. Eine einzelne Träne rollte über Alicias Wange und George fiel ein, dass sie noch immer auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Oh, entschuldige, Schatz", sagte er und umarmte sie fest. „Ich hatte vergessen, dass du keine Gedanken lesen kannst. Ich werde so lange bei dir bleiben, wie du mich brauchst."

Alicia schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. „Danke", sagte sie, ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Hast du das gehört?"

„Was?", fragte sie, offensichtlich zu müde, um mehr Neugierde aufzubringen.

„Ich habe es Klicken gehört."

„Klicken?"

„Jah, als wenn ein Schloss einschnappt."

„Aber die Tür ist auf und – oh. Du redest von _dem_ Klicken."

George lächelte in ihr Haar. „Hast du es auch gehört?"

„Nein. Ich habe es gespürt. Es fühlte sich gut an."

George löste sanft ihre Arme von seinem Nacken. „Wir sollten aus der Tür gehen, bevor noch jemand vorbeikommt und sich fragt, was wir hier machen."

Alicia atmete zittrig ein, dann ließ sie den Atem laut ausströmen. Als sie sich wieder ein bisschen gefasst hatte, trat sie ein und zog Schuhe und Socken aus. George schloss die Tür und kickte seine eigenen Schuhe in eine Ecke. Alicia zog ihren Hogwarts-Umhang aus und setzte sich in Rock und Bluse aufs Bett.

George beobachtete sie einen Augenblick, dann zog er seinen eigenen Umhang aus und ließ ihn unordentlich neben der Tür fallen. Er bemerkte, dass sie leise zu weinen begonnen hatte, daher setzte er sich leise neben sie und fragte sie, ob alles in Ordnung war.

„Was ist schon in Ordnung? Cedric ist tot und wir wissen beide, dass es kein Unfall war. Wenn Krum die Wahrheit gesagt hat, wird Cedric nicht der Letzte sein."

„Denk jetzt nicht darüber nach", wies George sie an.

„Ich kann nicht anders. Ich bin auch... ich bin froh, dass ihr es nicht geschafft habt, eure Namen in den Kelch zu werfen. Wenn du..." Alicia konnte den Satz nicht beenden und schluchzte heftiger.

„Hör auf zu weinen", sagte George fest. „Du musst schlafen, nicht weinen."

Alicia biss sich auf die Lippe und bemühte sich offensichtlich, damit aufzuhören, doch es klappte nicht. George nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und küsste sanft ihre salzigen Wangen. Sie schloss die Augen und hörte auf zu weinen, während er jeden Zentimeter ihres Gesichts mit Küssen bedeckte.

„Du schmeckst, als wenn du im Meer schwimmen gewesen wärst." Alicia lächelte schwach und George küsste sie kurz auf die Lippen. „Geh schlafen. Du kannst morgen früh weinen, wenn du magst. Ich werde da sein."

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, doch irgendwann fiel Alicia in einen tiefen Schlaf, ihr Kopf auf Georges Schulter und ihr Arm über seinem Bauch.

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum...

Um sie herum schliefen die Leute nach und nach ein, doch Lee und Katie waren noch immer hellwach. Auf den Sofas schliefen überall Erst- und Zweitklässler, daher hatten die beiden nur einen Sessel für sich. Es war ihnen egal. Katie saß auf Lees Schoß und spielte mit den Knöpfen seines Hemdes.

„Hast du Cedrics Eltern gesehen?", fragte sie leise.

„Nein."

„Ich habe sie gesehen, als ihr Angelina aus der Menge getragen habt. Sie schienen so froh, dass Cedric wieder da war. Sie wussten nicht, was passiert war."

„Dumbledore wird sich um sie kümmern." Lee wickelte eine Strähne von Katies Haar um seine Finger und starrte blind auf die schlafende Erstklässlerin gegenüber. „Es lässt dich über das Leben nachdenken, nicht wahr?"

„Es scheint plötzlich so viel kürzer als noch vor ein paar Stunden. Es ist auch viel wertvoller, als ich immer gedacht habe."

Ein plötzlicher, entsetzlicher Gedanke tauchte in Lees Kopf auf. Was, wenn ihm oder Katie etwas zustieß? So unwahrscheinlich es schien, es machte ihm schreckliche Angst.

„Gute Nacht, Lee", sagte Katie und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Gute Nacht", murmelte Lee abgelenkt.

In dieser Nacht würde er keinen Schlaf finden. Merkwürdige Gedanken waren in seinem Kopf aufgetaucht und wollten nicht verschwinden. Einer war besonders hartnäckig. Er war vermessen, aus einer Laune heraus entstanden und wahrscheinlich ein bisschen töricht, aber er wollte nicht verschwinden.

Lee konnte es nicht wissen, doch seine plötzliche Entscheidung würde ihn und Katie treffen, sie würde George und Alicia ihre Beziehung überdenken lassen und irgendwann würde sie Angelina auf einen dunklen Pfad führen, der sie verzehren würde.

Oben...

Angelina schlief auf Freds Bett, nichtsahnend, dass Lee sich in eine Idee verbissen hatte, die später zu schrecklichen Ereignissen führen würde. Fred war ebenfalls segensreich ahnungslos, während er Angelina beobachtete. Der Trank hatte nur eine Minute gebraucht, bis er gewirkt hatte und er hatte nicht einmal Zeit gehabt, ihren Umhang auszuziehen, bevor sie eingeschlafen war.

Fred zog die Decke von Georges Bett zurück und zog seine Schuhe und seinen Umhang aus. Er hätte lieber mit Angelina zusammen in seinem eigenen Bett geschlafen, doch sie brauchte alleine den ganzen Platz. Unerklärlicherweise war sie mit weit von sich gestreckten Armen und Beinen wie ein Seestern eingeschlafen.

Auf dem Bett seines Bruders liegend rollte Fred sich auf die Seite, damit er Angelina ansehen konnte. Heute Abend hatte er sie zum ersten Mal im Leben weinen und ihn Ohnmacht fallen sehen. Er wusste, dass er sie wieder weinen sehen würde, doch er wusste nicht, dass er sie wieder in Ohnmacht fallen sehen sollte. Wenn es zum zweiten Mal passierte, würde er sich daran erinnern, wie sie in dieser Nacht gewesen war.

Ausgebreitet auf seinem Bett, wunderschön, gesund und friedlich.

* * *

Ü/N: Ein wirklich dunkles Kapitel für vorherige Verhältnisse. In den nächsten Kapitel wird es noch häufiger versteckte Hinweise auf spätere Handlungen geben, in diesem Kapitel besonders viele. Und Lees Entscheidung sei den Spekulationen der Leser überlassen. (Ich muss dazu noch anmerken, dass ich beim größten Teil der Hinweise absolut _keine_ Ahnung habe, wovon die Autorin redet.) 

**Der Countdown geht weiter...**

**... noch fünf Kapitel...**


	46. Die Spannung steigt

Disclaimer: Mir gehört absolut gar nichts.

Ü/N: Dieses Kapitel wird das Brückenkapitel zwischen Feuerkelch und Orden des Phönix. Die Autorin selbst sagt dazu, dass es nicht unbedingt aufregend, aber notwendig ist. Ich sage: Entscheidet das selbst.

Nächstes Update: 12.09.07 (weil ich am nächsten Dienstag von einem Arzttermin zum nächsten rennen muss).

**Kapitel 45**

Angelina hasste Kleider. Sie hasste hohe Absätze und sie konnte Make-up nicht ausstehen. Sie mochte Hochzeiten auch nicht unbedingt. Hochzeiten, bei denen es um ihre Mutter und lächerliche alte Männer ging, waren besonders grauenvoll. Um alles noch schlimmer zu machen, wurde Angelina gezwungen, bei dieser grauenvollen Hochzeit Brautjungfer zu sein. Der einzige Lichtblick war, dass ihre Mutter ihr erlaubt hatte, ihr eigenes Kleid selbst auszusuchen.

Als sie sich in ihrem bodenlangen Spiegel betrachtete, musste Angelina widerwillig zugeben, dass das Kleid wunderschön war. Auch die Schuhe waren nicht allzu schlimm und ihr Make-up war ziemlich gut geworden. Das ganze Outfit ließ sie um Jahre älter aussehen als sie wirklich war. Es war schade, dass Fred sie nie so aufgetakelt sehen würde.

Angelina hatte sich gedacht, dass Fred darauf bestehen würde, zur Hochzeit zu kommen, doch sie hatte seit dem Schulende vor zwei Wochen nichts von ihm gehört. Zuerst war sie ein bisschen besorgt gewesen, doch auf Katies Geburtstagsparty hatte sie entdeckt, dass auch niemand sonst von Fred und George gehört hatte. Das Einzige, was bisher von ihnen gekommen war, war eine gekritzelte Nachricht an Katie, um sich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass sie nicht zu ihrem Geburtstag kommen konnten.

Alicia regte sich schrecklich über den Mangel an Neuigkeiten auf und sie hatte mehrere Male versucht, zum Fuchsbau zu kommen, doch herausgefunden, dass der Kamin dort vom Flohnetzwerk abgemeldet worden war. Sie hatte einen Bus zum Fuchsbau nehmen wollen, aber ihre Eltern weigerten sich, sie alleine gehen zu lassen. Das arme Mädchen lernte jetzt verbissen für ihre Apparationsprüfung.

Angelina trug es viel gelassener. Sie hatte Fred zwanzig Briefe geschickt und dachte jetzt nur noch alle fünf Minuten an ihn. Definitiv ein Fortschritt.

„Wunderschön!"

Angelina drehte sich um und sah ihre Mutter mit ihrem zukünftigen Mann in der Tür stehen. Sie waren beide für die Zeremonie umgezogen.

„Ihr beide solltet euch eigentlich vor der Trauung nicht sehen", sagte Angelina, etwas verlegen, dass sie dabei erwischt worden war, wie sie sich selbst im Spiegel bewunderte.

„Das ist nur ein dummer Aberglaube", sagte ihre Mutter und rückte ihr langes, fließendes Kleid zurecht.

„Ich bin schon dreimal verheiratet gewesen und habe mich nie um Aberglauben gekümmert", sagte Richard fröhlich.

„Vielleicht warst du deswegen dreimal verheiratet."

„Angelina, ich habe dich wegen deinen Manieren gewarnt", tadelte ihre Mutter sie, als sie eintrat und ihr eigenes Spiegelbild betrachtete.

„Das war nur eine Feststellung, Mutter."

„Behalt es nächstes Mal für dich. Richard ist hier, um dir ein Geschenk zu machen, also sei nett zu ihm."

Angelinas zukünftiger Stiefvater holte eine kleine, silberne Schachtel hervor. „Ich habe dir eine Kleinigkeit besorgt, um das Ereignis zu feiern, Angel."

Angelinas Lippen kräuselten sich und sie verschränkte die Arme, ihr Körper strahlte Feindseligkeit aus. „Ich erlaube nur zwei Leuten auf der Welt, mich Angel zu nennen und das sind mein richtiger Vater und Fred Weasley. Da du keiner von beiden bist, schlage ich vor, dass du bei Angelina bleibst."

„Halt deine Zunge im Zaum", blaffte ihre Mutter. „Richard hat dir extra ein Geschenk gekauft und du machst nur Schwierigkeiten. Zeig wenigstens ein bisschen Dankbarkeit."

Angelina wusste genau, warum Richard ihr etwas gekauft hatte. Er hatte sie seit Tagen nur mit solchen Dingen überschüttet, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn Dad nennen würde. Natürlich bestand keine Chance darauf, dass das jemals passieren würde. Er verhätschelte Angelina, bezeichnete sie bereits als seine Tochter und bemühte sich, sie daran zu erinnern, dass sie und ihre Mutter bald bei ihm wohnen würden.

Richard zuckte fröhlich mit den Schultern. „Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken, Liebling. Ich habe zwei jungendliche Söhne aufgezogen und weiß, wie schwierig sie sein können. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es bei Mädchen einfacher ist."

„Mit Kiana hatte ich keine Schwierigkeiten. Angelina besteht nur darauf, stets streitlustig zu sein."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie da rauswachsen wird. Sie ist ein gutes Mädchen."

„Hört auf, über mich zu reden, als wäre ich nicht da", sagte Angelina und riss Richard die Schachtel aus der Hand.

Ihre Mutter und Richard sahen aufgeregt zu, wie sie das Band öffnete und den Deckel öffnete. Angelina runzelte die Stirn und zog einen Satz Schlüssel heraus. „Wofür sind die?"

„Schau mal aus dem Fenster", sagte Richard und sein Gesicht wurde rosa vor Anstrengung, seine aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit zu erhalten.

Angelina trat an ihr Zimmerfenster und sah hinaus in den Vordergarten. Ein schimmerndes, dunkelblaues Auto stand in der Auffahrt. Eine ominöse, rote Schleife saß unsicher auf dem Dach.

„Das ist für mich?", fragte sie und starrte offenen Mundes aus dem Fenster.

„Es ist ganz allein deins", quietschte ihre Mutter. „Ist es nicht fantastisch, Schätzchen?"

„Es ist ein Muggelauto", sagte Angelina langsam.

Richard drückte den Rücken durch und räusperte sich. „Das ist nicht nur irgendein Auto, meine Liebe. Das ist das neueste BMW-Modell."

Angelina zwinkerte. Das bedeutete ihr gar nichts. „Ich will... es ist-"

„Es ist genau wie dieser Besen, den du immer haben wolltest. Es ist wie der Feuerblitz der Autos", sagte ihre Mutter hilfreich.

„Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber ich kann nicht fahren", formulierte Angelina das Offensichtliche.

„Ich werde es dir beibringen!", verkündete Richard. „Du wirst deinen Führerschein in Nullkommanichts haben. Ich würde sagen, dass es viel bequemer ist als ein blöder Besen."

„Klar." Angelina nickte und ließ die Schlüssel wieder in die Schachtel fallen. Endlich verstand sie. Richard hoffte, sich ihre Zuneigung zu erschleichen, indem er ihr das Fahren beibrachte und gleichzeitig würde er sie kaum merklich von ihrem magischen Erbe wegführen. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe.

„Ich will es nicht."

„Angelina!"

Sie schob die Schachtel zurück in Richards Hand. „Ich will das blöde Auto nicht. Bring es zurück zum Geschäft, verbrenn es, gib es meinetwegen der Wohlfahrt. Ich fliege lieber, was, zu deiner Information, absolut bequem ist."

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich", zischte ihre Mutter und packte grob ihren Arm. „Du wirst das Auto dankbar annehmen und Fahrstunden bei Richard nehmen, sobald er es will."

Angelina riss sich von ihr los. „Niemals."

„Wage es ja nicht, einfach wegzugehen!"

Angelina hob den Saum ihres Kleides an und stampfte laut aus dem Zimmer. Ihre Mutter rief ihren Namen, doch sie warf die Haare über die Schulter und ging weiter. Sie prallte fast gegen ihre Schwester, die die Treppe hoch kam.

„Wo brennt es?", fragte Kiana und griff nach dem Geländer, als Angelina an ihr vorbeirauschte.

„Ich muss hier weg. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich auch verschwinden. Mum hat den Verstand verloren."

„Hat das was mit dem Auto zu tun?"

„Woher weißt du davon?"

„Er hat mir auch eins besorgt. Sie haben es mir letzte Woche gegeben."

„Ich hoffe, du hast ihm gesagt, wo er es sich hin stecken kann."

„Warum? Es könnte eines Tages nützlich sein. Michael sagt, dass es richtig teuer ist, also kann ich es zur Not verkaufen", sagte Kiana.

„Kannst du nicht sehen, dass Richard versucht, uns von der magischen Welt wegzuholen? Er denkt, dass Magie bedeutet, Kaninchen aus einem Zylinder zu ziehen und er ist sich sicher, dass wir ohne sie besser dran sind. Du denkst doch nicht genauso, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht. Aber trotzdem sehe ich nicht ein, warum ich mich dagegen sträuben sollte, wenn ich noch was dabei gewinne. Wenn er mir Dinge als Ausgleich für meine Aufmerksamkeit kaufen will, dann soll er ruhig." Kiana legte ihrer Schwester eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Leider haben wir nicht alle deine hohen Wertvorstellungen."

„Hohe Wertvorstellungen, meine Scheiße", murmelte Angelina düster. „Ich gehe spazieren. Sag Mum, dass sie keine Panik schieben soll. Ich werde wieder da sein, bevor ihre wertvolle Trauung anfängt."

„Okay, aber vielleicht willst du noch ins Wohnzimmer schauen, bevor du gehst. Da ist noch ein Geschenk für dich."

Angelina stöhnte laut. „Was jetzt? Ein Pony? Ein persönlicher Koch?"

„Eigentlich ist es von mir. Ich wusste, dass diese Hochzeit dich stressen würde, also habe ich arrangiert, dass ein Geschenk für dich hierher gesandt wird."

„Was ist es denn?"

„Das musst du schon selbst herausfinden", sagte Kiana hinterlistig.

Angelina verdrehte die Augen und ging weiter die Treppe runter. Im Moment wäre ein Sandsack nicht schlecht. Das würde ihrem Stresslevel definitiv gut tun. Eine Riesenschokotorte würde ihre Stimmung um Einiges anheben. Wie sie ihre Schwester kannte, war es wahrscheinlich etwas lächerlich Mädchenhaftes, wie Spitzenunterwäsche.

Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer war zu, als Angelina sie erreichte, daher öffnete sie sie vorsichtig. Das erste, was sie sah, war rotes Haar. Er stand am Kaminsims und betrachtete die Familienfotos. Er drehte sich um, als er die Tür aufgehen hörte.

Fred hatte die Hände lässig in den Taschen. Er trug einen Anzug, hatte aber offensichtlich auf eine Krawatte verzichtet. Er grinste angesichts ihres überraschten Ausdrucks. „Hi", sagte er sanft.

Angelina schlug die Hand vor den Mund, als Tränen hinter ihren Augen aufstiegen. Sie hatte seit dem Schulende nicht mehr geweint, doch jetzt konnte sie es wieder spüren. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass es Freudentränen waren. Sie hatte sich seit der Zeit vor Cedrics Tod nicht mehr so glücklich gefühlt.

_Cedric_.

Sie hatte den ganzen Tag nicht an ihn gedacht. Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinunter und sie wischte sie schnell weg. Sie würde es nicht wieder über sich kommen lassen. Wenigstens nicht vor Fred. Er hatte sie bereits in ihrem schlimmsten Zustand gesehen, das brauchte er nicht wieder.

„Bekomme ich keine Umarmung?", fragte Fred.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du eine verdienst", erwiderte Angelina mit ungewöhnlich zittriger Stimme.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus."

„Du auch." Fred lächelte und Angelina schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich meine... na ja, du weißt, was ich meine."

„Ja", sagte er sanft. „Bekomme ich jetzt eine Umarmung?"

Angelina wollte ihm viel mehr als nur eine Umarmung geben, aber es wäre ein guter Anfang. Sie begann, auf ihn zuzugehen und er nahm die Hände aus den Taschen. Sie hielt etwa einen Meter von ihm entfernt an und starrte ihn für einen Moment nur an. Er stand wirklich vor ihr. Sicher, es war erst zwei Wochen her, dass sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, aber es waren die längsten zwei Wochen ihres Lebens gewesen. In der Schule hatte sie es als gegeben genommen, dass sie ihn jeden Tag sah.

„Ist schon okay, Angel", sagte er ermutigend.

Der Kosename tat seine Wirkung. Angelina warf sich in seine Arme. Fred musste den Kaminsims packen, um sie davor zu bewahren, in den leeren Kamin zu fallen. Sie beiden seufzten bei der Berührung hörbar auf. Angelina schluchzte fast vor schierer Freude. Es war so schön, ihn wieder zu berühren. Er roch noch immer gleich und hielt sie noch immer auf dieselbe Art, wie er es immer getan hatte.

Das _beste_ Geschenk überhaupt.

„Soviel zu den Spitzenhöschen", sagte sie, während sie ihn festhielt.

„Huh?"

„Nichts."

„Ging es dir gut?"

Angelina löste sich plötzlich von ihm und boxte ihn auf den Arm. „Mir ging es nicht gut! Warum zum Teufel hast du keinen meiner Briefe beantwortet? Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, besonders nach dem, was Dumbledore uns gesagt hat."

Fred zuckte zusammen und ergriff seinen Arm. „Erstens... _au_. Mach das nie wieder. Zweitens, es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich nicht zurückgeschrieben habe. Ich habe mir auch Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Du hättest mich jederzeit besuchen können!"

„Eigentlich konnte ich dich _nicht_ besuchen."

Angelina stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Lass mich raten. Deine andere Freundin hat dich beansprucht?"

„Nein", antwortete Fred und ein langsames Lächeln kroch über sein Gesicht. „Meine andere Freundin macht Urlaub in Frankreich. Sie lässt grüßen."

„Blöder Arsch", erwiderte Angelina und spürte das bekannte Kitzeln, als sie in ihre normale Routine rutschten.

„Ich habe deine Beleidigungen vermisst, Angel."

„Und sonst nichts?"

„Nö. Das war's eigentlich."

„Schön. Wie du willst."

Angelina tat einen Schritt nach links und Fred packte sie. „Okay, das Spiel ist aus."

„Welches Spiel?", fragte sie unschuldig, während er sie an sich zog. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."

„Das, bei dem du vorgibst, mich nicht vermisst zu haben. Lass uns einfach zum Knutsch-Teil springen."

Angelina leckte sich die Lippen und nickte. „Einverstanden."

Fred nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie gründlich. Ihre Hand schlich sich um seinen Nacken und sie zog ihn tiefer in den Kuss. Seine Reaktion darauf war, dass er sich an sie presste und sie zurück zum Sofa schob. Fred gab ihr einen letzten Schubs und sie fiel mit einem leisen Quietschen rücklings aufs Sofa.

Angelina starrte ihn unter ihren Wimpern hervor zu ihm hoch. „Du bist _viel_ zu gut hierin."

Fred lächelte und half ihr wieder auf die Beine. „Nur zur Information, ich habe dich nur ein kleines Bisschen vermisst."

„Tja", flüsterte Angelina ihm ins Ohr, „warum zeigst du mir nicht noch mal, wie sehr du mich nicht vermisst hast."

„Das würde ich zu gerne, aber wir sind genau genommen nicht allein."

Sie trat schnell von ihm zurück und sah sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer um. „Aber es ist niemand hier."

„Ein paar Loser sind mir hierher gefolgt. Es tut mir echt Leid, aber ich konnte sie nicht loswerden."

Angelinas Augen leuchteten auf. „Wo sind sie, Fred?"

„Küche", antwortete er und nickte zur anderen Wohnzimmertür.

Sie eilte so schnell es mit ihren Absätzen ging zur Tür. Sie riss sie auf und strahlte ihre Freunde an. George und Lee saßen an je einem Ende des Küchentisches. Lee versuchte, Popcorn in Georges Mund zu werfen. Katie saß zwischen ihnen und feilte ihre Nägel. Sie sah auf, als sich die Tür öffnete.

„Angelina!"

George wandte den Kopf und ein Popcorn traf ihn am Ohr. „Hi, Angelina. Wir dachten, es wäre okay, wenn wir etwas essen würden, während wir darauf warten, dass ihr mit dem Knutschen fertig werdet."

„Natürlich ist s okay!", rief sie. Sie rauschte zum Tisch und umarmte George fest, wobei sie seinen Kopf gegen ihre Brust presste.

„Du hast gute Laune", sagte er und seine Ohren wurden rot.

Angelina lächelte und ging um den Tisch herum, um Katie zu umarmen. „Dieser Tag ist plötzlich viel besser. Hey, wo ist Alicia?"

„Sie wird jeden Augenblick hier sein", antwortete Katie. „Sie hat gestern ihre Apparationsprüfung bestanden, deshalb appariert sie in dein Zimmer. Ich nehme an, dass sie ihre Eltern überreden muss, sie gehen zu lasen."

„Warum? Was haben ihre Eltern denn?", fragte George und wandte sich an Katie, wodurch er von einem Popcorn im Gesicht getroffen wurde.

„Offensichtlich sind sie wegen dem, was passiert ist, total ausgeflippt", sagte Lee, während Angelina die Arme um seinen Hals schlang. „Alicias Dad ist besonders überfürsorglich. Er will sie das Haus nicht mehr verlassen lassen."

„Geht es ihr gut? Bist du dir sicher, dass sie kommt?"

Angelina tätschelte George beruhigend die Schulter. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Alicia gut geht. Sie ist wahrscheinlich ziemlich sauer auf dich, weil du sie ignoriert hast, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie irgendwann darüber hinweg kommt."

„Irgendwann...", wiederholte George leise.

xxxxx

„Du hast in genau drei Stunden zurück zu sein."

Alicia drehte ihrem Vater den Rücken zu und verdrehte die Augen. Er könnte sie genauso gut ans Bett ketten. „Ich werde direkt wieder nach Hause kommen, sobald der Hochzeitsempfang vorbei ist."

„Du hast in genau drei Stunden zurück zu sein", wiederholte ihr Vater stur und rauschte aus der Küche.

Alicia schnappte sich ihre Tasche vom Tisch und wandte sich an ihre Mutter. „Kannst du nicht mit ihm reden? Du weißt du viel besser als er, was los ist."

Als ihre Mutter sich vom Fenster abwandte, war Alicia überrascht, Tränen in ihren Augen zu sehen. „Ich weiß mehr darüber, was los ist, als du denkst."

„Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte Alicia, neugierig und verwirrt.

„Es bedeutet, dass ich mit deinem Vater einer Meinung bin. Sei in drei Stunden zurück."

Alicia konnte nicht glauben, dass ihre Mutter nicht auf ihrer Seite war. Mit beiden Eltern gegen sich hatte sie keine Chance. „Er will mich auch aus Hogwarts holen. Bist du da auch mit ihm einer Meinung?"

„Nein", erwiderte sie fest. Ihre Überzeugung verdutzte Alicia leicht und sie öffnete den Mund. Ihre Mutter bedeutete ihr zu schweigen. „Mach dir keine Mühe zu fragen, Liebling. Alles, was du wissen musst, ist, dass du bei Dumbledore in Hogwarts am Sichersten bist. Ich werde dich nicht von deinem Vater aus der Schule nehmen lassen. Ich weiß, dass was mit... diesem Jungen geschehen ist, nur ein unglücklicher Unfall war. Dumbledore wird seinen Schülern nichts zustoßen lassen."

„Was ist mit Jasmine? Sie hat mir gesagt, dass du erwähnt hättest, sie nach Hogwarts zu lassen."

„Das war nur ein vorübergehender Gedanke, Alicia. Ich kann Jasmine nicht aus Beauxbatons nehmen, nachdem wir so viel Schwierigkeiten damit hatten, sie überhaupt dahin zu bekommen."

Alicia nickte zufrieden. Sie wusste, dass es ernsthafte Streits geben würde, wenn ihre Eltern versuchen sollten, Jasmine von ihren Freunden wegzuholen. „Ich gehe dann mal besser zu Angelina."

„Okay, viel Spaß und gratuliere Angelinas Mutter von mir. Iss nicht zu viel, weil wir nachher noch zum Abendessen zu Erica müssen. Sei in genau drei Stunden zurück!"

„Ja, Mum."

Alicia umklammerte ihre Tasche und ihren Zauberstab und schloss die Augen. Sie stellte sich Angelinas Zimmer vor. Sie konnte die Quidditchposter und die rotgoldene Bettwäsche deutlich vor sich sehen. Sie öffnete vorsichtig ein Augen und seufzte erleichtert, als sie sich in einem Stück in Angelinas Zimmer wiederfand. Obwohl sie den Test mit Leichtigkeit bestanden hatte, machte das Apparieren sie nervös.

Alicia schrumpfte ihren Zauberstab und tat ihn in ihre Handtasche, um ihn vor Muggelblicken zu schützen. In der Einladung von Kiana hatte gestanden, dass auch Muggel an der Trauung teilnehmen würden, daher sollten sich Hexen und Zauberer mustergültig verhalten. Deswegen trug Alicia auch einen weiten Rock und eine Bluse und keine Robe.

Nachdem sie für eine Sekunde an der Tür gelauscht hatte, beschloss Alicia, dass es sicher für sie war, Angelinas Zimmer zu verlassen. Sie schlich in den ausgestorbenen Flur hinaus und ging auf Zehenspitzen die Treppen runter. Irgendwo unterwegs begann ihr Herz unregelmäßig zu hämmern. Es war nicht besonders schwer für sie, den Grund für diese Ängstlichkeit zu erforschen.

George Weasley.

Wenn Alicia ihn sah, würde sie ihm seinen blöden Hals umdrehen. Soviel zum liebenden Freund. Er hatte sich zwei ganze Wochen lang nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, sie zu kontaktieren!

Zuerst hatte sie gedacht, dass es seine merkwürdige Art der Bestrafung dafür war, dass sie seine liebevollen Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Als sie herausgefunden hatte, dass niemand etwas von den Zwillingen gehört hatte, bekam sie Panik. Wenn man die neuesten Entwicklungen bedachte, hatte sie daraus geschlossen, dass George und/oder seiner Familie etwas zugestoßen war. Als sie entdeckt hatte, dass der Fuchsbau vom Flohnetzwerk abgekoppelt worden war, bestärkte sie das nur in ihrer Meinung.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass er hier ist", flüsterte Alicia leise, als sie ins Wohnzimmer spähte. Es war leer, doch sie konnte bekannte Stimmen in der Küche hören.

„Glaubt mir, ihr wollt Richard überhaupt nicht treffen. Er glaubt, dass Magie ein großer Witz ist", sagte Angelina gerade.

Alicia stand in der Tür und starrte ihre beste Freundin an. Sie sah in dem langen, blassgelben, trägerlosen Kleid wunderschön aus. Ihr Haar wurde in einem komplizierten, zerzausten Knoten aus dem Gesicht gehalten und sie trug sogar Make-up. Zugegeben, es war nicht viel Make-up, doch es war mehr als sonst.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus, Angelina!"

Angelina hörte ihren Namen und wirbelte herum. Sie quietschte aufgeregt und warf sich auf Alicia. „Ich bin so froh, dass du kommen konntest! Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, dass deine Eltern dir Hausarrest aufgedrückt hätten!"

Alicia kicherte und umarmte ihre auffallend fröhliche Freundin. Über Angelinas Schulter sah sie George am Küchentisch sitzen. Ihr stockte fast der Atem. Er trug einen Anzug mit einer marineblauen Krawatte. Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an, als warte er auf ein Zeichen der Kenntnisnahme. Es würde nicht kommen.

Alicia löste sich von Angelina und wandte sich an alle außer George. „Na ja, ich hatte schon Glück, dass ich hierher kommen durfte. Mum ist jetzt schon fast so verrückt wie Dad. Ich mache mir echt Sorgen, dass sie mich in einen Rapunzel-Turm sperren."

„Ich mag deinen Rock", sagte Katie.

„Danke. Ich war seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr auf einer Hochzeit, also musste ich gestern Einkaufen gehen."

„Du siehst wirklich hübsch aus", äußerte George hoffnungsvoll.

Alicia ignorierte ihn. „Angelina, warum hast du uns vorher nichts von der Hochzeit erzählt? Wenn deine Schwester nicht gewesen wäre, hätte keiner von uns etwas davon gewusst."

Angelina sah betreten drein. „Es ist komisch. Mum heiratet einen Idioten. Sie weiß, dass er ein Idiot ist und sogar _er_ weiß, dass er nicht der schnellste Besen im Schuppen ist. Meine Mum heiratet ihn nur wegen seines Geldes und er will sie nur, weil sie hübsch ist und ihre Figur beibehalten hat."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass da mehr ist", sagte Katie optimistisch.

„Du bist eine Romantikerin, Katie. Alle, die was mit dieser Hochzeit zu tun haben, wissen, was los ist. Richards Söhne wollten, dass Mum einen Ehevertrag unterschreibt, aber sie hat sich geweigert, ihn zu heiraten, wenn sie so etwas unterschreiben sollte. Richard hatte keine Wahl, als ihr ihren Willen zu lassen."

„Ist das wichtig?", kommentierte Fred und legte seinen Arm um Angelinas Taille. „Du schlägst deinen Profit daraus, wen interessiert es also, wenn die Ehe eine Farce ist?"

„Ich will sein Geld nicht, weil es zu viel kostet, Fred. Er will, dass ich ihn wie meinen leiblichen Vater behandele und ich weigere mich, das zu tun."

„Aber lebt er nicht in einer Art Villa? Ihn ab und zu Dad zu nennen, scheint doch wie ein kleiner Preis dafür."

„Wieso denkst du, dass mir Geld wichtig ist?", blaffte Angelina und ihre gute Laune verschwand schnell. „Mir ist es egal, dass du nicht in einer Villa lebst, genauso wie es mir egal ist, dass Richard _in_ einer lebt. Ich bin nicht wie meine Mutter."

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du es bist. Ich denke nur, dass du überreagierst. Schwimm mit der Strömung, Angel."

Alicia zuckte zusammen, als sie sah, wie Angelina ihre Augen zusammenkniff und ihre Erwiderung vorbereitete. Sie war so in die Szene versunken, dass sie nicht merkte, wie George aufstand und hinter sie trat.

„Können wir irgendwo reden?"

Alicia versteifte sich und drehte sich schnell von ihm weg. Wenn sie ihm in die Augen sah, würde sie verlieren. „Ach, jetzt willst du also mit mir reden? Was, wenn ich nicht mehr mit dir reden möchte?"

George legte die Hand auf ihre verspannte Schulter. „Sei nicht so. Ich will es dir erklären."

Alicia riss sich wütend los. „Ich denke, dass ich schon verstanden habe. Du machst dir nur die Mühe, mit mir zu reden, wenn ich auch zum Knutschen in der Nähe bin. Wenn wir nicht zusammen irgendwo sind, brauchst du auch nicht nett zu mir sein. Ich verstehe vollkommen."

„So ist es nicht und das weißt du auch! Hör auf, dich so blöd zu benehmen und komm mit mir raus."

„Ooh, er hätte sie nicht blöd nennen sollen", flüsterte Katie am Tisch. Sie und Lee aßen Popcorn und sahen den zwei Paaren beim Streiten zu.

„Es ist nie eine gute Idee, deine Freundin blöd zu nennen", stimmte Lee zu.

Alicia warf ihnen kurz einen bösen Blick zu, dann wandte sie sich um, um George endlich in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich bin also blöd? Vielleicht hast du Recht. Es war ziemlich blöd von mir, mir so viele Sorgen um dich zu machen. Es war sicher auch blöd von mir, eine Stunde lang zu weinen, weil ich dachte, dass du tot wärst. Ja, ich denke, ich habe mich ziemlich blöd benommen. Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich nie wieder den Fehler begehe und mir Gedanken um dich mache. Ich werde dich mir nie wieder tot oder verletzt vorstellen."

Eine durchdringende Stille folgte Alicias Rede. Fred hatte mitten im Satz abgebrochen und Angelina biss sich auf die Lippe, schuldig dreinblickend, weil sie sich über unwichtige Dinge so aufregte.

„Lasst mich euch den Garten zeigen", sagte Angelina schnell.

„Ich habe ihn schon durchs Fenster gesehen. Er ist voller Unkraut", sagte Lee. Katie packte sein Ohr und drehte es. „Au! Ah, auf der anderen Seite kann Unkraut sehr reizvoll sein. Lasst uns das Unkraut ansehen gehen!"

Katie lächelte und drückte ihm als Wiedergutmachung einen Kuss aufs Ohr. Sie verließen die Küche und Angelina ergriff Freds Hand. „Lass uns mitgehen."

„Ich denke, ich bleibe hier", sagte er und warf Alicia einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Fred..."

„Na gut, verdammt."

Angelina lächelte Alicia ermutigend zu, während sie Fred aus dem Raum zerrte und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Du hast wirklich gedacht, dass ich tot wäre?", fragte George leise.

„Ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte! Dumbledore sagt uns, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück ist und dann fängt der Tagesprophet an, es zu leugnen. Ich höre zwei Wochen lang nichts von dir und der Fuchsbau ist vom Flohnetzwerk abgetrennt worden. Es war vielleicht blöd von mir, aber ich habe zwei und zwei zusammengezählt."

George, der leicht blass aussah, setzte sich an den Tisch. „Du hast das in den Briefen, die du mir geschickt hast, nicht erwähnt. Du warst nur sauer, weil ich nicht geantwortet habe."

„Was zum Teufel hätte ich denn schreiben sollen? ‚Hallo George. Ist es nicht heiß draußen? Hoffe, dass du nicht tot bist! Tschüssi!'" Alicia ignorierte ihre feuchten Augen und ging um den Tisch herum. „Hast du etwa von mir erwartet, dass ich alle meine Gedanken aufschreibe? Das hätte mich wie eine Durchgeknallte aussehen lassen, wenn du nur im Familienurlaub gewesen wärst. Ich habe dich in allen möglichen Schwierigkeiten gesehen."

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es so schlimm ist, hätte ich einen Weg gefunden, dich zu kontaktieren."

„Einen Weg _gefunden_? Warst du im Urlaub auf dem Mars, oder was? Alles, was du hättest tun müssen, war einen Brief zu schreiben und ihn Rons Eule zu geben!"

George seufzte und lockerte seine Krawatte. „Es ist nicht so einfach, Alicia. Ich werde es dir erklären, aber ich denke, du solltest dich besser hinsetzen."

Alicia stoppte auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und verschränkte bestimmt die Arme. „Ich stehe lieber. Wenn du anfängst, Märchen zu erzählen, kann ich schneller abhauen."

„Alles, was ich dir erzählen werde, ist ernst. Es muss zwischen uns bleiben. Du darfst niemandem davon auch nur ein Wort verraten. Außerdem kann ich dir aus ersichtlich werdenden Gründen nicht alles sagen. Eigentlich darf ich dir gar nichts sagen."

„Warum? Was ist los?"

„Er ist wirklich zurück, Alicia. Harry und Dumbledore haben die Wahrheit gesagt. Trotz dem, was der Prophet sagt, ist Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück." George sah zu ihr auf, ein Hauch Verzweiflung im Blick. „Du glaubst mir doch, oder?"

Alicia trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, um ihn zu beruhigen, doch hielt abrupt inne. Sie war entschlossen, ihre Distanz zu bewahren, bis sie die ganze Geschichte gehört hatte. „Natürlich glaube ich dir. Aber was hat das mit dir zu tun?"

„Als meine Mum und mein Dad uns von Gleis Neundreiviertel abgeholt haben, haben sie uns zum Fuchsbau gebracht und uns gesagt, dass wir unsere Sachen zusammensuchen sollen. Fünf Tage später sind wir in ein sicheres Haus umgezogen."

„Ein sicheres Haus? Warum? Ihr seid doch nicht in Gefahr, oder?", fragte Alicia und fühlte, wie ihr Herzschlag raste.

„Wir sind Anhänger Dumbledores und somit automatisch die Feinde von Du-weißt-schon-wem. Es hilft auch nicht gerade, dass Ron Harrys bester Freund ist. Wir waren wahrscheinlich nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr. Mum und Dad wollten nur nichts riskieren."

„Sie haben das Richtige getan", stimmte Alicia inbrünstig zu. „Wo ist das sichere Haus?"

George schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Das ist eines der Dinge, die ich dir nicht sagen kann. Es muss ein Geheimnis bleiben."

Alicia seufzte und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Es scheint, dass jeder Geheimnisse vor mir hat. Meine Mum benimmt sich merkwürdig und jetzt kannst du mir nicht mal sagen, wo du gerade wohnst."

„Tut mir Leid."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich will doch auch, dass du in Sicherheit bist."

„Mum und Dad wollen, dass wir einen oder zwei Monate lang weder das Haus verlassen, noch irgendwelche Briefe schicken. Im Moment ist alles zu hektisch und es ist besser, wenn wir eine Weile einfach verschwinden."

Alicia nickte und lächelte ihm leicht zu. „Ich verstehe. Du hast dich doch heute nicht rausgeschlichen, oder?"

„Auf keinen Fall. Wir mussten Mum alles mögliche versprechen, damit sie uns hierher gelassen hat. Wir würden auf keinen Fall rausschleichen nach dem, was mit..." Er verstummte.

„Noch was, was du mir nicht erzählen kannst?", riet sie.

„Nein. Es ist nur unwichtig."

Alicia bemerkte die kleinen Veränderungen in Georges Gesicht. Sein Kiefer spannte sich an, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er wütend war. Sein Blick war auf die Tischplatte gesenkt, was entweder bedeutete, dass er traurig oder verlegen war. Außerdem sah er gar nicht gut aus. Er war blass und seine Augen sahen müde und blutunterlaufen aus. Alicia bereute sofort, dass sie ihn angebrüllt hatte.

„Du kannst mir alles sagen, George."

„Hast du von Percys Beförderung gehört?"

„Es stand in der Zeitung. Gratulier ihm von mir." Ein Muskel zuckte in Georges Kiefer und sein Blick blieb gesenkt. Alicia erhob sich halb von ihrem Stuhl. „Was ist los? Ist Percy etwas zugestoßen?"

„Er ist nicht mit uns zu diesem sicheren Haus gekommen. Er hat sich für das Ministerium von unserer Familie abgewandt. Jetzt, wo er für Fudge arbeitet, kann er sich nicht mit uns abgeben, sagt er. Er hat Dad die Schuld daran gegeben, dass wir so arm sind und- und er..."

„Oh, das ist grauenhaft." Alicia stand auf und um den Tisch herum zu ihm. Sie blieb leise neben ihm stehen.

„Mir ist Percy egal. Wirklich. So weit es mich betrifft, denke ich, dass es kein Verlust ist. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um meine Eltern."

Alicia wusste, dass er log, doch sie ließ es dabei beruhen. „Er wird schon zur Vernunft kommen und in Nullkommanichts ist er zurück."

„Ich will nicht, dass er zurückkommt!", brüllte George plötzlich und Alicia zuckte zusammen. „Er kann nicht unsere Familie beleidigen und dann hoffen, mit offenen Armen wieder empfangen zu werden!"

„Okay", sagte Alicia schnell. „Alles wird gut. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich wütend geworden bin. Ich habe nicht gewusst, was du durchmachen musstest."

„Schon gut", murmelte er und ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken.

Alicia strich ihm übers Haar und sagte, „Bist du dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Du siehst ein bisschen kränklich aus."

„Ich _fühle_ mich auch ein bisschen kränklich. Ich konnte nicht gut schlafen. Fred genauso, aber ich denke, er kann es besser verstecken als ich. Es wäre alles nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn ich dich hätte sehen können. Ich habe gemerkt, dass ich dich brauche. Ich meine, ich brauche dich _wirklich_. So etwas habe ich nie zuvor gefühlt."

Alicia wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal mehr, was sie fühlte. Die Trennung hatte sie ebenfalls gequält. Sie hatte nur keine Ahnung, was das bedeuten sollte. Liebte sie ihn? Was war mit in ihn _verliebt_ sein? Was auch immer die Antwort war, die Tatsache, dass George sie brauchte, hatte einen immensen Effekt auf Alicia. Sie war gerne wichtig.

„Lass mich auf deinen Schoß, damit ich dich richtig umarmen kann", sagte sie.

George schob seinen Stuhl vom Tisch zurück und Alicia setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, etwas, was sie vorher nie getan hätte. Sie legten die Arme umeinander Alicia lächelte bei der bekannten Sicherheit, die das hervorrief. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie ihn liebte; es war nur nicht die Art von Liebe, die er sich erhoffte.

Sie saßen zwei Minuten lang in zufriedenem Schweigen da. Georges Atem ging langsam und sein Kopf lag auf Alicias Schulter, sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals vergraben. Sie dachte, dass er eingeschlafen war. „George? Geht's dir gut?"

Ohne seinen Kopf zu heben, seufzte er und sagte, „Ich war seit Wochen nicht mehr so entspannt. Können wir so eine Weile bleiben?"

Alicia küsste ihn ein paar Mal auf den Scheitel und umarmte ihn fester. „Solange du willst, Georgie."

„Für immer", sagte George leise.

Alicia sagte nichts. Sie hätte auch nichts sagen können, ohne ihn wütend zu machen. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um über die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer gemeinsamen Zukunft zu sprechen.

Da keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte, saßen sie fast fünf Minuten in einvernehmlichem Schweigen da. Während sie vor sich hinstarrte, entdeckte Alicia Angelina durchs Küchenfenster spähen. Hinter Georges Rücken hob sie beide Daumen. Angelina erwiderte die Geste, dann verschwand sie aus ihrem Blickfeld.

„Sie kommen wieder rein. Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Brauchst du noch mehr Zeit?"

„Jetzt, wo du es sagst; da gibt es wirklich etwas, das ich brauche."

Alicia schloss entgegenkommend die Augen und George küsste sie. Es war vorsichtig und zögerlich, fast als wenn sie Angst hätten, dass sie vergessen hatten, wie es ging. Dann fanden sie sich schnell darin ein und verloren sich so sehr im Kuss, dass sie nicht hörten, wie ihre Freunde zurückkamen.

„Lass sie für nur zehn Minuten alleine und schon treiben sie es wie die Kaninchen", sagte Lee, was die beiden dazu veranlasste, sich zögerlich voneinander zu lösen.

„Kaninchen? Seit wann küssen sich Kaninchen?", fragte Angelina.

„Das ist doch nur eine Redensart."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Kaninchen küssen sich nicht. Sie machen andere Dinge, aber sie küssen sich nicht."

„Und wie kannst du das sicher wissen? Sie machen es vielleicht, wenn die Menschen nicht zusehen", sagte Lee.

Angelina schüttelte süffisant den Kopf. „Es ist anatomisch gar nicht möglich. Kaninchen haben keine Lippen und ihre Zähne stehen vor. Wenn sie versuchen würden, sich zu küssen, würden sie sich beißen oder die Zähne anstoßen."

„Küssende Kaninchen", sagte George leise, den Kopf vor Verwunderung schüttelnd.

„Gut zu sehen, dass alles wieder normal ist", kommentierte Alicia und richtete lächelnd Georges Krawatte.

xxxxx

Die Hochzeitszeremonie verlief ereignislos, wenn man das denn so sagen konnte. Es gab keine Magieunfälle und niemand widersprach der Verbindung. Angelina schnaubte jedoch laut, als ihre Mutter versprach, ihre neuen Mann zu „lieben, ehren und gehorchen". Diejenigen in den vordersten Reihen hätte hören können, wie die Brautjungfer etwas über sexistische alte Männer murmelte, die eher eine Sklavin statt einer Frau wollten.

Alicia und Katie weinten während der Zeremonie und Fred und George zogen sie rücksichtslos damit auf. Lee war merkwürdig still. Er starrte die ganze Zeit aus den Bleiglasfenstern der Kirche. Er hatte offensichtlich eine ganze Menge auf dem Herzen, das er jedoch nicht mit seinen Freunden oder seiner Freundin teilen wollte.

Der Hochzeitsempfang fand auf Richards Anwesen statt. Leider konnte Alicia dort nur eine Stunde verbringen, bevor sie gehen musste. George war nicht allzu glücklich darüber.

„Nur noch fünf Minuten", bat er.

Sie saßen draußen beim sprudelnden Springbrunnen, der in Richards perfekt gepflegten Garten installiert war. Alicia drückte seine Hand. „Ich bin schon zehn Minuten zu spät. Ich muss gehen, bevor mein Dad einen Suchtrupp losschickt."

„Das ist total unfair."

„Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber du musst das tun, was deine Eltern sagen. Halt dich von Ärger fern."

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun, Süße, aber manchmal findet der Ärger einfach mich und ich kann nichts dagegen tun."

Alicia trat vor George und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände. „Tu mir den Gefallen und sei bis zum Schulbeginn ein guter Junge, ja?"

„Sobald der Hogwarts-Express King's Cross verlässt, darf ich mich also wieder normal verhalten?", fragte George und packte ihre Hüften.

„Ja, aber dann bin ich ja da und kann dich zurückhalten. Deine Tage des Unruhestiftens sind vorbei, Weasley."

„Ich denke, ich werde eine neue Verantwortung zu tragen haben, als Freund der Schulsprecherin."

Alicia zuckte leicht zusammen. „Wer sagt, dass ich Schulsprecherin werde?"

„Ich! Sie können dich auf keinen Fall übergehen."

„Wir werden sehen. Lass mich los, damit ich disapparieren kann."

„Ich liebe dich", sagte George, ohne den Griff um ihre Taille zu lockern.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie sanft und zog seine Hände fort.

Nach einem letzten Kuss disapparierte Alicia zurück in ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte erwartet, dass ihr Vater dort auf sie wartet, doch stattdessen fand sie Jasmine vor, die auf ihrem Bett liegend eine Zeitschrift las.

„Jas? Hat Dad dich geschickt, damit du hier auf mich wartest?"

Jasmine sah kurz von ihrer Zeitschrift auf. „Du bist fast eine Viertelstunde zu spät."

„Ich weiß das selbst. Wo ist Dad?"

„Unten, streitet sich mit Mum. Keine Sorge, so weit er weiß, bist du pünktlich zurückgekommen."

„Streiten sie wegen mir?", fragte Alicia besorgt. „Ist es, weil ich zur Hochzeit gegangen bin, oder weil ich mit George gehe?"

„Der Streit hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Die Welt dreht sich nicht nur um dich, Prinzessin", sagte Jasmine.

„Ich soll die Prinzessin sein? Jedes Mal, wenn du aus dieser Schule kommst, bist du noch launischer und eingebildeter. Dein Aussehen wird dich nicht weit bringen."

Jasmine grinste ihre ältere Schwester an. „Das sagen nur hässliche Leute."

Alicia warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Runter von meinen Bett, du dumme Kuh."

„Entspann dich. Ich hab doch nur Spaß gemacht."

„Ich weiß, aber das macht dich nicht weniger nervig." Alicia setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und zog ihre Schuhe aus. „Worüber streiten sie sich dann?"

„Über mich. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich nächste Woche nach Marseilles fahre und Jean-Pierre besuche. Dad ist natürlich total ausgeflippt."

„Wer zum Teufel ist Jean-Pierre?"

„Mein sexy französischer Freund", antwortete Jasmine gelassen.

Alicia lachte nur. „Du hast keinen ‚sexy französischen Freund'."

„Habe ich wohl und zwar seit drei Monaten. Er ist achtzehn und so!"

Alicia fiel fast vom Stuhl. „Achtzehn? Der ist ja älter als ich! Mein Gott, Jasmine. Er ist alt genug um dein... dein älterer Bruder zu sein!"

„Na und? Er sagt, dass ich für mein Alter sehr erwachsen bin."

„Nein, bist du nicht! Bis letztes Jahr hast du noch gedacht, dass der Premierminister der Mann von der Queen ist!"

„Ist ja mal wieder typisch du, dass du denkst, dass Wissen über Politik ein Zeichen von Reife ist. Jean-Pierre mag mich so wie ich bin."

„Oh, das wette ich", schnarrte Alicia. Sie hatte plötzlich einen schrecklichen Gedanken. „Er hat dich doch zu nichts gezwungen, oder?"

Jasmine schloss ihre Zeitschrift und setzte sich auf. „Entgegen dem, was du denkst, Alicia, bin ich nicht blöd. Ich weiß, was ich tue. Er kennt seine Grenzen."

„Pass nur auf, dass er sich daran hält."

Jasmine ging zur Tür und hielt inne. „Wenn du mit deiner Predigt durch bist, solltest du dich besser fertig machen. In einer Stunde fahren wir zu Erica."

„Ich dachte, wir sollten zum Abendessen hin. Warum fahren wir so früh?"

„Erica hat darauf bestanden. Dad denkt, dass sie befördert wurde."

Jasmine ging und Alicia starrte aus dem Fenster. Bei der Erwähnung der Beförderung konnte sie nicht anders, als an Percy zu denken. Würde Erica dasselbe tun? Wenn sie im Ministerium weit genug aufsteigen konnte, würde sie sich dann auch von ihrem Muggelvater abwenden?

Allein der Gedanken ließ eine Gänsehaut über Alicias Haut kriechen. Es schien nicht wahrscheinlich... aber Erica _war_ sehr ehrgeizig.

xxxxx

Die Fahrt zu Ericas Wohnung verlief verständlicherweise schweigend. Alicia hoffte, dass Ericas Beförderung wieder alle glücklich machen würde. Leider sollte die Dinge sich noch viel schlechter entwickeln. Ihre Ankündigung hatte nicht mit einer Beförderung zu tun. Tatsächlich war es das exakte Gegenteil.

Alicia wusste, dass etwas anders lief als erwartet, als Erica die Tür öffnete. Alicia fand sich in einer Umarmung ihrer Schwester wieder, bei der ihr die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde.

„Ich muss atmen", keuchte sie und schob Erica weg.

Erica drückte sie noch ein letztes Mal, dann ließ sie los. „Es ist so gut, dich zu sehen, Alicia! Wie läuft's in der Schule? Das ist gut! Oh, Jasmine! Du siehst ja noch hübscher aus als das letzte Mal, dass ich dich gesehen habe!"

„Danke, dass du mir gesagt hast, dass ich auch hübsch bin", sagte Alicia, rieb sich die Rippen und schaute finster drein.

„Mum, Dad!"

Alicia schlüpfte in die Wohnung und blieb abrupt stehen. Alle Möbel waren weg und Umzugskisten standen in ordentlichen Reihen an der Wand.

„Du ziehst _um_?", wollte Alicia wissen. „Du ziehst uns um und hast uns nichts davon erzählt?"

„Ja", antwortete Erica, verlor ihren Enthusiasmus und vermied jeglichen Augenkontakt.

Alicia sah, wie die Augen ihres Vaters aufleuchteten. „Du ziehst nach London, damit du näher bei der Arbeit wohnst."

Ihn ignorierend rieb Erica die Hände aneinander. „Alles ist schon eingepackt, also dachte ich, dass wir Pizza zum Essen haben würden. Klingt das nicht nett?"

„Wohin ziehst du?", fragte Jasmine.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns alle setzen." Erica wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und beschwor ein paar Stühle herauf.

„Du ziehst nicht nach London, oder?", sagte Alicia.

Erica wartete, bis alle saßen, dann atmete sie tief ein. „Nein. Ich ziehe nach Covasna."

Diese Ankündigung wurde mit Stille beantwortet.

„Wo zur Hölle ist das?", fragte Jasmine schließlich. Ihre Mutter brachte sie mit einem Zischen zum Schweigen.

Alicias Herz begann zu pochen. Etwas regte sich in ihrem Gedächtnis.

„Es ist eine Straße in London, oder? In der Nähe von der Charing Cross Road?", sagte ihr Vater, eher hoffnungsvoll als sicher.

„Nein."

„Ah, natürlich. Es ist in der Nähe vom Piccadilly. Oder – oder der Oxford Street?"

„Es ist keine Straße in London."

Alicias Erinnerung erwachte und sie sprang auf. „Covasna ist nicht mal in der Nähe von London. Es ist in Rumänien!"

„_Rumänien_?"

„Es ist nicht mal irgendwo in Rumänien." Alicia lächelte ihre Schwester an und konnte ihre Freude kaum unterdrücken. „Covasna ist der Ort, an dem Charlie Weasley mit seinen Drachen arbeitet."

„_Charlie Weasley_?"

Erica nickte cool. „Ich ziehe nach Rumänien, um bei Charlie zu sein. Wir lieben uns."

„_Noch_ ein Weasley?", rief Alicias Vater. „Erst finde ich heraus, dass Alicia mit den Zwillingen geht, jetzt haust du mit dem Drachenjungen ab."

Alicia verdrehte die Augen. „Dad, ich gehe mit _einen_ Zwilling, nicht mit beiden. Angelina ist mit Fred zusammen. Ich habe den nicht Geisteskranken."

„Du und George!", sagte Erica aufgeregt. „Das ist wunderbar. Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wann ihr es endlich schaffen würdet."

„Hat fast so lange gedauert wie bei Charlie und dir", bemerkte Alicia.

Natalie Spinnet, immer aufmerksam, fing die merkwürdige Stimmung ihrer Tochter auf. „Wo ist Charlie?"

Ericas Lächeln bröckelte und sie vermied es, ihre Mutter anzusehen. „Oh, er ist zurück in Rumänien. Er hätte eigentlich hier sein sollen, aber etwas ist dazwischen gekommen."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass dieser Franzose, mit dem du zusammen bist, nicht auch ein Weasley ist?", fragte Alicias Vater Jasmine.

„Ja, aber ich könnte ihn fallen lassen und mir einen Weasley holen, wenn dich das glücklich machen würde. Bill ist ziemlich heiß."

„Mach keinen Ärger, Jasmine."

Alicia zog Erica beiseite um unter vier Augen mit ihr zu reden. Sie hatte die Vermutung, dass Charlie nicht wirklich in Rumänien war. Er versteckte sich vermutlich mit dem Rest der Familie.

„Wie lange bist du offiziell mit Charlie zusammen?"

Erica lächelte ein wenig schüchtern. „Jetzt fast ein Jahr. Was ist mit dir?"

„Ein halbes Jahr. Ich habe George vorhin zum ersten Mal seit Schulende gesehen", sagte Alicia und senkte die Stimme.

Erica verstand die Andeutung, warf einen Blick auf ihre Eltern, dann schob sie Alicia in die Küche. „Wie geht es George?"

„Ich denke, es geht ihm gut. Es war schwer zu sagen. Äh... ist Charlie wirklich in diesem sicheren Haus?"

Erica packte plötzlich aufgeregt Alicias Arm. „Du weißt vom Orden?"

„Was ist der Orden?", fragte Alicia.

„Oh. Vergiss es." Erica rieb sich die Augen und schniefte. „Vergiss, dass ich je was gesagt habe."

„Weinst du etwa?", flüsterte Alicia. Etwas war definitiv los. Wieder einmal war sie außen vor. „Was ist los, Erica?"

„Ich habe mich schon die ganze Zeit danach gesehnt, mit jemandem darüber zu reden. Aber... oh Gott, ich habe solche Angst, dass ihm etwas passieren könnte."

„Wem?", wollte Alicia laut wissen. „Redest du von George?"

„Nein! Es ist Charlie!" Erica begann jetzt ernstlich zu weinen und ergriff Alicias Arm fester. „Er ist ein Teil davon und er hat mich gebeten, auch beizutreten, aber ich habe abgelehnt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das Richtige getan habe."

Alicia, die darin die Chance sah, endlich ein paar Antworten zu bekommen, nahm die Hand ihrer verwirrten Schwester. „Ich will dir wirklich helfen, aber du musst mir mehr erzählen. Du weißt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst."

Erica dachte eine Sekunde darüber nach, dann nickte sie. Gerade, als sie den Mund öffnete, kam Natalie Spinnet in die Küche und Erica warf sich ihrer überraschten Mutter in die Arme.

„Oh, Liebes, was ist passiert?"

Erica konnte nur unzusammenhängend schluchzen, also antwortete Alicia so gut sie konnte für sie. „Wir haben über George und Charlie geredet, als sie anfing zu weinen. Sie hat etwas von einem Orden erwähnt. Außerdem ist Charlie ein Teil von etwas und sie nicht und sie macht sich Sorgen."

Alicia sah äußerst verwirrt zu, als ihre Mutter Ericas Gesicht in die Hände nahm und ihr in die Augen sah. „Sie haben dich und Charlie gebeten, beizutreten?"

„Was beizutreten?", fragte Alicia und versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mutter zu erregten. „Was ist der Orden? Was hat George mit all dem zu tun?"

Erica schien ihn ihrem aufgeregten Zustand nichts von Alicias Fragen mitbekommen zu haben. „Charlie und ich wollten unser Leben zusammen anfangen. Was soll ich tun, wenn ihm etwas passiert? Ich denke, ich sollte bei all dem bei ihm sein und neben ihm stehen. Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich jetzt die Pflicht, ihm zu folgen. Ich wünschte nur, ich wüsste, was ich tun soll!"

„Alles wird gut", sagte ihre Mutter beruhigen. „Lass uns in dein Zimmer gehen und alles in Ruhe besprechen. Alicia, du kannst die Pizza bestellen und sicher gehen, dass Dad und Jasmine uns nicht stören."

„Aber Erica wollte mir gerade sagen, was los ist", protestierte Alicia.

„Sie darf dir nichts sagen und du darfst sie nicht bedrängen. Glaub mir, es ist besser, wenn du nichts weißt."

„Wenn es etwas mit George zu tun hat, dann habe ich das Recht, es zu erfahren!"

„Leider ist diese Sache größer als du und George. Sie ist größer als wir alle. Ich möchte, dass das Thema damit beendet ist."

Alicia nickte. Sie würde weiter nichts aus ihrer Mutter oder ihrer Schwester herausbekommen, aber sie würde auch nicht aufgeben. In diesem Augenblick schwor Alicia sich, herauszufinden, was auch immer vor sich ging.

xxxxx

Während Alicia herumschnüffelte, bekamen George und Fred eine völlig neue Welt zu sehen. Der Krieg gegen Voldemort war auf ihre Türschwelle gebracht worden und plötzlich war die Welt ein bedrohlicher Ort. Um alles noch schlimmer zu machen, waren Leute, an denen ihnen etwas lag, in Gefahr und sie konnte sie nicht davor warnen.

„Ich werde Angelina alles erzählen", verkündete Fred.

Es war der Tag, bevor sie zurück nach Hogwarts gehen sollten und die Zwillinge waren in ihrem Zimmer. George las einige der Briefe, die Alicia ihm geschrieben hatte. Fred sollte eigentlich an einer Preisliste für ihre Produkte arbeiten, doch offensichtlich war er nicht mit den Gedanken dabei.

Georg seufzte und faltete behutsam Alicias letzten Brief zusammen. „Wir haben das schon mal durchgekaut, Fred. Du darfst niemandem was davon sagen. Wir haben Mum versprochen, dass wir es für uns behalten."

„Wir haben auch versprochen, dass wir aufhören, Scherzartikel zu entwickeln", sagte Fred. „Außerdem kannst du mir nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass du Spinnet nicht alles sagen wirst. Ich war überrascht, dass du es ihr nicht schon auf der Hochzeit erzählt hast."

„Ich will mein Versprechen halten, danke sehr. Ich schlage vor, dass du dasselbe tust."

„Du denkst, dass du es schaffen wirst, etwas vor Spinnet geheim zu halten? Wenn es um Geheimnisse geht ist sie wie ein Hai, der Blut riecht. Sie wird sofort wissen, dass du ihr etwas Wichtiges verschweigst."

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du aufhören sollst, sie Spinnet zu nennen. Und vergleiche sie nicht mit Tieren", sagte George gereizt. „Hör mal, ich wünschte, ich könnte es ihr sagen, aber ich weiß, dass es sicherer für sie ist, wenn ich sie da raushalte. Angelina wird es auch besser gehen, wenn sie nicht weiß, was eigentlich los ist."

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht", räumte Fred ein. „Ich weiß nur, dass sie irgendwann alles über den Orden herausfinden wird. Wenn sie merkt, dass ich sie angelogen haben, wird sie meine Eier in einer Schraubzwinge zerquetschen. Wortwörtlich. Sie hat einen Fluch gefunden, weißt du."

George zuckte zusammen. „So unangenehm das auch klingt, wir können es niemandem sagen. Dieses Mal sogar nicht mal Lee. Sie werden alle viel glücklicher sein, wenn sie nicht wissen, dass wir einen Krieg gegen den bösesten Zauberer aller Zeiten führen wollen."

Fred ließ die Zauberscherze-Produktliste unter seine Matratze gleiten und stand auf. „Na ja, ich gebe dir eine Woche, bevor Spinnet dir wie eine ausgehungerte Wölfin die Wahrheit entrissen hat."

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du das lassen sollst!" George ergriff das nächstbeste Objekt und schleuderte es auf seinen Bruder. Fred wich dem Ding lachend aus und apparierte.

Den Rest des Tages konnte George die Unterhaltung nicht aus dem Kopf kriegen. Sogar bei der Glückwunschfeier für Hermine und Ron dachte er darüber nach, was Fred vorhergesagt hatte. Würde Alicia erkennen können, dass er ihr etwas Wichtiges verschwieg? Wie wütend würde sie darüber sein?

George würde seine Antwort am nächsten Tag bekommen. Nachdem sie mit Lupin und Ginny auf Gleis Neundreiviertel angekommen waren, sahen Fred und George, wie Lee in den vierten Waggon des Hogwarts-Expresses stieg. Sie verabschiedeten sich von allen anderen und sprangen in den Zug.

„Ich wette, dass Angelina noch zehn Mal heißer aussieht als bei der Hochzeit", kommentierte Fred, als sie in den vierten Waggon stiegen.

„Hoffentlich ist sie auch besser drauf."

„Na ja, sie war bei Katie und Alicia, damit sie nicht bei ihrem Stiefvater wohnen musste. Das sollte ihre Laune gehoben haben."

„Was will sie machen, wenn die Schule vorbei ist?", fragte George, als sie anfingen, die Abteile abzusuchen.

„Sie will professionelles Quidditch spielen. Sie sagt, dass sie nicht eine Nacht bei Richard verbringen will. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie das schaffen will."

„Hast du ihr gesagt, dass wir uns nach einer Wohnung in der Winkelgasse umsehen?"

„Nein. Hast du es Spinnet erzählt?"

„Noch nicht", gab George zögernd zu. Er steckte seinen Kopf in ein weiteres Abteil, in dem jedoch nur eine Gruppe kichernder Hufflepuff-Mädchen saßen. „Das war das vorletzte. Sie müssen im letzten Abteil sein."

Gerade, als sie dort ankamen, ging die Tür auf und Alicia rauschte heraus. Sie kam schlitternd vor Fred, der vor George stand, zum Stehen.

„Du rennst also raus, bevor du deinem Freud Hallo gesagt hast? Ich dachte, dass ihr eine Menge nachholen müsstet, wo ihr euch doch über einen Monat nicht gesehen habt", sagte Fred unterkühlt. „Ts, ts, Alicia. Mach so weiter und George wird jemand anderes finden."

„Tu uns allen einen Gefallen und halt die Klappen", blaffte George und schubste seinen Bruder beiseite.

„Ich wollte auf dich warten", sagte Alicia gehetzt. „Ich schwöre es, George. Ich muss nur wirklich dringend zum Vertrauensschülerabteil."

George lächelte locker. „Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen. Ich verstehe doch, dass die neue Schulsprecherin nicht zu spät zu Besprechungen kommen darf."

Fred machte ein Würgegeräusch. „Oh nein. Bitte sag mir, dass sie das nicht getan haben. Mehr macht wird dich nur korrumpieren."

Alicia öffnete ihre Jacke und zeigte ihm ihr altes, gewöhnliches Vertrauensschülerabzeichen. „Tja, dann wird es dich freuen, zu erfahren, dass ich nicht Schulsprecherin bin. Ich habe einen Brief bekommen, in dem Stand, dass sie den Posten Meenal Romano gegeben haben."

„Das ist einfach – es ist sogar – aber du bist...", stammelte George entrüstet.

„Mann, sogar ich habe gedacht, dass du den Job schon in der Tasche hättest. Pech, Spinnet." Fred klopfte ihr auf die Schulter, dann glitt er an ihr vorbei ins Abteil, wo Angelina ihn mit einem Quietschen begrüßte.

„Ich muss nach vorne", sagte Alicia und trat verlegen ein paar Schritte in die Richtung.

„Warte, ich bringe dich dahin." George zerrte seinen Koffer in das Abteil und begrüßte schnell alle anderen, bevor er wieder zu Alicia in den Gang kam.

Während der Hogwarts-Express vorantuckerte, starrten sich die beiden einen Moment an. Leute quetschten sich auf der Suche nach einem leeren Abteil an ihnen vorbei, doch keiner rührte sich. Anderthalb Monate waren eigentlich keine lange Zeit, aber es war lang genug, dass sich zwei Menschen verändern konnten. George bemerkte die Veränderung sofort.

„Du warst draußen in der Sonne", sagte er.

Alicia errötete leicht und strich sich eine Locke hinters Ohr. „Woher weißt du das?"

Er tippte ihr auf die Nasenspitze. „Neue Sommersprossen."

„Jah, ich war die letzten drei Wochen oft draußen. Angelina hat darauf bestanden, dass wir Quidditch trainieren, um wieder reinzukommen und so." Alicia musterte ihn vorsichtig. „Du siehst nicht so aus, als wärst du viel in der Sonne gewesen."

„Ich war viel drinnen", sagte George. „Sehe ich davon abgesehen immer noch genauso aus?"

„Nein. Deine Haare sind länger und dunkler." Alicia legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn genauer an. „Und du bist ein bisschen kräftiger geworden."

„Heißt das, dass ich fett geworden bin?"

„Nein. Du bist einfach... anders."

„Gut anders oder schlecht anders?"

„Gut", sagte Alicia sofort. „Definitiv gut."

„Ha. Meine Freundin steht auf mich", zog George sie auf.

„Nein, tue ich nicht. Du stehst vielleicht selber auf dich, aber sonst in der Nähe hier niemand."

„Du wirst rot."

„Das ist ein Sonnenbrand", winkte sie ab.

„Alicia Spinnet will mich", sagte George laut.

Alicia verdrehte die Augen. „Sprich leiser."

Sie ging davon und George erlaubte sich ein Lächeln. Es schien, als würde sie endlich anfangen, ihn als mehr als nur einen Freund aus Kindertagen wahrzunehmen. Sie schien sich sogar von ihm angezogen zu fühlen. Es geschahen noch Wunder.

„Geh langsamer, Leesh", sagte George und eilte ihr nach. „Haben sie gesagt, warum du nicht Schulsprecherin geworden bist?"

„Nein. Ich denke, Meenal war einfach besser geeignet."

„Unmöglich. Wir wissen beide, dass du perfekt für den Posten warst. Du hast die richtigen Noten, den richtigen Respekt, das beispielhafte Verhalten... du bist total angeschmiert worden."

Alicia wollte offensichtlich nicht darüber reden, denn sie wechselte ohne Vorwarnung das Thema. „Haben Ron und Hermine von Harry gehört? Waren sie froh, als sie ihre Vertrauensschülerabzeichen bekommen haben?"

George schnaubte. „Hermine war natürlich ekstatisch und Harry ist kein Vertrauensschüler. Jemand anderes ist es."

Alicia schnappte nach Luft. „Aber er ist Harry Potter! Weißt du, wem sie es gegeben haben? Besser nicht Neville Longbottom. Er würde sein Abzeichen andauend verlieren und die Treffen vergessen. Ist es Neville?"

George grinste, als er sich ihre Miene vorstellte, wenn sie herausfand, dass es Ron war. „Ich werde es dir nicht sagen. Es wird viel lustiger, wenn es eine Überraschung ist."

„Georgie..."

„Ich bin sicher, dass du noch eine Minute aushalten kannst, bist du es herausfindest."

„Schön, benimm dich halt bescheuert. Glücklicherweise sind wir sowieso fast beim Vertrauensschülerabteil. Das Treffen wird eine Weile dauern, also gehst du wohl besser zu unserm Abteil zurück."

„Und bin gezwungen, den anderen beim Knutschen zuzusehen? Nein, danke. Ich werde hier auf dich warten. Ich kann mich ja den Erstklässlern vorstellen und mit ein paar alten Freunden sprechen."

Alicia hielt an der Tür zum allerersten Waggon inne und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Kein Ärger. Ehrlich mal, hier ist ein ganzer Waggon voll übereifriger neuer Vertrauensschüler. Keine Streiche im Zug", sagte sie streng.

„Was wirst du machen, wenn ich deine kleine Regel breche, Miss Prefect?", fragte George, trat näher zu ihr und legte die Arme um ihre Taille.

„Ich werde dich natürlich rauswerfen lassen. Das ist der einzige Weg, mit ungehorsamen Schülern fertig zu werden."

„Aha. Und was wirst du machen, wenn ich deine Regel befolge?"

Alicia strich leicht mit den Lippen über seine und sah ihn dann an. „Wenn du das tust, was ich sage, dann belohne ich dich vielleicht später."

„Das klingt gut, aber was, wenn ich nicht länger warten kann?"

„Ich denke, ich könnte dir die Hälfte jetzt und die andere Hälfte später geben."

Sie küssten sich kurz. Der kleine Kuss wurde ein großer Kuss und keiner von beiden hörte jemanden kommen.

„Entschuldigung?"

George löste sich, bereit, wer auch immer ihr glückliches Widersehen unterbrach, anzubrüllen. Als er sah, dass es Hermine und Ron waren, lächelte er breit. „Oh, tut mir Leid. Haben wir irgendeine Regel gebrochen, Hermine?"

„Äh, ich weiß nicht", sagte sie und versuchte offensichtlich, alle Regeln durchzugehen, an die sie sich erinnern konnte. „Ich weiß, dass Schüler sich in Schulgängen nicht küssen dürfen. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher beim-"

„Es gibt keine Regel gegen das Küssen im Hogwarts-Express", unterbrach Alicia. „Ich habe mich nur von George verabschiedet. Geh ruhig durch zum Treffen."

Alicia trat zurück und sowohl Hermine als auch Ron gingen an ihr vorbei. George unterdrückte ein Lachen, als Alicia Rons Arm ergriff und sagte, „Nur Vertrauensschüler sind in dem Waggon erlaubt."

„Ich weiß", sagte Ron und warf George einen finsteren Blick zu, als wenn es dessen Schuld wäre.

„Du wirst hier draußen auf Hermine warten können. Keine Sorge, es wird nicht lange dauern."

Ron riss sich entrüstet los. „Du verstehst nicht-"

„Komm schon, Ron, wenn George so lange von mir wegbleiben kann, dann wirst du dich auch von Hermine loseisen können."

Alicia lächelte sanft, als Rons Ohren rosa wurden und Hermine errötete. George konnte sich kaum noch zusammenreißen. „Du hast sie gehört, Ronnielein. Dieser Waggon ist nur für _Vertrauensschüler_. Gib Hermine einen Kuss und dann geh."

„Halt die Klappe."

„Hat dir niemand gesagt, wer der Vertrauensschüler der Gryffindor-Fünftklässler ist?", fragte Hermine Alicia.

„Nein. Warum ziehst du so ein lächerliches Gesicht, George?"

„Weil ich der Vertrauensschüler bin und er es zum Totlachen findet!", sagte Ron und holte sein Abzeichen aus der Tasche.

George platzte schließlich mit seinem Lachen heraus, als Alicia das Abzeichen aus Rons Hand schnappte und es auf seine Echtheit untersuchte. Es bestand den Test. „Oh, Glückwunsch, Ron!"

„Wenn du meinst", murmelte er und nahm das Abzeichen zurück.

George klopfte seinem Bruder auf den Rücken. „Du steckst dir das besser an oder niemand da drin wird dir glauben."

Alicia warf George einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder an Ron wandte. „Deine Mum muss so stolz sein. Wenn Ginny nächstes Jahr auch ein Abzeichen kriegt, dann wird es Familientradition."

„Hey, was ist mit Fred und mir? Haben alle vergessen, dass wir auch zur Familie gehören?"

„Du bist leicht zu vergessen, George. Weißt du, dir werden so viele Möglichkeiten offen stehen, wenn du mit der Schule fertig bist, Ron. Du wirst gar nicht glauben, wie einflussreich das kleine Abzeichen sein kann." Alicia nahm wieder Rons Abzeichen. „Ich stecke es dir an. Soll ich es dir anstecken? Ich denke, ich werde es dir anstecken. Halt still."

„Ich glaube, sie steht auf dich, Ronnie", sagte George im Bühnenflüsterton.

„Ignorier ihn", riet Alicia. „Weißt du, ein Hogwarts-Vertrauensschülerabzeichen wird dir ein Job im Ministerium garantieren."

Ron, der unbeeindruckt, verlegen und verärgert aussah, schob sich in den Vertrauensschülerwaggon. Hermine sah jedoch angetan aus. „Meinst du _jede_ Abteilung des Ministeriums?"

„Die meisten. Ich habe alle möglichen Geschichten von meiner älteren Schwester gehört. Es gibt sogar das Gerücht, dass Vertrauensschüler aus Hogwarts nicht mal zum Vorstellungsgespräch müssen."

„Wow. Was ist mit Schulsprecherinnen?", fragte Hermine.

„Tschüss, Alicia", sagte George fröhlich.

„Was? Oh. Tschüss, George", sagte sie abwesend. „Na ja, ich weiß, dass der Schulsprecherin vom letzten Jahr sogar Stellenangebote _geschickt_ worden sind!"

George schüttelte liebevoll den Kopf, als Alicia und Hermine verschwanden. Alicia hatte es definitiv verdient, Schulsprecherin zu sein. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie den Posten nicht bekommen hatte.

xxxxx

Einer der besten Dauerwitze in der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei war, dass der Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste verflucht war. Da er wusste, was mit den letzten vier Professoren passiert war, konnte George nicht verstehen, warum irgendjemand den Job übernehmen wollte. Die einzige Erklärung war also, dass diese neue Umbridge-Tante durchgeknallt war. Später am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum teilte George diese Theorie seinen Freunden mit.

„Jah, überlegt euch das mal. Sie mit offenen Augen in einen Fluch marschiert!", beharrte Fred und unterstützte so seinen Zwillingsbruder.

„Flüche existieren nicht", sagte Katie.

„Jah? Sag das mal Bill. Er bricht in Ägypten andauernd Flüche", erwiderte George süffisant.

„Na ja, ich weiß nichts über den Geisteszustand dieser Frau, aber sie ist definitiv nicht normal. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es möglich wäre, jemanden zu finden, der noch abgedrehter aussieht als Moody, aber Dumbledore hat es geschafft." Angelina gähnte und streckte sich. „Ich gehe ins Bett. Muss morgen früh raus, um herauszufinden, wer neuer Quidditch-Kapitän wird."

„Als ob es jemand anderes als du wäre", sagte Fred und sprach damit die Gedanken aller in der Runde aus.

„Sei ruhig oder du forderst das Schicksal heraus."

„Warte, Ang, ich komme mit dir", sagte Katie, küsste Lee schnell auf die Wange und sprang dann auf. „Kommst du auch, Leesh?"

„Kann nicht. Ich muss jetzt, wo ich Senior-Vertrauensschülerin bin, Nachtpatrouillen machen. Ich muss hier unten noch eine halbe Stunde warten."

Angelina und Katie gingen und Fred lächelte Alicia einfältig an. „Nachtpatrouillen? Wunderbar. Lass mich wissen, wann deine nächste Patrouille ist, damit ich mir einen kleinen Mitternachtssnack aus der Küche holen kann."

Alicia lächelte genauso süß zurück. „Denk nicht mal dran, Frederick. Wenn du nach Nachtruhe auch nur einen Schritt aus dem Turm setzt, zerre ich dich so schnell zur McGonagall, dass du nicht mehr weißt wo vorne und hinten ist."

„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, Spinnet. Ich dachte, dass Drohungen unter deiner Würde sind. Würdest doch nicht auch meine Stufe runterkommen wollen, oder? Sag mir, wie sieht denn die Welt von deinem hohen Podest aus?"

Alicia kniff die Augen zusammen und schnaubte vor Wut. Sie öffnete gerade den Mund, als George die Hand darüber schlug. „Lass es. Ich wünschte, ihr beiden würdet aufhören, euch an die Kehlen zu gehen. Es ist nicht allzu angenehm, wenn die beiden Menschen, an denen mir am meisten liegt, nicht zu streiten aufhören können."

„Ihm liegt mehr an mir, weil ich sein _Zwillingsbruder_ bin", schnaubte Fred hämisch.

Alicia machte ungehaltene Geräusche hinter Georges Hand, doch er konnte sie festhalten. „Schau, geh einfach hoch in dein Zimmer, Fred."

„Schön. Lee, lass uns gehen."

Lee zuckte bei seinem Namen zusammen. „Häh? Was hast du gesagt?"

Fred ergriff seinen Arm und zog ihn hoch. „Was zum Teufel ist mit dir los? Du hast während der letzten dreißig Minuten an die Wand gestarrt."

„Ich habe nur nachgedacht. Hey, wo ist Katie hin?"

Fred seufzte und warf dem grüblerischen Kommentator einen entnervten Blick zu. „Sie ist schon ins Bett gegangen. Mann, du benimmst dich wie ein Verrückter. Du hört besser auf, so viel zu denken, bevor du noch bleibende Schäden verursachst."

Nachdem er Alicia einen letzten, fiesen Blick zugeworfen hatte, schob Fred Lee auf die Jungentreppe zu. George nahm seine Hand von Alicias Mund. „Tut mir Leid deswegen. Du weißt ja, wie er ist, wenn er erst mal angefangen hat."

„Ich wünschte nur, ich wüsste, was sein verdammtes Problem ist!"

„Merkst du das nicht? Du bist doch normalerweise so gut darin. Das Problem ist, dass Fred weiß, dass wir uns auseinanderleben und er versucht, es aufzuhalten."

„Du und Fred, ihr lebt euch nicht auseinander", sagte Alicia und rutschte jetzt, wo sie alleine waren, näher zu ihm.

George legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie noch näher. „Doch, tun wir. Es passiert schon, seit wir in Hogwarts angefangen haben. Es waren nur wir beide, bevor Lee kam. Damit kamen wir klar, aber dann hat sich Fred in Angelina verliebt und ich wurde dein bester Freund. Plötzlich haben wir mehr Zeit getrennt verbracht und haben verschiedene Interessen entwickelt. Es musste irgendwann passieren. Leider hat Fred beschlossen, dir die Schuld daran zu geben."

„Ich wollte dich ihm nicht wegnehmen", sagte sie leise.

„Du hast mich nicht wie ein Welpe weggeführt. Ich kann meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen."

Alicia drehte den Kopf und presste die Lippen auf seinen Kiefer. „Ich weiß, und so habe ich es nicht gemeint. Ich will nur nicht für die Spannungen zwischen dir und Fred verantwortlich sein. Ihr beiden braucht einander zu sehr."

„Jah, aber ich brauche dich auch. Mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Ich komme schon mit Fred klar und alles, was du versuchen musst, ist, ihn nicht zu provozieren."

„Ich glaube, ich provoziere ihn schon, wenn ich nur atme."

„Na ja, du atmest grauenvoll laut."

„Ich dachte, du würdest ein bisschen Keuchen zu schätzen wissen", flüsterte Alicia.

George schnappte in gespielter Entrüstung nach Luft. „Das ist eine absolut unangemessene Aussage für eine Senior-Vertrauensschülerin. Du solltest dich schämen."

„Komischerweise schäme ich mich nicht. Dein schlechter Einfluss muss sich wohl langsam bemerkbar machen."

„Lass uns sehen, wie sehr ich dich schon korrumpiert habe."

Alicia grinste und wandte den Kopf, um ihn zu küssen. Sie war normalerweise damit zufrieden, sich zurückzulehnen und sich küssen zu lassen, aber diesmal übernahm sie die Kontrolle. George erlaubte ihr, ihn zurückzuschubsen, bis er auf dem Sofa lag und sie auf ihm ausgestreckt war. Zu seiner Überraschung ließ sie seine Hände sogar weiter als je zuvor wandern.

Alicia hörte auf, ihn zu küssen und stützte zu beiden Seiten seines Kopfes die Hände auf, um sich oben zu halten. Sie lächelte stolz auf ihn runter. „Alles klar?"

„Du betrügst mich, oder?"

„Nein! Woher hast du denn die lächerliche Idee?"

„Du bist nur plötzlich so... freundlich. Du hast entweder etwas falsch gemacht oder du willst, dass ich dir einen Gefallen tue."

Alicia zog einen Schmollmund. „Darf ich meinen wunderbaren Freund etwa nicht küssen?"

„Doch, aber du hast dich noch nie im Gemeinschaftsraum auf mich gestürzt. Nimm's nicht persönlich, aber du bist ein bisschen prüde."

„Nein, bin ich nicht! Ich kann mich ziemlich liederlich aufführen, wenn mir danach ist", sagte sie nachdrücklich. „Würde jemand prüdes das hier tun?"

Alicia setzte sich auf, sodass sie auf seinen Hüften hockte. Sie schüttelte ihren Schulumhang ab, dann nahm sie ihre Krawatte ab. George sah zu, wie sie sehr langsam die beiden obersten Knöpfe ihrer Bluse aufmachte. Äußerst zufrieden zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

George hob die Augenbrauen. „Zwei Knöpfe? Das war's? Das ist alles, was du in petto hast?"

„Hey, das ist eine Menge!"

„Tut mir Leid, Schätzchen, aber dagegen sieht die McGonagall aus wie eine geübte Verführerin."

„Nimm das zurück", verlangte Alicia.

George fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihre Seiten und kitzelte sie. Sie begann sofort zu kichern und bat ihn, aufzuhören. „Ich werde erst aufhören, wenn du zugibst, dass du prüde bist."

„Okay, ich bin prüde! Hör auf!"

George hörte auf und legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften. „Siehst du, fühlt es sich nie viel besser an, du selbst zu sein?"

„Oh, warte nur, George Weasley. Eines Tages werde ich das ablegen und dann wirst du dran sein."

George kniff ihr in die Wange. „Ich freue mich schon auf den Tag, an dem du das ‚ablegst'. Wahrscheinlich wird es nicht lange dauern. Ich konnte unter deinen Rock sehen, als du so rumgezappelt hast."

„Nein, konntest du nicht."

„Rosa Baumwolle."

Alicia spitzte sofort ihre Lippen. „Pures Glück."

„Wenn du das sagst. Gehst du jetzt von mir runter oder sagst du mir was du willst?"

Ein verstohlenes Lächeln kroch über Alicias Züge. „Ah, jetzt wo du es erwähnst..."

„Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Du kannst mit mir über den Orden reden."

Georges Augen weiteten sich leicht, doch sonst ließ er sich nicht anmerken, dass er wusste, worüber sie redete. Er war stolz, dass er es geschafft hatte, seine Miene so neutral zu halten. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Alicia."

„Doch, tust du wohl. Als ich den Orden erwähnt habe, hat sich jeder Muskel in deinem Körper angespannt. Versuch nicht, es zu leugnen, weil ich auf dir sitze und ich das gespürt habe. Dieses Mal hab ich dich."

Als er den Einsatz abwog, bekam George verständlicherweise Panik. „Alicia, bitte nicht-"

„Entspann dich. Du wirst keinen Ärger kriegen. Erica hat mir bereits alles über den Orden erzählt."

George versuchte schnell, sich aufzusetzen. Das war ihm neu. „Was? Wie kann sie etwas davon wissen?"

Alicia kletterte von ihm runter und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Sie verschränkte die Hände im Schoß und legte den Kopf schief, als wenn sie nur eine alltägliche Unterhaltung übers Wetter führen würden. „Charlie hat es ihr gesagt. Hast du nicht gehört, dass sie mit ihm zusammenleben wird?"

„Ja, aber sie... okay. Das ist doch verrückt." George rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und versuchte, klar zu denken. Er würde es vielleicht später bereuen, doch es gab nur eins, was er machen konnte. „Wenn du über den Orden reden willst, dann los."

Alicias Augen leuchteten auf. „Gut, lass uns eine erwachsene Unterhaltung darüber haben." Sie beugte sich zu ihm hin und beobachtete ihn genau, als sie sagte, „Es war ziemlich schlau von Dumbledore, die ganze Sache einzufädeln."

„Jep", war das Einzige, was er sagte.

Unbeeindruckt blieb sie auf dieser Ebene. „Jetzt ist endlich alles bereit für eine Attacke."

„Hoffentlich."

„Ich denke, er hat es genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt gemacht."

George konnte gerade eben ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Alicia hatten offensichtlich keine Ahnung vom Orden des Phönix. Er war sicher. „Jah", erwiderte er und spielte mit.

„Ich wette, dass Dutzende von Leuten nur darauf gewartet haben, dass er den Orden gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen zusammenholt."

„Wahrscheinlich."

Alicia knirschte mit den Zähnen und machte ein ärgerliches Geräusch. „Das ist keine Unterhaltung! Du musst schon mehr als ein Wort auf einmal sagen, damit es eine Unterhaltung ist."

„Ich bin völlig mit dir einer Meinung. Das hier ist keine Unterhaltung. Es ist ein Angelausflug. Du angelst nach Informationen."

„Also ist der Order keine Truppe oder Widerstandsaufruf?"

„Kein Kommentar." George schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Du bist vielleicht doppelt so schlau wie ich, aber ich bin nicht blöd. Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass du mich überlisten könntest, es dir zu sagen?"

„Das war Plan A. Plan B war, dich dazu zu verführen."

George beugte sich vor und knöpfte ihre Bluse zu. „Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht funktionieren würde, Zimperliese Zimperlich."

„Nenn mich nicht so. Ich könnte dich verführen, wenn ich wollte – im Moment ist mir nur nicht danach."

„Sicher, Jungfrau Maria." Er hob ihre Krawatte vom Boden auf und schlang sie ihr um den Hals.

Alicia schlug seine Hände weg und band den Schlips. „Das war's, ich werde mir einen Freund suchen, der mir keine blöden Kosenamen gibt."

„Viel Glück dabei, Zimperliese McZimperlich."

Sie kniff die Augen verärgert zusammen und zog ihren Umhang an. „Du bist so unreif. Du bist nicht der einzige, der vom Orden weiß. Ich werde Ron überlisten, es mir zu sagen."

„Ich denke, Plan B würde bei Ron viel effektiver sein. Mach einen Knopf auf und er wird singen wie ein Kanarienvogel."

„Das ist eklig, George."

„Du könntest natürlich auch direkt zur Quelle gehen. Dumbledore könnte Plan B zu schätzen wissen."

„Willst du mich zum Übergeben bringen?"

George grinste und küsste sie schnell auf die Lippen. „Bist du schrecklich sauer auf mich?"

Alicia rümpfte die Nase und versuchte, etwas Ärger aufzubringen. Sie seufzte, als es nicht klappte. „Du hast nur Glück, dass du so gut aussiehst."

„Danke, Bürgermeisterin von Zimperlichstadt." Alicia boxte ihn auf den Arm und er lachte. „Okay. Ich verspreche, dass das der absolut letzte war."

Alicia stand auf und fuhr mit den Händen über ihren Umhang, um ihn glatt zu streichen. „Na ja, ich bin vielleicht prüde, aber ich konnte dir eine Reaktion entlocken. Ich weiß, dass du gehofft hast, ich würde es nicht merken, aber das habe ich. Es war auch schwer, es nicht zu tun. Geh kalt duschen und sei dankbar, dass ich mich entschieden haben, die Sache mit dem Orden ruhen zu lassen. Hoffentlich schläfst du gut."

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht gut schlafen werde."

Sie fuhr ihm entschuldigend mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Und ich würde liebend gerne bleiben und dir helfen, aber es sind bald Wahlen in Zimperlichstadt. Ich werde nicht wieder zur Bürgermeisterin gewählt werden, wenn ich in einen Sex-Skandal verwickelt werde."

George sprang auf. „Ich habe doch nur Witze über diese Zimperlichkeitssache gemacht. Du hast überhaupt keine Moral oder Selbstachtung."

„Gute Nacht." Alicia küsste ihn auf die Stirn, dann ging sie, um ihre Patrouille zu machen.

„Ich werde nie dahinter kommen, wie sie das bei mir schafft. Eine schlaue Freundin zu haben, ist echt scheiße", murmelte George im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

Ü/N: Sind sie nicht süß? Muss man George nicht einfach lieben? Gut, zurück zum Geschäft. Im nächsten Kapitel könnt ihr eine große Konfrontation zwischen Fred und Alicia erwarten. Die Dinge zwischen ihnen sind ja bereits etwas angespannt, aber im nächsten Kapitel genügt ein Funke zur Explosion. Bereitet euch also geistig darauf vor.

**...Der Countdown Geht Weiter...**

**...Noch Vier Kapitel...**


	47. Spannender und Spannender

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Ich bin schon ein armer Mensch.

Ü/N: Okay, es ist noch der 12.9., wenn auch schon spät abends. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit sehr viel mit Komplikationen bezüglich meiner Uni-Bewerbung zu tun und deshalb war mein Leben etwas stressig. Tut mir Leid, dass das Update heute so spät gekommen ist. Ich werde versuchen, mit OFNT noch durchzukommen, bevor ich an die Uni gehe. Dann habt ihr zumindest bei dieser Story noch regelmäßige Updates. Wie es dann wird, kann ich allerdings nicht sagen, weil ich auch noch recht viel zu übersetzen habe und es bei der Fortsetzung also recht unregelmäßig werden könnte (wird).

Eine Entschuldigung auch an all diejenigen, die auf ihren Kommentar keine Antwort bekommen haben. Ich habe mich sehr über jeden Einzelnen gefreut, aber nicht immer die Zeit gefunden, sie entsprechend zu würdigen und das tut mir Leid. Ich versuche, das bei diesem Kapitel wieder zu ändern.

Und jetzt: Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 46 und der beim letzen Mal angekündigten Konfrontation.

Nächstes Update: 18.09.2007

* * *

**Kapitel 46**

Angelina knallte ihr Buch auf den Tisch. „Quidditch-Kapitäne sollten keine Hausaufgaben kriegen."

Alicia sah kurz von ihrem Verwandlungsaufsatz auf. „Gestern hast du gesagt, dass sie überhaupt nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen sollten."

„Außerdem findest du, dass sie ihren eigenen Tisch in der Großen Halle haben sollten und mit Sir oder Ma'am angesprochen werden sollten", fügte Katie locker hinzu.

„Na ja, man erwartet viel von uns", sagte Angelina und warf sich die Zöpfe über die Schulter. „Wie kann man von mir erwarten, einen langweiligen Aufsatz über defensive Magie zu schreiben und einen Spieler zu finden, der den besten Hüter ersetzen soll, den Gryffindor je gehabt hat?"

„Du hättest Umbridges Aufsatz gestern machen sollen, so wie ich", sagte Alicia und tauchte ihren Federkiel ins Tintenfass.

„Du hast ihn fertig? Kann ich ihn mir mal ansehen?", fragte Angelina hoffnungsvoll.

Alicia schüttelte vorhersehbar ihren Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall. Mach ihn selbst. Er ist langweilig, aber wirklich einfach."

„Aber ich habe gestern die Auswahlspiele geplant, also ist es theoretisch nicht meine Schuld, dass ich ihn nicht schreiben konnte."

„Ich hasse es, wie McGonagall zu klingen, aber Sie müssen Prioritäten setzen, Miss Johnson."

„Würdest du gerne auf der Reservebank sitzen?"

Alicia lächelte ihre Freundin an und zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern. „Wenn es bedeutet, dass du deinen UTZ bestehst, dann habe ich nichts dagegen, Reserve zu sein."

„Leider können wir es uns nicht leisten, dich zu verlieren", murmelte Angelina düster. „So wie es jetzt steht, können wir froh sein, wenn wir ein Spiel gewinnen. Wenn Potter sich nicht zusammenreißt, können wir genauso gut jetzt schon aufgeben."

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung! Es ist sehr wichtig, dass der Captain optimistisch ist."

„Willst du unser neuer Hüter sein, Katielein?"

„Nein, Ma'am."

Alicia warf ihren Federkiel hin und streckte sich wie eine Katze. „Jemand sollte hochgehen und sichergehen, dass die Jungs ihre Hausaufgaben machen."

„Ich mache es!", meldete Angelina sich sofort freiwillig.

Alicia seufzte tief. „Sieh mal, die meisten Infos, die du brauchst, sind in Kapitel zwei, das fängt auf Seite dreiundzwanzig an. Außerdem sind ganz nützliche Stellen auf Seite zweiundfünfzig und auf Seite siebenundsiebzig."

„Du bist so schlau", sagte Angelina und öffnete ihr Buch auf Seite dreiundzwanzig.

„Mach dir gar nicht die Mühe mit der Arschkriecherei. Ich mache es für meine eigene Geistesgesundheit."

Alicia ließ Angelina und Katie bei ihren Hausaufgaben und stieg die Jungentreppe hoch. Die Zwillinge und Lee waren bezüglich ihrer Hausaufgaben noch schlimmer als Angelina. Es war, als wenn sie sich überhaupt keine Gedanken über ihre UTZe machten. Sie klopfte forsch an die Tür.

Man konnte ein paar hastige Geräusche hören, dann wurde die Tür gerade weit genug geöffnet, dass Lee den Kopf herausstrecken konnte. Er lächelte höflich und sagte, „Oh, wie wunderbar, dich zu sehen, Alicia. Ich würde dich ja reinbitten, aber wir sind im Moment ein bisschen beschäftigt. Bis später."

Alicia stellte den Fuß in die Tür, damit sie nicht zuging. „Nicht so schnell. Was habt ihr drei da drin vor?"

„Nichts, du kannst nur nicht reinkommen", sagte Lee schnell. „Ja. Du musst draußen bleiben weil... weil Fred nackt ist. Jep. Nackt, wie der Herr ihn geschaffen hat."

Alicia versuchte, über Lees Kopf hinwegzuspähen, doch er hatte vor Kurzem einen Wachstumsschub gehabt, daher war es sinnlos. „Warum, wenn ich fragen darf, ist Fred nackt?"

„Natürlich weil heute der nackte Donnerstag ist. Wir wechseln uns immer ab. Nächste Woche bin ich dran – dann kannst du gerne vorbeikommen."

Alicia setzte ihr Vertrauensschülergesicht auf (von dem Fred sagte, dass es auch nicht anders war als sonst) und sagte fest, „Lass mich rein, Lee."

„Aber Fred-"

„Ich verspreche, dass ich nicht über seine Unzulänglichkeiten lachen werde."

„Hey!", kam der entrüstete Ausruf von drinnen. „Ich lasse dich wissen, dass ich äußerst gut gebaut bin. Sogar _mehr_ als gut gebaut!"

„Lass sie einfach rein", sagte George und seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich gedämpft. „Vielleicht kann sie mir helfen."

Lee trat dankbar zurück und Alicia kam ins Zimmer. Glücklicherweise war niemand nackt. Leider hatten sie anscheinend einige Regeln gebrochen, denn George war in Blut gebadet. Seine Hand war an die Nase gepresst, doch Blut sickerte ihm durch die Finger und tropfte auf sein Schulhemd. Alicia wurde fast ohnmächtig. Es war überall. Auf dem Boden, in seinem Haar, auf Fred...

„Was hast du ihm angetan?", kreischte sie Fred an.

„Ich habe nichts gemacht!"

„Warum blutet er dann so? Ich schwöre dir, wenn du ihm etwas angetan hast, gehe ich direkt zur McGonagall!"

„Es ist nicht seine Schuld", sagte George und versprühte dabei überall Blut. „Es war ein Unfall."

Alicia warf Fred einen finsteren Blick zu, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er noch nicht aus dem Schneider war und zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Sie beschwor ein Handtuch herauf und drückte es George aufs Gesicht, um die Blutung zu mindern. „Es ist zu viel Blut. Ich bringe dich zu Madam Pomfrey."

„Das kannst du nicht machen", sagte Fred. „Madam Pomfrey wird wissen wollen, wie es angefangen hat."

„Und wie genau _hat_ es angefangen?"

„Es war nur Teil eines Experimentes", antwortete Lee zögerlich.

„Das hier ist von Magie verursacht?", wollte Alicia wissen. Das würde es zehnmal schlimmer machen.

„Neues Produkt", erklärte George hinter dem voll Blut gesogenen Handtuch.

Alicia schloss die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Ihr Instinkt war, sie anzuschreien und ihnen eine viertelstündige Predigt über angemessenes Verhalten zu halten. Dieses Mal brüllte oder belehrte sie sie nicht, weil sie sich leise fragte, ob es ihre Schuld gewesen war. Wenn sie ihren Job als Vertrauensschülerin gemacht und die Jungen davon abgehalten hätte, Scherzartikel herzustellen, dann würde George nicht gerade alles voll bluten.

„Warum solltet ihr ein Produkt herstellen, das Nasenbluten hervorruft?", fragte sie ruhig.

Lee nahm langsam die Hände von den Ohren. „Du willst uns gar nicht anbrüllen?"

„Ich mache mir im Moment zu viele Sorgen um George. Sagt mir genau, was ihr getan habt."

Nach ein bisschen Ermunterung erklärte Fred alles über die Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien. Anscheinend hatten sie gedacht, dass sie ein Gegenmittel hätten, also waren sie zur nächsten Phase übergegangen, die beinhaltete, dass man die Dosis auf ein sicheres Level reduzierte. Offensichtlich war die Menge, die George genommen hatte, zu groß gewesen, also hatten sie ihm das Gegenmittel gegeben.

„Wir können nicht verstehen, warum es nicht gewirkt hat", sagte Lee und sah George an. „Hey, er sieht aber gar nicht gut aus."

„Ich fühl mich ein bisschen schummerig", konnte er gerade noch sagen, bevor seine Knie nachgaben und er auf Alicia zutaumelte.

„Oh nein." Sie stützte ihn, als Fred rübereilte, um ihr zu helfen. „Lass ihn uns rüber aufs Bett bringen."

„Ein Eimer wäre wahrscheinlich besser als das Handtuch", schlug Fred vor, nachdem sie George langsam zu seinem Bett getragen und ihn auf die Kante gesetzt hatten.

„Gute Idee. Lass mich mal sehen." Alicia nahm George sanft das Handtuch aus der Hand und warf es in den Eimer, den Fred gerade heraufbeschworen hatte. Sie legte ihm leicht den Kopf zurück und beobachtete, wie zwei Blutrinnsäle aus seinen Nasenlöchern liefen, sein Kinn runterglitten und auf seinen Kragen tropften.

„Kannst du es stoppen, Alicia?", fragte Fred besorgt.

„Natürlich", sagte sie zuversichtlich und strich George das Haar aus den Augen. „Das wird schon wieder. Entspann dich einfach und beug dich über den Eimer."

„Werden wir einen blutaufbauenden Trank brauchen?", fragte Lee.

Alicia legte tröstend die Hand auf Georges Rücken. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich würde ihm zur Sicherheit einen geben, aber man braucht zwei Wochen, um ihn zu brauen."

„Es gibt ein Fläschchen davon im Quidditch-Erste-Hilfe-Kasten", unterbrach Fred plötzlich. „Der ist auf dem obersten Bord des Schrankes im Kapitänsbüro."

Lee – der nun mal der einzige war, der nicht voller Blut war – wurde losgeschickt, um den Trank zu holen. Während er weg war, arbeiteten Alicia und Fred am Gegenmittel. Zusammen überprüften sie die Zutaten doppelt und dreifach. Nichts sprang ihnen dabei ins Auge. George stöhnte und Alicia nahm seine warme, vom Blut glitschige Hand.

„Okay. Wir müssen die Zutaten noch mal durchgehen. Dieses Mal müssen wir einfach noch genauer hinsehen."

Indem sie schnell zusammen arbeiteten, überprüften Alicia und Fred die Eigenschaften jeder Zutat des Gegenmittels. Gerade als es George noch schlechter ging, fanden sie die beiden Zutaten, die ihre Wirkungen gegenseitig aufhoben. Einzeln sollten sie das Blut gerinnen lassen. Zusammen taten sie jedoch genau das Gegenteil und dünnten es aus.

Fred machte sich daran, das neue Gegenmittel herzustellen, als Lee mit dem blutaufbauenden Trank kam. Fred und Lee arbeiteten schnell, während Alicia mit George redete, um ihn zu beruhigen. Er war so blass wie der Fast Kopflose Nick.

„Fertig, Alicia!", rief Fred. Er eilte durch den Raum, das Gegenmittel in der Hand. Sie hatten keine Zeit, es aushärten zu lassen, deshalb hatte es die Konsistenz von Melasse.

Alicia hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, es in Georges Mund zu bekommen. Er biss sie zweimal und ihre Hand war schon bald nass von seinem noch warmen Blut. Endlich hatte er es alles geschluckt.

„Hat es funktionier?", fragte Lee ängstlich.

„Da ist zu viel Blut, das kann man nicht sagen", antwortete Fred.

Alicia wischte das Blut weg, um besser sehen zu können, wie die Lage war. Der Blutstrom wurde definitiv schwächer. Bald war er nicht mehr als ein leichtes Tröpfeln.

„Es hat funktioniert. Zeit für den Trank."

Lee warf ihn Fred zu und dieser goss ihn langsam seinem Bruder in den Mund, während Alicia seinen Kopf hielt. George hustete und zog angesichts des Geschmacks eine Grimasse, doch er schluckte alles gehorsam.

„Jetzt muss er zwei Minuten völlig still liegen", sagte Lee.

George ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Alicia legte sich neben ihn und Fred seufzte erleichtert. Er brach neben Alicia auf dem Bett zusammen.

„Geht es ihm jetzt besser?"

Alicia wandte den Kopf, um einen Blick auf Fred zu werfen. Sie hatte es vorher nicht richtig bemerkt, doch er sah sehr besorgt aus. „Ihm geht's gut. Ich habe gehört, dass Weasleys sehr zäh sein sollen."

„Sind wir. Besonders George."

Alicia starrte hoch an den Baldachin von Georges Bett und sagte sich, dass es ihm gut ging. Kein bleibender Schaden war entstanden. Es hätte auch keinen Unterschied gemacht, wenn sie ihnen verboten hätte, weitere Scherzartikel herzustellen. Sie hätten es trotzdem getan und sie hätten es vor ihr versteckt, was schreckliche Folgen für George gehabt haben könnte.

Als sie fühlte, wie ein Gähnen in ihrer Kehle aufstieg, hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. Das Gähnen blieb ihr im Hals stecken und sie hustete beim Anblick des Blutes.

„Alles klar?", fragte Fred.

„Jah. Ich will nur das Blut loswerden, bevor mir schlecht wird." Alicia setzte sich langsam auf und sah auf ihre blutbefleckte Uniform runter. Im Eifer des Gefechts hatte sie nicht darauf geachtet, aber jetzt wurde ihr davon übel.

„Lee und ich passen auf, dass George ruhig liegen bleibt. Geh dich ruhig waschen", sagte Fred.

Alicia glitt vom Bett und eilte in das angrenzende Badezimmer. Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel und lächelte beinahe. Sie sah wie die Hauptfigur eines Horrorfilms aus. Die Tatsache, dass es das Blut ihres Freundes war, ließ die Übelkeit wieder aufleben und sie begann, fest ihre Hände und ihr Gesicht abzuschrubben. Es war unter ihren Fingernägeln und unter ihrer Nagelhaut und wollte nicht raus. Sie rieb fester.

„Es ist alles weg", sagte ein Stimme.

Alicia zuckte leicht zusammen und drehte sich um. Sie hatte nicht mal gehört, dass Fred ins Zimmer gekommen war. Sie sah wieder auf ihre sauberen Hände und errötete, als sie merkte, dass sie sich gerade wie Lady MacBeth aufgeführt hatte.

„Darf ich?"

„Klar." Alicia trat beiseite und ließ Fred seine Hände waschen. Sie nahm sich ein Handtuch und trocknete sich ab, während sie ihn neugierig beobachtete.

„Danke für deine Hilfe", sagte er zu ihrem Spiegelbild.

„Als wenn ich meinen Freund verbluten lassen würde."

„Na ja, du hättest es uns selbst in Ordnung bringen lassen können, nur um uns eine Lektion zu erteilen."

„Denkst du, dass ich so schlimm bin? Denkst du wirklich, dass ich das tun könnte?"

Ohne zu Antworten drehte Fred das Wasser ab und schüttelte die Hände. Alicia warf ihm das Handtuch zu und beäugte ihn erwartungsvoll. „Wir haben da drinnen ziemlich gut zusammengearbeitet", sagte er irgendwann.

„Ja, du hast mich sogar bei meinem Vornamen genannt", sagte Alicia. „Es ist gut zu wissen, dass wir uns Probleme hinten an stellen können, wenn George uns braucht."

„Glaubst du, dass wir es jemals wieder tun müssen?"

Alicia zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, die bessere Frage ist, ob wir es noch mal tun könnten."

In diesem Moment waren sich beide nicht sicher. Am nächsten Tag jedoch würde es so schlecht zwischen ihnen stehen, dass keiner denken würde, dass ihre Freundschaft jemals zu retten sei. Es würde aber eines Tages passieren. Unter den schlimmstmöglichen Umständen.

„Ihr könnt dieses Chaos nicht so lassen, damit die Hauselfen es aufräumen. Ich schreibe euch ein paar Sprüche auf, die ihr benutzen könnt", bot Alicia an.

„Brauchst du nicht", sagte Fred und ging an ihre vorbei nach draußen. „Ich weiß, wie man Blut los wird. Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass einer von uns von einem Scherzartikel verletzt wurde."

„Wird es das letzte Mal sein?", fragte Alicia, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte.

Breit grinsend sagte Fred, „Du machst besser deine Klamotten sauber, bevor du zurück in dein Zimmer gehst."

Alicia seufzte tief. „Seid nur in Zukunft vorsichtig. Ich werde nicht immer da sein, um eure Ärsche zu retten."

Ihre Warnung ignorierend schloss Fred die Tür und Alicia zog sich aus. Sie wandte ein paar Reinigungssprüche an, damit man die Flecken nicht als Blut erkennen konnte. Es war schwierig, Blut gänzlich loszuwerden und sie war zu müde, um sich damit abzumühen. Langsam zog sie sich wieder an und machte ein Handtuch feucht. Als sie das Bad verließ, lag George immer noch auf dem Bett, obwohl es offensichtlich mehr als zwei Minuten gewesen waren.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie und beugte sich über ihn.

„Müde und ein bisschen schummerig", antwortete er sanft.

„Du wirst dieses Bett bist morgen früh nicht mehr verlassen. Mach die Augen zu", befahl Alicia. Er kam dem nach und sie wischte sein Gesicht und seinen Hals mit dem nassen Handtuch ab. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht, George. Du hast mich halb zu Tode erschreckt. Bitte mach so was nie wieder."

George öffnete die Augen und streckte die Hände aus, damit sie auch diese sauber wischen konnte. „Bist du besorgt genug, dass du heute Nacht hier bleibst?"

„Ich kann nicht. Die Mädchen werden mich sonst ausfragen."

„Bitte. Mir würde es viel besser gehen, wenn du bei mir wärst."

„Tut mir Leid, aber du weißt, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht hier sein sollte." Alicia richtete sich auf und ließ das Handtuch in den Eimer voll Blut fallen. „Ich komme morgen früh, um nach dir zu sehen."

„Schön", gab George nach, zu müde, um weiter zu betteln. „Danke für deine Hilfe und dass du nicht sauer geworden bist."

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir einigermaßen geht", flüsterte sie und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss.

„Du wirst doch Angelina nichts hiervon sagen, oder?", fragte Fred. „Ich meine, sie ist ein wunderbares Mädchen und so, aber sie ist ein bisschen verrückt, wenn es um Quidditch geht. Wenn sie wüsste, das wir so was hier am Tag vor den Auswahlspielen machen, würde sie uns umbringen."

„Keine Sorge, ich werde nichts verraten", versprach Alicia.

„Danke, Spi – Alicia."

Alicia unterdrückte ein Lächeln, als sie Gute Nacht sagte und den Raum verließ. Fred war sogar höflich gewesen! Leider würde es nicht mal einen Tag anhalten.

Nachdem sie ein paar umherstreifende Schüler aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gescheucht hatte, ging Alicia nach oben. Angelina und Katie waren bereits im Bett, also zog sie im Dunkeln ihren Pyjama an.

„Warum hast du so lange gebraucht?", fragte Katie.

„Du hast ihnen die Antworten für die Hausaufgaben gegeben, oder?", warf Angelina ihr vor. „Du hast _ihnen_ die Antworten gegeben, aber nicht mir. George braucht nur seine hübschen Augen auf dich richten und du sagst ihm alles. Tolle Freundin bist du."

„Sei still, Captain", sagte Katie. „Schau, wir wissen alle, dass du ihnen die Antworten nicht gegeben hast, also warum warst du so lange da oben?"

Alicia lächelte vor sich hin und kroch ins Bett. „Weil heute der nackte Donnerstag ist natürlich."

xxxxx

Angelina verbrachte den ganzen Freitag damit, sich auf die Hüter-Auswahlspiele vorzubereiten. In der letzten Stunde zeichnete sie Spiele, mit denen sie die Fähigkeiten der potenziellen Hüter testen wollte. Professor Trelawney dachte, dass sie an ihrem Horoskop arbeitete, deshalb kam sie damit durch. Sobald es klingelte, schnappte Angelina sich ihre Pergamentblätter und zerrte George und Katie zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Lee und Fred waren bereits dort, doch ohne ihre Muggelkunde-Klassenkameradin.

„Wo zum Teufel steckt Alicia?", wollte Angelina wissen.

„Keine Ahnung. Sie ist verschwunden, sobald der Unterricht zuende war."

„Hat sie gesagt, wo sie hin will?"

Lee schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber sie hat sich die ganze Stunde merkwürdig verhalten."

„Sie taucht schon bald auf", sagte George sofort, um Angelina zu beruhigen, damit sie nicht in einen ihrer von Quidditch hervorgerufenen Anfälle reinrutschte.

Angelina knallte ihr Pergament auf den nächstbesten Tisch. „Das hoffe ich für sie. Jetzt komm her und lass dir die Flugmanöver zeigen, die du und Fred mit den Bewerbern machen werdet. Beeilt euch!"

Um vier war Angelina nicht mehr die einzige, die verärgert über die beiden Fehlenden, Alicia und Harry, war. Fred war besonders muffelig darüber, dass Alicia es geschafft hatte, Angelinas neuesten Anfall zu umgehen. Man konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass sie sich irgendwie rauswinden würde und keine Schwierigkeiten bekam.

„Wusste Alicia, dass Angelina dieses Stegreiftreffen einberufen würde?", fragte Fred leise, während Angelina durch den Gemeinschaftsraum marschierte und willkürlich irgendwelche Schüler fragte, ob sie die fehlende Jägerin gesehen hatten.

„Ich wusste nichts davon, also bezweifle ich es", antwortete Katie.

„Wenn sie es gewusst _hätte_, dann hätte sie uns gewarnt", fügte George hinzu. „Sie wurde wahrscheinlich nur von einer Vertrauensschülersache aufgehalten."

„Glücksschwein", murmelte Fred, der immer noch nicht ganz glauben konnte, dass das Timing ein Zufall war.

„Tja, was ist mit Harry? Er rettet ein paar Mal die Welt und plötzlich ist er von folterartigen Treffen und langweiligen Auswahlspielen entschuldigt."

Katie griff über Fred hinweg und schlug George auf den Arm. „Lass Harry in Ruhe. Es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass die böse Kröte ihm eine Strafarbeit verpasst hat."

„Das sagst du nur, weil du auf ihn stehst", neckte Fred.

„Tu ich nicht."

„Katie und Harry zusammen auf 'nem – au! Das war mein Knöchel!"

„Du solltest lernen, wann man besser die Klappe hält. Lee weiß genau, dass ich nicht auf Harry stehe." Katie wandte sich um Unterstützung suchend zu ihrem Freund um, doch der Platz neben ihr war leer. „Hey, wo ist er hin? Hat irgendwer von euch gesehen, wie er gegangen ist?"

„Nein." George sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um, doch er konnte seinen Freund nirgendwo finden. „Wie ist er so leise verschwunden?"

„In letzter Zeit hat er sich echt gruselig benommen", kommentierte Fred.

„Ich weiß", sagte Katie leise und sah sich um. „Er will nicht mit mir darüber reden und normalerweise sagen wir einander alles. Hat er euch beiden erzählt, was los ist?"

„Ja, er hat wirklich was gesagt", sagte Fred hinterlistig. „Er hat gesagt, dass er es nicht länger aushalten kann, dass du so in Harry verliebt bist. Er will nicht die zweite Wahl – ah! Mein _anderer_ Knöchel!"

„Geschieht dir Recht. Ich werde ihn suchen und dem auf den Grund gehen", sagte Katie nachdrücklich und sprang gerade auf, als Angelina zurückkam.

„Wo willst du denn hin, Bell?"

„Lee finden."

Angelina packte sie am Arm, als sie weggehen wollte. „Vergiss ihn. Wir müssen Alicia finden. Niemand hat sie gesehen und ich will nicht, dass irgendjemand zu spät kommt. Es ist unprofessionell und der neue Hüter wird denken, dass ich ein Schwächling bin."

Fred konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand Angelina Johnson für einen Schwächling halten könnte. Vielleicht für eine Quidditch- Tyrannin, aber nie für einen Schwächling. „Ich helfe dir, die schwänzende kleine Vertrauensschülerin zu finden", bot er an.

„Gut. Du suchst auf den Ländereien. Geh sicher, dass du zuerst auf dem Quidditchfeld nachsiehst, falls sie einfach nur früh da war", sagte Angelina brüsk.

Fred salutierte. „Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl."

„Katie, George und ich werden uns aufteilen und das Schloss von oben bis unten durchsuchen."

„Ich gehe zuerst zur Bücherei", sagte George.

Fred verdrehte die Augen. Sie war wahrscheinlich in der Bücherei. Na ja, er würde einen Augenblick von Angelina wegkommen und einen beruhigenden Spaziergang auf den Ländereien machen können. Er winkte seinen Teamkollegen zu und kroch durch das Porträtloch. Zuversichtlich, dass sie Alicia mit der Nase in einem Buch finden würden, ließ sich Fred mit dem Weg nach draußen Zeit.

Draußen knirschten Freds Schritte auf dem Weg zum Quidditchstadion, während er die Herbstlandschaft bewunderte. Die Blätter hatten bereits Bronze- und Goldtöne angenommen. Ab und zu rauschte ein Windstoß übers Land und ließ ein paar Blätter zu Boden segeln.

Die Atmosphäre wäre mit seiner Freundin zusammen um Einiges beeindruckender gewesen. Leider war Angelina vorübergehend verrückt. Sicher, Quidditch war ihr immer wichtig gewesen, aber nicht in dem Maße, dass es ihr Leben verschluckte. Momentan ließ sie Oliver absolut locker aussehen.

Es war zum Teil Olivers Schuld, dachte Fred, während er sich dem Stadion näherte. Erst vor einer Woche hatte er ihr einen Brief geschickt. Na ja, die Länge machte es eigentlich eher zu einem Roman als zu einem Brief. Anscheinend hatte Oliver der McGonagall Angelina als Captain empfohlen und er hatte entschieden, etwas von seiner grenzenlosen Weisheit an sie weiterzugeben. Er hatte ihr Seite um Seite voll Übungen, Spielen und Tipps geschickt. Er hatte sogar detaillierte Aufzeichnungen über alle Spieler, denen er in seiner Zeit in Hogwarts gegenüber gestanden hatte.

Jeder nannte den Brief ‚Die Wood-Akte' und Angelina nahm ihn überall mit hin und zitierte andauernd daraus. Fred hatte ihn einmal versteckt und sie hatte fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch gehabt.

Fred rüttelte am Tor des Quidditchstadions. Es war verschlossen und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wieso Alicia reingehen und das Tor dann hinter sich verschließen sollte. Zufrieden, dass er seinen Auftrag erledigt hatte, ging Fred weiter, um ein paar Wildblumen für Angelina zu pflücken. Vielleicht würde sie das entspannen.

Nur wenige Blumen blühten im Herbst und diese Wenigen wuchsen in der Nähe der Mauer, die das Schulgelände umschloss. Fred ging an der Grenze von Hogwarts entlang und blieb ab und zu stehen, um eine Blume zu pflücken, die er hübsch.

Es war vielleicht Schicksal, vielleicht auch nicht, doch Freds Schnürsenkel löste sich, als er gerade das Schultor erreichte. Er legte die Blumen neben seinen Fuß, kniete sich hin und band den Schuh wieder zu. Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als er eine Stimme von der anderen Seite der Ziegelmauer hörte. Es war die letzte Stimme, die er erwartet hätte.

Eine zweite Stimme schallte hinüber und Fred sah fasziniert auf. Außerhalb von Hogwarts, neben dem Weg, der nach Hogsmeade führte, stand Alicia Spinnet. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zur Schule, doch Fred wusste sofort, dass sie es war. Sie sprach angeregt mit einem großen, jungen Mann. Eine Welle von Emotionen schlug über Fred zusammen. Der plötzliche Wirbel aus Jubel, Wut und Neugier ließ ihn fast ihren Namen rufen.

Das hätte den Spaß jedoch völlig ruiniert. Stattdessen ließ er Angelinas Blumen liegen und versteckte sich schnell. Er drückte sich mit dem Rücken an die schmutzige Steinmauer und beugte den Kopf, um durch die Eisenstangen des Tors zu spähen. Alicia und ihr Begleiter redeten weiter, anscheinend nichtsahnend, dass er sie beobachtete.

Das Erste, das Fred in den Sinn kam, war, dass Alicia eine wichtige Regel gebrochen hatte, indem sie das Schulgelände ohne Erlaubnis verließ. Zweitens trug sie nicht ihre Uniform. Sie sah für einen schnellen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade sogar ziemlich aufgedonnert aus. Der schwarze Rock und das blassrosa T-Shirt waren zu elegant, um sie zu tragen, wenn sie nur den Laufburschen für einen Lehrer spielen sollte.

Das Dritte und Letzte, das Fred ins Auge fiel, als er spionierte, war das Schlimmste. Der Mann, mit dem Alicia redete, war definitiv jemand, den er nicht kannte. Er war zu alt, um noch nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Alicia hatte zwar Freunde, die Muggel waren, aber es war offensichtlich keiner von ihnen. Dieser große, gutaussehende Zauberer war ihm gänzlich unbekannt.

Warum verheimlichte sie ihn allen? Die Antwort tauchte ohne viel Denkarbeit in Freds Gedanken auf. Er hatte das schon eine Weile im Verdacht, doch er hatte es noch nicht George gegenüber erwähnt, weil er keine Beweise hatte. Jetzt stand der Beweis direkt vor ihm. Jetzt konnte er seinen Bruder endlich sehen lassen, dass Alicia nicht das war, was sie zu sein schien.

Die kleine Miss Perfect würde jetzt entthront werden.

Als die verbotene Unterhaltung langsam zum Ende zu kommen schien, plante Fred weiter den Untergang seiner Kindheitsfreundin. Der mysteriöse Kerl gab Alicia ein kleines Blatt Papier, das sie vorsichtig faltete und in die Tasche steckte. Die beiden umarmten sich und verabschiedeten sich. Fred sprang gerade noch zurück, als Alicia sich umdrehte und durch das Tor ging.

Das Tor machte ein grauenvolles Quietschgeräusch, als sie es öffnete. Sie schlüpfte rein, mit dem Rücken zu Fred, dann brachte sie das Schloss wieder an. Fred war keine anderthalb Meter von ihr entfernt. Er blieb stocksteif stehen und wartete auf den perfekten Zeitpunkt, um die Falle zuschnappen zu lassen. Er dachte, dass sie ihn definitiv entdecken würde, als Alicia anhielt, um die Blumen aufzuheben, die er liegen gelassen hatte, doch sie ließ nur ein paar purpurne, glockenförmige Pflanzen fallen, dann ging sie mit den anderen davon.

Statt dass sie zum Schloss hoch ging, überraschte sie Fred damit, dass sie in Richtung des Quidditchfeldes eilte. Es wurde immer merkwürdiger. Fred wartete, bis sie ein gutes Stück voran war, bevor er ihr folgte. Er würde sie im Umkleideraum stellen, wo sie nicht entkommen konnte. Er war entschlossen, dieses Mal ein Geständnis zu bekommen.

Von seinem Versteck hinter einem großen Baum sah Fred, wie Alicia das Quidditchstadion betrat. Er zählte bis sechzig, dann ging er hinter ihr her. Es war nicht schwer, ihr zu folgen, denn sie hatte einen Spur von Blüten hinterlassen. Freds Vermutung bestätigte sich, als er den Blüten zum Umkleideraum folgte. Alicia wollte sich ihre Uniform anziehen und zurück zum Schloss gehen, als wenn nichts passiert wäre.

Die Tür stand einen Spalt breit auf und so konnte Fred hineinspähen. Alicia warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und zog eine Grimasse. Sie öffnete schnell ihren Spind und zog ihre Uniform hervor, die sie säuberlich auf die Bank hinter sich legte. Als sie sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog, bemerkte Fred, dass er sich zeigen musste, bevor er etwas sah, dass ihn traumatisieren würde.

Als Alicia das T-Shirt über ihrem Gesicht hatte und nicht sehen konnte, trat Fred die Tür auf. Er trat so fest, dass sie aufflog und die Wand mit einem durchdringenden Krachen traf. Alicia kreischte ohrenbetäubend auf und geriet in Panik. Sie versuchte gleichzeitig, sich das T-Shirt auszuziehen und es wieder runterzuziehen. Alles, was sie damit erreichte, war, dass es sich verknotete und sie sich den Kopf am Spind stieß, als sie zurücktaumelte.

Fred wartete geduldig im Türrahmen, während sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte und mit ihrer Kleidung kämpfte. Schließlich zog sie das T-Shirt einfach aus. Als sie versuchte, es zu ordnen, warf sie einen Blick über die Schulter. Sie keuchte und ließ das T-Shirt fallen, als sie sah, wer es war. „George?", kreischte sie.

„Nein." Fred runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist ja interessant. Du hast uns nicht mehr verwechselt, seit wir sieben waren. Könnte da das schlechte Gewissen sprechen?"

Alicia ließ einen Strom von Kraftausdrücken hören und schnappte sich ihre Schulbluse von der Bank, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Du bist ein Perverser und sobald ich mich angezogen habe, werde ich dir einen gut gezielten Schrumpf-Fluch aufhalsen!"

Fred trat in den Umkleideraum. „Ich habe dir nicht hinterhergegafft. Glaub mir, du hast nichts, was ich sehen wollte." Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und drehte den Schlüssel um, schnitt ihr ihren einzigen Fluchtweg ab.

Alicia machte den letzten Knopf ihrer Bluse zu und drehte sich um. Ihr Gesicht war knallrot und ihre Haare völlig verworren. „Warte nur, bis ich George erzähle, was du getan hast."

Fred lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warte, bis ich ihm erzählt habe, was _du_ getan hast. Das sollte spannend werden."

„_Ich_? Ich habe mich doch nur umgezogen, als du hier reingeplatzt bist!"

„Und warum genau hast du dich umgezogen?", fragte Fred.

Alicia strich sich wütend das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Nicht, dass es dich etwas angeht, aber ich habe ein paar neue Sachen anprobiert."

„Du probierst eine halbe Stunde vor den Hüter-Auswahlspielen neue Sachen an?"

„Das geht dich auch nicht an, aber ja. Ich bin extra früh hergekommen, damit ich meine neuen Sachen anprobieren konnte."

„Okay", sagte Fred ruhig. Er verschränkte die Arme und trat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Was ich nicht verstehe, ist, warum du deine neue Sachen in Hogsmeade anziehen solltest. Vielleicht ein Freilufttest?"

Alicias Mund öffnete und schloss sich wie der eines Goldfischs. Sie war so außer sich, dass sie zitterte. „Wir kannst du es wagen, mir hinterher zu spionieren?", kreischte sie.

„Ich habe dir nicht hinterherspioniert. Angelina hat mich geschickt, um dich zu suchen und es war pures Glück, dass ich dich entdeckt habe. Was hast du in Hogsmeade gemacht?"

„Ich muss mir das hier nicht antun!" Sie schnappte sich ihren Hogwarts-Rock und ging auf die Tür zu, immer auf der anderen Seite der Bank, die zwischen den Spinden stand.

In einer Sekunde war Fred über die Bank gesprungen und hatte ihren Arm gepackt. „Wo ist die Notiz, die er dir gegeben hat?", wollte er wissen.

Sie versuchte natürlich, ihn wegzuschieben. „Du hast mir nachspioniert! Diese Blumen, die ich gefunden habe, das waren deine!"

„Ja. Ich habe sie gerade für Angelina gepflückt, als ich dich gesehen habe."

„Ich hätte es wissen sollen", beschimpfte Alicia sich selbst. „Nur du konntest so blöd sein und Fingerhut und Erika zu pflücken. Die Blumen, die ich dagelassen habe, waren Fingerhut. Du hättest deiner Freundin eine giftige Blume gegeben."

„Oh, tut mir ja schrecklich Leid, dass mein Wissen über schottische Wildblumen nicht so ausgeprägt ist wie deins."

„Versuch doch ab und zu, in Kräuterkunde aufzupassen."

„Gib mir einfach die Nachricht", blaffte Fred und versuchte, an ihre Tasche zu kommen.

„FASS MICH NICHT AN!", schrie sie so laut sie konnte. „Nimm deine Finger von mir!"

Alicia kämpfte verbissner, sodass er gezwungen war, sie gegen die Spinde zu drücken. Sie wehrte sich heftig und begann zu weinen, während sie gegen ihn ankämpfte. Fred riss frustriert an ihrem Rock und der Stoff riss, sodass der Schlitz an der Seite viel höher ging, als er sollte. Alicia schnappte nach Luft. Für eine Sekunde hörte er auf zu versuchen, an die Notiz ranzukommen und sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihm hart ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

Fred fluchte und wich zurück, seine rote Wange umklammernd. Alicia hielt mit der einen Hand ihren Rock zusammen und wischte sich mit der anderen übers tränennasse Gesicht. „Ich hasse dich", zischte sie.

„Das Gefühl scheint im Moment ganz verbreitet zu sein." Fred zog den Zauberstab aus der Tasche. „Wir können das auch auf die harte Tour regeln, wenn du das so willst, aber ich gehe nicht, bevor ich nicht den Beweis habe, dass du George betrügst."

„Ich betrüge ihn nicht! Das würde ich nie tun!"

„Wer war dann dein Begleiter? Warum hast du ihn umarmt? Warum hast du niemandem erzählt, dass du dich mit ihm triffst?" Fred richtete den Zauberstab auf Alicia und zum ersten Mal sah sie ernstlich verängstigt aus. „Und sag nicht, dass es mich nichts angeht, denn alles, was George betrifft, geht mich definitiv etwas an."

„Ich betrüge ihn nicht!", wiederholte sie laut.

Gerade als Fred die Augen zusammenkniff, wurde die Tür zum Umkleideraum aufgerissen. Beide wandten die Köpfe, um zu sehen, wer es war. Alicia schluchzte vor Erleichterung.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los?", fragte George, der sich das Ganze schnell ansah.

„Deine Freundin und ich haben uns nur unterhalten."

George ging mit langen Schritten durch den Raum. „Warum weint sie dann? Um Gottes willen, nimm deinen verdammten Zauberstab aus ihrem Gesicht", sagte er und schlug Freds Arm beiseite.

Fred senkte seinen Zauberstab, doch er trat nicht zurück. „Frag sie doch. Frag sie, wo sie die ganze Zeit war."

„Was?"

„Frag sie, was sie in Hogsmeade gemacht hat. Frag sie, mit wem sie da war."

„Hogsmeade", wiederholte George. „Was geht her vor, Alicia?"

„Nichts", erwiderte sie, wischte sich die Augen und schniefte.

Fred schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wissen doch alle, dass das nicht stimmt. Nimm die Nachricht aus ihrer Tasche und du wirst ein paar Antworten bekommen. Der Typ, mit dem sie unterwegs war, hat sie ihr gegeben. Los, George, sie ist in ihrer rechten Tasche."

George wandte sich an seine Freundin. „_Ist_ da eine Nachricht in deiner Tasche?"

Alicia nickte und steckte die Hand in ihre Tasche. Sie zog das Stück Papier heraus und gab es George wortlos. Fred sah über seine Schulter, als er es auffaltete und es las. Alles, was da stand, war:

_Ich schulde dir eine Menge, Alicia. Du hättest mir nicht helfen müssen, aber du hast es getan und dabei selbst etwas riskiert. Ich werde es dir nicht vergessen, und wenn du einmal einen Gefallen brauchst, brauchst du es nur zu sagen. Ich wäre nicht hier, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst. Noch mal danke._

_Anthony._

„Jetzt haben wir dich!", rief Fred. „Wer ist Anthony, hä? Dein Freund? Dein Bettgefährte?"

„Sei still", blaffte George. „Alicia, würdest du das bitte erklären?"

„Wenn ihr es wissen müsst", sagte sie und warf Fred einen finsteren Blick zu. „Anthony ist mein Cousin. Ich hatte eine Sondererlaubnis von McGonagall, um mit ihm ein paar Stunden in Hogsmeade zu verbringen."

Fred schnaubte zweifelnd. „Dein Cousin. Das ist ja günstig. Wenn er nur dein Cousin ist, wieso hast du uns dann nicht gesagt, dass du dich mit ihm triffst?"

„Warum muss ich euch alles erzählen?"

„Du hast es geheim gehalten, weil er überhaupt nicht dein Cousin ist", beharrte Fred.

Alicia stützte die Hand, die nicht ihren Rock festhielt, in die Hüfte. „Sag's ihm, George. Sag deinem bescheuerten Bruder, dass ich einen Cousin namens Anthony habe."

„Sie hat wirklich einen Cousin namens Anthony", bestätigte er.

Fred sackte zusammen, seine Wut verpuffte und er fühlte sich leer. „Bist du dir _absolut_ sicher?"

„Absolut", erwiderte George. „Vielleicht solltest du dich bei Alicia entschuldigen und dann gehen. Jemand muss Angelina sagen, dass wir sie gefunden haben."

Fred steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder in die Tasche. „Ich werde gehen. Aber ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen. Diese ganze Sache ist immer noch zu merkwürdig."

„Wie meinst du das, du wirst dich nicht entschuldigen?", wollte Alicia wissen. „Du hast mir nachspioniert, mich gegen einen Spind geschleudert, meinen Rock zerrissen, deinen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet und mich beschuldigt, meinen Freund zu betrügen!"

„Und? Du hast mich geschlagen."

„Und das mache ich gerne noch mal!"

George erwischte Alicia um die Taille, bevor sie mehr als zwei Schritte getan hatte. „Beruhig dich, Teufel noch mal. Ihr seid beide genauso schlimm wie der jeweils andere. Fred, geh einfach und such Angelina, weil ich Alicia das nächste mal nicht aufhalten werde, wenn sie sich auf dich stürzt."

„Lass sie ruhig kommen. Mit ihr werde ich allemal fertig."

„Geh einfach!"

Fred ging, schmollend wie ein ungehorsamer Welpe, der mit einer zusammengerollten Zeitung geschlagen wurden war. Sobald er weg war, fiel Alicia erleichtert in sich zusammen. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, sich rauszureden. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, erwischt zu werden, deshalb hatte sie keine Ausrede parat gehabt. Alles, was sie Fred gesagt hatte, war ihr einfach so in den Sinn gekommen.

Sie lächelte George schwach an, dann hob sie ihren Rock vom Boden auf. „Ich muss grauenvoll aussehen", sagte sie, trat über die Bank und öffnete ihren Spind.

„Oh, das hier ist noch lange nicht vorbei, Alicia." George stellte sich neben sie. „Ich bin Fred losgeworden, also kannst du mir jetzt die Wahrheit sagen."

„Die Wahrheit?"

„Ja. Ich will die ganze verdammte Wahrheit, und zwar jetzt." Er griff um sie herum und schlug kraftvoll die Spindtür zu, worauf sie vor Angst zurückwich. „Ich will wissen, mit wem du wirklich zusammen warst. Du hast nicht gelogen, als du gesagt hast, dass du einen Cousin namens Anthony hast, aber ich weiß, dass er nicht derjenige war, den du heute Nachmittag getroffen hast. Du hast wahrscheinlich gedacht, dass ich es vergessen hätte. Habe ich aber nicht. Dein echter Cousin Anthony ist sieben Jahre alt und lebt in Brüssel."

„Ich wollte dich nicht anlügen", sagte Alicia nervös und trat zurück, als George auf sie zukam. „Oh Gott. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass Fred davon erfährt."

George ergriff ihren Arm. „Hör auf, so vor mir wegzulaufen. Ich werde dir nicht weh tun. Ich denke nur, dass ich verdiene zu wissen, ob du dich mit jemand anderem triffst."

„Tue ich nicht!", schwor sie und ergriff als Antwort seinen Arm. „Anthony ist nur ein Freund. Eigentlich noch nicht mal ein Freund. Das war erst das dritte Mal, dass ich ihn gesehen habe."

„Wie hast du ihn kennen gelernt und warum hast du ihn vorher nie erwähnt?"

Alicia zögerte. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und wog ihre Möglichkeiten ab. Alles war sehr kompliziert geworden und es war alles Freds Schuld. Ihr bis ins Letzte durchdachter Plan ging vor ihren Augen den Bach runter und sie war sich nicht sicher, wie viel sie davon retten konnte.

„Schau mal, Alicia, entweder fängst du an zu reden oder ich gehe. Was auch immer wir hier haben wird vorbei sein. Ich weigere mich, eine Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten, in der du Geheimnisse vor mir hast."

Heuchler! Das Wort lag ihr auf der Zunge. Er hatte ein _riesiges_ Geheimnis vor ihr, hatte aber den Nerv, ihr ein Ultimatum zu stellen. Für einen Augenblick sah Alicia rot. Beinahe platzte sie heraus. In der letzten Sekunde fing sie sich jedoch und atmete tief durch. Der ganze Plan war entworfen, um George glücklich zu machen. Er hatte es verdient, nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte.

„Schön. Du willst alles wissen?"

„Das wäre zur Abwechslung mal ganz nett."

Alicia biss sich wieder auf die Zunge. Es war alles nur zu Georges Wohl, erinnerte sie sich. „Vor etwas sieben Monaten ist der Chef-Quidditch-Reporter des Tagespropheten in Rente gegangen."

„John Huntly?"

„Ja. Der Prophet hat die Stellen für die Sportreporter umstrukturiert. Zwei Posten als Junior-Quidditch-Reporter sind frei geworden. Ich war eine derjenigen, die einen Bewerbungsbrief geschrieben haben."

„Hast du?", sagte George ungläubig. Ein Großteil der Spannung wich aus seinem Körper und Alicia fand es leichter, mit ihm zu reden.

„Tausende von Leuten unter fünfundzwanzig haben sich ebenfalls beworben. Ich war schlussendlich eine der Jüngsten. Ich war schlussendlich auch eine der Hundert, die weiter kamen und einen Probeartikel über Korruption in der Liga schreiben durften. Auf einem Treffen während der Sommerferien hat man uns davon erzählt. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich Anthony getroffen habe."

„Warum warst du heute mit ihm zusammen?", unterbrach George.

„Sch. Da komme ich noch hin. Wie auch immer, Anthony und ich kamen ins Gespräch und er erwähnte, dass er Schwierigkeiten mit seiner Grammatik und Zeichensetzung hatte. Er weiß wirklich eine Menge über Quidditch und ich fand es nicht fair, dass etwas so Triviales ihn aufhalten sollte. Ich habe angeboten, seinen Artikel zu korrigieren, darum hat er mit in der Nachricht gedankt."

„Wie großzügig von dir, ihm zu helfen."

Alicia bemerkte den zynischen Unterton in Georges Stimme sofort. „Ehrlich mal, er ist einundzwanzig und hat eine wunderschöne Freundin. Ich habe sie kennen gelernt, als ich in der Winkelgasse war, um mich um seinen Artikel zu kümmern. Ich habe ihm geholfen und wir haben es beide unter die Zwölf geschafft, die weiter durften. Heute mussten wir zwölf uns mit Mr. Huntly und dem Sportredakteur in Hogsmeade treffen. Wir mussten so tun, als wäre Mr. Huntly ein Quidditchspieler, damit sie unsere Interview-Fähigkeiten beurteilen konnten."

„Das hast du also heute Nachmittag gemacht?", fragte George. „All das Weinen und Streiten nur wegen eines falschen Interviews?"

„Nein, das Weinen und Streiten ist die Schuld deines Bruders. Ich würde dich _nie_ betrügen und ich mag es nicht, dessen beschuldigt zu werden."

„Aber sind das keine guten Nachrichten? Bist du nicht aufgeregt wegen des Jobs?"

„Natürlich bin ich das! Es ist eine wunderbare Chance", sagte Alicia.

George setzte sich trübsinnig auf die Bank. „Du hättest mir davon erzählen können. Du hättest mir davon erzählen _sollen_."

„Sie haben uns Zwölf Geheimhaltungsverträge unterschreiben lassen. Der Prophet plant eine große Ankündigung und sie wollen nicht, dass schon vorher Namen umgehen. Ich habe McGonagall nur davon erzählt, weil sie mir eine Erlaubnis geben musste, die Schule zu verlassen. Nicht mal meine Familie weiß es."

„Aber sie werden absolut außer sich sein vor Freude, besonders dein Dad."

Alicia nickte zustimmend. „Deswegen habe ich es ihnen nicht gesagt. Ich will niemandem falsche Hoffnungen machen. Auch dir nicht."

George ergriff ihre Hand. „Du wirst diesen Job definitiv bekommen. Du bist dafür bestimmt."

Alicia lächelte traurig. Wenn er nur den Rest der Geschichte kennen würde. Wenn er nur wüsste, was drohend am Horizont hing. Es würde ihn zerbrechen und deshalb behielt Alicia es vorerst für sich. „Was wirst du Fred sagen?"

George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zuerst mal werde ich ihm sagen, dass er dich in Ruhe lassen soll."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Er und ich werden für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht miteinander reden. Jede Chance, dass wir wieder Freunde werden, ist heute verschwunden. Wir vertrauen einander überhaupt nicht."

„Das wird es mir nicht einfach machen. Zwischen euch beiden zu stehen ist höllisch unbequem."

Alicia lächelte ihn mitfühlend an. Sie zog ihren Schulrock an, dann zog sie ihren zerrissenen Rock darunter raus. Der Riss war direkt an der Naht, also würde ein einfacher Reparo-Zauber reichen.

„Bleiben wir bei der Cousin-Geschichte?", fragte George.

„Erst mal muss das reichen." Alicia setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank. „Weißt du, es ist wirklich eine Erleichterung, mit jemandem über all das reden zu können."

George wandte den Kopf und küsste sie. Alicia erwiderte den Kuss, froh, eine Krise abgewendet zu haben. Sie durften jetzt nicht streiten, nicht, wenn sie so kurz von einem unvermeidbaren Desaster standen. Es war so wichtig, dass sie zusammenhielten.

Während sie sich noch küssten, flog die Tür zur Umkleide ein drittes Mal auf.

„Alicia, nimm deinen Mund von diesem Weasley und komm hier her!", schrie Angelina.

Größtenteils liefen die Hüter-Auswahlen ohne Probleme. Angelina hatte einen strengen Zeitplan entworfen, an den sich alle hielten. Es war Fred, der den ersten Fehler machte. Als Angelina mit den hoffnungsvollen Schülern redete, trat er hinter sie und gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Hintern. Alle außer Angelina und Ron fanden das ziemlich lustig. Ron sah angewidert aus. Angelina war wütend.

Sie sollten eigentlich zu den anderen, um über den neuen Hüter abzustimmen, doch Angelina zog Fred in die andere Richtung. Etwa fünfzig Meter von dem nervösen, aber neugierigen Nachwuchs hielt sie an.

„So was kannst du vor potentiellen neuen Teammitgliedern nicht machen!", schimpfte sie.

„Was machen?", fragte Fred unschuldig.

„Mich so betatschen!"

„Das kann man wohl kaum betatschen nennen", erwiderte er.

„Du hast meinen Arsch angegrabscht!", schrie Angelina und ihre Stimme wurde zu den Wartenden hinübergetragen. Das unterdrückte Lachen lenkte sofort ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. „Wartet gefälligst bei den Tribünen!"

Die Gruppe schlenderte widerwillig davon und Fred lächelte beruhigend. „Schau mal, es war eher ein Tätscheln als ein Grabschen. Es war anerkennend gemeint."

„Es ist mir egal, was du gemacht hast, mach es nur nie wieder. Du kannst vor dem neuen Hüter nicht einfach meine Autorität untergraben. Er muss mich respektieren und fürchten."

„Klingt wie ein Zitat aus der ‚Wood-Akte'."

„Na ja, Oliver wurde respektiert und gefürchtet und er war am Ende einer der Besten, die wir je hatten", sagte Angelina kühl.

„Nur weil er ein durchgeknallter Mistkerl war", sagte Fred. „Mit allem nötigen Respekt, im Moment bist du eine perfekte Personifikation von ihm. Wenn du noch einen schottischen Akzent aufsetzt, wird man euch nicht mehr auseinanderhalten können."

„Trotz alledem", sagte Angelina fest, „musst du mich vor dem Hüter wie deinen Captain behandeln. Wenn wir beim Training sind, bin ich nicht deine Freundin oder auch nur mit dir befreundet. Du tust was ich sage, ohne es zu hinterfragen."

Fred lachte. „Jah, klar. Oliver konnte mich nicht im Zaum halten, weshalb denkst du, dass du es besser könntest?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte nur, „Wenn du dich nicht benehmen kannst, dann müssen wir uns trennen."

„_Was_?", brüllte Fred.

„Du hast mich gehört. Oliver hatte nie eine richtige Beziehung mit Alicia, weil es dem Team zu sehr geschadet hätte. Ich bin willens, dasselbe Opfer zu begehen."

Fred senkte die Stimme und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. „Schau mal, ich weiß, dass Quidditch dir sehr wichtig ist, aber du überreagierst und triffst falsche Entscheidungen. Beruhig dich und denk darüber nach."

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht!", beharrte Angelina vehement. „Ich habe nur noch ein Jahr in Hogwarts!"

„Und?"

„Und ich habe nur noch ein Jahr, um etwas von mir zu hinterlassen. Ich muss erinnerungswürdig werden und Quidditch ist meine einzige Chance!"

Fred legte seine Hand an ihre Stirn. „Ich glaube, du hast zu viel Sonne abbekommen. Oder nicht genug. Ich bin nicht sicher, was es ist, aber du bist definitiv nicht ganz richtig im Kopf."

„Meinem Kopf geht es gut, Fred", blaffte sie und schob seine Hand weg. „Wenn ich uns nicht den Quidditch-Pokal hole, dann werde ich von allen vergessen werden! Vergessen wie Eddie Marsdon!"

„Wie wer?"

„Genau!"

„Du hast den Namen erfunden", sagte Fred. „Okay. Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass du dich entspannst. Dieser ganze Quidditch-Kram ist zu viel für dich gewesen."

Angelina schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben. Entweder das, oder sie ignorierte ihn absichtlich. „Du hast nicht darüber nachgedacht, weil du schon etwas hinterlassen hast. Ihr habt dieser Schule so einen Stempel aufgedrückt, dass niemand dich und George vergessen wird. Noch in hundert Jahren werden die Lehrer von den rothaarigen Zwillingen sprechen, die so viel Unruhe gestiftet haben."

„Es geht nur darum, dass man sich an dich erinnert?"

„Nein. Ich will, dass man sich _wegen_ etwas an mich erinnert!", sagte sie. „Alicia ist schlau und Katie beliebt. Jeder wird sich an Lee erinnern, weil er so extrovertiert ist und du und George seid die Klassenclowns. Ich bin doch niemand."

„Du bist wirklich hübsch. Die Leute werden sich deswegen an dich erinnern", sagte Fred hilfreich. Wenigstens dachte er, dass er hilfreich wäre.

Angelina machte ein Würgegeräusch. „Wenn man sich wegen deines Aussehens an dich erinnert, ist das nutzlos. Es ist, als würde man sich wegen deiner ordentlichen Schrift oder deiner tadellosen Tischmanieren an dich erinnern. Nur an langweile und talentlose Leute erinnert man sich wegen ihres Aussehens. Ich will, dass man sich wegen eines Talents an mich erinnert, und nicht nur weil ich den Sechser im genetischen Lotto gewonnen habe."

„Oh."

„Sag nicht ‚oh' in diesem Ton! Es ist nicht lächerlich oder bedeutungslos."

Fred legte tröstend den Arm um ihre Schultern. „Das habe ich nie gesagt. Ich finde es süß, dass du etwas hinterlassen willst. Es erklärt, warum du so besessen von Quidditch bist."

„Ich weiß, dass ich es übertrieben habe", sagte Angelina und sah betreten zu Boden. „Ich muss nur wirklich dringend dieses Jahr den Pokal gewinnen. Es ist alles, was mir noch bleibt."

„Wir werden gewinnen, weil du ein super Captain bist. Ich werde mein Bestes tun, um dich zu unterstützen und werde dem neuen Hüter in den Hintern treten, wenn er nicht tut, was du sagst. Ich werde außerdem dein Freund bleiben. Natürlich nur, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Sie lächelte leicht. „Ich denke, es macht mir nichts aus. Wenigstens habe ich dann die Chance, dass man an mich als ‚Fred-Weasleys-Freundin' denkt."

„Ich sag dir was, wenn wir den Pokal nicht gewinnen, kannst du immer noch nackt durch die Große Halle rennen. Das wäre unvergesslich."

„Nackt durch die Große Halle?", wiederholte Angelina nachdenklich. „Hmm. Das könnte funktionieren. Man würde sich an mich erinnern, weil ich wagemutig bin. Oder ich könnte noch ein Schild tragen, auf dem ‚Rettet die Einhörner' steht und dann würde man sich an mich erinnern, weil ich eine extreme Tierschützerin war. Danke, Fred, du hast mir eine Menge guter Ideen gegeben."

Sie ging davon und Fred starrte ihr nach. „Das war nur ein Scherz, weißt du?", rief er hinter ihr her. „Ich denke nicht, dass du nackt durch die Schule rennen solltest. Lass deine Sachen an. Angelina? Hast du mich gehört? Nicht nackt!"

XXXXX

Angelinas Quidditch-Hinterlassenschaft schien in noch weitere Ferne zu rücken. Nach ihrem ersten, grauenvollen Training blieb sie in den Umkleiden zurück, um ein paar Liegestütze und Sit-ups zu machen. Alicia kam frisch aus der Dusche zu ihr.

„Warum machst du das?", fragte Alicia, nachdem sie ihre Freundin ein paar Minuten beim Keuchen und Schnaufen zugesehen hatte.

„Muss besser in Form sein, wenn die ganze Schule mich nackt durch die Große Halle rennen sieht", keuchte Angelina als Antwort.

„Wovon redest du?"

„Egal." Sie setzte sich auf und wischte sich das Gesicht mit einem Handtuch ab. „Es ist grausig, oder?"

„Die Saison hat erst angefangen", sagte Alicia, streckte die Hand aus und half Angelina auf die Füße. „Ron hat eine Menge Zeit, besser zu werden. Katie und ich werden ein bisschen Extra-Training mit ihm machen."

„Ich denke, das sollte wohl eher ich machen."

„Äh, es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn du das nicht tun würdest. Ron scheint ein wenig Angst vor dir zu haben. Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn du dich ein wenig entspannen würdest", schlug Alicia leichthin vor.

„Wenn er mit mir nicht fertig wird, hat er keine Chance gegen Slytherin", sagte Angelina düster. „Ich sage es nicht gerne, aber diese Kerle werden ihn in der Luft zerreißen."

„Armer Ron. Steht denn in der ‚Wood-Akte' nichts darüber, wie man Selbstvertrauen aufbaut?"

„Nichts Spezifisches. Denkst du, wir könnten Ron vor dem Spiel einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey geben?"

Alicia tippte auf ihr Vertrauensschülerabzeichen. „Ich werde einfach so tun, als hätte ich das nicht gehört."

Angelina seufzte und wühlte in ihrem Spind herum. „Ich nehme an, ich sollte einfach der Tatsache ins Auge sehen, dass wir absolut keine Chance haben diese Saison."

„Komm schon, Angelina..."

„Ich gehe duschen. Könntest du nach Katie sehen gehen?"

„Natürlich. Alles wird gut, weißt du. Wir werden nur eine kurze Anpassungszeit brauchen und dann wird das Team wieder auf der Höhe sein", sagte Alicia, doch ihre Stimme klang überzeugter als sie es wirklich war.

Nicht überzeugt aussehend, drehte Angelina sich um und ging davon. Alicia verdrehte die Augen. Sie bekam das Gefühl, ein déjà vu zu haben. Vor etwa zwei Jahren hatte sie einen anderen, melancholischen Captain beruhigen müssen. Leider könnte sie Angelina nicht auf dieselbe Weise ablenken, wie sie es bei Oliver getan hatte. Das müsste Fred überlassen werden.

Alicia ging langsam zurück zum Schloss. Sie nahm sich die Zeit, ihre Umgebung näher zu betrachten. Hogwarts war wirklich wunderschön und es war schade, dass so viele Schüler es als gegeben hinnahmen. Nach ihrem Abschluss würden sie ins wahre Leben geworfen werden, das ein ganzes Stück unfreundlicher war. Alicia wollte nicht mit dem Gefühl gehen, dass sie ihre Schule nicht angemessen gewürdigt hatte. Vielleicht würde sie einen Nachtspaziergang mit George organisieren.

Es wäre die angemessenste Umgebung für den Augenblick, in dem sie ihm die ganze Wahrheit sagte. Alicia würde ihn zum See führen, wo sie sich hinsetzen und die Sterne ansehen würden. George würde wissen, dass etwas los war; er war nicht blöd. Sie würde nicht lange damit warten, bis sie es ihm erzählte, weil es ihn quälen würde und das wollte sie nicht.

Sobald Alicia den Gryffindorturm betrat, wurde sie angesprochen.

„Alicia! Ich wollte dich gerade suchen gehen. Schnell, komm her!"

George und Fred saßen auf einem Sofa vor dem Kamin. Katie saß in ihrem blutbeschmierten Quidditch-Umhang zwischen ihnen. Alicia keuchte erschrocken auf, als sie sah, dass ihre Freundin herzerweichend in ihre Hände schluchzte.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie und eilte zu ihr.

„Sie benimmt sich seltsam", antwortete Fred und rückte ein Stück von Katie weg.

George führte sich ein bisschen mitfühlender auf. Seine Hand lag unsicher auf Katies zitternder Schulter. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Wir haben ihr das Gegenmittel gegeben und ihre Nase hat aufgehört zu bluten, also haben wir sie mit Lee alleine gelassen und uns mit ein paar Erstklässlern unterhalten. Als wir zurückkamen, war Lee weg und Katie war am Weinen. Sie will uns nicht sagen, was los ist."

„Es ist nicht unsere Schuld", fügte Fred nachdrücklich hinzu.

„Halt die Klappe und mach Platz", schnauzte Alicia und schob Fred von seinem Platz. Sie legte Katie den Arm um die Schultern. „Was ist passiert, Süße?"

Katie schüttelte nur den Kopf und schniefte lauter. Die Leute um sie herum fingen allmählich an zu starren, also entschied Alicia, dass sie Katie lieber hoch in ihr Zimmer brachte. „Komm, lass uns hochgehen, damit wir ein bisschen Ruhe haben."

Katie sprang auf die Beine und rannte die Treppe hoch, bevor Alicia überhaupt aufstehen konnte. „Wird das wieder in Ordnung kommen?", fragte George.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es sieht schlimm aus, was auch immer sie hat. Danke, dass du so lieb warst und dich um sie gekümmert hast, Georgie." Alicia gab George einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und stand auf.

„Oh, bedank dich nicht bei mir oder so", murmelte Fred düster.

„Wollte ich auch nicht", erwiderte sie spitz. „Du, Fred Weasley, bist ein unsensibler Arsch."

Mit dieser abschließenden Beleidigung drehte Alicia sich um und stolzierte davon. Sie folgte Katies verzweifelten Schluchzern. Als sie den Schlafsaal betrat, fand sie Katie auf ihrem Bett, wo sie in ihr Kissen weinte. Alicia setzte sich schweigend zu ihr und legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf den Rücken.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?"

Katie rollte sich auf den Rücken und holte tief und zittrig Luft. Alicia schob ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht und wartete darauf, dass sie zu reden begann. Als sie sich jedoch endlich dazu durchringen konnte, verstand Alicia nur jedes zweite Wort. „Ich wusste... hätte... Trelawney hat gesagt... es... zu Ende... hatte Recht... ich kann nicht!"

Alicia schnappte sich die Tempo-Box vom Nachttisch und reichte sie Katie. „Süße, du wirst mit dem Weinen aufhören und noch mal von vorne anfangen müssen. Atme tief durch und erzähl mir alles schön langsam."

Katie brauchte ein paar Minuten, um sich zu sammeln. Sie wischte sich ein paar Mal die Augen und schniefte. „Ich werde mich von Lee trennen. Ich muss."

Sie begann wieder zu weinen und Alicias Augen weiteten sich. „Dich von ihm trennen? Aber warum? Hat Trelawney etwas damit zu tun?"

„Sie hat es vorausgesehen. Seit dem Beginn des Schuljahres erzählt sie mir, dass ich keinen Freund haben werde, wenn ich meinen Abschluss mache", antwortete Katie zwischen zwei Hicksern. „Sie sieht es überall. In meinen Teeblättern, meinem Horoskop, meinen Träumen, meiner Kristallkugel... es ist wie Schicksal."

„Also wirst du dich von Lee trennen, weil die verrückte Trelawney es dir sagt?", fragte Alicia und legte eine Hand an Katies Stirn, falls diese Fieber haben sollte. Sie wäre nicht überrascht, wenn ein Zauberscherz der Weasleys ihr Gehirn frittiert hätte.

„Nein, ich werde mich von ihm trennen, weil ich sich von mir trennen wird. Ich werde es als erste machen."

„Lee würde sich nie von dir trennen. Er liebt dich!", sagte Alicia.

„Er liebt mich nicht. Er hatte so viele Gelegenheiten, mir das zu sagen, aber das hat er nicht getan. Hat George dir gesagt, dass er dich liebt?"

„Ein paar Mal", antwortete Alicia schüchtern.

„Ein _paar_ Mal?", wiederholte Katie, ihre Stimme hoch und zittrig.

„Oh, nein", sagte Alicia schnell, als sie bemerkte, dass Tränen hinter Katies blauen Augen aufstiegen. „Es ist eigentlich egal. Es ist nicht wichtig."

„Du glaubst nur, dass es nicht wichtig ist, weil du schon weißt, dass es jemanden auf der Welt gibt, der dich liebt. Er hat es dir sogar mehr als einmal gesagt. Was genau meinst du mit ein paar Mal? Drei? Zwanzig? Hundert?", fragte Katie.

„Ich zähle es nicht. Um die fünfzehn Mal, denke ich", sagte Alicia verlegen, versessen auf einen Themenwechsel. „Dass er die Worte ausspricht, ist doch nur ein kleiner Teil des ganzen, Katie. Ich kann dir sagen, dass Lee dich liebt, allein durch die Art wie er dich ansieht."

Katie setzte sich auf und sah plötzlich mehr wütend als traurig aus. „Wenn das wahr ist, warum will er sich dann von mir trennen? Warum will er nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein?"

„Woher weißt du, dass er sich von dir trennen will?"

„Weil er in letzter Zeit etwas vor mir verheimlicht. Ich habe ihn gefragt, was es ist, aber er will es mir nicht sagen. Er schreibt rätselhafte Briefe, die er mir nicht zeigen will. Klingt das wie das Verhalten von jemandem, der mich liebt?"

„Es ist womöglich gar nichts, Katie, nur eine lächerliche Kleinigkeit. Du weißt doch, wie Jungs sind."

„Lee hat mir gerade gesagt, dass er morgen mit mir reden möchte. Reden! Seit wann wollen Jungs _reden_? Es kann nur etwas Schlimmes sein."

Alicia lächelte und stupste Katie mit ihrem Ellbogen an. „Das ist es! Er wird dir sagen, dass er dich liebt! Ich wette, das meint er mit ‚reden'."

„Nein, Leesh. Du hast sein Gesicht nicht gesehen. Es ist alles aus", stöhnte Katie, umklammerte ihren Bauch und krampfte sich zusammen. „Ich glaube, ich brauche Hilfe. Mir ist so übel und ich kann nicht mal richtig atmen, geschweige denn denken."

„Das kommt nur, weil du Lee liebst. Wenn du es ihm sagst, wird er es auch sagen."

Katie richtete sich auf und sah sie alarmiert an. „Du denkst, dass ich Lee sagen sollte, dass ich ihn liebe? Du willst, dass ich es zuerst sage?"

„Ja!"

„Aber dann weiß er, dass ich ihn liebe!"

Alicia runzelte die Stirn und widerstand der Versuchung, noch mal die Hand auf Katies Stirn zu legen. „Äh, ist das nicht der Sinn der Sache?"

Katie schüttelte vehement den Kopf, sodass Alicia ihr blondes Haar in die Augen bekam. „Das kann ich nicht machen! Wenn ich es sage, dann wird meine Liebe einfach in der Luft hängen wie... wie eine von diesen hängenden Topfpflanzen. Lee wird meine Topfpflanze einfach auslachen, bevor er sie runterschmeißt und darauf rumtrampelt. Er wird sie zerstampfen und zerquetschen, bis man sie nicht mehr als das erkennt, was sie ist. Und ich kann dann nur noch um die Reste meiner toten Pflanze weinen. Willst du, dass mir das zustößt? Willst du das, Alicia?"

„Hast du etwas gegessen, das Fred und George angefasst haben?"

„NEIN! Hör mir zu! Ich erzähle dir gerade, was passieren wird, wenn ich als erstes ‚Ich liebe dich' sage."

„Das wird _nicht_ passieren. Lee wird deine Topfpflanze mit offenen Armen annehmen. Er wird sie in Ehren halten und sich um sie kümmern, damit sie zu etwas Wunderschönem heranwächst. Er wird sie jeden Tag gießen und... und dieser Vergleich macht mir langsam Kopfschmerzen."

Katie richtete sich gerade auf und setzte wieder eine entschlossene Miene auf. „Der Punkt ist, dass ich meine Topfpfla... meine _Liebe_... nicht einfach so ausbreiten kann. Ich bin nicht mutig genug."

„Also wirst du dich einfach von ihm trennen?"

„Ja. Wenn er mich irgendwohin zum Reden mitnimmt, werde ich es tun, bevor er die Gelegenheit bekommt, mich zu demütigen. Ich werde die Beziehung mit Würde beenden."

„Katie, du solltest wirklich noch einmal darüber nachdenken. Vielleicht -"

„Nein, ich habe genug darüber nachgedacht! Alle sagen mir immer, dass ich mich mehr durchsetzen und selber denken soll. Ich treffe jetzt meine eigenen Entscheidungen und folge nicht mehr der Führung, die du und Angelina mir immer vorgeben. Ich bin Katie Patricia Bell und ich führe mein eigenes Leben!"

„Das ist beeindruckend. Hurra, bravo und so weiter", sagte Alicia halbherzig. „Ich wünschte mir nur, dass du meinen Rat annehmen würdest und dir anhörst, was Lee zu sagen hat. Wenn es so klingt, als würde er mit dir Schluss machen wollen, dass kannst du es immer noch zuerst machen. Wirf eine gute Beziehung nicht einfach aufgrund eines Verdachts weg."

„Die Beziehung stirbt sowieso. Lee ist nicht mehr ehrlich zu mir. Wenn er denkt, dass er etwas vor mir verheimlichen muss, dann ist es offensichtlich, dass er nicht mehr mit mir zusammen bleiben will. Ich bin nichts weiter als eine Hürde in seinem Leben."

Alicia erbleichte bei der Erwähnung von Ehrlichkeit. Tat sie dasselbe mit George? Behandelte sie ihn wie eine Hürde? Und mehr noch, fühlte George genauso wie Katie? Wenn George ebenso verletzt wäre wie Katie, würde das Alicias Entschlossenheit einen entscheidenden Dämpfer verpassen.

„Hey! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", wollte Katie wissen.

„Was?"

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich das tun werde, was du vorgeschlagen hast. Ich werde mir erst anhören, was Lee zu sagen hat und dann meine Entscheidung treffen."

„Fantastische Idee."

„Na ja, ich mache es nur für dich. Mir persönlich könnte Lee nicht weniger egal sein. Weißt du, er war so vertieft in einen seiner blöden Briefe, dass er nicht mal bemerkt hat, dass ich voller Blut war. Ich dachte, er würde mich trösten und er hat mich ignoriert.

Wieder quollen Tränen aus Katies Augen und Alicia umarmte sie fest. „Angelina und ich werden jetzt auf dich aufpassen. Wir brauchen Jungen sowieso nicht. Nonnen können ohne sie überleben und sie scheinen eigentlich ganz glücklich. Sie singen auf Bergen und fliegen und so."

„Nonnen können fliegen?"

„Muggelsache."

„Nonne zu sein wäre gar nicht mal so schlecht", sagte Katie, löste sich aus der Umarmung und lächelte Alicia zittrig an. „Wenn ich eine von diesen Ordenstrachten tragen würde, dann müsste ich nicht jeden Tag meine Haare kämmen und bräuchte nie mehr Make-up tragen. Das wäre schön."

„So ist's richtig."

Für den Rest des Tages dachte Alicia nicht weiter über Katies Problem nach. Sie war überhaupt nicht überzeugt, dass Lee sich von ihr trennen würde. Sie verbrachte die Zeit damit, ihre eigene Situation zu reflektieren. Von jedem Winkel, aus dem sie sie betrachtete, sah es noch schlimmer aus. Es gab nicht viel, was sie tun konnte, um es einfach zu machen.

Angelina war auf Katies Seite bei dem, was sie ‚Die Große Lee-ist-ein-Arschloch-Debatte' nannten. Es brauchte nicht viel, bis sie Lee verurteilte. Als sie vom Quidditchfeld zurückkehrte und Katie weinend vorfand, bot sie ihr sofort an, Lee Eine reinzuhauen. Katie war der Meinung, dass es helfen könnte. Alicia war der Meinung, dass Angelina nur Schwierigkeiten davon bekommen würde. Am Ende entschied Angelina sich dafür, die Prügel für ein andermal aufzuheben.

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt am nächsten Nachmittag, an dem Lee sie bat, ihn zu einem leeren Klassenraum zu begleiten, war Katie ein Wrack. Sie folgte ihm schweigend durch die Korridore und in ihr leeres Zauberkunst-Klassenzimmer. Katie setzte sich an ihren üblichen Platz und wartete geduldig darauf, dass die Bombe platzte. Lee schien nicht sonderlich versessen darauf zu sprechen, also machte Katie den Anfang.

„Was war in dem Päckchen, das du heute morgen bekommen hast?", fragte sie beiläufig.

„Hm?"

Katie verdrehte die Augen. Er war kurz davor, ihr Herz zu brechen und ignorierte sie noch immer. „Wach auf, Jordan. Deine Eule hat dir heute Morgen ein kleines Päckchen gebracht. Was war darin?"

„Nur was von zuhause. Nichts Wichtiges", sagte Lee schnell, was Katie natürlich wissen machte, dass es doch wichtig war.

„Warum willst du mir nicht sagen, was es ist?"

„Warum willst du es unbedingt wissen?"

„Du kannst eine Frage nicht mit einer Frage beantworten!"

„Ich glaube, das habe ich aber gerade gemacht."

„Warum hast du mich hergebracht?", wollte Katie schrill wissen. „Ich habe noch ein paar Sachen zu tun, also mach schon."

„Ich kann es nicht machen, wenn du wütend bist", sagte Lee und schritt vor ihr auf und ab.

Katie fühlte, wie all ihr Blut ihr ins Gesicht stieg. Tränen stiegen hinter ihren Augen auf und drohten, über ihre Wangen zu rollen. Sie ließ den Kopf hängen und ihr Haar fiel ihr wie ein Vorhang über das Gesicht. „Ich bin absolut ruhig", log sie.

„Du musst mir versprechen, dass du mich bis zum Ende anhörst, okay? Ich habe lange hierüber nachgedacht und ich denke, es ist das Beste für uns."

„Schieß los", sagte Katie und blinzelte wiederholt die Tischplatte an.

„Ich respektiere dich, Katie, du bist das netteste Mädchen, das ich kenne. Ich würde nie etwas tun, was dich verletzen könnte, aber ich kann so nicht weitermachen. Die Zeiten ändern sich und so ist es unvermeidbar, dass Leute sich in verschiedene Richtungen wenden."

Katie fühlte sich, als wenn ihr Brustkorb schrumpfte. Alicia hatte falsch gelegen. Er trennte sich _wirklich_ von ihr. Es gab keine andere Erklärung für das, was er sagte. Sie atmete rasselnd ein und bereitete sich darauf vor, ihn zu unterbrechen.

Lee sprach weiter, noch immer auf und ab gehend. „Das hier mag vielleicht völlig falsch sein. Eine Menge Leute werden denken, dass es falsch ist. Du wirst vielleicht einer von ihnen sein. Ich versuche das zu tun, was am besten für uns beide ist. Ich bin nicht glücklich, so wie die Dinge jetzt zwischen uns stehen."

„Tut mir Leid, Lee, aber ich muss dir etwas sagen."

Lee hielt inne und starrte sie an. „Kann es nicht warten?"

„Es ist aus."

„Was?"

„Ich will nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein. Ich will raus."

„Raus?", echote Lee, ungläubig und verblüfft.

„Ich habe schon eine ganze Weile darüber nachgedacht. Ich liebe dich nicht, also erscheint es mir ziemlich sinnlos, so weiterzumachen. Wir können getrennte Wege gehen und trotzdem Freunde bleiben", sagte Katie, die Rede abspulend, die sie den ganzen Tag in Gedanken geübt hatte.

„Aber ich wollte gerade-"

„Ich weiß bereits, was du gerade tun wolltest. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten."

„War es nicht?", fragte Lee, verlegen und entrüstet aussehend.

„Nein. Ich will nicht mehr deine Freundin sein." Mit all der Kraft, die sie noch aufbringen konnte, stand Katie auf und schob den Stuhl unter den Tisch. „Es wird für eine Weile seltsam sein, aber vielleicht werden wir eines Tages wieder Freunde sein."

„Du machst wirklich mit mir Schluss?"

„Es war lustig so lange es gehalten hat, nicht wahr? Wie auch immer, wir sehen uns."

Katie ging mit zittrigen Beinen aus dem Klassenzimmer. Im Gang begann sie zu laufen und rannte den ganzen Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Als sie in das Zimmer der Siebtklässlerinnen platzte, sahen Alicia und Angelina erwartungsvoll von ihren Hausaufgaben auf. Katie konnte kein Wort herausbringen, deshalb schüttelte sie nur den Kopf, während ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Alicia sprang auf und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Angelina ballte die Rechte zur Faust und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich darf ihn schlagen, oder? Es ist doch egal, wenn ich sein Gesicht verunstalte?"

Katie schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass ihn in Ruhe. Es nicht seine Schuld."

„Bist du okay?", fragte Alicia besorgt.

„Ich will ihn einfach nur vergessen. Ich will die ganze Sache nur vergessen", erwiderte sie und wusste doch gleichzeitig, dass Vergessen außerhalb ihrer Möglichkeiten stand.

Sie hatten einmal jemanden sagen gehört, dass man seine erste wahre Liebe nie vergisst.

* * *

Ü/N: Manchmal weiß man wirklich nicht, ob man bestimmte Autoren vergöttert oder am liebsten erwürgen möchte. Dieses Kapitel hat mich so in die Lage gebracht, dass ich Alicia (also, die Autorin...) am liebsten zum Weiterschreiben gezwungen hätte. Aber tja... manchmal liegt selbst die alte Trelawney richtig.

Zu Alicia und Fred kann man eigentlich nur noch mal betonen, dass sie eigentlich beide das Beste für George wollen und sich deshalb immer wieder in die Haare kriegen. Ich meine, wahrscheinlich hat keiner dabei die besten Herangehensweisen, aber was soll man machen? Ich muss sagen, dass keiner von beiden hier mein Lieblingscharakter ist, sondern meine Sympathien großteils bei Angelina liegt, die ich irgendwie ins Herz geschlossen habe... ::schnief::

Tja, wir nähern uns dem Ende und dabei wird noch mal ordentlich Gefühlschaos aufgewirbelt. Bis dahin...

**...Der Countdown läuft...**

**...Noch drei Kapitel...**


	48. Wenn Alles Zusammenbricht

Disclaimer: Aller Lob gilt Jagged Epiphany, denn das hier ist ihre Story und ich bin nur die Übersetzerin. Die Charaktere sind geliehen von J.K. Rowling.

Ü/N: Hallo ihr Lieben! Willkommen zurück zu einem weiteren, fünfunddreißig Seiten langem Kapitel von ‚Old Faces, New Tricks'! Diese fünfunddreißig Seiten haben es wirklich in sich, und dieses Mal ist es nicht nur die schlechte Werbung einer frustrierten Übersetzerin. Meiner Meinung nach ist dieses Kapitel das härteste bisher.

**Kleiner Tipp**: Achtet auf die Metaphern, die so deutlich sind, dass man sie gar nicht übersehen kann. Zum Beispiel die gleich zu Anfang des Kapitels. Denkt mal über die Bedeutung nach, während ihr lest.

Nächstes Update: 25.09.2007 (das vorletzte Kapitel, oh nein…)

* * *

**Kapitel 47**

George konnte sehen, dass es bald zusammenbrechen würde.

Vor seinen aufmerksamen Blicken wackelte und zitterte es wie die zerbrechliche Kreation, die es nun mal war. Es würde nicht mehr lange halten. Eigentlich war er überrascht, dass es überhaupt so lange gehalten hatte. Es war ein spektakuläres Ergebnis seiner Beharrlichkeit. Man sollte nie sagen, dass George Weasley kein geduldiger oder genauer Mensch war.

Es war, ohne Zweifel, das größte Kartenhaus, das er je gebaut hatte.

„George!"

Die Karten zitterten drohend, als George sich umdrehte. Eine wütend aussehende Alicia Spinnet durchmaß den Gemeinschaftsraum mit großen Schritten, jeden unglückseligen Schüler beiseite schubsend, der ihr in den Weg kam.

„Hey, Baby", sagte er gut gelaunt.

„Nenn mich nicht Baby! Du solltest an deinem Verwandlungsaufsatz arbeiten. McGonagall will sich den Entwurf am Montag ansehen."

„Ich werde mir später was aus den Fingern saugen. Magst du mein Kartenhaus?"

„Komm schon, George, du musst anfangen, es ernst zu nehmen."

George wandte sich mürrisch wieder seinen Karten zu. „Ich _muss_ gar nichts. Ich bin nicht so schlau wie du, deshalb bin ich ganz zufrieden damit, einigermaßen durchzukommen."

„Auf keinen Fall, das zieht bei mir nicht", sagte Alicia und zog den Stuhl neben ihm heran. „Das zieht bei mir nicht, weil ich dich zu gut kenne. Ich _weiß_,wie schlau du wirklich bist. Du kannst andere vielleicht täuschen, aber ich durchschaue deine selbst angedichtete Dummheit. Ich habe dich so viele absolut fantastische Dinge tun sehen."

„Na ja, ich würde das nicht fantastisch nennen...", sagte George und wurde rot.

„Du bist ohne Ausnahme der beste Zaubertränke-Schüler in unserem Jahrgang, ob Snape es nun einsieht oder nicht", beharrte Alicia.

„Das ist aber nur ein Fach."

„Du bist außerdem richtig gut in Verwandlung. Da hast du ein ‚E'."

„Das habe ich nur gemacht, um dich zu beeindrucken. Ich wollte, dass du mich bemerkst, aber jetzt, wo wir zusammen sind, kann ich aufhören, der McGonagall zuzuhören."

Alicia seufzte. „Na ja, du hast ein ‚A' in Zauberkunst."

„Nur weil Lee mir geholfen."

„George-"

„Schau mal, ich würde wirklich liebend gerne mit diesem Aufsatz anfangen, aber wir haben in zehn Minuten unser erstes Treffen mit Harry", erinnerte er sie.

„Nicht so laut", zischte Alicia und sah sich im überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum um.

George legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand aufs Bein. „Entspann dich. Wenn mich jemand gehört hat, dann wird er nicht wissen, worüber wir reden. Er würde wahrscheinlich denken, dass es mit Quidditch zu tun hat. Es macht die Leute nur verdächtig, wenn wir deswegen nervös werden."

„Ich weiß. Ich versuche ja, ruhig zu bleiben, aber ich muss mir ständig vorstellen, was passiert, wenn Hermines Liste gefunden wird. Es würde für einen Senior-Vertrauensschüler besonders schlimm aussehen, beim Regelbruch erwischt zu werden."

„Du musst es nicht machen, das weißt du doch", sagte George. Sie hatten bereits eine ähnliche Unterhaltung gehabt, als Hermine die Idee zum ersten Mal erwähnt hatte. Das Ergebnis dieser Unterhaltung war genau dasselbe wie vorher.

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann keinen Rückzieher machen. Ich will das wirklich machen. Wenn Umbridge uns nichts Nützliches beibringt, dann denke ich, dass wir das Recht haben, es von jemand anderem beigebracht zu bekommen. Außerdem – die Gelegenheit, Verteidigungszauber vom Jungen Der Lebt beigebracht zu bekommen, lässt man nicht ungenutzt verstreichen."

„Dem Ministerium Einen auszuwischen ist auch ganz lustig."

Alicia schürzte die Lippen. George wusste, dass die letzten Entscheidungen des Ministeriums ein wunder Punkt für Alicia waren und er bereute sofort, dass er es erwähnt hatte. Alicia blieb jedoch ziemlich ruhig. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Erica nicht mehr da arbeitet. Sie hätte es gehasst, dass das Ministerium so nachlässig war. Jemand muss ihnen zeigen, was wirklich los ist. Wenn das einschließt, dass wir Regeln brechen, dann muss es so sein. Wir können keinen Rückzieher machen", schloss sie inbrünstig.

„Meine süße, kleine Amazonenkriegerin", sagte George und wickelte eine ihrer Locken um seinen Finger.

„Mein fantastisches Zaubertrank-Genie", erwiderte Alicia sanft und beugte sich vor.

„Mein Würgereflex."

Alicia stöhnte und schloss die Augen. „Geh weg, Fred."

Fred grinste sie boshaft an und setzte sich neben George. „Letztes Mal, als ich nachgesehen habe, war das hier noch ein freies Land. Hey, nettes Kartenhaus. Wie viele Karten hast du benutzt?"

„Zwei Stapel", antwortete George stolz.

„Er hätte an seinem Verwandlungsaufsatz arbeiten sollen", unterbrach Alicia verärgert.

„Zeitverschwendung", winkte Fred ab.

„Die UTZe sind keine Zeitverschwendung!"

„Man braucht keine UTZe, um einen Scherzartikelladen aufzumachen."

Alicia beugte sich über George, um Fred einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. „Was wollt ihr machen, wenn es mit dem Scherzartikelladen nicht klappt? Ohne UTZe werdet ihr nicht viele Möglichkeiten haben. Ihr werdet beide als Putzmänner oder Kellner enden."

Fred zuckte wenig beeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Was ist daran so schlimm?"

„Es wäre Verschwendung! Ihr beide seid so brillante Köpfe. Wenn ihr sie nur gut einsetzen würde, läge euch die Welt zu Füßen!"

„Was für ein Gestank", sagte George gedankenverloren und beobachtete sein zitterndes Kartenhaus.

„Du denkst, dass ich auch ein brillanter Kopf bin?", fragte Fred. „Wow. Das ist das Netteste, das du zu mir gesagt hast, seit... seit wir uns kennen."

Alicia ignorierte diesen Seitenhieb. „Wenn ihr euch nur ein kleines Bisschen mehr anstrengen würdet, würdet ihr gar nicht mal so schlecht in der Schule sein."

„Du klingst genau wie unsere Mutter."

„Eure Mutter weiß, wovon sie redet!"

„Können wir das vielleicht auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt verschieben?", flüsterte George, der sich bewusst war, dass sich Umstehende bereits umdrehten, um dem Streit zuzuhören.

„Meinetwegen", sagte Fred. „Ich sage es nicht gerne, Spinnet, aber deine Bedenken über unsere Zukunft sind unnötig. Wir haben bereits ein Angebot auf einen Laden in der Winkelgasse abgegeben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir ihn kriegen."

„Ihr habt schon ein Geschäft?", wollte Alicia laut wissen und stieß einen rotgesichtigen George mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen.

„Oh, habe ich etwa die Katze aus dem Sack gelassen?", sagte Fred und seine Stimme troff nur so vor falscher Reue. „Wie grauenvoll von mir. Ich habe einfach angenommen, dass dein liebender Freund dir von seinen Plänen erzählt hätte. Es war blöd von mir, das zu denken, nehme ich an."

„Halt einfach die Klappe", sagte George müde.

„Warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt?", fragte Alicia verletzt und wütend. „Ich habe dir von... du-weißt-schon-was erzählt!"

„Ein Geheimnis? Wie interessant...", trällerte Fred.

George wandte sich Alicia zu und nahm ihre Hand, die sie sofort wegriss. „Es hat sich erst in den letzten Tagen ergeben. Es ist keine große Sache", sagte er hastig.

„Es war eine große Sache für mich, als ich dir von dem... dem du-weißt-schon-was erzählt habe und ich hatte gehofft, dass du den Gefallen erwiderst. Hast du gedacht, dass ich enttäuscht sein würde oder so ähnlich? Das ist dein Traum! Natürlich bin ich glücklich für dich!"

„Du siehst aber nicht sehr glücklich aus", bemerkte Fred unschuldig.

„Weil ich es von _dir_ hören musste!" Alicia stand auf und knallte ihre Hand auf den Tisch, sodass die Karte in alle Richtungen davon flatterten. „Wenn sich irgendetwas Wichtiges in deinem Leben ändert, George, dann würde ich gerne davon wissen. Ich würde es gerne mit dir teilen."

Der Ausdruck auf Alicias Gesicht, bevor sie davon stürmte, ließ Georges Magen zucken. Sie hatte sich in letzter Zeit so viel Mühe gegeben, die er ihr hätte danken sollen. Ehrlich gesagt war es in letzter Zeit so gut zwischen ihnen gelaufen, dass er es nicht hatte ruinieren wollen, indem er die Zukunft auf den Tisch brachte. Alicia schien nie darüber reden zu wollen, zumindest nicht, wenn es um den Job beim Tagespropheten ging.

„Und, hat es Spaß gemacht?", fragte George seinen selbstzufrieden dreinblickenden Bruder.

„Und ob", antwortete dieser bestens gelaunt.

„Es wird keinen Unterschied machen, weißt du. Sie wird sich deswegen nicht von mir trennen. Es hätte vielleicht vor ein paar Monaten geklappt, aber jetzt ist unsere Beziehung zu stark. Sie wird nicht lange wütend bleiben und in ein paar Stunden ist alles wieder in Butter."

„Willst du etwa andeuten, dass ich vorsätzlich versucht habe, eure Beziehung kaputt zu machen? Ich bin empört, George. Wie kannst du deinen Zwillingsbruder beschuldigen, so etwas Grauenvolles zu tun?"

„Spar dir den Atem", sagte George teilnahmslos.

„Schön", sagte Fred, wischte ein paar Karten von seinem Schoß und stand auf. „Ich werde es nicht mehr erwähnen, aber vielleicht solltest du dich fragen, warum Spinnet sich in letzter Zeit so um dich bemüht hat. Hast du jemals von Überentschädigung gehört?"

„Ist es nicht möglich, dass sie mich unglaublich sexy findet? Ihre Hormone kommen vielleicht gerade in Fahrt und sie kann mir einfach nicht widerstehen. Das soll es schon gegeben haben."

Fred schüttelte den Kopf, Georges Erklärung beiseite schiebend. „Das ist viel zu merkwürdig."

„Du findest doch, dass alles, was Alicia macht, merkwürdig ist."

„Sie ist ein merkwürdiges Mädchen."

George beobachtete, wie Fred davon ging und durch das Porträtloch verschwand. Vielleicht hatte er mit der Überentschädigung gar nicht so unrecht gehabt. Alicia hatte sich fast selbst überschlagen in ihrem Bemühen, seinen Wünschen zu entsprechen, sogar wenn das bedeutete, dass sie Grenzen neu setzte, die sie nicht mal erforscht hatten. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie ihn mit Dingen davon kommen lassen, die er vor zwei Monaten noch nicht mal zu versuchen gewagt hätte.

Andererseits, wenn seine Freundin nett zu ihm war, warum sollte er sich beschweren? George lächelte in sich hinein und schnipste mit seinem Zauberstab, sodass die Karten zurück auf zwei ordentliche Stapel flogen. Die nette, lockere Alicia war viel angenehmer als die prüde, kühle Alicia.

Hoffentlich war sie nicht mehr lange auf ihn wütend. Wisst ihr, George hatte so den leisen Verdacht, dass Alicia sich endlich in ihn verliebte.

xxxxxx

Alicia konnte sehen, dass es bald zusammenbrechen würde.

Sie hatte am Anfang nicht genug aufgepasst, jetzt bestand keine Hoffnung auf Rettung mehr. Wenn die Grundlage nur ein wenig stärker gewesen wäre, wäre sie nicht in einer so hoffnungslosen Zwickmühle. Sie hatte das Ganze ziemlich nachlässig behandelt und jetzt sah es aus, als würde es ein Durcheinander geben. Ein großes Stück Behutsamkeit wäre nötig, wenn sie darauf hoffen wollte, die Situation zu retten.

Vorsichtig ging Alicia einen Schritt auf ihren Nachttisch zu. Weiter kam sie nicht. Der Stapel Schulbücher wackelte ein letztes Mal, dann kippte er und traf mit einem lauten Klatschen auf den Boden auf. Katie, die über ihrem Verwandlungsaufsatz eingeschlafen war, schreckte hoch und stach sich dabei mit ihrem Federkiel ins Auge.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass der Stapel viel zu hoch ist", schimpfte Angelina.

„Wie viel Uhr?", fragte Katie, rieb sich das Auge und sah sich panisch um.

„Ganz ruhig", sagte Alicia und sammelte ihre Bücher auf, „du hast das Treffen mit Harry nicht verpasst. Wir wollten gerade gehen. Die Jungs warten unten auf uns."

„Lee?"

„Ich habe ich die Treppe runterkommen sehen, gerade als ich wieder hochgekommen bin."

Katie rollte sich vom Bett und richtete ihre Frisur. „Ist er schon traurig?"

„Nein. Scheint genau so wie immer. Willst du wirklich, dass es ihm schlecht geht?"

„Wenn es ihm schlecht ginge, wüsste ich wenigstens, dass ihm was an mir liegt."

„Na ja, Fred sagt, dass Lee in letzter Zeit viel stiller gewesen ist, wenn er nicht bei uns ist. Er weigert sich aber noch immer, über die Trennung zu reden – sagt, es sei Geschichte", sagte Angelina.

„Und da bin ich völlig seiner Meinung", sagte Katie brüsk.

„Warum fängt sie dann immer wieder davon an?", murmelte Angelina aus dem Mundwinkel, als sie an Alicia vorbeiging.

Katie warf ihre Bürste in die ungefähre Richtung von Angelina. „Das habe ich gehört und ich hasse dich."

Alicia lächelte ihre Freundinnen liebevoll an. Sie war so sehr mit George beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie gar nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie sie mit den Nachrichten fertig werden würden. Es war möglich, dass sie noch wütender sein würden als er. Besonders Katie würde sich verlassen fühlen. Es würde schmerzhaft werden, aber Alicia wusste, dass sie es nicht mehr lange für sich behalten können würde.

Die drei Jägerinnen gingen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftraum, wo sie auf George und Lee trafen. Katie und Lee ignorierten einander geflissentlich, genau wie sie es seit der Trennung immer getan hatten. Alicia schlang ihre Arme um George um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass sie nicht mehr sauer auf ihn war. Als Fred den Laden in der Winkelgasse erwähnt hatte, war sie mehr wütend auf sich selbst als auf irgendwen anders. George würde bald in London Wurzeln schlagen und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Die Fünf machten sich auf den Weg zu dem mysteriösen Raum, von dem niemand wirklich dachte, dass er existierte. Angelina ging zwischen Katie und Lee und George und Alicia hielten Händchen. Sie trafen Fred neben dem Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten. Gegenüber war eine Tür, von der Alicia sicher war, dass sie vorher noch nicht da gewesen war.

„Überentschädigung", sagte Fred, sobald er sie sah.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Angelina wachsam.

„Hat nichts mit dir zu tun, Angel."

Alicia sah von George zu Fred und entschied dann, dass sie lieber nicht wissen wollte, was los war. Als George sie in den Raum schob, stockte ihr der Atem. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass so ein Raum in Hogwarts existierte. Ehrlich mal, wie groß waren die Chancen, dass es ein Zimmer gab, das perfekt für Übungsstunden in Verteidigung ausgestattet war?

Die Antwort wurde ihnen von Harry gegeben, der ihnen knapp über den Raum der Wünsche berichtete. Sobald Harry offiziell zum Anführer und ein Name für ihre Gruppe gewählt worden war, sollten sich alle in Zweierpaare aufteilen und den Entwaffnungszauber üben. Der unangenehme Hufflepuff Zacharias Smith bewegte sich auf Alicia, Angelina und Katie zu.

„Komm den Jägerinnen nicht zu nahe", sagte Fred sofort.

„Sie sind schon in festen Händen", fügte George hinzu.

Zacharias schaute finster drein. „Ich wollte ihnen nur meine Hilfe anbieten. Gryffindors sind nicht gerade bekannt für ihre Intelligenz."

„Genau wie die Hufflepuffs nicht gerade bekannt für ihre Fähigkeiten im Quidditch sind", erwiderte Angelina, was die Zwillinge durch ein entschiedenes Nicken bestätigten.

„Geh und such dir einen anderen Partner. Diese Mädchen spielen in einer anderen Liga", sagte Lee.

„Wir sehen uns auf dem Quidditchfeld!", sagte Fred vergnügt.

„Sind sowieso nicht so hübsch", murmelte Zacharias, als er sich davonmachte.

„Er wird langsam zu einem öffentlichen Ärgernis", sagte George.

„Stimmt. Denkst du, wir sollten...?", fragte Fred.

„Er lässt uns kaum eine Wahl."

„Dann lass uns gehen."

„Abwechselnd?"

„Natürlich."

„Ausgezeichnet."

Ohne ein weiteres, erklärendes Wort folgten Fred und George Zacharias. Alicia verdrehte die Augen und zog Angelina und Katie mit sich. „_Das _ist nie ein gutes Zeichen. Immer wenn sie ihr Zwillings-ASW-Ding abziehen, passiert etwas Schlimmes."

Eine betretene Stille folgte, als die Mädchen bemerkten, dass eine von ihnen Lee als Partner nehmen müsste.

„Ich mache mit ihm", sagte Angelina nach einem Moment nachdenklicher Stille.

Das niederträchtige Funkeln in ihren Augen ließ Alicia den Kopf schütteln. „Ich denke, ich sollte sein Partner sein. Du könntest vielleicht etwas übereifrig werden."

„Ich denke nicht, dass Lee eine von euch als Partner braucht", sagte Katie leise.

Alicia drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wen Katie anstarrte. Lee stand neben Padma Patil, die über etwas kicherte, das er gesagt hatte.

„Ich hasse sie", sagte Angelina sofort.

„Du kennst sie nicht mal", sagte Alicia fair.

„Ich weiß genug, um sie zu hassen."

Katie drückte die Schultern durch und drehte sich weg. „Sie kann ihn haben. Also, wer will mein Partner sein?"

„Ich mache es", bot Angelina an.

„Nein, ich denke, ich habe eine bessere Idee." Katie zog ihren Rock höher und schlenderte in die Richtung eines Raveclaws namens Terry Boot davon.

„Oh Gott", stöhnte Alicia. „Wir werden ein Auge auf sie haben müssen. Sie könnte etwas Dummes tun."

„Lass sie doch ein bisschen Spaß haben", sagte Angelina leichthin.

„Du denkst, dass sie sich dem nächstbesten Kerl an den Hals werfen sollte?"

„Sie lässt nur Dampf ab."

„Das ist nicht gesund", sagte Alicia fest und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor.

„Lass sie machen, was sie will", bellte Angelina.

Alicia trat einen Schritt zurück. Angelina wurde gereizt und sie war in letzter Zeit so angespannt gewesen, dass Alicia nicht weiter darüber diskutieren wollte. Außerdem hatte sie die Tatsache, dass sie und Angelina bei vielen Dinge unterschiedliche Meinungen hatten, schon vor langer Zeit akzeptiert. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht erkennen, wie es Katie dienen würde, wenn sie hinter irgendwelchen Jungs herlief, weder konnte sie erkennen, warum Angelina dieses Verhalten unterstützen sollte.

„_Expelliarmus_!"

Alicias Zauberstab fiel ihr aus der Hand und sie keuchte. „Das zählt nicht! Ich habe mich nicht konzentriert!"

„Dann wird dich das wohl lehren aufzupassen, nicht wahr?"

Alicia schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab. „_Expelliarmus_!"

Angelina duckte sich und Alicias Zauber traf Dennis Creevey am Hinterkopf. Der arme Junge quiekte und fiel auf die Knie. Colin, der dachte, dass er seinen Bruder verletzt hätte, ließ entsetzt seinen Zauberstab fallen und begann panisch, Dennis zu fragen, wie viele Finger er hochhielt. Alicia und Angelina mussten sich abwenden, während sie hemmungslos zu kichern begannen.

XXXXX

Am Morgen des ersten Quidditchspiels der Saison war es schwer zu sagen, wer am nervösesten war. Angelina war bereit, jeden zu erwürgen, der auch nur etwas ansatzweise Pessimistisches sagte und Ron würde sich wahrscheinlich übergeben, wenn jemand auch nur ein Wort sagte. Es war Katie, die zuerst die _Weasley ist unser King_-Abzeichen bemerkte. Sie erzählte es sofort Alicia und sie arbeiteten zusammen, um sicherzugehen, dass Fred und George es nicht mitbekamen.

Die Zwillinge führten sich besonders ausgeflippt auf, um ihre Nervosität zu überspielen, daher achteten sie nicht auf die Slytherins. Jeder, der sie kannte, wusste genau, dass sie ein wenig angespannt wegen des kommenden Spiel waren. Es war schon eine Weile her seit sie das letzte richtige Quidditchspiel gespielt hatten und eine Menge hing von diesem ersten Spiel ab... genau genommen Angelinas Geisteszustand.

„Wenn wir verlieren, wäre ich nicht überrascht, wenn sie Woods alten Trick ausprobiert und versucht, sich in der Dusche zu ertränken", kommentierte Fred, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Stadion machten.

„Hast du gerade ‚verlieren' gesagt?", bellte Angelina und ließ alle zusammenzucken. „Niemand wird heute verlieren. Ich meine, außer Slytherin. Wir werden gewinnen, also werden sie logischerweise verlieren. Also _wird_ heute jemand verlieren, nur nicht wir, weil wir gewinnen werden. Slytherin wird das einzige Team sein, das heute verliert. Ich meine, na ja... das ist ja ganz offensichtlich, weil nicht beide Teams verlieren können. Wie auch immer, ihr wisst, was ich meine, oder?"

„Absolut nicht", antwortete George fröhlich.

Fred klopfte seinem Bruder auf die Schulter. „Keine Sorge, ich habe die Hauptaussage verstanden. Sie hat eigentlich nur gesagt, dass wir heute verlieren werden."

„Das habe ich nicht – oh, um Himmels Willen, ihr beide seid Idioten!", sagte Angelina, bevor sie schneller wurde und vor der Gruppe herschritt.

„Danke sehr", sagte Katie und versetze beiden Weasleys einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Ihr wisst schon, dass sie uns einen Vortrag darüber halten wird, dass man Quidditch ernst zu nehmen hat, oder?"

„Uups", sagte die Zwillinge gleichzeitig.

Als sie die Umkleidekabinen erreichten, bemerkten sie, dass Ron in einem noch übleren Zustand war als Angelina, die sie einfach nur im Kapitänsbüro eingeschlossen hatte, nachdem sie ihnen ihre ‚Quidditch ist kein Scherz'-Rede gehalten hatte. Ron setzte sich auf eine Bank und bewegte sich nicht. Sein Gesicht hatte periodisch die Farbe gewechselt, von rot über grün zu weiß.

„Denkst du, dass er okay ist?", fragte Alicia George leise.

„Nö. Vielleicht solltest du rübergehen und ihn knutschen, um ihn von der Tatsache abzulenken, dass Hunderte von Leute ihn gleich versagen sehen werden."

Alicia schlug ihm auf den Arm. „Sch. Wenn Angelina das hört, wird sie uns einen Vortrag über Beziehungen mit Teamkollegen halten."

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir beide ein wenig in einer Duschkabine Bezug zueinander nehmen?", sagte George und hob suggestiv die Brauen.

„Ugh. Wie kannst du in so einem Moment _daran_ denken?"

„Ist eigentlich ganz einfach, wo ich doch _immer_ daran denke."

Katie trat zwischen Alicia und George, als sie sich gerade küssen wollten. „Denkt ihr wirklich, dass es helfen würde, wenn jemand Ron knutschen würde? Ich würde es machen, wenn es was bringen würde. Ich würde es für das Team tun", sagte sie und musterte Ron langsam.

„Denk gar nicht erst dran!" Alicia legte die Hand über Katies Augen.

„Er sieht doch seit Kurzem sehr erwachsen aus", protestierte Katie und versuchte, Alicias Hand wegzuziehen.

„Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen ‚erwachsen aussehen' und ‚erwachsen sein'. Ron ist weder das eine noch das andere, also vergiss es sofort wieder. Meine Güte, ich hoffe, Lee weiß, dass er ein Monster erschaffen hat."

„Wenn er mit andere Mädchen rumknutschen kann, warum darf ich dann nicht?", wollte Katie wissen.

„Du willst Mädchen knutschen?", fragte Fred, der gerade aus dem Kapitänsbüro zurückkam.

„Er hat überhaupt keine anderen Mädchen geknutscht", unterbrach George. „Ich weiß definitiv, dass er die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hätte, aber er wollte nichts damit zu tun haben. Er ist traurig über das, was passiert ist, Katie."

„Wie traurig genau?", fragte sie. „Traurig als wenn er sich einen Nagel abgebrochen hat oder traurig als wenn sein Hund weggelaufen wäre?"

„Traurig als wenn ein wirklich fantastisches Mädchen ihm grundlos den Laufpass gegeben hat."

„Es war nicht grundlos! Ich hatte wirklich gute Gründe!"

Alicia ließ ihre Freunde mit dem Streit alleine und ging Ron mit seinem Umhang helfen. Er versuchte ihn falsch herum anzuziehen. Alicia schüttelte den Kopf und begann ihn sanft anzuziehen, als wenn er ein kleines Kind wäre.

„Weißt du", sagte sie im Plauderton, während sie den Umhang zuknöpfte, „du bist in derselben Lage, in der auch Harry und ich waren, als wir ins Team gekommen sind. Du kommst in eine bereits bestehende Gruppe, die alles auf ihre eigene Weise löst und in der alle schon ihren Platz haben. Zuerst denkst du, dass du nie dazupassen wirst, aber irgendwie wirst du einfach ein Teil des Teams. Stimmt doch, oder, Harry?"

„Absolut."

Alicia strich Rons Umhang glatt und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Ich war auch nervös vor meinem ersten Spiel und alles wurde gut. Es war auch Harrys erstes Spiel. Erinnerst du dich? Harry hätte fast den Schnatz verschluckt."

Ron lächelte schwach. „Ja, daran erinnere ich mich."

„Es wurde alles gut und genauso wird es auch bei diesem Spiel. Denk daran, wenn wir rausgehen. Fred und George werden dich vor den Klatschern beschützen und die Mädels und ich werden unser Bestes tun um sicher zu gehen, dass der Quaffel nicht mal in deine Nähe kommt. Und... und mach dir keine Sorgen wegen dem, was sie behaupten."

Ron hatte die Slytherin-Abzeichen anscheinend noch gar nicht bemerkt, denn er sah Alicia nur verwirrt an. Er hatte wieder ein wenig Farbe bekommen und so ging Alicia zurück zu George, um sich Angelinas Aufmunterungsrede anzuhören. Es war eine rundum gute Rede. Sie war kurz und bündig, nicht wie Woods berühmte Reden.

„Ich wünsch dir ein gutes Spiel", sagte Alicia, als George seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte und sie dem Rest des Teams raus aufs Feld folgten.

George schwang seinen Schläger in einem weiten Bogen. „Da gibt es einen Klatscher, auf dem Bletchleys Name steht."

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du es vergessen sollst."

„Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass das niemals passieren wird. Niemand verhext George Weasleys Freundin und kommt damit davon."

Alicia verdrehte die Augen. Das war typisch. „Also geht es nicht mal um mich? Es ist so eine blöde Männersache. Dein Territorium markieren oder so?"

„Natürlich klingt es schlecht, wenn _du_ es so sagst. Ich denke lieber, dass ich ritterlich und romantisch bin."

„Also verpasst du Bletchley eine Gehirnerschütterung und ich soll dann weiche Knie bekommen?"

George grinste sie von der Seite her an und hob die Stimme, als der Lärm von den Zuschauern lauter wurde. „Wenn du lieber schwanken und dich an meine Brust werfen willst, finde ich das auch in Ordnung."

Alicia gab ihm für Glück noch einen Kuss, kurz bevor sie hinaus auf das Feld und in die tumultartigen Beifallstürme der Menge traten. Alicia stand Warrington gegenüber, während Angelina und Montague sich die Hände schüttelte. Sobald Madam Hooch in ihre Pfeife blies, stiegen vierzehn Spieler in die Luft und sie warf den Quaffel. Angelina schnappte ihn.

„Und das ist Johnson – Johnson mit dem Quaffel, was für eine Spielerin ist dieses Mädchen, ich sag das schon seit Jahren, aber sie will immer noch nicht mit mir ausgehen."

Alicia zog angesichts Lees Kommentar eine Grimasse. Sie warf einen Blick rüber auf Katie, die an Angelinas anderer Seite flog. Katie war zu professionell, um eine sichtbare Reaktion zu zeigen, aber Alicia konnte sehen, dass sie ihren Besen fester als nötig umklammerte. Um fair zu bleiben, musste man erwähnen, dass Lee immer gesagt hatte, dass wenn er kommentierte, er eine Rolle spielte und daher alles, was er sagte, Teil seiner anderen Persönlichkeit war. Entschuldigung oder nicht, es war ein sehr bequemer Weg für ihn, mit Angelina zu flirten, und nicht dafür geschlagen zu werden.

Alicia war so beschäftigt damit, Mitleid mit Katie zu fühlen, dass Georges Klatscher sie fast erwischte. Sie duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig und er rauschte in Montagues Hinterkopf. Katie schnappte sich den fallen gelassenen Quaffel und das Spiel begann erst richtig. Alicia konzentrierte sich so sehr auf die Pässe und Spielzüge, dass sie Lees Kommentare ausblendete. Eines konnte sie jedoch nicht so leicht ausblenden. Nachdem Warrington das erste Tor geschossen hatte, hallte es durch das ganze Stadion.

Das _Weasley ist unser King_-Lied ließ Alicia Gänsehaut bekommen. Die folgenden Minuten des Spiels waren ein einziges Fiasko. Harry hatte unerklärlicherweise aufgehört, nach dem Schnatz zu suchen, Katie ließ zweimal den Quaffel fallen, Fred und George reagierten auf das Slytherin-Lied, indem sie die Klatscher doppelt so hart in jedwede Richtung schlugen und Alicia und Angelina ließen Pucey direkt an sich vorbeifliegen. Kurz gesagt, Gryffindor fiel auseinander und alle Spielpläne waren dahin.

Slytherins viertes Tor ließ Angelina explodieren. „DAS WAR'S! VON JETZT AN SPIELEN WIR UNSER SPIEL! IGNORIERT DIE ZUSCHAUER, IGNORIERT DEN SPIELSTAND, IGNORIERT DEN KOMMENTATOR! TUT GENAU DAS, WAS WIR GEPLANT HABEN... UND UM HIMMELS WILLEN, HALT DEN VERDAMMTEN QUAFFEL, RON! DU LÄSST SIE DIR AUF DER NASE HERUMTANZEN!"

Mit dieser ermutigenden Aufmunterung noch in den Ohren, machte sich Gryffindor daran, das Spiel wieder zu ihren Gunsten zu drehen. Nachdem sie sich wieder gruppiert hatten, dauerte es nicht lange, bis Angelina das erste Tor für sie schoss.

„SO SPIELT MAN QUIDDITCH!", brüllte sie Montague ins Gesicht, der sie die ganze Strecke bis zu den Torstangen verfolgt hatte.

Alicia bekam wieder Hoffnung. Sogar mit dem miserabel spielenden Ron konnten sie auf keinen Fall verlieren, wenn Angelina in so geladener Stimmung war. Sie würde jeden, der ihr im Weg war, einfach niedertrampeln. Das meinte leider auch Ron. Alicia konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich bemühte, die Torstangen zu schützen, denn sonst würde er sich Angelinas Zorn einhandeln.

Die drei Jägerinnen verfolgten gerade Pucey, als die Menge plötzlich explodierte. Diese Art von Reaktion konnte nur Eines bedeuten...

„Harry hat den Schnatz gefangen!", rief Fred glücklich von irgendwo über ihnen.

In perfektem Einklang zogen alle drei Mädchen fest an ihren Besen und drehten sich um dreihundertsechzig Grad, sodass sie nun auf das Slytherin-Ende des Feldes blickten. Sie alle rasten mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit los und in dem Moment wurde Harry vom Klatscher getroffen. Es gab einen widerhallenden Seufzer, als Harry vom Besen fiel und bewegungslos auf dem Boden liegen blieb.

„Nicht Harry! HARRY! Ich komme! Beweg dich nicht! Oh nein! Nicht Harry. Bitte nicht Harry. Ich werde Crabbe umbringen!", kreischte Angelina. Sie ging in einen steilen, gefährlich schnellen Sturzflug.

„Und da behaupten die Leute, ich wäre der Potter-Fan im Team", sagte Katie trocken zu Alicia, als die beiden ihrem Captain in einem viel sichereren Tempo folgten.

Alicia landete kurz vor Katie und sie konnte Draco Malfoy etwas Fieses über Ron sagen hören, der nicht bei dem Rest des Teams war. Ihr Hochgefühl wurde übergangslos von Wut abgelöst. Dazu kam Anspannung. Fred und George machten sich zwar gerne über Ron lustig, aber sie hatten einen heftig ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt, wenn es um ihre Familie ging. Glücklicherweise landeten sie nach Katie, sodass sie nichts davon hörten.

Alicia rannte hinüber, um Harry zu umarmen, der Malfoy finster anstarrte. Katie fiel schnell in die Umarmung mit ein und trat dann beiseite, damit Fred und George Harry die Hände schütteln konnten.

Dann passierte es. Der Moment, der alles verändern sollte.

Malfoy redete immer noch, aber niemand achtete groß auf ihn. Er erhob einfach die Stimme, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihn auch jeder hörte. Und es hörte ihn jeder. Fred und George bekamen mit, wie er ihren Vater beleidigte. Angelina reagierte sofort, wohl wissend, dass die Zwillinge ihm das nicht durchgehen lassen würden.

Sie packte Fred am Arm und sagte ihm, dass er ihn lassen sollte. Er kochte sichtlich, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich auf Malfoy zu werfen. Zumindest nicht, bis Malfoy den Fuchsbau eine Bruchbude nannte. Es wurde chaotisch, als beide Zwillinge sich auf den selbstzufriedenen Slytherin stürzen wollten. Angelina hing sich verzweifelt an Freds Arm und Katie ergriff schnell den anderen.

„Alicia! Steh nicht einfach da rum! Halt Fred fest!", befahl Angelina.

„Aber George-"

„Harry hat ihn. Hilf uns einfach!", sagte Katie, grunzend vor Mühe, Fred zurückzuhalten.

Alicia sah, dass Harry es wirklich schaffte, George festzuhalten, also setzte sie auch noch ihr eigenes Gewicht ein, um Fred unter Kontrolle zu halten. Angelina fing an, ihm sinnlose, beruhigende Worte zuzumurmeln, was jedoch überhaupt nichts brachte. Als das nicht wirkte, fing sie an zu fluchen und befahl ihm, sich zu beruhigen. Es muss wohl nicht extra erwähnt werden, dass sie damit auch nicht weit kam.

Alicia wusste, dass es passieren würde, noch bevor es passierte. Sobald Malfoy den Mund öffnete, wusste sie, dass damit die Hölle über sie hereinbrechen würde. Während sie weiterhin Fred festhielt, drehte sie sich und griff nach George. Malfoy schleuderte die Beleidigung fast beiläufig heraus, als würde er einem Hund Leckerlis zuwerfen. Alicia bekam Georges Umhang zu fassen, doch er rutschte ihr durch die Finger, als er sich auf Malfoy warf.

Angelina und Katie schrieen. Alicia drehte sich um, um hinter George und Harry herzuhasten, als Fred wieder zu zerren begann. Alle drei Mädchen wurden fast beiseite geworfen. Angelina hielt ihn grimmig weiter fest, dann warf sie sich auf ihn.

Katie packte Alicias Ärmel und hielt sie zurück. „Hilf uns, Fred da raus zu halten!"

„Fred ist mir egal!"

„Du kannst George jetzt nicht helfen!", sagte Angelina.

Alicia sah in elendem Entsetzen zu, wie die Jungs in einem sich krümmenden Haufen aus fliegenden Fäusten und Beleidigungen zu Boden gingen. Sie sah, wie George von Malfoy im Gesicht getroffen wurde und brüllte vor Wut. Fred musste es auch gesehen haben, denn er machte einen plötzlichen Ruck und Alicia stolperte zurück. Als ihre Gedanken ein wenig klarer wurden, bemerkte sie, dass George bereits in einer Menge Schwierigkeiten steckte und sie also genauso gut Fred da raushalten konnte.

Madam Hooch unterbrach den Kampf gerade rechtzeitig. Er lief gerade aus dem Ruder und die Mädchen konnten Fred nicht mehr viel länger zurückhalten. Wie vorhersehbar wurden George und Harry in McGonagalls Büro beordert. Die erschöpften Jägerinnen ließen Fred endlich los.

„Ich werde auch mitgehen", informierte er sie.

„Wagt es ja nicht, auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren!"

Angelinas Befehl ließ alle erstarren. Er war aus dem nichts wie ein plötzlicher Donnerschlag aufgetaucht. Fred hörte nicht auf viele Leute, aber wenn Angelina ihm sagte, dass er aufhören sollte, dann tat er es ohne zu hinterfragen.

„Wir gehen alle zurück in die Umkleiden und bleiben ruhig. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass Harry und George Strafarbeiten bekommen werden, aber wir können alle unser bestes Benehmen an den Tag legen, damit wenigstens der Rest des Teams weiterhin trainieren kann. Habt ihr mich verstanden?"

Fred, Alicia und Katie nickte stumm. Das Stadion begann sich zu leeren, während die vier Gryffindor-Spieler zurück zu den Umkleiden gingen. Niemand sagte ein Wort, nicht einmal, als sie merkten, dass Ron überhaupt nicht zu den Umkleiden zurückgekehrt war. Sie alle duschten schnell, dann kamen sie wieder zusammen, um trübsinnig in die Gegend zu starren.

„Warum sind alle so bedrückt?", fragte Katie schließlich. „Wir haben gerade unser erstes Spiel der Saison gewonnen, also sollten wir eine unserer berühmten Partys organisieren."

„Gute Idee", sagte Angelina, froh darüber, eine Ablenkung von dem hohlen Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube zu finden. „Was hältst du davon, Fred?"

„Ich machte nichts, bis ich nicht mit George geredet habe."

Angelina nickte nachgiebig und sagte, „Okay. Lasst uns seine und Harrys Ausrüstung mitnehmen und dann gehen wir hoch zum Schloss und treffen uns mit ihnen."

„Was ist mit Ron? Gehen wir ihn suchen oder nehmen wir wenigstens seinen Kram auch mit?", fragte Alicia.

„Ich denke, wir sollten Ron jetzt alleine lassen. Er kommt vielleicht hierher zurück, also lassen wir seinen Kram besser hier."

Angelina und Katie sammelten Harrys Sachen zusammen, während Fred und Alicia dasselbe mit Georges machten. Eine extrem peinliche Minute lang vermieden Fred und Alicia es tunlichst, einander zu berühren oder anzusehen. Freds Widerstand brach schließlich, als sie beiden nach Georges Gryffindor-Schal griffen und ihre Hände aneinander stießen. Alicia riss ihre Hand zurück, als wenn sie sich verbrannt hätte.

„Denkst du – ich meine, wird George von der Schule verwiesen werden?"

Alicia sah Fred überrascht an. „Von der Schule verwiesen? Warum sollte er von der Schule verwiesen werden?"

„Wir wissen beide, dass seine Weste nicht die weißeste ist. Eines Tages werden er und ich zu weit gehen und wir werden rausgeschmissen werden. Du bist Vertrauensschülerin, also kennst du dich doch mit diesen Dingen aus. Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er verwiesen wird?"

„Oh, das bezweifle ich ernsthaft. McGonagall ist streng, aber verständnisvoll. Er und Harry werden nichts weiter als ein paar Strafarbeiten bekommen", sagte Alicia zuversichtlich.

„Kannst du sie nicht da rausreden? Du hast doch gehört, was Malfoy gesagt hat, also solltest du doch in der Lage sein, es McGonagall zu erzählen und sie dazu zu bringen, die Strafe zu mildern. Sie wird auf dich hören."

Alicia schüttelte abschätzig den Kopf. „Die Art von Autorität habe ich nicht und selbst wenn ich sie hätte, würde ich sie nicht einsetzen. Harry und George haben bewusst die Regeln gebrochen und jetzt müssen sie sich mit den Konsequenzen abfinden."

„Du denkst, dass es richtig ist, dass Malfoy damit davonkommen sollte, dass er unsere Familie beleidigt", blaffte Fred eher anklagend als fragend.

Alicia seufzte schwer und schloss Georges Spind. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass es bessere Wege gibt, dafür zu sorgen, als das – Wege, die keine Gewalt beinhalten."

„Sollen wir uns mit Malfoy hinsetzen und bei Tee und Keksen über unsere Gefühlen reden?"

„Du verdrehst schon wieder meine Worte. Ich wollte nur vorschlagen, dass ihr es vielleicht einem Lehrer überlassen solltet, als alles immer selbst in die Hand zu nehmen."

„Was würde dann passieren? Malfoy würde eine Verwarnung bekommen oder schlimmstenfalls eine Strafarbeit", sagte Fred. „Ich würde lieber sehen, dass er eins in die Fresse oder hinter die Ohren kriegt, aber vielleicht ist das ja nur meine Ansicht."

„Ich bin nicht der Feind", sagte Alicia außer sich.

„Du bist aber auch kein Verbündeter."

„Das reicht, das Gespräch ist beendet."

Fred sammelte Georges Kleidung auf und ließ sie in seine Tasche fallen. „Gut. Für mich war das Gespräch schon vor Ewigkeiten beendet, aber du weißt einfach nicht, wann du die Klappe halten solltest."

„Ich? Du warst doch derjenige, der mich beleidigt hat!"

„Na ja, immerhin bin ich nicht-"

„Hey!", unterbrach Angelina sie laut. „Hört auf damit. Niemand darf mehr streiten. Das Quidditchteam wird von jetzt an harmonisch und geeint zusammenarbeiten oder ich machen euch Feuer unter den Ärschen."

Alicia wollte Angelina darauf hinweisen, dass es ihrer Drohung sowohl an Harmonie als auch an Geeintheit mangelte, aber sie entschied ganz richtig, es zu lassen. Alle bemühten sich um ihr bestes Verhalten, als sie zum Schloss zurückkehrten. Lee wartete auf der Eingangstreppe ernst auf sie.

„Hast du Harry und George schon gesehen?", fragten Alicia und Fred gleichzeitig.

„Nein. Ich nehme an, dass sie noch bei McGonagall sind", sagte Lee und sah zögerlich von einem zum anderen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Katie, die bemerkte, dass Lee etwas verheimlichte.

„Es ist – es ist nur so, dass ich ein Gerücht gehört habe – ich weiß nicht, ob es stimmt – aber die Leute sagen, dass Umbridge auch in McGonagalls Büro ist."

Alicia streckte instinktiv die Hand aus und ergriff Freds Handgelenk. „Das ist grauenvoll."

„Grauenvoll? Kann sie ihn rauswerfen?", fragte Fred, der nicht zu merken schien, dass Alicia ihn gepackt hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Es ist wirklich schwer, auf dem neuesten Stand zu bleiben, wenn es darum geht, was sie kann und was nicht, aber ich denke, dass Dumbledore noch immer das letzte Wort darüber hat, wer rausgeworfen wird und wer nicht. Er wird es nicht zulassen."

„Rauswurf?", echote Angelina, die plötzlich krank aussah.

„Sicher würden sie nicht..." Katies Stimme verebbte und sie stellte sich plötzlich auf die Zehenspitzen. „Ich kann Harry sehen!"

Alicia sprang hoch, Fred als Stütze benutzend. Sie entdeckte Harry am anderen Ende der Eingangshalle. Er ging langsam und mit gesenktem Kopf, was kein gutes Zeichen sein konnte. Alicia ließ Fred abrupt los und rannte mit den anderen zu ihm hin. Angelina erreichte den niedergeschlagenen Sucher zuerst, weil sie alle anderen aus dem Weg schob.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte fünf Stimmen auf einmal.

Harry sah auf, fing Angelinas Blick auf und trat vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte zurück. „George und ich haben ein lebenslanges Spielverbot für Quidditch bekommen. Und du auch, Fred. Umbridge hat gesagt, dass du Malfoy auch geschlagen hättest, hätten die Mädchen dich nicht zurückgehalten, also hast du dieselbe Strafe bekommen. Wir müssen ihr unsere Besen abgeben", endete Harry bedrückt.

Eine ganze Zeit lang sagte niemand etwas. Niemand wusste, was er sagen sollte. Alicia warf Fred einen niedergeschlagenen Seitenblick zu und sah, dass er Harry verständnislos anstarrte, als wenn er nur eine Halluzination wäre.

„Aber Umbridge kann niemanden vom Quidditch sperren", sagte Katie mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Kann sie dank des Ausbildungserlasses Nummer fünfundzwanzig."

„Wir müssen sie doch irgendwie aufhalten können", sagte Angelina, aus ihrer Trance fahrend. Sie wandte sie hilfesuchend an Alicia. „Gibt es keine Berufungsmöglichkeit? Können wir zu Dumbledore gehen oder so?"

„Ich bezweifle es. Was auch immer wir versuchen, Umbridge wird nur wieder einen neuen Erlass aus der Tasche ziehen, um uns aufzuhalten. Ich sehe keinen Weg, wie wir das verhindern können", antwortet Alicia ehrlich. „Harry, wo ist George?"

„Als wir aus dem Büro gekommen sind, ist er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gegangen."

„Armer Harry", gurrte Katie und trat vor Lee, um Harry die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. „Kann ich etwas für dich tun? Irgendwas?"

„Hände weg", sagte Alicia scharf und packte Katies Arm. „Hat George vielleicht gesagt, wo er hingegangen ist?"

„Er hat nur gesagt, dass du wissen wirst, wo du ihn findest", erwiderte Harry.

Alicia wusste genau, wo sie hinmüsste. George würde in der Lernecke in der Bibliothek sein, in der sie sich nach dem Oliver-Fiasko getroffen hatten. Manchmal gingen sie dort hin, um alleine zu sein und sie nannten es ‚Unsere Ecke'.

„Was wirst du jetzt machen?", fragte Lee Angelina.

„Oliver hat von so etwas nie was erwähnt", murmelte sie abwesend und schien Lee überhaupt nicht gehört zu haben.

Innerhalb von Sekunden verstreuten sich alle wie Löwenzahnsamen im Wind und Katie und Lee fanden sich selbst alleine am Fuße der Marmortreppe wieder. Alicia ging nach George sehen und Harry verschwand auf der Suche nach Hermine. Angelina stapfte davon, Fred wie ein verlorener Welpe hinter ihr hertapsend.

„Scheint, als wären nur noch wir zwei hier", sagte Lee fröhlich.

„Verpiss dich, Jordan", blaffte Katie, bevor sie die Treppe hoch eilte.

In der Bücherei lächelte Alicia Madam Pince angespannt zu und ging direkt weiter zu den Lernecken. Genau wie erwartet war George in der letzten. Als sie eintrat, blieb sie an die Tür stehen und wartete ab, um zu sehen, in was für einer Laune er war. Wenn sie einfach reinrauschte und ihn umarmte, könnte er wütend reagieren. Er wollte sie jedoch anscheinend da haben, denn wenn er alleine sein wollte, wäre er woanders hingegangen.

„Ich nehme an, du hast es gehört", sagte er und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, so dass sie hoch standen.

Einen Seufzer der Erleichterung zurückhaltend, ließ Alicia die Taschen, die sie trug, bei der Tür fallen. „Harry hat uns die ganze Geschichte erzählt. Bist du okay?"

„Das habe ich noch nicht entschieden. Wie hat Fred reagiert?"

„Ich denke, er war mehr geschockt als alles andere. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich nicht in der Nähe bin, wenn es zu ihm durchdringt, denn das könnte hässlich werden."

„Hast du Angst, in meiner Nähe zu sein?", fragte George leise.

Alicia lächelte und sagte, „Ich weiß, dass du mich nie verletzen würdest, egal, wie wütend du bist. Fred andererseits..."

„Wirst du mir einen Vortrag halten?", war seine nächste Frage.

„Nein. Ich verstehe, warum du getan hast, was du getan hast. Du wärst nicht George Weasley, wenn du nicht durchdrehen und unüberlegt reagieren würdest. Außerdem denke ich, dass es langsam an der Zeit war, dass jemand Malfoy in den Hintern tritt. Wie geht es eigentlich deiner Lippe? Musst du zu Madam Pomfrey?"

„Es ist nur ein kleiner Schnitt. Das geht schon. Aber meine Knöchel sind ein bisschen wund."

Alicia trat zu ihm und ergriff seine Hände. Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge beim Anblick seiner aufgeschürften Knöchel. „Jungs und ihr Testosteron. Ball sie eine Weile nicht zur Faust und dann geht es schon."

Er zuckte zusammen, als sie sanft seine Hände berührte. „Ich würde dich ja jetzt umarmen, aber ich bin immer noch schweißgebadet", sagte er reuvoll.

„Ich habe eine Menge von Freds Schweiß abgekriegt, als ich ihn festgehalten haben. Deinen mag ich aber lieber."

„Das war ein Kompliment, oder?"

„Definitiv." Alicia vergrub die Hände in seinem Haar und zog sanft an den schweißigen Strähnen. „Guck, es macht mir nichts aus."

„Das wollte ich hören."

George stieß eine Art erleichtertes Stöhnen aus, als er sie an sich zog. Er umarmte sie fest, hob sie hoch und drückte sie so fest an sich, dass sie fast ihre Rippen knacken hörte. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung so fest sie konnte, entschlossen, ihren Job als Freundin zu erfüllen. Sogar wenn es ihm schlecht ging, so wie jetzt, war Alicia merkwürdig glücklich. In solchen Situationen brauchte er sie und sie konnte ihn auf eine Weise trösten, die andere Leute nicht benutzen konnten.

„Ist eine von diesen Taschen meine?", fragte er und legte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter.

„Ja."

George trat zurück und begann, seinen Quidditchumhang aufzuknöpfen. „Ich kann den hier genauso gut zum letzten Mal ausziehen. Er muss für meinen Ersatz wahrscheinlich sowieso geändert werden."

Der Gedanke an einen Ersatz für George ließ Alicia ihr Gesicht in den Händen verbergen und stöhnen. „Oh, ich kann nicht glauben, dass das passiert."

„Es passiert. Willst du wissen, warum es passiert?", fragte George scharf.

Alicia trat ein paar Schritte zurück und setzte sich auf den Rand des Tisches. Sie konnte spüren, dass alles, was gerade passiert war, langsam zu George durchzudringen begann. Sie trat zurück und blieb ruhig, um ihm Zeit und Raum zu geben, über alles nachzudenken. Er warf seinen Umhang auf den Boden, immer wütender werdend.

„All das ist mir passiert, weil ich rote Haare habe. Ich könnte genauso gut eine Zielscheibe tragen!"

„Das ist nicht fair", stimmte Alicia leise zu.

„Ich hasse es, herausgegriffen zu werden, weil ich ein Weasley bin! Noch mehr als ich das hasse, hasse ich es, wenn die selben Leute, die mich herausgreifen, dann annehmen, dass ich mich dafür schämen würde, ein Weasley zu sein. Ich werde meiner Familie nicht den Rücken zuwenden wie Percy es getan hat!"

Alicia konnte sehen, dass sie von der Quidditchsperre abkamen, aber sie ließ ihn. George machte seinem Ärger Luft und er hatte diese ganzen Gefühle wahrscheinlich schon eine ganze Weile für sich behalten. Es war gesünder, wenn er es rausließ. Dachte sie zumindest.

„Ich will nicht wie mein Vater enden. Er ist natürlich ein großartiger Mann, aber er hängt in den tieferen Rängen des Ministeriums rum und wehrt sich nicht. Sobald er anfängt zu klettern, stoßen ihn irgendwelche Du-weißt-schon-wer verehrende Bastarde zurück nach unten! Lucius Malfoy benutzt sein Geld und seine Beziehungen, um an die Spitze zu kommen und niemand sagt ein Wort dagegen. Die Welt ist ein himmelschreiender Witz, das ist sie. Nichts ist so, wie es sein sollte, und niemand kämpft, um es zu ändern."

Alicia begann langsam, sich Sorgen zu machen. George wurde immer angespannter und angespannter. Er hatte angefangen, wütend auf und ab zu gehen und seine blaugrünen Augen brannten auf eine Art, die Alicia selten an ihm gesehen hatte. Als er anhielt und seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte, bedeckte Alicia ihre Augen und drehte den Kopf weg.

„Es ist nicht fair!"

Georges letztes Wort wurde von einem lauten Krachen unterstrichen. Alicia stieß ein ängstliches Quietschen aus und hielt ihre Augen weiter bedeckt. Darauf folgte eine dröhnende Stille und dann ein plötzliches, dumpfes „Autsch".

Alicia ließ langsam ihre Hände sinken und wandte sich wieder George zu, der sich die rechte Hand hielt. Sie versuchte, normal auszusehen, aber im Innern war sie erschüttert von seinem Verhalten. „Als ich dir gesagt habe, dass du keine Faust machen sollst, dachte ich, dass es logisch wäre, dass du sie auch nicht in Wände rammen sollst", sagte sie mit gezwungener Leichtigkeit.

„Du hättest spezifischer sein sollen", sagte George und sah hinunter auf seine blutende Hand.

„Hast du es alles loswerden können?"

„Nein."

„Ich werde deine Hand nicht verarzten, wenn du sowieso nur wieder etwas schlagen wirst."

„Ich will sie sowieso nicht verarztet haben", sagte George. „Im Moment sind der Schmerz und das Blut eine nette Erinnerung. Wenn ich nicht willens bin, für das zu bluten, an das ich glaube, dann ist es ein verlorener Kampf. Wenn es Blut und Schmerz braucht, um die Welt zu ändern, dann werde ich es tun. Ich muss nicht einmal darüber nachdenken."

Alicia rann eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. „Bitte sag nicht so was. Du kannst dich nicht einfach in Situationen stürzen, ohne sie durchdacht zu haben."

„Harry macht es. Er reagiert auf Instinkt und er sitzt nicht rum und denkt über jede kleine Sache nach."

„Und wie viele Male wurde er fast umgebracht?", fragte Alicia und ihre Stimme wurde schrill.

„_Fast_, Alicia! Er ist nicht umgebracht worden, egal wie oft man es versucht hat!"

„Du bist nicht Harry Potter und denk niemals, dass du es wärst!", brüllte Alicia und die plötzliche Wut in ihrer Stimme ließ sie selbst erschrecken. „Harry ist besonders auf eine Art, die niemand versteht. Menschen wie ihn gibt es nur einmal in hundert Jahren. Du bist nicht er!"

George schien ihr das übel zu nehmen, aber Blut begann zwischen seinen Fingern durchzusickern und den Boden zu beflecken, bevor er irgendwas sagen konnte. Grollend wie ein wütender Bär zog er schnell sein Unterhemd aus und wickelte es um seine verletzte Hand. Er schob sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht, wobei er es mit Blut beschmierte.

„Was soll das? Sollte Harry es etwa ganz alleine machen? Müssen wir wohl behütet zuhause sitzen, während Harry es alleine mit dem schwärzesten Magier aller Zeiten aufnimmt?", wollte George wissen.

„Das sage ich doch gar nicht! Ich versuche dir zu sagen, dass du dich nicht einfach in Dinge stürzen kannst, die du nicht ganz verstehst. Du kannst Hals über Kopf in diesen Krieg mit Du-weißt-schon-wer rennen, aber das Ergebnis könnte fatal sein. Du bist sterblich, George, egal wie wütend und unbesiegbar du dich jetzt gerade fühlen magst. Wenn du in diesen Krieg gerätst, könntest du verletzt werden oder sogar..." Alicias Stimme versagte, als der Kloß in ihrem Hals es zu schwer für sie machte zu sprechen.

„Getötet?", sprach George es für sie aus. „Wäre es so eine große Sache, wenn ich sterben würde? Ein Leben für die Millionen und Abermillionen, die wir retten könnten?"

„Sei still!" Tränen der Wut quollen aus Alicias Augen und sie sprang vom Tisch. „Ich weigere mich, diese Unterhaltung mit dir zu führen!"

„Ich wollte dich nicht zum Weinen bringen", sagte George und seine Stimme bot wenig Trost, „aber früher oder später müssen wir sowieso darüber reden."

„Nicht wenn du so wütend bist, dass du keinen klaren Gedanken fassen kannst." Alicia ging auf die Tür zu, aber George trat vor sie. „Geh aus dem Weg", befahl sie.

„Was ist mit unseren Kindern?", fragte George und bewegte sich nicht, als sie versuchte, ihn beiseite zu schieben.

„Wir _haben_ keine Kinder!"

„Aber eines Tages werden wir welche haben. Selbst wenn wir sie nicht zusammen haben, eines Tages werden wir selbst Kinder haben. Willst du so eine Welt für sie? Willst du, dass sie auch solche Unterhaltungen führen müssen, wenn sie erwachsen werden? Das wird passieren, wenn wir es jetzt nicht verhindern."

Alicia weinte jetzt so sehr, dass George nur noch ein tränenverschleierter Schatten vor ihr war. „Aber wenn du gehst und getötet wirst, wirst du nicht die Chance haben, überhaupt Kinder zu kriegen."

„Du schon", sagte er ruhig.

„Ist es das? Du willst den Märtyrer spielen? Du willst dich für mich opfern?", fragte Alicia und lachte bitter. „Das ist das Blödeste, das ich je gehört habe. Ich will _und_ kann dich nicht tot sehen. Es würde überhaupt nichts bringen!"

George streckte die Hand aus und packte ihren Arm. Er hielt sie so fest, dass sie davon blaue Flecken bekommen würde. „Es würde zur Hölle noch mal eine Menge bringen! Man kann Kriege nicht halbherzig kämpfen. Ich werde alles riskieren und wenn ich dabei ein paar Todesser mitnehmen kann, wird die Welt schon ein besserer Ort sein. Wenn genug Leute genauso denken wie ich, dann haben wir eine Chance zu gewinnen. Selbst wenn ich nicht überlebe, wirst du noch immer da sein, um dein Leben weiter zu führen. Du wirst heiraten und eine Menge wunderschöner Kinder haben. Erzähl ihnen von mir, wenn du willst. Erzähl ihnen, dass es Menschen gab, die gestorben sind, damit sie ein glückliches, angstfreies Leben führen können."

Alles, was Alicia herausbrachte, war „Blödsinn!".

„Es liegt in den Händen unserer Generation, das hier gerade zu biegen. Ich weiß, dass du das auch weißt, sonst wärst du nicht in die DA gegangen. Wir müssen gewinnen, wo unsere Eltern versagten. Wir müssen Harry helfen, weil du selbst sagst, dass es Menschen wie ihn nur einmal in hundert Jahren gibt. Können wir es uns leisten, noch einmal achtzig Jahre zu warten?"

Alicia konnte nicht mehr ertragen. Sie setzte sich genau dort hin, wo sie stand. Sie zog die Knie an die Brust und schluchzte in ihren Schoß. Sie waren nicht mal achtzehn. Nach Muggelnormen waren sie noch Kinder und sie führten Unterhaltungen wie diese. Siebzehnjährige sollten nicht über Dinge wie Krieg und Tod nachdenken. Das Schlimmste war, dass sie Unterhaltungen darüber haben _mussten_, ob sie es wollten oder nicht. Es musste irgendwann angesprochen werden.

„Hör auf zu weinen", sagte George. „Das hilft niemandem."

Alicia sah auf, plötzlich wütend auf ihn. „Und wie wird das Gerede über deinen Tod irgendjemandem helfen?"

„Ich bereite dich nur vor."

„Du bist ein blöder...", krächzte sie, wieder die Kontrolle über ihre Stimme verlierend. „So ein Idiot. Ich kann nicht mal-"

„Du kannst über mich denken, was du willst, aber so muss es sein. Wenn ich sterbe, dann musst du wissen, dass es aus gutem Grund geschah. Muggel sterben andauernd in irgendwelchen Kriegen und eine Menge von ihnen glauben nicht mal an das, wofür sie kämpfen. Mir ist die Chance gegeben, meine Seite zu wählen und ich werde jetzt, wo ich mich entschieden habe, nicht aufgeben."

Alicia presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren, um seine Stimme auszublenden. Jetzt waren seine Worte wie körperliche Schläge. Er verstand nicht, wie viel Schmerz er ihr zufügte. Es gab nur einen Weg, wie sie ihn verstehen machen konnte. Sie wischte sich die Augen am Ärmel ab und kam langsam auf die Füße.

„Ich respektiere deine Entscheidung voll und ganz, George, und ich hoffe, dass du dafür meine Entscheidung akzeptieren kannst."

„Welche Entscheidung?"

„Ich gehe mit dir. Durch alles. Ich werde im Kampf an deiner Seite sein. Wenn ich sterbe, dann soll es so sein. Wenn ich sterbe, damit du leben kannst, dann kannst du deinen Kindern von mir erzählen. Erzähl ihnen Gute-Nacht-Geschichten über die Frau, die dir in jegliche Gefahr gefolgt ist und sich schließlich in den Todesfluch geworfen hat, der für dich bestimmt war."

George starrte sie wortlos an. Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich Hunderte verschiedener Gefühle wider, bevor es übgläubig wurde. „Das würdest du nicht tun."

„In einen Todesfluch springen, der für dich bestimmt ist? Vielleicht nicht, aber bist du willens, dieses Risiko auf dich zu nehmen? Bist du hundertprozentig sicher, dass ich nicht für dich sterben würde?"

„Du wirst nicht sterben", sagte George fest.

„Genauso wenig wie du!"

„Aber ich könnte-"

„Dann könnte ich ebenso! Ich bin nicht in der DA, weil es mir Spaß macht. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich eines Tages sterben könnte und du könntest derjenige sein, der überlebt."

„Hör auf, so zu reden. Du wirst nicht sterben", sagte George und Verzweiflung schlich sich in seine Stimme.

Alicia lächelte selbstzufrieden und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Es tut weh, nicht wahr? Es tut weh, wenn man den Menschen, an dem Einem am meisten auf der Welt liegt, sagen hört, dass er sterben wird und man selbst zurückgelassen wird. Wein nicht darüber, George, denn das hilft niemandem."

George senkte beschämt den Blick. Er schien den Tränen nahe zu sein. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich all diese Dinge zu dir gesagt habe. Ich hätte es dir nicht so schnell aufbürden sollen."

„Tja, jetzt hast du es gesagt, also hängt es zwischen uns und du kannst es nicht zurücknehmen. Das Problem mit Umbridge hat es vielleicht hervorgebracht, aber ich weiß, dass du alles glaubst, was du gerade gesagt hast. Ich nicht. Ich weiß, dass du nicht sterben wirst. Das werde ich nicht zulassen", sagte Alicia entschieden.

„Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass dir so viel an mir liegt", erwiderte George leise.

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf und korrigierte ihn. „Du _wolltest_ nicht denken, dass mir so viel an dir liegt. Wenn du gewusst hättest, dass mir so viel an dir liegt, könntest du nicht der Märtyrer werden, der du zu sein gehofft hattest. Du hättest mich nicht zurücklassen können, damit ich ohne dich weiterlebe."

„Das werde ich nicht", stimmte George zu. „Nicht, wenn es dir so sehr weh tut."

Alicia konnte nichts mehr sagen. Sie hatte bekommen, was sie gewollt hatte. Er würde nichts Blödsinniges tun, um sich ihr zu beweisen und das war alles, worauf sie hoffen konnte. Er würde trotzdem in den Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen treten, natürlich würde er das. Sie könnte ihn nie davon abhalten. Sie würde es auch nicht wollen; ihre Seite konnte Leute wie George gebrauchen.

„Ich würde dich jetzt wirklich gerne küssen."

Alicia sah zu George auf und merkte, dass sie ihn auch küssen wollte. Eigentlich war es eher eine Notwendigkeit als ein Wunsch. Sie musste ihn küssen, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass keiner von ihnen tot war. Sie stürzte sich in seine Arm und küsste ihn heftig. Ein Tumult von Emotionen war in den letzten Minuten entstanden und sie beide ertränkten diese Gefühle in dem Kuss.

Kurz bevor sie keine Luft mehr hatten, lehnte Alicia sich zurück, keuchend, als wenn sie gerade einen Marathon gerannt wäre. Sie _fühlte_ sich, als wenn sie gerade einen Marathon gerannt wäre. Normalerweise ruhte sie sich nach einem Quidditchspiel aus und hatte keine körperlich anstrengenden Streits.

„Willst du zum Mittagessen gehen?", fragte sie und fuhr mit dem Daumen über seine Unterlippe.

„Wenn ich Malfoy sehe, werde ich ihn wieder schlagen. Eigentlich brauche ich nur irgendeinen Slytherin sehen, um jemanden zu schlagen. Das gleiche gilt für Umbridge."

„Okay, scheint, als würde ich für uns Mittag holen gehen. Ich werde ein bisschen was in die Bücherei schmuggeln. Wenn du den Leuten ausweichen willst, können wir beim Abendessen gehen, wenn alle anderen in der Großen Halle sind."

„Ich sollte gehen und Fred suchen", sagte George angespannt und sah unsicher auf die Tür.

„Er ist bei Angelina, also geht es ihm wohl gut. Willst du was Bestimmtes zu essen?"

„Etwas Süßes", antwortete er. Er ergriff ihren Arm, als sie sich umdrehte. „Warte, ich würde an deiner Stelle nicht gehen, ohne dein T-Shirt sauberzumachen."

Alicia sah an sich selbst herunter. Erst vor fünf Minuten war ihr T-Shirt weiß gewesen. Jetzt war es befleckt mit Blut, Schweiß und Tränen. „Na ja, das ist doch ziemlich poetisch. Kein Problem, ich habe noch eins in meiner Tasche."

Sie ging hinüber in einer Tasche und zog ein sauberes T-Shirt hervor. Sie ging sicher, dass sie neben der Tür stand, damit jemand, der zufällig in den Raum blickte, nicht zwei halbnackte Siebtklässler sah. Alicia zog sich langsam um, sich wohl bewusst, dass George ihr genau zusah. Ein bisschen nackte Haut könnte ihn vielleicht ein bisschen aufmuntern.

Nachdem sie sich das saubere T-Shirt angezogen hatte, ergriff sie die Türklinke und sagte über die Schulter, „Zieh dir was über, während ich weg bin. Dein heißer, schweißiger Körper fängt an, mich zu ekeln."

„Wirklich?"

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Nein, tut er nicht. Bleib ruhig oben ohne, wenn du willst."

„Äh, okay, ahm, beeil dich."

„Hungrig, wie?"

„So in etwa."

Alicia grinste vor sich hin, als sie ging. Oh, er war in der Tat lebendig.

Ein paar Stockwerke über George und Alicia gab es einen weiteren Streit. Genau wie Alicia vorhergesagt hatte, wurde Fred ziemlich sauer, als die Nachrichten endlich zu ihm durchdrangen. Angelina war die Einzige in seiner Nähe, also ließ er es an ihr aus. Nicht, dass es sie kümmerte. Sie war damit beschäftigt, ihre eigene Wut abzubauen.

Die beiden waren im Raum der Wünsche. Angelina hatte sich direkt auf den Weg dorthin gemacht, nachdem sie die Eingangshalle verlassen hatten und Fred war ihr gefolgt, noch immer wie betäubt. Angelina war vor der blanken Mauer hin- und hermarschiert und hatte einen Raum gefordert, in dem sie ihre Wut ablassen konnte und deswegen keine Schwierigkeiten bekam. Sie fand sie in einem Zimmer wieder, das bis auf ein paar roter Boxhandschuhe und einer lebensgroßen Umbridge-Puppe leer war.

Angelina begann hocherfreut, die falsche Umbridge zu schlagen und zu treten. Sie fluchte und brüllte so viel sie wollte. „Kein. Quidditch. Pokal.", sagte sie bitter und hielt nach jedem Wort inne, um der falschen Umbridge die Faust ins Gesicht zu donnern.

Fred saß zehn Minuten lang still an der Wand. Als er schließlich merkte, dass er nie wieder in Hogwarts Quidditch spielen würde, sprang er auf die Füße. „Hey, ich habe doch nichts getan!"

„Gott. Verdammte. Umbridge."

„Ihr hättet mich zu Malfoy lassen sollen! Dann wäre es wenigstens keine totale Verschwendung."

„Dieses. Dreckige. Frettchen."

„Angelina? Hörst du mir zu? Das ist alles deine Schuld!"

Angelina hörte auf zu boxen und drehte sich zu ihm um, wobei sich ihre Augenbrauen fragend hoben. „Wie bitte?"

Fred wusste es besser, als sie zu provozieren, wenn sie Boxhandschuhe trug. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte er hastig. „Du hast nicht wissen können, dass Umbridge sich einmischen würde. Dich trifft keine Schuld. Du siehst echt fantastisch aus, wenn du wütend bist."

„Ich bin nicht mehr wütend", sagte sie niedergeschlagen. „Jetzt fühle ich mich leer."

„Ich wette, du fühlst dich momentan besser als ich. Du darfst immerhin noch Quidditch spielen."

Angelina lachte düster, während sie sich die Handschuhe von den Händen riss. „Ich darf mit einem Verliererteam Quidditch spielen. Das habe ich schon mal gemacht und es macht nicht sonderlich viel Spaß. Ich habe den Verdacht, dass es jetzt sogar noch schlimmer wird, weil ich Captain bin. Ich sollte womöglich die Saison jetzt hinschmeißen und Gryffindor diese Peinlichkeiten ersparen."

„Du willst einfach aufgeben?", fragte Fred, als sie sich neben ihn setzte.

„Warum nicht? Du und George seid die besten Treiber der Schule, also haben wir keine Chance, euch mit gleichwertigen Leuten zu besetzen. Gott, lass mich von Harry gar nicht erst anfangen. _Er_ ist doch der Grund dafür, dass wir die meisten unserer Spiele gewinnen."

„Wenigstens darf der Großteil des Teams noch spielen", sagte Fred und versuchte verzweifelt, eine gute Seite zu finden. Er griff bereits nach Strohhalmen.

„Reg dich nicht auf, aber dein Bruder ist mies und wir können kein Spiel nur mit Jägern gewinnen, egal wie gut wir sind."

„Es gibt immer Hoffnung."

„Danke für den Versuch", sagte Angelina missmutig, als sie die Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Eigentlich kann man vielleicht schon sagen, dass etwas Gutes an diesem ganzen Fiasko ist."

„Wirklich?", fragte Fred skeptisch.

„Jetzt werden sich die Leute wegen etwas, das mit Quidditch zu tun hat, an mich erinnern. Ich werde bekannt werden als der Captain, der Gryffindors Siegesserie versaute."

„Angelina..."

„Ist doch wahr, oder nicht? Die Leute werden von Woods Zeit als den Goldenen Jahren reden. Ich habe die Jahre der bodenlosen, herzensbrechenden Enttäuschung. Da bin ich froh, dass es mein letztes Jahr ist."

„So schlimm wird es nicht. Ron wird besser werden und du wirst angemessene Ersatzleute für den Rest von uns finden. Sicher, alle werden denken, dass Gryffindor keine Chance hat, aber stell dir mal vor, du gewinnst den Pokal trotzdem. Wood hatte ein Team bestehend aus Champions, mit dem er arbeiten konnte, als er gewonnen hat. Es wird noch ein viel größere Leistung sein, wenn du es mit einem Team von Außenseitern schaffst. Stell dir das vor, Angel."

Angelina seufzte glücklich und lächelte das erste Mal, seit der Kampf stattgefunden hatte. „Denkst du, dass sie einen Flügel des Schlosses nach mir benennen würden?"

„Süße, sie würden die ganze Schule auf Angelina Johnson's Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei umtaufen."

Angelina kicherte und setzte sich gerade hin. Dutzende von Strategien flogen ihr bereits durch den Kopf. Zuerst war es ihr aberwitzig erschienen, doch es _waren_ schon schlimmere Dinge passiert. „Glaubst du, dass ich es schaffen kann?"

„Ich glaube, dass du alles schaffen kannst."

Angelinas Herz schwoll vor Freude und sie legte Fred die Hand an die Wange. „Es tut mir Leid, dass du für etwas bestraft worden bist, das du nicht getan hast. Als ich die Mädels dazu gezwungen habe, dich zurückzuhalten, habe ich nur dein Bestes gewollt."

Fred beäugte sie misstrauisch. „Du hast nicht an das Team gedacht?"

„Überhaupt nicht. Ich habe an dein Gesicht gedacht. Es wäre so schade, wenn jemand es verunstalten würde."

„Mehr bin ich nicht für dich? Ich habe nur ein hübsches Gesicht, oder wie?"

„Du hast auch noch ein paar andere nette Körperteile", flüsterte Angelina und beugte sich näher.

„Geht es genauer?"

„Das wäre nicht sehr damenhaft von mir. Ich würde dir aber gerne eine Frage stellen."

Fred, der sich langsam vorgebeugt hatte, hielt widerwillig inne. „Kann es nicht warten?"

Angelina schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich zurück, sodass sie außer Reichweite seine Lippen war. „Leider nicht. Wenn du mich küsst, kann ich normalerweise an nichts außer dich denken. Das hält dann noch eine Weile an. Aber ich muss dich jetzt fragen, bevor ich es vergesse."

„Okay, aber beeil dich."

„Es geht darum, wie es nach der Schule weitergeht. Ich weiß, dass ihr einen Scherzartikelladen aufmachen wollt, aber wie definitiv ist das?"

„Ich wollte sowieso mit dir darüber reden", begann Fred, leicht schuldbewusst aussehend. „George und ich sind ziemlich nahe dran, ein Geschäft in der Winkelgasse zu bekommen:"

Angelina grinste und warf die Arme um seinen Hals. „Das ist fantastisch! Ich bin so stolz auf dich."

„Danke. Wolltest du noch mehr wissen?" Er versuchte sie zu küssen, doch sie zog sich zu schnell zurück.

„Ich bin noch nicht mal zu der eigentlichen Frage gekommen. Wenn euer Geschäft in der Winkelgasse ist, wo werden du und George dann wohnen?"

„Über dem Laden ist eine kleine Wohnung, die gerade groß genug für uns beide ist."

„Oh." Angelina sah hinunter auf ihre Hände, dann lächelte sie ihn an. Das Lächeln war gezwungen. „Das war alles, was ich wissen wollte."

Fred runzelte die Stirn angesichts ihres plötzlichen Stimmungswandels. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, alles okay. Ich hatte nur gehofft – egal. Ist okay."

„Komm schon, was ist los?"

Angelina strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und sah ihn ungewöhnlich schüchtern an. „Du weißt ja, dass ich nach der Schule professionell Quidditch spielen will, oder? Na ja, ich habe mich dazu entschieden, damit noch ein Jahr zu warten.

Das war definitiv eine Überraschung für Fred. „Warten? Wieso solltest du das tun wollen?"

„Um mit dir zusammen zu sein. Ich könnte im Laden helfen und... und was sonst noch anfällt."

„Für _mich_? Du würdest dich für mich statt für Quidditch entscheiden?"

„Quidditch wird nach einem Jahr immer noch da sein. Ich denke, dass wir an unserer Beziehung arbeiten müssen und das können wir nicht, wenn ich immer trainieren und durch das Land reisen muss. Ich werde mir eine lokale Mannschaft suchen, für die ich spielen kann, damit ich fit bleibe und wenn ich in die Liga gehe, sind wir fest zusammen."

„Angelina, das ist – das ist eine große Entscheidung. Du darfst sie nicht leichtfertig treffen. Hast du wirklich darüber nachgedacht?", fragte Fred.

Sie nickte und nahm seine Hand. „Ich weiß, dass ich es tun will. Ich weiß, dass unsere Beziehung nicht halten wird, wenn ich das nicht mache. Willst du unsere Beziehung nicht stärken? Willst du nicht aufhören, über jede Kleinigkeit zu streiten?"

„Natürlich will ich das! Es ist nur, dass du ein großes Opfer bringst und ich verliere gar nichts. Himmel, ich bekomme dich _und_ einen Scherzartikelladen! Es scheint zu schön um wahr zu sein."

„Eigentlich ist da noch ein bisschen mehr an der Sache dran", begann Angelina zögerlich. „Als meine Mum geheiratet hat, habe ich mir geschworen, dass ich keine einzige Nacht unter Richards Dach verbringen würde. Ich werde das Versprechen halten, aber das bedeutet, dass ich irgendwo wohnen muss. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass ich bei dir wohnen könnte."

Fred starrte sie an. So hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Sie war nervös, schüchtern und hoffnungsvoll gleichzeitig. „Du willst bei mir wohnen?", wiederholte er, nur um sicher zu gehen. Vielleicht war es eine schockbedingte Halluzination gewesen.

„Das würde ich schon gerne, aber die Entscheidung liegt bei dir. Ich verstehe es, wenn du mich nicht in der Nähe haben willst, weil ich dich von der Arbeit ablenke. Du hast wahrscheinlich genug von mir, nachdem du mich in der Schule sieben Jahre lang jeden Tag sehen musstest..."

„Angel, die Wohnung ist wirklich klein-"

„Ja, ich verstehe. Ich kann eine Weile bei meiner Schwester bleiben. Ich meine, es wird ein bisschen komisch sein, weil ihre beste Freundin und ihr Freund auch bei ihr wohnen, aber ich werde es schon überleben. Wenn ich schnell einen Job finde, kann ich mir vielleicht-"

Fred unterbrach sie, indem er seine Hand über ihren Mund legte. „Du hast mich nicht zuende reden lassen. Ich wollte sagen, dass die Wohnung wirklich klein ist, aber es kann funktionieren, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, ein wenig eingeengt zu sein."

Angelina zog Freds Hand weg, als hinter ihren Augen Tränen aufstiegen. „Meinst du das ernst?"

„Sicher. Ich muss natürlich George noch fragen, aber er wird nichts dagegen haben. Ich hätte dich von Anfang an gefragt, ob du bei mir wohnen willst, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es wollen würdest."

„Warum sollte ich es nicht wollen? So viele schreckliche Dinge sind dieses Jahr passiert und du hast mir immer zur Seite gestanden. Mit Cedrics Tod und meinen Eltern, die ihren Verstand verlieren, wäre ich zusammengebrochen, wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst. Im Moment bist du die einzige Konstante in meinem Leben. Du warst für mich da und ich möchte dasselbe für dich tun und bei dir sein, wenn du deinen Scherzladen aufmachst."

Fred antwortete ihr mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Während er sie küsste, stellte er sich vor, wie viel mehr perfekte Momente sie teilen würden. Bald würden sie sich ein Zimmer, ein Bett... ein Leben teilen. Es war mehr, als er sich jemals erträumt hatte.

XXXXX

Ein Sprichwort sagt, dass wenn das Leben einem Zitronen reicht, man daraus Limonade machen soll. Es sei denn, man ist Fred und George Weasley, dann wirft man die Zitronen auf vorbeikommende Leute. Wenn man Angelina Johnson ist, brüllt man die Zitronen an, bis sie sich in rote, saftige Äpfel verwandeln. Angelina wusste, dass sie das mit ihren Zitronen, Ginny, Andrew und Jack, machen musste. Sie würden es vielleicht nie zu Äpfeln bringen, aber sie konnte sie immerhin in Orangen oder Limonen verwandeln.

Angelina arbeitete während der Weihnachtsferien pausenlos an Quidditch-Taktiken, sehr zu Alicias Leidwesen. Katie und die Zwillinge waren über Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren, also saß sie häufig mit Lee fest. Sie versuchte erfolglos mit ihm über Katie zu reden, aber er wurde immer ärgerlich und ging davon. Alicia brauchte so verzweifelt jemandem zum Reden, dass sie irgendwann aufhörte, Katie zu erwähnen.

Als sie hörten, dass alle Weasleys und Harry früher gefahren waren, wurden sie alle unruhig. Es gab unzählige Gerüchte über ihre Abfahrt, eins wilder als das andere. Sogar Lee, der mit den Zwillingen in einem Zimmer gewesen war, als McGonagall sie abholte, konnte kein Licht in die Angelegenheit bringen. Alicia hatte davon so sehr die Nase voll, dass sie eines Tages McGonagall fragte, ob etwas Schlimmes passiert sei. Alles, was sie zur Antwort bekam, war, dass alles in Ordnung sei und dass es eine Familienangelegenheit sei, die sie veranlasst hatte, so früh die Schule zu verlassen.

Das Schlimmste daran, dass die Zwillinge nicht in Hogwarts waren, war, dass Alicia und Angelina ihre Freunde an ihrem einjährigen Jubiläum nicht sehen konnten. Weihnachten war also eine bittersüße Angelegenheit für sie.

„Ein ganzes Jahr", sagte Angelina ungläubig, während sie an dem Zuckerfederkiel lutschte, den Alicia ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. „Ich hatte gedacht, dass Fred und ich uns schon vor Monaten umgebracht hätten."

„Immerhin habt ihr es ein Jahr lang geschafft", sagte Lee, nachdem er zweimal nachgesehen hatte, ob Katie ihm nicht doch ein Geschenk geschickt hatte.

Angelina und Alicia waren zu Lee ins Zimmer gegangen, um dort ihre Geschenke zu öffnen, weil er sich andauernd beschwert hatte, dass er einsam war. Im Moment saßen alle drei auf seinem Bett, eine schuhkartongroße Schachtel zwischen ihnen. Fred und George hatten sie für die Mädchen da gelassen und Lee hatte sie ihnen gerade gegeben. Da sie wussten, von wem sie kam, war keiner von ihnen darauf erpicht, sie freiwillig zu öffnen.

„Wir sollten zumindest den Brief lesen", sagte Alicia. Sie nahm den Brief von der Schachtel und entfaltete ihn vorsichtig. Dort stand:

Mädels- 

_Tut uns Leid, dass wir nicht hier sein können. Wir hoffen, dass ihr schöne Weihnachten habt. Ihr fragt euch vielleicht, was wir euch besorgt haben. Anstatt etwas zu kaufen, haben wir uns dazu entschieden, kreativ zu sein und euch etwas selbst zu machen. Es ist der Prototyp eines Produktes, von dem wir hoffen, dass wir es eines Tages in unserem Laden verkaufen werden. Macht euch keine Sorgen, es ist nichts Gefährliches. Falls doch etwas schief gehen sollte, hatte ich nichts damit zu tun und es ist alles Freds Schuld._

_**Halt die Klappe, es wird Nichts schief gehen.**_

_Genau. Es ist absolut Ungefährlich. Braucht euch keine Sorgen machen. Wie auch immer, wir hoffen, es gefällt euch!_

_Alles Liebe,_

_F & G._

_P.S.: Sagt Lee, dass wir hoffen, dass ihm sein neues T-Shirt von den Schwestern des Schicksals gefällt._

„Lee, Fred und George schlagen vor, dass du die Schachtel aufmachst", sagte Angelina, nachdem sie den Brief über Alicias Schulter zuende gelesen hatte.

Alicia verdrehte die Augen in Angelinas Richtung, als der nichtsahnende Lee an der Schleife zog, die den Decke auf der Schachtel hielt. Nichts explodierte oder sprang ihnen ins Gesicht, was ganz ermutigend war. Lee schnitt eine Grimasse und riss den Deckel in einer raschen Bewegung von der Schachtel. Nichts passierte.

„Was ist es?", fragte Alicia.

Angelina beugte sich über die Schachtel und spähte neugierig hinein. Fast augenblicklich traf sie eine handvoll kleiner, heller Objekte ins Gesicht und sie schrie und fiel vom Bett. Alicia und Lee brüllten und sprangen ebenfalls vom Bett, als ein Schwarm kleiner Kreaturen sie angriff.

„Sie sind in meinen Haaren!", kreischte Alicia und schüttelte sich wie ein nasser Hund.

Lee begann sofort, ihr auf den Kopf zu schlagen, in der Hoffnung, dass er die Käfer traf. Alicia fand diese Methode nicht sehr hilfreich. Angelina, die noch immer auf dem Boden lag, bemerkte als Erste, was diese winzigen Dinger wirklich waren. Sie lachte, während sie sich erhob.

Angelina ergriff Lees Arm, bevor er Alicia wieder schlagen konnte. „Entspannt euch, ihr beiden, sie werden uns nichts tun."

„Ja, klar. Ich wette, Fred und George haben das mit Absicht gemacht", sagte Alicia, noch immer ihre Haare schüttelnd.

Angelina lächelte und zog eins der flatternden Dinger aus Alicias Haaren. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, dieses mal waren sie wirklich süß. Unsere Jungs haben uns Hunderte von Papier-Schmetterlingen gemacht."

„Was?"

Angelina nahm den kämpfenden Papier-Schmetterling am Flügel und hielt ihn Alicia vor die Nase. „Siehst du? Die sind aus Papier. Die Jungs müssen sie in Schmetterlingsform ausgeschnitten und dann verzaubert haben."

Alicia sah hinauf an die Decke, wo kleine Stücke grünen, gelben, rosafarbenen und blauen Papiers umherflogen. „Sie müssen jeden einzeln verzaubert haben", sagte sie, ihre Stimme belegt vor Ehrfurcht.

Lee nahm Angelina den Papier-Schmetterling aus der Hand und untersuchte ihn. „Tja, das erklärt, warum sie mich nach zeitverzögerten Zaubern gefragt haben, die nur aktiviert werden, wenn Licht auf sie fällt."

„Ich wünschte, Fred wäre hier, damit ich ihn küssen kann."

Alicia fuhr sich abwesend mit den Fingern durchs Haar. „Diese beiden sind brillant. Mit ihrem Talent könnten sie alles Mögliche machen."

„Alles, was sie wollen, ist ein Scherzartikelladen. Warum sollten sie das nicht tun?", fragte Angelina, die aussah, als wäre sie bereit darüber zu streiten.

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass sie es nicht tun sollten, aber, Gott, sieh dir nur an, was sie können. Das ist außergewöhnlich!"

„Die Zwillinge sind außergewöhnliche Menschen", stimme Lee ernst zu.

Die drei öffneten ihre letzten Geschenke, dann spielten sie eine Weile mit den Schmetterlingen. Sie sprangen herum und versuchten, sie aus der Luft zu fangen, als Lee plötzlich inne hielt, die Augen groß.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich glaube, eins von diesen blöden Dingern ist das Bein von meiner Pyjamahose hochgeflattert!" Lee fing an rumzuhüpfen und schüttelte wie ein Blöder die Beine. Er hörte genau so schnell damit auf, wie er begonnen hatte. Einen Moment lang schien alles in Ordnung, dann wurden seine Augen noch größer.

Alicia brach kichernd auf dem nächstbesten Bett zusammen. „Der muss dich ja echt mögen, Lee."

„Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass es so einfach ist, dir an die Hose zu gehen", fügte Angelina hinzu, als sie schwer neben Alicia landete.

„Das ist nicht lustig", zischte Lee.

„Wenn Katie dich jetzt sehen könnte, Grashüpfer", gurrte Alicia.

Lee warf den hysterischen Mädchen einen bösen Blick zu, dann raste er ins Bad, um den abenteuerlustigen Schmetterling zu entfernen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis die Mädchen sprechen konnten, ohne mitten im Satz loszuprusten. Alicia war die Erste, die wieder ernst wurde, als ihr klar wurde, dass das ihr letztes Weihnachten in Hogwarts war. Angelina drehte sich zu ihr um, als sie merkte, dass sie nicht länger vor Freude weinte.

„Was ist los, Leesh?", fragte Angelina sanft. „Vermisst du George?"

„Ja, aber das ist es nicht. Mir ist gerade klar geworden, dass das unser letztes Weihnachten in Hogwarts ist und wir sind nicht mal alle da, um es zu genießen. Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an."

„Jah, mir ist schon vor ein paar Tagen klar geworden, aber ich wollte es nicht erwähnen, weil ich wusste, dass du deswegen weinen würdest. In letzter Zeit weinst du wegen allem."

„Ich habe einen guten Grund zu weinen", sagte Alicia und wischte sich abwesend die Augen. „Das ist das letzte Weihnachten, das wir in Hogwarts verbringen werden und die Hälfte von uns ist nicht mal hier."

Angelina legte ihr tröstend den Arm um die Schultern. „Das ist unser letztes Weihnachten in Hogwarts, aber ich verspreche dir, dass es nicht unser letztes gemeinsames Weihnachten sein wird. Ich schlage vor, dass wir eine eigene Tradition starten."

„Was zum Beispiel?"

„Na ja, zum Beispiel könnten wir uns alle sechs jedes Jahr an Weihnachten treffen und bei einem zuhause ein Weihnachtsessen machen. Als Gastgeber könnten wir uns dann abwechseln."

Alicia nickte lebhaft und stürzte sich aus ihren noch ungenannten Gründen auf die Idee. „Das klingt toll. Wenn wir es den anderen vorgeschlagen haben, schwören wir einen Gruppeneid darauf, dass wir uns jedes Jahr treffen, egal was. Auch wenn wir uns auseinanderleben oder streiten, _müssen_ wir uns an Heilig Abend treffen."

„Keiner von uns wird sich auseinanderleben", sagte Angelina und warf Alicia einen überraschten Blick zu. „Und wir werden uns ganz bestimmt nicht streiten."

„Katie und Lee", sagte Alicia nachdrücklich.

„Im Moment verhalten sie sich nur ein bisschen lächerlich." Angelina setzte sich auf, den bekannten, entschlossenen Ausdruck in den Augen. „Okay, jetzt machen du und ich einen Pakt. Vergiss die anderen, dieses Versprechen ist nur für uns beide. Es wird ein besonderer, unbrechbarer Schwur zwischen zwei besten Freundinnen. Egal was die anderen zu unserem Plan sagen, _ich_ werde jeden Heilig Abend mit dir verbringen."

Alicia blinzelte Tränen der Hoffnung zurück. „Wirklich?"

„Jah, wenigstens weiß ich, dass wir uns niemals auseinanderleben oder streiten werden. Du und ich für immer, richtig?"

„Für immer", stimmte Alicia leidenschaftlich zu und setzte sich auf.

„Dann lass uns schwören. Egal wo wir sind..."

„Egal wie gut oder mies unsere Leben laufen...", fuhr Alicia fort.

„Egal mit wem wir zusammen sind..."

„Egal wie beschäftigt wir sind..."

Angelina lächelte und fügte hinzu, „Egal wie fett und langweilig wir geworden sind..."

„Werden wir alles stehen und liegen lassen, um an Heilig Abend zusammen zu sein", schloss Alicia.

Angelina streckte ihre Hand aus und Alicia zögerte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Es würde Jahre dauern, bis ihr besonderer Schwur wirklich auf die Probe gestellt würde, aber in diesem Moment fragte sie sich, ob das Versprechen nicht vielleicht zu groß für sie war, um es zu halten. _Du und ich für immer, richtig?_ Die Worte rasten durch Alicias Kopf. Es gab nur wenige Dinge, die für immer hielten. Sie fühlte, dass sie Angelinas Freundschaft brauchte. Sie fühlte, dass sie eine Verbindung zu ihren Hogwarts-Tagen brauchte. Sie fühlte einfach, dass sie Angelinas Hand schütteln musste.

„Ich schwöre", sagte Alicia und begann zu weinen, als sie Angelinas dargebotene Hand nahm.

„Ich schwöre auch."

Sie schüttelten einander fest die Hände, dann umarmten sie ich. Angelina hatte ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen. Als sie einander losließen, merkten sie, dass Lee im Türrahmen zum Bad stand und sie beobachtete.

„Hast du gelauscht?", ragte Alicia, während sie sich die Augen rieb.

„Wenn du es so genau wissen willst: Eigentlich habe ich darauf gewartet, dass ihr beiden euch küsst", sagte Lee leichthin.

Angelina verdrehte die Augen. „Junge, du brauchst _wirklich_ eine Freundin."

Lee kam rüber zum Bett und quetschte sich zwischen sie. „Es schien mir wie ein Kuss-Moment. Euer Versprechen wäre stärker, wenn ihr es mit einem Kuss besiegeln würdet, wisst ihr?"

„Ich hoffe, du hast dich sanft von diesem Schmetterling getrennt und nicht ihre Gefühle verletzt", kicherte Alicia.

„Wechsle ja nicht das Thema, Fräulein", sagte Lee und tippte ihr auf die Nase. „Ich will wissen, warum ihr diesen Schwur ohne mich gemacht habt."

„Ehrlich gesagt haben wir die Nase voll von dir", antwortete Angelina.

Alicia nickte zustimmend. „Jah, sieben Jahre mit dir waren genug für ein ganzes Leben."

„Ich will auch mit in den Schwur", heulte er.

„Was denkst du, Leesh?"

„Na ja, er ist laut und nervig."

„Um nicht zu sagen taktlos und ungehorsam."

„Aber ganz süß", sagte Alicia und zog an einer von Lees Dreadlocks.

„Er hat dieses Lächeln."

Lee verzog den Mund zu eben genanntem Lächeln und Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie kann man da widerstehen?"

„Du darfst mit in den Schwur, aber du musst ihn ernst nehmen", sagte Angelina streng und schubste einen Papier-Schmetterling von ihrem Arm. „Wenn du uns die Hände schüttelst, versprichst du, dass du jeden Heilig Abend mit uns verbringst, _egal was passiert_. Verstehst du das?"

„Ich verstehe, aber ich denke noch immer, dass mit einem Kuss besiegelte Schwüre stärker sind." Lee legte unschuldig den Kopf schief und beide Mädchen seufzten gleichzeitig.

„Okay, aber du darfst es nicht den Zwillingen sagen."

„Sie würden ziemlich eifersüchtig werden."

Angelina und Alicia küssten ihn beide auf die Wange und besiegelten den Schwur. Keiner von ihnen wusste, ob der Schwur gebrochen oder gehalten werden würde. Was aber allen klar war, war, dass sie nun eine besondere Verbindung hatten. Die Besiegelung des Schwurs dauerte nur Sekunden, aber seine Bedeutung würde noch Jahre nachhallen. Es würde die drei für immer verändern.

Für einen von ihnen würde es ein gebrochenes Herz bedeuten. Für einen weiteren würde es zu Verrat führen. Für den anderen würde es das Ende von etwas Wertvollem bedeuten. Und doch, wenn er so stark war, wie sie dachten, würde der Weihnachtsschwur sie am Ende alle retten.

XXXXX

Nicht lang nach Neujahr brach es schließlich zusammen. Nur drei Tage nach dem Ende der Weihnachtsferien bekam Alicia den Brief, auf den sie gewartet hatte. Eine Eule ließ ihn beim Frühstück auf ihren Teller fallen und um Mitternacht hatte sie ihn noch immer nicht geöffnet. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett und starrte ihn im Licht ihres Zauberstabes an. Sie hatte George nichts davon erzählt, dass der Brief angekommen war, falls es sich als falscher Alarm herausstellte.

Alicia konnte schließlich nicht länger warten. Ihr Schicksal lag entweder in diesem Brief oder es schlief im Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler. Es war Zeit, dass sie herausfand, wohin ihr Weg sie führen würde. Mit zitternden Händen riss sie den offiziellen Tagesprophet-Umschlag auf und zog den zusammengefalteten Brief hervor.

Ihre braunen Augen überflogen hastig den Inhalt.

Viele herausragende Bewerber... blah, blah... die Arbeiten war von hohem Niveau... extensives Wissen über Quidditch... blah, blah... nach reiflicher Überlegung... die beiden Angenommenen...

Alicia hielt die Luft an, ihr Herz begann zu hämmern, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Es war alles vorbei. Monate von Ausreden und herzzerreißenden Momenten endeten hiermit.

Miss Alicia Spinnet.

Mr. Jacob Lennox.

Ein schrilles Quietschen entwich ihr. Angelina und Katie fluchten beide schläfrig, während sie ohne viel Rücksicht die Vorhänge vor ihrem Bett beiseite riss. Ohne ein Wort an die Mädchen rannte sie aus dem Zimmer und eilte die Treppen runter. Auf halbem Wege durch den Gemeinschaftsraum bemerkte sie, dass sie ihren Morgenmantel vergessen hatte, aber jetzt war es egal.

Auf der Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen nahm sie zwei Stufen auf einmal, bis sie bei den Siebtklässlern ankam. Glücklicherweise war die Tür nicht abgeschlossen, was wirklich nervig gewesen wäre. Sie platzte einfach ins Zimmer und weckte dabei zwei der Bewohner auf.

„Wersda?", nuschelte Lee.

„Schlaf weiter", flüsterte Alicia, „ich bin wegen-"

„Leesh? Bist du das?"

„Georgie, ich hab's geschafft!"

„Geweg", murmelte Lee.

„Wovon redest du?", kam Georges verwirrte Stimme aus dem Dunkeln.

Alicia sah, wie sich die Vorhänge vor seinem Bett bewegten und sie eilte hinüber, wobei sie unterwegs über drei verschiedene Dinge stolperte. Sobald sie das Bett erreichte, sprang sie durch die Lücke zwischen den Vorhängen, dann schloss sie sie hinter sich. Sie landete direkt auf George, der laut aufstöhnte.

„Sch. Wo ist dein Zauberstab?", zischte Alicia. George griff unter sein Kopfkissen. „Gut. Mach einen Schweigezauber. Ich will nicht, dass die Jungs das hören."

George tat wie geheißen, dann warf er Alicia sofort von sich runter. „Was denkst du, was du hier machst? Es ist mitten in der Nacht!"

„Das hier ist wichtig!", beharrte sie, kletterte wieder auf ihn und setzte sich auf seinen Bauch.

„Runter da, du verrücktes Weib."

Alicia hielt ihm den Brief unter die Nase. „Lies einfach!"

„Es ist zappenduster, du Irre!"

„Mach deinen Zauberstab an. Lies ihn, lies ihn!", sang sie und wippte leicht auf und ab.

„Hör auf damit", befahl George, packte sie fest an den Armen und drehte ihre Positionen mit einer schnellen Bewegung um. „Was machst du hier?"

„Du bist die einzige Person, mit der ich darüber reden kann. Ich _musste_ herkommen und es dir sagen." Sie kämpfte gegen ihn, um freizukommen und weiter ihrer Ekstase freien Lauf lassen zu können, aber er hielt sie fest.

„Sicher kann es bis morgen früh warten."

„Es kann _nicht_ warten. George, ich habe den Job beim Tagespropheten bekommen! Ich bin offiziell Journalistin!"

„Huh?"

„Ich bin die neue Junior-Quidditchreporterin für den Tagespropheten!"

„Du hast die Stelle gekriegt?", fragte George, rollte sich von ihr runter und wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Ich habe den Brief gerade aufgemacht und ich habe eine der Stellen bekommen."

„Hat die andere dein Freund Anthony gekriegt?"

„Nein. Irgendwer namens Jacob, glaube ich. Wie auch immer, ich musste einfach kommen und es dir als erstes sagen." Sie setzte sich auf und klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Das ist es, George, mein Leben steht fest."

„Ich wusste, dass du sie bekommen würdest. Hab ich doch gesagt, oder?" George zog sie für einen kurzen Glückwunsch-Kuss zu sich runter. „Das Zentralbüro des Tagespropheten ist in der Winkelgasse, oder?"

„Ja, aber..."

„Aber was?"

Alicia war froh, dass es dunkel war, sodass er sie nicht zusammenzucken sah. „Nichts. Kann ich heute nacht bei dir bleiben?"

„Definitiv nicht. Du nimmst immer die ganze Decke."

Alicia schnaubte und glitt unter die warmen Daunen. „Wenigstens schnarche ich nicht."

„Na ja, dafür schreist _du_ nachts meinen Namen", sagte George selbstzufrieden.

„Tue ich nicht."

„Oh, George, hör nicht auf! Du bist fantastisch, George!"

Alicia schob ihre Hand unter sein T-Shirt und presste ihre kalten Finger an seine warme Haut. Er fluchte und versuchte, sie wegzuschieben. Sie kitzelten sich gegenseitig und rangelten, lachten und keuchten die ganze Zeit. Als George Alicia schließlich in einem Schwitzkasten fing, musste sie aufgeben. Ein paar Minuten lang lagen sie einfach still da und als Alicia sich George zuwandte, war er eingeschlafen. Im Dunkeln rutschte sie näher und legte ihren Arm um ihn.

Es wäre schön, wenigstens einmal in ihrem Leben neben George Weasley aufzuwachen.

XXXXX

Alicias Euphorie verging sehr schnell. Eigentlich hatte sie sich auf diesen Moment monatelang vorbereitet. Jetzt, wo es sicher war, musste sie die Sache durchziehen. Sie schaffte es trotzdem, es noch vier Tage vor sich her zu schieben. Eigentlich war sie sogar beschäftigt gewesen. Jeden Tag bekam sie mindestens drei Briefe vom Tagespropheten, auf die sie antworten musste und sie musste Zeit finden, für die näher rückenden UTZe zu studieren.

Schließlich, am Freitag, erwischte sie George im Gemeinschaftsraum. Fred verkaufte fröhlich Scherzartikel an ein paar Zweitklässler, also glitt sie neben George.

„Guten Tag, Butterblume", grüßte er sie fröhlich. „Kann ich dich für einen Kopflosen Hut interessieren? Zum halben Preis?"

„George."

„Okay, kostenlos weil du so hübsch bist. Erzähl das aber niemandem."

„Ich will keinen Kopflosen Hut", sagte Alicia und schlug seine Hand weg, als er versuchte, ihr einen aufzusetzen. „Ich bin gekommen, um dich zu fragen, ob du heute Abend schon was vor hast."

„Nichts besonderes. Hast du eine Idee?"

„Ich muss heute nach Mitternachtspatrouille machen und ich dachte, dass du vielleicht mitkommen möchtest", sagte Alicia und rang hinter ihrem Rücken unbewusst mit den Händen.

„Warum sollte ich auf eine langweilige Patrouille mitgehen?"

„Ich wollte die Patrouille eigentlich gar nicht _machen_. Niemand wird nach dem Massenausbruch aus Askaban nachts durch die Schule schleichen. Ich hatte nur gedacht, dass es eine gute Gelegenheit wäre, ein bisschen Zeit alleine zu verbringen."

„Wir sind doch die ganze Zeit alleine", sagte George und runzelte die Stirn.

Alicia stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus. „Das ist was anderes. Wir würden ohne die Gefahr einer Unterbrechung alleine sein."

George knuffte sie wissend. „Du versuchst, mich dazu zu bringen, dich zum Astronomieturm zu bringen, oder? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du diese Art von Mädchen bist."

„Bin ich nicht! Ich will alleine sein, damit wir reden können."

George wurde sofort ernst. „Wenn etwas nicht stimmt, dann kannst du es mir jetzt sagen."

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Komm um viertel vor Zwölf in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

Bevor er widersprechen oder nach Antworten verlangen konnte, drehte sie sich um und eilte aus dem Porträtloch. George starrte ihr nach, sein Magen wand sich ahnungsvoll. Er wusste, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren würde; er wusste nur nicht, wie schlimm es letztendlich sein würde.

„Was wollte die Vertrauensschülerin?", fragte Fred, der mit einer handvoll Sickel und Knuts zurückkehrte.

„Sie will mich heute Nacht irgendwo privat treffen?"

„Warum?"

George lächelte humorlos. „Zeit für das _Aber_."

Für den Rest des Tages erfand Georges Verstand wilde Spekulationen darüber, was Alicias ‚Aber' sein würde. Er wusste, dass sie es in der Nacht, in der sie mit dem Brief in sein Zimmer gekommen war, fast erwähnt hätte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie es nicht getan. Das ließ ahnen, dass sie etwas sagen würde, dass die gute Stimmung ruiniert hätte. Heute Nacht würde sie endlich reinen Tisch machen und George hatte das Gefühl, dass das Ergebnis nicht gut sein würde.

Später am Abend, genau um Viertel vor Zwölf, ging George leise hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Alicia wartete auf ihn, sich vor dem Feuer wärmend. Als sie seine Schritte hörte, sah sie auf und lächelte ihn auf eine seltsame, fast himmlische Art an.

„Bist du fertig?"

George war sicher, dass wenn er seinen Mund aufmachte, er nein sagen würde, also nickte er nur. Alicia nahm seine klamme Hand und zusammen verließen sie den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Die meisten der Fackeln waren erloschen, also ließ Alicia ihren Zauberstab aufleuchten, um ihn durch die dunklen, hallenden Gänge zu führen.

Alicia sprach nervös mit ihm, während sie liefen. „Ich wollte zuerst hinunter zum See, um zu reden. Das wäre schön gewesen, findest du nicht? Leider schließen sie das Schloss jetzt, wo die ganzen Todesser entkommen sind, nachts immer alles ab. Macht einem Angst, oder? Ich hoffe, sie fangen Black schnell."

„Wohin gehen wir?"

„Ich habe zuerst an den Raum der Wünsche gedacht, aber da wir nur Platz zum Reden brauchen, fand ich, dass es zu viel des Guten wäre. Ich denke, wir suchen uns einfach einen leeren Klassenraum irgendwo im sechsten oder siebten Stock. Einer der Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschüler patrouilliert den vierten und fünften Stock und Filch übernimmt die drei Untersten. Wenn wir hier oben bleiben, müssen wir uns nur über Peeves Gedanken machen. Aber da du mit ihm auf gutem Fuß stehst, würde er uns doch alleine lassen, wenn du ihn darum bitten würdest, oder?"

„Wenn du nicht aufhörst zu reden, wirst du deine Stimme verloren haben, bevor wir überhaupt ein Zimmer finden."

„Okay", sagte Alicia, ein Kichern erzwingend.

Auf ihrem Weg versuchten sie mehrmals erfolglos, in leere Klassenzimmer zu gelangen. Anscheinend hatte Alicia mit den neuen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen nicht übertrieben. Endlich schafften sie es, in den Klassenraum für Geschichte der Zauberei zu kommen.

„Macht Sinn, wo Binns doch noch nicht mal die Tür benutzt", kommentierte Alicia, während sie rumging und ihren Zauberstab benutzte, um ein paar Fackeln anzuzünden. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht sehr gemütlich ist, aber es muss reichen. Setz dich."

„Ich denke, ich stehe lieber noch eine Weile", sagte George. Er war zu hibbelig, um lange zu sitzen. Seine angespannten Nerven ließen ihn bereits auf und ab gehen und mit den Händen ringen.

„Okay." Alicia setzte sich auf den nächstbesten Schreibtisch und sah zu, wie George ziellos durch den Klassenraum wanderte. „Also, wie war dein Tag?"

George hielt inne. Er war jetzt im vorderen Teil des Raumes angelangt und er konnte sie gerade noch als dunklen Schatten auf einem der hinteren Tische ausmachen. „Du hast mich hierher gezerrt, um mit mir über meinen Tag zu reden?"

„Das nennt man Small Talk, George."

„Warum?"

„Warum was?", fragte Alicia, die langsam ärgerlich wurde, dass sie durch den ganzen Raum rufen musste, um mit ihm zu reden.

„Warum tust du mir das an?"

„Aber ich mache doch gar nichts."

„Du willst dich von mir trennen. Ich weiß, dass es so ist, also versuch gar nicht erst, es abzustreiten", sagte George hohl.

Alicia senkte den Blick in ihren Schoß. Sie wusste, dass er zu schlau war, um sich reinlegen zu lassen. „Wie lang weißt du es schon?"

„Wahrscheinlich seit du zugestimmt hast, meine Freundin zu sein. Ich wusste schon damals, dass du zu gut für mich bist. Trotzdem hatte ich gehofft, dass ich dir irgendwie zeigen könnte, dass ich nicht dumm und nutzlos bin. Ich denke, das habe ich nicht geschafft."

„Ich denke nicht, dass du dumm und nutzlos bist! Komm hier her, George."

Er ging langsam zu ihr rüber, wobei er die ganze Zeit ihrem Blick auswich. Er hielt ein paar Meter vor ihr an und musterte die Steine unter seinen Füßen. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen darüber machen, dass du meine Gefühle verletzen könntest, weil ich schon weiß, dass ich nicht in deiner Liga spiele. Ich habe nicht die Intelligenz und den Charakter, damit du lange an mir interessiert bist."

Alicia sprang vom Tisch. „Wovon redest du? Du bist der erstaunlichste Mensch, dem ich je begegnet bin. Du bist wahrscheinlich der außergewöhnlichste Mensch, dem ich je begegnen _werde_!"

„Dann bin ich nicht attraktiv genug? Eine berühmte Quidditch-Reporterin kann sich wohl nicht mit jemandem wie mir sehen lassen."

„Das macht keinen Sinn. Du weißt doch genau, wie attraktiv du bist, George."

„Aber was denkst _du_, wie attraktiv ich bin?"

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf, als sie merkte, dass es schwerer werden würde, als sie zuerst gedacht hatte. „Dein Aussehen hat nichts damit zu tun."

„Ich wusste es schon immer. Ich wusste schon immer, dass du lieber einen großen, dunklen und gutaussehenden Typen hättest, so wie Roger Davies."

„_Roger Davies_? Er ist nur widerlicher Abschaum. Du verlierst den Verstand, wenn du denkst, dass ich ihn an deiner Statt nehmen würde."

„Aber er sieht besser auch als ich, oder?", beharrte George stur.

„Nein! Du bist alles, was ich je wollte", sagte Alicia und ihr Herz zog sich zusammen, als lange versteckte Gefühle an die Oberfläche stiegen. „Du hast die faszinierendsten Augen, die ich je gesehen habe, George. In einem Moment sehe ich sie an und sie sind grün. Und im nächsten sind sie definitiv blau. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich dir den ganzen Tag lang in die Augen sehen könnte, nur um rauszufinden, was für eine Farbe sie haben."

„Ich hatte nicht...", begann George, doch seine Stimme versagte ihm plötzlich.

„Und deine Haare", fuhr Alicia fort und konnte nicht aufhören, wo sie erst einmal begonnen hatte. „Deine Haare sind so feurig und rebellisch wie du! Ich wette, Rogers Haare fühlen sich nicht halb so gut an wie deine. Sie sehen so dick aus, aber ich weiß, dass sie weich und fein sind und sie riechen immer so gut. Ich liebe deine Augen und deine Haare. Das ist nicht alles, weißt du. Ich bin noch nicht mal weiter als bis zum Hals gekommen und das ist fast der beste Teil an dir."

„Ich denke, ich verstehe", schaffte er zu sagen.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich dir diese Dinge nie vorher gesagt habe, aber jetzt merke ich erst, dass ich es hätte tun sollen. Ich hätte dich nicht glauben lassen sollen, dass ich dich nicht attraktiv finde", sagte sie mit brennenden Wangen, weil sie wusste, was sie als Nächstes sagen würde. „Wenn ich mir mein erstes Mal vorstelle, dann immer mit dir. Du bist der Einzige auf der Welt, dem ich genug vertraue, um auch nur daran zu denken. Wenn du nach dem Quidditch-Training rumliegst und du verschwitzt bist und schwer atmest, dann kann ich nicht anders! Ich wünschte, dass ich meine Hormone besser unter Kontrolle hätte, aber das ist nicht so."

„Warum _dann_?", wollte er lautstark wissen und tat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Warum willst du mich nicht?"

„Ich will dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt! Ich habe nur keine Wahl."

„Sind es deine Eltern? Mag dein Dad mich nicht oder so?"

„Nein. Es ist mein Beruf. Ich habe dir nicht die ganze Wahrheit darüber gesagt."

Georges Gesicht verzog sich zu einem unschönen Stirnrunzeln. Alicia nahm ihn fest bei den Armen und schob ihn rückwärts zum nächstbesten Tisch. Sie drückte ihn dorthin und stellte sich dann vor ihn, seine Hände ergreifend, damit er nicht weglaufen konnte. Sie holte tief durch und sah ihm dann direkt in die Augen. Sie hatte sich lange genug gewunden. Ihr Aufschieben hatte George dazu gebracht, sich selbst anzuzweifeln, was sie nicht gewollt hatte.

„George, ich bin nicht einfach nur eine Reporterin, ich bin Quidditch-Korrespondentin."

„Korrespondentin?", fragte er langsam. „Heißt das, dass du nicht in London sein wirst?"

„Das heißt es."

„Denkst du, dass ich es schlimm fände, wenn du woanders leben würdest?", sagte George und sah wieder glücklicher drein. „Wir werden uns vielleicht nicht jede Minute jedes Tages sehen, aber wir würde regelmäßig zusammen sein. Jetzt können wir doch beide Apparieren und es gibt immer noch das Flohnetzwerk."

Alicia lächelte traurig über seinen verschwendeten Optimismus. „So einfach ist das nicht, fürchte ich. Ich werde nicht in England bleiben, oder sogar in Brittannien. Mein ganzer Titel lautet internationale Junior-Quidditch-Korrespondentin."

„International", sagte er langsam und probierte den Klang des Wortes aus. Alicia nickte sanft. „In welchem Land wirst du sein? Einige sind gar nicht mal so weit weg. Nur der Englische Kanal trennt uns von Frankreich. Du könntest ein Boot rüber nehmen und dann in die Winkelgasse Apparieren, sobald du in England bist. Wir könnten uns trotzdem regelmäßig sehen. Oder ein Portschlüssel! Ich könnte rüberkommen und dich sehen, wann immer ich will."

Alicia legte ihre Hand an seine Wange. „Ich werde nicht in einem Land wohnen. Ich muss da hin, wo die Storys sind. Der Sportredakteur sagt, dass ich nicht mal einen Monat lang in ein und demselben Land sein werde, bevor ich gehen muss. Ich werde in Hotels auf der ganzen Welt wohnen, manchmal auch in Muggelhotels. Portschlüssel wären nicht praktisch. Du könntest eine Menge Geld auf einen Portschlüssel nach Russland verwenden, aber wenn es plötzlich eine Story in Japan gibt, muss ich sofort da hin und du würden mich verpassen _und_ das Geld verschwenden, das ihr für euren Scherzartikelladen braucht."

„Lass mich einen Moment darüber nachdenken. Es gibt einen Weg. Es gibt immer einen Weg."

„Nicht dieses Mal", sagte Alicia und strich ihm über die Wange.

„Wir könnten eine Fernbeziehung haben. Die laufen oftmals sehr gut."

Die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme ließ in Alicias Augen Tränen aufsteigen. „Das würde bei uns nicht funktionieren, George. Sieh uns doch jetzt an! Wir sehen uns jeden Tag und trotzdem funktioniert es kaum zwischen uns. Auf verschiedenen Kontinenten geht das erst recht nicht."

George schob sie wütend von sich und stand auf. „Du versuchst es nicht mal! Du wirfst es einfach weg, ohne alle Möglichkeiten durchgegangen zu sein!"

„Ich _bin_ alle Möglichkeiten durchgegangen! Ich bin jede Möglichkeit hundert Mal durchgegangen!"

George wirbelte plötzlich wütend zu ihr herum. „Warte mal, wie lange wusstest du schon, dass du gehen müsstest?"

Alicia trat zurück, um ein wenig mehr Distanz zwischen sich und George zu kriegen. „Ich weiß es seit ich die Stellenanzeige gesehen habe und das war Heilig Abend. Ich wusste, dass es ein Auslandsjob war, als ich den Bewerbungsbrief am ersten Weihnachtstag geschickt habe."

„Am _ersten_ Weihnachstag? Okay. Lass uns doch mal sehen, ob ich das alles in eine zeitliche Ordnung bringen kann", sagte George und baute sich vor ihr auf, sodass sie bis an die Wand zurückwich. „An Heilig Abend entdeckst du die Anzeige in der Zeitung, antwortest aber bis zum folgenden Abend nicht darauf. Da du es nicht während des Balls getan haben kannst, weil du umgeben von Leuten warst, nehme ich an, dass es danach war. So weit richtig?"

Alicia nickte schwach und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, als sie ihren Fehler bemerkte.

George wischte ihr grob die Tränen weg. „Nein, nein, hör mir zu, Baby. Also musst du die Bewerbung geschickt haben, als du wieder in deinem Zimmer warst, was nach der Unterhaltung gewesen sein muss, die wir hatten. Erinnerst du dich an diese Unterhaltung? Wir haben in einem leeren Klassenraum geredet. Das scheinen wir Recht oft zu tun, oder? Erinnerst du dich noch daran, was in diesem Klassenraum passiert ist?"

„So ist das nicht!"

Er ignorierte sie. „Ich erinnere mich daran. Ich habe dir ein Goldarmband gegeben und dir gesagt, dass ich dich schon lange liebe. Wir haben uns geküsst und du hast gesagt, dass du meine Freundin sein würdest. Du hast mir sogar erzählt, dass du mich hinreißendundperfekt findest. Das werde ich nie vergessen. Das war der Augenblick, in dem ich dachte, dass ich vielleicht sogar eine Chance bei dir haben könnte. Ich habe dir das nie gesagt, aber danach habe ich noch Ewigkeiten in diesem Raum gesessen und an dich gedacht, nachdem du weg warst. Was hast du zu diesem Zeitpunkt gemacht?"

Alicia versuchte, sich wegzudrehen, doch George packte sie und umfasste mit rauen Händen ihr Gesicht. „Während ich alleine in diesem Zimmer war und darüber nachgedacht habe, was für eine fantastische Freundin du sein würdest, warst du oben und hast eine Bewerbung für eine Stelle geschrieben, von der du wusstest, dass sie dich von mir reißen würde. In einem Moment sagst du, dass du mit mir zusammen sein willst und im nächsten zerstörst du schon unsere Zukunft."

„Was ist mit _meiner_ Zukunft?", wollte Alicia wissen.

„Versuch ja nicht, mir die Schuld an allem in die Schuhe zu schieben", blaffte er. „Du hast versucht, das Beste von beidem zu bekommen. Wenn du gewusst hast, dass du dich für den Job bewerben würdest, hättest du nicht mit mir zusammen kommen dürfen. So einfach ist das!"

„Es ist überhaupt nicht einfach!" Alicia sackte gegen ihn, so sehr weinend, dass sie nicht atmen konnte. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass sie alles richtig gemacht hatte. George zwang sie dazu, ihre Entscheidungen zu überdenken, was sie hasste.

„Hör auf. Hör auf, mich voll zu heulen. Damit hast du vielleicht deinen Willen gekriegt, als du zwölf warst, aber das ist jetzt anders." Er schob sie von sich und trat zurück. „Ich sollte dich einfach hier lassen, damit du die ganze Nacht weinen kannst."

„Tu das nicht! Du musst wissen, warum ich das alles getan habe!" Sie ergriff seinen Arm, um ihn am Gehen zu hindern. „Ich habe das alles für dich getan!"

„Ja, du hast das alles getan, um mir das Herz zu brechen. Du musst irgendeine sadistische Freude daran haben, mich leiden zu sehen."

„Ich habe es getan, damit du glücklich bist! Was hättest du gemacht, wenn ich dir beim Weihnachtsball einen Korb gegeben hätte? Ich wollte den Job beim Propheten die ganze Zeit haben. Ich habe gedacht, dass du nur in mich verknallt wärst und dass wir einfach für eine Weile ausgehen würden und dann hättest du genug von mir gehabt. Als du mir gesagt hast, dass du mich liebst, wusste ich, dass du es ernst meintest. Du hast mir die Möglichkeit gegeben, Nein zu sagen, aber ich konnte mich nicht dazu überwinden.

Ich musste einfach Ja sagen, als du mich gefragt hast, ob ich deine Freundin sein will. Wenn ich Nein gesagt hätte, hättest du nicht einfach aufgehört mich zu lieben, oder? Du wärst griesgrämig und verbittert geworden, weil du mir grundlos dein Herz geöffnet hättest. Ich wusste, dass es das Ende unserer Freundschaft gewesen wäre und das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Wenn ich deine Freundin würde, wusste ich, dass du glücklich wärst und deshalb habe ich Ja gesagt. Das letzte Jahr war doch fantastisch, oder?"

„Das war alles eine große Lüge, Alicia, und versuch nicht, es zu beschönigen."

„Kannst du meine Sicht denn nicht verstehen? Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen dem Regen und der Traufe."

Obwohl sein Kopf vor Gefühlen zu platzen drohte, konnte George die Logik hinter allem, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, sehen. Trotzdem hätte sie ehrlich zu ihm sein können. „Schön, du musstest mit mir ausgehen. Du hättest mir damals von der Stelle erzählen müssen."

„Wir wissen beide, dass du dich in dem Moment, in dem ich es dir gesagt hätte, von mir getrennt hättest."

„Da hast du verdammt noch mal recht! Ich wollte dich nicht nur für ein paar Wochen. Als ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich dich liebe, habe ich das getan, damit wir eine langfristige Beziehung beginnen konnten. Ich wollte niemals nur eine Affäre mit dir."

Alicia wühlte in ihren Taschen und zog ein paar Taschentücher hervor. Sie hatte sie mitgebracht, weil sie gewusst hatte, dass sie weinen würde. Während sie sich die Augen trocknete, ließ George sich auf einen Tisch sinken. Er seufzte und rieb sich müde das Gesicht. Er sah wieder zu ihr auf und lachte düster. „Gott, ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie du das hinkriegst."

„Was hinkriege?", fragte sie leise.

„Ohne einen Kratzer im Image aus allem herauszukommen. Nichts bleibt an dir hängen. Ich kann dir einfach nicht die Schuld für die Situation zuschieben, obwohl das alles das Ergebnis deiner Entscheidungen ist."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass all das passiert ist."

„Es tut dir Leid, dass du mit mir ausgegangen bist, wie? Es tut dir Leid, dass du vorgeben musstest, dass du die Zeit mit mir zusammen mochtest?"

„Hast du auch nur ein Wort von dem gehört, was ich vorhin gesagt habe?"

„Du hast gesagt, dass du mich magst und dass ich dich entjungfern soll. Das ist keine Liebe."

„Doch, das ist es!", sagte Alicia und konnte kaum glauben, dass diese Worte aus ihrem Mund gekommen waren. „Ich wollte das nicht, aber ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Warum sonst, denkst du, habe ich das hier aufgeschoben und die ganze Zeit geweint?"

George blieb unbeeindruckt, obwohl er es sich lange gewünscht hatte, dass sie sich in ihn verliebte. „Also liebst du mich jetzt, wo du mich verlassen willst? Das ist ja praktisch."

„Es ist nicht erst jetzt gekommen. Ich kann dir nicht genau sagen, wann es passiert ist, hauptsächlich wohl, weil ich mich so darauf konzentriert habe, mich nicht in dich zu verlieben." Alicia lächelte ihn schwach an. „Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich mich wahrscheinlich an dem Tag in dich verliebt, an dem du dich neben mich gesetzt hast und mich gefragt hast, ob du an meinem Eis lecken darfst."

„Dann hast du dich in einen kleinen Jungen verliebt, den es nicht mehr gibt. Ich bin erwachsen, ich bin jetzt ein Mann."

„Ich weiß genau, dass du erwachsen bist", versicherte sie ihm. „Ich liebe den kleinen Jungen in meiner Erinnerung und den Mann, der vor mir sitzt. Ich liebe alles an dir, jedes einzelne Detail. Jede Sommersprosse, jedes Haar, jedes deiner verschmitzten Lächeln... jeden kleinen Teil."

George senkte den Kopf, weil er sie nicht mehr ansehen konnte. „Wenn du mich wirklich liebst, warum gehst du dann?"

„Ich muss, weil das nicht nur irgendein Job ist. Das ist mein Traum. Wir werden beide unsere Träume erfüllen, auch wenn wir es getrennt tun müssen. Das Problem mit uns beiden ist, dass wir zu karriereorientiert sind."

George sah plötzlich auf und seine Augen leuchteten im matten, flackernden Licht. „Dann gibt es einen Weg. Ich vergesse den Laden einfach und komme mit dir. Wir reisen zusammen durch die Welt."

Alicia setzte sich neben ihn. Sie schüttelte sanft den Kopf und fuhr ihm mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Du würdest keinen Monat durchhalten, bevor du zurück nach England müsstest. Der Scherzartikelladen ist zu lange dein Traum gewesen, um ihn einfach zu vergessen."

„Ich könnte Scherzartikel machen und sie nach Hause schicken. Ich könnte in anderen Ländern Nachforschungen anstellen. Ich müsste es nicht gänzlich aufgeben."

„Und was ist mit Fred? Könntest du ihn einfach so zurücklassen?"

„Du solltest doch von allen am besten wissen, dass wir nicht ein und dieselbe Person sind. Es ist wahrscheinlich gut für uns, wenn wir getrennt sind."

Alicia konnte nicht anders, als darüber zu lachen. „Das würde nicht klappen. Du und Fred seid zwar nicht ein und dieselbe Person, aber ihr seid an der Hüfte zusammengewachsen und das meine ich im besten Sinne. Ich denke nicht, dass du ihn so plötzlich zurücklassen könntest."

„Langsam klingt es so, als ob du mich doch nicht willst."

„Ich nehme an, es ist nur fair, dass du mir nicht glaubst, dass ich dich liebe. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich geglaubt habe, dass du mich liebst. Kann ich es dir irgendwie beweisen?"

Natürlich war alles, was er sagte, „Geh nicht ins Ausland."

Alicia lächelte ihn an. „Es wird kein Abschied für immer sein. Ich werde zu deinen Geburtstagen da sein und wir haben ja immer noch unseren Weihnachts-Schwur."

„Ich denke, ich würde es besser finden, wenn du überhaupt nicht zurückkommen würdest", sagte George, der es ihr übel nahm, dass Alicia so leicht lachen und lächeln konnte, wenn er innerlich verging. „Ich will dich an meinem Geburtstag nicht sehen und ich nehme den Schwur zurück."

„Aber ich habe den Schwur vorgeschlagen, extra damit ich zurückkommen und euch alle wenigstens ein mal im Jahr sehen kann", sagte Alicia.

„Und ich werde dich nicht davon abhalten, zurückzukommen, um sie zu sehen, ich werde nur nicht da sein. Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn wir einfach nach unserem Abschluss einen sauberen Schlussstrich ziehen. Wenn du mich wirklich liebst, dann wirst du verstehen, warum. Könntest du es aushalten, mich mit einer anderen Frau zu sehen?"

Alicia war sich nicht sicher, wie sie es sich gedacht hatte, aber immer wenn sie sich das Wiedertreffen an Heilig Abend vorgestellt hatte, hatte sie sich George nur mit einer anderen Frau vorgestellt. Jetzt, wo sie darüber nachdachte, glaubte sie nicht, dass sie es gut verkraften würde, wo sie ihn nie zuvor mit jemand anderem gesehen hatte. Trotzdem dachte sie noch immer nicht, dass ein ‚sauberer Schlussstrich' möglich wäre. „Was ist mit unserer dreizehnjährigen Freundschaft?", fragte sie zittrig.

„Die ist genauso vorbei wie unsere Beziehung", sagte George tonlos. „Es wird zu schmerzhaft sein, in der Nähe des anderen zu sein. Wenn wir aufhören, einander zu sehen, wird der Schmerz irgendwann weniger werden."

Das Gefühl der Endgültigkeit ließ erneut Tränen in Alicias Augen entstehen. „Wir können es nicht einfach so lassen!"

Keiner von beiden wusste genau, wie es passierte, aber plötzlich küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich. Alicia klammerte sich an ihn, versuchte die Zeit dazu zu zwingen, genau in diesem Moment anzuhalten, damit sie ihn nicht verlassen musste. Ihr letzter Kuss endete mit Zähnen, Zungen, Händen und Tränen. Als George schließlich anfing, sich von ihr zu lösen, versuchte Alicia, ihn aufzuhalten. Er riss seinen Mund weg und keuchte ihr schwer ins Ohr.

„Ich weiß, was du jetzt willst", flüsterte er ihr heiser ins Ohr. „Das, was du vorhin gesagt hast, dass ich dein Erster sein soll. Das hast du nicht ohne Grund gesagt, nicht wahr? Und jetzt dieser ganze Scheiß über Erinnerungen und Trennung..."

Alicia hielt den Atem an. Es war ihr mehr als einmal durch den Kopf gegangen. Was könnte ein besseres Ende sein? Sie würden eine Nacht zusammen haben, einen Moment, den keiner von ihnen vergessen würde. Nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatten, würde es passen, es mit einer so reinen und privaten Erfahrung zu beenden, die für sie beide einzigartig wäre.

„Ich nehme dein Schweigen als Ja. Du würdest das alles gerne mit dieser Erinnerung beenden."

„Ja", flüsterte Alicia zurück. Das Wort hing einen Moment in der Luft, schwebte zwischen ihnen wie ein Geist.

Dann tat er es. Er griff tief in ihre Brust und riss ihr das Herz heraus. „Tja, die Chance hast du verpasst", sagte er, seine Stimme plötzlich dunkel und unbarmherzig wie Obsidian.

Alicia wurde schlaff und er konnte sich endlich gänzlich von ihr lösen. Ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich ein paar Mal, doch sie konnte keine Worte finden. Nichts konnte die Erniedrigung, Zurückweisung und plötzliche Reue ausdrücken, die sie empfand.

„Ich kann dir nicht vergeben, was du mir angetan hast", sagte George kalt. Ohne ein Wort des Trostes oder der Entschuldigung stand er auf und ging zur Tür. Alicia bewegte sich nicht. Als er ging, schnipste er kurz mit dem Zauberstab und murmelte, „_Nox_."

Die Fackeln erloschen mit einem leisen Zischen und ließen Alicia mit ihren Tränen in der Dunkelheit allein.

* * *

Ü/N: Ich bin absolut fertig. Das Kapitel war sehr anstrengend zu übersetzen, vielleicht auch wegen der Handlung. Hier wird wieder deutlich, dass die Charaktere letztendlich auch nicht perfekt sind, daher darf jeder sie mögen oder hassen wie er will. Hoffentlich sind wenigstens die Motive klar geworden, die sie antreiben.

Das nächste Kapitel wird ‚Die Flucht' heißen, was sich ja von selbst erklärt. Alicia muss den anderen von ihrem Job erzählen, Angelina und Fred verabschieden sich voneinander und noch mehr. Darüber hinaus versucht Alicia eine Versöhnung mit George, was alles nur noch zehn Mal schlimmer macht.

**...Der Countdown Läuft Weiter...**

**...Nur Noch Zwei Sind Übrig...**


	49. Die Flucht

Disclaimer: Inzwischen wissen ja alle, dass die Charaktere Jo Rowling gehören und die Story Jagged Epiphany. Noch Fragen?

Ü/N: Willkommen zurück zum vorletzten Kapitel von „Old Faces, New Tricks". Das Ende naht, Leute, und ich fühle mich, als müsste ich nach dem Abitur meine ganze Schulzeit noch einmal hinter mir lassen. Schrecklich bittersüß.

Ich habe mehr als einem von euch in den Antworten zu den Kommentaren versprochen, dass es keine weitere Trennung geben wird. Wird es auch nicht. Das heißt aber nicht, dass es deswegen kein emotionales Chaos mehr geben wird. Der Titel des Kapitels sagt alles (und nichts). Lacht, weint, fühlt mit den Charakteren.

Und jetzt das große Datum, das Datum, an dem alles zu Ende geht.

Letztes Update: 02.10.07 („Lebewohl")

* * *

**Kapitel 48**

Katie warf sich auf die Schokolade aus dem Honigtopf, als Angelina sich dem Bett näherte. „Hau ab, 'Lina, diese Schokolade ist nur für Singles."

„Aber Alicia isst ihre doch noch nicht mal."

„Ich will sie nicht."

„Iss die verdammte Schokolade, Leesh", befahl Katie und wedelte mit einem Stück unter ihrer Nase herum.

Alicias Magen zog sich bei dem normalerweise appetitlichen Geruch zusammen. „Kann nicht."

„Super, dann kann ich sie ja haben", sagte Angelina und griff nach der Schokolade.

Katie quietschte und schob ihre Hand weg. „Nein, du hast einen Freund, mit dem du Knutschen kannst, also brauchst du keine Schokolade."

„Sie wird verderben, wenn ich sie nicht esse."

„Dann esse ich Alicias eben auch."

„Ich denke, dass dein Hintern es lieber sehen würde, wenn du mit der Schokolade aufhörst."

„Behauptest du etwa, dass ich einen fetten Hintern habe?", wollte Katie wissen.

Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du dir den Schuh anziehen willst... oder anziehen kannst, in diesem Fall."

„Also habe ich auch noch fette Knöchel, ja?"

Während Angelina und Katie kicherten und sich mit Schokolade bewarfen, kroch Alicia davon und versteckte sich im Bad. Sie wusste, dass ihre Freundinnen sie nur aufmuntern wollten, aber sie würde lieber alleine sein. Sie konnte nicht klar denken, wenn sie alle fünf Minuten gefragt wurde, ob sie okay war.

Alicia starrte in den Spiegel. Sie sah absolut grauenhaft aus. Ihre Haut war wachsweiß und ihre Augen waren vom Weinen und Schlafmangel blutunterlaufen. Alicia war so ein emotionales Wrack, dass sie fast nichts essen konnte, und das zeigte sich langsam.

Es war drei Tage her.

Zweiundsiebzig Stunden.

Viertausenddreihundertundzwanzig Minuten.

Eine unendliche Zahl von Tränen.

Wie auch immer man die Zeit abzählen wollte, es war die Hölle für Alicia gewesen. Trotz ihrer herzbrechenden Trennung mit George, war das Leben um sie herum normal weiter gegangen. Es gab immer noch Quidditch, UTZe und Briefe vom Propheten, mit denen sie sich rumschlagen musste. Und darüber hinaus musste sie George jeden Tag sehen, was das Schlimmste von allem war.

Nein. Das Schlimmste war, dass es ihm egal schien, dass sie langsam zerbrach. Er sah, dass sie nicht aß und trotzdem sagte er nichts. Gestern hatte Fred ihr nach dem Frühstück einen Muffin gegeben. Fred! Sogar ihr Erzfeind versuchte, sie aufzupäppeln. George hatte sie kaum angesehen.

Angelina und Katie machten das jedoch wieder wett. Alicia hatte ihnen nichts von dem Grund für ihre Trennung erzählt, weil sie erst über diese erste Tragödie hinwegkommen musste. Wenn sie den Mädchen jetzt erzählte, dass sie gehen würde, würde es so viele Tränen geben, dass der Gryffindorturm überflutet würde. Obwohl sie nichts Genaueres über die Trennung wussten, hielten sie zu Alicia.

Am Tag nach dem Vorfall blieben sie die ganze Zeit in ihrer Nähe, umarmten sie spontan und sagten jedes Mal „Ist schon gut, Süße", wenn ihre Unterlippe zu zittern begann. Am zweiten Tag wurden sie wütend. Das führte zu einer unschönen Auseinandersetzung vor dem Zauberkunstklassenraum, an der alle außer Alicia teilhatten.

Begonnen hatte es als Möglichkeit für die Mädchen, George zu rüffeln, aber es wurde bald ein hitziger Kampf zwischen Lee und Katie. Lee war besonders leicht reizbar gewesen, seit er eine Woche Strafarbeit bei Umbridge bekommen hatte und Katie hatte ihn absichtlich provoziert, indem sie erwähnte, dass Terry Boot sie um ein Date in Hogsmeade am Valentinstag gebeten hatte.

Am dritten Tag, heute, ging es ihnen nur darum, Alicia aufzumuntern. Katie hatte sich dazu entschlossen, einen Club für alleinstehende Gryffindor-Jägerinnen zu gründen und machte sich selbst zur Präsidentin. Sie verlieh Alicia nach einem einstimmigen Wahlergebnis großzügig den Titel der Vizepräsidentin. Ihr erstes Treffen beinhaltete Schokolade zu essen, doch selbst dazu konnte Alicia sich nicht überwinden.

Sie versuchten so sehr, sie aufzumuntern.

Es klopfte an der Tür. „Leesh? Alles klar bei dir?"

Alicia weinte zu sehr, um antworten zu können. Sie versuchte, sich schnell die Augen zu trocknen, bevor Angelina reinkam, doch sie war zu langsam. „Es ist nur-", begann Alicia verzweifelt.

„Katie! Sie weint schon wieder! Alarmstufe Rot!"

Eine Sekunde später kam Katie mit Taschentüchern, Schokolade und Alicias altem Teddybären ins Bad geschlittert. Alicia weinte noch mehr. Sie wusste nicht, was sie ohne sie tun sollte.

Im Jungenzimmer war die Stimmung ebenfalls gedämpft. George lag auf seinem Bett und rief sich zum hundertsten Mal seine letzten Momente als Alicias Freund ins Gedächtnis. Er hatte es aus jedem möglichen Gesichtspunkt betrachtet und versucht, sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber kurz bevor er ging, zu rechtfertigen. Er hatte keinen Grund dafür gehabt, sie so grob fallen zu lassen. Es war pure Rache gewesen und darauf war er nicht stolz.

Lee machte sich fertig für seine letzte Strafarbeit bei Umbridge, doch er trödelte. Schließlich ging er und ließ die beiden Zwillinge allein. Fred saß auf seinem Bett und sah zu, wie sein Bruder sich hin und her wälzte. So sehr er es auch hasste, ihn so zu sehen, wusste er doch nicht, was er tun sollte. Als George ihm von der Trennung erzählt hatte, war er begeistert gewesen. Das hatte ganze zehn Minuten angehalten. So lange hatte er nur gebraucht, um zu merken, dass das keine normale Trennung gewesen war. Es war ja auch von vornherein keine normale Beziehung gewesen.

Fred merkte ziemlich schnell, dass die „einvernehmliche Trennung", wie George es nannte, sowohl seinem Bruder als auch Alicia ziemlich viel Schmerz zugefügt hatte. George wollte nicht darüber reden, also konnte Fred nur raten, was passiert war. Er hoffte sehr, dass er selbst nichts damit zu tun hatte. Hatte er womöglich die Saat des Zweifels in Georges Gedanken gesät? Er hätte seine Gefühle über Alicia besser für sich behalten. Besser noch, er hätte mehr versuchen sollen, besser mit ihr auszukommen.

Die ganze Sache war ein einziges Chaos und niemand wusste, wie man es wieder hinbog. Angelina und Katie hatten Fred und Lee runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum gezerrt, um über das Problem zu konferieren. Keine Lösung wurde vorgeschlagen, denn niemand wusste um die Umstände. Alles, was sie zusammenkriegten, war, dass es sowohl Alicia als auch George schwer getroffen hatte. Sie wussten nicht mal, wer sich von wem getrennt hatte.

„Hör auf, mich anzustarren", sagte George, Fred noch immer den Rücken zuwendend.

„Mach ich doch gar nicht."

„Ich muss dich nicht sehen, um zu wissen, was du machst. Du starrst mich an, also hör auf damit."

„Was ist zwischen dir und Alicia passiert?", fragte Fred und hoffte, dass George so genervt sein würde, dass er endlich was sagte.

„Oh, jetzt nennst du sie beim Vornamen? Tja, ich denke, jetzt musst du nicht mehr so feindselig sein, wo du doch hast, was du wolltest."

„Das hier wollte ich aber nicht!"

„Idiot", bellte George. „Was dachtest du denn, was passieren würde, wenn wir uns trennen würden? Hätte ich einfach leichthin mit den Schultern zucken und mir die Nächste angeln sollen?"

„Ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass es dir so ernst war", gab Fred reumütig zu.

George rollte sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du hättest es gemerkt, wenn du nicht so auf dich selbst konzentriert gewesen wärst. Alles, was dich interessiert hat, war, was die Beziehung zwischen Alicia und mir für _dich_ bedeuten würde."

Die Wahrheit in diesem Satz traf Fred. „Sieh mal, ich weiß, dass ich das Falsche getan habe und es tut mir Leid, aber du kannst mich jetzt nicht wegschubsen. Ich bin so ziemlich alles, was du noch hast."

George setzte sich plötzlich auf und stand auf. „Ich brauche niemanden. Das schließt auch dich und Alicia ein."

„Ich versuche nur, dir zu helfen, du sturer Knallkopf", sagte Fred matt.

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe", sagte George barsch. Ohne eine weiteres Wort verließ er das Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Fred seufzte. Die einzige Hoffnung war jetzt, dass die Anfrage für den Laden in der Winkelgasse bald bejaht wurde. Das würde George aufmuntern.

In dieser Nacht schlief niemand viel in ihren Siebtklässlerzimmer. Lee schlich rastlos herum, hielt den Grund aber geheim. George hatte die Vorhänge vor seinem Bett zugezogen und Fred versuchte, schnell ein paar Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Die Mädchen konnten aus einem ganz anderen Grund nicht schlafen.

„Alicia! Zum letzten Mal, mach, dass es aufhört!"

„Ich versuche es ja!"

„Es ist, als ob man sich das Zimmer mit einem Bären teilt!", jammerte Katie.

Alicia presste die Hände auf ihren laut knurrenden Magen. „Ich schwöre, es hört in einer Minute auf."

„Geh und hol dir was aus der Küche. So spät ist es gar nicht."

„Ich habe keinen Hunger", sagte Alicia abwehrend. Ihr Magen knurrte protestierend.

„Es klingt, als wenn dein Magen gleich deine Innereien futtert", sagte Katie.

„Geh!", befahl Angelina und streckte streng den Arm durch die Vorhänge ihres Bettes.

Ein Schuh traf Alicias Bettpfosten und sie entschied, dass sie sich etwas zu essen holen würde, damit die Mädchen aufhörten, sie zu bewerfen. Natürlich nicht, weil sie am Verhungern war. „Okay, ich bin in ein paar Minuten zurück."

Alicia kletterte aus ihrem schönen, warmen Bett, zog ihren Umhang über ihren Schlafanzug und steckte sich ihr Vertrauensschülerzeichen an, damit sie einen Grund dafür hatte, nach der Bettruhe draußen zu sein. Ihren genervten Freundinnen dem Schlaf überlassend, zog sie sich ihre Schuhe an und verließ das Zimmer. Im Gemeinschaftsraum fand sie zwei knutschende Viertklässler, also schickte sie sie ins Bett und duckte sich dann leise durch das Porträtloch.

Gerade als das Porträt der Fetten Dame zuschwang, kam ein Siebtklässler die Treppe runter. Seine nackten Füße tapsten leise auf dem Boden, als er den Raum durchquerte. Er zögerte am Fuß der Mädchentreppe. Er wollte da nicht hoch, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Resigniert ging er langsam die Treppe hoch, wobei er die sechste Stufe übersprang, die das Geschlecht der Schüler identifizierte.

Als er das Zimmer der Siebtklässlerinnen erreichte, klopfte er brüsk an, dann verschränkte er die Arme, sodass seine Hände in seinen warmen Achselhöhlen steckten. Es kam keine Reaktion außer ein paar Flüchen, also trat er fest gegen die Tür. Das brachte ihm eine noch wütendere Reaktion von drinnen ein.

„Mach du auf!"

„Du bist näher dran!"

„Verpiss dich, wer auch immer da ist!"

Ein weiterer Tritt ließ jemanden „Hau ab!" schreien.

„Als dein Quidditchcaptain gebe ich dir einen direkten Befehl: Geh und mach dir Tür auf, Bell!"

Darauf folgte unverständliches Gemurmel und laute Schritte näherten sich der Tür. Sie wurde aufgerissen und dort stand eine mies gelaunte Katie Bell in einem rosa Flanell-Schlafanzug. Sie starrte den späten Besucher mit offenem Mund an. „Was willst _du_ hier?"

„Wer ist da?", kam Angelinas Stimme aus dem dunklen Zimmer.

„Niemand Wichtiges", schnaubte Katie und versuchte, die Tür zuzumachen.

„Warte."

„Nimm den Fuß weg, Lee."

„Es ist Lee? Sag ihm einfach, dass er abhauen soll", riet Angelina.

Katie drückte gegen die Tür. „Du hast sie gehört."

„Ich suche Alicia", sagte Lee, mit seiner Schulter dagegen haltend.

Katie hörte abrupt auf zu schieben; leider hörte Lee nicht auf und so stolperte sie zurück und fiel beinahe hin. Im ersten Moment, in dem sie ihn gesehen hatte, hatte sie gedacht, dass er sie zurückhaben wollte, doch dann sah sie ihn richtig an und merkte, dass sein Gesicht zu einer finsteren Maske verzogen war und seine Arme abwehrend verschränkt. Er hatte nicht das Aussehen von jemandem, der entschuldigend oder reumütig war.

„Was willst du von Alicia?", fragte Angelina misstrauisch und stieg aus dem Bett.

„Das geht euch nichts an, weckt sie nur für mich auf", blaffte Lee so gar nicht wie er selbst.

„Kannst wohl nicht an dir halten, jetzt, wo sie Single ist?", fragte Katie boshaft.

„Alicia?", rief er in den Raum.

„Sie ist nicht hier", sagte Angelina und legte Katie schützend einen Arm um die Taille. „Warum suchst du sie?"

Lee sah sie finster an. „Weil ich mit ihr schlafen will. Ich habe nur darauf gewartet, sie in die Finger zu kriegen, seit sie sich von George getrennt hat."

„Unsensibles Arschloch", zischte Angelina. Katie riss sich von ihr los und rannte zu ihrem Bett. „Sieh nur, was du getan hast."

„Sie kann sich ja von Terry Boot trösten lassen. Wo ist Alicia?"

„Sie ist runter in die Küche gegangen, um sich etwas zu Essen zu holen, also geh einfach."

Lee trat gerade dann zurück, als sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug. Er hatte Katie nicht so aufregen wollen. In letzter Zeit waren zu viele Leute wütend aufeinander. Wenn sie nicht aufpassten, würde ihre einst fröhliche Gruppe nach dem Abschluss in einander bekriegende Fraktionen aufgeteilt. Lees Gefühl der Reue wurde schnell von Schmerz abgelöst. Eine Grimasse ziehend ging er zurück hinunter.

Im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum setzte er sich und starrte in das hypnotisch flackernde Feuer, während er auf Alicia wartete. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sein Leben plötzlich so kompliziert geworden war. An einem Tag wusste er noch, wohin sein Leben führte und dann verlor er plötzlich die Kontrolle. Jetzt war zu spät, um sie wiederzukriegen. Er war genauso hilflos wie eine vom Wind erfasste Plastiktüte.

Zehn Minuten später öffnete sich das Porträtloch mit einem kleinen Quietschen. Lee sprang auf die Beine, als Alicia eintrat, die Arme voll Junk-Food. Sie quietschte bei seinem plötzlichen Auftauchen überrascht und ließ ihre Auswahl an Kesselkuchen und Süßigkeiten fallen. Lee murmelte eine Entschuldigung und kniete sich schnell hin, um ihr beim Aufsammeln zu helfen.

„Was ist passiert?", keuchte Alicia, ließ ihre Kürbispasteten fallen und packte sein Handgelenk. „Warum blutest du, Lee?"

Lee, der seinen Fehler erkannt hatte, steckte seine verletzte Hand wieder in seine Achselhöhle. „Du musst versprechen, es niemandem zu sagen."

Alicia stöhnte, als ihr Mitleid rapide schwand. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es um _so_ was geht. Ich werde mich da dieses Mal nicht reinziehen lassen. Wenn ihr mit Scherzartikel rumspielt, dann musst ihr auch lernen, die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Gute Nacht."

„Nein!" Lees Augen blitzten im flackernden Licht auf. „Ich habe noch nicht mal was getan! Das ist nicht meine Schuld!"

„Sprich leiser, verdammt noch mal", sagte Alicia und bereute die Worte, sobald sie aus dem Mund waren. Sie war sonst nie so barsch zu Lee. Ihre Probleme mit George beeinflussten auch ihre Freundschaft mit anderen Jungs und das hätte nicht passieren sollen. Sie atmete tief und beruhigend ein. „Wessen Schuld ist es dann?"

„Du darfst es niemandem sagen."

„Warum vertraust du dich dann _mir_ an? Warum nicht den Zwillingen oder Katie?"

„Du bist die Einzige, bei der ich darauf vertrauen kann, dass sie das Geheimnis für sich behält."

Alicia wurde langsam wirklich besorgt. „Was hast du getan, Lee?"

„Es war nicht meine Schuld!", wiederholte er laut.

Alicia war jetzt offiziell mehr als besorgt. „Okay, entspann dich erst mal. Komm, setzen wir uns aufs Sofa und du erzählst mir davon."

Sie setzten sich in der tiefen Stille des Gemeinschaftraums zusammen und Lee erzählte Alicia alles über seine Strafarbeiten bei Umbridge. Alicia wurde so außer sich vor Wut, dass ihr ganzer Körper zu zittern begann. Sie konnte keine angemessenen Worte finden, um auszudrücken, wie entsetzt sie war, also saß sie nur in ungläubigen Schweigen da. Sobald er fertig war, wickelte er das blutbeschmierte Taschentuch von seiner Hand und zeigte ihr den Schnitt.

Alicia nahm seine Hand vorsichtig in ihre eigenen und las die Worte _Ich soll nicht anmaßend sein_. „Oh, Lee", hauchte sie.

„Tja, wenn das nicht gemütlich ist", sagte eine scharfe Stimme hinter ihnen.

Beide erkannten die Stimme sofort und drehten sich zu Katie um, die den Tränen nahe hinter ihnen stand. „Nein!", schrie Alicia und sprang auf die Beine. Lee tat dasselbe und sagte, „Es ist nicht so, Katie, das verspreche ich."

„Macht, was ihr wollt", sagte Katie, ihre Stimme klein und verletzlich.

„Ich wollte ihm nur mit etwas helfen", sagte Alicia verzweifelt.

„Darauf würde ich wetten", fügte eine andere Stimme hinzu. Alicia bemerkte, dass Angelina im Dunkeln am Fuße der Mädchentreppe stand. „Wie konntest du das tun, nachdem wir dich nach der Sache mit George so unterstützt haben?"

Lee legte seine Hand sanft an seine Brust und trat auf Katie zu. „Ich habe das, was ich vorhin gesagt habe, nicht so gemeint. Ich hätte es nicht sagen sollen."

„Tja, das hast du aber", sagte sie kalt und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Sieh dir seine Hand an!", sagte Alicia plötzlich. Scheiß auf das Versprechen. Es _musste_ etwas getan werden, um ein wenig Ordnung wiederherzustellen.

„Die Hand, die du gerade so liebevoll gestreichelt hast?"

Alicia ignorierte Angelina und packte Lees Arm. „Sieh dir nur an, was sie ihm angetan hat. Sieh dir an, was das Monster Lee angetan hat."

Katies Augen flackerten kaum zu seiner ausgestreckten Hand. „Na und? Jemand musste doch endlich mal Rache nehmen. Sag mir ihren Namen und ich werde sie beglückwünschen gehen."

„Umbridge", antwortete Lee leise und zog seine Hand zurück.

Angelina war innerhalb einer Sekunde von der Treppe, als ihre Erzfeindin erwähnt wurde. „_Umbridge_? Sie hat dir was angetan?"

„Geht ins Licht und schaut euch an, was sie ihm die ganze letzte Woche angetan hat", sagte Alicia.

Weder Lee noch Katie bewegten sich freiwillig, also zerrte Angelina sie einfach näher ans Feuer. Die Mädchen sahen sich Umbridges Werk genau an. Lee erzählte widerstrebend, wie die Schnitte zustande gekommen waren. Angelina wurde sehr schnell sehr wütend und Katie weinte vor Mitgefühl.

„Das ist eine Woche lang so gegangen und du hast es niemandem gesagt. Nicht mal mir. Ich hasse es, dass du es mir nicht sagen konntest, als dir jemand weh getan hat", sagte Katie trübe.

Lee sah verlegen von ihr weg. „So viel ist in den letzten Tagen passiert und ich wollte niemanden mit meinem kleinen Problem belasten."

„_Klein_?", echote Angelina ungläubig. „Diese Irre hat dich gefoltert! Ich werde jetzt Fred wecken gehen, damit wir das regeln können."

„Mach das nicht", sagte Lee. „Ich habe es den Zwillingen nicht gesagt, weil ich wusste, dass sie etwas tun würden, dass sie in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bringen würden und sie stehen jetzt schon ganz oben auf der Schwarzen Liste. Stellt euch vor, was sie ihnen antun könnte."

„Ich gehe trotzdem hoch", sagte Angelina stur. „Sie müssen wissen, was los ist."

„Wenn Lee Nein sagt, dann tu es auch nicht", sagte Katie knapp und nahm seine unverletzte Hand in ihre.

„Die Zwillinge werden merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt", sagte Alicia ruhig und sah die verschränkten Finger ihrer Freunde an. Keiner von beiden schien es zu merken. Alicia ergriff fest Angelinas Oberarm. „Wir gehen hoch und reden mit ihnen. Sie werden nichts Blödes tun, solange wir sie ruhig halten."

„Könnt ihr das Fläschchen mit gelber Flüssigkeit mitbringen, das unter meinem Bett steht?", fragte Lee. Er zog seine Hand von Katie weg und setzte sich aufs Sofa.

Alicia nickte und zerrte Angelina mit sich. Sie verschwanden auf der Jungentreppe, leise miteinander flüsternd. Katie wischte die Tränen weg, die gerollt waren und setzte sich zu Lee aufs Sofa. „Ist die gelbe Flüssigkeit Murtlap-Essenz?"

„Ja."

„Gut. Das wird helfen. Wer hat dir die empfohlen?"

„Nur jemand, der gestern bemerkt hat, dass meine Hand blutet", antwortete Lee, der keinen Verdacht auf Harry lenken wollte. Es war ihm nicht schwergefallen, zu schlussfolgern, dass Harry dieselbe Strafe über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen. Lee wollte sein Problem nicht öffentlich gemacht haben, also zweifelte er daran, dass Harry es wollte.

„Du hättest zu mir kommen sollen", wisperte Katie, ihre Stimme kaum hörbar über die knisternden Scheite im Feuer.

„Du warst mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, wie Hausaufgaben, Alicia... Terry Boot."

„Als wenn ich lieber Zeit mit ihm verbringen würde, als dir zu helfen. Er bedeutet mir nichts."

„Und ich bedeute dir etwas?"

Katie legte seine verletzte Hand auf ihr Bein und tupfte mit seinem Taschentuch daran herum. „Ich denke, irgendwie bedeutest du mir zu viel. Mehr, als gut für mich ist."

Lee zuckte sowohl von den Schmerzen in seiner Hand als auch in seinem Herzen zusammen. „Ich war ein paar Mal so nahe dran, zu dir zu rennen."

„Weil du der Einzige bist, der weiß, was ich das letzte Jahr über getan habe?"

„Jah, ich wusste, dass du mir helfen könntest, ich wusste nur nicht, ob du es _wollen_ würdest."

„Ich hätte es tun müssen", sagte Katie. „Es ist Teil der Sache, dass wir jedem helfen, der es braucht – sogar Ex-Freunden."

Lee sah hinunter auf das abgenutzte Sofapolster. „Also hättest du mir nur geholfen, weil du es gemusst hättest."

Katie wollte gerade antworten, doch dann hörte sie mehrere Paar wütender Fußschritte auf der Treppe. Sie würde es wahrscheinlich später bereuen, doch sie entschied schnell, dass Taten mehr sagten als Worte. Sie umfasste Lees Gesicht und küsste ihn nachdrücklich. Der Kuss war zu kurz und Lee war zu geschockt, um ihn erwidern zu können. Als Katie sich wieder zurückzog, wischte sie sich über die Lippen und tupfte dann weiter eifrig an Lees Schnitt herum.

Noch immer recht geschockt, leckte Lee sich langsam über die Lippen. „Hast du Schokolade gegessen, Katie?"

Er würde nie eine Antwort darauf bekommen. „Du Idiot!", sagte George, sobald er den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichte.

„Du hättest uns sagen sollen, was da abgeht!", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Hab euch doch gesagt, dass sie so reagieren würden", sagte Lee selbstzufrieden.

Fred versetzte ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „Wir konntest du das vor deinen besten Freunden geheim halten?"

Katie trat Fred vors Schienbein. „Schlag ihn nicht", sagte sie streng. „Es ist nicht Lees Schuld, dass er ignorante, egoistische Idioten als beste Freunde hat. Wie konnte Lee es euch nicht sagen? Nein, nein, wie konntet _ihr_ nicht merken, dass in der letzten Woche etwas nicht mit ihm gestimmt hat?"

„Ihr habt es doch auch nicht gemerkt", sagte George verteidigend.

„Wir leben ja auch nicht im selben Zimmer wie er", sagte Alicia, die zuerst gar nicht merkte, mit wem sie sprach.

„Ich war leicht beschäftigt, wie du sehr wohl weißt."

„Also ist es meine Schuld, dass euch an Lee nichts liegt? Ich bin der Grund dafür, dass ihr nicht gemerkt habt, dass euer bester Kumpel eine persönliche Krise hatte?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, ja."

Für einen Moment sagte niemand etwas. Das war das erste Mal, dass George und Alicia seit der Trennung miteinander geredet hatten. Ihre Freunde beobachteten angespannt, wie es weitergehen würde. Alicia entspannte die Situation, indem sie sich von George abwandte und sich neben Lee setzte. „Tut es weh?", fragte sie mitfühlend.

„Eigentlich schon", antwortete Lee, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und bemühte sich, bemitleidenswert auszusehen.

Angelina kniete sich vor ihn und tätschelte ihm den Arm. „Es wird heilen und dann wirst du wieder genauso fröhlich sein wie sonst auch", sagte sie ermutigend.

Eine Weile lang bemitleideten die Mädchen Lee, der eine Menge gequälter Grimassen zog und effektiv mit seinen langen, dichten Wimpern flatterte. Die Zwillinge ließen ihm seinen Moment im Rampenlicht und flüsterten miteinander, sodass niemand sie hören konnte. Angelina entdeckte es als Erste, während Alicia und Katie Lee damit halfen, seine Hand in der Murtlap-Essenz zu baden.

„Hey, ihr Zwei, hört auf, Komplotte zu schmieden."

Fred blinzelte seine Freundin unschuldig an. „Wir? Wir würden doch nie Komplotte schmieden, nicht wahr, George?"

„Niemals. Das ist wirklich beleidigend, dass du so was von uns denkst, Angelina."

Sie schüttelte wenig überzeugt den Kopf. Sie war jedoch froh darüber, dass die Zwillinge sich wieder normal verhielten. Sie waren in den letzten Tagen sehr kurz angebunden zueinander gewesen und das hatte allen Sorgen gemacht. Wenn es etwas Gutes an Lees schrecklicher Erfahrung gab, dann, dass sie alle wieder zusammen brachte.

Lee wandte sich zu seinen streichlustigen Freunden um. „Ich will nicht, dass ihr beide was macht, das euch noch mehr Ärger einbringt. Es ist jetzt vorbei und wir können nichts mehr daran ändern, also denke ich, dass wir es einfach vergessen sollten."

Fred legte seine Hand auf Lees Schulter, drückte sie eine Sekunde lang. „Keine Chance, Kumpel. Hier gilt Einer für alle und alle für Einen."

George nickte und legte seine Hand auf Lees andere Schulter. „Das Quidditchverbot war ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie, aber jetzt, wo sie unserem besten Freund was angetan hat, wird Umbridge sich wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein."

Die sechs Freunde saßen für einen Moment so da. Katie und Alicia hielten Lees Hände, Angelina legte ihr Kinn auf sein Knie und die Zwillinge hatten die Hände auf seinen Schultern. Alle verbunden für diesen kurzen Moment, geeint für eine Sache trotz aller inneren Zwistigkeiten. Keiner von ihnen dachte in diesem Moment an seine eigenen Probleme, obwohl es nicht wenige waren. Alle dachten daran, wie sie sich an Umbridge für das rächen konnten, das sie ihnen angetan hatte.

Die Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte unwissentlich den immensen Zorn der Gryffindor-Siebtklässler auf sich gezogen, als sie Lee zu einer Woche Strafarbeiten mit ihr verurteilte.

xxxxx

Lee blieb noch für ein paar weitere Tage der Mittelpunkt ihrer Gruppe. Keiner ließ ihn lange alleine und sie alle bemühten sich sehr darum, dass er immer jemanden zum Reden hatte. Katie jedoch bemühte sich sehr darum, sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht mit ihm alleine war. Ihr war der Kuss, den sie ihm unberechtigt gegeben hatte, furchtbar peinlich. Lee hatte den Kuss nicht gewollt und sie war beschämt darüber, dass sie sich so würdelos an seinen Hals geworfen hatte. Um alles noch schlimmer zu machen, ließ Lee sie die Sache nicht vergessen.

„Warum hast du mich in der Nacht geküsst?"

„Dich geküsst?"

„Ja, du hast mir in der Nacht, als ihr das mit meiner Hand herausgefunden habt, einen Kuss gegeben."

„Nein, habe ich nicht", sagte Katie und beschleunigte ihre Schritte, um Lee loszuwerden.

Er klebte weiterhin an ihr. „Doch, hast du! Du hast deine Lippen auf meine gelegt! Das ist ein Kuss!"

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, mit meinen Lippen auch nur in deine Nähe gekommen zu sein. Bist du dir sicher, dass du keine von deinem Blutverlust verursachten Halluzinationen hattest?"

Lee hielt inne und Katie ging ohne ihn weiter. _Hatte_ er es sich nur eingebildet? Zugegeben, er hatte sich ein wenig schummerig gefühlt. Aber als er daran zurückdachte, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass die Schummerigkeit von Katies Nähe gekommen war, nicht von seiner Verletzung. Er war fast umgekippt, als sie ihn ohne Vorwarnung geküsst hatte.

„Da _war_ ein Kuss!"

Alicia und Angelina tauschten einen müden Blick, als Lee hinter Katie herrannte. „Die beiden sind wirklich hoffnungslos", kommentierte Alicia.

„Fast so schlimm wie du und George", stimmte Angelina zu.

„Hör auf. Du weißt, dass bei George und mir völlig andere Umstände eine Rolle spielen als bei Lee und Katie."

„Nein, eigentlich weiß ich das nicht. Ich kenne die Umstände nicht!", sagte Angelina und schaffte es nicht, die Verärgerung aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. Sie versuchte, verständnisvoll und mitfühlend zu sein, aber inzwischen wollte sie endlich wissen, wie die Trennung zustande gekommen war.

„Ich werde es dir und Katie irgendwann erzählen, okay? Ihr werdet es bald erfahren."

Angelina nickte widerwillig und die Mädchen gingen zurück zum Gryffindorturm, um vor dem Training noch ein paar Hausaufgaben zu machen. In der Mitte des Korridors, der zum Porträt der Fetten Dame führte, trafen sie auf die Zwillinge. Die beiden führten sich noch verrückter auf als normalerweise, was die Mädchen sofort misstrauisch machte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Angelina.

„Wir kriegen den Laden in der Winkelgasse!", verkündete Fred und wedelte mit einem Stück zerknüllten Pergaments.

Angelina quietschte und warf sich um seinen Hals. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich mitten auf dem Gang und sowohl Alicia als auch George sahen verlegen zu Boden. Angelina und Fred hielten einander so fest in den Armen, dass es schwer zu sagen war, wo der Eine anfing und der andere endete. Alicias Herz zuckte eifersüchtig. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, diesen Moment angemessen mit George feiern zu können.

„Glückwunsch", sagte sie, zögerlich zu ihm aufsehend.

„Danke", erwiderte er und mied geflissentlich ihren Blick.

„Ich freue mich wirklich für dich."

„Ich glaube dir."

„Warum willst du mich dann nicht ansehen?"

George sah ihr endlich in die Augen und Alicia wünschte sich plötzlich, er hätte es nicht getan. So viel Schmerz, Reue und andere unausgesprochene Gefühle gingen in diesem Moment zwischen ihnen hin und her. Alicia sah als Erste betreten weg. Sogar ihrer besten Freundin zuzusehen, wie sie Fred knutschte, war besser, als ins Georges wunderschöne, tieftraurige Augen zu starren.

„Ich denke, ich sollte mir den Laden wohl irgendwann mal ansehen", sagte Alicia und sah zu, wie eine Spinne ihr Netz über der Fensterbank wob.

„Eigentlich wäre es mir lieber, wenn wir uns gar nicht sehen würden."

Das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war, war das Schmatzen, als Angelina und Fred sich voneinander lösten. Niemand sagte etwas. Blut pochte in Alicias Ohren und ließ sie schwindeln. „Ja", sagte sie zittrig, „so war es abgemacht, nicht wahr? Kein Kontakt. Keine Probleme."

„Du bist ein totaler Idiot", fauchte Angelina George an, der sich nicht entschuldigte.

„Wir, äh, sehen euch später." Fred packte seinen Bruder und zog ihn mit sich, falls Angelina sich dazu entschied, ihm einen Haken zu verpassen.

Angelina starrte den Rotschöpfen böse hinterher. „Das war so krass. Du hättest ihm Eine knallen sollen – oder mindestens fluchen."

„Er hat schon Recht", sagte Alicia leise.

„Er führt sich absolut lächerlich auf. Als wenn ihr euch nie wiedersehen würden. Es wird unmöglich sein, besonders wo ich... doch, äh..."

„Besonders wo du was?"

Angelina nahm ihre Freundin beim Ellbogen und steuerte sie zum Porträt der Fetten Dame. „Lass uns Katie suchen, damit wir eine nette Unterhaltung führen können."

Alicia hatte das Gefühl, dass die Unterhaltung nicht sehr nett sein würde. Sie hatte Recht. Na ja, immerhin fing sie nett an.

„Ich wollte es euch schon die ganze Zeit sagen, aber ich musste warten, bis es definitiv war", begann Angelina.

Alicia tauschte einen neugierigen Blick mit Katie. Sie sahen Angelina selten so aufgeregt und nervös. Sie ging im Zimmer auf und ab, rastlos an ihrem Pferdeschwanz zupfend.

„Geht es um Quidditch oder Fred?", fragte Katie, wissend lächelnd.

Angelina biss sich auf die Lippe und lachte leise. „Ist es so offensichtlich?"

„Wir kennen dich einfach zu gut. Also, was ist es?"

Angelina setzte sich neben sie, gemütlich aufs Bett hüpfend. „Es geht um Fred _und_ Quidditch. Ich habe mich dazu entschieden, ein Jahr mit Fred zu verbringen, bevor ich Profi-Quidditch spiele."

„Kein Quidditch?", fragte Alicia zweifelnd. Das war so wahrscheinlich, wie dass Charlie seine Drachen aufgab oder Snape es aufgab, fies zu sein.

„Natürlich werde ich es nicht völlig aufgeben, ich werde mir ein lokales Team suchen. Ich will mich einfach für eine Weile auf Fred konzentrieren."

Katie stieß einen ungläubigen Hauch aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer hätte das gedacht? Dir ist ein Typ wichtiger als Quidditch."

„Dir ist _Fred Weasley_ wichtiger als Quidditch", sagte Alicia langsam und versuchte, das sacken zu lassen.

„Komisch, nicht wahr?", sagte Angelina und grinste breit. „Er war jahrelang der Fluch meines Lebens und jetzt kann ich nicht ohne ihn leben."

„Das ist wundervoll!", rief Katie und legte die Arme um Angelina.

„Hast du es auch wirklich durchdacht?"

Angelina verdrehte matt die Augen. „Ich wusste, dass du so reagieren würdest, Alicia. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich weiß, was ich mache. Ich muss das machen oder ich riskiere, Fred für immer zu verlieren, so einfach ist das."

Alicia versuchte ihr Bestes, zu lächeln und sich für ihre Freundin zu freuen. Es war nicht leicht. Diese Offenbarung hatte Alicia bis ins Mark erschüttert. Angelina, eine der ehrgeizigsten jungen Frauen in Hogwarts würde ihren Traum zurückstellen, um mit dem Menschen zusammen zu sein, den sie liebte. Alicia würde das verdammte Land verlassen!

„Im Moment findest du es vielleicht komisch, aber meine Entscheidung wird auch gut für dich sein, Leesh."

„Huh?" Alicia schüttelte sich aus ihrem von Schuld ausgelösten Schock.

„Ich werde mit Fred und George in ihrer Wohnung über dem Laden wohnen. Ich konnte es vorher noch nicht sagen, weil sie die Fläche noch nicht sicher hatten." Angelina stieß Alicia freundlich mit der Schulter an. „Ich hätte die Katze vorhin fast aus dem Sack gelassen, als George gesagt hat, dass er dich nach der Schule nicht mehr sehen will. Aber so wirst du ihm nicht aus dem Weg gehen können, wenn ich bei den Zwillingen wohne."

„Oh."

„Du siehst nicht allzu glücklich aus", bemerkte Katie.

Alicia lächelte durch den Schleier aufsteigender Tränen. „Ich bin glücklich. Ich bin so voller Freude, dass mein Körper es nicht mehr ausdrücken kann."

„Alles, was ich will, ist, dass du mir vertraust, dass ich weiß, was ich tue", sagte Angelina etwas angespannt.

„Ich vertraue dir", versicherte Alicia ihr schnell. „Ich weiß, dass du die Entscheidung nicht leichtfertig getroffen hast. Ehrlich, ich bin ziemlich stolz auf dich, dass du dich freiwillig mit den Zwillingen in so eine begrenzte Wohnung begibst."

Angelina umarmte ihre besten Freundinnen fest. „Stellt euch nur vor, wie viel Spaß wir da haben werden."

„Es wird nicht alles nur Spaß werden", sagte Katie, duckte sich unter Angelinas Armen hindurch und strich ihre Haare glatt. „Einige von uns werden nicht in Scherzartikelläden arbeiten, weißt du. Vielleicht sind einige von uns noch nicht mal durch mit der Schule."

„Gehst du etwa zur Aurorenakademie, Katiekins?", scherzte Alicia.

„Nein. Zur St.-Mungo-Akademie für Magisch-Medizinische Ausbildung", sagte Katie ernst.

„Oh mein Gott!"

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Seit wann?"

„Warum hast du es niemandem gesagt?"

„Kommt man da nicht richtig schwer rein?"

„Hast du vom Lernen nicht die Nase voll?"

„Eine Frage nach der anderen, Ladys", sagte Katie ruhig. „Ich bin noch nicht mal bei der Akademie angenommen worden, also überschlagt euch nicht."

Ein wenig schwindelig von zwei Offenbarungen in genauso vielen Minuten, sagte Alicia, „Aber wann hast du entschieden, dass du das machen willst? Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es nie zuvor erwähnt hast."

„Ich habe zum ersten Mal darüber nachgedacht, als ich im fünften Jahr meine Berufsberatung bei McGonagall hatte, aber sie hat mir gesagt, dass ich nicht gut genug bin. Jetzt sagt sie, dass ich viel besser bin und dass ich die Chance hätte, auf die Akademie zu kommen. Ich will nur Krankenschwester werden und dazu braucht man ein Jahr."

„Wir hätten dir helfen können, bessere Noten zu kriegen, Katie, du hättest es uns sagen sollen."

„Na ja, Lee weiß davon, aber auch nur, weil ich meine Zauberkunstnote verbessern musste und... und er mein Freund war und so."

„Warte mal, ist die Akademie nicht in London?"

„Ja, sie ist nicht weit vom Krankenhaus entfernt. Es gibt Stundentenwohnungen, in denen ich wohnen kann, damit ich nicht jeden Tag von Bristol pendeln muss."

Angelina ergriff Katies Hände und zu sie auf die Beine. „Wir werden zusammen in London wohnen!"

Sie tanzten durch den Raum, während Alicia nur schweigend zusah. Sie wollte auch rumtanzen und vor Freude quietschen, aber sie konnte kaum atmen. Alle würden in London sein. Na ja, außer Lee. Sie wusste nicht, was er nach der Schule vorhatte, aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er weit weggehen würde. Also würde ihre Gruppe nicht allzu sehr aufgespaltet werden, was gut zu wissen war.

„Nachtclubs", sagte Angelina träumerisch, als die beiden an Alicias Bett vorbeisprangen.

„Tolle Restaurants."

„Berühmtheiten."

„Doppeldeckerbusse."

„Big Ben und der Piccadilly Circus."

„Das London Eye."

„Die Themse... obwohl sie stellenweise eklig und dreckig ist."

„Ich will nicht gehen!", schrie Alicia und brach in hysterische Tränen aus.

Ihre Freundinnen waren sofort an ihrer Seite. „Du willst nicht nach London? Ich dachte, dass du es magst."

Alicia war viel zu weit weg, um zusammenhängend zu antworten. Sie war dabei, sich vorzustellen, wie ihre Freunde ohne sie Spaß hatten. Sie konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie sie im London Eye fuhren. Lee würde natürlich schlecht werden. Fred und George hätten eine Menge Spaß dabei, die Wachen vor dem Buckingham-Palast zu ärgern. Und während sie das alles taten, würde Alicia Gott weiß wo sein, wo sie Gott weiß was tat.

„Machst du dir Sorgen darüber, mit George in London zu sein?", fragte Katie sanft, während sie Alicia die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Er besitzt nicht die ganze Stadt", sagte Angelina fest. „Er hat kein Recht zu bestimmen, wer in die Winkelgasse kommen darf und wer nicht."

„Er könnte dich nicht raushalten, wenn du für den Propheten arbeiten würdest. Hast du dich schon entschieden, für welche Zeitung du arbeiten willst?"

„So in etwa", antwortete Alicia zögerlich. Sie wollte die gute Laune ihrer Freundinnen nicht kaputt machen. Natürlich ignorierten die beiden den Wink.

„Was meinst du mit so in etwa?"

„Ich meine, dass ich schon einen Job habe." Alicia atmete tief durch und merkte, dass sie unnötig kompliziert war. Sie würden nur sauer werden, wenn sie weiterhin rätselhaftes Zeug redete. „Ich habe wirklich einen festen Job nach der Schule beim Tagespropheten."

Ein ohrenzerfetzendes Kreischen ging durch den Gryffindorturm. Hermine hörte ihn in ihrem Zimmer, als sie gerade beim Lernen war. Dennis Creevey ließ ein Fläschchen für den Zaubertrankunterricht fallen, als er an der Mädchentreppe vorbeiging. Sogar Alicia musste sich die Ohren zuhalten. Angelina und Katie warfen sich auf sie und die drei Mädchen landeten in einem Haufen auf dem Bett.

„Das ist perfekt!"

„London wird den Gryffindor-Jägerinnen gehören!"

„Ähm, nicht ganz", sagte Alicia zögerlich und schob Angelina von sich.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, wenn du noch ein Weile bei deinen Eltern wohnen willst", sagte Katie, „weil wir trotzdem jeden Tag zusammen Mittag essen können. Es wird großartig."

Sie versuchten wieder, sie zu umarmen und Alicia wurde nervös. „Ihr versteht nicht. Es wird keine Mittagessen geben. Ich bin internationale Junior-Quidditch-Korrespondentin."

„Heilige Scheiße!", kreischte Angelina.

Alicia nickte feierlich. „Es ist wahr."

„Dann darfst du zu den Weltmeisterschaften!"

Angelina umklammerte Alicias Arm in einem schraubstockartigen Griff. „Ich gebe dir mein Erstgeborenes für Karten für das Endspiel."

„Ich denke, Fred könnte vielleicht dagegen sein, dass du seine Kinder weggibst", zog Katie sie auf.

„Habe ich etwa gesagt, dass es Freds Kind sein wird?"

„Hast du etwa noch einen Freund am kleinen Finger?"

„Nein, nur einen Freund, und das ist mehr, als du vorzuweisen hast, Bell."

„Halt die Klappe."

„Ich bin so nett, dass ich dir bei zwei Freunden sogar den Blindgänger geben würde."

Katie keuchte wütend auf und versuchte, Angelina zu schlagen. Diese lachte nur und langte selbst nach ihr. Alicia konnte sehen, dass daraus eine ausgiebige Kissenschlacht werden würde, wenn sie so weitermachten. Sie musste es ihnen jetzt begreiflich machen. Ihre Tränen runterschluckend quetschte sie sich zwischen ihnen durch und stand auf.

„Ihr versteht es nicht!", rief sie über das Kichern. Sie hörten auf, einander schlagen und kneifen zu wollen und sahen zu ihr auf. „Korrespondentin bedeutet nicht, dass ich nur für Weltmeisterschaften ins Ausland gehe. Ich bin eine Korrespondentin, die _nur_ aus dem Ausland berichtet. Die euch nur ein- oder zweimal im Jahr sieht. Die kein Mittag in London essen kann."

„Ausland?", echote Angelina zittrig.

Alicia nickte, froh, es endlich losgeworden zu sein. Angelina starrte hoch an die Decke und Katie biss sich so fest auf die Lippe, dass Alicia Angst hatte, dass sie bluten würde. Die Stimmung hatte sich so dramatisch geändert, dass niemand wusste, was er tun sollte. Alicia setzte sich ruhig auf das gegenüberliegende Bett und wartete darauf, dass es zu ihnen durchdrang.

„Deshalb hast du dich von George getrennt", verstand Katie.

„Ja."

„Es muss ihm das Herz gebrochen haben."

„Mir hat es auch das Herz gebrochen", sagte Alicia leise. „Ich liebe ihn genauso wie er mich. Ich _wollte_ es nicht tun."

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint", sagte Angelina schnell.

„Es muss ein schrecklicher Moment gewesen sein, als du es ihm endlich gesagt hast", sagte Katie und wies sie so subtil darauf hin, dass sie die ganze Geschichte hören wollte.

Nach ein wenig mehr Überzeugungsarbeit erzählte Alicia ihren Freundinnen endlich, was genau passiert war, als sie George gesagt hatte, dass sie ins Ausland gehen würde. Um sich die Peinlichkeit zu ersparen, ließ sie den Teil aus, wo er die von ihr vorgeschlagene Trennungsgeste abgelehnt hatte. Sie würde dieses Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehmen. Trotzdem liefen ihr am Ende der Geschichte wieder Tränen über die Wangen. Katie weinte mit ihr und Angelina blinzelte und schniefte alle paar Sekunden.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn ihr beiden nicht in der Nähe gewesen wärst, um mich wieder zusammenzusetzen. Ich werde euch so sehr vermissen..." Alicias Stimme versagte, als neue Tränen hinter ihren Augen aufstiegen.

An diesem Tag wurde im Schlafsaal der Gryffindor-Siebtklässlerinnen viel tröstende Nahrung zu sich genommen und viele Tränen wurden vergossen. Wenn sie nicht aßen und weinten, machten sie Pläne, um sich jedes Jahr zu sehen. Der Weihnachts-Schwur wurde wieder erwähnt und Alicia erzählte, dass George ihn brechen wollte. Die einstimmige Antwort darauf war ‚er ist ein Idiot.'

„Also sehen wir uns an unseren Geburtstagen, Ostern, Weihnachten und Sylvester", sagte Angelina und zählte die Punkte an ihren Fingern ab.

Katie erzwang ein Lächeln. „Das ist gar nicht so schlecht."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass wir nicht noch Thanksgiving, den Tag der Bastille und den Geburtstag der Queen dazunehmen können?"

„Leesh, wir sind weder Amerikaner, _noch_ Franzosen, _noch_ Muggel."

Die Mädchen seufzten gemeinsam. Die Stimmung im Raum hob sich kurz, als Alicia den Mädchen ihren Reiseplan zeigte. Es gab mehrere Rufe der Begeisterung, als sie erklärte, dass sie schon in den ersten sechs Monaten Sydney, Paris, Barcelona, Florenz, Tokio, Vancouver und Berlin bereisen würde.

„Ich komme mit dir", sagte Angelina fest. „Ich kann mich in einer Tasche oder so verstecken. Ich erlaube es dir nicht, dass du auf der ganzen Welt Abenteuer ohne mich erlebst."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du in ein paar Monaten gehst", sagte Katie wässrig.

Alicia richtete sich auf, sich schon ein wenig besser angesichts ihrer Abfahrt fühlen. „Wir müssen einfach das Beste aus diesen letzten paar Monaten machen. Wir machen in Hogwarts alles, was wir schon immer mal tun wollten."

xxxxx

Für die magische Gemeinschaft würde der achtzehnte April für immer als der Tag in Erinnerung bleiben, an dem Professor Dumbledore mysteriöserweise aus Hogwarts verschwand. Für sechs enge Freunde würde der neunzehnte April jedoch außerdem als der Tag in Erinnerung bleiben, an dem ihre Gruppe auseinander fiel, um nie wieder dieselbe zu werden. Von ihrem ersten Tag an waren Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred, George und Lee untrennbar miteinander verbunden gewesen. Über die Jahre hatten sie Trennungen, Verknalltheiten, Streits, Streiche, Strafarbeiten und Vertrauensschüler überlebt. Und mehr noch, sie hatten es geschafft, zusammenzuhalten, als die Welt vor den Toren ihren Schatten auf sie warf und die Zähne bleckte.

Die dreizehnjährige Freundschaft zwischen Alicia und George lag bereits im Sterben, doch an diesem Tag würde sie im Verlaufe einer Unterhaltung zu Grabe getragen werden. Im selben Moment verlor Lee, der immer einsteckende Mitläufer, schließlich die Nerven mit seinen besten Freunden. Sogar Angelina und Fred, die für eine ganze Weile jeden größeren Streit vermieden hatten, sahen sich ihrer eigenen Krise gegenüber.

Im selben Augenblick, an drei verschiedenen Orten, fügte eine Entscheidung allen anderen Schmerz zu. Fred und George entschieden in den frühen Morgenstunden, dass sie Hogwarts für immer verlassen wollten. Sie erzählten es Lee fast sofort und boten ihm nach der Schule einen Job in ihrem Laden an. Obwohl sie erwartet hatten, dass er sich ein wenig übergangen fühlen würde, stellte sich heraus, dass es noch der leichteste Teil war, es ihm beizubringen. Es Angelina und Alicia zu erzählen, würde schwer werden.

Im Zimmer der Mädchen standen George und Alicia in verschiedenen Ecken und mieden die Blicke des jeweils anderen. Alicia war diejenige, die die Stille durchbrach. Sie konnte die Freude nicht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen. „Ich wusste, dass du es nicht ertragen könntest, die Dinge zwischen uns so schlimm zu belassen."

George antwortete nicht sofort. Er ging ein paar Mal auf und ab, seine Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Hose. Also würde sie es schwierig machen. Dieses Spiel konnten auch zwei spielen. „Wie üblich verstehst du die ganze Situation falsch. Ich bin nicht hier, um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen. Ich bin auch nicht hier, um mit dir zu schlafen, also mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen."

Alicias fröhliche Stimmung verpuffte. Es war ziemlich leicht für sie, sich auf die Wutreserven zu stürzen, die sie seit ihrer Trennung angestaut hatte. „Komm von deinem hohen Ross. Ich würde nicht mit dir schlafen, selbst wenn du mir eine Million Galleonen bezahlen würdest."

„Typisch. Du denkst, du wärst eine Million Galleonen wert."

Alicia ließ die Beleidigung mit einem Schulterzucken von sich abprallen. Das war harmlos. Sie wussten genau, wie sie einander tiefer verletzen konnten, aber Kabbeleien wie diese hinterließen kaum Spuren. „Warum bist du dann hier?"

„Es ist lediglich ein Anstandsbesuch, um dich wissen zu lassen, dass Fred und ich Hogwarts bald verlassen werden."

Alicia verdrehte die Augen und schnaubte ziemlich rüde. „Jah, sicher."

„Es ist egal, ob du mir glaubst oder nicht. Wir werden wirklich gehen."

„Und ich werde Snape um ein Date bitten."

„Wow, du scheinst dich ja verzweifelt nach einem Bettgefährten zu sehnen", kommentierte George leichthin. „Ich nehme an, dass er so ziemlich das einzige männliche Wesen in der Schule ist, das mit dir schlafen wollte."

Das war fast ein Volltreffer gewesen. Alicia schoss gleich zurück, kaum eine Sekunde zögernd. „Also haust du von der Schule ab? Du gibst eine Ausbildung an der besten magischen Schule der Welt auf, damit du einen lausigen Scherzartikelladen aufmachen kannst, der, wenn ich so sagen darf, jedes Anzeichen eines Flops hat. Ich hoffe, du arbeitest an deinen Kellner-Qualitäten."

Ins Schwarze. Sie hatte sein Schlachtschiff versenkt.

George knirschte kurz mit den Zähnen, dann entspannte er sich weit genug, um zu sagen, „Das brauche ich mir von dir nicht anhören."

„Ich zwinge dich nicht zu bleiben." Alicia wandte sich ab und sah aus dem Fenster auf die friedlichen Ländereien. Als George wieder sprach, war er direkt neben ihr. Sie hatten ihn nicht näher kommen hören.

„Du hast kein Recht, mich zu entlassen, als wäre ich ein ärmlicher Pächter, den es in deinen Palast verschlagen hat. Ich verdiene mehr als das." Seine Stimme war glatt und dunkel und seidig.

Alicia konnte die Hitze fühlen, die sein Körper ausstrahlte. Diese Art von Spannung zwischen ihnen war neu. Daran war ein atemloses Element von Rohheit und Gefahr. Das war wahrscheinlich das, was es so heiß machte. Alicia wandte den Kopf, sodass ihre Lippen nah an seinen waren, als sie sanft sagte, „Verschwinde verdammt noch mal aus meinem Zimmer."

Georges Mund hauchte über ihren. „Du willst jetzt wirklich vögeln, nicht wahr, Kleine?"

„Ich bin nicht mehr klein", erwiderte sie und kämpfte darum, das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

„Aber du verhältst dich oft genug so."

„Wie bitte? Du willst dein Geld damit verdienen, Scherzartikel herzustellen und nennst _mich_ kindisch?"

Seine Fingerspitzen pressten sich leicht in ihren Rücken. „Du manipulierst, machst große Szenen und lügst, um deinen Willen durchzusetzen. Das ist das Verhalten einer Achtjährigen, nicht einer Achtzehnjährigen."

„Ich mache nichts von alledem", sagte Alicia, während sie sich sanft in seine Berührung lehnte.

„Du hast mich erst vor Kurzem angelogen, um mir das Versprechen abzuringen, mich nicht in den Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen zu werfen. Jetzt wissen wir beide, dass nie die Chance bestand, dass du neben mir kämpfen oder dich vor irgendwelche Flüche werfen würdest."

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Da war _keine_ Lüge. Ich werde sofort zurückkommen, wenn die Dinge schlimmer werden. Niemand wird sich groß um Quidditch scheren, wenn diese Sache eskaliert."

„Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich nicht will, dass du zurückkommst."

„Was willst du dann von mir?", brüllte Alicia und sah wütend weg. „Bist du enttäuscht, dass ich nicht in Tränen ausgebrochen bin, weil du die Schule verlässt? Ich habe in den letzten Wochen zu oft geweint. Sobald du dieses Zimmer verlässt, verspreche ich dir, in Tränen auszubrechen. Zufrieden?"

„Ich will, dass du zugibst, dass alles nur Müll war. Diese ganze Sache von wegen du liebst mich und willst im Krieg mit Du-weißt-schon-wem an meiner Seite kämpfen war doch nur ein Mittel, damit du dich mit dem, was du getan hast, besser gefühlt hast. Es lässt dich fühlen, als würdest auch du leiden." George packte ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihn wieder anzusehen. „Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du nach dieser Trennung nicht schlimmer empfinden kannst als ich."

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung, was ich fühle. Ich liebe dich _wirklich_!" Tränen schwammen in Alicias Augen und sie blinzelte sie wütend weg. Sie hatte die Nase voll vom Weinen!

Georges Gesichtszüge wurden härter und er trat von ihr zurück. „Du glaubst, dass du mich liebst. Du hast dich davon überzeugt, weil es so richtig ist. Die Art von Liebe, die du für mich fühlst, dient nur deinen Zwecken. Du kommst damit an, wenn es dir am besten passt." Alicia zuckte zusammen, doch blieb still, weil er eindeutig noch nicht fertig war. Er wählte eine hohe Fistelstimme und sprach weiter. „Der arme, heruntergekommene Weasley-Junge liebt mich. Ich sollte ich auch lieben, denke ich. Es wäre meine gute Tat für heute und stellt euch nur mal vor, wie alle mich plötzlich so großzügig finden!"

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du redest", sagte Alicia und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Seine Schläge gingen jetzt unter die Gürtellinie.

„Nein? Dann beweis mir das Gegenteil. Beweise, dass du mich wirklich liebst, indem du in England bleibst."

„Das kann ich nicht und das weißt du auch."

„Genau. Du liebst mich, aber du willst nicht bei mir sein. Das ist keine Liebe. Das ist etwas, mit dem du dein Gewissen davon erleichterst, mir das Herz gebrochen zu haben. Alles geht immer nur um _dich_."

Alicias Blut kochte. „Du blöder... Gott... so ein – du bist ein Heuchler! Das bist du!"

George grinste selbstzufrieden, weil er wusste, dass er sie erschüttert hatte. „Wie das? Meine Liebe für dich ist wenigstens ehrlich und nicht irgendeine traurige Illusion."

Plötzlich fühlte Alicia, wie sie in ihre Quelle der Wut sank. Sie wollte eigentlich nur reintippen, doch sie fiel hinein, als Georges Sätze immer ätzender wurden. Jetzt, wo sie in treibsandartiger Wut versank, erinnerte sie sich an lange versteckte Gedanken. Sie waren ungenannte Wahrheiten, die zu verletzend waren, um jemals genannt zu werden. Alicia und Lee kannten die Zwillinge beide so gut, dass sie Dinge sahen, die andere Leute nicht wahrnahmen. Gleichzeitig hatten sie eine unausgesprochene Vereinbarung, dass keiner diese nackten Wahrheiten jemals erwähnen würde.

Alicia wusste genau, was sie sagen musste, um George mit einem Schlag kampfunfähig zu machen. Es würde ihn schutzlos machen, ihn zerbrechen und für immer verändern. Die unnennbaren Worte brannten in ihrer Kehle.

„Und? Wirst du mir sagen, warum ich ein Heuchler bin?", fragte George und der draufgängerische Unterton in seiner Stimme zeigte, dass er sich bereits als Sieger des Streits sah. Er würde es bereuen, sie zu einer Antwort angestachelt zu haben.

Alicia öffnete den Mund und die Worte stürzten einfach hervor. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie von fern zusehen und sich nicht aufhalten können. „Du bist ein verdammter Heuchler, weil deiner Liebe für mich nicht so rein und gut ist, wie du sie vorgibst. Ich kenne die dunkleren Seiten deiner Liebe schon eine ganze Weile, aber ich habe sie verdrängt."

„Die dunkleren Seiten meiner Liebe?", wiederholte George zweifelnd. „Was das wohl wird. Sprich weiter."

„Die Wahrheit ist, dass du mich als Besitz liebst, nicht als gleichwertigen Partner. Ich bin nichts, was deine Brüder vor dir hatten und ich bin nichts, das du mit Fred teilen kannst. Ich gehöre dir und nur dir. _Darum_ liebst du mich."

„Was für ein bescheuertes Argument."

„Es ist ein äußerst schlüssiges Argument, du willst es nur nicht einsehen. Wie viele Dinge auf dieser Welt besitzt du ganz alleine, George? Du musst alles mit mindestens einem Familienmitglied teilen. Ich kann nicht weitergegeben werden, nicht wahr? Du klammerst dich an mich, weil ich das Einzige bin, das du kontrollieren kannst."

George sah ziemlich ruhig aus, aber Alicia begann, die subtilen Risse in seiner Fassade zu sehen. Zum Beispiel war seine Stimme etwas höher als normal, als er sagte, „Es geht nicht um Kontrolle oder darum, etwas zu haben, das ich nicht teilen muss. Du nimmst an, dass ich nicht gerne mit meinem Zwillingsbruder teile und das bedeutet offensichtlich, dass du die Verbindung zwischen Zwillingen überhaupt nicht verstehst."

Alicia lächelte boshaft. „Ich verstehe sie besser, als du glaubst. Ich kenne euch beide lange genug, um ein oder zwei Dinge bemerkt zu haben. Ich habe schnell entdeckt, wer der dominantere Zwilling ist. Ich habe es eigentlich schon an dem Tag gemerkt, an dem ich euch kennen lernte. Fred ist derjenige, an den sich alle erinnern, oder? Es ist immer Fred und ‚der andere'. Ich sehe das immer wieder. Das beste Beispiel dafür ist, wenn Leute euch verwechseln. Ich konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass du die meiste Zeit für Fred gehalten wirst. Niemand nennt ihn je George. Warum denkst du, dass das so ist?"

George zuckte ungemütlich mit den Schultern und sah sehnsuchtsvoll zur Tür. „Weil die Leute dämlich sind?"

„Nein. Die Leute vergessen dich. Du bist der Stillere, der nicht mit dem hübschesten Mädchen im Jahrgang ausgeht. Es ist doch nur natürlich, dass du in den Hintergrund gedrängt wirst."

„Es ist mir egal, wenn Fred im Rampenlicht steht. Es ist mir alles egal!", beharrte George und seine Stimme brach leicht.

„Die Verbindung zwischen Zwillingen ist eigentlich faszinierend", sagte Alicia und nahm eine lockeren, beiläufigen Tonfall auf. „Ich nehme an, dass eine Menge Leute dich um das, was du mit Fred hast, beneiden. Sie haben aber keine Ahnung, wie schwer es ist, das auszuhalten. Damit die Verbindung erhalten bleibt, muss viel getan werden, das nicht jeder sieht. Die Verbindung, die du mit Fred hast, ist so zerbrechlich, dünn und einzigartig, dass sie wunderschön ist. Um sie am Laufen zu halten, musst du in Freds Schatten bleiben und dich nicht darüber beschweren."

George stürmte zur Tür. „Ich gehe."

„Also so funktioniert das? Du kannst mich beleidigen und mich selbstsüchtig nennen, aber mit der Wahrheit kannst du nicht umgehen?"

George hielt inne und wandte sich wieder zu ihr um. Er verschränkte die Arme und sagte, „Gut, dann mach mich alle."

Alicia wusste, dass sie es nicht hätte tun sollen. Sie hätte ihn gehen lassen sollen, aber etwas in ihr zerbrach. „Meine Rolle in der ganzen Sache ist ziemlich simpel. Ich bestätige dich. Bei mir fühlst du dich nicht wertlos. Wenn du mich als deine Freundin herumzeigst, trittst du ein bisschen aus dem Schatten, nicht wahr? Ich bin keine Angelina Johnson, aber ich bin besser als nichts. Es läuft alles darauf hinaus, dass du mich benutzt hast, um von Fred loszukommen und jetzt, wo ich gehe, holt dich der Schatten ein. _Deshalb_ bist du so wütend und verletzt."

Dazu konnte George nichts sagen. Es war zu nahe an der Wahrheit. Er warf ihr einen letzten Blick voll tiefer Enttäuschung zu, dann verließ er leise den Raum. Als sich die Tür schloss, verbarg Alicia ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Sie hatte es wirklich geschafft. So viel war aufgewirbelt worden und so viel war beschädigt worden, dass alles irreparabel erschien.

Ihre Liebe füreinander hatte sich gegen sich selbst gewandt und war düster und verzerrt geworden. Sie hatten ihre Gefühle nicht ausdrücken können und dass sie es alles in sich hineingesogen hatte, hatte ihre Liebe bitter werden lassen. Etwas, das eigentlich wunderschön und rein sein sollte, war zu etwas so Korrupten geworden, dass es nicht mehr wahre Liebe genannt werden konnte.

Alicia warf sich auf ihr Bett. Sie wollte lachen, weinen, schlafen und fliegen gleichzeitig.

George und Alicias Aufeinandertreffen war nicht nach Plan verlaufen, doch oben im Jungenschlafsaal war es fast genauso schlimm. Fred war nicht ganz sicher, wie Angelina die Nachrichten aufnehmen würden. Sie war in letzter Zeit so guter Laune gewesen, dass er es ihr fast nicht erzählen wollte. Er hatte sie unter dem Vorwand, dass sie ihre zukünftigen Wohnverhältnisse besprechen würden, hoch in sein Zimmer gebeten.

Angelina kam ins Zimmer gehüpft. Sie hüpfte in letzter Zeit häufig. „Ich habe gerade den Brief abgeschickt, in dem ich meiner Mutter sage, dass ich bei dir wohnen werde. Ich kann die Antwort kaum erwarten. Ich wette, sie versucht, es mir auszureden."

„Wirst du deine Meinung ändern?", fragte Fred und legte das Buch beiseite, in dem er geblättert hatte, bevor sie gekommen war.

„Niemals", sagte sie fest und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. „Wirst _du_ deine Meinung ändern?"

„Natürlich nicht."

„Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung." Angelina legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und seufzte zufrieden. „Es wird lustig, oder? Dass wir zusammen wohnen werden, macht es fast wieder wett, dass Alicia geht."

Fred wollte nicht über Alicia reden. Jetzt, wo er die Wahrheit über die Trennung wusste, hegte er wieder ein Abneigung gegen sie. Sie hatte bewusst ihren Beruf statt George gewählt, was bedeutete, dass sie sich offensichtlich nicht in beiderseitigem Einvernehmen getrennt hatten. Freds Magen verknotete sich. Was, wenn er dasselbe mit Angelina tat? Er musste es ihr einfach sagen.

„Weißt du, ich glaube, dass das Quidditchverbot ein Glück im Unglück war", begann er beiläufig.

Angelina schnaubte. „Wie zur Hölle kommst du darauf?"

„Na ja, dadurch haben George und ich die Möglichkeit, am Scherzartikelladen zu arbeiten. Wir sind wirklich früher dran als geplant."

„Das ist wohl wahr."

„Eigentlich gibt es für uns ohne Quidditch gar keinen richtigen Grund, noch in der Schule zu bleiben."

Angelina lachte und stupste ihn spielerisch an. Als er nicht mit einfiel, hob sie den Kopf und starrte ihn an. „Heilige Scheiße, Fred, du meinst es ernst!"

„George und ich haben entschieden, dass wir in etwa einer Woche die Schule verlassen."

„Ihr könnt nicht gehen! Wir sind so nah an den Abschlussprüfungen!"

„Wir brauchen keine UTZe und es gibt sonst nichts, was uns hier hält."

Angelina sprang plötzlich wütend auf die Beine. „Ich wusste, dass so was passieren würde! Es ist in letzter Zeit perfekt zwischen uns gelaufen und ich hätte wissen sollen, dass das zu schön, um wahr zu sein, ist, weil nichts in meinem Leben jemals einfach gewesen ist. Um alles, was ich anfange, muss ich kämpfen."

Fred streckte beruhigend die Hand nach ihr aus. „Ich finde, du überreagierst, Angel. Ich trenne mich nicht von dir oder so."

„Kannst du dich nicht selbst reden hören? Du hast gerade gesagt, dass dich nichts hier hält. Weißt du, wie grauenvoll ich mich dadurch fühle?"

Fred erkannte seinen Fehler und sprang vom Bett, als sie vor ihm zurückwich. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint."

„Du gehst, also meinst du offensichtlich doch so. Fred, ich dachte, du..."

„Was?"

„Ich dachte, du würdest mich lieben, verdammt!"

„Das tue ich!" Fred versuchte, ihre Hand zu ergreifen, doch sie wich ihm aus.

„Fass mich nicht an. Ich will dich nicht mal ansehen", sagte sie und stolzierte durch den Raum.

„Du verstehst die ganze Sache falsch. Es ist nicht so, dass ich dich zurücklassen _will_. Es wird doch nur für eine Weile sein, Angel."

„Es mag vielleicht nur für eine Weile sein, aber du verlässt mich jetzt, wo ich dich am Meisten brauche! Du weißt, dass du das Einzige bist, was mich momentan vor dem Irrenhaus bewahrt. Meine beste Freundin hat mir erzählt, dass sie das Land verlassen wird, mein Quidditchteam ist scheiße und die UTZe rücken immer näher. Ich wäre schon längst durchgedreht, wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst."

Fred erkannte schnell, dass er eine größere Schlacht vor sich hatte. Angelina reagierte ziemlich hysterisch und er wusste nicht, warum. Sicher, sie hatte sich in letzter Zeit ein wenig auf ihn verlassen, aber sie war immer sehr auf Unabhängigkeit bedacht gewesen. Es war merkwürdig, dass sie plötzlich darauf bestand, nicht ohne ihn leben zu können.

„Okay. Entspann dich einfach ein bisschen. Es ist keine Trennung und es ist kaum ein langes Auseinandersein. Ich werde dir jeden Tag schreiben und ich werde dich sogar an den Wochenenden besuchen", sagte er, als er es schaffte, sie zwischen Georges und Lees Bett zu drängen.

„Wenn du gehst, ist unsere Beziehung vorbei", blaffte Angelina.

„Okay, jetzt bist du einfach nur noch lächerlich."

„Nein, ich bin einmal in meinem Leben logisch. Ich vergesse ein Jahr lang Profi-Quidditch, damit ich dir helfen kann, aber du kannst den Laden nicht einmal für ein paar Monaten vergessen, um bei mir zu sein, wenn ich dich am meisten brauche. Wo ist da die Gerechtigkeit?"

Fred zuckte zusammen. Er schien wie ein undankbarer Idiot. „Es tut mir Leid, 'Lina, daran habe ich nicht gedacht."

Sie zuckte zurück, als er sie wieder berühren wollte. „Es scheint mir langsam so, als würdest du unsere Beziehung nicht ernst nehmen. Ich opfere mich dafür auf und du bereitest dich darauf vor, sie hinter dir zu lassen."

„Hier geht es um Hingabe? Ich lasse dich bei mir wohnen! Was willst du mehr? Einen Verlobungsring?"

„Ich will _dich_, keine Briefe oder Besuche oder leere Versprechungen!"

Angelina schien den Tränen nahe, als sie versuchte, an Fred vorbeizukommen. Er packte sie und sie wehrte sich sofort, um von ihm wegzukommen. Er machte das Einzige, was ihm einfiel, um sie zu beruhigen. Er küsste sie. Sie kämpfte etwa drei Sekunden gegen ihn an, bevor sie den Kuss verzweifelt erwiderte und ihm die Fingernägel in die Schultern grub. Fred stolperte zurück und fiel auf Lees Bett, Angelina auf seinen Schoß ziehend.

Sie küssten sich noch eine ganze Weile und mit jedem Augenblick wurde Angelina aggressiver. Bald kratzte sie über seinen Nacken und biss ihm auf die Lippe. Er löste sich hurtig von ihr, bevor sie noch sein Blut vergoss.

„Das ist doch verrückt", sagte er und lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig. „Wie sind wir so leicht von einem Streit zu so einem Kuss übergegangen? Glaubst du, dass mit uns etwas nicht stimmt?"

Angelina versuchte, seine Hände von ihren Armen zu lösen. „Natürlich stimmt was nicht mit uns. Etwas stimmt nicht mit dir, etwas stimmt nicht mit mir. Deshalb sind wir füreinander geschaffen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das ruinieren willst."

„Wenn du einfach den Mund halten und mir zuhören würdest, wüsstest du, dass ich überhaupt nichts ruiniere."

„Sag mir nicht, dass ich den Mund halten soll. Warum hältst du nicht den Mund?", sagte sie automatisch.

Fred legte seine Hand über ihre Lippen. „Ich verlasse zwar die Schule, aber nicht dich. Wir werden definitiv für das Quidditchfinale und die Abschlussfeier zurückkommen. Es wird gar nicht so schlimm sein."

„Ich fühle mich zurückgelassen. Es fühlt sich so an, als hättest du die ganze Zeit nur auf ein besseres Angebot gewartet."

„Das stimmt nicht", sagte er fest.

Angelina biss sich zögerlich auf die Lippe und Fred hatte den Verdacht, dass sie sich gerade dem wahren Grund näherten, warum ihre Reaktion so panisch gewesen war. „Da draußen sind andere Mädchen", sagte sie schwach.

„Und?"

„Mädchen, die hübscher sind als ich."

„Das ist biologisch unmöglich", sagte er und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„Danke, aber dieses Mal ging es mir nicht um ein Kompliment. Draußen in der Welt sind hübsche Mädchen, die dir gezwungenermaßen über den Weg laufen und sie werden dich bemerken. Wir wissen beide, dass du die Angewohnheit hast, Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu ziehen." Sie fuhr mit den Fingern liebevoll durch seine Haare. „Die alleine ziehen die Blicke auf dich. Wenn sie dann auch noch den Rest von dir sehen, werden sie so schnell nicht wieder wegschauen."

„Oh, jetzt werde ich gleich rot."

„Ich meine es ernst!"

„Schau mal, ich ertrage schon mein ganzes Leben den Fluch meines erstaunlich guten Aussehens. Ich weiß, wie ich damit umgehen muss."

„Du bist so ein Arsch." Angelina versuchte, ihn zu kneifen, doch er lachte und fing ihre Hand auf. „Ich versuche, eine ernsthafte Unterhaltung mit dir zu führen!"

„Wir hatten noch nie eine ernsthafte Unterhaltung, warum sollten wir also jetzt damit anfangen?"

Während Angelina sich von ihm zu lösen versuchte, schaffte Fred es, ihre Lippen mit seinen zu bedecken. Sobald sie sich entspannte, ließ er ihre Hände los und sie legte ihm die Arme um den Hals. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht nach hinten auf seine Hände und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Als Angelinas Gehirn wieder zu arbeiten begann, riss sie ihren Mund von seinem.

„Das war nicht mal annähernd fair", protestierte sie atemlos.

„Ich weiß."

Sie küsste abwesend seinen Hals. „Worüber haben wir gerade geredet?"

„Andere Mädchen."

„Genau. Ich glaube, ich wollte noch was dazu sagen, aber ich kann mich einfach nicht mehr daran erinnern."

Fred legte den Kopf zurück und seufzte. „Welch eine Schande."

Angelina hörte abrupt auf, ihn zu küssen. „Ich weiß wieder, was ich sagen wollte", sagte sie triumphierend.

„Ich muss meine Wirkung auf dich verlieren."

„Entweder das oder ich werde langsam immun." Sie kletterte von ihm runter und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. „Ich wollte sagen, dass in Hogwarts jeder weiß, dass du zu mir gehörst. Die meisten Mädchen sind schlau genug um zu wissen, dass man sich mit mir nicht anlegt und ich kann ein Auge auf dich haben, um sicherzugehen, dass du nicht in die Nähe der blöden kommst. Niemand außerhalb der Schule weiß, dass du mir gehörst."

„Ich könnte ein T-Shirt tragen, auf dem steht, ‚Ich gehöre Angelina Johnson'", bot Fred an.

„Das würde einige Mädchen trotzdem nicht aufhalten.

„Vertraust du mir nicht genug, um zu glauben, dass ich sie nicht ermutigen werde?", fragte er in spielerischem Ton. Angelina zögerte gerade lang genug, dass Fred merkte, dass die Antwort Nein war. Es war, als ob sie ihn in die Magengrube geboxt hätte. „Du vertraust mir _nicht_. Denkst du, dass ich dich betrügen könnte?"

Angelina zuckte mit einer Schulter und studierte ihre Fingernägel. „Ich weiß, dass manche Dinge manchmal einfach passieren."

„Also könnten, wenn ich weg bin, ‚manche Dinge' zwischen dir und einem anderen Kerl an der Schule ‚passieren'?"

Sie schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Das könnte ich nie tun. Ich brauche dich mehr als du mich."

Fred rieb sich frustriert mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht, woher das alles kommt. Du hast doch immer darauf bestanden, dass du niemanden brauchst."

„Die Dinge ändern sich", sagte sie tonlos.

„Tja, irgendwann mal hast du mir vertraut. Was hat deine Meinung geändert?"

„Nichts. Ich vertraue dir immer noch. Ich vertraue aber den anderen Leuten nicht."

Fred kaufte ihr das nicht ganz ab. Etwas hatte sich geändert – er wusste nicht wie oder warum – aber etwas war definitiv anders. Er würde es irgendwann herausfinden, aber im Moment wollte er einfach, dass Angelina seinen Entschluss zu gehen akzeptierte. Sie musste nicht unbedingt glücklich darüber sein; Akzeptanz war genug.

„Ist jetzt alles klar?", fragte er. „Kein Streit mehr?"

Angelinas Brauen kräuselten sich, als sie darüber nachdachte. Als sie wieder aufsah, wusste Fred bereits, wie die Antwort lauten würde. „Ich denke, ich werde ein paar Tage brauchen, um darüber nachzudenken. Es ist eine ganze Menge auf mich eingestürmt, besonders, wo Alicia auch geht."

Fred küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Das ist gut. Ich will einfach, dass du dir wirklich sicher darüber bist. Ich will nicht, dass du zustimmst, damit du es später gegen mich verwenden kannst."

„Als wenn ich so was je tun würde", sagte sie und brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande.

Zum selben Zeitpunkt, zu dem Fred und George den Mädchen die Nachrichten beibrachten, stürmte Lee in den Gemeinschaftsraum und knallte ein schweres Schulbuch vor Katie auf den Tisch.

„Würdest du bitte gehen? Ich versuche zu lernen", sagte sie steif.

„Sie können manchmal solche Arschlöcher sein", sagte Lee, den Stuhl neben ihr hervorziehend.

Katie stöhnte und strich einen Fehler weg, den sie gemacht hatte. „Wer sind Arschlöcher?"

„Dann hast du es noch nicht gehört. Diese Idioten verlassen in etwa einer Woche die Schule."

Resignierend warf sie ihren Federkiel aufs Blatt und rieb sich die Augen. „Sieh mal, wenn du willst, dass ich mich an dieser Unterhaltung beteilige, dann wirst du mir sagen müssen, von wem du redest."

„Natürlich von Fred und George. Nur sie sind blöd genug, um die Schule so kurz vor den Abschlussprüfungen sausen zu lassen."

Katie schnappte nach Luft. „Du machst Witze! Das ist ein bisschen dämlich von ihnen. Na ja, immerhin erklärt es, warum George mich vor einer Minute aus unserem Zimmer geworfen hat. Angelina und Alicia werden so was von sauer auf die beiden sein."

„Was ist mit mir?", wollte Lee wissen.

„Huh?"

„_Was ist mit mir_?", wiederholte er lauter und wütender. „Ich bin in keinen von beiden verliebt, also darf ich nicht sauer auf sie sein? Von mir wird einfach erwartet, dass ich weitermache und mich nicht darum kümmere, dass meine besten Freunde mich alleine zurücklassen."

„Du bist nicht alleine", sagte Katie. Sie war völlig überrascht von Lees Wut. Solange sie ihn kannte, hatte er nie ein böses Wort über die Zwillinge geäußert.

„Du weißt, was ich meine, Kate. Sie ziehen raus in die Welt lassen mich zurück, damit ich hier wie ein Loser die Schule fertig machen kann. Sie haben mich nicht mal gefragt, ob ich mit möchte."

Etwas an diesem Satz ließ ihren Atem stocken. „Wärst du mitgegangen, wenn sie dich gefragt hätten?"

Lee schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich brauche meine UTZe."

„Da hast du's, sie haben dich nicht gefragt, weil sie wussten, dass du deine UTZe für das brauchst, was du nach der Schule machen willst."

„Unmöglich. Sie wissen ja noch nicht mal, was ich machen will, wenn ich hier fertig bin. Sie haben sich nie die Mühe gemacht zu fragen."

Der Ausdruck auf Lees Gesicht brach Katie fast das Herz. Seine besten Freunde hatten sich nicht mal genug Zeit genommen, um ihn zu fragen, was er nach der Schule machen wollte. Die Zwillinge waren oft in ihrem eigenen Universum, aber das ging zu weit. Katie legte eine tröstende Hand auf Lees Arm. Zuerst hoffte sie, dass er es nicht als liebende Geste interpretierte, aber sie hätte sich darüber keine Gedanken machen müssen, denn er bemerkte es kaum.

„Sie haben mir sogar angeboten, dass ich nach meinem Abschluss bei ihnen im Laden arbeiten könnte. Es war wie eine großzügige Geste ihrerseits. Sie glauben, dass ich hinter ihnen durchs Leben stolpere und keine eigenen Ziele oder Träume habe."

„Das glauben sie ganz und gar nicht. Du hast doch gesehen, wie wütend sie waren, als sie rausgefunden haben, was Umbridge dir angetan hat."

„Ja, aber auch nur, weil sie sich schuldig gefühlt haben, dass sie es nicht früher gemerkt haben."

Katie schlang um ein Haar die Arme um ihn. Sie musste die Hände um Schoß verschränken. „Fred und George sind manchmal etwas abgehoben, aber sie sind noch immer deine besten Freunde."

Lee zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr mit seinem Finger einen Kratzer auf der Tischplatte nach. „Manchmal glaube ich, dass sie mich gar nicht brauchen. Sie haben einander und das ist etwas, wo ich nicht zwischen passe. Um alles noch schlimmer zu machen, habe ich nicht mal mehr dich."

Katie sammelte ihr Pergament und ihren Federkiel auf und erhob sich. „Die Welt ist voller Leute, die dich lieben, Lee. Du musst ihnen nur die Gelegenheit geben, es dir zu zeigen", sagte sie, beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihn auf die Dreadlocks.

„Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte er, starrte verwirrt zu ihr hoch und versuchte, ihren Arm zu ergreifen.

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das ihn mitten ins Herz traf und sagte schüchtern, „Es bedeutet, was immer du ihm an Bedeutung geben willst."

Katie ging davon und Lee ließ seine Stirn auf die Tischplatte sinken. „Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, was _das_ bedeutet", sagte er hilflos.

Fred und Georges Abschied würde für ihn nicht so schwer zu ertragen sein, wenn er noch mit Katie zusammen wäre. Die Zwillinge – auf ihre ignorante, unbeholfene Art – hatten ihm über die Trauer über den Verlust von Katie hinweg geholfen. Jetzt würde er niemanden haben. Ehrlich gesagt, er hasste Alleinsein einfach. Da er als Einzelkind mit berufstätigen Eltern aufgewachsen war, hatte er die meiste Zeit seiner Kindheit mit gleichgültigen Kindermädchen verbracht. Er war nicht mal genug mit Kindern in seinem eigenen Alter zusammen gewesen, um echte Freunde zu finden. Mit seinem elften Geburtstag hatte sich sein ganzes Leben verändert.

In Hogwarts gab es eine Menge Leute. Sicher, sie waren nicht alle nett zu ihm, aber wenigstens war Lee nicht mehr alleine. Über die letzten sechs Jahre hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, wenigstens einen der anderen sechs Gryffindors um sich zu haben und daher freute er sich nicht im Geringsten auf den Abschluss. Vielleicht war er den Zwillingen zu Beginn ein wenig zu übereifrig gefolgt; er hatte sich einfach so verzweifelt nach Freunden gesehnt. Er dachte noch immer, dass er die Leute beeindrucken musste.

Katie war einer der wenigen Menschen gewesen, die das bemerkt hatten. Sie hatte versucht, ihm zu sagen, dass er nicht die ganze Zeit unterhaltsam und laut sein musste. Sie hatte darauf beharrt, dass er auch wütend auf die Leute werden durfte oder manchmal brüten konnte und trotzdem würden ihn noch alle mögen, weil er einfach unbestreitbar liebenswert war.

„Offensichtlich nicht liebenswert genug", sagte er zur Tischplatte.

Langsam hob Lee den Kopf und zog das Zauberkunstbuch zu sich heran. Er sollte wirklich etwas lernen. Alicia hatte bereits angefangen, ihn damit zu nerven. Er war daran gewöhnt, sie zu ignorieren, also war das kein Problem. Leider hatte sie ihm damit gedroht, es Hermine zu sagen, was den erwünschten Effekt hatte, dass er zu arbeiten begann. Er glaubte nicht, dass er beide herrischen Vertrauensschülerinnen auf einmal ertragen konnte.

Eine Ablenkung vom Lernen bot sich im Auftauchen von Fred und George. Sie kamen die gegenüberliegenden Treppen genau gleichzeitig hinunter. Sie machten solche Dinge andauernd. Lee tat so, als würde er in sein Buch versunken sein, als sie zu ihm kamen.

„Wie läuft's, Kumpel?", fragte Fred.

Lee sah auf, als sie sich in einer unbewusst identischen Bewegung an den Tisch lehnten. „Gut. Wie lief es mit den Mädchen?"

„Grauenvoll", antwortete er.

„Ich will nicht mal darüber reden", sagte George.

„Ich weiß nicht warum, aber Angelina ist voll durchgedreht. Sie ist in letzter Zeit extrem am Klammern gewesen."

Lee musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Als wenn Fred Grund zur Beschwerde hätte. Was war dabei, wenn Angelina Johnson mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte? Es gab ganz sicher keinen Mangel an anderen Kerlen, die liebend gerne in seiner Position wären. Lee hatte seine Freundin verloren und eine unauslöschbare Narbe gewonnen und er beschwerte sich kaum. Also konnte er kaum Mitgefühl für die Zwillinge aufbringen.

Fred klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Wenigstens du bist glücklich für uns."

„Ich freue mich nur darauf, endlich mein eigenes Zimmer zu haben", sagte Lee und setzte ein geübtes Lächeln auf.

„Bald gehört es ganz dir." Fred rieb sich die Hände. „Tja, eine Menge zu tun, wir sehen uns dann später."

George fügte hinzu, „Arbeite nicht zu hart."

„Werde ich nicht", versicherte ihm Lee.

Die beiden gingen und er seufzte. Sie hatten ihn nicht gefragt, ob er mitkommen wollte oder ihm wenigstens gesagt, was sie vorhatten. Er wurde schon langsam aus dem Kreis ausgeschlossen und sie waren noch nicht mal fort. Wenn er sich nicht so verzweifelt nach Freundschaft gesehnt hätte, hätte er vielleicht gleich im ersten Jahr gemerkt, dass Fred und George immer zuerst beste Freunde füreinander sein würden.

Alicia kam als nächste die Mädchentreppe runter. Sie entdeckte Lee und kam zu ihm rüber, sehr niedergeschlagen aussehend. Die beiden tauschten wissende Blicke und sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Kante des Tisches.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie sanft.

„Super", antwortete er und hoffte, dass er fröhlich klang. „Warum sollte es anders sein?"

„Komm schon, Lee."

„Ich bin ein bisschen ärgerlich, aber es geht schon. Wie geht es dir?"

„Grauenvoll. Ich habe George wirklich nicht geschont. Ich bin so wütend geworden, dass ich davon angefangen habe, dass er in Freds Schatten lebt."

Lee zuckte zusammen. Er wusste genau, was für ein empfindliches Thema das war. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich habe es geschafft, alles noch zehn Mal schlimmer zu machen, als es ohnehin schon war. Ich bezweifle, dass wir für den Rest unseres Lebens mehr als eine handvoll Worte miteinander reden werden."

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr er dich liebt? Wie er über dich redet – er vergöttert dich."

„Lustig. Genauso bist du bei Katie", sagte Alicia und wechselte geschickt das Thema.

Lee sah bei diesen Worten auf. „Hat sie über mich geredet?"

„Natürlich, aber ich werde nichts sagen. Ihr beide müsst das selbst wieder hinbiegen."

„Aber sie mag mich noch, oder? Sonst hätte sie mich nicht geküsst."

„Süßer, manchmal ist ein Kuss nur ein Kuss", sagte Alicia sanft. Lees Augen senkten sich und sie stupste ihn mit dem Knie an. „Aber manchmal kann ein Kuss... er kann alles sein. Er kann lebenslange Gefühle konzentriert auf diesen einen Moment sein. Er kann mehr als Worte sagen und er kann die reinste Form des Ausdrucks sein."

„Welche Art von Kuss war der, den Katie mir gegeben hat?"

„Das musst du selbst rausfinden."

Lee seufzte und sah weg. Angelina hatte gerade den Fuß der Jungentreppe erreicht. Sie sah geschockt, bestürzt und ein wenig verloren aus. Lee winkte sie rüber.

„Sie sieht nicht so aus, als hätte sie es gut aufgenommen", kommentierte Alicia.

Angelina schaffte es gerade eben, rüberzukommen, ohne sich zu verlaufen. Sie sah ein wenig realitätsfern aus, als wenn sie immer noch versuchte, die Informationen zu verarbeiten, die sie gerade bekommen hatte. Sie war den Tränen so nah, wie Lee es seit Cedrics Tod nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Er geht", sagte sie zusammenhangslos.

„Das wissen wir", sagte Lee.

„Es wird alles gut. Es ist nicht für lang."

Angelina schüttelte über Alicias Satz den Kopf. „Es ist eine schlechte Zeit für ein Trennung, egal wie lang. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir das überleben."

„Natürlich steht ihr das durch. Alles wird gut." Lee stand auf und legte den Arm um Angelina. Zu seiner Überraschung vergrub sie das Gesicht an seinem Hals und warf die Arme um ihn.

„Ich auch", sagte Alicia und streckte die Arme aus.

Sie nahmen sie in die Umarmung mit auf und die drei Leute, die Fred und George am meisten vermissen würden, standen in einer engen, schützenden Umarmung beieinander.

xxxxx

Es wurde entschieden, dass Fred und George die Schule am siebenundzwanzigsten April verlassen würden. Komplexe Pläne wurden vorbereitet und geheim gehalten. Einige notwendige Details wurden Lee und den Mädchen anvertraut, doch den großen Knall behielten sie ganz für sich.

Alicias Vorhersage, dass sie und George nicht mehr als eine handvoll Worte miteinander wechseln würden, stellte sich als wahr heraus. Angelina, andererseits, schien den Abschied mehr und mehr zu akzeptieren. Sie würde die Idee niemals mögen, aber gleichzeitig merkte sie auch, dass sie so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Fred verbringen musste. Lee fühlte sich noch immer von den Zwillingen ignoriert und von Katies Verhalten verwirrt.

Der Tag vor dem geplanten Abschied war aus mehr als einem Grund interessant. Er fing relativ normal an, denn Fred und George packten das bisschen zusammen, das sie mit sich nehmen würden. Sie würden ihre Taschen am Waldrand zurücklassen und Lee hatte versprochen, ihnen den Rest ihres Krams zuzuschicken. Der Ärger fing erst an, als Fred ihr Geld zählte.

„George, hast du was von dem Geld genommen?", fragte Fred und spähte in das hohle Buch, in dem sie das Geld aus dem Trimagischen Turnier aufbewahrten, das sie von Harry bekommen hatten.

„Hmm?"

„Es fehlen ungefähr siebzig Galleonen. Wo sind die hin?"

George ging beiläufig auf die andere Seite des Raumes, um etwas Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Bruder zu kriegen. „Ich habe Bill und Charlie etwas Geld geschuldet. Es war nichts Wichtiges."

„Nichts Wichtiges kostet heutzutage siebzig Galleonen?", fragte er zweifelnd.

„Ich weiß, dass das eigentlich das Geld für unseren Scherzartikelladen sein sollte, aber ich hatte mir was von Bill und Charlie geliehen, als ich noch dachte, dass wir unsere Gewinne von der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft kriegen."

Fred ließ das Buch zuschnappen. „Okay, was ist hier los?"

„Nichts."

„Hör auf, das zu sagen. Ich hätte es gemerkt, wenn du etwas so Wertvolles gekauft hättest. Wofür hast du es wirklich gebraucht?"

„Es war nur etwas, das ich für jemand anderes kaufen musste", sagte George und schloss fest seinen Koffer, um deutlich zu machen, dass die Unterhaltung beendet war.

Fred akzeptierte diese Erklärung mit einem trägen Schulterzucken. Nach außen hin war er ruhig, doch innen verglühte er. Er war nicht _völlig_ beschränkt. Es war nicht schwer, zu schlussfolgern, das George das Geld für Ihre Königliche Vertrauensschülerlichkeit ausgegeben haben musste. Es gab niemanden sonst auf der Welt, für den er so viel ausgeben würde.

Fred wartete noch ein paar Minuten länger, dann verließ er den Raum unter dem Vorwand, noch etwas von Angelina zurückzuholen, das er ihr geborgt hatte. Es war eine lahme Entschuldigung, doch George war damit beschäftigt, seinen Lieblingsschal zu suchen. Fred ging hinunter und dann hoch zum Schlafsaal der Mädchen. Er trat ein, ohne sich die Mühe des Anklopfens zu machen und fand Alicia und Katie mit einem alten Fotoalbum auf dem Schoß vor.

„Hast du jemals von Anklopfen gehört?", fragte Alicia scharf.

„Hast du jemals davon gehört, meinen Bruder nicht auszunutzen?"

„Was?"

„Du hast mich verstanden. Ich will es zurück."

„Ich habe nicht den leisesten Schimmer, wovon du redest", sagte sie, reichte der amüsierten Katie das Album und stand auf.

Fred trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und versuchte, so einschüchternd zu klingen, wie er nur konnte. „Ich weiß, dass George dir etwas Teures geschenkt hat. Ich will es zurück."

Alicia entschied sich, die Dumme zu spielen. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wovon du redest."

„Es fehlen siebzig Galleonen von unserem Scherzladen-Geld. George hat zugegeben, dass er es benutzt hat, um dir was zu kaufen. Ich will was immer es auch ist zurück."

„Weiß George, dass du hier bist?", fragte sie.

„Nein." Fred trat einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und streckte die Hand aus. „Gib es mir. Das Geld war für den Laden, nicht für dich."

„Schön. Wenn du es unbedingt willst, kannst du es haben. Ich bin froh, es los zu sein", log Alicia. Sie steckte die Hand in ihre Tasche und zog das Goldarmband heraus. Katie stieß einen hörbaren Seufzer und Fred ein leises Stöhnen aus. „Da hast du es."

Sie ließ das Armband in seine Handfläche fallen und er begutachtete es abwägend. „Tja, wir können ein bisschen von dem Geld wiederkriegen, wenn wir es pfänden lassen."

„Viel Glück", sagte Alicia steif. Ihr Magen rebellierte bei dem Gedanken daran, ihre wertvolle Verbindung zu George aufzugeben. Er rebellierte noch mehr bei dem Gedanken daran, dass das Armband einsam in einem staubigen Pfandbüro sitzen würde.

„Gib es ihr wieder", sagte Katie grimmig und sprang auf.

Fred ignorierte sie und ließ das Armband in seine Tasche rutschen. „War schön, mit dir Geschäfte zu machen."

„Sie verdient es, etwas von ihm zu haben, damit sie eine gute Erinnerung an ihn hat", beharrte Katie.

„Lass ihn", sagte Alicia. „Es ist egal. Ich wollte das Armband sowieso zurückgeben, darum hatte ich es auch in meiner Tasche. Ich will lieber gar keine Erinnerung haben."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Katie skeptisch.

„Sie hat in dieser Sache keine Wahl", sagte Fred, während er zur Tür ging.

Katie verfluchte ihn, als er die Tür schloss. Sich irgendwie gerechtfertigt fühlend, hüpfte Fred die Treppe hinunter, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmen. Er musste immer noch an der exakten Zeitplanung ihres Abgangs und dem letzten Streich arbeiten. Wenn sie das falsche Timing hatten, könnte das ganze als Desaster enden. Er musste auch den Sumpf noch einmal testen. Wenn es nicht funktionierte würden George und er eher wie Idioten als wie Revolutionäre aussehen. Außerdem musste er mit Lee über...

Jemand riss an dem Rücken seines T-Shirts und unterbrach seine Gedanken. Er drehte sich um und sah sich einer sehr energiegeladenen Angelina gegenüber. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, ergriff sie fest sein Handgelenk. „Gott sei Dank. Ich habe schon überall nach dir gesucht."

„Was ist los?", fragte Fred und versuchte verzweifelt, die Verärgerung aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Komm mit."

„Angel, ich habe eine Menge zu tun."

„Willst du dein Abschiedsgeschenk etwa nicht?" Sie zog ihn zum Porträtloch und er stolperte überrascht.

„Ein Geschenk? Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass du mir ein Geschenk geben würdest."

„Ich wollte, dass es eine Überraschung wird. Geh schneller."

Sie eilten den Gang entlang und wandten sich nach rechts. „Du hättest mir wirklich nichts besorgen sollen."

„Gehst du extra so langsam, um mich sauer zu machen?"

„So gehe ich immer!", sagte er. Er mochte es nicht, wie ein kleines Kind mitgeschleppt zu werden. „Wo gehen wir überhaupt hin?"

„Das wirst du in einer Minute wissen", war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam.

„Sieh mal, ich habe eine Menge zu tun, Angelina."

„Denkst du etwa, dass ich nicht lernen muss?"

„Wenn wir beide viel zu tun haben, warum rasen wir dann wie die Irren durchs Schloss?"

„Du würdest um Einiges schneller gehen, wenn du den Mund halten würdest, Frederick."

Er seufzte und entschied, dass es einfacher war, einfach mitzuspielen. Außerdem fand er den Gedanken an ein Geschenk gar nicht schlecht. Als Angelina ihn durch einen weiteren Gang im siebten Stock zog, begann er zu ahnen, wohin sie gingen. Sein Verdacht wurde bestätigt, als sie vor dem Raum der Wünsche anhielten.

„Mein Geschenk ist da drin?", fragte Fred, als Angelina auf und ab ging, einen entschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Eine Tür erschien aus dem Nichts. „Schließ die Augen", befahl sie.

„Oh, muss ich?", jammerte er.

„Mach sie zu oder ich steche sie dir aus."

Fred schloss die Augen. Sie nahm ihn bei den Schultern und führte ihn ins Zimmer. Sie befahl ihm, nicht zu schummeln, dann ließ sie ihn dort ungeduldig wartend stehen. Es gab eine Reihe klickender Geräusche.

„Kann ich sie jetzt aufmachen?"

„Warte."

„Jetzt?"

„Warte!"

Fred verschränkte genervt die Arme. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf dieses Spiel. Kein Geschenk würde diese Mühen wett machen.

„Okay, du kannst die Augen aufmachen."

Fred öffnete die Augen und fand sich überrascht im Halbdunkel wieder. Sobald sich seine Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnten, konnte er die Details des Raumes ausmachen. Dutzende von Teelichtern waren über den Boden verteilt und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein großes Himmelbett. Angelina saß am Fußende des Bettes, ihre Beine prüde übereinander geschlagen.

„Was denkst du?", fragte sie sanft.

„Es ist romantisch, nehme ich an."

„Nimmst du an?"

„Es ist nur, dass jetzt nicht gerade der beste Zeitpunkt für ein romantisches Abendessen ist; ich habe zu viel im Kopf. Wir werden jeden Abend ein Abendessen im Kerzenschein haben, wenn du mit der Schule fertig bist. Jetzt muss ich aber zurück zum Gryffindorturm."

„Oh Gott", sagte Angelina mit einem Seufzer.

„Kommst du mit?", fragte Fred. Sie wiederholte sich mit einem noch größeren Seufzer. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich zur Tür, die mit fünf verschiedenen Schlössern gesichert war. „Mann, dieses Zimmer ist ja sicherer als Askaban. Woher die plötzliche Paranoia?"

Angelina seufzte noch einmal. „Okay, weil ich so großzügig bin, gebe ich dir dreißig Sekunden."

„Dreißig Sekunden wofür?" Fred drehte sich wieder zu ihr um, sein Gesicht alarmiert. „Was soll ich in dreißig Sekunden machen?"

„Fünfundzwanzig Sekunden."

Er starrte sie verständnislos an, nicht wissend, was vor sich ging. Er schaffte es, zu bemerken, dass sie wunderschön aussah, wie sie im gedämpften Licht auf dem weichen, gemütlichen Bett saß. Er konnte kein Essen sehen, also hieß das, dass sie kein romantisches Abendessen geplant hatte. Wer zur Hölle aß auch auf einem Bett zu Abend? Betten waren zum Schlafen und zum...

Ihm ging ein Licht auf. Er fiel beinahe in Ohnmacht. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Angelina beantwortete die unausgesprochene Frage fast sofort. „_Ich_ bin dein Geschenk, Fred."

„Nein, nein", sagte er schnell. „Oh nein, nein, nein."

„Doch", sagte sie fest.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, in was für eine Situation du dich bringst", warnte er sie.

„Ich weiß genau, was ich tue. Das hier ist, was wir tun müssen. Willst du nicht?"

„Das ist gerade nicht der Punkt. Alles, was du tust, ist auf die Tatsache zu reagieren, dass ich morgen gehen. Du wirst es später bereuen. Wir wissen beide, dass du dich bei so was normalerweise nicht plötzlich entscheidest."

Angelina sprang auf und stürmte auf ihn zu. „Hör auf, mich wie deine Tochter zu behandeln. Ich bin kein Kind! Das hier ist schon eine ganze Weile fast zum Greifen nah gewesen und ich denke, dass jetzt der perfekte Zeitpunkt ist, die Hand auszustrecken und zuzupacken."

„Nicht, wenn deine Gefühle so ungezügelt sind", widersprach Fred.

„Es geht doch hier um Gefühle! Es ist unser letzter Akt der Verbindung. Willst du den Schritt nicht mit mir gehen?"

„Natürlich will ich das, ich bin ja nicht irre. Ich will nur, dass du sicher bist."

„Ich bin mir in meinem Leben nie so sicher bei etwas gewesen."

Fred zog sie plötzlich an sich und sah ihr in die Augen. „Letzte Chance."

„Ich werde keinen Rückzieher machen", sagte Angelina. Die Entschlossenheit und das Feuer in ihren Augen ließ ihn seine Muskeln anspannen. Sie spitzte herausfordernd die Lippen. „Du warst derjenige, der gesagt hat, dass er Besseres zu tun hat. Bist du sicher, dass du nicht lieber zurück zum Turm gehen willst? Ich wette, du hast eine Menge zu tun. Ich will dich ja nicht von-"

Er unterbrach sie mit einem Kuss.

xxxxx

Die letzte Stunde am nächsten Tag war Geschichte der Zauberei. Es war definitiv die letzte Unterrichtsstunde, die Fred und George jemals in Hogwarts haben würden. Alle waren still und nachdenklich, während sie Binns Tiraden über die Rolle der Zauberer in den Kreuzzügen zuhörten. Lee war kurz vorm Eindösen, als Fred auf den leeren Stuhl neben ihm rutschte. Da er immer noch sauer auf verschiedene Leute war, saß Lee alleine in der Reihe vor den anderen.

„Ich muss mir dir über etwas reden," sagte Fred aus dem Mundwinkel.

„Kann es nicht warten? Ich versuchte, Binns zuzuhören."

„Wirklich? Alles, was du bisher auf deinem Pergament hast, sind Kritzeleien," war die wenig hilfreiche Antwort.

„Na ja, ich versuche aufzupassen, weil einige von uns sich immer noch auf ihre UTZe vorbereiten müssen," sagte Lee bitter. Er wollte wahrscheinlich über den Scherzladen oder etwas Ähnliches reden. Ehrlich gesagt war es Lee über, ständig von etwas hören zu müssen, aus dem er ausgeschlossen war.

„Was hast du für ein Problem?"

„Nichts. Was willst du?"

„Es geht um Angelina."

Lee ließ seinen Federkiel fallen und drehte sich um, um sie kurz zu mustern. Sie war damit beschäftigt, Katies Fingernägel zu lackieren. „Was ist mit ihr?", fragte er.

„Ich möchte, dass du auf sie aufpasst."

„_Ich_?"

Fred nickte. „Wer sonst? Du kennst sie ziemlich gut und du bist der einzige Kerl, bei dem ich darauf vertrauen kann, dass er sie nicht anmacht."

Lee wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wusste, dass es Fred einige Überwindung gekostet haben musste, ihn darum zu bitten. „Aber seit wann braucht Angelina einen Aufpasser?"

„Weiß du, sie war in letzter Zeit ein bisschen seltsam. Ich möchte, dass du sicher gehst, dass es ihr gut geht. Ich meine, wirklich gut geht, nicht, dass sie es nur vorgibt. Sie wird natürlich so tun, als wäre alles in Butter. Ich möchte nur, dass du sicher gehst, dass sie nicht stolpert. Lenk ihre Gedanken aufs Quidditch und wenn sie Panik krieg, erinnere sie daran, dass die Schule bald vorbei ist."

„Bist du sicher, dass du willst, dass ich das tue?"

„Absolut. Du bist mein bester Freund, oder?"

Lee grinste breit. „Natürlich bin ich das, Kumpel. Ich werde ein Auge auf Angelina haben und dabei so diskret sein, dass sie nicht rauskriegt, dass wir so viel Aufhebens um sie machen."

„Ich wusste, dass ich auf dich zählen könnte", sagte Fred, sichtlich zögernd.

„Ist sonst noch was?"

„Vielleicht solltest du auch ein Auge auf Alicia haben. Sie könnte auch ein wenig Unterstützung brauchen."

„Du machst dir Sorgen um sie?", fragte Lee und versuchte, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Sorgen machen ist vielleicht ein bisschen zu krass", sagte er verlegen.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde auf alle drei aufpassen." Lee grinste schelmisch und fühlte sich schon viel mehr wie er selbst. „Ich werde ihnen eine Schulter zum Ausheulen anbieten, ich werde sogar in ihrem Zimmer schlafen und sie nach dem Quiddichtraining zu den Duschen bringen... mit ihnen duschen, wenn sie mich brauchen."

Fred verdrehte beim Aufstehen die Augen. „Jah, jah. Genieß es einfach, so lange es dauert."

Fünf Minuten vor dem Ende der Stunde schlichen Fred und George sich raus, um ihren Staatsstreich vorzubereiten. Sobald Binns alle gehen ließ, schlüpfte Lee in seine neue Rolle als Jägerinnen-Sitter und scheuchte die Mädchen in den Gang von Gregor dem Kriecher. Sie trafen sich mit den Zwillingen in einer kleinen Abstellkammer, um sich endgültig zu verabschieden.

Fred und Angelina saßen auf einem Tisch und küssten sich, während die vier anderen ein respektvolles Stück weiter standen. Alicia starrte auf ihre Füße, als George sich von Katie verabschiedete.

„Lern viel," sagte er ihr. „Es wird nützlich für Fred und mich sein, eine Krankenschwester zu kennen."

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun. Im Gegenzug solltet ihr beide mir versprechen, keine Schwierigkeiten zu kriegen", sagte Katie, während ihr Tränen über die Wangen rollten.

Sie und George umarmten sich, dann warf sie sich in Lees wartende Arme. Alicia sah kurz auf und sah, dass George sie anschaute.

„Das ist es dann wohl."

„Ja", stimmte Alicia zu.

Es gab so viel zu sagen, dass keiner wusste, wo er anfangen sollte. Wie fasste man eine dreizehnjährige Freundschaft in ein paar Worten zusammen? Die Antwort ist, man tut es nicht. Man lässt sie einen ruhigen und würdevollen Tod sterben.

„Ich hoffe, dein neuer Job gefällt dir", sagte George.

„Danke. Ich hoffe, euer Laden ist erfolgreich", sagte Alicia.

Das war es. Keine Liebeserklärungen oder Flehen in letzter Minute. Es war schnell und schmerzlos.

„Umarm sie wenigstens", sagte Lee und unterbrach damit die drückende Stille.

Alicia war verlegen, als sie merkte, dass die anderen vier sie mit Adleraugen beobachtet hatten, in Erwartung der eben genannten Liebeserklärung oder Flehens. Sie wollte ihnen gerade an den Kopf werfen, dass sie sich um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern sollten, als sie plötzlich in Georges Arme gezogen wurde. Ihr Schock war in ihrem gemurmelten Kraftausdruck deutlich zu hören.

„Es ist nur eine Umarmung", flüsterte George ihr ins Ohr.

Alicia wagte es nicht zu antworten, aus Angst, dass er sie loslassen würde, bevor sie dazu bereit war, freigelassen zu werden. Es war nicht schwer für sie, sich in seinen Armen wieder wohl zu fühlen. Sie sackte gegen ihn, erschöpft von allem, was in den letzten Monaten passiert war. Sie hatte es nicht verarbeiten können, nicht bis zu diesem Moment, in dem sie sicher in seinen Armen lag. Es fühlte sich an, als ob ihr Leben sich langsam stabilisierte.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie, sodass ihre neugierigen Freunde es nicht hören konnten.

Er erwiderte es nicht, aber sie hatte es auch nicht erwartet. Er flüsterte jedoch, „Ich habe etwas für dich auf deinem Bett liegen lassen. Lies es, sobald ich weg bin."

„Okay."

Sie lösten sich voneinander und George verabschiedete sich von Angelina. Fred zog Alicia in eine überraschend warme Umarmung, dann machte er dasselbe mit Katie. Die Mädchen sahen mit feuchten Augen zu, wie jeder der Zwillinge Lee eine männliche, mit einem Schulterklopfen verbundene Umarmung gab. Draußen summte das Schloss von den Geräuschen hunderter Schüler, die sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen machten.

„Wir fangen wohl besser mit dem Kram an", sagte George. „Ihr solltet euch direkt auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle machen und dort bleiben. Geht sicher, dass ihr gesehen werdet, damit Umbridge euch nicht hierfür rankriegen kann."

„Ich pass auf, dass wir Aufmerksamkeit erregen", versicherte Lee den Zwillingen. „Kommt, Mädels."

Keiner bewegte sich, daher musste Lee Alicia und Angelina an den Händen nehmen und sie zur Tür ziehen. Abschiedgrüße in letzter Sekunde wurden gerufen, als er sie raus in den Strom hungriger und müder Schüler zog. Die vier düster gestimmten Gryffindors folgten der Schülermasse die Marmortreppe hinunter. Als sie das Ende der Treppe erreichten, erregte Lee eine ziemliche Aufmerksamkeit, indem er Angelina in den Hintern kniff. Viele der Schüler und Lehrer waren Zeugen der lauten Auseinandersetzung, die folgte, also hatten sie ihr Alibi.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber danke für den Kniff in meinen Hintern, Lee", sagte Angelina, während sie an der Seite standen und warteten.

„Jederzeit, Angelina, jederzeit."

„Was denkt ihr, wie lange wird es dauern?", fragte Katie.

„Wir wissen ja nicht mal, was sie da oben machen", sagte Alicia und sah ängstlich die Treppe hinauf.

Sie warteten mit flachen Atemzügen, vier Paar Augen suchten aufmerksam nach Zeichen von Streichen. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber dann tauchten endlich die ersten Anzeichen auf. Lachen und Kreischen konnte in der Ferne gehört werden und es traten Schüler in die Halle, die aussahen, als wären sie in Schlamm gebadet.

„War ja klar, dass sie so viel Chaos wie möglich machen", sagte Angelina liebevoll.

Die Aufregung in der Schülerschaft wuchs und alle blieben in der Eingangshalle stehen, um darüber zu reden, was oben vor sich ging. Es war schwer, genau herauszufinden, was passiert war, aber Fred und George wurden eindeutig als die Verursacher identifiziert. Als die beiden am Kopf der Treppe auftauchen, wurden sie mit tumultartigem Applaus und Jubel begrüßt. In typischer Art der Weasley-Zwillinge verbeugten sie sich vor ihrem Publikum und stiegen die Treppe in einer Aura von großem Erfolg und Wichtigkeit herunter.

„Wie habt ihr das gemacht?", riefen mehrere Leute.

„Betriebsgeheimnis!", erwiderte Fred laut.

„Kann ich einen haben?"

„Für den richtigen Preis!", antwortete George.

Lee schob die Leute mit den Ellbogen beiseite, sodass die Mädchen in die erste Reihe der Menge kamen, die sich um die Zwillinge gebildet hatte. Fred entdeckte sie und zwinkerte ihnen zu, Angelina einen kleinen Kuss zuwerfend. Alles schien ziemlich gut zu laufen. Zumindest bis Umbridge oben auf der Treppe erschien und Funken aus ihrem Zauberstab sprühen ließ.

„Das war's! Jetzt sind sie dran! Wo sind sie?", kreischte sie mit schaurig hervortretenden Augen.

Die Menge teilte sich, während ihre Aufregung von Anspannung abgelöst wurde. Fred und George standen alleine in der Mitte der Halle und sahen sich unschuldig um. Eine erwartungsvolle Stille senkte sich und Angelina umklammerte fest Lees Arm.

„Vielleicht könnt wir Ihnen helfen, Professor, wen genau suchen Sie denn?", fragte Fred.

„Euch zwei!"

„Womit können mein Bruder und ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Professor?", fragte George höflich.

„So!", sagte Umbridge, ihre vorgetäuschte Unschuld ignorierend. „So – ihr denkt also, es wäre lustig, einen Korridor in einen Sumpf zu verwanden, oder?"

„Ein Sumpf!"

„Wow!"

„Ein Sumpf in der Schule!"

Ein Murmeln ging durch die beeindruckte Menge, während Fred und George Umbridge furchtlos neckten. Alicia schüttelte den Kopf und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Die waren wirklich brillante Köpfe. Seltsam, aber dennoch brillant. Lee murmelte leise vor sich hin und versuchte rauszufinden, wie sie es wohl geschafft hatten, den Sumpf zu produzieren. Angelina piekste die Schüler in der Nähe und sagte immer wieder stolz, „Er ist mein Freund – der Linke. Fred ist mein Freund."

„_Accio Besen_!"

Die Gryffindor-Siebtklässler hielten an diesem Punkt den Atem an. Der ganze Plan hing von dem Erscheinen der Besen ab und sie hatten alle zusammen daran gearbeitet, um den Zwillingen mit dem stärksten Aufrufezauber zu helfen, den die beiden zustande bringen konnten.

„On nein", sagte Angelina und packte Lees Arm so fest, dass er zusammenzuckte.

„Es hat geklappt!", sagte Katie begeistert, als die beiden Besen in die Halle geschwebt kamen, Metallketten und Bolzen hinter sich herziehend.

„Sie gehen wirklich", sagte Alicia, als sie erkannte, dass es nun wirklich kein Zurück gab.

Lee legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. „Sie haben auf jeden Fall einen Eindruck auf die Schule hinterlassen. Niemand wird Fred und George Weasley so bald vergessen."

Alicia nickte zustimmend und wischte sich die Augen. Sie würde sie sicher nicht vergessen. Während sie zusah, wie die beiden ihre Besen bestiegen, blitzten Erinnerungen hinter ihren Augen auf. Es gab Erinnerungen an die vielen Male, die sie mit den beiden im Fuchsbau Verstecken gespielt hatte. Besonders erinnerte sie sich an das Mal mit sechs, wo sie und George sich aus Versehen für eine Stunde in einem Schrank eingeschlossen hatten. Sie war noch einmal ein atemloses, ängstliches kleines Mädchen, als die achtjährigen Zwillinge einen Bullen auf der Wiese in Ottery St. Catchpole ärgerten.

Dann waren da die Mutproben, die sie sich einander ständig stellten. Schneide Charlie eine Strähne von seinem Haar ab, während er schläft; küss Percy auf den Mund; lass in der Küche einen Gartengnom los; iss eine Schnecke... und so weiter. Das waren die guten, unschuldigen Erinnerungen vor Hogwarts. Von der Schulzeit wusste Alicias Kopf nur noch die negativen. Das Ende ihrer Freundschaft mit Fred; George, wie er sie und Oliver zusammen erwischte; dass sie sich zwischen den beiden und dem Posten als Schulsprecherin entscheiden musste... das alles weckte in ihr den Wunsch, sich zusammenzurollen und stundenlang zu weinen.

„Da gehen sie", sagte Angelina belegt und mit zitternder Stimme.

Alicia beobachtete, wie Fred und George in den Sonnenuntergang flogen und neue Bilder rasten durch ihren Kopf. Sie saß auf einer Bank auf Gleis Neundreiviertel, identische Rotschöpfe an beiden Seiten. Zusammengequetscht mit ihnen in einer Nische, geschmolzenes Eis tropfte von ihrem Kleid. Kichernd und mit einem der Jungs Händchen haltend, während sie durch die Menge hüpften.

„Wieso lächelst du?", fragte Katie, warf Alicia einen merkwürdigen Blick zu und hakte sich bei ihr unter.

Sie zuckte noch immer lächelnd mit den Schultern. „Wegen nichts. Wegen allem."

„Wir hauen hier besser ab", sagte Lee. Er musste eine aufgelöste Angelina von sich lösen, bevor er überhaupt irgendwohin konnte.

„Ich freue mich schon aufs Abendessen, ich verhungere gleich", sagte Katie mit gezwungener Fröhlichkeit.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich irgendwas essen kann", sagte Angelina.

„Ich denke, wir haben das Recht, Eis zum Abendbrot zu essen", sagte Lee.

Alicia löste sich sanft von Katie. „Geht ihr schon vor, ich muss noch zurück zum Turm."

Lee gefiel die Idee nicht, dass eines seiner Jägerinnen-Schäfchen sich davonmachte. „Auf keinen Fall. Wir bleiben zusammen, Leesh."

„Es geht mir gut, ich muss nur alleine etwas erledigen."

„Dann komme ich mit dir, du solltest wirklich nicht alleine sein."

„Es ist okay, Lee", sagte Alicia fest.

Er wollte trotzdem darauf bestehen, als eine kleine Stimme sagte, „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mit mir zum Abendessen zu gehen, Lee?"

Diese Worte klangen komisch aus Angelinas Mund. Katie bat sie darum, sie zu wiederholen, nur um sicher zu gehen. Jep. Angelina Johnson hatte gerade Lee Jordan gebeten, mit ihr zum Abendessen zu gehen.

„Oh, du musst einfach, Lee. Das ist so süß!"

Angelina warf ihre Zöpfe über die Schulter. „Ich brauche ihn nicht. Er riecht nur gerade ein bisschen wie Fred." Sie hob ihr Kinn und stolzierte davon, um zu beweisen, dass sie niemanden brauchte.

„Ich nehme das als Kompliment", sagte Lee. Er hob die Augenbrauchen und sah Katie abschätzend an. „Du klangst so überrascht, dass jemand freiwillig mit mir Zeit verbringen wollte."

„Eigentlich denke ich, dass es niedlich ist, dass du auf uns alle aufpassen willst." Katie küsste schnell auf die Lippen, dann hüpfte sie hinter Angelina her.

„Hast du das gesehen!", rief Lee und zog an Alicias Arm. „Das war ein Kuss!"

Ein Lächeln drohte, an ihren Mundwinkeln zu ziehen. „Tut mir Leid, Schätzchen, ich hab nicht hingeguckt."

„Dann hau ab."

Alicia und Lee lächelten sich zu, dann trennten sie sich. Lee folgte den beiden Mädchen und Alicia sprintete den ganzen Weg hoch zum Gryffindorturm. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war menschenleer, doch das merkte sie kaum, als sie die Treppe hoch raste. Ein blutroter Briefumschlag lag auf ihrem Kissen. Die goldene Tinte vorne zeigte ihren Namen in einer allzu bekannten Handschrift. George musste ihn während dem Mittagessen dorthin gelegt haben.

Ein Wirbel von Emotionen brandete durch sie, als sie sich setzte, um zu lesen, was er zu sagen hatte. Eine völlige Verleugnung ihrer Beziehung? Ein Abschiedstritt? Eine Waffenruhe?

Alicia öffnete den Briefumschlage und zog ein gefaltetes Stück Papier hervor. Sie öffnete es mit zitternden Händen.

_Alicia._

_Du hattest Recht mit mir. Ich glaube, du kennst mich besser, als ich mich selbst manchmal kenne. Ich dachte, ich könnte die Dinge so belassen, wie sie waren, aber heute Morgen wurde mir klar, dass ich es nicht konnte. Wir haben zu viel durchgemacht, um so viele Worte ungesagt zu lassen._

_Es gab eine Menge, das nicht gesagt wurde. Wir sind auf den schlechten Aspekten unserer Beziehung verweilt um uns ein wenig Schmerz zu ersparen. Ich weiß nicht, wie du empfindest, doch ich kann nicht loslassen. Du hast gesagt, dass meine Gefühle für dich ein bisschen selbstsüchtig sind. Was du nicht weißt, ist, wie einzigartig sie sind._

_Ich liebe dich nicht nur, weil du hübsch bist. Andere Männer werden dich im Laufe deines Lebens wegen deines Äußeren lieben. Ich liebe alles an dir. Ich liebe deine Fehler und Marotten. Gott weiß, es gibt eine Menge davon. Jeder kann dich lieben, weil du wunderschön bist. Ich liebe dich, weil du dir auf die Lippe beißt, wenn du nervös bist. Ich liebe dich, weil deine Haare sich kräuseln, wenn es regnet. Ich liebe dich, weil du Angst vor Motten hast. Ich liebe dich, weil du anderer Leute Grammatik so gerne korrigierst._

_Das ist das wirklich Wichtige, oder? Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir etwas bedeutet. Ich musste es trotzdem sagen. Behalte den Brief bis in alle Ewigkeit, verbrenne ihn, weine darüber. Es ist nicht wichtig was du damit tust, nur erinnere dich an ihn. Ich werde dich niemals vergessen. Du hast mein Leben zu Himmel und Hölle gleichzeitig gemacht. Du warst meine erste Liebe und mein erster Herzbruch in Einem._

_Ich werde da sein, um zu sehen, wie du den Gründer-Preis bei der Abschlussfeier bekommst._

_George._

_P.S.: Schau unter dein Kopfkissen._

Alicia ließ den Brief fallen und schleuderte ihr Kissen durch den Raum. Ihr Armband lag ordentlich auf dem Bett. Ein hysterisches, irrationales Kichern brauch aus ihr heraus. Es machte keinen Sinn für sie zu lachen. Sie sollte Weinen oder Schreien. Zu lachen war das Falsche, wenn man gerade die Person verloren hatte, die man liebte.

Alicia legte sich das Armband ums Handgelenk, fiel rücklings aufs Bett und lachte gleichzeitig wegen nichts und wegen allem.

* * *

Ü/N: Das ist wohl der richtige Zeitpunkt, um alle, die mit Taschentüchern in der Hand dasitzen, etwas zu trösten (ich selbst muss zugeben, dass ich haltlos geheult habe, als ich dieses Kapitel gelesen habe).

Wie schon mehrfach erwähnt gibt es ein Sequel zu dieser Geschichte. Noch nicht abgeschlossen, nein, aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden. Ich bin dabei, auch das zu übersetzen.

Auf jeden Fall ist das Sequel mit dem Namen „Castles in the Air" sehr lesenswert und wenn möglich sogar noch besser als ‚Old Faces'. Ich werde mir die Zeit nehmen und die Informationen, die Alicia bereits dazu herausgegeben hat, sammeln und übersetzen, damit ich sie an den Anfang des nächsten Kapitels setzen kann.

Bis dahin,

**...Der Countdown Erreicht Sein Explosives, Schillerndes, Spektakuläres Finale...**

**...Es Bleibt Nur Noch Ein Kapitel Von ‚Old Faces, New Tricks'...**


	50. Lebewohl

Disclaimer: Der letzte Disclaimer in dieser Geschichte... Harry Potter gehört Joanne K. Rowling und ‚Old Faces, New Tricks' ist geistiges Eigentum von Jagged Epiphany – ich bin hier nur die Übersetzerin!

Ü/N: Gott, ich kann es nicht fassen. Das große Ende… Fünfzig Kapitel Freude, Leid, Lachen und Tränen.

Dann auch wie versprochen die **Infos zum Sequel**:

Der Titel ist (auch wenn ich es wahrscheinlich schon X-mal erwähnt habe... ich geh lieber auf Nummer sicher) ‚Castles in the Air' (dt. „Luftschlösser").

Alicia versucht, dass CITA fünfzig Kapitel lang wird, sodass es mit OFNT zusammen schöne, runde Hundert ergibt. Jedes Kapitel wird mindestens fünfundzwanzig Seiten lang sein, wodurch CITA länger sein wird als OFNT, bei dem die Kapitel zu Beginn recht kurz sind.

Kapitelnamen wird es grundsätzlich geben, damit Alicia Anhaltspunkte zum Inhalt hat... und auch für die Leser ist das ja gar nicht so schlecht. Im Laufe des Kapitels wird auch klar, warum es gerade so heißt. Am Anfang wird immer ein Zitat stehen, das irgendetwas mit dem Inhalt zu tun hat.

Tja, bezüglich des Plots war die Autorin mit Informationen sehr zurückhaltend und ich werde hier nur das sagen, was sie auch erwähnt hat. Sie hat verraten, dass in den letzten paar Kapiteln von OFNT viele Hinweise auf das Sequel zu finden sind, die möglicherweise jedoch erst beim zweiten Lesen auffallen. Alles passiert aus bestimmten Gründen.

Jetzt zum allgemeineren CITA-Info. Es wird spektakulär. Wer die letzten Kapitel von OFNT gut fand, den wird CITA vom Hocker reißen, weil es noch viel intensiver ist. In OFNT machen die Charaktere dumme Fehler. In CITA machen sie auch Fehler, aber das werden die Fehler von Erwachsenen sein, die sie ja schließlich sind. Insgesamt wird das ganze Drumherum erwachsener. Es wird trotzdem noch Humor und Romantik geben, doch könnte das möglicherweise von den dunkleren Tönen überschattet werden.

In CITA wird es viel mehr um die Gefühle der Charaktere gehen. Außerdem wird die Geschichte nicht mehr so stark von der Beziehung zwischen George und Alicia dominiert werden. OFNT war die Geschichte ihrer Liebe, darum wurde sie überhaupt geschrieben. Doch in CITA wird es ausgeglichener sein, die anderen Vier werden ebenso große Rollen spielen. Die Autorin freut sich sogar mehr auf die Storylines für F/A und K/L als auf alles andere. Angelinas komisches Verhalten hat einen Grund, der erklärt wird, ebenso wie der Ausflug in Lees Vergangenheit.

Alicia (also, die Autorin) hat ein paar Asse im Ärmel, die schockieren werden (ihre Worte), weil man so was von ihr nicht erwatet. Nur vier Tipps, die man im Hinterkopf behalten sollte:

1. Wir kennen Jasmines Vater immer noch nicht.

2. Oliver ist immer noch am Leben und Single.

3. Krieg bedeutet Tod.

4. Es gibt keine Garantie auf Happy Endings für alle.

Zum Schluss noch fünf zusammenhanglose Worte, die im Sequel von großer Bedeutung sein werden. Sie stehen in keiner besonderen Reihenfolge:

Oliver. Crucio. Verrat. Spanien. Baby.

Das war es zu CITA. Und jetzt weiter mit dem letzten Kapitel, worauf sicher schon alle warten.

**Kapitel 49 (50)**

In den Tausenden von Jahren, in denen es majestätisch und einladend der Zeit trotzte, war Hogwarts für seine Schüler immer mehr gewesen als nur eine Schule. Es war ein Zuhause in der Ferne. Ein Ort, wo sie sich keine Gedanken darüber machen mussten, was der Rest der Welt tat. Sie fanden in seinen geweihten Hallen immer ein freundliches Gesicht. Praktischerweise war das Schloss auch groß genug, um die unfreundlichen Gesichter zu meiden.

Leider bemerkten die meisten Hogwarts-Schüler nicht einmal, wie außergewöhnlich ihre Schule war, bis es fast zu spät war. In ihren letzten paar Wochen sahen sie es mit neuen Augen. Es war, als wenn sie wieder Erstklässler waren. Plötzlich waren die Ländereien erstaunlich schön und die alten Gemäuer im Innern erzählten zahllose Geschichten. Im Mai und Juni sah man Siebtklässler mitten im Gang inne halten, um mit den Geistern ein Pläuschchen zu halten, beim Abendessen herzhaft zugreifen, Filch anlächeln und mit den Fingern über alte Bücher in der Bibliothek fahren. Alles war neu und faszinierend für sie.

Die Spitze des höchsten Turmes bot die beste Aussicht über die gesamte Schule. Als die Gryffindors zur Spitze des Nordturm hinaufgingen, waren sie nicht die ersten Siebtklässler, die an dieser Stelle standen. Alicia, die sich ein Fotoalbum zusammenstellte, das sie mit ins Ausland nehmen wollte, versuchte, die anderen Drei dazu zu bringen, für sie zu posieren.

„Näher zusammen", befahl Alicia. „Lee, leg deine Arme um die beiden. Um Gottes Willen, zuck nicht so zusammen, Katie, es ist doch nur Lee. Lächeln, Angelina!"

Fred und George waren vor drei Tagen entkommen. Das große Loch, das sie hinterlassen hatten, war noch lange nicht gestopft, doch langsam fiel es ihnen etwas leichter. Alle redeten noch immer über ihren spektakulären Abgang, was ihren Freunden nicht unbedingt dabei half, es zu vergessen. Angelina erzählte immer noch jedem, der es hören wollte, dass Fred ihr Freund war. Leider hatte das zu einer unschönen Auseinandersetzung mit einer Gruppe von Sechstklässlerinnen aus Ravenclaw geführt, die behauptet hatten, dass Fred sich nicht einmal mehr an Angelinas Namen erinnern würde, nachdem sie mit ihm fertig waren.

Glücklicherweise war Lee da, um die brüllende und um sich tretende Angelina wegzuzerren.

„Lee! Wohin willst du?", schrie Alicia.

„Es bringt nichts, ein Foto machen zu wollen, wenn Katie nicht will, dass ich sie berühre", murmelte er ohne sich umzudrehen, während er die Tür öffnete.

„Komm schon, Lee! Geh nicht!"

„Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen. Versucht, euch nicht allzu viel Ärger einzuhandeln." Er betrat die Treppe, ohne sie noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Sobald sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, wandten sich Alicia und Angelina Katie zu. Diese seufzte nur tief und sah hinaus auf die Ländereien. „Ich fand schon immer, dass Hogwarts in der Dämmerung am Schönsten aussieht", sagte sie.

„Was war das gerade?", wollte Angelina wissen.

„Wie konntest du ihm das antun?", fragte Alicia und trat neben sie.

„Du solltest ein Foto machen, bevor das Licht weg ist", sagte Katie, ihre Fragen ignorierend.

Sie hätte es besser wissen sollen. Angelina mochte es nicht, ignoriert zu werden. Sie packte Katie bei den Armen und drehte sie zu sich herum. „Warum behandelst du ihn so? Er war in den letzten Tagen so wundervoll."

„Ich weiß!", schrie Katie plötzlich.

Angelina ließ sie überrascht los. Katie wurde fast nie wütend. Eigentlich hob sie kaum ihre Stimme, wenn sie wütend war. Jetzt war ihr hübsches Gesicht vor Qual verzerrt. Sie stürmte hinüber zur anderen Seite des Turms und vergrub das Gesicht zwischen den Händen.

Alicia tauschte einen besorgten Blick mit Angelina. Es war so untypisch für ihre Freundin. „Katie?", fragte Alicia sanft.

„Ich liebe ihn immer noch, okay!", sagte Katie laut. Sie ließ ihre Hände sinken und enthüllte feuchte Augen. „Es wird immer schwerer, es zu verstecken, wo er so aufmerksam und liebevoll ist. Warum kann er nicht ein selbstsüchtiger, schäbiger Idiot sein, genau wie jeder andere Typ an der Schule?"

„Weil er unser Lee ist", sagte Angelina einfach.

„Er ist aber nicht wirklich mein Lee, stimmt's?", fragte Katie verzweifelt. „Ich meine, egal wie ich empfinde, er liebt mich trotzdem nicht."

„Wo ist der Beweis?", fragte Alicia. Sie legte Katie den Arm um die Schultern. „Alles, was ich sehe, ist, dass du ihm etwas bedeutest."

„Das ist nicht genug." Katie drehte sich um und umarmte Alicia fest. „Ich kann nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein, der meine Liebe nicht erwidert. Es war nicht fair, für keinen von uns."

„Was willst du dann tun?"

„Über ihn hinwegkommen, denke ich. Ich werde aber wohl meine Pläne für London aufgeben müssen. Da geht er hin, wenn er mit der Schule fertig ist. Es gibt noch ein paar andere magische Krankenhäuser im Land, wo ich meine Ausbildung machen kann."

Angelina stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und ihre Freundinnen sprangen erschrocken auseinander. „Ich werde auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass ihr _beide_ mich verlasst."

„Ich werde dich von Zeit zu Zeit besuchen kommen", sagte Katie schnell.

„Nein! Das wird nicht reichen!", sagte Angelina, ihre Stimme dünn und hoch. „Wir haben nicht sieben Jahre miteinander geteilt, um so getrennt zu enden. Das wird nicht passieren!"

„Beruhig dich", sagte Alicia beschwichtigend. „Menschen leben sich nach der Schule auseinander. So ist das Leben, Süße."

„Das wird bei mir nicht klappen", sagte Angelina stur und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wen werde ich noch haben, wenn ihr beide geht? Sicher, mit Fred kann man gut knutschen, aber manchmal ist ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihm so lustig wie sich mit dem spitzen Ende eines Federkiels ins Auge zu stechen. Zu wem soll ich dann gehen?"

„Du übertreibst, Ang, es ist ja nicht so, als wären wir auf dem Mars", sagte Katie.

„LEE!", kreischte Angelina. „Komm sofort wieder hier raus!"

Jegliche Farbe wich von Katies Gesicht. Alicia runzelte verwirrte die Stirn. Angelina lächelte nur süffisant und drehte sich wieder zur Tür um. Nichts passierte und sie wurde wütend.

„Lee Jordan, du hast genau fünf Sekunden um hier raus zu kommen! Eins! Zwei! Dr-"

Die Tür schwang langsam auf und enthüllte Lee, der am Kopf der Wendeltreppe stand. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unlesbar. Katie quietschte und vergrub ihr Gesicht an Alicias Hals.

„Du wusstest, dass er die ganze Zeit dort gestanden hat", sagte Alicia zu Angelina.

Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich bin überrascht, dass ich die Einzige war, die wusste, dass er da bleiben würde. Ehrlich mal, er war nie mehr als ein paar Meter von uns entfernt seit die Jungs weg sind. Habt ihr wirklich gedacht, dass er uns hier alleine lassen würde, ohne vorher sicher zu gehen, dass wir okay sind?"

„Er hat alles gehört", schluchzte Katie leise. „Ich fühle mich wie so ein Idiot."

„Du bist kein Idiot, Kat, rede einfach mit ihm."

„Ich kann ihn nicht mal _ansehen_."

Alicia seufzte, während Katies Tränen über ihren Kragen rannen. Sie winkte Lee herüber, doch er stand nur da und starrte sie an. Angelina knurrte und schob ihn in die richtige Richtung.

„Da, siehst du, Katie, Lee ist jetzt hier. Ang und ich werden euch jetzt alleine lassen, damit ihr alles klären könnt."

„Geht nicht", sagte Katie und verstärkte ihren Griff.

„Das wird schon", versicherte Alicia ihr. Sie löste sanft die Finger ihrer Freundin von ihrer Taille. „Nimm sie, Lee."

Lee streckte die Arme aus, um Katie zu packen, doch sie war zu schnell für ihn. Sie setzte sich einfach dort hin, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatte und zog ihre Knie an die Brust. Sie vergrub wieder ihr Gesicht. „Ich will, dass du auch gehst", sagte sie rau. „Du hast mich schon wie einen Idioten dastehen lassen."

„Wenn es dich tröstet, so wollte ich das nicht. Ich hatte ja nicht wissen können, dass du so was sagen würdest." Seine Stimme war sanft, nah. Er musste vor ihr sitzen.

„Ich habe das, was ich gesagt habe, nicht so gemeint", beharrte Katie wenig überzeugend.

Als Lee wieder sprach, war seine Stimme leicht und jovial. „Das hier erinnert mich an unsere Begegnung von der Nacht des Weihnachtsballes. Erinnerst du dich daran?"

„Natürlich", murmelte sie und fragte sich, worauf er hinauswollte.

„Du wolltest mich damals auch nicht angucken. Ich bin aber zu dir durchgekommen, oder? Ich habe die den Umhang weggezogen und du bist auf mich gefallen. Dann haben wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst. Kannst du dich daran erinnern? Ich nenne den Kuss kurz und überragend. Ein bisschen wie du, Glöckchen."

Katie lächelte und lachte beinahe auch. Sie konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, was ihr jedoch einen Schluckauf einbrachte. Glöckchen war der Spitzname, den ihre drei älteren Brüder ihr als Kind gegeben hatten. Sie hatte es immer gehasst, die Jüngste und Kleinste zu sein.

Lee lehnte sich in ihre Richtung. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Ohr und ihrem Hals spüren. Sie wollte wegrücken, konnte es jedoch nicht. „Du weißt aber, wie überragend du bist, oder?"

„Oh", stöhnte Katie. Er zog sie langsam aber sicher aus ihrem Schneckenhaus. Sanft umwerbend und schmeichelnd, seine Worte nicht zufällig, sondern geübt und geplant, als wenn seine einzige Aufgabe im Leben war, ihren Widerstand zum Schmelzen zu bringen. Die ersten Schichten begannen bereits zu fallen, wie Rinde, die von einem Baum geschabt wird.

„Ich wette, du möchtest wissen, warum du so überragend bist. Ich werde es dir sagen, weil du sicher vor Neugierde stirbst. Du bist überragend, weil so viel in diese kleine, perfekte Schale passt. Früher habe ich versucht herauszufinden, wie das möglich ist. Ich habe entdeckt, dass je mehr man versucht es zu analysieren, desto verworrener wird es. Du bist, wer du bist, meine überragende Katie Bell."

Als er den letzten Satz in ihr Ohr flüsterte, hickste sie laut, worauf er lachte und ihr den Rücken rieb. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie viele verschiedene Arten zu lachen du hast? Natürlich weißt du es nicht. Na ja, ich habe sie gezählt, es sind zwölf. Wie kann eine so kleine Person so viele verschiedene Arten des Lachens haben? Eins meiner liebsten ist das freche Kichern, das du von dir gibst, wenn du gerade eine kleine Fiesheit begangen hast. Davon laufen mir wohlige Schauer über den Rücken. Oh, das nervöse Lachen, das vor Quidditchspielen auftaucht ist immer süß. Mein Liebling ist aber definitiv dein hysterisches Lachen. Das ist das, wo du wirklich loslässt. Du weinst und ringst nach Atem, während es deinen Körper verkrampft, verdreht und schüttelt. Es fesselt mich jedes Mal."

„Stop", sagte Katie plötzlich und hob abrupt den Kopf. Mehr und mehr Schichten waren von ihr abgefallen und ins Nichts gesegelt. Wenn er sie weiter so abschälte, würde ihr nichts mehr von sich bleiben.

Lee lehnte sich zurück, einen zufriedenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Ich hab dich schon wieder hervorgeholt, Glöckchen, und dieses Mal musste ich nicht mal Gewalt anwenden. Es ist wirklich schade, dass du nichts von dem gemeint hast, was du vorhin gesagt hast. Weißt du, ich könnte auch nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein, der meine Liebe nicht erwidert."

Katie blinzelte und ein paar verirrte Tränen fielen von ihren Wimpern. „Willst du damit sagen, dass du mich liebst?"

„Du bist ein beängstigend merkwürdiges Mädchen", sagte er liebevoll, „aber ja, ich liebe dich."

Katie wollte so vieles sagen – sie war kurz vorm Bersten. Alles, was sie jedoch herausbrauchte, war ein Hicksen und das unsinnige Wort „Gorbel".

Lee nickte, als wenn es das Tiefgründigste wäre, das er je gehört hatte. „Da stimme ich zu. Ganz klar Gorbel."

Lachen stieg in Katies Hals auf, kämpfte sich an dem Klumpen dort vorbei und brach dann in einer Kakophonie von Hicksen, Husten, Schluchzen und Kichern aus ihr hervor. Es half auch nicht, dass Lee irgendetwas Unsinniges sagte, nur um sie weiter lachen zu hören. Als sie schließlich wieder still und ruhig war, fühlte sie sich gleichzeitig erschöpft und aufgedreht. Sie fühlte sich wieder ganz, als wenn sie ihr Leben zurückbekommen hätte.

„Schatz, kannst du dich kurz aufsetzen?"

Katie gehorchte sofort und richtete sich wieder auf. Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und hoffte, dass sie nicht so aufgelöst aussah, wie sie sich fühlte. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich mich so verrückt benommen habe", entschuldigte sie sich verlegen.

Lee hielt sie davon ab, weiter an ihrem Haar zu zupfen, indem er ihre Hände nahm und sie fest zwischen seinen hielt. „Dich verrückt benommen? Ich glaube, wir können ohne schlechtes Gewissen sagen, dass es nie anders war. Nein, lass deine Haare in Ruhe. Sie sehen auch so wunderschön aus."

Katie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sei wenigstens so anständig und sei ehrlich. Ich weiß, dass ich schrecklich aussehen muss. Sag es einfach."

„Du siehst absolut grauenhaft aus. Zufrieden?"

„Nein, komischerweise nicht."

„Es wäre auch okay, wenn du grauenhaft aussehen würdest. Ich würde immer noch gerne wollen, dass du mit mir zusammenziehst."

„B-bitte?", stotterte Katie.

„Würdest du nach der Schule mit mir zusammenziehen?", fragte Lee ernst und drückte ihre Hände.

„Ich? Mit dir?"

Er lächelte und nickte langsam. „Ja. Du und ich. Wie klingt das?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Katie. Irgendwann hatte sie angefangen zu zittern und jetzt konnte sie nicht damit aufhören. „Wo würden wir denn wohnen?"

„Meine Eltern haben eine kleine Wohnung im Außenbereich von London. So eine Investment-Sache. Jetzt bestehen sie darauf, dass ich darin wohne."

Mit Lee in einer Wohnung in London wohnen? Es war zu schön um wahr zu sein. Katie grub heimlich ihre Fingernägel in die Handfläche. Es tat ziemlich weh und sie wachte nicht auf. Lee fragte sie _wirklich_, ob sie mit ihm zusammenziehen wollte. Vor zehn Minuten war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass er sie hasste. Es war ein bisschen viel auf einmal.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken müssen." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und hoffte, dass er nicht allzu sehr verletzt sein würde.

Er jedoch lächelte nur sein preisgekröntes Lächeln und blieb unbeirrt. „Das hatte ich erwartet. Weißt du, du kannst dir so lange Zeit nehmen, wie du willst. Wenn du dich nicht dabei wohl fühlst, sofort nach der Schule einzuziehen, können wir auch noch ein paar Monate warten. Was immer dich glücklich macht. Alternativ könnten wir auch-"

„Ja!"

„Was?"

„Ja! Ich werde mit dir zusammenziehen!"

„Äh, das ging schnell. Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?", fragte Lee, mehr als nur ein wenig angespannt aussehend.

Katie nickte nachdrücklich mit leuchtenden blauen Augen. „Da gibt es nicht viel nachzudenken. Ich würde viel lieber mit dir in einer hübschen Wohnung leben als zusammen mit Fremden auf der Akademie."

„Weißt du aber auch, was das Zusammenleben mit sich bringen würde? Die Wohnung hat nur ein Schlafzimmer und ein Bad, Katie."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste frech. „Das ist ganz einfach zu lösen. Du schläfst auf dem Sofa und ich gehe jeden Morgen zuerst ins Bad. Ich kann aber nicht garantieren, dass ich genug heißes Wasser übrig lasse."

„Das ist nicht ganz das, was ich mir vorgestellt hatte, als ich dich gefragt habe, ob du mit mir zusammenziehen willst", sagte Lee, zögerlich und nervös aussehend. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du wirklich verstehst, was ich meine."

Katie schlang beruhigend einen Arm um seinen Hals. „Entspann dich, ich weiß genau, was du meinst. Ich hab doch nur Spaß gemacht. Ich verstehe schon, dass zusammenleben auch bedeutet, ein Leben miteinander zu teilen. Es macht mir nichts aus, ein Bett oder Bad mit dir zu teilen."

„Wirklich?"

„_Wirklich_!"

„Ich glaube, ich liebe dich sogar noch mehr."

Dann küssten sie sich endlich. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte es sich anders an als jeder Kuss, den sie vorher geteilt hatten. Es war womöglich das Bewusstsein ihrer Gefühle, das es besser machte. Ein Kuss mit jemandem, den man mag, ist eine Berührung der Lippen; ein Kuss mit jemandem, den man liebt, ist eine Berührung der Seelen. Zum ersten Mal waren Lee und Katie auf einer Ebene miteinander verbunden, die über das Körperliche hinausging. Beide fühlten es und lehnten sich gleichzeitig zurück.

„Whoa", sagte Lee leise.

„Das war anders, hm?"

„Definitiv. Es scheint, als wären wir ziemlich gut zusammen."

„Ziemlich gut? Wir sind verdammt perfekt!", sagte Katie.

Lee gab ihr noch einen kurzen Kuss. Mittendrin flog die Tür auf und es gab einen hellen Blitz und das Klicken einer Kamera. Als das Paar sich voneinander löste, standen Angelina und Alicia da, mit feuchten Augen, aber glücklich.

„Habt ihr alles gehört?", fragte Katie aufgeregt, erhob sich und zog Lee mit sich.

„Wir haben jedes Wort gehört", bestätigte Alicia. „Ich will, dass Lee _mein_ Freund ist."

„Jah, Fred hat mir nie gesagt, dass ich überragend bin", fügte Angelina hinzu.

„Na ja", sagte Lee etwas verlegen, „um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich diese kleine Rede schon eine ganze Weile geplant. Ich dachte nur nicht, dass ich sie schon vor der Abschlussfeier halten würde."

„Trotzdem war es wirklich süß von dir."

Alicia seufzte verträumt. „Ich mochte den Teil, wo du ihr von ihren Arten zu lachen erzählt hast."

„Mm. Und als du sie gefragt hast, ob sie mit dir zusammenziehen würde, auch wenn sie grauenhaft aussieht."

„Oh, als du den kurzen und überragenden Kuss mit Katie selbst verglichen hast! Das war wundervoll", schwärmte Alicia.

„Ich habe mich selbst immer für recht poetisch gehalten", sagte Lee, nachdenklich in die Ferne starrend.

Angelina sah ihn an, grüblerisch auf ihrer Lippe kauend. „Ich wünschte, Fred würde solche Dinge zu mir sagen. Am nächsten daran ist er je gekommen, als er mir gesagt hat, dass mein Arsch in der Jeans heiß aussieht. Kann ich auch bei dir wohnen, Lee?"

Katie verdrehte die Augen und nahm besitzergreifend seine Hand. „Okay, das war genug ‚Wir-verehren-Lee'. Er gehört jetzt ziemlich offensichtlich mir."

Die Mädchen sahen sich für eine Sekunde an und quietschen dann alle gleichzeitig. Lee drückte sich die Hände auf die Ohren und musste einen Schritt zurücktreten, während die Jägerinnen sich umarmten. Na ja, es sah mehr wie ein Gedränge im Rugby-Spiel als wie eine Umarmung aus. Sie hüpften im Kreis, kichernd und jubelnd. Lee konnte sie nur anstarren und lächeln.

Alicia verließt den Haufen als Erste und umarmte Lee. „Ich bin so froh, dass sich für euch beide alles wieder eingerenkt hat."

Das Problem war nur, dass sie nicht mehr allzu froh aussah. „Was ist los?", fragte er.

„Ah, aufmerksam ist er auch noch", sagte Alicia spielerisch und wehrte so seine Besorgnis ab. „Könnte es sein, dass Lee Jordan der perfekte Mann ist?"

„Ich glaube, wir wissen alle, dass die Antwort ja ist. Also, warum bist du nicht mehr so glücklich wie noch vor einer Minute?"

„Ist egal."

„Es ist nicht egal", sagte Lee. „Ich habe Fred versprochen, dass ich ein Auge auf dich haben würde und sichergehe, dass du okay bist, was ja aber momentan nicht der Fall ist."

„_Fred_ hat dich darum gebeten, ein Auge auf mich zu haben? Es war nicht George?" Alicias Augen sahen plötzlich sehr groß und braun und feucht aus.

„Ich bin sicher, dass George wusste, dass es dir gut gehen würde. Fred wollte nur doppelt sicher gehen, nehme ich an. Es ist ja auch egal. _Ich_ will wissen, was los ist."

Alicia spähte über ihre Schulter und sah, dass Angelina und Katie eine aufgeregte Unterhaltung über London führten. Sie schienen ihre Abwesenheit nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben. „Hast du einen Job in London gefunden? Was ist mit dem Kommentieren?", fragte sie Lee.

„An einen Job als Quidditch-Kommentator zu kommen ist nicht gerade leicht. Es gibt nur eine begrenzte Anzahl und sie sind hauptsächlich mit Veteranen und ehemaligen Spielern besetzt, die schon lange im Geschäft sind." Lee zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde eines Tages reinkommen. Inzwischen, habe ich mir gedacht, sollte ich mir lieber mit meiner Stimme einen Namen machen. Was wäre dafür besser als der Magische Rundfunk?"

„Wow! Du gehst zum Radio?", fragte Alicia und wurde wieder aufgeregt.

„Dank McGonagall. Sie hat mir ein glühendes Empfehlungsschreiben geschrieben. Weißt du, ungefähr wie: ‚Mr. Jordan hält niemals die Klappe'. Ein paar Wochen später habe ich ein Stellenangebot von ihnen gekriegt, das ich natürlich angenommen habe. Ich denke, ich werde wahrscheinlich mit Bürotätigkeiten anfangen, wie Kaffee holen und Recherche betreiben."

Alicia umarmte ihn noch einmal und sah dieses Mal ehrlich begeistert aus. „Das ist fantastisch, Lee. Ich bin echt stolz auf dich. Ich wünschte nur, dass ich hier sein könnte, um dich zu hören, wenn du senden darfst."

„Ich werde dir Aufnahmen von meinen Sendungen schicken, wenn du versprichst, mir als Gegenleistung den Quidditch-Klatsch zu schicken."

Alicia schnaubte. „Der Prophet fände es sicher ganz reizend, wenn ich Informationen an unsere Konkurrenz weitergäbe."

Lee grinste und drehte sich um, damit er Katie beobachten konnte, sein Gesicht strahlend vor Glück. Alicias kurzer Moment der Fröhlichkeit war wieder von Melancholie verschluckt. Es war offiziell. Alle außer sie würden in London sein. Sie würden sich zweifellos treffen und zusammen losgehen. Würden sie sie überhaupt vermissen?

„Wirst du mich vermissen, Lee?"

Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und runzelte die Stirn. „Gott, natürlich werde ich das, Leesh."

„Und der Rest? Wird die Gruppendynamik sich ohne mich verschieben oder werdet ihr einfach weitermachen?", fragte Alicia, sich halb vor der Antwort fürchtend.

„Darum bist du also so neben dir? Du denkst, dass wir dich nicht brauchen oder so?", sagte Lee. Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und sagte, „Hör mal, ich kann dir hier und jetzt sagen, wie es für uns sein wird, wenn du nicht mehr da bist. Zum Einen mal, wenn du nicht mehr da bist, um uns zu sagen, dass wir Idioten sind, werden die Zwillinge und ich wahrscheinlich nach Askaban kommen, weil wir dem Zaubereiminister einen gefährlichen und dummen Streich gespielt haben. Angelina wird wegen jeder Kleinigkeit sauer werden und weil du nicht da sein wirst, um Pazifismus zu predigen, wird sie in Dauerrage sein. Und Katie, tja, sie wird nicht so hart für die Akademie lernen, weil du nicht da bist, um sie dazu anzustacheln."

„Danke, das war nett... denke ich."

„Glaub nur niemals, dass wir ohne dich besser zurechtkommen. Wir werden dich alle vermissen – einige mehr als andere."

Alicia wusste, dass Lee auf George anspielte und ihr damit eine Gelegenheit gab, über ihn zu reden. Sie wusste jedoch, dass wenn sie damit anfinge, würden sich die Tränendämme öffnen und sie würde noch aufgewühlter. Sie war entschlossen, für Katie glücklich zu sein, die es wahrhaftig verdient hatte, endlich mit Lee zusammen zu sein.

Alicia zog Lee hinüber zu den Mädchen und wedelte mit ihrem Fotoapparat. „Okay. Ich will jetzt dieses Bild."

xxxxx

Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Angelina Johnson oftmals ein Problem damit hatte, loszulassen. Ihr Leben war so instabil gewesen, dass sie sich nach Stabilität sehnte und Veränderungen verdammte. Hogwarts zu verlassen, würde die größte Veränderung ihrem bisher kurzen Leben sein. Sie fürchtete sich so sehr davor, dass sie vor Kurzem sogar überlegt hatte, absichtlich durch die UTZe zu fallen, sodass sie ihr letztes Jahr wiederholen musste. Die Dummheit dieses Plans war ihr jedoch klar geworden, als ihr aufgegangen war, dass ihre Freunde gehen würden und sie mit den Mädchen aus der jetzigen Sechsten festsitzen würde. Diese waren Tussis erster Klasse und Angelina würde es keine Woche unter ihnen aushalten.

Dann war Fred gekommen und die Veränderung war ihr nicht mehr so immens erschienen. Ihn loszulassen, auch nur für kurze Zeit, war ein harter Kampf für sie gewesen. Sie hatte sich auf das Ende des Schuljahres gefreut, nur damit sie ihn wiedersehen konnte. Jetzt war sie in Aufruhr bezüglich des Abschlusses. Mit einer Hand würde sie Freds ergreifen und gleichzeitig würde ihre andere die größte Stabilität ihres Lebens hinter ihr lassen.

Seitdem Angelina mit Alicia auf dem Bahnsteig Neundreiviertel zusammengestoßen war und sie die Koffer vertauscht hatten, waren ihre Leben miteinander verwoben gewesen. Angelina hatte sich oft gefragt, ob ihr Treffen Schicksal oder Zufall gewesen war. Sie war normalerweise nicht sehr offen für die Schwingungen des Schicksals, aber es war doch ein wenig verdächtig, dass ihr Kofferwagen in jener Sekunde scharf nach rechts ausgebrochen war und dass sie Alicias Abteil gefunden hatte, als sie die Suche gerade aufgeben wollte.

Natürlich waren sie irgendwann Freunde geworden, da sie beide in Gryffindor waren, aber Angelina dachte lieber, dass ihr vorheriges Treffen die Freundschaft ein klein wenig anders, besonderer, machte. Die beiden hatten so verschiedene Ansichten über die Welt, dass es ein Wunder war, dass sie sich niemals ernsthaft gestritten hatten. Meist hatten sie sich einfach über ihre Uneinigkeit geeinigt und sich nicht weiter darum gekümmert, weil ihre Beziehung einfach zu wichtig war, um wegen einer Kleinigkeit weggeschmissen zu werden. Sie schämte sich dafür, doch manchmal fragte Angelina sich, was passieren müsste, um ihre Freundschaft endgültig einzureißen. Es müsste etwas Großes sein. Ein Moment des äußersten Betrugs vielleicht.

Wenn Alicia im Ausland war, würde es schwierig werden, in regelmäßigem Kontakt zu bleiben. Es würde wahrscheinlich anstrengend werden im Scherzladen und Alicia würde zweifellos damit beschäftigt sein, Quidditchspielern hinterher zu jagen. Es war unvermeidlich, dass ihre Briefwechsel abebbten und es schließlich nur noch zu Weihnachtskarten reichen würde. Sieben Jahre würden einfach so vergessen sein.

Vielleicht würde Angelina, wenn sie älter war, nichts mehr von Alicia haben als Erinnerungen. Es gab schöne und schlechte. Ihre erste Zugfahrt war eine der schönsten Erinnerungen. Genau wie das erste Quidditchspiel. Das Gewinnen des Quidditchpokals war leider ein wenig verschwommen. Die Vorbereitungen für den Weihnachtsball, dann Alicia, wie sie mit George tanzt... Der Moment in dem sie ihr und Katie erzählt, dass sie weggeht.

Es war schade, dass ihr letztes gemeinsames Spiel unter die Kategorie für schlechte Erinnerungen fallen würde.

Angelina grunzte, als sie sich ihre Handgelenkschoner anzog. Sie hatte schon vor Langem akzeptiert, dass es für sie nicht vorgesehen war, dass sie den Quidditchpokal in ihrem Jahr als Captain zu gewinnen. Sie und ihr Team hatten ihr Bestes getan, doch es war nicht genug. Sie hatten es mit Glück ins Finale geschafft und alles, worauf sie hoffen konnten, war, dass sie nicht allzu schlimm geschlagen wurden. Sie hatte entschieden, dass sie ihrem Team einfach sagen würde, da draußen Spaß zu haben, kein Druck.

Oliver würde einen Herzinfarkt haben, wenn er jemals herausfände, dass sie das sagen wollte. Er hätte dem Team zweifellos gesagt, weiterzumachen und den Gegnern nichts zu schenken. Bei Wood ging es um Alles oder Nichts.

Angelina strich ihren Umhang glatt und nahm ihren Besen. Sie atmete tief durch und setzte ein Lächeln auf, bevor sie das Kapitänsbüro verließ. Ihr Team war ein bisschen besser drauf, als sie es noch vor dem letzten Spiel gewesen waren. Sie fühlten sich anscheinend nicht unter Druck gesetzt; niemand erwartete von ihnen den Sieg.

„Fertig, Leute?"

Katie sprang auf und salutierte. „Wir sind fertig, Ma'am!"

„Lasst das ruhig", sagte Angelina fröhlich. „Lasst uns da draußen einfach etwas Spaß haben. Es wird das letzte Spiel in Hogwarts für uns drei, also sollten wir das Beste daraus machen."

Alicia und Katie senkten beide die Köpfe und schnieften leise. Ron warf ihnen merkwürdige Blicke zu und wollte gerade fragen, was los war, doch Ginny unterbrach ihn.

„Theoretisch können wir Ravenclaw immer noch schlagen", sagte sie. „Wäre es für euch Drei nicht schöner, wenn ihr mit einem Sieg gehen könntet?"

„Jah, aber ihr braucht euch nicht hoffnungsvoll ins Spiel zu stürzen. Du und Andrew und Jack, ihr wart großartige Neuzugänge in letzter Sekunde und ich habe es wirklich genossen, mit euch dreien zu spielen. Ron", sagte Angelina, trat zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, „ich war vielleicht kurz angebunden mit dir, aber ich glaube ehrlich, dass du ein talentierte Quidditchspieler bist. Ich hätte dich nicht ausgesucht, wenn ich nicht geglaubt hätte, dass du echtes Potential hast. Du hast noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, allen zu zeigen, was du kannst, aber nächstes Jahr, da bin ich sicher, wirst du ein viel selbstsichererer Spieler sein."

Rons Ohren wurden rot und seine Stimme war heiser, als er sagte, „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht so gut bin. Ich bezweifle, dass ich nächstes Jahr wieder genommen werde."

Angelina lächelte freundlich und nahm Rons Gesicht in beide Hände, sodass er nicht wegsehen konnte. „Süßer, wenn Harrys Verbot nächstes Jahr noch steht, könntest du selbst Captain sein. Ich werde dich McGonagall empfehlen, sollte Harry außer Frage stehen."

Rons ganzes Gesicht wurde rot und er stammelte etwas Unverständliches. Ginny übersetzte es mit: „Danke, Angelina, du bist wunderbar."

„Ich war nicht so nervös seit meinem ersten Spiel", gestand Katie Alicia, während Angelina mit ihren Treibern redete.

„Fred und George sollten hier sein", erwiderte Alicia seufzend. „Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an ohne sie."

„Sie sollten wenigstens zuschauen dürfen", stimmte Katie zu. „Dumbledore würde sie definitiv kommen lassen, doch leider sitzen wir mit Umbridge der Unerträglichen fest."

Angelina klatschte laut in die Hände. „Es wird Zeit, Leute. Lasst uns der Schule wenigstens eine gute Show bieten."

Alle standen auf und gerade als Angelina losmarschieren wollte, ergriff Ginny ihren Arm. „Die Jungs und ich haben bereits darüber gesprochen und wir finden, dass ihr Jägerinnen als letzte rausgehen solltet. Wir würden euch außerdem gerne Spalier stehen."

„Was?", entfuhr es Angelina und sie blinzelte das jüngere Mädchen an.

„Es war nur so eine Idee", sagte Ron schnell, „ihr müsst das nicht machen. Es war wirklich eine echt dumme Idee."

„Wovon redest du eigentlich, Ron? Es war _deine_ Idee", sagte Andrew Kirke.

Alicia und Katie schlangen gleichzeitig die Arme um Ron, Tränen in den Augen. Ron versuchte erfolglos, sich zwischen ihnen herauszuwinden, während sie ihn drückten und ihm sagten, wie süß er war. Sie ließen ihn schließlich los und er strich seinen tränenfeuchten Umhang glatt, ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen, aber recht zufrieden.

„Ich hätte es nicht vorgeschlagen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ihr so heulen würdet", sagte er empfindlich.

Ginny verdrehte nur die Augen und schulterte ihren Besen. „Jah, klar, Ron. Morgen wirst du bei deinen Freunden angeben, dass die Jägerinnen versucht haben, dich zu begrapschen. Du bist so durchschaubar."

Lachend reichte Angelina Ron ihren Besen und schlang die Arme um Alicia und Katie. „Gebt den anderen eure Besen und dann lass uns rausgehen."

Alicia und Katie überreichten ihre Besen und Angelina zog sie aus ihrer Umkleide und in den Tunnel, der zum Feld führte.

„Ich werde den Quaffel nicht sehen können, wenn ich so weitermache", sagte Katie, während sie sich die Wangen mit ihrem Ärmel abwischte.

„Was sagt ihr, hinterlassen wir einen Eindruck?", fragte Angelina, ihre Stimme hallend im Tunnel. „Ich schlage vor, wir gehen sicher, dass wir niemals vergessen werden. Lasst uns allen zeigen, was wir _wirklich_ drauf haben."

„Ich denke, wir haben nichts zu verlieren", sagte Katie.

Alicia war ein bisschen zögerlicher. „Was genau hast du vor? Ich gehe nicht nackt, weißt du."

„Warum denkst du gleich an Nacktheit?", zog Angelina sie auf. „Ich dachte eigentlich daran, dass wir all die Spielzüge machen könnten, die wir im Training ausprobiert haben, aber aus Angst vorher nie im richtigen Spiel angewandt haben. Ich schlage vor, wir machen sie heute."

„Meinst du den Wollongong Shimmy?", fragte Alicia leise.

„Größer, Baby." Angelina grinste diabolisch. „Lasst uns aufs Ganze gehen. Lasst uns den Leuten was zeigen, was sie noch nie gesehen haben. Abgesehen von allen bekannten Spielzügen dachte ich an Olly's Ally-oop."

Katie schnappte nach Luft und Alicia quietschte. Olly's Ally-oop war ein Spielzug, den sie nach Oliver benannt hatten, weil er versucht hatten, ihn ihnen in seinem letzten Jahr beizubringen. Leider war der Spielzug auf dem Papier um Einiges einfacher als in der Realität und das ganze verwirrende Verweben und Ausweichen hatte in vielen Beulen und Blutergüssen geendet. Die Mädchen hatten sich schnell geweigert, den Spielzug je wieder auszuprobieren. Jetzt schien ein guter Zeitpunkt, ihn zu benutzen.

„Ich sage, wir machen es", sagte Alicia und hielt im Tunnel an, um den Rest des Teams vorbei zu lassen. „Es wäre eine nette Erinnerung an Oliver und wir alle wissen, dass wir ihm eine Menge schulden. Ich wäre sicher nicht hier, wenn er nicht gewesen wäre."

„Okay, ich gebe euch das Zeichen, wenn ich den Quaffel habe. Erinnert ihr euch an die Spielzug?"

„Wir haben ihn so oft ausprobiert, dass er auf ewig auf der Innenseite meines Schädels eingraviert sein wird", antwortete Katie sarkastisch.

Alicia sah den Tunnel entlang zum Ausgang, wo die anderen Vier gerade raustraten. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es das jetzt ist."

Angelina nahm ihre und Katies Hände und sie gingen zusammen den Tunnel hinunter, der Lärm der Menge wuchs mit jedem ihrer Schritte. Ron, Ginny, Andrew und Jack standen am Ende des Tunnels, die Besen zu einem Bogen gehoben, unter dem die Mädchen hindurchschritten.

„Diese Ehrengarde", sage Lee gerade, „ist natürlich für die großartigen Jägerinnen, die dieses Jahr ihren Abschluss machen und das Gryffindorteam mit einem großen Loch zurücklassen. Diese Ladies werden in die Geschichte eingehen als eins der besten Jägerteams das Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Hier sind sie! Captain Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell uuund Alicia Spinnet!"

Die Menge flippte aus und die drei überwältigten jungen Frauen traten zum letzten Mal hinaus auf das Quidditchfeld Hogwarts'. Sie duckten sich unter den Besen ihrer Teamkollegen hinweg und gingen zur Mitte des Feldes ohne einander loszulassen. Sie sogen für einen Moment die Atmosphäre in sich auf, dann ließen sie sich los, um Madam Hooch für all ihre Jahre als Schiedsrichterin zu danken, während das Ravenclawteam herauskam. Die beiden Mannschaften stellten sich schließlich an der Linie auf und die Kapitäne schüttelten sich die Hand.

„Viel Glück, Johnson", sagte Roger Davies, wobei er allerdings eher mit ihrer Brust sprach.

„Dir auch, Davies", erwiderte sie kühl und widerstand dem Drag, ihm ihr Knie zwischen die Beine zu rammen.

Das Spiel begann. Die Menge war gespannt, das Ravenclawteam war nervös, die Gryffindors waren gleichgültig. Alle wollten sehen, was passieren würde. Würde Gryffindor kämpfen? Würde Ron wie durch ein Wunder Talent bekommen haben? Würden die Ravenclaws etwas Gnade zeigen?

Innerhalb von Minuten wurde deutlich, dass die Antwort auf all diese Fragen nein war. Davies schoss ein leichtes Tor.

„Na ja, ein Sieg wäre nett gewesen. Lasst uns anfangen", sagte Angelina.

„Falkenkopf?", fragte Katie.

„Gut zum Aufwärmen."

Die Jägerinnen ‚fingen an', indem sie die Dinge mit der Falkenkopf-Angriffsformation ins Rollen brachten. Es war ihr Markenzeichen und garantierte ein Tor. Dieses Mal war es nicht anders. Die Reaktion der Menge war etwas zögerlich. Niemand schien sich zu früh Hoffnungen machen zu wollen. Als John Bradley den Mädchen auswich und zum Tor raste, planten die Jägerinnen bereits den nächsten Angriff.

„Lasst uns mal ein bisschen Dampf machen!", rief Angelina von irgendwo über Alicia.

„Porskoff-Täuschung!", rief Katie. Sie hatte sichtlich Spaß.

Auch Alicia machte es Spaß. Zum ersten Mal war es egal, wenn sie einen Fehler machte. Die Mädchen gingen in Position für die Porskoff-Täuschung, als Bradley den Quaffel warf. Dann passierte das Wunder. Ron tauchte nach links und schaffte es, den Quaffel zu halten. Er wehrte ihn nach oben ab und fing ihn dann. Für eine Sekunde starrte er auf den leuchtend roten Ball in seinen Händen, als wenn er nicht wüsste, wir er dahin gekommen war.

„RON!", kreischte Angelina und schoss mit dem Arm wedelnd auf ihn zu.

Ron warf ihr den Quaffel zu, ein guter, starker Pass. Das Ravenclawteam war ein bisschen geschockt und Angelina bekam so einen Vorsprung. Sie brauchte die anderen beiden Mädchen dieses Mal nicht. Sie schaffte es problemlos zu den Torposten der Ravenclaws und schlug den erstaunten Hüter ohne große Mühe. Die Menge explodierte, ihre Hoffnungen, ein spannendes Spiel zu sehen, waren gestiegen.

„Glaubst du, das war nur Glück?", fragte Alicia Katie.

„Keine Ahnung, aber guck dir mal Ronnie an."

Alicia spähte über ihre Schulter. Ron saß viel aufrechter auf seinem Besen, sein Blick konzentriert auf das Spiel gerichtet. In diesem Moment erinnerte er sie an Oliver. Ihr wurde leichter ums Herz. Das ganze Team wusste, dass Ron nur ein bisschen Selbstvertrauen brauchte.

„Wir könnten gewinnen", sagte Alicia mit unverhohlenem Unglauben in der Stimme.

Katie kam zu ihr rüber, als Timothy Chambers mit dem Quaffel im Arm das Feld hochgeflogen kam. Sie grinste breit. „Ich rieche Porskoff."

Alicia zwinkerte ihr zu und sie flogen los, um Chambers abzufangen, bevor er in die Nähe des Tores kam. Zusammen konnten sie ihm den Quaffel abnehmen. Katie war in Besitz, also hielt Alicia sicher unter ihr und wartete auf den Pass. Und er kam. Alles, was Alicia tun musste, war einem Klatscher auszuweichen und den Hüter reinzulegen. Er berührte den Ball mit den Fingerspitzen, konnte ihn aber nicht abwehren, und er segelte durch den Ring.

Die Menge war wieder am Feiern. Sie liebten es, wenn die Drei so schwierige Spielzüge wie diesen einsetzten. Kein anderes Team in Hogwarts hatte so gut aufeinander abgestimmte Jäger, sodass es bei ihnen nicht klappte. Man musste die Körpersprache der Teamkollegen genau lesen können. Zum Beispiel wussten nur Alicia und Angelina, dass Katie den Quaffel gleich passen würde, wenn sie leicht die Schultern sacken ließ.

Während Alicia die Glückwunsche von ihren Teamkollegen entgegennahm, stiegen wieder Tränen in ihren Augen auf. Niemals würde sie eine engere Freundschaft haben. Sicher, sie würde andere Freunde haben, aber es wäre niemals wieder so. Sie blinzelte, um ihre Sicht zu klären und stürzte sich wieder ins Spiel. Es war sinnlos, über Dinge zu trauern, die sie nicht ändern konnte.

Das Tempo des Spiels zog an. Das Ravenclawteam wollte verzweifelt herausfinden, ob Rons Glanzleistung nur Glück gewesen war und das Gryffindorteam wollte verzweifelt Tore schießen, falls es wirklich so sein sollte. Ron schaffte drei oder vier brillante Paraden und die Mädchen konnten noch zwei weitere Tore schießen. Als Gryffindor mit bequemen Fünfzig zu Zehn führte, wankte Ron leider ein wenig unter dem Druck. Die Treiber von Ravenclaw beschossen ihn mit Klatschern, was vorher nie jemand für nötig gehalten hatte. Er war damit beschäftigt, diesen Angriffen auszuweichen, als Davies zuschlug. Der Quaffel schob sich am Innenrand des linkes Rings vorbei.

Die Slytherins, die vorher schockiert geschwiegen hatten, begannen fröhlich mit ihrem ‚Weasley ist unser King'. Rons Schultern sackten zusammen, genau wie Alicias. Andrew und Jack verloren wieder die Kontrolle über die Klatscher. Also mussten sich die Jägerinnen vor verirrten Klatschern ducken und gegen die frischen Mutes angreifenden Ravenclaws ankämpfen. Weil sie fühlten, dass ihre Strähne vor bei war, verloren die Drei ihren Elan. Ron ließ drei Tore in nacheinander durch und die Slytherins bereiteten sich auf den Gnadenschuss vor.

„NEIN! Ich werde mir diesen Spiel nicht durch die Finger gleiten lassen, wenn wir immer noch eine Chance auf den Sieg haben!", brüllte Angelina über die Gesänge von ‚Weasley ist unser King'. Ihre nächsten Worten gingen im Lärm unter und Alicia und Katie runzelten die Stirn und zuckten verwirrt mit den Schultern. Angelinas Gesicht verhärtete sich entschlossen. Sie schlug sich mit der Hand aufs Herz.

Das war das Zeichen für Olly's Ally-oop. Katie presste sich ebenfalls die Hand auf die Brust und wandte sich zu Alicia um. Ohne zu zögern wiederholte Alicia die Geste. Es fühlte sich komisch an. Sie und Oliver hatten sich das Zeichen ausgedacht, als sie noch ein Paar gewesen waren. Damals war es lustig gewesen, ihre Beziehung unter den Augen ihrer nichtsahnenden Teamkollegen so offen zu zeigen. Sie hatte so lange nicht an Oliver gedacht, bemerkte Alicia. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz gegen ihre Rippen schlug und ihr Magen sich zusammenzog.

Angelina flog los, um Bradley den Quaffel aus den Armen zu schlagen. Sobald sie den Ball sicher hatte, kamen die anderen beiden zu ihr. Alicia flog schräg links über Angelina; Katie flog schräg rechts unter Angelina. Sie blieben in dieser Diagonale, bis sie bis zwanzig gezählt hatten, dann ändern sie die Positionen. Alicia ließ sich sinken, sodass sie auf gleicher Höhe mit Katie war und die Drei ein Dreieck bildeten, Angelina an der Spitze. Diese konnte jetzt theoretisch zu jeder der beiden passen. Die Ravenclaw-Jäger versuchten rauszufinden, wohin sie passen würde, als sie schon wieder die Formation veränderten. Davies flog nur noch durch den leeren Flecken Luft, wo eben noch Angelina gewesen war.

Diese hatte sich ebenfalls sinken lassen und somit das Dreieck umgedreht. Jetzt kam der schwere Teil. Bisher war es einfaches Formationsfliegen gewesen, wie beim Falkenkopf, jetzt kam es auch auf das perfekte Timing an. Angelina warf den Ball hoch zu Katie und alle Ravenclaw-Jäger stürzten sich auf diese. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte, dass Alicia vorbeigeschossen kam und den Pass abfing. Es schien, dass sie einen Pass ihres eigenen Teams abgefangen hatte. Natürlich war es so geplant gewesen. Sie bildeten wieder ein Dreieck, diesmal mit Katie an der Spitze.

Die Menge sah in verwirrtem Schweigen zu. Sogar Ginny und Cho beobachteten sie. Der arme Lee hatte ebenfalls Schwierigkeiten, den Geschehnissen zu folgen und sagte nur noch ab und zu, „Wow!" und „Whoa!". Es war offenbar ein durchdachter Spielzug, doch keiner wusste, was es genau war. Es schien wie eine Mischung aus Falkenkopf/ Wollongong Shimmy/ Porskoff-Täuschung. Spektakulär, konnte man nur sagen.

Als sich das Ravenclawteam auf Alicia stürzte, flog Angelina zwischen ihr und Katie hindurch. Alicia täuschte einen Pass auf Angelina vor, warf den Ball aber dann in Wirklich zu Katie, die zwischen ihr und Angelina hindurchflog. Katie warf den Ball hoch zu Angelina, doch wieder fing Alicia den Pass ab.

Der ganze Angriff war nur noch ein roter Schatten für den Hüter von Ravenclaw, der zu jeder Gottheit betete, die ihm einfiel. Als wenn die Gryffindor-Jägerinnen nicht auch schon so furchteinflößend genug wären, ohne dass sie einen komplizierten Spielzug ausführten. Am anderen Ende des Feldes hielt Ron die Luft an. Er schwebte still vor seinen Ringen, was er eigentlich nicht tun sollte. Angelina hatte ihm eingeschärft, dass er in Bewegung bleiben musste, doch er war zu sehr fasziniert. Er wusste, dass die Mädchen gute Spielerinnen waren, doch er hatte sie noch nie zuvor so etwas machen sehen, nicht mal beim Training.

Angelina flog unter Alicia und Katie lang, die jetzt mit einem der Ravenclaw-Jäger Schweinchen in der Mitte spielten. Einmal kam ein Klatscher auf Katie zugeschossen, die jedoch glücklicherweise mit einer Faultiertolle ausweichen konnte. Angelina seufzte erleichtert. Sie durften den Quaffel jetzt nicht verlieren, wo sie so nah vor dem Abschluss des Spielzuges standen. Als Alicia ihre Knöchel unter dem Besen überkreuzte, wusste Angelina, dass es Zeit war. Das war das abschließende Signal. Es war Zeit für den Ally-oop-Teil von Olly's Ally-oop.

Alicia, Angelina und Katie flogen genau im selben Moment los. Das Timing dabei musste perfekt ein. Das war der Teil, mit dem sie beim Training vor all den Jahren Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatten. Sie flogen auf denselben Punkt mitten in der Luft, kurz außerhalb des Torkreises. Alle wussten, dass nur ein Jäger zur Zeit in diesem Kreis sein durfte. Wäre es Alicia oder Katie? Sie behielten ihre waghalsige Geschwindigkeit bei und flogen genau aufeinander zu. Sie würden zusammenstoßen!

Die Hälfte der Zuschauer kniff die Augen zu, die andere fluchte, kreischte oder schnappte nach Luft. Die beiden Jägerinnen verfehlten einander nur um Zentimeter. Alicia ließ den Quaffel genau in dem Moment los, als sie und Katie aneinander vorbeirasten. Angelina schoss wie eine Kanonenkugel zwischen ihnen hindurch und schnappte sich den Quaffel. Irgendwie hatten die Mädchen es in derselben Bewegung geschafft, einander auszuweichen und den Quaffel zu passen. Der Hüter von Ravenclaw hatte kaum Zeit, sich zu bewegen, als Angelina nur Sekunden nach dem Schuss den Quaffel warf. Der Ball segelte säuberlich durch den Mittelring.

In den Zuschauerrängen standen alle. Die Mitglieder des Ravenclawteams schüttelten in widerwilliger Bewunderung die Köpfe. So was hatte Hogwarts seit Jahrzehnten nicht gesehen und es würde Jahre dauern, bis es wieder geschah. Es war ein Zeichen dafür, dass die Jägerinnen über den Hogwarts-Standard hinausgewachsen waren. Sie waren eine Stufe über jedem anderen Spieler an der Schule.

Rons Mund stand offen. Er wusste es in diesem Moment noch nicht, aber er hatte gerade ein Stückchen Geschichte gesehen. Angelina, Alicia und Katie würden Olly's Ally-oop nie wieder zusammen ausführen und er würde auch nie wieder in Hogwarts richtig ausgeführt werde. Er war zu gefährlich und kompliziert, um von Jägern ausgeführt zu werden, die nur eine oberflächliche Beziehung hatten. Innerhalb von ein paar Wochen würden jedoch die professionellen Teams ihn übernehmen. Wenn der Name des Spielzuges aufgedeckt würde, würde er für immer als Olly's Ally-oop bekannt sein, wodurch gesichert war, dass Oliver Woods Name in die Bücher der Quidditchgeschichte eingehen würde.

Auf Alicias Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus, als Angelina und Katie an ihr vorbeirasten. Der Applaus hielt eine ganze Weile und die Euphorie der Drei ebenso. Sie waren so aufgedreht, dass sie fast vergaßen, dass sie noch immer ein schwieriges Quidditchspiel spielten. Deshalb hatte Chambers ein ganzes Stück Vorsprung auf sie und kam in Reichweite der Gryffindor-Torstangen. Eine halbherzige Version von ‚Weasley ist unser King' kam auf, doch Ron behauptete sich. Chambers flog in Schlangenlinien und im Zickzack und versuchte, ihn zu verwirren.

Chambers schoss und Ron tauchte ab. Er nahm beide Hände vom Besen und griff zu. Er bekam den Quaffel zu fassen und drehte sich kopfüber. Als er sich wieder aufgesetzt hatte, warf er den Quaffel zu Katie und umklammerte mit weißen Knöcheln den Besenstiel. Ron hatte noch nie zuvor eine so waghalsige Parade gemacht. Er hätte vom Besen fallen können! Der Olly's Ally-oop der Jägerinnen war genug Motivation gewesen. Er wollte auch in Erinnerung bleiben. Er wollte, dass die Leute auch für ihn aufstanden und ihn anfeuerten. Zur Hölle, er wollte auch einen Spielzug nach sich benannt haben!

Von da an lief alles perfekt. Ron wehrte eine ganze Reihe Torschüsse ab und die Mädchen trafen drei Mal nacheinander. Ravenclaw verlor langsam die Kontrolle. Sie versuchten verzweifelt, an den Quaffel zu kommen und ihre Klatscher gingen alle ins Leere. Es stand Neunzig zu Fünfzig als Ginny und Cho plötzlich in den Sturzflug gingen. Cho hatte den schnelleren Besen und war knapp vorn. Ginny wollte das Spiel nicht verlieren, nachdem ihr Bruder eine solche Glanzleistung hingelegt hatte. Sie flog aus Chos Windschatten hinaus. An Harry denkend legte sie sich noch tiefer über den Besenstiel und holte leicht auf. Chos ausgestreckte Hand wackelte und sie griff ins Leere. Ginny jedoch nicht.

Die Jägerinnen flogen instinktiv jubelnd aufeinander zu und schwebten lange Zeit in einem tränenfeuchten Haufen in der Luft. Niemand sagte etwas; es wäre über den Lärm der Menge hinweg eh nicht verstanden worden. Alles war Chaos. Die Mädchen landeten eher schlecht als recht und wurden sofort von ihren Teamkollegen umringt. Es gab eine Menge verworrener Küsse und Umarmungen. Angelina packte Ron und weigerte sich, ihn wieder loszulassen, was ihm anscheinend nicht viel ausmachte.

„Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass ihr Drei so was geschafft habt!", rief Ginny, während sie Alicia und Katie umarmte.

„Wir auch nicht", gab Katie zu und merkte, wie ihr Gesicht langsam vom vielen Lächeln zu schmerzen begann.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Ron diese ganzen brillanten Paraden gemacht hat!", warf Angelina ein. Sie drückte Ron dankbar und er errötete vor Freude. Langsam verteilten sich die Zuschauer auf dem Feld.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich all diese Paraden hinbekommen habe", sagte Ron heiser. „Ich weiß nur, dass mir im Spiel zwei Dinge aufgegangen sind. Als ich das erste Mal gegen Bradley gehalten haben, habe ich mir gesagt, dass ich das wieder kann, wenn ich mich nur anstrengen würde. Dann habe ich offensichtlich wieder die Zuversicht verloren. Nachdem ihr Mädels dann diesen irren Angriff durchgezogen habt, ist mir klar geworden, dass ich auch über mich hinauswachsen muss. Ich konnte euch Mädels doch nicht ohne den Pokal gehen lassen."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen, während Angelina ein halbes Dutzend kleiner Küsse auf Rons Gesicht pflanzte. Alicia und Katie taten es ihr nach und er fing förmlich an zu glühen. Ginny wusste, dass das nicht so sehr daran lag, dass ihn drei hübsche Mädchen geküsst hatten; es war mehr, dass die ganze Schule es gesehen hatte. Glücklicherweise zog die Menge Ron weg, bevor er die Mädchen dazu bringen konnte, ihn noch mal zu küssen.

Während das Team sich auf das Podest zu bewegte, trat Ginny neben Angelina und ließ ein Blatt Pergament in deren Hand gleiten. „Er ist von Fred. Er hat mich gebeten, ihn dir nach dem Spiel zu geben."

Angelina dankte Ginny, dann entfaltete sie das Pergament. Darauf stand:

_Angel,_

_Ich schreibe das hier in der Nacht bevor wir gehen. Es ist nachdem wir... na ja, du weißt schon, was wir getan haben. Mir ist aufgegangen, dass ich dich am Spieltag nicht sehen oder dir einen Brief schreiben kann. Ich will nicht, dass irgendein schleimiger Slytherin unsere private Korrespondenz liest. Ich schreibe zwei Versionen dieses Briefs, für den Fall dass das Unglaubliche geschieht und ihr tatsächlich den Pokal gewinnt. Ich hoffe, du liest den Glückwunsch-Brief._

_HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH!_

_Wenn du diesen Brief liest, dann müsst ihr gewonnen haben. Ich wusste, ihr könnt es schaffen. Keiner sonst hätte das hinkriegen können. Ihr habt den Pokal mit einem Team gewonnen, das auf dem Standard einer Reserve-Mannschaft ist. Du bist brillant, Angelina. Ich wusste immer, dass du es bist. Wenn wir uns sehen, erwarte ich eine ausführliche Beschreibung des Spiels. Na ja, ich nehme an, dass wir nicht gerade Lust auf eine lange Unterhaltung haben werden, wenn wir uns wiedersehen._

_Ich liebe dich._

_Fred._

Angelina biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen und faltete den Brief vorsichtig wieder zusammen. Sie steckte ihn in die Brusttasche ihres Umhangs, sodass er über ihrem Herzen lag.

„Da sind ja meine Mädels!", rief Lee und schubste sich seinen Weg durch die Menge. Er erreichte Angelina und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und dachte an Fred.

„Lass uns auch mal", beschwerte sich Alicia und zupfte an Angelinas Ärmel.

Lee umarmte und küsste sie alle drei. Er nahm sie unter seine Fittiche und bahnte ihnen einen Weg durch die Leute, wobei er alle Hände derjenigen männlichen Zuschauer wegschob, die zu aufdringlich wurden. Angelina, Alicia und Katie traten zum Rest ihres Teams auf die Bühne. Umbridge stand am Rand und runzelte verärgert die Stirn. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie den Pokal nicht an die Gryffindors geben wollte. Angelina marschierte hinüber zum Tisch und holte persönlich den Pokal. Sie hob ihn in die Luft und die Menge der Schüler antwortete mit einem Jubeln.

„Sag etwas", drängte Lee und schob Angelina sein magisches Megafon entgegen. Sie reichte Andrew und Jack den Pokal und nahm das Megafon.

Sie hatte keinen Sieg erwartet und deshalb auch keine Rede geplant. „Ich möchte meinem wundervollen Team danken. Keiner hätte gedacht, dass wir es schaffen. Einige wollten sogar nicht, dass wir es schaffen."

Umbridge kniff bei diesen Worten die Augen zusammen und Alicia ergriff Angelinas Arm um diese zu warnen, dass sie sich auf sehr dünnem Eis befand. Sie wollte keine von Umbridges Folterstunden/Strafarbeiten ertragen, also hielt sie sich zurück. Sie wollte jedoch trotzdem noch etwas sagen, um zu zeigen, dass sie nicht kapituliert hatte. Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf Ron. Wie könnte man Umbridge besser ärgern, als ihr den Erfolg Ron Weasleys unter die Nase zu reiben?

„Ich habe nur noch eine Sache zu sagen." Angelina packte Rons Arm und riss ihn in die Höhe. „WEASLEY IST UNSER KING!"

„Ließ keinen Quaffel durch den Ring!", fügte Ginny hinzu, sich in Richtung Megafon lehnend.

Katie riss Rons anderen Arm in die Höhe. „Weasley fängt doch jedes Ding!"

„Hütet nämlich jeden Ring!", brüllte Alicia.

Die Treiber hüpften auf und ab. „Und wir Gryffindors nun sing'..."

„WEASLEY IST UNSER KING!", schrie das Team gemeinsam.

xxxxx

Keiner war auf Juni vorbereitet. Er kam aus dem Nichts und ließ die Fünft- und Siebtklässler in Panik geraten. Jeder, der es wagte, einen lernenden Schüler zu stören, wurde prompt angebrüllt. Sogar die Schüler wie Hermine und Alicia, die mehr als vorbereitet waren, konnte man bei panischem Lernen in letzter Minute erwischen. Katie wies Alicia wiederholt darauf hin, dass ihre UTZ-Ergebnisse kaum noch eine Rolle spielten.

„Es würde trotzdem nicht gut aussehen, wenn ich irgendwo ein ‚M' kriege, oder?", sagte Alicia sauer. Sie knallte ihr Verwandlungsbuch zu und wandte sich ihrem Frühstück zu. Nicht, dass sie irgendwas essen könnte.

Es war der Tag vor Prüfungsbeginn. Die Fünft- und Siebtklässler saßen an den jeweiligen Haustischen und lasen in ihren Büchern. Das Essen wurde kaum angerührt.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum sich alle so aufregen", sagte Lee und nahm etwas Bacon von Katies Teller.

„Netter Versuch, Lee", sagte Angelina. „Wir haben dich gestern alle heimlich in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums lernen sehen. Du bist genauso aus dem Häuschen wie alle anderen."

„Sprich leiser", zischte er und sah sich um. „Sonst braucht das niemand wissen. Die Leute schauen zu mir auf, jetzt wo Fred und George weg sind, weißt du."

„Natürlich tun sie das, Schatz", sagte Katie sanft ohne von ihrem Zauberkunstbuch aufzusehen.

Bei der Erwähnung von Fred und George verfielen Angelina und Alicia in Stillschweigen. Alicia hatte sich seit dem Quidditchfinale recht gut gehalten. Sie war so mit ihrem Lernen beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie kaum einen Gedanken an George verschwendet hatte. Okay, sie hatte vielleicht ein paar Träume über ihn gehabt, aber daran war ganz allein ihr Unterbewusstsein schuld. Sie hatte nicht träumen _wollen_, dass George in der Nacht vor der Abschlussfeier in ihrem Zimmer auftauchte.

Angelina hatte sich unter gegebenen Umständen ebenfalls sehr gut gehalten. Vor dem Quidditchfinale hatte sie ein paar mal am Tag an Fred gedacht. Seit sie nach dem Spiel seinen Brief gelesen und angefangen hatte, die Tage bis zu ihrem Wiedersehen zu zählen, dachte Angelina ungefähr alle zehn Minuten an ihn, was sie anfangs beunruhigt hatte. Sie hatte den Mädchen und Lee ihr Problem gesagt und sie hatten dabei geholfen, rauszufinden, dass es nichts Schlimmes für sie war, an Fred zu denken.

Kurz gesagt: Alicia versuchte, nicht an George zu denken und Angelina verlor sich in Tagträumen über Fred. Sie hatte gerade einen solchen Tagtraum über ihr Wiedersehen, als das Inquisitionskommando mit einer handvoll Briefen eintrat. So kam die Post jeden Morgen an, seit Umbridge befohlen hatte, dass alle reinkommende und ausgehende Post untersucht werden sollte.

Warrington näherte sich den Vieren und hielt Alicia zwei Briefe hin. Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und versuchte, ihre Briefe zu ergreifen, doch er zog sie weg und grinste widerwärtig. „Nicht so schnell, Spinnet. Ich dachte, du bist mit einem dieser dreckigen Weasley-Zwillinge zusammen."

Angelina schreckte bei diesem Kommentar aus ihren Träumen hoch. Sie hatte sich schon halb erhoben, als Alicia ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Alicia stand ruhig auf und streckte dem Slytherin die offene Hand entgegen. „Es geht dich nichts an, mit wem ich zusammen bin. Gib mir meine Briefe."

„Dann triffst du dich auch mit diesem Kerl?", fragte Warrington und hob eine Augenbraue. „Du bist verdorbener, als ich je gedacht hätte."

„Niemand weiß, wovon du redest, Warrington." Lee stand auf und starrte ihn über den Tisch hinweg finster an. „Gib ihr ihre Briefe und verschwinde."

„Vögelst du den Kommentator auch noch?", schnaubte Warrington hämisch. Er lachte, als Alicia rot wurde, dann gab er ihr die Briefe. Er ging weiter, jedoch nicht, ohne ihr noch über die Schulter zuzuzwinkern.

„Wovon redet er? Wen meinte er, als er gefragt hat, ob du dich auch noch mit ‚diesem Kerl' triffst?", fragte Angelina.

„Ich wette, es ist ein Brief von George", sagte Katie verträumt, mit glitzernden Augen bei dem Gedanken an einen Versöhnungsbrief.

Alicia sah hinunter auf die Briefe in ihrer Hand. Beide waren nachlässig aufgerissen worden. Der erste war vom Tagespropheten. Der zweite Umschlag trug ihren Namen, in dunkelblauer Tinte geschrieben. Sie erkannte die unordentliche Handschrift sofort.

„Oh Gott!", keuchte sie.

„Er schreibt dir Briefe?", fragte Lee.

„Nein, du Idiot. Er ist von _Oliver_."

„Oh Gott", murmelte Lee zustimmend.

„Was er wohl will?", fragte Angelina vorsichtig beim Anblick des angespannten Ausdrucks auf dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es unwichtig ist." Alicia atmete tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen. Sie setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz und öffnete zuerst den Brief vom Tagespropheten. Ihre Augen überflogen ihn schnell und wurden mit jedem Wort größer. „Leute, ich habe gerade meinen ersten Auftrag bekommen", sagte sie zittrig.

„Und?"

„Und ich gehe nach Sydney! Ich gehe nach Australien!"

Die Mädchen und Lee jubelten und schrieen, wobei sie viele böse Blicke von den lernenden Schülern ernteten. Sobald sie sich alle beruhigt hatten, erzählte Alicia ihnen den Rest der Neuigkeiten, der nicht so toll war.

„In den nächsten Wochen werden ein paar internationale Freundschaftsspiele gespielt. Australien spielt gegen ein europäisches Team und sie haben entschieden, dass wir uns darum kümmern werden. Drin steht, dass ich mich mit den anderen in Leeds treffen muss, sobald die Schule vorbei ist. Ich muss direkt von Hogmeade mit dem Zug fahren."

„Was?", wollte Katie wissen. „Bedeutet das, dass du nicht mit uns im Hogwarts-Express fahren wirst?"

Alicia nickte still. „Ich werde nur einen Tag in Leeds sein und dann mit einem Portschlüssel nach Australien reisen."

Das ließ die gute Laune verebben. Es würde keine Zeit mehr für Partys oder sonstige Arten von Abschied sein. In einem Monat würden sie sich trennen und Alicia bezweifelte, dass sie vor Weihnachten zurückkommen könnte. In der Tat wäre es sogar schon Glück, wenn sie es bis dahin zurück nach England schaffte. Alles wies darauf hin, dass ihr erstes Jahr als Reporterin hektisch werden würde.

Alicia ließ ihren Freunden Zeit, das zu verarbeiten und öffnete Olivers Brief. Sie hatte seit seinem katastrophalen Hogsmeade-Besuch im letzten Jahr nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was er auf einmal wollte. Seine Schrift war unsauber und an einigen Stellen verwischt. Er war entweder in Eile oder sehr aufgeregt gewesen, als er geschrieben hatte.

_Alicia,_

_die Quidditch-Welt ist in Aufruhr. Gerüchte über das, was du und die Mädels beim Endspiel gemacht habt, kursieren. Einige Scouts von verschiedenen Clubs waren da und alle waren nachhaltig beeindruckt. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr Drei den Ally-oop gemacht habt. Ich bin schon mindestens ein Dutzend mal danach gefragt worden._

_Oh, ich habe die Formalitäten vergessen. Tut mir Leid. Wie geht es dir? Mir geht es fantastisch. Ich hoffe, den anderen geht es gut. Ich habe es ins schottische Nationalteam geschafft! Wir spielen nächsten Monat ein Freundschaftsspiel gegen Australien. Ich habe gerade eben erst einen Zeitplan für unseren Aufenthalt bekommen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie überrascht ich war, als ich gesehen habe, dass ich ein Interview mit J. Lennox und A. Spinnet darauf sah?_

_Ich wünschte, du hättest mir erzählt, dass du einen Job beim Propheten bekommen hast. Ich bin wirklich glücklich für dich, aber doch ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass du es mich nicht eher wissen lassen hast. Ich freue mich schon darauf, dich bald zu sehen. Es wird schön sein, ein freundliches Gesicht in Sydney zu sehen. Wir werden uns definitiv treffen und uns austauschen müssen, bevor das Interview stattfindet. Wird George mitkommen?_

_Ich hoffe, dass bei dir alles gut gelaufen ist. Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet, von dir zu hören. Ich hätte schon eher geschrieben, aber das letzte Mal sind wir ein wenig merkwürdig auseinander gegangen und ich wusste nicht, wie die Dinge zwischen uns stehen. Ich hoffe, dass du mir nichts von dem, was passiert ist, vorwirfst._

_Oliver._

_P.S.: Sag Ang und Katie, dass sie für jedes Team ihrer Wahl spielen können, nach dem, was beim Finale los war._

Alicia räusperte sich leise und steckte den Brief zurück in den Umschlag. Also hatte Oliver ihr einen Brief geschrieben. Also würde Oliver in Sydney sein. Also würde sie ihn sehen müssen, ob sie wollte oder nicht.

Kein Problem. Nichts, worüber sie sich Sorgen machen müsste.

Trotz dieses Bemühens um Gleichgültigkeit, machte Alicias Verstand sich selbstständig und für einen Moment konnte sie nur noch Bilder von sich alleine mit Oliver sehen. Ein Picknick auf dem Quidditchfeld. Die Weltmeisterschaft. Die Dusche.

„Alles okay?", fragte Angelina.

Alicia sah auf und merkte, dass ihre Freunde sie aufmerksam betrachteten. „Ist schon okay. Oliver wollte mich nur wissen lassen, dass er in dem schottischen Team sein wird, das gegen Australien spielt."

Lee zuckte mit den Schultern und begann, eine Scheibe Toast zu buttern. „Ich nehme an, darum hat sich der Prophet für dieses Spiel entschieden. Grüß ihn von mir."

Katie und Angelina wollten nicht so leicht glauben, dass alles okay war. Sie hatten gesehen, wie blass Alicia geworden war. Katie wollte gerade nachfragen, als Draco Malfoy die Gruppe unterbrach. Er warf Angelina wortlos einen Brief zu, dann ging er davon.

„Dreckiges, kleines Frettchen", sagte Lee und besprühte Katies Buch mit Toastkrümeln, was ihm einen Knuff in die Rippen einbrachte.

„Endlich", sagte Angelina und riss den Brief aus dem Umschlag. „Sie hat ja auch lang genug gebraucht, um zu antworten."

„Deine Mutter?", riet Katie.

„Jah." Angelina wurde still, als sie zu lese begann, was ihre Mutter ihr zu ihrem Zusammenziehen mit Fred geschrieben hatte. Sie brauchte nicht sehr lange, da der Brief sehr kurz war. Alles, was da stand, war:

Darling- 

_Du wirst nicht glauben, wie schwer es ist, die Frau eines erfolgreichen Geschäftsmannes zu sein. Ich habe kaum Zeit, Luft zu holen. Ich haben deinen Brief erst gestern unter einem Stapel alter Zeitschriften gefunden. Er war mir völlig entfallen. Ich werde alle deine Sachen am Tag nach deinem Abschluss hinüber zu Gregs Apartment schicken._

_Deine Mutter._

Angelina drehte das Blatt Pergament um. Das war's. Das war alles, was ihre Mutter ihr zu sagen hatte. Und wer zur Hölle war Greg? Sie hätte sich ja wenigstens darum bemühen können, den Namen des Freundes ihrer Tochter richtig zu schreiben, dachte Angelina.

„Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Katie.

Angelina zerknüllte den Brief in ihrer Faust. „Es ist ihr egal, dass ich zu Fred ziehe. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich ihr sonst zwischen Maniküre und Gurkensandwiches in die Quere gekommen wäre."

Niemand sagte etwas. An diesem Punkt hätte Alicia normalerweise einen tröstenden Kommentar fallen gelassen. Doch sie hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, das Bild eines gewissen Ex-Quidditch-Kapitäns aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen.

Xxxxx

Das Beste, das alle über die UTZe sagen konnten, war, dass sie schnell vorbei waren. Die Schülerschaft war sich nicht sehr einig darüber, ob es schwer gewesen war oder nicht. Die gute Nachricht war jedoch, dass niemand einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hatte. Die allerletzte Prüfung für die Siebtklässler war Zauberkunst. Alicia war die letzte der Vier, die aufgerufen wurde, also warteten die anderen Drei draußen in der Eingangshalle auf sie. Als sie fertig war, ging sie langsam ans Ende der Großen Halle.

Während Alicia auf die Tür zuging, fühlte sie sich mit jedem Schritt besser. Schicht um Schicht der angestauten Anspannung fiel von ihr ab. Jahre voll Arbeit und Sorge verschwanden, als sie die Türen öffnete. Der Schiefer war reingewaschen. Sie fühlte sich strahlend und neu.

Als sie die Tür aufschob, kamen Lee und die Mädchen aus dem Nichts auf sie zu. Lee hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie herum, während Angelina und Katie quietschten. Ein paar wartende Schüler warfen ihnen böse Blicke zu. Die Vier bemerkten nicht, dass es noch andere Leute auf der Welt gab, während sie lachten und jubelten.

„Oh!", rief Angelina plötzlich und wand sich aus der Gruppenumarmung. „Wir müssen es einfach machen!"

„Was machen?"

„Etwas, das wir noch nie getan haben. Kommt schon!"

Angelina drehte sich um und lief auf die Eingangstüren zu. Es war ein Zeugnis ihrer Aufregung, dass die anderen ohne Nachfragen folgten. Alle Vier begannen draußen zu rennen. Es war ein warmer, angenehmer Tag und Luft roch nach Freiheit und neuen Horizonten. Hogwarts war ihnen nie so grün und lebendig erschienen. Die Gryffindors rannten noch immer, obwohl ihnen vor Lachen und Befreiung bald die Puste ausging.

Angelina hielt am Ufer des Sees an und begann sofort, ihre Schuhe und Socken auszuziehen. Katie quietschte aufgeregt und zog ihren Schulumhang aus.

„Nicht in den See, Leute", protestierte Alicia.

„Angst?", fragte Lee, während er seine Krawatte löste.

„Natürlich habe ich Angst. Es gibt einen Grund dafür, dass wir nie vorher im See geschwommen sind. Habt ihr alle etwa vergessen, dass es darin einen Riesenkraken und Wassermenschen gibt?"

„Schau mal, du kannst entweder deinen Umhang und deine Schuhe ausziehen, oder wir können dich in voller Montur reinschmeißen", sagte Angelina, ließ ihre Socken fallen und begann, ihren Umhang aufzuknöpfen.

„Leute, ihr wisst doch, dass ich nicht sehr gut schwimmen kann", sagte Alicia nervös.

„Es wird schon gut gehen. Wenn irgendwas passiert, dass wird der Krake dir sicher eine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung verpassen." Katie kicherte, als Alicia ihr einen bösen Blick zuwarf. „Haben Kraken überhaupt Münder?"

„Sie haben diese hässlichen, schnabelartigen Teile", erwiderte Lee und zog seine Schuhe aus.

„Da hast du's, Leesh, du bekommst eine Schnabel-zu-Mund-Beatmung. Wer würde das nicht wollen?", fragte Angelina rhetorisch.

Nachdem sie ihre Schuhe, Socken, Umhänge und Krawatten abgelegt hatten, rannten Angelina und Katie mir Blusen und Röcken ins Wasser und wateten hüfttief hinein. Alicia stand stoisch neben Lee am Ufer. Sie würde auf keinen Fall in dieses kalte, tiefe Wasser gehen. Als Lee sie plötzlich packte und sie über seine Schulter warf, schrie sie den ganzen Weg bis er im Wasser stand. Er watete weit genug, dass es bis an seine Brust und Alicias Knie reichte, was dazu führte, dass sie wild um sich schlug.

„Ich werde nie mehr mit dir reden, wenn du mich fallen lässt!", drohte sie.

„Lass sie fallen", sagten Angelina und Katie.

Lee kam dem Wunsch mit einem triumphierenden Lachen nach. Alicia schrie wieder und es gab ein lautes Platschen. Sie fand festen Grund unter den Füßen und tauchte auf, Wasser aus dem Gesicht wischen. Die bösen Blicke, die sie ihren Freunden zuwarf, hätten einen Eisblock tauen können.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr mir das angetan habt!"

„Sieh es als Abschiedsgeschenk", sagte Katie und versuchte, eine ernste Miene beizubehalten.

Alicia zog eine Strähne nassen Haares von ihrer Wange. „_Geschenk_? Meine Schuhe sind ruiniert!"

„Wird mal locker", riet Angelina. Alicia öffnete den Mund und Angelina spritzte ihr einfach eine Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht.

„Blrgh!" Alicia hustete und prustete. „Ich habe was davon geschluckt! Ich habe was vom _See_wasser geschluckt! Danke sehr."

Lee spritzte noch ein wenig mehr Wasser auf sie. „Um Merlins Willen, Spinnet! Die Schule ist für immer vorbei und du gehst bald nach Australien. Sei doch einmal locker."

Alicia hatte irgendwann die Nase voll und spritzte zurück. Bald waren alle am Kreischen und Lachen. Die Vier bekamen nach und nach Gesellschaft von immer mehr Siebtklässlern und Alicia befolgte Lees Rat. Sie vergaß all ihre Sorgen um ihre Zukunft und hatte einfach Spaß. Kurz vorm Abendessen tauchte Umbridge auf, die von ein paar Siebtklässlern des Inquisitionskommandos einen Tipp bekommen hatte, und beendete die Stegreif-Party. Die vier Gryffindors ließen sich jedoch nicht beirren. Sie verlegten ihre Party einfach in das Zimmer der Mädchen, aßen dort ihr Abendessen und blieben auf, um zu reden.

Sie waren noch immer wach, als die Neuigkeiten von dem Aufruhr draußen sie erreichten. Es war Ginny Weasley, die um ein Uhr nachts an die Tür klopfte. Lee, der am nächsten an der Tür war, riss sie auf.

„Hey, Gin, super Timing. Die Mädchen und ich wollten gerade eine Runde Flaschendrehen spielen."

„Er lügt", sagte Alicia schnell.

„Es war Alicias Idee", sagte Lee in lautem Flüsterton. „Sie hechelt mir schon seit Jahren heimlich nach."

Alicia stapfte rüber zur Tür und schob Lee beiseite. „Jah? Gut, dann erzähle ich Fred und George, dass du ihrer kleinen Schwester einen unsittlichen Antrag gemacht hast. Was gibt's, Ginny?"

Der Rotschopf unterdrückte ein Grinsen. „Äh, ich weiß nicht genau, was los ist. Der Gemeinschaftsraum wird aber immer voller. Ich dachte, da du ja Senior-Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor bist, willst du vielleicht runterkommen und rausfinden, was passiert ist."

Es gab ein dumpfes Poltern hinter ihnen, als Angelina vom Bett fiel. Die Reaktion der anderen war ähnlich. Es waren in letzter Zeit so viele schreckliche Dinge passiert, dass alles außer Kontrolle zu geraten schien und es immer schlimmer wurde. Erst Cedrics Tod, Du-weißt-schon-wers Rückkehr, Umbridges Ankunft, ein Massenausbruch aus Askaban, Fred und Georges Flucht, Dumbledores Verschwinden... jetzt das hier. Was auch immer geschehen war.

Die Vier eilten hinter Ginny die Treppe runter. Sie fanden durch Dean und Seamus heraus, dass Hagrid rausgeschmissen und McGonagall schwer verletzt worden war. Lee traf es am meisten. Er beschuldigte sich selbst dafür, Schuld an Hagrids Rauswurf zu sein, weil dieser für den Zwischenfall mit den Nifflern verantwortlich gemacht worden war. Katie ging mit ihm rauf in sein Zimmer und Alicia und Angelina blieben im Gemeinschaftsraum bis alle anderen ins Bett gingen.

Die Stimmung war am nächsten Morgen im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum sehr gedrückt. Alle wussten, dass sie keine stellvertretende Schulleiterin, keine Hauslehrerin, niemanden mehr hatten, der Umbridge in Schach hielt. Die Fünftklässler hatten ihre letzte Prüfung und alle anderen waren im Unterricht, daher hatten die Siebtklässler den Gemeinschaftsraum für sich. Lee war immer noch geschockt von dem, was passiert war.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld", versichte Angelina ihm zum zehnten Mal.

Lee schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Ich denke, ich sollte Umbridge sagen, dass ich derjenige war, der die Niffler in ihr Büro geschmuggelt hat."

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen", sagte Katie nachdrücklich und ergriff seinen Arm. „Gott allein weiß, was sie dir dieses Mal antun würde."

„Aber ich kann einen unschuldigen Mann nicht die Verantwortung für das tragen lassen, was ich getan habe."

„Katie hat Recht. Umbridge kann dich rauswerfen, Lee. Du verlässt diesen Gemeinschaftsraum auf keinen Fall. Wir jagen dir die Ganzkörperklammer auf den Hals, wenn du uns dazu zwingst", fügte Alicia hinzu.

Lee seufzte, als er einsah, dass die Mädchen das ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken durchziehen würden. „Wisst ihr, all das wäre nicht passiert, wenn Fred und George nicht gegangen wären. Ich wünschte, sie würden mal an andere denken, bevor sie ihre blöden Entscheidungen treffen."

„Warte mal", sagte Angelina mit sanfter Stimme, aus der man jedoch einen scharfen Unterton raushören konnte. „Sie konnten nicht wissen, dass das hier passiert."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", stimmte Lee leise zu.

Katie legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Sie hätten dich trotzdem nicht alleine zurücklassen sollen."

„Er ist wohl kaum alleine." Angelina ging rüber und setzte sich an Lees andere Seite. „Wie auch immer, wer braucht schon die beiden, wenn man uns Drei haben kann?"

„Na ja, ihr Mädels riecht auf jeden Fall besser und habe bessere Tischmanieren."

Katie lachte zustimmend. „Ich wette, die Zwillinge werden traurig sein, dass sie das Schwimmen im See verpasst haben."

„Sie werden wahrscheinlich weinen, wenn sie merken, dass sie euch Jägerinnen in nassen T-Shirts verpasst haben."

Alicia beobachtete ihre Freunde von ihrem Platz im Sessel aus. Sie mochte Momente wie diesen. Inmitten all der Verwirrung und Angst konnten sie noch immer miteinander lachen. Wie lange würden sie es noch können?

„Was werden wir tun, falls es losgeht?", fragte Alicia leise, ihre Ängste aussprechend und damit die gute Laune zerstörend.

„Falls was losgeht?", fragte Katie.

„Der zweite Krieg mit Voldemort."

„Ich denke, das ist eine Frage von wann und nicht von ob", sagte Angelina.

Katie schauderte und packte Lees Arm fester. „Ein Krieg. Wer wird eigentlich gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen kämpfen? Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir eine Armee hätten."

„Jah. Wer wird sich gegen ihn behaupten? Harry, Ron und Hermine? Sie werden Hilfe brauchen", sagte Lee.

Das war etwas, worüber sich Alicia in letzter Zeit ebenfalls Sorgen gemacht hatte. Du-weißt-schon-wer hatte seine Todesser hinter sich stehen. Wen hatten Harry und Dumbledore hinter sich stehen? Plötzlich kam Alicia ein Gedanke.

_Der Orden_.

Sie war in den letzten Monaten mit so vielen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie das Geheimnis nicht hatte ergründen können. Alles, was sie wusste, war, dass die Weasleys mittendrin steckten und dass Erica sich dagegen entschieden hatte. Um das Ganze noch weiter zu verkomplizieren, schien ihre Mutter ebenfalls vom Orden zu wissen. Ihre Mutter war sicher gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen, aber sie hatte das nie an die große Glocke gehängt oder sich leidenschaftlich dazu ausgesprochen.

„Es gibt Leute, die willens sind, gegen ihn zu kämpfen", sagte Alicia fest. Die anderen sahen sie fragend an. „Ich _weiß_, dass sie da draußen sind. Harry und Dumbledore werden nicht alleine sein."

„Tja, ich werde da sein."

Stille folgte auf Angelinas Kommentar. Niemand sonst sprach sich für die Kriegsteilnahme aus. Das ärgerte Angelina natürlich. „Oh, kommt schon! Werdet ihr euch alle zurücklehnen und andere Leute für eure Freiheit kämpfen lassen?"

„Niemand von uns weiß, wie man kämpft", sagte Lee nüchtern. „Wir würden einer nach dem anderen ausgelöscht werden."

Katie nickte zustimmend. „Er hat recht, Ang. Das, was wir in der DA gelernt haben, wird gegen die Todesser nicht viel helfen. Wir würden umgebracht werden."

„Also lehnen wir uns zurück und tun nichts?", grollte Angelina.

Alicia wünschte sich, sie hatte das Thema nicht aufgebracht. Das alles erinnerte sie zu sehr an den Streit, den sie mit George gehabt hatte. Jetzt behauptete Angelina, dass sie genau dasselbe tun würde. So sehr Alicia auch ihren Mut bewunderte, hinterfragte sie doch ihre Absichten. Sich in etwas zu stürzen ohne vorbereitet zu sein, war typisch für Angelina, doch sie hatte gedacht, dass George ein bisschen überlegter handeln würde.

„Ich werde kämpfen, wenn Lee es auch tut", sagte Katie zögerlich.

Lee warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. „Das wirst du nicht. Wenn ich in dieser Auseinandersetzung mitmische, dann gehe ich alleine. Wenn dir etwas passieren würde, dann könnte ich nicht mehr mit mir selbst leben."

„Aber wenn dir etwas passiert, würde ich wenigstens bei dir sein."

Lee löste sich von Katie und sah sie bestürzt an. „Schau mal, keiner von uns sollte jetzt übereilte Entscheidungen treffen."

Angelina und Alicia hatten bemerkt, dass sie einer sehr privaten Unterhaltung zwischen dem Paar lauschten, also schlichen sie sich heimlich davon. Lee und Katie bemerkten es kaum.

„Theoretisch könnte dieser Krieg jede Minute anfangen", beharrte Katie, ihr Wangen rosa vor Verzweiflung. „Denkst du nicht, dass wir so viel Zeit wie möglich miteinander verbringen sollten?"

„Das habe ich schon immer gedacht! Verdammte Scheiße, ich dachte, du hättest das gemerkt!"

„Ah. Deshalb wolltest du dich auch von mir trennen. Du wolltest mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen. Klar. Das ist doch männliche Logik."

Lees Mund stand offen. „Wovon redest du? Wann habe ich mich je von dir trennen wollen?"

„Ich habe es getan, bevor du es konntest!"

„Oh mein Gott", zischte Lee, seine Augen tellergroß. „Wir sind wahrscheinlich die blödesten Menschen auf der ganzen, weiten Welt."

„Sprich für dich selbst, Jordan."

Lee ergriff ihre Hände. „Das war's. Wir gehen hoch, um alles in Ordnung zu bringen."

„Warum? Ich will da nicht hochgehen", beschwerte Katie sich.

„Halt dieses Mal bitte den Mund", sagte er und zog sie hoch.

„Lee, ich will nicht-"

„_Nicht ein Wort_."

Katie warf Angelina und Alicia einen verwirrten Blick zu, während Lee sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zerrte. Sie gingen hoch in sein Zimmer, das jetzt ziemlich sauber war, wo es nur einen Bewohner gab. Lee begann, unter seinem Bett rumzukramen und Katie wartete geduldig, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt. Das dauerte ungefähr dreißig Sekunden.

„Okay. Was machst du da?"

„Sch. Ich suche nach etwas. Gott. Wo habe ich es hingetan?"

Katie seufzte. „Lass mir dir wenigstens suchen helfen."

„Nein!", kam die gedämpfte Antwort. „Geh rüber zum Fenster und sei still."

Sie schnaubte und stolzierte rüber zum Fenster. Gerade, als es so gut lief, fing Lee wieder an, sich wie ein Irrer zu benehmen. Das letzte Mal, als er sich so benommen hatte, hatten sie sich getrennt. Katie sah raus auf die Ländereien, bewunderte, wie blau der Himmel und wie grün das Gras war. Sie sollte Alicia sagen, dass es ein wundervoller Tag für Fotos war.

„Katie?"

Als sie sich umdrehte, fiel sie beinahte über Lee, der hinter ihr kniete. „Gott, willst du mich umbringen?"

„Äh, nein."

Katie runzelte die Stirn und sah auf ihn runter. „Hast du gefunden, was du gesucht hast? Können wir jetzt wieder runter gehen?"

„Noch nicht." Lee hob den Arm, der bisher locker an seiner Seite gehangen hatte. Er öffnete seine Faust, hinter der eine kleine Schatulle zum Vorschein kam.

Katies Augen leuchteten auf. „Du hast mir Schmuck gekauft!"

Lee nickte und öffnete die Samtschatulle. Darin steckte ein Goldring mit einem kleinen, aber wunderschön geschliffenen Diamanten. Katie schnappte nach Luft und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Du kannst mir so was nicht schenken. Das ist zu viel. Diamantringe schenkt man nicht einfach so."

Lee lächelte sanft. „Ich schenke ihn dir nicht einfach so. Er ist ein Versprechen von mir."

„Ein Versprechen wofür?"

„Kate, ich knie gerade vor dir nieder."

„Ich weiß und es fängt an, mich zu nerven, weil ich zu dir runter... gucken... muss." Katie presste eine Hand auf ihren Mund, während sie mit der anderen zur Stütze nach dem Fensterbrett griff.

„Katie Patricia Bell-"

„Großer Gott."

„Sch. Lass mich ausreden." Lee räusperte sich und streckte ihr den Ring entgegen. „Katie Patricia Bell. Willst du mich heiraten?"

Katie begann zu zittern und zu weinen. Lee wusste nicht, was das bedeutete, doch er ließ sie in Ruhe und betrachtete sie hoffnungsvoll. Katie wandte ihm den Rücken zu und schluchzte laut.

„Katie? Ich brauche irgendeine Antwort, Schatz, mein Knie wird wund. Ja oder Nein?"

„Warum?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme schwach und gepresst.

„Warum nicht?"

„Das ist kein Grund, um zu heiraten."

„Ich weiß. Ich habe nur Spaß gemacht. Wenn du dich wieder umdrehst, sage ich dir, warum ich es gemacht habe."

„Mach erst die Schatulle zu. Ich kann den Ring nicht noch mal ansehen."

Lee machte mit einem Schnappen die Schatulle zu. Es war wahrscheinlich kein gutes Zeichen, dass sie es nicht aushielt, den Ring noch mal zu sehen. „Okay. Du kannst dich umdrehen."

Katie folgte der Aufforderung langsam, sich die Augen wischend. „Steh bitte auf."

Er stand auf und sein Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose. Es schien nicht gut zu laufen. So hatte er es ursprünglich nicht geplant. „Das war keine spontane Aktion. Na ja, das ist wahrscheinlich offensichtlich, wo ich doch den Ring schon hatte und so. Oh Gott, es läuft alles falsch."

„Wie lange läuft das schon so?"

Lee nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zu seinem Bett. „Es bist immer du gewesen, Katie. Das solltest du inzwischen wissen. Nach dem, was mit Cedric passiert ist, habe ich mir alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Ich habe gemerkt, dass ich so, wie die Dinge jetzt stehen, es mir nicht leisten konnte, noch länger zu warten. Ich würde dich wahrscheinlich eh irgendwann heiraten, aber ich kann das Risiko, dass einem von uns beiden etwas passiert, nicht ertragen."

Katie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während seine Worte in ihrem Kopf wirbelten. „Aber – aber wäre es nicht besser für uns, wenn wir warten, bis alles vorbei ist?"

„Das habe ich zuerst auch gedacht, aber es gibt keine Garantie, dass alle diesen Krieg überleben werden. Ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen und ich will, dass der Rest der Welt es auch weiß."

„Wirklich?", fragte sie leise.

Lee nickte sanft. „Natürlich. Ich wollte dich an dem Tag fragen, als du dich von mir getrennt hast. Du hast gesagt, du wüsstest, was ich sagen wollte und dann hast du plötzlich gesagt, dass du mich nicht liebst."

„Das war eine Lüge." Katie rutschte näher und errötete. „Darf ich den Ring noch einmal sehen?"

Grinsend öffnete er die Schatulle und gab sie ihr. „Magst du ihn?"

„Er ist wunderschön", seufzte sie. „Wo hast du das Geld dafür her?"

„Habe ich nicht. Das ist der Verlobungsring meiner Mutter."

„Oh, Lee!", quietschte Katie. „Ich kann doch nicht den Ring deiner Mutter kriegen!"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich eine Schwester, die ihn erben könnte. Es war schon immer geplant, dass ich den Ring der Frau gebe, die ich heiraten will. Und das bist du, Glöckchen."

Katie nahm vorsichtig den glänzenden Ring aus der Schatulle. „In all diesen geheimnisvollen Briefen ging es um den Ring und er war auch in dem Paket, das du bekommen hast, oder?"

„Ja. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis meine Mutter verstanden hat, dass es mir hiermit sehr ernst war. Ich weiß, dass ich es im Scherz schon einmal gesagt habe, aber warum nicht? Nichts hält uns davon ab, uns zu verloben."

„Wir müssten auch gar nicht gleich heiraten", sagte Katie, während sie den Ring zwischen ihren Fingern drehte und beobachtete, wie der Diamant das Licht brach.

„Du könntest dir jedes Datum für die Hochzeit aussuchen, das du haben willst", stimmte Lee zu.

Eine Hochzeit. Katies Herz klopfte aufgeregt. Etwas Gutes inmitten all diesem Tod und Chaos klang wirklich anziehend. Lee hatte recht, dass sie sowieso früher oder später geheiratet hätten. Warum dann nicht jetzt? Waren sie einfach zu jung? War das Alter überhaupt wichtig?

Die Zeit stand still. Das Schicksal stand auf Messers Schneide. Die nächsten Worte aus Katies Mund würden eine Kette von Ereignissen in Gang setzen, die für einige in einer Katastrophe enden würden, aber für alle Herzbruch bedeuteten.

„Ja, ich will dich heiraten, Lee."

xxxxx

Katie erzählte Angelina und Alicia nicht gleich von den Neuigkeiten. Sie schrieb nicht mal ihrer eigenen Familie davon. Sie wollte sich erst selbst mit dem Gedanken anfreunden. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass sie Lee heiraten wollte. Sie war nur nicht sicher, ob es der richtige Zeitpunkt war. Am Ende waren es die Ereignisse in der Mysteriumsabteilung und alles, das folgte, die den Ausschlag gaben. Sie entschied, dass sie die Gelegenheit nicht durch ihre Finger gleiten lassen würde. Wenn etwas in diesem Krieg passieren würde, dann könnte sie nicht mehr mit sich leben. Alles war so unsicher, dass es beruhigend war, etwas zu haben, an dem man sich festhalten und auf das man sich freuen konnte.

Wie auch immer, nun, dass sie sich selbstsicherer fühlte, wollte Katie es ihren Freundinnen sanft beibringen. Sie würden Hogwarts in ein paar Tagen verlassen, also hatte die Jägerinnen angefangen, ihre Habseligkeiten einzupacken.

„Wie hat sich nur dieser ganze Krempel angesammelt?", fragte Alicia, die sich auf ihren Koffer gesetzt hatte, um ihn zuzukriegen.

„Ich habe ungefähr fünf mal so viele Sachen wie bei meiner Ankunft", stimmte Katie zu, an ihrer Honigtopf-Schokolade knabbernd.

„Wenigstens werde ich mit einer Sache weniger abreisen", murmelte Angelina.

Leider hörten die anderen beiden sie laut und deutlich. „Was lässt du hier?"

„Das würdet ihr beiden nicht verstehen. Vergesst einfach, dass ich was gesagt habe."

„Keine Geheimnisse", sagte Katie unnachgiebig.

„Ihr wollt es wahrscheinlich eh nicht wissen."

„Okay, wie viele Regeln hast du gebrochen?", fragte Alicia misstrauisch.

„Ein paar, aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Ihr werdet ausflippen", sagte Angelina.

„Nein, werden wir nicht. Sag uns einfach, was du hier lässt."

Angelina verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. „Schön. Es fängt mit J an."

„Jagdgewehr!", riet Katie sofort.

Alicia schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Hatte sie nie. Ein Jahrbuch?"

„Nein. Ich wette, es ist eine Jacke."

„Oder eine _Jeans_?"

„Ihr beide seid Idioten. Es hat mit Fred zu tun, wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt."

Alicias größte Angst wurde bestätigt. Sie hatte schon eine Ahnung gehabt, was es sein würde, aber sie hatte gehofft, dass sie falsch lag. Leider war das nicht der Fall. Sie starrte Angelina an, die nur verlegen den Blick senkte.

Katie hatte eine etwas längere Leitung. „Aber du hast Fred doch für dich gewonnen, also ist es eigentlich kein Verlust", sagte sie, offensichtlich verwirrt.

„Sie hat ihn gevögelt", sagte Alicia unverblümt und wandte sich wieder ihren Koffern zu.

Es gab ein Keuchen und ein Husten, als Katie sich am letzten Stück Schokolade verschluckte. Angelina klopfte ihr auf den Rücken und sah zu, wie Alicia anfing, Bücher in ihren Koffer zu werfen.

„Danke dir, Leesh", sagte sie sarkastisch. „Ich wollte es euch sanft beibringen."

„Wann ist es passiert?", fragte Katie zwischen zwei Hustenattacken. So viel zu ihren eigenen aufregenden Neuigkeiten.

„Die Nacht bevor er gegangen ist. Wir sind zum Raum der Wünsche gegangen." Angelina marschierte hinüber zu Alicia, ihre Arme verteidigend vor der Brust gekreuzt. „Und es ist mir egal, was du von mir hältst. Es war meine Idee und ich bereue es nicht."

„Ich habe gar nichts gesagt."

„Eben. Du willst mich nicht mal ansehen! Du denkst, dass ich liederlich bin, nicht wahr? Tja, es ist mir egal, wenn du das tust. Es ist mein Leben und ich kann tun, was ich will. Ich bin achtzehn Jahre alt, um Merlins Willen! Du möchtest vielleicht den Rest deines Lebens eine Jungfrau bleiben, aber ich nicht."

Alicia ließ mit einem dumpfen Klatschen ihr dickes Zaubertränke-Buch in den Koffer fallen. Trotzdem war ihre Stimme ruhig. „Ich bin nicht deine Mutter, Angelina, du kannst nicht immer mit meiner Missbilligung rechnen."

„Also missbilligst du es!"

„_Brauchst_ du denn meine Zustimmung? Wenn ich sage, dass es eine schlechte Idee ist, wirst du dann nicht wieder mit ihm schlafen?", fragte Alicia.

„Das würde ich ihm nie antun."

„Dann verstehe ich nicht, warum es dich so sehr kümmert, was ich denke." Alicia knallte ihren Koffer zu und verschloss ihn. Angelina blieb überraschend still. Als Alicia sich umdrehte, fand sie heraus, dass das daran lag, dass diese weinte. Echte Tränen liefen Angelina Johnson über die Wangen.

„Du bist meine beste Freundin. Ich – ich hasse es, dich zu enttäuschen. Ich brauche deine Unterstützung. Ich muss wissen, dass ich das Richtige getan habe", sagte Angelina zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. Sie fuhr sich wütend über die Wangen, um die Tränen fortzuwischen, die sie so hasste.

„Du hast mich nicht enttäuscht. Und das wirst du auch nie, Angelina." Alicia lächelte sanft und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche. „Du bist mir manchmal ein Rätsel, aber das kommt nur, weil du so unglaublich stark und fähig bist. Du hast immer gute Entscheidungen getroffen. Ich verstehe Fred manchmal nicht, aber ich weiß, dass er tief im Innern ein guter Mensch ist. Er hat Glück, dass er dich hat."

Angelinas Zöpfe flogen, als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, hat er nicht. Ich habe nur mit ihm geschlafen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich von anderen Frauen fern hält. Das ist falsch, oder? Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass er nur an mich denken kann."

Alicia legte ihr eine Hand an die nasse Wange. „Ich weiß, dass das nicht der einzige Grund ist. Du liebst Fred – das ist das Wichtigste."

„Ja, das tue ich. Gott, es tut so gut, endlich darüber reden zu können."

„Aber keine Details bitte. Er ist zu sehr wie ein Bruder für mich und es wäre merkwürdig. Vielleicht möchte Katie es hören", sagte Alicia und umarmte Angelina fest. Als sie über ihre Schulter sah, fand sie heraus, warum Katie so still gewesen war. Sie weinte ebenfalls. „Nicht du auch noch! Was ist hier los?"

„Ich werde heiraten!", brach es aus Katie heraus.

„Hat sie gerade _heiraten_ gesagt?", fragte Angelina leise und löste sich sofort aus der Umarmung.

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern und die beiden setzten sich zu ihrer Freundin. Sie warf sich über Angelinas Schoß und sagte, „Da war ein Diamantring und Lee war auf dem Boden und er hat meinen zweiten Vornamen gesagt. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich habe mich fast auf ihn übergeben. Ich habe mich fast auf meinen Freund übergeben! Da war ein Diamantring. Sein Vater hat ihn seiner Mutter gegeben und dann hat Lee ihn mir gegeben."

„Äh, okay. Also hat Lee um deine Hand angehalten?", fragte Alicia.

„Ich habe Ja gesagt! Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so schnell Ja gesagt habe. Ich hätte ihm sagen können, dass ich noch Zeit brauche. Cedric ist _tot_!"

Angelina strich Katie über die Haare, ihre eigenen Tränen waren vergessen. „Was hat er damit zu tun?"

„Es hätte Lee sein können", antwortete sie. „Er hat meinen zweiten Vornamen gesagt! Er will für immer mit mir zusammen sein. Habt ihr schon mal gemerkt, wie lang für immer ist?"

Alicia tauschte einen verwirrten Blick mit Angelina. „Fühlst du dich gut, Katie? Ich könnte dir einen schönen Entspannungstrank von Madam Pomfrey holen."

Katie setzte sich auf, ihre Haare und Augen wild. „Ich brauche kein Beruhigungsmittel! Ich brauche eure Zustimmung! Soll ich ihn wirklich heiraten?"

Angelina fragte, „Na ja, liebst du Lee?"

„Ja."

„Willst du Lee heiraten?", fragte Alicia.

„Ja."

„Du hast das Richtige getan", sagten Angelina und Alicia gemeinsam.

„Aber wir sind so jung!"

„Das Alter sollte in Dingen wie diesen keine Rolle spielen", sagte Angelina ehrlich. Es war etwas, an das sie immer geglaubt hatte. „Erinnerst du dich daran, was Alicia gerade zu mir gesagt hat? Dasselbe gilt für dich. Du triffst immer die richtigen Entscheidungen und Lee hat Glück, dich zu haben."

„Ich habe Glück, ihn zu haben", sagte Katie ernst und wischte sich ihr Gesicht mit dem Ärmel ab. „Ich werde Lee Jordan heiraten", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Oh, meine kleinen Mädchen werden so schnell erwachsen", sagte Alicia nur halb im Scherz. Die beiden schienen in ein paar Minuten um Jahre gealtert zu sein.

„Und ihr seid nicht sauer oder enttäuscht?", fragte Katie.

„Sind wir zur Hochzeit eingeladen?"

„Natürlich!"

„Dann freuen wir uns für dich", sagte Angelina entschieden.

Katie grinste und schlang ihre Arme um sie. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne euch beide tun würde. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass Trelawney Recht damit hatte, dass ich Hogwarts ohne einen Freund verlassen würde. Ich habe einen _Verlobten_!"

„Komm schon, dann zeig uns den Diamantring!"

Alicia bewunderte zusammen mit Angelina den Ring. Sie kicherte über Angelinas Erzählung von dem Treffen im Raum der Wünsche. Sie setzte ein glückliches Gesicht auf. Unterdessen hatte sich ein schweres Gewicht in ihrem Magen niedergelassen. Etwas stimmte nicht. Beide Neuigkeiten hatten ihr Inneres aus irgendeinem Grund allmählich verkümmern lassen.

Konnte sie wirklich enttäuscht oder wütend auf das sein, was ihre Freunde getan hatten? Nein. Es war wahr, dass sie Erwachsene waren und auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte. Es musste etwas anderes sein, etwas wie... auf einmal verstand Alicia, dass sie eifersüchtig auf die beiden war.

Sie war diejenige, die das Land verließ, und doch fühlte sie sich, als wäre sie diejenige, die zurückgelassen wurde.

xxxxx

Der Tag vor der Abschlussfeier war einer der merkwürdigsten Tage in Alicias jungem Leben. Sie fühlte sich unwohl in ihrer eigenen Haut. Den größten Teil des Morgens verbrachte sie damit, durch die Schule zu wandern und sich von den Lehrern, Geistern und anderen Schülern zu verabschieden. Dumbledore und McGonagall waren beide zurück, also unterhielt sie sich eine ganze Weile mit jedem von ihnen. Es fühlte sich noch immer komisch an. Es war, als wäre ihr Körper nicht ihr eigener. Sie sah von ferne zu, wie sie die Gänge ziellos durchstrich. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal ihren Abschluss und doch fühlte sie sich, als würde sie nicht mehr zu Hogwarts gehören.

Es war, als würde man nicht mehr in seine Lieblingsjeans passen. Egal, wie sehr man zerrt und keucht und hüpft, es fühlt sich nicht mehr an wie vorher. Alicia wusste, dass sie aus der Schule herausgewachsen war. Das Angsteinflößendste war, dass sie nicht sicher war, ob sie je wieder so einen Ort finden würde. Gab es noch einen anderen Ort auf der Welt, wo sie wirklich hingehörte?

Sie saß bei den Überresten von Fred und Georges Sumpf, als sie darüber nachdachte. Vielleicht gehörte sie gar nicht in die Welt. Es konnte keinen Platz für jemanden wie sie geben. Die Leute mochten rechthaberische, hochnäsige, herablassende, selbstgerechte Wichtigtuer nicht, sagte sie sich. Und doch, das war, wer sie war und sie wusste nicht, wie sie es ändern konnte. Sie konnte sich genauso wenig selbst so ändern, dass sie zu dem wurde, was die Welt wollte, wie sie die Welt nach ihren Vorstellungen ändern konnte. So liefen die Dinge einfach nicht.

Die Welt wird mich einfach so akzeptieren müssen, wie ich bin, dachte sie stur.

Katie kam plötzlich um die Ecke gerast und unterbrach ihre Gedanken. „Alicia! Was _machst_ du? Angelina und ich haben dich schon überall gesucht!"

„Was ist los?"

„Du musst kommen und dir anschauen, was wir gefunden haben!"

„Was denn?", fragte Alicia und stand langsam auf.

„Komm und sieh es dir selbst an! Es ist erstaunlich!"

Interessiert eilte Alicia der aufgeregten Blondine nach, die ihren Ring jetzt mit Stolz trug. Sie liefen zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm und hoch in ihren Schlafsaal. Alicia bemerkte, dass Angelinas Nachttisch aus irgendeinem Grund in die Mitte des Raumes geschoben war. Angelina selbst kniete auf dem Boden und starrte verzückt darauf.

„Habt ihr beide was getrunken?", fragte Alicia ernst.

„Endlich!", rief Angelina. „Ich habe meinen Nachttisch beiseite geschoben, um nachzuschauen, ob auch nichts dahinter oder darunter gefallen war. Komm und sieh dir an, was ich gefunden habe!"

„Wenn ihr mich hierher gezerrt habt, um mir eine alte Socke oder einen toten Käfer zu zeigen, dann werde ich wirklich sehr wütend." Alicia ging rüber zu Angelina und starrte mit ihr hinunter auf den Holzboden. Es war keine Socke oder Käfer, so viel war sicher. Sie musste sich ebenfalls runter auf Hände und Knie beugen.

Etwas war in den Hartholzboden geritzt worden. Alicia schnappte nach Luft, als sie es las.

_Frauen aus Gryffindor von 1519._

_Hiernach folgen die Namen der Frauen, die vor euch waren. Dieser Raum trägt die Erinnerungen, Träume und Stärken einiger der Gryffindor-Frauen, die die Schule bereits verlassen haben. Fügt eure Namen der Liste hinzu und geht sicher hinaus in die Welt, mit offenen Augen und offenem Herzen._

Unter diesem Absatz waren mindestens hundert Namen in das Holz geritzt worden. Die Namen ließen Alicias Kopf brummen. Sie erkannte ein paar aus dem Unterricht für Geschichte der Magie. Sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, aber Hogwarts musste schon seit tausend Jahren existieren und Millionen von Leuten mussten es erlebt haben. Allein schon Tausende mussten ihre sieben Jahre in diesem Schlafsaal verbracht haben.

„Oh mein Gott", sagte Alicia und fuhr mit dem Finger über die Kerben. „In diesem Raum steht mindestens ein halbes Jahrhundert Geschichte."

„Ganz zu schweigen die erste Hälfte des Jahrhunderts", sagte Katie, als sie Alicias Nachttisch beiseite schob. „Nur weil ihre Namen nicht hier stehen, heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht ihre eigenen Abdrücke hinterlassen haben. Hier sind noch mehr Namen!"

Angelina und Alicia eilten zu ihr rüber. Dort erkannten sie noch ein paar mehr historische Persönlichkeiten. Unter Katies Nachttisch fanden sie neuere Namen.

„Miranda Habicht und Bathilda Bagshot", sagte Angelina, die Namen der Autorinnen vom ‚Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche' und ‚Geschichte der Zauberei' vorlesend.

„McGonagall!", quietschte Alicia und wies auf den Namen.

„Wow", sagte Katie leise. Ihre Augen fuhren über die Namen unter ihrer Hauslehrerin. Sie sah einen sehr bekannten. „Hey, das ist meine Großmutter! Schaut, Katherine Rolland? Ich bin nach ihr benannt!"

„Das ist das Coolste, was ich je gesehen habe", sagte Alicia, als sie nach ihren eigenen Familienmitgliedern suchte.

„Es muss noch mehr geben. Diese Frauen hier müssen schon vor ungefähr sechzig Jahren ihren Abschluss gemacht haben." Angelina sprang auf und sah sich im Raum um. Ihre Augen fielen schnell auf die große Kommode, die sie sich teilten.

Ein schneller Schwebezauber später und die Kommode war aus dem Weg und hatte weitere Namen enthüllt. Der erste war Millicent Bagnold.

„Die Zaubereiministerin vor Fudge", sagte Alicia.

„Meine Tante Becky!", rief Angelina glücklich.

Alicia suchte nach dem Namen ihrer eigenen Mutter, konnte ihn aber nicht finden. Sie fand jedoch einen Namen, der ihr Herz hüpfen ließ. _Molly Prewett._

„Ang, Fred und Georges Mum war in unserem Zimmer."

Bevor Angelina darauf reagieren konnte, quietschte Katie und ergriff ihren Arm. „Ich kann es nicht glauben! Sie war in unserem Raum. Sie hatte vielleicht sogar mein _Bett_!"

„Wer?"

„Lily Evans!"

„Und wer soll das bitte sein?"

„Harrys Mum, natürlich! Evans ist ihr Mädchenname", antwortete Katie, als wäre das offensichtlich.

Angelina verdrehte die Augen. „Gott, du bist wirklich besessen von Potter."

„Halt den Mund. Sie war eine großartige Frau und ich bin geehrt, im selben Schlafsaal wie sie gewesen zu sein."

„Tja, meine Mum ist hier nicht bei", sagte Alicia mit einem Seufzer. „Sie müsste zwischen Mrs. Weasley und Harrys Mum sein."

Die Drei gingen die Liste durch und lasen jeden Namen abwechselnd laut vor. Der allerletzte Name ließ Alicias Augen feucht werden. Sie hätte wirklich wissen sollen, dass Erica in diesem Raum gewesen war, wo sie doch das Jahr vor ihrer Ankunft ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das hier ein Zufall ist", sagte Angelina, als sie aufstand. Sie begann, in ihrem Koffer nach dem Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche zu suchen. „Schaut euch all die großen Frauen an, in deren Fußstapfen wir treten. Schriftsteller, eine stellvertretende Schulleiterin, eine Zaubereiministerin-"

„Mrs. Potter und Mrs. Weasley", fügte Katie hinzu.

„Unsere Familien", sagte Alicia und wünschte sich plötzlich, dass sie mit ihrer älteren Schwester sprechen könnte.

Angelina schlug das Inhaltverzeichnis des Buches auf. „Also fügen wir unsere Namen hinzu und gehen hinaus in die Welt, mit offenen Augen und offenen Herzen."

„Wenn ich nur halb so viel schaffe, wie eine dieser Frauen, dann wäre ich schon glücklich."

Alicia nickte zustimmend. „Wir haben ein Vermächtnis fortzuführen. Generationen von Gryffindor-Frauen zählen auf uns."

„Wir können es schaffen." Angelina reichte ihr das Buch. „Ich habe einen Gravur-Spruch gefunden. Los geht's."

Einer nach der anderen fügten sie ihre Namen den Hunderten der anderen Frauen hinzu. Alicia war die Letzte, da sie alphabetisch vorgingen. Sie setzte ihre Namen ein und sah hoch zu ihren Freundinnen. „Wisst ihr, woran wir hier teilhaben? Das ist mehr als Gryffindor-Frauen. Das ist mehr als sogar Hogwarts-Frauen."

„Wirst du philosophisch?", fragte Katie misstrauisch.

Alicia ignorierte sie und streckte ihren Arm aus, sodass die Handfläche zur Decke zeigte. „Denkt an das Blut, das durch unsere Adern fließt. Die _alte Magie_, die in unserem Blut ist. Sie geht weiter zurück als die Gründung von Hogwarts. Ich rede von den Druiden und Priesterinnen."

„Das Blut von Morgan le Fay", murmelte Angelina, auf die Innenseite ihres Handgelenks starrend. „Die alten Hexen, die Magie ausgeübt haben und dabei ihr Leben riskierten. Wir schulden es ihnen, die besten Hexen zu sein, die wir sein können."

Katie biss sich zögerlich auf die Lippe. „Ich hatte zuerst Angst vor meiner Magie."

Alicia legte einen Arm um sie. „Meine Mum hat mir von meiner Magie erzählt, bevor ich an der Muggelschule angefangen habe. Ich habe sie viele Jahre lang ignoriert, weil ich dazu gehören wollte."

„Ich habe jede Nacht gebetet, dass meine Magie sich zeigen würde. Ich wollte so sehr eine Hexe und kein Squib sein. Ich wollte wichtig und etwas Besonderes sein. Ich wollte _nicht_ dazu gehören", sagte Angelina mit einer Spur von Belustigung in ihrer Stimme.

Für einen Augenblick schwiegen sie. Jede versuchte zu verstehen, was vor ihnen lag. Es war noch schwerer für sie zu verstehen, woher sie gekommen waren. Die Magie von Morgan le Fay und Merlin war eine Welt weit entfernt von der, in der sie lebten. Trotzdem fühlten sie, dass sie ein Korn dieser Größe in sich hatten und sie klammerten sich daran. Keine von ihnen wollte diejenige sein, die das beträchtliche Vermächtnis beschmutzte, das ihnen anvertraut worden war.

„Denkt ihr, dass wir bereit für die Welt sind?", fragte Katie leise.

„Natürlich", sagte Angelina und grinste, „aber ist die Welt auch bereit für uns? Das ist die richtige Frage."

xxxxx

Ihre Abschlussfeier war genauso prunkvoll wie jedes andere Fest in Hogwarts. Die ganze Sache wurden von den Schulsprechern geleitet, die alle begrüßten und dann an Dumbledore übergaben. Der Tonfall seiner Rede war ungewöhnlich düster.

„Ich möchte Sie alle zu der Abschlussfeier in Hogwarts begrüßen. Ich kann mit gutem Gewissen sagen, dass dieser Jahrgang einer der besten ist, der die Schule in den letzten Jahren durchlaufen hat. Leider hat dieser Jahrgang auch mehr gelitten als seine Vorgänger. Gute Freunde sind gegangen, einige aus freiem Willen, andere wurden genommen", sagte Dumbledore und seine Augen glitten von den Gryffindors zu den Hufflepuffs. „Egal, wie eure UTZ-Ergebnisse ausfallen, ihr alle solltet stolz sein, hier zu sitzen. Ihr seid jetzt junge Erwachsene vor einem Abgrund. Ihr werdet für immer einen besonderen Platz in der Geschichte einnehmen.

„Die Rückkehr Voldemorts lässt nichts mehr sicher sein. Auch das Schicksal Hogwarts' ist unbekannt. Denkt an meine Worte, der zweite Krieg mit Voldemort hat begonnen. Dieses Mal gehört der Kampf eurer Generation. Ihr seid wahrscheinlich zu jung, um euch daran zu erinnern, wie es vor seiner Niederlage war, doch einige von euch tragen noch immer die Narben. Dieses Mal habt ihr die Möglichkeit, eure eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Als die neuesten Hogwarts-Absolventen werdet ihr von denen versucht werden, die euch benutzen wollen. Trefft eure Entscheidungen sorgfältig", sagte er, seine Augen auf den Slytherins ruhend.

Alicia, die zwischen Angelina und Lee saß, nahm deren Hände, während Dumbledore sprach. Er bat sie mehr oder weniger direkt, während des Krieges auf seine Seite zu kommen. Natürlich sagte er es nicht wörtlich, aber die Aufforderung lag deutlich vor ihnen. Er betonte, dass es ihre _Wahl_ war. Alicia fühlte sich nicht so, als hätte sie momentan besonders viele Möglichkeiten.

Dumbledore fuhr fort, „Eure Lehrer und ich haben uns bemüht, euch so viel Wissen mit auf den Weg zu geben wie möglich. Ihr geht aus dieser Schule mit gelehrten, frei denkenden Köpfen. Benutzt sie gut, meine Freunde. Eure Leben werde nicht einfach sein und der Schmerz dieses Krieges wird viele von euch treffen. Baut keine Verteidigungen auf und vergesst zu fühlen. Liebe wird alles überleben."

Das Zwinkern, das in die Augen des alten Schulleiters zurückgekehrt war, ließ eine Welle der Zuversicht durch die Siebtklässler laufen. Solange sie Dumbledore als ihren Anführer hatten, würden sie sicher sein. Die meisten von ihnen würden hinaus in die Welt gehen und ihr Bestes tun, um allen zu beweisen, das Dumbledore ihnen die bestmögliche Ausbildung hatte zukommen lassen. Einige würden ihn bis in ihren Tod verteidigen. Sogar diejenigen Slytherins, deren Schicksal es war, sich ihm entgegen zu stellen, würden ein geheimes Gefühl der Bewunderung für den großen Zauberer hegen.

Applaus klang durch die Große Halle und die Gryffindors waren die Ersten, die auf die Füße sprangen. Fast alle anderen folgten. Alicia drehte sich um und sah, dass auch ihre Mutter aufgestanden war und ihre Augen mit einem Taschentuch betupfte. Neben ihr standen Katies Eltern und zwei ihrer Brüder und applaudierten ebenfalls herzlich.

Dumbledore nickte dankbar und alle setzten sich wieder. „Jetzt möchte ich Professor McGonagall auf die Bühne bitten, um die Abschlusszertifikate zu verleihen."

Einer nach dem anderen wurden die Schüler auf die Bühne gerufen, wo sie einer langen Reihe von Lehrern die Hand schüttelten und dann von Dumbledore Rollen aus goldenem Pergament gereicht bekamen. Nach den Zertifikaten wurde es Zeit, den Gewinner des Gründer-Preises zu verkünden. Der Gewinner wurde von den Lehrern gewählt und an den schlauesten Schüler des Jahrgangs vergeben. Gerüchte besagten, dass die Entscheidung zwischen Alicia und ein paar anderen fiel.

Angelina knuffte Alicia, die etwas errötete. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie den Preis überhaupt haben wollte. Sie müsste eine kleine Rede halten, wenn sie ihn gewann. Schon seit mehr als einem Jahr hatte George darauf bestanden, dass sie ihn locker gewinnen würde. Alicias eigene Sicherheit verschwand regelmäßig, aber George behielt seinen Glauben in sie und war immer da, um sie zu ermutigen. Ohne ihn gab sie sich selbst keine Chance.

Sie hatte es nicht geschafft, Schulsprecherin zu werden, sogar als sie Favoritin für den Posten gewesen war, also konnte theoretisch dasselbe mit dem Gründer-Preis passieren. Es wäre jedoch schön, ihn zu haben. Ihre Schwester hatte ihn damals gewonnen, und Percy natürlich auch. Es war ein-

„Leesh!", zischte Angelina. „Worauf wartest du? Sie haben deinen Namen ausgerufen!"

Alicia blinzelte hoch zum Podium. Dumbledore lächelte ihr zu. „Miss Spinnet, würden Sie hochkommen und Ihre Medaille abholen?"

„Ich?", quietschte Alicia.

„Soweit ich weiß, bist du die einzige Alicia Spinnet in unserem Jahrgang", flüsterte Katie über Lees Kopf hinweg.

„Geh schon", dränge Angelina.

Alicia stand langsam und zitternd auf, während die Leute zu klatschen begannen. Glücklicherweise schaffte sie es zur Bühne, ohne zu stolpern. Dumbledore schüttelte ihr die Hand und legte ihr die Medaille um den Hals. Sie starrte sie für eine Sekunde an. Sie hatte sogar ihren Namen darauf.

„Miss Spinnet wird nun ein paar Worte sagen."

Alicia war kurz davor abzulehnen. Sie sah hinaus auf das Meer von Gesichtern und trat hinauf zum Podium. Sie fühlte, wie sich die Magie eines Sonorus-Zaubers über sie legte und räusperte sich.

„Ich würde gerne allen meinen Lehrern dafür danken, dass ich die beste magische Ausbildung der ganzen Welt bekommen habe. Außerdem möchte ich mich besonders bei meiner Familie und bei meinen Freuden für ihre ständige Ermutigung bedanken. Ohne euch wäre ich nicht hier oben." Alicia sagte das alles, ohne von ihren Händen aufzusehen, die das Podium fest umklammerten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie noch sagen sollten. Obwohl sie nicht aufsah, fühlte sie die erwartungsvollen Blicke des Publikums auf sich. Für eine Sekunde flackerte ihr Blick darüber und sie sah einen Flecken von Rot am Ende der Halle.

Tief im Innern wusste sie, dass es nicht George sein konnte. Es gab viele rothaarige Leute auf der Welt. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich durch den Anblick gestärkt. Sie sah auf das Publikum und seufzte. „Sehen Sie, wir wissen alle, dass es nur einen Grund gibt, warum ich hier oben bin. Diese Medaille hatte seit dem ersten Jahr Cedric Diggorys Namen darauf. Er sollte die Feier mit Meenal leiten. Er sollte hier oben stehen, nicht ich. Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, diesen Preis mit ihm teilen zu dürfen."

Alle klatschten und jubelten. Alicia konnte sehen, wie Lee pfiff und in seinem Sitz hüpfte, während Katie verlegen ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen verbarg. Ein Kichern unterdrückend, fuhr Alicia fort, „Ich habe nicht erwartet, diesen Preis zu bekommen. Eine Person hat an mich geglaubt. Er ist heute nicht hier, aber das hier ist auch ihm gewidmet. Danke."

Alicia fühlte, wie ihre Wangen brannten, als sie vom Podium zurücktrat und von der Bühne runterstieg. Sie fing den Blick ihrer Mutter auf und lächelte ihr zu. Ihre Freunde begrüßten sie mit Umarmungen und Küssen. Die Schulsprecher standen auf, um die Abschlussrede zu halten.

„Wir haben diese Halle vor sieben Jahren als Elfjährige betreten. Wir haben uns aus Angst aneinander gedrängt", begann Mark.

„Wir alle waren furchtsam und eingeschüchtert. Einige von uns waren sogar nass", sagte Meenal mit einem schelmischen Lächeln.

„Ich habe ihr ausdrücklich gesagt, dass sie das nicht erwähnen soll", sagte Angelina und rutschte tiefer in ihrem Stuhl, als die Leute um sie herum lachten.

„Wir kamen als Kinder nach Hogwarts, doch wir verlassen es als Erwachsene. Freundschaften sind entstanden, die ein Leben lang halten werden. Identitäten wurden geformt, Träume wurden verwirklicht und Bande geknüpft."

Meenal fügte hinzu, „Die Erinnerungen, die wir mit uns nehmen, sind unbezahlbar. Auf dem Weg aus der Halle wird jeder von euch ein Jahrbuch mit Bildern und Anekdoten bekommen. Behaltet es. Bewahrt es. Erinnert euch an eure Zeit in Hogwarts. Erinnert euch an Cedric Diggory. Erinnert euch an das Gute und das Schlechte. Erinnert euch an jeden, den ihr hier getroffen habt, weil wir eines Tages alle berühmt sein werden."

„Wir sehen uns bei der Wiedersehensfeier in zehn Jahren!", rief Mark. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und streckte ihn über seinen Kopf. „Auf drei. Eins. Zwei. Drei!"

Die Große Halle brach in Jubel aus, als die Siebtklässler rote, grüne, gelbe und blaue Funken aus ihren Zauberstäben schießen ließen. Lee sprang auf seinen Stuhl und begann, die Schulhymne zu brüllen. Als alle anderen mit einstimmten, tat er, als würde er sie mit seinem Zauberstab dirigieren.

„Könnt ihr glauben, dass ich ihn heiraten werde?", fragte Katie, während sie liebevoll zu Lee hochsah.

„Auf jeden Fall", antwortete Alicia.

Als Lee aufhörte, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, gingen die vier rüber zu ihren Familien. Katies Eltern trafen Lee das erste Mal, was recht interessant war. Sogar noch besser war das Verhör, das Katies Brüder mit Lee durchführten.

„Hast du einen guten Job?", fragte Samuel, der sechsundzwanzig und bereits verheiratet war.

„Ja", antwortete Lee wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Tristan, der dreiundzwanzig (und ziemlich gutaussehend war, wie Alicia feststellte), fragte die wirklich schweren Fragen. „Für welches Quidditch-Team bist du?"

„Äh, die Kenmare Kestrels."

Tristan warf seinen Arm um Lees Schultern. „Willkommen in der Familie. Also, wer ist dein Lieblingsspieler und was hältst du von den Chancen in der nächsten Saison?"

Katie verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte. „Ihr Mädels habt so ein Glück, dass ihr keine Brüder habt."

„Du hast Glück, dass deine Familie wenigstens gekommen ist", sagte Angelina bitter.

„Du hast deine Mutter oder deinen Vater nicht mal eingeladen", erwiderte Alicia diplomatisch.

„Sie beide wissen, wann meine Abschlussfeier ist. Sie hätten kommen können, aber sie haben sich dagegen entschieden. Dad ist wahrscheinlich mit seiner neuen Tochter beschäftigt und Mum ist ohne Zweifel beim Friseur."

Katie hakte sich bei Angelina unter und sagte, „Vergiss es. Los, lasst uns die Jahrbücher rumreichen."

Die Siebtklässler gingen nach und nach raus vor das Schloss, wo Jahrbücher und Glückwünsche ausgetauscht wurden. Ein paar der Slytherins gaben sich sogar Mühe. Sie unterzeichneten alle Jahrbücher, die ihnen gereicht wurden und schafften es sogar, das Schnauben auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren. All das dauerte eine ganze Weile und als die Gryffindors endlich Zeit hatten, sich hinzusetzen und ihre Bücher durchzublättern, hatten sie nur noch eine halbe Stunde, bevor sie zum letzten Mal in den Hogwarts-Express steigen würden.

Das bedeutete außerdem, dass sie nur noch eine halbe Stunde zusammen hatten. Alicias Zug würde zwanzig Minuten nach der Abfahrt des Hogwarts-Express eintreffen. Sie mussten sich verabschieden.

„Wir sind zum besten Paar gewählt worden!", rief Katie und stieß Lee ihren Ellbogen in die Rippen.

„Natürlich. Das ist schließlich der einzige Grund, warum ich um deine Hand angehalten habe."

„Verzieh dich, Jordan."

„Heißeste Mitschülerin und Nummer eins bei ‚spielt später professionelles Quidditch'?", las Angelina unter ihrem eigenen Bild. „Ich bin zur Hälfte beleidigt und zur anderen Hälfte geschmeichelt. Was ist mir dir, ‚Licia?"

„Nummer eins bei ‚wird später Zaubereiminister/in' und... whoa. George und ich sind laut Wahl diejenigen, die am ehesten sieben Kinder haben werden", murmelte Alicia.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Angelina, Katie und Lee sich vor Lachen wieder eingekriegt hatten. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, gingen sie weiter die Bücher durch. Jeder der Schüler war gebeten worden, seine Lieblingserinnerung in Hogwarts anzugeben. Angelina hatte das erste Mal, das sie den Quidditchpokal gewonnen hatten, ausgesucht. Katie hatte den Moment ausgesucht, in dem sie nach Gryffindor gekommen war. Lee hatte den Moment ausgewählt, in dem er Katie getroffen hatte, was ihm einen Kuss einbrachte.

Nach viel Hin und Her hatte Alicia sich für den Weihnachtsball entschieden. Es war ein fantastischer für sie alle gewesen. Es gab ein Bild von ihr und George tanzend auf dem Weihnachtsball. Sie wirbelten herum und lachten, ohne etwas von der Zukunft zu ahnen.

Alicia bemerkte erst, dass sie weinte, als eine große Träne mitten auf der Seite landete. Das schien das Signal zu sein, das alle veranlasste, ihre Bücher zu schließen und sie anzustarren. Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und erzwang ein Lächeln. „Ihr müsst bald gehen. Wir sollten uns Lebewohl sagen und so."

„Ich werde es nicht sagen", verkündete Angelina nachdrücklich.

„Angelina..."

„Ich werde es nicht tun und du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen. Man sagt nicht Auf Wiedersehen zu seiner besten Freundin, wenn die Möglichkeit besteht, dass man sie nie wieder sieht."

„Sag doch nicht so was Lächerliches. Ich werde zurückkommen."

Lee nickte zustimmend. „Das stimmt. Sie wird zu unserer Verlobungsparty kommen, nicht wahr, Katie?"

„Aber sicher. Sie kommt auch nicht um die Brautjungern-Verpflichtungen herum."

„Brautjungfer?", echote Alicia.

„Du und Angelina. Ich würde niemand anderes an meiner Seite haben wollen."

Plötzlich gab es viele Tränen. Jeder sagte etwas, doch alle waren zu unglücklich, als dass es wirklich zu ihnen durchdrang. Ihre Gefühle hingen jedoch unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen in der Luft.

„Ihr wisst, dass ich euch liebe, ja?", sagte Alicia und versuchte, nicht an ihren Tränen zu ersticken. „Euch alle drei. Und die Zwillinge. Sagt ihr ihnen, dass ich sie liebe?"

„Sobald wir sie sehen", versprach Angelina.

Katie klammerte sich fest an Alicias Hals. „Wir lieben dich auch."

„Vergiss uns nicht so schnell, okay?", sagte Lee. Er schien leicht verlegen, dass auch er weinte. Wenigstens waren die Zwillinge nicht da, um es zu sehen.

Alicia küsste ihn über Katies Schulter hinweg. „_Niemals_. Ich werde euch niemals vergessen. Ich werde jeden Tag Briefe schreiben und sie über Express-Portschlüssel-Post an euch schicken. Ich erwarte viele schnelle Antworten."

Schüler kamen aus dem Portal des Schlosses. Es wurde Zeit zu gehen.

„Wir sagen dir sofort Bescheid, wenn wir ein Datum für die Verlobungsparty festlegen", sagte Katie und ließ Alicia endlich los.

„Ich werde definitiv da sein." Alicia umarmte Lee, dann Angelina.

„Ich werde es noch immer nicht sagen", sagte Angelina.

Alicia lächelte ein zögerliches, melancholisches Lächeln. „Ihr solltet besser gehen. Ihr wollt doch nicht euren Zug für eure letzte Fahrt verpassen."

Lee nahm Katies Hand und begann, sie mitzuziehen. „Auf Wiedersehen!", rief Katie.

„Wir werden uns bald sehen", sagte Lee, während er winkte.

„Auf Wiedersehen! Ich liebe euch!", rief Alicia, als die beiden den anderen Schülern folgten. Sie wandte sich Angelina zu. „Wirst du es jetzt sagen?"

„Nein."

Alicia konnte nicht anders, als zu grinsen. „Pass für mich auf die anderen auf, Ang. Pass auf, dass die Zwillinge keine Körperteile verlieren. Lass sie bloß nicht die Verlobungsparty organisieren. Sag ihnen, dass sie nicht-"

„Entspann dich", unterbrach sie. „Wir werden okay sein. Traurig, aber okay."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Angelina."

Angelina zwinkerte und warf Alicia einen Luftkuss zu. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und ging davon. Alicia konnte nicht glauben, dass sie es wirklich nicht gesagt hatte. Ihre Augen folgten Angelina den ganzen Weg bis hinunter zum Tor. Sie war die Letzte, die die Schule verließ. Alicia trocknete ihre Tränen und zog ihren Koffer den Pfad hinunter, der zum Eingangstor führte. Sie setzte sich auf ihren Koffer, während sie den Rest ihres Jahrbuchs durchlas.

Alle hatten ihr zum Schluss nette Worte geschrieben. Katie und Lee hatten zusammen eine ganze Seite gefüllt. Alicia kicherte und blätterte weiter. Die Tränen, die zuvor kurz unter der Oberfläche verborgen gewesen waren, brachen wieder hervor. Die Worte AUF WIEDERSEHEN waren in Angelinas Handschrift quer über die Seite geschrieben.

Diese verdammte Frau, dachte Alicia, als sie ihr Buch schloss, um es nicht mit Tränen zu beschmieren.

„Kann ich mal an deinem Eis lecken?"

Alicia fiel fast vom Koffer. Die Stimme und die Worte waren ihr so bekannt. Sie rieb sich übers Gesicht und drehte sich langsam um. Er _war_ es.

„Was – warum bist du – du solltest nicht hier sein", stammelte sie verlegen.

George schob seine Hände tief in die Taschen seiner Hose und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe die Erlaubnis von Dumbledore."

Alicia konnte nicht aufstehen. Sie glaubte nicht, dass ihre Beine sie in diesem Moment halten würden. Sie starrte zu ihm hoch, während ihr warm wurde und ihr Herz zu pochen begann. „Warum?"

„Ein kleines Vögelchen hat mir gesagt, dass du nicht auf Gleis Neudreiviertel sein würdest."

„Katie?"

„Lee."

„Oh. Ihr großes Mundwerk muss auf ihn abgefärbt haben."

„Lee hat uns von der Verlobung erzählt. Es ist ein bisschen merkwürdig, wenn du mich fragst."

Alicias Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Sie lieben sich und sie wollen heiraten. Was ist daran merkwürdig?"

George zuckte wieder mit den Schultern, was Alicia wie eine schmerzhaft lockere Geste erschien. Er sah auf jeden Fall viel ruhiger aus, als sie sich fühlte. „Lee ist achtzehn und Katie ist erst siebzehn. Sie sind ziemlich jung, um zu heiraten."

„Das wahre Leben hat dich zynisch gemacht", kommentierte sie leise, während sie langsam die Kontrolle über ihre Gefühle erlangte.

„Vielleicht ein bisschen." Er sah sie mit einem ruhigen, durchdringenden Blick an.

„Du hast dich verändert", platzte Alicia heraus, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

„Inwiefern?"

„Zum ersten siehst du mir in die Augen. Vor ein paar Monaten konntest du das nicht. Du scheinst einfach... älter."

Er lächelte. Es war trotz alledem das selbe, alte Lächeln. Alicia musste sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange beißen. „Ich hatte eine Menge Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, was zwischen uns passiert ist", sagte er. „Ich komme besser damit klar."

„Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hast du mir gesagt, dass du mich nie wiedersehen willst." Sie konnte nicht anders, als es zu sagen.

„Ich habe gemerkt, dass wir es einander schulden, uns vernünftig zu verabschieden. Kein Brief oder Streit, Alicia. Ein ehrlicher Abschied. Denkst du nicht, dass unsere Freundschaft wenigstens das verdient?"

Alicia nickte zögernd. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er gekommen war, um sie zum Bleiben zu bewegen oder zu verkünden, dass er mit ihr käme. Das war offensichtlich nicht der Fall.

„Ich wollte es mit den anderen am King's Cross machen, aber dann habe ich den Brief von Lee bekommen. Ich musste nach Hogwarts kommen, um dich zu sehen. Fred hat heute den Laden übernommen."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir sagen soll", gab Alicia zu. „Ich habe noch niemals _nicht_ gewusst, was ich zu dir sagen soll und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich es nicht mag."

„Es war immer klar, dass es nicht einfach sein würde", sagte George ehrlich. „Du könntest alles etwas leichter machen, indem du aufstehst."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann."

Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Mit seiner Hilfe kam sie wackelig auf die Füße. Sie ließ seine Hand nicht los und er zog sie nicht weg.

„Ich wusste, dass du den Gründer-Preis bekommen würdest."

Alicia umklammerte die Medaille, die noch immer um ihren Hals hing. „Das _warst_ du, den ich am Ende der Halle gesehen habe."

George nickte. „Deine Dankesrede kam von Herzen. Sie war gut."

„Du warst die Person, von der ich geredet habe. Du warst immer derjenige, der an mich geglaubt hat."

„Ich glaube immer noch an dich."

Alicia schloss kurz ihre Augen und atmete tief ein. „Mein Gott. Es ist so schwer. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Dann sag einfach nichts."

George zog sie sanft an sich und sie hob automatisch ihren Kopf. Der Kuss kam, langsam und leidenschaftlich. Alicias Knie zitterten leicht, doch George war da, um sie oben zu halten. Er war immer da gewesen, um sie zu halten und sie zu stützen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte den Kuss. Die Linie zwischen ihren Augenbrauen zeigte, wie sehr sie sich konzentrierte. Sie wollte sich an seine Lippen, seine Hände, seinen Mund erinnern.

Alicia fühlte den Kuss in jedem Teil ihres Körpers. Jedes Haar auf ihrem Kopf bebte, als wenn es elektrisch geladen wäre. Sie war sich jeder Nervenendigung nur zu schmerzlich bewusst, da sie alle zugleich prickelten. Ihre Zehen in den Schuhen krallten sich in die Sohle und sie ballte ihre Hände an seinem Nacken zu Fäusten. Ihre Zunge brannte, wo sie gegen seine strich.

Als er sich von ihr löste, wimmerte sie leise. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und ihre Augen waren groß. George schenkte ihr ein träges, zufriedenes Lächeln und sagte, „Scheint, als könnten wir es immer noch."

„Wir werden es immer können", flüsterte sie. „Wir sehen uns auf Lees und Katies Verlobungsparty."

„Du wirst definitiv da sein?"

„Niemand wird mich davon abhalten können."

„Ich habe gehört, dass du als erstes nach Sydney gehst", sagte er.

„Schon wieder Lee?"

„Nein. Katie."

„Typisch."

„Sie hat mir auch erzählt, wer noch da sein wird."

Alarmglocken schrillten in Alicias Kopf. „Oh?"

„Du kannst, weißt du", sagte er.

„Ich kann was?"

„Du und Oliver", erklärte er simpel. „Ihr könnt machen, was immer ihr wollt. Ich werde euch nicht im Weg sein."

„_Oliver_?", wiederholte Alicia ungläubig. „George, wenn ich mit jemandem zusammen sein könnte, dann würde ich dich wollen. Ich liebe dich, nicht Oliver."

„Manchmal reicht Liebe eben nicht, nicht wahr?"

Er glitt zurück in seine alte Angewohnheit der Eifersucht. Wenn das passierte, dann musste es in einem Streit enden.

„Lass uns nichts mehr sagen. Wirst du mit mir warten, bis mein Zug kommt?"

„Wenn du möchtest."

Sie saßen nebeneinander auf ihrem Koffer und schwiegen. George blätterte durch das Jahrbuch und lachte, als er sah, was unter seinem Bild stand. Irgendwie hatten er und Fred es geschafft, auf Platz eins sowohl bei ‚später erfolgreich' als auch bei ‚landet im Gefängnis' gewählt zu werden. Alicia ging kurz weg, um ein paar Blumen zu pflücken, die sie trocknen und als Erinnerung an Hogwarts behalten konnte.

Als sie zurückkehrte, war es Zeit für sie, sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade zu machen. Sie wandte einen Schwebezauber auf ihren Koffer an und setzte ihren Rucksack auf. All ihre anderen Habseligkeiten waren nach Leeds vorausgeschickt worden.

„Viel Glück mit allem", sagte George.

„Dir auch. Schreibst du mir?"

„Ich versuche es. Aber keine Versprechungen. Für eine Weile ist es vielleicht zu schmerzhaft."

Alicia nickte. „Das verstehe ich."

Er legte seine Hand an ihre Wange. „Hey, du weinst nicht."

„Wow. Das habe ich noch nicht mal bemerkt." Alicia berührte scherzhaft ihre trockenen Wangen. Ihr war nicht nach weinen zumute. Zum Teil hatte sie keine Tränen mehr. Hauptsächlich jedoch fühlte sie sich besser, jetzt wo sie wusste, dass George sie nicht hasste und sie seine Unterstützung hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte, „Ich habe mir selbst versprochen, dass ich dir das nicht noch einmal sagen würde, aber ich liebe dich. Das kann ich nicht leugnen."

„Der Brief den du mir geschrieben hast, hat mich sehen lassen, wie sehr du mich wirklich liebst. Ich – ich hoffe nur, dass du eines Tages eine andere Frau triffst, die du so lieben kannst."

„Die Möglichkeit besteht."

Alicia stand für einen Moment da und wusste nichts, was sie tun sollte. Schließlich gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich muss gehen. Wir sehen uns auf der Verlobungsparty."

Er erwiderte den Kuss. „Auf Wiedersehen, Alicia."

„Leb wohl."

Bevor sie sich damit lächerlich machen konnte, dass sie in seine Arme sprang, drehte sie sich um und ging davon. George sah ihr nach, wie sie Hogwarts und sein Leben für immer verließ. Er sah zurück auf das Schloss, dass für die letzten sieben Jahre sein Zuhause gewesen war. Es sah leer und niederschlagend aus, wenn keine Schüler darin waren.

Wenn er in der Zukunft an Alicia dachte, dann würde er immer an Hogwarts denken, und umgekehrt.

Er steckte seine Hände wieder in seine Taschen und sagte, „Uns bleibt immer noch Hogwarts."

---------------------------------------

ENDE

---------------------------------------

A/N: An dieser Stelle ein **riesengroßer Dank** an alle Leser, die ihre Kommentare hinterlassen haben! Ohne eure Unterstützung hätte ich dieses Projekt niemals durchziehen können, ich bin euch allen sehr, sehr dankbar. Eure Kommentare haben mich aus Tiefs herausgezogen und mich daran erinnert, dass diese Story es verdient, übersetzt zu werden.

Besonders zu erwähnen sind: **Zutzi alias Susi**, die eine lange Zeit für mich gebetat hat und mich immer ermutigt hat; **Jean nin asar shi smabell**, die Größte aller Weasley-Fans :-); **KitKat2006** für ihre Aufrufe an alle Schwarzleser, die mich immer zum Grinsen gebracht haben – Danke!; **Maia May** für regelmäßig Unterstützung zu Beginn dieses langen Wegs; **Sanny12**, die zwar nicht immer einen Kommentar hinterlassen hat, aber von Anfang bis Ende da war; und ganz besonders **Mondfee**, deren Verdienst es ist, dass die Kapitel mehr oder weniger pünktlich da waren, die seit Kapitel 23 regelmäßig Kommentare hinterlassen hat und die immer ermutigende Worte auf den Lippen hat – ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken!

Dank auch an die Leute, die diese Übersetzung gelesen haben, auch ohne eine Review zu hinterlassen. Solange es Spaß gemacht hat und ihr vielleicht gelacht oder geweint habt, war es die Arbeit wert.

Ein Dank muss noch sein. Der Dank an die Autorin der Original-Geschichte, **Jagged Epiphany**, natürlich. Ohne ihr Okay wäre das hier nicht möglich gewesen. Ich konnte mich bei Fragen immer an sie wenden und konnte jammern, wenn ich nicht weiterkam. Sie versteht zwar kein Wort von dem, was ich hier schreibe, aber ich bin sicher, sie weiß, worum es geht. )

Tja, das ist nun das Ende von OFNT. Heute (2. Oktober 2007) hat diese Story 204 Kommentare verteilt auf 49 Kapitel, das sind im Durchschnitt 4,16. Die meisten davon kamen zu Kapitel 1 (10 Reviews) und Kapitel 16 (9 Reviews), die wenigsten zu Kapitel 13 und 42 (je 1 Kommentar). Die Geschichte steht bei 25 Leuten in den Favoriten (von denen ich zum Teil nie was gehört habe) und bei 20 Personen auf der Alert-Liste. Der Hit-Zähler misst in diesem Moment 14162 Klicks.

Ich habe gemischte Gefühle bei dem Gedanken, dass es nun vorbei ist. Sicher, das Sequel kommt, aber dennoch ist es erst mal ein Abschied. Nehmt euch die Zeit für einen kleinen Kommentar, sagt mir, was euch gefallen hat oder was ihr überhaupt nicht mochtet, wer eure Lieblingsfigur ist oder was ihr vom Sequel erwartet. Zeigt mir einfach, dass ihr da seid.

Die Fortsetzung kommt garantiert! Vielleicht sehen wir uns wieder?


End file.
